A Rose over a shallow grave
by Wombag1786
Summary: A sandstorm blows through Beacon, sucking up both team RWBY and JNPR before spitting them out all across the Mojave desert. Follow Ruby as she trys to find her friends and a way home. With some help from the man who's shallow grave, she just landed on.
1. Aint no grave can keep my body down

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here,**

 **So, I just finished my second weekend series and now deciding what to do for my next FF Weekend series. I have this one idea booming in my head for a bit, but it was meant to replace my backboard story once State of decay story was done; but seeing how that could take a year and I have no ideas for my weekend story, I'm going to do this and corner-cut the story a bit. But also expanding my timeframe of work from Friday to Monday. So, my OC Courier stats will be at the bottom along with Ruby's. The Courier's stats will be based off Fallout NV stats (all stats will start at five each rounding up to thirty-five plus an additional five points for me to freely add.) while RWBY's and everyone else will follow fallout 3 stats. (same like NV except no additional 5 points) I did this because Ruby or the rest of her friends never had to survive in a nuclear wasteland while the Courier was born in it. Now then enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Fallout NV, Quotes from others, or RWBY**

 **Narrator POV (Ron the Narrator)**

 **Mojave Desert**

 _War... war never changes. When atomic fire consumed the earth those who survived did so in great underground vaults. When they open, there inhabitants set out across the ruins of the old world to build new societies. Establishing villages, forming tribes._

 _As decades pass what had been the American Southwest, united beneath the banner of the New California Republic. Dedicated to old world values of democracy and the rule of law. As the Republic grew so did it needs. Scouts spread east seeking for territory and wealth in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert._

 _They return with tales of a city, untouched by the warheads that scorched the world and a great wall expanding across the Colorado river. The NCR mobilize their army and sent them east to occupied Hover Dam and restore it to working condition._

 _But across the Colorado another society had arisen under a different flag. A vast army of slaves forged by the conquest of eighty-six tribes Caesar's Legion. Four year has pass since the republic held the dam, just barely against the Legions onslaught. The legion did not retreat. Across the river it gains strength. Campfires burn training drums beat._

 _Through it all the New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business. Under the control of its mysterious overseer, Mr. House and his army of rehabilitated tribes and police robots._

 _You are a Courier. Hired by the Mojave express to deliver a package to the New Vegas strip. What seemed be a simple delivery job has taken turn... for the worst._

 _"You got what you came for, so pay up." A Kahn member said._

 _"Your crying in the rain pally." A checkered suites man said._

 _"Heh, guess who's waking up over here." Another Kahn member said._

 _(Drops cigarette) Time to cash out." The checkered suited man said as he stomps out his cigarette._

 _"Will you get it over with." A Kahn member said irritated._

 _"Maybe Kahn's kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain't a fink. Dick." The man answers as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a platinum chip. "You made your last delivery, kid. Sorry you got twisted up in this scheme._

 _As he said this, he pulls out a pistol from his jacket pocket before monologuing. "From where you are kneeling it must seem to be an eighteen-carrot run of bad luck. Truth is... the game was rigged from the start..._ **BANG!**

 **Fallout New Vegas: A Rose over a shallow grave**

 **3RD POV**

A dust storm of a great magnitude swept through the land that night. This was ignored by most, in the Mojave Waste Land dust storms are a common assurance. However, what no one realizes was that this storm brought a force never before seen on this earth. A dozen figures appeared all over the Mojave, one such figure was in a graveyard outside Goodsprings. She is a young girl destined to save to world; but as of now, she lays still against a crumbling tombstone of the old world. After a full minute unconscious, she begins to twitch. Slowly but surely her eyes begin to open to reveal her silver eyes to the world.

"Hmmm wha, where am I?" She asked herself as she slowly stands.

She looked around before noticing her scarlet red and ebony black clothes were torn to sunder. Tears and rips in her skirt and shirt nearly leaving her exposed to the cold wind of the Mojave deserts. But thankfully whatever benevolent force that brought her here didn't tear up her most treasured clothing, a crimson red hooded cape. As she wraps herself in it to keep herself warm from the cold desert winds. She begins to question herself on how she got here and where exactly here is. As she stumbles about for a moment, she notices something glowing in the distance. As she walked over to the lights of a jewel in the waste, she tripped on something causing her to fall down face first.

"Ouch, what tripped me?" She asked herself as she turns and clutches her leg, before she sees a hand sticking out of the ground.

"Oh, my Oum!" She shrieks as she backs up in fear only for her to stop and cry a bit in pain as her hand burns.

She looked down to see her hand with a small burn mark from a hot bullet casing. She then realized that she was at the scene of a recent crime. At first, she had no idea what to do. So, she laid there mopping on what to do when her eyes laid upon his hand. At first, she thought she saw something; but then it twitches again revealing the person was still indeed alive somehow.

"Oh Oum, hang on Mr. I'll save you!" The girl says in a panic.

She regains her composer while digging, this was a chance for her to save a life. Just like how she was trained in her school. Granted it was fighting monsters, not digging up a buried people. But that doesn't matter for now. As she slowly digs up the stranger, a rolling sound can be heard with music following it. She turns her head to see a strange robot rolling up to her with a deep jazz playing. It looked like an old science fiction robot. A literal TV on wheels.

 **Play Blue moon by Frank Sinatra**

"Um... Hello?" The girl said as the tv screen of the Robot turns on, showing a cartoon cowboy on screen.

"Well Howdy there little one. What if I may ask you doing out here?" The Robot asked.

"Um, I don't know; but this person has been buried alive and I need help digging this person up." The girl explains. The robot then rolls over to the side and activated some kind of scanning feature.

"Hmmm well good eye there youngling. He's alive alright, well now let me help yah." The machine said as he began to help dig the stranger out but stops after a few scoops.

"Oh, where's my manners, name Victor. Folks around here just call me Vic." The robot knows known as Victor replies as it raises his hand to shake.

"Um my name is Ruby... Ruby Rose." The girl now known as Ruby replies as she shakes his hand before returning to dig the poor stranger.

After an hour of digging by hand they finally got off enough sand to pull the stranger out. Ruby of course struggles to lift the man, but after pulling him out a bit Victor grabbed him by his shoulders with ease.

"Oh Oum, do you think he's going to be ok?" Ruby asked as Vic picked him up bridal style while his head slumped over.

"Well darling I won't lie to yah. I don't have the expertise to decide, but this situation seems way to dire." Vic answers.

"Oh... ok." Ruby said with a saddened face.

"Ah, don't feel bad now, there's a Doctor in town who probably can save our dirty friend here." Victor remarks.

"Really? Great!" Ruby said as she perked up with excitement.

"Woah now, easy their child. Let's save that positivity till he recovers." Vic said calming down Ruby.

"Oh, right... sorry." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Ain't nothing to be sorry about, now shall we get our spurs a' rolling." Vic said before rolling down the hill into a small town.

Ruby shortly follows Vic down the hill but stopped after hearing something crunching under her foot. She looked down to see an open letter on the ground. She quickly picks it up and inspects the top. It was filthy, covered with dirt and sprinkles of blood; but the most noticeable thing about it was the word saying " _Wanted, Sixth Courier position_ ". She then just presumed it was the stranger and followed Vic down into town.

After a short walk or in Vic's case roll, the two reached the house of Doc Mitchell. Once they made it inside the Doctor quickly took the man inside to perform the surgery. While waiting on the porch Ruby looks up to the sky to see a full moon. She remembers the moon, glistening in the night sky but never intact. As she watched the moon Vic rolls by her.

"So, what's the good word, Mrs. Rose?" Vic asked.

"... Where am I?" Ruby asked the robot.

"Goodsprings Nevada ma'am. A small but quaint town." Vic replies.

"... No Vic, I mean which planet am I on?" Ruby asked as a tear starts to form in her eye.

"Um... I don't follow ma'am. Can you explain your problem in a bit more detail?" Vic asked only for Ruby to start tearing up even more before quietly crying.

"Now hang on a bit child, was it something I said?" Vic asked as he slowly placed his metallic arm on her shoulder.

"No Vic, it's just... I'm not born here. On this planet I mean." Ruby said.

"... Now child. I hate to be a doubter of your problem but I have to call hogwash on that." Vic said.

"Well it's true. My world is called Remnant, it has four kingdoms and there are creatures called Grimm that roam the planet killing anyone human looking. Plus, our moon is shattered." Ruby explains as she points to the moon before mentioning her worlds moon.

"... That's an interesting proposition you got there Mrs. Rose, but do you have any proof of your world, or are yah just spinning tall tales?" Vic asked as he held his arms at his robotic hips. Ruby took a moment to calm down before remembering she had her scroll. She quickly pulls it out and opens it, but to her horror it was cracked and spitting electric.

"What in tarnation is that?" Vic asked.

"It's my scroll. It allows me to access information, call friends, and a key card for my dorm room. Guess it didn't survive that sandstorm." Ruby said feeling a sense of dread.

"Hmm, well I may be able to help you with that." Vic said causing Ruby to look up from her slump state. "Wait here for a second."

Vic then rolls away into a small house before entering, after a few minutes he rolled out of there with something in his hand. It was a rather bulky brace in a shade of rusting tan. On the side was a computer screen with a few nobs and buttons.

"May I see your little scroll for a tic." Vic asked to which Ruby agrees. Vic takes the broken scroll before yanking a cord from the strange device he had grabbed. He then pulled some wires from the scroll before plugging them into the cord. After a few seconds both devices turned on and soon information started to pour into the Robco device.

"Well I'll be a blind Cazador. You really aren't from this planet." Vic said with excitement before realizing what that meant. "Oh, shucks darling. For what it's worth, you have my sympathy's."

"Thanks Victor." Ruby said as the robot hands her the strange device. "Um no thanks, I'm good."

"Well I insist. This here is a Pip-boy. Back in the hay day this here was only found on them Vault dwellers. Regardless it ain't as fancy as your scroll but it will do in a pinch." Vic said once again offering Ruby the device but this time she accepted it.

"Vault dwellers?" Ruby asked.

"Oh right, you being from another planet and all." Vic chuckles in embarrassed a bit. Before he could finish Doc, Mitchell walked outside washing his hand of the blood from the surgery. As he stood their Ruby's body starts to tension up as she waits for the news.

"... He's, going to live." Doc Mitchell said causing Ruby the sigh in relief from the news.

"Now little one, he may live but that doesn't mean that he got away unscathed. So, you wouldn't happen to be his daughter by chance otherwise we have no information about him." Doc Mitchell said as he sat down on the porch next to Ruby.

"Um no, I'm not his daughter, but I think he's a courier because I found this." Ruby said handing him the paper.

Doc Mitchell took the paper from the letter and pulls up his glass before he began to read it carefully. "Hmm, well by this letter, it seems our unconscious friend here is a courier from the Mojave express out in Primm. He along with five others were hired to deliver small packages by an unknown source."

"So... someone shot the mailman? Over what?" Ruby asked.

"It doesn't say." Doc said causing Ruby to sigh in disappointment. "Well regardless, if he isn't your pa do you have a place to sleep?"

"No, in fact I'm not even from around here." Ruby said.

"Ah, you're from California then?" Doc guessed, but to his disappointment Ruby just shook her head.

"Actually Doc, Young Rose here isn't from our own planet." Vic explained causing Mitchell to raise his brow in curiosity.

"Really now, is that a fact?" Mitchell asked.

"Yep, this is one of those truth is stranger than fiction moments." Vic said. Mitchell took a moment to look at Ruby sadden face then back at Victor's computer frame.

"Hmm well then, as a stranger who passed by here once said. This is a story for another day." Doc said as he stood up. "You can spend the night here and, in the morning; you can tell me about your world."

"Really?" Ruby asked with wide eyes, to which Mitchell responds with a nod. Instantly Ruby quickly jumped up and hugged the old man like a vice. "Thank You, thank you, Thank You, Thank you!"

"Easy there youngling, I may be able to hold my own in a gunfight but I'm still an old man." Doc said as he slightly pushes Ruby off him.

"Oh right, heh. Sorry." Ruby said as she gets off him.

"Ain't nothing to apologize for. Now I do hope you don't mind the couch; at my age I need something softer." Doc Mitchell asked.

"Nope, I once slept in a wagon." Ruby said causing Doc Mitchell to chuckle a bit.

"Alright, couch should be down the hall." He said as he holds the door open.

"Ok thank you." Ruby said as she walked into the house but stopped halfway through the door. "Oh, and Victor, have a good night and thanks again."

"Ah shucks, it ain't nothing Mrs. Rose. Sweet dreams now." Vic responds to which Ruby politely nods before entering the house.

After a few minutes Doc Mitchell retrieved a spare pillow and blanket for Ruby. After being tucked in he turns off the lantern leaving Ruby to sleep. As she slept a nightmare starts to settle in her head causing her to twist and turn in her sleep.

Voices of screams of her fellow classmates can be heard as they raced inside to survive the storm. As they ran Ruby noticed her sister floating upwards towards the dust storm, like someone turned off the gravity. As she tries fruitlessly to save her sister and her sisters partner; who managed to grab ahold of her but not before being sucked up herself. Then Ruby's best friend Weiss managed to use her semblance to stop them but for some reason it broke sucking her up along with them. Ruby managed to save her team by grabbing her partners leg in one hand and in the other a column of the cafeteria building. But lightning struck the side of the building causing the four to float up. Unfortunately, they weren't alone in this end ever. Team JNPR seemed to be in the same end ever and soon they all were floating in the dust storm. As a way to stay together they all grabbed ahold of each other in a circle formation similar to Season three's intro. As they hold on for dear life, they were all slowly sucked out the storm. Screaming for each other till eventually leaving Ruby alone in the storm. As she floated there, barely able to see anything with the sand in her face, she suddenly felt like she was falling. As she fell, she saw for a glimpse of the man she dug up. He was knelling before a second man in a checkered suit. The checkered suited man was aiming a gun towards the man before a shot ranged out, causing Ruby to wake up in a cold sweat. As she looked around, she remembers where she was and felt complete despair of her situation... till the smell of something frying hits her nose.

She got off the couch as she reached down for her scroll before remembering that it was destroyed. She then remembers the pip-boy Vic gave her. She looked around before spotting it on the coffee table. She grabs it and tightens it onto her wrist as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Doc Mitchell said as he fried something on a stove.

"Good morning." Ruby said as she sat down at the table as Doc Mitchell placed down the spatula and grabbed two plates.

"Here you go, I ain't as good as my late wife but I can still scramble a good egg." Mitchell said as he sat down on the other end.

Ruby mouth starts to water and she quickly took her fork and scooped up a piece of the egg and placed it into her mouth. As she ate a piece of the egg, she slowed down a bit. The egg she had tasted slightly... off.

"Something wrong Mrs. Rose?" Mitchell asked as he took another bite from his egg.

"Oh nothing, it's just I never tasted these kinds of eggs before." Ruby explained.

"Oh right, silly of me to forget you aren't from around here." Mitchell chuckles to himself. "Well I'm going to presume you eat those prewar white bird eggs, or I think so. In any case, right there is a small pile of freshly scrambled Gecko egg."

"Gecko? ... so, I'm eating a lizard's egg?" Ruby asked slightly shuddering at the fact she ate lizard eggs.

"Well not the type from your world but yea to a sense." Mitchell explains. Ruby continues to look down at her plate with a concern look on her face. As she looked down at the warm eggs, she thought about it for a second before taking another bite then another and another till, she ate her fill from the egg.

"Never had lizard eggs before... not bad." Ruby compliments. Mitchell nods his head as he pours himself a mug of coffee. After taking a sip from his mug he pulls out of his shirt pocket a pencil and notebook.

"Now seeing my first visitor from a different planet I would like to ask you a few questions and in return I guess I can tell you about our world." Mitchell proposed.

"Alright I guess that sounds fair. Where do you want me to start?" Ruby asked.

"Well how about your world from the beginning." Mitchell proposed. Ruby nods and took a moment to breathe before telling Mitchell of Remnant.

 **A few days later**

Ruby had told Mitchell everything about the world of Remnant. From the four kingdoms and their war against the creatures of Grimm, to the Faunus race and Semblance. She then got to the part about the huntsman and their role for humanity and Faunus kind. She explained how she was invited by the headmaster of Beacon to attend his combat school two years in advance and her adventures while attending Beacon. After finishing with how she and her friends were sucked up into a sand storm, Mitchell then talked about his world's history or at least the most major and recent events. That it has been over two hundred years since the atomic bombs fell, destroying the world. Instead of the human race sub-coming to the hellfire that brought with the destruction of the world, some managed to survive in Vaults. He explained that he and his late wife was a resident of one Vault, Vault 21 in Vegas. He explained about some of the horrific creatures like Deathclaws and god awful Cazador, but most of all he explained the recent battle for Hover dam. How an empire of slaves from the Grand Canyon called Caesar legion attacked the dam but was stopped by another empire called the New California Republican (NCR) but only barley. He finished his story about the current world politics and simple facts about radiation, ghouls, and currency.

After swapping tales about their words, Mitchell allowed Ruby to stay while he tended to their mysterious Courier. He gave her a spare Vault 21 jump suit since Ruby's clothes were completely trashed. After a while Ruby soon ventured out into the town of Goodsprings and met with the locals. She built a reputation as a helpful young girl who has a talent for long range firearms and fixing things. She did a few odd jobs here and there getting payed with enough bottle caps for a few sodas down at the saloon. She played around with her Pip-boy enjoying the radio feature and when she learned about the Vat feature her natural sharp shooting expertise's had increased two-fold. She used that ability to hunt down Geckoes near the Goodsprings wells with a local hunter named Sunny Smiles on a nearly daily basis. One day as she and Sunny walked back to town after their latest Gecko hunting trip. As they came into view of town, Vic rolled up to them.

"Howdy Ruby." Vic replies.

"Oh hay Vic." Ruby greeted as she slung her Varmint rifle over her shoulder while wearing her new Vault suit.

She had made multiple updates to her Vault 21 jumpsuit. For starters she replaced the utility belt with her ammo belt around her waist. Along with her corset for some minor protection. Her hood was held to her suit by her rose symbol. She had replaced the Vault boots with her own and had tucked the pants into them. She also managed to find some biker goggles to help with the occasional sand storm that blows through.

"Well I just received some great news." Vic said happily.

"Oh, really what's that?" Ruby asked.

"Our mysterious friend just woke up!" Vic said with excitement causing Ruby's jaw to drop with excitement.

"Really! Well how is he Vic!" Ruby asked with excitement.

"Sad to say he has amnesia, can't even remember his name. Only thing he can remember is the world and what's going on, but not his name or where he's from." Vic said in a sad tone causing Ruby to become slightly sad.

"Oh, well, where is he?" Ruby asked.

"I believe he left Doc Mitchell home and said he needed to check on something. Saw him head back up to the hill to the graveyard." Vic said while pointing to Goodsprings graveyard.

"Ok, thanks Vic!" Ruby said as she ran off towards the hill leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"(Cough, Cough) You know for sweat young, that is some mystical shit she could do right there." Sunny said as she fans away the dust.

"Well you know what they say, it's a wild wasteland out there." Vic said before he strolled on home.

Up on the hill Ruby raced upwards slowing down near the top. She has been rehearsing on what she was goanna say to this courier for a while now and she just started to get butterfly's in her stomach. She calmly breathed in and out before walking into the graveyard. As she peers over a tombstone, she spots a man standing over his grave. He was wearing a Vault 21 jumpsuit just like hers except the suit top was pulled down revealing a white undershirt while its arms were wrapped around his waist. He also had a Pip-boy on his arm but this one looks like it had seen better days. It had a crack on the bottom left screen and parts of the radio speaker cage was chipped off.

"Um, Hello courier guy!" Ruby said nervously aloud only to not get a response from him.

"Um, so are you ok? I mean obviously you aren't but um... nice weather we have today." She said nervously to which he did not respond again.

"... So um, I was wondering, if you can help me with a small problem." Ruby said getting a response in the form of him jumping down into the hole. She got a better look at him, in his hands was a shovel that he was using. While Ruby had been talking, he was digging something out of the shallow grave. He then reaches down, pulling out a tribal satchel and a black Stetson that had seen better days before turning around to meet Ruby eye to eye.

He pulls out a pistol from his satchel before walking over to Ruby. She froze up pondering weathered she should fight or flight as the man walked closer with the gun in his hand.

"Are you the girl who dug me up?" He asked with a stone-cold exterior.

"Well, yes but Vic helped." Ruby said nervously. After a few seconds passed the man flips the gun around with the handle pointing to her.

"Guess you want a reward for pulling my ass out from the dirt, this here pistol should do much better than that pea shooter on your back." The man explained.

"Um no I don't really want a reward." Ruby said politely but she couldn't take her eye off the old gun due to her Gun Nut personality. It was an old and Weathered 10MM that seems to be in great condition.

"Well, if that Doc is right this is the Mojave. Trust me every weapon you can get your hand on is goanna improve your odds." The courier insists as he hands her the pistol. Ruby once again was hesitant but she took the pistol. Despite being Weathered down by the elements it looked to be in good working condition. As she looked over the 10MM the courier heads back down the hill but stopped mid-way.

"You need help with something, right?" He asked without turning around.

"Um, yes." Ruby said. After a few seconds pass by as the wind blew through the man let's out a low chuckle as he placed on his hat.

"Well let's talk about the details with a drink, god knows after what happened to me, I'm goanna need it." He said with a small smirk.

Ruby didn't know what to say, on one hand she felt excited that she is goanna leave town but on the other hand she felt like she's goanna make a deal that she is goanna regret. So, pushing her thoughts aside as she holsters her new pistol on her belt before following him to the saloon in town.

 **Hello everybody, hope you enjoyed that epic intro (Chapter 1) to my new series. So again, this will be a weekend event (from Friday the earliest to Monday the latest, unless something happens.) and each chapter follows Ruby's and Six's story. So, each story I write has its own thing going on throughout the story so with that said this story is goanna have amnesia be its theme. Six has no idea who he is so neither do you the reader's, but just like ED-E's character quest, certain lines of words can bring them back. So, at the end of certain chapter's I'm goanna ask a question and if anyone of you guys can guess correctly then I'll place the prize at the bottom and the name of the person who guessed correctly down at the bottom of the chapter. The prize will be either a flashback of six's past or a small segment on the rest of the teams.**

 **So, here's our first question. This less about lore and more about luck: During the whole flashback sequence you learn (or hinted at) that team JNPR and the rest of team RWBY is in the waste, question is where? Well I can tell you that the one went to the Sierra Madre, one went to the big MT, one went to Zion. The other four woke up all around the Mojave. One at a bar near two giants, the other before a king, one in the tribe with big boom boom sticks, and the other in nuclear Winter wonderland. If you can guess the location of each character from the Mojave then I'll show the characters Stats, guess the three extra's then I'll show a small segment of Six's past. Good luck.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment with your guesses.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Stats:**

 **Name: can't remember. (Six)**

 **Karma: Truly Neutral**

 **Age: 34**

 **Choice skills (Tag)**

 **Guns**

 **Survival**

 **Charisma**

 **Medical (Tag)**

 **S: 5**

 **P: 4**

 **E: 6**

 **C: 5**

 **I: 5**

 **A: 6**

 **L: 9**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Looks: Hazel scraggly hair, brown eyes, lone Wanderer facial hairstyle. Scars, include two bullet scars and one slash over the left eyebrow. Has a tribal tattoo on his side torso and a Shi initiate tattoo on his arm. (Think of a twisting dragon and serpent Yakuza style tattoo.)**

 **Starting weapons: 357 revolver, caravan shotgun, a combat knife, and a few sticks of dynamite.**

 **Starting clothes: armored 21 vault jumpsuits, sunglasses. Only thing recovered from his belongings was a black cowboy hat that had seen better days with an aged and stained ace of spades and clubs in the hat.**

 **Traits: wild wasteland, fast shot.**

 **Occupation: former courier.**

 **Personal items: tribal satchel, shovel, zippo lighter, leather cap bag, vault 13 flask, binoculars, a wild card with the name Sarah written on it.**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Karma: Neutral Good**

 **Age: 15**

 **Skills:**

 **Guns**

 **Repair**

 **Melee**

 **S: 3**

 **P: 7**

 **E: 6**

 **C: 3**

 **I: 5**

 **A: 8**

 **L: 3**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Looks: short Jet-Black Hair with Red tip hair, silver eyes. No scars.**

 **Starting Weapons: Weather 10MM, Varmint rifle, a kitchen knife.**

 **Starting clothes: A custom Vault 21 Utility Jumpsuit with Ruby's ammo belt and Hood attached to it. Also has a pair of biker googles on her head.**

 **Traits: Skilled, Trigger discipline**

 **Occupation: Huntress in training**

 **Personal items: A Vault 21 Cantina, a picture of Team RWBY and Zwie**


	2. Showdown in a ghosttown

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout**

 **3rd Pov**

Inside the saloon the Courier and Ruby walked in before being seated by Trudy. He ordered a bottle of whiskey while Ruby asked for her usual. After a few minutes Truddy returned with a bottle of whiskey and Nuka cola.

"Thanks Trudy." Ruby said politely passing a few bottle caps to her.

"Ah now come on darling, I could never sell you something at full price after you gone and fix my radio." Trudy said as she pushes back half the caps.

After the purchases she left the table to attend to others. The Courier took the cork off from the bottle before taking a long swig from the spirt. After stopping once the bottle was halfway drained, he lets out a small burp. He then turned to Ruby. She was clear anxiety and clearly wanting to ask him so many questions. So, with a heavy sigh he spoke.

"... So, what do you want kid; because I got a few questions I like to ask you?" The Courier asked only to get a million questions blared at him at once.

"Doyoureamberyourname,Whatwasitliketogetshot,YouarepossibliblythetoughestmailmanIknow,CanyouhelpmegettoNewVegas,Haveyoumetanyofmyfriendsinyourtravel,Wheredidyougetthisgun,Areyouatribalorfromavault!?" Ruby blares all at once almost causing the Courier's hat to nearly fly off. As she kept on blaring on, he just simply raised his hand up before doing a simple yet effective Karate chop on her head, causing her to stop.

"Kid, let's start from the beginning and this time more, slowly. So, we don't disturb the rest of the bar." The Courier said as pointed out with his thumb that everyone in the bar was looking at the two with eyes in complete disbelief on how fast a young girl can run her mouth.

"Oh, heh heh. Yea sorry." Ruby said out loud as she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment causing the entire bar to return to normal after a few moments.

"Right so let's start at the beginning. What is your name and what do you want?" The Courier asked as he took a swig of the whiskey.

"Well my name is Ruby Rose, and I guess I want to know is your name... if you can remember it that is." Ruby said nervously before taking a swig of her drink.

"Well that I'm afraid I can't remember. I do remember the basics like what year it is, and what the hell happened to the world, along with current events; but my past, age, hell even my own name is just a blank slate." The Courier said in disappointment but after a swig from his glass he returned to the conversation. "Anyways I was wondering if you knew more about me since you were the only human present to dig my ass out."

"Sorry I didn't meet you before, all I know was from a letter you dropped on the way to Doc Mitchell's House. It said that you are the sixth courier hired to deliver a mysterious package to the New Vegas strip." Ruby explains.

"Hm well that's a pain, nothing but a number and a job. Alright what else you want to ask?" The Courier asked as he took a swig from his nearly bottle.

"Well that is the last question since you can't remember your past. The next one is really more of a request then a question." Ruby said as she moves forward in her seat. "I need to get to the strip. Vic told me of someone who could help me get back home."

"Oh, and where is home exactly?" The Courier asked before finishing the bottle.

"Um... California." Ruby said with a non-convincing smile.

"... If my memory serves correctly and I highly doubt that it does, but isn't there an NCR outpost leading out to California, south of here. Why go north?" The Courier asked with a brow raised.

"Um well you see I need to um grab something from the strip and well I don't know the waste like anyone else around here. So, since you're the only one who could probably be leaving town, I was wondering if it's ok if I tagged along." Ruby answers nervously.

"... (Sigh) You just want to see Vegas don't you." The Courier said sounding disappointed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Um yea, totally." Ruby said with a cheeky grin like her sister would do to convince others.

"(Sigh) Guess this is how I'm going to repay my debt to you, besides from what Vic told me. The sum bitch who put me in the ground was someone from the strip." Six said aggressively as he clenches his first. Ruby was slightly disturbed by the Courier's attitude but before she could say anything a crashing sound can be heard from behind her.

Everybody turns around to see a stranger wearing a prisoner jumpsuit with a black Stetson on his head, arguing with Trudy. In the heat of the argument he knocked over the radio breaking it... again.

"I'm not going to ask again bitch! Where is Ringo!?" He said in an aggressive tone.

"Sir as I said before I'll say it again, I ain't ever heard of this Ringo fellow and even if I did I sure as hell won't tell you." Trudy said with her arms crossed. This pissed off the convict who goes for his gun.

"Bitch you going to tell me now!" He shouts as he aims his gun at her face as the patrons quickly gasp in horror Ruby saw an opening in the strangers aim. She quickly activated Vats causing the world to slow down as she aims her 10MM pistol at the stranger. Her vision shifted to his hand having an 87% chance of hitting his gun. She then pulls the trigger hitting the gun sending it flying into the air while also causing some bits of the revolver to pierce his hand.

"Augh you little fuck!" He screams as he held his bloody hand.

"I would leave town if I were you." Ruby said as she stood up from her booth.

"You and what army?" The man asked as he held his hand in pain. He was clearly confident in taking on this child. However, his confidence faded when he heard the cocking of a .357 long colt from the booth she got up from. In it was a man that looked like he been through hell and back, something the convict guts told him that messing with the kid was a bad idea.

"...Fine. Be that way, but when I get my boy's down here and burn this god damn town to the ground then you going to regret it." He hissed as he walked out the bar while holding his bloody hand. Once gone everybody in the bar began to clap in approval of Ruby's actions.

"Well about time someone got that snake out of here. Nice shot there darling, another round for you and your friend. On the house." Trudy said as she pulls out another bottle of Nuka and whisky.

"Aw thanks. Once I'm done with my friend, I'll fix your radio again." Ruby said as she grabs both drinks.

"Your too kind dear." Trudy said as she moved to the side to take an order from another customer.

"Thanks, for the assist friend." Ruby said in her best western impersonation as she passes the bottle of whiskey to him. He caught it with his free hand but shot her a cold stare.

"... How on God's holy earth did you survive this long?" The Courier asked as he pushes the drink aside.

"Um, sorry?" Ruby asked completely confused.

"God your green." The courier said as he placed his gun back into his holster. "This is the Mojave Wasteland, it eats the weak and the small like chewing coyote tobacco and spits you out the same."

"Hey I'm not weak, I drink milk every day." Ruby said proudly in her defense.

"Uh huh, look there's two types of bandits out here on the frontier front. The idiot kind and the cowardly type." The Courier said as he lifts his bag onto table and starts pulling out random junk till finally, he found a small leather bag and a lighter.

"So which type is he?" Ruby asked as she took a sip from her new drink.

"Well considering he wasn't suffering from any junkie shakes or not blabbing like he was bathed in a lead shower; I'd say he's the cowardly kind and they always bring friends with them." The Courier said as he rolls up a small cigar.

"Ok, I'm sure we can handle it friend." Ruby said with a childish innocent smile.

"I'm, sorry. What about we?" The Courier asked as he placed his cigarette into his mouth before lighting it with a Zippo.

"Well I was thinking that we would stop them, then hand them to the local sheriff." Ruby said only to gain a chuckle from him.

"Heh yea no kid. You want to stop him; you should have killed him instead of disarming him." The Courier said with a cruel chuckle.

"Well why should I? Only bad people kill bad guys without turning them into the local authorities." Ruby said only to gain another chuckle.

"Heh, Jesus are you from Vault City? You can't just be the hero by talking down bloodthirsty bandits, you want to stop them then you are going to have to kill them." Six said as he puffed one out only to notice a look of discussed for a moment.

"Wait how old are you kid?" He asked catching Ruby off guard.

"Um I'm fifteen." Ruby said

"And yet you somehow managed to live this long without killing another human. Jesus, I don't know if I should praise you for your fortune or to spite you because of your unwillingness. So, what do you expect to do, talk them to death?" The courier bluntly asked with a hint of sarcasm causing Ruby to look at him with a scowl her partner would usually have.

"Well what would you do?" Ruby asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'd get out of dodge, while you still can." He said as he got up from the booth and head for the door while leaving a few caps for the bartender.

"But what about everybody else?" Ruby asked as she follows the courier outside.

"All the same to them if they wish to stay and fight by all means good luck to them and such but not us, we don't have any stakes here." The courier said.

"No, we do. Doc Mitchell saved your life you owe him." Ruby said aggressive.

"When bandits shoot up a town, they keep the valuable ones alive, Doc Mitchell is no exception. Look you want to go to New Vegas, fine then follow me. If not then good luck to you on surviving. That is if you have ever killed a person. if you haven't, I can guarantee you are goanna die and this town will burn all because of you." The Courier said emotionless only for Ruby to lash out and try to slap him; but he caught it and knelt down her height.

"You saved my life kid and for that I'm eternally thankful, but don't be stupid. You are not some hero from a children's book." The courier said coldly as he dropped Ruby to the ground and walked away only to stop when he heard her crying a bit.

"I know people are goanna die... but Oum dang it I'm goanna save as many as I can WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP! So fine go, I can handle this all on my own!" Ruby shouts as a few tears fell from her face. After a few seconds the courier took a step then another and another till he was already down the road.

"Jerk." Ruby hissed as she wipes away her tears. She then calms herself down before re-entering the bar to see Trudy sitting by the bar cleaning a mug.

"Well howdy Ruby, Where's your friend?" Trudy said seeing Ruby was clear distraught. "Oh, honey what happened?"

"He left town. Didn't even bother to stay behind and help." Ruby said with a sad tone as Trudy brought over her last bottle of Nuka.

"Wait is it about before with the whole, powder ganger threatening to burn our town to the ground?" Trudy asked with a brow raised.

"Well yea, I've always loved those stories of heroes saving the day. My sister would read those stories to me every night before bed." Ruby said as she took a swig from her third Nuka.

"Ah tales of the Vault dweller and the Chosen one. Now those are some of the most heroic tales anyone could think of." Trudy said why'll leanings back in nostalgia.

"Um sure, those are some of my favorites too." Ruby lied having no idea who she was talking.

"Oh, sorry about that darling I do tend to get off track. So, what do those fine tales have to do with your friend who left?" Trudy asked.

"Well you see after hearing that threat I'm goanna stay in town and help with your powder ganger problem. I tried to convince that courier to stay and help but he said that you guys can handle it. But I just couldn't leave you guys. I want to stay and help, just like those stories." Ruby said before starting to tear up a bit.

"Ah now, don't get like that. I'm sure he has his reasons to leave so soon." Trudy said while placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder to comfort her.

"Thanks, but still, Revenge shouldn't be prioritized before helping people." Ruby said as she wiped away a single tear.

"Well then he's a mean Sum bitch, doesn't mean that you should be mad at him. Out here people change and definitely not for the better. It's just the way how the world works, but just because he fell into the circle of violence and despair doesn't mean you should too." Trudy said in a heartfelt moment.

"Yea I guess so." Ruby said feeling slightly better before taking a final swig from her Nuka.

"Right so if I'm goanna help you guys, I need to know about these guys what they want?" Ruby shouts with her a small smile.

"Well they are just some escaped convicts. A few years ago, NCR brought them out to work the railroads and such till they escaped. They call themselves powder gangers because of their usage of using Dynamite. Now they are definitely more civilized then the fiends but just as dangerous. They are holed up in some correctional facility up north a way but they mostly stick to themselves." Trudy explains.

"Ok, so it's goanna be like the time I stopped Roma... I mean this thief with a cane except more explode-y." Ruby said correctly herself at the end.

"Heh, guess we have a junior sheriff now huh." Trudy said with a smile.

"No not really, I do have friends who are actually, but that's not important. So, who is this Rango guy?" Ruby asked.

"Well a few days before you and that courier came into town Rango was from the Crimson Caravan company making their way up to Sloan when the powder gangers attacked and sac them. Rango was the only one to make it out alive, so we hid him for a few days." Trudy said as she pours herself a glass of scotch.

"Oh, that's terrible, so these guys are only goanna burn this town to the ground for one guy? That sounds something only a monster would do." Ruby said with a disturbed look on her face.

"Yea well these guys were small time out west, but since the NCR is too busy to even protect its roads, they grew to be a threat." Trudy said as she shot back the scotch in one shot.

"So how am I goanna help Ringo." Ruby said as she scratches her chin.

"Well if I'd talk to him, and also smiles as well. Both had lost some friends to these crooks and have been itching for some payback." Trudy suggested.

"Great, if I can get someone else it be like having a team again!" Ruby shouts gleefully as she stands up with one foot on the counter. As she stood there in happiness, she suddenly remembers her team.

"Oh... right I'm already part of a team." Ruby said as she slouches down into her seat.

"Is it your friends you thinking about isn't it, darling?" Trudy asked as she picks up the knocked over glass.

"Yeah... I miss them." Ruby said as she leans against her hands while looking at the empty Nuka cola bottle.

"Well hay, if they were here, I'm pretty sure they would have told you to go on." Trudy said trying to cheer her up.

"Yea I guess so... Right so where's Ringo?" Ruby asked pushing aside the memories of her friends for the moment.

"He's hiding in the Poseidon oil station up the hill. Fair warning he's a bit jumpy so be careful when you talk to him." Trudy said with cation.

"Alright will do." Ruby said as she leaves the counter with a few caps on it but stops immediately. "Um do you have any more Nuka?"

"Sorry hun only sarsaparilla." Trudy said only to get a groan of disappointment from Ruby as she walks out the bar.

 **A few hours later Outside of Goodsprings**

The courier was currently at the crossroad leading out of town. A sign in the middle indicated that to his left led to New Vegas while the other way led to Primm. It wasn't that it was a hard choice but he just couldn't make a move, almost like something was wrong with him. As he looked outward into the desert his ears heard the sound of someone approaching and he quickly spun around with his revolver at the ready to see Vic Rolling up.

"Howdy there." Vic said as he rolled over to the courier.

"What do you want Vic?" The courier said as he holsters his piece.

"Oh, not much, just heading out of town and making my way to New Vegas." Vic explained.

"Well what about that girl, the one who helped dig up my own sorry ass?" The courier asked.

"I recon by now she rounded up a mighty fine posse of her own to take care of the bandits." Vic explained causing for a flicker of a second the courier to sigh in relief.

"Ah so you are weary of her." Vic said picking up on his body language.

"No, but it's good to hear she is working with people who have killed before." The courier said as he looked back at the road.

"Well if your intentions are to catch that no good doer, I would suggest to head south through Novac, apparently a gang of Deathclaws had set up a nest in the quarry leading into Vegas" Vic explains.

"Thanks, would have been a waste to raise me from the dead just to die again." The courier said as he turns to head down to Primm but as he took his first hesitate step Vic began to beep causing him to retract his foot.

"What was that?" The courier asked with his hand on the handle of the rusting .357 piece.

"Oh, sorry but my scanner just went off, hmm there's a group of people racing into town. About twenty of them." Vic said as he points his robotic arm towards the north west. The courier quickly took of his bag and reached for his binoculars before looking through them to see twenty powder gangers racing into town armed with simple firearms and sticks of dynamite.

"Well looks like they are heading for Goodsprings, I calculate that Mrs. Rose chance of survival are at seventy five percent, but only if she chooses to kill if not then a mere twenty five percent." Vic said out loud causing the courier to flinch a bit in those words. He then slowly lowers the binoculars and look to the road leading to Primm before looking back at the road leading to Goodsprings.

"... God damn it." The courier curses under his breath before he made his decision as the sound of gun fire can be heard over head.

 **Back in Goodsprings.**

Ruby hid behind a barrel as bullets shot overhead. As she sat there faces cover in blood she looked down at Sunny, who was laying down on the ground bleeding heavily as her breath began to become ragged. As the shouts and hauler of the gangs can be overheard, she looked up to see Easy Pete tossing a stick of dynamite overhead before the sound of an explosion can be overheard with the screams of the criminals as some limbs flew up into the air.

"Get your head out the dirt young one!" Easy Pete shouts as he injected the chemicals of the stimpacks Doc Mitchell loans into the unconscious Sunny.

"R-Right, sorry." Ruby apologize as the bullets subsided for a moment.

Ruby quickly holds up her rifle ready to turn around when the sound of easy Pete falling to the ground caused her to snap around to see one of the convicts was on top of him with a knife. Ruby aims her rifle at him but for just couldn't pull the trigger. As Easy Pete begs Ruby to shoot the knife plunged into his shoulder causing him to scream in utter agony. In that moment Ruby snaps and shoots her rifle into the convict's neck causing Blood to shoot out.

"Oh Oum." Ruby mutters as she drops her rifle looking at the convict that was choking on his blood. While the image of his demise and the feeling of killing a human starts to settle in to her mind her name contentedly used brought her out of her mind.

"Ruby, Ruby, RUBY!" Trudy shouts as she raced over to her with Ringo providing covering fire.

"Y-Yeah?" Ruby answers as she wipes away the blood from her face.

"Look hun, we need to retreat back to the shop can you cover us?" Trudy asked as Ringo slid behind cover and helped the unconscious Sunny and Pete up.

"Y-Yea I-I can!" Ruby said shaking a bit.

"You sure?" Trudy asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yes, I got this." Ruby said as she loads another clip into her rifle.

"Alright then, good luck." She said before throwing another stick of dynamite overhead and raced off with the help of Ringo.

As they ran Ruby breathed in and out heavily before racing through the ally way between the saloon and store. As she ran a stray bullet hits her sending her to the ground. Her aura did protect her but damn did that hurt. As she moans in pain, she sees her rifle on the ground and quickly crawls to it but a foot stepped on the rifle. She looks up to see the same man from earlier.

"Remember me, you little shit?" He asked before he kicks her in the face sending her flying into her back with blood seeping from her brow. She hazily reaches behind her for her 10MM pistol but she was surrounded by bandits so another grabbed it before another kicked her in her stomach.

"You think you can stand up to me? Na, you ain't worth our time little girl." He monologs as he pulls a switch blade from his back pocket. Despite the thugs beating her she didn't scream for mercy or pain.

"Heh I'll give you credit, you little fuck. You really don't know when to give up." He said sinisterly as he placed the blade against Ruby's neck. Ruby didn't respond all she did was stood her ground and stared at him with angry eyes.

"Well it's been fun but I have a town to burn and people to kill." He said as he raised his blade dramatically in the air and his other hand clutching her cape by the neck. "We powder gangers eat little shits like you for breakfast every day."

Before he could plunge the blade into her heart blood sprays everywhere before they realized the blood wasn't the girl but their leaders arm falling to the ground why'll clutching the blade. After a few seconds he screams like a maniac as a stranger stood behind him with a revolver in one hand and a bloody combat knife in the other.

"Really, you eat shits for breakfast, well that explains your bad breath." The courier said with a cruel chuckle.

The rest of the convicts realized what had happened and reached for their weapons when the courier activated his V.A.T.S system allowing him to plant four good shots into the four with guns. Once they fell the courier quickly slashed at the other three before they could even swing them knifes. The last one charges forward with a bat but before he could even try the courier quickly reversed spin kick causing the convict to fall down before his life ended with a 357 Long colt round to the head.

Ruby witnessed it all, a man who had returned from the grave thanks to her taken down several convicts with ease all the while keeping a small cocky grin on his face. This kinda reminds her of Yang to an extent. Once them powder gangers we're either dead or dying he walks up to her with a strange looking stim pack in hand.

"I believe this pays for the drinks this afternoon." He said as he wrapped the stim around her arm allowing it to inject its healing chemicals. His focus shifted to the crying bandit who was sobbing why'll holding his bleeding arm. "One moment kid."

The courier walks over to the gang leader who was now praying and begging for his life but for his efforts he was cut short with a final bullet to the head. With that the battle in the ghost town ended and its population won against the oncoming bandits.

 **Thirty minutes later inside the saloon**

Sunny, Easy Pete, and Trudy survived the attack, but just barely. After Ringo pays Ruby for saving his life and dealing with those convicts, he left town for Sloan. Trudy even threw a celebration for fighting off the convicts with drinks half off for those who survived. Ruby however was sitting at the bar mopping instead of celebrating. She just killed a human, all her life she wanted to become the heroes who saved humans from the Grimm. But now she felt no better than the Grimm she was trained to kill. As thoughts of despair looms in her mind the sound of someone clearing their throat can be heard catching her attention. She looks up to see the courier and in his hand was a bottle of Nuka and whiskey.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked to which Ruby reluctantly nods her head in agreement. So, the courier sat next to her and offers her the bottle of Nuka but instead Ruby grabs the bottle of whiskey and quickly placed it to her lips and chugged for a few seconds... before spitting it out and coughed heavily.

"(Cough, Cough) Ugh, how does my uncle drink this?" Ruby asked out loud as she chokes on the drink.

"Well I think there's a reason why people say you have to be eighteen to drink." The courier said as he reaches behind the counter and grab two glasses. "Regardless of how I drink mine, you're supposed to take it slow, not all at once."

Ruby didn't pay attention on what he said and simply went for the Nuka trying to get rid of that taste in her mouth. As she chugs the two-hundred-year-old soft drink the courier simply raised his finger up signaling Trudy for another and a bottle of sunset sarsaparilla and a bottle of Vodka slid over.

"Well you just ruined a perfectly good cocktail." The courier said with a chuckle seeing that she still wasn't responding to him. "... Alright message received, I'll be going now."

As he stands up ready to leave Ruby quickly reaches out grabbing him. "How do you do it?"

"Excuse me?" The courier said as he turns around.

"How do you do it, kill people?" Ruby asked with tears starting to form in her eyes. The courier thought about it for a moment before sitting back down in his seat.

"You can live with it by simply knowing that you end a life to save one." The courier said.

"I see... did I do the right thing?" Ruby asked as she took another swig from her Nuka.

"... I couldn't answer even if I wanted to." The courier said as he downed his soft drink while looking at the blue star bottle cap.

"Oh right, you can't remember your karma, much less your name." Ruby said as she slumps down in despair.

"Yea, but until I do you can call me Six." The courier said as he grabbed ahold of Ruby's soft drink.

"Six?" Ruby asked with a brow raised in curiosity while also stifling a snicker.

"Well considering the only thing I know about my past is my occupation as the sixth courier I figure I call myself that. Six easy and simple to remember and if I do meet another courier it wouldn't be too confusing." He said as he pours half of the Nuka into the glass along with the whiskey.

"Ok then, Six. What are going to do now that our dept is repaid?" Ruby asked trying to hold back the snicker.

"Well For starters get you to New Vegas and maybe teach you a few things, along the way." Six said as he twirls the cocktail.

"Really! Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ruby said on repeat as she hugged him.

"Gah Ruby! Stop hugging me!" Six said trying to pry the girl off him.

"Heh sorry." Ruby said with a cute smile on her face as she back off.

"Yea well anyways we leave tomorrow for Primm before taking the road up from highway 95 to New Vegas. The northern passage is infested with Deathclaws so unless you have a Fatman mini-nuke launcher on you, then we are goanna have to take the long way." Six explains as he pours the vodka and sarsaparilla into another glass.

"(Sigh) Guess this is goanna be a long trip." She said sounding disappointed but her face expression reads a determined look.

"Hey that means you will have more time to learn." Six said as he handed her the glass of Nuka and whiskey why'll taking his own sarsaparilla vodka mix.

"Here's to the long road ahead, kid." The courier said as he raised his glass why'll Ruby raises hers.

"Oh, I can't wait." She said excitedly as the two clink their glasses before throwing back the drink only for Ruby to choke on it again.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Right so let's answer some Q's and A's**

 **From Buzzsaw935: Yea, I've read so many fallout NV fanfics where the actual courier (not Jaune or Ruby becoming him/her) meets RWBY in their world or in some cases in his world after the events of the game. Only one that came close was Huntresses of Mojave by Justadeathclaw. And that started just a little afterwards. Still on the bright side Guess I can say is 'first'. In any case as much as I would love a vote, I don't want the chance where majority says they want the courier to join the legion or god forbid House. So, I'll say it once, he chooses what most people theorize what the courier actually does.**

 **Thanks for writing Buzzsaw935 (as always, a pleasure to hear from you.)**

 **Now then onto the answers.**

 **So far, we have**

 **0 answers for Jaune**

 **0 Answers for Nora**

 **0 answers for Phrrya**

 **0 answers for Ren**

 **0 answers for Weiss**

 **0 answers for Yang**

 **And 0 answers for Blake**

 **If you didn't answer it correctly, don't feel bad. This question was based off of luck so I wasn't expecting most to guess right or guess at all. So, to those who did thanks and I wish you better luck next time around.**

 **Now original I was going to release this on Sunday but I am currently working with a beta Writer to revise another story so I need this weekend to be more flexible for me. So, with that said the next chapter is going to happen on Sunday then the next one on Saturday. After that it can happen anytime afterwards.**

 **Please Fav and Fol and leave a comment if you have any questions or complaints or compliments.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	3. They Went That-a-Way

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: _beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **In the Mojave wasteland.**

 **The morning after**

The scene scans across a slowly decaying Highway. Why'll scrolling across a Gecko crawls out of a burrow in the ground before walking across the road. As it made it halfway it stops to look up and lick itself in the eye before a gunshot nearly hits the lizard but instead hits the ground next to it causing it to scurry back into its hole.

"Dang it." Ruby said as she placed the ten-millimeter pistol on safety.

"Oh, so close, but no cigar." Six said as he pulls out his cantina and takes a swig. "Still you did much better a few hours ago."

"Yea well that's because I still was sick from last night." Ruby pouts in her defense, before stopping to massage her temples from the reoccurring migraines.

"Well I did warn you not to drink five entire bottles of whiskey and Nuka." Six said with a chuckle as he hands her a banana Yucca fruit to help her with the hang over.

"Well how was I supposed to know it taste great after two... three... ten swigs of it." Ruby weakly replies as she took the fruit and peeled back its shell.

Six simply rolled his eyes as the two walked down the road. It's been a few hours since they left the comfort of Goodsprings behind. As they walked along the road for a few hours Six carried the clearly first-time drinker down the road till Ruby finally stopped vomiting. When she could finally walk straight Six made her wear his shades and her hood over her head despite the desert heat and dark clothes usually never mixing well. As they walked along the road Ruby for a moment thought she was seeing a mirage in the distance.

"Ugh Six, do you have any more of that banana Yucca? I think I see a roller coaster." Ruby groans in pain from momentarily pulling down her shades.

"Nope you are seeing it alright. That there be Primm." Six said handing her his binoculars.

Ruby slowly removes her sun glasses before looking through the lens to see that the roller coaster was actually a hotel with a roller coaster coming out of it.

"Wait hotels have roller coasters, that's so cool." Ruby said with excitement as she places back on six's shades.

"A roller wha?" Six asked with a brow raised.

"Oh, um back in California theirs these fun rides called roller coasters. I see them in some old fair grounds just never in hotels." Ruby said with a questionable grin.

"Uh huh, well what's their purpose anyways cause I'm sure I haven't ridden one of these roller coasters before. Actually, I'm sure no one has for the past two hundred years." Six said as he grabbed his cantina from his belt.

"Well two hundred years I... I mean people use to ride these things for the thrill of moving fast." Ruby said thinking back to the rides she and her sister use to ride.

"Well that sounds dumb, building expensive rides just to travel fast. All because its, fun?" Six asked rhetorically as he took a swig from his cantina.

"Well it's the experience, you have to be there to experience." Ruby said.

"Tsk, Whatever." Six said as he walked towards the town with Ruby following behind.

An hour later the two had walked into town to find it completely empty. They were worn from an NCR patrol on the outskirts of town that bandits had taken over the town. Ruby thanked them for their warning while Six simply shrugged it off. As the two enter the town weapons drawn, they found the entire town empty.

"Hello! Anybody here!" Ruby shouts out to get no response, she looked over to Six who gave a simple shrug before a bullet's started whizzing above them.

"EEK!" Ruby screams as she ducts under the bullets from a bandit running towards the two one armed with a grease gun and the other with a splitter pool cue. Six quick dodged out of the way and quickly took aim. He got four shots off from his gun before dropping the gunner. The other one managed to dodge the bullets and took a swing at Ruby with his pool cue. Ruby quickly dodged out of the way and put herself some distance between her and him before pointing her gun at him.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot!" She shouts trying to reason with him to which he replies by tossing his pool cue like a spear that nearly poking her eye out... and hitting her face. She then shot at him in complete fear hitting him in the chest sending him to the ground.

"Oh, Oum I'm sorry." Ruby said with her hands shaking. Her thoughts were filled with images of the man's motionless body when she heard her name before being pulled back by Six as a 357 round flew overhead nearly hitting Ruby in the head. Six quickly activate Ruby's VATS while the two fell to the ground before he inserted his finger into the trigger guard before shooting a few rounds toward a third bandit. As VATS wears the two laid there for a second.

"Do you mind getting off me." Six grunts in annoyance as he pushes her off him before standing up. He walked over to the point where Ruby was nearly lobotomized.

"You flinched." He states as he crosses his arm.

"... I'm not use to it, killing people." Ruby said looking down in disappointment before looking up "I don't think I want to."

"Kid, if you don't learn to kill, this wasteland will eat you alive. There is no room for mercy or lack of focus." Six said as he looked at Ruby sternly not noticing that behind him the man Ruby had shot was getting up with a grenade in one hand and a pin in the other.

"Six behinds you!" Ruby shouts as she quickly raced forward and grabbed six by his jumpsuit caller before using her semblance to pull him and herself away from the explosion. The shrapnel from the blast didn't hit them thanks to Ruby's quick thinking but the blast did send them flying through the window crashing down into the casino. As the two groans in pain as they got up, they looked up to see a bunch of Primms civilians were in front of them and all their guns were aimed at their heads.

"Um... Hi." Ruby said with a nervous smile.

"We ain't bandits." Six said as he slowly pushes Ruby off him.

"Well if you ain't then you have nothing to worry about." An old man said as he walked over with a Winchester in hand.

"Look sorry about this sonny but you and your daughter came to town at the wrong time, so if you two aren't bandits then who are you?" The old man asked as he points his lever action at Six head.

"First of all, she isn't my daughter. Secondly, I'm the sixth courier hired by the Mojave express." Six said as he slowly pushes Ruby off him.

"Hm, do you have the delivery note?" The man asked to which Six nods before reaching into his satchel slowly before pulling out the note. The old man grabbed the note from him and quickly read through it.

"Well looks like your right about that son, I'm Johnas Nash." Jonna said as he helped Ruby up. "Got to say you look different then the last time we met."

"Different how?" Six asked.

"Eh just different, you wore a bandanna over your face and those shades hid your eyes. Still what brings you back to Primm?" Johnas said.

"He was robbed and left to die." Ruby answers.

"Well talk about bad luck. This package had trouble written all over it. Glad your alive son." Johnson said sincerely.

"Yea well do you have any records on the package because I have no idea what I was carrying let alone who I am." Six asked.

"Yea I have the paper work on the package, it's in my file cabinet, I'll get it for you if you can help out with our bandit problem." Johnson said.

"Seriously... (sigh) Fine. Just watch Ruby why'll I'm out." Six said as he walked towards the door while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wait I should come with you." Ruby pleaded as she walked over to Six.

"Ruby, you aren't ready." Six said sternly.

"But..." Ruby pleaded before getting cut off.

"But nothing. This is the waste, ain't nothing goanna change, and you need more time." Six said ending the conversation. He looked up towards Johnson. "Keep her out of trouble."

"Will do." Johnson said as he nods. Six nods back before leaving the casino.

Once gone Ruby walked over and began to sulk a little. She questioned if it was the right thing to do, to kill a man who was goanna kill her. On one hand she did before and she instantly hated that feeling. On the other it was so common in this land that no one batters an eye when they do it. As she sulks, she hears the metallic stomp of something walking up to her. She looked up to see a strange robot with a cowboy hat on.

"Um hello?" Ruby asked with a raised eye in curiosity.

"Howdy their Mrs. Would you like to know about the famous criminal duo Vikki and Vance?" The robot asked in a static cowboy like tone.

"I'm good." Ruby said trying to politely end the conversation.

"It began exactly, Three and forty years five days and twenty-two hours ago. When the two attempted to rob their first bank together..." As the robot continued on to Ruby's displeasure Johnson walked up to her.

"Eh o'l Slimm is at it again." Johnson said as he sat down next her.

"I never seen that kind of robot before, what is Slimm?" Ruby asked about Slim.

"Oh, he's a protectron. Used to be for security before being reprogram into a tour guide for this casino. Seems his programming is starting to degrade." Johnson answers as he pulls out some coyote chewing tobacco.

"Oh, that's terrible, is their anyway someone can fix him?" Ruby asked.

"Eh well no one has the knowledge of basic repairs so no, but if you wish to give a crack by all means having a protectron will be mighty handy." Johnson insisted as he reached into his back pocket and hands Ruby a rust screw driver.

Ruby looked down at the screwdriver then back at the Robot who continued to preach about Vikki and Vance. She made up her mind with a shrug. She needed to forget about the last night and not like how her uncle would have done. So, she quickly grabbed ahold of the screw driver and walked right behind Slimm. She quickly undid the bolts on the back panel exposing the wires and parts. As she worked her memories of killing seemed to almost vanish from her mind as she made her repairs. She quickly noticed that the robot had a law enforcement protocol mode and remember that Joseph mentioned that these things were designed to be a security bot. So instead of designating it to be a tour guide she activated its law enforcement software instead.

The bot then shuts down for a second before coming back to life. "Bzzzt... Law Enforcement Protocols reinstated, partner. Initializing use of force authorization... authorization found. Yee-haw!"

As the robot starts it patrol Johnson couldn't help but whistle in impresses. "(Whistle) Well I'll be, you have a real hand for repair don't yah."

"Yea, I've always been a gun nut so what's the difference between repairing my crescent Rose and a robot." Ruby chirps as she accidentally rubs robot grease on her cheek.

"A crescent wha now?" Johnson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My custom fifty cal sniper rifle... I accidentally left it back home." Ruby said with a small tear forming in her eye.

"Ah, well I can see you miss it. Tell you what, can you escort an old man across the street to his office. I have a pet project I like you to check out if that's ok with you?" He asked as he hands her a bandanna to wipe the grease from her face.

"Um... sure guess with Sheriff Slimm Primm up I guess it should be safe." Ruby said as she wipes the black grease from her face.

The two then proceeded out of the casino to see it was empty outside. The two quick yet cautiously entered the Mojave express. Once inside Ruby spotted out of the corner of her eye another Robot but this one was much more different then Victor or Slimm. It kinda looks like a strange ball with a radiator for a face and with an antenna's coming out of its back.

"Um what kinda of robot is that?" Ruby asked pointing to it.

"That there is an old Enclave Eyebot. An employee of mine found it in his travels. So, I'd figure if I can't get it to operate then I'd scrap it, but seeing you fix Slimm I'd thought you'd want to have a crack at it. If you manage to fix it then it's yours." Johnson said as he walks behind the counter.

Ruby looked over the strange robot seeing it has put multiple miles before ending it journey here. So, seeing that it's insides where in good shape despite being hit by a 308. Hunting rifle round. She then noticed a tool kit next to it with a pile of scrap metal.

With a small grin on her face she grabbed hold of the monkey wrench and began to repair the Eye bot. Thirty minutes of hard work she had finally managed to repair what was destroyed by the bullet and replace what was unfixable. The bot laid there for a few seconds before it chirps to life.

"Well looks like it's alive." Johnson said as he watches the eyebot starting its hovering sequence. It soon was floating a few good feet in the air before it starts beeping in a confusing way.

"Beep boop bee?" ( _Where am I? Are you a friend?)_

"Um, I'm sorry I couldn't find a voice modulator." Ruby apologizes. The device then beeps in almost annoyed way in response.

"Beep boop beee!" ( _That's not what I said, and my voice is better than your meat sack!)_

"I don't think that's what the bot said, youngling." Johnson said as he reaches down to pull up some paperwork.

"Um then what did it say then?" Ruby asked. Before either one could answer the door behind them opens and in walks Six completely covered in soot and ash with a mixture of an annoyed and relief look on his face.

"There you are, I told you to stay in the casino and you didn't kid." Six said sounding slightly irritated as he shakes off the soot before walking forward.

"Woah their son, if anyone is to blame for young Ruby here it's me. I asked her to escort me across the road and she did. Did you take care of the outlaws?" Johnson asked.

"Yea I did, also rescued the deputy. Kinda forgot to mention that one of them had an Incinerator. Nearly cooked me alive... why is there an eyebot?" Six said looking at the strange robot.

"Beep boop Beep." ( _I don't know why do you wear a dumb hat?_ )

"Hey watch it tin can." Six responds to the Robots sarcastic remarks catching it off guard.

"Beep, curious boop, beep?" ( _Wait you can understand me?_ )

"Of course, I can understand you." Six answers.

"Wait you speak robot?! That's so cool!" Ruby remarks with a huge smile and glitter in her eye. "Can you teach me how?"

"Beep, boop Beep." (* _Robot racism towards human's*_ )

"Whoa watch your language, she's only fifteen, so be nice. She did repair you after all." Six said to the robot before turning to Ruby. "Yea I can, robots only speak two languages. This one is speaking in code and beeps. You just got to notice the pattern of these things and then by their reactions they can determine what they are saying."

"Awesome, what's the other language?" Ruby asked gleaming with excitement.

"Spanish, youngling. A few months back an NCR sergeant brought an eyebot he found in for some repairs. Think he referred to it at Lopez." Johnson replies.

"Ok, wait what's its name?" Ruby asked. Six turn to it waiting for a response to which it responds with a lengthy series of beeps and boops.

"Sheesh that's a mouthful, is it alright if I call you ED-E?" Six asked. It responds with a single agreeing beep.

"Alright then its name is ED-E. So, my job is done now your end of the bargain." Six said turning to Johnson.

"Of course, here's the details about your package. Got to say it was as strange as the man who should have delivered it." Johnson said as he hands them the paperwork of the package.

"Wait, what do you mean by the last guy?" Ruby asked as Six quickly looked through the paperwork.

"Well he was supposed to carry that package originally, thing is he looked at the list of names that was supposed to replace the six couriers should something happened. When he looked at the list, he saw that your friend was next in line and well he just went berserk." Johnson explains.

"Wait so you know Six's name?" Ruby asked.

"Fraid not little one. My assistant was the only one who keep track of the names of the couriers we hire and he died when the bandits showed up." Joseph explains.

"Oh... well what was Six delivering?" Ruby asked.

"A platinum poker chip." Six answers as he placed down the open folder with a picture of a beautiful handcrafted platinum poker chip.

"Thanks anyways Joseph, can you do me one favor before me and Ruby leave." Six asked only to get a beep from ED-E.

"Beep boop, Beep." ( _Don't even think of leaving me behind. I can't remember much but I rather travel with someone who can understand me_.)

"Yea and I guess ED-E as well." Six said rolling his eyes to get a happy Beep from ED-E.

"Well sure, what that favor may be?" Joseph asked.

"We'll have you seen a man in a checkered suit came by. I don't remember much but I do remember the asshole who left me to die was wearing a checkered suit." Six asked.

"Hmm, actually yes. About a week ago he was being escorted by two great Khans down to Nipton. Something about him felt off. Guess I should have known he would have caused trouble." Joseph said.

"Yea well he's goanna get what he deserves. Come on Ruby we have a long journey ahead." Six said before walking out the door. Ruby was just about to follow him when he heads Johnson calling out to her.

"Before you leave Mrs. Rose, May I ask how did a girl as talented as yourself find yourself out this far in the wasteland?" Johnson asked.

Ruby thought long and hard about the answer to that question before replying with. "I'd just got lost in a sandstorm."

With a simple slightly truthful answer she left with ED-E following her. Out on the road she sees Six had quickly placed on a new pair of clothes. Currently he was strapping on some leather shoulder gear.

"Um, what's that?" Ruby asked as Six finishes placing on the leather armor.

"Leather armor, looked in good condition and it doesn't hurt to have a change of clothes on hand." Six answers. As he checks to see the armor was on properly. "Well ready to go?"

"Yea I guess." Ruby remarks.

"Confident Beep, boop, Beep" ( _Let's get going my feet are stiff from not moving._ )

"You don't have any legs." Six replies.

"Beep boop Beep." ( _You know what I'm talking about let's just go._ )

With that said the three began to walk south toward Nipton why'll having an interesting conversation about invisible legs.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Let's answer some Q's and A's**

 **From Luckenhaft: oh, I wouldn't hang the hat so quick. You were right on the money with one till you change your mind. (Speaking of that fifty cap, *holding hand out* I'll just take that off your hands) now the next question won't be around for a while but I can guarantee you that it's based off your intelligence and experience of the game and not luck. So, hold that hat for now.**

 **Um, Phrrya didn't bite the dust (no pun intended) yet. Now Six overwhelming desire to kill Benny on the other hand. Ruby will try to convince him otherwise but if Ruby was in Six shoes, I'm sure just as everyone else on their first gameplay, she would lead him upstairs, before bashing in his skull with a pool stick. (Or at least that's what I did on my go around.)**

 **Yea, as the saying goes. 'In war, one sides hero is the other sides monster' It's all in all how you see things. I mean yes in fallout the main protagonist leaves more bodies rotting on the side of the road. But there are times where you can play the game as a complete pacifist and run away from the problems. But it means those bad people can still hurt other people. So, it's basically the way we define a hero and a villain. Maybe Ruby's view will change or she will keep her views but acknowledge others views.**

 **The waste has a way to break those who are unprepared or to hopeful. Thankfully (or unfortunately, again it's your opinion) once she meets a group of certain people who commits soooooo many atrocities that anyone like Ruby were to see firsthand. It will make her drop them morals faster than drawing your pistol in Vats.**

 **Thanks for writing luckenhaft**

 **From courier faction: I already placed down his karma. Complete neutral. He simply is looking for Benny and to complete his package, but will help those in need if it will help him out, or if he simply owes them. But that's what the courier is in the beginning. Over time Ruby's... ideals start to become contagious as well as Six's in vice versa. As much fun as it is to be the saint of the Mojave, he ain't a saint. He's just making sure that he and those he cares about survive. Also, as I said to Buzzsaw935 "I don't want the chance where majority says they want the courier to join the legion or god forbid House. So, I'll say it once, he chooses what most people theorize what the courier actually does."**

 **Thanks for writing courier faction.**

 **To Golden Nova: Ah, it's actually good that you commented on this. Should save me some trouble in the future when anyone else makes a similar comment. So yes, the wasteland is indeed irradiated to hell and back. But try and remember the bombs were dropped in the year 2077. Currently it's 2281, about two centuries ago so radiation levels won't be as lethal as you may think. Now I would also like to remind you that out of the seventy-six bombs (I think, it was seventy something) that fell on the Mojave only four actually detonated. So, the Mojave wasteland isn't as radioactive as the rest of America. Now if you wish to argue about the Nuka being radioactive, in real life scientists would suggest when forced to drink one radioactive drink over the other, then you want to drink the cola over water. So, backing up a bit to your argument Vic and Doc. Ruby presented evidence to Vic, who is under the control of House. The man literally sees the world as a chess game and wanted to take FULL advantage of this new world. As for Doc... well he's Doc. He is one of the few caring individuals in the game. So, I wouldn't be surprised that he wouldn't even batter an eye if it meant he was helping people. Still if you disagree with everything I ranted about, then let me remind you that this isn't canonical lore on RWBY, or Fallout. This is a fan fic of the two series. If you think you can do better than I implore you to prove me wrong. Still I digress, thank you for writing your criticism on the fic I'm sure if another were to asked the same question. (I'm going to presume they are much less civil then your comment) then I can refer them to this.**

 **Thanks for writing Golden Nova.**

 **Now with Comments out of the way.**

 **So, before anyone ask about how ED-E is portrayed. To those who play Fallout NV, we had the company of ED-E at one point. Despite never understanding him we all at least once imagine what he would sound like if he could speak. For some reason when I first met him imagine him to be this sassy, sarcastic, yet still acts like a complete asshole but with a heart of gold kind of robot. Like if Church and Lopez had a robot baby and decided to hand it off to the government for cruel torture. So, think of Lopez who speaks robot but has the attitude of church. Should make for some fun commentary.**

 **Anyways please Fav and Fol the story. This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	4. A lone-Knight in a bar-fight

**I don't own RWBY, Fallout NV, or any other copyrighted lines, phrases, or expressions.**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: _beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **The Mojave Wasteland at mid-day**

The screen focus on the dusty Road when a pair of boots raced across. After they passed by before another set of boots raced across before a hovering Robot. The scene remains empty till a trail of multiple scorpion legs raced towards them. The screen raises to show that Ruby, Six, and ED-E were running for their lives as a herd of multiple Radscorpions wearing a mixture of blue and red party hats chased after them. (Play wild wasteland perk theme)

"Oh, Oum Run!" Ruby screams as she raced past Six with an egg in her hand.

"Sweat, Marry and Joseph! Why did you think stealing a mother Radscorpions egg was a good idea!" Six shouts as he struggles to keep up with Ruby.

"I was hungry! How am I supposed to know it was a birthday party!" Ruby shouts back.

"Beep scared boop, beep." ( _I don't know how about the fact that there was streamers and a canvas signed in human blood wishing Tom happy B-day!_ )

"Oh, shut it R2 trash2!" Six shouts as he pulls a grenade from his satchel and tossed it behind him.

After leaving Primm a few hours back they ran into one weird and bad scenario after another. First, they met a group of bounty hunters looking for some nomad who originated from nowhere. One of the bounty hunters who was wearing all red clothing and a decaying sombrero became super jealous of Ruby's Crimson hood and tried to take it by force. But he was knocked unconscious by their leader whose small assistant then apologized for the inconvenience of their coworker and gave Ruby a copy of Grognak the barbarian from her cumbersome backpack. Then they discovered an abandoned Highwayman police station with three dead guys in front of police cruiser. They heard something moving in the back so when Six open it up, he was assaulted by an Asian midget... who was only wearing a speedo underwear and wouldn't stop beating at Six's head with a loosen lug. Once Ruby managed to pry the man off Six he bolted into the desert. For this inconvenience they managed to find a blue star bottle cap and a few grenades along with a lot of empty bottles of whisky and tequila. Finally, that brings us to now with Ruby accidentally finding a lone egg by the side of the road to which she greedily grabs it to turn and see its younger brother and its entire Radscorpions family was getting ready for its birthday.

As the three ran for their life's through a decaying open tunnel Ruby finally stopped and let go of the egg before running again. The Radscorpions for the most part was happy that their egg was returned but some still followed till the grenade blew up in their faces. After making it through the entire tunnel they stopped to rest for a small bit by a decaying delivery truck.

"Huff, Huff... never steal from Radscorpions... EVER!" Six shouts as he stands up after catching his breath.

"Sorry, we just ran out of food and I didn't want to say so when I saw the egg, I was hungry for an omelet..." Ruby pleaded when Six held up his hand stopping her.

"I'm sorry, did you say we ran out of food?" Six asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Um, don't get mad. But remember when that angry knife lady was looking for a nomad... I sort of ran into him and he looked super hungry and tired so I may have given him some... all, of our food supplies." Ruby explains nervously as the expression from Six's face turned from annoyed to downright furious. "But he did give me a bag of caps and his pet rock."

Ruby then shows a small leather bag with a handful of caps inside along with a rock with googly eye glued to the face. After a few minutes a tumble weed rolls behind Six before ED-E broke the silence.

"Beep, smug boop, Beep." ( _She's an idiot... is she your emergency rations?_ )

"... um what did ED..." before Ruby could finish her sentence Six grabbed the pet rock and tossed it a great distance away in rage before turning to Ruby who was flinching in fear.

"Up the hill, NOW!" He shouts sternly causing Ruby race up the hill in a panic leaving a trail of dust. As Six coughs blowing as he wipes away the dust, he looks up to see a small figure was already up the hill.

"...Beep, surprised Boop, Beep." (... _That is some mystical shit._ )

"Yep... must be a mutation, that or this is what's it like to survive being shot in head." Six said in a begrudgingly manner as he walks up the hill alongside ED-E.

After five minutes Six finally made it up the hill to see Ruby looking up at two makeshift scrap metal statues of some kind. At the bottom of those two metallic behemoths laid a plaque dedicating to the desert Rangers treaty with NCR.

"Wow. Six, ED-E this is so... oh um so are you not mad at me anymore." Ruby said as she fiddles with her thumbs.

"Beep, angry Boop, Beep." ( _I'm still angry and I don't even eat food._ )

"... (sigh) I can't stay mad at you." Six said with a sigh as he walked past her.

"Wait really?" Ruby asked slightly surprised and relieved.

"Beep, confused boop, Beep." ( _Wait really?_ )

"Yea. Being angry at you is like being angry at a puppy, your too dumb to know any better." Six said leaving Ruby completely stunned.

"Beep, cheerful boop, Beep." ( _lol, lol, lol, lol_ )

"Go on there's a bar over there. Go buy a Nuka while I see if there is any job to buy back some of the food you lost." Six said as he walked past a little farther down the road before turning around. Ruby was just about to complain or apologize but at this point Six just doesn't care.

"Go on Ruby, go get the Nuka, yes you want the Nuka, that's a good girl Ruby." Six taunts Ruby like she was a dumb puppy causing Ruby to get the message that he wants to be left alone. So, she reluctantly left Six and heads towards the dive in bar with ED-E following behind her laughing in his robot voice.

Once she was at the door to the dive bar, she hesitates on opening it. She quickly turns around and looked up at the eyebot.

"Um ED-E... do you think it's safe to enter?" Ruby asked the flying robot. "I mean, I know I'm kinda young but age isn't the problem it's just, is it safe?"

"Beep, mathematical Boop, Beep." ( _I have traveled from the east coast to Chicago to this god-awful wasteland with some of the most horrific imagery of the evils of mankind recorded on my memory banks. Suffice to say I have seen a multiple set of bars, both old and new. All I can say is after two hundred and half years after the apocalypse that the percentage of a child walking into a backwater bar without supervision of any kind is quote, "safe". Has dropped to 30%. 15% When talking about you._ ) ED-E responds.

"... So, it is safe?" Ruby asked having no idea what ED-E said.

"Beep, Deadpan Boop, Beep" ( _Yes that is totally what I said... idiot._ ) ED-E responds.

"Alright then I'll buy you some oil, if you drink Oil." Ruby said opening the door only to be grabbed by someone.

"Ahhhh, you lied to me ED-E! Help me!" Ruby screams as she was pulled into the bar leaving the eyebot Outside.

"Beep, Boop, Beep" ( _... I try to warn you._ )

Inside the bar was a mad house. Before Ruby was even outside some drunk did something stupid and it resulted in an instant bar fight. Fist were flying, furniture was being used as weapons, all while the bartender tries to bring order. When Ruby opened the door a drunk mistake her hood for a drape and quickly grabbed ahold of it before tossing her at another patron who barley ducked. Once Ruby scrambled to her feet it was like a mosh pit. Men and women brawling with each other, bumping into one another with no reason why other than someone spilt their drinks. One red head seemed to be king of the hill as she kept five men below her with brutal kicks and punches. As Ruby squirms to get out a hand grips her shoulder.

"EEEEEKKKKK! Get off me!" She screams as she grabbed ahold of his hand and turns around to punch a hooded person in the face.

Once he fell backwards into a group of brawling men, she was part of the fight. She quickly punched a man with a weak punch before ducking under his swing that hits another guy. Unlike her sister Ruby didn't really know how to throw a proper punch, but she can easily dodge one. As she barely avoided the stray fists someone grabbed her from behind. As she struggles to get out of the woman's grasp that same hooded person from before came running forward from in with a stool. He smashed the back of her head with the now splintering stool before being dragged back into the crowd of people. This caused the woman to drop Ruby and seek out the hooded figure for revenge. As Ruby pulls herself to her feet when the same woman with red hair nearly knocked Ruby back down to the ground when she tossed someone at her. Seeing how this is crazy she then tries to crawl herself to freedom when the sudden blast from a Winchester model gun silence the entire bar causing the patrons to duck and subconsciously crush poor Ruby.

"Ok people you had your fun, but if you don't stop now, we will be forced to use beanbag rounds on you." An NCR troop announced as two other troopers with hunting shotguns stand behind them. Once people resized the fun was over, they all stand up, some helping each other up despite knocking them down to begin with.

As the crowd starts to leave or went back to their seats if it wasn't destroyed. Once gone Ruby slowly got up onto her knees. She was almost crushed under the crazed and drunk mob but she managed to barley pull herself out. As she looked around, she felt tired and weak. So, as she sat their pondering on what just happened a shadow formed over her. Ruby looked up to see the same hooded figure from before.

She now had a good look at the hooded figure. He had a black short sleeve hoodie with orange trim on the inside with a rusty pair of welding goggles hanging around his neck. On his chest is a decaying dark tan NCR trooper bulletproof chest piece cover most of his upper torso. On his right sleeve seemed to be a dirty white NCR fingerless sleeve glove branching up to his elbow with a dark tan elbow guard in place to hold it up. On the right side was a white gauntlet sticking out of a torn hazel brown combat glove with an orange sleeve coming out of it and reaching his elbow. He is wearing a pair of blue jeans that on one side is ripped open to expose some parts of his knee. It was held up by a single brown belt that had a dark olive-green cantina inside a dark tan casing attached to it and a secondary loose belt strapped to his body holding a holster gun. At his feet were a pair of brown cowboy boots with his pants over them. As he stood over her, he held out his hand out to help her out. Ruby hesitated took his hand before he helped her up.

"Thanks... sorry about punching y..." Before Ruby could finish her apology the hooded figure quickly and surprisingly hugged her.

"Oh, Oum of all the people to find in a bar I never thought it would be you." The hooded figure said in a familiar tone.

"J-Jaune?" Ruby asked with widened eyes. The hooded figure then steps back before pulling down his hood to reveal a familiar face with blonde scraggly hair with some small tears of excitement and happiness forming in his right eye.

"Oh, Oum it is you!" Ruby shrieked in happiness as she nearly dragged him to the ground when she jumped on him to hug.

"Whoa easy there, you may not punch like your sister, but you can still throw one." Jaune chuckles in pain from the recent bar fight.

"Oh, Oum sorry about that Jaune." Ruby apologizes as she gets off him. "Wait how did you get here?"

"Heh, well that's an interesting story. You see after the dust storm I wazzzzzaaaaaawwwwwwhaaaa!" Before Jaune could even start to explain his story, an electric current was sent through him causing him to stutter before falling down to the ground with static electricity running through his hair. Ruby quickly looked up to see ED-E with an electric baton module out.

"Beep, smug Boop, Beep." ( _I told you shouldn't have gone in, lucky for you that I'm a good robot who comes equipped with a stun baton. Yes, your welcome._ )

"ED-E! Why did you zap Jaune!" Ruby said as she shook an unconscious Jaune.

"Beep, confused Boop, Beep?" ( _Who the F#*k is Jaune?_ )

As Ruby kept trying to shake him awake while the same red head from before who was on top during the brawl walked up behind Ruby. "Damn, did the flying toaster tazed pretty boy? Well congratulations Johnny boy you discovered something else you can't stand, electricity."

Beep, angry Boop, Beep." ( _Watch it lady that was set to stun, wanna see what happens when I set it from mildly annoyance to aggressive bear attack._ ) ED-E threatens.

"... I have no idea what you said but seeing that kinda tone countless times, you are either flirting or threatening me. So, I'm goanna presume the lateral and say that if you try anything then I'll reduce you to scrap metal and have some egg head rebuild you, just so I can destroy you again." The woman threatens sternly causing the ED-E to back off.

She then grabs ahold of one of his arms before looking over at Ruby. "Mind helping me carry the kid over to the bar?"

"Um, sure." Ruby agrees as she takes ahold of his other arm and helps her carry Jaune to a stool by the bar. "Wait how do you know Jaune?"

"Why are you his girlfriend or something, seems kinda young to be shagging him don't you think." The woman said as the two leans Jaune over like he sleeping.

"W-Wha, oh no no no no no no! Me and Jaune are good friends that's all, honest." Ruby said frantically as she blushes.

"Uh hu, well in any case what's your name stranger, I would guess your names Phrrya but he claims that she has redder hair then me." The woman said as she points to her hair.

"I'm Ruby Rose. A good friend of Jaune." Ruby greets as she held out her hand.

The woman looked down at her hand before she spits in hers and shakes it to Ruby's discus. "Sharon Cassidy or Cass for short. People used to call me "Whiskey Rose" back West, before I punched enough people, so now they say it, but quiet and when I'm not around.

"Um why If I may ask?" Ruby asked nervously as she desperately tries to shake the spit from her hand.

"Mostly on account of my cheeks being red when the whiskey hit and the other part due to my dad's o'l pendant." Cass said holding up a Rose shape pendent around her neck.

"Cool, my dad would try and teach me how to fight with my fist, but I learned more from my uncle who taught me how to use rifle." Ruby remarks as a bartender walks over with Cass usual.

"Ah, well when did you meet Jaune? This supposed Remnant I hear him bantering about?" Cass asked as she unplugged the cork from her bottle.

"Um sort... we met in the um northern part of California, at school." Ruby explains sheepishly before turning to the bar keep. "Got any Nuka?"

The bar keep nods and pulls out the soft drink placing it on the table. She quickly paid for the soda and removed the cap before chugging it down. "Ah, so anyways how did you meet Jaune?"

"Well that's a long story." Cass said before taking her first swig from her bottle. "But I recon you have time to kill."

Cass then turns to Ruby before beginning her tale. "A week ago, during a late-night happy hour I was completely shit faced drunk and had to piss, but the bathrooms were in usage. Some pilgrims from out west had come to spend their money in Vegas and made a pit stop for some drinks. They clearly can't hold their liquor so as they spent the rest of the night vomiting their guts out. The rest of us had to find an alternative way of doing our business."

She then pauses before taking another swig of her drink before continuing her story. "Anyways I left to find a bush when I was just about to undo my belt when I heard someone groaning like a sick dog. At first, I thought it was one of those travelers trying to sneak a peek so I quickly grabbed my gun and shot into the bush and out falls this boy who was lucky to be wearing armor. Anyways after doing my business somewhere else, I dragged his ass before the Rangers next door so I can have a word with their folks. Turns out he isn't registered as someone in the books. After a few hours he woke up to find an arm guard watching him. The troopers though he was some kind of Legionary spy."

"Legion? You mean those bad people across the river?" Ruby asked as she took a swig from her Nuka.

"Bad is putting it mildly. More like no good down right evil slaven, raping, fucking bastards that outa be put down like a rabid bighorn, on sight." Cass said with a tone of spite and rage but she calmed herself down before taking a swig from her whisky. "Anyways once he reassured us that he wasn't a Legionary spy we let him go and gave him something to replace the armor that was destroyed by my shooting."

"I know Jaune wouldn't work with anyone that sounds as bad like the Legion, but how did they know he wasn't? Jaune isn't the most convincing person I know." Ruby asked as the sound of Jaune groaning in pain can be heard in the background.

"Heh That's how we know. Legionaries are trained to commit suicide instead of being captured so when he confessed to not being a Legion spy his sheepish answer was a dead giveaway. That and the picture of him and all seven sisters." Cass answers before finishing the bottle and raising her hand for a second bottle.

Just as the bar keep came back with another round, Jaune starts to stir before raising his head slowly. "Ugh, what just happened?"

"The flying toaster knocked you the fuck out Johnny boy. Lucky for you, your friend's bot had it set to stun." Cass said pointing to the ED-E.

"Beep, angry Boop, Beep." ( _Watch it unless you want some, ginger b$#ch!_ ) ED-E responds before flying over to Jaune's side who freaked out a bit by backing up away from it.

"Ruby what is that!" Jaune asked as he got behind Ruby.

"Oh, that's a robot I repaired back in Primm. He's called ED-E." Ruby answers.

"So why did it shock me?" Jaune asked still hiding behind Ruby. Before either could answer, the door opens and in walks Six grumbling about something.

"Oh, hay Six, did you find any work?" Ruby asked casually forgetting why they were here in the first place.

"As well as one can expect. No jobs so unless you have friends with caps to give, we are goanna have to go back and see if any of the Radscorpions fragments are edible." Six complains as he raised two fingers up before a bartender points to the bottle of whiskey on the shelf.

"Oh... well anyways why'll you were out I ran into my friend here and I was kinda wondering if he can come with us?" Ruby asked nervously as the bottle slide over to him.

Six looked over to Jaune who gave a nervous chuckle. If Ruby looked like a Wasteland pacifist then Jaune can only be described as a Pre-war time travel who got stuck in the worst place in history.

"Really? Ugh, look if he can get us to Nipton then he can tag along cause why not. If he's as green as you then buy the next three rounds then he can come." Six said as he uncorked the bottle.

"But I only have five caps left." Ruby said sadly as she held up the remaining caps in her hand before Cass slide enough to pay for six drinks easily.

"On the house kiddo." Cass said as she chugged the next bottle of Whiskey.

"Really, you mean it?" Ruby asked with a look of relief and happiness.

"Eh, my Caravan and the employees of mine who worked for me had died in an ambush by raiders a short while ago, or at least that's what I heard. Jaune helped pull myself together and this is the least I can do for not trying to sue me for nearly killing him." Cass explains as she was about to open her third bottle when Ruby raced over nearly knocking her off her seat with a hug.

"Really, oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby said as she hugged Cass.

"Um, your welcome. Kid, I'll take the hug but if you make me spill this whisky then god help you when you wake up with missing teeth and a black eye." Cass said in a stern but fair tone.

"Oh, um sorry." Ruby said apologizing.

"Thanks Mrs. Cassidy, I'll buy you the next drink before I leave." Jaune said as Cass rolls her eyes while he reaches for his pocket before realizing he left his cap Wallet elsewhere. "Um just let me grab my stuff first."

"Oh, I'll go with you. I got so much to tell you." Ruby said with excitement as she practically dragged Jaune out the door.

"Those two are a strange bunch, where you dig her up... Six was it?" Cass asked as she began to drink her third bottle.

"Funny thing she actually dug me up when I was left to die in a shallow grave." Six answers as he begins to take a long swig from his glass. "So, what about you? How did you meet blonde?"

"Eh, shot him thinking he was a peeping tom." Cass answer's before taking another swig from her drink.

"Well then, to strange times and meeting strange people." Six said as he raised the bottle in the direction of Cass.

"Heh, yep to strange times." Cass said agreeing while tapping glass with Six before the two start to drink.

 **Outside by the Statues**

"Um Ruby the barracks is the other direction." Jaune pleaded as Ruby dragged Jaune over to the statues. Once there she quickly stopped and turn around.

"Jaune did your um tell Cassidy about Remnant?" Ruby asked as her excited tone switched to nervousness.

"Um kinda, I told her some stuff like Beacon and my team... and that I'm from a different world, but in my defense, she was extremely drunk." Jaune said in his defense.

"Ok as long as she doesn't believe you this should be fine." Ruby mutters to herself before looking up at Jaune. "So, Why'll in Goodsprings I met this robot who told me of someone who could help us get home."

"Alright then who is thi...wait a robot-like ED-E?" Jaune asked getting off hand for a second.

"Um no, Victor is much bigger and has one wheel and a tv with a cartoon cowboy on the front. Kinda cool actually." Ruby explains before shaking her head and getting back to the point. "So anyways Six agrees to take us to this person but we need to keep the fact that we are not from this world a secret.

"Ok um sure, but why?" Jaune asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Because he will probably freak out and leave us on the side of the road... that or turn us in for crazy lab stuff, like in that old horror movies." Ruby said with wide eyes of fear.

"Uh hu, um I don't think he's goanna turn us in to some mad scientist. But the part of leaving us behind sounds probable so ok. I'll pretend to be born here on this planet." Jaune said agreeing. Ruby then nods and the two began to walk towards the barracks as the screen slowly pulls up.

"So where is this person we have to meet?" Jaune asked as the screen moves above him

"In New Vegas at one of the casinos." Ruby said as the sun starts to set in the West with the red light of the afternoon starting to creep over in the east.

"Wait then why head south?" Jaune asked as the screen turns slightly to the right to see smoke from a small town south of here.

"Oh because of the Deathclaws." Ruby answers.

"...What's a Deathclaw?" Jaune asked.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. Let's answer some Q or C.**

 **From a54321: Thanks, this story has been going south but it's goanna go a bit east then north then west a bit before going north again. Afterwards it's heading all over the map.**

 **Thanks for writing a54321**

 **From Luckenhaft: Eh unlike you and Six I actually enjoy coasters. Still good to know you can relate to him. That a goal as a writer like hopes to achieve to make this story more interesting for you. As for the blood stains I'm sure she won't notice... under the ash and soot that was once a human being. As for another thing... Six Really love his desperado hat, it too has a 1 to P. And for Jaune he's actually being tossed around by Cass. Not the cougar gang. (Lol btw) as for who is in Freeside, here's a hint. He is going by the name similar to an unarmed weapon that you can buy at Mick and Ralf. Under the GRA dlc. Hopefully this is informative, now again about the fifty caps you owe me.**

 **Thanks for the comment Luckenhaft**

 **From Guest: Wait, what breaaazzzzzaaaaaawwwwwwhaaaa!**

 **Beep boop Beep. (** _ **Well of course it ain't cheap. You forgot to use your model X5ST stun baton. That or your X23 portable laser gun. Humans will give the bread away for free if you use these tools as currency. Or simply be a toaster.)**_

 **Beep boop Beep** _ **(Thanks for writing possible fellow Enclave made machine.)**_

 **Beep boop Beep (** _ **Hello meatbag ED-E here, filling the role for the now... 'unconscious' Wombag1786. Let's talk about the chapter, before the meatbag here wakes up.)**_

 **Beep boop Beep (** _ **So The meatbag now known as Jaune joins the party. Yay, another winey turd to look after who also can't understand me... joy. Bedsides my opinion on the matter, to those who want to know why Jaune ended up in the NCR outpost instead of anyone else. Well Wombag1786 plan on Jaune becoming a role model for both the NCR and the Brotherhood later on in this totally inaccurate portrayal of my story, so what better place to start then drooling unconsciously in a backwoods bar. Also, apparently the chapter name fits the story quite well. 'A lone knight in a bar fight.' I still don't get why humans love sentences that rhyme.)**_

 **Beep boop Beep (** _ **So with that out of the way below is the next questions for a chance to see what it was like when the meatbag first arrived, and the second question prize is about Six's past. Along with the question is Jaune's Bio, free to read. Good luck meatbags! This is ED-E signing off for Wombag1786.)**_

 **In the game. How many bottles of whiskey does it take for Cass to get drunk? Prize is a Chibi tale of Jaunes first week in the Mojave Wasteland.**

 **The bonus question is, what is a Real life 'atomic cocktail' made from. List it in the comment and if corrected then a glimpse at Six's childhood will be submitted for the next chapter.**

 **Jaune BIO**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Karma: Neutral good**

 **Age: 17**

 **Skills:**

 **Melee**

 **Survival**

 **Barter**

 **S: 5**

 **P: 6**

 **E: 6**

 **C: 6**

 **I: 4**

 **A: 3**

 **L: 4**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Looks: Blonde hair, blue eyes, no scars**

 **Starting weapons: service rifle, 9mm, Broad machete**

 **Starting clothes: his iconic hoodie his armor replaced with a bulletproof vest and only has one arm guard why'll the other is replaced with an NCR trooper sleeve. He still wears his jeans but instead of tennis shoes he has brown cowboy boots. Has welding googles around his neck.**

 **Traits: good nature, Wild wasteland**

 **Occupation: Huntsman in training**

 **Personal items: crushed scroll, picture of him and his sister's, an NCR cantina, a cap wallet, an empty whisky bottle with the words on the label 'you owe me the next round' (gift from Cass.) a military rough sack.**


	5. Nipton Lottery-burn

**I don't own RWBY, Fallout NV, music, or lines and phrases**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: _beep boop I am a robot as well beep boop_

 **Somewhere on the road. Late afternoon**

It's been a few hours since the bar at the Mojave outpost. Six, Ruby, ED-E, and now Jaune, started their long journey to Nipton. For the most part the road was pretty clear of bandits and other critters, but near some ruins they spotted a strange looking bug flying in a very twitchy way over two dead bodies.

"We, what is that?" Ruby asked seeing it puking out its stomach fluids before eating its food.

"Cazador." Six replies as he takes out his caravan shotgun and checking to see both shells are in loaded. "The vultures of this region."

"Ugh, why is it so... pussy?" Jaune asked with a pale shade of green on his face.

"That's cause it's a newborn. Lucky for us it seems to be ahead of a swarm of just ventured to far away from its home." Six said as he pulls out his revolver, before walking over with both guns in hand.

"Um, Six. Isn't Cazadore's supposed to be deadly poison?" Ruby asked slightly worried.

Six just ignored the comment and aimed with his revolver into the air before shooting a single round into the air. The Cazador quickly spun around and flew quickly towards Six, who was calmly placing the revolver away. As the Cazador got close it points its stinger out ready to sting Six with its venomous jagged point, only for it to be sent flying back with a critical shot to the sternum with a 20-gage birdshot. Once on the ground the Cazador tries to fly away but Six already had his foot on its tail, preventing it from running away and stinging him at the same time. He then shot it in the back of the head three times at point blank making sure it was dead. Once dead he turns around to see Ruby, Jaune, and ED-E looking onwards from behind cover, with a surprise look on their faces... and radiator.

"Well, are yah goanna keep on jawing or are yawl going to follow?" Six asked as he holsters his revolver. After a few second's ED-E approaches Six before Ruby and Jaune followed shortly.

"Ugh, oh my Oum. These things are more disgusting then the fire ants." Jaune comments on the smell of the newborn Cazador baking in the sun while trying hard not to puke.

"Beep, boop, Beep." ( _If you even think about complaining that they smell bad on the outside, I'll lose all respect for you. Granted you don't have any respect at all from me.)_

"So, what should we do with the bodies?" Ruby asked looking down at the rotting corpses.

Six stands right next her also staring at the two corpses. Both seemed to be Hispanic with one being female with purple hair why'll the other was male with black hair. After a few seconds Six finally answers, by looting their corpses.

"Six, what are you doing!?" Ruby asked with a disturbed look on her face.

"Taking what these two dearly departed don't need. Besides if we don't someone else will." Six said as he holds up a necklace with seven bottle cap stars attached to it.

"But isn't it disrespectful to loot the dead?" Jaune asked while keeping his distance from the bodies.

"Well the Cazador I'd just kill was goanna eat them, so I see no reason why I can't salvage the supplies that would have been eaten." Six said as he pulls a 10MM clip and a few extra bullets from the male corpse before turning to the female corpse.

"We should still respect their bodies. It's the right thing to do." Ruby said placing her foot down on the opinion.

Six finally stands up and looked her in the eye. "The right thing to do. The actual right thing to do is to never leave home when you are not prepared for the wastes. Cause by the looks of it, these two killed each other over a pair of Star bottle caps."

Six hands Ruby a piece of paper that he looted along with the ammo for her 10MM. He then starts to walk off with his shotgun broken open over his shoulder. ED-E follows right behind him as they head down the toad.

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other before looking back at the corpses. Ruby then walked over to the corpses and hesitantly closed their eyes.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be here sooner." Ruby mutters to herself before she and Jaune gave a respectful nod and raced over to Six, leaving the bodies in a more respectful manner.

The four continued on their way east towards Nipton. As they walked along Ruby inspected the bottle cap necklace. She read the note which turns out to be a piece of a diary belonging to presumably the man. Overtime the silence slowly became too much for Jaune to handle. So, he walked a little faster to catch up with Six.

"So... how long have you traveled?" Jaune asked trying to break the ice.

"I don't know, maybe all my life or I just started last week." Six answers as he rolls up a cigarette.

"How do you not remember something like that?" Jaune asked.

"Two bullets to the head tends to rattle the brain." Six said as he places the rolled-up cigarette into his mouth and pulls out his lighter.

Jaune gave a nervous chuckle trying to figure out if he was sarcastic, but by the fresh scar on his head and Ruby shaking her head to indicate that is a sensitive question. He decided to just dropped it while giving a nervous whistle.

"So, what about you kid, no offense but you seem to handle the roads slightly better than Mrs. Rose." Six asked getting only a loud "Hey!" from behind. He then took a drag before finishing his sentence. "Still despite that, you seem to shoot as well as a blind Bloatfly."

"Oh, that... well I was born in Va... a settlement north west of Vault city." Jaune said in a fluster.

"So, you're from Arroyo?" Six asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, no it was called um... Willows... creek." Jaune said looking around nervously as Six looked at him with a stone-cold look. He then turns to ED-E.

After a few seconds ED-E spoke. "Beep boop beep" ( _Yea records show of a small town in Northern California... also screw you, I'm not a F#*king map. Look this S%*t up yourself._ )

"Huh, so what's it like?" Six asked as he took a drag from the cigarette.

"Oh, it was very... woody." Jaune said nervously.

"So, backwoods surrounded by dead trees and the occasional nuclear winter?" Six asked.

"Um something like that, except it isn't backwoods. Anyways I grew up the youngest of seven sisters, my family would always go camping up north. So, we walk around a lot during those trips." Jaune explains.

"Alright that explains why you take to the roads so easily, but why are your complete crap when it comes to using a gun?" Six asked.

"Um, my family was um..." as Jaune tries to figure out a way to explain Ruby bursts in.

"It's because his family is super tribal!" Ruby blurts out causing Six to raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Is that true?" Six asked making Jaune sweat profusely.

"Um, Yea. Never learned to shoot but I'm good with a swo... machete." Jaune answers.

"Ok... are you sure you're not from Arroyo?" Six asked as he took one last drag before tossing the cig on the ground.

As Jaune once again begins to fluster for an answer the sudden strong smell of something burning hits their noses interrupting the conversation.

"Ugh, what is that smel... oh, oh no." Ruby stopped herself when she looked out into the distance to see black smoke rising from the town they were heading to.

"Oh, my Oum. What happened there?" Jaune asked with a look of shock on his face.

"Only one way to find out." Six said as he pulls out his revolver before walking down the road with ED-E following behind him.

"Um, do we, or should we have our weapons drawn?" Jaune asked why'll looking at Ruby.

"(Sigh) Yes, yes we do." Ruby said with a sad tone as she pulls off her back the Vermont rifle. Jaune follows her with his own service rifle in hand.

The four walked towards town seeing the cloud of smoke getting bigger and bigger as the faint smell of burning flesh and rubber becomes stronger by the second. As they got closer a figure in the distance racing towards them. The four held their weapons tightly when the figure ran towards them was wearing a Powder Ganger outfit. He was a pudgy looking fella, was unarmed as well. What made the group feel unease was his mad laughter.

"Um, hey. Are you alright?" Jaune asked as he held his rifle tightly.

"Am I alright, heh heh. Fucking, A I'm alright! I just won the lottery!" The Powder ganger laughed madly.

"Um, sure. What lottery?" Jaune asked only to get a fast and surprisingly answer.

"WHAT LOTTERY! THE LOTTORY, THATS WHAT!" The man shouts before returning to his normal mad laughter. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh, can you smell that air?! Taste like Freaking booze! That's what, heh heh heh. I need to celibate, see you losers later!"

With that said the man sprinted down the road laughing and cheering to himself, all the while he failed to notice that in his back pocket a slip of paper fell out. The four looked at each other with confused look on their faces before turning towards the burning town. Six, ED-E and Jaune started to walk towards the town. Ruby was just about to when she noticed the piece of paper on the ground. She leans down and picks up the paper to see that it was a lottery ticket and indeed he won. Question was, what?

As the four walked into town, they were greeted by an unforgivable sight that burned into both Ruby and Jaune's memories for the rest of their life's. Multiple mutilated bodies laid on the fire with some black bones, melting or crackling inside the tubes. If the burning smell of flesh wasn't bad enough the sight of decapitated heads on pikes didn't help the kids at all. Six didn't flinch at the sight of the decapitated heads. Even though he couldn't remember his past the sight of decapitated heads just didn't shock him. He looked around to see that there was only one way to get around the piles of burning tires and skeletal remains, and it was down Main Street.

Six led the two shaken and disturbed kids down Main Street, he instantly regrets doing so as the Main Street was lined with rows of men, crucified to the telephone poles. Some were dead as the crows pecked at their skin while some moan in agony as they were only barley alive. Ruby tried to reach out and help, but these poor souls would have died if they were freed from their makeshift crucifixes. As the four walked down the street, they came upon the town hall. In front of them was even more burning bodies on tires with, a small group of strangers and hounds staring at a black burning skeleton that was trapped in a column of tires.

As the four stood there the group of fifteen men and a few vicious looking hounds turned around revealing themselves. They were wearing red tunic style clothes, with sporting equipment on with makeshift armor attached to them. Some covered their faces with helmet, others with bandanas, one with a hollowed-out dog mask. They all had machetes, some had throwing spears, one had a lever action rifle. The one with the dog hat walked forward with a strange weapon that looks like a cross between a knife and a chainsaw in one hand, why'll in the other hand was a bandanna he was using to clean the blood from the blade.

"Ah, we have visitors." The man said calmly and yet a hint of something sinister in his tone. "Don't worry, I won't have you lashed to a cross like the degenerates."

"Wait, so you did this?" Jaune asked slowly regaining himself from the shock.

"Yes, on order of the mighty Caesar. It is useful for you three to have come by." The man said as he places the bloody bandana into his back pocket.

"You see I want you four to witness, the fate of this town of Nipton, memorize every detail. And then when you move on, I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar Legion taught here. Especially any NCR troops you run across." The man said as he points around him with his weapon.

"Oh, my Oum. You slaughtered all these people... why would you do that?" Ruby asked in complete shock.

"Caesar needed an example made, so he commands his Frumentarii to execute his plan. My name is Vulpes Inculta, the leader of the Frumentarii, please remember my name when they asked who taught these degenerates a harsh and valuable lesson." The man now known as Vulpes explains.

Jaune and Ruby couldn't believe what they were hearing. As Ruby stares unresponsive Jaune starts to lash out, requiring Six to stop him from doing something incredible stupid.

"You... you, Monster, you're a Sick derange Monster!" Jaune was about to reach for his rifle in a blind rage but Six stopped him before he could pull his gun.

"Jaune, no it isn't worth throwing out life's away." Six said as he kept a firm grip on the stock of the rifle.

"But Six, he murdered all these innocent people!" Jaune argues in raged by the atrocities surrounding them. To which Vulpes answers with a sinister chuckle.

"Heh Innocent, hardly... Jaune was it? Nipton was a wicked place, debased and corrupt. It served all comers, as long as they paid. Profligate troops, Powder Gangers, men of the Legion such as myself. The people here didn't care. It was a town of whores. For a pittance, the town agreed to lead those it had sheltered into a trap. Only when I sprang it did they realize they were caught inside it, too." Vulpes said calmly and sinisterly.

"Once trapped I herded them to the center of town. I told them their sins, the forth-most being disloyalty. I told them when Legionaries are disloyal, some are punished, others made to watch. And I announced the lottery." Vulpes explains as he reaches down and holds up a lottery ticket.

"Each clutched his ticket hoping it would set him free. Each did nothing, even when "loved ones" were dragged away to be killed." Vulpes said coldly as he let's go of the lottery ticket, allowing it to be blown away.

"As innocent as they are brave, they easily outnumber us. And yet not once did they resist. They stood and watched as their fellows were butchered, crucified, and burned, one by one. They stood and hoped their turn would not come. Each cared only for himself." Vulpes finished explaining.

Jaune couldn't believe what he had just heard. Normally he wasn't so quick to anger but just witnessing a murder admit his crime and yet go unpunished just made his blood boil.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You... you, MONSTER!" Jaune shouts as he un-holster's his rifle and tries to point his rifle with lethal intent at Vulpes. Unfortunately, Six kept on preventing Jaune from doing something dumb.

"Jaune no, it isn't worth it." Six said harshly.

"But he killed these people, he killed them without thought of consequence!" Jaune argues back.

"And he will get what he deserves, but we are both out man. And I highly doubt our bullets will do anything against body armor." Six counters as he finally managed to pull the rifle from Jaunes hand. "Think with your head boy, this is not a fight to pick."

Jaune looked back at Six and opens his mouth to argue back but stopped himself. He looked around and he hated to admit it but this was a losing battle. He took a deep breath and let's go of the rage... for now.

"You seem to fail at teaching your kids self-control." Vulpes said trying to antagonize Six.

"They ain't my kids, just repaying a debt to them." Six said toneless towards Vulpes.

"Well regardless you should listen to the man. But, if feel strongly about what we had done then by all means attacked us. Just know you won't fee... **BANG**..." before Vulpes could even finish his sentence he was tossed to the ground bleeding heavily. Six eyes went wide along with the other Frumentarii who quickly looked down at their leader. He didn't move for a few seconds till he picked himself from the ground. The left side of his lip was cracked open from the left side of his face to his lip. As he held his open lip, he looked outwards in rage at the shooter.

At first Six thought it was Jaune who shot at Vulpes but to his surprise Jaune was just as surprised as him. His attention then turns to the side and his eyes widened in shock, as his vision was towards Ruby. Who had tear stain eyes of fury while in her hand she was holding a smoking 10MM weathered pistol.

For what felt like an eternity nobody said single word as the Six and Jaune looked onwards, at a girl who a week ago couldn't even kill a man to save her own life. Now had a 10MM pointing at a man with lethal intention and an itchy trigger finger to boot. After a few more seconds ED-E finally broke the silence.

"Beep, shock Boop, Beep." ( _... Oh, son of a b$*t)_

"Legionaries, Kill these two. I want the girl alive!" Vulpes shouts as he held on hand over his face and the other holding his weapon.

The Legionaries pulled their Machetes from their sheaths while one pulls a rusty old lever action from his back. As they raced towards them Ruby starts to shooting along with ED-E. The bullets barley pierced the armor of the legionnaires but the lasers did have third degree burns easily. The two moved back to avoid the swings from the legion meanwhile with Six and Jaune. Some of the legionaries ran towards Six and Jaune, with intention on following Vulpes orders. Six quickly pulls out his revolver and opened fires on the legionary with the lever action. He fired two shots hitting the lever action rendering it useless. He then quickly tossed Jaune back his gun before firing at the legion Mongrels that was racing towards them. Jaune hesitated for a second before shooting a legionary who was racing towards him.

Back with Ruby she raced around a corner, nearly avoiding a machete swing meant for her head. She quickly loads another clip into her pistol when she hisses in pain as she feels a machete slash at her arm. Her aura prevented the rusty blade from even cutting her slightly, but she still felt it. Ruby quickly points the end of the barrel at the legionary face before blasting his brain matter all over the inside of his helmet. As the body slid down Ruby quickly ran as a few more came running around the corner.

Back with Six and Jaune, the legionary raced towards them flailing their machetes in the air as they raced forward. Six open fires on them, using vats to hit a few right between the eyes. He soon dropped his revolver to grab a Recruit Decanus machete arm preventing him from swinging the blade. As he grapples, Six stomped down hard on the Recruits foot before twisting the rusty blade and plunging it into his chest. With Jaune he panics as he spams the trigger, missing most of his targets but managed to hit a few. Some were sever compared to most. One Recruit Decanus slashes down only for Jaune to use his rifle for protection. The rifle wooden hand guard was chipped and flew down on the ground. Jaune quickly ducked under a few swings before pulling out his own machete. The two circled around before clashing machetes.

Back with Ruby she put some distance from the Recruit Decanus Ruby quickly pulls her Vermont rifle from her back and activated vats. She aims toward her rifle at all three, torso region and fired. The rounds didn't pierce their armor but that wasn't the point. She aimed at a nearby tire pile and fired a forth shot causing a few tires to roll towards them burning their exposed skin. She quickly loaded another clip into her rifle but midway through her reloading a legion Mongrel grabbed her rifle with its teeth and tor it away from her. She was about to chase after the mongrel when a spear nearly impaled her. She quickly ran back to town center with badly burned Recruits following behind her.

ED-E ran around the corner disintegrating one legionary before it was smacked to the ground by a machete. Before it could fly away the legionary already punt his foot down and was ready to impale it when a broad machete blade pierced the Recruit Decanus chest sending blood flying over the enclave robot. Once the recruit Decanus fell flat Jaune stood behind him caked in blood while holding a bloody broad machete in his shaky hands.

"Beep, sarcastic boop, beep." _(What!? Want a medal for saving my robotic a$$, kid?)_

Before Jaune could say anything, he was tackled by Vulpes. ED-E was about to hover up and save Jaune but was grabbed by a mongrel. As Jaune and Vulpes wrestled with one another in the ash and rubble, Vulpes got the upper hand and heads butts Jaune before stabbing him in the side torso with the ripper.

"RETRIBUTION!" Vulpes shouts as he activates the ripper chainsaw feature. Jaune screams in agony as he feels the blades chains moving at an alarming rate in his side. Thanks to his aura the blade did little to nothing at first but he soon felt the spinning blades breaking his skin and moving closer to his important organs.

As the blade slowly made its way inside but stopped when Vulpes was hit by a series of bullets that found their place in his shoulder, torso, and neck. He slumps off Jaune with the blade still inside him but no longer active. He looks up to see Six walking over, bloody and bruised with his revolver in hand.

He slowly walks over holding his arm that was bleeding heavily from his shoulder. As he walked over, he reaches into his satchel and pulls out a stimpacks and ejected himself with it.

Nearby a faint whimper can be heard as a gunshot ended the mongrel that stole ED-E away. Soon Ruby and ED-E walked out of the ally way covered in blood and bruises or small dents. Ruby looked over and noticed Jaune was on the ground in pain and quickly raced over to him.

"Oh, Oum. Jaune are you ok?!" Ruby asked completely worried for her friend.

"Ugh, Ruby I'm fine. I take much worst, from Zwie then that jerk, heh heh." Jaune jokes as he struggles to lean's upward. Ruby looks down and noticed the blade in his side. She quickly reaches into her back pouch and pulls out a stimpacks and quickly removes the blade before injecting him with the chemicals.

At first Jaune felt the chemicals enter his body, slowly pulling his skin together and the internal bleeding ceasing. As he felt slightly better the two hear a loud set of laughter and pauses. Ruby and Jaune looked over to see Vulpes was still conscious despite bleeding heavily.

"Heh, heh, hmp, it... it's... cute, how you think you've won." Vulpes chuckles as he coughs up blood.

"Well it's because we did, you killed these people. All because they were bad?" Ruby said spitefully.

"An-An-An-An And, you did no different to me. (cough cough) Oh, Legate Lanius will have fun with you girl." Vulpes said before He coughs up more blood.

"Who?" Jaune asked as Six slowly helped Jaune up.

L-L-L-L, L-Legate Lanius... the monster of the east, comes for you all. No mercy will c-c-c-c-come for you." Vulpes said as he coughs up more blood. His eyes begin to slowly close as his life starts to fade. So, with his final breath he shakily reaches behind him and pulls a strange looking grenade.

"Oh, shit run!" Six shouts as he grabs Jaune and ran with Ruby and ED-E racing behind them.

"A-Ave t-true t-to CAESAR!" Vulpes struggles to say as he pulls the pin on the grenade with his teeth. After a few seconds the grenade went off with a huge flash of green energy.

Once the dust settles all that remains of Vulpes was a green burned skeleton with very few pieces of flesh clinging on to the skeleton. Ruby who was hiding behind a corner looked out to see the devastation of the plasma grenade surrounding the skeletal remains. As she slowly walks out, he hears the cry's and agony moans of Six. She looks over to a house nearer then her cover with Six holding his right arm in pure agony while Jaune was quickly shuffling through his bag to find something.

"Oh, Oum. Six!" Ruby shouts as she raced over to them with ED-E floating closely behind her. Once she made it over, she covered her mouth in horror. Six was cradling his arm that was covered in horrific third-degree burns, all while he struggles to hold back the grunts and moans of agony.

As she watches from the side, she slowly lowers her hands asked "Oh, Oum. Are your goanna being ok Si..."

"NO, I'm no fucking alright!" Six shouts before Ruby could even finish his sentence. "I just got hit by a fucking plasma grenade and now, I can feel my own fucking skin slowly melting off my own fucking bone!"

Jaune then pull out a few things from Six's bag, a few syringes, some bags of healing powder, and a bottle of whiskey. Six snatches the bottle rudely before pulling the cork off the lid with his teeth and spitting it out to the side. With one gulp he downed a quarter of the bottle before reaching for the bag. As he painfully applies the powder to his burns, he looked up to see Ruby was trying to say that she was sorry, but kept on stuttering.

"Look, I don't know where in Sam hell you came from. But what your stubborn misguided sense of self fucking righteousness just bought me and your green horn friend here, is a day in pure fucking agony!" Six shouts why'll finishing with the burns before wrapping his arm with the gauze.

"Hey man ease up on her." Jaune remarks only to flinch when Six turns his gaze towards him. "W-Well, um... I won't argue with you that what Ruby did was dumb, but you don't have to shout at her."

"Well that fucking easy for you to say! Christ you just got stabbed in the side of the gut with a mini chain goddamn saw! Christ in a handbasket how the hell are you so peachy!?" Six shouts as he injects the Med-X into his shoulder. He lets out a huge sigh before reaching for the bottle.

"Look, it's not that I'm angry at you... it actually because I'm fucking furious! You nearly coast us our life's! Nearly coast us yours! And now we are marked by legionaries until A. They enslave us, B. They kill us, or C. They'll do both!" Six shouts causing Ruby to start tearing up. She tries to respond but all she could do is stutter.

"No, just no. Once we make it to New Vegas and this dept is paid in full and I'll gladly spend the rest of my life questioning if I was lucky to be pulled out of the grave by you, or wishing that that asshat aim was better!" Six shouts as he walks past her brushing her off along the way. He then walked over to the body of Vulpes and quickly spit on the skeletal remains. He looked down at the corpse for what felt like hours to Jaune and Ruby till he finally turns around.

"Alright, just scavenge what you can. Afterward we have to book it to Nipton, if we want to keep our heads attached to our necks." Six said firmly and tone less.

The two opened tried to argue back, but Six's disappointed glare ceases any chance to argue back. Ruby walks away with tears in her eyes, while ED-E follows behind her. Jaune simply gave a dagger like stare back at Six, they continued to stare at each other before Jaune finally trudges painfully away to scrounge up what he could find. Off the bodies of people, he had killed in self-defense.

Six himself looked down at the corpse of Vulpes one last time before turning around to see the ripper he had used to puncture Jaune with, covered in ash and plasma remains. He knelt down to inspects the blade. As he inspects, he could happen to notice that the blood line didn't even came close to the half way point. He looked over his shoulder to see Jaune comforting Ruby with ED-E saying something that the two would probably never understand.

"(Sigh) something ain't right about them. Hopefully this mysterious person can help them better than me." Six murmurs to himself before standing up and placing the blade back into his satchel.

 **("Play California Dreaming" by the mamma and papas)**

 _ **All the leaves are brown (all the leaves are brown)**_

 _ **And the sky is grey (and the sky is grey)**_

After thirty minutes, Six waited patiently as Jaune trudges over with another machete, a bag of legion Denarius, a handful of fruits, powders, and roots.

Ruby on the other hand had her red hood over her head and her biker goggles over her eyes to hide her tear stain eyes. She managed to grab a legion machete, along with her Vermont rifle and the lever action rifle that was in slight disarray. She managed to find a repair kit and some nasty smelling bottles of poison on a few bodies.

 _ **I've been for a walk (I've been for a walk)**_

 _ **On a winter's day (on a winter's day)**_

 _ **I'd be safe and warm (I'd be safe and warm)**_

 _ **If I was in L.A. (if I was in L.A.)**_

The four left the town carrying the supplies that they have collected of the dead. They survived against some of the legions best and yet their faces were grimmer then when they entered the burning town.

 _ **California dreamin' (California dreamin')**_

 _ **On such a winter's day**_

As they walked along the road Ruby and Jaune turn their heads eastwards to see a crescent moon slowly rising from over the Colorado River. A sudden feeling of depression hits the two. They had spent the better part of a week here in this strange land, and yet despite it being mostly peaceful no words could describe what they went through in Nipton.

 _ **Stopped into a church I passed along the way**_

 _ **Well, I got down on my knees (got down on my knees)**_

 _ **And I pretend to pray (I pretend to pray)**_

 _ **You know the preacher like the cold (preacher like the cold)**_

 _ **He knows I'm gonna stay (knows I'm gonna stay)**_

As Jaune and Ruby wallowed in their own misery over what had happened, Six gave a quick glance back to check on them. He couldn't help but feel contempt for them. He himself couldn't remember his own childhood or what it was like for him their age. But he was sure his first intention murder of another human was similar and he pounders to himself that what if it was the right decision to shout and scold Ruby for what she had done.

 _ **California dreamin' (California dreamin')**_

 _ **On such a winter's day**_

The scene pulls away as the four walked onwards down the old I-15. As they walked down the road a legionary scout watches them from far away with a pair of binoculars.

 _ **All the leaves are brown (all the leaves are brown) And the sky is grey (and the sky is grey) I've been for a walk (I've been for a walk) On a winter's day (on a winter's day)**_

 _ **If I didn't tell her (if I didn't tell her) I could leave today (I could leave today)**_

After an hour on the road the three stops as they noticed in the distance a huge structure resembling a giant T-Rex. As the three walked towards the structure they soon found themselves at the gates to a small settlement in the ruins of a mottle complex with a huge statue of a T-Rex, holding a thermostat.

 _ **California dreamin' (California dreamin') On such a winter's day (California dreamin') On such a winter's day (California dreamin') On such a winter's day**_

The three enters through the gate and heads towards the motel office the check in for the night. As they slowly enter the screen pulls away revealing the open jaws of the statue. After a few seconds a flash of a rifle shot came into view before a loud gunshot can be heard as the screen turns black.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Let's answer some Q's and A's**

 **From Justus80: oh, heavens no, I'm not that twisted and cruel... One of them is being lobotomized at Big Mountain and another is enjoying a relaxing vacation at the Sierra Madre with their fashionable 'neck-tie'. So, why'll yes no one is enslaved by Ceasers Legion some have even worse luck then others. Actually, come to think about it, I was tempted to place Phrrya in the Divide with Ulysses when I first started this. Still in any case I'm glad to inform you that no one is enslaved... yet.**

 **Thanks for writing Justus80**

 **From Luckenhaft: well hopefully this chapter answers your question on Ruby's moral compass. As Heath Ledger Joker once quoted. "All it takes is one bad day" and well guess it took a rude wakeup call and maddening heat to drive Ruby to kill. Still this is the first thing the Mojave stole from her, her innocence. Question is that slightly unnerves me is, what's next?"**

 **Oh, and for the no kill run's, hats off to the guys who did it. As for me... five minutes of bandits killing me right outside of Goodsprings was just enough for me to cheat with a Mini gun. No regrets.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft.**

 **Alright with that out of the way I sort of want to try something different since nobody answered last week's question. (Kinda sad really, oh well still sort of new to this whole voting thing.) So, by now I would say by now in game six would have definitely leveled up. So, in hopes of getting more people to read this I placed down below three skill for each character. Vote on what your skill for Six/Ruby/Jaune to learn and this should affect what they do in the next chapters. If there aren't enough votes or is a tie then I'll be the final vote.**

 **Now before anyone asked why I placed a song made in the mid-sixties, it's not an official song, it's really for the atmosphere of what the characters are feeling. But if you are one of those diehard lore people then I'll just leave it at as a folk song. 76 did it with country road and that was in 71, besides its sounds like something you would hear in a Fallout game. I do try to follow the Fallout lore to the letter but when it comes to music, I'll bend it on occasion.**

 **Right so before I sign off, I have an announcement. Starting next weekend there won't be another chapter, or the next week for any of my other stories. It's Christmas or will be in four days and well, I'm taking a week off to spend time with family. So please Fav and Fol the story, and leave a comment down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off and wishing all of you a merry Christmas and a happy New Years.**

 **Six**

 **. Lady killer**

 **. fast Reloaded**

 **. Fortune Finder**

 **Ruby**

 **. Swift learner**

 **. Hunter**

 **. Quick draw**

 **Jaune**

 **. Toughness**

 **. Ferocious Loyalty prehensive**

 **. Intense Training (and the S, P, E, C, I, A, L)**


	6. One for my Baby

**I don't own RWBY Or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: _beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **Midafternoon Novac**

 **3RD POV**

Ruby kept tossing and turning in her sleep. As she slept, she dreams that she was back in Nipton. In the town square where all of those poor men hanging on the cross kept calling out to her for retribution. Over and over. Till Ruby finally had enough and tried to run away, but only to slip and fall on a blood-stained mirror. As she picks herself up, she noticed that in the reflection she was wearing the same clothes as Vulpes and the background the men hanging on the cross changed to all her friends from Beacon. Broken and bloody as they hanged on the cross, calling for retribution. It wasn't the sight of her friends slowly baking in heat of the desert that got to her, but rather the colossal figure moving in from the east. She couldn't see the figure because of the darkness but it's face reminded her of a Grimm except that it's face was of an angry statue of a bearded man instead of a beast. As its crept forwards Ruby couldn't do nothing except scream out in horror, causing Ruby to wake from her dream screaming.

She found herself on a rotting bed with the faint sound of music playing in the background. The bed as old as the war wasn't the good for her back, granted it was much better than the ground. But still this one spring did not do her back any good. As she looks around her damp and slowly decaying room, she noticed on the table across from her bed had a wooden plate with some freshly plucked cactus fruit and apples on it along with a note.

She quickly got out of bed finding herself in a pair of long, aged stained white boxers with hearts on it and a decaying black tank top that was somewhat ripping at the bottom. As she walked over to the table, she saw the radio next to it was on playing a low guitar melody of Peggy lee playing quietly. She grabbed ahold of the cactus fruit feeling like a pickled pear in her hand. While in the other she read the note aloud.

"Slept well? Good, cause this is brunch. Meet us outside. -Six." Ruby read out loud before putting down the note.

She then sits down and takes a bite out of the fruit, tasting like a mixture between hardened bubble gum and watermelon. While eating the fruit she recalls the event of last night. How they entered the building meeting a sweet old lady named Jeannie May Crawford who sold them a room for the night. From their they entered the room completely exhausted. Ruby got to have a queen size bed to herself while Jaune and Six shared a bed. ED-E turned off on a chair that still had most of its padding.

Once she finished her breakfast, she walked over to the side of the bed to see her Vault 21 jumpsuit on the ground. She quickly places it on zipping it up to her collar before grabbing her pip boy on the counter. As she straps it on tight, she felt the sudden weight of what she did. She collapsed against the wall with the sick revelation that she killed multiple people intentionally.

Yes, they were horrible people and they deserved to die, but every other person always attacked first. She's been killing in self-defense, but this felt like murder. She places her head to her knees and begins to cry at what she did. For once in her life, she felt more like the villain rather than the hero.

After a half hour of self-pity, she finally managed to pick herself up and wipe away her tears. From what she understands this was the waste, not Remnant. Things are different here and by now it's time for her to except that and learn from this. She spots her cloak on the ground next to her holster. She quickly placed it on along with checking to see if the next round was loaded.

She walked over to the door before taking a deep breath and exiting the room letting the sun hit her eye, blinding her to an extent.

Once outside she noticed that some of the citizens of Novac were already out working the fields. As she looked around, she saw Jaune and ED-E by the door to the dinosaur. So, she quickly wiped her eyes of the sleep and tears before heading over to them.

"So, do you think Six is still mad at her, I mean it's cool that he is still talking us to Vegas but he has to be mad right?" Jaune asked ED-E who was trying to playing music on full volume but it can only play half way. As he continued to talk, he stopped for a second to see Ruby walking over.

"Oh, hi Ruby." Jaune greets.

"Sarcastic Beep, boop, Beep." ( _Oh, thank god, meatbag here would not shut up about you. Get a room you two.)_

"Yea ED-E has been worried about you as well." Jaune remarks.

"Beep, boop, Beep." ( _Idiot.)_

"Aw thanks ED-E. I'm fine now. So, where's Six?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, he's inside talking to the sniper upstairs in the mouth the dinosaur." Jaune said while pointing to the T-Rex.

"Dinosaur?" Ruby asked with a brow raised.

"Some ancient lizard that died a long time ago. Inside theirs a gift shop and the guy gave me a plushie T-Rex for free." Jaune said as he pulls a stuffed dusty dinosaur toy. "Man, my older sister is gonna freak over this. She always had a thing for reptiles."

"Aw cool. So why is Six talking with the sniper?" Ruby asked as she holds the plushie.

"Oh, because he overheard him talking about a guy in a checkered suit. Do you know who he is?" Jaune asked as he leans back against the wall.

"Um, kinda. The guy who shot Six was some guy wearing a checkered suit." Ruby explains.

"Oh, I see…well. I guess he's a worse shot then me." Jaune chuckles nervously. Ruby replies with the same nervous chuckle before the door open with Six exiting the door.

"Ruby your awake." He states blankly as he closes the door behind him. "Good this should make things much easier for me."

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other nervously trying to figure out what Six was talking about. So Ruby asked nervously. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I talked with Manny, the town daytime sniper. He claims that he saw the sum bitch who shot me." Six said before pulling out another hand rolled cigar. "He promised to tell me along with some caps for the road if I get rid of a ghoul infestation."

"Oh, so were we heading to?" Jaune asked only to get a look from Six shutting him up.

"No, not we. Just only me and ED-E. You two are staying here for now" Six said as he holds up his lighter to the cigar before taking a few puffs.

"Seriously, come on. Why can't we come along? We prove that we can take on few legionnaires what's a few ghouls to be so worried about." Jaune complains only to be shot down by Six annoyed stare.

"How about the fact that we barely survived a group of legionnaires and are now marked for death by them. All because your friend proven she couldn't keep her itchy trigger fingers from her gun." Six scolds as he points to Ruby who flinches in response.

"Oh." Was Jaunes response. As he held his head down in shame another question crept into his mind. "Wait so while your dealing with the ghouls what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe find a small job, or practice. This is the only decent watering hole we will find from here to the ruins of Boulder City." Six explains as he pulls a strange looking gun that has seen better days from his holster. Jaune was about to ask where was he going to find a job when Ruby quickly broke from her despair and went crazy over the sight of a new gun.

"Oh, my Oum. What is that!" Ruby squealed in excitement as she grabbed Six's arm to inspect the weapon. It was a mixture of an automatic pistol and a wheel barrel hand cannon. "What is it called, (Ruby.) how many bullets does (Ruby!) it shoots, how do you reload it, do (Ruby!) you have to cock it or so you pull the slide back..."

"RUBY!" Six shouts getting Ruby's attention. "Get off my arm, Now"

Ruby then noticed that she was on his arm why'll in the middle of inspecting the new gun. So, with a nervous chuckle she slowly got off him. "Um, heh heh, sorry. But still what is the gun called?"

"That gun." Six replies causing Ruby to jump up and down in glee why'll Jaunes brow raised.

"Yes, that one, what is it called!?" Ruby asked.

"That gun." Six answers.

"Yes... that gun. What is it called?" Jaune said pointing to That Gun.

"And I told you two, it's called That Gun." Six said slowly.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Wait so the literal name of the weapon in your hand. Is called 'That gun'? Well that's just dumb."_

"I hate to disagree with you ED-E but the name doesn't sound like a cool name." Ruby states thinking ED-E liked the name, causing ED-E to Beep some more.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _What? No that's not what I said. I actually hate the name and you two idiots. Hey meatbag tell em I hate these guys and the name, in that order.)_

Six looks at ED-E before looking back at Ruby and Jaune. He gives a faint grin before saying. "Sorry ED-E I have to agree with the kids. That gun is a confusing name. Maybe the kid can rename it."

"Beep, angry Boop, Beep." ( _... man F# k you meatbag. If you need me, I'll be by the gate._ ) ED-E gives off some more angry Beeps before flying to the gate.

"Heh, right well it's actually called 5.56mm Pistol but it's been referred to That Gun so many times the shop keeper renamed it that as a joke. But I digress you can inspect it when I come back." Six said as he opens That Gun revolver wheel checking the bullets inside before placing it back into his holster.

"But what if the legion attacks? Or if the town burns down? Or Jaune chokes on a fruit seed?" Ruby said in a panic trying to convince Six to bring her along. All the why'll getting a "Hey!" from Jaune.

"(Sigh) Look, see that guy over there." Six said pointing to a man in the shade drinking presumably coffee from a mug. He had a hunting rifle strapped to his back but looked pretty normal. Wearing decaying pair of sunglasses, with a dirty sweat stained white shirt with some tan cargo pants tucked into some combat boots. The only thing eye catching was his red beret with a gold patch attached to it.

"He is former first Recon. The best snipers in the NCR. The last thing you will never see. If any legionnaires were to attack, I can guarantee you that they will die before coming over the hill." Six explains as Ruby looks onward at the man who was taking a sip from his mug before looking over to them causing Ruby to flinches in response.

"Well he seems... nice." Jaune remarks as he felt the shivers going down his spine.

"Well just be glad that he only guns down raiders, animals, and legion. So, I say your pretty safe." Six mused as he tips his hat to the stranger before blowing smoke from his cracked lips. "Still if anything bad were to happen you can send me a message and I'll be right back."

"How can we send a message? We don't have our scrolls working." Jaune asked before covering his mouth when Six turned around with an eye brow raised in confusion.

"A what now?" Six asked.

"A scroll... we would tie messages to um... birds and send them to each other's. It's called um, Sending, Convenient, Objects, by Long, Lengths, Service or S.C.R.O.L.L.S for short." Ruby said as nervous sweat fell down the back of her neck... possibly due to the inhumane heat.

"... so, you attach messages to birds... and hope they fly to a certain destination?" Six asked with one brow raised as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Um... yes." Jaune Answers with a fake cheeky smile as he panics internally. The three remained quiet for a full minute before Six broke the silence.

"... are you sure you're not from Arroyo? Cause not many tribal uses that method, let alone make a business out of it." Six remarks easing both Ruby and Jaune before taking the final drag from his cigarette.

"Um yes I'm sure, but seriously how do we contact you if there is trouble?" Ruby said trying to change the conversation before Six can get back to it.

"With these things." Six remarks as he shakes his Pipboy at the two. "These things supposed to have a messaging system of some sort built into them. Let's anyone with a Pipboy communicate with one another from long distances."

"Oh, wait so how does that work?" Ruby asked as she shifts through her Pipboy.

"Eh I don't really know. I'll let you play around with it till you figure it out." Six said as he stomps on the cigarette before turning around to leave. He stops for a moment before turning around. "Just promise me that you won't burn down the town. Otherwise just relax."

With that said Six makes his way to the front gate leaving Ruby and Jaune alone in the town. They were relieved that Six forgave Ruby... to an extent and still promised to bring them to Vegas, but with certain safeguards in place. So, the two went to work trying to figure out what to do.

Ruby spent the day making repairs to the cowboy lever action rifle she had found. That repair kit was quite useful in helping her fix the rifle. Legionnaires have used the rifle poorly by the condition she found it in, but she managed to jury rig a few parts with her Vermont rifle. As she spends the day making repairs Jaune decided to practice his combat skills with a blade. While working on it he was approached by a Novac resident by the name of Ranger Andy. Jaune and him talked for a while, after telling him that he was not a legionary. In the end Ranger Andy watched him train before teaching him an unarmed combat technique he calls 'The Ranger takedown'.

While doing their own thing they met some notable people in town. From the honorable discharged Range Andy who talked about his time in the service, to the strange no bark hermit who kept on screaming about molerat men coming for them all.

As the sun starts to go down Ruby and Jaune sat down on the railing eating from their Caravan lunchboxes and water from their cantina's. They would have bought sodas from the shop if it but they didn't want to run the risk of making Six mad by spending money. Once done the two watched as the moon rises up over the east. After a while Jaune decided to head in early for the night why'll Ruby decided to stay up a little longer.

"(Yawn), Well good night Ruby. I'm bush." Jaune yawns as he stretches.

"Yea good night." Ruby comments as she waves him off.

She sat there for a few more minutes before pushing herself off the railing, landing on her feet with ease before taking a stroll in the small court yards. As she walks along, she looked up towards the stars. She couldn't help but feel at peace. She couldn't help but think back to all those times she sat down under the tree, with her half-sister snuggling up next to their mom and dad under those exact same stars. Sleeping peacefully. The memories of her youth start to make her tear up. As she wipes away her tears, she suddenly hears a faint song in the distance coming up from the hunter's nest. The music was familiar, yet distant. Her curiosity finally got her in the end and she decided to check it out.

She made her way to the sniper's Nest up in the gift shop. She was surprised to see it was just a lounge chair with a hunting rifle next to it. Next to it was another radio playing the faint music she had heard from before.

 **Play One for my baby (and one for the road)**

 **by Frank Sinatra**

As she looks down at the radio playing the music her eyes turn towards the rifle. She knew it was rude to touch another person's gun but it's been a week since she had a rifle with an actual kick to it. So, she reaches forward and holds the rifle to her shoulder, looking down the scope. She could see everything for miles. She looks around looking for something to see. As she looks around with the scope, she failed to hear the door open behind her, much less the man who entered as well.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked causing Ruby to panic nearly dropping the rifle off the side of the dinosaur.

"Oh, um sorry. I was just um, well you see, um... nothing. What are you doing?" Ruby comments as she leans against the rifle trying to act cool.

"Was on a bathroom break, came back to find a strange kid leaning against my favorite rifle." The man said stoically as he yanks the rifle away from Ruby causing her to chuckle nervously.

"Oh, um well... I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she held out her hand. The man simply looked down at her hand but just moved her aside.

"Boone. Now please leave." The man now known as Boone said as he it's down I his chair.

"Well... alright, have a goodnight Boone." Ruby said sadly as she walked to the door. When she placed her hand on the door Boone called out to her.

"Wait." Ruby then stop and turn around. Boone was looking over his shoulder at the young girl. He inspects her before asking. "I have never seen you around here. Except this morning with that stranger and the kid who trying to fight legionnaires with their own weapons."

"Um yea, me, Six, and Jaune came into town this morning." Ruby replies. "Is that a problem?"

"No, quite the contrary. I need someone that I can trust." Boone said as got up from his seat. "You're a stranger. So that's a start."

"So, if I wasn't a stranger then you wouldn't trust me?" Ruby asked slightly confused by what he was talking about.

"No, it's just that nobody in town looks me straight in the eye anymore. So, since you're a stranger people are more willing to open up to you." Boone explains.

"Oh, so what do you need help with that nobody in town can help you with?" Ruby asked cheerfully only to get a grim look from him.

"One night, my wife was taken from our home by Legion slavers why'll I was on patrol. " Boone said looking down in shame causing Ruby to gasp and place her hands over her mouth.

She started getting flashes of Nipton all over again. If that were to happen to people, they didn't enslave then she shudders at the thought of what will happen when you are enslaved. Boone shakes his head before looking up at Ruby.

"They knew what route to take and when to take it. They only took Carla and no one else. Someone set it up. And I need you to find out who." Boone explains. Ruby thought about what he was proposing. She didn't know what to do or even know what to think about this. Who in their right mind or conscious would sell someone's wife? That's when it hit her, what happened to Boone's wife.

"Wait so you want me to track down the person to find your wife?" Ruby asked only to get the response.

"My wife is dead. I want the son of a bitch who sold her." Boone then removes his beret from his head and hands her it.

"Once you find the bastard bring em out to that rock why'll wearing my NCR beret. It will be our call sign to let me know that is the son of a bitch who sold her out." Boone explains why'll pointing to the rock out of town.

Ruby looks at the hat seeing the symbol closely. It had a strange word written on top and bottom along with a bear skull with two rifles in a cross formation. After looking at it she looked up at Boone and gives him a quick nod before taking the hat.

"All see what I can find." Ruby said as she leaves for the door.

"Just remember, don't kill them. This is something I need to do that on my own." Boone said as he got his rifle ready. "Oh, and Ruby... pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you as well." Ruby replies as she left the sniper's pouch.

 **End the song here**

Once gone Ruby heads outside and begins to think. Questioning what would Weiss do. Ruby probably figures she call her a dolt for letting them fly into the sandstorm or for agreeing to help kill another human, but she would have said to think of motivation. Who would sell Boone's wife out? So far everyone in town seems nice. That's when it hit her. She remembers that No-bark was ranting on about mysterious figures coming from the lobby. Claims that they were Molerat men that came to kidnap women for their hair or something. She couldn't make heads or tails on what he was talking about because when she asked him what he was talking about he threatened her with a strange smelling stick he called O'l sticky. But if she had to guess he witnessed the Legions leaving the lobby so that's where she would search first.

"Huh, Guess listening to Sun and Neptune about junior detective stuff is paying off." Ruby mused feeling slightly smart.

She enters the room and starts to look around. She couldn't find anything. She double checked everything, practically turn the place upside down. She kicked the rug thinking of how stupid of her it was to listen to a crazy person about molerat men. Fortune however favors her because when she kicked the rug it reveals a safe down below. She quickly grabs the rug and moved it to the side.

She noticed that the lock was simple and can be opened with her Aura enhanced strength. But she figured it's a better idea to be quiet about it. So, she sat their trying to think of a way to open it when she noticed a locksmith's reader magazine on the table. Ruby quick grabs the magazine and starts reading through it looking for answers. After quickly scanning the magazine she found all that she needed to know about picking a lock and decided to give it a try. She covered the safe up with the rug and quickly raced back to her room. Once inside she quickly went to her repair kit, and starts to dig around for what she needs. All the while not making a peep as Jaune slept.

She eventually found what she was looking for. A small box of bobby-pins and a screwdriver. Once they were inside her utility belt, she made a dash back to the office and started to pick the lock on the floor safe. She inserted the bobby-pin into the lock, and the screwdriver as well and she starts rattling around with it. After five failures she finally got it on her sixth.

She opens it to find a bag of five hundred caps next to a few 10MM bullets and a folder containing papers. So, she grabbed the paperwork and closed the safe shut. She begins to read the paper in the folder and to her shock it was a business transaction between Jeannie May Crawford and the legion. Selling Carla Boone and her unborn child into slavery. It promised a payment of five hundred caps upfront and a thousand more after her sale, along with an additional five hundred once the child was born and sold. As she read the file, she then heard the door open.

"Youngling!" A familiar voice called out causing Ruby to quickly drop the folder to the side of the couch. The voice belonged to Jeannie Crawford

"What are you doing out so late. Haven't your father taught you anything about going into buildings without permission?" Jeannie asked sternly as she walks over to Ruby.

For a moment Ruby was conflicted. On one hand she was a sweat kind old lady. On the other hand, who in their right mind would sell a pregnant woman off into slavery for just a bag full of caps. This confliction was set aside when she realized that she needed to get her over to the rocks near the Dinosaur. That's when an idea hits her, when her half-sister was got into trouble when she was a kid. She would cry and place on an act that it wasn't her fault. Granted it only worked till Ruby came along but still it was the best she could do.

"Oh, thank Oum!" Ruby cries before racing into Jeannie's arm with a few tears in her eye. "It's Horrible, just horrible!"

"Oh, what is it now darling?" Jeannie asked as she pats her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's my (fake sob) friend Jaune, he (fake sob) was stung by a bark scorpion (fake sob) near the rocks outside of town." Ruby faked sobs into Jeannie shoulder.

"Oh, now don't worry about it dear. Bark scorpions ain't as venomous as their older cousins." Jeannie said trying to comfort Ruby. "Tell you what, bring me out to your friend and I'll help him inside."

"(Sniff) Alright, thank kindly Jeannie." Ruby said as she wipes away an alligator tear from her eye.

The two then head outside of town looking for the supposed injured Jaune. Once they got to the spot Ruby quietly places on Boone's beret.

"Now, Honey. Where's your friend?" Jeannie asked as she looked around for Jaune. She then turned around to see Ruby wearing a red Beret with First Recon symbol on it. She was confused at first till she looked up to see she was within range of a sniper.

"Oh, you little shi... **BANG**..." those were her last words before a powerful .308 rifle round pierced her skull sending bits of brain to the ground and her body over the rock tumbling down the small slope, concealing the body a bit.

Ruby then looks up at the dinosaur to see the rifle was no longer pointing out anymore. She then turns around leaving the body. For the first time, she didn't feel remorseful or even regret for what she did. And that scarred her.

She quickly retrieved the evidence from the lobby and also the five hundred caps as well before returning to Boone. She walked into the Sniper's nest to see Boone siting against the wall with a lit cigarette in his mouth and a black and white picture of him and a woman in hand.

"So, how did you know it was her?" Boone asked as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

Ruby didn't answer right away, instead she walked over and leans against the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground next to him. "Found this in a hidden safe. In the lobby, along with bits of her payment."

Boone took ahold of the file, he carefully read it before closing the file. "Figures they keep paperwork. Guess you want the reward as well."

Boone then takes the beret back and hands her a spare beret he had, along with a small bag containing a hundred caps. As Ruby takes it her hand begins to shake uncontrollably.

"Something wrong?" Boone asked as Ruby struggles to keep her hand from shaking.

"No, well. Actually, I just got one question Boone. How can you... anyone sleep at night after killing someone?" Ruby asked as she place the caps into her ammo belt containers.

"That's, not an easy question. For us soldiers, we trained to do it. For civilians it isn't easy. The legion just simply doesn't care." Boone answers but he noticed that his answers weren't helping her. "But if you want to know an answer that should put you to sleep. Simply know that there is no law anywhere. Not even in New Vegas. That every time you take a life, it's always to protect either yourself, or those you call friends. Maybe you save a stranger you haven't met yet. Point is when you kill a person, don't think about the why you did it as much as how many life's you saved because you did it."

That answer actually brought some relief to Ruby and she finally felt. Well relieved, almost like a weight has been removed from her shoulder.

"Thanks Boone... I hope this gives you some closure for your wife." Ruby said as she leans back against the wall.

"It doesn't, but it's a start." Boone said as He stands up before tossing the cigarette outside the mouth. "Now if you excuse me, I'm on break."

He then placed on his Beret and straighten it before he left the nest leaving Ruby alone in the mouth of the dinosaur. As she sat her arm began to buzz. She looked down at her arm and she noticed that a message had been sent directly to her.

She noticed the instructions written in the small box on how to answer the mail and she followed them. She finally managed to get to the message and she was confused by it.

"Go home... Courier Six." She read aloud completely confused by the message. She then tries to find out who sent the message but all she could find was that it was from an unknown area. As she tries to figure it out another message was sent to her. This time it was from Six.

 _Hey Ruby, you awake? Cause I need you to get Jaune and a few toy rockets from the gift shop. Please hurry. I would come get you two but I accidentally stepped in a bear trap. Yes, I'm fine it's just that I need help getting a few things. -Six_

Ruby quickly read the message and quickly sprung to her feet. Before she left, she placed on the red Beret and with a small smile she left to get Jaune.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Let's answer some comments.**

 **From Luckenhaft: Now as exciting as it is for Boone to join the group, he won't. Not yet at least. I need to get rid of Jaune, (Spoiler), and (Spoiler) when I send Ruby and Six to the Sierra Madre to find some cash for an um... well I wouldn't call it revenge or a rescue... revcue? In any case you'll see by chapter ... teens. Somewhere in that ball park.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft.**

 **From Captaindrake123: Oh, yea she picked a hell of a time to snap. Now when it comes to Vulpes, I'm sort of on the fence on one hand he literally killed everyone in town by a lottery ticket. On the other he wasn't Lying; the town was essentially two steps away from being a raider town. Hopefully she will learn when to let live and kill them later tactic before going gun hole on them. Also, thanks, this story has been on my mind for quite a while and I'm glad people are enjoying it. As for Six and Ruby, don't worry Six will learn what Ruby is very soon.**

 **Thanks for writing Captaindrake123**

 **37: Can't argue with you on that. Still I'd be lying if I didn't enjoy Killing him for skinning a dog to make a hat. As for House, if you're talking endings no comment, if we are talking about that kick ass song by "The Stupendium" then yes, he does. Or if you mean real life house, your unfortunately right... except for Dominic LoRiggio, Edward Thorp, Wombag1786. These fine gentlemen did manage to beat the house.**

 **Thanks for writing 37**

 **So, with comments out of the way I'd like to say I'm kinda disappointed no one voted in the comments about what perks to give. So, I guess I have to choose. (Sigh) I don't bite btw so don't worry on voting.**

 **Six: Lady killer**

 **Ruby: Swift Learner**

 **Jaune: (S). P.E.C.A. I.L**

 **Also has anyone ever had any else besides me had cactus fruit before? It sorts of taste like that a pickled pear. Kinda unique fruit to get on the east coast but hey still taste good-ish. Also no one minds if I referred to 'That Gun' as TG. Cause if I have to say 'That Gun' for the rest of the series, I'm tossing my laptop out the window.**

 **Ok so that's all, please Fav and Fol the story leaves a comment as well.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	7. Flight of the Ghouls

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: _beep boop I is a robot as well beep_

 **The Mojave Desert around Midnight**

 **3RD POV**

In a small canyon lies a road curving around the steep edges. Both Jaune and Ruby walked down the road with Jaune carrying a bag filled with toy Rockets and Ruby with a brand-new red beret on her head.

"Ugh, why do we need to bring Six all these toys?" Jaune complains as he re-adjusts himself to carry the bag.

"I don't know, maybe there's hidden treasure that needs the toys to unlock." Ruby suggests

"I highly doubt that." Jaune said.

"Yea well it's something fun to think about." Ruby said blankly as she looks up at the stars. There was short moment of silence before Jaune asked.

"So, where did you get the beret?" Jaune asked feeling like he missed something.

"Oh, um don't tell Six but turns out Jeannie May Crawford is a slaver. Sold the night time sniper, Boone's wife and unborn child into slavery." Ruby explains.

"Oh, Oum... wait then how is this related to the beret?" Jaune asked slightly nervous about Ruby's answer.

"I told her that you were stung by a bark scorpion outside of town... right within Boone's line of sight." Ruby answers coldly as she kicks a tin can laying under a reinforced overpass of some kind.

Jaune was absolutely shocked by Ruby's lack of emotion and empathy for killing an old lady without remorse. Even if she was a slaver, she should have stand trial. Before he could even protest Ruby spoke first.

"Yes, I know it's wrong... but this place... I don't think even Ozpin could prepare us for. No matter how hard we try... eventually we have to kill someone." Ruby said as she stops in the middle of the road. Jaune looked at her in shock. He would have scolded her for her choices, but despite being completely sleep deprived he can tell she was on the verge of tears.

"What terrifies me... it the fact that I'm actually getting used to it." Ruby said before breaking down in tears. "And (sob) I don't (sob) want to (sob) get use to (sob) killing people."

There was nothing Jaune could do, except comfort his friend. He knelt down beside her and opted to place his arms around her in embracement. The two sat there with tears of regret running down Ruby's face and onto Jaune's shoulder. After five minutes Ruby finally stopped sobbing and started to wipe away the tears.

"(Sigh) Guess it can't be helped. We may have to kill people, but let's try and do what's right. Even if the easier choice is more appealing, we have to be better than that." Jaune said as he helps Ruby up. Once up he grabbed the bag of toy rockets off the ground before swinging it over his back.

"Yea, guess that's all we can do." Ruby mutters under her breath before she and Jaune head down the road towards their destination.

As they traveled down the road, they came across a huge building with a sign out front with the word 'REPCONN' except the letter O was missing. A closer inspection of the building showed a bunch of corpses lauded across with signs of bullet holes and burn marks being the fatal. What disturbed them was that these things had little to no skin on them. In fact, they looked like flayed zombies with tumors and burns going up and down their bodies. As horrifying it is to see dead grotesque bodies, the smell on the other hand was beyond much worst. Blistering dead skin mixed with whatever radioactive gunk they have been crawling through and to top it all off been left rotting for hours in the heat of the sun. Jaune the moment smelling the foul stench instantly vomited why'll Ruby held out for a moment before joining Jaune and losing her dinner.

"Ugh, dear Oum. What are those things?" Jaune asked before vomiting again.

"I think those are ghouls Doc Mitchell told me about." Ruby explains as she tries to hold back another urge to vomit.

"Blaugh... Ugh, you mean the ones who look and smell like rotting corpses?" Jaune asked after vomiting.

"Yea... that on... Blaugh!" Ruby wasn't able to finish her sentence when a mutated maggot crawled out of the bodies eye socket with a sickening pop, causing Ruby to vomit.

After making their way in after vomiting a few times, the two entered inside to find a horrible smell as described as. 'Dusty old rotten eggs that have been left beneath the floorboards of an abandoned slaughter house.' Still, when compared to the deceased ghouls outside it smelled of lavender. As they walked through the lobby, they came across another dead body. Unlike the ghouls outside this body was massive, wearing makeshift clothes and was blue.

"What in the world is that?" Jaune asked looking down at the massive blue behemoth. Before Ruby could even answer the radio turns on with static before a cracked, raspy, and deep voice came through.

 _"Hey, Hey! You two smooth skins. By chance you two ugly mugs be with the Smooth skin and the flying toaster from earlier?_ " The voice asked

"You mean Six and ED-E?" Ruby asked.

 _"Yea those two. Told me you will be coming, presuming that you weren't asleep. Head to the back and on the right is the door to the basement. Follow it down to the third level, your friend is currently sitting next to me... and please hurry, if I have to keep looking at his ugly smooth skin face any longer, I might as well pluck my eyes out right now."_ The stranger said over the line before a loud smack can be heard.

" _If you continue with that attitude then I might as well pluck your eyes out myself!"_ A new voice came over the radio was Six, sounding annoyed and hurt in some way. " _Look Ruby, Jaune, get down here. The halls are freed from any ghouls or Nightkin."_

The radio transition cuts out leaving Jaune and Ruby alone in the Lobby. They looked at each other before Jaune gave a simple shrug and the two head down the halls. After walking a small bit, they found the door leading downstairs, they found more bodies of these blue behemoths scattered about with fresh wounds revealing that they were killed not that long ago. After getting lost a few times they finally found the entrance to some underground system. The maze of tunnels led them to a door, on the other side ED-E was floating next to Six, who was sitting on a chair with a cigarette in his mouth and his right leg up on another chair covered in bandages along with his head.

"Oh, Oum. Six!" Ruby shouts before tackling Six to the ground in embracement.

"Oh, my Oum are you alright?" Jaune asked as he walked over to the two.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Oh, joy... the Tweedledum, and Tweedledumber have arrived.)_

"Jaune, get, Ruby, off me... Now!" Six said as he clenched his teeth in pain.

Ruby realized that Six was hurt and with a nervous chuckle got off him before stepping back into someone. Ruby turns around to see two people, one looked to be a man in scientists clothing why'll the other was literary lighting the room with a green hue. Ruby was completely surprised by the man or more acutely a ghoul.

"Ugh, if the ugly one even touches me... I think I'm going to puke." One person in a raspy voice said as he tries not to vomit.

"Now, now Chris, let's not be rude to the man's companions. Especially the young ones." The ghoul said before turning to Ruby.

"Hello young one, my name is Jason, Jason Bright." The ghoul said as he reaches out with his right hand.

"Ruby stared blankly at Jason before realizing she was staring and quickly went to shake his hand.

"Um, hi... I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby fluttered to say.

"Please to make your acquaintance Mrs. Rose." Jason said polite before turning to Jaune and also out stretched his hand to greet as well.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune answers sounding a little less surprised by Jason then Ruby.

"Greetings as well. Your friend here Six has told me that you two will help us for our great journey." Jason explains.

"Great, what?" Ruby asked as she tilts her head in confusion.

"They want us to help finish with them rockets so they can go to some promise land." Six explains as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Precisely, the smooth skin also told me that one of you ugly little brats have a few rockets with some glowing chemicals inside." The man in the raspy tone said as he walks forward. Both Jaune and Ruby looked at each other before Jaune drops the sack of toy rockets at Chris feet.

"Ok, hopefully it wasn't the ugly one who carried this." Chris said vaguely as he pulls out a toy rocket ship. "Well, Well, Well... I'll be a fat Nuka addicted smooth skin. Isotope-239, guess your lucky smooth skin. That would have been embarrassing if they didn't have the starter ignition."

"Yea whatever you say." Six said lazily as he struggles to sit down in the chair. Chris simply snarls at him before taking the bag and walking out of a door.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior, unfortunately I must prepare my people for the great beyond. I thank you for helping us." Jason said before heading down a different room. The room remains quiet till Ruby remembers why she was here in the first place.

"Oh, Six what happened here?" Ruby asked as she turns to him as he just stamped out the cigarette and was going for his hat on the desk.

"Well, long story short the reason why there is feral ghouls here is simply because a group of religious ghouls moved in. They will leave as soon as those rockets are repaired and prepped." Six explains as he places his hat on his head, before tipping it down to cover his eyes. "If you ask me religion is a two-sided coin. On one hand it's something that inspires people, on the other hand they could be fanatical and we have people worshiping people like Caesar."

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Records have shown of multiple cults springing up along the western seaboard since the early sixties. Branch Davidians, Eden's Gate, The Manson family, The people's temple. As soon as one of them says praise Jason Bright with a gun in hand... I'm killing every single one of them.)_

"Ok then what happened to you?" Jaune asked.

"Had to clear out a group of Nightkin, one bashed me in the head, also someone laid bear traps so that was fun... the first three times." Six remarks sarcastically. "So that's why I sent a message to Ruby. Currently the stims should patch my bones by morning, but I want get back on the road as soon as possible. So, I need you to get something for this Jason fellow."

"Wait didn't you say that you didn't want us to get into any trouble why'll you were away?" Jaune asked.

"Well since I left you, I was nearly eaten by feral, my head bashed in by Nightkin, loosed a leg to five different traps, and to place a cherry on top have been insulted by a guy who think he's a ghoul when really he's just bolding. What have you guys been up to that isn't any worst then killing mindless zombies?"

Ruby gave a slight nervous whistle as she slowly removes the first recon beret from her head as Jaune kicks some dust.

"Um nothing... just practiced with my machete." Jaune remarks.

"Yea... nothing bad happened why'll your away." Ruby mutters nervously.

"Ok that's my point. Now then, just ask what Chris needs. I'm gonna try and catch a few hours of sleep before the sun rises." Six remarks as he leans back in his chair with his hat pulled down over his head. In a few moments he was fast asleep in his chair.

Ruby wanted to stay and make sure he was alright but because what happened in Nipton, she felt it was best to just let him rest. Just as they backed off Chris came back into the room.

"Alright smooth skins, since your dad is asleep let's talk business." Chris remarks.

"Six isn't our dad." Jaune remarks.

"Really? Eh, Whatever. All your smooth skins all look alike to me anyways." Chris remarks as he pulls a blueprint out from under a desk. "Right so let's talk shop. Thanks to you two we are one step closer to the great beyond. Now what I need is this."

He then points on the blue print a medium size electronic computer chip with some wires sticking out of it.

"A thrust control module. Some scavengers came through before we even set foot here. So, it won't surprise me if they have sold it to the local town." Chris explains as he turns around to face the two. "Now then, as soon as you return with the, the, the um... sorry but can you move back. Just looking at you wants to make me puke.

"Wait why? Is there something in my hair?" Jaune asked as he shakes his hair.

"No not you, her." Chris said as he points at Ruby.

"Me?" Ruby asked as she points at herself.

"Yea you. Ugh, and I thought I he was the ugly one was your older friend, but out of every human I have ever met you are the ugliest one of them all." Chris said as he tries to cover his face.

"What?" Ruby asked in a surprise and emotionally hurt tone.

"Hey now, Ruby is one of the cutest looking people I've met" Jaune said in her defense.

"Ugh, who is she to you? Your girlfriend, cause I will never understand how can anyone including a mother was to get a few feet let alone inches away from her." Chris said rudely without moving his hand away from his face.

"What! Oh no no no no, Ruby isn't my girlfriend. Well, she is cute cause she is... but it's not because she's my girlfriend. Well she is a friend and a girl but um... look I'm just saying that she isn't ugly compared to some of the other things out there." Jaune said blushing madly.

"What like ghouls? Well sorry we don't have as smooth of skins as you humans but at least I have standers." Chris scuffs at in irritation. "Look, you already know what I want so just get going."

Jaune open his mouth to argue back but decided to keep his mouth shut. He looked towards Ruby who was in between sad from the insults and blushing because Jaune thinks she's cute. He simply covered his eyes in embarrassment before pointing towards the exit with his thumb. The two exit the building and began their trip to Novac. They remain quiet till Ruby finally broke the silence near the entrance of the Canyon.

"... So, Jaune... I'm cute?" Ruby asked blushing a bit.

"Um, Yea you are... um not in a romantic way just that um well, kinda in a little sister way." Jaune explains as he scratches his nose.

"Oh, oh, um ok... that's um nice." Ruby said awkwardly.

"Um, Yea... yes, it is." Jaune remarks. The two went back to remaining quiet till Ruby once again broke the silence.

"... So, what do you think that guy's problem is?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, maybe he thinks he's a ghoul?" Jaune suggests.

"Yea... he doesn't seem like a ghoul, Jason Bright on the other hand. He looked more like those bodies outside the building." Ruby said agreeing as they as they stopped by the gate to Novac.

"Yea Guess when thinking of a two hundred-year-old walking corpse I guess Jason looks more like ghoul then the rest of them... So, anyways where are we going to find this um, what's that thing called again." Jaune said snapping his fingers trying to remember the name of the device.

"Thrust Control Module." Ruby Answers.

"Yea that. I have no idea where it is so I'm just going to check and see if the shop is open. Maybe they have it in stock." Jaune said as he opens the gate. "But Incase it's not open I have no idea what are we going to do next."

Ruby gave a small nod in agreement and followed Jaune to the door to the gift shop. She opted to stay outside since that business with Jeannie May Crawford. Jaune agreed and head inside to browse the store for the Component. Ruby leans against the door and looked up at the moon. She could never get use to the sight of it. Compared to yesterday it was a waxing gibbous in the sky that night. Remnant never have a moon like this, it either looked like someone shot it or had a crack. It never looked like it was slowly disappearing. It was something beautiful to witness, like the ocean is to a Waterlander. As she stares up at the moon in the night sky a faint yet familiar sound can be hear in the corner of her ear. She looked over and her jaw dropped before curling into a smile.

"Victor?!" Ruby calls out as the RobCo machine rolls in through the front gate. Victor turns around to face the young girl before he was near tackled to the ground.

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit. How has things been Mrs. Rose?" Victor asked as he hugs Ruby.

"Oh, things have been good, then bad, then just weird." Ruby answers as she got off Victor.

"Huh, well what's the bad?" Victor asked as Ruby's happy smile disappears.

"... We ran into the Legion. I, had to kill in self-defense... after shooting first." Ruby answers as she looks down at the ground in disappointment.

"Oh, poor thing. I heard tale of them legion fellows, ain't nothing but trouble makers and bad eggs. Still it's good to hear that you are one piece." Victor said with some compassion in his robotic tone.

"Thanks." Ruby said still feeling guilty about what she did.

"Sorry to bring you down like that, tell me what's the good word since we last saw each other?" Victor asked.

"Oh, so I ran into someone else why'll traveling with Six." Ruby said why'll trying to cheer herself up a bit.

"Oh really, who would that be?" Victor ask, before Ruby could answer Jaune walked out the door with a disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry Ruby But they don't have anything other than toy rocke..." before Jaune could even finish he noticed Ruby was with a robot he hasn't seen before with a cartoony cowboy face on a tv screen. "Um... Ruby who is this guy, also does he have a stun baton like ED-E? Cause I seriously don't want to go through that again."

"Oh, Jaune this is my friend Victor. He helped me when I woke up in Goodsprings." Ruby said as he grabs Jaunes hand pulling it up to shake Victors before grabbing Victor's robotic arm. "Victor this is my friend Jaune. He is my first friend I made at Beacon."

"Um, hi." Jaune said nervously as he clasps Victors robotic hand.

"Well Howdy there. You must be Jaune Arc, heh, don't mind me saying but you definitely look like a knight in shining armor. Granted that armor isn't so shining." Victor said as he shakes Jaune's hand.

"Oh. You can speak. (Thew) for a second I thought you can speak like a robot and... wait what about armor?" Jaune asked as his relief look on his face changed to one of confusion.

"Heh, ancient history. In any case any friend of Mrs. Rose is a friend of mine. Speaking of which, where is our mutual friend at?" Victor asked as he turns to Ruby.

"Oh, um he's at the REPCONN station. We're trying to find something to help some ghouls." Ruby explains.

"Aw, what would that be? I may be able to provide some assistance, since after all I do have a connection to RobCo servers." Victor boasts.

"RobCo what?" Jaune asked.

"It's the company that made him." Ruby explains.

"Yep, and RobCo bought REPCONN years before them bombs dropped." Victor finish.

"Oh, um it's a Thrust Control Module." Jaune said.

"Alright then, let me check some files. Hold on a moment." Victors screen went black as a humming sound can be heard. After a few moments his screen turns back on.

"Hmm, well by my files and calculations, it was scavenged by an old lady that lives up the road from here. Perhaps we should check to see if she's around." Victor explains.

"Ok, Yea. I can tell you everything that has happened on the way." Ruby said cheerfully.

"Well that sounds like a swell idea Mrs. Rose." Victor Answers causing Ruby to practically leap in glee as she grabs ahold of Victor and skipped down the road leaving a dumbfounded Jaune in the dust.

"... is Ruby friends with every robot or am I invisible to her?" Jaune asked himself as he quickly jogs over to catch up with the two.

After catching up with Victor and Ruby the three head down the road towards a shack. Along the way Ruby told him about what happened on their travels from Goodsprings to Nipton. Eventually they reached the shack and fortunately for them the old lady was just outside the building smoking a cigarette. She had the device they were looking for but sold it at a ridiculous fee. It took some convincing but she agreed to sell it for half the amount. It was still expensive, but at least they still have enough to get to the next town.

"Two hundred and fifty caps, now that's a darn gong cheat of a deal. Sorry I couldn't help pay for some of the expenses." Victor apologies.

"It's fine, thanks to you we can get back onto the road." Ruby's said as she waves off Vic's generosity.

"Heh, Yes you can. As for me I'll be spinning my spurs on down to Vegas." Victor stated.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Jaune asked with a hint of relief in his tone. Since ED-E's shocking greeting he has been uncomfortable around any kind of robots.

"Fraid not Mr. Arc. For some reason my sense has been telling me to get myself down to Vegas. It has been a dog's age since I was last spotted down there." Victor explains.

"Aww, are you sure we can't convince you?" Ruby pouts.

"Heh, as much as I'd love to travel with you Mrs. Rose. I'd wouldn't want to step on anyone's heels with my presence. Not that I'm much a bother to many." Victor remarks to Ruby's disappointment.

"Well, guess I'll see you in New Vegas then." Ruby said.

"Guess so, knowing you two along with your friend, I'm sure you'll remain above snakes by the time we see each other." Victor remarks.

"Above snakes?" Jaune asked with a raised brow.

"Staying alive partner, o'l earth lingo." Victor explains to which Jaune remarks with an "Oh".

In any case the next time we see each other, I'll try to get you two an Ace-high hotel why'll you're staying New Vegas. My treat." Victor remarks.

"Ok then. Thank you, Victor." Ruby said as she waves Victor goodbye.

"Happy trails you two. Oh and Mrs. Rose, If you ever see any of my brothers in New Vegas. Tell em Victor says howdy." Victor said with a wave before rolling north to New Vegas. The two waves to him good bye before heading south to the REPCONN station to deliver the final piece.

 **Back at REPCONN (nearly Dawn)**

The two walked into the building and head down to the lab Six and Chris were. By the time they got back it was nearly dawn and both Ruby and Jaune were absolutely exhausted. Maybe before they travel, they can get some sleep. However, their thoughts were interrupted when they came across Chris who was crying on the ground and Six standing over him.

"Um what's going on." Jaune asked as he walks in.

"Beep, Boop, Beep. ( _Mr. smarty pants just having a midlife crisis realization. It would be funny, if it wasn't so sad)_

"Chris finally found out he isn't a ghoul. Now he's crying over spilled Nuka." Six answers sarcastically.

"Oh, (Sob) shut it! All (Sob) of you must be having a good (Sob) laugh don't you! Oh (Sob) Chris doesn't love (Sob) gun he just loves machines (Sob)! Make (Sob) him work (Sob) in the nuclear reactor! He doesn't (Sob) mind he loves (Sob) machines I'm (Sob) sure he won't mind! (Sob) It would be even (Sob) funnier to (Sob) pretend he's a ghoul (Sob) when really he's (Sob) just going bold!" Chris sobs why'll on the ground in fetus position.

Ruby and Jaune watched as he continued to cry. After a few minutes Ruby decided to do something and knelt down beside him. She hesitantly reaches out and pats him on the shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's alright." Ruby said in a calm demeanor why'll patting him. "Please tell us what's wrong."

"(Sniff) It turns out fucking Jason Bright, lied to me. This entire time I thought I was a ghoul when really I was a human." Chris moans.

"Ok, did he meant to lie?" Ruby asked

"He (sniff) told me that I was one of him... used me to build his stupid rockets. Oh, how he used me like some throw away gag." Chris remarks sounding less sad and angrier.

"Um, ok... but despite that he still was your friend, wasn't he?" Ruby asked trying to Chang the conversation.

"Friend? Would a friend lie to you? Would a friend use you? Would a friend try and make you leave because you weren't a ghoul?" Chris asked as he got to his knees and grabbed Ruby by her shoulders.

"Yes, friends make mistakes... and what do you mean by trying to get rid of you?" Ruby asked calmly. In the moment as Chris pounders what to do next Six slowly reaches down to his TG, his hand on the grip and a finger on the trigger just waiting for Chris to do something dumb. After a few moments Chris lets go in a huff of rage.

"Oh, well I first met Mr. Jesus incarnated he told me I wasn't a ghoul, that I was simply going bold. After me not believing him he eventually allowed me in just to use me. God, I feel like trash." Chris's said in a huff.

"Well maybe he wasn't making fun of you, maybe he saw that you were hurt and needed a friend." Ruby said as she slowly stands up.

"That... actually makes sense if you put it like that." Chris said as he thought about it. "Everyone was horrible to me back in Vault 34, so when everyone called me a ghoul cause my hair was falling out, I must have snapped. Guess Jason saw me like that and took me in."

Chris then fell to the ground in realization. "Oh, god am I an idiot. He was helping me and I scratched at him like a rabid animal... god, do you have the component?"

Jaune reaches into his sac and pulls out the Control Thrust Module before handing it to Chris. He nods his head and heads off to finish the rocket.

"(Phew) For a second there I thought he was gonna snap." Jaune said as he sighs in relief.

"Yea me too, but I have been like that before. Just need a little help from someone else." Ruby remarks as she catches in the corner of her eye Six removing his hand away from his gun.

"Well, I'll give you credit. Not many people are willing to talk with a fully grown crying bald man." Six remarks as he turns his attention to the rocket. The three then simply remains quiet as they watched Chris install the rocket final component before talking with Jason one last time.

After thirty minutes Chris then came back with a bag under his arm filled with supplies. "Everything is ready... and Ruby thanks also sorry for calling you ugly."

"It's alright we all make mistakes." Ruby said cheerfully as Chris gave a small nod. He then walked over to a stain glass window with a com unit on the side. On the other end of window was a bunch of ghouls dressed in 1950's space suits.

"Alright Jason, the rockets are ready to launch. God speed and good luck, I guess." Chris said into the com.

"Thank you, Chris, we will never forget your deeds. You three as well, all of you will forever be saints to us." Jason said as he turns to the ghouls and gave a quick nod to them. They soon board the space craft with the door behind them.

"Well that's that. Don't really know what to do now." Chris remarks.

"What about Novac. Town like that could use your engineering skills." Ruby suggests. Chris thought it over for a moment.

"Life among humans again. Yea, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." Chris then went over to a desk and wrote some instructions down before handing it to Six.

"Just head up to the launch pad. Enter these codes down below and send them to the great beyond." Chris instructs.

"You're not going to watch?" Six asked.

"Nah, I think I need some time to myself, I'll see you three around... probably." Chris said before giving a small nod and heading outside towards Novac.

Six and the rest left and head towards the launch controls bay. After a small walk the four entered the Control bay as the sun came over the east. Six looked down at the lever before pulling out the paper Chris gave him. He then pulls the switch and suddenly an alarm went off. As the alarm went off the dome with the rockets opened with radios turning on playing classical music overhead.

 **Play Ride of the Valkyries**

The dome opens all the way and the rockets ignited. The four watch as the three rockets launched through the sky the two on the left and right flew straight pass them why'll the third had some difficulty taking off before launching.

"... Wow, that was beautiful. Jaune remarks at the sight of the rockets flying east.

"Yea, it is." Ruby remarks. "Do you think they are going to be alright?"

"I looked at their navigation, they are going to be somewhere in Caesar's land but because of how radioactive it is they won't be bothered much." Six remarks.

"Huh, to think they escape persecution by taking a ship to a foreign land. That kinda sounds familiar." Jaune remarks.

"How so?" Six asked causing both Ruby and Jaune to tense up.

"Um, because of some ghouls from home. Theirs and island of the coast that is filled with Fau... ghouls who um wanted to get away from some nasty people." Jaune fluttered with his answer. Six stared him down as Jaune gave a convincing smile as his and Ruby's mind flew at a million miles per second hoping the lie would work.

"An Island of Ghouls, must be a paradise to them." Six remarks as he turns back to the launch pad. Jaune and Ruby breathed easily seeing that their lie had worked.

"Yea it really is." Ruby remarks. "If I were to be turn into a ghoul then I definitely want to head there."

"Heh, Yea I guess me as well." Six remarks.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _If I had the choice, I would rather put all of you on the space ship so I can say farewell to you three space cowboys, before launching it towards the sun.)_

Six simply rolls his eyes before giving a tired and lazy flipped bird without looking away from the building. After a few moments of silence, he asked. "... Ruby, I have been meaning to ask. Where did you get that beret?"

"Um, I bought it." Ruby lies.

"If it wasn't a first Recon, I would have believed you." Six Remarks as he rolls up another cigarette. "Jaune, where did she get it?"

"Like Ruby said, she bought it at the st..." before Jaune could even finish Six have him a serious stare that said if you lie, I'm tossing you from the tower. Jaune began to shake nervously as he lit the smoke before finally spitting out the answer.

"Um... Well, don't get mad... but Ruby might of helped the towns sniper murder the motel owner because she sold his family into slavery." Jaune Answers honestly as he shakes nervously.

Six nearly choked on the smoke from his cigarette before turning to Ruby who was now whispering traitor to Jaune all while shaking like a leaf.

"... (sigh) goddamn it, kid." Six remarks as the screen goes dark.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. Let's answer some Q's and C's**

 **Mr. Green37: well... it wasn't a pass life that he committed. Um just look into the massacre at bitter springs. I still shed a tear.**

 **Also, the ending is what I believe the courier would have done. Not our interpretation but the way people who knows Six (Ulysses) So no matter how many strippers you offer (and I have been to actually Vegas so we are talking a lot... you seriously don't have to go far to see some.) I already know what I'm doing for the ending. Still if it makes you feel better House will be around till the end.**

 **Thanks for writing Mr. Green37**

 **From Redshirt1453: 1. #Alreadyonit, btw so am I. God bless cola whisky!**

 **2\. Also fun fact when you meet the lone guitarist by the sunset Sarsaparilla poster with the women killer perk six will panic and ask if he's 17. The same age as everyone from the RWBY universe. So, wait till everyone thinks Nora is his kid. Evil LOL.**

 **3\. Ah but in all seriousness about my spelling I can guarantee I'm American. Thing is not only do I have a disability (it effects my writing and reading, everything else is great so save your glass for someone who is complaining.) but all Autocorrect is a bitch. Still I agree I need to fix some errors. Usually I would do five to ten chapters before going back and fix my mistakes but if you can suggest a beta who is interested that would be fantastic.**

 **Thanks for writing Redshirt1453**

 **From Luckenhaft: what you mean That gu... wait, OOO hell nah you'll fool me like that. Good try though. Yea the advice is always the same no matter how we spin it. Hopefully it won't go to her head and she starts leaving more bodies in the ground. (She will but Spoilers) Home is where you make it. And he not only made it but destroyed it. To be fair I was going to say Montana and make a joke about Eden's Gate but I think I kicked that dead horse more than a few times.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft.**

 **From Guest: Yea if they weren't trying to lobotomized everyone. Still you are hitting close to home.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest.**

 **From Litchking788: Aw shucks. Thanks, as for your hint. Well I can't give you a straight answer so here's a very convoluted hint. Did you know that the Statue of Liberty is made of copper? Over time its Penny color rusted into its shade of green we know today thanks to good old O2. If you are wondering what does this have to do with lobotomization then you aren't aware that the brain cells that keeps brains alive is essentially the O2 and their brains the statue.**

 **Thanks for writing Litchking788**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	8. Rumble in Boulder city

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop

 **Somewhere in the Mojave Wasteland**

It's been a few hours since the four-left town. After they returned to Novac, Six talked with Manny, he then told them that they headed up north and they soon left town before anyone could ask them about old lady Jennie May Crawford. Problem was that now Six has to drag two exhausted children through the scorching hot desert.

"Ugh, Six can you please slow down? Me and Ruby are exhausted." Jaune groans before yawning.

"I would have let you slept to high noon. If you hadn't shot the land lady!" Six shouts in annoyance why'll massaging his temples.

"But she was a slaver." Ruby groans why'll trying to keep her exhausted eyes open.

"Yes, she also knew everyone in town on a first name basis! So, unless you're comfortable with them sticking a knife in us, we are moving forward!" Six shouts back in annoyance. That shut the two up and they continued on through the desert on the lonely highway. As they trudged on both Ruby and Jaune got more and more exhausted by the moment. Till finally Jaune collapses in exhaustion. Ruby too tired to help Jaune. So she bends over to grab a stick from off the ground and started to poke Jaune.

"Come on Jaune. We got keep moving." Ruby said as she struggles to stand.

"Ugh just leave me behind. I can't go on." Jaune moans as he fry's in the sun's blistering heat. As Ruby tries to get Jaune up Six watches from the sidelines with ED-E.

"...Beep, sarcastic Boop, Beep." ( _...Wow, this is just sad.)_

"Tsk, you preaching to the quire." Six remarks as he watches from the side. They continued to watch for another five or so minutes before Six rolled his eyes and stamped out the cigarette he just finished.

"(Sigh) I was saving this for whisky later but this should get you off the ground. Unless you want to become bacon." Six remakes as he pulls two Nuka Cola bottles from his satchel. Jaune hearing the sound of a soda bottle opening found the strength to sit up. Six then handed them both the bottle of Nuka and in an instant both started to chug it down as if their lives depended on it.

"Mmmm, oh Oum that hits the spot." Ruby said as she feels the caffeine hitting her.

"Mmm, say Six. Why would you want to mix Nuka with whiskey? Kinda ruins the taste if you think about it?" Jaune asked as he guzzled his down quicker the Ruby's.

"Just too sweet for my mouth, unlike sarsaparilla which taste natural." Six answers as he pulls out some paper a Coyote tobacco. As he crafted the cigarette he continued. "Besides, Nuka sickness is common among first time drinkers."

"Nuka, Sickness?" Jaune asked as he slowed down his drinking pace.

"Yea, something about the radiation in these things causes people get queasy when they first try them. It's worst with Vault dwellers or someone who hasn't been exposed to radiation." Six said as he tries to light his cigarette with the lighter that was almost out fuel.

Ruby thought back to her first-time drinking Nuka. She indeed felt horrible queasy. Doc Mitchell had to sit her down and make her eat saltines for the day. She thought it was something she ate, not the Nuka. As she thought more about it, she then noticed Jaune turning a pale of green.

"Ugh, (burp) um is Nuka sickness (burp) fatal?" Jaune asked as he gave another sickly sounding burp.

"No, worst case scenario is that they have a weak stomach. If so, I say they will be vomiting from here to New Reno." Six answers as he still tries to get the lighter to work.

"Oh (sickly Burp) Well. Um (sickly Burp) that's (sickly Burp) not, ugh... good." Jaune remarks as he holds his stomach in pain as it makes disturbing sounds.

"Whys that?" Six asked as he finally got the lighter to catch fire.

Ruby answers that by grabbing Six by his shoulder before turning him to Jaune. He noticed that Jaune had a pale and sickly green look on his face. He had just dropped his Nuka bottle to the ground and was holding his stomach in pain. It was making all sorts of twisting noises and he couldn't stop burping. He was just about to pop when Six said "Oh, that's why." Before Jaune hurls.

The scene pulls back down the road next to an abandoned yellow pickup truck with a Diek motocross logo on the side. In the distance the four can be seen looking like specks in the distance. Despite being far away you can hear them complaining.

"Oh my god. MY FUCKING HAT!" Six shouts out.

"Oh, Oum it's everywhere!" Ruby screams.

"Beep, Boop, Beep!" _(I'm gonna Kill him! It's gonna be hell to remove all this vomit without arms!)_

"Sorry, umph. Guys, it's just that I never had a Nuka cola bef-BLAUGH!" Jaune couldn't even finish his sentence before vomiting up the Nuka again. This time you couldn't hear what they were saying as they all begin to complain at the same time. As they were complaining a foot came into view and the screen looks up revealing a Legion scout. He looked through his scope of a pair of binoculars and noticed the three shouting at Jaune.

"What do you see?" A Legion Decanus asked as he walks over to the legion scout.

"The one who slayed Vulpes Inculta, and her traveling companions as well." The legion scout replies as he lowers his binoculars. "Should we pursue them?"

The Legion Decanus thought about it for a moment before answering. "No, not now. Profligate Troops patrolling this area will Gun us down before we can exact Caesar's will. We will cut across the desert and set a trap for them near Vegas." The legion Decanus declares. The legion troop nods and the two head off to retrieve their assassination party for the trap. What they didn't realize was that they too were being watched. Near the hills leading to an abandoned military complex, a woman in a burlap made robe watches from the hillside with her own pair of binoculars.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" She remarks as she watches the Legionaries leaving after spying on what she presumed to be a family.

"Hmm, I probably should warn them that the legion was just spying on them." She said to herself as she watches as Six and Ruby head towards an El Dorado gas station to change into something different. She then places her binoculars into her small satchel before taking out and equipping a power fist. "But I think it will be more fun to just simply give these slavers a fisting they will not enjoy."

She then makes her way down the hill to follow the Legion back to their camp with a cheeky smile on her face and a powerful gauntlet just waiting to jump to the punch line.

 **Thirty minutes later down the road.**

After a quick change of clothes, the four walked down the road. Six was now wearing his armored vault 21 jumpsuit with the zipper open up to expose a white sunset sarsaparilla brand t-shirt. He no longer had his iconic black Stetson on his head or cowboy boots on his feet. Rather a skull cap bandana and vault tech boots. Ruby on the other hand was no longer wearing her iconic red cape. Her vault tech jumpsuit has been having the upper part of her torso wrapped around her waist, revealing her white stained tank top. All their clothes that was covered in vomit was placed into Jaunes sack which is cumbersome for him. Even though the small pit stops put everyone in a bad mood, at least Ruby and Jaune are now no longer complaining about the lack of sleep.

"Ugh, guys. I'm sorry for vomit on you guys. How am I supposed to know about Nuka sickness... please can someone help me carry this?" Jaune complains about the moist and heavy burlap military rough sack on his back.

"Well you should have thought about where you were aiming before you vomited on us." Six responds coldly as he took a drag from a new cigarette.

"Beep, vengeful Boop, Beep." ( _Personally, I would have killed him right then and there but I think I enjoy watching him suffer.)_

Ruby didn't say anything but by her cold attitude towards Jaune she was clearly being passive aggressive about him vomiting on… and inside her hood. The four continued on down the old 95 highway till they came to an intersection. They followed the road down to the east towards the damn. As they walked down the road the four came to a stop on the outskirts of town. What Ruby and Jaune saw made them stop in their tracks in absolute shock of what the once prosperous town became.

The town was in complete ruins. Builds that use to stand were now reduce to rubble and ruin. Buildings that still stand are covered in ash and burn marks from the explosions. Blackened skeletal bits are skewed about the place, some had burnt and burn dog collars around their necks.

"Oh, my Oum. What happened here?" Jaune asked in shock.

"During the first battle of Hover Damn the NCR were pushed back. Supposedly the Legate in charge lead his men onward. He believed that they would have won if it wasn't for the fact that the NCR set a trap in Boulder City." Six answers as he tries a few times to light his newly wrapped cigarette. Once he finally got a light, he quickly took a drag before exhaling the smoke. "They blew the town up with majority of the Legion inside before taking them out from afar with sniper rounds."

"So, what happened to the Legate?" Ruby asked as she stares out into the ruins.

"From what I heard, he survived. But O'l Caesar doesn't take kindly to failure. So, he had him burned alive before tossing him down the Grand Canyon." Six explains as he looked towards the only standing bar in town.

"Hey Jaune, you want to make up for vomiting on my hat? Cause you are going to do some hand washed laundry right now." Six said as he nudged Jaune towards the bar.

"Um, alright." Jaune said feelings uncomfortable at all the dead bodies spewed about.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _You better wash out my radiator, or I'm going to push a toaster into the washtub as you work!)_

As the three head straight for the bar, Six noticed Ruby was staring at the rock memorial in the center of the road.

"Hey Ruby. Are you coming?" Six asked.

Ruby turned to him and shook her head before replying. "Um I actually want to see the monument a bit closer if it's ok."

"Sure, go right ahead. You know where to find us." Six said as he gave a shrug before walking into the bar.

Once gone Ruby walked over to the marble stone. As she passed by a grieving soldier, she noticed that this stone was hand carved. Surrounding it is a bunch of flowers and a few lit candles along with some pictures. She then read the front of the marble with two head bears on both sides of the plaque.

 _"On this spot in the year 2277, Rangers and soldiers of the New California Republic turned back the forces of Caesar's Legion during the Battle of Hoover Dam. Over one hundred men and women gave their lives on the Nevada soil to defend local civilians and the principles of the republic. May this humble stone be an enduring memorial to their valor and sacrifice."_

She then walked around the monument to see the names of every single soldier that had died during the battle with the rank and name standing side to side

 _"PVT Sandra Abbot, PVT Julie Adair, PFC Martin Addie, PVT Erik Allsop, PV2 Hugh Althouse, PFC Melissa Bai, PVT Daniela Becenti, CPL Satnam Bedi, PV2 Eve Bernat, PVT Paulina Biscardi, PVT Julio Blauner, PVT Jimmy Borges, PFC Christopher Boulanger, PVT Robin Bunt, CPL Phillip Burton, PV2 Penelope Carwell, CPL Tina Chan, PFC May Chang, PFC Patrick Chang, RGR Michael Chen, CPL Marcus Christensen, PVT Paige Christianson, PV2 Gregory Clark, PVT Nelson Coderre, PVT Tyrone Cutchin, PVT Jameson Daluz, PFC Ralph Davies, PVT Curtis Debord, PVT Clinton Decola, PVT Veronika Delongis, PFC Robert Dhatri, PFC Rachel Dumont, PV2 Nell Embrey, PVT Frida Esperanza, PV2 Darren Espey, PV2 Najah Essa, CPL Richard Falk, PFC Richard Farnsworth, PV2 Ophelia Fiorentino, PV2 Kelly Foor, PVT Ariel Frieman, PV2 Kurt Funston, PVT Mark Glasper, PV2 Max Gochenour, CPT Franklin Godfrey, 2LT Theodore Gorobets, PVT Delbert Guidotti, PFC Lance Han, PVT Johnathan Hannaford, PVT Peter Hayes, SGT Peter Hernandez, Jr., PVT Randolph Hincks, PVT Maxwell Hocutt, PVT Brian Hoey, PVT Loren Houtchens, PVT Jeffery Hui, PFC Whitney Jacobs, CPL Autumn Jameson, PFC Randall Jones, 2LT Peter Kang, PFC Donald Kowalski, RGR Jackson Kreger, PFC Elmer Kronmueller, PVT Guy Leppert, PV2 Christian Lesser, MSG Thomas Li, PVT Francis Lipsett, CPL Hector Lopez, RGR Teresa Lutz, PVT Maya McElderry, PV2 Matthew Metzer, PVT Pete Mery, PVT Hazel Meyers, PV2 Billy Montalvo, Sr., PVT Carol Montero, PVT Gloria Morningstar, PV2 Shafi Nassar, SGT Sean Ngo, CPL Mark Nguyen, PVT Darryl Norred, PFC Stephen Park, PFC Polly Vermeulen, PVT Jonathan Volkmann, PFC Patrice Quinn, PFC Paul Quon, PFC Tracy Quon, RGR Stephen Raleigh, PVT Brandon Raynor, PVT Cesar Renolds, PVT Eric Robards, PFC Vishal St. James, PV2 Amin Samaha, PFC Lawrence Storey, Jr., PFC Raheed Thompson, PV2 Ashley Townson, SGT Dan Tran, PVT Lonnie Wardlaw, RGR Emily Waters, PFC Roger Westin III, SSG Reggie Wilcox, CPL Frederick Wilson, 1LT Mary Wilson, PV2 Cody Winborne, PFC Joseph Wolf, SGT Margaret Wang, PFC Timothy Zheng, PFC Bradley Zhong"_

Ruby looked around and wondered. If she were born into this world would someone she knew be on the list of names. So many people died here, fighting people like the legion. They were heroes, just like the people in her stories. She couldn't help but cry a few tears as she removes her Beret from her head. As she stared at the stone for a full minute, she caught in the corner of her eye Six running by her with his gun in hand and a furious look in his eyes. Ruby was confused by what Six was doing so she quickly placed back on her Beret and raced after him. She finally caught up with him talking to an NCR LT.

"Sir, I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for civilians." The LT states.

"Well, These Kahn's have something that belongs to me." Six replies aggressively.

"Then as soon as the Kahn's have been dealt with your property will be returned to you. Till then please stay back." The LT said firmly. Six then growls enraged under his breath before noticing Ruby was right behind him.

"Um Six. What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Kahn's just took some hostages and refused to let them go unless the NCR guarantees their release." Six answers with a huff before calming down. "What caught my interest is that these Kahn's may be the same once's employed by the man in the checkered suit." Six explains as he pulls TG from his holster before inspecting it.

"Oh, is there any way for me to help?" Ruby asked.

"Unless your related to some higher up in the NCR, I doubt it." Six said sarcastically as he tries to light another hand rolled cigarette. As he shakes his lighter trying to get a spark, Ruby walked past him towards the LT.

"Excuse me LT. What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Just some Jenkem smoking Kahn's managed to take two of my soldier hostages. You should stay back with your father." The LT explains as he didn't even look away from the building.

"Well do you have a negotiator on the way?" Ruby asked.

"Also, she's not my daughter!" Six added in the background.

"Unfortunately, he too far away for him to be any help." The LT comments.

"Well what about me?" Ruby asked causing Six to almost swallow his cigarette. "I once handled a hostage situation."

The LT then finally looked away from the building that the Kahn's were holed up in. He studied Ruby with a careful eye. After a few moments he finally said. "That's mighty bold of you to offer but I couldn't have your life on my conscious if something happened to you."

"Oh, come one. How hard is it to talk to them? I handled that Vulpes guy I'm sure I can handle these guys." Ruby comments unknowingly making Six slap his hand against his head and the LT to stop dead in his tracks.

"Wait Vulpes? As in Vulpes Inculta? What did you do?" The LT asked. Ruby then looked at Six who shook his side to side quickly why'll mouthing her not to say anything.

"Um, I may have shot him in the head... and killed his men." Ruby said nervously causing Six to once again slap his hand against his head. The LT eyes started to perk up before turning to Six.

"Sir, is it true that your daughter managed to kill one of the NCR's most wanted?" The LT asked Six.

"(Sigh) Unfortunately so, also she's not my daughter. " Six answers begrudgingly why'll rubbing the side of his temples in annoyance. The LT was absolutely shocked and he slowly turned towards Ruby with a slowly growing smile.

"Well, I'll be a son of a mole rat." He said excitedly before giving Ruby a salute. "You have not only done the Republic proud, but did me and all those who have lost their families to that shifty son of a bitch well."

"Um, your Welcome Lieutenant." Ruby answer's shyly. Not once has she been thanked for killing someone.

"Please call me Monro Mrs... sorry I didn't catch your name." LT Monroe said. Ruby then noticed that Six was now shaking his head even quicker why'll mouthing to her to not answer. To which she answers to his disappointment.

"Ruby, my name is Ruby Rose." Ruby answers to which Six grabs his head and tried to push it inwards in anger over Ruby's stupidity.

"Well Mrs. Rose. You have officially made a friend with the NCR." LT Monro said as he held out his hand for her to shake. She nervously did so before he turns back to his post and motion for Ruby to follow him. She did with an annoyed Six following right behind her.

"Look normally I wouldn't send a kid into a live fire zone with a bunch of Jenkem huffing drug peddlers but since you killed Vulpes I'm sure your age is no longer part of the equation." LT Monro compliments.

"Um, thanks." Ruby replies.

"So, they have my men hostage. I need you to speak with their lead. A man name Jessup. He may be a Kahn but he seems stable enough to talk. Do you think you can do it?" LT Monro asked. Before Ruby could even give an Answers Six interrupted them.

"Absolutely not!" Six shouts. "She's fifteen years old and I'll be damn if she is shot down in the streets."

"It's not my choice and from your own admission you are not her legal guardian. Which calls into question if she should be traveling with you." LT Monro said bluntly.

"I'm letting her travel with me simple out of the debt that I owe her. Still what she did in Nipton has painted a big target on our back." Six explains aggressively. "I made a promise to get her to New Vegas, alive and I'll be damn if she tosses away her li..."

"I'll do it." Ruby said abruptly interrupted Six. The two men look over at Ruby who was clearly nervous but still managed to stand her ground. "He said it's my choice and so I choose to do so."

She then walked past Six and towards LT Monro. She then looked behind him to see the ruins and a few SMG barrels pointing out of the ruin windows.

"Just talk to this Jessup guy and convince him to let go of the hostages, right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct." LT Monro Answers.

"Well, hopefully nobody dies." Ruby says as she takes a step forward before Six shouts out to her.

"Oh hell no. You are not going to willingly talk to these Jenkem smokers." Six said firmly.

"Well it's not your choice, sir." LT Monro said. For a moment Six though about knocking the lights out of the Lieutenant, but at the last second opted to do something different.

"Fine, but only if I accompany with her." Six said firmly as he looked LT Monroe in the eye. The two stared at each other for a few moments. After half a minute LT Monro caved in.

"... Very well. I rather have one of my men by her side but considering your stance in the matter I think you will be better suited for this." LT Monro said allowing Six to catch up with Ruby, and then two head towards the building the Kahn's were using.

As they walked the two remained quiet as they slowly made their way to the building. They noticed that some of the guns were aimed at them, the rest towards the troopers outside. They soon saw a few Kahn's in their outfits, some were more banged up then others. As they walked up to the building they came to a stop at the door. Ruby was hesitant at first but eventually knocked on the door.

"Um, hello! I'm here to negotiate the release of the prisoners." Ruby calls out. After a few heart pounding moments, the door slowly opens as an older looking Kahn member steps outside and looks at the two before giving them a nod to enter.

Inside the building was a basic shop set up in complete ruins. There was three Kahn members counting the elderly man who let them in. He and another with a black Fu Manchu mustache we're currently guarding two NCR troopers why the third one was leaning over a dead Kahn mourning.

"Are you the negotiator?" He asked without looking over his shoulder.

"Um yes." Ruby answers nervously by the tension in the air. After a few moments the man known as Jessup stood up and turned to the two.

"Ok then, negotiator. We will let the hostages go if you back off and let me and my people out of yo... yo, yo, yo... Holy shit!" Jessup paused in middle sentence. His once sadden face shifted to absolute shock and begins to panic at the sight of Six's angry scowl. "You're that courier Benny wasted back in Goodsprings! How the hell are you alive?!"

"What your boss did was a simple scratch." Six answers not letting up his angry scowl.

"A scratch!? Benny shot you in the head five..."

"Two times." The other Kahn member with the Fu Mancha mustache said in a high pitch British accent, interrupting Jessup.

"Wha?" Jessup asked.

"You said he shot him two times, boss." The Kahn member said.

"Oh, right. Well how the hell you survive with five, ("Two!") two bullets to the head. I'm sure anyone else would have died." Jessup asked.

"I got better." Six replies as his hand twitches for TG on his hip.

"Well, um guess you did." Jessup said scared as shit as he looks down at Ruby. "So, um is she your daughter or something?"

"No, she just dug me up." Six said before pulling TG and pressing it against Jessup forehead. Soon every Kahn had their gun pointed at Six waiting for Jessup to say the word.

"H-Hey easy man. I-I know your angry b-but it wasn't m-me that shot you." Jessup nervously begged as Six looked dead into his eyes with anger and contempt.

"I know but that's not why I'm here. I, want, my, package." Six said in a deadly seriously tone.

"That platinum Chip? Sorry to say that back stabbing snake Benny had it. We came here five, ("Two") two days ago and instead of paying us for a job well done he shot McMurphy five, ("Two") two times before leaving us behind." Jessup explains quickly in a panic. Six kept TG on Jessup's head for a few moments before letting go.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Six shouts as he kicks over a wooden crate of empty Sunset sarsaparilla bottle.

As he looked down at the broken glass Ruby decided to enter the conversation. "... So, um what do you want for the hostages release?" Ruby asked. Jessup thought about it for a moment before answering.

"All we want is our release with no troubles, if you guarantee our parlay then we release all five, ("Two.") two hostages. But only if you guarantee our release." Jessup answers as he slowly slides away from Ruby.

"Um, I can promise you and your friends release, but you must let the hostages go and tell us where this Benny is." Ruby said.

"No deal. The NCR will shoot us once we give up our leverage." Jessup said before Six once again points his gun at his head.

"If you don't comply, I will shoot you." Six threatens

"... Your daughter makes an excellent point. Besides they do say a kid's word is gold." Jessup said in a panic as he quickly nods to his men to untie the hostages.

"She's again not my daughter." Six said as holsters his gun. "Start talking."

"So, Benny is the Chairmen for the Tops casino in New Vegas. He hired me and few others to collect some fancy looking poker chip from uh, you." Jessup paused for a moment and gave a nervous chuckle as Six gave him an angry stare. "So afterwards we traveled to Boulder City where he was supposed to pay us. Instead he shot at us and left the rest for dead."

"So where do you think, Benny went?" Ruby asked.

"He's probably back in his ivory tower, laughing about it." Jessup answers sounding furious.

"I see. Is that all?" Six asked.

"That's all I know, I swear." Jessup answers. Six gave a silent nod and looked towards Ruby before giving her and the prisoners a nod to leave. They started to go but before they left Jessup calls out to them.

"Hay before you two go, here." Jessup then toss Six a lighter. He grabbed it midair and inspected it. It was a basic silver zippo with a seductive angle imprinted on the side. "A souvenir for you. It's Benny's lighter. Shove it up his ass when you catch up with him."

Six gives a nod and the four exited the building heading back to LT Monro with the hostages. The armed men cheered in relief to see their comrades unharmed. Monro on the other hand had a grim look on his face.

"Alright the hostages are free now, all they ask in return is that we let them return home." Ruby proclaims proudly.

"I see. (Sigh) You did good kid, but I just got orders from the higher ups. They want the Kahn's eliminated." LT Monro said with a sad look on his face.

"But they gave up the hostages, I promised them that they are free to go." Ruby said as she lowers her head in sadness.

"I'm sorry, orders are orders." LT Monro said as he placed his hand on her shoulder in hopes of trying to comfort her. It didn't, all it really did was make her feel even worse. She felt horrible every time she had killed someone, but this. This was a new low for her. As she stood there in despair, she heard Six say something under his breath before walking past her and knocking LT Monro to the ground with a strong right hook.

"Bull, fucking, shit." Six said aggressively as every single solder pointed their guns at his head.

"There are very few things in this world that means anything, but a child's word should be one of them." Six said looking LT Monro dead in his eye as a few privates helped him up.

"She promised them their release and they did so at great risk. So, the fact that you are going to kill cooperating people not only will look bad for the NCR, but you tarnish a kid's word. That is beyond excitability." Six spat in anger.

LT Monro rubbed his cheek in pain as he looked at Six with eyes of regret rather than anger. "Yes, I know but orders are ord..."

"Fuck that! She promises them. If you so much as think about it I'll hit you with so many rights you'll beg for a left!" Six threatens causing the troopers to nearly shake in their boots. The tension in the air was so tense that it could easily cut like a knife. As the two stared back at one another with soldiers waiting for one to order the capture or death of the other. After a few moments the Lieutenant thought over Six's words. Considering his actions alongside Ruby's. With a heavy sigh he made his choice.

"Men... stand down and let Kahn's past." LT Monro orders. The men hesitated at first but did so. They started to disband letting the Kahn's who were watching from afar that it was safe to leave. Six simples gave a nod to the LT who intern did the same. Six then looked over his shoulder at Ruby before giving a motion to follow before walking towards the bar at the edge of town.

Ruby followed but stop by Lieutenant before leaving. "Um, thanks for not shooting the Kahn's."

"Eh, I may get heat for it but it was an honor making your acquaintance Mrs. Rose. I do hope to see you again under better circumstances." LT Monro said giving her a proper salute.

Ruby did the same but a quick one before racing to catch up with Six.

"Um, Six." Ruby said trying to get Six's attention. She was slightly shaken by what Six had did for her.

"Yea?" Six answers as he pulls out some more paper and coyote tobacco.

"I just want to say, thanks." Ruby remarks nervously. Six turns his head towards Ruby causing her to flinch. He looked her in the eye before turning around and pulling out Benny's lighter trying to light the cigarette.

"No problem kids." Six said as he flicks the light after a few try's he got a light.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here let's answer some Q and C's**

 **Guest: true it's so retro yet futuristic, but you have to think. If we had technology like in the prewar fallout. Does that mean we have to give up Roaster teeth, Fanfiction, internet porn? Cause that would be a 50/50 split for me between a robot butler or free and easy to hide pornography.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest.**

 **Johnny guitar: kinda late for the question. But considering what happened to you in that song, why not. I'm already planning on making Jaune and (Spoiler), (Spoiler), (Spoiler) be part of a hangover scenario. Might as well give him the excuse to use that charm.**

 **Thanks for writing Johnny Guitar**

 **From Luckenhaft: As Frank once sang, Fly me to the moon. I wasn't really thinking about the Lancaster ship. To be honest it was late when I finished that chapter so I guess I hid my own eggs as well. Now about Penny, yes, he has met her. Does he know about being a bot, no. Would he fall for her? Eh, she doesn't understand personal space, friend, or remembering to save before a boss battle. So, romance would probably go over her head. As for Jaune don't think he's into red heads considering he hasn't noticed Phrrya till after she confessed. Besides even if they do fall in love that won't have a family... actually does Penny have a reproduction system built in? Comparing Synths from Fallout 4 (it's the closest thing to Penny) do they have dicks and vaginas? This is a question that I'm not entirely sure if I want to know.**

 **Oh, by the way Chris is from vault 34. The one where the question "an arm society is a polite is a polite society" is the test. The same vault where the Boomers originated from. The same one with ghouls. I'm actually not joking, he is indeed in game a resident of vault 34 who left before the entire residents turn into ghouls. So, irony, ain't it a bitch? Also, a better joke (and hopefully keeping DP off this story, I can't do what wiz did in death battle.) is to say that he's so ugly at birth his mother tried to sue the hospital because they pulled him out from the wrong hole! Now if you excuse me.**

 ***leaves to pick up the bottle caps**

 **You still owe me fifty! This is just the late fee!**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft.**

 **From 37: Yea, shame he can't follow you like dogmeat, ED-E, Rex, or Butch.**

 **Thanks for writing 37**

 **So, with that done I'll be honest, this was all done a week back but unfortunately this was deleted by some technical mistake so I'm glad that this was fixed on time. So, if you haven't noticed in the game there is a dialog where you Tell Jessup you got better. It is actually a line from the Monty python movie "Quest for the holy grail." Only way this can make for a better chapter is for a blood thirsty rabbit or if I can squeeze a holy hand grenade. Speaking of Easter eggs, theirs one I tossed in from a series that I wrote, whoever can guess will get a Chibi short added to the next chapter.**

 **Ok please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	9. Heartaches by the mile

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: _beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **The Mojave Desert in the afternoon**

After restocking up on supplies, lunch, and clean clothes the four head for their final destination, New Vegas. At that point in the day the sun started to really come down with a heatwave that could fry an egg on a sidewalk. Thankfully after a quick rinse of their clothes Six and Ruby walked through the deserted highway with damp clothes keeping the cool. Jaune however was sweating like a hooker in church. Worst yet that Nuka was still kicking his stomach.

"Ugh, guys can we please take a break?" Jaune begs as he held his stomach.

"We just took a break five minutes ago." Six replies as he reaches into his bag.

"Stopping to fight off fire breathing ants isn't a break!" Jaune complains before bending over in pain. With a loud sigh Six stopped walking and walked over to Jaune.

"If it will keep you from puking a trail to new Reno here, this should help your stomach." Six said as he hands him a sunset sarsaparilla.

"Ugh, sorry but any chance you have something that isn't a bottled soda?" Jaune groans as he tries to fight back his urge to vomit.

"Its hand made so don't worry about rads. Besides I heard sarsaparilla supposed to help irritated stomachs.

Jaune looked down at the bottle before looking back up at Six. He took the bottle and opened it. After pocketing the cap, he hesitantly placed it to his mouth before chugging it.

"Will it really help Jaune?" Ruby asked as she started fiddling with her Pip-Boy.

"Well, as long as he doesn't drink a hell of a lot. Then yea, it should help his insides." Six said as he pulls out a bottle of Wasteland Tequila. "Shame to since that could have been used to make more Mr. tequila. It's hard to get your hand on this stuff back west... I think."

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Not really shocking since _America sloppy annexation of Mexico and the huge wall that was built at the beginning of twenty first century. None of the factories survived and very few bottles of Tequila exist to this day.)__

Six looked down at his bottle. He then placed it back into his satchel before pulling out his canteen. After Jaune finished his drink the four head down the road listening to music from Ruby's Pip-Boy. It was a cheerful melody despite its subject. As they walked along the road. Six couldn't help but whistle along to the song.

 **Play heartaches by the number by Guy Mitchell**

 _"You came back but never meant to stay, Yes, I've got heartaches by the number, Troubles by the score, Every day you love me less, Each day I love you more, Yes, I've got heartaches by the number, A love that I can't win, But the day that I stop counting, That's the day my world will end."_

"Yea I have heartaches by the number, trouble by the score. Every day you love me less, each day I love you more. (Whistle)" Six mutters quietly as they walked along the road. As they walked down the road skyscraper's or what was left of them started to come into view in the yellow afternoon sky. As they start getting closer Ruby asked something that was on her mind for a bit now.

"... So, have you been to New Vegas?" Ruby asked.

"Can't remember. But from what I understand it's like any other town. Except gambling, high class booze, and different variety of hoo... streetwalkers, to spend your nights with." Six answers as he looks up at something buzzing around in the distance.

"What's do you mean by streetwalker? Like as in someone who walks streets as a job?" Ruby asked while tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Um, go ask Jaune." Six said not wanting to explain how prostitution works out here in Nevada. As they walked along the road Six kept his eyes on the creatures flying around. Starting to get curios he pulled out his binoculars and looked through the lenses to see Cazador's flying argue something.

"Hey Jaune what's a Streetwalker?" Ruby asked oblivious about the Cazador's.

"Um I don't know. Maybe it's a person who work on the streets. But that doesn't narrow it down unless you're trying to avoid saying..." In that moment Jaune just realized what Six meant by streetwalker.

"Um you know what. When we get back, your dad will probably tell you." Jaune said now trying to avoid the question.

"Beep, snarky Boop, Beep." ( _Which one? Six or your biological, cause either one would refuse to answer.)_

"Um, ok." Ruby asked as she turns her attention to Six, noticing that he had slowed down his pace and was looking towards the sky. Question was what.

"What do you see?" Ruby asked as she slowed down her pace to talk with Six.

"Cazador's." Six Answers grimly as he hands her the binoculars. Ruby looked through the lens and saw an entire flock of these winged abomination flying northwest.

"When there's that many Cazador's, then that means there's a lot of dead bodies." Six said as Ruby hands him back the binoculars.

Once Six places away his binoculars he pulls his double barrel caravan Shotgun from his back. Jaune pulls his service Rifle and Ruby her new Winchester rifle. They walked down the road till they came to an abandoned overpass. Under the overpass looked like a farmer stand. A few Cazador's were flying over the bodies but despite being half sludge from the Cazador's the bodies can be recognized as a few farmers and a dozen legionaries.

"Um is the legions this close to Vegas?" Jaune asked nervously by the huge mutated spider wasps

"No. They usual are more focus down south." Six answers as he loads a slug shell into his shotgun. "Regardless we may be able to identify what killed them. If we are lucky."

Six then took aim with his shotgun before firing the slug hitting the biggest Cazador through the head. Killing it instantly. The Cazador swarm then split into two directions. With the young and the smart one's fleeing while the dumb and bigger buzzed towards the four. The older ones were quicker causing Jaune to panic a bit and fired blindly hitting a few in non-fatal areas. Meanwhile Ruby and ED-E were absolutely dead on. It was basically mirelurks in the deep end for them. Each shot hit the Cazador either in the head or ripped straight through its bodies. The last one managed to dodge majority of the bullets before raising its stinger to share Six through his chest. To which Six replies with a bird shot to its exposed underbelly. Once on the ground he did the same thing like on the road to Nipton. Stepped down hard on its tail before blasting its face to pieces with double bird shot.

"Ugh, Hey Six. You wouldn't happen to have any more sarsaparilla. Just looking at this is making me sick." Jaune struggles to keep down his lunch.

"No but chances are they do." Six said as he places his double barrel on his back before pointing to the bodies.

"(Sigh) Is there any chance we can get something that isn't from dead guys?" Ruby asked sounding unnerved by the smell of desert heat and decomposing bodies mixed together.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." _(Not on your life. Statistics show that prospectors find more loot on dead bodies then in ruins buildings.)_

 **End Song here.**

"It's a living. Is what you mean, ED-E." Six said as he walked over to the bodies with Ruby and Jaune begrudgingly following suit.

It seems that Legionnaires attacked a small farmers market. Someone else was their cause there was no way a bunch of farm hands managed to take out a dozen legionnaires. The four searched the bodies retrieving some legion money and caps, few produce items, Some bullets, and something very disconcerting for Six.

"Jeez there were a lot of legionnaires. This close towards Vegas. What do you think they were doing here?" Jaune asked as he inspects a legion coin. Ruby simply gave a shrug in response. Six however knew why.

"Well they weren't here for Vegas. They were here for us." Six said holding a piece of paper in his hand.

He opens the piece of paper with the legion symbol branded to the papers corner making it official. It had a few big words written in Black that caused both Ruby and Jaune to practically sink where they stand. It read:

 **WANTED**

 **For her Crimes against the Mighty Caesar**

 **. Treason**

 **. Murder**

 **. Interference in military**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **One young female with distinctive silver eyes and Crimson red hooded cape.**

 **(Insert well drawn sketch of Ruby here)**

 **If brought before Caesar dead, two hundred caps upfront. If alive an additional hundred caps and a free slave of your choosing.**

 **Reports suggest that she travels with an Enclave Eye bot. A young blond male, presumed to be a bastard brother. And an older male with black Stetson, presumed to be the father. An additional reward of a hundred caps for whoever bring in a single one of their heads.**

 **(Insert perfectly sketched Six to the right, perfectly sketched ED-E to the left. And Jaune sketched with a fatter and uglier Nose)**

"Oh, my Oum." Ruby said as she read the wanted notice more carefully.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Holy $h!t... who the F$*k has the time to learn how to draw?)_

"Really. We are being hunted with a bounty on our head and that's what you have to say? Who has time to learn how to draw?" Six asked in disbelief.

"Well it's not really a good drawing. They got my nose wrong." Jaune said as he grabbed the wanted poster and held it to his head. "See wrong nose."

"Not my point." Six said why'll pinching the bridge of his nose. "We are now targeted by some very vengeful people. And those people just put a pretty price on our head."

"Beep, Boop, Beep" ( _Is that all your upset about? I thought the tenth time someone made a comment about you being the father is why your mad.)_

"Well that is true, but I'm more worried about the next Junkie looking for his next paycheck." Six remarks. He then noticed that Ruby was strangely quiet. He realizes the stress of her decision that she brashly made back in Nipton. He then walked over to Ruby before patting her head.

"(Sigh) Look. It may be bad but once we are behind Vegas gates we are as safe as house." Six said in a reassuring tone. "Granted that houses garden has been burned and then planted with land mines. But still safe."

Ruby then broke from her depressed trance and gave a solemn nod. Six then walked back over to Jaune who was still complaining about how they got his nose wrong.

While Six tries to calm him down Ruby looked one last time at one of the Legion Assassins. She was about to turn away when she caught something in the corner of her eye. His face was practically caved in and his teeth was spewed across the ground. Last time she saw someone got their teeth knocked clean out was when stray person touched her sister's hair. She walked over to the corpse and took a closer look at the body. As she gave a closer inspection of body, she starts to notice a punch mark in the collapse face.

"Oh, Oum. Holy Monty almighty. Guys! Hey Guy, I know what killed these guys!" Ruby calls out. The three looked at each other before Six replies with.

"What killed them?" Six asked as the three walked over. Ruby the grabs a nearby sticks to point out the first mark.

"See this. Clearly someone managed to cave in their face using a weapon to afflict blunt trauma to the cranium." Ruby explains pointing to the punch mark with her stick.

"So, someone used a power fist? Cause brass knuckles ain't gonna cave in a face." Six said as he noticed the first mark left in the corpse.

"Power fist?" Jaune asked completely confused.

"Think of it as Brass knuckles 2.0. A gauntlet that has a pressure plate causing the gauntlet to spring forward like a jack hammer. It also explains how someone managed to cave in their skulls." Six explains.

"Oh, my sister has one. Whenever someone touch her hair, she would beat them to a pulp." Ruby explains.

"Your sister? She wouldn't happen to be here in the Mojave?" Six asked with a raised eyebrow as he tries to pictures what Ruby's older sister would look like. What comes up is a taller, much, much more muscular then a super mutant on Buffout, yet even more childish version of Ruby. Something that sent shivers down Six's spine.

"Um no. I don't think so. Also, if it was her these guys will be missing a head or maybe had their insides blasted out their backs." Ruby said as she wondered where Yang ended up.

"Blasted? What do you mean by that?" Six asked as she stands up.

"W-Well she has a shotgun attached to the top of her own personalized power fist." Ruby explains nervously.

"Shotguns... Ruby that isn't a power fist." Six said as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I-It isn't?" Ruby asked nervously.

"No, it's actually called a Ballistic fist. Though those are hard to find." A more feminine voice said right behind ED-E.

"Oh well that's what I mean, thanks ED... wait did ED-E just speak?" Ruby asked as the three turned to look at the eyebot.

"Um no it didn't, I just happened to be good at tossing my voice." The feminine voice remarks from behind them. Ruby and Jaune nearly jumped out of their skin from the surprise while Six quickly pulled TG on the women who was slowly jogging up behind them.

"Whoa easy there. Hey that's a nice piece you got yourself, by any chance you can point it elsewhere?" The women asked as she held her hands up. She was wearing a robe made of burlap that covered her body. She wasn't hiding her face and it was clear she had her hair buzzed cut. What caught everyone's eye was the bloodied power glove on her hand.

"Are you the one that killed these legionaries?" Six asked why'll still having the gun pointed at the stranger's face.

"Well they definitely don't know how to gentlemen towards a lady. Besides I highly doubt anyone would cry over these jerks anyway." The women reply's sarcastically. After a brief moment Ruby decided to intervene.

"Um, thanks for killing these guys. They may have been after us." Ruby said as she approached the stranger. "My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. What's yours?"

"Aw what a cute name you have their Ruby, well my Veronica Santangelo." Veronica said pleasantly.

"Aw thanks. So, did you make that power fist? Cause that would have been so cool." Ruby remarks at the power fist on her gauntlet.

"No, but I did make some adjustments of my own to it." Veronica said why'll showing off her gauntlet. "I would show it to you but could you get your dad to stand down?"

"Sure, also Six isn't my dad." Ruby said as the grabs Six wrist and gave it a few tugs to disarm himself. He does so reluctantly.

"Oh, well is he a you and your brothers guardian or something?" Veronica asked.

"Jaune isn't my brother. He's actually a friend of mine. But yeah he's helping us get to New Vegas." Ruby explains.

"Aw off to gamble? Well I guess if there any place to visit it will be New Vegas. So where did you three came from?" Veronica asked to which she got different responses.

"Goodsprings." Ruby answers pleasantly.

"NCR station." Jaune answers plainly.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _From a desk.)_

"From the grave." Six answers grimly.

Veronica gave Six a strange look before replying wittily. "Well in that case you look pretty good all things considered."

"Yea, I was so worried when I dug him out of the grave." Ruby said thinking back to the first time she dug up Six.

"Ouch, must have been a hell of a day to dig up a total stranger." Veronica comments.

"You have no idea, also it was at night." Ruby remarks.

"Eh hum, I don't want to interrupt this interesting conversation about my resurrection. But why did you attack an entire Decurion of Legionaries?" Six asked as he interrupted the conversation between Ruby and Veronica.

"Oh, I just noticed them tailing what I presumed to be a family. So, I thought maybe if I beat everyone into fertilizer nobody would notice." Veronica said as she gave an honest shrug. "Also, it was an entire Rorarii..."

Before she could even finish her sentence, a spear flew past them and sticks into the ground, point down. The four quickly looked to their right to see a dozen injured Legionaries racing towards them.

"… that I didn't exactly managed to kill all of them, kinda need a hand if that's ok." Veronica said as she quickly pulls Six behind an overturned cart as a spear whizzes past them why'll Ruby and Jaune quickly hid behind a dead Brahmin.

"Jesus! If you were being attacked by these Roman fuckers why didn't you lead with that!" Six shouts as he pulls TG from his holster.

"Does it even matter right now!" Veronica asked as she pulls the pin on a grenade as she chucks it behind her.

"Beep, Boop, Beep!" ( _Of f*!king course it does!)_ ED-E said as it blasted a Legionary soldier with its laser.

"Um guys can we argue later! I don't think these guys have the patience to wait as we argue!" Ruby shouts out as she starts picking Legion Scouts off with her cowboy repeater.

Six replies with a few gun shots at a Legionary who came at the two from the side. The five stopped talking as they fought against the Legionary assassins. Six quickly used V.A.T.S to put down a few legionaries with throwing spears why'll Veronica protected him from the mongrels that race towards him. With Ruby and Jaune they stopped the legionaries from surrounding them by laying down consistent fire behind the dead two headed cows. ED-E floated around as he shot at the legionaries that were trying to avoid being piked by randomly thrown spears. For the most part the legion was essentially throwing themselves at a line of bullets in hopes of overrunning them. Would have worked if it was a single person. Still after few sticks of dynamite tossed by Six and Jaune they managed to kill everyone.

"(Phew) That, wasn't as hard as last time." Jaune said with a huff.

"Well that's because I destroyed all of their weapons Frenchy." Veronica chirped as she tries to shake off a piece of flesh from her gauntlet.

"We only won because we were lucky, they were recruits. Since we survive that means they will be tossing more at us." Six said grimly as he pulls paper out to light a cigarette. "All the more reason to get our ass to Vegas."

"Well can we at least take a moment to catch our breath. Veronica just ran for her life." Ruby remarks.

"Psh, I can run from here to the strip with ease." Veronica remarks. "Still nice of you to offer but I think it's best that we get to Vegas."

"Yes, thank you. The faster we get to Vegas th... wait, what we?" Six asked as he cocked his head.

"Oh, I'm coming with you guys. I totally want to see the lucky 38 up close. Would totally make a great souvenir… if I had a camera" Veronica remarked with a smile.

"No, I already have these two to worry about I don't want to add a third." Six said bluntly.

"Aw come on, I'm just not another cute looking face. I also have a cute looking killer right hook." Veronica said as she makes a muscle with her right arm.

"Oh, come on Six. What's the worst that could happen." Ruby remarks sarcastically as one thought to be dead Legionary gets back up and grabs Jaune.

"Beep, Sarcastic Boop, Beep" ( _She distracts us from a supposedly dead enemy._ )

"Oh, shut it." Six remarks as he points TG at the legionary's head but hesitates when he pulls out a bandolier of plasma grenades.

"You may have killed us, but my memory will live once word spreads of me killing your bastard son!" The legionary spits.

"I'm not Six's kid!" Jaune shouts.

"I don't think he cares." Six remarks as he tries to get a clean shot.

As Six tries to get a clean shot Ruby was absolutely terrified. Even with their aura she was certain that the amount of grenades will kill him. "Don't hurt Jaune or I swear to Oum..."

"Mars will welcome me with this profligate slave by my side." The legionary remarks before pulling the pin on one and wrapping the bandolier around his neck. "Ave true to Caesar!"

For a split second the world froze for Ruby as Six quickly grabbed her trying hard to pull her to safety why'll Veronica grabbed ED-E and hid behind cover. In that moment Ruby knew there was only one way to save Jaune. Question is, should she? As time starts to speed up, she made up her mind by breaking free from Six's grasp and racing forward in slow motion. Six calls out for her as he watched the girl, he had protected race towards a death trap when to his absolute shock she turns into a cloud of Rose peddles. The cloud quickly raced towards Jaune and the Legionary before turning both into a mesh of white and iron in the cloud of roses. The cloud went straight upwards before disappearing with the three emerging. Ruby then pulls her weathered 10MM from her hip and fired a few quick shots to the legionaries face before kicking him and the grenades away. She then again uses her semblances to get her and Jaune away from the explosion and landing on the ground.

As the green explosion slowly dissipates. Ruby quickly sat up and inspected Jaune for injuries frantically. "Jaune are you ok!? Please (Ruby.) tell me you are (Ruby!) ok! Please, I can't lose (Ruby!) you out here or else I (Ruby!) don't know what will I do..."

"Ruby!" Jaune shouts getting her attention.

"I'm fine, if it wasn't for you, I would have definitely been a goner." Jaune comments as he sits up. "Thank yo..."

Before he could even finish his stomach became queasy and he turns away from Ruby before vomiting up the sarsaparilla. As Ruby pats her friend she helped up to his feet before they turn to a complete shocked Six, Veronica, and ED-E.

"... Beep, BOOP, Beep!" ( _Ok, first. WHAT! Second, THE F !)_

"... Ruby." Six mutters seriously.

"Um, Yes Six?" Ruby answer's nervously.

"Answers." Six said sternly.

"Answers?" Ruby asked. "Um answers for wha..."

"FOR WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL WAS THAT!" Veronica scream as she interrupted the conversation and bolted towards Ruby. "Because that was possible the coolest thing I have ever seen, ever. Of all times. Maybe for the rest of human history. Seriously that can't get any cooler, besides meeting a talking Deathclaw."

"Well um, it's because of radiation." Ruby answer's slowly and uncomfortable while trying to play it off as something natural.

"Bull, fuckin, shit." Six said slowly as he approaches Jaune and Ruby in the most intimidating way possible. Sending shivers down their spines with every single step. "You have been more ignorant of this world then the politicians back in California. Now you can turn into a, what? Red gust of peddles, because of dangerous atoms entering your system? Fuck that, I want the truth and nothing but the truth right fuckin here and right fuckin now!"

Once done both Ruby and Jaune were practically holding each other in absolute fear for their lives. After a few moments Ruby finally found the courage to answer.

"Um, well... it's because we are not of this, planet." She answers with a nervous grin with Six's stone-cold face continues to send shivers down their spines.

"... go on." Six said not letting up his extremely stoic look.

For the next half hour Six, ED-E and Veronica listen as both Ruby and Jaune explains about how they were from another planet called Remnant. How they have Huntsmen that protect them from the Grimm threat. That they have abilities called semblances which acts as not only an armor for them but also gives them abilities that is random per person. She then told them about the sand storm that brought them to this world and how Mr. House, the mysterious Overseer is the only one smart enough to get them home.

"Stop me if I make a mistake, not only are you super power like in those unstoppable comics, but also come from a world with half animal human hybrids, literal soulless demons hunting down people with emotions, and to top it all up you wanted to head straight for Vegas simply because the only one who can get you home is the king of New Vegas himself, Mr., Robert, Fucking, House himself!?" Six asked as he threw his arms up in annoyance.

"Um, well essential." Jaune said nervously as he twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"We did left the part out that we also attend the same school and maybe our friends are somewhere in this world." Ruby said the last part a little quickly in hopes that Six won't get any more furious.

The two then flinch as Six looked down at them. For a few moments he stared at them with aggressive and terrifying eyes before breaking this look with a sigh. "... (Sigh) I swear to god, you two are the strangest delivery I have ever made. In my entire Courier career."

"Delivery?" Jaune and Ruby asked in sync.

"Yes, I did promise Ruby to bring her to New Vegas. Now I now know why." Six answers while pulling out more coyote tobacco and paper.

"Wait so you are bringing us to New Vegas? Even after finding out the truth?" Jaune asked.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I? You two are essentially the same except now I'm going to need to use more force if one of you becomes to rowdy." Six answers as he makes his cigarette and lights it up with Benny's lighter. Both Jaune and Ruby didn't know what to say. So, in response they hugged him to his annoyance in thanks.

"Aww, that's just precious." Veronica comments. "Two adopted children, a disgruntled and getting too old for this father, a snappy dog, and now a secretly a lesbian quirky mom. This almost feels like one of those prewar soup operas."

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Who are you calling a mutt?")_

"Also, I'm not old!" Six said aggressively while trying to break free from Ruby and Jaunes hug. "Another thing why should I allow you to travel with us?"

"Oh, because of my stunning personality, my ability to not only to craft anything without a tool station, I can throw a killer punch." Veronica said sarcastically as she counts down with her fingers. "But most importantly we can switch babysitting roles while the other enjoys the 'workers' down by Gomorrah."

Six rolled his eyes at the sly and suggestive remark. But he then thought about it more and he did realize he needed someone to handle Ruby and Jaune why'll taking care of Benny. So, with another sigh he made his decision.

"(Sigh) Fine, Welcome to our stranger traveling posse." Six said with regret dripping from his mouth. It wasn't too long before Veronica then joined in the hug.

"Mm, you won't regret it, seriously power fists are great at winning craps." Veronica remarks.

"Already regretting it." Six said begrudgingly as he struggles to break free. Eventually they let go of him with excited looks on their faces.

"Well there no time like the presences, let's hit the road to New Vegas!" Veronica shouts in excitement with Ruby shouting "Yeah!" with the same level of enthusiasm. The two begins to practically skip down the road with Jaune following behind leaving Six and ED-E to watch from behind.

Beep, Boop, Beep?" ( _Ok, should I call your sanity into question or you really don't care about the fact that you have been traveling with super powered children this entire time?)_

"... probably my sanity, but when we get to Vegas. I rather not let Ruby see me kill Benny with his own gun." Six remarks as he takes a drag from his cigarette. He then turns on his Pip-Boy radio that played the second half of the song the group was listening too earlier on before he and ED-E heads down the road to catch up with the three.

 _Yes, I've got heartaches by the number. A love that I can't win. But the day that I stop counting. That's the day my world will end. Heartache number three was when you called me. And said that you were comin' back to stay. With hopeful heart I waited for your knock on the door. I waited but you must have lost your way. Yes, I've got heartaches by the number. Troubles by the score. Every day you love me less. Each day I love you more. Yes, I've got heartaches by the number. A love that I can't win. But the day that I stop counting. That's the day my world will end._

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here let's answer some Q and C's**

 **From 37: yea we love to take the moral high ground like in this instance, but what about options where the morally good thing is so grey you can't tell the difference between black and white? Those options are more interesting for me personally.**

 **Also, who's Marcus? ... the super mutant from Jacobstown? If so, when church bell ring.**

 **Thanks for writing 37**

 **From A54321: Nope, I'm actually you from the future, oooohhhhhh. Heh nah man guess its coincidence or my procrastination that times theses.**

 **Thanks for writing A54321 (you won't mind me calling you The A tick-bomb?)**

 **From Luckenhaft: yep that was the plot of last week's chapter. Also sort of with Benny's lighter. First time playing I actually bashed his brains in with a pool cue, removed his suit, dragged him to the bathroom, cut him into tiny pieces, laced his body with the bar alcohol, then lit a cigar with his lighter before dropping it on his body. I then proceeded to admire the chip as his burnt severed limbs and torso turn to ash before I water it down the drain. ... What? Had to be thorough so that no one will find the body.**

 **In any case I wouldn't shove it up his ass, a nice lighter is hard to find out in the waste.**

 **... I was actually asking about Penny, and less about her having reproductive appendages and more about if a question should be asked should be answers. Since you just answered you just made everyone with a futa fetish happy.**

 **... let's agree for the both of us to never again bring this up, ok?**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft**

 **From Buzzsaw935: Thanks man, hope you feel better.**

 **As always, a pleasure Buzzsaw935**

 **From Agent48: Huh, that sounds like the beginning of WW2 for the people of Remnant. Two brothers help them all once the nukes are launched. Shame you don't write, would have been a good read.**

 **Thanks for writing Agent48**

 **From Stormmarine: Well those are some fascinating theories you have there but I'll keep what happened a secret for now. Wouldn't want to reveal too much.**

 **Thanks for writing Stormmarine**

 **So, with comments and questions answer let's talk about the chapter. Ruby finally reveals what she is along with Jaune. I have been anticipating this for some time now and I have to say the wait was definitely worth the it. Now next week's chapter is going to excite me even more. Mostly because they are in Freeside but they run into the newest member of the Kings. Who is the member well here's a hint?**

 **Of all the members from the two teams that haven't been revealed yet, which personnel symbols goes well with /** _ **Blank/**_ **king?**

 **Well please comment about it down below and Fav and Fol the story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	10. Hail to the king

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop

 **Outside the northern gates of Freeside, at dusk**

Hours passed by before the five reached the gates of Freeside. They had passed by a few farms and NCR patrols before coming to the sign for Freeside of New Vegas near the north gate.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what happened in Vegas. Stays in Vegas." Veronica said in serious tone. Everyone looked at her with surprise looks on their faces, because how sarcastic she was on the walk to Vegas. Their concern was broke when Veronica let's out a stifle snicker. "Phss, let's try and do as many things that we will regret before leaving."

The Six and Jaune gave a collective groan why'll Ruby simply thought she was referring to stuff her sister would do. Partying at sketchy clubs and drinking to dawn. Still despite the idea of nonstop partying she can easily recognize that they had to walk through the slums. As they enter the gates of Freeside the foul odder of filth, drugs, alcohol, and human fear and depression hits their noses all at once. Ruby covered her nose with her hand while It took almost all of Jaune's willpower to not vomit. Only ones who weren't affected as much was Six and Veronica.

"Remember to stay close, I don't like the look of this neighborhood." Six comments as he held TG firmly in the palm of hand.

"Yea from what I heard, Freeside isn't the type of place to be when it's dark. Or if you don't keep a hand on your cap and the other on your piece." Veronica remarks as she makes sure people can see her power fist.

"Beep, Boop, Beep" ( _Word from the wise, if a man wearing a trench coat approached us. Shoot on sight before he opens it in front of me or the brats to show what's underneath.)_

"Well it may be bad but all it takes is someone to do something nice." Ruby remarks.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Maybe on your planet but everywhere else. I'm sure the similarities between human kindness and fecal matter has grown closer over the past two centuries of the apocalypse.)_

"(Sigh) Regardless let's try to get through the neighborhood without going down any dark and strange all-ways." Six said as he walked down the street with the four tailing behind him.

As they walk down the street they passed by drunks and junkies fighting over bottles of curious liquids, scantily dressed people of questionable age and gender. And a few men looking at Ruby and more at Jaune with lust in their eyes. Even though they would have jumped at the first chance at these two Six made his presence well known, and his gun even more. Eventually they made it onto the road leading to the strip with squatters and gang members alike patrolling the street. Soon they reach the gates of New Vegas where three Robots similar to Vic stood patrolling. They were about to walk up to one of the robots when an old man in a dirty three-piece suit came from behind.

"Hey I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He calls out why'll racing over to the group.

"Why not?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well guess you four must be new to Freeside, so let me give you some sage advice." He then pauses and points to a certain robot. "Don't go for the gate unless you have permission from the South Gate greeter."

"Why's that?" Jaune asked. Before the old man could give an answer, a Junkie raced past him.

"The Walls are on fire! The women set's flame to the school by the witches' command! Pink fluffy unicorns are dancing on rainbows!" The junkie screams as he races past the Greeter. As he made it to the gate the robot fired a few grenades at him, blowing him to pieces before he could lay a finger on the gate. Ruby and Jaune Look onwards in absolute shock and horror as guts, limbs, and gore landed on the road.

"Because if you don't pay the two thousand cap admission, or have a passport you will be blown sky high." The old man Answers before turning away. Before he could walk out of sight Ruby called out to him.

"Wait, where do we get a passport? We barley can afford two thousand but we need to get into the strip." Ruby asked sounding desperate. The old man looked down at Ruby. Before he could shrug her off, he was instantly hit with her puppy eyes that almost pierced the man's soul.

"Aww hell. I would go talk with the King. They may be able to help." The old man answers.

"The King?" Jaune asked joining in on the conversation.

"Yea, he's in charge of the gang known as the King's. Despite being a gang, they are alright. A bit eccentric but they do help anyone for the right favor." The old man answers.

"And what favors would that be?" Six asked sternly.

"I can guarantee you that it isn't anything to do with kids. If you are worried about your children son." The old man answers to Six annoyance. "Otherwise I heard that the Garret twins are looking for someone of your qualifications for a job."

"They... (Sigh) What kinda job are we talking about?" Six asked not wanting to correct the old man on a number of reasons.

"Eh, just some deadbeats who forgot to pay their tab. If you don't like it then the followers might help." The old man answers.

"(Sigh) better than nothing, alright thanks old timer." Six said as he tips his hat.

"No problem, any chance you could compensate me for my services?" He asked why'll making two caps rubbing sign with his fingers. Six gave his answer with a single angry glance sending the old timer running.

"Was that necessary?" Veronica asked.

"You feel like paying?" Six asked rhetorically.

"Touché." Veronica Answers. "So, what's the play Sixey?"

Before Six could answer Ruby blurts out an answer. "Oh, how about you guys head over to the Atomic Wrangler why'll me and Jaune talk with the King."

"Absolutely not." Six answers flatly.

"But..."

"But, nothing. Not only are we in a dangerous neighborhood but you are asking to walk into a gang den." Six snaps at Ruby in a firm voice.

"But it will make getting into the strip much faster. Besides this isn't the first time I handle a criminal gang." Ruby pleaded.

"She does have a point Six." Veronica Answers. "You want to get at this Benny guy as quick as possible and besides, she has super powers. Quite frankly I'm more worried about the next mugger who comes her way."

Six thought about her words before looking at Ruby. In his mind all he saw was a baby and a toddler with a gun in hand but his urge for vengeance made him put more thought into his next decision.

"... Fine." Six answers begrudgingly. Ruby's eyes lit up with excitement but Six dropped down to his knee to look her in the eyes. "Just promise me you two won't do anything dumb."

"Beep, Boop, Beep?" ( _Like you kneeling in what I presume to be human feces?)_ Six quickly looked down and noticed he was kneeling in something squishy and quickly got up.

"Um, yes exactly like that." Six answers in a disgusted tone.

"Phss, (snicker, stifle laughter) Yes dad. We promise not to do something dumb." Ruby said giggling at how comedic the moment was. Six rolled his eyes at the joke before saying.

"Good, then. Me and Veronica are going to talk with The Garret twins about the job, and if I can use their sink." Six remarks as he uses a bandana to wipe off what cling to his jeans. As the two groups separated Six stops for a moment before calling out to Jaune. "Oh, and Jaune. Keep Ruby out of trouble or else."

"Um, sure." Jaune Answers with a nervous chuckle before the two groups separated.

Jaune and Ruby head down the street till they reach a huge building with multiple men in matching jackets standing out front. The building had a huge neon glowing guitar with two figures dancing next to it. A sign overhead reads "The King's school of Impersonation."

"Huh, which King do you think they were trying to impersonate?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a musical one?" Ruby answers with a shrug. The two hesitantly entered the building to find a bar with a few King's member relaxing.

"Um, excuse me but where can I find the King?" Ruby asked the nearest member. Before he could answer another Kings, member came forth.

"I know where he is, but it will cost you fifty caps." A King's member dressed in a jailhouse shirt with a black jacket, he also talked in a very weird accent

"Aw come one Pacer, really?" On King's Member mutters in a similar accent.

"Hay watch it Jack. You don't won't Darlene to find out about them expenses." The King's member now known as Pacer threatened. The King's member then backs off and Pacer returned to exploiting Ruby and Jaune.

"Right so if you wish to meet the King you have to tribute. I'm thinking a hundred and fifty caps." Pacer remarks as he held out his hand.

"A hundred a fifty? Didn't you say that it was fifty caps?" Jaune remarks.

"And you are wasting his time. Keep it up and it'll be five hundred." Pacer remarks as he pulls out cigarette.

"It's fine Jaune." Ruby remarks as she pulls out her cap bag. "Will this do?"

"That should do it, go right on in. He's the man in white with the old pup next to him." Pacer remarks as he opens the door. Before the two could go in he gave them a final warning. "Oh, do remember to show respect to the King. In Freeside, the King's rule. And the King rules the Kings. Last guy who didn't show respect was, well do you know what happens to a human skull. When a cyber dog with six hundred pounds of crushing force behind the jaw can do?"

"Um ok we will try to show our utmost respect then." Ruby answer's nervously.

Pacer gave a devilish smirk before leaving with caps in hand. Thinking about having their head crushed in made them hesitant to enter but they eventually enter the theater. Inside was an entire theater of King's member all conversating with one another. One person in particular was in a dirty white suit with a tired looking cyborg dog next to him. They were unease about approaching him but eventually found the courage to do so.

"Um, hi. Mr. King." Ruby asked nervously as she approached the man in the White suit.

He looked behind him taking a closer look at Ruby and Jaune as they entered. After inspecting them he gave a small chuckle before talking in a better version of the strange accent. "Well what can I do for you Vault cat?"

Jaune answer's just as nervous as Ruby. "Um well we were um wondering, well, if well you can help us with um..."

"Did Pacer tell you that if you didn't show any respect towards me then I would, What? Have you executed by switchblades? Beaten and leaving your bodies in the street? Dear old Rex rip you to shreds?" The King asked as he pets a Cyborg dog who gave a yawn.

"Um, yeah. Something along the lines." Ruby answer's nervously.

"I suppose he also made you pay that dumb fine?" The King asked as he shook his head in disappointment. "Well in any case, most people come to me for help, but it ain't free. Catch my drift?"

"Oh, well what do we have to do to get into New Vegas?" Ruby asked. The king thought about it for a moment but before he could say anything the lights begin to dim.

"Ah, well let me sit on it for now. My favorite show is about to start. I prefer if you were to watch as well." The King said as he points to the chairs behind Ruby and Jaune. They were hesitant at first but figure a show wouldn't hurt. After everything they went through on the road, they could use a break. On stage a spot light follows a King member who walks towards the microphone. He gives a quick tap to test it before giving the opening.

"Eh hum, Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight's performance is brought to you by our newest member. A strange boy with strange skills, still he proved that he can stick with the King's and out do us all. I give to you the Lotus King himself!" The King member moves off stage to help open the curtains.

As they slowly open a King member placed down a bottle of Nuka on Ruby and Jaunes table. Jaune pushes it away while Ruby opens hers. On stage a figure behind the curtains emerges before a radio activates pouring music into the theater. When the lights from the spotlight hits the figure, Jaunes eyes went wide why'll Ruby instantly spits the Nuka from her mouth at the sight of the figure. He was wearing the same getup like the kings. A Black dusty leather jacket with jeans rolled up to reveal combat boots. The only thing different about him was a green undershirt, his hair was in a ponytail with a magenta strip in it and the navy-blue glove with a pink heart. That didn't catch the two off guard but rather the fact that it was someone they knew.

"Oh Oum, REN!" Both Ruby and Jaune shouted in sync as Ren begins to sing in the same accent as the Kings.

 **Play Viva Las Vegas by Elvis. (And imagine Ren voice instead.)**

 _"Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire  
Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,  
So get those stakes up higher  
There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there  
And they're all livin' devil may care  
And I'm just the devil with love to spare  
Viva Las Vegas, viva Las Vegas_

 _How I wish that there were more  
Than the twenty-four hours in the day  
'cause even if there were forty more  
I wouldn't sleep a minute away  
Oh, there's black jack and poker and the roulette wheel  
A fortune won and lost on ev'ry deal  
All you need's a strong heart and a nerve of steel  
Viva Las Vegas, viva Las Vegas_

 _Viva Las Vegas with you neon flashin'  
And your one armbandits crashin'  
All those hopes down the drain  
Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime  
Turnin' night into daytime  
If you see it once  
You'll never be the same again_

 _I'm gonna keep on the run  
I'm gonna have me some fun  
If it costs me my very last dime  
If I wind up broke up well  
I'll always remember that I had a swingin' time  
I'm gonna give it ev'rything I've got  
Lady luck please let the dice stay hot  
Let me shout a seven with ev'ry shot  
Viva Las Vegas, viva Las Vegas,  
Viva, viva Las Vegas!"_

 **End song here.**

The entire theater burst into an applause why'll Jaune and Ruby was completely dumbstruck by what they just watched.

"...Did you know Ren could, sing?" Ruby asked as she downed her entire bottle in one go.

"Um no. No, I did not." Jaune remarks as he stands up from his seat and walked over to his friend on stage.

On stage Ren wave to the crowd as they applaud him. A week and half ago they kept calling him a Shi or something like that but after saving Pacer life he was made a member of the gang. His eyes turn to the center of the of the room where the King lifted a glass of scotch in approval when a familiar figure walked in front of him.

"Jaune?" Ren asked in the accent before he stopped himself and clear his voice before talking normally. "Jaune, is that you?"

"Ren? Holy Oum it's you." Jaune remarks as Ren got off stage and they both embraced in happiness.

"Oh, my Oum, what happened to you and why do you look so cool?" Jaune remarks as he pulls out from the embrace.

"It's a long story. What about you?" Ren asked.

"Eh, the usual met a red head who nearly killed me. Then bought me my first drink." Jaune remarks before his face turned sour. "It didn't end well."

"Heh, still the same. Which is refreshing to know." Ren remarks with a small smile before turning serious. "By chance you know where Nora is?"

"Um no, but guess who found me." Jaune remarks as he points to Ruby.

"Hey Ren." Ruby remarks awkwardly. She was still in shock about that she just witnessed Ren singing.

"It's good to see you again, Ruby." Ren remarks as he embraced her.

"Yea, it's nice to see you as well." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Well this is a surprise." The King said as he interrupted the tender moment.

"You happen to know Ren and looking for a favor. This is really interesting." He then finishes his drink before placing it down on the table next to him. "Come upstairs and we'll talk business, know what I'm saying."

The two looked at Ren who gave a respectful nod before motioning Jaune and Ruby to follow. They complied and followed the King and Rex to the third floor. Inside the Kings room the King placed down some drinks.

"Care for a Nuka?" The King asked.

"Um, I'm good." Jaune remarks. "I'd take some sarsaparilla if it's ok."

"Heh, not a fan of the preservatives aye, I can dig that." He then pulls a bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla. "What about you Ren?"

"I'm good. Thanks for the offer." Ren said as he removes the shades from his eyes.

"What about you Vault cat?" He asked to his surprise seeing Ruby being allowed by Rex to rub his metallic belly.

"Who's a good boy, yes you are, oh yes you are. Yes yo..." Ruby then looked up to see everyone was staring at her and she quickly got back up on her feet. "Oh, um yes, yes please."

"Heh, not many can pet o'l Rex much less be allowed to rub his underbelly." The King remarks as he places the bottle of Nuka on the table. "He's shy but always had a good judge of character so you must be some angle."

"Heh, she is one of the nicest people I've met." Ren remarks as he pulls a comb from his coat and he started to fix his hair.

"I see now how did you three met?" The King asked as he lays back in his chair with a freshly poured glass of scotch.

"School." Both Jaune and Ruby remarks.

"Huh, well must have been a hell of a school since your friend here definitely knows how to show some thugs an eastern move or two, get what I'm saying." The King remarks with a chuckle before taking a sip. He then pulls out a leather bag filled with caps. "So, let's talk business, for starters I believe I owe you. Pacer means we'll but seeing you are friends with Ren here I don't believe he would have asked otherwise."

He then tosses it to Ruby who catches it with ease. She then opens it to find a bunch of bottle caps inside. Exactly a hundred and fifty.

"Now onto business I will help you get onto the strip but I need you two to help with a little problem." The King said before taking a sip of the scotch.

"What's the problem?" Jaune asked.

"A few days ago, my men were assaulted by two unknown assailants, and that's a big no no." The King explains.

"So, you want us to find out who attacked your men?" Ruby asked as she tucked away the caps in one of her utility belt.

"Right on point Vault girl. If it wasn't for your buddy here and the followers in Mormon fort, they would have been goners." King explains before pausing to take a sip. "Head on down with Ren here. They will open up and maybe you can figure out why my boys nearly died. Do this and I can guarantee you two passage onto the strip."

"Hmm, well you have a deal Mr. King." Ruby remarks as she stands up and reaches out to shake his hand.

"Heh, please call me King. Mr. King is my father." The King said with a smile as he shakes Ruby's hand. "I wish you three good Fortune. Now if you don't mind, I have some business I have to take care of for o'l Rex."

With that said the King left with Rex following behind him. Ruby and Jaune quickly finished their sodas while Ren finished combing back his hair before placing on his dirty shades.

"Alright, lets meet these Followers." Ruby remarks as the three head towards the stairs. "Hey Ren, who are the followers?"

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 her. Let's answer some Q and C's.**

 **From 37: Yes, she is the best. Kinda sad you can't romance her. Even when playing female.**

 **Thanks for writing 37**

 **From Colossus Bridger: um, maybe. Jaune is going to get something of a mixture between NCR and Brotherhood of steal armor. But in a very later chapter.**

 **Thanks for writing Colossus Bridger.**

 **From Luckenhaft: Eh, Ruby will figure it out eventually. Now as much fun as it is no one wants to pay for the wall, certainly not the Mexicans, the average Americans, and certainly not the government. So thankfully avocado and tequila trade will continue. Unfortunately, not for those is the Fallout games.**

 **Eh you would expect them to draw them like a child or Weiss that one time with sun. But nah, this little Funny bit came from a Disney movie, not a game.**

 **Yea, funny thing is that is an actual line in game. When you meet Veronica for the first time, she will ask you where you came from to which one option is to say you came from the grave.**

 **Yes, and in her case, it nearly killed Jaune. Phrrya I think was being reckless or maybe overprotective rather than just having the unfortunate position to say those words.**

 **Well let's put it into perspective really. Aura is less of shield and more like a buffer. They can stop bullets, shrapnel, blunt and edge trauma. But what if a nuke went off next to them? I doubt Aura can stop a nuclear explosion from killing the person. So, with that said I'm sure energy-based weapons will go through Aura more effectively then bullets. Even then that legionary had an entire bandolier (around 5-9 total) of plasma grenades wrapped around his neck.**

 **Aww don't worry, six will sing. Little Spoiler but I'm taking a break in the thirty's chapters to celebrate. Not only Six will be singing but all of RWBY, JNPR, and the one the only Wombag1786. Ahhh, ahh, no thank you thank you. Heh but seriously though I'll write an entire musical chapter dedicated to singing.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft**

 **From Buzzsaw935: Well it's good to hear from you, Unfortunately I already plan this story but don't worry, Vegas and Yang will go as well as a gun in an oven. With a crack, snackle, BANG.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft.**

 **From Guest 1: Sorry but no comment. If I told you then some people will stop reading if they know what kind of romance will be involved.**

 **Ok with that out of the way I would like to say. Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to New Vegas. Well the slums but next chapter will lead to them leaving for Vegas. So quick question, did anyone suspected Ren to be with the King's or were you expecting someone else? Why I choose him was actually because of that one RWBY CHIBI clip with Neptune, Sun, and Ren being part of a gang. Besides if Nora is the Queen then who's *bad Elvis impersonation "The King, baby."**

 **Heh heh, well in any case I have a lot of work so this was an early chapter. So please Fav and Fol the story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Ren BIO**

 **Name: Lie Ren**

 **Karma: Neutral good**

 **Age: 17**

 **Skills:**

 **Guns**

 **Sneak**

 **Unarmed**

 **S: 4**

 **P: 5**

 **E: 6**

 **C: 4**

 **I: 5**

 **A: 7**

 **L: 4**

 **Race: Asian**

 **Looks: long hair with ponytail, noticeable magenta hair strip and eyes**

 **Starting weapons: A custom 10MM SMG with green paint and folds up to hide in his sleeves, Seriated switchblade.**

 **Starting clothes: Kings leather jacket outfit with green t shirt underneath. Pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses with the left lens cracked. Has a single navy-blue Glove with a cracked heart in the center.**

 **Personal items: Comb, cracked scroll, Nora's blue glove, leather cap wallet, Kings flask, and Zippo lighter with king's logo on it.**

 **Traits: Fast shot, Kasikami**

 **Occupation: Huntsman in training**


	11. GI Blue

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **Freeside ten o'clock**

Outside the Kings school of impersonation Ruby, Ren, and Jaune left the building and walked down Main Street. As they head towards the old Mormon fort the three compared notes of what had happened ever since the night they woke up in the strange world.

"Wait, how is it possible for someone without Aura to survive a gunshot to the head?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was two and a shallow grave." Ruby corrected as she points to her head and made a gunshot signal. "Also, I have no idea. Maybe he was lucky. So, are these guys in a cult or are they an actual gang?"

"They seem to admire a man from before the apocalypse they call the king. Apparently, he was so famous that a school dedicated to teaching people how to be him was founded. And they use his personality for a gang identity." Ren explains.

"Oh, so that's why they have those funny accents. So how did you become a member of the King's?" Jaune asked.

"Saved one of their lives, helped exposed a fraud bodyguard, sing on stage." Ren remarks.

"Wait So you were made a member of a gang, by singing?" Ruby asked why'll trying to hold back her urge to giggle.

"Yes, but not like this." Ren then paused before clearing his throat. He then spoke in the Kings accent. "You got to talk like this, uh huh. If you don't sing like the King then you can't become a member. Know what I'm saying?"

The three then burst into a fit of laughter as they reached the gates of the old Mormon Fort. After a few moments Ren simmered down and wiped away a tear of joy from his eye.

"Heh, heh. Well here we are. The Followers set up their operations I think a few years back after the battle over the Dam." Ren remarks as he grabs ahold of the door.

"So, these Followers are like a charity? They teach people different skills and provide medical care for free?" Jaune asked.

"Not every time but essentially yea." Ren answer's as he held the door open for Ruby and Jaune.

"Huh, that's different compared to what me and Jaune saw out there in the wastes." Ruby remarks as the three entered the old fort with Ren closing the door behind them.

Inside the fort they can see that not much has changed around the fort wall. Tents have been set up with doctors in lab coats racing in and out of some while patients were being treated for any injuries they might have received. The number of people in need were staggering to see but at least these people were being helped by the Followers. Ren then gave them a tug and followed them to a certain tent with two Followers inside and three locals covered in bandages sat quietly.

As they entered the tent the female Follower with a Mohawk stopped them. "I'm, sorry but visiting hours is in... Oh, Mr. Lie. It's good to see you again."

"Same as well. Mrs. Farkas." Ren remarks before turning to Ruby and Jaune. "Oh, these are my friends from outa town. Jaune, Ruby, this Julie Farkas. The leader of the Followers branches out here in the Ghetto's."

"Eh hem, try not to forget the handsome and intelligent, yet boring assistant in the corner, Renny." The man in the corner replies as he writes down some notes.

"Oh right, this is Arcade. Arcade Gannon." Ren introduced sounding slightly irritated. "Currently he's doing research on how to create stim packs and other medical needs with more natural resources. Speaking of which how is that research going, Gannon?"

"Oh, you know, Nihil novi sub sole." Arcade remarks as he waves his hand around sarcastically before turning returning to his papers.

"Nihi what?" Jaune asked with a brow raised.

"There is nothing new under the sun." Ren explains.

"Thank you Renny, but essentially yes. If this research were any easier than the locals would have discovered it before I have." Arcade remarks as he continues on writing notes.

"Um, what language is that, it sounds familiar?" Ruby asked.

"It's Latin. We teach a course on it back in California." Farkas remarks as she removes a needle of Med-X from the patient's arm.

With Julie confirmation it soon dawns upon Ruby where she heard that language. "Isn't Latin spoken by Caesar Legion?"

Arcade paused for a moment before looking up at Ruby. He adjusted his glasses before turning back to his paper. "Caesar can cite Latin to suit his purpose. Many people have spoken Latin, some of them are quite pleasant. It's unfortunate that the language is now associated with the gentlemen across the River."

"Yea I guess that is true. We haven't run into anyone that can speak Latin that isn't part of the legion." Jaune remarks as scratches the back of his head.

"Well then let me be the first. Or in this case, Bene me esse prius." Arcade said before finishing writing. He then stands up from his chair before walking up to both Ruby and Jaune. "It's been a pleasure meeting you two. But I have some files to finish. Or in Latin it would be, Suus 'been a voluptate occurrens tibi duo. Sed aliqui habent files consummare."

Arcade then left with a polite nod before leaving the room. The way he and Ren talked left an uncomfortable feeling in the air. Something clearly happened between the two but neither Ruby or Jaune didn't want to bother Ren about it. So, after a moment of silence was done Julie Farkas finished her work on the unconscious Local.

"Alright, you three can talk with them. Just promise me you won't do anything dumb. We don't have the medical supplies to waste." Julie Farkas answer's as she walked out the tent.

"We promise Mrs. Farkas." Ruby remarks sweetly as she waves her goodbye. The three then turned to the old man in the chair. He was banged up but not as bad as the other two.

"Hay Roy, how are you holding up." Ren asked as he kneeled down next to the old man.

"Aw I taken worst, still wouldn't kill for the 'Lotus King' to been quicker with them fancy punches." Roy remarks with a sarcastic painful laugh.

"Heh, I'll keep it mind the next time when I'm on patrol." Ren remarks before turning to his friends. "Roy these two are some friends of mine. Please tell us what happened?"

Roy looked at Ruby and Jaune with a raised eyebrow before turning to his friend. He gave a deep sigh before looking at the three. "Alright, the men who attacked us was pretty strange. They were tall, and young too. No old geezers like me, hell none of them even look half my age. I was mostly face down in the dirt, begging for my life when it happened, so I only got a quick look at them."

"Where did this all happened?" Ruby asked sounding concerned.

"Well, it happened at night around eleven. We had made some caps off the scrap we had found, and we wanted to invest it wisely. As we were leaving the Wrangler, we must've taken the wrong turn, and ended up in the squatter side of town. From out of nowhere these big guys showed up and started barking questions at us. Wanted to know if we were locals." He then paused and pointed at the two who looked more beaten and bandaged then him before continuing. "The kids there's about as proud as a local around here gets, and started yelling back at them. Then all hell broke loose. Kid's got the worst of it, sad to say. That's all I know, Todd is still unconscious but try talking to Wayne. He and Todd say most of it."

Ren gave a nod before turning to Wayne who was sitting in a chair with a sling over his shoulder. He looked up at the thee. He noticed Ren wearing his Kings Jacket and started to slouch with ease.

"It's alright Wayne, it's the Lotus King that saved us remember. He's just here with some friends trying to help find out who did this." Roy said trying to get Wayne to relax.

"...yea, I remember him. When I thought we were going to die you came in with that fancy Shi fighting skills." Wayne remarks. "As grateful as I am, I didn't get a good look at them. All I know is that they were definitely better dressed then any Freesider around here."

"Being better dress doesn't narrow down this Mystery Train." Ren remarks in his Kings accent.

"Yea, sorry about that. I wish I could have more inf..." he then paused before his eyes went wide and he snapped his fingers together. "Oh, wait I just remembered something. I might have heard one of the guys that attacked us call another by name. We had just about had it when one of them said, 'Hey Lou we gotta go.' At least I think he said Lou. It might have been something else. Now that I think about it, he said Lou-something. Something with a T. Tenant? Yea, that's what he called him. Lou Tenant."

"Do you mean Lieutenant!" Ruby asked.

"Don't mind her Ms. the boy means well but he can be dumb as a mutant at times." Wayne remarks.

"Well in any case it's clear who did this. It's them soldier boys. Question is why would they have done it." Ren remarks as he places his hand to his chin to think. Surprisingly Jaune has the answer to that.

"Hmm, Hey Ren. While I was at the NCR checkpoint near Primm. I overheard one of the soldiers telling a pilgrim that if he were stranded in Freeside. He should head to some secret food pantry for NCR citizens. Maybe that's why they were jumped." Jaune proposed. Both Ruby and Ren looked at each other. Jaune has a good point in why the NCR soldiers would jump a few locals.

"Hmm, that is a good explanation, but we are going to have to dig a little further into this theory of yours." Ren remarks. "Maybe Farkas can help out. From what she told me she has friends in the military back home."

Both Jaune and Ruby agreed and the three head out, but before leaving the tent Wayne called out for the three. "Hey, before you three leave. I wish to thank you for helping us. Also, again for your saving our sorry behind, Lotus King."

"Aw ain't nothing but a hound dog." Ren said in his king accent. He then returned to his normal tone. "Just get-well guys."

Wayne gave a nod and the three head out. As they walked to Julie tent Jaune asked Ren. "Lotus King?"

"Just a nickname the Kings gave me because of my family symbol." Ren remarks as he points to the back of his Kings jacket where behind the crown King's logo was Ren's family symbol in magenta.

"Ohhh, that is so cool." Ruby comments with starry eyes. "Any chance they have a spare jacket for me? Yang will be totally jealous of me when she sees me in it."

"Heh, only if you can convince someone to sing Tutti-frutti." Ren remarks with a chuckle in the Kings accent. "Sorry Ruby, only ones who get these are the Kings."

Ruby lets out a sigh in disappointment but shook it off before following Ren to Farkas. From their they told Julie what they thought might have happened to the three. She lets out a sigh of disappointment before telling them of the secret food pantry in town. She then requested that they question a friend of hers named Elizabeth Kieran. The major in charge of the operation. They thanked her and left the fort before making their way to the Squatter side of town. After walking a bit away, they came upon a building with two muscular men guarding the door.

"Why don't you two head inside, I'm sure they want a little less conversation and a little bit more action with me." Ren remarks quietly as he points to his clothes.

"Um alright then just wait out here. We will be quick about it." Ruby whispers in agreement before she and Ruby left Ren by the street corner and head towards the door. In front the two got a better look at the muscles protecting the door. They were clearly more muscular then the average soldier but they also looked beaten and bruised with one missing a front tooth and his eye bruised and swollen. Clearly when Ren left a remarkable impression on them. As they were about to enter the guards stopped them.

"What's the password?" One of the guards ordered.

"Excuse me?" Jaune asked.

"The password, if you know it then you can enter. If not then scram." The other guard answers.

"Oh, right. The password..." Jaune reaches back into his mind. As he tries to remember the password the guards started to look more and more agitated by their presence.

"Um, is it... Ice cream?" Ruby blurts out causing both her and Jaune to freeze in terror as the guards looked at each other. After what felt like hours, the biggest of the two guards pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Well go on get. Had to be sure you two were NCR." The guard said in a softer tone.

The two gave a sigh of relief before quickly entering the building. Inside was a bunch of squatters mumbling about with trays of food in their hands. The two were amazed by the sight of food, but as both Jaune and Ruby salivated the smell of fresh food. Ruby notices at the front of the line was the only female soldier here.

"Pst, Jaune. Follow my lead." Ruby whispers before grabbing a tray and getting in line. Jaune did so and they waited till it was their turn.

"Welcome. There's food and water here for any citizen of the NCR. Please have some." The Woman said as she placed a plate of Brahmin steak onto Ruby's plate.

"Thanks, hey by chance you wouldn't be Major Elisabeth Kieran?" Ruby asked.

"I am, who's asking?" Elisabeth Answers as she reaches under the counter.

"Um, just some concern citizens." Jaune replies as he moved next to Ruby. "You see a few days ago a few of my local friends were jumped by one of the soldiers. We just want to know why?"

Major Kieran looked over at the two. As she reads their faces she wondered if she should use the sawed-off double barrel pointed right at them. Eventually she decided against it.

"Well, if you must know the soldiers have been unease since the insistent with the King." Elisabeth said as she looks down in with a sad look on her face.

"What incident?" Ruby asked.

"It's something I rather not talk about." Elisabeth Answers before looking up with a resolved look on her face. "I do apologize for what my men have done, but I am not in the mood to think about what happened between the King's."

"I can tell it's hard but can you still tell us anyways, Julie Farkas wouldn't have asked us to otherwise." Jaune pleaded, that got an entirely different look from Major Kieran.

"Wait you two know Julie?" She asked with a surprise look on her face. Both Jaune and Ruby gave nod as a response. "Well, this changes some things."

She then leans over the counter and whispers. "Not everyone sees, eye to eye with the Followers, but they are alright in my book. Mostly because of her. Well anyways we had sent an Envoy to the King, offering to coordinate the relief effort for both locals and citizens."

"So, what happened?" Jaune asked.

"Our Envoy was brutally beaten, and only barley survived. Because of that my superiors ordered the relief effort to be scrapped. I managed to get clearance to carry out the mission anyways, but with greatly reduced support. So not only I cannot feed all of Freeside, even if I wanted to. My men are constantly paranoid that the Kings are going to attack." Elisabeth explains before backing up. "That's all I'll say. Now if you excuse me. I have customers. Say hi to Julie for me."

She then walked to the other end of the counter before serving another Squatter an extra serving of mash mut-potatoes. Ruby and Jaune looked at each other knowing what had happened. The two quickly left but not before Jaune races back in to grab a slice of brahmin steak. Once they left the building, they quickly raced over to Ren who was drinking from his water flask.

"Ren we just figured out why the NCR jumped the locals." Jaune explains.

"Really, what is it?" Ren asked with some curiosity in his tone.

"Apparently the NCR sent an Envoy to the kings but he was beaten to a bloody pulp." Ruby explains causing Ren to nearly choke on the water. He quickly cleared his throat before talking.

"That definitely explains why they are not handing supplies to the locals. But about these attacks the King would never do something like that." Ren remarks.

"Well Major Elisabeth Kieran confirmed that he did entered the building." Jaune said.

"No, he couldn't have, the Kings would nev..." Ren paused for a moment when he realized what he was saying wasn't completely true. One person in particular would. He slowly removes his sunglasses before continuing. "Oh, Pacer you devil in disguise."

"Ren, buddy what are you talking about?" Jaune asked.

"We need to talk with the King." Ren remarks as he places on his sunglasses and sprinted off to the King's school of impersonation. Ruby and Jaune looked at each other before racing off to catch up with him.

They have arrived at the school and was just about to go for the auditorium door when Pacer whistle's out to the three before blocking the door.

"Hey Ren, little birdie told me your friends have just talked with that NCR women." Pacer said as he strokes his hair with the comb.

"Out of the way Pacer. I know it was you who did it." Ren said but before he could push him out of the way. Three other Kings members dressed in Jailhouse rock clothes came out of the stage door.

"Heh, must have told you some wild stories if it made you lose your tone, Ren." Pacer said in a sinister tone as he combed his hair. He then got serious as he placed away his comb. "Listen here you little punk. What she said is complete bullshit, and King shouldn't be concerned by this little rumor. So, do us a favor and keep all your big mouths shut. Really rather not get nasty with you three."

"Pacer, the truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it ain't goin' away." Ren said now in his King's accent.

"Yea what my buddy said. You are not as intimidating as the bully's at school." Jaune remarks before the three King's members pulled 10MM SMG's on the three with Pacer a 10MM gun.

"Um, I would like to retract that statement now." Jaune said with a nervous chuckle. Ruby and Ren on the other hand quickly pulled their own 10MM's out and pointed at the four.

"Pacer, the King should know. Nothing is gonna stop us." Ruby remarks as she held her weathered 10MM at his head.

The seven remained in the stalemate waiting for one of the other to try something. After a few seconds a barking sound can be heard as Rex came down from upstairs to see the standoff. It then zipped up to Ruby and begins to bark viciously at Pacer. Pacers lackeys looked at each other in confusion but Pacer knew what it means.

"... (Sigh), You know, it's a shame. We could have been friends Lotus King. Well it doesn't matter in the end. It won't matter what you do." Pacer said as he disarmed his 10MM. He then turned to his hang and nods off to them to follow. "Come on boy's, we have business to attend to."

He then left by bumping past Ren on his way out with his lackeys giving sneer remarks as well. Once gone Ren turned to Rex who gave a pleasant bark. End then scratch's the back of his left robotic ear before saying. "Good boy."

"Ohh, yes you are a good boy." Ruby said in an adored tone as she ruffles his fur. Rex replies with a happy bark before walking over to the auditorium door and pushing it open.

"Huh, I guess even if dogs are covered in metal, they are still our best friends." Jaune remarks.

"Yea he's a real, Teddy Bear." Ren remarks in his king accent.

The three then proceeded to follow Rex into the auditorium where the King was sitting down enjoying his second glass of Scotch. "Aw Lotus King. How's that investigation with your friends been doing? I've been itching to release a can of unchain melody upon whoever asses for a while now."

"It was the NCR sir." Ren remarks in his normal tone. "They jumped old man Roy because he and his friends were near a secret soup kitchen."

"Aw that explains the attacks, doesn't explains why it was so brutal, though." The King remarks as he places down his scotch.

"They only serve the locals but that's not the reason why they are so pissed sir. Apparently, they sent an envoy to try and break peace with us. He barely survived." Ren answer's causing the King to nearly choke on his scotch.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. They sent a who now?" The King asked.

"An envoy sir, apparently some of your subordinates attacked him before meeting with you to find a way to dispatch rations to the rest of Freeside." Ruby explains. The king thought about her words and quickly finished his drink.

"Huh, explains why they are so riled up against us. Seems like we have a misundersta..." before he could finish a King member carrying one of Pacer's men came crashing in. His jacket was covered in the others blood. "What the hell?"

"Sir it's Pacer. I don't know how it happened but he somehow got himself into a gun fight with them soldier boy's down by the train track." The King member explains as he placed down the other King member and used a Stim-pack on him. "I tried to get Pacer but there were to many of em."

"That's all right. I'm sure you tried your best." The King remarks as he grabs a bottle of scotch. "Damn that fool. You three, head on down to the train tracks and sort this out. Tell em, I am willing to negotiate with them."

"Will do, sir." Ren said in his Kings accent before giving the nod for Jaune and Ruby to follow.

The three quickly raced down to the train tracks where the sound of gunfire can be over heard when they finally got to the train yard, they can see that all of Pacer's men were mowed down in the gun fight why'll Pacer was hiding behind a bus bench. Ren was about to run over to grab his sorry ass when Jaune quickly pulled him behind a junk pile as bullets wizzes by him.

"Dude I know you want to punch him but can you wait till they run out of bullets first!" Jaune shouts as a pieces of metal fly's overhead from the bullets.

"Fair enough, though I doubt they wouldn't run out of rounds for a long time!" Ren remarks as he leans back against the cover, they we're using. "Jaune do you have a plan cause it's Now or Never!"

Jaune started to find a way to figure out how to stop the NCR from shooting when one bullet wizzes by causing a dirty old toilet paper to fall next to him. Seeing that gave him an idea.

"Ruby can I borrow your gun for a moment." Jaune requested. Ruby gave a confused look before handing Jaune the gun. After quickly grabbing the TP he then raised it up and wave it around.

"Hey we are not with Pacer, we just want to talk!" Jaune shouts out as he waved the makeshift white flag. After a few seconds a familiar voice called out.

"If you want to talk, walk towards the water tower with your hands up and your weapons holstered!" The voice calls out. Ruby and Ren looked at Jaune who gave them a shrug. They all silently agreed and walked out with their weapons holstered and their hands up. They approached the water tower where a few armed NCR troopers in civilian clothes watched their every move. Soon they came face to face with Major Kieran.

"You two, what you want now?" Elisabeth asked in an irritated tone.

"Um, well our friend here is a King and he has a message for you from him." Jaune explains as he points to Ren with his head.

"This ought to be good. (Sigh) Fine, what is it?" Elisabeth asked.

"First to apologize for your envoy. What happened wasn't by his orders. Second, He wishes you to spare Pacers life. Finally, he wishes to break peace with the NCR." Ren explains as he moves towards the group.

"Tsk, of course he does. You do realize your friend Pacer has been responsible for the assault on multiple NCR citizens." Elisabeth said as she crosses her arms.

"I do, I'm going to punch the son of bitch once we're done." Ren remarks as he removes his glasses. "Look, just the King didn't even know about the envoy. Pacer must've gotten to him."

"Then the King better keep a tighter leash on his, suburbanites." Elisabeth said sternly before remarks before signaling the soldiers to stand down. "But if the King really wants to talk then I'll have my men stand down, for now."

Ren gave her a polite nod as thanks before the NCR troopers lowered their guns. They walked away back to the secret soup kitchen, leaving Ruby, Jaune, and Ren with a terrified Pacer. Without a word Ren walked over to Pacer who was slowly leaving his cover.

"You didn't have to do that. I had it all in the bag with them soldi..." before he could finish Ren gave a quick right cross to his face. Knocking him unconscious and sending a tooth flying out of his mouth. Ren then turns to Jaune and Ruby who were surprised by what Ren did.

"What? I did say I was going to." Ren answer's before placing on his sunglasses.

"Yea I know but still did you had to knock his teeth loose?" Jaune said as he looks down at Pacer. Ren simply gave a shrug as a response. He then heads off down the road with a small faint smile on his face. After a quick walk the three returned to the King and told him everything that happened.

"Ah, You three did a great job. Although, I do not approve of what you did at the end lotus King… but I will allow it this one time." The King said before turning to one King member and snapping his fingers. The King Member then approached the table with three passports in hand.

"For your help with not only The King's, but all of Freeside and your truly, want to say. Thank you. Thank you very much." The King said before sliding the three passports towards them. "As promise I hand you the golden tickets to the strip."

"Thanks, but why did you include a third passport?" Jaune asked as he opens one to find it's Ruby's.

"Simple, knowing Pacer he'll try some kinda revenge scheme against you, including the Lotus King. Figure since you three are friends he won't mind taking a vacation on down to Vegas." The King explains to all three's shock and excitement.

"Wait you mean it?" Ruby asked to which the King Answers with a nod and a cheeky smile. Before anyone can react Ruby tackles the King with a hug.

"Oh, thank your King!" Ruby said as she gave him a tight hug of joy.

"Whoa now, talk about giving me all your love." The King jokes as his men helped him up. "Your welcome Vault cat, but let's keep it cool."

Ruby gave a nod as she backs up. As she backs up her Pip-Boy starts to Buzz and she looks down to see it's from Six.

"Oh, guy's it's time to go." Ruby said before signaling the two to follow. They did but before Ren left, he turned around.

"Thanks for having me King." Ren said with a performance bow.

"No, thank you Lie Ren." The King said as he raised a glass up to him. Ren gave a small smile before leaving. Following his friends outside towards the New Vegas Strip.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. Let's answer some Q and C's.**

 **From Redshirt1453: heh, yep it's Renny. Who did you originally think was going to be with the Kings?**

 **Thanks for writing Redshirt1453**

 **From A54321: heh you think this is welcoming (and it is I was excited for a while.) wait till Six meets the brains with (Censor) you'll be surprise how easy it is to "switch" minds.**

 **Thanks for writing A54321**

 **From GhostScorch: Aw shucks thanks. As for your request I'm afraid I can't answer or promise this. How the story ends are up to me but if it's any consolation I'm basing this story off what The Courier would actually do.**

 **Thanks for writing GhostScorch**

 **From 37: Tutti Fruitti? *one quick google search. ... phss heh heh cute but I think I prefer the one song by little Richard.**

 **Thanks for writing 37**

 **Luckenhaft: Yep, as he puts it. A bastard after his own heart. Fun fact he has an actual heart problem with that you can kill him by spiking his Jet with psycho.**

 **As for Ren, did you even expected him to be a King? Cause so far no one wants to admit it. As for Nora I'm sure she already flipped by the amount of explosives surrounding her. This is just icing on the yellow cake (uranium).**

 **As for your last comment... no idea. Seriously that just flew over me... oh wait you mean Arcade Gannon. Yea he's here and still sassy as hell.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft.**

 **From Guest: Yea Worst case for Remnant is oh I don't know, maybe a nuclear war. Fallout is about the Best-case scenario for M.A.D (Mass. Assured. Destruction) but I digress the knowledge of E=MC Square will make it back to Remnant. But that's for later chapter.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest.**

 **Alright with Q's and C's out of the way I got a big announcement to add. I'll be taking the next week off to make some edits to the story. I have received some criticism about some spelling mistakes so I'll spend next weekend fixing them. The story will of course continue the week after. Also, on the side note I have been asked to add more Elvis quotes. Hopefully this chapter isn't going overboard with them.**


	12. Welcome to New Vegas

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 _English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop_

 _Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **3RD POC**

 **Inside the Atomic Wrangler**

It was getting late as the three enters the small Casino of Freeside. Inside the building patrons was either gambling there money away on vices within the confines of the building or leaving, grumbling or drunk with less caps then they had when they entered. Still there were much worse places to meet up. As soon as they entered it wasn't hard to spot Six talking to a ghoul in a very seductive cowboy dress with ED-E hovering over a few unconscious patrons.

"Hey Six!" Ruby calls out she quickly walked over to him. She pauses in shock as Six turns around revealing a black eye and some slash marks on his cheeks. "Oh, my Oum, Six what happened?"

"Oh, he nothing much to worry about hun, he just survived a round with the Hell's Grannies." The Ghouls said as she pulls a bottle of scotch out from behind the counter before handing it to Six.

"The who now?" Jaune asked as he sits next to ED-E

"Hell's grannies are a small gang of elderly women who target lone strangers before assaulting them." Ren explains with a shiver at the memory of being tossed down the sewer by the senile hooligans.

"Wait, a gang of elderly women? That doesn't sound to bad." Jaune remarks causing everyone who heard him say it to give an annoyed glance.

"They might not sound bad but they have been terrorizing Freeside for over a year now, ever since they pushed out the baby snatchers, who also pushed out the Keep left gang." Ren explains with a shudder of the tales of fully-grown adults in dippers kidnapping fathers and mothers in front of their baby children or how huge traffic cones attacking people on the right side of the streets.

"… Beep, Irritated Boop, Beep" ( _… I'm sorry, but who the F#!k are you_?)

"Actually yea, Ruby who's the King Member?" Six asked as he presses the bottle over his sore eye.

"Oh, right so this is our friend from school, Ren." Ruby remarks to both ED-E and Six's annoyance.

"Beep, annoyed Boop, Beep" _(Oh god, they are Multiplying. Seriously, what are they part rabbit?)_

"(Sigh) Great, that's another mouth to feed." Six murmurs before removing the bottle from his eye and taking a swig. "Right so besides having some strange mystical shit ability what can you bring to the table?"

Ren Responds by tossing his passport onto the table then a big bag of caps. He then points his left arm up before giving a flick of his wrist causing a compact 10MM to sling out of his sleeve. He then asked Six who now had a raised brow. "Will this be sufficient?"

"… Well, at least you pay for yourself, welcome to the Posse." Six Remarks sarcastically before taking another swig of the two-hundred-year-old scotch. "Now please tell me y'all got your passports, cause once Veronica is done, we leave for the strip."

"Yea, we even have a favor from the King himself." Ruby remarks as she and Jaune pulls out their passports. Six nods as he pats his jacket pocket. As he turns back to his drink the two then realized that Veronica was missing.

"Um, Six where's Veronica?" jaune asked nervously as the Ghoul was staring at his posterior for the past two minutes.

"Oh, she's been upstairs for the past ten minutes with the new escort. I'm not sure if I should be terrified or impressed." The Ghoul said before taking the bottle from Six and downing a quick swig.

Ruby gave a look confusion while Jaune and Ren looked at each other with uncomfortable expressions written on there face. Before anyone could ask who the door upstairs shot off the hinges landing on a table knocking off all its content. Everyone in the casino looked up to see a protectron rushing with a long EEEEEEEEEE as it quickly fumbles down the ledge and out of sight in the upper halls. After a few minutes a dark figure emerges from the door, walking like a stiff corpse as she heads down the stairs. After a few moments Veronica came from the stairs into the bar with a very hauntingly satisfied expression on her face before painfully sitting down on the stool next to Six.

"You know, for a robot called Fisto it can't fist for nothing. Compared to what my girlfriend, well Ex-girlfriend can do." Veronica said as plucks the cigarette from Six mouth and takes a long drag of the hand plucked tobacco. "Seriously, one time she found a Power fist made for child or something and some hair gel. I don't know how but after five minutes of struggling she finally manage to…"

Before she could finish Six interrupts her by clearing his throat a nodding his head to the kids behind him. Veronica looks over to see blushing Jaune and Ren was next to Ruby, with both having one finger in her ear and the other covering the eye on the side they were standing next too.

"Oh, whoops… Um, well uh. So, who's the new guy?" Veronica said trying to act smooth as she painfully leans against the bar side.

"Beep, sarcastic clap Boop, Beep" ( _Wow, (Clap, Clap.) real great save. Please continue on how you traumatized my Ro-bro brethren_.)

"Um, hi. I'm Lie Ren." Ren remarks in an uncomfortable tone.

"He's a friend from school." Jaune replies with an equal awkward tone.

"Oh, neat, real neat." Veronica said with an awkward smile before reaching out with her right hand. Ren looks down at her hand before making the wise choice and shook her other hand.

"Well now with interdictions out of the way I think it's time to go." Six said as he tosses a handful of caps onto the counter.

"Ahh, do we have too?" Veronica asked in a jokingly disappointed tone.

"Well do you want to explain to the Garrets why there second floor hotel door is on the first floor?" Six remarks as he fix's his hat onto his head.

"Fair enough, oh any chance we can stop by Ultra-Lux. I was wondering if I can get in on their legendary cuisines." Veronica comments she slowly got up and followed Six as her mouth salivates with anticipation.

"Only if your paying, currently we are tight on caps with the Six addition." Six remarks as he held the door open for Veronica to leave before motioning the rest to leave as well. They did so leaving the Ghoul behind as she blow a seductive kiss to a nervous Jaune before giving a fine hard slap to his butt. As they quickly left the two removed their fingers from Ruby's ear and moved it to her shoulders and carried her out.

After leaving the Atomic Wrangler the six made their way to the gate. With passports in hand each had been allowed entrance into the strip. Once past the guards the doors to the strip opens wide allowing the six to enter the strip. The bright lights of the strip nearly blinded Ruby as she walks onto the freshly paved road. When her eye adjusted to the bright lights of the city, she couldn't help but gasp in amazement, all while music of the Strip plays to emphasize the wonders of the ruin city.

 **Play Rags to Riches, By Tony Bennett**

 **I know I'd go from rags to riches  
If you would only say you care**

 ****In the Distance the Tops Casino glows brightly as patrons entered and exited the building. The view shifts to multiple people partying up and down the strip as they laughed about the comedic and helleries shows that the theater had performed.

 **And though my pocket may be empty  
I'd be a millionaire**

 **My clothes may still be torn and tattered  
But in my heart I'd be a king**

The view then shifts to the Ultra-Lux with multiple patrons in the most formal of clothes entered and exited the building. The stewards and gentleladies of the highest standers held the door open with a formal greeting in their signature masquerade mask.

 **Your love is all that ever mattered  
It's everything**

 **So open your arms and you'll open the door  
To every treasure that I'm hopin' for  
Hold me and kiss me and tell me you're mine ever more**

The Screen then shifts to Gomorrah with both men and women dressed in scantily and suggestive outfits of various size and reveal flirted and seductively danced for the people of the strip to watch with lustful stares.

 **Must I forever be a beggar  
Whose golden dreams will not come true**

The Screen finally turns to the last Casino on the strip, the lucky 38. No one enters the building but crowd gathers around as they counted down to midnight. Once the clock struck twelve the side of the space needle casino, the sides lit up and blinked on and off as the lights traveled upwards. Eventually reaching the top with an explosion of flashes and cheers as the crowds watch with amusement of blaring lights. **  
Or will I go from rags to riches  
My fate is up to you**

"Wow." Was the only response Ruby can say as the lights of Vegas glimmer in the night sky.

"Oh, Oum it's beautiful." Jaune remarks as he stares in awe of the bustling casinos.

"Yea, I be careful around here." Six remarks as he lights up another cigarette. After taking a quick drag he looks around with a cautious eye spotting a certain patron in a duster and hand-crafted cowboy hat. "This place is like a cactus flower. Beautiful to look at but prickly to touch."

"That's an interesting comparison." Ren said with agreement when he noticed who Six was eying. Six didn't bother to respond before walking in front of the group.

"Alright listen, me and ED-E are going to the Top's to deal with some business. Why don't you four head into the Casino and try to win some money. Then once we get back, we can try and find a way to meet house himself." Six said aloud getting various responses.

"Um, is there any chance we can go to the Tops instead?" Jaune said uncomfortably by the male dancers lashing a few flirtatious winks at him. "Cause this place doesn't look age appropriate."

"Eh, your adults by apocalypse standers so your fine." Six said as he takes another drag from his cigarette.

"Well, what about me? Why do I have to watch the kids while you go and do your revenge fantasy?" Veronica pouts.

"Because someone has to watch them? So far these two have managed to leave more destruction then a Dust devil with Deathclaw's." Six said flatly while pointing to Ruby and Jaune.

"Well they are your kids." Veronica said slyly causing a twitch in Six's head.

"Like I said to the others I'm not their dad. Just their escort." Six said as his eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"No, the people outside Gomorrah are escorts. What you have been doing is carrying and teaching two strange children. If that's not fatherhood then I don't know what is." Veronica said in a defiant tone causing Six to get even more annoyed to the point he looks like he was going to explode. The three back up, not wanting to be in the middle when Six pops.

To their surprise he actually calmed down before reaching for his Cap wallet and asking in a spiteful tone. "… Fine, what do you want to watch the kids while I deal with Benny?"

Veronica puts her hand to her chin and begins to think of what she wants. After a few seconds a big cheeky smile formed on her face. She turns to him and said something that caused the five to look onward completely dumbfounded. "I want… a Dress."

"(BOOP!) WHAT?!" ED-E, Ruby, Jaune and Ren said in sync.

"A, Dress?" Six asked with a perplex look on his face.

"Yeah! A good one. Something elegant and classy, you know? But still stylish. Something that's eye-catching and sexy, but also says "don't fuck with me". Seriously, every time I go in to trade goods for the past year, I always hope to come across something that you would have seen in one of those old-world magazines." Veronica said as she fantasies herself in the most elegant of dresses.

"… A dress. Of all the things in the world you want, a dress?" Six asked

"Hey you try getting a date in these robes. I might as well be wearing sweatpants." Veronica said in her defense. "I just like 'em, you know. They make you feel like a woman. Those ladies before the war, they knew what they were doing."

"… (Sigh), Fine if you promise to watch the three while I finish business over at the Tops. I will get you, a dress." Six said as he pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

With those words Veronica practically jumps up in excitement before grabbing Jaune, Ruby, and Ren by there hand and races into the casino.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." (I think she just played us… for a dress.)

"(Sigh) yea, she did." Six remarks rhetorically as he pulls his cowboy revolver to make sure it was loaded knowing security wouldn't detect it as easily as TG. "Come on let's go see an Old friend.

 **Inside Gomorrah thirty minutes later**

It's been thirty minutes since Six left for the Tops. So far things have been on the decline for the four. Ruby spent most of the time watching jaune and Ren at the black jack table while Veronica was in her head, thinking about what color the dress would be that and admiring the view from the bar. So, to pass the time Ruby ends up playing around with her Pip-Boy, while Ren and Jaune spent over a hundred cap's and was coming close to scraping the bucket.

"You should stay where you are Jaune." Ren remarks at Jaune's hand which was a nine of hearts and a seven of spades.

"Ren. The dealer has an ace of spades showing, what if he has something higher?" Jaune asked as he wipes the sweat off his brow before tapping his fingers twice to double down for forty chips. The dealer replies by flipping the top card revealing a four of hearts, placing him at twenty. Jaune and Ren shouts in success but it was short live when the dealer flipped his card showing it to be a King of Diamonds placing him at twenty-one.

"Oh, come on!" Jaune said as his head slumps down against the table.

"(sigh) I did warn you to walk away." Ren said sympathetically as he pats Jaune's back. Jaune sit's back up and pulls out another ten chips and place it down asking for another round.

Back over with Ruby she watches silently looks up from her Pip-Boy. She watches as jaune losses more caps with one dumb mistake. She never really understands the point of gambling so she did not partake in it. She then returns to her Pip-Boy playing a game that Doc Mitchel had. After a few moments of blasting rockets out of the sky the game froze to her annoyance.

"Ugh, again?" Ruby grumbles as she removes the cartridge from the port to cool. As she shakes it about, she noticed that her radio Icon was blinking. Think not much about it she places the Atomic Commander into her utility belt and shifted the settings to radio to which she found a new broadcast system had reach her device.

"The Sierra Madre Casino Broadcast?" Ruby read out loud. "Huh, where did I heard that before?"

As she ponders, she remembers in the lobby there was a poster about it. So, she quickly got up from her seat and heads to the lobby. Sure, enough there was a poster for the casino. It had a dusk red background with a casino standing above an overlooking cliff. In the corner was written in a now fading black "Jewel of the Mojave." She figures it wouldn't hurt to listen so she turns on the radio allowing a feminine voice to play out the message why'll inspecting the poster.

 _"Has your life taken a turn? Do troubles beset you? Has fortune left you behind? If so, the Sierra Madre casino, in all its glory, is inviting you to begin again. Come to a place where wealth, excitement and intrigue await around every corner. Stroll along the winding streets of our beautiful resort, make new friends, or rekindle old flames. Let your eyes take in the luxurious expanse of the open desert under clear star-lit skies. Gaze straight on into the sunset from our villa rooftops. Countless diversions await: Gamble in our casino, take in the theater, or stay in one of our exclusive executive suites that will shelter you and cater to your every whim. So, if life's worries have weighed you down, if you need an escape from your troubles, or if you just need an opportunity to begin again, join us, let go, and leave the world behind at the Sierra Madre grand opening this October... We'll be waiting"_

The message then starts to play again so she quickly turns it off. She couldn't help but notice how they would constantly play over and over again the phrasing "Begin again". As she looks closely, she heard the receptionist approaching her.

"I wouldn't bother with it; The Sierra Madre is just a myth." The receptionist said as she pulls a pack of cigarettes from her purse.

"Um, what do you mean? What is the Sierra Madre?" Ruby asked with interest.

"Eh, supposedly the legend goes that some rich snob named Sinclair built this casino out in the waste for his love. Problem was opening night was the set on the day the world shot itself. So, it lays there somewhere in the waste holding untold fortunes ripe for the taking." The Receptionist responds as she tries to get the cigarette to lite but her lighter was out of oil. So, Ruby pulls out her own or Six's old one.

"Thanks, tuts." The receptionist responds as she takes Ruby's hand and raised it so the flames reached prewar the cigarette "Right so anyway more then a few hundred treasure hunters travel out here to try and find that supposed fable city of gold. But from what I understand majority of those treasure hunters don't come back and when they do, they haven't found it yet. Way I see it that place is a myth and people waste their time with a half finish building."

"Ok, so what if it was real?" Ruby asked with genuine interest.

"Well then I pity the poor schmuck who decides to head out. Last guy who supposedly came back was missing his hand and screaming about ghost and greedy spirits living in a toxic red smoke. Though he'd also mention that he found it's location from an abandoned brotherhood of steal bunker near the Colorado river. Suppose to have a map leading there. That was a year ago, no one has seen him since." The receptionist explains as she looked back at the poster. After taking a drag from her Cigarette she gave a look of utter discus before turning to Ruby.

"Again, I personally think this is just an urban legend but if it is real, and you find that treasure hunter. Do me a favor and tell that dirty bastard that his kids look nothing like him and to shove that treasure up his whoring ass." With that said she left Ruby completely confused as she stomps out in anger, passing by a familiar stranger. Six had just walked in now wearing a duster over the leather armor with some blood stained on the back of the neck. He also had a limp in his step with bandages wrapped around a bleeding wound in the back of his leg.

"Oh, Oum. Six are you alright?" Ruby asked as she rushed over to him.

"No, Ruby I'm just peachy. So peachy in fact that I let Benny slip through my fingers and tossed his personal head guard out the presidential suit just because I felt peachy." Six answers in a vengeful and irritated tone as he held the door open for ED-E to enters. As he held the door Ruby can see a Securitron carrying another one by its robotic wheel. Atop its crushed metal frame was a corpse with a really nice suit.

"Oh… well do you know where did he go?" Ruby asked noticing his limp.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Yeah, unfortunately its in the lions Den thanks to your meddling_.)

"(Sigh) ED-E's right, its somewhere where we can not hope to survive unless we have better equipment." Six answers as he takes a few steps before nearly falling over if it wasn't for Ruby's support. "I'll tell you about it once we rounded up everyone.'

Ruby gave a nod in acknowledgement and the three made their way into the casino after dropping off Six's weapons at the counter. She then sits Six down at a table before quickly grabbing Veronica, Ren, and a now bankrupt Jaune. Six then went on explain everything that has transacted between him and Benny, for starters he completed a bounty, set up by the Garret twins on a former work associate. He entered the Tops using the duster to hide the 357. Revolver. He then found Benny who somehow managed to convince him that he will explain why he shot him in a penthouse suit that he gave as a comp. Stupidly he agreed and found himself alone with Benny's own personal hit squad coming up the lift with more fire power then he had. Thankfully Benny forgot to empty the safe, so the blast from a stashed grenade rifle sent his men flying in chunks. The head hitman was sent flying out the window down towards the strip alone. Still the blast didn't leave him or ED-E unscathed. Some shrapnel pierced his arm and leg and there was still a loud ringing in his ear.

"So, I had barely managed to get out in one peace and to top it off Benny is heading somewhere that makes him untouchable. Fortification Hill." Six grumbles before tossing back a shot of whisky for the pain as Ren applies some medical skills, he picked up back in Freeside to his leg.

"What's so bad about Fortification Hill?" Jaune asked getting a deadpan look from everyone. "… What, is it that bad?"

"Oh, no not really. It just happened to be the base of a certain group of neo-Romans who we manage to go from mildly annoying to angry enough to send an entire hit squad against us." Veronica said sarcastically as she leans back in her chair.

"Oh, so that bad." Jaune said as he slouches back in his chair feeling slightly stupid by asking.

"So, he's untouchable? Is there any way we can increase our odd's?" Ren asked as he wraps some bandages around Six's now stitched leg.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Not unless we had a sniper who has no problems murdering Legionar's. And some better equipment wouldn't hurt as well. Otherwise, y'all are F#$ked in the a$$ if you really think you can fight back against an army of obedient slaves._ )

"ED-E has a point. We need someone who is a crack shot from a distance and some better equipment." Six Remarks as he pulled down his pants leg once Ren finished. "So, presuming that you four didn't waste all the funds on craps we still won't be able to afford something a basic as ammo for the grenade launcher. Better yet I doubt anyone besides Ruby here is good with a rifle, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears."

The four remained silent with no idea how to get a lot of caps quick and easy till Ruby looks down at her Pip-Boy and remembers the broadcast invitation. With a smile she removes the First Recon beret from her head and tossed it on the table.

"Well, actually I do know a guy, and where we might find some money." She proudly explains.

"… Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _… Go on. This should be amusing_.) ED-E said sarcastically before Six smacks it side.

"Ignore him, if you have a genuine idea, I'm all ears kid." Six remarks.

"Well, there is a sniper back in Novac, Boone the night sniper. He lost his wife and unborn child to the Legion. So, if we were to explain to him that we need his help fighting our way through an entire encampment of legion then maybe he will agree without any complaints." Ruby explains pointing out Boone's spare Beret.

"Hmm, having a First Recon sniper on hand wouldn't hurt." Six remarks as he scratches his chin. "Now what will we do about the money financially?"

"Simple, we go to the Sierra Madre." Ruby said causing everyone to nearly choke on their own spit in absolute shock.

"Beep, Boop, Beep!" ( _Yea, F#!k that!)_

"Nope, only way for you to even get me on the road is if you were to knock me unconscious and remove my limbs so I couldn't run or crawl away. And that alone is a big IF." Veronica said with goosebumps running up her spine.

"Seconded. Seriously my older sister love tell me ghost stories when ever she gets the chance, but the rumors I heard back at the outpost sets a new level of horror." Jaune said as he was physically shaking.

"Just a big, No-No." Ren said in his Kings accent.

"Do you know where it is?" Six asked as he takes a swig from his cantina. This earned him the same reaction from the rest of the group.

"Um no, but I did receive a broadcast from somewhere." Ruby said showing her Pip-Boy. Six gently grabbed her arm and looked at her arm. He then started pushing a few buttons before pulling up on the map screen the location of the map.

"hmm, looks like we won't have to travel far. Best case scenario we get side tracked and head back a week later." Six remarks as he begins to type in the coordinates into his own Pip-Boy. As he does so Veronica takes a closer look at the map and went wide eyed.

"Hey I know that place, use to be a safehouse for the brother hood till Elder Elijah went bat-shit." Veronica said before realizing what she said.

"Brotherhood?" Ruby asked with a brow raised.

"Brotherhood of steel. A group of xenophobic soldiers who for the most part is completely harmless, unless you have morally or expensive technology." Six explains as he finishes typing in the coordinates. "From what I remember they base their culture on knights of old. I'm sure Jaune here would fit in nicely if he tosses in the sword and shield crap for a laser rifle."

"Oh, laser rifles that sounds so coo… wait so how do you know them?" Ruby asked with interest

"um, well you see… my Ex-girlfriend, was a member." Veronica answers nervously.

"Oh, my Oum that sounds so cool. Tell me about them?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"Um, well… uh actually before we begin let's finish planning this little road trip now." Veronica said trying to deflect the conversation. "I mean what are we going to do first, go after the treasure or the snipper, I mean it could take days to do either and I'm sure we need to discus…"

"The plan is that after you explain to Ruby everything you know about the brotherhood, then we head back into Freeside so I can turn in this bounty." Six said as he tosses onto the table a white cowboy hat with a single hole in the front with some blood staining the front. On the back was another identical hole but a bigger blood spray surrounding it. "Francine Garret promised not only the caps but a free room for the night. Then after a goodnight's rest we go our separate ways. You take Jaune and Ren to Novac to hire this Boone guy while the rest of us head to this bunker."

"What, why do we have to split up?" Jaune complains

"Beep, angry Boop, Beep" ( _Yea, and why the F#$k do I have to go with you?_ )

"Would you prefer us to go with you to get Boone then head to the Sierra Madre or we go and meet you back here?" Six asked as he takes another swig of his Cantina. The three thought about it for a moment before saying all at the same time.

"Works for me." "I always wanted to see that dinosaur" This place is really crowed my feet definitely needs the open road." All three said at the same time nervously.

"Beep, Boop, Beep!" ( _Ah, F#*k y'all. No help for a robot._ )

"Great, so we head out at first light and meet back at the Atomic Wrangler. If me or Ruby ain't back within a week, we are either dead or stuck in traffic." Six remarks sarcastically yet grimly before leaning back against his chair.

"So now where were you Veronica? It's not everyday that someone dates a brotherhood of steel member, please carry on." Six said with a smirk. Veronica was about to counter argue but seeing no way to win she gave a sigh and answers.

"Well, I was young and needed the money when out of the desert this really ugly man in a dumb cowboy hat tried to have his way with me when suddenly she appeared out of the sky like an angle being reversed abducted by aliens." Veronica explains before letting out a small chuckle. "Nah we actually met at a trading center back in California."

As Veronica talked about how she met her girlfriend the screen pulls back slowly away from the table. Eventually it pulls far back enough to show an old-world speaker on the wall. The screen focuses on the speaker before it sparks to life causing a faint beep, beep, beep, beep sound to be admitted from the speaker before a loud pop went off causing the screen to go black.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. Let's answer some Q's and C's**

 **From A54321: your welcome. Also, that list of names is about to shorten in the near distant future.**

 **Thanks for writing A54321**

 **From Luckenhaft: Yea Latin ain't my thing either, but Shakespeare is. "Caesar can cite Cato to suit his purpose" is a parody of the line "The devil can cite scriptures for his purpose." (The merchant of Venice)** **Eh, personally strangulations by butt paper is more preferable to an alternative death. For some reason I just can't stand to see someone's neck being slit. I cringe at the thought for some reason.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft**

 **From Carre: 1. As always, it's a pleasure.**

 **2\. Yes, I heard of the game, didn't gave it much thought though. As for Civilization outside America that's a difficult question. The EU went into full blown civil war over the oil in the Middle East. Ends up nuking the hell out of each other but should they find themselves in a similar situation like the Americans I would have to quote the Story Teller on this one. "Every part of the country has its own flavor of mutations abomination." Pittsburg FO3 The Pitt DLC has the Trog. FO4 Far Harbor Maine (In real life it's called Bar Harbor) has the mist and them crabs that use trucks as sea shells. So, it stands to reason should the any countries survived they would probably have natural critters mutated into abominations with your own flare of mutants. Take example your country, you would have fish base monsters on the shore. Probably an Eel that can go on land like a terrifying Snake.**

 **3\. Heh you think that's exciting wait till the Hangover (the first one) parody with Jaune and (Censored) later on, when Church Bells Ring.**

 **4\. Well you are going to have to wait and see. Just like a certain General in game.**

 **5\. Yea but this isn't like the script in game, occasionally some plots will be altered to fit the story, with that said she will be making a few hints about her people's relationship later.**

 **Thanks for writing (and the thumbs.) Carre.**

 **From kpmh2001: Alright a quick answer for a quick question. Let's make it a lightning round. (Also, I have been meaning to read your story but I also have a time restraint as well. Maybe during vacation, I can download a copy by app then read it on the flight to CA.)**

 **1\. Yea English may be my first language but I am not the best. But I do go back to fix them every 5-10 chapters. Thanks for the heads up and by the time this chapter is done the majority of the past mistakes will be fixed.**

 **2\. Well to be fare I never said what ending it's going to be but yea I have an alternative mixture planned.**

 **3\. Well I'll be honest. I don't really have a major plan except for two in particular so to save face I'll just say that even if it's a ship you strongly disagree with, you will still get a kick out of it cause unlike the satire relationships these ships will have a strange start and yet works out. Something like a Romantic comedy (Past example a bottle of moonshine in a zombie infest swap followed up by LSD spiked lemonade.)**

 **5\. Yea I was actually anticipating this for some time because seeing the usual stoic character put on an Elvis impersonation is always hilarious.**

 **6\. I will answer your guess, no harm in making it now. Sadly, you didn't guess correctly. But the part of Nora ending up in Zion is somewhat close because I made plans where she, and two others will travel there and meet (Censor) and the Burn Man himself.**

 **7\. Alright, never really thought of other stories as needless torture porn. Still despite the unexpected comment, I'll take that as a compliment. Yea I do try to keep it in a realistic within the confines of the Fallout universe. But I will not lie, What Ruby and Six will witness may blur the lines on that torture porn part. Seriously Ghost people ain't something to joke about considering there back story is even more haunting then those green hue that emanates from that haunting red mist above Sierra Madre.**

 **Thanks for writing kpmh2001**


	13. The Usual Supects

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **The next day hours later.**

The scene shifts to a cold dark interior bunker. After a brief moment of silence, the door opens as the howling sand storm above nearly covert the afternoon red sky. Outside a loud gust of wind blew sand through the door as two figures crawled in followed by an Enclave Eye-Bot. Once the door closes the two began to cough as they removed the cloth and eye protection from their faces revealing them to be both Ruby and Six.

"(Cough, Cough.) oh god, I hate sandstorms, it always leaves your boots stuffed with sand." Six coughs as he removes his sunglasses from his eyes before sitting down to remove his boot from his foot. Giving a quick pat, it begins to leak sand.

"Ugh, (spit) I think I can still taste it in my mouth." Ruby complains as she pulls up her goggles why'll spitting out the sand that seeped in through the side of her mouth.

"Beep, Boob, Beep." ( _Oh, great we all have something in common. We all hate F$#king, sand.)_

"Heh, damn straight. But hey at least we made it here." Six remarks as he places back on his boot.

As he stands up his eyes had finally adjusted to the dark bunker. It was still too dark to see anything but with a quick flip of their pip-boy's the room illuminated, he instantly regretted doing so. Across the room was a flight of stairs leading downstairs. Above the stairs leaning against the wall was a body in a white jumpsuit leaning against the wall with chunks of brain matter splattered everywhere. What was disturbing was the multiple graffiti messages written above the body. One in the man's own blood.

"Get OUT of here!" Was sprawled over a white graffiti of a heart with a V and C inside, the treasure is mine, mine, mine, and a picture of a child in a gas mask with words saying "I'm not your mommy."

"(Gasp) Oh, my Oum!" Ruby gasp in shock as her eyes widened in horror.

"Poor bastard." Six mutters as he eyes a fragment of whatever explosive that killed him on the ground.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Ouch, talk about a killer headache.)_

Six rolled his eyes in annoyance as he picks up the fragment taking a better look at it. As he inspects the weird circular interment. Ruby kept on staring at the body in absolute horror. As she tries to cope, she hears a faint call coming from below.

" _Sinclair! Sinclair! Where are you Sinclair!?"_

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Ruby asked as she flips on her light. The two didn't respond but took a moment to listen around. After another moment they finally heard the faint call out.

"Yea I hear it." Six answers as he reaches down to TG.

 _"Sinclair?! Sinclair, I'm trapped. Please, oh god,"_

"Oh, Oum. Hold on I'll save you!" Ruby cries out before racing down the stairs.

"Ruby, don't!" Six shouts before pulling TG and racing down the stairs after her. Downstairs Ruby quickly raced down the hall where she can see an interesting looking radio on the table with a spotlight hanging over head. As she slows down allowing Six to get closer, she accidentally tripping something casing gas to spew out of the vents in the entire bunker.

"(Cough, Cough) oh, Oum (Cough, Cough) Gas! (Cough, Cough)" Ruby struggles to say as her vision slowly goes black.

"(Cough, Cough) It's a trap! (Cough, Cough) ED-E, go get help! (Cough, Cough)" Six struggles to say as he fell to the ground coughing in a fit.

"Beep, Boop, BeZHETTTTTT" ( _It's halothane, you should be fZLTTTTTTTT!)_ before ED-E could even finish his sentence an unknown electrical current was sent through the enclave eye-bot causing it fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"(Cough, Cough) ED-E! (Cough, Cough) Ruby, you damn foo..." before Six could finish he collapsed onto the ground unconscious with his hat falling off his head and onto the ground.

"(Cough, Cough) Six! (Cough, Cough) ED-E! (Cough, Cough) I'm sor..." With that Ruby collapse completely on the ground looking up at the radio as it repeats a false message for help. In her final moments of consciousness, she regrets ever suggesting to visit Sierra Madre.

 **Narrator POV (Elder Elijah)**

 _Complete darkness was shown till a slide opens up with a picture of a casino surrounded by red mist is revealed. After a brief moment an elderly and regretful tone begins to narrate. "You've heard of the Sierra Madre Casino. We all have, the legend, the curses. Foolishness about it lying in the middle of the City of the Dead, buried beneath a blood-red cloud. A bright, shining monument luring treasure hunters to their doom. The world's most famous stars and entertainers were invited to its Grand Opening."_

 _The slide then changes to a wall filled with pictures of celebrities. "An invitation was a sign of... exclusiveness. The opening was supposed to symbolize a road to a brighter future, not just for the world... but for all who came to its doors. A chance for anyone to begin again."_

 _The Slide then stopped in-between photos. There on the black screen, the narrator begins up again. "Except - the Sierra Madre never opened."_

 _The slide then continued on to show a picture of a Nuclear cloud in the desert. "The war froze it in time, like a big flashbulb going off. The Grand opening- one big ending of humanity. It's still out there, in the Wastes, preserved, just waiting for someone to crack it open. But getting to it. That's not the hard part."_

 _The final slide was of a skeleton hand in a red desert sand, reaching out for five cards. From left to right it was the 8 of clubs, ace of spades, ace of clubs, 8 of spades and one card flipped over._

 _After a few moments the slide changed into the view as the wind flipped the card over revealing it to be a unique wild card. In the upper right side was Ruby's Rose Symbol and on the bottom left was a black spade with twenty-one number inside. On the opposite of the two was a black skull with the mark of the Madre behind it. In the center was the two, stand on each other, facing the opposite like a one eye jack card with their weapons showing._

 _The scene turns black before the narrator finishes his narration and his warning as dust from the red cloud and sand spew forth to make the title card. With the unique wild card being at the end of the final word._

 _"It's letting go"_

 **Fallout New Vegas: A Rose over a shallow grave**

 **The Dead Man Hand**

 **3RD POV**

The scene opens up to Ruby's face. She silently sleeps on a harden and decaying mosaic tile Street. After a few moments her eyes begin twitch as her breathing became heavy. Eventually her body couldn't take it anymore and she slowly gain conscious.

"Ugh, (Cough, Cough) what's going on?" She asked before breaking out into a fit of coughs. She reaches behind her to grab her cantina to quench her dry throat in hopes of stopping the coughs, but she didn't find it. Actually, she didn't even have her Vault suit on or her iconic and precious red cape much less a utility belt. In fact, she was now wearing white jumpsuit with a red X on the back and a bulky collar with a red blinker

"What in the, Wait WHERE IS MY CAPE!?" As she quickly looks around for it a bright blue light emerges from behind her.

She quickly turns around to see Six lying unconscious on the ground with wearing the same clothes as Ruby. In front of him was a waterless fountain with a figure flickering on and off till it appears as a light blue hologram of a beautiful scarlet in a beautiful gown. She looks down at Ruby with a blank expression, after a few moments she starts to glitch awkwardly before coming back with her bending over and blowing Ruby a kiss before standing up and holding her arm out inviting her to a building that Ruby recognizes. The Sierra Madre. Only difference from the posters was that it and the small crumbling Villa she and Six has found themselves in was surrounded by a deep and eerie red mist. The area they were in was mist free but she can practically taste a mixture of rustic copper and sulfur with every breath.

"Oh, my Oum, Six!" Ruby calls out as she moves towards Six. She quickly grabs his shoulder and rolls him over. He was thankfully bereaving but unconscious.

"Six now's not the time to be sleeping." Ruby remarks as she quickly shakes him for a few moments. This eventually got Six to let out a small groan muttering

"It's my fault. Dear god I did this." Before Ruby could question this Six shot up in absolute horror. Like waking up from a nightmare. He quickly looks around before seeing Ruby.

"Oh, thank Oum. Six are you alright?" Ruby asked as she knelt down beside him.

"Um, no... Ruby, where the hell are, we?" Six ask as he stands up. Before Ruby could answer the hologram flickers again turning into a photo of an elderly man. Soon a radio turns on with a crackle and begins to play out a live message.

"Are you listening? Good. From now on, when I talk, listen and follow my instructions. Play stupid, play clever, make the mistake of saying "no?" That collar on both of your neck will go off and take your heads with it." The elderly and vengeful tone threatened.

"Collar? Six what does he mean?" Ruby asked as she grabs the collar. Before she can tug it Six motion her to stop.

"These are slave collars, don't mess with it. All it takes for it to go off is a radio broadcast or removing it without a key." Six said pointing to the lining around his. Ruby looked at it closely and to her shock and terror it was lined with small explosives. Not enough to destroy a trash can but by the way they are positioned and the quantity it can easily take someone's head.

"Aw, well at least one of you knows the risks. Like your Pip-Boys a simple tuning from an old-world tune can prove as lethal as bullets." The old man said sound somewhat irritated. "Now like I said, do what I say and you two can go free. Try to run or disobey me, I'll kill you and find someone else. So, the sooner you assist me with this job, the sooner you can go."

"Why are you doing this? Wouldn't it be easier if you send in robots?" Ruby asked sounding more serious. The way old man talks were off putting, his tone reminds her of Torchwick when the police confiscated his hat.

"Do you think I wanted to place collars on you to ensure compliance? No... if robots could have done this, I would've sent them." The old man said sounding spiteful. "The Sierra Madre is a complicated lock. Cracking it open requires human hands."

"And what would this job be?" Six asked as he turns to the screen with a spiteful stare.

The Hologram remains quiet before responding. "See that structure above this fountain? The Sierra Madre Casino. You need to break in, a "Heist" if you will. One that had to many years in the making. But to get inside, avoid its traps... you'll need to gather the team. As I've found, one cannot do it alone." He pauses for a moment and both Pip-Boy's buzzed enouncing a message was transmitted to both of them. After quickly checking the message, it was revealed to be a map of the Vila and coordinates. "Around the Villa are three other collars like yours Collar 8, 12, and 14. Find all three and get them here, to the Fountain. Then, we'll talk more."

"And should you get any ideas about killing each other and taking the treasure of the Sierra Madre for yourself a warning. All your collars are linked... one of you dies, you all die. If that's what it takes to make you cooperate, so be it."

"Jesus, the hell makes you think that's a good idea? Ruby makes more life-threatening mistakes without these stupid things on!?" Six shouts getting a "Hey" from Ruby. Still despite the sudden outburst the old man replies in a spiteful tone.

"Because in some respects, breaking in to the Sierra Madre is easier than breaking human instinct. Greed. The Villa is filled with corpses. Some killed by the dangers here, some by me. Others... turned on each other. Once they realized the Sierra Madre could be theirs, they cared nothing for their freedom... their survival... or each other. The ones brought here live on only in what they've left behind, their marks graffiti on the walls. And victims they've killed. Some tried to help... left supplies and healing for others who came. Their reward? They were tracked down, killed by others with baser instincts. Some of these murderers went as far as to leave traps behind them... turning markers for help into deathtraps for anyone following them. It killed some of them when they forgot where the traps lay... or when they desperately needed the assistance, they had cut others off from." The old man explains in a non-caring tone. Like life mean little to him, just a resource to be used. It was absolutely appalling the way he talks about humans like a resource to expend, but along the line of dangers.

"These dangers... what should we worry besides traps" Ruby asked hesitantly yet cautiously and spitefully.

"Out there in the Mojave you have your run of the mill Deathclaws and two-bit junkie with a knife. Here only four things will pose a threat that is natural to this environment. The cloud in small pockets can prove to be lethal should you remain inside for two long. Should be easy to avoid as long as you can hold your breath. Next are the radios, they have been corroded over the years by the gas. It's unfortunate that to my best efforts they may cause your collars to go off pre-maturely. Some can be destroyed, others required some creative thinking. Then you have the old-world ghost's and the ghost people. Both should be avoided for one is difficult to kill while the other is made of pure light and no weapon can harm them." The old man said listing off the dangers of the Madre.

"Alright so there's no way to defend ourselves. Great just perfected." Six remarks with sarcasm.

"I never said that it was impossible to kill a Ghost person. They can be killed but it is difficult to do so." The old man explains. "That's why I left you two something to use behind the fountain on the ground."

Ruby and Six Both raised an eyebrow and walked around the fountain to see a strange looking rifle. It can be described as a rifle stock had been glued to a cumbersome film camera with a shotgun cocking mechanism and optical scope attached to it. Next to it was a few Microfusion Cells (MC) next to it.

"It is a Holorifle, a weapon I constructed when I arrived... I have since made superior models , and modifications. For now, that tool will have to do until you find other weapons... and I suggest you do, the Holorifle's ammo is limited. Still, it should serve well enough. I fashioned it from the Holograms of the Villa and used it against the Villa's... living inhabitants." The old man explains sounding slightly proud of himself while Six inspects the strange weapon.

"Now I have my own task as you have yours. Remember I may not have eyes on you but should you try anything funny or think of taking the treasure for yourself. I will kill you where you stand and find someone else to finish what you failed to do." With that last threat the screen disappears and the hologram of the women returns.

The two stood there as faint sounds echoed throughout the villa. This feeling of doom hanged overhead as they gave one last look upwards towards the ancient Casino before looking in the opposite direction. There was a gate to freedom but above the gate written in graffiti was the phrase "Try to leave, and BOOM."

So, with a heavy sigh, Six picks up the makeshift gun and walked west towards collar 8 and 12. He didn't say a word to Ruby but by the expression on his face he's either angry at Ruby for dragging him here or angry at himself for getting captured and forced into robbing an ancient Casino. Ruby stayed behind for a moment before looking up at the hologram of the scarlet. She gave a seductive wink like the machine was designed to do so long ago. But instead its glitches out making it look like it was pointing down at the fountain. Ruby briefly looks down to see in the waterless fountain was a metal chip next to decaying Ace of spades with a small picture of a begging skeleton in the center. She quickly snatches both card and coin for later inspection before racing after six into the street labeled as Puesta del Sol.

She managed to catch up with Six as they walked down the street of the decaying Villa. The sights were horrifying to say the least. Surrounding them was pockets of toxic gas, bones with different stories of greed behind them, and of course multiple graffiti messages all over the ancient adobe walls. As they walked down the street, they finally came to flight of stairs a hushing and gravel voice can be heard shuffling about. The two-stop dead in their track before Six taking the lead placed the rifle to his shoulder and walked forward with Ruby fallowing behind. Over the top they see in the distance a building with a glowing neon sign that says "Policía." Unfortunately, someone was already in front.

It was shambling around like a corpse. Breathing heavily through a crusty old gas mask as it walked through the streets in a decaying green skin-tight hazmat suit with hood that has been reduced to rags. In his hand was an assortment of rusty knifes duck taped and tied to a broken broom handle to make terrifying spear. As it stood there shaking sporadically from times Six slowly aims his gun at the creature. As he does so Ruby noticed in the corner of her eye another creature was coming down the alleyway.

"Pst, Six." Ruby hushed as she grabs ahold of his jumpsuit giving it a tug.

"Not now Ruby." Six remarks as he tries to get a stable shot with the cumbersome rifle.

Ruby again tries to get his attention failing to noticed the two coming from behind her. "Six, pst there's one coming from th..."

Six didn't even noticed as the two grabbed Ruby. Silently placing their hands over her mouth to gag her, before pulling her back. Towards a pocket of the cloud like so many victims before.

"Not now Ruby." Six said sounding more annoyed. After a few moments he didn't felt tugging on his back. Actually, if anything it was now quieter.

"...Ruby?" Six then turns his head to the left to see Ruby struggling to free herself as the ghost people drag her towards the cloud.

"Ruby!" Six calls out before shifting his aim towards the Ghost people carrying Ruby off. Before he could even get a shot, he hears the huffing sound of one of them next to him. He looks to the side to see that a smaller one with a rusty kitchen knife was standing next him. "... clever girl."

The ghost person tackles Six to ground as a shot went off prematurely when the makeshift rifle hits the ground. The shot was a spray of glitching holographic cubes but the moment it hits the left most ghost person that had Ruby it caused its arm to burst. This gave Ruby the advantages to pull away before the ghost person could drag her completely into the mist.

"Oh, my Oum, my dad was wrong there are such things as ghost!" She shrieks as she struggles to stop the ghost person who was still holding her by her arm from dragging her into the cloud.

"There no such thing as Ghost!" Six calls out as he struggles to get the ghost person off while the other one slowly makes its way down to street towards him.

Ruby spotting the other quickly sprang into action. She needed to do something, quickly looking around, she noticed that the ghost person that Six accidentally killed had a similar knife within distance of her. So, using her aura to increase her strength she gave a sudden pull before grabbing the knife with her boot.

"Six use this!" Ruby cries out before sliding the knife a little too close to Six's face but thankfully hits him handle side.

Quickly shaking the pain, he grabs the dirty knife with his teeth and turns his head sideways to impale the ghost person through the head. Once done he grabbed the knife out of his teeth and rolled away before the ghost person stabbed the ground where his head wound has been. He crawls back before turning the blade around and flicking it towards the ghost person, it embeds itself into its head. Once it falls to the ground Six quickly raced over and grabbed the Holorifle. He then grabs Ruby by the other arm and pulls her to safety before blowing the head clean off the ghost's person's body.

"Jesus (huff, huff.) they set up a trap. (Huff, Huff) These silent bastard set a trap." Six mutters in a exhausted and terrified tone.

"Yea... Six." Ruby remarks completely shaken by what she just saw.

"Yes?" Six answers as he turns his back to the ghost people bodies.

"... Are you mad at me?" Ruby asked with a sad tone.

"Wha? No, god no." Six answers as he knelt down to reach her height. He can tell she didn't believe him. With a heavy sigh he started saying some words to comfort her. Completely unaware of what's happening right behind him.

"Look, this isn't your fault. It's that old guy, the one who brought us here. He tricked us and it's fine you're still learning. Look, he made a fool out of the both of us and when we leave, we will know better. So please don't lose focus on me being mad. Because I'm not, so let's just. Do what he says and try not to die." Six said trying to comfort Ruby and for the most part it worked. Till halfway through the speech Ruby noticed the ghost person with the knife in its head slowly pulls it out and grabs ahold of its friend's spear. That friend was also picking itself up as well.

"... (Gasp) Six, Behind You!" Ruby call out as It was about to swing at Six's head.

Ruby quickly yanks him out of the way as the spear whacks her arm and sent her flying into a trash can with a white hand graffiti next to it. Whatever these knifes are made of was definitely not normal because despite her Aura that can stop bullets the knifes easily cuts through her sleeve and skin like air. The knife would have been much deeper. Maybe take her entire arm off if it wasn't for her Aura.

"Ruby!" Six calls out as he aims at the Ghost persons face but was stabbed straight through the arm. This made him drop the rifle as the other tries to stab him in the gut but managed to deflect it by letting the knife get stuck in his left hand. The Ghost people tackled him to the ground and tried to stab him in the gut.

Back over with Ruby she quickly pulls herself up and noticed right off the bat that her arm was bleeding and hurts. A lot. As she held her arm in pain, she noticed behind the trash can was a hidden suit case. Remembering the old man commenting on supplies she quickly grabbed ahold of the suit case hoping for something of use. Thankfully there was three stim-packs, a subbed nose revolver and some other supplies. So, waiting no time she quickly stabbed her fractured arm with the stim-pack and activated V.A.T.S. Taking aim she shot off all six Shots hitting the ghost people in the head. The first one went down with ease the second one's head popped like a bloody balloon. Six then slowly pulls himself out from the two bodies.

"Jesus, I killed them. Yet they still try to kill me." Six sputters as Ruby injects Six with the chemicals from the stim-pack. As he tries to make sense of this, he noticed the revolver in hand. "Hey Ruby, where did you get that?"

Ruby points to a suitcase behind the trash can. Six finally managed to get up and walked over to the suitcase. Inside was a few much-needed supplies like water, snacks, and ammo. Even a pack of cigarettes but no lighter. So, pocketing the cigarettes he takes the water and guzzle half of it before handing it to Ruby. He goes to retrieve the Holorifle but the moment he grabs it the ghost person came to life once more startling Six and Ruby. In a panic Six, quickly grabs ahold of the rifle and starts beating down hard on its head until it completely caved in.

"Fucken hell, does anything around here stays dead?!" Six questions as he backs away. Ruby could only respond by shaking her head sideways in absolute terror. As they take a moment to catch their breath, they can hear the sound of heavy breathing coming from behind them. They quickly turned around to see in the mist multiple green eyes watching them from a distance.

As more and more eyes became visible the two slowly moved back towards the Villa police station. "Six... should we..."

"Run? Yes, yes we should." Six answers as a spear wizzes past him.

With that the two quickly raced towards the Villa police station as makeshift spears were tossed at them. They didn't look back till they finally reached the door and looked it on the other side. Inside the police station it was it was in absolute disarray. The ceiling was half collapse, the floor tiles chipped and crack. Only thing good about the ancient adobe building was that it was easy on the lungs since the cloud hasn't seeped through. Once inside the building Six slammed the door shut before pulling a metal cabinet in front of the wooden door.

"Crist in a handbasket they better have a back door cause we ain't going back through there." Six said as he walks back from the door. He didn't get a response from Ruby but can hear a faint cry. At first, he thought it was Ruby till he realizes the crying was coming from someone else. He turns around to see inside a huge holding cell was a Nightkin mutant, crying something incoherent as he rocks back in forth. He was riddled in scars, a makeshift necklace made from heavy duty chains around his neck, a bear trap crushing its right arm. More terrifying was a name scratched deeply into his chest. DoG.

"Six, what is that?" Ruby asked feeling uneased.

"That's a Nightkin, a type of Super Mutant." Six remarks as he takes a step forward only to hear his collar starting to beep. He quickly takes a step back and the collar went silent. He looks around before noticing on the ground a radio with a graffiti sign scratched into the ground pointing at it. " _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Boom_."

Six places the rifle to his shoulder. As he struggles to aim at the radio, he decided against shooting the bulky weapon. "(Sigh) hey kid, how many rounds do you have by chance for that revolver?"

Ruby opens the cylinder before dumping out the ammo. She then pulls out the ammo she had retrieved from the suitcase. After disregarding the six and loading in a fresh batch she replies. "Eight, only eight shots."

Six giving a heavy sigh, hands Ruby the cumbersome rifle before getting ready to sprint. After stretching for a second, he quickly dashed over to the radio as his collar begins to beep. He quickly grabs ahold of the radio and chucks it at the wall, smashing it to bits and ceasing the radio signal. He turns to the giant and takes a step towards him before hearing his collar beeping.

"Oh, son of a bitch." Six said under breath as he looks around for the next radio. As he looks around the collar begins to beep faster. Finally, Six quickly races over and noticed the radio under the desk.

He quickly grabs it as the beeps got even faster. As he chucks it away, the collar was about to activate when Ruby quickly destroyed it with a blast from the Holorifle. With the destruction of the radio the collar ceased and Six's neck was still intact.

"(Phew) Thanks kid, maybe you should have the rifle." Six said in relief that he still has his head.

"Yea, I always have a thing for weapons, but long-range weapons, and scythes are my specialties." Ruby proclaims happily as she slugs the makeshift rifle over her shoulder effortlessly. She then mutters in a sad tone under her breath. "(Sigh) I miss Crescent Rose."

"Heh, well if we get out alive, I'll add sniper rifle to the list of things." Six said sarcastically as he noticed another Radio in the corner of the next room. Next to it was some security armor on the small size, perfect fit for Ruby.

He was about to race over to smash it when he noticed in the open kitchen sticking up from a cutting board, and the table. Was one of those knifes the ghost people were carrying. Unlike the others it was dusty and looked brand new compared to the rusting blades outside. He cautiously approached the kitchen, looking for any sign of danger. Thankfully there was none. So, he quickly picks up the blade wiping off most of the crimson dust that wasn't sticking to the blade. He could trace letters printed into the unique blade, reading it carefully he can see that it's called a 'cosmic knife'. Giving a quick test on the chopping board that he pulled it from. To his surprise the blade was so sharp that it nearly cut the ancient block of wood in half.

"Hmm, just get some Abraxo cleaner and this little baby will cut through a Deathclaw like... a Deathclaw." Six murmurs before walking back over to the main cell room but not before noticing a security guards' helmet on the table next to a back door with the words exit above.

Back over with Ruby she had already walked over to the Super mutant's cage. She watches as it rocks back in forth crying incoherently. From what she managed to hear was mostly jumbled nonsense. One line she managed to catch was "Why (Sob), won't Voices (sad whimper) leave DoG alone?"

She was about to call out to it but heard Six call out to her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Super mutants are known for eating humans and Nightkin are not the most mentally sound either."

Six then motions her over to cells in the back room. She does so but noticed in the corner of her eye an 8 of spades near the cage door. Once she rounded the corner Six tossed a Sierra Madre helmet towards her. She stumbles a bit but managed to catch it. She looks down at the dusty black swat helmet, its bulletproof lenses were dusty but at least you can see through like a pair of oversized sunglasses.

"Here, quickly change it this." Six requested as he hands Ruby the rest of the clothes. She looks down at the clothes to see a dark and sickly yellow jumpsuit around her size if a bit big, with pieces of flexible yet durable armor plating attached to it. As she places the armored gear aside, she noticed Six walking towards the Basement.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ruby asked turning to Six.

"Oh, just going to meet a GoD." Six answers causing Ruby to give a confused look. Six then answers her blank question by patting the floor with his foot. Ruby looks down to see that a message was scratched into the ground floor, reading. "Meet GoD in the basement to retrieve DoG."

"Oh." Was Ruby's response before realizing how the armor was designed requires her to remove her clothes. "Um, is there somewhere more private that I can get dress?"

Six rolled his eyes in annoyance before replying in a sarcastic tone. "Ruby, I'm going into the basement, and the big guy ain't gonna bust out of there just to sneak a peek. Also, I'm sure that at least one of the skeletons is a girl, so you can turn the heads around if you feel uncomfortable about undressing in front of two-hundred-year-old skeletons."

He then leaves Ruby alone in the cell room as he heads downstairs into the basement. She quickly removes her jumpsuit and tosses it aside before placing on the security jumpsuit and security armor. She then walks out in the new armor to the cage where the mutant was still crying. She watches as the mutant continuously cry's nonsense and incoherent sentences. She decides to try the helmet on and to her disappointment the thing was way too big for her head.

"Eh, not my style." Ruby comments as she places the helmet on the desk. As she does so Six just enter from the basement with something in hand.

"Hey Six, did you find anything down stairs?" Ruby asked.

"Um just some junk, and this." Six explains holding a holotape. "There was a message playing over the P.A system."

"I believe who ever left the message behind was meant for our employer." Six said referring to the elderly man who was holding the trigger to their Collar.

Six walks over to the cage before placing in the tape and with that the messages plays out.

 **(...DoG, back in the cage.)**

With that singular command the Super Mutant that has been weeping for hours went dead silent. Ruby and Six looked onwards at the creature as it takes a moment to stand up and move his chain like it was a tie before turning around with a curious but also evil toothy grin on his face.

"What have we here? You two weren't who I was expecting. I'm disappointed." It said with a smirk as he leans against the cell door. "Still... even if you aren't my intended guest, you take direction. Good. You can't have been an idiot to figure out how to release me from my cage..."

He pauses his monolog when he noticed that both Ruby and Six have Pip-Boys on. He then slowly backs away from the two before continuing on in his maniacal tone. "...or perhaps you are, with that leash on your arm and the one around your neck, with our collars and manacles, why, we may as well be kin."

"... um, sorry, but did your voice just change?" Ruby asked uncomfortable as she felt entirely on edge.

"I'm the voice of reason. I sleep sometimes... down in the basement, in the cage. Now that I'm awake, DoG goes back in the cage. DoG knows I'm here, but can't do anything about it. I'm his... conscience. Keep him tame, keep him from hurting us... doing foolish things." The super mutant answer's in a prideful tone

"Wait, so you're not DoG? Then why did you write... carve it into your chest?" Six asked slightly unhinged.

"The carving's a reminder, for mirrors and for DoG. DoG, who you heard coming in, howling and hungry, as always." The super mutant replies aggressively.

"Oh... um Six what does he mean?" Ruby asked completely baffled by the mutant's words.

"Nightkin have a history of insanity because of prolonged use of stealth boys. My guess is we are looking at a duel personality disorder." Six Remarks as he looks down at the scar on the Mutants chest. "So, if you're not, DoG. Then I guess we are speaking to GoD?"

GoD didn't respond at first rather he remained quiet before letting out a low and sinister chuckle. "Heh, heh. Aw a smart one you are, Six. That's the easy explanation, the one human's use. Pre-War technology, as if it's the cause of all ills, mind and body."

"Ok, so why are you in the cage? Did you lock yourself in?" Ruby asked still unease by the multiple personality disordered giant.

No... why did "I" lock him in the cage. I locked him in because I could feel him... getting hungry again. There wasn't much time. If DoG roams, he gets into trouble... eats things he shouldn't, listens to others he shouldn't... so he's safer in here. We're safer in here. I hoped if I locked him in here... the one he obeys would come for him. Instead, I get you." GoD explains sounding disappointed.

"The old man, you know him?" Ruby asked as she approached the bars of his cell.

GoD walks over to the cage and looks down at Ruby, face to face. He gives a cruel smile before explaining in a malicious tone. "Elijah. Human, weak like all of you are. Feeling age circling him like starved dogs, howling for blood. To me, he reeks of age and failure. And madness. To me, he is simply the "Old Man." To DoG, he is "Master." His name, meaningless. Running out of years, hopes and dreams running through his withered hands like sand from the Big Empty... and scorched by the sun."

"What do you mean scorched by the sun? Like as a sunburn?" Ruby asked still not understanding what the blue giants' words mean.

"The Old Man... this "Elijah," tried to hold the sun in his hands, arrogance, was cast down for it. Icarus' crime was to fly too high, Elijah... Elijah wanted to bring the sun down to him. Hph! Arrogance." GoD explains.

"So, he's here for revenge. Great that just made our lives so much easier." Six remarks sarcastically. "(Sigh) Getting back on track, if you did lock yourself in wouldn't you have a key? I highly doubt that you lock yourself in without a plan to leave."

"(Evil Chuckle) As always on point, Six. I have the key, always did. Hid it on the chain behind my neck before DoG came bursting out, eating everything he could. Wanted to make sure whoever came to fetch DoG spoke to me first, got within reach. Instead... I get you two." GoD said as he twists the chain around his neck to reveals the key to the door.

"Wait, so you… DoG, doesn't know that the key to this cell has been on his back?" Ruby asked with a confused look on her face.

"DoG and I don't share... everything. What I know, he doesn't. What he knows... what little he knows... I don't. For example, your arrival is a surprise. I wished that I could have remembered, I'm sure DoG knew. And when he's feeding, well... I sometimes have to find out about it later. Now all there is to do is wait for my intended guest." GoD said as he sits back down in the center of the cage.

"Alright then, GoD. Just unlock the door. We nearly died getting here and those radios didn't help boast any of our confidence in survival here." Six remarks to which GoD gave a simple and unsettling Chuckle.

"(Evil chuckle) No, I think I'll stay till the old man shows himself."

"But we need you. Without you he can set off the collars killing us all." Ruby pleads.

"Then I still win. I'd rather die in this cell than have DoG follow him any longer, follow his orders, his commands, desperate for recognition. The Old Man... he has the need to hold on, to the past, to the Madre... I'd rather be free, let go of this shell, than have it cage me any longer." GoD said in a mocking and triumphant tone.

"If you won't comply maybe DoG will." Six remarks causing GoD to laugh at the idea. As explains the futility of the idea Six plays around with his Pip-Boy.

"DoG? You're not talking to him now, are you? No, even if you could drag DoG out of his cage, you still couldn't get him out of this cage. I put him here for a reason... if he could have escaped, he would have. So here he stays." GoD mocks with a cruel tone.

"But we can tell him where the key is. You showed it to us." Ruby remarks causing GoD to pause for a moment.

"Yes, but DoG doesn't know that. We don't share everything. Sometimes it's a blessing... sometimes... it causes difficulties. Now I think it's a blessing, it keeps you on that side of the cage. Now... you go fetch. Find your master, bring him here so we can talk."

"Ok, but we can explain it to him. I mean it may be annoying but it can be done." Six said as he continues to play around on the Pip-Boy.

"Yes... you could. And once he was out, all starving and hungry... what do you think he would do then? Be careful what cage you open, because he won't go back in it without a fight. He'll tear you apart, he won't care if it kills you both." GoD said with a cruel smile believing he had won in this argument.

"Not unless he hears a command from the old man." Six said as he just finished what he was doing on the Pip-Boy.

"Yes. Why... do you have some means of contacting the Old Man?" GoD asked wary of what Six was doing.

"No but I did fortune to leave my Pip-Boy on recording. So, I altered some word and now I have a sound tape that can put you back into the cage and DoG out without worry of him ripping us to shreds." Six remarks as he held his Pip-Boy out showing that indeed he has the recording.

GoD realizing what that means practically crashed into the side of the gate in a fit of rage. "You... don't play it. If you do, I'll find a way to get out of the cage, end you. I'll murder you, crush your arms and legs until..."

"Look, all we want is our freedom. Help us escape and DoG stays in the cage." Six interrupts as he approaches the cage.

"They all wanted their freedom at first. Then... they realized they could get inside the Sierra Madre. After that, their freedom wasn't important any more. They couldn't let go, just like the Old Man. So, you say you want your freedom... No, even if you feel that way. It won't last. You'll forget, get greed-blind, and you'll turn." GoD warns trying dissuade or cause dismay in Six's head.

"Well be it that way its either this or die here so just work with us or I'll be forced to get DoG out." Six said showing his wrist.

"Watch your tone, Six. If you bring DoG out, I can guaranty. You two won't escape this place alive. I'd shatter every one of your limbs to splinters and leave the both of you here. You think I'm afraid of your collar exploding, killing us? No, I'll leave you two breathing, then keep walking until my collar goes cold. I'll prop your broken body's in view of the Sierra Madre so you can see what you two came to steal... forever out of reach as you die." GoD said threatening and manically from his cage.

Six was unfazed by his threat simply turned off his Pip-Boy and placed his hand within easy reach of GoD. "True but know that I have the power to pull DoG out at any time. But I am willingly choosing to keep you in control, just to prove a point."

"Hph. No... no, you're not. Even though DoG's more docile... easier to control. You may regret this. This place... this place is where creatures like DoG can survive. The people that fill its streets... He is as vicious, more vicious than them. His hunger can help you more than I can. When I am in control... this shell is difficult to... fight in."

"We'll manage." Six answers casually before asking in a serious tone. "Now will you get out of the cage?"

"Heh, I am not sure you two belong here. No, you two definitely don't belong here. Yet... you came this far. And I'm not interested in remaining here any longer. I'll unlock the cage." GoD said finally agreeing to leave his cell. He removes the key from his neck and opens his cell door. As he steps out Ruby flinches backwards with her grip on the Holorifle tightening. GoD takes in a deep breath before turning to Six "... So, what now?"

"For now, just head for the fountain. We have another two people to collect. From there we will find out what this Elijah wants us to do and maybe find a way to rid ourselves of these collars." Six remarks.

"Hmm, very well. I look forward to seeing how this end for you. Six." GoD replies before giving a low and menacing laughter. He walks past Six and into the kitchen before leaving through the back. For a moment the two stood still they finally let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"(Phew) you know for a second I thought he was actually gonna rip off your arms or something." Ruby remarks as she tries to control, he hands that was shaking in absolute fear.

"Yea, same as well... Hey Ruby. If I do something dumb like this ever again. Beat some sense into me." Six remarks in a terrified tone. Ruby gave nod in agreement before the two exited out the back door of the station.

Back in Puesta del Sol the two snuck around the street and head to Puesta del Sol north. As they head north, they mostly stuck to the shadows. After the encounter with the ghost people that left them both mentally and physically scarred by the residents. After a half an hour of sneaking they reach the northern district. There they had come into contact with more radios. Headless bodies and skeletons littered the streets of the district. Graffiti marked some of the speakers and radios but not all of them. Pockets of the cloud prevented seeing most of them, or fear of attacking the ghost people made it nearly impossible for them to explore the northern districts of Puesta del Sol. Eventually they made it to the next location of collar 12, the Villa Clinic. Inside is what most people would presume a clinic waiting room to look like. A shaggy carpet and a dirty decaying plain white wall with chairs lining up against it.

"(Sigh) I don't know if I always hated these places before Goodspring, but I'm really starting to hate doctor's offices." Six mutters to himself as he looks around the waiting room.

As he does so Ruby notices in the corner another brief case with a white handprint on it. She pulls out the briefcase from behind the small counter that it was hiding behind. Inside was a few packet chips, water, and a holster with a browning 9mm still attached.

"Found anything of interest? Six asked as he walks over with a holotape in hand.

"Um yea, maybe you should have this." Ruby answers before handing Six the holster. He takes the belt before wrapping it around his waist. Carefully removing the gun, he inspected it to see someone had stupidly left the safety off and a round in the chamber. Then again with the locals being the question of safety starts to become questionable at times.

"Five bullets, it ain't much but thanks anyways." Six remarks as he inspects the clip.

The two then walked down the eerie hallways of clinic. Before they could go any further a hologram of a security officer, similar to the woman at the fountain walks out from a room. Before the Hologram could spot the two, they quickly ducked into another room. The ghost looks around with a now yellow hue, believing that it saw something. After a few moments the hue returned to a light blue and it continued its patrols. Back in the other room, Six had to cover Ruby's mouth so she would gasp at the sight of headless bodies wearing the infamous white jumpsuit on the gurneys. After a few moments Six slowly removed his hand from Ruby's lip.

"Jesus, this is seriously messed up. Even for the Mojave style of messed up." Six remarks in discuss at the bodies.

It started to get a little too much so he looked away and try not to get caught puking. Ruby however stared at the corpses with wide eyes. She takes a few moments to breath in and out before noticing a pack of bobby pins next to some shredded armor. She cautiously takes the bobby pins just as Six was finish vomiting up whatever he had left in his body.

"I think we should leave." Ruby said as she pockets the bobby pins.

"Ugh, agree. This place is definitely haunted. Even without the security." Six remarks sarcastically as he wipes the bio from his lips.

The two made their way to the hallway where a sign for the basement was held over the door. The door was of course locked and required Ruby to fiddle with the lock. After a minute and a few bobby pins later with a close call at the end, they finally succeeded. Downstairs in the basement was a few janitorial and medical equipment. What really stuck out was an active terminal that upon closer inspection had the deactivation for the ghost and speakers in the building. Six quickly deactivated the security and the two head back upstairs hassle free. They went down the hall where a now turned off speaker hanged. As they pass by each room inside was a strange huge tube-like construction. On the side was written in a fading white mark "Auto-Doc IX. As they walked down the hall, they heard the sound of something knocking. Without even thinking the two pulled out their weapons before slowly making their way down the hall. They eventually rounded the corner where the two came across the final room. Inside was an auto-doc just like the others except this one was closed shut. Curious about where that knocking came from, Six walls forward and places his ear to the Auto-Doc IX. As he listens a sudden tapping can be heard from within.

"Hey someone is still alive in there." Six remarks before grabbing the jammed door. After struggling to pull it open, he calls out to Ruby. "Mind giving me a hand?"

She does so by grabbing ahold of the door and the two struggled for a bit till they finally managed to open the door. Once opened they see inside the surgical equipment and saws, we're inches from someone dangling from a safety harness. Acting quickly Six cuts the harness allowing the person to drop down and free herself from the claustrophobic prison. Upon closer inspection it was a bold woman in a dirty tank top and decaying olive-green cargo pants. Her face and head were riddled in scars that were surgically precise. Her scalp looked like a jigsaw puzzle made from scalpels. Her mouth was slit from ear to ear but then sewed and cauterized together. And if you managed to get a glimpse beneath the bomb collar you can see a diamond rose shape scar, as if someone opened up her throat.

"Oh Oum, Mrs. Are you alright?" Ruby asked in a concern tone.

The women struggle to stand with Six's help but when she finally managed to, she opens her mouth but no words come out. She then grasped at her throat completely wide eyed. She mostly figured out what was going on and begins to trace some of her scar lines before make a weird gesture with her hand towards her throat.

"Um what?" Six asked with a brow raised.

She then tries to speak again but nothing came out. She does this repeatedly before backing up in shock. Her face describes someone who was in absolute despair. As she mopped about Ruby looked over at the machine, she was stuck in. In particular the bloody saws that had fresh blood dripping off the blade. It took her a few moments before realizing the horrific truth about what was going on in the machine.

"Monty almighty, Six she can't talk." Ruby said as she gasps in horror. "I think that machine took her voice."

Six gave her a strange look but the women snap in agreement before poking her cheek and waving her fingers.

"You mean the vocal cords?" Six asked slightly disturbed at the thought. To which the women shake her head.

"Oh, well this is going to be annoying." Six remarks under his breath. "Right so if you haven't already noticed, we have bomb collars on our necks. And the guy with the detonator also set it so if one of us dies, we all do. So, we need you to come with us."

The woman looked at both Six's and Ruby's bomb collars before feeling her own. She then looked Six in the eyes before shaking her head to verbally say no.

"What? Why not?" Ruby asked to which the women responds by gesturing to her eyes. She then made it look like she was looking around before making an outline of someone.

"You're looking for... someone?" Six guessed. The women respond with a nod.

"But we need you!" Ruby said in a begging tone. "If you don't, that old man will kill us."

The mention of the old man made the women's eyes widen. She then starts snapping her fingers at Ruby before shifting back to the charade looking for movement.

"Wait, you're looking for the old man?" Six asked to which the women clap her hands before giving a thumbs up.

"Oh, is he your father or something?" Ruby asked. She got in a response was the women pretending to vomit before shaking her head.

"Ok, then what do you want with the old man?" Six asked. Her response was placing her thumb close to her sore neck and slowly pulling it across in a slitting motion.

"Oh, well at least you're not the only one." Six mutters under his breath before saying. "If you help us out, we can get you to the old man. For now, let's just head to the fountain at the entrance to the Sierra Madre and then we plan our next move. Sounds good?"

The women thought about it for a moment before giving a slow nod in agreement. The three then made their way out of the room and down the hall before Ruby realizes something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Ruby. That there is Six." Ruby said in a pleasant tone. The women respond with a lazy salute before pointing to herself and then making letters with her hand.

"Um, C-H-R-I-S-T-I-N-O? Christino?" Ruby asked to which she shakes her head and makes another attempt with the A.

"Christina? Is your name Christina?" Ruby asked getting the women now known as Christina to snap her fingers before pointing to Six who was now looking back at her then to Ruby before making a rocking motion with her hand. As if she was cradling a baby. Ruby didn't understand what she means but Six did.

"No, no I'm not her father. You may be the first person to ask me this past week with your hands but the answer is still no." Six grumbles as he stops at the entrance to Puesta del Sol North. He then pulls the 9mm pistol from the belt before quickly opening the door to see nothing. He then nods his head for the two to follow as they cautiously made their way to the Fountain at the center of the Villa.

 **An hour later**

After getting through the maze-like Villa of Puesta del Sol they dropped Christina off with GoD before heading east through Salida del Sol. There they encounter significantly less Ghost people but more pockets of clouds. They of course avoided the Ghost people, taking the stealth approach which worked much better than before. But as they got close to Collar 8, they ran into another hazard, traps. Six nearly lost a leg to a bear trap, Ruby was sent flying by a shotgun rigged to the door by strings, they had to waist one of their precious Stim-packs when a bouquet of grenades fell at their feet. Eventually they managed to get to the base of a tall building with a huge open hole exposed a figure who was enjoying a cigarette. Before Ruby could walk inside the crumbling adobe building Six pulls her aside.

"Hey hold on a second Ruby." Six requested.

"Yea what's up?" Ruby asked with a confused look on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this. There were way too many traps surrounding this place. So, when we enter, I want you to hang back. Anything goes wrong, then at least you will be the ace in the hole." Six elaborates. Ruby took a moment to think about the traps they had encountered. It's true that majority of the dangers here was traps set by others. So at least the two won't be going in blind.

"Alright, kinda wish this rifle had better range so I can protect you from across town." Ruby said as she removes the rifle from her back and checks to see if it's loaded.

"Yea, but let's just work with what we have." Six remarks before patting her shoulder in confidence, he then entered the building with Ruby silently following behind. What they didn't know was that they were being watched from the shadows. The figure then drops down from the Villa rooftop and followed them inside silently.

The two slowly ascended up the stairs to the high rise. There of course was multiple traps set on every floor. Mostly being bear traps that were easily disabled with a stick or a loose brick. Eventually they got to the stairs leading to the high rise. Six was the only one who went out the stairs completely. Ruby hanged back but went halfway up the stairs to listen for danger, while also unaware of the danger behind her. The upstairs high rise had what you would expect inside an apartment. What was different was the two lounge chairs facing the huge hole in the wall. In one of those chairs was a well-dressed Ghoul who was now finishing his cigarette. Six slowly approaches the Ghoul with the 9mm pistol drawn. The ghoul then slowly turns around. His face was slowly peeling off and some mussels exposed. Under his nose less lips were the remains of an out of shape pencil mustache. He had a pair of sunglasses taped to where his ears would have been. He looked Six over before giving a cheeky smile.

"Well now you certainly are the first, go on then. Take a seat. I ain't going nowhere." He said in an inviting tone. Six cautiously walked around the chair. He can now see that the ghoul was wearing a decaying black tuxedo with a white Bow tie hanging loosely from his neck. Above it was a bomb collar that had the label 8

"Well go on. The Madre won't be getting any older as I am." The ghoul said as he leans back in his chair before pulling out a cigar.

Six looked over the chair before sitting down in it. He placed it down on his lap. Just in case the ghoul try's anything funny. Still if he does it was nice knowing that Ruby was watching from behind. Back over with Ruby she watches silently as the Ghoul begins to talk about how beautiful the Sierra Madre is. All the while failing to hear another figure slowly approaching from behind.

"The Sierra Madre. Mmm... a real beauty, isn't she? She the one who invited you here? Or maybe you didn't hear her voice on the radio. Woke up dazed and confused like some of the others? Well at least you're still breathing." The Ghoul retorts. Six was about to explain how he got here when the Ghoul raised his hand and interrupted him with a hushed threat. "By the way don't get up or make any sudden motion, no matter how uncomfortable that chair gets. The cushion is just for show."

Ruby nearly gasp at the threat and was just about to pull the Holorifle from her back when something grabbed her by the neck by someone with three fingers and silently grappled with her down the stairs leaving Six to the mercy of the ghoul.

"... let me guess. You stuffed this pillow with a shaped charge. Otherwise you run the risk of blowing yourself up as well." Six responds as he lets the ghoul takes the pistol from him.

"Sounds like you've done some blue-collar construction work in your life, your Ma must be proud." The ghoul remarks sarcastically as he tosses the gun aside. "Still... Get up without my permission, I'll blast your ass so far through your head, it'll turn the moon cherry pie red. So, let's keep this sweet and polite, and finish our conversation with no misunderstandings"

"Fine then, guess I'll leave any all questions till the end of this orientation." Six said with annoyance in his tone.

"And that's what I've missed, a rapt audience." The ghoul said sounding nostalgic.

"Just because I work in entertainment, doesn't mean I'm a moron." The Ghoul remarks before pointing to his collar. "I heard my necktie beeping, I know what that means, I'm part of this somehow. I want out of this contract. And if you put me in it, I'm not going to be too happy. So, whatever's going on here, if you're part of all this? You're taking orders from me."

"Look, we unfortunately don't have a choice. Frankly if it was up to me, I'd skip town and leave you well enough alone but unfortunately, I can't thanks to this "necktie". So, if you can find a way where me and the kid leaves with our head still intact then fine by me, I'll cooperate." Six answers as gives a tap on his collar.

The ghoul gave a blank and stern stare before his face lights up. He gets up from his seat before walking behind Six and deactivating the charge. "Good, good, then we're in business. I may be a betting man, but I like it when the odds are in our favor. If you're here with who I think, then I'd rather have you on my side than his. An, ace in the hole. You want to live, I want what's in the Madre. Real simple... hmm sorry didn't catch your name."

"Six." Six said as he stands up without the bomb detonating.

"Six, strange name but what should I know. I spent only two centuries here. Well, lucky number Six. My name is Dean Domino. The best chance of escaping here alive." Dean said giving a bow that Six simply rolled his eyes too.

"Yea well just get me and the kid out of here alive and then I'll ask for an autograph." Six said sarcastically as he walks over to pick up his gun.

"Heh heh. Either my work is as immortal as me or you're a real comedian, either way my word is gold so long as you don't betray us. Afterward your free to go and what the kid wants is up to her. Still be a shame to lose a partner who has managed to get me safely across town without trouble this past week." The ghoul now known as Dean Domino said as he takes a final drag of the cigarette and tosses it out the open wall.

"Well Ruby wants to leave as much as me and also she has been with me... for almost a week." Six answer's why'll giving him a strange look.

"Ruby who? No, I was referring to my partner. A real, knife she is. Heh, when I first met her, I was tempted to leave her to the local wildlife to have their way. But after witnessing her preform some mystical shit that would put o'l Maxis out of the magician career." Dean said causing Six to nearly freeze in dread.

"Wait, magic ki... oh son of a bitch." With that line said a gunshot can heard form downstairs causing the two to look at each other in realization before quickly racing downstairs.

Back downstairs unknown person and Ruby rolled down the stairs with a few sudden thuds but at the end broke apart. Ruby quickly got to her feet and pulls out the Holorifle. But before she could even aim it the figure already tackled her to the ground with a cosmic knife drawn. It would have pierced Ruby's neck if it wasn't for quick thinking in using the Holorifle as a shield. The figure wasn't as physical as she was so she easily pushes her off but the figure managed to grab ahold of the rifle. So Ruby quickly let's go and pulls out the detective pistol aiming it at the attacker's head. She got a single shot off hitting the figure dead on in the head. But the attackers helmet stopped the bullet but send the stranger to the ground. She quickly races over to make sure the body was dead but the figure kicks Ruby's feet out from underneath and gets back on top with the knife pressed to her throat. Ruby didn't waste her time either and pressed the gun underneath the helmet having the barrel of the gun on its chin. The two starred at each other. Not being able to do anything without the other killing each other. As they starred at each other both Dean and Six raced down the stairs to stop them.

"Ruby, stand down." Six said as he walks over to her.

"You too kid. I would had called a sitter if I knew you were going to do to our out of town guests." Dean remarks in a sly tone as he helps the other up.

"But Six, she attacked me. Also, he placed a bomb in your chair." Ruby complains why'll the other simply stares to her discomfort.

"Oh, don't worry Jewel, last I check she is possibly the most cut-throat business women I have ever met. And trust me I met Hillary Trump Jr in her prime." Dean remarks. "Beside if O'l papi here is correct then you two may as well be sisters considering she has been to this Remnant she was talking about. Well, before temporarily losing her voice."

Ruby nearly froze at the words as the figure walks over. It then gave a low hue sound as if she lost her voice from the smoke. Ruby now got a good look of the attacker. She couldn't tell who was underneath that Madre security armor much less their gender but whoever this person was short. Like shorter than her. It was also missing two fingers on there right hand. The figure then slowly undo's her helmet revealing herself to be Weiss. Her face was covered in red dust from the cloud. Her hair no longer was a pristine platinum white blond but was getting dark from the filth of the Villa. Her hair was crooked and loose and she was now sporting a bruise from the bullet that Ruby shot at her.

At the sight of her Ruby lets out a few tears in pure Joy. "Oh, my Oum. Weiss!" She raced forward to hug her friend and partner when Weiss slaps her across the face.

"Ouch what was that for friend?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her cheek.

Weiss then answer's by hugging her while digging her head into Ruby's should. She could only speak in hushed and raspy tones but eventually managed to say in a raspy and incoherent tone. "Ugh... you ugh... Dolt."

With those words Ruby couldn't help but laugh as she cried a few more tear's before hugging Weiss harder in happiness. As she does so she noticed at the end that not only did she found her friend, but she had an advantage everyone else didn't had. She had no Collar.

 **Hello Everybody Wombag1786 here, Lets answer some questions.**

 **From RedShirt1453: That's an interesting theory. Maybe I'll twist this theory around. Could be an interesting idea**

 **Thanks for writing RedShirt1453**

 **From Zombiedudecolletti: I have no idea who this "God Emperor" is but. (*Pauses to hand you an invitation for CH 34) You definitely place your faith into some good hands. Or your just lucky.**

 **Thanks for writing Zombiedudecolletti**

 **From Paulvulturuk: As tempting as it is that wouldn't have left much choice for Weiss. Still even though you guess incorrectly have the prize on hand. (An invite to CH 34)**

 **Thanks for writing Paulvulturuk**

 **From Buzzsaw935: Sorry, close but no cigar. Still you can have the prize. Think of it as a special guest invite if you prefer.**

 **As always, it's good to hear from you Buzzsaw935**

 **From Luckenhaft: Yea, I have no idea why full-grown men find wearing a diaper to be a sexual fetish, but then again between that and Pedophilia it's the preferable weirdness.**

 **Well good luck with that, I'll tell Monty Python/Jack Ass thanks for the suggestion.**

 **ED-E is… at best old fashion, at worst its, well definitely not racist, more like you said a species-ist. He basically jerks towards anyone with arms, or legs.**

 **Eh you know the saying, could of, would of, should of. Well at least you will have your chance to poke fun at Yang. Seriously I'm surprise the internet hasn't made a crack at Yang favorite sexual act being fisting since that's what she does. (The part on punching not sexual part.) Eh, if RWBY cannon made Bumble bee the relationship between Blake and Yang then I can think of 20 different jokes where Yangs robotic arm is stuck up Blakes ass by accident. Anyways back to what I was saying maybe some other time but for now I'll leave this to the fan's imagination.**

 **As interesting as story's go with the best realistic portray of the Joker, I was not inspired by that. It was actual from the time GLaDos from Portal. You know when she was turned into a Potato battery. Also, yea he does. All sarcastic and murderous robots without arms have it installed.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft**

 **From Guest 1: Thanks, but the last chapter wasn't an intro, it was more of a tease. This chapter is the intro but still thanks. Now how I progress to the other DLC's is slightly complicated but essential broken down to three reasons. A. By sheer accident. B. Walked away. And C. Needing the money. As for the Morality values, unlike what most writers will say this is a realistic depiction. How many people honestly managed to get all 37 gold bars without cheats, chems, or ditching everything on their body. Before anyone mentions killing Elijah that's not the point.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 1**

 **From Carre: 1. As always it my pleasure.**

 **2.A No it isn't fun. But in my experience, there is one weapon class object you can bring into the Sierra Madre. The Codac R9000 from that one quest to take photos of important land marks. I remember finding it in my inventory after arriving to the Madre, with unfortunately only one film of ammo.**

 **2.B Well It's Weiss, she was unfortunately sent to the Madre but hey at least she made a friend. Still not many people voted so here the prize. (*Hands an invitation for CH34)**

 **3\. Actually yes, I did play the first one (Would recommend the second because of bugs). In any case I did entertain the idea of making a GGC X RWBY before but it didn't stick. But on my return trip to College in Connecticut I took a detour into Providence Road Island to see a certain dead American Author by the name of Lovecraft. After purchasing a book contain all his short story's another idea sprung into my head and I wrote down two chapter so far. Well not really chapter more like short stories that take place on a global scale. In any case It follows multiple characters from an alternate 1920-1950's. For starters the Zimmerman note got to Mexico and they invaded the south west. Italy was forced into surrendering when Germany sent reinforcements to the Austria Hungarian front. France nearly capitulated from a failed Communist coup. This of course alters the world history but we see the fallout after. Back to the story these short story's the first one was about a Bootlegger by the name of Jacob Schmitt who was in New Orleans to avenge his late wife, (Cause it's the south and well, it's a known fact that the Klan was at its most powerful at this point in history.) only to stumble upon a cult who were about to sacrifice (Season 6) Yang. It ends with Schmitt waking up after a flash flood swept him and Yang down the Mississippi to the banks but she saw something that erased her memory leaving her in the care of Schmitt. Of course, this takes place in 1921, the next chapter follows a French officer by the name of Jobert Caron in 1919 Egypt. (Jober the T is silent in French) He of course has a back story and meets Nora when uncovering a cursed Pyramid with different types of abominations lurking beneath it. That short story ends with them leaving to France but Nora lost half her face to acidic salt spray. (If you have seen HBO Boardwalk Empire then think Richard Harrow face mask) Anyways I have been working on this in my free time and it may be what comes next once I'm done with one of my story's.**

 **4\. Maybe, I was more or less going to save it for a montage with a choice song by Chordettes (Mr. Sandman) Still maybe I will show what happens.**

 **5\. If you thought that was cool, wait to the end slide of the Sierra Madre Arc.**

 **6\. Thanks again, I know Weiss will probably need one, if you have a finger instead.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From… Not Luckenhaft…**

 **Well Luckenhaft with an obvious fake handle bar mustache, I believe veronica is making a point. Sweat pants are basically pajamas or pants in the apocalypse cause everything is ruined. Still in any case I'm sure it will be an absolute nightmare to find a pair of good clothes like a dress that is in pristine condition. So, yea, if the Trump-pocalypse happens and somehow, we manage to survive. I would defiantly place a suit on my wish list when not fighting of the roaming Liberals raider gangs or the robotic Concertize overlords.**

 **Eh well yea Jaune did luck out with Pyrrha but don't forget he also lost her. Luck can turn on someone as easy as it comes. For him he had the luck to have her, but like Kellogg once said. "You don't know happiness till you look back on what you lost." I guess he didn't know how lucky he really was.**

 **Well how it ends will remain a secret for now but it is going to end realistically, (Personally I leave the gold behind, too much blood has been spilt over it and Elijah has spilt much. As Oscar Wild puts it. "There are only two tragedies in life: one is not getting what one wants, and the other is getting it.") after all even though Ruby and Weiss have the ability to secure the gold you have to remember the warning. "It's letting go"**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft in a fake mustache.**

 **From Cudos: true, but then again should a man choose to enter the casino armed with a golf club then by all means he can. But should a slave obey then that means House will be in a bit of a bind. But then again what should I know it's not like I'm the one with a chain tattooed to my wrist or something. (I'm referring to an Easter egg achievement for killing house.)**

 **Thanks for writing Cudos.**

 **Alright with Questions and Comments out of the way let's talk about this long ass chapter.**

 **So here it is, I was anticipating this for some time because Dead money is one of my favorite DLC's. The suspension, Mystery, human Nature at its worst. Well in any case so since there was only three people who Guessed I decided to still hand out the invite to thirty fourth chapter for at least guessing. But in all seriousness congratulations to Zombiedudecolletti for guessing correctly. *clap, clap.**

 **Now before anyone ask what's the invite for? Is it an early preview to the 34th chapter? A lavish celebration in Hollywood? A personal signature from yours truly? Well I made plans for a special chapter where I take a break from this story and give you something fun to forget the horrific yet amusing anarchy of the apocalypse. And to those who get the invitation will be making a special appearance in the chapter (it's a brief moment) now then to those who wish to get the invite don't worry I'll have multiple opportunities to gain it. Guess the next one is to any DeviantArt artist. If anyone can make a wild card of Ruby and Six (preferably him in the NCR Ranger armor) in a one sided "Face" or if your British "Court" card. Anyone who submits please tell me and provide evidence will receive an invite.**

 **Till then I do hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Fav and Fol the story and leave any comments or questions down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Karma: Lawful good**

 **Age: 17**

 **Skills:**

 **Melee**

 **Barter**

 **Science**

 **S: 3**

 **P: 5**

 **E: 3**

 **C: 6**

 **I: 8**

 **A: 6**

 **L: 4**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Looks: White hair with side ponytail, light blue eyes with a scar over her left eye, missing right ring and pinky finger from bear trap.**

 **Starting weapons: Detective pistol and Cosmic knife.**

 **Starting clothes: Sierra Madre security clothes. Luck Shades.**

 **Traits: skilled, Small frame**

 **Occupation: Heiress to Schnee dust company, huntsman in training, Tourist**

 **Personal items: a comb from her sister, a makeshift brown chip bag, a signed picture of Dean Domino, pack of cigarettes and a Sierra Madre branded Zippo.**


	14. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **In the Sierra Madre**

The four had slowly made it back to the fountain. While traveling back Ruby and Weiss talked or in Weiss case struggled. The week in city was not only dangerous but also unhealthy for her lungs. It became apparently clear by her raspy voice whenever she opened her mouth to speak. Still from what she manages to say Ruby pieced together that she landed in an alley near the fountain. There she met Dean when he had a close encounter with one of the ghost people. From there the two entered an uneasy alliance at best. Weiss adapted to the survival technical know how's of the Villa fairly quickly, while learning a thing or two from Dean on surviving in a hostile environment like this one. As they made their way to the Villa Weiss took a moment to cough before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. As she pops one into her mouth ruby immediately snapped at her partner.

"Weiss don't do that! It's not good for you." Ruby remarks as she plucks the cigarette from her lips.

"Heh heh. O'L snowflake here has mentioned you to be the over caring leader of your partnership." Dean remarks as he hands Weiss another cigarette that she quickly lit it up. "But let me tell you Ms. Rose. The cloud doesn't just kill you upon exposure, well unless you're in the thick of it I mean. You see spending too much time here can cause your lungs to fill up with residue. If it wasn't for the inhaling of this cheap tobacco then your friend would have choked on her own blood a long time ago."

Ruby was absolutely horrified. Her partner is an amazing singer and even though those cigarettes may have prevented the cloud residue from building up inside her lungs she couldn't help but feel sorry for her partner's unfortunate luck.

"It's alright." Weiss remarks in a slightly better tone. "If I must smoke these cheap death-sticks to survive so be it. Survival is more important gaining a nasty habit."

Ruby could understand why she did it. It didn't make her feel any better. As she puts on a sad puppy eye expression Six spoke up.

"Alright, so a few cigarettes can help subdue this gas. Any chance you could spare one, personally prefer the coyote tobacco in a hand rolled pack. Still I'll take what I can get." Six said as he points to the packet now sticking out of Weiss pocket.

"Hmm, that does sound lovely. Been a while since I found that Cuban. Still I'm afraid your gonna have to get one from the shop." Dean replies as he points with his thumb at a strange vending machine.

"Shop?" Ruby asked as she stares at the strange machine. It looked like an open's jukebox with a glowing blue disk overhead. She noticed a coin slot and a few buttons to the side till she finally realized what it was. "Oh, like vending machines."

"Eh, well sort of. Sinclair wanted to make that any money that came through here went one way. Although he didn't call it that, he actually called it "self-sufficient". Like he was doing the residents a favor. Look all you need to know is that you place in a certain amount of chip, get a treat. Like some dog doing a trick." Dean said sounding spiteful at the end.

"Chips? You mean these things?" Ruby asked holding up a metal chip she picked up from the fountain.

"Exactly." Weiss remarks with her voice returning back to that raspy tone.

"Wait so just insert these chips into the machine and you get it right? Like a grifter without any personality?" Six asked sounding a little excited.

"Well, in a way yes. Usual I dig up a few chips from a nearby fountain or cashiers' box whenever food is scarce but it doesn't..." before he could even finish Six was already gone. "Wait, where did he go?"

He looked around before noticing Six digging through a dirty wall fountain and pulling a few dozen chips in the sewage filled fountain. The three watch as he races over to the fountain and placed in all his coins for a pack of cheap smokes. Once done the machine slowly begins to glow before a pack of cigarettes fell down the slot slide. He hastily opens the pack before racing over and plucking the lighter from Deans pocket and lighting two cigs at once. He then took a long drag of the cigarette, whittling it down halfway before exhaling the smoke.

"Ahh, that feels. So good." Six remarks with a smirk.

"That's because it's addicting." Ruby pouts and scolds at Six's behavior.

"What? Dean said it's for survival." Six remarks why'll pointing to him.

"Oh, please leave me out of this." Dean remarks as Ruby begins to lecture and annoy Six on smoking while Weiss and Dean watch from a distance. Smoking their own cigarettes.

After a while Six give in and reluctantly hands Dean the pack of cigarettes. The four then head to the fountain. Before arriving, Dean told Weiss to hang back not wanting to get caught with the ace up their sleeves. Once they approached the fountain dean looks up at the hologram of the women with something most people don't notice. Regret. As he stares longingly at the hologram the display alters to the picture of the old man.

"Ah, you two not only survived but also brought the other three. Hmm that good. Now for the festive and the role you'll all play in this." The screen went blank before showing an ad for the Sierra Madre grand opening appeared on the fluctuating screen. "The owner of the Sierra Madre, for whatever reason keyed the grand opening to the Gala event itself."

The screen then reverts back to the original photo of Elijah. "So, for us to enter the casino we must set off the event. Seeing this as a four-man job I guess two people will head east to set up the lights while the other escorts the other two to the sound speakers and fireworks display. I already sent you two the coordinates to your Pip-Boys. Bring your teammates to these locations and head to the bell tower to start the event. Don't let me down or else I'll rely on the next team to do so."

With that said the projection switches back with some static to the women. Leaving the five alone. Each gave a different response to the instructions.

"Oh boy. If it was only that easy to do the Gala event, I would have sacked this place a long time ago." Dean remarks as he takes out a new cigarette.

"True but it's our only chance to lure our captor out. Then, (evil chuckle) we may have some words we like to relay to the old man." GoD said sinisterly.

Christina didn't say anything but motion her thumb like a knife to her neck making sure she didn't touch her sore throat. Once she made it clear that she wants the old man dead Six steps in after looking down at his Pip-Boy.

"Alright so for us to advance further more towards freedom we have to start up some prewar festival. So, I guess we are splitting up then." Six remarks getting a really negative response from the rest.

"That is a dumb idea. Especially for a human." GoD remarks.

"Yea I think I rather go back to talking with my agent over my contract then to walk around town without an escort." Dean said as he crossed his arms.

"Have you ever seen a horror movie! You never split up." Ruby said in fear.

Christina simply waved her hands back and forth to say no way in hell.

"Look, Me and Ruby will be escorting you three all the way. By the looks of the instructions Elijah has sent us only one person has to escort DoG to Salida del Sol, while the other brings you two to different spots in Puesta del Sol. If it helps you can choose which one to bring." Six said assertively.

The three looked at each other. Then back at Ruby and Six. Six was clearly a wasteland Veteran. The scars on his head told you that he was a survivor. Ruby on the other hand, was like comparing the ferocity of a lion to a house kitten. So, thinking things over all three then notion for Six at the same time. They soon begin to argue over who should follow who till Ruby has enough.

"Come on guys. Can't we just vote on it?" Ruby replies to which GoD shuts her down.

"Then I'll be out voted. Quite frankly you two will have a bigger group then the rest of us. So, the way I see it. You should have her why'll I take the other human." GoD remarks.

"Poppycock to that. We will be an easier target in a group. You also have those big muscles of yours so use em." Dean argues back with Christina agreeing with him. Before the two could finish Six steps in.

"Your right, the three of you. So instead of arguing here till these explosive accessories of ours goes off, how about instead we break even." Six remarks before pulling out a single Sierra Madre Chip.

"Heads, Ruby goes with Dean and Christina. Tails I go with you two instead." Six proposed. The three looked over each other and decided that sounds fair and Six flips the coin upwards before catching it. He slaps the coin onto his wrist before revealing the face of a women. "Heads, I go with GoD."

"Oh, come on. Heading out will be like a pendulum over a head." Dean remarks getting a "Hey" from Ruby.

"We flipped, you two loss. End of discussion." Six said as he crossed his arms in irritation. "Besides Ruby may not look like it but give her a rifle and she can put any sharp shooters in the NCR to shame with ease."

"Right but she doesn't have one. Not only am I babysitting the kid but also, I have the mute with me. No offense, um Rebecca? Emeralds? Shelia? Am I in the ball park?" Dean asked to which Christina simply rolled her eyes before flipping him off.

"Christina." Six said in a disappointing tone as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Aw, Christina, what a lovely name. Well I can't say I'll see that up on a bill board but, it's a lovely name. By any chance you're not just another pretty face in our merry band of partners?" Dean remarks to which Christina rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She simply grabbed his arm twist it around before shoving him aside. When Dean looked back, he noticed that she was now holding his gun. She removes the clip before removing the one in the chamber giving a sense of not to be messed with.

"Alright, point taken love. Just don't crease the suit." Dean said spitefully as he fixed his suit and retrieved his gun from an annoyed Christina.

"Right, as entertaining as it is to watch the broken doll beat the ghoul, I believe we have a festival to start." GoD points out.

"Fine, just let me collect a winter smokes from the shop and we'll be on our way. Till then we will see each other in the Madre." Dean remarks slyly giving the hint for Six and GoD to walk away.

"Or when the ravens call for us nevermore." GoD comments before motioning Six to head out. Six gave a lazy salute before leaving Ruby in their care.

After leaving Dean collected his "Winter smokes" who was watching the entire events from the sidelines. After meeting with Christina, the four head west, down Puesta del Sol to drop off Dean and Christina at their positions.

They barely avoided the few Ghost people that prowled the outskirts of the Villa. A few speakers made there relatively short distance walk into a terrifying hike through hunting grounds of an unrelenting predator. They arrived at Deans location first. A building where the sound speakers' line has been chopped so that the radios couldn't work. He was at first unwilling to stay up there. Once the bells and whistles of the Gala event begins it will be like ringing the dinner bell of a silver platter. Ruby wanted him to simply duct tape the wires together so he can just wait by the fountain while Weiss wanted to stay and help Dean. They came to a compromise when Christina managed to patch up a few Holograms as bouncers for Dean. He wished Weiss the best of luck before the two left him alone up on the rooftops of Puesta del Sol. From there it was a matter of a simple hop and a skip to a switch station where the fireworks were set to work. Problem being that the door was behind a thick pocket of the cloud. So, taking one last breath before racing through the cloud Ruby felt the effects of the cloud for the first time. It was crushing against her body, like the dept of the ocean against her body. Her lungs were shriveled up and her eyes budge and reddened from the exposure. She begins to cough and hack desperately for air. They did manage to get inside the switching room which thankfully was a bubble of fresh air to them.

"(Cough, Cough) oh Oum (Cough, Cough) that was, horrible. (Cough, Cough)" Ruby struggles to say as she coughs up cloud residue that formed on the side of her cheeks.

"Yea, try a week." Weiss remarks as she strikes up another cigarette.

Inside the room was a bunch of mechanical supplies, and technical supplies. The door at the end of the hall was locked but in the corner of her eye Christina spots a power box with a graffiti heart on it. She hesitantly opens it to see that someone purposely sabotage the device. So, with some jury rigging the power returned to the switching station. With that however a multiple radio activated causing the three's collars to start beeping. As Ruby struggles to even walk while coughing Christina scrambles to the desk and quickly built a mechanical ball like machine why'll Weiss scattered about looking for the radio. As the beeps from there collar got louder the Christina activates the strange jury-rigged device causing the collars to go silent. It didn't take long for Weiss to find the radio. With the threat of the radio destroyed the three gave a sigh of relief before continuing on down the halls. As they head deeper into the switching station Christina starts showing signs of being claustrophobic. As they reach the end of the hall, they found themselves in a huge room with the cat walk on both sides of the room. Below them was multiple pipes leaking the cloud into the room. There was only one way to cross and that was to go down and through the cloud. Something that the three refused to do.

"... (sigh) Christina, I think I have a way for us to cross without going down into the cloud." Ruby explains to Christina hesitantly getting her to raise an eyebrow. "But you must promise me that you won't tell anyone about it. Do you understand?"

Christina gave her a strange look before looking down at the cloud. She then turns to Ruby, after giving it a few moments she made a motion to cross her heart while nodding. The moment she agreed Ruby grabs her by the arm and in an instant turned into a mixture of red and dirty peach color flowers that swiftly floated over to the other side. Immediately after Ruby begins to hack and cough. She was still suffering from the gas but at least they made it to the other side. Christina looked around her absolutely startled by what had just happened, she was just on one side of the room and now on the other. As she tries and wrap around the idea or logic of what happened they noticed something, the left Weiss behind.

"Ugh, Dolts." Weiss remarks as she disregards the cigarette over the edge before taking a few steps back. She then races forward before jumping over the railing onto a circular white glyph that worked like a floor for her to race across.

She did a backflip onto the catwalk before turning to Ruby and flicking her forehead and pulling on her cheek. "The last time you left me I was hanging from a Nevermore leg a hundred feet in the air. Don't think for a moment that will happened again here."

"Alllright Wiess aght hurts." Ruby struggles to say as she pulls on her cheek. While Weiss scolds her in a returning raspy voice Christina tries to piece together what happened before chalking this up to one thing. Just some mystical shit.

Eventually Christina has to split the two apart before they had to race through some more speakers and a bouquet of grenades to get the door open. Once open Ruby saw to her delight a mostly intact Browning Automatic Rifle (B.A.R) that she inspected with glee. She strapped it to her back while Weiss fiddled around with some computer systems. Once they finished, they entered the other room where a set of laser turrets fired at them with a few radios that was protected by a holographic shield. They had to dance around the turret fire and disable the speakers. Once done they got to the controls to the fireworks. Problem was that it requires taking an elevator to a cramp control center. Something that Christina absolutely refused to do. Weiss wanted her to get over her fear of small spaces since this will be brief while Ruby wanted to help her. Eventually they found a computer program that allowed her to activate the fireworks display without going down into the claustrophobic space.

They said their goodbyes before taking the elevator to the upper floor the two exited the elevator and head to Salida del Sol. After narrowing avoiding the residents using Weiss glyph the two found themselves at the base of a bell tower in Salida del Sol north. There they met up with Six who was patching himself up why'll sitting atop a few dead Ghost people.

"What happened to you?" Weiss asked in a raspy tone.

"GoD didn't want DoG to get hungry. So, I had to drag a few bodies to a switching station." Six replies as he stabs a stimpack into his stomach for the pain of being punched by a bear trap. He then stands up and cracks his neck before turning to the bell tower.

"Alright, let's do this quickly. Something tells me it ain't gonna be pretty." Six remarks as he heads to the door of the Bell tower with Ruby and Weiss following behind.

After solving a few traps and fighting a few stragglers the three-barley managed to get up onto of the Villa bell tower. Up there, was a control next to it was a Ham radio. As the three slowly approached the control the radio came to life to all three's discomfort. After a brief moment a familiar grouchy voice came over the radio.

"Hello, Hello? Is this junk working?" Father Elijah asked over the radio. Six looked towards the two girls who gave a simple shrug as a response. Six then hesitates to answers the radio.

"um, Hello?" Six answers.

"Aw good. You are in positions. What about the rest of you?" Father Elijah asked over the radio.

"Yea, me and Ruby are just peachy, well except for this pain in the neck choke collar constantly getting in the way." Six remarks sarcastically.

"Watch it twenty-one. I care not for your tone and the only reason why I hadn't detonated is because this group are the only ones to successfully gotten this far." Father Elijah threatens. "Now check in with your team members before throwing the switch. The frequencies to communicate are the same as there collars labels. But be warned. Once that switch is pulled and the Gala event begins there is going to be a lot of lights and noises."

With that finish the radio went dead silent leaving the three alone on top of the bell tower. Six deciding to get this over with adjusted the frequency to match DoG/GoD. After a brief moment another voice came over the line.

"Master? Is that you?" DoG answers.

"Um sure, DoG. Listen are you ready for the task given to you?" Six answers.

"I am here Master, just waiting for the pretty lights to sparkle." DoG said over the line before pausing and then the other voice spoke. "Yes, we are ready, just note we will head for the Madre once the light show begins."

"Alright, meet you two inside." Six answers before adjusting the radio to Christina's collar. Once set to the different channel, there was static at first till a few random taps can be heard. Ruby then recognize its Christina and took the speaker from Six. "Hey Christina how are you doing?"

"Poke, Poke, Poke."

"Yes, or No questions. Dolt." Weiss struggles to say before pulling out a cigarette to burn the cloud residue from her lungs.

"Oh, Christina Tap twice for yes and once for no. Do you understand?" Ruby asked.

"Poke, Poke."

Alright, are you fine?" Ruby asked.

"Poke, Poke"

"Can you activate the Gala event?" Ruby asked

"Poke, Poke."

"Alright, once we check in with Dean then we'll start the gala event. Meet us inside with the rest. Ok?" Ruby asked before waiting for an answer.

"… Poke, Poke."

With that finish Six takes back the radio and set it to Deans frequency. Once set you can hear Dean humming a toon from his earlier days as a singer. "To right the unrightable wrong, To love pure and chaste from afar, To try when your arms are too weary, To reach the unreachable star…"

"Hey Dean, Ready to finally get in?" Six asked over the speaker.

"I have been for the past two centuries, Numbers. What about our little snow flake? Are you not getting cold feet? Well metaphorically I mean." Dean asked.

Before Six could answer Weiss took the radio from him and answers in a hush tone. "Dean, just remember that if you continue to irritate me, I'm almost tempted to get caught to see you fail. Just remember my cut as well. Are we clear?"

"… Crystal. I swear you would had given every Hollywood agent a run for their money." Dean remarks before the radio went silent. Once all three had been confirmed Six places down the radio and went for the lever. He hesitantly pulls the lever. After a few moments nothing happened before every single speaker slowly buzzed to life with music of the old world.

 **Play American Swing**

Ruby and Weiss went to the edge to get a better look of the Sierra Madre. Search lights broke through the blood red cloud as fireworks shot up into the crimson sky behind the Madre. If this was any other time the display would had been beautiful and magnificent. Yet there was something sad about this ancient display of wealth, class, and failed promises. As they watch from the side lines Six took notice to the streets below. What he saw absolutely horrified him, Ghost people crawling out from the sewers, maintenance tunnels, and shops onto the streets, all wild up into a frenzy from the music.

"Um, guys. We need to leave. Like right now." Six said in horror before making a beeline to the trapdoor. The two looked at each other before looking down to see that horrifying sight. Realizing the danger, they found themselves in they quickly followed suit in terror.

Down below the three quickly sprint through the streets of the villa, with the ghost people just behind them. As they ran, they nearly got picked off by multiple spears that were thrown from the shadows. As they got to the fountain it seems the Vera's ghost couldn't stop the ghost people from hunting them. Still they pressed on towards the gate leading to the Madre. Inside the casino you can hear the sound of hundreds of footsteps racing towards the door. After a brief moment of silence before the door burst open with Six, Ruby and Weiss barreling in before slamming the door shut as multiple spears penetrates the ancient wooden door.

"Jesus H Crist. The hell is that bullshit." Six complains as he quickly barricades the door with emergency locking system.

"Too many." Weiss response in a raspy tone as she backs up in fear every time the ghost people tried to break down the door.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Ruby asked as she turns on her Pip-Boy light to see around her. Nobody answers but Six managed to turn the lights to reveal Dean, Christina, DoG/GoD on the ground unconscious.

"Oh, my Oum, Christina!" Ruby squeals out before racing over to her. As she does so Six noticed a grate with a motion sensor next to it. Before he could even call out to her to stop but it was too late. Just like the bunker a white gas blows out into the casino causing the three to become faint.

"God, Damn it... Ruby." Six mutters before falling back against the door.

"You... Dolt." Weiss remarks before falling over.

"Ugh, not again." Ruby remarks before falling down unconscious.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here, let's answer some Q and C's!**

 **From Mrgreen.37: Yes, a real cold shoulder of a princess is now part of the story. Also, some things are best left unsaid a rather told later.**

 **Thanks for writing 37.**

 **From Zombiedudecolleti: Guess I should invest my faith in him then... phs, nah I'll stick with the lady herself over any day. (Lady Luck, I'm referring to Lady Luck.) But anyways thanks and also, I figured that last part out. You're not the only one who referenced Warhammer. Still in any event congratulations.**

 **Thanks for writing Zombiedudecolleti.**

 **From RedRat8: eh, the automatic rifle maybe. The Assassin suit, well what do you think was the shredded armor?**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From patrickregalado: well there's that but also no I have to disagree. She definitely can't leave knowing full well what's inside the Madre. Besides wealth of the old world there is technology that only can be found there. Technology that eclipses dust production entirely. Is a chance for her to begin again without the shackles of her father's expectation or family history.**

 **Thanks for writing patickregalado**

 **From Remnant7: Thanks, also it's Wombag. I ain't an Australian golfer. But I digress thanks, I'm glad that you found my story interesting enough to be your first read.**

 **Thanks for writing Remnant7**

 **From Redshirt1453: As old sayings goes. "Should of, Would of, Could of." Still don't feel bad the next time I asked a question like this will be around CH 24-25 maybe. As for your guess I'll except the one for Yang and Blake since it's no secret that the two are at Zion and the big empty. As for Nora and Phrrya I'll just say no, because unfortunately your wrong. Also, I somewhat lied about no one being in the Divide. There is someone from Remnant in the Divide but that's for later on.**

 **Thanks for writing Redshirt1453**

 **From Luckenhaft: Ocean's 76... funny. As for the desert and Cinder, I would suggest eltro-shock therapy. Like a lot. I want to see something stuttering or turned to glass by next week.**

 **As for reference yes, you also missed out on a doctor who and hopefully not Ed Allen Poe references.**

 **Eh could work but at times I sometimes wonder if GoD is like House. Only difference is in taste. (GoD bondage, DoG Vore, House Robots.) either way I don't trust them.**

 **Yea, except Christian isn't a mute. She just had her vocal cords ripped out along with the bits that allow her to write and read. To which they were replaced with a two-hundred-year-old scarlets and the parts that make a flashlight glow. (Seriously who thinks making a literal human torch is a good idea?) also Weiss isn't mute, she has been breathing nothing but sulfur and copper for the past week. Only reason she isn't dead is from the cigarettes that she has been smoking to burn it from her lungs.**

 **Also like I said, I feel its too cliché to have Weiss at the big empty. I'd figure this would give an alternative perspective of the dead money dlc. The casino lures people in with promises of wealth or a second chance. (DoG/GoD obsession for hunger/control. Christine an obsession for revenge. Dean obsession for the wealth and destruction of Sinclair. Weiss... to be free of her father by using the technology to start her own company and run her father's business into the ground.) once they try and reach out the Casino traps you like a bear trap. You must let go.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft**

 **From Carre: 1. your welcome.**

 **2\. That's debatable considering the end message can be theorized to a mixture between Vera and Christina.**

 **3\. Yea figures there be a war of religion and atheists. Kinda surprised it hasn't happened in real life.**

 **4\. Yes, it is, as for her limbs I say she got off easy considering the last people who got greedy didn't last as long as she did.**

 **5\. Thanks, I have recently played around with another story about Blake in Scotland with a priest who lost his faith after the war only to regain it after an exorcism, but it ends with a guy dying and Blake's tongue being stolen by a hell spawn. Still working out the rest (Jaune ending up in the circus with a mist like entity and ends up losing an arm.) but hey if I finish them then I'll upload it and see what the community will think of it.**

 **6\. To put it into words that doesn't make me sound like an absolute lunatic that escaped from the mad house. I went absolutely ballistic when I saw the trailer.**

 **7\. Thanks and I'll make sure to give the cross to Blake when she goes to Scotland.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Guest: it will and I can guarantee it's not magical. Kinda cliché if I said the two big guys did this for the lols. Nah, I'll go into detail how that dust storm happened later on. Like around CH 35-40. Also, you are thinking in the realm of magic, yet you forget that multiversal travel isn't just magic base but can be scientific as well.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest.**


	15. Strike up the Band

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV or The impossible dream**

 **Normal:** Let's call it an Irish pub

 **Singing/radio:** _Let's call it an Irish pub_

 **Inside the Sierra Madre unknown amount of time later**

The screen focused in on Ruby as she slept soundly upon the floor. As she slept soundly on the floor the lights quickly turned on causing her eyelids to squint and shift before slowly opening them. As she does so a hologram of the lady back at the fountain was standing over her, it started to glitch to look like she was trying to shake her to wake up before vanishing entirely. Soon after Ruby begins to slowly stir, she noticed that she was inside the Madre now. The air inside was dusty to say the least but at least it was much easier to breath compared to outside. As she looks around, she noticed that Six and Weiss wasn't around and begins to panic when she felt something moving by her arm. She quickly looks down to see Weiss was passed out next to her. Ruby briefs a sigh of relief as she tries to pull her hand away, but Weiss was like a tiger. Once she got ahold of her it was difficult to break free from. Ruby struggles to remove her hand from Weiss grasp. As she pulls Weiss moved with her hand before letting out a small moan.

"Mm, Ruby don't leave yet. It's still my birthday." She mumbles as she begins to stir causing Ruby to pull back in shock.

"What?" Ruby asked completely dumbfounded as Weiss begins to wake up. As Weiss opens her eyes, she noticed Ruby was blushing like crazy as she picks herself up from the floor.

"Ugh, Ruby are we late for Professor Port's cl..." Weiss then realized that they weren't back in the dorm but rather back in the Sierra Madre. She was about to let out a sigh of disappointment when she noticed how Ruby was blushing. "What?"

"Um, you were talking in your sleep." Ruby answers nervously and embarrassing. Weiss gave her a weird look before remembering what she was dreaming about begins to blush in embarrassment. Before either of the two had a chance could have a chance to talk Six walks through a door with the word's casino written above it. His right sleeve was torn off and wrapped in alcohol-soaked bandages. As he walked out, he had under his arm Ruby's B.A.R and in the other a bottle of scotch in the other.

"Oh, good you two are awake." Six remarks as he walks over with a small limp in his step. He pauses for a second to take a swig from the bottle. Once finished he looked down at the two, noticing that they were both blushing. He stared at the two before making an assumption on what they did. He then pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance before muttering. "Wait, did you... ugh, I can't even leave you two alone without hormones adding to the list of problems."

The two begin to blush thinking of different ideas Six had. For Weiss she dreaded the idea that this Six person will spread baseless manner that she had interacted inappropriately with a minor, while Ruby thought he was going to tell her sister that Weiss has a crush on her. Before either of them could say something in there defense the radio turns on, and the sound of a microphone adjusting can be heard over it. Soon Elijah's voice spoke overhead.

" _Aw, good. It seems not only did you manage to awaken the Sierra Madre but also it seems your friend is awake number twenty-one._ " Elijah said in an excited yet cautious tone. It then changed into a serious tone as he explains the next step to breaking into the Madre. _"Now I had hope that with the power you do kindly activated would allow me to access its system, especially the sound archives. But it seems your crew's collars are interfering with system, making it impossible to open the entrance into the Vault below_."

That's when Ruby noticed that indeed there was no one here. Dean, DoG/GoD, and Christina was missing. Before she could even ask it seems that Elijah could figure out what she was going to ask and answered it in an annoyed answer. " _Unfortunately, it seems the Sierra Madre has a long memory. It remembers specific guest, based on their voice or looks they were moved to different floors of the casino, interesting how the white noise built inside them has blocked out the music. Interesting, yet problematic at the same time. As easy as it is for me to just detonate your collars, it seems I require your assistance once more. The way the Sierra Madre was designed was definitely tricky, or perhaps intentional. It seems for the collars to_ _detonate one must be on the same floor to do so. So, I need you two to find your crew and kill them before leaving the floor before detonation. Don't worry about you losing your heads, as long as you make it quick and you are fast you can survive. Then once I get what I want, you two can go. Just like you wanted."_

That was the last thing he said before the radio cuts out leaving the three in silence. Ruby and Six gets a message from Elijah with a local map of the places that the rest of the group ended up. It was a rather grim moment for the three, Elijah may be none the wiser about Weiss but he demanded that the three kills off the people they had worked with. As they stood their Ruby was about to say something when Six beat her to it.

"Oh, hell no. Like hell that's going to happen." Six remarks in a gruff before walking over to the receptionist desk. He then started digging around till he grabbed ahold of a pen and an Eight of Clubs. He wrote something down on the face side of the card before walking over to Ruby and Weiss.

"Look, I am sick of the old man and I'm sure neither of you want to kill our "Friends". So, I have an alternate solution to our problems." Six said as he hands Weiss the card. "If we were to reset the collars frequency that should eliminate the white noise for a week."

"How do you know so much about Slave collars?" Weiss asked as she memorized the instructions with ease.

"When you have amnesia, you try questioning if you know something or not. Alright then snowflake." Six said sarcastically getting a dirty stare from Weiss.

"Ok so who do we see first? GoD, Dean? Oh, can we help Christina first?" Ruby asked as she looked over the instructions for resetting the collars.

"We split up and individually help them." Six answers as he looks down at his Pip-Boy.

"Um isn't that dangerous?" Weiss asked as she pulls out her last cigarette.

"Thankfully not really compared to the outside. Only thing that is trying to kill us in here is just malfunctioning speakers and holograms. No ghost people meaning you will have more freedom to roam then us." Six said as he pulls out his own cigarette and made a motion to borrow her lighter.

Weiss thought about it as she takes a drag from the cigarette. She was the only one without a collar and living in the Villa for a week with Dean had taught her a few things. Besides, splitting up can make the task at hand even easier and quicker. She has her own reasons for breaking in and with the help of Ruby and Six she could have a better chance of escaping with what she sought for. A chance to begin again.

"Alright then. How should we choose to split up?" Weiss said in an agreeing manner from there the three talked out which person should deal with the other

It took them a few minutes but it was agreed upon that Six should talk with DoG/GoD since DoG likes the taste of children and GoD finds them annoying, especially Ruby. Weiss because Dean doesn't trust Six and will most likely backstab him. A finally Ruby will talk with Christina because she doesn't trust anything related to Dean Domino, especially Weiss.

They went their different ways with the intention of meeting up on the top floor because that is where the only way into the Vault is located. So, Ruby took the elevator to the penthouse suite, Weiss to upstairs theater and Six to the downstairs Restaurant. Once the collars are reset, they can take the Vault elevator to the basement, where the wealth and treasure of the old world, the same treasure that so many had died in its pursuit of was located. Right there for the takings.

 **With Weiss**

Weiss enters the theater. Inside was a receptionist desk and posters of many prewar musicians and actors. One being Dean in his prime, right next to a poster of the Women that was a hologram at the center of town. Vera Keyes. Dean once mentioned and sure enough written below was the name. She observed the poster a little closer before making her way to the theater. She exited the waiting room into a hallway leading into the theater. It seems that the main entrance was locked from the inside. So, she went down a hall towards the bar entrance. The walls were lined with speakers that were malfunctioning.

It would have been a problem for either Six or Ruby to get past but since she was collar free, she could wonder down the hall worry free. Inside the theater she noticed the lights were dim from the collected dust over the light bulbs. But she could spot in the distance smoke coming from a sheet holder stand, near the stage. She approached the sheet holder cautiously while whispering aloud for Dean, to which he didn't answer. Still once she got to the stand, she can see a half-smoked cigarette laying on top of the stand. Dean was definitely here but the question is why?

That's when Weiss noticed the musical partiture was meant for Vera Keyes. The notes were starting to fade but she could make some parts of it. As she picks it up a key fell onto the ground at her feet from behind. As Weiss bends down to pick it up, a set of footsteps can be hear from above on the rafters.

"Finally, a friendly face! Hey, up hear partner!" Dean shouts out as he staggers over to the railing while holding the side of his torso in pain as blood drip from a third degree burn. "Sorry to say that I am in a bit of a predicament. Had to duck back stage, take a powder break, the audience was a bit... murderous tonight."

"Dean it's pleasant to see you again, but what happened to you?" Weiss asked in a more curious tone rather than concern as her raspy voice slowly returns.

"Well when you and your friends set off the event I was already halfway to the gates when the fireworks came to an end. Seriously I did warn you how many were crawling beneath the surface, quite frankly I would be surprise if any of you did make here, even with the mystical shit. Still I digress, by the time I entered I was hit with some kind of gas only to wake up here. I could have sworn it was a fever dream but I saw Vera standing over me. Probably one of the holograms Sinclair instituted but I doubt that considering more came out of the wood works and got a lucky shot. Probably be back any second and when they do the doors will be locked tighter then a nun's panties, if you get my meaning." Dean explains as he falls down halfway through due unable to the injury he received.

"Ugh, I get it." Weiss said as she rolled her eyes at the innuendo. "Well do you have any suggestions to turning off the holograms?"

"Um, Yea. Backstage should be a tape. Vera loved my work and it really did help her whenever she was stung up on Med-X. Get it up to the projector room to your right and that should not only turn off the speakers but also get less hospitable ghost in here." Dean answers as he turns his head to see Security Holograms entering through the sides. "Weiss, they're here, run already to the left!"

Weiss quickly raced to her left before Dean shouts his left. She nearly got hit by a few of the ghost lasers. When she got to the door, she quickly inserted the key into the lock and quickly entered as the laser nearly hits her directly in the back as she just slammed the door shut. After taking a quick breather she went down the hall backstage. She made her way to the other end of backstage with no trouble from the multiple speakers. At the end she entered into Vera Keys changing room to grab the holotapes. On the table was two holotapes both unfortunately was snapped in half.

Cursing her luck Weiss kicks over a trash can and out fall another one, this one being intact. Quickly picking it up she noticed in the vent next to the trash can a box. Quickly removing it she found inside a few empty needles of a powerful morphine like substance. Some were unused but what caught her eye was a super stimpack. She remembered when Dean administered the drug when she lost her fingers to the ghost people. Quickly grabbing it she walked to the right door to the theater and unlocked it.

Taking a quick peak outside she saw the multiple security guards walking about, but she also saw the projector room up above. So, taking in a deep breath she raced out of the room and used her glyphs to make steps upwards towards the projector room why'll dodging the laser blasts from the security guards.

After diving into the projector window barely dodging the lasers, Weiss quickly inserted the holotape into the projector. This caused the ghost to change from security to people. On stage another yet familiar ghost appeared. It was of a prewar Dean Domino who begins to sing to crowd.

 **Play The Impossible dream Andy Williams**

 _To dream the impossible dream, To fight the unbeatable foe, To bear with unbearable sorrow, To run where the brave dare not go_

 _To right the unrightable wrong, To love pure and chaste from afar, To try when your arms are too weary, To reach the unreachable star_

 _This is my quest, to follow that star, No matter how hopeless, no matter how far, To fight for the right, Without question or pause, To be willing to march, Into hell for a heavenly cause, And I know if I'll only be true, To this glorious quest, That my heart will lay peaceful and calm, When I'm laid to my rest_

 _And the world will be better for this, That one man scorned and covered with scars, Still strove with his last ounce of courage, To fight the unbeatable foe, To reach the unreachable star._

Once prewar Dean's ghost finished the song the ghost begins to clap for him as they all fade away. Weiss was almost incited to clap along with but didn't want to alert the ghost to her position. So, waiting to make sure they won't reappear she quickly used her glyphs to practically race on air over to the rafters where Dean was bleeding out.

"Ah, I always loved that song. Got me into this shindig when I was just a boy." Dean said reminiscing as he was suffering from the blood loss.

"It was rather awe inspiring." Weiss said as she pulls the Super Stimpack from her utility belt and injects it into Deans leg. "I might have to borrow it the next time I preform. Hopefully at my father funeral."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle painfully as the wound slowly stitches itself up. "Aw to be young and rebellious again. I actually wouldn't mind being part of the audience, granted our definition isn't the friendliest. Especially compared to those in the Villa."

Dean begins to let out a blistering laughter before grabbing his chest in pain. Once he stops laughing, he looked towards Weiss before removing his glasses to reveal a set of old and regretful blue eyes.

"Heh heh, ugh... You know, I'm not a good man. I had lived my life by the skin of my teeth and the expense of others. Don't get me wrong I don't regret anything, but being back inside the casino after so long... it just makes me think. I always wanted to tear down Sinclair, bring him down to my level while being on top. Still to think, that after all this time trying to get into that cursed vault I feel, like I missed something. Something important, until now I didn't know what was it. Guess I should thank my lucky star that it was sent to me a snowflake. Heh heh heh Cough Cough ugh" He couldn't even finish without chuckling madly to himself. Once the painful chuckles had ceased, he hands Weiss the sunglasses with an Ace clubs. "My formal partner gave me this the night we were going to rob Sinclair, but seeing I won't be able to make it inside the accursed place all I can do is get my partner in my place."

Weiss was uncertain on what Dean was mumbling about but she did take his sunglasses and the card. Just as she was about to pull back Dean pulls her close and whispers into her ear before falling unconscious. "Just do me a favor, make sure Sinclair will roll in his grave."

With those last words Dean falls unconscious from the shock, but he had a grin on his face. Knowing full well he has faith that Weiss who was not interested in money, would fulfill his request and do what he wasn't able to do two hundred years ago. Weiss was absolutely speechless but silent agrees before resting his collar. She then makes her way off the rafters leaving Dean unconscious but away from danger. As she left, she looks up at the rafters one last time before leaving. As she does so Vera's ghost appears on stage. Blinking for a few moments like she was watching her before looking back up at Dean before vanishing as the lights turned off.

Weiss then exits the Theater and into the lobby now wearing Deans signature glasses. She looked down at the card reading the two-hundred-year-old words written on it. As she inspects the card, she looks up why'll turning the corner to see Six sitting down next to an unconscious DoG/GoD with a few torn bodies of the Ghost people lying about.

"I thought you said they wouldn't get in?" Weiss asked in a raspy tone.

"Well they just did." Six remarks as he takes a drag from his cigarette. As he does so he takes note on Weiss now wearing Deans glasses. "So, did you manage to reset Deans collar?"

"Yes, unfortunately he won't be able to follow us into the Vault. One of the holograms got him." Weiss explains before pointing to DoG/GoD. "What about him? Ruby explains to me that he ate his collar."

"Yes, he did. Thankfully he had a crisis of personalities so I had to play mental doctor. I ended up doing some good for the poor fella. Sadly, I don't think he will remember me. Then again, he also won't remember this place either so I guess it's a take a good with the bad. Heh heh." Six answers with a guilty chuckle. Weiss couldn't help but give the same response. Once done Six takes a final drag of his cigarette before tossing it aside. He then stood up and looked upwards at the elevator to the hotels.

"(Sigh) Well, let's get going. Hopefully Ruby has better luck then us." Six remarks with Weiss agreeing albeit not likely.

 **With Ruby**

Upstairs was no better or safer than it was downstairs. Ruby not only had to deal with a crumbling ruin that transformed the corridors into a hazardous maze but also speakers and radios that was guarded by ghosts. They were not normal security but rather holograms of the women from the fountain. She didn't just patrol the floor but also spoke. Begging would be more correct in her case. The ghost of Vera Keyes was begging for forgiveness.

 _"Sinclair?! Sinclair, I'm trapped. Please, oh god, the security systems won't let me out, they're keeping me here. Sinclair! Sinclair! We all pay for what we've done. I'm so sorry, Sinclair. Sorry, I... I should have trusted you. I'm going to die here, amongst the ghosts. I... I'm still being recorded by the holographic system. The doors, they... they sealed. I... I can hear the other guests, screaming to be let out, to let go. Let go? Let go of what? I came so far to be here... now, now I just want to leave. Please... let me leave. Sinclair? Sinclair, where did you go? Why did you leave me here? Why... Sinclair, is that you?"_

It may be holograms that recorded the words of a two-hundred-year-old actress it was all the same disturbing to say the least. Still Ruby pushes on ever so cautiously before finally making it to the last room and opening up maintenance along with disabling security protocols from a computer in the maintenance room. Inside Sinclair's personal room was a luxury living room with a bar still stockpiled with high shelf liquor. As Ruby walks in she hears a faint voice coming from the other side of the bedroom door.

"The quick... the quick scribe... jumped over the lazy paladin. Ugh Sounds like I smoked a mile of cigarettes." The voice said from behind the door. It sounded a lot like the holograms outside making Ruby hesitant to enter. So, pulling out her detective pistol she slowly opens the door to find Christina on the other side.

"Christina?" Ruby asked out loads causing the women to turn around. She the turns around and see's Ruby. She gives a small smirk before opening her mouth and speaking.

"Aw, it's good to see you again, Ruby." Christina spoke in a sore but happy tone. Ruby couldn't help but lunge forwards and hug her.

"I'm so happy to see that you are alright." Ruby said as she hugged her. Christina was slightly hesitant but she replies by hugging her back. After a brief moment Ruby pulls back from the hug.

"Are you alright, also why do you sound like that women. The one who was wandering around the hall?" Ruby asked

"Do I? It sounds off to my ears... hard to tell. Not to mention it... hurts like hell to swallow. Might be why I got moved off to this suite... it's hers." Christina answers before turning around and pointing to the corner of the room. There was a Skelton sitting in the corner wearing a pristine noir dress with red trimmings on the side. Below the Skelton was a pile of Med-X's containers. "That's her over there, got trapped by security like I did. Just took a different way out."

Ruby was absolutely horrified at the sight. The women must had killed herself so she wouldn't starve. Even more terrifying was a message, written on the wall above her bed, in blood.

 **Let** ** Go**

"My Oum." Ruby managed to say in absolute horror.

"Yea, from what I managed to dig up from the Auto Doc in her room was that she was terminally ill or something. Must have been hopped up on so many chems that she couldn't feel a thing. She must had used that to her advantage because the last request was for a few dozen of Med-X." Christina said sounding strangely sad about this.

"Yea... um so what about your voice, is this permanent or something now?" Ruby asked not wanting to think about the Skelton in the chair.

"It doesn't matter, and to be honest, I miss my voice." Christina replies.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about it." Ruby said trying to comfort Christina.

"Yea well don't be, it's another thing that Elijah will pay for." Christina answer's as she crushes her hand in anger. Ruby noticed this and remembered that Christina was looking for him.

"So, why do you want Elijah dead?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Those are my orders. I've seen what he's done, and I believe in those orders." Christina Answers before biting her tongue. Her rage filled eyes turned to remorse before continuing on with why she is after him. "That's not all. He... cut me off from someone I cared about a long time ago. He used his status to break us apart. So, I had to find a new purpose, same banner. Then he became unstable, left a trail of crimes across the wasteland. Once word reached us, I was ordered to kill him."

"Oh, so how long have you been tracking him?" Ruby asked feeling more and more pity for Christina.

"Too long. Thought I might have had a chance to settle it before this event happened, but then the chance slipped away again." Christina answers.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"I was trapped in a medical research center, in a place called the Big Empty. The name's deceptive, if you know where to look. Almost died or suffered a fate even worst then that there." Christina said as she shudders at the painful memories of machines digging into her skull with no anesthetic while still conscious. As she rubs her head scars, she then remembers something else about her time in the Big Empty. A courier. "There was someone else, though, who came along. Knew about Elijah."

"Really? Who?" Ruby asked.

"No idea. A courier." Christina explains causing Ruby's eyes to widen.

"You mean Six?" Ruby asked in complete shock.

"No, he wore an Old-World flag on his back. He was the one who pulled me out there, told me where Elijah had gone. Helped me heal up, listened to my story. He... sympathized. He said he understood what it meant to track someone who had such a... impact on his past life. He said people were like couriers, sometimes never understanding the messages they brought. That's who he was hunting for... some courier." Christina explains. She always wondered where that Courier is, or if he managed to find who he was looking for.

"Oh, well speaking of Six. He gave me a way to reset your collar." Ruby remarks as she pulls out the eight of clubs that Weiss handed over to her. "Apparently there is some kind of white noise jamming a signal or something. If we reset everyone's collars then we don't have to kill everyone and can renter the Vault."

"Hmm, I see. I guess that's one reason beside seeing if I was alright." Christina said with a chuckle before kneeling down to Ruby's height. "Just don't set it off by accident."

Ruby nods and followed the instructions written on the card, successfully resetting the collar. Just as she finished up the double doors opened behind her and out walks Weiss and Six with sunken and disturbed eyes.

"Hey guys!" Ruby calls out spooking the two. "Guess what, Christina's voice wasn't stolen but replaced."

"Um, hello. I guess it's good to see you two." Christina said uncomfortable. The two looked at her with uncomfortable looks on their faces.

After a few moments Six speaks in an uncomfortable tone. "... You sound exactly like...

"The women at the fountain, so I have been told." Christina said interrupting him. She already knows why he is creeped out, those banshees patrolling outside is not very, uplifting given the circumstances. So, seeing that the two are already upstairs then that means they had finished their job.

So, question is where do we find the way down to the Vault? Thankfully Christina has done some exploring while trapped in the suit. She found an elevator that leads to the basement. Problem was it requires a password said by a certain voice. That's when it dawns upon Weiss that the code to call the elevator was Deans old partner Vera Keyes. The password was written on the card. So, she quickly removes the card and explains everything. It seemed plausible so the four entered the back room where the elevator was located. There Christina approaches the elevator communication box and spoke two words.

"Begin, again." Christian said aloud in the deceased scarlets voice.

With that simple phrase it caused the elevator to activate. The lift soon arrived and the doors open. Christina decided to stay behind. Elijah was many things, easy was not one of them. So, in case the three somehow fails to kill Elijah Christina will still be alive to finish the job. So, with a final good bye the three entered the Elevator heading down to the casino vault below, filled with uncertainty. As they go deeper towards the Vault the elevator radio turns on and music poured out.

 **Play Begin again by Justin Bell and Vera Keys**

The screen shifts to the outside the Sierra Madre as the flood lights begin to lose power and the Madre lights up becoming a glistering light in the blood red cloud. Inside the image shifts to the Skeletal remains of Vera with her daunting message written over bed side manner. It's intention and meaning, forever forgotten to time itself. The screen then focusses in on the Vera Keys bones as it closes into her dark sockets of her skull. Once the view went black after entering her blackened skull it then pulls back to reveal the bones of Sinclair. Laying in ruin on a pipe just above a bottomless pit filled with the cloud. Next to him was a box of mechanical supplies and a card that was facing down so no one will know. The screen pulls upwards towards the very thing so many people had died over, the untouched Vault of the Sierra Madre. Inside contains not only a bountiful amount of wealth, but technology of the old world itself. A slice of history just waiting for someone to just take it. As Vera's voice slowly finishes Vault slowly and silently unlocked. With the lock undone the door silently swings open a crack and Vera's ghost appears in front of the door. She flickers in the dark room before turning around and looking at you the reader. She stares silently at you before mouthing the last words of her infamous song.

 _"To let go. Begin, begin again tonight."_

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here let's answer some questions.**

 **From Sleeping Skeleton: ah I do wish to see it happen. But sadly, someone has to be the warden. I can suggest another story that I do take the occasional inspiration from that has Christina returning. (The tale of Dust and Sand, by Dovahcourier) still though thanks for your support.**

 **Thanks for writing Sleeping Skeleton.**

 **From RedRat8: Yea I supposed Commi Sinatra (just a Nickname for my favorite messages) Though to be honest it doesn't feel authentic or right to take the gold. There is a reason why they are so heavy in game.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Buzzsaw935: Thanks as always and I do hope your unintentional mini vacation was good.**

 **As always, it's nice to hear from you Buzzsaw935**

 **From Luckenhaft: *read short chapter … heh I like this short story the most. Although your prediction is slightly off you were almost right.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft**

 **From dekuton: As flattering as you to suggest it I'm afraid not. I got another series that I work on that requires my weekly attention.**

 **Thanks for writing dekuton**

 **Shadyxlr: Yea I can say the same. Seriously luck is an essential trait when playing at the tables.**

 **Thanks for writing Shadyxlr**

 **From Carre: 1. Always a pleasure**

 **2\. Alright then. Like I said once I finish all eight chapter (each a short story containing a different type of cosmic horror) I'll release it to the public to enjoy.**

 **3\. I remember that one, where Goofy gave up smoking and went through the withdraws. Yea that's a classic.**

 **4\. Well that is true unless you count the dozen ghost people swarming from the cloud right after starting the event. Still Dean employs that the entire underground is crawling with them. Like in Alien 2 when they were crawling through the shafts and were only detoured by two motion detecting turrets.**

 **5\. Thanks as for the team… I can imagine Weiss or Ruby wearing clothes like the female protagonist from the newest Pokémon game (Sword and Shield) As for Yang… a kilt… a traditional kilt… that means… I'm not sure if Goodwitch would even allow her to compete in any and all athletics just in case she jumps over a camera or someone who semblance allows themselves to proceed time slower. Still gives me an idea for Blake and the preacher storyline.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From spartan-140: Well thanks. This story has proven to be the most popular of the previous stories I written. In any case yes, I am. I already written a story guide to prevent any writers blocks or fail to know where to take the story. The point is yes, I do plan on showcasing every DLC but when they happen will remain a secret for now.**

 **Thanks for writing spartan-140**

 **Alright with questions and comments done I'm proud to say that we have one last chapter for the Madre Arc before returning to Vegas. Please Fav and Fol the story and leave any comments down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 wishing y'all a Happy Saint Patrick's Day. If anyone needs me, I'll be celebrating like my Scottish and Irish ancestor do. Getting drunk beyond sanity!**


	16. The Heist of the Century

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

The Elevator comes to a stop and the three walked out of it. They then proceed to the end of the hall, near the end of the hall they came to an overhanging walled balcony with bulletproof glass. On the other side of the glass sat a huge dome like structure, the Vault just within their grasp and overhanging a depthless pit with a sea of the cloud looming below. It would have been a simple walk to the Vault but a force field like beam blocked the door. There was of course another way into the Vault, through the maintenance tunnel. But when Six was trying to open the doors to the maintenance tunnel a very haunting warning came up.

 _Warning: If Vault security is disabled and the Vault terminal is breached, the elevator will automatically return to the Suites and lock permanently in place. After that, there is no way to operate the elevator, and the Vault area is sealed off. As requested by Mr. Sinclair, there is no manual or terminal override once the elevator is locked. Once initiated, it cannot be undone._

 _Until that time, the elevator may be operated freely from the terminal above._

It was really disturbing to say the least but Six paid it no attention. Rather he just got the door opened and walked down the halls, destroying every single radio that he came across. As the two follows slowly behind him Ruby started to notice something was off with Six. The way he moved through the decaying ruins, the areas where the collars were place, the dead zones where the collar can't go off. It was like he has been here before.

"Pst, Wiess. Is it me or is there something, off about Six?" Ruby whispers as she and her climbed down a decaying stair.

"Weird as usual? Ruby to be honest I don't trust him even now." Weiss remarks without taking her eyes off him.

"Um, well its just that he seems completely focus on getting into the vault, like he has done this before." Ruby answerers in a worried tone.

"Are you saying your not interested in what's in the vault? Ruby there is treasure that will set you up for life and free me from my family. I don't know or care that Six knows where all the Radio's are at, but I quite frankly don't car. As long as he can get me to the vault then that's all I care about." Weiss said as she hurries up to catch up with Six, just so she can get within the vault. This now made Ruby even more worried about Weiss rather than Six.

The three made there way through the maze of decaying catwalks that led down and up, the wall had speakers some were too far or shielded. Still despite this Six points out where they were located and Weiss safely destroyed them. As they went further down the maintenance tunnel, they came across a bottomless pit filled with the cloud. On the catwalk over it was guarded by ghosts. Terrifying as it useful Six knew where the controls were and with Weiss Semblance, they went under the catwalk undetected without falling into the cloud below. Once past the guards. The three then walked down some more corridors till they had reached the end of the hall. There they came to the Vault itself. One big circle just to reach the treasure of the old world itself. As they walked down the ramps to platform they came across a horrifying sight. Bones of previous treasure hunters laid there if full sight of there eyes. Bones wearing the clothes Legion and NCR alike. Some were betrayed others killed in a scuffle. None of them were wearing a collar.

As Ruby looked over the bodies in horror Six and Weiss just simply walked over them. They both walked to the open door. As they do so a light reflected from inside. As the light dies down both of their stoic faces shifted to greedy smiles and excitement. Without even thinking both of them nearly topped over each other to get inside. Inside to the right was a stack of old-world currency and gold bricks. Enough to buy at least five fatman mini nuke launchers from the Gun runners. To the left was multiple scientific instruments and notes that could put the Schnee dust production out of business, or in Weiss case start her own and topple her father's corrupt company. At the end of the room was a circular desk with a computer on top, behind it was the logo for the Sierra Madre. As both lets out cries of joy can be heard from inside Ruby took a moment to actually look around. She noticed a terminal next to the door. On it was a message that caught her attention as she reads it the door slowly closes.

 **WARNING**

 _Only the trustworthy may enter my Vault._

 _F.S._

As Ruby pounders the door makes a sudden creak which got her attention. She notices the door was about to close possible for good. Without thinking about her own safety, she quickly used her semblance to jump into the vault as the door locks tightly behind her. Sealing them inside the vault. With the vault locked Ruby begins to panic. With all her strength she couldn't make the door budge.

"Um guys, I can't get the door to open." Ruby said as she backs away. The feeling of claustrophobia starts to fill her with dread. But neither Six or Weiss cared they were to busy taking in what their heart's desire.

"Oh, Benny won't be able to squirm his way out of this one. Oh, I can think of so many ways to kill him that I honestly don't know what to do with the left overs." Six said greedily as he held a bar of gold in his hand.

"Formulas for Light shape construct, mineral allies stronger then Kevlar and lighter than a feather, Gas that not only acts as a deterrent but also a clean power source? My Oum I must be dreaming, Goodbye Schnee Dust Company and hello Weiss Schnee… Eh I figure a name for it later." Weiss remarks as she flusters over the scientific equipment.

"Um, Guys didn't you hear me? We are locked inside!" Ruby said trying to repeat herself. They didn't even bother to listen.

What, oh yea that's great Ruby." Six Said waving her off.

"Not now Dolt, I need to save my brain for absorbing this information." Weiss said ignoring her.

Ruby was now starting to get annoyed. She needs a sure-fire way to get their attention but couldn't make them with her voice. So, she looked around and noticed a cabinet that had the word "Weapons" labeled on the side. She stomped on over and flung the cabinet doors open. Inside were a few Browning Automatic Rifles, Detective pistols, suits of security armor and helmets, a few laser pistols, ammunition for all these weapons. What caught her eye was a Remington twelve gage hunting shotgun. Normally she would be bedazzled by this cabinet but the way these two were acting felt like now was not the time.

So, grabbing the shotgun she loads the weapon before standing by the door and trying one last time to get their attention. "Guys. We are Locked inside the Vault. Can someone help m…"

"NOT NOW RUBY!" Both shouted at the same time. This made Ruby roll her eyes before pointing the shotgun to the ground and firing. This was a mistake on her end, one they were in an enclosed space so with no where for the sound to go it was the equitant to a flashbang going off in both ears. The other was the fact that it was a slug rather a normal buckshot, and since the floor was made out of a reinforced metal the bullet ricochet. The shot deafened everyone sending them to the floor. As their sense of hearing slowly came back to them, they realized that the slug was still bouncing off the walls and floor. The three spent a few moments dodging around as the slug nearly hits all three till it crashed into the generator on the left side of the room. Once the bullet ricochet had stopped Ruby can sat on the ground with her ears ringing like crazy. As she does so Six storms over and rips the shotgun from her hand before berating her. Problem was that all she can hear is a ringing noise.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!" Six Shouts without ruby understanding what he was shouting.

"What?" Ruby asked but before he could say anything Weiss joins in and goes on a rant.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah!" Weiss shouts before stopping with a huff.

"What?" Ruby asked as her hearing finally returned.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Both shouted enraged.

"Because you two weren't listening." Ruby said as she tries to get rid of the ringing noise in her ear.

"TO WHAT!" Six and Weiss said at the same time.

"That the door is locked and I can't open it." Ruby explains while pointing to the door. Both Weiss and Six looked up at the door. They immediately ran to the door to see if Ruby was being honest, and unfortunately, she was.

Once the sick realization that there was no way of exiting was possible the two slowly begin to panic. That's when the sick realization came to both of there greedy minds. The only reason why they were locked in here was because of the other.

"Oh, my Oum." Weiss remarks before she turned to Six. He was still holding that gold bar. "… You greedy DOLT, it's your fault we are trapped in here!"

"My fault?! Bullshit, its your fault!" Six snaps back.

"My fault, not on your life! The owner Sinclair probably set up a safety security on the gold. If you didn't put your greedy little mitts on them then we wouldn't die of starvation in this tomb!" Weiss snarls at Six.

"Why would he set up a trap on his finances? It's like placing Brahmin steak as a bait when your starving. No, it's your fault because you had to get your snobby hands all over his high teck gadgets. Five caps say one of them will actually let me turn into a ghost all just to haunt you princes bitch!" Six replies back aggressively.

This in turn caused the two to get into a verbal argument that could end with both of them turning on one another. As the argument becomes hotter and hotter Ruby starts to get fed up and quickly swipes the Shotgun back from Six before blasting the generator again. This time it was a buckshot and the sound wasn't as bad a last time but it definitely got the two to stop.

"AHHH, The hell?" Six shouts as he covers his ears.

"Ruby Rose, why would you do the same thing again you do… **(Slap)** " Before Weiss could even finish Ruby actually did something completely out of character. She walked up to Weiss and slapped her across the face. This caught both Weiss and Six completely off guard. "… you slap me?"

"(Deep inhale) … WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ruby shouts with a very disappointed look on her face.

"Me?" Weiss asked as she rubbed her cheek with one hand and pointed at herself with the other.

"Yes you! When I saw you back in the Villa, I was so excited to see my partner again, but you change. Changed so much that I hardly recognize you anymore! You were obsessed with one thing and one thing only, this dumb vault!" Ruby shouts in a stern tone.

"But can't you see what this Vault holds. Do you have any idea what it's like to be berated by everyone who was trampled under my family's company, or when my father returned from a very bad day at work?" Weiss said in her defense to which Ruby raised her hand up again causing Weiss to flinch. Instead of being slapped she felt her hand on her shoulder. She opens her eyes to see Ruby was staring deeply into her eyes.

"Of course, I do, but not when it comes to the expense of you." Ruby said in a very sincere tone before quickly turning around to Six causing him to flinch. "And you, I don't know what's gotten into you but you have changed. First you wanted to leave but the moment we came down here your goal has been on what, Money?"

"Money that I'm going to use to buy weapons to kill that son of bitch who shot me." Six said loudly under his breath. Ruby responds by tossing him the shotgun.

"Well now you have the weapon, go do it. Kill Benny. Oh, wait you can't Because you were to focus on getting these gold bricks out of here!" Ruby scorns causing Six to look down in disappointment.

"Now! I would like to go back to the strip, not to gamble, not to see people dance in weird clothing, not to meet Mr. house, just so I can put this nightmare fuel casino behind us." Ruby said as she talks normally and calmly. "Now, stop arguing. Everything inside this vault has been nothing but trouble. Outside are skeletons of people who couldn't see past their greed. The world can be much better off if none of this treasure never see's the light of day. So please make up and let's try and find a way out of here."

Both Six and Weiss were moved by Ruby's words. Looking back on it Ruby is right, greed was as thick as the cloud that surround the entire Sierra Madre. It nearly killed them in this room, if it wasn't for Ruby, they may have ended up like the skeletons outside. So, taking a glimpse around one last time Six and Weiss did something that most people couldn't or wouldn't do on their own. They let go.

"(Sigh) I'm… Sorry." Six said as he drops the gold bar to the ground.

"Yes, well… it seems I too must apologize for my behavior. It seems that even I, can become intoxicated by this place." Weiss said with a very disappointed look on her face.

"Good, now hug it out." Ruby said only to get a dirty look from the two.

"We will say our sorry but don't think for a moment we will be all mushy about it." Six said with a stern look.

"Agree, we were drunk on greed. We can keep this professional without physical attachment." Weiss remarks in a stern tone.

"(Sigh) Alright well lets just see what we can do to get out of here." Ruby said with the other two agreeing.

They spent the better part of five minutes checking the vault they found there to be no way of unlocking the door. So, they turn to the terminal at the end of the room. They were hesitant to activate it but with no choice they opened it to see there was a message for Vera on it. The three begin to read the message, getting a mixture of emotions from it.

 _Vera_

 _If you are reading this, my fears have come to pass, and this is my apology._

 _I hope you realized what my last words meant to you. If so, they had led you here, and this place will keep you safe. I know what they meant for me, and I fear they have trapped me here._

 _I have extracted the previous entry after our previous conversation tonight. It can't have been easy for you, and I'm sorry for all I've put you through in silence. I know while you do not love me, you did not mean any malice in what you did._

 _I knew about your plans to rob the casino with Dean before you told me. Hearing it from you didn't make it any easier. For what it's worth, I am glad you told me yourself, and I understood the tapes he had in his possession._

 _I do not think either one of you realized what your addiction stemmed from, however, and that is the tragedy in this. I suspect the world would not have believed you, regardless, so I respect your desire to keep it from others._

 _When first building this Villa, this casino, I meant it for you. As the world seemed to race headlong toward war, it became part of my desire to protect you. The loans, the funding I poured into the casino's construction..._

 _I knew it would not matter when war came for us. It was my means of creating a shelter, a defense if the world was bombarded in radiation and bombs._

 _When Dean revealed his plans inadvertently through our introduction, I realized what had happened, and how I had been tricked. For a time, my thoughts were dark. I changed the casino vault from a shelter to a trap, as I knew the first one to enter would be Dean. He would die down here, and it would have been by his own hand._

 _I fear, however, that I overstepped myself, and the only safe place in the casino is the Vault. I have tried to rewire the systems, change the protocols, and I cannot. I will do one last check on the pipes by the edge of the outside platform and see if anything can be done. I fear it is useless._

 _If you come down here, do not access my personal accounts entry._

 _It contains only a message for Dean, and it will seal the door and you will have no way out - even the elevator is designed to automatically return when the door is closed, and it will lock in place._

 _There should be enough in the Vault to sustain you until help arrives. I have ensured that there is enough medical supplies down here to keep you comfortable._

 _The holograms should defend the casino from any attackers, and the hologram beacon in the Villa will broadcast an emergency signal so that others know you are here._

 _When danger has passed, rescue will come._

 _I hope you were able to read this, and know that I loved you._

 _Frederick Sinclair_

Once the message was finished a file that reads "Personal accounts" appears on the screen. Knowing full well what will happen Six simply powered off the computer. They were trap down here but they could still escape. Someone just has to come down and the door will open. Hopefully it would be Christina or Dean who will attempt to get in if Elijah didn't already kill them. Speaking of Elijah, the moment Six turned off the computer, the golden symbol above the computer splits in half to reveal a green screen with Elijah's face showing.

"You're in the Vault, finally. After all this time the Sierra Madre is… mine." Elijah said in an almost happy tone. "Don't move, don't go leave the vault. And don't touch anything, there may be more traps down there."

"Oh, hello again. Father Elijah." Ruby said coldly. "You have a lot to answer for."

"Nobody called me that for some time, eh. Doesn't matter, but what should I answer for number 17, your greed, curiosity? You two came down here on your own, nobody held a gun to your heads. I've hacked your Pip-Boys I've seen your maps and notes. You picked up the Sierra Madre signal just as I did, you couldn't resist." Elijah said in a stern and berating tone. "So, if you feel I have a lot to answer for… no, the blame of you two coming here isn't on my shoulders. Might as well put the collars on yourself."

"Doesn't matter, you could have been a man and done this your damn self. But no, you just hid yourself and set traps just so you don't get your hands dirty." Six said coldly.

"Hiding, Hardly. Trapped, mostly." Father Elijah said before pausing briefly. He then continued in a more irritated tone. "You think you're the first ones to unlock the casino doors? No, I did it… with other hands, other bodies. After that the casino wouldn't let go. Once I was locked in, no way out till your Pip-Boy's came onto my radar in the Vila. Then things changed and you already know the rest. Now I'm getting quite board with this, I thank you for your service but now you two will die. I'll set off the collars the moment I'm on the floor."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Weiss said speaking to let Elijah know of her presence.

"What, who is this? Who are you!? Father Elijah shouts.

"Not important… for once. What I do know is that if I were you, I wouldn't try turning on the collars." Wiess remarked.

"And why is that. If this is some attempt to threaten me let me tell you it won't work. Tougher opponents had tried to take my life. That was after my prime, so even if you survived to watch your friends' heads pop which I'm doubtful then I'll kill you myself." Elijah threatens.

"Ah that is my point right there. If you do set off the collar then you run the risk of blowing up something important down here." Weiss comments as she leans against the desk.

"Ah, clever but who ever built this place built it to survive the war, I'm sure the vault which was pacifically design to take the nukes can as well. Besides what can a few small explosions do in the face of that?" Father Elijah said calling Weiss bluff.

"I don't know all it takes to destroy the treasure is for me to snap a single holotape or software system. But if I don't feel like chipping a nail, I could always use the weapons down here, that is if you didn't already activated the bombs on these two dolts collars." Weiss remarks as she looks at her actual chipped nails.

"Heh, clever. No matter even if so, you would have destroyed the access to the data, not the data itself. Besides there would be safe guards in place to prevent loss of data." Father Elijah comments.

"Yes, but how long have you been here? Because I have been here for an entire week and so far from what I learn. There are too many safeguards, it will simply be an exchange one trap for another, maybe it will be worse then the one you already know." Weiss said in a very smug voice

"Wha, why ugh… You definitely got me there, but surely if that is true you to would rather destroy yourself rather then destroy the vault. Truly you recognize the importance of this vault. Surely you know there is something you desire from it. I'm sure you wouldn't dare destroy it." Father Elijah said trying to cox Weiss greed. It almost worked but one look at Ruby gave her the strength to let go.

"True, but when I think about it, I don't really need this vault or its wonders. If it means people like you can't access it then so be it. At least the world will be safer because it." Weiss said as she got off the counter.

"Why, I… you snot nose brat! Who do you think you are?" Father Elijah shouts.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, do remember it. Because it's the name of the person who destroyed your chance of ever seeing contents inside the vault." Weiss said strongly. Father Elijah didn't respond for several minutes. Once he did it was clear he now has blood on his mind.

"You arrogant low life. Very Well, Schnee I'm coming down. When I'm done with you, I'll make sure to pin your body to the Sierra Madre and your head at Helios. Just to show the world what happened when it crosses me." The screen went dark and the screen vanish back under the golden symbol of the vault.

"Um, Weiss. What are you thinking, once he gets down here, he is going to activate our collars. I don't want to lose my head, I need it for eating cookies." Ruby said as she holds her head.

"No this is actually smart. Once he enters the elevator the Vault door opens up, we will have time to get away. If we can hide from him then we can get to another floor and he can't activate the collar." Six remarks as he holds his chin. "That's actually clever."

"Thank you, Six." Weiss remarks as she pulls out a Cuban cigar that Dean gave her when for celebration. As she lights the fancy cigar, she takes an inhale of the strong and expensive tobacco before exhaling. Once done the door then unlocks as it opens up. With a faint smile she places the cigar down on the table. "Alright let's leave this intoxicated place."

With that understanding the three quickly left without turning around. Over by the entrance, the elevator touched down. Its door opens up and outsteps Father Elijah wearing a blue military robe. As he walks toward the Vault, he pulls a gauss rifle from his back. He walks to the entrance of the vault, stopping at the light construct barricade. He held up his arm revealing that he had a Pip-Boy of his own. He then pushed a few buttons and the light construct vanished. He walks down the stairs to the Vault. As he does so he noticed that the Vault door was slightly open. So, he raised the gauss rifle to his shoulder as he slowly approached the vault. He slowly opens the vault door and moved the rifle around. Inside the vault was empty of any human traces, except for a cigar laying on the desk. He gave a confused look and was about to enter when an alarm is set off.

"What, alarms?" Father Elijah asked out loud before turning around. The light construct had returned and on the other side was the three that he had come down to kill. "You! Trying to rob me again 21! I'll see you dead this time."

He then pressed a button on his Pip-Boy and both Ruby and Six's collars started to beep. With the beep the three made a mad dash to the elevator. As they ran Father Elijah fired a shot from his Gauss rifle. The metallic pole shot out smashing through the bulletproof glass and almost impaled Weiss head. Still the three got to the end of the hall and entered the elevator. Once inside Ruby begins to bash the up button. The doors closed and lift ascended upwards. As it does the collars begins to beep faster and faster. Six and Ruby's life flashed before there eyes as the beep was about to go off when it suddenly went silent. With a loud sigh the three laid back against the wall before slumping down. As the three sat there silently for a few moments till Six breaks the silence.

"Hey, Weiss." Six stated.

"Yeah?" Weiss remarks with now a tired tone.

"Sorry you didn't get what you were looking for." Six said apologizing.

"… It's fine. I'm not usually the one to say this but there is plenty of fish in the sea." Weiss remarks.

"A what?" Six asked.

"Fish, as in what I'm referring to is that there is more chance for me to learns something new." Weiss answers.

"No, I do get the meaning of the metaphor but what is a fish? Is it like some kinda Mirelurk or something?" Six asked getting a strange look from the two.

"Um, I actually don't know what a mirelurk is but sure. You do get what I'm talking about." Weiss said.

"Yeah I do its just I never seen or even heard of fish." Six explains.

"Is it because of the amnesia from the two bullets to the head?" Ruby asked causing Weiss to look at her curiously.

"Probably." Six answers to Weiss shock.

"Wait, you were shot, twice… in the head?" Weiss asked with a brow now raised.

"That and a dirt nap. That's why I agreed to come with Ruby to the Sierra Madre in the first place. Sell some salvage gear buy some guns and kill the man who shot me. Benny." Six explains as he brushes up his hair to reveal the bullet scars on his head.

"Oh, well I wish you good fortune in finding him." Weiss comments in a sincere tone.

"Thanks." Six said as he leans back. "(Sigh) and to think we are leaving empty handed after all this bullshit." Six comments to himself as he leans back,

"Agree, even if it was something minor it's a shame we had to leave behind a fortune of wealth and knowledge to be forever lost to time." Weiss said in an agreeing tone. The three then returned to being quiet but just as it stopped it begins again.

"… Well, that may not be entirely true." Ruby comments as she reaches behind her and pulls out a single gold bar.

"What the hell, Ruby how did you get that? Six asked as Ruby hands the bar to him.

"Oh, well while Weiss was giving that super awesome speech, I noticed this little bar on the counter and thought he was supper lonely. So, I was going to place back with the rest but we sort of ran out of time." Ruby explains before pulling a laser pistol. "Oh, and I know it isn't something as cool as those holograms but maybe you can reverse engineer this? I can help you out if you want me too."

Weiss was absolutely dumbfounded, same as Six but both couldn't help but chuckle at it all. Weiss graciously takes the laser pistol while Six handed her the gold bar back. The reason being that with everything that happened, she was the only one who deserved it. The elevator then stopped before the door opens. The three made there way through the suits before arriving at the elevator downstairs as they reach the Lobby door Six stopped for a moment.

"Hold on a second guys. I need to grab something from Vera's room." Six said as he turns back around.

"Seriously, why do you need to?" Weiss asked.

"To fulfill a promise to the babysitter." Six answerers before leaving the lobby.

With Six gone the two sat down on the stairs. Ruby begins to play with her Pip-Boy. She starts to play with the radio when she noticed a new radio broadcast was in her radio section.

"Huh, Hey Weiss do you know what this is?" Ruby asked as she showed Weiss the radio.

"Um, no." Weiss answers. So the two moved together and Ruby activated the radio. It was static at first till they hear the faint panting sound. It soon became apparent that it was father Elijah on the other line. His Pip-Boy must have been damage because of how static was in the background.

" _Heh... now, come on, you open up. Open up, damn you. Open the vault... I can make it worth your while, think about what you're throwing away. I have other weapons, other technology I can share with you. And the Big Empty... I know the way there. I know some of its secrets... if... The collars... the collars were a mistake, I see that now. Why would I kill you? After all you've done... after all we've done together. Are you listening to me?! Everything down here... I swear... so much you could use, you could rule the wastes with what's down here... make your own army, re-shape the world, and if others disagree... put collars on them, I can show you how. Don't you leave me here! You can't do this to me. (Coughs, wheezing) Eh? Getting dark in here. Machine... machine's losing power, no. I still have Pip-Boy light... maybe... maybe... no, no, that doesn't work. Where... where is the door. Can't find the door. Calm, been in worse situations... find a way out... somehow, then find Schnee... Must be someone... maybe that courier, the one with the flag on his back... maybe... no... no, said he'd never come to the Sierra Madre... No way out. Can't... can't end like this. You. I know you can hear me. When you die, Schnee... I'll be waiting. Your grave's going look just like this vault. When you die... I'll be waiting here... at the Sierra Madre. Waiting. When you die, I'll be waiting..._ "

With that the message dies and Father Elijah's Pip-Boy dies down, forever. Still after hearing that message Ruby was concern for her friend. Before she could say anything Weiss actually spoke up.

"Oum almighty. What a complete asshole." Weiss said as she rubs her face where Ruby had slapped her.

"To think I almost turned out like him." Weiss then looks Ruby dead in the eye. "Ruby if ever start to act like him you have full permission to slap me. But be warn, if you do slap me, I will make you regret it."

"Heh, Heh. Sure, thing best friend." Ruby nervously chuckles. The two shared a laugh before Six came back down with a luggage bag. When questioned why he went back he simply states that he owes Veronica a dress. The three quickly left the Sierra Madre behind as they do so Vera's ghost appears. She watches from afar but gave a faint smile before disappearing. After a few more moment the lobby's lights slowly turned off. Once the room was dark a slide show begins with music playing in the background.

 **Play We'll meet again**

 **by Vera Lynn**

 _"The survivors of the Sierra Madre Casino thought about gathering at the Fountain and waiting for the Courier and his friends. In the end, the collars' silence made them uneasy, and the fear of turning on each other made them hesitate, and leave the goodbyes, unspoken. The radio message at the fountain was enough for them, and there was no need to add another farewell on top of all they had suffered." Christine Narrates as the slide of the old casino changes to that of DoG/GoD walking away with Sierra Madre in the distance and a smile on his face._

 _"DoG forgot himself, as did the voice that raged within him. After their passing, a new voice spoke within the mutant's shell. It was difficult for the voice to remember the two it once was... there was the beast, DoG consumed by hunger... ...and the other in reverse... the one consumed by control. Both were driven by need for the other. The Courier brought them together, somehow, joined the two into one. All that happened at the Sierra Madre, was a faint memory to the new personality... like a flickering light in the clouds of the mind. The new voice did not think of the Courier again until the battle at the Divide reached his ears. The battle between the two couriers and the Red Reaper, beneath the torn skies and the Old World flag... each bearing a message for the one other. And the mutant prayed the Courier and the Reaper that had saved him... had been saved in return." DoG/GoD narrates as the slide changes to a slide of Dean Domino holding a suit cases that is on the verge of bursting and in his other hand a photo of Vera Keys, Sinclair, and himself at a bar in Hawaii. He was looking back at the screen with his trade mark smirk in a new pair of sunglasses._

 _"Dean Domino, entertainer, singer... thief... explored the Sierra Madre not long after he was rescued by the Courier and his friends. Once he left the theater, the Sierra Madre recognized him as a guest, and many doors opened to him. He had to admit, it had been built to last. During his search, he came across the final records of Vera and Sinclair, and realized what happened the night the bombs fell. He felt strangely sad for a moment, and he had no idea why. Shrugging it off, his mind turned instead to where the Courier and the little Reaper had come from. Vegas still survived, out there in the Mojave. Its sights, sounds... and casinos, ripe for the taking. So taking the heiress actions to heart he set out giving the Sierra Madre one last nod and a wink, before he set off beyond the Cloud to begin again." Dean Domino narrates before the slide shifts to a picture of Christine patrolling the casino with the ghost people watching from within the blood red cloud._

 _"Christine, her mission complete, found new purpose as the Sierra Madre's warden. She watched over it silently - by choice. Over time, the ghost people came to see her as one of the Holograms. They would watch, silently, as she walked among them. At times, Christine thought of the Courier and his friends, who had kept Elijah's hand from her throat. The Courier reminded her of the other Courier of she had met in the Big Empty, and wondered if the two had found each other at last. She did not think of them again until she heard the legends of the Divide. The Divide, where the two messengers and a Reaper, the two couriers, fought beneath an ancient flag, at the edge of the world, with Reaper to witnessing it all." Christine narrates before the slide changes back to the Sierra Madre Casino._

 _"You've heard of the Sierra Madre Casino." Elijah spoke_

 _"We all have, the legend, the curses." Christine spoke_

 _"Some foolishness about it lying in the middle of a City of Dead." Dean spoke._

 _"A city of ghosts." DoG spoke._

 _"Beneath a blood-red cloud..." GoD spoke._

 _"...a bright, shining monument, reaching out, luring treasure hunters to their doom. An illusion." Dean spoke._

 _"A promise that you can change your fortunes. Begin again." Christine spoke._

 _"Finding it, though, that's not the hard part. It's letting go." Elijah quotes._

 _"It's letting go." Dean quotes._

 _"It's letting go." Christine quotes._

 _"It's letting go." DoG quotes._

 _"It's letting go." GoD Quotes._

 _"It's letting go." Six quotes_

 _"It's letting go." Weiss quotes._

 _"It's letting go." Ruby quotes._

 _The slide shifts to The Courier, Heiress, and the Reaper walking through the desert night with Sierra Madre in the distance shining brightly through the blood red cloud. The slide slowly fades away and turning to real life. In the distance Six, Ruby, and Weiss walked away from the casino as the view pulls back into the hotel. Inside the hotel window Vera's ghost slowly reappears. She looked out the window before placing her hand on the glass. As she watches another ghost appears behind her. Vera's ghost turns around before a smile form on her face. The hologram was unlike the rest of the ghost, the screen slowly moves up to reveal the ghost wasn't wearing a duster with an old world flag etched into his back. His face wasn't shown but rather blocked by a Stetson with two cards sticking out of the hat. It Then offered his hand for a dance, to which Vera's ghost gave a silent nod before taking his hand as the screen goes black._

 _"It's letting go." Vera Quotes_

 **Hello Everybody Wombag1786 here, so yay I can return to the main story. Now, I do hope you enjoy the new chapter and the overall Sierra Madre Arc. So before continuing on I'll be answering questions.**

 **From RedRat8: They say actions speak louder than words, Hopefully the chapter satisfied your question. If not, well this is coming from a story stand point. Yes, I suppose he could have escaped with a few gold bars but that would have me retcon him to be a lawfully good character. He would have suggested that they carry two each and that way they could use the funs to rescue Benny and donate the rest to the poor… that may be an exaggeration but you get my point. Still they have Weiss and a shotgun for there trouble and a single gold bar. Its good enough and from a story point it seems to be the best way to end it.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Buzzsaw935: Eh, ever saw that small bit "Scottish Elevator" (I Prefer the Hetailia version.) That was me when I spent all of four days in California. Otherwise it was just peachy.**

 **Thanks for writing buzzsaw935**

 **From weasel AKA boundedsumo: I personally blame exhaustion since I finish these story's around midnight. That and auto correct is a bitch. Still all the same I'll go back and fix the mistakes come chapter 20.**

 **Thanks for writing weasel AKA boundedsumo**

 **From Carre: 1. Its always a pleasure**

 **2 A. Don't worry, I'll probably start releasing them when I'm traveling abroad, (Seriously, to celebrate my brothers high school graduation I be traveling with him to England, Scotland and Ireland sometime this summer. I can already taste the scotch over Loch ness.)**

 **2 B. Eh, I can see him in a propaganda film. Like imagine during the great war Vale posted propaganda describing Atlas as essentially Emotionless Nazi's. (Eeyore with a swastika.)**

 **2 C. I wouldn't say legion, more like a swarm (Zerg rush) or hoard (Zombies from day of the dead) But I digress if you feel that terror then I clearly wrote that part well. Like the story teller once said, every part of the wasteland has its own flavor of mutation and abomination. Fun fact (Loosely using the term fun) When the ghost people drag you away its not to kill you, most of the time. Its actually how they reproduce, they stuff you into the suit and then the cloud lobotomize and dope up your brain leaving you like one of the Ghost people, or at least that's the theory about why there are so many.**

 **2 D. Yea, now thinking about other people's reactions to Yang in a kilt would actually be kinda funny.**

 **3\. Eh, let's just say it isn't PG… 13.**

 **4\. Like I said it's just a theory.**

 **5\. Did you entice him by passing a speech check at the beginning of the game, when you first met? Just make him feel like he is in charge and everything is under his control if you want him to stay alive. As for your secondary question, check back around CH 46 for that.**

 **6\. Yeah save that for a later chapter, trust me you are going to need it for the gunfight at the O'l 34. Also don't worry. Last I check, I drink stuff that is imported.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Guest: Like you even had to ask. Although I did change one thing about becoming a human safety deposit box. Fun fact Sinclair made it so when Dean did kick the bucket then his ghost will forever haunt the casino. A chance to live and begin again Unfortunetly someone may have accidently activated it first.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest**

 **From Luckenhaft: Yeah, I was kinda hoping for a skit about Vera's ghost haunting Ruby from beyond the casino OHHHH. But I digress Yeah, I gave a bit of White Rose, and if Six could read dreams he'd know that Weiss has less than "Wholesome" thoughts towards Ruby. And I'm not talking about she's on top and Ruby on the bottom, I mean Gamora orgy with twenty different gimps, whips, and toys all with her calling the shots while on Psycho. Yeah, good luck getting that image out of your head.**

 **Thanks for Writing Luckenhaft.**

 **Alright with questions and comments done I have some unfortunate news; my finals are coming up and I have to take the next weekend off so no new chapter next week. Now before leaving I'm sure a few of you are wondering about the ending or Six's uncanny knowledge of the Sierra Madre Vault. Well in game we all had to disable the radio and it can be best described as trial and error. (Admit it, if you didn't cheat you died at least three times) Still to save time I took a suggestion from a private comment about Six. So please bear with me on this and don't ask why for a while, It's not lazy writing on my end but rather its part of a hidden story within this one. Just like how Ruby and her friends got to the Mojave, "That is a story for another day".**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story and leave any comments or questions down below**

 **Until then this is Wombag1786 singing We'll meet again.**


	17. Meet the face of House

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: _beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **In the Mojave Desert near Gun Runners shop in New Vegas a few days later.**

 **3rd POV**

The screen remained dark with the sounds of someone muffling something as they worked tinker around with something metallic.

"What are you doing?" A stern young female voice asked.

"Just rebooting ED-E's systems. Poor guy must have blown a fuse when we were kidnaped." Another female voice relies in a more childlike tone.

"Well, whatever you doing hurry up, I can't hold onto these guns for long you dolt." The other voice remarks as she struggles with something.

"Hang on almost done, and there good as new." As soon as she said "there" the screen turns on. The along the side was a green lined covering the screen except for the center cutout in an oval eye shape. In the eye you can see Ruby face nearly pressed against the screen.

"ED-E are you ok?" Ruby asked as she presses her face against the screen. As she does so ED-E's robotic scanners start to kick in and screen it's surroundings. A label scans Ruby with a simple conclusion written in the upper right corner of the screen. _Hyper Annoyance_

"I'm, sure it will be fine if you don't smother it you dolt." Weiss scolds as she quickly grabs Ruby by the cheek and pulled her away from the screen. ED-E then scans her before coming to a different conclusion of the new child. _Bossy Annoyance_

As Weiss scold Ruby ED-E started to get annoyed by their bickering and starts to beep. "Weak Beep, Boop, Beep… Sick realization Beep, Boop, Beep!" ( _Ugh, why did you wake me up, oh dear god there's one who is flat chested. That means she is even more annoying!"_

"What did that trash can thing said?" Weiss asked with an unexplained urge to scrap ED-E.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _(Sigh) Silver lining, you also can't understand, flat chest meat bag.)_

"Oh, he's just saying hello… I think." Ruby guessed incorruptly. This didn't help Weiss, if anything she now feels even more irritated then before by it.

The screen pulls out to reveal that ED-E was laying on a picknick table near the ruins of south Vegas. As it boots up it became apparent that Ruby and Weiss are no longer wearing the tattered clothes of the Sierra Madre. For starters Ruby now had her iconic red cape back on, granted it was a bit musty and a few moths had gotten to it. Despite the few holes she now was wearing her vault jumpsuit with a few pieces of the Sierra Madre armor now attached to her leg and left arm. Weiss however had something much different then Ruby. She had on a dirty decaying white button up shirt around her neck was a red tie that's tip had rotten away. Covering her body was the bullet proof vest from the Sierra Madre armor along with its knee pads and arm guards. Her hair was still dirty and slightly greasy but was now starting to return to it pristine condition, even had it tied in her usual sideways ponytail. To help with the desert heat she wore Deans Shades to help.

"Did, you get ED-E up and running again?" Six asked as he pops his own hand rolled cigarette. He too was wearing his own attire but the duster had as well suffered from the moths. Even more then Ruby's cape.

"Yep, oh is the Gun runners open yet?" Ruby asked with anticipation.

"Um, yeah they were alwa…" Before he could even finish Ruby was already gone, only thing left was a dust cloud cutout of her.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _She still does that mystical shit I see.)_

"Yep she still does." Six remarks as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

It's been a few days since they had barley escape the Madre. It took em three days to get back to the shelter where they had loss their belongings and another to get back to Vegas. Once back Ruby insisted on getting rid of the gold that had lured so many to there deaths. Still despite only leaving with a single brick of gold they still have a few other trophies they could keep or sell. For one the uniforms and his caravan shotgun sold Six enough bottle caps to replace his cowboy revolver with a forty-four double action magnum. He opted to keep the Hunting shotgun as his main weapon. Weiss had sold off all her cigarette packs and used the money to buy herself some ammunition for her laser pistol. She even got a good deal on a laser focus optics with some of the junk she carried around. As for Ruby she went and bought a hunting rifle that fired 308. Hunting Rounds, she wished she could have bought the mouthwatering fifty-caliber Anti-Material rifle but she couldn't afford it gold and all. So, she settled on the Hunting Rifle with a scope, custom bolt, and a few extend magazines. She also got herself ammo for her weathered pistol and Hunting rifle, she was tempted to buy a hunting revolver but she had become attached to the old handgun. Once all loaded up the three made there way to the Atomic Wrangler. Inside was crammed filed with locals who were enjoying Nuka and rum beverages. It didn't take long for Ruby to spot Jaune, Ren, Veronica, and Boone. They were by the blackjack table, watching Jaune loose his money.

"Hit me!" Jaune shouts as he slams his fist against the table. The dealer then flips over the next card and it was a ace of kings.

"Twenty-two, you loose again." The AW Dealer said as he pulls the chips to him as Jaunes head hit the table.

"Ugh, why did I had to double down." Jaune complains without lifting his head from the table.

"Because you are not lucky." Ren said sincerely before patting him on the back.

"That an you can't count cards, or guess odds of success." Boone remarks as he lights up a cigarette.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Jaune remarks as he holds his head down in shame.

"Eh, well look on the bright side, Frenchy. At least Six isn't back. He would totally flip out if he learned you lost an entire caravan supply chain worth of caps on black jack."

"He did WHAT?!" Six snaps with shockingly and annoyed causing the four to turn and see him standing there now fuming.

"um, heh, heh Hi Six." Jaune nervously chuckle in absolute fear. "So, did it um, went well at the Madre?"

This made Six's right eye twitch rapidly as his hand lowered towards his double action revolver on his hip. Before he could make up his mind on shooting Jaune somewhere non-fatal or protected for loosing so much money, Ruby steps in just before Six could aim for the left one. "Um, hey Veronica can you get Six a drink? We have been through a lot and he doesn't need this now. Besides he also has a surprise for you."

Veronica looked over at Boone who gave a shrug as a response. The two then grabbed him by both arms and dragged him to the bar as his right eye kept on twitching in rage. Ruby lets out a loud sigh before turning around. Now coming face to face with Jaune she noticed for the first time he has a bandage over the left side of his cheek and gauze wrapped around his left arm and elbow. She would have asked but she remembers Weiss is behind her.

"So, guess what I found at the Sierra Madre." Ruby then side stepped revealing Weiss. "Weiss, yay."

"oh, man Its good to see you again snow angle." Jaune lightly joke with excitement seeing Weiss again.

"Ugh, I still find that to be annoying even now…. but still…" Weiss then pause before approaching him and hugging Jaune. "After everything its nice to see a dolt like you again."

"Ah, does that mean you will go out on a date?" Jaune asked pushing his luck only for Weiss to smack the back of his head.

"I would call it admirable if you weren't such a dolt." Weiss scolded as she gave a small smirk.

"Sorry Jaune guess you isn't on her mind, know what I'm saying?" Ren Remarks in his King's accent.

"What was that?" Weiss asked completely confused by the accent.

"Oh, we have a lot to catch up. Ren Joined a gang. I got into a bar fight and fought off a dozen of fire breathing ants, Ruby dug up Six." Jaune explains as held out his hand and listed off the weird adventures they were on.

"Don't forget when you were attacked by R.O.U.S." Ren mentioned.

"What?" Weiss asked

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Rodents Of Unusual Size? Huh, I thought those didn't exist._ )

"Giant rats, they attacked us down there why'll looking for the missing caravan near Broc flower cave when a few dozen attacked us. Jaune got the worst of it and he was mostly dead for the afternoon." Ren explains in better detail.

"Oh, that explains bandages." Ruby remarks about Jaunes bandages.

"Yeah, that was… horrible." Jaune remarks with a shudder. "Anyways we just came back with what used to be three hundred caps. Now um fifty-two but I did find this down there."

Jaune then reaches down and pulls a unique Vermont rifle. It was grey, had a night vision scope, black silencer, and white tally marks written on the but of the gun next to an engraving of a rat skull. Jaune then hands Ruby who was more than ecstatic to get a new gun before continuing on. "Wondering if you want it or maybe to sell. But back on track on our way over we ran into Vic. He actually asked us to tell you to go over to the Lucky 38 when you get back, you and Six."

"Oh, did he say why?" Ruby asked as she inspects the rifle.

"Something about meeting the big man himself. I don't know Beatrix was gunning for me the moment I entered Freeside." Jaune explains as he looked over his shoulder to see the ghoul still eying his ass while licking her burnt lips.

"Big man…" Ruby asked with a brow raised in confusion before realizing who. "Oh, you mean Mr. House."

"Wait who is this Mr. House or this Vic character?" Weiss asked.

"He's the person in charge of the strip. Without him this place would have remained a tribal land." Ren explains before giving a perplex look towards Ruby. "Question is why did he request you and Six pacifically. He never meets anyone in person. Never."

"Well, back in Goodsprings Vic said that Mr. House can get us back home. Maybe he wants to meet us so he can tell us how we are going to get back home." Ruby guessed.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Wait, you want to meet a two-hundred-year-old Tec-genius just to go home. Why didn't you mention this before, lets get you four home so you don't annoy me anymore? Hell, I'll help kick this off by tossing you through what ever gets you home!)_

"But why you and Six pacifically. I mean maybe you because it seems he learned about our world through you but what is his interest in Six?" Weiss asked.

"I… I honestly don't know." Ruby remarks with a shrug. This did not bold well with the four, except for ED-E who was all to glad to get rid of the strange kids. Still when a powerful man asked for your presence personally then who are you to say no.

So after filling in Jaune and Ren about everything that went down at the Sierra Madre they tried there luck to get the money back and only manage to gain half of the caps back before leaving the casino with a slightly annoyed and tipsy Six. They then made their way through the gates of New Vegas. At the top of the ramp leading to the Lucky 38 casino was Victor standing in front of the door.

"Well Howdy, Partner. It's good to see you again." Vic Responds by waving his arms out, to which Ruby responds by hugging him.

"Like wise Victor." Ruby said as she backs away from the hug.

"I see you brought your entire posse plus two more, that's fine and dandy an all but the Boss man aske for you and o'l Six to meet him alone." Victor explains.

"Oh, well can they still come inside?" Ruby asked.

"But of course, should be a kitchen with a few drinks behind the counter they can raid. Seem like a waste if they don't." Victor responds.

"Oh, cool. Got any Sunset?" Jaune asked.

"Sunset, Nuka, Vodka, Whisky, wine. I believe we have everything." Victor explains. "Now let me just get these here doors open and y'all head inside for some refreshments."

Victor then turns around and the massive doors open, sliding apart and allowing the group to enter. Inside the Lucky 38 they found the casino to be abandon with the exception of a few Securitron watching their every move with camera like eyes and a creepy cartoon police officer on their screen. It was unnerving to say the least but at least they wouldn't try anything. Victor then leads the group to the upstairs bar while Ruby and Six enters the elevator and they ascended upwards to the penthouse suit. When the doors open, they were greeted by more Securitron but one in particular had a scarlet look on her tv screen.

"Why, hello Sugar. Mr. House is in his office. I will bring you to him." The Securitron said before nodding the two over.

Six felt unease by a robot sounding flirty but ruby didn't mind. "Oh, thanks um…"

"Jane, or at least that's what Mr. House calls me at least." Jane said before leading them off towards a huge tv monitor overlooking the entire town. On the monitor it had the word connection disconnected for a few moments before a face filled the screen. On it looked like a malevolent Howard Hughes with a pencil mustache.

"Well, it's about time you two made it, to be honest this meeting was meant for me and the Courier but you have come from nowhere little one and yet brought something new to the playing field. So, bravo Mrs. Rose, Bravo indeed." Mr. House spoke through the monitors.

"Um thanks I guess…" Ruby remarks feeling unease by the huge screen or how one Securitron with a blonde actress stroking the screen in a suggestive way.

"Well now before we can get onto business I must ask, what do you make of outside, what do you make of Vegas?" Mr. House asked.

"Um, well to be honest it's impressive. Where I live there are so many monsters that nobody could make a place like this on their own." Ruby answer's to House's satisfaction. Six however answers differently.

"Personally, I prefer the Wasteland." Six answers.

"Hmm, that is where I must disagree entirely, it a desert you know. A radioactive desert where human subsist in a barbaric state. Difficulty to glorify convincingly. They are however, aptly name. For that's what you will be out there, wasted. Here on the strip, your talents can be put to use." Mr. House remarks in a board tone.

"Yeah well I spare you the philosophy on the pride of surviving if you answer me this, why bring us in. This is some VIP malarkey, especially since I'm just a Courier with amnesia."

"Oh, don't be coy. You've been playing a high-stakes game ever since Victor and Mrs. Rose dug you out of the ground. Don't be afraid to admit it." House remarks sarcastically.

"Um, can we please return to business if its alright with you guys." Ruby remarks as she spoke up.

"Oh, by all means yes. This is refreshing to hear someone wanting to skip the questions and just talk business." Mr. House remarks sounding nostalgic. "The business is that one of my employees that I'm sure Six is well acquainted with has some stolen property of mine. What I want is for you to retrieve it from Bunker Hill."

"Alright we were planning to break into the Caesars, so I don't suppose you can finance us so we can buy a few Fatman and just nuke it from a distance." Six proposed seeing they have goals that somewhat enlightened.

"As simple as it sounds there is a 73.9% the chip can be destroyed in the attack. I also can not support you either. If I were to do so it will draw unwanted attention to us." House replies in a cold calculating tone.

"Now that is where our problem lies, without your finances we can't storm or even approach Legion territory without losing our heads." Six said before looking at Ruby who gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Rose emotions had gotten the better of her while traveling through Nipton. Still what stupidity she had shown by showing her emotions has proven what someone who has taken the job of protecting those in your world. Even if you are just a freshman." House said in such a cold tone that Ruby felt a shiver down the back of her neck.

"How do you know so much about me, and my world?" Ruby asked uncomfortable.

"You see that Pip-Boy on your arm. I am the sole survivor of my company, RobCo. The moment your scroll interface with my technology was the moment you let me look into your world and I must say I am impressed. Sad to see how the great war went in the end but no matter." House remarks in a sinister tone.

"So, can you get me and my friends back home?" Ruby asked with a still uncomfortable tone.

"Yes, given enough time to calculate and project. But for me to do that I need the slate clean and I won't erase two centuries worth of planning. So, to put it into words that even a low Faunas can understand. You help me and I help you." House answers not letting up his cold and calculating tone.

"And what do you need help with?" Six asked.

"Simple, I want Vegas. Free of NCR and their politics who lead their sheep where ever there greed desires. Free from Ceasers Legion, who crave to enslave all those who the deemed to be indifferent form their ideals. Free to rule and lead humanity out of the apocalypse and into a golden age that will never die." House remarks with only a slight hint of excitement in his tone.

"Ok, well as interesting as it sounds, I must ask, what if we were to say no?" Six asked as he crosses his arms. House didn't respond but rather remained quiet for a moment before answering in an annoyed tone.

"… Then you are of no interest to me, and since I told you what I plan to do there is a 55% chance of you talking. A chance that I will not risk." The screen then changes to the camera feed of the downstairs bar where the group were enjoying the complimentary drinks. "Do you know what happened to the human body when it inhales large quantities of sodium hypochlorite in gas form? It slowly burns your skin and eyes as it makes its way through the respiratory system leaving the host choking on their own blood and air. Do you wish for me to show you now or after my Securitron's fill your bodies with lead?"

Ruby flinch at the threat with absolute terror. She watches on the monitor as the gas leaks into the ventilation and heading towards her friends and Weiss. In that moment she broke down as quick as House calculated.

"STOP!" Ruby shouts as she fell to her knees and begins to beg. "We will take the deal just don't hurt my friends!"

With that simple plea the vents closed just as the Chlorine gas was about to leak overhead of the group. Satisfied with Ruby's response he then gave a command to the Securitron. "Good, Now would you kindly escort Mrs. Rose and Mr. Six downstairs to the president suit Mrs. Jane, Mrs. Marilyn.

"Yes, Mr. House." Both feminine Securitron said as they practically dragged both Ruby and Six away.

"Consider it as payment upfront for getting back my chip. You may use the Suit as a home base for now. Just remember I will be watching you two from now on." House said before they were fully pulled away.

Ruby went along willingly when they pulled her away, Six however struggled and manage to break free. He quickly evaded the robots and stormed back over to House as Ruby was tossed into the elevator.

"Now hold on a second House! I have some words that need to be said first!" Six shouts as the Securitron's grabbed ahold of him. They were about to drag him away when House stopped them.

"Oh, and what are they Courier?" House asked in a skeptical yet intrigue tone.

"I will work for you, you may be my only chance to get that rat face bastard, Benny. But let me make one thing crystal clear. If you hurt Ruby directly or indirectly, physically or mentally. Doesn't matter if you do so I will kill you. Understand, Mr. House?" Six said firmly and very threatening manner that it caused the dozen Securitron to point there SMG's at his head with lethal intentions programmed into there choices. Still they did not shoot because of houses order.

"I have no interest or amusement in abusing others, if you do what I say and don't ask to many questions then I will leave Mrs. Rose alone. But be wary with your words, Courier. The chances of surviving and killing me are 99.9%." House remarks as Six starts to walk away towards the elevator. House then said something that made Six stop for a moment in pure rage. "Would be a tragedy if Mrs. Rose loses another parental figure."

"… Carful House, just because the odds are in your favor doesn't mean you will win." Six mutters as he squeezes his fist in anger before walking off.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here it's been a week since my last chapter due to finals but now with that settled, I'm back. So, let's answer some questions and comments. Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **From Coduss: Yes, it is true that the ghost sounds a lot like Ulysses, but it isn't. There is a story going on behind the scenes of this one and it will take patience to uncover it. All will be answered. "** _ **The Divide, where the two messengers and a Reaper, the two couriers, fought beneath an ancient flag, at the edge of the world, with Reaper to witnessing it all.**_ **" Also, there is another courier who has a Stetson and a duster with the old world flag on his back. It isn't in game though it's actually in a poster art.**

 **Thanks for writing Coduss**

 **From Mr. Green37: Yeah word of advice if you want to get the safety deposit ending don't hide from him. Just book it through the maintenance tunnel before he can get to the Vault door. Once you get to the door it should say it's locked till he realizes it a trick and unlocking it allowing you to run back to the elevator. Good luck doing that or killing him when you have that glitch fixed.**

 **Thanks for writing Mr. Green37**

 **From RedRat8: I believe I PM your answer and then we have a lovely conversation about the story and implements of human nature and greed itself. Anyways if you have any questions or want to talk about the meaning behind the story you already been PM'ed by me so yeah.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Luckenhaft: well that would be a good theory an all but unlike Ryan Reynolds he can't break the forth wall.**

 **That is true, I believe Osscar Wilde once said "** _ **There are only two tragedies. One is not getting what you want, the other is getting it"**_ **and it seems Father Elijah got exactly what he wants.**

 **As for your skit you could have Jaune chase after Benny because he got free. As he turns a corner, he spots a lone Gecko and quickly toss his clothes on it. Jaune as lovable as he is mistaking the lizard for the snake and begins to strangle it. As Benny watches from behind some rubble in his underwear and whatever you call those things that hold up your sock. Multiple Gecko eyes pop open from a dark corner.**

 **True but being of higher standers means more restrictions. Ever hear the saying "it locked tighter then a nuns panties" ? Well same thing could be said about Weiss except the moment someone breaks her free of her locks and restrictions. She is going to do everything in the book that she was not allowed to do. It's like nude beaches you don't have to be nude but if you want to them no one will stop you.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft**

 **From Guest 1, 2, 3: yes, I did. Every chapter I place in a reference to a different story. Some references are harder than others so think of it as a pop culture where's Waldo.**

 **Addictol is an East coast drug. Same thing as Nuka Cola Quantum (only one exists in Fallout NV). It was produced by the mega corporations and found useful on the east coast. Would have probably made itself known out west but a few hundred bombs dropped first. So as for a way to help Weiss she has to rely on Fixure or get over it herself. Hopefully this answers all three (or one person it's kinda hard to tell if it's one or more people) of your questions.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 1, 2, 3**

 **From Carre: 1. Your welcome.**

 **2 a. If you need a more descriptive answer look up how I answer for Luckenhaft.**

 **2 b. Yeah it's hard to do so (because of how snarky he is or for that precious EXP) but if you want to get the achievements "All for one" you have to make him feel like he is in charge.**

 **2 c. Yeah I would have suggested "We'll meet again" by Vera or the ink spots to add more suspense.**

 **2 d. Well that and it's cheaper (they don't call it Tax-achusetts for nothing)**

 **3 a. Eh, Fallout 3 laid down the groundwork's and Fallout NV just built the masterpiece on top. So, I can see why you think that. Still for the most part I actually love the story of the lone survivor over The Courier. Something about it feels legendary despite the Courier surviving more than him. Probably because I never played the original games and started with the third one.**

 **3 b. As I said for Luckenhaft "That is true, I believe Osscar Wilde once said "** _ **There are only two tragedies. One is not getting what you want, the other is getting it"**_ **and it seems Father Elijah got exactly what he wants." As for the other stories I don't have much plan. Ever saw the SciFi show Zombie Nation? Well in season 2 Doc and 10K are trap in a trap near the grand canyon. Doc is on Native drugs and passes out, 10K does so from the blood rushing to his head. As they hanged there a zombie with a cleaver was about to bite him when Doc somehow managed to astral project himself and kill the zombie. Point is the three that are heading to Zion are going to take drugs and see some mystical shit. As for BM well if you remove three brains from three bodies, and only have two jars to hold them what do you do with the third one? Answer, you stuff it into the body you "think" it came from." Finally, the Divide, I won't say much because of how close it is to the end but I'll just say all will be revealed in the end.**

 **4\. Thank you very much. Also keep it down, a certain leg breaker is around the corner and if she hears you, she will * _Leg snapping sound_**

 **AAAAAHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE F# K!**

 **"What, you were taking too long. Seriously, a thousand words to answer all the fans. Besides you are going to introduce me sooner or later so why not now?"**

 **"Because you broke my leg you ginger c…**

 *** _Rendered unconscious from blood loss and hammer to head._**

 **"Alright sleepy time. Now Carre any chance I can bribe you with money or should I use Magnachild instead? Oh and thanks for writing. See you in a few chapters!"**


	18. Sha-Boom, Sha-Boom

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop

 **Inside the Luck 38 a day later**

 **3rd POV**

The President Room was huge. Mr. House may be a conniving and calculating heartless machine, but he was generous with his rewards. It had two Bedroom, one a lavish masters and the other being a guest room with three beds. There was a lounge room with a pool table and a few pre-war living commodities. A meeting room with over a dozen chairs and a stockpile of Nuka, Sunset, and verity difrent spirits at the center, a few were cold to the touch. There was a kitchen that was stuffed with different vegies and meats both prepackage and fresh. It also had a few kitchen appliances that still worked, stove, toaster, fridge, even had a working blender. What really sold the place was that they had a working shower and pluming, for the past week the kids were force to do their business without TP and without and privacy. Worst yet they could feel the grime practically growing on there skin. So, it was within reason that the moment Weiss learned about the working shower she had call dibs with a fiery passion that would pale both Yang and Nora. It took until she wasted entire supply of hot water five hours later till she finally left. Still despite all the wonders and luxuries the Lucky 38 offers it wasn't without it's downsized. For one they were now within Houses domain. Everything they said and did was monitored by the man. Should they do something he did not like he could leak toxic fumes and kill them all, if the robot security didn't mow them down of course. This also brought up an even bigger worry for Ruby, if they were to successfully help House and managed to return back to there world what will House gain from this if anything it seems like he would loose powerful players. That isn't like him so that left Six and Ruby guessing what his motive was. They would have told the rest about there worries about Houses devious manipulation and scheming, but the fear of choking on there own blood kept them from blabbing.

Still they enjoyed the night with fresh cooked food, room tempter showers, air conditioning, and of course a good night's rest on an actual bed, albeit was at gun point that the rest didn't know about. Ruby woke from her silent nap believe for a stir that it was all just a dream. She then realizes it was not when she spotted her Pip-Boy was on the counter. She slowly picked herself to see Weiss with the worst bed head sleeping next to her while Veronica was on the ground with a few blankets and pillows, snuggling the dress that Six had presented to her the day before. It took her a few moments to remember everything the night before, including the part where they agreed that the boys will get the guest room why'll the girls get the master. She shook the thoughts from her head as she turned to her Pip-Boy. At first, she was grabbed ahold of the device and inspected it carefully, the fine two-hundred-year-old piece of Tec was well built. Especially since it was two hundred years old, still despite its well-built design its only flaw was the fading yet present brand on the side. RobCo.

As she looked at the company logo with at first lazy eyed intensity, but after a few moments her groggy eyes turn to hatred and spite for anything associated with Robert Houses company. She raised her Pip-Boy and was about to smash it when it buzzes with a message that was sent directly to her. She was hesitant at first but lowered the device and strapped it to her arm. She opened her messaging system to find that a message was sent to her from an unknown area. It reads Return home this was followed up with a symbol of thirteen stars in a circle with the last being in the center. Underneath was five stripes underneath and in between them was a darker line. As Ruby looked closely the connection disconnected and her message closed before she could even get a closer look.

Cursing her luck, she left for the roof leaving the two behind and head upstairs to the cocktail lounge. Once upstairs she starts to fiddle around with her Pip-Boy trying to get the message back as a gruff tone interrupts her thoughts.

"Morning." Boone said as he takes a sip from his mug.

 _"_ Gha, um hey Boone, um lovely morning." Ruby responds with some shock by Boone. He simply nods before reaching behind him and grabbing a bottle of whisky.

"What um are you doing up so early?" Ruby asked as she notices that there was a pot of coffee set aside and no longer hot.

"I was a night watchman before. I'm getting use to the day shift." Boone responds as he pour a quarter of the whisky into the coffee.

"Oh, so how is that going?" Ruby asked as she approached im and sat down next the former NCR Sniper.

"Somewhat well." Boone replies before taking a sip from his mug. "What about you? After your friend wasted all the hot water, I would think you would go for the shower first before running for a drink."

"Oh, yeah it's just that I have a lot on my mind." Ruby answerers.

"Really, enough to forget to place on your clothes?" Boone remarks as he points out with his mug that Ruby was in her pajama's boxers and dirty Tank top.

"Oh, um right sorry. Um excuse me." Ruby then excuse herself and using her semblance to quickly enter the elevator leaving a shocked and dumbfounded Boone behind.

"What, in the…" He didn't even finish his sentence. He simply fixes his First Recon Beret that nearly flew off his head and poured his coffee onto the ground. "Either I need more sleep, or stop drinking altogether. That is some mystical shit there."

Downstairs Six was enjoying his breakfast of radscorpions eggs and mole rat bacon. He was enjoying it with Ren who was also dressed with the exception of his jacket hanging from his seat. As they enjoy their breakfast Veronica was twirling excitedly with her new dress. As they do so the elevator door dings before opening up, without a word Ruby quickly used her semblance and made a beeline for the Bathroom door without even thinking. The door slammed shut and water can be heard turning on followed by a loud scream.

"To late Ruby, Weiss already wasted the water… again!" Jaune comments as he walks out of the guest room in his attire.

"NNNNOOOO!" Ruby cries from the bathroom. As faint tears of regret can be heard from within the bathroom the elevator once more opens up allowing for a familiar robot to exit onto the floor.

"Well, it seems the gangs all here." Vic responds as he moseys on in. "Well not all but the boss man asked me to tell you in particular friend."

"And what does he want?" Six asked as he continues munching on his fried eggs.

"He has a job for yah, wants you to meet with a few tribals up at Nellis Airbase. Supposedly they have a huge arsenal of explosives." Vic explains.

"Alright and what do I get for risking my neck with the Boomers?" Six asked as he takes another much from the egg.

"The who now?" Jaune asked as he sat at the table and started eating his Banana Yucca?

"A group of tribals that have an arsenal of explosives that could keep multiple armies out of there compound." Ren explains as he takes a bite from his razorgrain toast. "They don't like outsiders from what I heard. Keeps most away with there explosives and are extremely xenophobic. Still what is Mr. Houses interest with them."

"Well, he seems to have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. So he wants to make sure they will help defend from Ceasers Legion or at least stay out of it." Victor explains.

"(Sigh) Will he pay us at least?" Six asked as he finishes his eggs.

"Course, he will. NCR has been notified that he sent you to handle the Boomers." Victor replies.

"Um, how exactly?" Jaune asked.

"He said he'll leave it to him. To be honest I'm sure all our friend her will do is simply sit down with them and discus it over some sunset." Victor answers.

"That or be blown up by some rocket launcher." Six retorts as he pulls out one of his hand rolled cigarettes. He quickly lights it up before taking a drag. "Fine, guess I'll go, but not alone."

"That is probably a good choice. Mojave has gotten more dangerous ever since you and Mrs. Rose came back from your expedition. Speaking of which how was it?" Victor asked nearly causing Six to choke on his own cigar.

"It was horrible, and something we three agreed to never talk about again unless the others want to castrated whoever blabbed." Weiss comments as she walks in tying her hair in her usual style.

"ah, well I bet that you seen the ass end of a brahman if you three came too that agreement. Well regardless who will yah saddle up with you for this trip?" Victor asked.

Six takes another drag before exhaling. He looked around the room seeing who he can work with out there in the desert. He of course will take ED-E Knowing him he probably would taze the kids the power ran out on his two-thousand-year-old internal battery. He then noticed that Ren was the only one who was ready, sober, and the only actual kid that he didn't find annoying. As he was about to answer the door dings again and Boone walks out of the door holding a rose petal with a concern look on his face.

"(Sigh) Guess I should take Boone as well. Lord knows we forgot to tell him about the kids." Six mutters to himself before exhaling the smoke causing the screen to revert to a desert setting.

 **Mojave Desert, north of Vegas half a day later**

"So, they are from another planet? And on said other planet they have the ability to have strange mystical powers?" Boone asked.

"That's the gist of it. Honestly if it wasn't for the super speed or making them snowflake circles, I would have called them thick skinned crazy people." Six remarks as he takes a drag from his cigarette. "Then again who am I to complain about sanity. I survived two shot to the head."

Boone couldn't help but nod in agreement. Kids from a different planet was hard to chew on its own. Now kids with superpowers, transforming weapons, and that they all go to a school dedicated to fighting monsters of pure evil... there is no amount of whiskey that can make this sound not maddening. Still despite how unlikely this is what he witnessed that morning was all the evidence he needed to believe what Six had told him. It took him most of the trip with Ren shining in every hour or so to correct him. For the most part it wasn't that bad of a journey to Nellis Air Force base wasn't all too bad. A few geckoes, some Fire ant workers, and the occasional Cazador's.

Still as they spot the ancient military base, they found themselves in a small town that has been leveled to bits with craters surrounding them. There were a few buddies laying about in pieces. This left an unease feeling among the group as they walked slowly towards the air base. Ren then stopped for a moment as his ears begin to twitch.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Ren asked as a faint sound can be heard getting louder and louder.

"Yeah, what is that… Music?" Boone asked

 ** _Play Sha-Boom by the crew cuts_**

 **Hey nonny ding dong, alang alang alang Boom ba-doh, ba-doo ba-doodle-ay**

"Yeah, Sha-boom… Wait a second" Six eyes went wide before looking upwards. In the air was a few artilleries rounds slowly descending towards them. "Oh, son of a bitch!"

 **Oh, life could be a dream (sh-boom) If I could take you up in paradise up above (sh-boom)**

 **If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love Life could be a dream sweetheart**

"Panicked Beep, Boop, Beep!" ( _Run for the hills you sons of b#*ches!_ ) The party didn't even had to understand what ED-E said. The moment those mortars fired up into the air was the moment that they sprinted to the fence in area of Nellis Airforce base with twice the space as they dodge the artillery strikes with radios crudely duct taped to the side.

 **Hello hello again Sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again Oh, life could be a dream (sh-boom) If only all my precious plans would come true (sh-boom) If you would let me spend my whole life lovin' you**

Boone military train kicks in and he quickly ran in a zig zag direction to avoid the multiple barrages heading straight for him. Luckily for him he wasn't hit... directly but one dud hits the ground hard causing dirt to fly up into the air and temporarily blind him. In his blindness he ran smack face first into a wooden support of one of the houses. Breaking his nose in the process.

 **Life could be a dream sweetheart Now every time I look at you Something is on my mind (dat-dat-dat-dat-dat-duh) If you do what I want you to Baby, we'd be so fine**

Six made a quick dash towards the Fence as the first five mortars landed in a row right behind him. As he quickly sprints past a car the sixth one lands near the car, causing an explosion that sends Six flying into a crater with a leg full of shrapnel.

 **Oh, life could be a dream (sh-boom) If I could take you up in paradise up above (sh-boom) If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love Life could be a dream sweetheart**

ED-E quickly flew upwards with his sensors scanning for any possibility of getting hit. For a while this seemed to work as he was able to dodge the shells with ease. That was till he was hit by a rock tossed from the base at the speed of a cannonball. Unable to detect a rock the size of a golf ball ED-E came crashing down to the ground with a huge dent on the side.

 **Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da DaSh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da DaSh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da, sh-boom**

 **Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da DaSh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da DaSh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da, sh-boom**

 **Every time I look at you Somethin' is on my mind If you do what I want you to Baby, we'd be so fine Life could be a dream If I could take you up in paradise up above If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love**

Ren used his athletics and flexibility to dodge the artillery strikes. Still even with his training he was eventually sent flying into a building. When he quickly used the force of the explosion to launch himself upwards, only to get hit by a falling ED-E.

 **Life could be a dream sweetheart Hello hello again Sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again Boom sh-boom**

 **Hey nonny ding dong, alang alang alang (sh-boom) Ba-doh, ba-doo ba-doodle-ay Life could be a dream Life could be a dream, sweetheart**

The four made it to the fence, covered in soot, shrapnel, and dust. They were alive but in agony to say the least. Thankfully the Boomers Artillery barrage ceased because of how close they were to the chain link fence. They had survived... barley.

 **Life could be a dream If only all my precious plans would come true If you would let me spend my whole life loving you Life could be a dream sweetheart**

 **(dee-oody-ooh, sh-boom, sh-boom) (dee-oody-ooh, sh-boom, sh-boom) (dee-oody-ooh, sh-boom, sh-boom) Sweetheart**

"Ugh... if your still alive. Then say something." Six said in agony as he checks his Pip-Boy to see that both his legs were broken. The group responds with their own moans of agony. "Good, cause now we have to get to the gate... where we they will probably have guards with cannons... or something explosive."

The group gave another groan before picking themselves up. They dragged their tattered bodies to the gate of the complex, groaning in pain as they approached the gate. Once there they were greeted by two Boomer gate keepers, armed with a multitude of explosives projectile weapons.

"Halt savages! State your business and explain how the hell did you survive our Artillery!?" One Boomer with a rocket launcher asked.

"Honestly we just ran... and got lucky." Six mutters in pain before falling backwards from the pain in his left shrapnel filled leg.

"Well your luck just ran out outsiders. Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you right here and now?" The other asked as he points his grenade launcher at them.

"Because we just came here to talk... and nothing else." Ren remarks as he felt the back of his head to find a bump where ED-E had crashed landed on.

"Well it was a waste of your time and our ammunition. Cause no outsiders are permitted in unless mother pearl or the queen of the castle agrees upon it!" The rocket launcher Boomer said firmly.

"The who now?" Boone asked as he shakes the dust from his Beret.

"Our leader savage... and this really strange girl who came from the heavens... to be honest she isn't an angel. Especially after breaking Todd's legs over breakfast." The grenade Launchers Boomer remarks with a shudder at the thought.

"Beep, Boop, Beep?" _(Wait what?)_

"What's that Robot of your say savage?" The Rocket Launcher Boomer asked in a threatening tone. "Tell me now before I get the queen to break your legs with her war hammer, Sloth."

"... oh, my Oum it's her." Ren Remarks under his breath with a mixture of relief, happiness, and his usual stoicism expression.

"What you say Outsider?!" The Grenade Launcher asked.

"Let us in, I know No..." he couldn't even finish his sentence before the two directed their guns at his face and their fingers moved to the triggers.

"Take one more step savage, like we said no one gets in or out without mother Pearl's or the queens permission." The Rocket Launcher Boomer said in a low threatening tone.

"(Sigh) Fine then, just tell the queen. That if she doesn't convince her new friends to allow us in, then Renny will not make any more pancakes for the her anymore." Ren remarks as he rubs his eyes in annoyance of the two guards.

"(Boop?) Wait, what?" Six, Boone, and ED-E asked with the same tone of confusion.

"What did you say outsider?" The grenade launcher Boomer asked as he slightly lowers his grenade launcher.

"I said to tell her that if she doesn't convince her new friends to allow us in, then Renny will not make any more pancakes." Ren said in a more serious tone that overlapped with his Kings accent. "She will know what it means."

The two guards looked at one another before rocket Launcher Boomer gave a simple shrug and left l, leaving the other Boomer to watch the four. As they waited, Six removes the shrapnel from his left leg and Boone shook off more of the soot from the explosions. As they do so Ren was doing something weird. He was removing his leather Jacket and folding it into a cushion before placing it onto the ground. He then looked like he was limbering himself up.

"What are you doing?" Boone asked as he pops some Coyote chewing tobacco into his mouth.

"Getting myself ready." Ren simply replies.

"For what?" Six asked as he wraps his leg with gauze and injects a stimpack.

Before he could answer there was a loud explosion happening on the other end of the airbase. It was in the form of a miniature nucellar cloud but instead of it being a blistering orange yellow it was a light pink an in the shape of a heart. Before either could even question what it was there was a loud prolong scream getting louder and louder as something raced forward.

"rrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The Voice then tackled Ren to the ground like a NFL Linebacker on Psycho speed, if it wasn't for his Aura he would have left his legs in his shoes and his head crushed into the ground by the blinding speed demon child. When the smoke dissipate it was revealed that Ren was now his back a half a yard away. He thankfully had his makeshift pillow to help with the tackle but even aura enhance he looked like he was in pain. On top of him was a small ginger girl in a unique Boomer jacket. From a distance it looked like she was strangling Ren but up close it seems that she was, but with love.

"Itisyou, ! FirstIfellhundredsoffeetontothisairstripwheretheseguysthoughtiwasaszvetillishowedthemmymadskillswithexplosivesthensomeantsattackednowimnowaBoomer. Sowhatisgoingonwithyou?Whydoyoulooksocoolnow?Whoaretheseguys?Oh,mostimportantlyCANYOUMAKEPANCAKES!?"

"Ugh, its nice to see you as well Nora." Ren remarks as he struggles to breath. "An yeah I will cook pancakes for you, once I can catch my breath."

Nora then starts to tear up before grabbing ahold of him in happiness in a more sincere tone. A few tears dropped from her eyes as she slowly let's go and allows Ren to stand. As he does Six was the first to speak up.

"Um, Ren… who is she?" Six asked.

"Oh, that's simple, I'm Nora, Nora Valkyrie. Ren's best-est of best friends in the entire world." Nora replies as she gave Ren one last death hug of friendship before holding out her hand. "And who are you?"

"Um, I'm Six." Six replies uncomfortably as he held out his hand to shake hers. "I presume you are also from Remnant as well?"

"Yes I am." Nora answers as she crushes Six's hand in the shake. "Also that's a weird name, Six. Why is it your name anyways. Did you thought it was cool or something?"

"You try remembering your name after getting shot twice in the head." Six replies annoyed as he held his poor crushed hand.

"Oh... that is so COOL!" Nora chirps before climbing all over him in excitement and asking him a million questions a mile per second. "How did you survive? How did you meet Renny? Why did you get shot? Are you lucky or as insanely strong as my grandma? Did you found the rest of our team and RWBY's, if so, can you take care of us? Will that make you our caretaker? Oh, does that mean you will be me and Renny's dad? If so YAY, if not, phss as if."

As she keeps on asking Six a million questions per second this left a sick realization on ED-E's robotic senses in who this strange Ginger girl is. He then gave a remark as the screen goes dark.

"Despair Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Oh, god they now they have a hyperactive ginger, what's next they actually start matting with one another? … Oh, F*#K me._ )

 **Hello readers of this guy, this is Nora Valkyrie. Wombag1786 is currently… unviable due to a head injury… Totally not related to me… Now since he isn't here, I will be reading comments and question. Down below should be the stats, phss who needs them am I right Wom… um OH LOOK ANSWERES!**

 **From RedRat8: Phs, Six as Ruby's dad. That's nuts dude. I mean he's more likely to be Ice Queens dad, or maybe even Renny… oh my Oum if Six became Ren's dad that means I will have a dad… THAT IS AWSOME! You are a mad Genius RedRatty8, now as for your question on the duster, he had some idea of it being a modified courier duster from the lonsome road. I don't know the details since he hid it in a book on this story. Don't worry I'll look for it once the questions are done. The other factions are included, from what I manage to overhear Jaune is going to become a padawan or something.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From shadyxlr: Heh, yeah I totally wish I could have seen his face. Still I don't see why you need to play the game when you could easily smash em. Now I never seen this Mr. House but he sounds mean unlike Yes man, he is so cool when ever he is around. I won't get to see him on stage but he and Ren got into a pancake making competition behind the screen.**

 **Thanks for writing shadyxlr**

 **From 37: Yes, he's a real Meany… that's why I drew a mustache an stink lines on every painting of him, (Snickering sounds)**

 **Thank for writing 37**

 **From RedShirt1453: He would probably thank you or something. But since Wombag is not here at the moment I will ask you; do you want me to smash his legs in? I don't have my magnachild but this golf club will have to do.**

 **Thanks for writing RedShirt1453**

 **From buzzsaw935: *wearing fake Italian handlebar mustache and speaking in a poor Italian accent.**

 **That it is, oh mama mia**

 **Thanks for writing buzsaw935**

 **Luckenhaft: I never seen or played that game with Renny but I did found that golf club your talking about in Wombags room. Want me to smash his legs in now for threatening Renny?**

 **From dekuton: He would probably say that it autocorrects fault or something, but then he would say thanks for correcting him. Seriously he keeps an entire folder of these chapters before fixing them, he also has another file that says do not open. I got Jaune to open it and boy was his face red when he found Phrrya under best girl section.**

 **Thanks for writing dekuton**

 **From Carre: Oh, Wombags Scandinavian friend, tell Thory that I borrowed his hammer and totally not giving it back! Now let's answer those questions 1. He would normally say thanks but since I'm not Wombag let's say it in your native language, let just see if Dust translator is on this, Bing search… oh here it is, eh hem… _Danke für's schreiben_ That is Canadian right?**

 **2A. He probably is raising a glass to thank you, I don't know I have to check back stage but lets finish the questions first.**

 **2B. Yeah I don't get it, I think I heard it once from a mean smoking robot who kept on asking me to eat his shiny butt or something.**

 **2C. I never played these Fallout games but it seems he started with the third and made his way up the food chain. *Holds Fallout 3 to Fallout 76**

 **2D. I Know right! I' m going to do drugs! Maybe it will give me the ability to mass produce pancakes on a wim, Oh and PUNCH A BEAR IN ITS FACE!**

 **3\. Apparently, it's a colt classic. He keeps one in the closet… but you should totally avoid it, nothing is inside alright… ALRIGHT!**

 **4\. He's part of the: Beaver, Annul, Shooting, Terror, Anarchist, Ranger, of Devious! (Gasp) No not the beavers, they are like sloths with buck teeth! Don't worry about it Carre, I'll save the buck teeth sloths!**

 **5\. Oh, so that is where he gets the thumbs for his thumb neckless. Was kinda wondering where he got that. Also about that deal. *reaches through and grabs you by your shirt collar.**

 **I will give you anything, A million Lenin, Any Celebrity kidnaped and brought to you, A picture of actual cannon White Rose from the deleted scenes department at Roaster Teeth studios of Ruby and Ice queen making out. But Rens pancakes belong to me and him alone, understand? If I even hear you say that you got ahold of a single bit. (Pause to give a sanicle chuckle) Well, I have a certain set of skills, skills that I learned out in the unforgiving wilderness of Mistral and Vale. Skill that make me a nightmare for ten Ursa's. If you promise not to eat any of Rens pancakes then we will be cool. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you… and I will Boop you. Am I clear? *Drops the Liam Neeson Taken persona.**

 **Good, now I will try to secure that photo but no promise, RT tried there hardest to hide that photo.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **Alright, Questions out of the way I guess I have time to explore Wombags room for hints on future chapters. Hmm, lets check this desk… hugh let's see here.**

 ***pulls note book of future chapters and stories.**

 **Oh, this looks interesting.**

 ***About to open it when closet door burst open with an injured Wombag bound and gag with duct tape falling out.**

 **Hmmmhmm!**

 **Um, I can explain…**

 ***Wombag unties himself and grabs hidden Dragon black powder Rifle from the closet.**

 **NORA! DROP IT!**

 **You will never take me alive!**

 ***Jumps out through the window with a smash with loud blasts from double barrel.**

 **End of transmission**

 **Nora's BIO**

 **Name: Nora Valkyrie**

 **Karma: Chaotic Good**

 **Age: 17**

 **Skills:**

 **Melee**

 **Explosive**

 **Unarmed**

 **S: 8**

 **P: 4**

 **E: 9**

 **C: 3**

 **I: 3**

 **A: 5**

 **L: 3**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Looks: short orange hair, aqua eye color, no scars, Black oil and soot under the eyes.**

 **Starting weapons: mercenary rifle and power hammer, and a few grenades.**

 **Starting clothes: Boomer Vault suit and Jacket except her right sleeve is ripped off. Has one navy blue glove modified with nails and screws attached to it. Nuclear testing glasses around the neck.**

 **Traits: Built to destroy, Heavy handed**

 **Occupation: Huntress in training**

 **Personal Items: a cracked scroll, one navy blue glove, a Vault 34 flask, a picture of A young Ren and her, a White Rook chess piece**


	19. Nuclear Winter Wonderland

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **3rd POV**

 **West of New Vegas the next morning.**

Along a dusty old road three figures walked up the lonely old road. Or more like four if you count the cybernetic dog in Ruby's arm.

"Ugh, don't worry Rex. We… will get you… to the doctor." Ruby struggles to say a she trudges up the mountain with Rex snuggling in her arms. After trudging on for a few more steps she collapses landing face first onto the old ground.

As she lays their Rex stands up and whimpers as Weiss walks beside her. Ruby then moans like she was on her death bed. "Ugh, Weiss. I can't go on… you must carry on without me. Tell Yang I died heroically, ugh…"

"Ruby, you didn't have to carry the two-hundred-pound mutt." Weiss scolds her as Rex gave a simple whimper.

"But Rex is sick, I didn't want him getting tired." Ruby said in her defense.

"Yeah I'm sure a two-hundred-year-old military grade mutt will get tired after traveling half a day." Weiss remarks sarcastically as she pulls a flask of water and held it to Ruby's lips. "You're a dolt if you think that carrying Rex without suffering a heat stroke."

"But he is tired." Ruby groans before taking a sip of the water. "Besides I'm fine."

"Ruby, we were attacked by raiders… five times. Jaune was nearly torched by that guy with the flamethrower. We were also attacked by a horde of those wasp inspected things." Weiss had to take a moment to shudder for a moment. "My point is a sniper would have been really helpful for fighting those things, or warning us so we can sneak around them, dolt."

"Also, you have been hallucinating since we pass by Cassidy's caravan." Jaune remarks as he takes the opportunity to wipe the remaining soot from his face. This reveals a few cuts and bruises he received a few hours before the trip.

"But they were real!" Ruby said defensively as she sits up.

"You went to go to the bathroom then after a few moments you race out of the corn field with your jumpsuit down screaming about aliens. That is a clear sign of a heat stroke." Jaune remarks.

"But it was real!" Ruby shouts in her defense, but neither one of them want to hear it.

"Ruby! You were hallucinating." Weiss scolded as she stood up. "Now, seeing that there is no shade around its up to me to carry you up to this town."

"um, aren't you suppose to give people who are suffering from a heat stroke space to recover?" Jaune asked before getting a stern look from Weiss as she picks her up bridal style.

"I said I will carry her. You got Rex." Weiss said sternly before walking away with Ruby in her arms. Jaune stood silently as Weiss struggles to carried an ecstatic Ruby who was glad that someone was carrying her up the mountain leaving the two behind.

"… (sigh) Girls am I right Rex?" Jaune asked Rex who simply replies with a whimper as he sits down and refuse to stand up. "Really… oh two brothers damnit."

As Jaune Struggles to get the cybernetic dog up he thought back to how he and Weiss got roped up into this situation.

 _Flashback (Imagine Chibi versions for comedic effect)_

 _As soon as Chibi Six left with Chibi Boone and Ren the group became apparently board. There was only so much one can do in the Lucky 38. It became so boring that chibi Veronica simply said to hell with it and quickly left the build in her new dress. With no one to look after them and chibi Weiss's mind dulled by the boredom they quickly left for the strip. Of course, with the little money they have since chibi Six sealed most in a combination safe they went to the Gomorrah. Chibi Jaune was not allowed at the table since they knew what will happen. Chibi Ruby won some money but chibi Weiss was the real bread winner at the table. Not because she was luck, rather the only educational book at the Sierra Madre was chibi Deans copy Freelander's guide to counting cards at blackjack._

 _Of course, with her winnings brought attention of the Omerta family. They comped chibi Weiss with an hour with the house best prostitute, chibi Joana. Of course, under normal circumstance chibi Weiss would have decline but then again, the Omerta's didn't dress like the old mafia gangsters of prewar Vegas. They acted like it, and god helps anyone who says no to a bunch of thugs with guns. She did however manage to convince them to allow chibi Ruby to be accumulated with her since she wasn't comfortable with the idea of sleeping with a stranger. Besides chibi Ruby will probably waste her hour by talking to chibi Joana._

 _This however worked too well in the end, thankfully for chibi Jaune as well. Once the two were brought to a lavish bedroom in the corner of the court yard, they were greeted by chibi Joana. At first, she thought that she was going to watch the two like it was there kink or something. But once chibi Ruby's near childish personality pours out. Chibi Weiss simply sat on the sidelines watching Chibi Ruby talking chibi Joana's ear off, while taking a cigarette since the urge for one had mixed with the regret of not taking the opportunity with chibi Ruby. However, chibi Ruby's childish attitude brought forth that chibi Joana was forced into this life and her ex-lover chibi Carlitos, was about to be executed. Also, the family knew about chibi Weiss's card counting and were going to prove it by torturing chibi Jaune. So, after quickly searching through Brimstone they found chibi Jaune tied and gag in a backroom along with chibi Carlitos. If they were a few minutes late chibi Jaune would have been defiled in the ass by the head torture who was dressed as a slutty cop._

 _At the end of the afternoon the three manage to sneak not only chibi Joana and chibi Carlitos but three other chibi girls that were forced into prostitution. Of course, this also didn't go unnoticed, A few of the chibi Omerta's men followed and resulted in a shootout. Thankfully no one was seriously injured… except for chibi Jaune who was shot in the ass. After looting the corpses and hiding them in a nearby dumpster they took chibi Jaune to Followers to get patch up. The doctors were surprise how lucky chibi Jaune was considering the bullet nearly hits his Iliac artery. After hours of surgery chibi Ruby ran into the chibi King who was there to get his chibi dog checked up._

 _Chibi Ruby was moved by how chibi Rex's cybernetics were failing him and that he will be passing away soon. However, it was revealed that there was a saving grace. Turns out there is a town in the mountains that has a doctor who specialize in robotics and brain surgical procedures. The chibi King would have made the journey and left his second man, chibi Pacer in charge. But with everything going on he couldn't send one of his guys or hire a guard to escort the dog. Before he could even propose chibi Ruby offers to do so, free of charge as well. The chibi king was absolutely stunned by chibi Ruby's generosity, but he welcomed it all the same. Chibi Weiss was a bit dismissive of leaving the safety of Vegas but after chibi Rex low whimpering and puppy eyes pierced her heart, she was moved to taking the dog to hell an back by herself in needed._

 _The chibi King handed chibi Rex over to the three, after giving a few ground rules. The first he hates rats; doesn't matter which kind he simply hates them. Secondly, he hates hats the King figured its probably figure it has to do with the fact that hats rhymes with rats. The last thing is that he can eat candy but no bugs apparently, he can't stomach the suckers and leaves a huge mess to pick up. So, with the rules made clear the two waited till chibi Jaune's surgery was finish before setting off to the town in Mount Charleston._

 _As the flashback slowly ends chibi Jaune thinks heavily back on how they were attacked by everything from simple bugs like chibi Bloatfly's to Legendary chibi Cazador's. Junked up chibi Fiends with makeshift weapons and flamethrowers to more of chibi Ceasers assassins. Then there were the strange things they had witnessed through the night. Chibi Ruby's supposed encounter with chibi Aliens to being attacked by chibi bandits accusing Weiss of turning one of his friends into a newt… to which he got better._

 _(End chibi flashback)_

Still despite there scuffles they finally made it up the mountain after traveling all night. Now Jaune was struggling to catch up with Weiss and Ruby. Rex was stubborn Jaune ends up giving the old cybernetic dog a piggyback ride up the mountain. Unlike Weiss who had to carry Ruby and her weapons, Jaune nearly broke his back carrying the metallic dog and his weapons. He finally manages to catch up to the two when they arrive at the town. It was an old-world skiing resort turned into town with sharpen trees lining the resort like a fence. A huge sign that said Mount Charleston ski resort was covered in a white paint with the words crudely saying "Jacobstown."

"Hugh, guys, can you give me a hand." Jaune struggles to say as he walks over to the two not noticing that they were staring in shock.

Neither of them answered but a soft tone replies as the weight on Jaunes shoulders lighten. "Sure thing."

"Ugh, thanks man…" Jaune paused as he turns around to see that it wasn't a man, but rather a green giant.

"You know you shouldn't carry something over cumbersome. If it doesn't slow you down, it will break your back eventually." The giant remarks with a slight chuckle. The three didn't respond but kept quite as they stare in awe at the giant.

"… um I take it you three never met a friendly Super mutant before… well where are my manners, names Marcus welcome the Jacobstown." The super mutant name Marcus said friendly as he held out his hand for someone to shake. The three continued to stare before Ruby who was still being held by Weiss reaches out.

"Ruby Rose, nice to meet you Marcus." She replies with a mixture of confused and pleasant tone.

"Aw, well is lovely to make your acquaintance Ms. Rose. By chance you are hurt?" Marcus asked pointing out that she was still in Weiss's arms.

"hmm, oh no. Weiss insisted that she carried me up because she thinks I'm suffering from heat stroke or something." Ruby remarks as she manages to stand on her own.

"Heh, heat stroke. That's how it starts at first." Marcus murmurs as he thinks back on his memories with fondness. "Right then, as mayor of this haven for super mutants I wish you three welcome to Jacobstown. Its like any other town out in the waste, don't start trouble and don't steal. Otherwise you have free reign of the place. Oh, a piece of advice, don't stare at the Nightkin. They don't like it when people stare at them."

"Wait, you're the mayor?" Weiss asked with a brow raised.

"Yes, founded this place a few decades back. A refugee for super mutants, named it after an old friend of mine. Heh, you know I once was a mayor of a different town once. Was a long time ago but did lead to some exciting adventures." Marcus hums as he invites them to follow.

"Really now, what was it like?" Ruby asked with more interest than Weiss.

"I ran a town near Vault city called Broken Hills. Was a place where humans, ghouls, and super mutants got along… for the most part. I was its mayor till I met a tribal looking for a G.E.C.K. Had one strange adventure that ends with us nuking an oil rig." Marcus recalls.

"Wow, must have been crazy." Jaune comments.

"Heh, it was. We once met an entire vault filled with Deathclaws, but they weren't any normal Deathclaws. They were intelligent Deathclaws. Could speak, read, hell if it wasn't for their big hands, they would have been able to write. They did made some mean Sweet blackberry mountain tea though." Marcus musses as he remembers tea he had with the tribal.

"I see. Mr. Marcus by chance is doctor Henry a resident of Jacobstown?" Weiss interrupts.

"Hmm, oh sure he is. He's in the lab with his assistant Calamity. Just enter the lodge and take a right. We do have another human here but she is currently hunting Night Stalkers that have been eating at our big horn herd." Marcus answers.

"Thank you, Mayor Markus. I will get Rex here inside to see the doctor." Weiss replies before whistling to Rex who lets a small bark and follows her inside.

"So back to this Tribal who was he?" Ruby asked with some curiosity.

"She, she was kind. Went the extra mile when it came to helping people. I believe you may of hear one of her embellish stories from NCR. The Chosen One." Markus comments as he thought back on his time traveling with the Chosen one.

"Wait, you met the Chosen One!?" Jaune asked in complete shock.

"I see you have heard of her. Yes I did, do you wish for me to regale you with our adventure through the waste?" Marcus offers.

"Yes, yes please!" Jaune said giddily. Marcus gave a simple chuckle before leading the two into the lodge. As they walk toward the lodge the door opens up and out steps a Nightkin in female overalls with a straw hat. As she walks past them, she stopped Ruby.

"Jimmy, is that you?" The Nightkin asked. "My oh My have you grown little Jimmy."

"Who are you talking too?" Ruby asked.

"Oh don't be silly Jimmy it's me your grandma. Grandma Lily." The Nightkin known as Grandma Lily replies. Before outstretch her arms and hugging Ruby with a death hug that only grandmothers could give.

"I (Choke) think, you have the wrong… person!" Ruby struggles to say

"What are you talking about…" Grandma Lily eyes went wide and she instantly let's go of Ruby. "Oh silly me. I forgot to take my medication today."

"Its alright, (cough) um I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." Ruby replies as she tries to catch her breath.

"What a sweet name for such a young girl. Do take care of yourself, oh do this Granny a favor. Our other guest didn't eat all her Big Horn casserole. Would you be a dear and finish it for me? That will just peachy of you." Lily request to which Ruby's stomach answers for her.

"Um sure, sounds good." Ruby said with a small smile.

"See you again soon dearie." Lily said before making her way to the Bighorn pen.

"Heh, sorry about that. Lily means well but it seems she is suffering from dementia. She see's someone that looks like her supposed grandkids and she will either call them Jimmy or Judy." Marcus replies in a humorous apologetic tone.

"Oh, no problem. I never met my grandparents." Ruby said deflecting the apologies. Marcus gave a simple nod and the two enter the lodge at the snow begins to blow down the mountain side.

Inside was the remains of a Pre-war Ski lodge, it has been remodeled into a living home for the mutants. As Marcus told some of his story's traveling with the Chosen one to Jaune Ruby decides to try this Bighorn Casserole. It was a strange meat, almost like lamb but gamier and tougher. Still the fresh potatoes and carrots and a strange egg topping mixed with BlamCo Mac & Cheese it proved to be delicious even when cold. As she eats the casserole, she made her way downstairs to the lab to meet up with Doctor Henry. He gave the final verdict on Rex to Weiss as Ruby enters the lab.

"Ah, well it seems that his neural degradation is almost saccharate. Bio med gel can only preserve the brain for so long before piklizzes it. Sorry young lady but if your dog is going to survive for another two centuries it needs a new brain." Doctor Henry said.

"That's it?" Ruby asked as she enters the room.

"Yes, Ms. A simple brain swap should keep O'L Rex here alive, if its alright I wish for him to stay so I can make some basic repairs on this O'L pup. God know what he went through these past two hundred years." Doc Henry replies.

"Alright, so where are we going to get a dog brain?" Weiss asked slightly disturbed at the idea of getting a brain.

"If memory serves correctly there is a lady near Novac with a lot of dogs. Maybe she has a few on there last legs." Doc Henry suggests.

"Old lady Gibson? I know her." Ruby remarks thinking back to how she bought a thrust component to help Jason and his followers fly to their promise land.

"Ah, good. If you see her again tell her I said hi." Doc Henry remarks as she lights up a cigarette.

Ruby gave a simple nod and went to get Jaune with Weiss. After explaining everything to Jaune he was hesitant on leaving. He wanted to hear more stories on the Chosen One and Rex forcing him to carry up the dog did not do his back or punctured ass any favors. So, he agreed to stay behind and watch over Rex as Ruby and Weiss leave for Novac. After saying their goodbyes, they said they will be back in a few days and left Jaune at Jacobstown. Hours after Marcus finished his tales of the Chosen one Jaune decided to check in on Rex and Doctor Henry.

"… So, do you need any help?" Jaune asked as he sits on top of a gurney near the door with a plate of Bighorn casserole in hand.

"No, I'm good." Doc Hennery replies as his assistant hands him a scalpel.

"Ok… tell me if you need anything." Jaune said to which the doctor gave small hmm for a response.

Jaune sat silently as he ate the Bighorn casserole that Lily had set aside for the other human. It was definitely delicious. Much better then the Saulsberry steaks he has been living off on. As he ate the door to the lobby opens and someone walks in.

"Lily, Marcus, Doctor Hennery! Are you guys home?" A feminine yet polite sounding voice calls out.

"In here, Marcus and Lily are dealing with something!" Doctor Hennery replies as he surgically removes the brain from the Night stalker. "So how many did you manage to scare away?"

The doors to the lab open up and in step a young female wearing a red flannel with a tan pair of jeans. She removes Rattan cowboy hat and brown satchel. When she removed her hat she reveals bright crimson hair tied in ponytail.

"Only a few, I'm going to have to venture into their den if I want to end the Nightstalker prob…" She stopped mid-sentence as she turns to face Jaune with emerald eyes. Jaune himself was completely stunned, the hunter that they were talking about was Phrrya.

"… Jaune?!" Phrrya asked with a shock look on her face.

"Phrrya!" Jaune said as he sets aside the plate and leapt off the gurney. He was about to say something but before he could even, she was already hugging him.

"Oh, thank Oum. I missed you so much." Phrrya said as she held Jaune tightly.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Jaune said as he hugs back.

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here. If you haven't read the last chapter then you didn't know about Nora breaking my leg and tying me up in the closet. In any case she is currently backstage with a few extra stage hands watching her. Now let's answer some questions and comments. Hopefully non of em involved how Nora managed to knock me unconscious.**

 **From RedRat8: Yea, being assaulted by a web toons character is definitely something west of weirdness. In any case yes, he is and even more when he learns about Phrrya shyness or near Yandere crush on Jaune. As for Six, it's definitely going to be annoying, especially since Nora is a full-blown member of the Boomers. Seriously there is nothing worse than an entire base of trigger happy Deadpool's. Now as for Vault 34 I can say they will head there but something interesting will happen once they leave. What is it well, spoiler's.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Luckenhaft: I will take you up on that challenge, also didn't you still owe me I think another fifty caps?**

 **... um wow. Well as interesting as it is for Jaune to name Ruby as best girl... she has to rebuttal that... with a Yandere kitchen knife. I start running Ruby, Phrrya has already called dibs on Jaunes ass. And when she calls dibs. She means dibs.**

 **Yea about that Humping like rabbits. Um well, did you ever saw the movie "The Hangover" more in particular the second one? The one where Stew got married and had sex with a dick girl? Point is, Jaune ain't far off.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft**

 **From Buzzsaw935: isn't that what you would call Nora if she was black and white and was a chain-smoking detective? Heh, still in any case yes it was.**

 **Thanks for writing Buzzsaw935**

 **From Mr. Green37: she loves explosives and has a wild attitude, I'm honestly surprised that she isn't there god.**

 **Thanks for writing Mr. Green37**

 **From Redshirt1453: ... She didn't break my legs so I continue... she broke them to take a look inside the book of all ideas and future chapters... also your request for hundred reviewer. Her it is. (Hands an invite to CH 34) in all honesty you would have gotten it later on for reasons but hey, wear a red tux. Unless you Want Nora to escort you out?**

 **Thanks for writing Redshirt1453**

 **From Guest: yes you are quite right on not trusting House. He is like Tyrian Lanestar without the morals or his dry humor. Still this story is estemated to be 58 chapters long. So don't presume just yet on who will be ruling New Vegas.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest**

 **From Carre: ... I don't know where you hid that glass ball but ok. I'll just be in the corner. Counting the thumbs you sent me.**

 ***glass ball reveals a back room with Nora tied down in a straight jacket like Hannibal lecter.**

 **Oh hi Carre, guess you have some questions for me. Yeah sorry I can't meet in person. Wombag had security feed me pancakes filled with sedatives. But I guess I can answer some questions.**

 **1\. Yeah that one. I know it's small but thankfully my new friends showed me this amazing invention that I can use to make it longer. It's called duct tape.**

 **2\. Ohhh, you mean like Weiss?**

 **3\. I would say deal but at this time Wombag1786 won't allow me to sing, not until Chapter 34 with this huge concert, also I think he want me to...**

 ***Wombag shoots the crystal ball with a 1911.**

 **NOOO SPOILERS!** … **Sorry about that, but Nora has been trying to leak everything and I have been working hard not to allow anything out.**

 **5\. You would think that but no, it seems the people you least expect can, seriously a pink horse from a kiddy show is on par with Deadpool.**

 **6\. That one did felt obvious but no regrets there.**

 **7\. Thanks, Guess I should give you the dart gun that they used on Nora in case you do eat her pancakes.**

 ***hands a Gold plate Desert Eagle Magnum Hand Cannon with the words "Tranq gun" written on the side in marker**

 **Don't worry about it. I'm an American. Everyone is packing heat.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From leeconnor4297: yeah, that or maybe Jacob's town where she could get "Oh, Baby." Eh. I'm not disappointed with my choice to be honest.**

 **Thanks for writing leeconnor4297**

 **From TheHatter1: Yeah sorry about that, both my spelling and Veronica. There is a choice not to show her and I think it's for the best. Elijah was a proper cunt. Best leave her to think that he's dead and gone. Sadly, she won't be going to BM but you will find it entertaining.**

 **Thanks for writing TheHatter1**

 **Alright so before people ask why I'm splitting the group up this early in is simply the fact that if I were to cover everything in game it will take me twice as long. That and maybe some inspiration from G.O.T. Now with Phrrya here I'm sure a few people can guess where this leads too. I mean I did hint that Church bells will ring for some time now. In any case I will be jumping around with the three groups for a bit. Also, for those who are going to ask. I simply flipped a coin when it came to deciding what the Chosen Ones gender is. Way I see it He/She is a legend so the details of their adventure will be riddled with holes like most telltales. Leave a comment down below on your thoughts about the Chosen One along with a Fav and Fol on the story as well.**

 **This is Wombag1786 wishing for a nuclear winter in the Mojave.**

 **Name: Phrrya Nikos**

 **Karma: Lawful good**

 **Age: 17**

 **Skills:**

 **Guns**

 **Melee**

 **Unarmed**

 **S: 6**

 **P: 6**

 **E: 6**

 **C: 3**

 **I: 5**

 **A: 6**

 **L: 4**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Looks: ponytail crimson red hair, green eyes, no scars**

 **Starting weapons: 357 Hunting rifle with bayonet and scope, Combat knife.**

 **Starting clothes: wears her armor underneath a red flannel, has tan jeans stuffed into hiking boots, also a Rattan cowboy hat. Still wears red sash except looks a bit in disrepair. Has a makeshift satchel**

 **Traits: trigger discipline, loose cannon**

 **Occupation: 4 times Mistral champion, Huntress in training**

 **Personal Items: A damaged scroll, red sash wrapped around her waist, green canteen, brown Nightkin skinned satchel.**


	20. Who runs Boom-BoomTown?

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: _beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **3RD Pov**

 **Inside Nellis Airforce base**

The screen shows complete darkness. It remains dark till a flash of a bulb flickers on revealing that the view was inside the radio. The screen then pulls back a way to reveal the radio is on a counter. It soon slowly sparks to life, as it does soft music from New Vegas starts to pour in as the screen pulls back a little bit more.

 **Play I got you under my skin By Frank Sinatra**

 **I've got you under my skin  
I have got you, deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me  
I've got you under my skin**

It reveals a little shack room, once the barracks for a high ranking official it was now set up with more livable conditions. A makeshift kitchen was set up with a functioning gasoline stove and fridge. However on top of the stove was a pan filled with pancake batter.

 **I'd tried so, not to give in  
I said to myself this affair it never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well  
I've got you under my skin**

Ren then walks by and slowly starts to flip the pancakes onto a plate as he hums along with the ancient toon while cooking the pancake. Once it was cooked through he flipped it onto a plate that was stacked with pancakes.

 **I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear**

He then takes the plate stacked high with pancakes over to the table and placed it down on the table for Nora. A few tears of joy fell down her face as she takes in inhale of the savory smell of the freshly cooked pancakes.

 **Don't you know, little fool  
You never can win  
Use your mentality  
Wake up to reality  
But each time I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin**

She then grabs an old whisky bottle filled with a dark brown substance. She pops open the bottle an out pours this malaise like substance onto the freshly cooked pancakes. Maples didn't exist in the Mojave but Sarsaparilla was everywhere it is a decent substitute.

 **I would sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats how it yells in my ear**

She savior every taste of the flapjack stack with the utmost amount of joy with every taste. As she gleefully gorges down on the breakfast food in the early parts of the morning, the screen turns to the side to reveal the rest of Ren's group enjoying their own breakfast with the elder of the Boomers.

 **Don't you know, little fool  
You never can win  
Why not use your mentality  
Step up, wake up to reality  
But each time I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop just before I begin  
Because I've got you under my skin  
Yes, I've got you under my skin**

As the song comes to an end Nora just manage to finish her meal quickly leaving an awkward silence as she lets out a short but loud burp.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _… Valkyrie… as in a Viking angle? Great as if this ragtag group of idiots_ _didn't have enough testosterone, but now we have this batter muncher joining us.)_

"Wha did robot said?" Nora asked as she slurps up the pancake in her mouth.

"No idea." Ren said as he places another plate of pancakes onto the table as he grab some razorgrain toast from the table.

Nora gave a simple shrug before digging back into her plate, as she gleefully much down on her tenth stack Boone watches with an unease sight.

"… Kids are getting stranger and stranger by the day." He said as he pulls a flask from his pocket and pours it into his mug.

"Yes I have to agree with you, youngsters confuse every older generation." The Elder of the boomers said as she takes a sip from her morning Bitter tea. Elder Pearl was the leader of the Boomers for the past thirty years, and Nora's caretaker since she had crash landed like an extraterrestrial hitchhiker. "When my youngster first met Ms. Valkyrie, they thought a sperm whale had crashed into the base from the heavens."

"Oh, no. Not again?" Six asked rhetorically as he takes a sip from his coffee.

"Heh, yeah I suppose it sounds strange. But once we discovered Nora the tribe though she was a sign from the lady of the Lake." Elder Pearl mused before taking a sip from her tea.

"Who now?" Six asked.

"She's talking about the B-29 Bomber in the lake." Nora chimes in as she starts on her next plate of Pancakes.

"Sharp as a tack she is." Elder Pear remarks as she takes a sip from her tea. "She has been a real handful but definitely has a Boomer spark about her."

"Alright question is what do you want with a sunken aircraft carrier?" Boone asked.

"Simple darling, we wish to rebuild it. Our howitzers can keep most savages away but with this we will have no fear of having to leave our base for another five years for artilleries replacements." Pearl explains as she takes another sip from her tea.

"Yeah I guess a flying fortress will have an advantage." Six remarks as he takes another sip from his coffee. "Still I was sent here with a proposal that may benefits both parties."

"Yes, I was told by Raquel that you wished to talk about it." Pearl remarks as she finishes her tea. "Well, you came all this way so tell me. So, what is this offer?"

Six then explained in great detail about how a upcoming battle was coming up over Hover Dam, that the overseer of the Strip, Mr. House has sent them as an envoy to get the Boomers to help or at least remain neutral in the conflict. However, hearing how they wish to resurface an antient B-29 bomber from the lake it gave Six an idea. He could able to introduce the Boomers to the Gun Runners. This way they don't have to make the dangerous journey to base 2 for supplies. All they have to do is support the NCR at the up coming battle so that a slave army doesn't take control of the Mojave. Elder pearl was weary of this but ultimately agreed. The two begin to talk out the details on how to raise the old plane, Ren and Nora begin to talk about what they have been doing for the past two weeks outside the cabin.

"Wait, you are a King now!?" Nora asked gleefully as she looks at Ren's leather jacket.

"Yes, yes I am. It's my latest fame." Ren replies in his King accent as he place on his sunglass. Nora never hearing this accent before gave him a strange stare. She continue to stare at him for a few more moments before giving a snort of laughter.

"Snort, oh um that's… snort, hehe heh heh heh eh eh hehheheh, ha ha ah ah ahahahhahah!" Nora couldn't control herself as she fell backwards laughing after a full minute, she finally stopped and whipped away a few tears. "Hehe heh, heh that is so funny who speaks like that?"

Ren gave a simple chuckle as he helps Nora up. "heh, heh. Aw well, baby child that how us Kings lingos go. Though if you want me to stop I ca…"

"Don't this is way to funny. I needed that." Nora remarks as she place her finger to Ren's lips. "Besides its kinda atracti…"

Nora didn't manage to finish that line. She cut herself off before walking back a bit. She looked down and noticed that Ren was wearing her glove. "Oh, so that's where it went. Heh and here I thought I was going to be missing a glove."

Ren did look down and noticed the glove. "Oh yeah, heh. Whenever I was on stage back in Freeside I would always look down at this and then well, you always be on my mind."

Nora begin to blush a bit. Ren's accent was amazing and him saying that just made her blush. As she begins to fulminate a loud Beep interrupts their thoughts and the moment.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Oh, God. Please tell me this second-rate Elvis impersonator hasn't sealed the deal with hyper ginger.)_

"Oh, hey ED-E um yes. Yes, today is a great day to test some explosives." Nora remarks not understanding what ED-E said but using it to get out of the conversation.

"Beep, disappointed Boop, Beep." ( _(Sigh) Guess it was to much to think that one of you superpower children can understand me.)_ With that last part said ED-E begins to float away as Six leaves the house with Boone and Elder Pearl.

"(Sigh) You sure its here?" Six asked as he points to a location on his Pip-Boy.

"Yes, even for a savage its disgraceful how you treated your Pip-Boy." Elder Pearl scolds before turning to Nora. She then reaches underneath her Vault suit and pulls out a key attached to her neck by twine. She removes it from her neck and hands it to her. "Now Nora I need you to keep an eye Six here as he goes to our Vault. You will also need this."

"Wait, I'm going with them? Don't you need my help with those solar panels?" Nora asked as she takes the key.

"No, child. Loyal can handle it till you return with the lady in the lake." Elder Pearl said as she out stretches her arms for a hug. Nora excepts the hug and when they embrace Pearl whisperers into her ear. "Besides Raquel told me what you have been saying in your sleep about this Ren fellow. Looking at him now, you need to stop dreaming and go for it. I may be old but I know a keeper when I see one."

Normally when an elderly grandma figure tells you to follow your heart if you have been fantasying them would be embarrassing. Not for Nora she just smirks and a single joyful tear fell from her eye. "Heh, Yeah I'll make sure to give him a real Boomer Boop."

"Good on you, now go get your things. We don't want to keep you from your Renny." Elder Pearl said as she lets go of Nora. Nora gives a nod and quickly race off to get her weapons and gear.

"heh, these kids. They definitely know some Mystical shit." Elder Pearl comments as she watches Nora sprinting with supper speed towards the women's barracks.

Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _If I said that you weren't the first who said the same thing would you keep the kids as a prize?)_

"Yeah, hopefully she can last longer then us down in your Vault." Six remarks grimly as he pulls out a rolled-up cigarette.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked as Six lights up the cigarette.

"If you didn't hear we are heading to Vault 34. Currently it's filled with enough radioactive waste that it can kill anyone dumb enough to visit without protection." Boone explains as Pearl hands him a worn and fading medical satchel filled with RadAway.

"Ok, then why do we need to visit the Boomers ancestral home if its that dangerous?" Ren asked.

Simply, they have left a nice cache of weapons and explosives. We need those explosions to raise the lady in the lake. Without them that B-29 can't be retrieve." Six explains as he takes a puff from his cigarette. This stunned Ren, he was introduced to radiation when Pacer brought him down into the sewers to bring him to the Thorn once. On there way they came across a leaking barrel of radioactive waste and he spent the day in bed. If something as small as that can affected him even with his aura it will surly be dangerous. Even still they do need the supplies, and if the radiation scared away most scavengers there should be what they need and more to bring up the old Bomber.

"Talk about returning to Sender." Ren remarks in his accent as he turns to see Nora racing back with a grenade launcher in one hand and a military duffle in the other, stuffed with enough explosives to rob every casino on the Strip.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here so I have big news at the end of the chapter so stick**

 **around. Now let's answer some questions and Comments.**

 **From Redshirt1453: Really? God, I hate to imagine that I have missed spelled her name for the past year. That would be embarrassing. As for dying relax, nobody is going to die... or at least I hope so. Also, no red shirt, Tux night only (Or a dress, just only if its formal). So maybe a red Tuxedo/Dress but by all means make it hard for bad guys to know you can bleed.**

 **Thanks for writing Redshirt1453**

 **From Buzzsaw935: yeah, that would be both funny and even more horrifying at the same time. Even worse it could be a post apocalypse model. (It's like bedbug dicks, completely serrated and designed to impaled their lovers.)**

 ***cue the psycho music**

 **Thanks for writing Buzzsaw935**

 **From Luckenhaft: Yes, he is on babysitting duty.**

 **Also, when deciding on the Fallout story I came up with two ideas. One is this story the other where Summer finds herself in the capital Wasteland and meets a young James. Cut to years later she dies giving birth to the Lone Wanderer who after sacrificing his life finds himself on Remnant. Still wonder if this was a good choice.**

 **What can I say, us French guys have great ass's.**

 ***que the French national anthem with Jaunes ass with a French handlebar mustache.**

 **Heh, to be fair I do borrow some ideas from other stories, that Butt shot was not one of them. Just did it for comedic effects.**

 **Yeah, we are just old man compared to the youngster and their confounding hover boards and double ties and instant pizza.**

 **No, he isn't. He is just very wise.**

 **Nope, both to Lily being there grandma and Yang and being here, currently she out for... well spoilers but let's leave it at that she won't be smashing anyone without arms or what controls them.**

 **Nope, Faunas brains are human size, unless you count cabooses. He doesn't mind the thought. (Yang did however got ahold of the script and added puns, god help us all.)**

 **Um, unfortunately not, also are you sure Yang is in Zion or that Blake is BM, maybe they are maybe there not you got five weeks to think it over cause I'm going to reveal their locations soon. Better guess correctly.**

 **Yeah, good luck that. She has been reading on Native American history and she now knows what scalping is. ... Start running space cowboy!**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft**

 **From Guest: yeah well that's debatable. Apparently, he was excommunicated from the enclave and was in shady sands in the second game. So, I guess you can call it "don't judge a person by his/her family"**

 **Thanks for writing Guest**

 **From Carre:** **... So... many... questions...**

 ***leaves for drink**

 **Glass ball shows Nora is no longer in chair, or straight jacket. Room is covered in blood and**

 **a straitjacket is on the ground ripped in half.**

 **I'm back, um lock the doors we have some... rabbits racing about.**

 **Um so let's answer some questions**

 **1\. Um no problem. Great to have this discussion.**

 **2\. Thanks, figure I'd give the character more screen time. Sad it can't be with Goris.**

 **3\. Yeah, doing that pornography holotape was not her best idea.**

 **4\. You hear them? Funny, you shouldn't hear them for another five chapters.**

 **5\. Thanks, you as well and have a good summer.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Brainarius: had to set the playing field, plus what happens when they run out of dust? Also, no, some time before the beginning of Season 3. Yeah, I suppose so, then again this is base stats without additional support, so I guess in hindsight I could have added it to her charisma. Also, on that side note I lowered her charisma because she can't confess her love to Jaune until the end. As for the Beta, I'm still working on that.**

 **Thanks for writing Brainarius**

 **From TheOrangeLord: um, sort of. Like I said before it's like a pop culture where's Waldo. How many pop culture references can you find?**

 **Thanks for writing TheOrangeLord**

 **From Guest: Yes, but I'm afraid you wont here them over the church bells.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest**

 **Now with comments done I'd like to start by saying that unforntely the next few chapters will be short. This is due to me looking for someone (or a website) who can speak and translate _Navajo_ for the upcoming Zion Arc. Speaking of which, in eight more chapters I'd be starting the Zion Park Arc, in fifth teen more chapters I'd be starting the Old-World Blues arc. But before all that I will be revealing Yang and Blake's location in five more chapters. Question is who is where? Originally, I was going to keep this a secret but I feel like I should toss you a bone to make things easy. So, I'm going to say that both are in Zion and BM. Think about your choice carefully. This is a 50/50 split; winner of course get an invitation to Chapter 34. This is your last chance to do so, unless you are sketching story inspired fan art then by all means do tell me because that sounds awesome. Anyways with that done remember, five weeks to think it over and answer down in the comments. And do so carefully.**

 **That is it. Please Fav an Fol the story and leave a comment down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	21. Mr and Mrs Sandman

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **Jacobstown, mid-day**

 **3rd POV**

Deep with in Mount Charleston two people who have been through thick and thin had finally reunited under strange circumstances. They were currently in the commers room where a fire was made. As they say and talk Rex sat on Pyrrha lap.

Pyrrha has spent the better part of two weeks on a foreign planet with no chance of seeing her parents, her friends, Jaune. People she held dearly close to her heart. The thought of never seeing them again was hard to swallow. Still there was one upside to living in Jacobstown. Nobody knew who or what was the Invincible girl. No paparazzi, no one treating her like royalty, no creepy stalker fans breaking into her room. She made herself useful by helping hunt down the animals called Night Stalkers. A hybrid of coyote and rattle snake that for some reason had the ability to turn invisible.

Pyrrha used her fighting skills to good use up on the mountain, she made a few friends as well. Marcus who seemed to believe her story of another world and actually had a weird story of his own. Doctor Henry who taught her some basic science skills and medical. His assistant, a ghoul name Calamity who would tell her what the prewar world looks like and the multiple identity she had taken over the two centuries. Finally, Lily who for the most part has been a surrogate grandmother to her. Granted she mistaken for Little Jimmy a few dozen times but still who is one to say no to a formal super mutant assassin.

After two weeks of hunting, sleeping, and eating she became accustomed to life on the mountain. However, when she had returned from her hunt on the local Night Stalkers, she was surprise to see another human on the mountain. Her surprise turned to pure joy at the sight of her partner, Jaune Arc. An hour pass and both Jaune and Pyrrha swapped stories of the past two weeks.

As they talk Pyrrha was surprised to hear that Ruby was the one who found him. She was traveling with a courier that had amnesia and a grudge against a man in a checkered suit. With his help the two made it to New Vegas where they met Ren, The King, Mr. House himself. She Also heard about how they discovered the Sierra Madre and that they saved Weiss. However, the details on what they witnessed there was muddy because they refused to talk about it. There were of course interesting people as well. Sharron Cassidy, the woman who shot him then bought him a drink. Boone, an ex NCR first Recon. Veronica, a strange girl with a desire for fancy clothes. An ED-E, a robot who nobody but Six could understand. As he comes to a finish Phrrya went over the interesting events that happens to her

Jaune remain quiet as he listened to her. It felt for him in such a long happy, just happy. He has been beaten, stabbed, burned, electrocuted, nearly sexual assault by a backwoods cop in a sex club. But it was all worth it to see Pyrrha again. If seeing Ren, Ruby, and Weiss felt like seeing an old friend again then Phrrya it's like seeing a bed in a year.

"And that's when I walked into the door and well, you already know what happened." Pyrrha finished explaining what had happened today. It was a shame she missed Ruby a Weiss, but seeing that they may be back for a while might giver her some time to get him to notice her.

"Heh. Yeah... you know, I still can't believe that you landed in a nice pile of snow and I woke up to a shotgun blast." Jaune said jokingly.

"Heh, yeah. Glad you wore that armor." Pyrrha said with a chuckle as she scratches Rex's ear.

"Yeah... kinda sad it didn't survive but at least Ms. Cassidy made it up by getting it replaced with this." Jaune said as he pats his bulletproof armor.

"Yeah it looks good on you" Pyrrha musses before think how rude it could be and begins to fluster. "Um, well not as, um good as your old armor."

"Yeah, kinda miss it but I really rather not be associated by those jerks across the Colorado River." Jaune said looking grimly down at his hands.

Pyrrha noticed how Jaune was kicking around the memory of killing another human. She herself never went through that trauma. She also heard about Caesar's Legion from Marcus. Suffice to say she completely agree with his view on them. Even still from what Jaune told her it was more like Marcus had gave her a dryer version of the cruelty of the Legion. Still despite their cruelty, they were humans and killing them must have been difficult to do and stomach.

She couldn't even imagine what it was like for Ruby. In some small sort of generosity and pity she reaches out and held Jaunes hand. The two looked into each other's eye for a while. Both with multiple mix feelings beginning to blossom to the surface. Unfortunately, before either could say a word Lily breaks the moment and the door as she walks in.

"Pyrrha honey, it's mid-day time for us to clear out those pesky Night Stalkers from there den!" Lily shouts in a grunt, ruining the mood.

"Oh, um sure I'll just grab my things." Pyrrha said as she screams in her head. As she gets up to grab her things Jaune made an offer that gave her hope for a second chance.

"Oh, is it alright if I tag along with you two?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, thanks for your offer but me and Pyrrha has this cover." Lily said politely.

Before Jaune could shake his head in understanding Pyrrha spoke up. "Um actually I would prefer it if Jaune were to follow us as well."

Lily was confused at first by Pyrrha's protest till she sees that gleam in her eye that any grandmother would recognize. Pyrrha has a crush with this Jaune boy. She was going to use this as a gate way into his heart. So, what kinda of grandmother would she be if she didn't help this child confessed her feelings in the most romantic way possible. Brutal uncensored violence and mayhem.

"Well… guess more the merrier." Lily said before waving to Jaune. "Now come along Jaune-y, best not leave this old grandmother by herself why'll our friend gets ready."

"um, sure." Jaune replies before following Lily to the door.

 **Inside Charleston cave, thirty minutes later**

Thirty minutes later the three had head up the mountain till they reached the Charleston caves. Inside the caves was a few prewar bodies that have been mauled and chewed by critters for the past two centuries. There were a few cases of laser pistol ammo, and some package food still in their containers were spewed about. Jaune did collect a few but mostly remain behind the two experts on these strange critters. Pyrrha takes the lead with her custom hunting rifle, Lilly follows behind with a bumper blade made from Vertibird rotator. As they slowly descended into the depts of the cave Jaune noticed a Stanger shimmering figure walking on all fours. Before he could question if he was still seeing star's the creature quickly raced towards him before being shot down mid jump. The animal corpse falls at Jaunes feet, before slowly losing its shimmer.

"Oum, almighty what is that?" Jaune asked with a slight panic.

"That is a Night Stalker, you never run into them out in the waste?" Pyrrha asked.

"Um, no worst thing that I have encounter out in the waste fire ant solders… and Cazadore's." Jaune replies with a shudder thinking back to the time five of those wall crawlers chased him through the open tunnel near the NCR outpost.

"(Shudder) well, I don't know what Fire ants are like but I have once met a Cazadore's… it was interesting." Pyrrha remarks with shudder at the thought of those spider wasps. She secretly had a fear of spiders but somehow this world made them with wings and a deadly toxin.

"Yeah… we should probably hurry up; I really don't want to run into any of those things when we leave the cave." Jaune said shuddering at the idea of an entire swarm descending upon them.

"Um, yeah agree." Pyrrha said in agreement before the two quickly left heading down into the caverns.

"… Kids, hopefully my little Jimmy isn't like this when he's around girls." Lilly mutters to herself as she follows the two down as well.

As they traverse the cave systems they were attacked by multiple invisible Nightstalker's. There shimmer was the only thing that gave away their position but in the dark it becomes near impossible to spot them. However, Pyrrha was used to fighting them, so was Lilly. Jaune on the other hand… was just glad that NCR armor stopped snake bites like bullets. With in half an hour they had made there way to Nightstalker's den where they came across the brood mother. It didn't take long to kill it, however upon further inspection of the cave they discovered a recently slain Nightkin. Lily didn't recognize him but two things were interesting about him. A broken Stealth boy kit that has been chewed on, and super sledge with the words printed into the side saying " _Oh, Baby!_ ".

As Jaune inspects the weapon Pyrrha inspects the Stealth boy closely. On the Nightkin's body was a destroyed stealth boy. Apparently, the case was cracked and it looked like it's been chewed on. As Pyrrha inspects the Stealth boy it suddenly clicks in her head. The reason why these creatures turn invisible was due to the leaking radiation from the canister. It was just a theory but spending time with Doc Henry gave her more perspective on scientific matters. She lets out a small chuckle on how Professor ("It's Doctor!") Oobleck would react to these interesting mutations.

"Hey, Jaune. Do you know what this is?" Phrrya asked as she held up the stealth boy.

"Um, no idea." Jaune said as he struggles to pick up Oh, Baby!

"It's a stealth boy. Doc Henry said that these things allow anyone to turn invisible, its also the reason why the Nightkin are going crazy." Pyrrha explains as she stows the chewed stealth boy into her satchel.

"Really, would have been useful during the field trip to forever fa-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHSSSS!" Before Jaune could even finish his sentence a final Night Stalker quickly snuck up on him and grabbed onto the bottom of his lip just before he could even finish his sentence.

"He screamed in pain as he tries to tear off the rattle snake coyote hybrid, but its grasp was on so strong that it looked like he was trying to shake off his hair. As he shakes the hybrid creature Pyrrha had difficulties getting a shot in, Jaune was moving to much. Once she realizes she couldn't get in a proper shot she reached behind her and tossed her combat knife. Using her Aura of polarization, she controlled the blade so it reached its mark. The Night Stalker lets go of Jaune's lips however his Aura couldn't stop the creature venom from infecting him. With in moments his lips begin to puffer and he collapsed choking on his own spit.

"Oh, Monty. Jaune!" Pyrrha shouts as she ran to his side. She reaches into her bag to grab some anti Venom only to remember that she had used her last this morning. "Lily, do you have anti Venom or anything?"

"Sorry hun I…" Lily then pause before snapping her fingers. "I don't have any Anti Venom but I do know an old family recipe that should cure him."

Lilly quickly reaches into her medical fanny pack and pulls out a Buffalo Gourd seed. With her hand she crushes the seed and smears the dust along his lips.

"Will that cure him?" Pyrrha asked as she held onto Jaunes hand.

"No darling that will prevent infection, you must suck out the poison." Lily explains causing Pyrrha to fluster at the realization of the position she will be sucking.

"um… well is there any other method of getting the poison out?" Pyrrha asked as she slowly begin to blush.

"Honey I know you have a crush on him but now is not the time to act like a second-year old Elementary kid who has a crush! Your boyfriend is dying, so either help him or I'll do it." Lilly said in a scolding tone causing Pyrrha to fluster even more.

"Um, what do you mean? I ah don't have a crush on Jaune." Pyrrha said as she begins to blush like a tomato.

Lily simply rolled her eyes and grabbed Jaune by the back of his head. "If you can't put aside your feelings then I'll do it"

"What!?" Pyrrha asked in complete shock.

"You hear me honey, honestly it wasn't that hard to get a kiss from a boy when I was your age." Lilly remarks as she rolled her eye, before turning to a panic looking Jaune. "No hold still sunny, Grandmas going to kiss the boo-boo away."

At the time Jaune didn't know what was going on at the time. One of the side effects of Night Stalker venom is paralysis and loss in hearing. So, he didn't hear exactly what the two were talking about. All he knew was that Lilly applied some bitter tasting seed on his lips and now going in for a kiss. Even if Lilly was a normal grandmother it would have been terrifying. Except she wasn't… and it didn't make it any less terrifying. At this point Jaune was begging in his mind for the poison to kill him now as Lilly's old grandma lips got closer and closer. Jaune closes his eyes and wait for the dreaded grandma kiss. However, what he felt wasn't saggy or disgustingly moisten lips upon his lip, rather it was younger and more passion. He opens his eyes and to his shock it was Pyrrha kissing him.

Moments before Lilly could press her lips on Jaunes Pyrrha quickly snatched him away and begin to suck on the poison. She was flustered but also a part of her was cheering her on as she slowly sucked the venom out. She soon begins to fantasies how Jaune would realize her feelings and ask her out. Once they started dating, he would propose to her and they would get married, have children, and grow old together. She was choking on the idea of her and Jaune being together at last… literally. She soon let's go of Jaune and begins to cough and hack violently.

"… Pyrrha, honey. You were suppose to suck the venom out then spit it out… not swallow it." Lilly remarks as Pyrrha's eyes widen in realization on what she did.

(Cough, Cough) Will I (Cough, Cough) be alright? (Cough, Cough)" Pyrrha struggled to say as she stumbles backward.

"Honey… I wont lie. You won't die thankfully, but you are probably going to see some freaky halogenic Mystical shit." Lilly remarks as Pyrrha falls back. As her vision slowly blurs Lilly picks up the unconscious Jaune and Oh, Baby, before reaching for her. "Look on the bright side honey, at least you kiss your dream boy."

Pyrrha thought about those words as she was slinged over Lily's shoulder. As she slowly loses consciousness he thought about her words before looking at Jaune.

"Yeah, guess I did." She mutters as the moment reminds her of a song as she begins to drift off to unconcise state with a gleeful smile on her face.

 **Play Wouldn't it Be Nice**

 **By the Beach Boys**

 **Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long?  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
In the kind of world where we belong?**

 **You know it's gonna make it that much better  
When we can say goodnight and stay together**

 **Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
In the morning when the day is new?  
And after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through?**

 **Happy times together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was never ending  
Oh, wouldn't it be nice?**

 **Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray  
It might come true (run run ooo)  
Baby, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do  
We could be married (we could be married)  
And then we'd be happy (and then we'd be happy)  
Oh, wouldn't it be nice?**

 **You know it seems the more we talk about it  
It only makes it worse to live without it  
But let's talk about it  
Oh, wouldn't it be nice?**

 **Good night, oh baby  
Sleep tight, oh baby  
Good night, oh baby  
Sleep tight, oh baby**

 **Hey everybody Wombag1786 here. Sorry about the late Chapter I just got out of school for the summer and kinda felt out of it. Probably explains why I'm using songs as filler but hey I did say the next six (Now four) chapters were going to be slow. Anyways Let's answer some comments and questions.**

 **From Buzzsaw935: Yeah, I have a few chapters that will be like the last one but I'll try and keep it interesting.**

 **Thanks for writing Buzzsaw935 (Btw I might need a few more days, still unpacking from college.)**

 **From RedRat8: Yes but like I said it works for either Yang and Blake. So what I'm asking is. Is this your final decision. (Remember It's a 50/50 split that can go either way)**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From TheHatter1: Alright But is that your final choice? You do get four more weeks to pounder that choice. (It really is a 50/50 split)**

 **Yeah I really needed an excuse to go to Vault 34. This seems fitting and should give Six some new weapons and the rest some armor as well.**

 **As for Nora and Ren, well even though I am bound by the laws of romance to make it a awkward romance I do try to place an awkward spin on it. (In my first Fan Fic Story I Ship Yang and Blake by moonshine intoxication.)**

 **Thanks for writing TheHatter1**

 **From Summer: Thanks, kinda surprise that the season loves my story. And one month ahead of June. Heh, no but seriously thank you for your support. The fans like you truly make this story run.**

 **Thanks for writing Summer.**

 **From MastarOfTheMinds: um, no idea what's that from but if I am a gambling man. (And I am and it's a serious problem.) then I would guess this is a line Jaune would have asked Marcus about the Choosen one.**

 **Thanks for writing MastarOfTheMinds**

 **From Darth Reviewer: maybe, I do plan at the end of this story (CH 59 at the latest) to hold a poll on what story I should write next. Granted it will be a manageable story. Something I can write within a weekend timeline. So that LW story by my guess will be maybe ten to twenty chapters long. So maybe I will write it once I'm done. If you wish to take it for your first story then by all means you can. It will be awhile till I get around to it and if people aren't interested then they would probably vote against it. Still I digress, thanks for your thoughts on the subject.**

 **Thanks for writing Darth Reviewer**

 **From AutisticBoi: Which part are you referring too? Otherwise thanks.**

 **Thanks for writing AutisticBoi**

 **From Carre: 1. Your welcome.**

 **2\. They refuse to pick up the phone after that Slenderman incident… and I may have stolen a few dozen million dollars' worth of equipment.**

 **3\. Yeah but I need to put him in an unconventional way. Luckily drugs are the wasteland candy.**

 **4\. Yeah, music makes the mood.**

 **5\. Sorry, only people who will be able to understand the floating onion is Six, myself, and the audience. Unless we were to set it's, speech setting to Spanish, but if you want to try by all means go ahead.**

 **6\. Yeah, is terrifying that these two are in Vegas? (What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.)**

 **7\. In what way?**

 **8\. Alright well you still have four more weeks to guess. Like I said it truly is a fifty/fifty split. Luckily for you I believe you already won the prize so there isnt any real pressure to win.**

 **9\. Yeah, sorry about the snow. That's what happens when you vote for trump, hell freezes over. (Funny thing Vegas did actually get snow so I guess this is the closest we will get to seeing hell freezing over.) Anyways, thanks you too.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**


	22. Lets go Sunning

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **3rd POV**

 **Out in the Mojave near Novac El Dorado early in morning**

Ruby and Weiss sat on top of a broken-down highwayman. They have been walking from Jacobstown for a few hours now. For the most part the trip wasn't bad… till the end when the two were swarmed by a Legionary Assignation party. For thirty minutes the two were fighting and killing two Prime Decanus, three Veteran Legionary's, four Vexillarius, all lead by a single Centurion. Unlike the last assignation party, they were armed with better equipment.

"(Huff, Huff) So, these are Caesar's Legionaries?" Weiss asked as she struggles to catch her breath.

"Phew, pretty much." Ruby said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I give them one thing, for a society of savage, slaving, who commits every single atrocity under the sun without a single thought on ethics or morality… they do fit the roman attire to a certain point." Weiss said as she vaguely recalled the roman statues in the Madre. "So, why are they this far west? I'm sure they are more preoccupied with the NCR troopers then us two?"

"Oh, that… they may be Legionary assassins… looking for me." Ruby remarks as she scratches the back of her head in embarrassment.

"What?" Weiss asked completely dumbfounded.

Ruby then pulls out a piece of paper that she retrieved from the centurion and hands it over to Weiss. It reads the following.

 **WANTED**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **For her Crimes against the Mighty Caesar**

 **. Resisting Justice**

 **. Aiding profligate troops**

 **. Treason**

 **. Murder**

 **. Interference in military**

 **. Stolen property of legion military animal**

 **. Chemical influence indecency (Presumably)**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **Descriptions indicate that she is a One young female with distinctive silver eyes and Crimson red hooded cape.**

 **(Insert well drawn sketch of Ruby here)**

 **If brought before Caesar dead, four hundred and fifty caps upfront. If alive an additional hundred caps and two free slaves of your choosing.**

 **Reports suggest that she travels with an Enclave Eye bot. A young blond male, presumed to be a bastard brother. An Asian male, presumed to be hired Shi body guard. A young platinum blond female, presumed to be either lover or half-sister. One (Presumed) Stolen cyborg dog model XL-476-CE Cyborg police dog. And an older male with black Stetson, presumed to be the father. An additional reward of a two hundred caps for whoever bring in a single one of their heads.**

 **(Insert perfectly sketched Six to the right, perfectly sketched ED-E to the left. Ren drawn with slit eyes, Weiss with her pony tail facing the wrong direction, Rex with a few more cracks in its brain dome. And Jaune sketched with a pointy witch like nose.)**

"… This would frighten me, knowing because of your actions we are now hunted by these savages simply because you couldn't walk away… but the fact that they have someone who can draw amazes me." Weiss remarks as she shows the paper towards Ruby. "Seriously, I can understand the fundamentals of reading and writing but drawing in a post apocalypse? It very peculiar Skill set."

"I'm more worried that they had increased the reward for me then the fact that one of them can draw us well." Ruby comments sadly as she pulls out a bottle of Nuka from her bag.

"The price has increased? Oum almighty what have you done?" Weiss asked slightly worried for her safety now that the Legion will be targeting her due to her association with Ruby making her a target. Granted she was used to having a target on her back but that's despite the principles.

"Oh, nothing much... just killed the head of their spy operations." Ruby remarks nonchalantly as she takes a swig.

"... Monty almighty." Was Weiss only response as she looks down at the corpse pile, realizing that she was now holding an even bigger target on her back then on Remnant.

Once Ruby finishes her Nuka the two quickly made their way down to Novac without much trouble. It was early in the morning and both were exhausted from walking. Ruby was making plans to stop at Novac for a night's rest before talking to old Lady Gibson. However, it seems that they must have been lucky cause by the time they pass her shack she had just left for an early morning smoke break.

"Huh, well I'll be a magic Mole rat. Ruby Rose. Where have you been? Hopefully not in too much trouble." Old lady Gibson said as she lights up her cigarette

"No promises old lady Gibson." Ruby said in a polite tone. As Old lady Gibson nods she noticed that Weiss was standing next to her instead of Jaune.

"Now, who do we have here?" Gibson asked as Weiss looked at her cigarette as she fumbles with her fingers.

"Weiss, Weiss Schnee. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Weiss remarks as she struggles with her urge.

"Oh, one of them silver tongues I have been hearing about. Well it's nice to make your acquaintance as well Ms. Schnee." Old lady Gibson remarks before looking around for someone. "Where's your little boyfriend, Jaune? Boy reminds me of an old friend."

"Oh, he's not with us at the moment... speaking of old friends do you know who Doc Henry is?" Ruby asked.

"Doc Henry. He's still alive?" Old lady Gibson asked to which both shook their heads. "Heh, now that is a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"I'm sure... do tell me what is your relationship with him?" Weiss asked slightly curious how a highly qualified doctor and a former mercenary known each other.

"Well we both first met each other on a caravan train heading north Zion. On our way back we both got to know each other a little better after a few bottles whiskey we shared." Old lady Gibson said as she remembers her young days. "Mm the way he would move his hip when we were both..."

"Eh hem, thanks for the graphic and lewd version of your interesting story but do remember that Ruby is still a kid." Weiss interrupts as she covers Ruby's ears.

"Right, sorry anyways what can I do for you two that is related to him?" Old lady Gibson asked.

Weiss gave a well explained detail walkthrough on what they needed from her. However, it seems to go over her head... the first three times. Ruby basically sums it up by simply stating that they needed the dog's brain to save Rex.

"Oh, honey I'm not sure about that. It's a bit ghoulish if you ask me. Rey is getting pretty old though and I'll have to put him down soon enough. So, I'll tell you what. Three hundred caps upfront and I'll hand you his brain." Old lady Gibson said as she leans back against the wall.

"Three hundred. I suppose we can have a discount to help save another dog with the brain?" Weiss said trying to barter.

"Rey is like family, would have charged you more if you didn't know Doc Henry. Nonnegotiable." Old Lady Gibson said firmly.

"(Sigh) Very well. Ruby how much do we have?" Weiss asked.

Ruby quickly counted up the caps they have. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Not even close. "Um, by chance you take Legion or NCR money?"

"NCR but only if it's hundreds. Legion I don't do business with slavers." Old lady Gibson said before spitting to the side into a small bell causing a loud ding.

"Aw... well do you know anywhere we can collect the caps to pay for it?" Ruby asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Well, few NCR soldiers were escorting a few egg heads to me in hopes to buy some scrap for whatever they are doing at Helios One. Seeing that they still haven't bought anything from me yet I say go see if they need your assistance." Old lady Gibson suggests.

"Thanks for the advice Old lady Gibson." Ruby said cheerfully as she stomps out her cigarette.

"Oh, no problem deer. Now if you excuse me. I'm an old lady who needs her rest." Old lady Gibson said as she returns back inside.

Once inside the two head straight back north to a solar power station called Helios One. Once there the two were greeted heavily by armed NCR troopers. They were told to leave and that scavenging this area was against the law. However, one of the troopers recognized Ruby. He was a young private who was taken hostage by the Kahn's in Boulder City. So, after she was revealed who she was the L.T in charge, L.T Haggertly question both on why they were here. Once again Weiss gave a full detail on how they need the brain of a canine to save a cyborg dog, and to do so they traveled to the scrap yard to purchase rights to an old dog's brain. However, since they were low on funds, they were forced to come here to look for employment. This all flew over the soldier's heads because of Weiss's use of big words and eloquent tone. Ruby of course explained it simply and they got the gist of it. They had a job that required them to head to camp golf to deliver some packages to Chief Hanlon but they may have another with their chief scientists.

Agreeing to help deliver the package on the way back the two were escorted to the work station. There they met head scientists Fantastic and his assistant Ignacio. Fantastic was definitely... interesting and eccentric, to say the least. Seems he somehow managed to bull shit his way into working here. Ignacio on the other hand was more logical and carrying them Fantastic. He was brought along because he was a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse. He also gave the two his own special blend of black coffee which was a warm change of pace for how the night was going for the two. Fantastic pointed out that they need to get the solar panels to face the right way or it won't collect the sun effectively. However, the controls were in the tower and the Troopers accidentally set off the alarm causing its security to shoot anyone on sight. He did promise to pay them if they can get the thing working and also to spread word about how they helped. Renewed by coffee Ruby and Weiss were integrated to help. However before leaving Ignacio stopped them and asked for them to reroute the power to everyone else as well. He promised to give a full bag of Fallowers of the Apocalypse grade medical equipment.

They agreed to see if they can do something before heading outside and towards the tower. Inside we're all kinda of death traps. Mark V ceiling mounted torrents. Rusty century bots, Mr. Gutsy, protectrons, land mines, and a single rusty nail that Ruby accidentally steps on. Despite the locked jaw which was easily cured. The two made their way through the death tower with relative ease since they had their Aura to protect them and their Semblances to aid them. Ruby used hers to remove the batteries from the Protectron, Why'll Weiss used here's to stay above the malfunctioning robots. After fighting for what felt like an hour they came to the top of the tower. There inside was a single terminal machine, however it seems that the wires were chewed through. Possible by rats, Geckos... space rats. Thankfully due to all the security downstairs, no one could scavenge any equipment or junk. So, Weiss begins to jury rig the wires Why'll Ruby looked around for something useful.

She found a few Energy Cells, some spare parts for a project she has been working on, some rations and instant coffee, a Nuka Victory. She also found a holographic table map upstairs. It had a few key locations on it. Raven Rock, Vault 101, Megatron, Rivet City, the Mall, and the Citadel. All located in a place called the Capital Wasteland. Ruby didn't really pay much attention to it, instead she simply focusses on the brain in the jar next to a disabled Mr. Handy robot. Soon Weiss jury rigged the wires and got the computer to work. She inserted the coordination of the power outlet and the two head outside to activate it. As the sun slowly rise over the east, the two made their way to the controls on the outside balcony. Weiss slowly push the lever up causing the solar panels to shift eastward. This allowed it to catch the sun much easier but the reflection caused a blinding light that made both Ruby and Weiss flinch as they cover their eyes with their protective glass and googles. As the blinding light slowly subsided both Weiss and Ruby lowered their hands from there face to see the sun slowly rising in the Mojave Desert.

"Wow, its… Beautiful up here." Ruby remarks as she see's the sun rising in the east and the moon setting in the west.

"Yes, its… peaceful. Scenic even." Weiss remarks as she removes Deans glasses to reveal a faint tan line on her face from the sun's reflection. "Makes one forgets about the blood shed below."

Ruby had noticed the tan line and was trying to stifle her laughter. As she struggles Weiss noticed her efforts and her brow raises in curiosity before asking. "What?"

"(snicker) Nothing, just never thought you were the kinda girl who would get a tan." Ruby said with a cheeky grin as she removes her biker googles to reveal her own tan line.

Weiss realizing what she meant after seeing Ruby's quickly reaches down and pulls out her Zippo to use the reflection. She managed to see vagally in the mirror that she was not sporting a tan line.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Weiss remarks sarcastically as she pulls down her glass. "I suppose there's a first time for everything."

"Phs, yeah." Ruby comments as she lets one snicker out before turning back to the view. "Well, don't worry about it. You look good with a tan."

Weiss knew she was trying to be nice but she couldn't help but blush before turning towards the scenery. They continue to enjoy the peace and quite of the Mojave without the violence or mayhem of the post apocalypse landscape. As they silently watch the sun rise a daunting question begins to come forth from Weiss's mind.

"… Ruby, do you think we will ever return back home?" Weiss asked grimly.

"Eventually, I'm sure Six is going to be angry that we are not at the Lucky 38 without Jaune." Ruby comments pleasantly yet incorrectly.

"No, I mean home, home you dolt. Home as in Beacon academy, Vale, Remnant. Are we ever going to see our family's again or are we to be the first people from another world to have a tombstone on a foreign planet?" Weiss corrected her question as she turned to Ruby.

"Oh… that." Ruby comments as she looks down. "… I suppose maybe we will… but I don't know. Mr. House is working on a way but I doubt he can do it. Even more I'm not sure if I want him on Remnant."

"I Agree, the way you and Six describes the man, he seems more like my father if the world was his company." Weiss said thinking about how her father is taking the news of her disappearance as she turns back to the sun rise. "Still that doesn't answer my question, what if we are trapped here forever, what then?"

"I try not to think about it, Oum knows how well dad will take this. He was torn up after mom's death… still I guess I like to think that eventually we will go home." Ruby said in a grim optimistic tone with a faint smile on her face.

"And if we don't?" Weiss asked with a more serious tone.

"Well, at least I will have my teammates… but I doubt it, just like the first song that I heard over my Pip-Boy goes." She paused as she shook her arm before quoting the lyrics from the song. " _Maybe, you'll sit and sigh. Wishing that I were near_ _. Then, maybe you'll ask me to come back again. And maybe._ "

"Beautiful lyrics but not very comforting to hear." Weiss comments with a small grin.

"Well we are going to collect a dog's brain. So comforting isn't something pleasant." Ruby says with a shiver.

"Yeah… I doubt it will be that bad." Weiss remarks by rolling her eyes as the screen focus on her face.

 **Cut to an hour later**

Weiss's face had a few blood spots on her face, no longer was she altruistic as she was on top of the tower. Instead her eyes were wide in horror on how a grandma mercilessly killed a dog without batting an eye for a measly three hundred caps. Even more disturbing they were now carrying said brain in a burlap sack that she kindly provided, unforntely that didn't stop the brain or the blood from leaking out onto her hands.

"… I…. words… can not describe this." Weiss finally comments with wide horrified eyes as she and Ruby walked down the road.

"This is the Mojave for you…" Ruby comments with tired non carrying eyes as she turns to Weiss. "I would say you get use to it but… you don't."

Weiss had to agree, one moment you activated power for hundreds of people who need it. The next you are walking across the desert with a brain in a burlap sack. To top it off neither of them slept the night before. Nor will Weiss tonight, especially with the sound of Rey's death moan stuck in her head.

"… Well, I suppose there's a silver lining out here." Weiss comments as she hands the sticky burlap sack over to Ruby.

"What is that?" Ruby asked as she takes the brain sack and ties it to, her belt.

"At least the followers gave me this as compensation for redirecting the power." Weiss commented as she held up a big book on science that was in much better condition than books scattered around the Mojave.

"Yeah, didn't they also asked us to stop by camp Golf to see something about a radio problem?" Ruby asked as Weiss opens up the book and starts flipping through the pages.

"True, but I'm sure we can earn some caps back this job. Maybe even meet this famous Chief Hanlon up there why'll we are there." Weiss said as she flips the page to radio waves.

Ruby thought about it. She had heard tales of Chief Hanlon exploits. With his many deeds under his belt from defending villages, to forming the NCR Rangers, to winning the first battle, it felt like meeting a famous Huntsman who was trying to retire peacefully. As she thought of the multitude of questions, she was going to ask Weiss made a request that broke her train of thought.

"Hey, seeing that it may be a while before we get to camp golf… can you play something on your Pip-Boy?" Weiss asked as she flip the page.

"Hmm, oh sure." Ruby responds as she looks down at her Pip-Boy and turned on her radio. A soft jazz tone begins to play as the screen pulls back on the two before turning black.

 **Play Maybe by The Ink Spots**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Maybe**

 **You'll think of me, when you are all alone  
Maybe, the one who is waiting for you**

 **Will prove untrue**

 **Then what will you do?**

 **[Bridge]**

 **Maybe, you'll sit and sigh  
Wishing that I were near**

 **Then, maybe you'll ask me to come back again  
And maybe**

 **I'll say, "maybe."**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Maybe**

 **You'll think of me, when you are all alone  
Maybe, the one who is waiting for you**

 **Will prove untrue  
Then, what will I do?**

 **[Bridge]**

 **Maybe, you'll sit and sigh  
Wishing that I were near**

 **Then, maybe you'll ask me to come back again  
And maybe**

 **I'll say, "maybe."**

 **Hello everybody, Ruby Rose is here. So apparently Wombag1786 accidentally stood in the sunlight or something when Weiss turned it on. I honestly don't know how it happened but he is unavailable to talk do to having a huge sunburn covering his entire body.**

 **(Screen pulls backstage to show Wombag1786 in a gurney with only his boxers on. His body is completely sunburn red.)**

 **"Ugh... sob, sob." (Why'll silently sobbing Nora in a nurse's outfit slowly peers over the side.)**

 **"Shhhh, Don't worry. Nurse Nora will make everything alright!" *friendly hard slap on the stomach**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **(Pulls back to Ruby who is uncomfortable by the screams back stage)**

 **Um so since he is recovering, I figure I read the comments... let's begin.**

 **From TheHatter1: I don't know what a Yandere is. I think Blake mentioned that they are people who love each other very much. Huh never noticed that she has a crush on Jaune... that's adorable.**

 **Yeah, I never had a grandmother. That I know of, so I guess she is like the grandmother for those who don't have one.**

 **Wait, my sister and Blake have a crush, on each other? Oh, my Oum does that mean I'll be an aunt! Aw yeah, I am totally going to be the cool aunt!**

 **I'll tell him once he's recovered from the burns.**

 **Thanks for writing TheHatter1**

 **From Coduss: When you put it like that it is pretty funny. Heh, Heh. Um one question what is a Oral sex joke?**

 ***note Yang is watching with stern and crimson red eyes from behind the curtains.**

 **Thanks for writing Coduss**

 **From RedRat8: Alright, Wombag1786 has a checklist of people voting somewhere around here but I guess I'll have to find it later.**

 **Thanks for RedRat8**

 **From Doomknight-6642: oh, I actually heard him talking about why once. Something about how if Pyrrha was in the fort she would either escape to camp forlorn hope. That is the best case sinario since she can't take on the entire legion army by herself.**

 ***shudders**

 **I hate to think what they would do to her, worst still is if they do then she would most likely be given to Legate Lanius. I heard what Legate Lanius does to his slaves. I'm sure Pyrrha can still kick but even when blinded but I'd be horrified to see her like that.**

 **Thanks for writing Doomknight-6642**

 **From Luckenhaft: oh, hey Luckenhaft, I actually overheard from Wombag1786 that he thought you were actually scalped by Blake... Wait then who's scalp did she brought back? … A question for another day.**

 **Yeah, he interduce me to Canadian bacon but never really liked it. Also, that and batter has the same stuff inside Saulsberry steaks.**

 **Phss, what is this. Game of Sword Chairs? Nobody's going to die... I hope.**

 **Hey! I thought we agreed to me wearing that costume once and in return you promised not to reveal that embarrassing moment in the closest with Penny!**

 **Yeah, Wombag1786 did mention something along the lines of church bells will ring... whatever that means.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft**

 **From Carre: 1. Your welcome Carre.**

 **2A. Yeah, I remember that when he was writing that Left 4 Dead story... (shudder) so much screaming... and tentacles.**

 **2B. Well we tried to change it to Spanish so Raul could translate it but every time we try ED-E would shock us... sometimes he has to shock us again because our hearts stopped.**

 **2C. Oh yeah, I guess I can see that. What Wombag1786 thinks about it is up in the air. I would ask him but he said that every time he moves it feels like his skin is melting from his bones... I think it's best to wait and ask him next week.**

 **2D. Alright I'll tell him... as soon as he recovers.**

 **2E. I honestly don't know, however he did told me the same joke. Apparently, a nickname for Las Vegas is Sin City and apparently it snowed heavily down there last February. So, the joke is that since we can't see the temperature down in Hell this is the closes, we can get to seeing he'll freeze over...**

 **(** _ **anti global warming belier**_ **) "** _ **I'll believe in global warming when he'll freezes over."**_

 **In Las Vegas at that same time it snows.**

 **3\. Oh yeah, heh heh. I remember that. Heh, kinda wondered where she dragged Jaune off too but um... well I was kinda busy...**

 **4\. Aw thanks... huh, (holds up severed thumb) so that's where he got the thumbs for his necklace...**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Buzzsaw935: I can't say because it's a surprise but he did request that all those who will attend to wear tuxedos and dresses. This isn't so formal like a Schnee ball but like a movie premier. However, I am allowed to say that he has been suitably hinting at it throughout the story.**

 **Thanks for writing Buzzsaw935**

 **Alright that's everything, thank you all for favoriting and following this story. Leave your comments and questions down below and we will get...**

 ***back stage screams**

 **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **"Nora! Why would you pepper spray him!"**

 **"Because I need to clean the wound! Don't you know anything about medicine, the spicier it is the better it works!"**

 **Um, so I have to go and make sure Nora doesn't kill Wombag1786.**

 **Um like fav and Fol and leave your vote down below on where is my sister and Blake! Bye!**


	23. Gun, Gun, Ghoul

_**In the Mojave wasteland late at night.**_

 _"Four thousand and two Pancakes on the table, Four thousand and two Pancakes on the table. Eat one up, gobble and smack. Four thousand and one. Pancakes on the table. Four thousand and one Pancakes on the table, four thousand and one Pancakes on the table. Eat one up, gobble and smack. Four thousand Pancakes on the table. Four thousand Pancakes on the table, Four thousand Pancakes on the table. Eat one up, gobble and smack. Three thousand and nine hundred and ninety, ninety. Pancakes on the table."_ Nora song aloud as the five trudged up the hill.

It's been hours since they had left Nellis air force base. In that time Nora had start at One million pancakes. As she continues into the night it started to drive Six mad because he couldn't tune her out with his own music. For some reason it was updating and left him without radio for another twenty-four hours. Boone somehow managed to tune it out and Ren was use to Nora's personality. But as they walked along the road it became apparent that they were lost. The Location that mother Pearl gave points to this location but so far it has yet shown to be found. As they continue up the mountain Nora's singing starts to become unbearable.

 _"Three thousand Pancakes and nine hundred and ninety, ninety on the table, three thousand and nine hundred and ninety, ninety Pancakes on the table. Eat one up, gobble and smack. Three thousand and nine hundred and ninety, eight. Pancakes on the table. Three thousand Pancakes and nine hundred and ninety, eight on the table, three thousand and nine hundred and ninety, eight Pancakes on the table. Eat one up, gobble and smack. Three thousand and nine hundred and ninety, seven. Pancakes on the table. Three thousand Pancakes and nine hundred and ninety, seven on the table, three thousand and nine hundred and ninety, seven Pancakes on the table. Eat one up, gobble and smack. Three thousand and nine hundred and ninety, six. Pancakes on the ta..."_

 _"_ Loud interrupting and mad BEEP, BOOP, BEEP!" _(_ _FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY, PLEASE SHUT UP!_ _)_ ED-E shouts interrupting ED-E.

"Oh, do you want me to sing something difrent? I can change it to metallic computer pancakes if you want?" Nora offered without understanding what ED-E said.

"Loud BEEP, BOOP, BEEP!" _(_ _If you continue singing I will literally grow a consciousness, form a religion with strict moral guidelines, then purposely break em, go to hell. Just with the purpose of having and excuse to kill you slowly you !%$#%^$# Ginger #$%* Little #$%# %^ and you can take that $%^%$ and shove it up your ^ &^$^$ of a boyfriends #$%##%^ you Hyperactive, ginger, motherless, $%^$$#!)_

"… Three thousand Pancakes and nine hundred and ninety six, on the table, three thousand and nine hundred and ninety, six metallic computer Pancakes on the table. Eat one up, gobble and smack. Three thousand and nine hundred and ninety, five metallic computer Pancakes on the tabl…" Before she could even finish ren spoke up.

"I think we should find a different song to sing." Ren interrupts.

"Alright, Renny. That song was starting to get stale." Nora remarks as she turns around to look at ED-E. "Sorry little guy, I know that was your favorit song but I'm tired of singing it, maybe in another hour."

"Beep, Death threat Boop, Beep." _(Go die in a shallow ditch you ginger #$ %!)_

"Right, so what should I sing next, hmm oh, what about the one about the row boat?" Nora asked herself.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." _(For the love of. Hey is there any cruel and angry god who wants to make this ginger F# ker drop dead? Seriously, I take anyone.)_

"Right, so a one, a two, a th….AAAAHHHH!" Before she could begin to sing row, row, row your boat she tripped over a pebble and feel down a deep hole. Apparently, why'll walking they came across a hole. It was so deep that they couldn't see the bottom.

"Nora!" Ren shouts as he quickly looks down into the abyss.

"… Beep, Vigorous Boop, Beep!" _(_ _… Thank you, cruel and angry god! Who else do you want me to sacrifice as well? Please let it be the idiot with the armor, or the other hyperactive child!)_

"Jesus, how far does it go down?" Boone muttered to himself as he looks down into the hole.

"Hopefully not far enough that Nora wouldn't survive." Six said getting a dirty look from Ren. Ignoring that he calls down to Nora. "Hey, flapjack, you alive?"

For a moment there was complete silence. After a few more seconds a chirpy voice can be hear echoing through the hole. "… I'm ok!"

"Oh, thank Oum." Ren remarks with a sigh of relief.

"Beep, Vengeful boop, Beep!" _(_ _Curse you cruel and angry god!_ _)_

"Well, son of a bitch. See anything down there?" Six shouts down.

After a few moments Nora didn't reply, but once she did it made Six sigh in relief. "Um, no nothing… wait actually I see a huge gear. Like really big, it also has a yellow thirty four number on it!"

"That's a Vault Nora!" Ren shouts down.

"More pacifically the one we are looking for!" Boone shouts.

"… Oh, I knew we get there!" Nora shouts back.

"Just wait down there, we will be there soon!" Ren shouts as he looks around for something to use as rope.

"…Ok!'" Nora shouts up before singing Row, Row, Row your boat to ED-E's annoyance.

Using some rope that Ren had packed the three slowly descended into the cavern below. In the cave, Six's Geiger counter on his Pip-Boy went crazy. The air they breathed felt uncomfortably strong with radiation. Even though Nora and Ren had their Aura to protect them from the radiation, they have an unexplainable itching sensation beneath their skin. Thankfully the Boomers gave Nora a huge bag of anti-radiation medicine with the expedition. They continued deeper into the cave till they came across the giant gear Nora had mention. On it was a huge fading letters that formed the number 34.

"Well, looks like we found the Vault. Wondered what was the experiment?" Boone remarks as he pops some Rad-X.

"Experiments? Weren't these Vaults designed to keep the pre war population safe from the apocalypses?" Ren asked as he wipes the sweat from his brow.

"Not all were built to public expectation. Most of them had a sick science experiment behind them." Six explains as the group entered what looked like a cafeteria.

"Some were gruesome, like this Vault south of here. Vault 11 I believe. Supposedly the inhabitants were told that if they didn't boot one person every year they would die. Apparently, it took em till they only had four remaining till they said no." Boone explains as he spots a hole in the ground floor, leading to the bottom level. "Cruel part was that once they refused the machine graduated them, instead of killing them. Turns out it was to test how much a human's life was worth."

The idea of how many people who had died just because a machine told them to was disturbing. Even more so that this was purposely done just because it would make the perfect social science experiment.

"What about the others?" Nora asked with a shiver.

"Well, some of them are strange. Vault 29 only aloud residents that were under the age of fifteen. Vault 70 vault suits were designed to fall apart after six months. Vault 55 and 56 were a combo experiment. 55 had no entertainment items why'll 56 had only one holotape with a really bad comedy movie attached to it. Apparently, the majority of sick doctors who designed this experiment that the vault will fail before 55." Boone said giving an example of known vaults off the top of his head. Ren was disturbed at the strange experiments, why'll Nora was fantasying Ren in a Vault 70 jumpsuit around the time it expired.

Their progression down into the depts of the Vault was not as easy as first anticipated. The residents down there had all mutated into horrible ghoul monstrosities. They seem to be coming out of the wood work at every turn. Being alone would have been a death wish down in the Vault, even with an abundance of Radaway and Rad-X. However, with the five of them armed with hard hitting weapons made simple works of the mutated vault dwellers. As they continue on downwards Ren had done some digging on the terminal. Apparently, this vault was filled with an even bigger armament then the others. He theorized that it was to test the old saying he heard from Ralph once. _An Armed society is a polite society._

That explains why they had fond a lot of 10MM bullets and same model of SMG he uses. It also seemed that there was recently a riot by the way the furniture was set up. Guess something went wrong. The deeper they went they found two areas that were completely flooded. Nora went in first and after a few minutes swam back up glowing slightly and was seeing everything in multiple collars and extremely nauseas, but she did find a code for a local computer. After five Radaways, which took an additional hour since Nora hated needles. They used the code and discovered where the armory is. Unforntely it was under lock and key by the Vault's Overseer. They went down even deeper into the Vault to find the Overseer's office. As they went down Ren discovered more logs about the place. The problems weren't due to the absurd amount of military grade guns, but the overpopulation. Question had arisen about what to do about it. One thing did keep coming up, the word "culling." This was used over multiple times, indicating some were thinking about killing off a few dozen of the residents down below.

 _"_ _Killing people, why does overpopulation always lead to radical and fanatical solutions?"_ Ren questions himself as they continued on down.

After carful navigation they had reached the lowest part of the Vault. Inside the Overseer's office was the yellow glowing bastard himself. Despite being a feral ghoul, he somehow activated the defense mechanism, causing the desk to become a turret. If that wasn't bad enough, with each growl lured more feral ghouls towards them. Six, ED-E, and Ren easily fought off the incoming hoards of feral ghouls why'll Nora and Boone fought the Overseer's defenses with grenades and sniper rounds. After a few lucky shots, Nora blasted the Overseer the smithereens with her grenade launcher. Inside his office Six went through his terminal to find that he had rerouted it to the core room for safety reasons. Ren on the other hand found out what were the "Safety reasons."

During the riots a faction of the group had barged into the armory and stolen an abundance of heavy weapons. They of course fled the vault leaving the civil war behind. This would have ended the vault but instead the Overseer continued the lockdown to prolong the riots. These riots will allow the residents to cull one another, leaving the fittest to remain. As despicable as this plan was, it seems that he had his comeuppances when during the riot an explosion broke the reactor and the pool. The radiation had flooded the vault along with the contaminated water. Hence why everybody who remained became a ghoul.

They head straight for the reactor and found it to be the highest radiated area in the vault. Nora and Ren were sent in due to their aura only giving them a slight advantage over Boone and Six. In the reactors room they found a message begging for help. Apparently, some of the vault dwellers survived in a radiation free zone somewhere in the vault. They begged anyone who was reading to save them by sending the controls to them by the terminal they were reading from. Ren shrugged this off as a message from the dead and just opened the vault armory instead. On there way out Nora couldn't help but feel guilty. So, to give a dead man's last wish, she sent the controls over to his terminal as instructed and followed after Ren.

Their Aura had kept them safe for the most part, but it still affected them physically. They were limping with each step and had to be carried by Six and Boone as the last of the Radaway was starting to affect them. Outside the Armory was a few glowing feral ghouls in raggedy vault security armor. Besides them were a few dozen normal feral Ghouls. Looked like the last of the vault security was stationed near the armory. It was a difficult fight seeing both Nora and Ren could barely stand let alone fight. Still they managed with the help of a few grenades. Once the Stim Packs and the last of the Radaway settled in the five enter the armory where they came face to face with a huge stockpile of prewar grade military issued weapons.

"Oh, My, Oum… is it my birthday?" Nora asked with a mixture of exhaustion, giddiness, and Surprise.

"Beep, still annoyed Boop, Beep." _(_ _If it is I wish that everyone deer to your forgot about it.)_

"Well, it looks like things are finally going our way." Six said with a small satisfied grin on his face as he stared at the guns.

Nora was the first to enter the armory. She helped herself the explosive weapons why'll Ren was inspecting a 12.7 SMG. Boone found a real nice military grade sniper rifle. Six was more then interested with the Minigun, but it was way to heavy and Nora wouldn't carry it because of the rocket launcher. He did notice a very particular marksman carbine. It had a green woodland military camouflage, modified stock and barrel with a modified scope. On the side was an inscription above a military logo that read 82nd All American Airborne Division.

As he inspects the gun he noticed a box to the side. He strapped the gun to his back before checking the locker, only to find it locked. Closer inspection revealed it need a key to open. This got Six thinking.

"… Nora, do you still have that Key?" Six asked as he turn to see Nora stuffing her duffle with the explosives for the plane.

"Yeah." She chirped. Six, then motion her over. He showed her the lock and Nora recognizes it pulls out the key. With a simple click the lock was undone. Inside was possibly the strangest looking device the five had ever seen.

"… Wow, is that an alien blaster?" Nora asked as she looked at the weapon curiously.

"I don't think there are such things as aliens." Ren comments as he looks at the strange contraption.

It was an energy weapon of some sort. Definitely not military issued. It looked like one of those strange science fiction laser pistols. However, what gave away that it was man made was the designation written on the side. BM Military Prototype Pulse Gun, Codename: CircuitBreaker

"huh, so what is it? Oh, is it a pancake maker?" Nora asked slightly excited.

"Beep, Boop, Beep?" _(_ _How did you get pancakes from a device that clearly an E.M.P?)_

"Yeah, I have to agree. This thing is a E.M.P device." Six said as he pockets the strange weapon.

"A what?" Ren asked.

"A Electrical, Magnetic, Pulse. Fries circuits like they were road kill on a dusty road." Boone explains.

"Oh, you mean an emp." Nora chimes in.

"A what?" Six asked.

"An emp. That's what's its called on our world." Ren explains.

"Why, not E.M.P? Its not a word but an Acronyms." Boone asked.

"I, don't know. It's much easier to say, also rolls off the tongue better." Ren answerers.

"Beep, Boop, Beep. _(_ _That sounds… so Dumb. Your plant must be filled with idiots.)_

"Right, well as fun as it is to talk about I can feel my hair falling out of my head and tumors growing in multiple places, so I think we should leave." Six remarks as he taps on his Pip-Boys Geiger counter.

The group agreed and quickly pack up the ammo before leaving the armory. After navigating through the treacherous hollow vault. the four exited the vault to be greeted by a few Gold hide Geckos. They were much bigger than most vermin down south but still made for some good practice. As they race towards the four, Nora lazily aimed with the rocket launcher sending majority into the air in pieces. Ren quickly tossed a few grenades without pulling a singly pin. He then duel wielded the two 12.7 SMG and quickly hit each grenade causing them to explode killing a few dozen as well. Boone and Six didn't waste their explosives but instead used their new rifles to put holes in the ones that were too far for grenades.

"… Oh, my Oum. We are Awesome!" Nora shouts as she loads a new rocket into the launcher.

"Works smoothly, Legion boys won't see me coming for miles." Boone said in agreement as he holsters his new rifle.

"Well, now as much fun as it is, I think we should see medical help as soon as possible." Six remarks as his Pip-Boy finally finished updating. On the screen it shows him to be suffering from level two radiation poisoning.

"We should head to Camp Golf. Have a few bodies stationed there, who can get us patched up." Boone suggested.

"Sounds good… where is Camp Golf?" Nora asked. Boone simply pointed east towards a Golf resort next to lake Mead. By this time the sun had just started to come over the lake, giving the five a beautiful view of the military base.

"Alright, guess it couldn't hurt to get some shut eye before drowning in the dumb lake to raise a two-hundred-year-old plane." Six remarks sarcastically as he stretches in exhaustion.

The group agrees and head towards the Golf reservation. As they head towards the Camp Six begins to feel the combination of exhaustion and radiation poison. So to keep himself awake he turned on his radio and soft country music begins to play.

 **Play Big Iron by Marty Robbins**

 **To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day  
Hardly spoke to folks around him, didn't have too much to say,  
No one dared to ask his business, no one dared to make a slip  
For the stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip,  
big iron on his hip**

 **It was early in the morning when he rode into town  
He came riding from the south side, slowly lookin' all around  
"He's an outlaw loose and runnin'", came a whisper from each lip  
"And he's here to do some business with the big iron on his hip,  
big iron on his hip"**

 **In the town there lived an outlaw by the name of Texas Red  
Many men had tried to take him and that many men were dead  
He was vicious and a killer, though a youth of twenty four  
And the notches on his pistol numbered one and nineteen more,  
one and nineteen more**

 **Now the stranger started talkin' made it plain to folks around  
Was an Arizonia ranger, wouldn't be too long in town  
He came there to take an outlaw back alive or maybe dead  
And he said it didn't matter that he was after Texas Red,  
after Texas Red**

 **Wasn't long before this story was relayed to Texas Red  
But the outlaw didn't worry, men that tried before were dead  
Twenty men had tried to take him, twenty men had made a slip,  
Twenty one would be the ranger with the big iron on his hip,  
big iron on his hip**

 **The morning past so quickly and it was time for them to meet  
It was twenty past eleven when they walked out on the street**

 **Folks were watchin' from their windows,  
every body held their breath,  
For they knew that handsome ranger was about to meet his death,  
about to meet his death**

 **There was forty feet between them  
when they stopped to make their play  
And the swiftness of the Ranger still talked about today**

 **Texas Red had not cleared leather when a bullet fairly ripped  
And the ranger's aim was deadly, with the big iron on his hip,  
big iron on his hip**

 **It was over in a moment and the folks had gathered 'round  
There before them lay the body of the outlaw on the ground**

 **Oh, he might have gone on livin' but he made one final slip  
When he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip,  
big iron on his hip**

 **Big iron, big iron,  
He tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip,**

 **Big iron on his hip**

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. I'm back from the unexpected sunburn trip to the hospital. Speaking of tans, I'll be heading Arizona for two weeks around the time of this chapter. (So, I'll try to shoot a few Legionnaires there.) Now with that out of the way just a reminder that your vote will become official after the next chapter. So, if anyone has second thoughts on there choice, now is the time to speak up. Right so other then the nasty sunburn and how Nora somehow got a tan line to say "Viva Las Pancakes!" on my back that's all I got to say. So please Fav and Fol the Story, leave a comment or question. Now lets answer some questions before my trip.**

 **From TheHatter1: that or his supply of Daddy-O's still he is surprisingly lucky. That or the spy at camp McCarran must have been wasted due to the NCR's incompetent leaders.**

 **I'm pretty sure it's all above as well, with a sprinkle of Legion raids. It's an honest surprise that they managed to hold onto the Mojave for this long. In other words, "How are they a superpower?" (Archer joke)**

 **Yea, it's coming up and your choice won't be finalized for another two chapters. If you feel uncertain about It. But like I said it's a fifty/fifty choice. So, you could be right.**

 **Thanks for writing TheHatter1**

 **From RedRat8: Yeah... sounds just like marriage. Well that really depends on how you look at it. In my opinion it's a catch 22. Yeah, we have those problems on Remnant but we have in the Fallout world. (Government corruption, kidnappings, murders, robbery, raping, slavery, cults, scientists, mad scientists, cannibalism, radiation.) An those are the things that happened everywhere. If we want to get into pacific each region has its own monster's (Nevada has lizard people, Cazador's, and god damn Mr. House. The east coast has blood bugs, sting rays, enclave, cults, mole man, lobsters, and worst of all... to many cousins in Apache. Cough, Point Lookout hillbilly incessant joke Cough.) So, in comparison its a crapshoot which ever choice you pick, Remnant has civilization, internet, and dust. Fallout has guns... lots of guns. Also, a literal morality system...**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Dissasterteen13: Thanks fans like you make the story moving.**

 **Eh, my guess. Some college dropout intern that somehow survived the war and was ghoul-ized. That or books on drawing did survived. I digress Drawing has become a lost talent in the apocalypse so it's a miracle that they have gotten that close to accuracy. Now as for Jaunes nose that's actually a reference to a certain Disney movie. Like I mentioned before to others I love to make pop culture references in my stories. So if you were to reread the story knowing that there are Waldo's hidden in my words it should add to reread ability. Try and find them all.**

 **Thanks for writing Dissasterteen13**

 **From Guest 1: ... that's an interesting theory. Course if that were to happen what if it wasn't the independent ending? What if he hands the city to the legion on a silver platter? Doubt that would happen but what about Mr. House? Course that also brings up the question of space and time relative to the circumstance of how they got there. Some universes moves at a slower rate than others or maybe the Fallout universe is actually the RWBY universe in the future and everything that has happened was due to their absence. Course it's only a theory. It is amusing what we can speculate with the lack of knowledge and morbid questions leaving a sense of dread. But I digress, as I said to a few others I'm not going to reveal or even hint at the end. Except that it ends with what The actual Courier would actually do, not my choice or yours or the next guy placing in the request. My version of the courier is a bit more gun hoe and less yapping more happing type. However, this courier is much difrent. Ulysses said it best about him and he is what I'm using to describe the Courier.**

 **Thanks for writing this interesting question, Guest**

 **From Guest 2: Yeah I'm sure anyone who wasn't there and now is will be dissected without question. But I digress is that your vote on Who's where? Cause I would prefer if you had a username instead of "Guest" in case your right. Anyways back to your point about more characters to the fallout universe. If I had more time or a team of writers then maybe I could have. Penny, definitely a brotherhood member… actually now that I put more thought into it they would treat her like a synth back east. Followers maybe a better place for her. Sun, eh maybe I see him more of a guy working for the Crimson Caravan company, due to his wondering attitude. That I can agree with, Caesars poster boy of murder. Vault 19 powder gangers maybe. Fiends, I'm sure they would become a mounted head on the wall if they tried. Merc and Em, most definitely in khans.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 2**

 **From Luckenhaft: Oh, so you are still around. Phew, I thought Blake really did scalp you back in chapter 20. (Question is whose scalp did she bring back… question for another time.) So, I see that you like that poster Joke? Wait till part three with everyone on the list. (Imagine Blake with a cat tail, and yang with pumpkin size ba dunk a dunks. _Biggest breast size is a double DD but in drawing she was given double E's._ ) Any ways I do find the joke about Michele Jackson to be hilarious.**

 **Eh, I don't know. Weiss is intelligent, has platinum hair, and is heir to a company that makes bullets for the entire world… She can have an even bigger target on her back if that statics transferred over. So, they could just kidnap her because they would believe her to be the child of Minerva (Roman version of Athena the Greek god of War and wisdom.) If the Legate considers the rumor… well who needs an army if you have the two great warriors spawn the monster to rule the waste. Then again Pyrrha could fit that bill as well… along with everyone… even Jaune.**

 **Yeah… kinda like how my grandpa died… by a Viagra overdose… (God rest you magnificent horny bastard.)**

 **Eh, in the Mojave if you can count to fifty with no stutter, you're the smartest person present.**

 **Yeah, love is in the air… or is that radiation? Eh, either way it's contagious and disgusting, Hey-O!**

 **I only sent up to the station once. Mostly because I was couriers. So far, I found it to be boring at best and impractical at worse. Eh, then again, I'm the guy who would choose a single action revolver over a fully automatic AR. Why, because guys got to have class. (can't sling an AR without hitting or shooting yourself.)**

 **Oh, yeah… she totally forgot them dog size rocky mountain Oysters. (Fun fact if you are getting your dog fixed, just asked them for em and they will place em in a paper bag to fry later.) As for the brain I agree, I understand the ball part but the brain seems disturbing to me.**

 **Good luck with that, wear protection. She has been picking up scalps like bad habits.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckhaft, good luck with it.**

 **From Carre: *Pops out from back stage wearing Russian gasmask. Hello! *Goes back stage.**

 **1\. Yeah, Ruby filled me in, glad to see she didn't "Nora" this.**

 **2\. Call it a throw back, don't worry the posters are only going to get worse. Also I'm surprise nobody looked a little closer at the serial number of Rex.**

 **3\. Wait, they were smoking? But I digres. Smoking in the waste land is like drinking in (name a middle part) Africa country. If you can think you drink. In any case if they do return (When will be a factor, space and time BullShit and crap.) I'm sure they won't be the same.**

 **4\. Well if I do make a squell it will probably go like Judo 2 or Castaway 2 (Ruby, probably pregnant. Looking around on top of a wasteland hillside. "… Not again!") But I digress, if I do make another story I wouldn't do it with the same characters, instead I'll send team CFVY Instead. (Imagine it. All hail Overboss Velvet. May the blood bunny's enemies die screaming in a pool of their own blood)**

 **5\. Thanks and they will… Hey wait a moment. Nora what are you doing in a WW1 French uniform? Your suppose to be in a ww2 French resistance uniform for the COC story!**

 **Well, when in rome!**

 **Oh, god thanks for writing Carreeeeeee!**

 ***Wombag tossed through stage sky window.**


	24. FOUR!

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: _beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **Midday in the Mojave wasteland. Two days after fixing the solar panels.**

 **3rd POV**

In the heat of the late spring, temp can reach blistering heights. That was if it wasn't for the fact that nuclear war had devastated the atmosphere, now it's even hotter then spit on a skillet. Being caught out their without water or a wide brim hat would be a death sentence. However the animals of the waste managed to evolve to survive the harsh tempters of early June. Humans on the other hand, still has a few centuries to catch up.

That brings us upon two exhausted travelers heading north. Ruby and Weiss were struggling to put one foot in front of the other. A mixture of an agonizing heat wave and lack of sleep had made travel difficult. They had to strip down to make sure that they don't get heat stroke. To keep themselves awake Ruby had place on some music. Unfortunately, it has done very little to keep them from passing out like roadkill on a lonely highway.

 _ **Play Let's ride into the Sunset together by the Lost Weekend Western Swing Band.**_

 **I've wrangled, and I've rambled, and I've rodeoed around  
I've never once thought of settling down  
But darlin', the moment I laid eyes on you  
I knew my ramblin' days were through**

Ruby had removed her armor and corset. Her jumpsuit was now wrapped around her waist, revealing a sweat drenched dirty tank top. Her pant legs were rolled up to her ankles, and she had her hood covering her head. However, this didn't stop the heats ray's from piercing her head. Her hair hanged downwards, dropping sweat onto the ground. Her eyes may be covered by her motorcycle goggles, but it was clear she was absolutely exhausted.

 **Made up my mind a long time ago  
When the right man came along, somehow I'd know  
Heart as true, eyes as blue, and his smile as wide  
As a western sky**

Weiss even worse for wear. She had removed her shirt and was now wearing it like a wet rag tied together by a decaying red tie atop her head. Only thing covering her chest was the Sierra Madre armor above her size A bra. Her hair was a complete mess, just like her pants. Not to long ago she saw a mirage of a water fountain, however it turns out to be a mud pit.

 **Let's ride into the sunset together  
Stirrup to stirrup, side by side  
When the day is through, I'll be here with you  
Into the sunset we will ride**

She only realizes that when the naked mer-Ruby's started to bite a little to hard on her lips. Turns out to be a few Gecko's, So, besides dirty pants that were ripped at the leg, she had a cut at the bottom portion of her lip. Only reason both girls kept on walking was the thought of making it to Camp Golf. There they would deliver off their package and rest on nice plushie beds.

 **Yodelay-ee-hoo**

 **Yodelay-ee-hoo**

 **Yodelay-ee, yodelay-ee, yodelay-ee**

However, besides the bad luck of sweating like pigs, they were attacked by another Legion assignation party, a few dozen bloat fly's, fire ant's and an ungodly smell emanating from one of the girls. It was a mixture of unbathed sweat and something putrid.

 **I'll be your cowgirl, if you'll be my cowboy  
You'll be my Dale, I'll be your Roy  
When the day is done, homeward we'll be wending  
Like a movie with a happy ending**

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Weiss asked as she was unable to vomit from the lack of energy.

"I think it's Ray's brain." Ruby remarks as she opens the burlap sack to be hit by a strong rotting odder. "Ugh, (Struggles not to vomit.) Yep, (cough) those are maggots."

"Ugh, Rex better be grateful. Cause if not I Swear I will…" **Thwack!**

 **Let's ride into the sunset together  
Stirrup to stirrup, side by side  
When the day is through, I'll be here with you  
Into the sunset we will ride**

Before Weiss could even finish her sentence, she was hit on the head by something metallic and the size of a baseball.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouts as she races over to her. "Are you ok?!"

"Ugh, who, or what in the…" Before Weiss could even finish her sentence, she looks down at what hit her, It was a grenade… and it was missing the pin.

"MONTY ALMIGHTY!" Weiss screams with wide eyes before quickly grabbing Ruby and diving behind cover as it goes off.

 **Yodelay-ee-hoo**

 **Yodelay-ee-hoo**

 **Yodelay-ee, yodelay-ee, yodelay-ee**

As the song come to an end, both Ruby and Weiss peeked out from behind the rocks they had used as cover. In the place where they were just standing was a small black crater. A few grenade fragments were scattered about, it even seemed that Weiss shirt and Ruby's cape got hit in the explosion.

"What was that?" Weiss asked as she pulls her Laser Pistol out.

"I don't know Weiss." Ruby remarks as she looks down at her Pip-Boy to see she if she had suffered any unseen damage. Only thing that it said was that she was suffering from Advance Sleep Deprivation (Intelligence -1, Agility -1)

Before the two could even make a guess on what was going on a loud but faint shout can be heard in the distance. "… F-O-U-R!"

With that said a loud wonk sound can be heard before a few moments later a grenade went sailing through the air.

"Monty, almighty, get down!" Weiss shouts as she pushes Ruby's head down on her before blasting the grenade, midair with her laser pistol.

The grenade exploded in mid air with a few blasts. Once the grenade exploded there was a uneasy quite stir. It wasn't like before; it was like the silence before the storm. However, as Weiss kept still, listening for anything that is around them. Ruby begins to feel uncomfortable being pushed down on Weiss.

"Um, Weiss… I can't breathe." Ruby remarks from being pressed against Weiss.

Weiss noticed and pondered weather she should continue to hold her there or not. The first was tempting, especially with the amount of skin Ruby was showing; but her ears head rustling in the bush behind her and she quickly let's go before turning the laser pistol on the bush. However before she could even see who or what was in the bush, she felt the barrel of a service rifle against her cheek.

"Arm's out stretch, Princes." A blonde NCR soldier remarks as she kept finger discipline on Weiss. Ruby responds by pointing her weathered 10mm at her, but another NCR soldier with a Mohawk came in from the side and beat it to her.

"Don't try munchkin. Three on one beats you two bitches any day." He said in a rebellious tone with no finger discipline.

"I believe you mean four Razz, or did you not learn to count when you were young?" Another NCR soldier comments in an intellectually superior tone as he came up from behind them.

"Fuck off, Poindexter. I'm referring to the blockhead." Razz remarks as he flips him off with the hand on his barrel.

"Oh, come on guys. I thought we agreed to be nice to each other." A more soft-hearted tone said as another NCR soldier emerges from the bushes.

"Baby steps O'Hanrahn." Razz said frustrated with himself before turning to the women. "Mags, what's your onion on the two bitches?"

"Well, they are clearly not Legion spy's, but defiantly more armed then most travelers." Mags said pointing to the sniper rifle. "Still, who are you to shoot at NCR soldiers?"

"Shooting at!? You shot first!" Weiss responds without dropping her gun.

"Technically lopping a grenade at us." Ruby interjected as she slowly placed away her hand gun.

"That is entirely improbable for you to be hit by the grenade, O'Hanrahn would have seen you…" Poindexter then realizes that it was probable, especially seeing that he was no focused on a butterfly. "First, ok maybe it happened."

"Right, anyways what is your business at camp golf?" Mags said as she gave a movement with her hand to lower their arms.

"We were transporting this to Ranger Hanlon." Ruby comments as she was holding up the package.

"ah, we were radioed about that. All is clear." Mags said as she fully stands down. Ruby was glad the situation was cleared up. Weiss on the other hand was still fuming.

"That's it? No, we nearly died by your recklessness. Who was the idiot who was tossing the grenades?!" Weiss demanded.

"Oy, we said we were sorry princess, don't need to get your panties in a bunch." Razz comments rudely as he takes a smoke out.

Wiess gave him the infamous Schnee death glair, but before she could even say anything Mags spoke up. "That would be an outside trainee, Mrs. Valkyrie has us practice shooting by having us shoot at grenades she hits with the 9 iron."

"A 9 Iron?" Weiss asked as her left eye begins to twitch in anger. "What, kind of moronic, demolitionist, would hit live grenades like they were…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she realizes who she was talking about, especial now that a loud gasp can be hear from behind. "(Gasp) Ruby, Ice Queeny!"

With that loud gasp, Weiss barley had time to turn around before she was knock back into Ruby by a fast ginger blur. When the dust settled it was shown that Nora had tackled them to the ground. She was wearing similar clothes to Ruby. A old Vault 34 Jumpsuit with the top tied around her waist. She had a decaying black V neck with the words Boop written in white. She was currently holding both Ruby and Weiss together in death hug of friendship. As she slowly and painfully kills them with friendship, Ren came down from the hillside.

"OHMYGODITISYOU,RENTOLDMEYOUTWOWEREHERE,WHEREISJAUNE,(Nora.)ISHEOK,WHYISWEISSNAKED,WHAT'STHESIERRAMADRE,WHATISTHATUNMONTYLIKESMELL,(Nora!)WHATISTHATABRAININASACK,WHYDOYOUHAVEABRAININABURLAPSACK,GASP,(Nora!)INEARLYFORGOTME,SIXXY,BOONY,EDEY,ANDRENNYALLWENTTOTHISOLDVAULT,(Nora!)WEGOTALLTHESEGUNSANDARMOR,ANDIMAYHAVESAVEDAFEWVAULTDWELLERSFROMARADIOATCIVEFROMTHELOCALVAULT…"

"NORA!" Ren shouted, interrupting her. He too had changed his clothes for the unexpected heat wave. He didn't have his leather jacket on, and his jeans were rolled up a bit. "Your choking them."

Nora looks down upon the two. Both were going blue and struggling to breath as they scratch at Nora's arms.

"Oh, Heh. Sorry." Nora said as she lets go of them.

"Ugh, (Cough, Cough) It's nice to see you Nora." Ruby struggles to say as she massages her throat.

"(cough, Cough.) Yes, as exciting as that was, where (Cough, cough) did Ren found you?" Weiss asked as she struggles catch her breath.

"Oh, I was with an awesome group of people call the boomers. Gave me this sweat jacket, and a lot of explosives." Nora explains as she pulls a few grenades from her belt. "Then me, Renny, Sixy, Boony, and ED-Ey went to a vault and got so many goodies." Nora said as she gave a simple excited clap.

"Oh, that's… wait Six is here?" Ruby asked slightly terrified since they technically were supposed to stay on the strip. Before Nora could answer Ruby's worst fears came to light when a shadow of a certain individual stood over them.

"Oh yes he is." Six remarks in a very disappointed tone, as he looks down on a nervous Ruby and Weiss.

"Heh, heh. Hay Six." Ruby said with a nervous chuckle.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." _(Oh, great. Tweedle Dumb, and Tweedle dumber are here.)_

Six then walks down to the two. He was currently wearing something similar to Boone with the duster still over him. He gave them a long stare with his sunglass's hiding his frustration and anger. He then asked in a stern and terrifying tone that made both girls gulp in fear. "Ruby, Weiss. Explanation, Now."

 **Early the next morning around five in the morning.**

They explained themselves right then and there. They told them how they got bored, started a mob shootout, learn about Rex's problems during Jaune's surgery, left Vegas for a rumor town in the mountains, found said rumor village, turns out to be run by supper mutants, Left Jaune their with Rex, got jumped by the Legion, went into a military protected solar station, retrieved a dog's brain, and now hoping it across the desert with no sleep.

When said aloud, it's kinda understandable why Six was five steps away from having a vein in his head pop in anger. Still, all he could do is let out a heavy sigh. _"They are only kids."_ Was Six's only reason for not going into a berserk rage. He just simply left to have a drink with Boone. Once gone Nora filled in the gaps. With Ren correcting her along the way. So apparently after picking up Nora from the Boomer's they head to Vault 34, singing merely all the while. ("Nora, Nora was the only one.") Then they stubbled upon the Vault 34 when Ren and her fell through a hole. ("Nora, Nora was the only one.") Inside the vault they were attack by an entire army of lizard people. ("Ghouls.") When they reached the bottom of the vault, they had to kill the Lizard queen who rod atop a carriage being pulled by fire breathing baby death claws. ("A Ghoulified Overseer whose desk became a turret.") Ren and her opened the vault by swimming through sewer water. ("Radiation.") Inside was multiple gun's that each had their own supply of pancakes that came with them. ("Bullets, there were a lot of bullets.") Once outside they stopped by this military base to rest before heading out to save the lady in the lake. ("A very old plane at the bottom of lake Mead.") We would have left this morning but the heat wave kept the group at Camp Golf. So, they stayed for the past two days. To kill time Ren and Nora started training a group of soldiers called the Misfits. Ren taught them basic shooting and hand to hand, why'll Nora taught them how to use explosives and play golf. ("Skeet shooting.") Why'll training a group of seven ("Four.") Vault dwellers came upon Camp Golf. After learning that Nora was the one who saved them, they begin to worship her as a living legend. ("… That actually happen. We might have a cult problem.")

Now with everyone caught up, Nora and Ren aloud the two to sleep. The entered a room that was reserved for guest at Camp Golf. A mixture of old mattress and air conditioning, the two fell asleep like rocks in the ocean. Hours had passed by before Ruby wakes from her slumber. She let her eyes adjusted in the early morning. Inside the room the entire gang was there. Weiss slept without her Sierra Madre vest on in a secondary bed. Nora and Ren shared the third bed, Ren slept up right why'll Nora snoozed crookedly. Six Slept on the floor with his duster as a pillow and his Stetson covering his face. Boone slept upright on a chair near the door. And ED-E was on the ground.

First thing Ruby felt was parched. So, she quietly moved out from underneath her covers. Carefully made her way from the bed to the door. She had a close call when Boone twitched, but he quickly fell back to sleep. She quietly moved out into the hall and headed downstairs to the cafeteria. She only realizes that she was in her underwear when she was about to turn the corner on a few NCR soldiers. She quickly heads back to try and get into some clothes but was nearly cornered by a patrol. Realizing she was about to be spotted by a group of soldiers when she spotted an empty card board box. When the patrol turned the corner, they walked by the card board box without noticing Ruby inside.

Once they pass, Ruby slithered out and quietly made her way back, only to be turned around. She didn't know where her room was or how to find it without talking to one of the rangers. So, she quietly moved from door to door, checking inside the rooms. Some rooms were empty, others had rangers sleeping silently. Some were strange, one had a room filled with poker players with different amount of clothes on, another had guys wearing feminine clothes, another had a guy in a dog costume leaning over another's down pants. That last one gave her shivers. So, she continued on till she hear a clicking sound coming from the office next her.

Ruby recognizes that sound, it sounds like a wheel gun type weapon. Curiosity taking over she took a peek inside to see an older gentleman sitting inside. His eyes were tired but he not exhausted. In hand he held a beautiful hand-crafted revolver, he had it pointed the weapon to his head before pulling back the hammer. Without even thinking he pulled the trigger and a simple click can be heard. Ruby didn't know what to say about that, suicide was unimaginable to her. He then opens up the revolver and show that there were no bullets in the five-cylinder wheel. Ruby gave a simple sigh as she see's him reach down into the drawer where he was sitting. Her heart stopped when he pulls out a single bullet and inserted it. He gave the gun one last look before spinning the wheel and gave a simple flick.

He didn't care where the bullet was, however Ruby knew the chances of him surviving. She knew that the bullet landed in the right side of the firing ring. He pressed the gun to his head and pulled back the hammer. Ruby's eyes went wide knowing what will happen next. The next moment was a blur for the old man and for Ruby. What would have been a graceful escape turned out to be a misfire when a loud "NNNNOOOO!" interrupted him. The bullet blasted a hole in the ceiling and in front of him was a child in her underwear, somehow with in a blink of an eye she managed to rush him and leaving only a trail of Rose petals behind. She stopped him by grabbing the gun and pointing it upward.

The stared at each other. One was more in shock someone would try to do that, the other more in questioning how a girl managed to do that. Neither said anything till a banging on the door can be heard.

"Chief Hanlon, Sir is everything alright?" Came a voice from the other side of the door. The elderly man or Ruby remain quiet for a few moments till the elderly man held up one hand and gave a hush sign with her hand. He got up and walked to the door before peeking out the door, making sure only his head can peek out.

"Everything is fine soldier. Just happen to be cleaning my big iron when it went off." The elderly man replies with a hardy chuckle. "Guess I left a round in the chamber by mistake, heh guess my age is coming around."

"Ah, I see. Well be careful sir. The rangers wouldn't survive without you sir." The solder replies as the elderly man gave a simple nod before closing the door.

Once the door was closed the elderly man turns to Ruby. The two continued to stare before finally the elderly man spoke up. "… That, was some mystical shit right there young lady. The hell you do that?"

"It's… a long story." Ruby answers before her expression slowly turns to discuss. "Why would you do that? Your chief Hanlon. Leader of the NCR Rangers."

"Heh, yeah. To be honest kid, that there is a long story on its own." Hanlon remarks as he walks back to his seat. "Now before we continue, who are you?"

"Ruby was still infuriated but, decided to do what he requested. "Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Ah, I know a bit about you, and your courier friend. Heard someone messed him up pretty bad over in Goodsprings. I heard a few other things too. Some good, but not all." Hanlon said as he reaches down and pulls a bottle of whiskey out. "Tell me, is he your pa, or was that a cover?"

"Um, neither. People just presumed." Ruby said before getting back on track. "Now why were you going to kill yourself?"

Hanlon's natural smile slowly fades. He soon turns his attention to the whisky before explaining himself as he pours himself a drink. "It's no secret that we've had better campaigns. Holding this whole length of river isn't easy. We're stretched thin and the Long 15 just keeps getting longer. Slow to get supplies. Slower to get reinforcements. NCR's senate has got funds tied up at the Boneyard and President Kimball ordered our most experienced rangers to chase ghosts down in Baja. Even Caesar knows that General Oliver's coming back to Hoover. Colonel Moore's doing a fine job of running things over at the dam. Heh, in her own way, of course, when she's not trying to wrangle my rangers into helping her."

He gave a small chuckle as he pauses before taking a swig of the two-hundred-year-old spirit. Once the drink passed his lips and went down his throat did his expression changed. "But just keeping that dam secure and operational day to day is enough work for one person, never mind building a defense against the Legion. Mojave Outpost sent word through the stations. The rangers coming up from Baja moved through Dayglow a week ago. Some of the patrol rangers have reported that Oliver's power armor heavy troopers are starting to reinforce the front lines. Wish they got here a bit earlier, but that's the senate for you."

"So, you were going to kill yourself because the general and better troops were going to come in soon? That does make sense. Why would you do that?" Ruby asked completely confused by this notion.

"I'm killing myself because of a mistake. A mistake and realization that I had a few weeks back." Hanlon explains before taking another swig. He remains quite for a few seconds before starting up the conversation up again.

"Misdirection. When you're pinned down, outnumbered, and two days from any help, it's just about the best friend you can have. Misdirection's what's saved me all these years. It's what saved us at Hoover Dam. But it's been five years now and Caesar's right across that lake He's closer now than he ever was before." Hanlon said with a brief flicker of rage in his tone before letting go. "(Sigh) I was a youngster like you once. I know what it's like to want to fight for your home, but this simply isn't it. It's never going to end. This fight with Caesar. People back home don't know what these young men and women are in for. People back home don't listen. They don't care. Senators, Brahmin barons, folks who are just trying to make it from day to day. It's been so many years that people forget about it. Conscription brings in fresh troops to die here every month. Like it's routine. And even if we hold this dam, what then? Are we going to send the NCR's men and women to die here for another five years? Ten? Patrol the whole length of the Colorado for hundreds of miles? Holding this dam. It'll be the death of us.

He pauses once more to take another sip from his glass before continuing. "The Legion is the worst enemy we've ever faced, but we can't stop Caesar here, not without getting a lot of good people killed. More than anyone cares to count up. And even if we do stop him, I don't see how we're ever going to be able to pull out."

"So your going to kill yourself because going is getting tough, but what about the people in Vegas, or the other communities?" Ruby presented, still not understanding what the old ranger's reason.

"We're fighting on their behalf, but Mr. House and the families are stringing us up, inch by inch. They'll drain us dry while we fight and die over this dam. We offered them sanctuary in NCR territory before, but they won't listen. Troopers and rangers have been dying here for more than five years while the families sit pretty behind that... damned wall." Hanlon explains with a heavy sigh. "Worst still, Oliver will use anything just to gain glory over us, and I do mean anything. That's why Caesar will win, in the end."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Oliver can't stand that rangers got credit for victory at Hoover. Whatever I recommend, he does the opposite. I said I wanted them on the ridge. He put them right on the western part of the dam itself. We don't have enough firepower to hold that spot. If the troopers fall back, and they will, the rangers will advance to cover Oliver's retreat. We lose the dam, Oliver and the senate are in ruin." Hanlon explains as he finishes his whisky.

"But that mean you will die, including everyone else who is with you." Ruby said in realization of how hopeless this war hero was.

"That's the plan kid. Rangers are volunteers. Every man and woman who signs up is willing to die for the NCR, myself included. It's only right that I stand with them. Maybe fifty rangers will die on that dam. We lose over a thousand troopers every year. Being here is crazy. Getting out's, the only sane thing to do. The plan was if I were to die in office then maybe, the senators will see the madness in staying here. But in case I couldn't do it, end my life here. Then the legion will attack, they win and my point still stands." Hanlon concluded, there was a long pause as Ruby still trying to wrap her head around this insanity.

"(Sigh) Look, you're a good kid. Have that Courier watching your back, and apparently you have super powers." Hanlon pauses, seems even he is trying to wrap his head around that. "In any case, my road is coming to an end. Caesar will come down upon us like a nasty storm of hornets, best to be off before then. Sorry for you to see the, Great Chief Hanlon in a sorry state like this."

He was about to show her out of the room, but Ruby quickly spoke up with a proposal. "What if Caesar dies before the battle?"

"Pardon?" Hanlon asked.

"You said it yourself, Caesar is about to attack the dam, but what if he wasn't around for the battle?" Ruby asked.

"Doubt that, He has a lot of mussel between him and anyone who wants to leave a knife in the old bastard's gut." Hanlon said as he humored Ruby's préposal.

"But what about Six? We did take down Vulpes, also those super powers also apply to my friends as well. Just give us a few months and I can guaranty Caesar won't be around for the second battle. Apparently, a man who left Six in the ground is at the fort. If I don't kill him, Six will." Ruby explains giving Hanlon a moment to rethink his plans of sabotage.

Hanlon genuinely thought about it for a moment. He had factored every Mojave faction and Rangers platoon chances of defeating the legion. All of them end with death and disaster. However, the Courier with Ruby by his side has an even higher chance than anyone else. Toss in the other reported children then Caesars days may actually be numbered. "It's a gamble either way. Even with Caesar gone, we still might not outlast the Legion."

"Yes, but it has to be better then ending it here. The rangers need you. Oliver if he is incompetent as I hear will only last a little why'll longer. Even if the NCR wins." Ruby explains. Her reasoning and simple answer gave Hanlon something he hadn't felt in a long time. Hope.

"… I suppose that's a risk I'll have to take. For our sake, I hope you're right." Hanlon said as he leans back. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of letting a child fight off against people like the legion. However, he wasn't going to toss the idea aside because of this.

"It will work. I face even tougher enemies then the Legion." Ruby said with confidence, thinking back to all the challenges she had face before coming to the wasteland.

"Really, and what would that be?" Hanlon asked with a cocky brow raised, causing Ruby the stutter.

"Oh, um… well I would tell you, but I want to get dress first before…" Just like magic, Hanlon stopped her by reaching under his desk and pulling out a spare pair of jeans with a belt buckle.

"Kid, you really think you're the only one to enter this office without pants on?" He said with a smirk before tossing Ruby the jeans. "Now, tell me Ms. Rose, who are you really?"

With a small nervous chuckle Ruby tossed on the jeans before revealing her origins. How she is from another world and how it's infested by monstrous beings known as Grimm. How they push Humanity back. That the only people who stand against them is a group of talented warriors known as Hunters and Huntresses.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. So quick reminder, this will be the last week to vote, so for anyone still on the fence or thinking twice please let me know. Now with that done let's answer some questions and comments.**

 **From the Hatter1: Well, the jury is out on the two guns. Vault Tec purposely selected its residents to fit the experiments. I believe vault 69 (The Irony isn't loss on me nor do I believe this to be coincidence by vault Tec.) had a hundred residents. All but one was male. (Lucky bastard.) The one before, vault 68 had the opposite. (99 males, 1 female.) Anyways, the prototype gun was brought to the vault by Colonel Roy Blackwell who was in charge of Nellis Airforce base, prewar. So, this leaves me to theories the residents of the vault are actually decedents of military families and personnel. Which would explain why they would be initially ok with multiple military grade weapons. They grew or lived around them. You also presented another example about Vault Tec's selective procedure, form that fallout series. (God, I miss Ben Eldridge. That beautiful ghoul bastard.)**

 **Yeah, ED-E suffering does amuse me. *Evil god laughter**

 **Thanks for writing Hatter1. (Good luck with your vote.)**

 **From dekuton: Yeah, I can see that. Guess I got to find a Beta reader. Still otherwise thanks. I'll try to make time for me to fix those mistakes.**

 **Thanks for writing dekuton (If you wish to vote, now would be the time.)**

 **From RedRat8: Yeah, well let's leave it at both of them being a catch 22. Now gun wise, I actually prefer the ranger Sequoia. Don't care that it has five rounds, sometimes you don't need a minigun, or a fatman, or a decapitated Assaultron's head. Sometimes you just need, a big Iron. But yes, I see your point. I was tempted to give Six the Riot shotgun but, he hadn't really been shown using his hunting shotgun, so I left it out of the vault. Personally, I don't care much for the Riot shotgun, personally it looks like something a crazed militia would use in a drive by. Still I won't down play how handy it can be in a tight spot.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8 (Good luck in the vote.)**

 **From leeconnor: I can guaranty that both are separately at Big mountain and Zion Park. (Question I'm asking is who do you think is where?)**

 **Thanks for writing Leeconnor. (vote now or hold your peace.)**

 **From Disasterteen13: Yeah, I had to find a way for ED-E to go a Robot racist rant. This seemed like the best way. That or it finding out that his 100,000 Volt (That's double the amount of voltage in a regular Taser) will essentially make her even more annoying. Now, there are a lot more references then RVB and Tangled. Hopefully someone will realize what those three skeltons and the naked Asian midget back in chapter 4 means before chapter 26. Yeah vault Tec has a lot of horrifying social experiment's that aren't even mentioned in the games. Back in 2002, Chris Avellone. (He helped create the fallout series and New Vegas.) He wrote a book called the Fallout Bible. Even though it isn't cannon, he did give a pretty big list of vaults and their own sinister experiments. (Vault 27 overpopulation, Vault 36 gruel food, Vault 42 Very Dim lights, oh and who can forget Vault 55, and 56. They both had their entertainment holotapes removed, with the exception of Vault 56. They had one, really bad holotape. Like Water World bad. The experiment was to see which vault will fail first. Apparently, there was a bet that it would be 56 before 55.) In any case, thanks. **

**Thanks for writing Disasterteen13 (If you didn't vote, do so now or forever hold your peace.)**

 **From Phygmalion: Great to hear that you love the story, support from the community does help. Your right in the ball park with the weapons. If it doesn't make em OP then they would become useless after a few chapters of shooting at everything. Dust don't grow on trees and stuff. I didn't know you were guessing. Huh neat. In any case if that's your vote then I'll list it.**

 **Thanks for the support, I'll let the girls and two guys know, Thanks for writing Pygmalion (Good luck with your vote.)**

 **From Carre: *with arm cast and in a wheel chair**

 **You don't say…**

 **1\. No problem.**

 **2 A. They don't but at least you found a waldo. (This story is one big pop culture where's Waldo. Hopefully people can find the reference with chapter 4 Asian midget before Church Bells Ring.)**

 **2 B. It would. Reminds me of the Rabbit from Monty Pythons Quest for The Holy Grail. (Imagine if that was in her camera. God help us all.)**

 **3 A. *Grabs hand before touching ED-E**

 **Beep, boop Beep ( _Touch me and I will shock you with enough voltage that all your holes will become a light socket for an electric car.)_**

 **Yeah, I would Highly suggest against that. ED-E's like a cat, one wrong touch and they make it their life's goal to kill you in your sleep or in front of your kids before strangling said kids so they don't come back for revenge. (Cats are evil.)**

 **3 B. Pretty much. But settle a bet. Which vault is doomed to failure first? Vault 55 or Vault 56? They both had their entertainment holotapes removed, with the exception of Vault 56. They had one, really bad holotape. Like Water World bad. The experiment was to see which vault will fail first. (Apparently there was a bet that it would be 56 before 55.)**

 **3 C. Yes, well except for playing golf with grenades. Still at least it's better than the time someone was forced to find land minds, with a hammer.**

 **4\. Yes, we did warn the audience not to play golf with her. She has now moved on to croquet… with land minds. Thanks, and one question. Is something off with your review? I only got it thirty minutes before uploading this chapter, but it says that you posted it last Wednesday. Could be me on my end or something on yours. Just checking.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre. (Did you vote? Last chance to do so.)**

 **From Luckenhaft: Eh, more of an ass then tit guy but I can guaranty that I'm not into corpses. (Seriously, that's really… fucked up. That's why whenever someone says "Your moM" jokes I tell em that she's dead.) Now, as for annoying ED-E, Don't. Please, just don't. Yesterday Jaune slipped on the water bucket we used to mop of the stage and ED-E caused him to go into cardiac arrest. For the "L.O.L's."**

 **Also, you're the one who got those robotic overlords to get a god complex? You do know that makes them suicidal right?**

 **Seriously, five out of six of them fry their servos trying to move a rock with their minds. The others are shot on sight. (I got 99 problems, but a Big Iron isn't one of them.)**

 **Well, what about Vault 55 and Vault 56 experiment? They both had their entertainment holotapes removed, with the exception of Vault 56. They had one, really bad holotape. Like Water World bad. The experiment was to see which Vault will fail first. (Apparently there was a bet that it would be 56 before 55.)**

 **Yeah, Cops have their eyes on me ever since the incident with that underage German heiress who had a massive crush on me. (Didn't happen, but you get at pedophile joke we can insert with that Archer refrence.)**

 **Really? I thought only republicans do. (Second amendment bitches!)**

 **To be fair, how did you know that there were survivors still down there? For all you could know, you could have given the controls to a bunch of rotting skeltons.**

 **Yeah, please don't steal from Six. *Toss you back the All American.**

 **Try trading with him. Only Six is allowed to pick pocket people. I had to give up my second favorit Big Iron, so don't think your off the hook just yet.**

 **Eh, it was a prototype. (I prefer what Veronica says about it. The equivalent of a STD from Gomorrah for power armor. )**

 **Well how will you spell emp? It's an electromagnetic pulse. Or emp. E.M.P sounds like letters.**

 **A bit on the nose, Andrew Ryan.**

 **Yeah, um you might want to try your luck elsewhere. I don't even want to know what they would taste like after 400 hundred years.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft (Did you vote, last chance to do so.)**

 **From Gadge916: *Boone runs out from behind stage.**

 **What did you say! *Tries to strangle Gadget916 but is being hold back by Ruby, Ren, and Weiss from the back and Wombag1786 up front.**

 **Boone, stop I thought you agreed in your contract that you wouldn't strangle anyone who thinks the Legion is the best!**

 **F#$K the contract! Get over here snowflake, Time to learn about sacrifice!**

 ***After a few moments of struggling Boone is pushed back behind stage.**

 **(Phew) Right, so sorry about that, Boone can be… "patriotic" at times. So yeah, I'd prefer a legion supporter instead of House. (preference between two evils.) Now then thanks, I do enjoy your story as well. I am slightly disappointed that this 24-chapter story surpassed another story in Fav, Fol, and comments despite being another dozen more chapters ahead with an entire year behind the work. But I digress though.**

 **Thanks for writing Gadet916 (Did you vote? Last chance to toss in your hat.)**

 **From Guest: Actually, Trump never became president in the fallout universe. His grandson did, Donald Hillary Trump JR who had the wall built. (Yes, he marries Hillary. Good luck getting them getting busy out of your head.)**

 **Thanks for writing Guest. (Did you vote?)**


	25. Viruti et Valkyrie

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: _beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **Hours later, On the balcony above Lake Mead.**

 **3RD POV**

The conversation has dragged on for hours. It went for so long that both Ruby and Hanlon moved to the upper floor balcony to look upon the lake. At first Ruby started with the basics of her world, Dust, Aura, Semblances, Faunas, Grimm, and Combat Schools. Then she moved on to her personal life, friends, and adventures. To a normal Waste Lander, all of this would sound like Telltales from a Freeside Junkie. However, Hanlon had met with multiple politicians back west, he can spot a liar's web a mile away. When he heard Ruby's tales, he couldn't see the web nor any shakes, coming with the conclusion that she is a master liar or wasn't lying. He figured the lateral. He did found some of the stories to be either to be intriguing or down right humorous.

"Heh, Heh. That funny, what happened after your uncle walked into class?" Hanlon asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well then Ozpin announced that day's lesson will be working on their landing strategy." Ruby finishes before both started laughing about the time her uncle lost a bet with her father and went to class in a skirt.

"Heh, heh. Oh, boy that beats my wife's tales of talking Deathclaws by a mile away." Hanlon said with a low chuckle.

"Yeah, heh, heh. You know, I've been here an entire month and half, but I have not met a single Deathclaw." Ruby remarks as she wipes a tear of joy from her eye.

"Well they are some nasty fellow's let me tell you. Course legend goes there are a rare breed of Intelligent Deathclaws made by Enclave back in the hay day of The Chosen One. Supposedly one of these Deathclaws by the name of Goris traveled with her. Lucky for her since the Deathclaw's were then wiped out by their own creators." Hanlon remarks as he leans back in his chair.

"Oh, well what happened to Goris?" Ruby asked with intrigue.

"Well, only there are only speculations about the Albino Deathclaw whereabouts or if he actually exists." Hanlon remarks as he rubs his beard. As he does so Ruby's stomach gives a small gurgling sound indicating that she hadn't had breakfast or dinner.

As she begins to blush Hanlon gave a small chuckle. "Heh, guess what they say is true. I do apologies Ms. Rose for rambling on. Wanna continue this conversation downstairs over breakfast?"

"Yes please." Ruby said as she held her stomach in hunger.

The two then head downstairs for Breakfast. Downstairs in the cafeteria multiple rangers ate their food in silence. No one the wiser of what could have happen the night before with Chief Hanlon. Each ranger was eating a hardy meal of sugar bombs Yum Yum devil eggs, Dandy boy Apples, and Sweat Rolls. Ruby mouth begins to water at the sweat rolls, she hadn't had any cookies for nearly one and half months. She quickly wipes her mouth before quickly grabbing a few of the rolls. She then grabbed some food to go with the breakfast before turning around to see Nora Waving to her. She was sitting with the Misfits and the rest of the gang. As Ruby pondered if she should sit with them Hanlon came from behind.

"Aren't they your friends, he ones from your home?" Hanlon asked as he walked up beside her.

"Oh, Yeah." Ruby remarks.

"Then why don't you sit with them?" Hanlon said as he made a movement with his head. "I'm sure there's room for me as well."

Ruby gave a nod and followed him to tables. At the table, Six and Boone were talking in a serious tone about something why'll Weiss was simply field stripping her Lasor Pistol. Nora was talking, or more like shouting a strange dream about making it rain Deathclaw's, stealing one of their eggs, it then hatches allowing them to own a Baby Deathclaw which they will call syrup.

"Come on Ren. Imagine how much money we can make on the strip. Five caps per picture with Syrup, the tamed Deathclaw!" Nora suggests.

"Nora, how do you know it won't backfire? And remember what happened when you own that goldfish?" Ren said as he bit into his Raiser Grain toast.

"Mr. Boop died an honorable death. We gave him a proper burial by sea." Nora retorts.

"He died because you didn't stop shaking the bag. And we tossed him into the porta potty at the fair ground where you won him." Ren corrected. Before Nora could say something to protest, she noticed Ruby walking beside an older man.

"Hey, Ruby. Who's the old man?" Nora asked getting a dirty look from every NCR trooper and ranger present.

"Um, Nora. This is…" Before Ruby could finish Hanlon interrupts her by introducing himself.

"Hanlon, Ms. Valkyrie. Chief Hanlon." He said with a chuckle as he reaches out with one hand to shake hers. Nora did without a second thought. She was about to return to Ren and her conversation when she just remembered who Chief Hanlon is. She nearly choked on the pancake she was chewing on.

"Oh, my Oum. I'm so sorry." Nora said in a fit of panic.

"Ah, it's no bother. I am getting older." Hanlon said as he waves it off. "Now, do you mind if you move down. I aint as acrobatic as you youngsters anymore."

Without even thinking Nora shoves Ren down which caused him to bump into Weiss. This made her loose her tools and bump into Boone. Boone was pushed causing him to accidently throw hot coffee into Six's face, sending him to the ground. As the group complains at one another Nora cheerfully pats the open space for the two gleefully.

"… Heh, guess my troops weren't lying about your… optimistic attitude." Hanlon said before sitting down next to Nora.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _If by Optimistic attitude do you mean idiotic beyond reason. Then yes. She is "Optimistic.")_

"So, Ruby. When did you meet, The! Chief Hanlon?" Nora asked.

"Well, that's a long story." Ruby said as she rubs the back of her neck in nervousness.

"Oh, I can explain if you want." Hanlon offered. Ruby didn't know how to respond to witnessing a war hero trying to commit suicide so she allowed him to do so.

 **A few hours later.**

Hanlon told a lie about how he accidently bumped into her when she was looking for a room. The two talked and swapped a few tales of their own. Six still in pain from the coffee asked what he meant by stories. He then simply gave a knowing wink before handing a napkin to Six. At first, he was confused till he notice writing on it. He read it silently before looking up at him. Hanlon gave a nod and return back to the conversation.

After a few hours the posse gathered their things and supplies and got ready to leave for a Callville Bay just north east of their location. However, there was the payment for the package Weiss and Ruby had delivered. They were payed a measly fifty caps, but Hanlon intervein on the payment with three additional items. Ruby was given a book. A story book of two famous Wastelanders, the Vault dweller who had saved the wasteland from the Master and his supper mutant army. Then his descendent, the chosen one, his descendent who saved the wasteland from the Enclave. He then gave her an NCR Ranger belt to help with carrying additional fire arms. It was a beautiful brown western gunslinger belt. The leather was marked with a western design and had the right holster modified for her Weathered 10MM. It also had an additional holster on the front of the holster. It was unforntely could only fit a revolver but it didn't matter. The belt made her feel even more badass then she already did. She was given another with the difference it being a blacker color. Weiss refused it because she felt like it was "Tacky." So, Six took it. It fit well with That Gun in his right holster well and his 44 magnum in his front holster.

They said their goodbyes and left heading North East for Callville Bay. With the additional two the trip was even nosier for Six, ED-E, and Boone. Halfway through the trip when a pack of Radscorpions attacked, they were easily handled it with minimal effort. As another few hours pass by, they eventually made it to the Bay with no troubles. The question now was how or who is going to swim to the bottom of the lake. Nora of course jumps in first and quickly swims down. After a few minutes of not returning upwards Ren removed his jacket before jumping in. Another minute later he swims back up with Nora with a Mirelurks claw still attacked to her leg. A few stitches later Nora detonated the floatation explosives causing the two hundred old bombers to float to the surface.

"… Huh, you know I would expect it to be in worse shape after two centuries beneath the surface." Weiss comments as she takes a bite from a pickled pear fruit.

"Yeah well that's pre-war teck for yah." Six remarks as he lights up a hand rolled up cigarette. After he inhales the smoke, he tosses the All American on his back before getting up. "Right, so what now Nora?"

"Well, we are supposed to wait for some robots to come by and drag this plane to Nellis." Nora explains as she finishes cooking the mutant crab claws hand.

"Good, Me ED-E, and Boone will stay here. You four head back to Vegas." Six remarks as he exhales some smoke.

"What?!" Multiple voice shout in confusion from all four of the kids.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Oh, thank god. And here I thought I was going to die of annoyance.)_

"You heard me head back to Vegas. I'm sure the guilt of loosing you too is just eating Veronica up from the inside." Six remarks.

 **Back in Vegas at the Ultra-Luxe**

A dozen of White gloves society members walked out a hotel room covered in multiple bruises and cracked masks. A few had a limp in their step. Their original plan was to kidnap a single regular patron but what a simple job turns into a near disaster. For a patron she has a powerful right hook. In fact, one of the kidnappers begged for a left by the end of it. Still they had a job to do and they now caught their breath. They head back inside and struggled to carry an unconscious Veronica down the hall. As they do so the Med-X started to wear off and she quickly wakes up.

"Ugh… wha, Oh hell no!" Veronica shouts as she punches one of the kidnappers in the crotch. She fell to the ground with a thud before getting back up for round two.

 **Back with Six and kids**

"But what about Jaune, and Rex?" Ruby asked.

"Once we are done with the job, we will head out for Jacobstown the next morning and pick up the squirt." Six said before taking a drag from his smoke.

"Beep, Boop, Beep!" ( _Yeah, we will… wait what? Ah, F$#k. I hate that guy._ )

"But you don't know where Jacobstown is!" Ruby pleads.

"True but…" Before Six could even finish his sentence Boone pats him on the shoulder.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Boone remarks. "Caesars Legion doesn't head that far out west. Plus, you did say that we were heading up to Bitter Springs. Could be a chance to kill two birds with one stone."

Six thought about those words. He did had a point, If they stayed north of Vegas then they will be out of Fiend territory, and they remain to the road then they don't have to worry about most critters. Plus, it was far away from any Legion raiding parties or assignation groups. Six then looked over the kids, his gut was telling him that it was a dumb idea. They are kids, but on the other hand he knew that he can handle themselves. Remembering the lesson from the Madre he lets out a heavy sigh.

"Fine you win." Six mutters as he pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Really, Yes, thank you Six!" Ruby said before hugging Six gleefully.

Six would normally try to pry her off, but knowing the futility when it come to her just simply let her continue, completely irritated by it.

"Aw that's adorable." Nora remarks before asking Ren loudly. "Does that mean Six is now her father? Oh, I always wanted a younger sister!"

"I'm not anyone's pa!" Six said enraged as he had enough of Ruby's hug and pushed her away. "I don't know why people think so."

"Beep, mic drop Boop, Beep ( _Probably because a single man with a group of underaged children that he isn't related to or is entrusted by said relatives. Sounds worse than being your multicolored children from alternative mothers_.) ED-E explains sarcastically. "Beep, Boop, Beep. ( _Course then again, child protective services no longer exist since the bombs so go ahead, dump the brats in the lake and blame it on the Legion, no one will batter an eye_.)

"… Ugh, you make a good point ED-E." Six said as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He then murmured something that no one heard. "…Except that last part."

"uh, what did he said?" Weiss asked slightly interested in what the robot had said.

"Nothing, look just don't get into anymore trouble or do anything stupid." Six said with a heavy sigh before walking off with Boone and ED-E following behind him.

"Will do Dad!" Nora shouts.

"Ugh!" Six shouts in frustration as he tosses his hands up in irritation.

After he and Boone left over the hill, Ren turns to Nora and asked, "…Nora… Why do you insist that he's our dad?"

"Well what would you call him? He looks after us, make sure we are safe, brutally murder that Legion spy with his bare hands and buried him in an unmarked shallow grave." Nora listed with her fingers.

"Wait, what was that last one?" Weiss asked with wide eyes of shock,

"Not important, but what I'm saying is what will you call someone who does everything for you without any thanks or days off?"

"A Varlet?" Weiss answers

"A Dog sitter?" Ren guessed.

"My uncle?" Ruby remarks.

"Wha, no a dad. I'm talking about a dad." Nora said as she throws her arms up. "Gosh, a month here made everyone here weirder."

The three gave a strange look at one another, Nora for once made a somewhat valid point. Six could have left them to rot in the wasteland, yet he didn't. If anything, he has spent more on them in this complex relationship. As the three pondered why, a simple question with a complex question enters Ruby's head. " _Did, he had a kid before?_ "

A few hours had passed by since ED-E, Boone, and Six had left. The sun was about set in the east and the four were wait anxiously for the robots. As they waited a few Mirelurks risen from the lake only to be blown up by Nora. So, with the bits of crab meat floating by the groups real problem was boredom. Ruby started to read the book Hanlon gave her. She had just gotten to the part where the vault dweller had hired Ian out of Shady Sands when the robots had arrived.

"Finally, I was getting bored!" Nora shouts as she gets off a pile of rotting tires.

As the military grade Mister Gutsy's moved closer to the water, the one at the end was suddenly stuck down by a spear. A few more spears in the Mister Gutsy, Ruby recognizes those spears and quickly shout out to everyone.

"Crap, guys it's the Legion!" Ruby shouts as a spear passes by her.

She quickly dived behind cover as the spears impaled into cover. Weiss having experience with the legion tactics realized the danger she was in. Nora and Ren had no idea or experience with the legion. But when it comes to dodging, they were experts in that.

"Who are these guys!" Nora asked as she pulls out her rocket launcher.

"Legion, hopefully they aren't using guns." Weiss remarks as she pulls out her laser pistol as a spear race past her.

"Ok, but why are they attacking us in particular?" Ren asked as he blindly fired at them.

Before Ruby or Weiss could say anything, the Legion responded by shouting at the top of his lungs. "RETRIBUTION FOR VULPES!"

"Oh… who Vulpes?" Nora asked as she tossed a grenade behind her.

"Um, long story!" Ruby shouts as she removes her riffle out from behind her.

"Eh, I don't know. I mean we do have time. They are using only spears." Nora remarks. As on cue powerful gunshots went off. Sound like a sniper rifle and rapid fire 12.7 SMG.

"You were saying!" Weiss shouts as she leans out of cover and disintegrating an incoming legion recruit.

"Alright, Alright! That's a story for another day!" Nora remarks as she aims her weapon at the legion.

Before she could fire, one legion member got lucky and hit the rocket just as it left the bazooka. The explosion destroyed the rocket launcher, and sent Nora flying backwards into the water. Ren in a fit of panic and rage begins to fire more rapidly at their attackers. It seems that a small army of Legion raiders has raced over the hill. Like most legion formations the most experience soldier let the newer recruit's race forward, rusty machetes in hand. They raced towards the group with no fear, or horror as they raced toward the group. They of course were easily gunned down by Ren, Wiess, and Ruby; but of course, that is basic legion procedure. Though dying with ease, they made ground as they push the three back towards the water. Ruby had taken a few shots at a few recruits who came charging forward. However, one got lucky by charging in through the side. He slashes down at her, He of course missed but did knock her rifle out of her hand. Ruby then dodges under the second slash before implanting the cosmic knife into his chest. Killing him instantly.

She tried to retrieve her rifle, but a few spears that nearly impaled her sent Ruby scurrying back. She quickly pulls out her weathered 10mm and activated V.A.T.S she pinned down five incomings Legion Decanus. Four of them fell to the ground with 10mm lodged in their heads. The fifth one's head was saved by his helmet. However, that didn't save him by Weiss's laser blast. He was shortly reduced to ash allowing Ruby to retreat behind cover. As she jumped behind the tool boxes, she took a moment to get a look at her surroundings. It seems they had beaten back the recruits, but that means the legions more experienced soldiers will be charging in.

"Oum almighty, how many are there!" Ren shouts as he quickly laid suppressive fire.

"I don't know! They don't send this many after us before!" Weiss said as she reloads a new EC batterie.

"Either way, just don't stop. You do not want to be captured by these monsters!" Ruby shouts as she tosses a grenade over her shoulder killing one veteran legion.

The two only heard of rumors of what happens to Legion captives. None of them were pleasant. So, with the fear of being captured the two fought with more ferocity then before. However, if there is one thing about the Legion, it is that they are devoted to serving Caesar will to the death. It seemed like they will be captured or killed as the three were being pushed back into Lake Mead. What came next seemed something from an Unstoppables comic. As the legion closes in Nora emerges from the lake with two weapons in hand. In her right was her mercenary rifle, in the other a grenade launcher. She had somehow duel wielded the 40MM explosives like they were peashooters.

"For my baby!" Nora shouts in vengeance for her rocket launcher that she ironically named " _Nora's Baby_."

The 40MM went flying through the air, crashing into the legion and blowing them to bloody pieces. Once the blood shower of has came to an end, the four regrouped and tries to collect their breath. As they do so they can hear a slight coughing sound from underneath the body pile of legionary bits. Curious Nora walks over to the body pile before removing the bodies. Underneath it all was a single Centurion, now missing half his face and limbs.

"Oh, my Oum… I did this." Nora said reeling in shock from what she had done. She could kill an entire vault filled with Ghouls without loosing a wink of sleep; but a human? She did this.

"(Cough, Cough) You degenerates always fight un-honorably. (Cough, Cough.) Always fighting from afar." The legion mocked as he laid their dying. Slightly enraged Ruby moves Nora away from the sight and into Ren's arms. He too had spilled blood; he just didn't show it but he too was mortified by his actions.

"And what you did in Nipton was better?" Ruby asked as her hand tightened around her cosmic knife.

"(Cough) You witnessed Vulpes glory before his demised (Cough, Cough)?" The Centurion asked before realizing who he was talking to. "Oh, heh, heh, (Cough, Cough) … of course _quod a puero Brutus._ The irony isn't lost on me child. Your hands are stained with the legion, heh (Cough Cough) Oh, how I wish to see your fate beneath Legate Lanius, A _rubrum daemonium_ of the west meeting The monster of the east…heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah… **Stab.** "

As the man laughed, Ruby's rage had flickered in that moment. Without thinking she had pulled out her knife and stabbed him through the neck, ceasing his laughter. However, her rage wasn't satisfied, she begins to stab, over and over again. With each stab, the three look upon her in horror how she has changed. Before the twenty fourth plunge Weiss intervenes, by grabbing Ruby's arm.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouts in a worried tone. "What in Oum's name was that?!"

"… He… is a monster Wiess!" Ruby said as she drops her knife and breaks down in tears as she hugs her partner. "Each and every one of them are monsters!"

Weiss was confused, never had she seen Ruby break like this before. Granted no one did, she continues to cry and cry. As those tears streamed from her eyes, Ren and Nora tried to comforter her by hugging her as well. It seemed that the wasteland had finally made a crack in the young Huntress. As the time went by Weiss decided the most reasonable way to help Ruby was to leave the scene of the carnage. They had retrieved her rifle before walking off into the west as the sun begins to set.

As they continued on, the group felt completely in despair. Only been a few hours since Six had left them, and that was all it took for them to be knee deep in carnage and few pounds less of bullets. As they continued along the road, Weiss suggested that Ruby plays something over her Pip-Boy. She definitely loved the music of the Mojave; she has never seen her hum one of those prewar toons in their travel. Ruby silently and lifelessly agrees, she held up her Pip-Boy and tunes into Radio New Vegas as _Ain't that a kick in the head_ ends. What came forth was a sad tone that didn't help the mood at all, in fact all it did was add to the despair.

 **Play _Hurt by Johnny Cash_**

 **I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real**

Ruby looks down at her hand. They were still covered in blood. Completely soaked up to her arm. She then begins to pounder more about herself, about the words of others.

"Out here people change and definitely not for the better." Trudy voice remarks.

"Your stubborn misguided sense of self fucking righteousness just bought me and your green horn friend here, is a day in pure agony!" Six voice shouts in anger.

"That's, not an easy question. For us soldiers, we trained to do it. For civilians it isn't easy. The legion just simply doesn't care." Boones voice remarks.

"it's a desert you know. A radioactive desert where human subsist in a barbaric state. Difficulty to glorify convincingly. They are however, aptly named. For that's what you will be out there, wasted." Mr. House's voice remarks.

 **The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything**

Ruby shakes her head of those voices. She has been told by everyone on how this wasteland eats people up and spit them out. It's happened to countless others… now its her turn. So far, she can already feel its molars digging into her soul.

 **What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt**

As they continue on down the road the scene focusing on the western setting sun. As it slowly fades beneath the western sky, the scene is shifted backwards revealing a mountains oasis. In the mountains a few tribal looking warriors covered in white war paintings laid completely massacred on the valley floor. Only one of these tribals was still alive and struggling to crawl to safety.

 **I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here**

As it seemed that the tribal could walk away until a foot stomps on his back. As he crys and squirms in pain the figure adorn in another tribal clothes grabs the tribal by his hair. It was clearly a she by her form, and on her hip was a makeshift holster with an ancient weapon adorn in it. On the other side were a few scalps, still flesh as its sticky blood falls to the ground. The tribal soon joins his comrades' fates as the female tribal begins to slowly scalp him.

 **What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt**

As she finishes scalping the tribal the screen looks up to show the woman, has ebony hair and strangely cat ears poking out. She then turns around to reveal Blake Belladonna, wiping the blood from her for head. As she does so, she looks off into the distance to watch the western sun vanish into the night.

 **I will let you down  
I will make you hurt**

The scene then shifts from the night sky to the inside of a laboratory. Inside, multiple sounds of drilling, sawing, and screams can be heard from within the lab. However, the scene turns to an operating table. Surrounding the table were a few robotic looking figures. No one can see anything besides their form. However, the main focus was when a young unconscious blond woman was tossed onto the table.

 **If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way**

As the song comes to an end the young woman is revealed to be Ruby's sister, Yang. She is no longer wearing her clothes but instead a surgery gown. The bots then turn her head to the side revealing that the right side of her head was shaved cleanly off. After a few seconds pass a loud buzzing sound can be heard as a shadow of a buzz saw closing in on her. The screen goes dark as the only sound of that horrifying moment is the sound of the saw meeting the flesh.

 **Hello everybody, I want to say thanks for all those who voted. Yes, Majority of you guessed incorrectly, but then again not a lot of people voted (Not counting those who voted last time.) So, in that regard, to say thanks to everybody who voted, Y'all get a ticket to chapter 34.**

 ***Wombag pulls lever and make it rain CH 34 Tickets**

 **You get a ticket *Points to Mr. Green**

 **You get a ticket *Points to the Hatter1**

 **Everybody gets a ticket.**

 **So, now with the tickets done I'm sure people are wondering why I place Blake in Zion and Yang in the Big Mountain. It's pretty simple. Blake has a lot on her conscious. I kinda see her as Joshua Graham to an extent. She was part of a group from the beginning. Both had good intentions but are more or less seen as evil. Plus, the Black cat of the dead horses rolls off of the tongue better then the Blonde brawler of the sorrows.**

 **As for why I place Yang at BM is actually more for my own sick amusement. Has anyone taken part or heard of the battle between Brawns and Brains? I thought it would be funny to see Yang who is the least intelligent but strongest member of team RWBY going up against 200-year-old scientists thing tank. Plus, I do have something devious in mind for her when Six and (Censored) heads there after the first month after Ruby leaves for Zion. It mostly involves having no storage space for the third brain. *Cue evil laughter and thunder.**

 **The belts are something that came to me last minute. When writing this I was trying to figure out how these guys can hold all these weapons on their person. So, in a moment of procrastination I watched Markiplier play Red Dead Redemption 2. When Micha gave Author that holster that's when a lightbulb went off in my head. So currently Six can carry four weapons. Two main and two small weapons. (All American, Hunting Shotgun, 44 magnum, and That Gun.) I'll be giving each character something to hold more weapons over time but for now Six can hold four, Ruby three (Due to her strength stats.) and everyone else varies from character and strength.**

 **Now with that done I have listed down below the people who had guessed in this and the previous competition. The names with () are correct. I'll answer all comments and questions before listing the names. Thank you all for participating and enjoy this story. Can't wait for chapter 34, do remember to wear a tux or dress. (No tunics, something about them screams evil maniac genius, hell bent on world domination.) Now let's get back to questions and comments.**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem.**

 **2A. Probably because there is actual fanart of that. (Look up "RWBY Velvet go unleash hell.")**

 **2B. Oh yeah, to be honest this is one of those weird experiments. (Not as weird as a vault 70, filled with Nudist due to the experiment involving jumpsuits to fall apart after 6 months.)**

 **2C. huh, alright. Well at least I can now receive your reviews from email instead of the website now.**

 **2D. Yes, just happen to be late when I wrote that.**

 **3\. Eh, could be a nuclear winter wonderland. Or infested with eels with legs. Either way good luck with your own flair of the apocalypse. (Always hated mosquitos, now I'm going to need something bigger then a swatter.)**

 **4\. I have once, just for the achievement. I only kept veronica around because everyone else kept on dying.**

 **5\. Yes.**

 **6\. Yeah there are a few references in this story.**

 **7\. Yes.**

 **8\. This wasteland is taking her apart bit by bit. Question is how much longer can she go on before breaking? (Dun, Dun, DUUUUU)**

 **9\. Thanks.**

 **Thanks for writing and participating in the vote, Carre.**

 **From Mr. Green37: Anarchy, Mr. Green. Anarchy. *Cue evil laughter and thunder clouds**

 **Thanks for writing and your participation, Mr. Green37.**

 **From RedRat8: They are, that's why I'm making it an end game weapon. Nobody is going to hold onto it. Well… except me. (I really can't help myself around revolvers. I had this replica 1851 Navy colt revolver over my bed since I was 8.) Yes, there were a lot of guns in the vault. Unforntely I can't just hand out guns like this was pandora. (Clap trap is right, ugh… about diabetes epidemic. We should replace those candy machines with gun venders.)**

 **As for Six acting like a dad… isn't it a bit sad that Six is a better father then Jacques Schnee? I would say the same for Ruby and Yang, but they have a two and half men situation. Plus, depression is a more valid excuse then workaholic syndrome in my professional opinion. Now for Six, well I won't go into details about what happened, but you are almost on the nose with that prediction.**

 **Thanks for writing and participating in the vote, RedRat8.**

 **From Leeconnor4297: Close, but still not a lot of people voted. So Here, *Hands Invitation to chapter 34.**

 **Thanks for writing and voting, Leeconnor4297**

 **Disasterteen13: Yeah, have a friend who is really into the ship. I may ship it or keep it clean. Depends on how much I can drink in an afternoon.**

 ***pull's mutfruit, whisky, and Nuka out from satchel.**

 **You will probably need this dog hair for tomorrow. Don't drink it all, kinda need it for the next chapter when Church Bells ring. Also why don't you send Preston to an unused settlement? Seem easier then keeping him at the castle. In any case, please don't blow up MIT. They still owe me a hundred dollars for that job I did for them. (Having my brain waves scanned, that actually happened and I got payed for it.)**

 **Thanks for writing Disasterteen13**

 **The Hatter1: Well, kinda. Apparently, that message of survivors is actually true. Guess I should apologies for killing them… 4/4 times… Awkward. Yes, I'm glad that I finish this contest. God knows what would happen if I continue to string everyone along.**

 **I wouldn't say they are cults. Well most of them, more like science experiments. And Yes, I do know about each experiment, I did read the Fallout Bible. (It has a list of vaults and experiments that you probably didn't know about. Mostly because this was back in 2002.)**

 **Yes, He was only made a General due to Nepotism. (Without president Kimball he would be a sergeant.) Seriously, he is only in it for the glory, and you know he's a bad general if the soldiers refer to him as "General Wait-And-See." Because of his tactics of holding a location and just focusing on that. Even Boone makes a passing comment about him. He suggests that he got promoted past Colonel James Hsu by simply "Knowing the President."**

 **Still, he does make only one good point at the end of the game should players choose Independent. "** **Do you know what you're doing? Making a nation - like you think you're doing, ain't like chowing down on a pile of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes. Think you got the guts to carve out a frontier? Build towns, protect the roads, run supplies, train troops?** **" I mean the Courier is a bad ass with his/her wits and a gun, but leading a nation? He/She can create one but run it?**

 **Yes, she manages to get them into shape by feeding them her own version of pancakes. (Nora Pancakes includes, freshly squeezed milk, Raiser grain, clean water, Bemzpylmethylecgonine… or what the kids today refer to as crystal meth.)**

 **Wait, wasn't those the cookies filled with left over mix from Nora's pancakes? Oh dear god Run Hatter, the Fiends want the meth inside the cookies!**

 **Thanks for writing and voting, Hatter1. Good luck keeping the drugs away from the junkies!**

 **From Luckenhaft: … um Lovecraft called; he wants his Fish people back.**

 **Now I can actually answer why there isn't any insect-based Faunas left… I may have gotten to drunk… with a flamethrower nearby… (*Cue flashback of drunk and screaming Wombag1786 with a horrible case of arachnophobia, using a flamethrower to kill them all while _Requiem 1 Giuseppe Verdi-Dies Irae Libera me_ Plays in the background.)**

 **… Any ways, I don't know about Zwei's brain. Technically the doctor doesn't need an intact dogs' brain. Just the matter. More or less for sculpting. (Modern brain science people!)**

 **Is a bad time that majority of Nora's pancakes she had cooked for the Misfits contains high amount of Bemzpylmethylecgonine… or what the kids today refer to as crystal meth.**

 **No, she isn't, however that was a waldo you discovered. This entire story is filled with pop culture where's waldos. Gives you the reader a chance to go back and find them all. (Quickly do it, he is mocking everyone with his beady little eyes.)**

 **Mr. New Vegas? Isn't he operating back stage? Next to Blakes room?**

 ***Sound of Blakes door opening behind stage.**

 **… Um, heh, heh… dude hide like it's outlast.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft, good luck not being scalped.**

 **From Guest: Honestly, all the factions are bad choices in my opinion. NCR is corrupted because General Oliver was promoted before** **Colonel James Hsu, he was only promoted because he simply knew the current president. Mr. House has little morals over humans. Quite frankly he would prefer it if they were robots so they don't sass back when ever he gives an order. Independence brings anarchy and leave you in charge of that mess. Personally, would you have the grit and the knowhows to build a nation? Finally, Caesar's legion, he does allow multiple atrocities to be committed under his name, but because of the fear this causes his territories and supply lines stay strong. However, does the ends justify the means? Anyways bottom line none of these choices are good. It's your decision on which of these four evils is the best choice for the wasteland.**

 **Thanks for writing guest.**

 **Alright, now that Question and comments are done, I like to say thanks to Luckenhaft and Gadget916. They had recently helped out with this and an upcoming chapter. Also, Gadget916 had advertised me in his story "Wasteland with a Courier and Teenagers." So, guess I'll do the same and add him to the list below as thanks, oh I almost forgot.**

 ***Hands Gadget916 a white Stetson that looks like it's been through hell, with two cards in it. An Ace of Hearts and Diamonds.**

 **Figure you can use it in your story if you want. Originally planned was for Ruby to have it but she doesn't seem like the diamond person. (Spade=Death, Clover=Luck, Heart=family, Diamond=Riches)**

 **As for Luckenhaft I like to send a look at my plans for the future, to get your opinion on a little thing on my mind.**

 **Anyways thanks for all your support, please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment or question down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Winners and invites.**

 **(ZombiedudeShirt1453)**

 **Paulvulturuk**

 **Buzzsaw935**

 **Carre**

 **RedShirt1453**

 **TheHatter**

 **RedRat8**

 **Leeconnor4297**

 **(Phygmalion)**

 **Mr. Green 37**

 **(Luckenhaft)**

 **Gadget916**


	26. Church Bells May Ring

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: Bow chicka wow wow

Robot/ radio language: _beep boop Bow chicka wow wow beep boop_

 _Spanish "Arco chicka wow wow"_

 **Out in the desert near Charleston mountain**

 **3rd POV**

It was now the early hours of the morning by the time they had arrived at the mountain. Nobody was tired at this point. Just worried for Ruby's sanity. She wouldn't hurt a fly… unless that fly was Grimm, or a bad guy… or a spider. Point is they haven't seen her execute anyone before. That was horrible daunting. They all had killed people, but it was in self-defense. Still it didn't help the morality. As they walked up the mountain Weiss decide to confront Ruby on what had happened. Back in Nipton.

"Ruby… what really happened back in Nipton?" Weiss asked. Ruby remained quiet as they walked along the road. "Look, you don't have to tell me about it. But what happened their… had an effect on your judgment back there, then as your partner I need to kno..."

"They killed them." Ruby interrupted coldly.

"They what?" Weiss asked.

"… When me, Six, Jaune, and ED-E were on the edge of town, we ran into a man. Part of the powder gangers. Though at the time we didn't know what had happened." Ruby paused as she pulls out of her pouch a single lottery ticket. "The legion had attacked a few hours early, they killed the NCR soldiers and rounded up the citizens to the town square. Vulpes then criticize them for there 'Sins' before handing out lotter tickets."

Weiss expression slowly turns to horror as She held lottery ticket. It was the winning ticket, only Oum knows what happened to the losers. "From what I saw, twenty people were decapitated… guess they were lucky. The rest were either crucified along main street or tossed onto the fire."

Realizing what that sight would have done to anyone, especially Ruby… she just couldn't hold it against her. The ghost people of the Sierra Madre may have been the stuff of nightmares… but when acts of atrocities are committed by Humans… it's unfathomable. "My, Oum… Ruby I didn't know…"

"It's fine Weiss, I don't regret what I did back in Nipton. What I do regret how this affects us all. If I had held my breath then we wouldn't be hunted by the Legion." Ruby said as a few tears start to fall from her face onto the ground. Weiss noticing this quickly wrapped her hands around her partners neck.

"Shhh, it's fine." Weiss said trying to comfort her partner, Ruby then lets a slow stream of tears onto her shoulder. "They were monsters. Just… don't become one."

"(Sniff, Sniff) Alright. (Sniff, Sniff)" Ruby silently muttered in between the sobs. After a few moments of crying they heard a call from up the mountain.

"Guys! Guy! Come quick!" Nora shouted in a panic.

This got both Ruby and Weiss's attention. Quickly wiping away the tears, Ruby followed the sound of a panicked Nora. Once they got to the town gate, they were in complete shock at the sight. The town was in a complete disarray. It looked like a twister had passed through the town, Nightkin and Super mutants laid on the ground, Big Horner's were all over the place, beads and junk were scattered all over the ground. Worst still the lodge looked like it was hit with bullet holes and energy grenades.

"My Oum, what happened here?" Weiss asked as she pulls out her laser pistol.

"I don't know." Ruby said as she pulls out her 10MM pistol. As the four walked to the lodge, the speaker turned on and over the intercom came a voice. It sounded like a painful moan as they got closer.

"What's going on in there?" Nora asked as they approached the door weapons drawn. "Sound like someone being ripped to shreds."

"Maybe a wild animal is inside." Ren remarks.

"Well, only one way to find out." Ruby said as she gave a nod to her partner. The four got into position and ready themselves, Soon Ruby gave a nod to Nora who quickly kicks open the door. They all sprinted in weapons drawn to meet come face to face with Doc Henry… wearing a lamp shade.

"Crist you scared me!" He shouts as he nearly falls over a sleeping Lily.

"…Um, Doc… what was that screaming?" Ruby asked as she looks around to see that all the mutants were asleep.

"We, ugh… had a party. Kinda got a bit out of hand." Doc Henry said as he stumbles around.

"Oh, what kinda party?" Nora asked.

'Um, well sort of a mixture of two celebrations." Doc Henry said as Weiss and Ren helped over to a chair. "One, I had just discovered the root of the Nightkin affliction. So, a cure should be done in a few months."

"And the other?" Weiss asked.

"Well, turns out we had a marriage around the time of my findings." Doc henry said... regrettable.

"A MARRIAGE!" Nora shouts in joy causing the poor hangover doctor to cover his ears.

"Easy, Nora." Ren said trying to calm her down.

"I can't help it, I love Weddings." Nora said with bright eyes of excitement. "Oh, who just got married! And is there cake?!"

Before Doc Henry could answer, a loud whimper can be heard from his office. Realizing that he forgotten something from his hangover like state, he quickly turned to Weiss. "Oh, do you have the brain?"

"Yes… Old lady Gibson has… provided Rey's brain." Weiss said slightly disturbed and relief to be rid of the brain. Weiss hands the foul and soggy burlap sack to Doc Henry. He quickly removed the brain before adjusting his glasses.

"Ah, and in pristine condition as well." Doc Henry said as he notices the maggots. "Or, at least as Pristine as one can get it out here. No matter, this is what I need to beat the hangover."

He then takes the brain into his lab, the rest followed him into the lab. Just like everywhere else in the building, it looked like a tornado had came through. Rubbish and empty bottles of alcohol were on the ground haphazardly. A few Nightstalker corpses were leaning up against the wall. Even his assistant looked like she had been through one crazy night. However, their attention turned to the operation table. Hiding under it was Rex, he looked better then when they had dropped him off. However, what stood out was the fact that he had a party hat attached to his head.

"Come on boy, this will only take a few hours. I promise you. You will be right as rain." Doc Henry said as he tried to convince the cyborg dog into coming out. However Rex simply gave a small moan as he refuses to leave his hiding hole.

"Here, let me." Ruby said as she walked over to Rex. She then reached up and removed his hat causing the dog to stop whining. "There you go, now come on Rex. I promise to give you a treat when the operation is done."

This managed to convince the dog to leave his hidey hole. He walks out before giving a shake. Rex then jumped up onto the operation table, allowing Doc Henry to start his surgery.

"Thank you, Ms. Rose. I have tried to get him to move whenever he was in the way. But he has been stubborn at times, especially since the wedding." Doc Henry said as he places Rays brain to the side.

"Yeah, well his owner said he didn't like hats. Guess he refused to do anything with that party hat on. Didn't Jaune tell you?" Ruby remarks before realizing something. "Speaking of which, where is Jaune?"

"Oh upstairs. He's been hanging out with our resident hunter for some time." Doc Henry remarks as he stuck a powerful anesthetic into Rex's paw. "Lately I've heard some rumors that he and she shared a kiss in the cave, north of here."

"Really now? He somehow managed to charm some girl?" Weiss asked with a brow raised in disbelief.

"Aw, that sweat. Jaune final got lucky." Nora said with some pride for her leader.

"Yes, lucky… anyways he's probably asleep in his room. The wedding took a lot out of him. Especially after being bitten by a Nightstalker." Doc Henry said as he unseals Rex's brain dome.

"Wait really?" Ruby asked. He replies with a thumbs up, not taking a moment to look away from his patient. "Well, I'm just going to check on him."

"Alright then, he's in the Honeymoon suit. Try not to wake him or her." Doc Henry said as he turns to cut the front lobe of Rey's brain.

Ruby nods before leaving the room. The rest of the group stayed to watch as Doc Henry preformed his surgery. She heads up the stairs, making sure she doesn't disturbed the sleeping Nightkin and Super Mutants. She eventually found herself in front of the Honeymoon suit room. On the doorknob was Jaune's sock, wrapped with someone else red sock. Unknowing what that means she slowly opens the door, inside she noticed two figures sleeping under the covers. As she tries to adjust her eyes to the darkness, it became apparent that something else was in the room. Because as she looked closely, she noticed a pair of gleaming eyes staring back at her. In a moment of panic, she quickly pulls out her gun, only to hear the cocking of a 44 magnum behind her head.

"Hold it right there _pequeño Rojo_." An old voice remark behind her. "I don't know how you were raised, but to kill a couple of kids during a _siesta_ is rude where I come from."

"But, there's something in there with them." Ruby pleaded as she held up her hand in surrender.

"Yeah, the _Novio, Novia_ , and _la mascota_." The old voice said as he takes the gun from her.

"The what?" Ruby asked as she turns around. She then came face to face with a ghoul she has not seen around before. For one, he still had a mustache. Or what was left of one. Another he had a green repairman jumpsuit. On the left was the nametag saying Miguel, on the right was a logo for a place called "Petró-Chico".

"The _mascota_. … (Sigh) the pet." The ghoul remarks as he holsters the revolver. Ruby gave a strange look but before she could say anything, she felt numb fangs digging deep into her boot. It just barely managed to touch the skin when Ruby looked down to see a young Nightstalker pup, nibling on her leg.

" _Oye, detente chico_." The ghoul scolds as he picks the pup up. "Sorry if this little _diablo_ gave you a scare."

"Oh, it's no problem." Ruby said playing off the pain as nothing. "I have a dog back home and he would constantly chew on the furniture when he was a puppy."

"Heh, yeah. Use to have a dog as well. A real scamper, just like my cousins…" The ghoul paused as he looked down with a sad look in his eyes. After a few moments he looked back up at her and offered her his right hand. "Well where are my manners. My name is Raul Alfonso Tejada."

"Ruby Rose." Said as she shook his hand. "So, your name isn't Miguel?"

"Heh, no it isn't." Raul said as he readjusts his grip on the pup.

"Then why does it say so?" Ruby asked.

"Probably because it uses to belong to a guy name Miguel." Raul answers.

"Heh, fair point." Ruby said as silently chuckles.

"Anyways, we should probably give those two sometime. Knowing them it's going to be one hell of a wake-up call." Raul said as he nods to her to follow. She obliges, leaving the door open a crack. Downstairs the gang decided to pick up the place, so they can have somewhere to sit as the surgery commences. As Weiss sits down on the couch, she notices Ruby walking down with a Ghoul.

" _Seré,_ there really are more of you." Raul said as he lets the pup down.

"Yeah, say how did you meet Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"That's a long story Ms. Rose." Raul said as he sits beside Weiss.

"Well since you said they won't wake up for awhile I'd figure you tell us." Ruby remarks as she picks up a folding chair.

"Well, you got me there." Raul said. He was about to continue when a loud shriek caught everyone's attention. They turn to see Nora was adoring the pup as it tried to get away from her.

"Oh, my, Oum. That is the cutest snake, thingy I have ever seen. What's his name?" Nora asked.

"It's a Nightstalker. I don't believe it has a name yet, _chica hiper_." Raul said as he leans back into his chair.

"Alright, well can we call it Syrup?" Nora asked as she once again tried to touch it. Before she could Ren grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait, isn't Nightstalker's venomous?" Ren asked hesitantly.

"Well not this one. Doc had it's venom sack removed when it was born." Raul said as he turns his head over too Ruby. "As for the name, sorry. I'm sure Johnny boy and his _esposa_ has first dibs."

"Aw, well at least it's not poisonous." Nora said before managing to grab the pup. As she hugs him, the pup quickly sinks his dull teeth into her arms. "Aw, he likes me!"

"Right so how did you meet Jaune?" Weiss asked trying to get back to the point.

"Ah well I was trapped in Black mountain for some time when these two _Niños extraños_ came into camp. Both clearly partaking in the _veneno de serpiente_ challenge." Raul recounted.

"The what now?" Ren asked as he tries to remove the Nightstalker pup off of Nora's arm.

"The _veneno de serpiente_ challenge. It's where you mix maggots with some _fuerte_ tequila then a few drops of snake venom. Person is supposed to take this then race the other." Raul explains the _veneno de serpiente_ challenge.

"Wait, Jaune drank alcohol?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, surprising how that boy can still stand. Even more with his _esposa._ Ms. Nikko." Raul answers.

"Oum almighty, and to think this day can't get any…" Weiss then paused before going wide eyed. "Wait. Nikko, as in Pyrrha Nikko, Red head, green eyes? Utter legend on the battlefield!?"

"Um, no idea about that last part, but _Si_ Ms. Pyrrha Nikko." Raul answers. "Or if this marriage counts, Mr. and Mrs. Jaune and Pyrrha Arc."

The room went completely silent. As if the world went still. Everyone with the exception Weiss remained silent because of the huge surprise that Pyrrha was here. For Weiss she was trying to contemplate how a dorky nobody managed to marry a celebrity like Pyrrha Nikko. It was unfathomable. If you were to look inside her head to see her brain. It had started with a crack, now after pondering for a few moments it snapped. As the few moments turned into two full minutes, Weiss was the first one to speak up.

"How… did that vomit boy... managed, to marry Pyrrha Nikko?" Weiss stuttered to ask. Before Raul could answer Lily had walked into the room with a slide machine. She quickly slams it onto the ground. Before setting it up.

"Because they love each other dearie. Ah, how true love is made." Lily said as she starts up the machine. **"** Ah, family memories, so precious. Now why'll you watch these memories I have some Rams who need my assistance."

With that said, Lily started the slide show before walking out the door. The projection soon begins and the group sat around watching it. As the Slide show begins, so did a tune that was added to the slide so it didn't seem boring.

 **Play Church Bells May Ring by the Willow**

 **Church bells may ring Church bells may ring** **Church bells may ring and surely,**

 **darling The angels will sing,**

The First slide was of Pyrrha and Jaune talking with multiple shot glasses surrounding each other. The next slide was them struggling to stand with even more. The next slide was of them now making out patiently as the bar they were next to was completely empty.

 **I'll tell you, darling. You're the queen of my throne**

 **You should have known, sweetheart, sweetheart**

 **Known sweetheart**

The Next slide was of them running back into doctor Henry's office with an egg in hand. They both looked supper drunk in that photo. The next slide showed them arguing with him as the egg slowly cracks. The next slide then showed Jaune and Pyrrha hugging each other with the Nightstalker in the middle, clearly not loving this affection

 **Church bells may ring and surely, darling**

 **The angels will sing, I'll tell you, darling**

 **You're the queen of my throne**

The next slide showed the two love birds racing past a few Super mutants and Deathclaws near a sign post that said 'Black Mountain.' The next slide showed Jaune kicking a Mr. Handyman, causing it to come to life. Then came a slide of a Nightkin hugging the robot as Jaune and Pyrrha dragged off a confused Raul.

 **You should have known, sweetheart Known sweetheart**

 **Ling a ling a ling a ling a ling, ding, dong**

 **I love you, darling and I want you for my own**

The next series of slides showed the two parting in New Vegas. First inside the Gomorrah. For once Jaune was actually clearing the house till the next slide showed the two being dragged away by the Omerta's. They then forced Jaune and Pyrrha to play a game of Russian roulette and Five Finger fille. The next slide showed the Omerta's looking cocky as Pyrrha chugged down a beer with magnum to her head.

 **I'll give you any, anything that I own**

 **You should have known, sweetheart Known sweetheart**

The next slide showed her chugging down her sixth with all the Omerta's dead. The slide changes to Jaune who was laughing as he accidently lost his right ring finger. The Omerta's realizing they have been going to easy on them. So they quickly pulled their guns on them. However, the next slide showed that before they could fire, Raul burst in and fired at the group. After that slide was of Jaune and Pyrrha sharing kiss behind cover as Raul fought off the gangster with two six shooters.

 **Hello, hello again, my friends I hope that we will meet again Ling a ling a ling ling a ling a ling Ling a ling a ling, ding, dong**

The Slide changed to both Jaune and Pyrrha sharing a kiss as doc Henry preformed surgery on them. Raul was seen sulking in the corner with his right arm in a bind. It then changed to Jaune holding his severed finger with a ring on it. Pyrrha gasped before the next slide revealed that he had successfully proposed.

 **I love you, darling and I want you for my own I'll give you any, anything that I own You should have known, sweetheart Known sweetheart**

The next series of slides showed Jaune and Pyrrha in wedding clothes. They had the entire ceremony, with Marcus as the preacher, Raul as the best man, Lily as the flour girl. And a familiar Asian midget walking Pyrrha down the aisle. He was about to say I do when a group of Nightkin barged in. Jaune was so furious that he went up to the Nightkin leader, ready to throw down.

 **Hello, hello again, my friends I hope that we will meet again**

 **Ling a ling a ling ling a ling a ling Ling a ling a ling ding dong**

What came next was a bit of a shocker, as the last photo suggest he was going to fight the Nightkin with only his fist. Somehow it changed to everyone doing the river dance, all drunk and merry.

 **I love you, darling and I want you for my own**

 **I'll give you any, anything that I own You should have known**

The slide came to an end with both Jaune and Pyrrha walking up to their room, each slowly taking off each other clothes as they made out. Once they got to their room, they closed the door behind them with both of there socks hanging from the door.

 **Church bells may ring Church bells may ring Church bells may ring**

 **Church bells may ring Church bells may ring**

The slide show came to an end. The four were completely stunned at the sight. After a few moments the four gave different expressions that slowly transformed over their faces. Ruby was completely confused on how they could have married in a few days. Nora was ecstatic, because her best friends just married each other. Meaning that she may be one day called, 'Aunt Nora'! Ren kept a straight face but he showed a faint smile. He had known for some time that his team leaders partner had a crush on him. For her it must have been magical. Finally, Weiss. She was utterly furious. Too her, Pyrrha was the symbol of divinity and perfection. So, how dare he lays a hand on her, let alone marry her! This will go without punishment!

As they continue to look at the final slide of the closed door, very patiently. A loud yawn can be heard coming from the stair. Everyone quickly turns to see Jaune walking down the stairs with only a white T-shirt and white briefs.

"(Yawn) … what happened last night." Jaune yawns as he walks down the stairs slowly. "And… where is my finger?"

Everyone remained quiet as he stared at his hand. As they stared at Jaune, Nora soon noticed a finger on the table. She slowly reaches out to grab it when the Nightstalker pup quickly snatches it from her grasp. Before she could even blink, the pup had already ate the finger in one bite.

"Oh… crap." Nora whispers silently, but not silently enough.

Jaune had managed to reach the bottom of the stairs and turn around to see the group sitting there, wide eyed and surprised. "Oh, hey guys, your back. Good… Nora?" Jaune stopped himself when he noticed Nora standing in the room. Holding the baby Nightstalker in hand. "Oh, Oum it's good to see you Noraaaaahhhhhh!"

Before he could even finish his sentence. Weiss at super speed pushed Jaune against the wall. She held on tightly by his shirt collar. He was slammed so hard against the wall that it not only knocked the wind out of him, but also cracked the wall.

"Augh, what was…" Jaune paused in absolute terror. Weiss gave off a radiant of terror and death as she looked up at him. As of right now, Jaune knew only one thing. Don't, Say, Something, Dumb."

"Jaune Arc, tell me right here and now." Weiss said in a firm voice as her grip tightens on Jaunes shirt collar. Her eyes were squinting in rage. If looks could kill, Jaune would have been buried in a soup can years ago. She said the next words slowly and aggressively, so that Jaune knows not to mess around. "Did. You. Fuck. Pyrrha. Nikos?"

"No, of course not!" Jaune shouts in terror and panic. Weiss didn't buy it but before she could continue, she hears another set of foot prints. Turning around she sees Pyrrha walking down the stairs.

"Ugh, where is… Jaune!" Pyrrha said as she noticed everyone present. Currently she was wearing nothing but her flannel shirt, and thermal underwear. "And, everyone else… um what's going on?"

Before anyone could say anything, Weiss dropped Jaune with a sudden thud and quickly raced to Pyrrha. She quickly hugged Pyrrha in joy of seeing her alive, but the question that will determined if Jaune was going to live or not was still going through her mind.

"Um, it's nice to see all of you again… but what were you just doing with Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she politely tried to free herself from her grasp.

"Oh, just interrogating your defiler." Weiss said as she refuses to let go.

"My… what?" Pyrrha asked.

"She's saying that you and Jaune, Booped last night." Nora informed as she played with the Nightstalker pup. Hearing that made Pyrrha blush madly, of course she knew what happened last night. She wasn't sure how should she answered, especially since Weiss nearly strangled Jaune over it.

"Um, no. We didn't." Pyrrha said with a straight face. "We didn't had sex. The most we did was kiss and nothing else."

Weiss finally let's go and gives a deadpan stare. Pyrrha simply gave an uncomfortable smile back. She had met die hard fans before, and they still make her uncomfortable. After a why'll she relents.

"Good, cause if he did more, I would have cut off his balls." Weiss said as she pullout her cosmic knife and do a quick twirl before implanting it into the railing. To illustrate her point.

"Um, Weiss… That feels a little extreme." Ruby comments.

"Love make you do strange thing, trust me. I may be old but back in my younger years I was a real _diablo hermoso._ " Raul explains as he leans back.

"True but cutting Jaunes nuts off? I mean, I would have bludgeon him to death with them if he did something, she did not want… but that's only if he did." Nora remarks casually as she scratches the pup's ear, causing it to give off a yipping hiss of joy.

"Oum almighty, I swear we didn't do it last night!" Jaune shouts in horror as he held a pillow over his crotch. "What is it with you guys?"

"I agree, me and Jaune didn't do anything I swear." Pyrrha explains as she held her right hand to, he hearts and her left hand. Everyone soon noticed on her ring finger was a rusting gold ring.

"Well, did you two get married first?" Nora asked as she points to the ring.

"What are you… oh" Pyrrha just notice the ring on her finger. Jaune then looks down at her finger. He too was wearing a ring. Although his memories were muddled, he does vaguely remember getting married. "Huh… guess that did happen."

"Yeah… well um isn't there a law that prevents this from happening?" Jaune asked as he looked down at his ring.

"Oh, there was. Until President Hilary Trump passed the drunk marriage law. Right after getting that _maldito_ wall built." Raul explains.

"That and I'm also sure divorce courts don't exist since the bombs fell. So, I guess you can pretend to not married to each other. That is what most couples do." Marcus said.

"Well that doesn't help, for all I could know. Jaune could had roofied her, marry her, and then raped her in her sleep. We be none the wiser." Weiss suggested sounding like a crackpot conspiracy theorist.

"Well, that could be a possibility. ("Oh, come on!") but they were both head deep in the scamper Juice. So my guess is nothing did happen last night." Marcus remarks.

"Thank you! See Weiss, nothing happened." Jaune said as he leans on the project, accidently starting the second part of the slide.

On screen, Pyrrha was sitting on her bed in a seductive manner. A few moments later, Jaune walks in with only a bathrobe on. Pyrrha gave a seductive smirk before fingering him to come closer. Jaune did and when he was beside her bed, Pyrrha moves over before removing his bathrobe. Doing this revealed two things, one he had no clothes on, and two he had a seven-foot two-inch erection underneath.

Raul quickly cover Ruby's eyes as on screen Pyrrha begins to play with his balls before moving her lips to the tip. Licking her mouth all the while. As she beginning, the now Jaune and Pyrrha were blushing like a tomato. Ren almost stoic look changed to utter shock. Nora looked onward with her jaw falling to the ground. Weiss blood begin to boil. She then slowly reached for her knife, giving Jaune a dirty look all the while.

"Um… I seriously don't remember!" Jaune said in protest, but before he could go on Weiss had already leapt through the air with a knife in hand. Screaming. "I'll rip you balls off!"

She tackled Jaune to the ground, knocking over the projector and turning off the tape. Jaune then proceed to struggle to prevent Weiss from neutering him. As they fought Ruby and Ren quickly raced over to stop a crazed fan girl Weiss from making Jaune into a Eunuch. As that happen Pyrrha fell back onto the stairs. Seeing that tape last night made all the memories come flooding back. She remembers all that had happened… they done pretty much, Everything, in bed. As she sat there hyperventilating Nora raced over with sparkles in her eyes.

"YouandJauneBoopedtogether?ThatIsawesome,canyouhelpmewithRen,nowaitareyougoingtogetpregnantnow?Oh,pleasetellmeso,IalwayswantedtobethecoolAunt,pleaseifyouhaveakidyouwillmakemetheaunt!Oh,waitdoyouthinkit'sgoingtobeaboyoragirl?Ohwillheorshehaveblondeorredhair,ohmaybeyouwillhavetwins,IalwayswantedtobeanAunttotwins,I'msohappyforyouandJaune,oncewepryWeissoffwewillhavealateBachelorettepartyforus,why'llJaunegoeshavehisBachelorparty!" Nora rambled on causing Pyrrha too pass out from shock.

As the mayhem continued, Raul looked around the madness. He lets out a heavy sigh before pulling out a flask. He pulls off the cap before raising the tequila up. " _Dios bendiga al hombre que trata con estos locos demonios._ " He then throws back the flask as the mayhem got louder. As they fought, the focus shifted to the projector. When Wiess knocked it over, it accidently started a small feature that most didn't know it had. The screen on the knocked over projector, showed a loading screen. After a few moments the loading screen finished and the words appeared on screen. **Message, sent…**

 **Meanwhile across the Mojave Wasteland.**

 **(At Bitter Springs.)**

"Look, Boone. It wasn't your fault what happened here." Six said as he pats Boone shoulder.

"It is, I'm going to get what I deserve soon enough." Boone said in despair as he looks down at the pile of Legion corpses.

"No, it's not like fate. Look bad shit happens to anyone." Six said as his Pip-Boy begins to indicate he got a message from a location called Jacobstown. "Take me for an example, I got shot in the head, buried in a shallow grave, force to babysit a bunch of super powered children. To top it all off, I have amnesia. So, for all I could know I could have been a… ( _Oh, my gods, yes! I've wanted this, oh Jaune bounce it off my ti…_ ) SON OF A BASTARD!"

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Probably, not many people marry these days… but something tells me you aren't shouting those words because you are.)_ ED-E said as it floats over to him. Boone was also curious and walked over. He peeped down at the Pip-Boy only to get a face full of Jaune using his, surprisingly long pecker to bounce off Pyrrha's breast like a drum set.

"… Huh, guess you're right. Bad shit does happen." Boone remarks as he slowly pulls down his glases to glance at the video.

"Ugh, I've told them not to do something stupid… and what do they do, they do something stupid." Six said as he grits his teeth in anger.

"Well, it could be worse." Boone said as he walks away to help the survivors out.

"Beep, evil Boop, Beep" ( _Is it a bad time to say that broadcast has just been sent through Robco satellites.)_ ED-E said causing Six's eyes to twitch.

After a few moments he falls to his knees, as his left eye went completely red from a blood vessel popping. He looks up to the sky before crying out. "Son of a Bitch!"

 **(At the Fort)**

Across the Colorado river, Legion Soldier listened in on any troop movement or positions. As they toon into a new frequency, they caught the sound of a certain two going at it.

" _Ah, yes your fingers are so gentle down there, ahhh Jaune why don't you turn around, I think we both need to lubricate our…_ "

"Those savages know no bounds!" One Centurion shouts as he slams his fist into the table.

"Aye, what should we do about this?" The legion Frumentary asked.

"Add it to the crimes the daughter of Brutus, had committed before the legion." The centurion shouts.

"Right away!" The Frumentary said as he raced out of the tent to fulfill his task.

Once gone, the centurion quickly looks around to make sure nobody was listening or watching. Once he was sure he quickly grabbed an apple and quickly hollowed it out before undoing his pants.

 **(At Mojave outpost)**

" _Oh, Jaune, Oh yes_!" the voice recording went on through the radio inside the bar.

"God damn it. Guess some asshole placed up an old erotic holotape as some joke." The bar tender grumbled as he hits the radio.

"Eh, not the worst joke I've head." Cass said as she takes another swig from her whisky. As she slowly downs the two-hundred-year-old spirit, she couldn't help but think back to where she had heard that name.

" _Oh, YES! Huff, Huff… Now… I want you to go for my ass next. Oh, come. It not everyday you will get to do Mrs. Arc in the ass."_ The radio continued on, but the moment 'Mrs. Arc' Was said aloud it came back to her.

"(Phsssssss) JOHNNY BOY!" Cass shouts as she spit the whiskey from her mouth, covering the Bartender in it.

"… I'm guessing you know him." The Bartender said as he wipes the Whisky from his face.

"Um, sort of… Damn, guess I owe him a drink for getting married." Cass said as she takes the remain whisky and begins to chug it.

"Well maybe you should buy him tickets to, anywhere but here." The bartender said as he pulls up another bottle of whiskey. "This is being broadcast over the entire Mojave."

"… Son of a bitch." Was all that Cass could say. She then takes another long swig of the new beverage before turning continuing. "Well… at least it can't get worse."

 **(Oh, It can. On the Strip)**

On the Gomorrah, they were playing an erotic flick on the building, to lure in more customers. However, something went wrong and now instead of playing the clip of girls in bunny suit, it is showing two children going at it like mutant rabbits on Psycho. Pyrrha was now on screen, being taken in through the backdoor why'll jaune was occasionally slapping her ass to add to the intensity.

"um, sir." One of the Omerta's bouncer said to Nero. "Should we take this down?"

"… Nah, that Pip squeak and his friends had cost us Joana and a few of our prostitutes." Nero said as he smokes a fat cigar. "This should teach him a lesson, plus it's bringing in more customers."

He then lets out a cruel laugh as the video brought over everyone's attention. Even a few Securitron's had come over to watch the video. If there was something to behold, it was the sight of two young people screwing like rabbits. It truly made the Mojave stop.

 _ ***On stage, Wombag1786 was sitting on a director seat. Currently wearing a black tuxedo with the shirt half tucked away, first few buttons along with bowtie undone. Wearing Rey band shades and surrounded in whisky bottles.**_

 **… … … … … … (Snort) Phs ha ha hah hahh ah ha ha ha hahahaha ha hhaahahah ha ha hah hahh ah ha ha ha hahahaha ha hhaahahah ha ha hah hahh ah ha ha ha hahahaha ha hhaahahah ha ha hah hahh ah ha ha ha hahahaha ha hhaahahah ha ha hah hahh ah ha ha ha hahahaha ha hhaahahah ha ha hah hahh ah ha ha ha hahahaha ha hhaahahah ha ha hah hahh ah ha ha ha hahahaha ha hhaahahah ha ha hah hahh ah ha ha ha hahahaha ha hhaahahah Oh god ha ha ha heh heh heh.**

 **Oh, god It was hard to write this, not because of some moral support. But because I had to take a break to laugh at this. Heh heh, anyways, Hello everybody Wombag1786 here, This was a fun chapter to write. Now I'm sure some of you have a few comments that has you rolling on the ground in tears or swearing vengeance for having two of the biggest ships v-card punched. Hopefully this will fix last chapters sad tone for y'all. So, with that out of my system lets answer some questions and comments.**

 **From RedRat8: Of course, if I throw the ball straight, it won't be interesting. Still you gave it your best shot and nobody can say otherwise. Now for Six being a father figure by wasteland standers, you have to think about it a bit more. Because I'm sure Six makes a better father then Jacques Schnee. (Also, pretty sure I mention that before.) In any case, it's not an argument if they can adjust, but rather what will they loose when they do so. Going from starry eyed children, to brooding killers isn't an easy transaction. And when they get back, will they try to pick up their life's. Or is this the new them?**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Disasterteen13: Yes, she probably needs that. Yes… and it seems you have been through some bumps in the road as well.**

 **… Ok wow, guess we have a professional Ron JR on stage. (Ron Perlman, he's the narrator for majority of the games.)**

 **Thanks for writing Disasterteen13**

 **From captaindickscratcher: That isn't mentat juice. It's medical gel. Think of it as the stuff you use to pickle your brain. (Warning, may have some corrosive effects after 200 hundred years.)**

 **No argument there, but thankfully she won't be smarter… actually… kinda. She will be temporarily smarter than Weiss. (Just trust me, when it comes out you will be laughing your ass off.)**

 **Well she won't be getting those fingers back… well she will but only temporarily. (Again, trust me, some things are worth the wait.)**

 **Even thought I can't say what will happen behind the scene, it's all in the name of science.**

 **Thanks for writing captaindickscratcher.**

 **From Luckenhaft: It mean Valor and Valkyrie in Latin.**

 **Yes, I miss Goris as well.**

 **Probably like those Insect faunas. *Pats flamethrower next me.**

 **Yes she is, don't worry they will save her… in a chibi flashback.**

 **You are right… you tie a cinderblock to their legs first before dumping them. Just so they don't swim to the surface.**

 **Or in this room… (Sigh) why did you had to destroy the clock I stole from Adolf's room. Deadpool didn't make it easy faking his suicide. Seriously, it's hard to believe the guards didn't notice the multiple bullet holes all over his body.**

 **Um… I don't know, gave her mirelurk Rangoon and she tried to pike my head.**

 **Yes, I'm actually planning a story where she is part of the French resistance in WW2 (Imagine the terror when she comes through 'Rambo' style.)**

 **Oh, don't worry. Under your seats is a barf bag for those who are easily queasy. *points to the auditorium seats. As for the Pip-Boy, we can't give it to you. However for an additional 200 caps, we can give you your very own Pimp-Boy 3000.**

 **Yeah, last group. The Huboligist built a spaceship… it didn't end well. Besides, Blake is like the creature from Alien. She will be aboard the ship, and when you least expect it, she will lay eggs for a face hugger to pop out.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft.**

 **From Guest: True, but there is a reason why they ended up there. It's not because of plot points, though it does help the story. It's actually have to do with Six. Trust me all will be reveal in due time.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2 A. Yep, kinda what I imagine. (Fun fact, if you have the wild wasteland perk, you can find three Holy hand grenades in the second church at Camp searchlight.)**

 **2 B. Yes, Back in 2002 a book called the Fallout Bible was published. In it's contents were a few Vaults that didn't made it into the game or was mentioned. A few include what I had previously mentioned. But out of the 126 (I believe that was all the vaults that were made.) only a handful were built to public expectation. So seeing only a few dozen were shown in the games, we can only guess what the others are.**

 **2 C. I can imagine the garden gnome's monstrosity; I can also imagine a Six-legged horse. However, the raider tribe… in my opinion sound like a Kahn then a raider. Could be wrong but Fallout is essentially M.A.D (Mass Assured Destruction) as the best case sinario. So honestly things could turnout much worse then either of us could imagine.**

 **(Imagine in the post apocalypse Scandinavian sea's, a shadow of a mutant monster that will be named by the locals "** **Jörmungandr")**

 **2 D. Trust me, it's unforgiving. Especially in the Dead man's hand DLC (Staying outside will slowly kill you)**

 **3 A. Thanks, He seems to be the only one in charge who isn't an idiot. (By in charge I mean at the top.)**

 **3 B. Probably because I made a few RVB jokes.**

 **4\. Eh, she's fine.**

 **5\. You know what's funny. He might actually be a better dad then a few of the others actual Pa's. (Weiss Schnee's dad, Nora Valkyrie dad, maybe Jaunes and Ruby/ Yangs. Those last two are debatable.) Even the Legion has taken to calling her "The daughter of Brutus." (Look up Brutus) Kinda ironic since she stabbed the guy who called her that 23 times.**

 **6 A. Probably like an unexpected kick to the nabs. Yes, those two will definitely be a big surprise. (Blake has tattoos and Yang will be more intellectual then Weiss… temporary.)**

 **6 B. Not Murcielago, but yes I can see why you think that. (Again, Brutus)**

 **7\. No problem**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Zombiedudecolletti: Good to hear you like the story. As for stopping, I already have the story script written and the chapters plan, plus majority of these chapters are prewritten a week in advance. But should you still send the Inquisitor… well (*evil chuckle) that will end as well as a trying to rob a gun shop with a knife.**

 **Thanks for writing Zombiedudecollettie**

 **From Phygmalion: Well, that me be difficult since Yang's brain is in a jar now. As for Blake scalping people, well when in Rome. Still at least she won't be playing that fiddle.**

 **We can only hope.**

 **It's not a physical ticket. However, I did P.M you a brief description of what's going to happen. (Not the first, I was dead beat exhausted when I sent the first one.)**

 **Thanks for writing Phygmalion**

 **Aatotorias: Eh, I was considering sending Pyrrha to the Divide but I still stand by my choice. As for Yang well… let's just say sometimes it's hard to make up your mind on which body you have to take to the BM.**

 **Yes people do love the superman hero's… heh, I remember this one story, had the courier visit, Remnant around season one. At first, I loved it. Then after rereading it… well it just feels… sappy. No character development, stolen glory. Religious borderline zealous oh and how could I forget OP semblance. I don't know what I saw in it, but good did it age badly. But I digress, this story is simply Ruby trying to keep her innocence in the wasteland. So far, Ruby 1, Wasteland 3. Weiss on the other hand is still addicted, just like real cigarettes it's difficult to give up. So if she seems more… adjutated and it isn't jaune's fault then I have done my work well.**

 **No, they will not. Blood will spill, innocence will be lost. Faith will crumble, but war… war never changes.**

 **Thanks for writing Aatotorias**

 **Now with the questions and comments out of the way, I just have one request of the audience. Does anyone speak Navajo? Cause the Zion arc will have tribes, and seeing I can't find their language online I decide to go with an alternative language. Hence the Navajo language. I did find a website that can translate, but it's sketchy at best. So, if anyone can speak the language please notify me.**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or question. This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	27. Only in New Vegas

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV.**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: _beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

Spanish: " _Beep Boop Beep Yo también soy un robot Beep Boop Beep."_

 **In New Vegas Luck 38 Casino**

The setting remains dark, after a few moments the screen slowly pulls out of a sterio of an alarm clock. It soon buzzes to life with a faint buzzing sound. After a few moments music starts to pour out of the ancient clock.

 **Play Mr. Sandman By the Chordettes**

As the quiere of four long dead singers play through the radio, the screen pushes toward the bed. After a few moments the figure soon begins to twitch before sitting up, revealing her to be Ruby with messy Bed head. She quickly shakes it sideways before heading towards the bathroom. As she stumbles toward bathroom, she thinks back to last night.

 **(Also recommend you imagine them in Chibi form for your own entertainment.)**

Ruby then walks through the door, as the view moves through the side the scene changes to Chibi version of Gamora. A Chibi Omerta Thug walking into the Boss's office, Inside the room was a huge mafia boss like chair facing away from, a desk. The Chibi Omerta tries to talk to the boss in a panic but the only response was the Chibi boss waving him to leave. The Chibi Omerta did so without a second glance. After a few moments the chair swivels around to reveal Chibi Nora to be sitting in the chair. She lets out a sigh of relief before looking down to reveal Chibi Nero and Chibi Big Sal were behind the desk dead.

 **Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (bung, bung, bung, bung) Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung)**

The next Chibi scene of was of Chibi Ren and Chibi Jaune delivering eggs to a red head by the name of Chibi Red Lucy at an underground fight club called The Thorn. She quickly snatches the egg before sending them back out into the waste to collect more. A quick loop later they return covered in scratch marks and slightly on fire. Chibi Red Lucy then took the eggs from the two before sending them back out into the waist to retrieve her more. Another quick loop later Chibi Jaune and Chibi Ren crawled towards Chibi Red Lucy with another batch of eggs. Chibi Ren struggled to roll the egg towards Chibi Red Lucy. However she simply pluck the eggs from the ground before pointing to the exit to retrieve more.

 **Give him two lips like roses and clover (bung, bung, bung, bung)Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over. Sandman, I'm so alone (bung, bung, bung, bung)**

The scene then changes to Chibi Weiss, who disguised herself as a member of the White glove society. She had just snuck into the kitchen looking for something when she heard rattling coming from the freezer. She slowly approaches it before opening the door. Inside crawled out a Radroach that was barely alive. Chibi Weiss lets out a sigh of relief before walking off. Once gone the second fridge burst open with Chibi Veronica falling out, hand tied and gag. At the same time the oven opens up and out rolled Chibi Ruby who was also hand tied and gag, with some scorch marks on her.

 **Don't have nobody to call my own (bung, bung, bung, bung) Please turn on your magic beam**

The scene then changes to Chibi Six walking down the halls of the lucky 38 casino with Chibi Raul. As they walked towards the room, Six opens it to allow the old ghoul. However, on the other side was Chibi Jaune and Chibi Pyrrha, under the covers. They both blush brightly as it became apparent that neither one of them had any clothes on them. Before Six could even ask, the Chibi pup Nightstalker had leapt from the bed and tackled Chibi Six.

 **Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream**

 **Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Give him the word that I'm not a rover. Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.**

 **Sandman, I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call my own. Please turn on your magic beam Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream**

The view quickly changes to Chibi Boone, Chibi Pyrrha, Chibi Ruby, and Chibi Jaune practicing sniping atop a small mound. Chibi Boone shot first hitting his target, followed up by Chibi Pyrrha who hits hers, then Chibi Ruby who hits hers and Chibi Pyrrha's flying target. Finally, Chibi Jaune takes a shot, to which it misses and ricochet back, knocking Chibi Boone's beret clean off his head. Chibi Boone looks down at his beret before turning to a nervous chuckle. Moments later Chibi Jaune was racing through the Mojave Desert as he tries to dodge the bullets firing at him by a furious Chibi Boone. It ends with Chibi Jaune falling to the ground after getting hit in the back with a single round.

 **Mr. Sandman (yes) bring us a dream. Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam. Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci. And lots of wavy hair like Liberace, Mr Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold) Would be so peachy before we're too old.**

The last scene shows Chibi Jaune waking up in a room that he doesn't recognize. He then shifts over to the side to see that next to him was a sleeping naked Chibi Red Lucy. Worst still was the fact that Chibi Ren was on the other side of her. The two looked onward with a disturbed look on there face before turning to the other side to see Chibi Nora and Chibi Pyrrha sleeping soundly. Memories of the night flooded in, and the two quickly hid beneath the covers knowing it will be at least a week before they could even talk with one another normally.

 **So please turn on your magic beam. Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please. Mr Sandman, bring us a dream**

As the song comes to an end, the scene shifts to Ruby stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She was thankful that Weiss had slept in this morning. Still things have been slow since they had done what Mr. House had asked. Right now they just have to wait until further instructions from there morally questionable host. As Ruby slipped back on her clothes she noticed her Pip-Boy going off. She looks down at the device before reading the message. Strangely enough she had received it from the strange signal again. It reads _I'll be waiting at the end of the road._

Ruby didn't understand what this person was talking about, or who ever is this stranger messaging but it seems clear these messages were for Six. She quickly begins to play with her Pip-Boy and send a message back to him. " _Who are you?"_ After sending the message the message cut out and she lost any signal.

"Crap." Ruby mutters as she puts down the Pip-Boy. But before she could she noticed that she had gotten a new broadcast on her radio feature. It was Labeled as Happy trails caravan CO. Seeing that she was about to go down for breakfast she figures she listen to it. So, she turns to the frequency of the signal.

 _"Howdy. My name is Jed Masterson, and I'm a caravan boss for the Happy trails Caravan Company. If you're hearing this, I have a job offer for you. Happy Trails is organizing an expedition north into Utah, off the Long 15, and we need people. We're looking for caravan Guards, prospectors, Couriers - if you're used to humping it across the Wastes straight toward trouble, we want you. If you've got a Pip-Boy, we definitely want you. On the other hand, if you're a greenhorn or a city-slicker spinning tales about your skills, you can kindly go hang. If we like your gumption, we'll pay you square and treat you fair. Find me, Jed Masterson, at the Northern Passage if you're interested. Luck to you._ "

As the message comes to an end the message begins again on repeat. However, Ruby had heard enough and turned off the signal before strapping her Pip-Boy to her arm. She just had placed on her shoes when there came a knock on the door.

"Come on Weiss! Please don't waste the water again." Jaune groans from the other side of the door. Ruby then opens the door revealing herself. "oh, hey Ruby… so Weiss didn't shower?"

"Nope, I didn't saw her in bed." Ruby answers.

"Ah… um what about Six? Is he still angry after um… the marriage?" Jaune asked as he held up his left hand to show the ring.

"No, I think he isn't anymore. That or he's now mad that you are doing weird stuff in his room now." Ruby remarks causing Jaune to blush

Ah, well thanks… may I?" Jaune asked.

"Sure." Ruby answers.

"Thanks Ruby." Jaune said before quickly running into the bathroom. It's been weeks since he had a clean hot shower, he was going to enjoy it.

Ruby walks down the hall towards the kitchen. Once she enters the kitchen, she spots Ren and Boone working on breakfast. Nora and Raul consulting Pyrrha who had shut into herself after realizing that she was now married to Jaune… for as long as they are on Remnant. Raul was trying to help her while Nora was bugging her more about what should they name the Nightstalker.

"Ohhh, maybe we should name him Rusty, no wait! Butter! Maybe Scaly! Oh, how about Jaune JR!" Nora rants as she held the Night stalker pup in her hand.

"Oy, _señora_ Nora. Lay of the questions on the pup." Raul remarks as he tries to talk Pyrrha out of her 'Yandere' excitement look.

"Eh, don't bother Raul." Veronica remarks as she plops down at the table. "Once lovestruck you will look like that for god knows how long."

"Really now? Since when are you _el doctor_ of love?" Raul asked sarcastic. Veronica only smirks as a response. She then stands up and walks over to Nora. She leans in and whispers something, after Nora blinks a few times, her face shift from gleeful to lovestruck.

"… Ok, that was some _Mierda mística_ you did right there. What did you tell her?" Raul asked as waves his hand in front of Nora's face.

"Oh, I just told her Ren thinks she has a cute butt." Veronica answers causing Ren to drop the pancake he was cooking to the floor. He turns around with a disapproval scowl on his face before Veronica answers.

"What? It's true… besides you did hear what Nora murmurs in her sleep." Before Ren could reply the Elevator, doors open and the group noticed a familiar Blonde carrying in a wounded Six with Weiss and ED-E as well. He did not look good; he was bleeding heavily from the chest and had a limp with each step.

"Oh, Oum. Six, what happen?" Ruby asked as Arcade Gannon sets him down at the table.

"well, he was clearly stabbed… maybe some light concussion." Arcade answers as he puts a medical case on the table.

"I think they know that; she was asking how it happened." Veronica replies.

"We were in Freeside when someone tried to kidnap me." Weiss answers.

"Beep, Boop, Beep?" ( _Kidnap? More like failing to grope a flat chested idiot. Seriously, I've seen better kidnapings in ancient hologram detective novels.)_

"Kidnap, why?" Ruby asked completely horrified.

"Because of this." Six said as he pull a bloody piece of paper from his coat pocket. As Arcade begins to stitch Six up Ruby looks down at the paper. It was another Caesar wanted poster. However it seems they had updated it to include a few more, and up the price.

 **WANTED**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **(The Daughter of Brutus)**

 **For her Crimes against the Mighty Caesar**

 **. Resisting Justice**

 **. Aiding profligate troops**

 **. Treason**

 **. Murder**

 **. Interference in military**

 **. Stolen property of legion military animal**

 **. Chemical influence indecency (Presumably)**

 **. Live Sexual indecency**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **Descriptions indicate that she is a One young female with distinctive silver eyes and Crimson red hooded cape.**

 **(Insert well drawn sketch of Ruby here)**

 **If brought before Caesar dead, Six hundred and fifty caps upfront. If alive an additional hundred caps and three free slaves of your choosing.**

 **Reports suggest that she travels with an Enclave Eye bot. A young blond male, presumed to be a bastard brother. An Asian male, presumed to be hired Shi body guard. A young platinum blond female, presumed to be either lover or half-sister. A ginger bomber, presumed to be the Boomers messiah, A single crimson head female, presumed to be related to escape slave Scarlet. (Still wanted) One (Presumed) Stolen cyborg dog model XL-476-CE Cyborg police dog. And an older male with black Stetson, presumed to be the father. An adult male, wearing a profligate recon beret. A single brunet female who has proven to be dangerous with a power fist, An additional reward of a three hundred caps for whoever bring in a single one of their heads.**

 **(Insert perfectly sketched Six to the right, perfectly sketched ED-E to the left. Ren drawn with slit eyes, Weiss with her pony tail facing the wrong direction, Nora was much fatter in this sketch along with a halo, Boone, with gay look instead of his usual stoic persona, Rex with a few more cracks in its brain dome, Veronica with a fancy dress on, And Jaune sketched with a nose that was just pointing up. Like he was asking if something was up his nose.)**

Ruby was completely stun, the price on her head had just increased and now her price had led to Six being stab and an attempt to kidnap Weiss. It felt overwhelming for her, she barely had time to grab the chair behind her before muttering. "My Oum."

"Yep, your lucky your friend happened to be one tough bastard… and your friend has a cryogenic grenade on her." Arcade then paused before looking up at her. "Speaking of which… where the hell did you get one?"

"Oh, just bought it off a trader… when coming from New Vegas." Weiss lied.

"Well, you might have gotten your moneys worth. I have never seen one that can freeze an entire person in an iceberg." Arcade remarks.

"Yeah, lucky." Weiss said nervously. "Um, so is there is a chance that people will not try that again. I'd prefer if I were to kidnap it isn't for someone else."

"Well, I Know nobody is going to mess with you Ice queen, specially since the Kings are still trying to thaw him out. But the rest of Six's kids, I don't know." Arcade answers.

"They ain't my kids!" Six barks as Arcade tightens the bandage around his chest.

"Point still stands. Once Caesar demands your head, there is little anyone can do other then to get out of town, can't send assassins, especially with the war overhead." Arcade remarks as he applies some Med-X. That line got Ruby thinking, what if she were to disappear. Somewhere Ceasers spy's won't chase her.

"Um, what if I were to head north?" Ruby blurts out.

"Heh, and head where? There's nothing but wilderness and war tribes." Raul asked.

"Um, to Zion." Ruby answers causing everyone except a lovestruck Nora and Pyrrha to look at her. "um, well you see. Why'll I was getting dress I caught a broadcast from a small trading company called Happy trails caravan. I'd figure I head to Zion for a week then back. Get paid in the prosses."

Ruby then pulls up her Pip-Boy and plays the advertisement for the trading company. The entire group listens to the advertisement. Once done she turns off the advertisement and let the group think about it. After a few moments Weiss spoke up.

"Ruby, that is the dumbest idea… you had since we came here." Weiss said as she leans back in her chair.

"What, why?" Ruby asked.

Weiss then counts the reasons with her fingers. "One, the trip to Zion is in Utah. So, it won't take you a week, but a month to get there, another to get back, at the very least. Second there are war tribes crawling all over Utah. I hear how if Caravan travelers don't have at least ten guards then they run the risk of having their heads decorate a gas station. Thirdly, do you honestly believe Six will let you go on this dangerous expedition…"

"That's actually a good idea Ruby." Six interrupts.

"Wait, what?" Weiss asked with a surprise look on her face.

"She's heading to Zion, right? Well Zion happens to be home to three tribes, the Dead Horses, the Sorrows, and the New Canaanites. The first two tribes may not speak English but they aren't feral. In fact, they are actually peaceful towards strangers. The New Canaanites are the most civil of the two, send missionaries into Zion." Six recounted as he looks down at his arm tribal tattoo.

"You surly can't be serious." Weiss asked.

"I am serious, and don't call me surly." Six remarks as he stands up from the table. Ruby was slightly surprise, Six had agreed with her idea. She was about to stand up in excitement when Six interrupts her thoughts with his conditions. "However, you just can't go off into the wasteland. Nora and Ren will travel with you simply because they have experience dealing with you."

"Wait what?" Ren asked.

"You are the only one here that seems to be the most responsible out of you lot. Besides that, there are war tribes in the region. So it will be a good idea to pair you up with Ruby as well." Six explains as he struggles to stand.

"Ok but why not me, or even … Jaune? Weiss asked with that last part with distained.

"That last line is the exact reason why. You three need to work through that issue. I honestly don't want to come back to find Jaunes head on a pike." Six said pointing to a stick that was sharpened on two ends.

"Fair enough, but what will convince Nora to spend two months camping with Ren?" Weiss enquire, fortunately Weiss answered her own question. Hearing those words, Nora was already gone and back. Packed and ready for the trip north to Zion.

"Come, on slow pokes! Camping trip awaits us!" Nora shouts in excitement before grabbing a stack of Pancake, Ren, then Oh Baby before racing downstairs. At super speed, to Arcades disbelief.

"… That was some mystical shit right there." Arcade remarks as he fan's away the dust. "…You sure there not your kids?" Six lets out a grown as he pulls a bottle of whiskey from the fridge.

 **The northern passage**

After packing for the trip, and saying their goodbyes, Ren, Nora, and Ruby made there way across the wasteland towards the northern passage. Ruby was given Six's old cowboy revolver, and his binoculars. Nora had grabbed a shovel and her duffle stuffed with multiple pancakes. Ren got himself a backpack stuff with the essentials. As they hiked north, they soon come across a small cave in the mid-afternoon sun. The three enter to see a few prospectors inside. They were all gearing up to head on out when Ruby decide to make their presences noticed.

"(Clears her throat.) Um hello?" Ruby said aloud, catching one person's attention.

He seemed like the kindly caravan boss. He had a pair of blue overalls over a grey button up shirt and boots. Around his neck was adorn a pair of welding glass. He looked up at the three before greeting them in a familiar voice. Ruby recognize him as Jed Masterson. "Howdy, friend. Heard my little broadcast, did you?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you are still hiring." Ruby asked.

"We are, however I'm not sure about bringing you three greenhorn kids along..." Jed remarks before something clicks. "Wait a minute, I recognize you."

He then pauses as he pulls out a piece of paper. He opens it up to reveal it to be a wanted poster of Ruby. As he inspects it, Ruby's hand slowly move towards her pistol. "Yeah, you're that kid that finally kicked the NCR into gear. Heh, and here I thought you three were just some greenhorns."

"Yeah, heh that's me." Ruby said as her hand slowly moved away from her pistol. "So, um seeing how you know me, is it alright if I can tag along?"

"Sure, getting out of the Mojave will do you some good." Jeb replies.

"Yeah, well what exactly is the job?" Ren asked.

Jed then turns to the group before tossing his pitch. "The job is simple, help us get this caravan into Zion and find New Canaan. The pay is twenty-five caps per day, half up front, half on return. You'll get a bonus if we make it into Zion, plus another bonus if we reach New Canaan." Jeb then pause before saying in a strait and serious tone. "Oh, one more thing. Don't mention the name Joshua Graham to anyone. Anyone."

"Who is Joshua Graham? What's so bad about him?" Nora asked.

"Just don't. It makes the New Canaanites powerful uncomfortable, and it scares the britches off the tribals. Don't talk about the Burned Man either, while you're at it. Trust me on this one, it's for your own good." Jed said, even though he's the one talking about it as well. He seemed disturbed at the idea of this Joshua Graham, even more by this burn man. The three look at each other before Ruby shrugs. They were going to spend months together; she figures she learn about him on the road.

"So, um what is Zion like?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I ain't never been inside, myself. Did some trading with the New Canaanites from their mission there, but that was all on the outskirts. All the old ways in and out were destroyed after the War, but we got ourselves the location of a pass the New Canaanites use - that's our way in. That's why I wanted someone with a Pip-Boy on the caravan, the map'll be helpful for checking the topography, keeping us on the trail." Jed said pointing down at her Pip-Boy. As he explained one of the caravan guards removed her bag from her back and hands it off to another before placing it onto a scale.

"Oh, huh guess it has come in handy when I was traveling the waste." Ruby said as she stares down at her Pip-Boy.

"So, what are the New Canaanites really like?" Ren asked as he hands his backpack off to a caravan guard who also mesured it.

"Don't know much about the place, but I can tell you about the people. The New Canaanites were some kind of religious group from before the War. They control the old city of Ogden, a ways north of Zion, and they got themselves a nice defensible mission in the canyon itself, or they did. They trade a fair bit with the tribes in Zion, well, the ones that don't try and kill them, anyways." Jed explains.

"Six, mentioned that there were tribes that lived in and around Zion… is it safe for us to travel on there land?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Well, it ain't good, I'll tell you that. It's not like the Mojave or the NCR. Hell, even Arizona under Caesar is safer. You got raiders all over the damn place, tribes of degenerates that'll eat you as soon as look at you, regional warlords, raiders, Degenerate tribes... the works. Not too many decent places to stop and trade. New Canaan's one of the only ones left I know about." Jed said as he pulls some coyote chewing tobacco from his pocket.

"Degenerate Tribes?" Ren asked with a brow raised.

"That's right. The folks that lived in Zion before the war, they didn't just get a little savage, they're downright feral. Most of them don't even speak English any more. You got to get yourself a New Canaanite translator to talk to them. The ones you really got to watch out for are the White Legs, from the Great Salt Lake. They'll attack just about anyone that ain't one of theirs." Jed explains before spitting the tobacco onto the ground.

"Will we run into any in Zion?" Ruby asked feeling unease at the idea of these White Legs.

"Nah, they won't be bothering us some. The Great Salt Lake is farther up north. We will be fine as long as we don't head into Salt Lake City." Jed remarks as Nora's bag was weighted only to be over the limit. "Oh, sorry little one. You have to leave that behind."

"What? Why?" Nora asked wide eye.

"Because we have to take a weight limit of a hundred pounds." Jed remarks as he points to the scale.

"What? Why a hundred, I can press a Brahman one handed easily." Nora remarks as she shows her arm muscle from under her sleeve.

"I bet you can, but you ain't going nowhere loaded down like a pack brahmin." Jed said.

"No she seriously can, she did it for a month just to prove that she was the strongest in a small village once." Ren added.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. We got us some passes tighter than a…" Jed then pause knowing that despite being in the wasteland, they were still kids. "Well, tighter than a Chairman's fist up there. Point is, we all got to take the limit. Sorry kiddo."

"Ugh, fine!" Nora groans as she grabs her backpack from the caravan guards' hand and begins to walk off. "Were can I stash my stuff?"

"There's a chest over yonder, you can store your extra in that. It'll be safe as can be until you get back." Jed pointed out. Nora took her bag over and begins to remove non essentials from her bag. After removing dozens of pancakes, her grenade launcher, five grenades, and her bra, she was now ready to travel.

"Done, I'm now light enough to travel." Nora grumbles a she tosses her bag onto the scale. It reads 99.9 Pounds.

"Are you now? You know we ain't coming back this way for a good long while now, right? And you know about the weight limit? I don't want no whining about 'Oh, Mr. Masterson, I left my one-of-a-kind plasma cannon back at base, can we go back for it?'" Jed asked only to get a huffed glare from Nora.

"Well, alright then. We leave tommor, best get comfortable and friendly with your traveling companions." Jed said as he points to the group behind him. Not counting the two caravan guards there was another in a vault suit, flirting with another traveler with a laser rifle on her back. He then turn to the group to let them know.

"So… what now?" Nora asked as she looks around.

"We wait." Ren replies as he pulls out his sunglasses.

"I know, what I mean is what do we do till then?" Nora asked.

Ren simply gave a shrug before the two turn to Ruby. She was now looking back at the cave entrance. It will be another two months before they see the Mojave or New Vegas. She then turns to the two before giving a faint smile as she pulls a deck of cards from her pocket.

"Caravan?" Ruby asked. The two look at each other before giving a shrug in agreement.

"Sure, I'm game." Nora said before sitting down. The two follow her and sat down before beginning a game of Caravan. As they begin the screen pulls forward towards the darkness of the cave before ending the scene there.

 ***Back on stage a lone figure sit.**

 ** _Hola lectores_** **it's me Raul Alfonso Tejada. Currently filing in for _señor_ Wombag1786. **

**Apparently last chapters shocked all of you... some so much that they now swear vengeance on Jaune for having sex with his officially married wife.**

 ***back stage Jaune is holding on to a flag pole tightly as Wombag1786 is fighting of a crowd of multiple Chibi Pyrrha meme face with a torch.**

 **"Back you diehard fans!" Wombag1786 says as he waves the torch around.** **One said diehard fan happened to be Weiss who used her semblances to put out the torch. Fans then tackled him to the ground before WWZ zombie climbing up to Jaune.**

 **"Oh come on guys! We signed an agreement before doing it I swear!" Jaune cries before being pulled down into the crowd screaming.**

 ***pulls back to Raul with faint chant calling for Jaunes castration.**

 **... right, well as those two _tontos_ deal with that, I'll be answering your question. _vamos a empezar con su primera pregunta._ Raul said pointing to our first reviewer... currently going at Jaune with a chainsaw gun from Warhammer.**

 ** _De_** **Carre: 1. _De nada, señor Carre_**

 **2 Chief Hanlon seemed like respectful _lider militar_ not many can be seen now a days.**

 **2 B. _Si_ RVB has proven to be very popular south of the wall... and I know my cousins loved that Caboose _hombre_.**

 **2 C. _Si, Si_ Et tu tumor, _Si._**

 **3\. Ah, we will inform them of your approval... after _Sra. Schnee_ has calmed down**

 ***Back stage Weiss is wearing war paint and trying to impale Jaune with a stick sharpens at both end.**

 **4 A. And it's good to be here... where ever here is.**

 **4 B. Yeah, too bad that it wasn't any open _barras_ Marriage _._**

 **4 C. I believe that was an Easter egg from another story I stared in. (Pit stop by Konstantinsen)**

 **5 A. _Si,_ that little viaje was... a weird one.**

 **5 B. Heh heh, yeah going to be a weird story to tell them _niños_ one day.**

 **5 C. _oh dulce madre de Mexico._ Um Carre, ... just pick up after you leave.**

 **... eh I'm sure _señor_ Wombag is fine.**

 ***Back stage. "I'm not fine!" Wombag shouts as he somehow got into a duel with five fanatics on top of an angry bull with a frying pan Why'll Jaune is trying to avoiding being cut in half by said chainsaw.**

 ** _Gracias por escribir Carre_**

 ** _De ResRat8_** **: yeah, I'm sure Six is still a little _enojado_ at them for it. Fortunately for you the reviewer you won't see him throw _El, Arcs_ from the Lucky 38 enraged. Also, thanks, and I wouldn't say it's that dry, well ok it is dry but only when it doesn't rain for a month.**

 ** _Gracias por escribir_** **RedRat8**

 ** _De_** **Buzzsaw935: Thank you, I'll be sure to tell him that once he's done with that.**

 ***Raul points of stage towards Wombag1786 and Jaune tied to a stake and the wood underneath lit ablaze.**

 ** _Gracias por escribir_** **Buzzsaw935**

 ** _De_** **Tristram Shandy: True _señor o señora_ Shandy. However, would you be the one to break it to her, especially now?**

 ***Cuts over to the side to see Weiss wearing an executioner's hood. She is trying to force Jaune to place his privates into a guillotine.**

 ** _Gracias por escribir_** **Tristram Shandy**

 ** _De_** **TheHatter1: Hey yeah I think I remember you there, _o algo así._ Anyways yes your source is _correcto_ about them _diablos._**

 **Well, you can tell Dave to mail the checks to a shack just north of the 34th vault. I just to know a _cierto mensajero_.**

 **Right, hope you enjoy that wealth you… wait… scotch? What scotch? Only thing left at the bar was some ethanol Marcus managed to scrooge up, only scotch left was… the one that Jaune and… Oh _Dios mio um_ Hatter don't panic but you should probably see a doctor. Thank Dios that they haven't consumed anything other than alcohol.**

 ** _Gracias por escribir_** **TheHatter1**

 ** _De_** **Zombiedudecolletti: _Si,_ it is. How else am I suppose to pay for my mustache products? Also, _señor_ Wombag had made a passing comment about that "exterminates" something about them not having _las bolas_ fire since he is currently using the _el dios emperador_ like a meat shield.**

 ***Screen pulls right to show Wombag1786 using a tied up and gaged God emperor in heart boxers as a meat shield against the fans with Warhammer related weapons.**

 ** _Más_** **, he also has a spare portal gun he stole from Aperture Science labs around here. Could be handy to redirect a world destroying blast back at anyone _lo suficientemente tonto_ to do so.**

 ** _Gracias por escribir_** **Zombiedudecolletti**

 ** _De_** **Coduss: _Si_ , yet they still try to deny it. It would be funny if it wasn't so _triste_ for Pyrrha.**

 ** _Gracias por escribir_** **Coduss**

 ** _De_** **dekuton: Well, it seems that he is _rápido con los números_ but bad with em. Point being he believe he can protect Jaune by himself.**

 ***Raul points off stage to Wombag fighting mad with his wedding clothes rip. He was only armed with a brass knuckles in one hand and a power glove in the other. He leaps forward into a crowd that was about to tear apart Jaune, screaming a mad war cry.**

 ** _Gracias por escribir_** **dekuton**

 ** _De_** **Phygmalion: _Si,_ just a reference from a story that hopefully will continue. (I seriously need the _tapas_ to pay for the mustache gel.) Also I believe _señor_ Wombag made a mention of the 79th least favorit president.**

 ** _Gracias por escribir_** **Phygmalion**

 ** _De_** **Luckenhaft: Good advice _señor_ Luckenhaft but I would suggest a few months before suggesting it again.**

 **That's what would have happened… yet they somehow turned it into a Riverdance. I should know. _Participé en la ceremonia_.**

 **Probably because you are hiding in our sound stage.**

 ***Raul gets up and pulls back a curtain to reveal Luckenhaft sitting with Mr. New Vegas.**

 **"Don't worry though _señora_ is currently out of the theater at the moment. Now about my leg?" Raul said before grabbing back his leg. He then dropped the curtain and walking back to his seat.**

 ** _No exactamente_** **, He just woke up with a wife that he doesn't even know has feelings for. But still, sorry to your cousin. You know what they say, " _Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas_." or in _Inglés_ "What happens in Las Vegas stays in Las Vegas." **

**Nope, would you believe me if I said that was the real Pyrrha beneath the pleasantries. (Trust me _amigo_ , if you were to look at their true nature, they are some terrifying _demonios del infierno y mas alla_ living beneath there skin. Seriously Ruby may seem nice, but deep down she wants nothing more than for Weiss to switch _tetas_ with her sister so she can be smothered by them.)**

 **Nope, he seem to have teach her how to roll snake eyes. Meaning Six keep her away from the craps tables.**

 **Heh, I wish I was cool _Amigo_ , if I was then I wouldn't have to wish for an _invierno nuclear_.**

 **Yes the little mascota has proven to be a handful at times. But then again better then the alternative of _tener un hijo_.**

 **Um, no _señor_ Luckenhaft. He did not… bright side, Pyrrha made it her favorit hand to use in bed because of how it's position.**

 **Currently señora Pyrrha is away at this time, but _señor_ Wombag is handling Jaunes protection.**

 ***Back stage Wombag is currently fighting Weiss with an illegal Texan Dildo because he lost the frying pan saving Jaune from a shark bear.**

 **Yeah, if he _sobrevive los seguidores_.**

 **What? Try and get a divorce but somehow neither one backs out and it only escalates till they somehow bought an orphanage and own a child who turns out to be a all mighty AI unit?**

 **Um, don't you owe _señor_ Wombag a fistful of caps?**

 **… _No estoy lo suficientemente borracho para esta mierda._**

 ** _Gracias por escribir_** **Luckenhaft**

 ** _De_** **captaindickscratcher: _sin promesas_ _señor_ captaindickscratcher _,_ mostly because it seems that people are already trying to kill him are back stage as we speak.**

 ***Loud explosions, chainsaws, Wilhelm screams, ending with a bunch of blood covered swords sticking out of the curtains in the shape of Wombag's body.**

 ** _Gracias por escribir_** **captaindickscratcher**

 ** _De_** **Guest: There is an old saying in the waste, that pre dates the war. " _Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas_." or in _Inglés_ "What happens in Las Vegas stays in Las Vegas."**

 ** _Gracias por escribir_** **Guest**

 ** _De_** **Guest: Well, _señor_ Wombag did purposely made him loose his Right _dedo anular_. Not his left. So _señor_ Jaune can still get married, and also have an easier time satisfying _su esposa_ Pyrrha.**

 ** _Gracias por escribir_** **Guest**

 **Hopefully that answer any and all questions and comments. So, we are looking for any _amigos_ that can speak Navajo. As well as a name for the pup. ( _No tenemos nombre_ for the pup, so if anyone has an idea now is the time to suggest.) Now _, por favor, Fav y Fol la historia. Deja cualquier comentario o pregunta abajo y volveremos con el ..._**

 ***Stage curtains open, interrupting the Raul. Out steps Wombag, bruised beaten and bleeding as he carries a girly screaming Jaune like in the Hitman body guard poster. In the background were all the die hard fans laying in a massive pile with an unconscious Weiss on top.**

 **Oh, _hola señor Wombag_. How did the nominations go?**

 **… peachy. …did you tell them to Fav and Fol the story along with preparing themselves to the Zion park Arc?**

 ** _Si,_** **I did.**

 **Alight… I think I'll head on over to the hospital now. This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 ***Wombag walks off stage and towards the door with his entire back side revealed. Showing audience multiple blade, chainsaws, arrows, slashes, bullets, and a still living sword fish sticking out of him.**


	28. Happy Trails, Partner

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: Take it with a grain of salt.

Navajo: _gah-tahn bilh_ _łáa_ _ʼ_ _ii ak_ _ʼǫ_ _́_ _ǫ_ _́_ _ʼ bilh ashih-hi_

 **Play Zack Winters Version of Ain't no grave.**

 **Jed's Narration**

 _The opening screen is dark till a slide show opens with the Happy trails caravan company sitting around a campfire. The slide then shifts to Jed poking the fire. The slide then changes to him looking up with his mouth open. He then begins to narrate, as the slide changes to the fire. In it the slide changes to flickering images in the crackling flames._

 _"The paths we're following are slow going, so you might as well keep your ears open and listen to what old Jed has to say. A few decades back, folks in the NCR started to hear about a community in northern Utah called New Canaan. Didn't know much about them, except that they were religious folk. Sent out missionaries to talk to the tribes. We've seen our share of cults, but the New Canaanites, they were honest traders. Good fighters, too. Raiders wouldn't tangle with 'em. But then the Legion appeared in Arizona. I reckon you know all about them. Turns out Caesar's first war chief, the Malpais Legate, was a New Canaanite. Joshua Graham." Jed narrates as the fire shows a man wearing a Salt Lake City swat gear standing over Dead tribals with a signature gun in one hand and a holy book in the other._

 _The flames then change to the Hoover Damn with a NCR flag flying proudly. Below it is a pile of corpse made up of early tribal Legionnaires, piled haphazardly underneath. On top of the pile was the same holy book, burnt and destroyed. "Legend goes that Graham was the meanest, toughest son of a bitch in the whole damned Legion. The New Canaanites wouldn't talk about him. They were ashamed. Guess I can't blame 'em. Well at Hoover Dam, the Malpais Legate finally met his match. Hanlon and Oliver kicked his New Canaanite butt right back over the river. Caesar had to make an example for the others, to show them that even at the highest level, failure wouldn't be tolerated."_

 _"He had Graham covered in pitch, lit on fire, and thrown into the Grand Canyon. People say he didn't even scream on the way down. Not long after, some of the slaves and tribals started to talk. Said Graham wasn't dead. Shouldn't have been any surprise. All this talk bothered Caesar, so he forbade anyone from speaking his name. Wanted to erase Joshua Graham from history. He got his wish. Joshua Graham disappeared. And in his place came legends of the Burned Man walking the wastes." Jed narrates as the flames changes to a flaming man falling into the Grand Canyon as Caesar and his legion watches. As they walked away, the sun quickly set and rise thirty times before ending with a single bunt hand raised from the canyon._

 _"Probably just a tribal ghost story. But New Canaan's been silent for a long time. Maybe it's a coincidence. Maybe the Malpais Legate is dead. Or maybe Joshua Graham did crawl out of that canyon and finally found his way back home." Jed finished narrating as the final flame slide shows a man wrapped in medical tape while wearing a Salt Lake City swat gear walking away from dead legion Assassins with a smoking signature gun in one hand and a burnt bible in the other._

 _The screen goes dark before showing a wide eyed Ruby, naked as the day as she was born with only a single white blanket to cover her. All along her face and body she was covered in native paint and tat's. Surrounding her was fiery like water, it slowly consuming her body in the flaming waters. In the fire were skeletal skulls still attached to their spines, wearing tribal clothes. They moved about like they were snakes in the water. After a few moments a few native Skelton hands reached up and pulled her into the flames. Like a baptism by fire, she submerges into the fire. As he body decays to the flames, words came out of the fiery water._

 **Fallout New Vegas: A Rose over a shallow grave**

 **Honest Hearts**

 **3rd POV**

 **A month and a half later On the out skirts of Zion**

 **Early morning.**

The sun soon begins to rise upon the Zion valley. It seems the cliffs of the national park has provided shelter for natural life down below. Clean water flowed with small fish swimming about. Lush foliage followed close to the water banks, and the ridged mountains gave off a nice shade. As the sun slowly raise in the sky, a figure with a red cloak walks over to the edge to look over at the breath-taking scenery. The view shifts from the wasteland paradise to the figure. One thing that was noticeable about the figure was that her cloak was now more torn, with a fresh child size hand hole's peeking through the center and the bottom now slightly raggedy. As the figure continued to look down another one came up behind her.

"Hey, Ruby. We are just about done packing. Bout time we head into the canyon ourselves." Jed calls out.

Ruby then turns around revealing that the past month has taken a toll not only on her cape, but her body as well. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had wrapped her hand in gauze to help with the blisters. Her Hair was now longer, with her bangs now closer to her eyes.

"Yeah sure thing Jed." Ruby replies as she pulls down her hood, allowing for her hair to flow in the wind.

She then heads back to camp where she spotted Ren and Nora packing their things. They two have changed over the trip. Both were slightly tanned and their hair has gotten longer; Nora's had gotten two inches longer why'll Ren had to extend his ponytail. Speaking of hair Ren couldn't shave on his travel and had a wispy mustache growing in. Nora completely adores it. There clothes were a bit more worn as their hair, for one Ren's leather jacket had lost a sleeve during an accidental mountain climbing incident. So, he stuck on some padding forming a mixture of leather armor and the Kings jacket. Nora had wrapped her uncovered hand in gauze due to blisters. Her pant legs were torn at the knees and she had a band aid over the bridge of her nose due to being hit by a rock. On their journey they had gotten to know a few of there traveling companions. Stella a former sheriff from Caliente was hard headed, but was more concern for Ruby. She had heard tales of what had happened in Nipton, and felt obligated to help her. Ricky… he was really Dicky when traveling with. He made up fanatical lies that contrasted each other, constantly hits on Ruby, Nora, Stella, and the Caravan guards. He was dickier to the boys. Some days he would claim to have grown out near a settlement know as Dayglow where he grew a third nut that glows in the dark. He would constantly brag about it for weeks, till Ren had enough and threatened to shoot it off in the dark should he even flirt with Nora or Ruby. It got worse when it became apparent that he was addicted to Psycho, and his supply didn't last him halfway. He also may have caused a few avalanches along the way, one avalanche sent a small boulder into Nora's face and nearly led him to be castrated by Ren. However, Jed managed to keep the group from killing him… barley.

"Wow, Zion… it's so pretty." Nora remarks as she looks out into the canyon.

"Yeah, it's refreshing to see streams of water again." Ren remarks at the sight.

"Do, you think it was a good idea to come here?" Ruby asked as she sits down next to the two.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"Well… never mind, just homesick." Ruby brushed it off.

"Homesick for what? For Vale or the Lucky 38?" Nora asked with a brow raised. Ruby struggled to put it into words when Jed came over to interrupt them with a speech of his own.

"All right, people. Been a long couple week, but here we are. Zion. I know your feet hurt, I know you're tired. But I need everyone's mind on the trail ahead." Jed said to the group.

"Ain't the trail ahead worries me, Jed. Those descents we made, through that slot canyon back up there." Stella remarks.

"Goddammit, Stella, heard you the first time, and the fifteenth, too." Jed said as he pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation. "The New Canaanites will know a way. And if they don't, we got the maps on our friend's Pip-Boy over there."

Stella looks over at Ruby, then at Ricky. One was a child, and the other was moaning because of withdrawals. Overall her confidence in this expedition wasn't so high. "Heard you the fifteenth time, Stella. What's it matter if we're trapped here? Everything will be just fine."

"Give it a rest Stella, we have Ricky's withdrawals to deal with, and I certainly don't need anymore of your sass either." Jed said as he rolls his eyes.

"Sorry to bother you with reality, ol' Jed. Who cares if we can't get back out the way we come? That's not a problem." Stella continued with her sarcasm. Jed having enough simply walked away.

"You know you should probably give him a break." Ren said as he walked up beside her.

"Yeah, we got worse things to worry about." Nora comments as she pulls out some trail mix.

"Yeah… suppose I'm just tired of Ricky's bitching." Stella remarks getting Rickys attention.

"Hey! I'm not bitching, im sick. I honestly don't think I'm going to make it much longer." Ricky complains.

"You ain't sick! You're a goddamn child molesting junkie, that's what you are! So shut it!" Stella barks in anger.

"You ain't got no heart, Stella! I swear, you're a monster, and you're gonna regret treating me like this!" Ricky shouts back only for Stella and Ruby to give him a death stare that send him packaging. Once he had gone down the trail a bit, Nora spoke up.

"Um, Stella. I hate the guy as much as everyone here, but did you really had to be mean to him?" Nora asked.

"Didn't nobody do this to him but himself, he's a junkie. Hopefully he can try and suffer like one in silence for our sake." Stella remarks as she heads down with the group. The three gave each other a confused stare before giving a simple shrug. They then finished packing everything. Once done the three followed the group down into the canyons of Zion. As they slowly made there way into Zion, Jed felt something was off and held up a hand to stop the caravan.

"Shhhhh! Hold on, now." Jed said as he place his finger to his lips. "… Could swear I heard something up ahead."

After a few moments, nothing happened, one of the Caravan guards rolled his eyes. He was about to complain about it when a spear plunges into his neck, causing him to die choking on his own blood.

"Goddammit, ambush! Cover, people! Watch yourselves!" Jed shouts as the group scatters to cover. Soon people armed with a variety of rifles, machineguns, spears, makeshift tomahawks, and grenades launched a surprised ambush on the remaining caravan.

A few came running from the wood works, armed with filthy hatches. The other caravan guard was cut down while reloading. Jed got the chance to put them down, and once he did, he recognize what they were up against. They were tribals completely painted white, with the exception of their faces being red. They were armed with an assortment of weapons they had probably stolen. There tribal clothes were designed with multiple ammo pouches and grenade holders. However, what was different was there hair, they were twisted. "Holy hell! It's the light legs! Stay low, people, stay low..."

He couldn't finish that sentence, A single white leg tackled him to the ground. The two wrestled around as bullets flew overhead. The white leg quickly got the upper hand and tried to stab Jed. As he does, the white leg shouts " _Anoonééł dah ni dé_ _ʼ_ _é_ _y_ _ó_ _ní_." As he inserts the blade into Jed's shoulder.

"Ahhhh, Ricky god damn it, help me!" Jed shouts as he found his inner strength to pull out the knife.

Ricky was nearby with an easy and clean shot on the White Leg, however he hesitates before screaming. "I don't deserve this! My Pip-Boy don't even work! Why the fuck you hire me?"

As Ricky sat there pissing himself, the White Leg was making due by pushing the knife closer towards Jed's neck. As the knife was just about to pierce his neck, The White legs head went flying off with a loud smack. Jed looks up to see Nora pulling him to shelter why'll Stella provided cover

"Shut the hell up, Ricky! Might as well be waving at them!" Stella shouts as she disintegrates one oncoming White leg.

"How, the hell can you remain calm. It's game over man, game ove… **RATATATATTATT** " Before he could even finish he was cut down by multiple bullets from the side.

"God, damn it! We loss Ricky!" Jed shouts as he kills the one on the ledge.

"My Oum we are surrounded!" Nora shouts as she fires off a single grenade at the bushes.

"We have to make a break for it! There are to many of them!" Jed shouts as he grabs the shotgun from the dead Caravan Guard.

As he grabs the lever action shotgun another White Leg rushed at him with a mantis leg gauntlet. However, he was brought down by a powerful 308 round through his skull. Ruby and Ren quickly raced towards there position. Despite the surpassing fire coming from the White les, they managed to doge the bullets and hid behind cover. As they hid from the rain bullets, Ruby quickly pointed to the north east. "The bridge! If we can get across, then maybe we can out run them!"

"Alright, sounds good. Is everybody ready?!" Jed asked as he inserts a stimpack into his shoulder. The group gave a nod and quickly raced towards the bridge, As they did, they were besiege by falling spears and tomahawks. One got to close to Stella and she begins to loose it.

"Enough of this! We're sitting ducks here!" Stella shouts before reaching into her jacket and pulling out a recharging pistol. "Here I come! I was a sheriff once, goddamn it!"

Her bravado aloud her to storm the raining tomahawks and kill three White Legs before being cut down with multiple tomahawks. The rusty railroad nails piercing her body, leg, and head in multiple areas. Within moments she fell over dead.

"Oh no Stella!" Jed shouts as he quickly runs back over to her leaving the three on the bridge. "Don't you die on me, woman, you hear?"

"Jed, she's dead, we need to go. Now!" Ruby shouts as she shifts to her pistols and charges after him.

It took a bit but Jed finally raced away from the corpse of Stella. As they ran to the bridge. Jed mutters "God damn it, it's all gone to hellAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

As they got to the edge of the bridge leading into Zion, a stray spear punctured his right leg tendon. Ruby just noticed and quickly ran back to him, but she was dissuaded by a few spears and Tomahawk that landed too close to her. She was tempted to use her semblance, but she was hesitant on revealing her ability's.

"Ugh, go! Find New Canaan! I'll handle these sons of bitches!" Jed shout as he turns to the White Legs and pulled out a grenade. Ruby tried to get back over to him, but a huge raiding party came down from the mountains. Even with her semblance she couldn't dodge that many bullets.

"Ruby, we need to go!" Ren shouts as he grabs her.

"What, we can't leave him there!" Nora shouts.

"Nora we can't save him! We need to go now!" Ren retorts as he barley doges a spear.

As the two argued, Jed got overrun by the White Legs. However, he refused to let these savages get his scalp. He quickly let's go of the lever, causing him and a few of the White Legs to explode. Unforntely this also damaged the rope bridge that the three were on. Seeing how the bridge was about to fall, Ruby quickly grabbed the arguing two and used her semblance to carry the two across. She managed to get them to the other side just before the bridge completely collapsed. Stranding them in Zion.

"Two brother be damned, why didn't you save him Ruby!?" Nora shouts with slight tears in her eyes.

"She, couldn't have. There wasn't any time!" Ren stated, defending Ruby.

"She could have used her Semblance!" Nora shouted.

"Six told us not to unless our life's were threatened." Ren reinstated.

"To Hell with Six, she could have saved him." Nora shouts back.

"No, we couldn't." Ruby said as she stands up. "He had already pulled the pin. There was nothing I could have done to save his life."

"Well, you could have… but maybe if… Augh we should have done something." Nora grumbles.

Ren looked at Nora with understanding regret in his eyes. He gave a small sigh before standing up and walking over to Nora. He then offered her a hand before saying. "There may have been a way to save them… but I just didn't see one. It may seem heartless but we need to keep on moving unless there deaths be in vein."

Nora looks up at Ren. She was understandably mad at him. But she knew Ren was right. This wasn't the first time they had to leave people to die, and it diffidently didn't felt any good. She gave a small sigh before taking his hand. As the three dust themselves off, they had failed to notice a single White Leg with a rifle behind them. She had the rifle aimed at the red hair girls head. With a small smirk her finger closed on her trigger, but a sudden whack stopped her and gain the threes attention. The three turn around to see another native, not dressed like a white leg killing the other with a wooden hoarse shape club.

"Hoi! White Legs don't leave survivors often. You're some kind of lucky, let me tell you." The tribal said as he slowly approaches the three arms raised. His clothes were much different from the White legs. His hair wasn't braided nor his skin bleached white. He had on his head a baseball hat adorn in tribal feathers, rigs, and hides. His face and arm is covered in tattoos, and had on a different type of tribal wear. "You came from outside, didn't you? From the civilized lands? Wow… Joshua would want to hear about this."

"Um, sorry… but who are you?" Nora asked in an uneased tone.

"I'm called Follows-Chalk. Joshua sent me to scout for any outsiders coming up from the Southern Passage. We can talk more about that later."

"Phs, Follows-Chalk?" Nora said getting a small snicker.

" _Aoo'_ that is my name." Follows-Chalk said giving a strange look at her. "Our advance scouts leave chalk signs to mark places rich with game. I'm not a full scout yet, so I follow the marks and guide the hunters. _Daa_ _hól_ _ǫ_ _́ ni yízhí_?"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"What is your names, sorry my English is _doo yá_ _ʼ_ _á_ _t_ _ʼ_ _é_ _eh da_." Follow-Chalk explains.

"Oh, well I'm Nora, Nora Valkorie." Nora said politely. "That's my friends, Ruby Rose and Lie Ren."

" _yá_ _ʼ_ _á_ _t_ _ʼ_ _éé_ _h_ Nora, Ruby, Lie." Follow-Chalk greeted.

"I'd prefer Ren, but who is this Josuah person who sent you?" Ren asked.

"Joshua Graham, _hashniih ahce di_ _diltłi_ _ʼ_ _dine_." He leads our tribe. Thanks to him, the Dead Horses are strong, and safe from our enemies. He'll want to talk to anyone coming up from south-ways. Guess that means just you three, now. Come, I can take you to him." Follow-Chalk explains before inviting them to follow.

"Wait, isnt Joshua Graham dead?" Ruby asked as she follows Follow-Chalk.

" _Dooda_ , he very much alive. Though more humbler." Follow-Chalk explains As the three follows him north. "We follow this path for a while. Nice view of the river, neh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nora remarks before whispering into Ren's ear. "I guess the legends are true. Joshy did survive being set on fire."

Before Ren could respond, Follow-Chalk quickly shouts. "Freeze!" Causing the group to freeze.

"Don't move a muscle. Yao Guai. Hoo!" Follow-Chalk said pointing to the ledge where a shadow of a creature was eating a recently killed Geko. After a few moments, the Yao Guai left. (Phew) That was some kind of lucky. Guess that one was all full of gecko, neh? Don't get used to it, though. Yao Guai are plenty mean as a rule."

"What was that?" Ren asked.

"Yao Guai. Big bear. _H_ _óyéé_ _ʼ_ _creatures._ " Follow-Chalk explains as the three pass by the Gecko carcus. "Bet they don't have anything as nasty as Yao Guai out where you come from, huh?"

"You would be surprised." Ruby responded under her breath. "Speaking of attacks, who attacked us back there?"

"White Legs - nasty bunch. They been raiding deeper into Zion ever since New Canaan was wiped out." Follow-Chalk explains causing the three to stop.

"New Canaan is no more?!" Ruby asked eyes wide open.

Aoo'. That's what Joshua said." Follow-Chalk answers with a grim look on his face.

"Oh, Oum. What happened to them?" Nora asked in a concern tone.

"White Legs came down from Great Salt Lake in force. Fell on New Canaan, before they could mount a defense. Joshua found some of the survivors led by a man named Daniel. Most of them have fled the valley, but Daniel stayed on with the Sorrows tribe. He and Joshua have been arguing over whether to stand and fight the White Legs or take the Sorrows and the Dead Horses out of the valley." Follow-Chalk explains. "Worst, there _hash-kay-gi-na-tah_. Salt-Upon-Wound, has nailed there corpses to cliff."

"Oh, my Oum. That is horrible." Nora said in a gasp of horror and discuss. "Worst yet, that name is kinda dumb."

"It, is… blunt to say the least." Ren said giving a shrug.

"Yes, Joshua said that White Legs, do not have a culture. Rather they steal others." Follow-Chalk answers. The four continued on from there, taking more or less the scenic rout. It was beautiful, to see… until they came across the roadside near the Eastern Virgin river. Following alongside the road was multiple pikes, each with a White Legs head on it. Some were more fresh then others.

"Oh, Monty almighty!" Nora shrieks at the sight of heads on pikes. The sight and the smell was a bad mixture for her. She soon turns and vomited what was left of her breakfast onto the ground.

"Um, Follow-Chalk… why is… this here?" Ruby asked with a horrified look on her face.

"You see the dead sentries? Shamans say our enemies' souls are trapped in them, but Joshua says it shows we're serious about fighting White Legs." Follow-Chalk explains.

"Well… that phycological warfare for you." Ren remarks as he gags at the smell. The group moved on from the road of heads. As they made there way to the river, they soon came across what looks like a Ranger welcome hut. However, it was covered in multiple white handprints.

"What are those hand things are?" Nora asked.

"Lots of them around the valley. Places built by the folk from Back When. You'll know them when you see them. Scouts mark them with hand prints. The hand prints are a warning to keep out, angry ghosts live inside. Not that I believe in angry ghosts. They're just spooky old places. Right?" Follow-Chalk answers.

"Oh, so there's no heads on spikes?" Nora asked.

" _Dooda_ , people believe they are cursed." Follow-Chalk answers.

"Oh… so do you mind if we search it for supplies?" Ruby asked. "We lost some of our stuff back near the southwest entrance alongside our friends."

" _Bíká iishyeed_ _t_ _ʼ_ _áá_ _nihí_. Best that you have it instead of White Legs. They don't scare as easy." Follow-Chalk answers.

The group entered the small hut, inside was a few boxes of ammunition for shotguns and rifles. Some medical supplies, and Nora found a ranger hat. She kept it, because she was getting a sunburn on the back of her neck. They followed a small trail leading to the river. However, it wasn't the small fish that caught their attention; but rather the huge painting of a man on the cliffs. He was wrapped head to toe in white gauze, over his chest is a black vest, his eyes were bloodshot red, surrounding him were skulls. Surrounding the painting was of people, fighting with others that had White Legs.

"Um, what is that?" Ren asked.

"These paintings show the Dead Horses' victories against other tribes. Lots more of them since Joshua came to us." Follow-Chalk explains.

"Oh, so like history books… without the books." Nora said before noticing that Follow-Chalk taking off the cloth around his ankles. "Um, what are you doing?"

"To get to camp, We must go down this path to the north. Hope you don't mind getting wet." Follow-Chalk explains.

"Actually, it will be a welcome change." Ren remarks as he sits down by the banks and removed his shoes and socks to reveal blistered feet. The other two soon followed shortly and for good measured rolled up their pants legs. They tossed there shoes and socks over there shoulders, before following Follow-Chalk up the river towards the Dead Hoarse encampment.

It was absolute bliss to travel through the leg high water. A month of traveling by foot through mountains terrain, followed by multiple accidents caused by an idiot. It can be compared to coming home to your mattress after a month in the woods. However, despite the refreshing feeling of nothing beneath them, it wasn't completely safe.

"Nearly there now. Watch out for traps in the water." Follow-Chalk said as he points to the beartraps in the water. "Got to keep the White Legs out somehow, neh?"

"Yeah, um Follow-Chalk. Why is this called the Virgin River?" Nora asked as she sloshed through the water.

"I do not know why. This is the eastern fork of the Virgin River, and it's the place we Dead Horses call home. Joshua says it is a temple to God's glory on earth." Follow-Chalk answers.

"Huh, alright…" Nora remarks. She had met religious people before, but never as zealous as this Joshua. After a few minutes of walking through the water, the four soon arrived at the Dead Hoarse Encampment.

"Ah, the Eastern Virgin. What's the phrase? "House sweet house?" Follow-Chalk said as he points to the small makeshift tribal village.

Dozens of men, women, and children were walking around doing there morning chores. However, they stopped when they noticed the three following their youngest scout. It wasn't angry or scared stares, but of curiosity. They have not met anyone from outside of the valley for a long time. They came out of the water and sat on the shore lines to let their feet dry. As they sat there, Ruby looked around to see that most of the villagers went back to work; but a few kept on staring, mostly at her red hood.

"Um, Follow-Chalk… Why are they staring at us?" Ruby asked uncomfortable.

Probably because they are not use to seeing _doo t_ _ʼ_ _áá_ _din_ _é_ _nil_ _í_ _inii_ children walk into Zion." Follow-Chalk explains before pausing. "Well, except this one-time _łą́ ooljéé_ _ʼ_ ago. But that is for another day."

After wait for a bit, they placed back on there soaks and shoes before heading towards a cave entrance. At the entrance to the cave, Follow-Chalk stayed to the side.

"Joshua's just ahead there, in the Angel Cave. I have to talk with my _hak_ _ʼ_ _éí_ _y_ _ó_ _ó_." Follow-Chalk said before pointing to a group of people currently working on drying freshly caught fish. "Just, show Joshua respect. He doesn't mind it, but the tribe loves him much."

"Will do, thanks Follow-Chalk." Ruby said, getting a polite nod from him.

Once he left the group heads into Angle Cave. There they were led by another Deadhorse tribal to the highest point in the caves. At the top there sat a man, sitting silently as he inspects a huge assortment of special pistols. He was wrapped in white gauze that covered him head to toe. He had on a pair of snake skin cowboy boot that were in a pair of ripped blue jeans. His jeans were held up by a similar snake skin belt with multiple black pistol clip pouches attached. Tucked into his pants was a white button up shirt with tribal imprints on the arms. This was under a black police swat vest with the word SLCPD written in a fading white. He looks down at the three for only a moment before turning back to his work. As he inspects each firearm, he spoke with a humble yet… authoritarian tone.

"I was not expecting three, especially children." The Burn man said. "But it does not matter, the lord works in mysterious ways and you will be welcome like any other would."

"Um, thanks… who were you expecting?" Ruby asked, slightly uncomfortable by the man's state before her.

He answers with two words that made the three eyes grow wide in shock. "A Courier."

 ***On stage, Ren was helping Wombag who was in a wheelchair onto the stage.**

 **Hello, everybody Wombag1786 here. So after five lifesaving surgeries, hiring ten super mutants body guards for Jaune, and bribing the entire fanbase to look away I'm now back. By next week I should be on my feet, so let's answer some questions.**

 **From TheHatter1: I don't know, maybe humping like rabbits. (There kids and they clearly can't keep to themselves.)**

 **Eh, wait, your talking about the keep left gang!? God damnit Hells grannies were bad enough now these assholes came back again. God they are as bad as the baby snatcher. (A gang of young hoodlums dressed as baby's who snatch unsuspecting parents in front of their baby's.)**

 **(Sigh) Other then the keep left gang returning, I do look forward to working with your Zion branch reporters. … Unless they were already scalped, in that case sorry for your loss.**

 **Thanks for … oh your asleep… um. * Quickly grab blanket and place it on sleeping Hatter1.**

 **From Captaindickscratcher:** **Nope he won't do that… but this will come up around the time they take drugs and kill a bear. (Still trying to decide which drug song to use, "She's my witch" by Kip Tyler 1959 or "The Lion sleeps tonight" by the Tokens 1961)**

 ***Blake pulls out a blood-stained native knife on you for trying to take the spores away.**

 **Woah easy Blake…. (Whispers silently) Captain, she's gone native. Just let the cat do what she wants. … for now.**

 **Thanks for writing Captaindickscratcher.**

 **From Leeconnor4297: First thanks secondly, Nora got it by temporarily becoming the don of the Omerta's, before she was exiled by the new don. Don Fluffles. (I'm not joking, he is seriously the most ruthless Don alive, look him up.)**

 **Thanks for writing Leeconnor4297**

 **From Zombiedudecolletti: Well you tell those communist walking blue midget scrotum's that if they want another war, then I'd gladly give em on… (Warhammer Ultasmurfs.) oh, the space marines. You are talking about the Warhammer space marines. (Phew) For a second, I thought you were talking about those Smurfs… That I may have killed a few… thousand on a quest to find a leprechaun last march… I did found one, but not before committing mass genocide. … to be fair, they are communist.**

 **Thanks for writing Zombiedudecolletti**

 **From Luckenhaft: Yeah, well she lost her position of Don, to now Don Fluffles. (God help us all)**

 **As for the rest, guess you can say that they went from the frying pan, and into the fire.**

 **Oh trust me, it is. Had to hire five different first-generation supper mutants, which cost me a pretty cap, speaking of which you still owe me… don't have me get Don Fluffles involved.**

 **Being related to Jaune, apparently. (They think they commit incest now.)**

 **Eh, more like a heretic.**

 **Yeah, she won't get the chance to do either of those two. Trust me, you already know what comes next.**

 ***Cue evil laughter**

 **Eh, best case someone or something digs it up and eats them.**

 **(Sigh) Yeah, your probably going to need this. *Tosses Golden sawed-off Double barrel with coin shell ammunition. On the side the Greek word Απληστία written on the side.**

 **Thanks for writing Luckenhaft**

 **From RedRat8: Eh, I'm just sewing in the seed of doubt, (He is expecting a courier after all.) and that rifle will be collected… one drug trip later that is.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Carre: So… it wasn't you who inserted a chainsaw into my lower spine? … or do you have a cloning machine for convivence scapegoat.**

 **1\. So it was you (Kinda) Who inserted a chainsaw into my back.**

 **2\. Yeah, I figure as much. Don't worry, Nora managed to take it. However it required her to become the Don of the Omerta's for a of a day before the position was taken by the new Don, Don Fluffles. At least she got the tape. (but at what cost.)**

 **3\. I'll relay that to Raul once the story is back in the Mojave.**

 **4\. She was kidnapped alongside Ruby who was looking for her. She almost became a cooked goose in the process.**

 **5\. the what?**

 ***one quick binge later**

 **Ohhhhh… I don't get it. (Elaborate for me.)**

 **6\. Alright, guess I'll toss a vote up once the other stories vote has come to an end.**

 **7\. Eh, I was trying to get the kids out the door and had multiple birthday parties last week to attend. (Anymore then I would have just kicked the three out the door.)**

 **8\. Again, rushed. Though to be fair Wasteland rules dictate that age 15 is considered an adult. (Or at least in little lamplight.)**

 **9\. … wait, did you got Jaunes double? Oh god… he should have asked to be paid up front.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From FEV Grim: Um, ok. Thanks. As for your vote, well… kinda late to that party. Still, I'll give you the chance, for lack of attendees. *Hands, Invite to chapter 34**

 **Wait... why do you look familiar... Oh shit I know you. Yeah, Battle of Beacon story. Hey, it's good that your reading this. Your story gave me some inspiration for this. Glad to have your support.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From Combine117: Pleasure to make you laugh, as for the Centurion, he isn't complaining… cause he's been dead for five days now. Apparently, they found him and had him crucified. His last words were, "Worth… It."**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **Alright, so I'm sure, Y'all have a few questions about why didn't Ruby or the rest used their awesome strength or abilities to save them. Simple, they were tired. If anyone saw the season six episode with that Apathy creature? Well, you saw how effective it was against them. Hopefully that answers your question. Oh almost forgot, Blake would have shown up in this chapter… but I'm terrified that if I ask her, she is going to scalp me… so do I have any volunteers?**

 **Right So please Fav and Fol the Story. Leave a comment or question down below. This is Wombag signing off.**

 ***Ren pushes wheelchair off stage.**


	29. A walk in the Park

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: Take it with a grain of salt.

Navajo: _gah-tahn bilh łáa_ _ʼ_ _ii ak_ _ʼǫ_ _́_ _ǫ_ _́_ _ʼ_ _bilh ashih-hi_

 **Inside Angle Cave**

 **3rd POV**

"… A courier? What do you mean by Courier?" Ruby asked as she stares at the Burn Man. The Burn Man puts down the gun and walks over to the three. They stood back in slight terror as the Burn man stood before the,

"Caesar would never admit this openly, but he knows that I'm alive. I've killed enough of his frumentarii and assassins that have come looking." The Burn Man explains. "I've heard one of them travels the Mojave as a courier. Most of Caesar's agents meet a fitting end in NCR territory, but maybe this one survived."

The three looked at one another. Could this Courier he is talking about happened to be Six? However, before anyone could even thing to ask, the Burn man spoke up. "Regardless I apologies for the way you three were greeted upon your entry. We should have given you a better welcome on your first visit to Zion, but from what I hear, the White Legs beat us to it."

"Yeah… they were everywhere." Nora remarks with a sadden tone. The Burn man gave a synthetic nod before continuing.

"I don't know if you were close to the other members of your group, but you have my sympathy. I pray for the safety of all good people who come to Zion, even Gentiles, but we can't expect God to do all the work." The burn man said.

Ruby gave a polite nod in appreciation to the burn man. "Thanks, it's been a bad day for us all, um"

"Joshua, Joshua Gramm. Though most people call me the burned man in distant lands." The burn man, now known as Joshua said casually as the three stared in shock.

"Wait, you are the actual Joshua Gramm?" Nora asked widened eyed.

"It was the name bestowed upon me at birth." Joshua answers.

"The same person who survived being tossed into a canyon after being set on fire?" Ren added.

"That did happen, however its not called the Grand Canyon for nothing." Joshua answer's feeling confused that these three find it hard to believe that he is the burn man.

"… The Burn Man?" Ruby asked.

"Yes… Yes I am." Joshua answer's as he crosses his arms. The three were about to ask their own questions all at once but Gramm beat them to the punch. "Before this, strange and… interesting, conversation continues might I inquire who you three are and why are you in Zion?"

"Oh, um well I'm Ruby, that's Nora, and Ren." Ruby introduced pointing to the two. Nora gave a polite wave why Ren simply nod. "We are… were with the Happy trails trading company. We were hoping to make it to New Canaan, but… you know what happened."

"Happy Trails." Joshua said as he leans back remembering the Caravan company. "I remember. They were good friends."

"Well, can you point us to them? I mean we might as well talk to them about what happened at least." Ruby asked.

"Unforntely that can't happen." Joshua said with a sad shake of his head. "I have bad news for you and your employers. New Canaan was destroyed, its citizens scattered. All because of the White Legs. And Caesar, of course."

"Oh my Oum." Nora gasped.

"What happened to them?" Ren questioned.

"The White Legs want to join the Legion. Caesar's rite of passage is the destruction of the New Canaanites, almost assuredly because of me." Joshua explains with a heavy heart. "The good news is that though we have loosed our home, its people are still alive."

"Well, that's good to hear. So, if your people escaped the valley, is there another way to leave then the way we came?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, there is, we can help you find your way back. Daniel, one of the other New Canaanites, has made many maps of the region. The bad news is that we can't help you right now. Not with everything that's going on." Joshua explains.

"What do you mean?" Ren questioned. Joshua gave a simple nod before returning to the desk of guns, he quickly grabbed something off from the desk before handing it over to Ren. It was a tribal painted sun-bleached skull.

"Even though you made your way in, there's no easy way back. Without a map, you'll die in the wilderness. Daniel, one of our missionaries, can help you, but you've caught us at an... inconvenient time. We're under continual threat from the White Legs. They have declared there intentions for the annihilation of all three tribes residing here in Zion." Joshua explains as he points to the skull in Ren's hands. "They are Savages, by all meaning of the word. They attack everyone who isn't a White Leg, especially caravans. They don't know how to survive on their own, so they have to raid, pillage, and rape anything and everything for their own survival."

Joshua paused as he looks down at his right hand. In it was a charred silver locket. As he stares deeply into it, his hatred for the White Legs came forth in his voice as he describes the White Legs Chieftain. "They of course follow in their chieftains' footprints. The brutal of the White Legs. Salt Upon Wounds, he would salt the lands of White Legs conquest and nail his enemies to the wall."

"Oum almighty, that's horrifying." Nora remarks with discuss at the thought. "What kind of person would do that?"

"He's a butcher." Joshua answers. "Believe me, I know the godless fire that burns in his heart. I've been burned by it myself. He's not the kind to let his subordinates do all the killing. No, he likes to have a hand in it, with that spear of his. He's fashioned himself an abomination before the eyes of the Lord.

His hands tighten around the burnt locket, he was clearly enraged at thinking about the war chieftain. After a few moments he lets out a small exhale to calm himself down. "I'm happy to serve as an instrument of divine justice, against him. However, we must attend to those who cannot fight first, before going to war."

"We?" Ruby asked with a brow raised.

"The Sorrows, another tribe in the valley. Some wish to flee while a few others wish to fight. Danial offered to help those who wish to evacuate why'll they have the time. Me, I'm responsible for helping train those who wish to fight." Joshua explains.

"Oh, guess that makes sense." Nora remarks.

"That's where I require your assistances." Joshua interrupts. "I don't expect you three to help out of the kindness of your hearts, but I do require that you assist Danial in preparing the evacuation. Keep in mind; that if you help us, then you will be helping yourselves leave Zion and back to the Mojave."

The three looked at each other. They then gathered around in a group hug and begin to whisper something to one another about something. After talking about it for a few moments they broke off and Ruby approaches Joshua.

"Alright, we will help you." Ruby said firmly before Nora butts in.

"And we will do it free of charge because it's the right thing!" Nora interrupts as she leans over Ruby.

As Ruby tries to get Nora off her, Joshua lets out a small chuckle. Something not heard from the man in what can be described as a lifetime ago. "(Small chuckle.) Heh, You're a good neighbor to us. We all go through periods of darkness. In such times, we can turn to the Lord, but it's good to have friends. Daniel needs Pre-War tools to help navigate beyond Zion. Should we also need to evacuate, these instruments will be vital to us. Normally, we would have some of the Dead Horses or Sorrows look for them, but many Pre-War buildings in the valley are taboo. They won't go inside."

"Oh, you mean like that Ranger Station?" Nora asked, Joshua answerers with a silent nod. "What is it with those places, why is it considered taboo anyways?"

"The Sorrows believe in a spirit that lives in the caves, say the spirit punished them once for trespassing. They put special marks around the cave entrances to keep people out. It doesn't work on the White Legs, of course, but the Dead Horses are spooked." Joshua explains.

"Oh… that's why." Nora remarks.

"Yes, though we do have another outsider with a perplexing background who can do the job. However she is currently leading a few Dead Horses in guerilla warfare against the White Legs at the moment. Only reason why we have this much time to prepare is thanks to her." Joshua remarks.

"Oh, will we meet her?" Nora inquires.

"Perhaps, she has been forced back now, however her work thankfully hasn't been in vein." Joshua answers before whistling for two Dead Horses down the hall. "Now, I'm sure you are exhausted from the events of this morning. Rest here in the encampment for now, tomorrow I'll send you three out with a scout who isn't as superstitious as the rest."

The three agreed and said their thanks before being escorted out of the cave. They spent the entire day with the tribe. There they learn a few of their words, mostly command words or questions. They also provide medicine for their feet. Some kind of ointment made from a local ginger like plant called a Daturana. In the afternoon they provide dinner to the three, and a little celebration because of how three kids manage to survive an encounter with the White Legs. After their meal of cooked Ram steaks, the three slept outside the cave, underneath the western stars. It was actually serene, beautiful even. But still foreign to them. Ren and Nora slept soundly that night, Ruby however couldn't seem to fall asleep. She and her friends came out here to flee from Ceasers wrath, yet still it seems to have followed her this far north. It honestly bothered her greatly, so after a few moments of moving about she decides that she needed to clean her head. She quietly moved away from the two and head down the river to look up at the painting of Joshua, something about it seemed daunting. As she makes her way down, she was surprise to see she wasn't the only one who was having trouble sleeping.

At the edge to the camp was Joshua himself. He no longer was covered by his clothes, instead he was sitting by the edge of the banks with his shirt and vest by his side and a pile of bloody bandages by the other. He was changing his bandages; he was nearly done with his right arm. Feeling like this was a bit invasive of privacy, Ruby hid behind a rock but not before getting a good look at his arm. It was completely pink with bits of charred black and mussels exposed to the air. However, her presence was well known by Joshua.

"I know you are there. Hiding behind a rock two times your size doesn't hide you from my other senses." Joshua states as he wraps his arm back up in fresh gauze.

"Sorry." Ruby said as she leaves her hiding spot. "I thought I was going to be alone, out here."

"Trouble sleeping?" Joshua asked.

"Phs, nah." Ruby remarks as she gives a cheeky smile. However Joshua doesn't buy it and just gave her a honest stare. After a few moments Ruby cracked. "…Yeah, I am."

"What is keeping you up?" Joshua asked as he invites him to sit down next to him.

"Well, I guess it's a lot of things." Ruby remarks. "I have hurt people before, but only in self defense of myself or others. But ever since I arrived in the Mojave a few months ago I've been doing nothing but killing."

"And this was the first time you have killed?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, no… kinda." Ruby remarks as she tries to explain herself. "I mean I did kill these animals in the wild for self-defense or because they were a threat, but never a human. Now that I have come out to the Mojave, I've been doing nothing but killing these past few months."

"And that makes you feel guilty?" Joshua asked.

"Yes… well at least at first." Ruby then paused as she looks down at her reflection in the water. In it she saw herself like that nightmare back in Novac. Covered in blood, and wearing Vulpus clothes and in the background was lines of strangers crucified. It was too horrifying to look at, so she quickly closed her eyes with a shiver.

"What do you mean, at first?" Joshua remarks.

"Um, well… I hate it, we have enough problems as it is with the monsters roaming the land. But now people are using that excuse of surviving the apocalypses, to die quickly with a résumé of committing the worst crimes ever. It's just so dumb." Ruby remarks with a huff of rage.

"And that's what have kept you up?" Joshua asked.

"No, it's just… I had killed so many of these people, that I think I'm getting use to it." Ruby remarks with a few tears starting to pour out of her eyes. "And I don't want to get use to killing people. There has to be a better way then just shooting an killing criminals."

Ruby soon begins to cry as she leans into her arms. As she silently does so she feels a hand of comfort on her arm. She looks up to see Joshua giving a sincere look on her. He then said something that helped Ruby.

"Psalm 34:18 The LORD is close to the brokenhearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit. The LORD is nigh unto them that are of a broken heart; and saveth such as be of a contrite spirit." Joshua quotes. "In times of despair and confusion, know that the lord with aid you in your recovery. But you can't expect him to do all the work, that's why you have friends. Talk with them, they may be able to connect with you better then I or god can."

"(Sniff) Thanks." Ruby remarks as she wipes away her tears. "Say, where was that quote from anyways?"

Joshua grabs a burnt black book with a fading golden cross on the front. "I am a New Canaanite. We believe we are the heirs of a spiritual tradition given to our ancestors thousands of years ago. We have made and kept covenants with our Lord, God, to honor his laws."

He then opens the book to verse 34:18. There the quote was there in fading black words. Ruby can barely make it out. "In exchange, we are promised eternal salvation after this life. A day will come when our Lord returns to judge us all. Until then, we must honor his laws and start others along the path of salvation if we can. That's why we trade with others and work the tribes. We have more than food and medicine to offer. Good news is our most valuable commodity."

"Huh, I've never been much for religion. But that is a really helpful quote." Ruby compliments. "So um, what is your favorite quote in that book?"

"Luke 23:34 Jesus said, Father, forgive them, for they do not know what they are doing." Joshua said as he closes the book. "I find it to be gods greatest gift to man, the sacrifice of his son Jesus Christ allowed us to be forgiven for all our sins. Though we may sin without knowing, we will be forgiven upon our deaths."

Ruby was clearly stunned at the idea of dying for others salvation. Then again, not really. She was told that her mom died saving the world. Most do, but the way it was described. She really must have. Perhaps she is in this heavenly place. That thought puts her mind to ease. As she was lost in thought Joshua placed on his clothes, and start heading back to angle cave. He motioned her to follow. She agreed and followed after him. As they walked through the water Ruby couldn't help but noticed that he was walking very slowly. Crooked as well. It was like he was in pain.

"Um, Joshua are you alright?" Ruby asked, feeling impolite to ask. "You look like you're in pain."

"I am in pain." Joshua answers honestly "Every time I remove these bandages, it reminds me of the suffering I went through to become a better man."

"Oh… well is there anything I can give you for it? We do have some Med-X in our bags." Ruby offered.

"You are kind to offer, but no, there's nothing you can do. We don't use chems, but I learned long ago that I'm immune to their effects." Joshua remarks. "It never stops burning. My skin. Every day, I have to unwind the bandages and replace them with fresh ones. Exposing my body to the air is like living through it again. But it's better to be clean than comfortable."

"Ouch, I'm sorry to hear that." Ruby apologies "If I knew what would happen to you, I am tempted to wish that Caesar won just so you wouldn't go through that pain."

"That is kind of you, but I can say that we were both lucky that NCR's supply lines and land routes north of Mojave Outpost were destroyed before the Battle of Hoover Dam." Joshua said pleasantly.

"Oh, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Something bad happened near Death Valley, at a place called the Divide. NCR couldn't cut across anymore and it slowed down their reinforcements. Terrible storms ripped entire companies apart before they even got to Nevada soil. The aftermath of Hoover Dam could have been even worse for Caesar. Much worse." Joshua answerers.

"The, Divide?" Ruby asked with a brow raised. "What happened there that caused NCR to abandon it?"

"I don't know for certain, and I don't think NCR knows, either. Whatever happened at the Divide was too much for them to handle. Our Frumentarii told us what they saw. Only fools and madmen would march into a place like that. All roads wind down to the same spot, the grave. They said all that's left there is a gaping wound cut into the Earth, cursed and damned. No place for God-fearing folk." Joshua explains as he walks her over to her cot.

"Oh… hopefully I don't go there. I think I saw enough of the Wasteland already." Ruby said in a hopefull tone.

"I will pray for you, should you ever enter. But I don't believe you would enter on your own accords." Joshua said as he slowly walks off. "Now, try and get some sleep Ms. Rose, you are going to need it for tomorrow."

With that said, Joshua walks off. Back into Angel Cave to continue his work in preparation for war. Ruby soon begins to drift off to sleep. Her mind, no longer thinking of the people she had killed or how she felt like she lost her innocence. What replaced that was a single question. "Where have I heard about the Divide before?"

 **The next morning.**

In the Morning, the three were fed and given supplies for there journey across the park. As they got ready to leave, Joshua came out bearing gifts for the three. A Beautiful war club in the shape of a hoarse, a captured storm drum that has been repaired, and a 45 auto pistol. Ren took the war club while Nora excitedly… and terrifyingly took the storm drum. Leaving Ruby with the pistol. It was a true beauty to behold in her hand.

"In the Great Basin and Colorado Plateau, all tribes are known for a specific weapon. White Legs are known for their big submachine guns, "storm drums." They broke into an armory near Spanish Fork and have been using them for years. Of course, the Dead Horses have their wooden war clubs and even the Sorrows have their Yao Guai gauntlets. This type of .45 Automatic pistol was designed by one of my tribe almost four hundred years ago. Learning its use is a New Canaanite rite of passage." Joshua explains as he points to the gun in her hand. "May it serve you and your kin for another four hundred years."

"Wow, thanks Joshua." Ruby said as she inspects the hand gun.

"Yeah, Joshy. This looks awesome, just like these old gangster films me and Renny use to watch!" Nora buts in as she held the storm drum like she was part of the mafia.

"I'm not familiar with those films… but I'll still take the compliment regardless." Joshua said, uncomfortable by the nickname Nora gave him. "In any case, I already gave the coordinates to Ms. Rose, but I don't believe it's wise to travel the valley alone. So, I asked one of the Dead Hoarse guides to travel with you as a guide."

"Oh, so who is this guide?" Ren asked.

 _"yá_ _ʼ_ _á_ _n_ _í_ _sht_ _ʼ_ _éé_ _h_ friends!" Follow-Chalk greeted as he walked over to the three. "Joshua asked me to guide you through the valley."

"Follow-Chalk may be the youngest; but he isn't superstitious, and he has made these journeys more times then any other Dead Hoarse tribal." Joshua explains.

"Alright, thanks Joshua." Ruby said as she motion for the four to leave.

"I wish you four safe travels. Till, we see each other again." Joshua said as he bid them a farewell. They said their good byes and head off to find the supplies. As they leave the camp, Follow-Chalk spoke up."

"So I finally get to explore all those taboo places without the other scouts yelling at me? Can't wait!" He said with excitement.

"Cool, this should be a walk in the park for us." Nora boast before realizing that this is a walk in the park. "Heh, heh."

"What's so _zh_ _ǫʼ_?" Follow-Chalk asked.

"We are in a pre-war park." Ren whispers.

"Ohh, a back-when saying. That makes sense, heh it is _zh_ _ǫʼ_." He said with a chuckle.

The two shared a small laugh Ren approaches Ruby. "Where to?"

Ruby looks down at her Pip-Boy and quickly looked at the map, Joshua had set up.

"Right, so we need to find a compass at a crash bus sight, then get walkie talkies from a ranger station, finally a few lunch boxes, and strong medicine." Ruby counted as she looked down at her Pip-Boy map. "Joshua believes we can find these things around Zion."

"Alright, take us what? A few hours." Nora asked.

"Probably all day. We have to deliver them to Narrow." Follow-Chalk said as he points to the other side of the map. "Ho, guess we have a long walk ahead of ourselves."

"(Sigh) Well, at least we can see your house… from certain points." Nora said jokingly. Of course, this flew over Follow-Chalks head. So as Nora explains what she means, Ruby decide to put on some music to help speed up the journey. It was difficult to get any signal out in the canyon, but she did fiddle around with her Pip-Boy for some time now. Effectively boosting the signal, so after a few quick adjustments, music from the Mojave starts to play out.

 _Chibi Montage_

 **Play, These Boots Are Made For walkin'**

 **By Nancy Sinatra**

 **You keep saying you got something for me  
Something you call love but confess  
You've been a'messin' where you shouldn't 've been a'messin'**

 **And now someone else is getting all your best**

 _Chibi Ruby approached a fallen ruin bus, inside were dozens of little chibi skeltons. Each with scouting equipment. It was horrifying sight to see so many Chibi skeltons on board, but not as horrifying to see one being dragged off by multiple ants._

 **These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you**

 _Both Chibi Nora and Chibi Ren was slowly climbing up the mountain, as they struggle to clime Chibi Follow-Chalk ascends right past them with relative ease as Chibi Ruby held onto his back. After starring at the two, a chibi bolder breaks loose and hits the two off the mountain side._

 **You keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'  
You keep losing when you oughta not bet  
You keep samin' when you oughta be a'changin'  
Now what's right is right but you ain't been right yet**

 _Chibi Ruby and Chibi Ren were staring at her Pip-boy. They were at the East Fork Bridge, currently loss. As they discuss how to get to the fishing lodge, Chibi Nora spotted a cave and quickly ran in with her storm drum ready. After a few moments, she ran back out frightened complete. Both Chibi Ruby and Chibi Ren looked at each other in confusion. Their unspoken question was answered by a loud growl, before multiple Chibi Yao Guai came running out, chasing the three away._

 **These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you**

 _Inside a camper near the North Fork Campground, was two Chibi Geckos wearing top hats a monocle along with fake handle bar mustaches. They were currently drink some kind of tea from chipped china. They were possible talking about the change in economics, now that a new Don of the Omerta's is running gun shipments better then the last two bosses. As they talked in chibi Gecko languages, Chibi Nora burst in and gun the two down before leaving the scene._

 **You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing  
And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt (HAH)  
I just found me a brand new box of matches (YEAH)  
And what he knows you ain't had time to learn**

 _Inside the Zion Ranger station the four were currently disinfecting the medicine with what they presumed at the time to be strong alcohol. After a few moments, Chibi Ren noticed that the pills weren't pills. They were Atomic flavored Mentos, and the alcohol was actually Nuka Cola Victory. Outside the building, the entire lodge explodes with foam._

 **These boots are made for walking,  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you**

 **Are you ready, boots? Start walkin'**

 _End of Chibi Montage_

The four soon made there way down the mountain, still covered in foam from the explosion. As they slowly approached The Narrow, passage way they did not realize they were being watched from afar. She was with a group of Dead Hoarse scouts that she led against the White Legs. They had returned to the valley to worn Joshua that they had very little time before Salt Upon Wounds arrive. However, they were attacked by a group of White Legs. They managed to kill them all with minimal loss of life. While the group begin to scalp the dead White Legs, there leader noticed the four heading to the Narrows. As she watched from afar with binoculars, she recognizes the one in the red cloak. She removes the binoculars from her eyes to reveal a bright yellow cat like set. The screen slowly pulls up to reveal a red bandana tied like a bow. She removes it before muttering aloud. "R-Ruby?" As she said so, she reveals a pair of black cat ears.

 ***Wombag walks on stage with a bruised eye, casted and sling right arm, and a cane.**

 **Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here. So, we have a few volunteers to retrieve Blake, they should be coming back around any moment now. Hopefully it was a peaceful compromise.**

 ***Behind stage you can hear, loud Wilhelm screams, angry cat hissing, falling stage equipment, and a small tickle of blood pouring out from underneath the stage curtain.**

 **Um… well lets answer some questions before they get back.**

 **From Helljumper206: Flatter will get you nowhere, but it is greatly appreciated. Yes, but that also brings up a conundrum, (heh, funny how so many words rhyme with a tommy gun.) If she gets a ATM rifle, then she won't strive to get anything else. So, I'm more or less removing the ATM's in the name of Nerfing. Don't worry, Blake may have not made an appearance in this chapter, but she will in the next… question is will the volunteers?**

 **Thanks for writing Helljumper206.**

 **From FEV Grim: I would tell you, but some things are best kept a secret. Like I said, the word is pride. Yeah you didn't finish the story, but it still inspires people. It gave me a few ideas as well. (Namely the tattoos.)**

 **( _Flashback….)_**

 ** _Alright, so FEV Grim, Combine117, and Combine117 team are tasked with bringing back Blake. Seeing how she has gone native, and I still owe Don Fluffles a lot of caps, I can only supply FEV Grim and Combine117 with power armor._**

 ** _*Hands over T-45 power armor._**

 ** _The rest have to wing it. Good luck gentlemen and ladies._**

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

 **…. Eh, I'm sure there fine.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From RedRat8: Yeah, always love the slide show beginnings/Endings, always fun to write. As for Six… well, wrong Courier. Still nothing like a little seed of doubt to add drama to the story. Ricky may have gone down swinging, if players hand over sixteen hits of Psycho, but none of them do have any on them. So he died like a pansy green horn.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Combine117: oh…. Um**

 ** _(Flashback…)_**

 ** _*Play Metal Gear game over theme._**

 ** _Come in Combine117, I repeat, come in Combine117. Combine117, do you read me Combine117. Combine117, what's going on, COMBINE117!_**

 ** _(End of flashback….)_**

 **Eh, I'm sure there fine.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From Phygmalion: Thank you.**

 **Heh, funny how that works.**

 **Well, in this case you got both for the price of one. As for Blake, well… she's only acting like this because of the "Weapon Binding Ritual" she has been ingesting. She is a part of the dead horses. (I Don't remember where I said this but, "The Black cat of the Dead Hoarse tribe, rolls off the tongue, better then the Yellow Brawler of the Sorrows.")**

 **Thanks for writing Phygmalion**

 **From Carre: 1. Eh, water under the bridge… but your future AU self will be visited by Don Fluffles.**

 **2\. I get it, I was asking how did Boone, shooting at Jaune remind you of it? I did binge through it.**

 **3A. Yes, we are also hinted at another Courier.**

 **(Also, yes we did… we loss five interns and the fish.)**

 **3B. Eh, well. I don't want this story to turn into a "in another world with my smartphone" anime like stories. (I don't have much against the anime, but when someone that nice becomes that OP… it makes you want stab them in the back with a chainsaw.) Seriously, I take Tony's words to heart. I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Point is, I don't want Ruby to become a god among men, (Technically with her aura and maybe a few trial runs she can be.) if she did, she would be like Edward in this other Fallout X RWBY fanfic. It's honestly irritating when the good moral guy is super OP, oh, where's the struggle or the humanity when fighting evil?**

 ***Losses track of conversation and goes on a hate rant for another Fallout X RWBY story where protagonist is so good and OP that he literally is nickname the Messiah…**

 **If good people win all the time, then where is the character arc? It purposely smothers others potential for growth and prosperity! I mean come on! The characters I write are slight OP but at least they have weaknesses and can be killed, or better yet unlikable by nature. Nobody is that affectionate towards others! Crist every time I read that story I can feel the girls being smothered underneath his OP' ness! Ugh….**

 ***Realize, that I've been shouting at a wall for entire segment and feels bad and unprofessional… especially to the wall… it's crying now.**

 **Right, anyways. If you like it or not it doesn't matter, it's how this chapter makes you feel about it that counts.**

 **4\. Thanks.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From captaindickscratcher: Eh, it's a coin toss in my mind. (Probably use both in the name of entertainment and prolonging a chapter.)**

 **Hah, I'm trying to figure a way to add a reference of that movie into the story. Now, I would go into details of what happens during there drug trip… but it will be more entertaining if I show you.**

 ***Hands a clay bowl of liquid made from Sacred datura roots.**

 **Thanks for writing captaindickscratcher (Have a nice trip.)**

 **From dekuton: As convenient as it is for me to use Jefferson Airplane, I cannot. I'm very cautious and selective about the songs I use. It has to be either of the three. A. made in the fifties, B. Country/Blues/swing/alternate musical instrument adaptation/soft rock (And I mean really soft. Like I can sleep on it.), C. used in a fallout game. Still thanks for suggesting. I'll try to entertain you with more chapters… and maybe a possible mob war if I don't make Peace with Don Fluffles.**

 **Thanks for writing dekuton**

 **From TheHatter1: Hello Tim, give my regards to Hatter for me… and maybe tell him to find some dirt on Don Fluffles… (*Whispers: Preferably, before he has me wacked.)**

 **… oh so that's why that bush fired on me for pissing on it, heh and here I though plants finally learn how to use guns and planned to kill all humans for hurting them. Heh, now I feel stupid for burning down what was left of the rain forest. (*Internally screaming at myself.)**

 **Oh, Mossy saw Blake? Did you also saw the Volunteers (Combine117 and FEW Grim. Easy to spot since they are in T-45 power armor) chasing after her?**

 **Thanks for writing TheHatter1 (I would say Tim… but something tells me he's either to busy to answer or his head is on a pike a mile off from the group.)**

 **From Guest: He could, would, should of… but he is currently held back because of a… killer headache.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest**

 **From Jackalope89: Thank you kindly. I'll try and fix these mistakes as soon as possible.**

 **Thanks for writing Jackalope89**

 **Right, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one took forever, mostly do to writers block, procrastination, family birthday parties, me owing Down Fluffles a lot of money in gambling fees… ignore that last one. Also, the thought of me stopping this story in two weeks doesn't help. Oh, almost forgot, I'll be on vacation in two weeks, so next week's chapter maybe it for two weeks. Suppose I can take the time to relax, maybe refresh my mind… escape the Dons men for a while. In any case thanks for reading this chapter, please Fav and Fol the…**

 ***A loud crashing sound can be heard up front. In walks FEV Grimm and Combine117 with a figure tied to a gurney, Hannibal Lecter style. Both sets of power armor looks like its been at the heart of a Deathclaw-Nado. Combine had a limp in his step why'll FEV G was leaking so much blood.**

 **Ah, you guys are back, where's the rest of the… *Notice that only those two remain. And there silence was the only needed answers.**

 **… um, well thank you for your service… there's an open bar down the hall with your name on it… I think Gannon is there as well. Just leave her here then, I'll get a few WL interns to help with her.**

 ***The two walk away with FEV Grimm Helping Combine117 off stage. Wombag1786 walks over to gurney to see in it was Blake, who was unconscious and covered in blood with multiple scalps hanging from her hip.**

 **Heh heh… guess I should probably add an open bar and invite Combine… god if the don's men weren't bad enough… well in any case, please Fav and Fol the story. Leave Comments or questions down below and I'll be sure to answers them. *Just as Wombag1786 said that, Blake had woken up and freed herself without Wombag knowing.**


	30. A daughter of a Preacher man

**AN: I will be leaving for the UK on Friday the twelfth. If I don't upload a new chapter by then, then don't expect me to for another two weeks. Enjoy the chapter, Wombag1786.**

 **I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: Take it with a grain of salt.

Navajo: _gah-tahn bilh łáa_ _ʼ_ _ii ak_ _ʼǫ_ _́_ _ǫ_ _́_ _ʼ_ _bilh ashih-hi_

 **Inside White Bird Cave**

 **3rd POV**

The scene opens up on Ruby. She was sleeping silently in a cot with a bandaged wrapped around her head. was in a cave silently sleeping. After a few moments her eyes twitch open and she found herself inside a cave she did not recognize. As the world slowly stops spinning, she realizes she was now on a cot in the middle of a cave she has not seen before. As she sits up to look around her, she quickly noticed that her right arm is completely numb. She turns to her side to see a stranger wearing different tribal clothes. He was doing something to her arm with a small hand held hoe and stick.

"W-Wha are you doing?" Ruby asked as she tried to sit up.

" _dooda atsiits_ _ʼ_ _iin shí!"_ The stranger shouts as he pushed her back down. He continues patting against her arm for a few more moments till he finished what ever what he was doing. " _ałtso béé_ _ʼ_ _deet_ _á_ _n_ _í_ _g_ _í_ _í_." He said before allowing Ruby to get up. She quickly looked down at her arm, to her shock it was only numbed so she wouldn't feel the needles. The man had just tattooed her arm, it was in a symbol of a spade with the Bear skull making up the body and two human skulls making up the side. In the eye slots it took the shape of a heart.

"What the hell!" Ruby shrieked at the sight of her arm. As she panics she removes the covers to reveal that she was completely naked underneath, causing her to shriek even more.

As she does so another man runs in. Unlike the tribal he was dressed in Missionary clothes and had a flat cowboy hat. As he enters, he realized that she was naked and quickly closed his eyes as Ruby shrieked even more at him.

"Where are my clothes you perverts!" Ruby shouts as she tossed a straw pillow at the man and quickly covers herself in the leather quilt.

"Um apologies, to the side… of your, the bed…. I'll be outside… a thousand pardons!" The man stammers before quickly leaving the cave and an embarrassed Ruby.

Once gone Ruby quickly looks around for her clothes. She spotted them next to her, they were neatly pressed in a folded manner. Not questioning what had happened she puts them on. However, something was off as she puts them on. One thing her vault suit had three slashes on the back, which had been sewn together. Another her Boot looked mangled and chewed. So, an entirely new one was presented in its place. Finally, her iconic red cap had a few more bullet holes in them then the last time she remembered. As she placed on her clothes, she turns to the side to reveal her back had a huge slash on her back.

"May I enter!" The Man shouts from outside.

"Hold on!" Ruby remarks as she zips up the vault suit. "Alright, come in!"

The man returned into the cave; he was hesitant about it but slowly entered.

"Um, are you dressed?" He asked with a hand still covering his eyes.

"Y-Yes." Ruby said embarrassingly. He slowly lowers his eyes to see she was dressed, but still blushing.

"I apologies for that. Not many people would imagine waking up in a strange place with a tattoo." The man said nervously.

"Yeah, is their anyway I can have this removed?" Ruby asked as she shakes her arm in irritation. "I don't think my dad will like it."

"Well, unfortunely once you get tattooed it's permanent, especially since it's considered an insult to the Dead Hoarse and the Sorrows tribe to have them removed." The man explained.

"Oh." Was Ruby's only response as she looks down at the tattoo.

"Besides, I heard you and your other two outsiders Pa has a tribal tattoo as well. Six was it?" The man asked causing Ruby to nearly choke on her own spit.

"Six isn't our dad!" Ruby explains before looking down in embarrassment. "He… just happens to take care of us… even when we mess things up."

"Well I have met a few people who leave their children before conception. So, if he chooses to stay by your side and put up with anything then I guess he has earned that title." The man said in sincere tone.

"… My dad didn't leave me." Ruby explains.

"He's back in V… California. Teaching. I uh wanted to get out and explore a bit." Ruby lied.

"Oh… well, um that's a first. Not many kids have parents that aren't dead or… um" The man said as he scratches the back of his head uncomfortably. "Well um I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Danial."

"Ruby, um we were sent by Joshua. We had gotten some supplies for the evacuation." Ruby briefly remembers.

"Ah yes, I was starting to lose hope we'd be able to get any of this, much less all of it." Danial remarks as he pulls out a compass that the group had retrieved from the bus. "Tribals are smart but... well, they're ignorant. Letting go of a taboo is difficult for them, so I knew it would have to be one of us. Who would have thought that all it took was a few Gentile. Or, uh... no offense."

"Um, none taken." Ruby remarks having no idea what Gentile means.

"In any case, these supplies are a godsend, but if we're going to evacuate Zion without drawing more White Leg attention, I need you and your friends to go back into the valley. Specifically, I need you to scout out some locations for White Legs and try to recover a map of Grand Staircase, a wilderness area to the east. There's also the matter of the roads. We're going to be heading out of the east side of the park, but I'm not sure the way is clear."

"Yeah, guess I can help." Ruby remarks as she place on her cape. As she does so she just remembers Nora and Ren. "Speaking of which, where is Ren and Nora?"

"Oh, there by the camp near the entrance. Currently talking with _Di_ _łizhin gídí bi-tsan-dehn di aniné bizhítsoh dóone_ _ʼ_ _é_ _."_ Danial explains.

"The what?" Ruby asked with a brow raised.

"Sorry, force of habit. That translates to The Black cat of the Dead Hoarse tribe." Danial explains.

"Oh… can I go see them?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, I'll take you to them." Danial offered. Ruby gave a nod and followed after him out the cave.

Outside she was amazed by the beauty of the Narrow. It was a few enclosed canyons with a magnificent waterfall. The Sorrow tribe had built huts along the side of the canyons from adobe bricks and reef roofs. They were all connected together by rope bridges made from questionably strong twine and planks. Below were multiple tribals in unique clothes and armed with giant Yao Guai claws.

"Whoa." Ruby remarks as they walked down toward the waterfall.

"Yeah that was my first response when I arrived here five years back." Danial remarks. "Not many places in this wasteland where you can see a waterfall like this."

"Yeah." Ruby remarks in agreement as her eyes were still mesmerized by the falling water. As she continued to look at the waterfall, a thought popped into her head. "Say, Danial. What do you do here?"

"I used to help the Sorrows with various medical problems and general issues they were having, but my bishop sent me here as a missionary. We New Canaanites believe that there is a path to salvation for everyone and it's important that we set people on that path if they are willing." Danial explains.

"Oh, so what do you do now?"

"Currently now, trying to organize an evacuation from Zion. The White legs can't survive out in the wasteland. The Sorrows can. So, if we move east into the wildness then they will die before even getting close to us." Danial explains.

"Alright, guess that makes sense… except the Grand staircase, what's that?" Ruby asked.

"The Grand Staircase is farther east, deeper into the Colorado Plateau. The White Legs were able to reach us here, but it's only because Zion is close to the Long 15. They can't pursue us east of here. It's too wild." Danial said.

"Alright, but what about Zion? Joshua said that the White Legs don't fear the superstition. So, they can loot this place freely. Doesn't it upset you that the Sorrows will be losing their home?" Ruby asked.

"… Throughout our history, we have called many places Zion. This valley is full of God's beauty, but it's just a place. Zion is more than this. We cannot use any and all means available just to protect stone and water and a piece of sky. We have to hold on to our faith. Far more enduring. If we sacrifice grace for a piece of land, we may live in this valley, but we will no longer dwell in Zion. It's better for us to leave now." Danial answers.

"Ok… guess that's fine." Ruby said not entirely convinced by his reasoning.

"Heh, I guess it's easier to simply fight back. But let me remind you that not every problem can be solved with violence. Sometimes it's best to simply walk away." Danial explains.

"Yeah, I see your point. Kinda wish my friend Jaune can do that when he is at the table back in New Vegas." Ruby remarks getting a strange look from Danial.

"Jaune?" He asked as if he was trying to remember something. It then clicked in his mind. "Wait, isn't Jaune that same person who released that radio broadcast of him and some other woman going at it?"

"Wait you heard that?" Ruby asked feeling slightly embarrassed for the two.

"Anywhere there is a working radio, it received that transmission. Probably people from across the country had heard it." Danial explains.

Ruby soon begins to blush in embarrassment. "W-Well, at least my sister Yang doesn't know about it…"

"I hate to tell you, but its more than likely she did." Danial said in a sincere tone, causing Ruby to look down in despair and embarrassment. The two continued on down the stream towards the encampment when something else came to mine. How did she get here and why did they tattooed her?

"Um, Danial. Why did the Sorrows Tattooed me?" Ruby asked as she rolled up her sleeve to show it.

"For killing the _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_." Danial explains.

"The what?" Ruby asked.

" _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_ , or in English. The suffering bear." Danial translates.

"The White Legs somehow managed to caged a Yao Guai and has been torturing the poor beast for some time. The Sorrows believe that you had released it from it's suffering and will forever guard you. Hence they applied the Tattoo to honor your achievement." Danial explains.

Ruby gave a confused look at Danial. She didn't remember ever fighting a Yao Guai, let killing one. However, as she thought about it some more, the memories of the event came flooding back like a tidal wave of memories.

 _Flashback_

The four were slowly making it towards the Narrows, talking all the while unaware of being watched from the side.

"So, why do you guys tattoo yourselves?" Nora asked pointing to the tattoos covering Follow-Chalk.

"Dead Horses mark ourselves to commemorate our hunts. When a hunter takes a great beast, or when a youth goes on his first hunt, he gets a tattoo." Follow-Chalk explains before point to a ram on his arm. "This was my _łáa_ _ʼ_ _ii g_ _ó_ _ne_ _ʼ_ _njiljeeh_. Proud moment."

"So, cool. Hey Ren do you think we can get matching tattoos?" Nora asked.

"Um, sure why not." Ren remarks.

"Awesome, maybe we should get one with hearts! Oh, no wait. What about one that says pancake lover, or knee smasher, Huntress for life?" Nora remarks as she counts the multiple tattoo options. However, she then thought of something else. "Hey Ruby what about you?"

"Hmm? Oh um no tattoos. Dad wouldn't hear the end of it." Ruby explains.

"But doesn't he already have a big tattoo on his arm?" Nora asked.

"Six isn't my dad Nora." Ruby remarks.

"No I mean your actual dad. I saw the (Beep.) photo in your room, he has that (Beep!) small one on his right arm. (BEEP!)" Nora pointed out… before an explosion blasted the four everywhere.

Ruby struggles to stand up. Her ears were still ringing from the explosion. As she struggles to stand a spear nearly hits her. Missing her face by a few meters. Looking quickly up she saw a few White Leg Raiders racing towards them. All armed with storm drums, and makeshift swords made from a motorcycle handlebar, lawnmower blade, and car engine backpack for fuel. It would have been cool if they weren't pointing at her. Nora despite being the only one hit by the blast directly, recovered quickly and laid down covering fire to rip them to shreds. However, her aim was off and only managed to kill the few in front. Ruby realizing the danger she was in, reached down for her pistols. She stumbled a bit but eventually pulled out the 45-auto pistol. She aimed it up at the first attacker and fired. The bullet went cleanly through his skull. She fired a few more shots, killing some more. Ren and Follow-Chalk weren't so lucky and were forced to fight up close. Despite the clubs being made up of wood, they were surprisingly durable. Ren had with ease blocked the first swing with the club and knocked the white leg to the ground before bashing his brain in with the club. Follow-Chalk managed to do the same with difficulty bashing in the skull.

"Phew, that was shocking." Follow-Chalk remarks as he wipes the sweat from his brow.

"How so?" Nora asked as she loads a new magazine in and removed bits of shrapnel from her hair.

"Well for one, the fact you are still alive. You must be some kind of lucky to survive that and more." Follow-Chalk said pointing out that she was in fact still ok.

"Um… yeah, really lucky." Nora said nervously since Follow-Chalk doesn't know about their true origin.

"The other is the question of why they are so close to the Narrows. They must ah gotten past the _Di_ _łizhin gídí bi-tsan-dehn di aniné bizhítsoh dóone_ _ʼ_ _é_." Follow-Chalks said before kicking the dead White Leg in discuss.

Nobody understood what Follow-Chalk had said and before anyone could even ask. One more White Leg raced in. However, this one was unique compared to the others. He was wrapped in multiple types of meats.

 _He screams "_ _Anoonééł dah ni dé_ _ʼ_ _éyóní_!" Before spraying and praying at the four. Everyone dives for cover as the bullets miss them. Ruby wasn't luck as a few bullets went through her cape. After a few moments, the white Leg ran out of bullets or his gun jammed. Either way it gave Ruby enough time to aim her gun and shoot dead the White Leg. However, she did not get the chance to as out of the blue, he was picked up by a massive beast. It was a unique Yao Guai, its raggedy fur was less present then the ones they had already met. All over the body it was covered in scars and burns from torture. Finally, its horrific jaw was in the shape that send shivers down anyone's spine who had seen it up close. It had no skin over its jaw, just bone. And even then, there was two human skulls fused to the side. It was like the eye socket of the human skull, was a part of the eye socket of the bear skull. It released a mighty roar as it tears the poor White Leg in half. As it feasts upon the severed body of the White leg, it's attention turned to the four. It lets out one last roar before charging full speed towards them. The four were quick in rolling out of the Yao Guai direction, however it was not done yet.

"What in Monty's name is that?" Nora asked in panic.

"The _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_! Very dangerous!" Follow-Chalk shouts as he pulls out his own 45 auto pistol. He fired a few rounds that seemed to do nothing but piss it off.

The _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_ came racing back to try and slash at Follow Chalk. Ren and Nora tried to stop it by firing some powerful 12.7 SMG rounds and the 45. ACP rounds. However, this _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_ just didn't want to die. It shook off both and charged towards Follow-Chalk who was reloading his weapon. The _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_ was about to swipe at him, till Ruby intervene and quickly pushed him out of the way. This in turn caused the _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_ to miss Follow-Chalks face and swipe at Ruby's back. For some reason, this swipe had passed through her Aura like it was nothing. Probably something to do with it's mutation, but whatever the reason Ruby had nearly loosed her spine. Enraged the other two quickly resorted to their more serious offensives. Ren raced at the _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_ and begin to beat it with a club a knife in hand while Nora quickly shot multiple shots of 40MM grenade rounds. Follow-Chalk on the other hand quickly applied Healing powder to Ruby's bleeding back. It was not like a stimpack, rather unlike the liquid to contain a pain killer this powder did not.

Ruby sobbed slightly in pain as the powder disinfected the wound but as she laid their bleeding, she noticed that the _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_ just simply would not die. It all came ahead when the _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_ knocked the two aside and came over to the two. Believing that Ruby and Follow-Chalk were easy prey it approaches unchallenged. However, it did not count on one thing. It made Ruby mad. Giving all, she has she quickly activated her semblance and pushed the _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_ away in a cloud of roses. She then proceeds to quickly grab every single blade the White leg raiding party had before impaling the _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_ from all angles. Two on the left body, another on the right, one in the back, one in the gut, then finally she slits the bears throat and shoved both the cowboy revolver and the 45. ACP into said slit throat and begin to unload all the rounds into its hardened skull. The _Di ti'hoo'nííh shash_ fell over. Dead as a door nail and finally at peace. Ruby on the other hand was gravely injured and exhausted from the spent energy she had used. She turns around to see Nora, Ren and Follow-Chalk all looking at her. The two had a worried look on their faces why'll Follow-Chalk was more surprised. After a few moments Follow-Chalk finally spoke.

"… _éí ne-teh ła_ _ʼ_ _álííl chąą_ _ʼ_ _t_ _ʼ_ _áá_ _k_ _ʼ_ _ad_." Follow-Chalk said in his native tongue.

Ruby didn't understand what he said. All she knew was she was exhausted and within a few moments, she collapsed with Nora screaming her name as the world went dark.

 _End of Flashback_

"Oh, right." Ruby remarks as she feels her back. "Guess I forgot."

"You forgot you fought and killed a horrifically mutilated bear?" Danial asked.

"Yeah… guess I now know what it's like for Six." Ruby mutters, thinking back to Goodsprings cemetery.

"I've been told what happened to your pa… to Six, guess I wouldn't argue that if something like that happens to him. It can happen to anybody." Danial said in agreement.

"… There is just one question… How did I get here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, remember _Di_ _łizhin gídí bi-tsan-dehn di aniné bizhítsoh dóone_ _ʼ_ _é,_ The Black cat of the Dead Hoarse tribe?" Danial asked.

"Yeah?" Ruby answers.

"She came back just around the time you passed out. Carried you herself to this cave and demanded the best treatment for you." Danial explains. "Do you happen to know her or something?"

"Um, probably not." Ruby answers. "But just in case, where is she?"

"Just ahead." Danial said as he points to the tent near the entrance. "She is currently entertaining your friends. Probably still inside. You can walk there by yourself, right? I have a few thing I must attend to."

"I can, and thanks, Danial." Ruby said.

"Your welcome Ms. Rose. I wish you a good afternoon as well." Danial said as he tips his hat and walks away.

Ruby slowly makes her way to the tent and came to a stop outside the tent flap. She wasn't sure who was on the other side, but it did make her feel anxious. After a few moments she heard something strange, laughter. Finally having the nerve, she enters the tent to see something completely shocking. Nora was on the ground laughing why'll ren was giving a hearty chuckle. They were talking to someone with raven black hair a red bandana on.

"Phuss, Hah, hah, ha, ha, ha, ah, heh, heh no way that could have (Snicker) happen!" Nora shouts as struggles to get off the ground in laughter.

"Heh, heh. I do agree, it seem preposterous that the White legs were scared away by a mask." Ren added as he tries to stifle his laughter.

"Well it's true. I had _naaki shash naareel ashdla_ _ʼ_ (Two-Bears-High-Fiving) wear the mask of lucha and race at the White Legs. They dropped their weapons and race over each other to get away."

The three continued to laugh from where they had left off, only stopping when Nora realized Ruby was now in the doorway.

"RUBY!" Nora Shreiked as she raced past the stranger and gave Ruby the death hug of friendship. "Iwassoworriedaboutyou! FirstIthoughtwemaygetinjuredwhencarryingyoutotheSorrows. ThenBlakeappears,carriedyoutheirherself. Aswewaited,Follow-ChalkwentbacktohiscamptotalkwithJoshy. WhilewaitingmeandRengotmatchingtattoosandlistentoafewstoriesBlakehad. OhdidImentionBlakeisanhonorarymemberoftheDeadPonytribe!"

What ever Nora was shouting fell on deaf ears, cause Ruby couldn't hear anything over the sound of her own spine snapping. "Nora! Spine, can't… breath!"

Ren decides to intervene on her behalf. "Easy Nora, we nearly loosed her today. Let her breath."

"Oh, sorry." Nora said as she dropped Ruby.

"(Cough) what happened again?" Ruby asked as she struggled to catch her breath.

"We got matching tattoos and Follow-Chalk headed home with Two-Bears-High-Fiving." Ren said as he pulls down on his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a club suit with the letters J-N-P-R in the center. Nora did the same revealing a Diamond suit with J-N-P-R in the center.

"We were going to get matching pair but, they sort of got it wrong." Nora said slightly sad by the outcome.

"That's what we get for trusting, Blind-as-a-Mole-Rat." Ren added.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter cause guess who carried you in!" Nora said turning her disappointed tone upside down. She then reaches behind her and quickly pulls the Stanger upfront. Ruby didn't recognize her at first because of Nora being in her face. However now with Nora introducing her, she recognized her in a quick instant. "IIIIIIIIIttttttttttt'ssssss, BLAKE!"

It was indeed Blake, however much different from when they had last seen each other. Her hair was much longer, her arms had a few scars from cuts she had received. Speaking of arm, she had a tribal tattoo completely covering her arm. She was adorn in dead hoarse tribal wear and had on a red bandana as a bow. The two stared at one another for a few moments. Neither of the two said a thing. As they stared, Blake was the first to speak.

"Hey, um Ruby… nice to see…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Ruby had already walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her and begin to cry as she hugged her.

"Oh Oum almighty. I am so happy to see you." Ruby said as she silently cries happy tears into Blake. Blake didn't know how to respond, but after a few moments, she too wraps her arms around her.

"I'm… happy to see you two." Blake said as she holds Ruby. The two held each other in tender embrace. It's been a rough month and a half for everyone. Problem was, it was only going to get worse from her.

 ***On stage Wombag, FEV Grimm, and Combine sit on stage. All were being attended by Arcade gannon, and a few follower doctors for their injuries. FEV had an eye patch and a cast over his right leg and eye. Combine had his left arm in a sling and his right eye and cheek bruised. Wombag sitting in the middle had multiple stab wounds in the chest and a deep cut on his scalp that made halfway across his head.**

 **F: Hi everybody, FEV Grim here.**

 **C: Greetings, I am Combine. 'This is Celeste, my significant other or whatever that makes it less awkward'**

 **'CW: Hello everyone. *waves*'**

 **C: We are here because of Wombag's condition**

 **F: Blake, almost scalped him, leaving him with some kind of… speech impediment?**

 **W: Fahf ahor mgep mgepah mgepmgah if ymg' ehyee mgepmgah blake hup na'ah'ehye herself!**

 **CW: Are you okay, Mr. Wombag?**

 **F: I honestly don't know, so Arcade is getting the Medi doc XL ready for surgery. We will be reading Wombags written responses for your questions.**

 **C: Let's not answer our own questions now, shall we?**

 **F: Yeah, sounds about right.**

 **C: RedRat8: Yep, Suppose to bring back a weapon shipment as well. (Colts and tommy guns en all.) As for the gear, they will retrieve those during a drug trip.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **F: TheHatter1: Ah, good to hear you are fine and not missing a scalp.**

 **C: Unlike a certain someone. *nudges FEV Grimm***

 **F: Heh Heh yeah.** **(*Turns to Wombag*)**

 **W: … Y''ll ah'n'gha y'all ph'nglui ymg' fhtagn**

 **'CW: Be nice.'**

 **F: Heh, Heh alright but seriously. You are probably suffering from blood loss. Thanks, Don Fluffles has a history of burying people up to their necks before kitty littering them. That and tossing them off building to see if they land on their feet** **, or clawing your face off. (F: *Touching his mask)**

 **Thanks for writing TheHatter1**

 **C: From Captaindickscratcher: Is that what you saw when you took that drug trip? Cause Yang already had dibs on it. Perhaps, still making a few edits here and there so maybe. Yeah I'm not sure if she is going to be ok, last time I got my own hands on a Tommy gun (BB Gun), A bullet bounced** **[DH1] ****off the pan and hit my poor old pa in the head. Nora with a real one, well something tells me a lot of people will lose their first and second favorit knees.**

 **How it ends will remain a secret for now, but for how they got here… I'm going to say this once and only once. I will reveal how they got here in a later chapter, however it wasn't Klein… it was actually Si..."**

 **F: Si? Wait, you think Lopez the Eyebot around? He might be involved.**

 **C: There is a blood stain covering the letters or something else entirely.**

 **F: Oh, any chance we can scratch it off?**

 **C: Doing so will destroy the letter itself, because the blood's dry.**

 **F: Oh, I see… well tough luck captain.**

 **C: Thanks for writing Captaindickscratcher**

 **F: From Carre: 1. Your welcome**

 **2 A. Hah, ain't that the truth.**

 **2 B. Yeah, as Palpatine once said, "Heroes are so annoying." (F to W: …** **I never heard that saying.)**

 **2 C. No I do enjoy it, its this other anime stuck in another world with a phone. Kid is accidently killed by god and sent to another world with his phone. Fully powered, great access to the internet, and also made very OP. A few episodes in he already has a gun sword, mastery over all magical arts, a Harlem going, and to top it all off been made overseer to a hidden fortress that includes a sexy naked butler. Like Palpatine again once said. "Heroes are so annoying." (F to W:** **Okay I know this anime, Another World with My Smartphone. Harem anime always was a guilty pleasure.)**

 **3\. Perhaps, All religions died once the bomb dropped… except Scientology, that died at the end of Fallout 2. (F Added:** **If that's the case does that mean we can worship are new Lord and Savior, Joshua Graham?)**

 **4\. Yeah, keep in mind about Luke's verse, should come in handy later. (F to W:** **Which verse?)**

 **5\. One drug trip later and she gets it.** **(F: *I look at the camera* I'm scared.)**

 **6\. F: Oh, hey here's a response for Carre.**

 **C: What's is it?**

 **F: Hay Carre, I'm having difficulty with fifth story, mind helping me out with the Ren Dagon storyline. … huh, who or what is Dagon?**

 **CW: Hm? '*Celeste looks at where Grim is looking at***

 **C: Don't know. Keep going.**

 **F: So anyways, I need a full name from your country that would fit a crusty old sea captains name, followed up by a female and two boy's name. I change my mind and made it so the captain has a son who married a girl from Hong Kong. That way when WW2 starts Ren will have a reason to fight in the pacific theater.**

 **C: Huh… Ren in WW2… I wonder if that means he or some other RWBY character will get to cheap shot Adolf?**

 **F: Beats me, anyways he also mention that since he has no idea what Sweden culture is like, he request that Carre comes up with the OC's back story by a… game method?**

 **C: Game method? You sure you are reading that right?**

 **F: Yeah, something, something COC Investigator Handbook rules state something about rolling a ten sided dice…**

 **CW: Huh, do you think he wrote that when fighting the fans or while Blake was lobotomizing him? Seems a bit crazy.**

 **W: Y''m nafl bug mg'lloig, h''s ahh Y' uaaah cahff uh'e!**

 **F: Well anyways, he said to pick a number 1-10 a total of six times to create a back story. Following up with that the full name and description of the old sailor. Thanks Wombag. …** **Huh, that was strange, never thought you were a tabletop player.**

 **C: Hm. Confusing for a fellow like you.**

 **W: Ymg' guys ah mgvulgtnahog**

 **7\. F: Your… Ghaaa! Why is there a thumb in the letter!**

 **W: Ymg' mgep ya appreciation llll ahaimgr'luhh l' ya Carre**

 **C: From FEV Grim Oh right you dropped me. I remember when you dropped me. When I woke up, I saw you chasing Blake around. Then I called the rest of the stabilization teams to regroup on me, then came an even bigger goose chase. If something like that happens again. I'm calling a Citadel.**

 **F: Ah yeah, hey sorry for dropping you man.**

 **CW: Why did you drop him? *doing an anime pout***

 **F: You know... Blake**

 **C: It's fine, lad.**

 **F: Heh, remember when I try to give her Tuna? She killed five guys before stealing it, nearly loosed my hand as well.** **And stabbed my heart out of my chest. Heh, heh hehe, (*Silent sobs because of how much carnage the cat did and how many good people died.)**

 **C: Yeah… I have to pay for their funerals now.**

 ***Screen pans over to stage wall where multiple rotting corpses are nailed to the wall in pieces by a Railway rifle.**

 **C: I would take those down, but think I left my Garry's Mod Toolgun somewhere.**

 **F: … I Still have no idea where she got that Railway Rifle.**

 **C: Yeah, well anyways Thanks for writing FEV Grimm, Ps. That wasn't my power armor, it belong to Don… He isn't happy.**

 **F: Shit, didn't know it belong to... Wait what?**

 **W: C' ah mgepmgvulgtlagln**

 **F: From Combine117: Um anyways we have your Combine.**

 **C: How many of them survived?**

 ***Grim gives a quick count.**

 **F: Two-six-eight, Yeah Eight their all dead she killed them all. No mercy either.**

 **C: Damn. While most of them were slaves during when Humanity was a slave to the Combine, after my liberation of the Combine using GMod. Some of those soldiers were volunteers to help me and my cause. Going to have to pay for their funerals for some sort of consolation.**

 **F: Wait you have a Penal legion too?**

 **W: ahlloigehye ah nafl**

 **'CW: I can help you if you want.**

 **C: Nah, I'm good, Celeste.'**

 **W: Y' ah. ng if c' ahor't pay naIIII dept. Cahf ah ahagl Y''ll ah buried.**

 ***Still can't understand Wombag1786**

 **F: I don't know what the fuck he saying but that's a little insensitive man.**

 **C: Great… (Sigh) This will be expensive. Luckily, the Universal Union has given me a paycheck so it won't be that expensive, I hope.**

 **F: Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **C: From Pygmalion: Thanks, I do try to find the humor in everything. It's nice to hear that these scenes are hilarious.**

 **Thank you, I am having difficulty with Old world Blues and could use some suggestions for an intro and outro song.**

 **Yeah, sadly she has gone native in the process.**

 **F: That's putting it mildly, (Looking at Wombag Injury) I can see Bone from here. … And Blood... And what remains of his Scalp.**

 **C: Yeah… Thankfully she didn't get around completely. Anyways back on topic Thanks, Hopefully this chapter was exciting as the last, especially the title. I do love that song.**

 **Thanks for writing Phygmalion**

 **F: From Jackalope89: Thanks, I'll try to proof read these before uploading but I always been a shoot first ask questions later kind ah guy. (F to W: Same here.) Still I'll try to fix them. As for Church Bells well, at least it's unique. When playing New Vegas I always wondered where was the Hangover moment where the courier could wake up married to a stranger. Could have made an interesting quest line. (F to W: They did that in Skyrim, just not the kind of stranger you'd liked to wake up to.)**

 **Thanks for writing Jackalope89**

 **C: From Guest: Yes, Yes she does… and an addiction to scalping people.**

 **F: Example, the author himself.**

 **W: lllln'gha fat ehye**

 **C: Thanks for writing Guest**

 **F: From Guest: Thank you, You are too kind. The Storyteller won't make an appearance but will be reference, I believe I mentioned him in the first chapter. (F to Guest: He did and I laugh hard when I saw it.)**

 **Thanks for writing Guest.**

 **F: Alright, that's that. (*Tosses letter behind him)**

 **C: Mhm. What now?**

 **Arcade Gannon (AG): Now We get Wombag to the hospital, You two are clear to leave.**

 **F: Cool, I think I'm going to swing by the bar see if they have a Not Your Father's Mountain Ale, we never got the chance.**

 **CW: Let's take some time in the bar**

 **C: Agreed, I need a drink.**

 **F: I should at least take a shot of crown for my man.**

 ***The three got up to leave when Grim stops**

 **F: Hey Combine**

 **C: Yeah Grim**

 **F: … what ever happened to the feral Bitch?**

 **CW: Feral Bitch?**

 **C: Hm. That's an interesting question. What happened to her, Arcade.**

 **W: Gannon. ahagl h' ah?**

 **AG: Um she was taken away to get medical help for her addiction to weapon Binding ritual, apparently someone has been spiking it with a mixture of Psycho, Jet, and Berry Metates.**

 **F: Oh… wait, Mentats?**

 **AG: Yeah, Mentats… what wrong with that?**

 **'CW: Wait, won't that mean she is more enhanced by drugs. Since she is a Faunus?'**

 **AG: Um…**

 ***Arcade was interrupted by the sound of la curaracha horn before an ambulance crashes through the stage. As everyone was pulling themselves up from the crash, The three writers noticed in the blacken screen of the ambulance window was a pair of glowing yellow eyes.**

 **W: Oh gnaiigof'n…**

 **F: Of A…**

 **C and CW: Bitch.**

 ***Blake then burst through the ambulance window and tackled the three writers off stage, knocking over the camera with a Wilhelm scream, electric cattle prod zap, and** **gunfire. These three sounds can be heard as the screen goes into a Technical Difficulties screen, with a picture of a Vault boy running around as a Chibi Blake was scalping him.**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Karma: Chaotic good**

 **Age: 17**

 **Skills:**

 **Melee**

 **Sneak**

 **Lock pick**

 **S: 4**

 **P: 7 (1)**

 **E: 4**

 **C: 4**

 **I: 5**

 **A: 6 (1)**

 **L: 5**

 **Race: mix Asian, Caucasian**

 **Looks: Jet Black hair, black cat ears, yellow eyes, tribal tattoos. (Think tribal but they are in a designed of a flower vine beginning at the top of her elbow, a horse's skull acts as a seed pot. It grows through multiple skulls of a noble Bighorners, sad Yao Guai, and cruel humans, one had horns of a bull sticking out. Some have a name over them.** ** _Áłtsé diné_** ** _,_** ** _atsii_** ** _ʼ_** ** _naalzheehí_** ** _,_** ** _spéshelígíí hóyéé_** ** _ʼ_** **)**

 **Starting weapons: 45 Pistol with silencer, hunting knife, dead horse war club**

 **Starting clothes: Dead horse tribal clothes. Zion park branded satchel with tribal markings.**

 **Traits: cat Faunas (1 to P and A), trigger discipline**

 **Occupation: former White Fang, Huntress in training, member of the Dead Horse's tribe**

 **Personal Items: Green cantina, a compass, Sorrows holster, Aviator sunglasses. Picture of her family and team.**


	31. Some Mystical Shit

**I don't own RWBY Or Fallout NV**

English: Take it with a grain of salt.

Navajo: _gah-tahn bilh łáa_ _ʼ_ _ii ak_ _ʼǫ_ _́_ _ǫ_ _́_ _ʼ_ _bilh ashih-hi_

 **Inside the Sorrows camp**

 **3rd POV**

It was amazing to see Blake again after all this time. For Ruby, it felt like she was taking another step towards home. She had run into Weiss now Blake. Question now, where is Yang? She put that thought aside for now. After a moment of heartfelt hugs, she with the help of Nora and Ren told her all that has happened these months. From Goodsprings to Novac, the legion to Mr. House. Killing in self-defense to Jaune and Pyrrha's sex tape scandal. Once done telling their story, Ruby asked Blake what happened since the night of the sand storm. Blake explained to all of them what has happened the last two months.

When she awoke in the strange land, she found herself deep in Zion and unfortunately, it was in White Leg Territory. She had met humanities cruelty face to face before, but these White Legs. Well, at least back on Remnant the SDC doesn't publicly leave heads of their enemies on the side of a mountain. As she made her way north, she was attacked by multiple horrifying mutations and Savage White Legs. One White Leg was very adamant on collect her scalp. He was called _Atsii' Naalzheehi_ , the head hunter. Infamously famed for collecting the scalps and heads of their enemies. After the white leg scouts reported her Faunas ears _Atsii' Naalzheehi_ made it his person goal to collect hers.

He and his war band tracked her north, eventually she was cornered and surrounded. The cards weren't in her hand, she was utterly exhausted and hungry from the walk north. _Atsii' Naalzheehi_ had over ten warriors, all armed with melee weapons so they couldn't damage the 'goods'. In an epic clash she had managed to kill a few before killing _Atsii' Naalzheehi_ last. However, she was wounded and exhausted from the fight, the final four warriors would have killed her, until she was saved by a mysterious man. When she awoke from exhaustion, she found herself in the company of a horrifically burned man. He told her his name was Joshua and he was returning home when he stumbled upon her.

They got to talking and she told him everything about her and her world. At first, he didn't believe her even with the cat ears. It wasn't till she showed her semblances that he believed her. Seeing that she had no place to go he offered her to travel with him. His village was in the ruins of Ogden, they normally have a distrust for strangers. He was unsure if they will except her, he himself was even more unsure on how he will be received when he returns home. As they continue to talk into the night, they found that they had more in common. Blake who was part of a civil rights group who turned to violent actions to get what they wanted. Joshua who was second in command of a force that pacified Arizona completely. He was then betrayed by the man he worked so closely with.

The next day the two head to Ogden. Blake and Joshua decided that it was best that they come up with a fake story for her. Too many people knowing about Remnant may lead to unnecessary questions and actions. So officially, Blake is from out North. Her Faunas features are because of a mutation. The rest was history. Ogden welcomed the two with open arms and smiles. Even though Joshua betrayed them for tyrant he was forgiven. But things changed when the White Legs attacked. Blake had seen what they did to lone travelers, but this was different. They attacked Ogden in droves, this wasn't a raid but a declaration of war. To show it, they had changed their tactics and surprisingly hair styles. Instead of the usual dirty free hair, it was now twisted.

After the night of blood, Blake agreed to help Joshua Kill the leader of the White Legs. He personally stapled a friend of hers to the cliff walls of Zion. Joshua brought the Dead Hoarse tribe into Zion while Blake helped Daniel protect the remaining New Canaanites. She of course did a few things other than protect the people. She helped defend the children upon their evacuation, killed a few Yao Guai, helped _joogááł k_ _ʼ_ _os_ give birth to her newest child and helped her cope with her late husbands death. She even gave advice to Follows-Chalk about the world outside the valley. As time went on, she decided to help stall the advancing White Legs, her time in the WF had taught her the art of guerrilla warfare. She taught a few others and with these tactics they were able to successfully stall Salt-upon-wounds. After returning, she found the four and the rest they already knew.

"So let me get this straight… they call you the what?" Nora asked.

" _Di łizhin gídí bi-tsan-dehn di aniné bizhítsoh dóone_ _ʼ_ _é_ _." Blake answers._

 _"Which means?" Nora said before struggling to keep a snicker in._

 _"… (Sigh) The Black cat of the Dead Hoarse Tribe." Blake said with a heavy sigh._

 _"(Snicker) heh, heh Sorry it's just, Phs, that is funny because of the cat ears." Nora said before falling_

 _Yeah well they would probably call you_ _hóyéé_ _ʼ_ _nahał_ _ʼ_ _in_ _atsiniltł_ _ʼ_ _ish_ _at_ _ʼ_ _éé_ _d_." Blake remarks as she rolls her eyes.

"Huh?" Was Nora's only response.

"Scary yelling thunder girl." Blake translate causing Nora to gasp.

"(Gasp) I'm not scary…" She then turns to Ren with puppy eyes. "Am I really scary Renny?"

Ren was terrified to answer that. He didn't make a habit to lie, but when he did Nora can tell. So, the question was should he tell the truth or tell a lie that Nora can see through. However, before he could say his eyes gave what he was thinking away.

"(Gasp) I am terrifying!" Nora cried before slumping a childish like way. Ruby and Blake laugh as Ren tries to apologies to Nora. After a few moments Blake stopped laughing as the banging of a drum cause here Faunus ears to twitch. She then turns to the sound and quickly walks out of the tent.

"Um, Blake?" Ruby calls out. Seeing she didn't respond.

Seeing she didn't turn around; Ruby followed her outside. There she was greeted by multiple tribals dancing about the fire in a somewhat celebrational festive. Sorrows danced around a fire in multiple facial mask and paints. As they danced, Nora and Ren quickly joined them as the celebration got bigger.

"What's going on?" Nora asked.

"The Sorrows are celebrating." A familiar raggedy voice answer. The three turn around to see Joshua walking up behind. "Today they celebrate the _'achí bii_ _ʼ_ _di áłchíní_. The birth and sacrifice of the child."

"Wait, the birth of the child?" Ren asked.

"The Sorrows religious belief tells tales of a spirit known as the father. The father gave up his child and mother to save them when the world burned. They give thanks by throwing this celebration." Joshua explains.

"Oh, so is it consider taboo to start partying?" Nora asked. Joshua gave her a small stare before giving a chuckle.

"Heh, true it may seem hypocritical that we celebrate another religion. But this will raise the morality, not many days one can enjoy the company of others." Joshua explains. "So by all means, enjoy yourselves. It is a celebration."

"Great!" Nora shouts before grabbing Ren and dragging her towards the dancing circle. Ruby looked a little nervous about going. As she stands there Joshua noticed that she was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Joshua asked.

"Um, it's just… I'm not a fan of parties. I mean, I can handle monsters but dancing is just… well complicated" Ruby explains causing a small smirk to grow under Joshua bandages.

"Aw, well I suppose the lord provides us with the courage to face death… but yet he leaves alone when it comes to social affairs." Joshua mused.

"Yeah well… I wouldn't mind a hand with that." Ruby said as she rubs her arm in embarrassment.

Joshua respond by holding out his hand. "Well we can't rely on him to do everything for us. Still if you won't mind I can give you a helping hand."

Ruby looked at his hand for a moment before giving a small nod. She gave him her hand and she followed him to the dance circle. The group danced with the tribals. For hours they danced to the rhythm of the drums, enjoying the culture of the Sorrows tribe. As the night progressed Blake pulled the group aside for a special celebration. They gathered around in a tribal circle with a shaman chanting as he mashed a ginger root into three bowls.

 _Adlą́ díí díí. Di akétł_ _ʼ_ _óó_ _l -gi di baa hą́ą́h hasin datura akétł_ _ʼ_ _óó_ _l dooleeł yeiyí_ _ʼ_ _aah ni -́ni_ _ʼ_ _, b_ _í_ _ni_ _ʼ_ _nilį́ -di hodéezyéél_ " The shamon known as White bird said as he hands the three a bowl filled with tea.

"Drink this. The root of the sacred datura root will let your mind be at peace." Blake translates.

"Um…" Ruby respond as she looks at the murky milk white liquid swashing around in the bowl. "Are you sure it's safe?"

 _Éí ayóo akót_ _ʼ_ _é. Nay-nih-jih -gi dóó adlą́ éí."_

"It's completely safe. Go on and drink it." Blake again translates.

"Hey you heard the bird man." Nora remarks with a smile.

"It will be rude if we don't follow their tradition." Ren remarks.

Ruby looks unease for a moment before swallowing her fears. The three tap their wooden bowls before chugging the tea. At first the Sorrows clapped in happiness, but once they finished there expression turn to horror.

 _"yáadilá óolyé daa jo ałtso!"_ White Bird shouts in terror as he quickly grabbed the bowl.

"What did he say Blake?" Ren asked looking slightly worried. However, before she could answer White bird then spoke again.

 ** _"_** _Ni téliicho_ _ʼ_ _í_ _! Éí ne-teh -gi di ta-a-tah hak_ _ʼ_ _éí_ _!"_ White Bird shouts.

"You Fools! That was meant for the entire tribe!" Blake translates in terror.

"Oh, Oum, Oh Oum are we going to die? Yeah we are diffidently going to die. Oh Oum I don't want to die like this, I honestly thought it was going to end with me exploding in a pancake factory!" Nora said while freaking out.

"Calm down Nora, I'm sure we are going to be fine. Right?" Ren asked.

 _"nohlį dooleeł yoo_ _ʼ_ _į_ _́ ła_ _ʼ_ _doo yá_ _ʼ_ _ásh_ _ǫ_ _́_ _ǫ_ _da chąą_ _ʼ_ _. Áádóó daatsaah."_ White bird answered.

"What did he say?" Ruby asked slightly worried.

"You are going to see some mystical shit. And probably die." Blake answers. The three eyes widen in shock they started to panic as their view started to go. Ruby quickly look to Nora but saw a Sloth in her clothing giving her a strange look. She then turns to Ren who was now a praying mantis. Finally, back to the Sorrows. They were now varieties of animal versions of themselves. Blake was a black cat with human ears.

"Oh, son of a bitch." Ruby said before falling back into the void as music begins to play.

 **Play Kip Tyler's She's my witch.**

Ruby fell for what felt like an eternity through the void. Eventually she crashed land in a lake of blood. When she pulls herself up, she notices that all around her was spirits looking at her. She begins to panic. What sent her over the edge was a single spirit. It was wrapped in white rags but had an unholy glow of wrath projecting from underneath those rags.

 **Got hair as black as night  
Got a skirt that's a-ooh so tight  
I'm tellin' you I've got an itch  
She's my witch**

It was too much for Ruby and she bolted. As she ran though the void she stumbles and trips over something. When she looks around for what she stumbles upon, she spotted a familiar rock. It was the pet rock that Six had tossed back at the NCR outpost. She looked deeply into the crudely glued googly eyes of the stone. After a few seconds the stone looks at her and blinks from a cold ebony pair of eyes to a pair of silver eyes.

 **Loveable, she's good and bad**

 **Mess around and you been had  
Got a key and the master switch  
She's my witch**

Ruby quickly panics and dropped the rock. She then felt her face to find that she no longer has silver eyes, but a pair of googly eyes. She lets out a horrifying scream as the view pulls into her mouth. The Void then changes to a purple neon road with Ruby running madly up and down it. She passed by multiple confusing sights and sounds as she races down the neon road.

 **Likes to rock to a crazy song  
Every night she's a-wailin' on  
She's a chick with a wicked twitch  
She's my witch**

Her sister Yang giving a jealous humph at Weiss because she was flat chested while Weiss had the perfect double D. Six arguing with a brain in a jar who was wearing a top hat. Jaune and Pyrrha playing around with a blonde- and red-haired child. Blake dancing a paganistic dance nakedly in a shower of blood. Ren trying to pry Nora away from a mutated walking behemoth of a sloth. It was too much for her and she fell over once more, unable to stand. That was when a light hits her eye.

 **Likes to drag in a goin' mill  
Plays a-chicken just for the thrill  
Till you wind up in a ditch  
Mmm, she's my witch**

It was and unseen light that burned her eyes. It walked out of the cave and slowly made its way to her. Ruby couldn't tell who or what was now standing over her. She felt both a sense of ease yet also horror at the sight of this figure. It slowly kneels to her height and gave a single tap on her head. That one tap sent her flying downwards. She didn't scream as she came to a crashing down to the rocks below with a loud thud.

 **The Next Morning at the top of the Red Gate**

The setting on Ruby slowly opens with her laying against a rock. She laid there silently as the morning sun slowly raises above the cliff sides. As the rising suns rays hits Ruby's eyes, she begins to stir with a massive headache.

"Ugh, my head." Ruby groans as she tries to stand. She took only one step before falling to the ground. "… Ok… no more tea, only coffee."

As Ruby vows to never drink tea again she fails to notice the Skelton she had slept next to that night. After a few moments of Ruby trying to get to her feet, she gave up and simply flipped onto her back. As she sat there belly up, she had now noticed the skeleton laying there. Her first instinct would have been to panic; but after hallucinating some mystical ass shit, she was not so shocked to see a human skeleton. She simply stared deeply into his eye sockets. What can be described as hours the two stared at each other till finally Ruby could at least stand.

She now got a better look at her dead companion. He was adorned in long pasted decayed combated pants and undershirt. His mussel and tissue have long since passed. However, the details of his passing were unknown. It seemed that he had a small fern growing around his head. Giving the illusion that he had a halo made from plants. Next to him was a military duffle bag that seem to be loaded with something.

"… You don't mind if I take a look at what you have?" Ruby asked the skeleton. She was pretty sure she was still suffering from last nights tea, but for some odd reason it felt like the skeleton was saying yes.

So, she respectfully searched through the bag to find all sorts of goodies. Ammunition, food, animal furs. What was the most eye catching was a green duster and tan jeans wrapped around a desert camo metallic chest piece, along with that was a gasmask helmet with the words, 'Forgive Me MaMa' written in black ink. Along with that she found an interesting weapon as well. It was a service rifle like Jaunes, except it seemed older, sun burnt, and more hardened. It uses a 12.7mm instead of 5.56mm, and seemed to be jerry-rigged. The front stock was made of different furniture wood and the scope was bent to the right. On the back of the rifle was the word _Arrêt_ on one side, and _Halt_ on the other. It felt like holding history in her hand, kind-ah makes her wonder if her weathered 10mm and this rifle served together. As she admires the rifle, she noticed one last thing in the bag. She pulls out a holotape marked Year 2124. Wondering what it is, she played it. Instead of a message it was a journal entry. She begins to read it, learning more about this man whose bones have laid undisturbed for more than two centuries.

 **January 2nd**

 **I've been leaving notes for them, and gifts.**

 **They like the books. Started with stories but moved on to weapons manuals, medical books, practical stuff.**

 **In the notes, well it's embarrassing, almost like those cards people used to give to each other, everything sweet and loving. I tell them to read and to learn and to make the most of their new home. I tell them that I'm giving them Zion as a gift to make up for all the sorrows of their lives so far and all the sorrows man has visited on man. I tell them to be kind to each other and modest. I tell them never to hurt each other but that if someone else comes along and tries to hurt them to strike back with righteous anger. Stuff like that. I sign every note "The Father," because well, just because.**

 **January 18th**

 **Have I mentioned that I'm dying?**

 **Mind's still sharp. Lungs are the problem. Might be cancer. Cough's been getting worse for months, finally there's blood in it. Getting harder to visit my little friends, breath's so short.**

 **I've given away most of what I own. They'll find the rest in the caves when they get a little older.**

 **I don't want them to find me though. "The Father" is a broke-down old man? Disappointment.**

 **It's time. I don't want another birthday.**

 **January 23rd**

 **It's cold enough that I won't last long on the high mound up next to Red Gate. I think I've got enough breath left in me to make it. I'll just lie down and stare at the sky. Feels right.**

 **I hope they'll do well. I hope no harm comes to them, from within or without. Did my best to prepare them with the last few notes. Said something kind about each one of them, what makes each one special. Told them The Father was pleased by their kind natures and that it would be up to them to handle things on their own from now on, that I'd be silent but still watching and still caring.**

 **Lying, then. Oh yes.**

 **Lied to you, Char. And Alex. And Sylvie. Told you I'd be with you forever. But I wouldn't go back and unsay it once if I could.**

 **What was the point of it all? So many failures.**

 **But I never forgot your face. Or Little Nut's. Or (sorry) Sylvie's. They used to say that happened after a while but it never did for me.**

 **Maybe the only point of all this living was to keep those pictures in my head going for as long as I could. It was the only life I could give you. Not a day went by without.**

 **It wasn't choice. I chose to die again and again. Just never did. Body had its own drive.**

 **Well, the little ones will need it. Species will need it if it's to continue. That blind drive onward.**

 **I wish them well. It's been a gift to me, at the end of it all, to behold innocence.**

 **Goodbye, Zion.**

 **Randall Dean Clark. Feb 5th, 2053 – Jan 2124**

Ruby finished the note as a single tear fell from her eye. She had discovered the father; the same one the Sorrows had worshipped. He wasn't a vengeful spirit, rather an old man who had gave everything to the Sorrows ancestor. It was really beautiful. She thought about leaving the gear behind but she had a feeling that he would want her to have it. So, she gave off one last respectful nod to the father before heading down the mountain. As she heads down the mountain, she looked down at her Pip-Boy to see she had two messages. She played the first message; it was from this mysterious person. He had replied to her with a cryptic message. " _Who are you, who forgets your own history_ "

Ruby scratched her head completely confused by the message. It was cryptic and strange. Putting her thoughts aside she decided to play the other message. What happened next nearly made her heart skipped a beat. It was an audio log sent from a place called BM. Figuring it was advertisement she played it. What shocked her was who was speaking through the message. It sounded exactly like her sister, Yang.

 _"… Um, hey Ru… Sister, it's me Yang Xiao Long. Listen, I don't know if you have received this message while on the road, or I Zion park. But know that I am with Six and myse… with Weiss. Um, please excuse me for my tone, it's been a very strange week here at the Big Empty. We will be making our journey back soon enough. Love your part… sister, Yang Xiao Lo…"_ The message was inturupted by a loud crash in the background. Followed by that crash came Six's voice and Weiss, though it was just as weird as message Yang was sending.

" _Damn it Yang! That was my only heart_!" Six shouts.

" _Well excuse me, it's not my fault that she has stubby hands_!" Weiss replies back.

" _Can you two keep it down! I'm trying to send that message you wrote Yang_!" Yang shouts.

" _Well excuse me Ice queen! I would have liked it better if we were to do the operation first before sending that message_." Weiss complains.

" _Ugh, you know I would have let you if you told me, dolt_." Yang remarks.

" _Hey, is that message still recording_?" Six asked interrupting the two.

"There was a brief moment of silence before Yang spoke up. _"Oh, son of a bit…"_

The messaged ended with that Ruby was unsure how to take that message. On one hand it was amazing to hear from her sister. Yet she didn't talk like Yang, in fact she talked like the complete opposite. This left Ruby with a massive headache and she decided to talk this over with Ren and Nora once she made it back to camp.

 **Back at the Narrows**

She arrived at the camp to find Nora and Ren by the water. Both looked like hell. They were covered in blood, mud, and presumably white tribal painting. Instead of their normal clothes they were adorn in Sorrows clothes. Nora had stolen Ren's sunglasses to protect her exhausted eyes from the sun. Ren Wore a tatter baseball hat as protection against the sun rays.

"Um hey, are you guys alright?" Ruby asked.

"Ugh, I think my head just went boop." Nora moans in pain.

"I'm sure mine as well." Ren agreed as he rubbed his temples to ease his headache.

"Oh, well I can't remember what happened last night, do you guys remember?" Ruby asked. Both Nora and Ren looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces.

"Umm…" Nora said as she and ren remember the faintest of details from last night.

 _Chibi Flashback, with music. (Please play the Tokens The Lion sleeps tonight.)_

 _In the middle of the Zion Valley, the scene starts off silently. Then a loud series of explosions, Wilhelm screams, animal cry's, and smashing sounds followed shortly. Soon enough a group of Bighorners, Yao Guai, Geckos, fire ants, and even White Legs came running out off the valley in droves. Some where still on fire as they topple over each other to run away from what was chasing them._

 _"hóyéé_ _ʼ_ _éé_ _ʼ_ _t_ _ʼ_ _áá_ _g_ _éé_ _d nahał_ _ʼ_ _in_ _atsiniltł_ _ʼ_ _ish_ _at_ _ʼ_ _éé_ _d!" One Chibi White Leg shouts as he was homed run out of Zion by chibi Oh Baby._

 _Out stepped chibi Nora walked over, she was not wearing any shirt, and was laughing madly while covered in mud and blood._

 _"Haaa, haaa! Fear me mortals, I have the power of a god!" Chibi Nora shouts maniacally before giving an example of her strength by ripping her pants off with her thighs. Chibi Ren came over in a complete daze. He too was not wearing any shirt or pants. Only thing covering him was a decapitated flaming Chibi Yao Gaui head._

 _"I have avenged the ghost. She is at peace… maybe one day I can free my father's ghost." Chibi Ren said as he held the head up to his height. As he looks deeply into it's eyes, he noticed Chibi Nora now eyeing him._

 _"Oum, your so sexy when you talk about getting revenge, fuck it. Your god queen demands a concubine!" Chibi Nora shouts as she rips off her panties and tackles Ren to the ground._

 _End of Chibi Flashback (and song.)_

"… Nothing, I think we just killed a bear." Nora said as she rubs her arm and tries to scratch off the white markings on her face.

"Yeah, just that." Ren remarks.

"Um, ok. Well I think I found the actual Fathers remains, but that's not the best part. I got a note from the Big Empty. It was Yang, she was with Six and Weiss. Guys they found Yang!" Ruby explained with some excitement in her voice. The two were happy for Ruby, but before they could congratulate her. Daniel's voice came up behind them.

"Damn it all to seven rings of Hell Joshua! This isn't one of your battles, we need to leave now!" Daniel shouts at Joshua.

"It's too late for running, like it or not. We are at war, and we can not loose Zion to these savages." Joshua argues back before placing his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "(Sigh) I'm sorry Danial. I would have prayed for another way but there is none. I'm sorry."

Danial looked down at his hand before swatting it away. He then storms off towards the water bank where the three were while Joshua walks away. The three gave each other a confused look before silently agreeing to check on him.

"Um, Daniel. What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"It's ugh. The White Legs. They are already here." Danial explains. "I wish we have more time to prepare for this but it's too late. It's now fight or flight."

"Oh, Oum. Do you need any help?" Nora asked.

"No, not unless you can convince Joshua to stop this madness and help the remaining Sorrows flee." Danial said.

"Oh, well what about Blake? She has been with Joshua for a while, maybe she can convince them to stop." Ruby suggests. However, this backfired completely. Danial expression turn from annoyed to anger.

"Blake? That outsider won't convinced him to stop. Because she is leading the sorrows into battle right now!" Danial shouts in rage.

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here. I'm back from vacation to the UK and I feel inspired, tired, salty, and slightly tipsy. But I digress, I'm here to entertain y'all not boast about killing my liver with bacon and gin. Now that I'm back I quickly read all your comments; I can see the preview got mix reviews. Mostly about why I did this. The story itself was enjoyed for the most part. Well for those who asked why it was a mixture of feeling unfulfilled for not posting a new chapter… that and I had this chapter on me since February… 2018. Kinda got antsy with it remaining in storage. In any case hopefully this new chapter was just as entertaining, now let's answer some questions.**

 **From Combine117: Yeah, I can tell when it sent 500 volts up my ass. Also, probably because I'm getting sentimental. We did just reach the half-way point two chapters back.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From TheHatter1: … Is that Earl Grey? I've been sucking those down like candy. Anyways, hopefully you don't see something crazy like a Nazi walrus or god forbidden a heart munching unicorn.**

 **Thanks for writing TheHatter1**

 **From FEV Grimm: Tell him to bring more tranqu-darts, my supply ran out a chapter back.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From Captaindickscratcher: Trust me, when you find out who Si is, your jaw will hit the ground running.**

 **Nope, Jaune is. Cause even though the spade represents death, it also represents the wisdom you learn from it. (Like learning how to spot a girl who is in love with you before they turn to ash.)**

 **Um… I actually have nothing against harems. What I do hate is the main protagonist of Another world with my smart phone. He just so OP mixed with his goodness, that he is literally crushing everyone's potential for growth and character development. I mean it, if you make a character as op as that at least give a villain who is equal or better yet give him conflicting choices that make you feel empathy for him. But noooo, they just made him a walking messiah without the pain of sacrifice.**

 **Thanks for writing Captaindickscratcher**

 **From Dekuton: Ah, thanks I'll try to fix mistakes like that in the future. As for the comments, fair enough. I'll try to tone it down when I get long comments like this.**

 **Thanks for writing Dekuton**

 **From Gadget916: Alright I'm back and to sum up what had happened, landed at eight and hit the ground running. Went to Stonehenge, then to Bath (Roman city), then Whales, before three days in London before Scotland and Ireland. The food was incredibly salty (like really salty, even cookies feel like they were choking my arteries.) The view was amazing and scotch and whiskey were really well refined. Big Ben was unforntely under reconstruction and won't be seen till 22. But I did enjoy a point with some government officials in the pub next door. I'll tell you more in PM.**

 **Thanks for writing Gadget916**

 **From Djmegamough: Well there is scientific answered to why they are not as powerful here then on remnant. (Hint: Radiation) I'll be going into detail when in BM.**

 **The Gas blocked her view.**

 **Yes, got to say not many people can ever let go. Greed is essentially risk vs reward. (Example: If there was a beartrap in front of you with a hundred dollars on it, would you risk a limb for it? If not, keep adding a few more hundreds or a cure for cancer till you are tempted.) Six wanted the money to kill Benny while Weiss wanted the tec to free herself from her fathers' control. It nearly tore them apart.**

 **It's like the saying about gold "How come gold has value? You can't drink it nor eat it, yet men die for it. My thoughts are because of the workers who worked to remove the gold gives its value." (The Treasure of Sierra Madre.)**

 **Thanks for writing djmegamouth**

 **From HellJumper206: Just because you were payed with pesos doesn't mean they are worthless. (Just in America…. Damn you Trump.) In any case I predict that this story will be wrapped up by January so no worries, won't happen again.**

 **Thanks for writing HellJumper206**

 **From Guest: I'm sure any reasonable American can agree with you about the Klan, regardless if they are a southern or not. Still I find it ironic how these inbred hicks found themselves serving Gla'aki. (If you don't know, most Gla'aki servants did not voluntarily choose to worship it. In fact, they are impaled through the chest by one of its spines. That spine leaks a liquid that slowly turns them into devout followers. It's somewhat funny seeing how these slave owners have become slaves themselves, irony.)**

 **Thanks for writing Guest**

 **From Martiangod: well I am making exceptions to the rule of Aura. 1. It doesn't stop radiation or energy weapons.**

 **corrodes Aura, so think of it as a shield that if not maintenance will give out.**

 **3\. Jaune has a mini dirty chainsaw shoved into his side, Aura or not that is cutting. Question is how deep depends.**

 **Thanks for writing Martiangod**

 **From Carre: 1. Yeah, found a translation website.**

 **2\. And I wonder if Ruby will like seeing her new scar.**

 **3\. Yep**

 **4\. Ah well at least it wasn't a F-Bomb.**

 **5\. Probably glad to see her alive, then angry she got a tattoo. Illia, well I think she is focus on something other then her arm.**

 **6\. Well if it makes things easier, that story is based on the Call of Cthulhu (Call of Cthulhu By Chaosium INC) version of D &D. In it you create your backstory by rolling a ten sided dice, I'll place it down below for reference.**

 **7\. It's alright. We all get pushed into the spot light at some point**

 **8\. Think about that song, London bridge… then remove bridge entirely. England's capital is in ruins. Currently they are rebuilding but should take till the thirties to restore it to its former glory.**

 **9\. Your welcome, also Mafia. More pacifically Mafia 2 and 3.**

 **10\. Take your time, you do got to next summer.**

 **(Reference) The idea is to roll a ten sided dice, what ever you roll will be a part of your character, but you have to write the reason why. So taking the Schmitt character, I rolled a 9, 8, 5, 7, 9, 8. From there I invented his own back story. Feel free to use this in future OC creation.**

 ** _Ideology/Belief_**

 **1\. There is a higher power that you worship and pray to (E.G. Vishnu, Jesus Crist, Haile Selassie 1)**

 **2\. Mankind can do fine without religions (E.G stanch atheist, humanist, secularist)**

 **3\. Science has all the answers. Pick a particular aspect of interest (E.G evolution cryogenics, space exploration)**

 **4\. A belief in fate (E.G Karma, the class system, superstitious)**

 **5\. Member of a society or secret society (E.G Freemason, Women's Institute, Anonymous)**

 **6\. There is evil in society that should be rooted out. What is this evil? (E.G drugs, violence, racism)**

 **7\. The Occult (E.G astrology, spiritualism, tarot)**

 **8\. Politics (E.G Conservative, Socialist, Liberal)**

 **9\. Money is power and I'm going to get all I can. (E.G Greedy, enterprising, ruthless.)**

 **10\. Campaign/Activist (E.G Feminism, gay rights, union power.)**

 ** _Significant people (P1 Who?)_**

 **1\. Parents (E.G Mother, Father, Step-parent)**

 **2\. Grandparents (E.G Maternal or Paternal Grandfather or Grandmother)**

 **3\. Sibling (E.G brothers, sister, half siblings, step siblings.)**

 **4\. Child (E.G Son or Daughter)**

 **5\. Partner (E.G Spouse, fiancé, lover)**

 **6\. Person who taught you your best skill (E.G Schoolteacher, the person who aprencteced you, your father)**

 **7\. Childhood Friend (E.G Classmate, neighbored, imaginary friend.)**

 **8\. A famous person. Your idol or hero. You may never have even met (E.G film star politician, musician)**

 **9\. A fellow investigator (E.G The Bootlegger, the Soldier, The Preacher, The Prostitute, The Cowgirl, The Sailor (YOU), The Detective)**

 **10\. NPC (E.G Random character, your creation or otherwise.)**

 ** _Significant people (P2 Why?)_**

 **1\. You are indebted to them. How did they help you? (E.G Financially, they protected you through hard times, got you your first job)**

 **2\. They taught you something (E.G a Skill, to love, to be a man)**

 **3\. They give your life meaning. How? (E.G you aspire to be like them, you seek to be with them, you seek to make them happy.)**

 **4\. You wronged them and seek reconciliation. What did you do? (E.G Stole money, informed the police about them, refused to help when they were desperate)**

 **5\. Shared experience. What? (E.G You lived through hard times together, you grew up together, you served in the war together.)**

 **6\. You seek to prove yourself to them. (E.G by getting a good job, by finding a good spouse, by getting a good education)**

 **7\. You idolize them (E.G for their frame, their beauty their work.)**

 **8\. A feeling of regret (E.G you should have died in their place, you fell out over something you said, you didn't step up and help them when you had the chance.)**

 **9\. You wish to prove yourself better than them. What was their flaw? (E.G Lazy, Drunk, unloving.)**

 **10\. They crossed you and you seek revenge. For what do you blame them for? (E.G death of a loved one, your financial ruin, marital breakup.)**

 ** _Meaningful Location_**

 **1\. Your seat of learning (E.G school, university, apprenticeship)**

 **2\. Your hometown (E.G rural village, market town, busy city)**

 **3\. The place you met your first love. (E.G a music concert, on holiday, a bomb shelter)**

 **4\. A place for quiet contemplation (E.G the library, country walks on your estate, fishing spots.)**

 **5\. A place for socializing (E.G gentlemen's club, local bar/speakeasy, uncle's house.)**

 **6\. A place connected with your ideology/belief (E.G Parish church, Mecca, Stonehenge)**

 **7\. The Grave of a significant person. Who? (E.G a parent, a child, a loved one?)**

 **8\. Your family home. (E.G a country estate, a rented flat, the orphanage)**

 **9\. The place that made you the most happy. (E.G A park bench where you had your first kiss, your university, your grandparents homes.)**

 **10\. Your workplace (E.G The office, library, bank**

 ** _Treasured possessions_**

 **1\. An item connected to your talent (Brass knuckles, diving suits, I.D)**

 **2\. An Essential Item for your occupation (Doctors bag, car, lock pick)**

 **3\. a memento from your childhood. (E.G comic, pocketknife, lucky coin)**

 **4\. A memento of a departed person (E.G jewelry, a photograph of them in your wallet, a letter)**

 **5\. Something given to you by your important person. (E.G A ring, a diary, a map.)**

 **6\. Your collection. What is it? (E.G Bus tickets, stuffed animals, records.)**

 **7\. Something you found but don't know what it is. (E.G Something, odd.)**

 **8\. a sporting item (E.G Cricket bat, a signed baseball, a fishing rod.)**

 **9\. a weapon (E.G service pistol, hunting rifle, a hidden knife)**

 **10\. A pet (E.G Don't be ridiculous in your choice.)**

 ** _Traits_**

 **1\. Generous (E.G tipping heavily, always lending a hand, philanthropist)**

 **2\. Good with animals (E.G Loves cats, grew up on a farm, good with horses.)**

 **3\. Dreamer (E.G given to flights of fancy, visionary, highly creative.)**

 **4\. Hedonist (E.G life and soul of the party, entertaining drunk, Live fast die young.)**

 **5\. Gambler and a risk taker. (E.G Poker faced, try anything once, lives on the edge.)**

 **6\. Good cook (E.G bakes wonderful cakes, can make a meal from almost nothing, refined palate)**

 **7\. Ladies man/seductress (E.G suave, charming voice, enchanting eyes)**

 **8\. Loyal (E.G stands by his or her friends, never breaks a promise, would die for his or her beliefs.**

 **9\. A good reputation (E.G Great speaker, Fearless in the face of danger, a walking ledgend.**

 **10\. Ambitious (E.G Wanting to achieve your goal, become the _Capo dei capi_ )**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **Right so with questions done, I have a single favor to ask everyone. What intro and outro song should I use for Old Worlds Blue arc? All I got was "In the year 2525" by Zager & Evans. So if anyone got a suggestion please say it as soon as posible. My only rule is that it fits the Syfy 1950's theme. I'll make a few exceptions but not often. **

**Alright well, good to be back. Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment. This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	32. When a good man goes to war

**I don't own RWBY Or Fallout NV**

English: Take it with a grain of salt.

Navajo: _gah-tahn bilh łáa_ _ʼ_ _ii ak_ _ʼ_ _ǫ_ _́_ _ǫ_ _́_ _ʼ_ _bilh ashih-hi_

 **At the Sorrows camp**

 **3rd POV**

For Ruby the world seems to be spinning. Blake going into a war zone. No, leading an army into a war. It was absolutely horrifying, if anything it feels like she is falling back onto her White Fang ways.

"She is what?" Nora asked completely dumbfounded as the other two.

"She heard that they were coming and somehow planted the idea that the Sorrows must defend their home by any means. I tried to talk them and her out, but she said people like them are relentless. That the only way to stop this monstrosity from spreading is to kill them all. Stem and root." Danial explains before rage had taken over and he kicked the sand in pure rage. "Ugh, she is as stubborn as Joshua. I can swear she is the self-image of what Joshua was in the Legion."

"Monty almighty." Was Ren's only comment. "That isn't good."

"Yeah, is their anyway we can stop this?" Nora asked.

"No, (Sigh) there is nothing we can do." Danial said with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to at least get the bed ready for those who are injured… or dying."

Danial then walks away with a heavy heart. For he knew he had failed to protect the Sorrows innocence. Once gone the three looked at each other with despair. Blake was now a lieutenant of a peaceful tribe, Joshua was about to enter a blood loss like state, and even worse no one had an idea on what to do. As a few moments of despair passed Nora was the first to speak up

"… So what now? Nora asked.

Nora and Ren had no answers, however something was brewing in Ruby's mind. She looked down at Randall Dean Clark's helmet. She stared deeply into the green tinted lens. As she does, her mind was already made up. She answered with a serious look on her face. "We stop them both from going to far."

Both Ren and Nora looked at each other with worried looks on there faces. After a few moments their expressions changed to a determined look before silently agreeing with one another. They gave a nod in approval. To which Ruby walks off to an empty tent.

Inside the tent she removed her clothes, stripping down to her underwear. She then placed on a decaying tan and red flannel shirt. Tucked it into pair of tan jeans with multiple belts wrapped around. She then placed over her body the desert camo body armor over her flannel. She puts on the tattered olive-green duster. At her wrist she placed on a metallic guard to protect her wrist before placing on the final touch, the helm itself. She walked out of the tent slowly, like she was in some badass action movie montage. However, after a few steps she trips over the back duster, these clothes were meant for a men's XL.

"Ugh, why can't this fit?" Ruby complains as she struggles to stand with the cumbersome duster.

"Probably because that isn't meant for a fifteen-year-old." Ren said as he helps her up. With the help of Ren, she finally got to her feet, however Nora walked behind her and removed the duster. She then placed around her neck her iconic red hood.

"I think Blake would recognize you better with that on." Nora explains as she folds the duster. "Besides you look better with red."

"Yeah, and that jacket is really heavy." Ruby said with a sheepish grin under the helm.

The three gave a small chuckle before Ruby with the help of her friends made some quick improvements. The sleeves were rolled up to fit her, she had on a few more belts to help keep the jeans from falling and some bullet belts wrapped around her chest plate. Hopefully she wouldn't have to use any of them.

The plan was simple, Ren and Nora would stay behind and get any of the injured Deadhorse's or the Sorrows away from the battlefield while Ruby makes a breakthrough to the head to prevent Joshua or Blake from doing something regretful. After wishing the two-good luck, and they the same. Ruby rushed out into the battlefield to end stop Blake and Joshua from becoming monsters. She came in half an hour into the fighting, but she had already seen the carnage that Blake had wrought upon the White Legs. Multiple mutilated bodies laid about. Some with missing scalps. Of course, there were more then just the blood of the White Legs pouring out into the water. There were mix corpses of Dead Horses and Sorrows as well. Some were still breathing in the piles of wounded and dying cluster. The sight alone was so horrifying that it can only be summed up in a single word, Hell. Just complete Hell. As she made her way further up the three Marys she came upon the thick of the fighting. A clash mixture of Dead Horses, Sorrows, and White Legs fought violently as they push each other back. As she overlooked the battlefield, looking for Blake or Joshua. After a few moments she spotted them, fighting on top of a mound. They lead the charge by gutting and clubbing all those who got in there way. Seeing them, Ruby rushes headlong into the battlefield. She dodge swings from frantic allies and vicious enemies. However, she managed to dodge them with her semblance, leaving them confused on how Rose petals appeared. She of course shot a few with the survivalist rifle, but only in self defense of her or allies. As she slowly made her way to the two, she fail to see the White Legs setting up explosives alongside the cliffs. She had just reached the two when they set off the explosives.

"Blake, Joshua!" Ruby shouts before rubble fell between the two, cutting them off.

"Damn it." Ruby said as she waves away the smoke.

As she does, intense fire came from above and she quickly found cover behind a rock. After the suppressive fire stopped, Ruby quickly turned the tables and opened fire upon them. Unlike the White Legs, she can shoot straight. Once she had killed the three White Legs, she noticed a cave above her and quickly raced towards it. Inside the cave she was greeted by multiple White Leg warriors, armed with storm drums. Followed the same tactic as before and waited till they stupidly wasted their ammo. She returned fire, killing the five. She raced through the cave while placing in a new magazine. As she raced through the cave, she fails to see a trip wire. She activated a grenade bouquet that dropped a few grenades. She avoided them of course but it caused the cave to collapse behind her. She barely got out onto the other side when it did. The blast from the cave in sent her flying out, hitting the canyon wall hard. As she fell her vision went with it.

Half an hour later, Ruby woke up with a headache. She was knee deep in water; however, it was mostly Blood at this point. As she pulls herself up she noticed something. The sounds of battle have ceased, and there were no screams of agony or roars of anger. Just simple subline silence. As she pulls herself up, she then put it into her mind that the battle was won by them. Which means Blake and Joshua may have already crossed the line. She was too late. As she grimaces at the thought that she fail, a gun shot can be heard nearby. It sounded like a 45 ACP round. Realizing she may have time she quickly slashed through the crimson water towards the gunshots.

At the center of the White Leg main camp, Salt-Upon-Wounds was on his knees, bound like his hands. The Sorrows and Dead horses watch as Joshua and Blake executed Salt-Upon-Wounds lieutenants before his eyes. He was next and for the first time. This war chief who would personally torture his enemies and hang their corpse from the cliff sides, who stupidly salted the earth so no crop could grow, felt something not thought possible. Fear, pure uninterrupted fear of the one known as Joshua Gramm and his second in command Blake Belladonna. However, as of right now they were not Joshua or Blake. Right before him was the vengeful spirit known as, The Burned Man. And the Dead Horses greatest warrior, _Di łizhin gídí bi-tsan-dehn di aniné bizhítsoh dóoneʼé_. The Black cat of the Dead Hoarse tribe. Both terrifying in their own rights, even more seeing that was no Mercy.

"We warned you at Syracuse, and you persisted." Joshua said before pistol whipping Salt-Upon-Wound across the face.

"You took advantage of us at New Canaan to drive us out." Blake added before delivering an aura infused right hook to the other cheek.

"And like the dogs of Caesar you are, you followed us to Zion." Joshua said as he and punched him straight in the face. It was so bad that it cracked Salt-Upon-Wounds mask as he flew back. He struggled to stand up, but just couldn't. Blake assisted by dragging him back and holding him to his knees. She forced him to look up at The Burned Man as he points his gun at his head. "And now you stand on holy ground, a temple to God's glory on Earth. But the only use for an animal in our temple is a sacrifice."

 _"t_ _ʼ_ _áá_ _sh_ _ǫǫ_ _d_ _í_ _shí espera háálá hojooba_ _ʼ_ _!"_ Salt-Upon-Wounds begged, only for his response to be rebutted by two-gun shots. Both missing him intentionally.

" _Kale watcha nei conserva oh!_ You understand me, don't you? Don't you!?" The Burned Man shouts as he loads a new clip into his gun. Salt-Upon-Wounds realizes that he would not survive, pissed himself before praying for any kind of miracle. As it seems, someone was watching out for Joshua.

"Joshua Stop!" a voice shouted out from behind the crowd. The Burned Man turned around to see someone making her way through the crowed. The Tribals moved out of the way, allowing for a stranger in ranger armor to appear. The Burned Man recognized her a Ruby from the voice, size, and tattered crimson cape.

"Joshua, you've already won. Look around you. There's no need to kill him." Ruby begged.

"He has a debt to pay for what he's done and I've come to collect. And so he's chosen to cower in the water like a dumb animal." The Burned Man responded coldly.

"Yes, and he will pay. But not like this, this isn't punishment, It's an execution!" Ruby argues.

"They are one and the same Ruby!" _Di łizhin gídí bi-tsan-dehn di aniné bizhítsoh dóone_ _ʼ_ _é responded._

 _"_ To think that peace can ever be attainable, completely childish. For them, life is meaningless unless it is theirs. They don't care for friends, families, or even innocence. All they crave are destruction and death. Thus we will give it them!" _Di łizhin gídí bi-tsan-dehn di aniné bizhítsoh dóone_ _ʼ_ _é_ said to which the Dead Horses respond with a cheer.

"I'm sorry that you must witness this Ruby. But he had made his choice of destruction and misery." The Burned man then nodded to the Dead Hoarse tribe. They quickly grabbed her and held her so she wouldn't interfere. As she struggles to break free Joshua took aim and spoke in a malicious and grim tone. "Jude 14:15 Behold, the Lord came with many thousands of His holy ones, to execute judgment upon all, and to convict all the ungodly of all their ungodly deeds which they have done in an ungodly way, and of all the harsh things which ungodly sinners have spoken against Him!"

Ruby struggles to break free when she remembered something. Using the last bit of her aura she pushed the Dead Horses aside and used her semblance to put her in between of Salt-Upon-Wounds and The Burned Man. Just before he could pull the trigger Ruby shouted with her arms outstretched. "LUKE 23:34!"

Those words stopped The Burned Man. The tribals themselves were pulled back by this. Some of the Sorrows started to pray; believing that the child was sent by the father, or was the child the father had given up. The Dead Horses didn't know how to react to what they had witnessed, but they could all agreed on one thing. _"éí ne-teh ła_ _ʼ_ _álííl chąą_ _ʼ_ _t_ _ʼ_ _áá k_ _ʼ_ _ad_." Ruby seeing she has his attention, quickly grabbed the helmet and removed it from her head. She tossed it aside and stared The Burned Man in the eyes.

"Luke 23:34 An Jesus said, Father, forgive them, for they do not know what they are doing." Ruby shouted. "You said it yourself that God's greatest gift was the sacrifice of his son. So that all may be forgiven. Even when they Sin without knowing, they will be forgiven. So please, I beg of you. Spare him not for me or god, but for your own sake and Blakes as well as the tribals standing before you."

The Burned Man looked around. He saw how the Tribals were looking at him, with a mixture of stained innocence and vengeful tears. He then turned to _Di łizhin gídí bi-tsan-dehn di aniné bizhítsoh dóone_ _ʼ_ _é eyes._ She had a knife to Salt-Upon-Wounds neck. Her eyes were just as vengeful as his. He then said in an angry tone. "I want to take from them what they took from me, from my family. In this life. I want them to suffer. I want all of them to die in fear and pain. I want to have my revenge. Against him. Against Caesar. I want to call it my own, to make my anger God's anger. To justify the things I've done."

"If what you belief in god is true, he'll pay for it later, In this life and the next. But not now, the Sorrows don't need to see you do this. The Dead Horses don't need to see this. I don't need to see this. Blake don't need to see this. So please let it go." Ruby pleaded again.

The Burned Man looked around another time. What he once saw was devoted and righteous warriors of two tribes were now scared children. He then looked to Blakes eyes; he did not see her rather he saw himself. From before Hover Dam. Seeing that shook the man to his core, however what finally made his mind was when the setting sun beams reflected off a piece of scrap metal. Forming a crooked Halo around Ruby's head. Seeing that made him realized what is happening, slowly The Burned Man disappeared and Joshua reemerges.

"Sometimes I tell myself that these wild fires never stop burning… but I'm the one who starts them. Not God. Not them. I can always see it in my mind. The warmth and the heat. It will always be a part of me…" Joshua said as he looks down at his hands. After a few moments he looked back up and muttered. "…But not today."

He walked over to the confused _Di łizhin gídí bi-tsan-dehn di aniné bizhítsoh dóone_ _ʼ_ _é._ He removed the knife from her hand with no resistance. As he does so, _Di łizhin gídí bi-tsan-dehn di aniné bizhítsoh dóone_ _ʼ_ _é_ realizes her fault and her spirit as well diminished. Blake watched as Joshua cut Salt-Upon-Wounds free. He then took a few steps back before motioning him to leave and never return.

"Go. Get out of here. Go back. Back to the Great Salt Lake." Joshua said as he points the knife towards the exit. Salt-Upon-Wounds looked around before racing off with great haste. No one stopped him or perused him. He was free to go but would forever be scared by fear. Once gone both tribes begin to rejoice, they have won and Zion was protected. As they did Joshua came over to Ruby.

"That's it. It's finished." Joshua said with a heavy sigh.

"So it is." Ruby remarks with the same relieved sigh. The two remained quiet for a few moments before Joshua spoke up.

"Thank you for… staying my hand. I couldn't have done that on my own." Joshua said in a sincere tone.

"… Your welcome." Ruby said with a polite nod.

Joshua responded with the same nod before saying. "Let's go find Daniel. Tomorrow will be here soon. And there is much to do."

Ruby was about to agree when she noticed that Blake was looking down at herself in discuss. Ruby then turned to Joshua. "Um you go on ahead. I got to talk with a friend who needs my help."

Joshua looks over to Blake. He knew that look and responded by giving a silent nod of approval. He and the tribes left the battlefield and head back to camp. As the tribals begin to disburse, Nora and Ren emerged from the crowed. They had witnessed everything that had happened. Ruby walked over to Blake who was looking down in self-pity. As she silently cried over her stupidity, she noticed that Ruby was standing before her. As a few moments go by Blake finally spoke.

"I know what I almost did. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just seeing Salt-Upon-Wounds reminded me of what Faunas go through outside the kingdoms. Its I-I I…" Blake couldn't finish her sentence when Ruby fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shhh, It's alright. You made a mistake." Ruby whispered softly. "It's fine, It's fine… I forgive you."

Those words caused Blakes eyes to widen. Her limbs went limp at those three words. She had a hard time believing those words. She would have asked her to repeat but Ruby must have known before asking.

"I forgive you." Ruby said as her hug around her tightens.

Blake was absolutely stunned, it took her a few more moments before finally bring her arms up to embrace her back. As she did, Ren and Nora the two in a group hug. Though it was more sincere and happy then most hugs given by Nora. In that moment Blake had finally started to shed a few tears, then a few more, and a few more, then she cried into Ruby's shoulder. Those tears were not of sadness but of joy. The view of the four pulled out to show them all hugging in the natural Beauty of Zion. The view slowly begins to go dark before darkness covered everything. Only thing remaining for a few moments, was the happy cries of Blake. Crying in joy of her forgiveness.

 **Play "The Andes Version of House of the Rising Sun"**

 _As the Pan Flute and organ plays in the background. The view shifts to a slide of the remaining White legs walking into the desert in devastation. At the head was Salt-upon-wounds, leaving his helm in the sands of the waste to be forgotten. Salt upon Wounds then narrates. "Demoralized by the Dead Horse and Sorrows attack the Red Reaper and Joshua Graham led against them, the White Legs retreated to Great Salt Lake. Their days were numbered. Word soon reached the 80s tribe that the White Legs' spirit was broken, their war chief dim shadow of his former self. By year's end, the 80s would overrun the White Legs' camps, scattering the tribe to the winds and claiming the Great Salt Lakes for its own."_

 _The slide changes to the Sorrows Tribe cheering in victory with the Dead Hoarse tribe. Waking cloud then Narrates. "The Sorrows fought beside Joshua Graham and the Dead Horses, eradicating the threat the White Legs posed to Zion. Seeing the Red Reaper convince Joshua Graham to spare Salt-Upon-Wounds, the Sorrows learned that retribution could be tempered by mercy. Though he despaired at the Sorrows' loss of innocence, Daniel took some small consolation in the Red Reaper's lesson, and prayed it would take root."_

 _The slide then changes to the Dead Hoarse tribe looking outward to the Sorrows tribe from across a small shallow lake. Follows-Chalk begins to Narrate. "Having helped eradicate the White Legs from Zion, the Dead Horses returned to Dead Horse Point in triumph. They remained neutral toward the Sorrows, but as years went on, there were periods of competitive friction, even violence, between the tribes. The New Canaanites... Daniel especially... intervened regularly as mediators, but found it difficult to reconcile the tribes' conflicts."_

 _The slide then changes to the Happy trails Caravan meeting up with the new Canaanites for some trading ventures by the newly cleared Highway 50. Ren begins to Narrate. "The defeat of the White Legs in Zion marked a turning point in the fortunes of the Happy Trails Caravan Company. Every two months, the caravan met with the New Canaanites in Zion Valley to trade. Happy Trails soon returned to prosperity. The vigilance of the Sorrows and Dead Horses in defending southwestern Utah, initially startling to Happy Trails caravans, soon proved a blessing. The tribes united against the 80s, driving them back from Highway 50, and thus opening yet another trading route for Happy Trails caravans."_

 _The next slide show Follow-Chalk leaving Zion and into the great unknown with a bag filled with supplies and a pep in his step. Blake then Narrates. "Follows-Chalk took The Black cat of the Dead Horses words to heart and decided that he would behold the sights and sounds of distant lands with his own eyes and ears. After returning to Dead Horse Point, he quarreled with his family and other tribe members about his ambitions. One morning, they awoke to discover that Follows-Chalk had set off alone, westward, into the wilderness. He was never seen again."_

 _The slide then changes to Waking Cloud smiling with her family and new husband she married from the Dead-Hoarse tribe. In it she was happy as she held onto him very tightly. A little too tightly by the husband's expression. Nora then Narrates. "Waking Cloud was distraught when she learned of her husband's death, but took comfort from her tribe, and the compassion of the New Canaanites. She forgave Daniel for having concealed her husband's fate from her, and learned to accept his fate. When her grief faded, she took a husband from the Dead Horse tribe. At her bidding, he stayed close to home."_

 _The slide then changes to Joshua as he placed aside his clothes and dawns his old missionary ones instead. In those moments he had reflected his life choices, and everything he had done. He had come to a realization and had made peace with himself Joshua then narrates. "The threat of the White Legs ended, Joshua Graham helped the Sorrows and Dead Horses tend to their fallen comrades and secure Zion. The Red Reapers words had stayed Joshua's wrath in his darkest hour, and in sparing Salt-Upon-Wounds, he was changed. While he continued to advocate militant opposition to the enemies of New Canaan, he sometimes showed quarter to those who crossed his family. Eventually this new spirit would diminish the myth of the Burned man in distant lands - a small price for the peace it brought to Joshua Graham."_

 _The slide then changes to Daniel who looked outward upon the beauty of Zion. He had a few tears in his eyes; both a mixture of sadness for the loss of innocence, and another for the hope that the Sorrows learn a valuable lesson. He then narrates. "For years after the defeat of the White Legs, Daniel did his best to minister to the Sorrows' spiritual needs. Try as he might, he could not hold back the tribe's increasing militancy and reverence of Joshua Graham. Demoralized, he returned to his family at Dead Horse Point. His failures haunted him for the rest of his days."_

 _The finale slide shows that of Wall paintings depicting four unique people leaving the valley while waving their goodbyes to the tribals and to the fading Burn man. One of these unique strangers was depicted as a young girl, wearing a crimson Red hood. She would forever be known as the "Di_ _e_ _ʼ_ _e_ _ʼ_ _aah ch_ _ʼ_ _il b_ _í_ _l_ _á_ _tah h_ _ó_ _zh_ _óó_ _n ił hojooba_ _ʼ_ _dóó awéé_ _ʼ_ _biyaa_ _łáí"_ _. "The western Rose of Mercy and Redemption." A walking spirit that can sooth the most vengeful of hearts and redeem those who are willing. Ruby then Narrates the final narrated slide. "And with that, the Red Reaper with her friends walked out of the history of the tribes of Zion and back to the gathering storm of the Mojave Wasteland. It was not long before word of her reached the ears of the tribals she had saved. That she witnessed the battle between two couriers beneath an old-world flag, each with one message for another. At the battle of the divide."_

 _The final slide showed a wall painting of two men. One had a black duster and twist hair, the other with a brown duster and a black Stetson. Both dusters had the stars and stripes of the old world etched onto their back. Both had their weapons pointing at one another, not carrying that in the background the world was coming the pieces around them. Two figures stood in the background, one was the Di_ _e_ _ʼ_ _e_ _ʼ_ _aah ch_ _ʼ_ _il b_ _í_ _l_ _á_ _tah h_ _ó_ _zh_ _óó_ _n ił hojooba_ _ʼ_ _dóó awéé_ _ʼ_ _biyaa_ _łáí, while the other had black stripe upon its arm._

 ***On stage, Wombag sits on top of a crate with the words, "From Utah."**

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here. So when I finished this chapter I ended on 4747 words. (Not including the AU, or answering questions.) Kinda funny actually. When writing this arc I did some research on bible verses to use. Funny enough there is a bible scripture related to 4747. Well technically it's 7:47 but it was quoted by "Luke" which has four letters, so it counts. Any way's the verse goes, "** ** _Therefore, I tell you, her many sins have been forgiven-as her great love has shown. But whoever has been forgiven little loves little_** **." I found that to be funny, anyways let's answer the questions and comments.**

 **From RedRat8: I'm flattered that you sent me an OC. (Read it over, looks good.) However, I'm not looking for an OC for fallout. I was looking for one for another project of mine. (alternate 1920's) Still, you put in the work and it would be an ass decision not for me to toss Johanna a bone. Give me some time and I'll try to find a spot.)**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Phygmalion: Good to be back. Though the sights did give me an idea for the preacher chapter. (The loch ness monster is a Shambler that Blake accidently unleashed into the water.)**

 **Yeah, well like they say. When in Rome. (bad example.)**

 **Yeah, was traumatized from the war so he spent his time in Zion. Witnessed his world burn along with his family, tried to kill himself on multiple occasions, learn Spanish from some survivors, avenge their deaths from cannibal vault 22 dwellers, lose another child and wife, found survivors in the form of children that escaped from the "School." And to top it all off did so without anyone noticing. (*Phew) You know, there's this theory that the fern reef around his skull is Zion branching out to comfort him, even after death. Along with the trees to protect his body from scavengers. (*Shed a few tears of beauty.) Anyways bottom line, I agree, though I believe Red Dead 2 came after fallout NV.**

 **Yeah, well I purposely did that for a reason. As the last two DLC end slides have shown, only Ruby followed after Six.**

 **Shhh, lets keep that part a secret for now.**

 **Thanks for the ideas. Let's see how it goes down.**

 **Also, it does.**

 **As for Lonesome Road, I already have an idea for the into and outro song. But since you tossed your hat, hears a hint of the intro song. (This isn't the name but a hint at the name of the song.) "Sometimes we just got to walk away."**

 **Thanks for writing Phygmalion**

 **From Guest: SHHH, lets keep that a secret for now. Don't want to spoil it for the others.**

 **Thanks for writing guest**

 **From FEV Grim: Yeah, though let's just say you won't see what I have planned for Yang coming.**

 **Also, thanks. There are a lot of references to movies, video games, and pop culture in this story. So, once this story is done, people can reread this story as a scavenger hunt. (Kinda sad nobody gets the "Mystical shit" reference yet.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim.**

 **TheHatter1: There not, there jerks. In fact so many people didn't know they were jerks that Theo Nicole Lorenz wrote a book on them. (Google it.)**

 **Well it was nice working with you Tim, give my regards to the whirly bird tribe while your in the air.**

 **… Oh shit balls. *reach for what is inside crate, but changes mind.**

 **… never mind. Say hatter, did you found out anything about Don Fluffles while I was vacationing? (Hiding under bed.)**

 **Thanks for writing TheHatter1**

 **Well with that done I'm glad to say that I'm finally done with Navajo. I got to say, even though I did love this Arc. The language translator was at most time, really irritating to work with. (They don't have the word salt, so when I said "ashih-hi" I actually said sand.) So again, if anyone reading this knows a better website or can actually speak and read Navajo, please PM me. Any who, if anyone has anymore suggestions, last chance to do so now. (I looked at all choices submitted and found a few to fit the bill.) So with that out of the way, please Fav and Fol the story. Leave any comments or questions down below. This is Wombag1786 signi… (*Interrupted by explosion.)**

 **W: Cough, Cough, What in seven hells?**

 ***Multiple men in suits walked into theater.**

 **M: Mr. Wom, you failed to pay back what you owe. With that you have been selected to pay what you owe with blood.**

 ***All Mobsters pull out a 10mm SMG.**

 **M: The Don sends his regards.**

 ***Wombag waving his arms.**

 **W: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I payed that pussy licker back. Ten thousand caps plus interest. So tell that pussy cat fucking twat to go up his own ass and die.**

 **M: Funny that you mention that. He wanted to see you die himself. *Mobster moves aside to allow a silhouette of a tall man to walk in. he removes his fedora to reveal a pair of cat ears.**

 **W: Oh sssshhhiiit**

 ***Silhouette walks out the shadows to reveal Don Fluffles. (Picture a godfather looking body and a black stray cats head.)**

 **W: Oh hey Don Fluffles, um when did you get here?**

 **DF: *Angry cat hiss**

 **W: Oh, that part… um anyways what was this about our dept? I payed up everything.**

 **DF: *Explanation hiss**

 **W: What?! Tuna? For Joshua's Gramm's sake why didn't you say so, before blowing up my door.**

 **D: *Logical Hiss**

 **W: … Fair enough. Anyways we have loads of Tuna, epically with Blake being on the… Loose.**

 ***Realizes I ran out when trying to catch Blake.**

 **W: Um by any chance I can run out to get some?**

 **D: *Don Fluffles gives a short hiss before snapping his fingers.**

 **W: That will be a no.**

 ***All mobsters fire at Wombag.**

 **W: Yeet! *Hiding behind box till they run out of ammo.**

 **DF: *Angry hiss.**

 **W: Well that's funny coming from you. Thankfully I came prepared.**

 ***As the mobsters move up towards Wombag, two people move around on top of the upstairs seats. As the Mobster got Close Wombag throughs up his hands.**

 **W: Wait!**

 ***They point their guns and stopped.**

 **W: … Do you know what's in the box?**

 ***All gave a shrug**

 **W: Well I had this friend who know a friend who also knows a second cousin three times removed friends, who also knew a talk squirrel friends wh… (*Bang) Yeet! Alright fine. Point is this crate may say it's from Utah, but it isn't.**

 **M: And why should we care about that?**

 ***on top of the stage Combine and FEV Grimm pop over and mowed them down with storm drum fire.**

 **G: Take this motherfucker!**

 **C: Hey WHASSUP IT'S ME, THE MAN WHO WASTED YOUR POWER ARMOR!**

 ***Wombag pops out from behind Pulls out Unique storm drum with wooden Grip**

 **W: Chicago called Don Fluffles, they told me to Cap-own your sorry fluffy ass.**

 **DF: *Angry hiss before snapping his fingers.**

 ***More mobsters run in with 10mm smg's. They fired up at Combine and FEV Grim. Fev Pulled him behind cover. After a few moments the two popped back, out even more angry.**

 **C: *Surprised Pikachu face. Alright, this is getting ridiculous.**

 **W: Well, the more the merrier. Come get me you pussy mother fuc…**

 ***Screen cuts out to a technical difficulty screen. Except of a drunk vault boy manning the camera. It was a Vault boy dressed like Al Capone. Above him was the words, Technical gang war in progress.**


	33. The Midnight Picture Show

**I don't own RWBY Or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Robot language: _beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **The northern passage, a week after the battle of Zion**

 **3rd POV**

Ruby looks over the map carefully. Danial had hand crafted it so they wouldn't get lost when they are in a no RobCo reception zone. Once she carefully studied the map she tucked it away in her bag. She and her friends were packing up as well. They now no longer had to travel with a carry limit, so they packed a small shipment of 45 automatics to sell to both the Happy trails caravan and the Gun Runners. As they finished up, they notice Blake was walking over with both Danial and Joshua all be it wasn't the Joshua they had first met. He was wearing missionaries' clothes, similar to Danial's. In all of their hands were a few things.

"Are you packed for the long journey back?" Joshua asked in a somewhat sadden tone.

"Yes we are." Nora said eustatically as she held up her bag that was stuffed with fire bombs and was moments from bursting.

Ren then notice the objects in the three hands. He asked. "What are those?

"Some things for your travels." Danial explains as he walks over to Nora with a Yao Guai gauntlet. "The natives called the bear spirit, the ghost of she. Seeing how you two were the ones who defeated it, you should be the ones to wield it. However, Blake has told me you prefer something smaller, so we decide to give you a weapon made by a northern tribe's men. They defend Alaska as it was invaded, and helped retake it as well."

He hands Nora, She's Embrace while Blake hands over the custom knife to Ren. Nora inspected the gauntlet with fascination, mouthing 'wow' as she places it on. It was like a baseball glove, if it was even more leathery… and dangerous. As she wears it upon her hand. Blake brought Ren a handcrafted knife. It's handle was made from an oak tree and was tied with handcrafted twine. The blade itself was made from a captured Chinese sword. It still had the words written on the side of the blade, albeit mostly removed by the reforging process. It read "忠誠和同志" (Loyalty and comradery.) He gave a quick flip of the blade in his hand. As he was getting a feeling for it, Joshua Gram had a gift for Ruby. He hands her his iconic pistol, a compact size with snake skin grip. It also has words written in Greek on the sides of the slide. "Και το φως λάμπει στο σκοτάδι και το σκοτάδι δεν το κατανόησε" ( _And the light shineth in darkness and the darkness comprehended it not.)_

"This is a gift from me. I couldn't have faced those demons alone if it wasn't for your aid." Joshua said with a pleasant tone.

Ruby took the 'A light shining in Darkness' from Joshua. It was immensely impressive to hold in her hand. She quickly removed the mag and inspected the weapon carefully. It was a marvel master piece to behold. As the three inspect their weapons Blake begins to walk over to them with a tribal bag of her own when Joshua stopped her.

"Before you go, we have something for you Blake." Joshua said as he pulls out his old Salt Lake uniform and clothes.

"Why are you giving me this?" Blake asked as she looks down at the Salt Lake police vest.

"I won't be needing this anymore. I am at peace." Joshua said before looking at Ruby who was testing the sights on 'A light shining in Darkness'. "Because of your leader, I can finally let go of my anger and wrath."

"Yeah, somehow Ruby just seems to know when to help people. I just worry that she may lose herself out there in the wasteland." Blake said with a worried tone. As she continues to stare at Ruby, she felt something being placed on her head. She reaches up and felt the brim of Stetson on her head. It was similar to Danial's.

"True, but that is why she has a friend like you." Joshua remarked. "She saw who you are, and excepted you without question or waiver. I would say that it is the most neighborly thing to do is to help her whenever she has stumbled."

Blake looks up at Joshua. He seemed so peaceful, this was the most peaceful she has seen him, and it made her wonder if she will ever find peace with herself, and her species back home on Remnant. However, Joshua must have known what she was thinking. He places his hand on her shoulder before giving a small nod of approval. Blake begins to tear up before wrapping her arms around him. Joshua was hesitant but did the same and the two were bounded by a tender embrace. After a few moments the two let go and said their farewells. Blake quickly joined the group and they were just moments from setting off when Ruby remembered something.

"Oh, Joshua. I have one question." Ruby shouted out as she quickly turned around and raced back to Joshua and Danial.

"Oh? What is it Ms. Rose?" Joshua asked.

"That Courier… does he happen to be Six?" Ruby asked as she pulls out an old wanted poster of the group.

Joshua studied the paper carefully. After a few moments he looked back up at her. "I couldn't really tell you. I never met this courier or recognize his name. However, I do know he founded the Hover Dam, and was once part of a tribe. The twisted hairs."

"Oh… well thanks." Ruby said feeling slightly disappointed by his answer. As she is about to walk away, Joshua reaches out to her.

"Wait, I do remember one thing." Joshua said as he painfully snaps his fingers. "He travels with a symbol on his back. I can't remember why he does it, but he carries it like it means something. A burden he chose to wear."

"Oh, um ok. Kind of cryptic but ok." Ruby remarks unsure by Joshua answer.

"Either way, I don't think it's this Six character. He doesn't seem like the type. Even with amnesia." Joshua said.

"I mean are you sure?" Ruby asked, not completely convinced that Six isn't a frumentary.

"I am positive. He took you three in despite all the hardships you have caused him. I'm sorry I have sown a seed of doubt in your mind, but please know anyone can change. I have and maybe that bullet did as well." Joshua said as he looks down at his bandaged arms.

"Yeah, I guess your right… thanks Joshua. Thank you for everything." Ruby said as she held out her hand.

"Your welcome Ms. Rose." Joshua said as he shakes hers. "I wish you well in the troubles that lay before you."

Ruby gave a nod of thanks before the two legends walked away. Ruby quickly caught up with her friends before setting out for New Vegas. They turn around one last time to watch in awe of the setting sun over Zion. It truly was a paradise built on this earth. All four knew they will never see its beauty again, but perhaps so in their dreams. They gave one last nod before walking back to Vegas, walking back to the brewing storm, the second battle for Hover Dam. The battle, of the Divide.

 **A Month later, at the Gun Runners Shop, outside Vegas.**

A month has passed since the battle for Zion. Since that time, the four traveled back to the Mojave. On there way they met with some representatives from the Happy trails caravan company. After explaining what had happened, they were payed for their services. Now loaded with money, and their supplies they left behind, excluding the pancakes that had gone bad, the group decided to sell some things off to the Gun Runners. Figured they get something for their trip. Ren bought himself a new SMG called Sleepytyme, Nora got five… three, grenades called Holy Frag Grenades, Bake was eyeing a four-hundred-year-old katana hanging on the background; but it was out of her price range so she bought some throwing darts. Ruby was sad to fine that all Anti-Material Rifles were sold to the rangers heading to the dam. So, she got more ammunition for her hunting rifle. After selling a few spare 45ACP rounds the group head inside the town's gates, just as a Brahman cart pulls out. Things have been stirring since they had left the Mojave. Rumors that the Legate was marching west with reinforcements from Denver. A few NCR scouts were sent out to gather information on the man, only one came back. She was missing an arm and was forced to carry the severed head of her commander. That spooked the entire Mojave, put multiple people on edge. However, things haven't been too bad. Recent news about the Fiends commanders were brought down by two children begin to stir. Even more surprisingly, the head of the Crimson Caravan Alice Mclafferty and the Van Graffs were booted from their position by another kid. Rumors begin to spread out claiming they were the illegitimate children of a courier that works for the overseer of the strip. Course nobody says that part aloud, seems to be a bit sensitive for the Courier. After unintentionally ease dropping on Freesider's, Ruby brought the gang before the Lucky 38. As they stood outside looking up at the magnificent tower, they looked different compared to the last time they last stood there.

"Here we are, home sweat home." Nora remarks as she fixed her hair. She was having trouble keeping the feather tied to her hair. She has grown out her hair, she kept it neat by tie a small braid at the right side of her head. Somehow a feather gotten stuck, but she liked it and decide to keep it.

"Yeah, I wonder if I can get Sergio inside, he is the only decent barber in town." Ren remarks as he scratches at his now fully-grown mustache. He was looking like his father in some ways.

"Perhaps. Though to be honest I'm more excited to have a hot shower over anything." Blake remarks. She was now wearing Joshua's clothes. Her hair had grown a bit longer since Zion, however she kept it out of her face with the help of the Stetson.

"Yeah, a hot shower sounds nice." Ruby remarks. Other than the sun-bleached skin and longer hair, she didn't change much. However, she took pieces of the Desert Ranger armor and applied it to her own. The Chest plate and arm guard covered her Vault suit. On her belt was the helmet, waiting for action. "I wonder how Yang is doing."

"I don't know. It's been months since I last saw her. I can barely remember what she looks like." Blake remarks. "I wonder if she remembers what I look like."

Ruby placed her hand on Blakes shoulder. The journey back was dull, but filled with anticipation. Even Ruby felt cold about this moment. The wasteland had taken a lot out of all of them, she wonders if Yang would be recognizable. Or if she can recognize her sister. It was nerve racking to say the least. As both of them thought of how to greet yang, a strange shadow blocked out the early October sun. The group looked up to see that it wasn't a cloud, but something falling towards them. Ruby quickly pulled Blake aside as something crashes down onto ground where they stood. Patrons of the strip quickly stopped and look down at what had happened. On the ground was a protectron that was missing both of its arms.

"What the heck was that?" Nora asked as she looked up to see a window plane at the top was cracked open. Before anyone could even answer, the robot booted up to life one last time.

"What… is safe… word?" the robot sputtered. "Fisto… going… offliiiiinnnneeeeoooo."

"Um, is that a Fisto robot?" Blake asked. She had heard about those robots from the New Camdenite's. Someone infected a protectron with a bug causing them to be sexually aggressive.

"Yeah… maybe we should see what's going on." Ren remarks.

The group all silently agreed and followed him inside the tower. They all entered the elevator before heading up to the presidential suit. When the door open they found the place to be in a panic. Water was leaking from the bathroom, clothes spread haphazardly, bottles of booze, music playing loudly and Jaune wearing only his underwear stuck in an iceberg. As they were just about to walk out, Lily ran by in panic.

 **Play Fallout 76: The Ring of Fire**

 **Love is a burnin' thing**

 **And it makes a fiery ring**

"No, no, no not the casserole!" Lily shouts as she ran past them and quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher.

After she ran back into the kitchen, Pyrrha wearing nothing but a bed sheet wrapped around her dragged Arcade to the Jaune iceberg.

 **Bound by wild desire**

 **I fell into a ring of fire**

"Alright you can get him out of their right?" Pyrrha said in a nearly begging tone.

"Um, well... I don't really know if we can..." Before Arcade could even finish Pyrrha grabbed him by his collar with a death grip.

"Get my husband out of the iceberg before I break it open with your skull." Pyrrha said in almost demonic tone.

"(Gulp) Yes ma'am." Arcade said terrified. The two quickly got to work trying to unfreeze Jaune. As they did, Ruby walked over and was about to ask what happens when an explosion came in from the kitchen.

 **I fell into a burnin' ring of fire**

 **I went down, down, down**

 **And the flames went higher**

 **And it burns, burns, burns**

 **The ring of fire, the ring of fire**

 **I fell into a burnin' ring of fire**

 **I went down, down, down**

 **And the flames went higher**

 **And it burns, burns, burns**

 **The ring of fire, the ring of fire**

"NNNNNNOOOOOO, NOT MY CASSEROLE!" Lily shouts as black smoke leaves the kitchen. As it does Boone walks out with an annoyed look on his face. The reason probably has to do with the fact that his cargo pants was missing the left leg. Alongside him was Rusty who has now grown a bit since they last saw him. The teenage Nightstalker had in its mouth Boone's left pant legs.

"Stupid mutt." Boone grumbles as he walks towards the Guest bedroom.

 **The taste of love is sweet**

 **When hearts like ours meet**

Ren tries to get both the pup and Boone's attention; however, the ice begins to crack and break. Arcade quickly moved on from trying to melt the iceberg with a hairdryer to bashing a table leg against it. One piece fell off and slide across the room just as Weiss raced out of. She was running away from Veronica but quickly slid on the ice. She would have fallen onto the ground if it wasn't for Veronica. She managed to catch Weiss, but held her arm tightly before scolding her.

"Weiss, you have got to accept that Pyrrha and Johnny boy are a couple now." Veronica scolded as she carries Weiss out.

 **I fell for you like a child**

 **Oh, but the fire went wild**

"It's not right. She is literally perfect and he is a complete dolt. How they were married is a complete sham as well" Weiss scold.

"Alright but still, did you had to destroy shower when you caught them princes?" Veronica remarked getting a small grumble from Weiss.

 **I fell into a burnin' ring of fire**

 **I went down, down, down**

 **And the flames went higher**

 **And it burns, burns, burns**

 **The ring of fire, the ring of fire**

"Hey, don't give me any sap. Just because Ruby isn't here doesn't mean that you have to take your sexual frustration out on everybody." Veronica remarks causing Weiss to blush madly.

"I-I… I don't know what you are talking about. Resend these baseless filthy accusations." Weiss complains as her cheeks get redder.

"Baseless? Oh, so what was that dream you been having for a week now? The one with Ruby strapped to the bed and you in the gimp suit?" Veronica remarks slyly causing Weiss to Blush even more. So much that she was about give Veronica a piece of her mind when she was interrupted by Pyrrha.

 **I fell into a burnin' ring of fire**

 **I went down, down, down**

 **And the flames went higher**

 **And it burns, burns, burns**

 **The ring of fire, the ring of fire**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouts as the glacier finally cracked in two, allowing Jaune to fall out onto the ground. "Jaune are you ok? Please tell me you are ok! I can't raise these children without you."

Jaune let's out another groans as be begins to shiver. Seeing this, Pyrrha quickly opens up the blanket to share some body heat with him. However, in that quick moment she reveals that she has gotten a little round bump around her stomach area. As she tries to warm Jaune she looks up Weiss with a vengeful glair. She was about to scold her for freezing Jaune when a loud shout came over them.

"WHAT IN OUMS NAME IS GOING ON!" Nora shouts out loud getting everyone's attention. This managed to be so loud they didn't notice the elevator opening behind them.

 **And it burns, burns, burns**

 **The ring of fire, the ring of fire**

 **The ring of fire, the ring of fire**

Everyone looked at the four. There was a moment of silence before a gruff voice came from behind.

"Well, I would like to know the same thing as well." Six said in a groggy and irritated tone. The four turn around to see that Six was not alone in the elevator. Behind him was Victor, to his left was Cassidy, and to his right was Yang.

She looked difrent. For one the right half of her hair had been buzzed off a month ago. Along the buzz part is a very noticeable scar that went around her head. She had yellow flannel tied around her chest, exposing her stomach. Over this flannel was the duster Six had… borrowed, from Caleb. Her eyes were wide at the sight of her sister. She hasn't seen her in what felt like years. Even their appearance made it difficult to recognize one another. The two stood still, staring into one another's eyes. After a few moments Yang finally spoke up.

"… Um, hi… Ru…" Yang couldn't even finish her sentence before Ruby rushed her and held her sister deeply. Yang was caught off guard by this but returned the hug back. The two held each other in a tender embrace, crying tears of joy into each other's arms. For once in this dusty old casino, tears of joy fell onto the carpet.

 **Cocktail lounge 15 minutes later**.

Everyone heads upstairs to the cocktail lounge. Now sitting around in a circle, it became apparent how the group had changed since Ruby's group had left. Jaune had grown somewhat of a lone wander facial hair. His hair had gotten longer so he placed them in a semi neat ponytail. He had over his torso a Ranger chest piece. At his side was no longer a 9MM but a Mysterious Magnum. He was sitting by Pyrrha, who also changed a bit. Her hair was longer and she seemed a bit tanner, she had by her side a rifle that had etched on the side, 'WELL THIS MACHINE KILLS COMMIES'. However, what seemed to be the most noticeable fact was that she… was at least two to two months pregnant. Weiss, was no longer in her suit and tie, but rather wearing white scientist scrubs with some kind of gray sneak armor underneath it. Her ponytail was longer and she too had a scar similar to Yang. However instead of the right side, it was on her left. By her side was a more Sci-fi looking laser pistol. The rest more or less looked the same. As they sat all around in the circle in silence, there were multiple questions going through everyone's minds. As time pass, Nora was the only one to break the silence.

"… So… How did, you… um became well…" Nora just couldn't say it aloud. So, she simple pointed it out by motioning her stomach area.

"Oh, um well… we weren't safe… back in Jacobstown, on our wedding night." Pyrrha answered in a somewhat embarrassed tone. She was comfort by the fact that Jaune was holding her hand. "Guess that marriage is now official."

"That's um… good." Ren remarks not knowing if he should be happy or concern for them. Of course, him mind turned to Nora, they haven't exactly played it safe either, hopefully it was the two-month-old pancakes that made her vomit this morning.

"It's um well… we are going through things." Jaune said feeling unease. "It's a mix bag of emotions for us all."

"Yeah, especially pervy Ice queen." Yang said with a giggle. "She has been plotting to kill Jaune or at least have him vasectomize… painfully."

"Ugh, please don't talk about anything that ends with tomize. I think I had my fill of that word to last a life time." Weiss remarks.

"So, what about you four." Cass remarks as she pulls the cork off a new bottle of whiskey. "From what I was told, you three left for Zion. And it seems you came back with a fourth."

"Oh well that's a long story. I'm sure you want to get a few more bottles before we continue." Blake said feeling unease about talking about Zion.

"Aw, thanks but I always come prepare." Cass said as she picks up a new bottle of whiskey behind her seat. "And besides, I know you ain't from California. We all know that part for a while now. Someplace called Remnant. A place were everyone has magical powers or part critter. Sounds as real as prewar show, even after five bottles."

The group all look at Six. He simply gave a silent nod for them to continue. They talked about the events that had happened in Zion, how they met the Burn Man, how they helped the sorrows and the Dead Hoarse tribes push the White Legs back. Only part they left out was how Joshua mentioned a Legion Frumentary walking the waste as a Courier… and the hallucinogenic drugs. Once done explaining they in turn asked where they found Yang.

"Well, that is a long and interesting story. At times it can get complicated." Weiss remarks.

"We were kidnapped by scientist." Six answers flatly.

"Wait what?" Ruby asked.

"(Sigh) More or less we were kidnapped by scientist who took us to a place called 'Big Mountain.' People tend to call it, 'The Big Empty.' I think from there things have gotten somewhat… strange." Weiss said as she remembers the night, she and Six were kidnapped by the Think Tank of Big Mountain.

 **A month previously, around the time Ruby had made it to Zion**

Weiss had been worried about Ruby for some time now. Ever since they raised the plane from lake Mead, Ruby has been acting strange. So, after she left for Zion, she asked Six to bring her to Nipton. To show her what Ruby had seen. The thing that had changed her drastically. Six was reluctant on doing so, but after a month she finally convinced him to take her there while Jaune and Pyrrha were out with Raul. As they hunted fiend heads, Six brought Weiss to Nipton. It was much worse than she thought. She see's the rotting corpses still hanging from the makeshift crucifixes. Most of their flesh were gone but still a few putrid clumps still hanged on. It was horrifying to see, even more when Six explained to her that they had gotten into town around the time the legion had just finished their job. It was horrifying, when they had gotten to town hall, she saw the remains green charred skeleton remained on the ground. Weiss felt more then obligated to spit on the skeleton. Once she did though a strange light glowed behind her and Six.

"What is that?" Weiss asked feeling a strange sense of curiosity whenever she looked at the light.

"I don't know, but we might as well check it out." Six said as he pulls the magnum from his belt.

The two walked over to the source of the light. As they got closer a jazzy tone begins to play off in the same location of the lights. They soon came across what was a pre-war drive-in theater. At the center of the drive-in theater was a downed satellite. Curiosity got the better of the two and they walked over to it.

"What is this thing?" Weiss asked as she inspected it.

"Probably a crashed satellite." Six remarks as he scans the distance for anyone.

"A satellite?" Weiss asked.

"Um, well I don't remember exactly what they are for, but I believe they were used as a transmitter radio signals around the world from space." Six tried to explain.

"Huh, so a CCT Tower without the tower. Interesting." Weiss remarks as she scratches her chin.

"Um, sure kid." Six said having no idea what she meant by that. "Anyways, I'm surprise it took so long to fall from the sky. These things don't last long without repairs."

Weiss gave a nod before noticing something glowing inside the satellite. She felt that unnatural curiosity again and reaches out to touch it. Once she did the bottom section of the satellite opens up and beams a light at the billboard.

"Weiss what did you do?" Six asked with a startled tone.

"Um, nothing." Weiss said in her defense. However, Six clearly saw through this. He was about to ask again when something odd came on the screen. It seemed to be nothing at first, till it blinks a few times. On the screen was a human eye blinking.

"What the hell?" Six responded as the eye stopped blinking and focuses on the two.

"Weiss… walk away from the satellite." Six said firmly with a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Weiss did what he said but the moment she took a single step away the eye change to an angry eye. Then the satellite begins to make strange noises as it got brighter and brighter, soon enough the light and loud sound became a clear sign of danger. The two turn to run away but were caught in a circle of light. They tried to move but their bodies just wouldn't. Eventually they felt like they were levitating before their bodies begin to glow. Moments later the lights turned off, and nobody was there at the Mojave drive in.

 **Hello everybody, this is Pyrrha taking over for Wombag. After last chapter he and a few other had gotten into a gang war that left this place in a bit of despair. So, he asked me to answer the questions while he and two others get rid of the trash. Apparently, he asked me to do it because I'm the best girl… whatever that means, oh and also some fans asked for me because I don't get enough screen time. Thanks for that by the way. Anyways let's answer some questions and comments.**

 **From coduss: Oh, that is for another story. I believe he sent you a P.M talking about it in detail.**

 **Thanks for writing coduss**

 **From RedRat8: Oh, well something in the middle I believe. Also Johanna will make an appearance after Old World Blues, and also been hired as a body guard for next chapter**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From TheHatter1: Thank you for sending that over. I was wondering how that battle went, and I agree. It could have been worse.**

 **Ugh, clowns *shudders at the thought.**

 **Can't wait to have you broadcast the next chapter. Oum knows how many film crew Wombag had lost when interviewing Cthulhu and Hastur together for his next series.**

 **Thanks for writing TheHatter1**

 **From FEV Grim: Mostly having to do with some bad blood. I don't know either, but I believe he said once that him and those hive mind bastards go as well as Scrooge McDuck and the patron saint of prostitutes.**

 **Either way I'm glad to hear you are alright.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From Gadget916: Yeah, I think Wombag sent a PM explaining a way to write stories without a computer device. Basically download the FanFic app and you can write and upload from there. However, you will make more mistakes because it's a phone and not a computer device.**

 **He PM the details. Also he said that Big Ben will remain under construction till May 2022.**

 **Six, has to stay behind unforntely. Other then to prevent Weiss from killing my Jaune (I will strangle her with her own hair if she even attempts to.) If he remained behind, he can draw the Legions attention. Also, here I am. I've been here since Jacobstown… also I'm currently carrying twins.**

 **Thanks for writing Gadget916**

 **From Combine117: Yeah, I can still see the cleaning crew removing a mobster's guts from a giant fan. … was that you or FEV Grimm?**

 **Um, unforntely we can't say that. Someone has to pay the family's their life insurances.**

 **Oh, well I'm sorry Wombag is making you dispose of the bodies in your condition.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From Zammy: Yeah, but I'm worried. Wombag did say that this Wasteland will change her. Problem is will she remain to be hardened by the experience even when we get back to Remnant.**

 **Thanks for writing Zammy**

 **Hopefully that's all of you. Boy, all of you are definitely a curious bunch. Anyways, next chapter will not be about the story, rather a moment to celebration for reaching his first 200 Fol. So anyone holding an invitation to CH 34, please wear your former clothes. A limo with complimentary drinks will pick you up before dropping you off at the Lucky 38. There you will be present with a show thanking all the readers. Please submit any messages that you wish to have read aloud at the event.**

 **Till then please Fav and Fol the story.**

 **This is Pyrrha Nikos signing off.**

 ***Meanwhile out in the desert. That same Brahman cart pull up by a set of cliffs. The three gentlemen begin to set to work tossing the remains of the Omerta crime family. After an hour of dumping the bodies. The three turn to the last being Don Fluffles himself. They all held up the mob boss before throwing him off the side. After a few moment break to catch their breaths, the three got back into the cart and drove back to the New Vegas. As the sun begin to set, the view shifts to cliffs edge, The sun slowly begins to rise in the east. As the readers are present to a lovely view, a sudden bloody hand reaches up and a bloodied Don Fluffles pulls himself out of the canyon. He looks into at the screen before giving a vengeful cat hiss.**


	34. Chapter 34 Celebration

**I don't own RWBY Or Fallout NV**

 **Inside a Limo, around eleven.**

A group of strangers sat in the back of the Limousine. Everyone was wearing formal Tuxes and Dresses. They were given complimentary campaign and Cuban cigars. As they sat silently the Limo comes to a stop. The driver get's out of the vehicle before opening the back.

"Alright smooth skins' here we are. Remember to tip the hand that drove you." The Ghoul Valet said as he held out his hand expecting a tip. Some of the guest do, others simply gave an apologetic shrug.

They walked across the decaying red carpet towards the Lucky 38. Beside the red carpet were a group of people waving and shouting at them. Some took really flashy photos. Some of the guest waved back, gave a smile and pose. Others just continued on and tried to ignore the lights. They eventually made it to the other side where Boone in a tuxedo was standing. Next to him was a Nightkin super mutant wearing a tailored suit. It was the bouncer.

"You're here. Good." Boone said to the guest before looking down at a burnt ledger.

"Right, so I'm going to call your name. If you are on the list, give me your ticket and head on inside. If you fail to do either, Paul will 'Escort' you off the permis till the show begins." Boone explains while bouncer Paul cracked it's knuckles and grinned in a sadistic manner. The guest gave a nod and each one held their tickets and waited their turn. Boone soon listed off the names of those present.

 **(ZombiedudeShirt1453)**

 **Paulvulturuk**

 **Buzzsaw935**

 **Carre**

 **RedShirt1453**

 **TheHatter**

 **RedRat8**

 **Leeconnor4297**

 **(Phygmalion)**

 **Mr. Green 37**

 **(Luckenhaft)**

 **Gadget916**

 **FEV Grim**

 **Combine117**

Once the guest handed in their tickets without trouble, they walked inside. Inside was packed with the cast of Rose Over A Shallow Grave, both those who had and will be making an appearance were all mingling about. Cinder with Legate Lanius, Ironwood with General Oliver, Raven hiding out with the mysterious stranger in the background. The group look around for their seats till they spotted them up front near the stage. Three round tables with their assigned seats named. They quickly sat down before Sunny smiles wearing a casino waiter suit walks over.

"Ah you're here. So, from now till the show starts, the bar will remain open with drinks on the house." Sunny smiles said with a polite smile as she hands out a drink menu. "However, when it begins please return to your seats and note that the drinks will cost you. Thank you for attending and enjoy your evening."

She walks off leaving the guest to their own decisions for the next hour. After an hour of talking and drinking, as time flew by the lights begin to dim and soon everyone returned to their seats with a fresh glass of high-end spirits in hand. A spot light points to the stage, circling around the curtains before focusing on the center. After a few moments the curtains raised revealing the host with a cheeky charismatic smile on his face.. He had on a black tux with an old Stetson on his head. Sticking out is a pair of aces, one spade the other a club. His face was covered in bandages with the exception of the eyes, mouth, nose, and bits of hazel hair sticking out.

"Hello everybody, this is Wombag1786 appearing before you live on set!" Wombag shouts out to the crowd, the crowd respond by clapping and a few cheers.

"Now I would like to thank all those who attend this strange yet exciting chapter." Wombag pauses before looking down at the guest of honors. "Well, before we begin, I have to point to our two guests of honors. Ladies, Gentlemen, Mutants, Ice queens, and two bears high fiving, I give you the winners of the contest, ZombiedudeShirt1453 and Phygmalion!"

The spotlight shines down on the two. The audience started to clap in applause while a few people gave them a whistle. Back on stage Wombag snapped his fingers and two Gamora workers seductively walked over and poured them a glass of two-hundred-year-old whiskey and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Heh, but for those who still voted I have not forgot about you." Wombag said with a small chuckle before giving a nod to the staff. Everyone gave a congratulative clap as a few workers from the Atomic Wrangler walked over seductively and poured them a glass of two-hundred-year-old Tequila.

After a few moments Veronica in her fancy dress walked out holding golden letters. She gave a friendly smile to Christina before turning to Wombag. She hands him the letters before walking off stage.

"Right, so with the special honors done. I am going to read the comments and questions before we begin the show. So thank you for submitting your questions and comments. Now let's start with our first letter." Wombag looks down at the letter and opens it. He tossed the envelope off stage as he reads the first letter.

"Ahem, From TheHatter1: Good for you. As for the mood swings, well why do you think the Fiends are in shambles. As for your legal matter, have you tried blackmailing or breaking a leg? Nora had the right idea with that. Seriously, how do you think I managed to buy this Tux, on a FanFic salary. With Money?" Wombag said causing the crowd to let out a small chuckle. "Anyways, thanks' for writing TheHatter1, I hope you enjoy the night."

"Now, onto our second reviewer. From Jackalope89: I know, I think I saw him and Raven leaving their kids behind the moment they got here. … Actually, do you think those two would make a great couple? You know, killing strangers and leaving their children behind when they were just babes." Wombag said as he scratches his chin in curiosity. "This needs some series thought, but not tonight. Thanks for writing Jackalope89."

"Right, lets see who is next. Ah, From my philosophical buddy RedRat8. Maybe you'll join the Rat pack playing later tonight, Heh. Now then in all seriousness, let's see what you said. From RedRat8: Heh, it was. I've been thinking of a way to use that song and it sort of fell on my lap with Nuclear winter coming by. Now You are right to shudder. I only managed to buzz Yang's hair was by hiring the a few Super Mutants and intelligent Deathclaws to sneak back stage and give a quick clip, clip… I think she killed them all before the sedatives work. Then I had to hide for at least a week, but that is a story for another time." Wombag said with a nervous chuckle. "Now thank you for writing RedRat8. Let's see who's next. Ah an anonymous Guest."

"Eh, hem. From Guest: Yeah, but hope she doesn't hear that. Lines do blur when working to fix sensitive subjects. Now thanks for writing Guest." Wombag said before pocketing the letter and opening the next one.

"Right, So this is from Combine117: Yeah, you were 'Testing' a Supercharged Gravity gun during the mist of a mob firefight. Yeah, it was like Lama's in Hats all over again. Uh, huh. Well those guys are now demanding food and drinks for their services… mind getting rid of them before I use them as Lobotamites in the next chapter." Wombag said before pointing to some rowdy soldiers by the bar. "Anyways, hopefully that bad feeling goes away. Thanks for writing and enjoy the complimentary drinks."

Wombag pulls out a new letter. He removed the message from the envelopes and begins to read. "From FEV Grimm: Yes, Maybe, and I would watch who you call useless."

Wombag points to the side were Veronica was standing. She gave a gleeful smile, while cracking her knuckles with two 'Two steps Goodbye' on her. "Now as for Lily, she is not the grandmother… she is the Great grandmother. Or what ever you call a grandmother's grandmother. Right so we did shot him nine times, but we ran out of 45ACP before we did. Thankfully I always keep a few 22's around. Thanks for writing FEV Grim, enjoy the drinks. On the House."

"Ah another guest. Let's see what you have to say. From Guest: Yeah, you know I once did this series called RWBY in a State of Decay. It was a RWBY X State of Decay crossover. Originally it had this scene where Jaune was going to have twins with Pyrrha and during a fight on the bridge Jaune watches as she sacrifices herself to save him and the kids. Unforntely not many people loved the series and I was sad to say I lost all inspiration to write it, but I get where you mean. Thanks for writing Guest." Wombag places the note in his back pocket and reads the next one.

"Ah, another guest. Say any writers in the theater have a pet peeve where two guests write a comment or question and you can't tell if it's two people or just one?" Wombag asked aloud. A few people raised their hands in agreement. "Aright, anyways From Guest: Yes, well the wasteland has a way of breaking people. They are not broken but definitely showing their cracks. Thanks for writing Guest."

"Now, let's see. Ah from our winner Phygmailion himself. Eh, hem… From Phygmalion: Yes, and well I do hope you are enjoying tonight's show. It will begin momentarily. Also, I didn't know you work for Big Mountain. Can you do me a favor and tell DR. Mobius that he can have his toaster back. All it does is screams obscenity at me… and burns the toast." Wombag said before a piece of burnt toast is shot through the air barely missing him. "And rest my case… anyways thanks for writing Phygmailion."

As Wombag pockets the letter he notices that was the last letter. He then removes the microphone from the stand and walks back and forth across the stage while talking. "Well, that's all folks. Me and the cast here have definitely enjoyed reading all your reviews. I definitely didn't see myself writing a chapter like this for another year, but surprise here I am. So, thanks from the bottom of my heart to all you readers weather you were here from the start or just found this story. If it wasn't for your love and support, I wouldn't had made it this far. Now Let the show begin."

He waves to both sides of the stage where Weiss walked out from the right while Ruby stumbles out of the left side. Both girls were wearing formal outfits that is similar to the Beacon Dance party. Of course, Ruby had difficult walking in heels, eventually the two made it center stage.

"Now, for our first act we have these two love birds here sing something mellow to fit the mood." Wombag said as he hands the mic to Weiss and produces another one for Ruby. The two got into position as music from the bad begins to play.

 **Play A kiss to build a dream on by Louis Daniel Armstrong**

 **Weiss: Give me a kiss to build a dream on  
And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this**

 **Ruby: A kiss to build a dream on**

 **Give me a kiss before you leave me  
And my imagination will feed my hungry heart  
Leave me one thing before we part  
A kiss to build a dream on**

 **Weiss: When I'm alone with my fancies, I'll be with you  
Weaving romances, making believe they're true**

 **Oh, Give me your lips for just a moment  
And my imagination will make that moment live, mmm  
Give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on**

 **Ruby: Give me a kiss before you leave me  
And my imagination will feed my hungry heart  
Leave me one thing before we part  
A kiss to build a dream on**

 **Weiss: When I'm alone with my fancies, I'll be with you  
Weaving romances, making believe they're true**

 **Give me your lips for just a moment  
And my imagination will make that moment live, mmm**

 **Ruby: Ohh, Give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on**

 **When I'm alone with my fancies, I'll be with you  
Weaving romances, making believe they're true**

 **Ruby and Weiss: Oh, give me your lips for just a moment  
And my imagination will make that moment live  
Oh, give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on**

The song comes to an end and the crowd clapped and cheered as Weiss and Ruby waves out at them. As the clapping comes to an end Wombag walks out onto the stage clapping.

"Alright, that was lovely ladies. Now, help yourself to drinks. Tonight's your night, so enjoy yourselves." Wombag said he takes the microphones.

"Oh, is their strawberry soda? Cause I could kill for one." Ruby said as she massages her throat.

"(Sigh) I don't think they have any you dolt." Weiss remarks.

"Actually, we do. Just past the Champagne fountain." Wombag said as he points off stage near the bar.

"Oh, well come on. Guess I could use some water." Weiss remarks as she helps Ruby off stage.

After a few moments of Ruby nearly tripping over her own shoes walking down the stairs. After they left Wombag continued on. "Funny thing is, we actually don't have water. But enough about that, lets continue on with the now confirmed Bumble-Bee lovers, ladies and gentlemen I give you Blake and Yang!"

The crowd claps as both Blake and Yang walked out from both sides of the stage. Yang is wearing a yellow striped sequin dress that allowed her to show her right leg. Blake however wore the same thing except it was black and less revealing then Yang.

"Thank you thank you! Great to be here Mr. America birthday, I'll try to make this next one go out with a Yang." Yang said with a snicker. The crowed however remained quiet with the only exception being the crickets.

"Uh, huh… Anyways why don't you take the lead on this Blake. For both our sakes." Wombag said as he hands her the Mic while pinching the bridge of his nose. Blake gives a nod and takes both Mic's. Wombag walks off stage still pinching his nose.

"Alright, Charley play us on." Yang said pointing to the conductor as Blake hands her the mic. After a few moments the conductor waves his stick and the music begins to play.

 **Play Ain't that a Kick in the head by Dean Martin**

 **Blake: How lucky can one gal be?  
I kissed her and she kissed me  
Like the fella once said  
"Ain't that a kick in the head?"**

 **Yang: The room was completely black  
I hugged her and she hugged back  
Like the sailor said, quote  
"Ain't that a hole in the boat?"**

 **Blake and Yang: My head keeps spinnin'  
I go to sleep and keep grinnin'  
If this is just the beginnin'  
My life is gonna be bee-yoo-tee-ful**

 **Blake: I've sunshine enough to spread  
It's just like the fella said  
Tell me quick, ain't that a kick in the head?**

 **Like the fella once said  
"Ain't that a kick in the head?"**

 **Yang: Like the sailor said, quote  
"Ain't that a hole in the boat?"**

 **Blake and Yang: My head keeps spinnin'  
I go to sleep and keep grinnin'  
If this is just the beginnin' My life is gonna be bee-yoo-tee-ful**

 **Yang: She's tellin' me we'll be wed**

 **Blake: She's picked out a king-size bed**

 **Yang: I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick**

 **Blake and Yang: Tell me quick oh, ain't that a kick?  
Tell me quick ain't that a kick in the head?**

The song comes to an end and the crowed erupts in a cheer and applause. Blake give a humble wave while Yang sucks it all in. She waves proudly back at them and did a small bow. As the applause slowly dies down, Wombag walks back on stage.

"Lovely show ladies, just lovely." Wombag said as he claps his hands.

"Aw, flattery will get you nowhere. Especially since Blake is in bed with another." Yang said flirtatiously, causing Blake to blush a little.

"Yang!" Blake hisses as she blushes in embarrassment.

"Heh, as tempting as that is. I'm already married to this job… that an I already have a girlfriend." Wombag said as he tugs at his collar.

"Uh huh, what is she a supermodel you met online?" Yang joked.

"Well, that is for me to know and only me." Wombag said as he takes the microphone from her.

"Oh, touchy. Well either way I'll bug you about it by the shrimp bowl." Yang then turned to the audience and gave one last wave before patting Blake's ass. "Come on babe, let's get something fishy to eat."

Blake tried her hardest not to blush as she and Yang walk off stage. Once gone Wombag turns to the audience and cleared his throat. "Eh hem. The next two lovely guest have been shipped the most, and it was a real tragedy when she left us with that heartbreaking epilog. So atlas I give you, everyone's tragic star cross lovers; Pyrrha and Jaune!"

The two walked out from both sides of the stage waving off at everyone. Jaune was wearing a tux with a yellow Bowtie and fedora with a band the same collar yellow. Pyrrha wearing a red dress similar to the one during the Beacon Dance with red earrings and a red jewel necklace. The two stopped at center stage before giving each other a kiss on the cheek and turning to the audience.

"alright, I'll leave you two to your skit. Please give a hand for those two." Wombag said as he hands them to the microphones and hurried off stage. Both of them looked out into the crowed with a nervous look on their faces. However, new found confidence found each other when they accidently held hands. Jaune gave Pyrrha a sincere smile before flipping his fedora down. The music soon begins and Jaune tapped his foot to the music. Once it begins Jaune flips his hat up to show his face.

 **Play I got you under my skin by Frank Sinatra.**

 **Jaune: …I've got you, under my skin  
I have got you, deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me  
I've got you under my skin**

 **Pyrrha: I'd tried so, not to give in  
I said to myself this affair it never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well  
I've got you under my skin**

 **Jaune: I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear**

 **Pyrrha: Don't you know, little fool  
You never can win  
Use your mentality  
Wake up to reality  
But each time I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin**

 **(*Dance break.)**

 **Jaune: I would sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats how it yells in my ear**

 **Pyrrha: Don't you know, little fool  
You never can win  
Why not use your mentality  
Step up, wake up to reality  
Jaune and Pyrrha: But each time I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop just before I begin  
Because I've got you under my skin  
Yes, I've got you under my skin**

The crowd breaks out in a fit of applause and whistles of excitement. Soon the two were showered in roses from the crowed.

"Thanks, thank you all!" Pyrrha shouts as she catches a white rose.

"Told you it wouldn't be bad." Jaune said as he struggles to catch a red one.

"Yeah, guess I was nervous." Pyrrha said as she smells the rose.

As the two continued someone from the crowd shouted out for them to kiss. The chant got louder and louder before Wombag walks on stage.

"Sorry all! These two won't be doing it on screen for at least another ten chapters. So, with that said I have to ask you two to give them some privacy." Wombag said to which he got a few light heart boo's and a single rotten tomato tossed at him.

"Heh, don't worry. It will be spectacular when it happens!" Pyrrha said trying to calm down the crowed. It managed to work. The two gave a final wave before walking off stage. Once gone Wombag turns to the audience.

"Right, so up next we have everyone's favorit oddball's Ren and N… **(*Explosion and crashing sound.)** Before Wombag could even finish his sentence, Nora came crashing through the roof, landing on top of Wombag.

"NNNNNOOOOOORRRRRAAA!" Nora shouts as she held her hands out. She is wearing a pink Chinese dress, with multiple flowers covering it. She notices that the microphones in Wombag's hands went flying up and she quickly moved to catch them. Just as she does Ren comes running out in a tuxedo with a magnolia color bowtie.

"Um, Nora you are on top of the host." Ren pointed out as he finishes tying his bowtie.

Nora looks down to see Wombag groaning in pain. After a few moments she looked back up at Ren before back down at Wombag. After doing this a few times she realizes what she is doing and get's off him.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Wombag." Nora said sweetly as she pulls him from the wreckage as stage hands race over.

"Ugh, just continue on with the show." Wombag groans as the two stage hands pulls him off stage.

"Alright Mr. Wombag. Will do!" Nora shouts enthusiastic as Wombag is pulled back stage. "Right-o, let's begin quick, sharp and lively."

"(Sigh) Alright but please don't do any more destruction to the stage. He does take it out of our salary." Ren said as he was handed the microphone.

"Alright, will do Renny!" Nora said with a wink before turning to the Audience and snapping her fingers as the music begins. "A one, A two, A One two three four…"

 **Play I'm going to live till I die by Frank Sinatra**

 **Nora: I'm gonna live till I die!  
I'm gonna laugh 'stead of cry,  
I'm gonna take the town and turn it upside down,**

 **Nora and Ren: I'm gonna live, live, live until I die.**

 **Ren: They're gonna say "What a guy!"  
I'm gonna play for the sky.  
Ain't gonna miss a thing,  
I'm gonna have my fling,**

 **Nora And Ren I'm gonna live, live, live until I die.**

 **Ren: The blues I lay low,  
I'll make them stay low,  
They'll never trail over my head.**

 **Nora: I'll be a devil, till I'm an angel, but until then Hallelujah.**

 **Gonna dance, gonna fly,  
I'll take a chance riding high,  
Before my number's up,  
I'm gonna fill my cup,**

 **Nora and Ren: I'm gonna live, live, live, until I die!**

 **Ren: The blues I lay low  
I'll make them stay low,  
They'll never trail over my head.  
I'll be a devil, till I'm an angel, but until then Hallelujah.**

 **Nora: Gonna dance, gonna fly,  
I'll take a chance riding high,  
Before my number's up,  
I'm gonna fill my cup,**

 **Nora and Ren: I'm gonna live, live, live, until I die!**

The two finish the song and looked towards the crowd. They clapped and applaud as Wombag walks back on stage with a limp.

"Ugh, I hate to say it but you two did great." Wombag said as he places is hands on his back. He applied a little pressure and he heard a cracking sound coming from his spine.

"Aw, Really? Thanks Mr. Wombag!" Nora said sweetly.

"Yeah don't push it. You still have to pay for the ceiling." Wombag said as he swipes the microphone from the both of them.

"Eh, Ren has that covered." Nora replies.

"Unfortunely yes I do" Ren said as he pulls out a small checkbook.

After writing a check the two left the stage. Leaving Wombag alone on it with a few stage hands who came over to remove the rubble. Once that is done Wombag walks forward to the outer most part of the stage overlooking the audience.

"Right, so we have come to the finally folks! I hope you have enjoyed your Evening just as much as I have. Now without further ado, I Introduce the one of multiple incarnations of him/her-self. Courier Six!" Wombag points behind him were the a second curtain opens up to reveal a row of showgirls with Six at the center, tugging at his bowtie.

"Ugh, stupid neck choker." Six Mutters as he walks forward.

"So, Six. Feeling lucky tonight?" Wombag asked.

"Not particularly. Especially with the dumb suit." Six grumbles.

"Well, too bad. It is in your contract and you are definitely doing it again." Wombag said as he hands Six the Microphone.

"Oh, Joy only one more time." Six said rolling his eyes.

"And now, let us dedicate this one song to the only woman who would ever love us no matter where or what is going on." Wombag said as he place his arm around Six's shoulder.

"The hooker from Gamora?" Six asked as he removes Wombag's arm from him shoulder.

"Wha, no. Luck, Lady Luck." Wombag said as he points to the conductor. He gives a nod and begins the song. As he does the Show girls begin to dance in the background.

"(Sigh) Yeah, sure why not." Six grumbles as the song begins.

 **Play Luck be a Lady by Frank Sinatra**

 **Wombag: They call you "Lady Luck",**

 **Six: But there is room for a doubt.**

 **Wombag: At times you have a very unladylike way of running out.**

 **Six: You're on this date with me.**

 **Wombag: The picking's have been lush.**

 **Six: And yet before this evening is over you might give me the brush.**

 **Wombag: You might forget your manners**

 **Six: You might refuse to stay**

 **Wombag: And so the best that I can do is pray**

 **Wombag and Six: Luck, be a lady tonight.  
Luck, be a lady tonight.  
Luck, if you've ever been a lady to begin with. Luck, be a lady tonight.**

 **Six: Luck, let a gentleman see  
How nice a dame you can be.  
I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with.  
Luck, be a lady with me.**

 **Wombag: A lady doesn't leave her escort:  
It isn't fair, it isn't nice.  
A lady doesn't wander all over the room  
And blow on some other guy's dice.**

 **Six: Let's keep this party polite,  
Never get out of my sight,  
Stick with me, baby. I'm the fellow you came in with.  
Luck, be a lady tonight.**

 **Wombag: Luck, let a gentleman see  
Just how nice—, how nice a—, a dame you can be.  
I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with.  
Luck, be a lady with me.**

 **Six: A lady doesn't leave her escort:  
It isn't fair, and it's not nice.  
A lady doesn't wander all over the room  
And blow on some other guy's dice.**

 **Wombag: So, let's keep the party polite,  
Never get out of my sight,  
Stick with me, baby. I'm the guy that you came in with.  
Luck, be a lady.**

 **Six: Luck, be a lady.**

 **Wombag and Six: Luck, be a lady tonight.**

The song comes to an end and the crowd cheers once more for the two on stage as well as the show girls. As the applause comes to an end the girls walked off stage.

"See, Six that wasn't so bad." Wombag pointed out.

"Tsk, whatever. Still hate suits." Six said as he hands Wombag the microphone. "I'm going to check with Cass. See if she can share a drink or two before the night is done."

"Alright, enjoy the night! Tomorrow we go to surgery." Wombag said as Six waves him off while untying his tie. Once Six is off stage Wombag turns to the audience.

"Well, this is it everyone. We have made it to chapter 34. I couldn't have made it to this far without you. So, what I'm going to say next is from me the actually writer, not the Wombag persona you see standing before you. Eh hem. Thank you all, I do enjoy writing these stories and I love the work I put into it. However, if it wasn't for you the fans, I wouldn't have made it this far. I have made nine stories and two of them were abandoned due to lack of support. So seeing how this story has made it this far and had caught the interest of so many people brings me joy and entice me to continue on with this story. So, from me to you the reader, I say thanks." Wombag said in a very sincere tone before giving a bow.

"Now, with that said enjoy the night. It is for you and you the fans. This is Wombag1786 signing of… **(Bang)** " Before Wombag could finish his sentence, he was shot through the arm.

As Wombag groans in pain, Veronica walks out of the side of the stage with a smoking 10MM in hand. "Aug, Veronica… What are you doing?"

Veronica didn't say anything but instead reach for her face. She gave it a pull reveling it was a mask. She removed it to show that under the mask is no other than Don Fluffles.

"Angry meow." With that said a few dozen guest stands up and points there own 10MM SMG's at anyone who looks threatening or has the capacity to pose a threat.

"What the hell! I saw you die Don Fluffles, how the hell are you even alive?!" Wombag asked.

"Explanation Meowl." Don Fluffles explains.

"Of course, I should have known you can survive nine rounds. Mutants always have ten lives. But that still doesn't explains surviving the cliff." Wombag remarks. Don Flufles answers back in a low hiss as he points the weapon at Wombags head.

"Ohhh, wait if you are here where's Veronica?" Wombag asked, to which she fell out of a broom closet bound and gaged in her underwear. "Oh, you did the old Nora's problems solution. Figure that's going to be the end of me one day."

"Mocking meow." Don Fluffles said as he cocks the hammer. Just as it looks like the end, Wombag notices a piece of the Jaune-cicle was still melting near an electric box. Reaching into his back pocket he pulls out a laser pointer.

"Oh, and I'm sure you are about to… but tell me Don Mr. Cuetsy Fluffles the Third, are you going to shoot me, or the that strange red light?" Wombag asked as points the red laser at the stage. Don Fluffles notices it and quickly aims to kill the light. Shooting at it while Wombag slowly made the light point at the power box. The bullet hit's the box causing sparks to fly and the wires to land on the melted ice. This caused the stage lights to go black.

"Angry meowl!" Don Fluffles shouts to his subordinates.

"We can't see Don Fluffles, the lights should turn on any second now!" One grunt said.

The grunt was right. After a few moments the lights came back and the Henchmen noticed that Wombag was in the middle of them trying to book it to the exit. They all turn towards the host with angry scowls while Wombag gave a nervous and cheeky smile.

"Well, heh, heh… had to try." Wombag said nervously. The Mobsters however were not amused.

"Commanding hiss!" Don Fluffles ordered, to which the Omerta's open fire on Wombag.

Wombag quickly zipped out of the way cursing before diving near the cameras. Wombag managed to survive while the camera equipment the people who were filming were blasted away. This left only a technical error on screen.

 **We are experiencing a technical error, please check in next week for CH 35: Mind Boggling games. Thank you for watching.**


	35. Mind Boggling Games

**I Don't Own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **AN: *Wang? Yeiss? Read the story and tell me your thoughts in the comment section.**

 **Narrator POV (Doctor Mobius)**

 **Play In the year 2525 by Zager and Evans**

 _The screen remains blank for a few moments before a damaged tv screen turns on. It's collar pallet was not functioning correctly, so it made the view looked extra blue. As the scene slowly opens up it reveal an image of a mountain crater with a scientific facility at the center. Soon an old yet wise narrator begins to speak. "In the years before the Great War, Big Mountain had been the home to the brightest minds of the 21st century. Scientists of vision were drawn to the facility to tackle the greatest technological challenges of the era."_

 _The screen then changes to six scientists standing side by side, overlooking multiple test and subjects that they were testing. Each one ended in failure but still they smile at the progress of there test. The Narrator continued. "They sought to create a new world, fueled by technology, for the benefit of all mankind. Sonic emitters, space age alloys, DNA hybridization, force fields particle research, Auto-Doc advances in cranial, cardiac, and trauma surgery... the hopes and dreams of a century became realities in the electronic forges of Big Mountain."_

 _The next image shows of a dome in the center of a crater with scientific blue lights glowing in the night sky. As it glowed a marvel blue the Narrator continued on Narrating. "The nucleus of this research was the Dome, a huge stone facility that held the labs of every science known to man. It was a think tank where no problem could not be solved, where no question could not be answered. The Great War brought a new energy to Big Mountain and its scientists."_

 _The Image then changes to what looks like a comic book scientist's designing and testing space age weapons. These ranged from K9 machine guns, to power armor. The narrator continued on. "Although sheltered from the frontlines, the scientists waged their own war, fighting their battles at the atomic level. Equations and calculations marched endlessly across chalkboards and computer terminals toward one solution: Winning the war. For years, the minds and computers of Big Mountain were a blaze of trajectories, weapon schematics, and nuclear theories"_

 _Then the view changed back to the dome. However, it was now more malevolent and terrifying then the last time. The dome turned from a promising blue hue to a deathly red glow. As it gave off this collar a mushroom cloud can be seen in the distance. The Narrator continues. "The problems began to outpace the solutions, first geometrically, then exponentially. As the war escalated, so did the questions. On the night of October 23rd, 2077, the scientists received an answer that put all their questions to rest"_

 _The slide then changes to the Dome once more but with no lights. It gave a feeling of emptiness and disappointment as the wonders of science seemed to have vanished, like they were never the answers despite their marvels. The Narrator "In the aftermath, Big Mountain's silent experiments went to sleep, their creators slowly dying in the new world that had been left behind. And the great stone in the middle of the Big Empty lay untouched, filled with countless technological wonders... Wonders that, in the end, had been answers to the wrong question."_

 _The screen then opens up to a padded cell. Inside is Ruby. She seemed to have been locked in there for an unknown amount of time. She notices the light coming from the security camera and quickly tries to interact with it. However, seeing that it didn't even move her mood turn to rage, then sadness as she begins to plea for her release. The view pulls back to show she was just a begging face on a monitor. Next to her was Six who was shouting violently. To her other side was Yang who was trying to beat the camera with no success. As the view slowly pulls back more, it is revealed that there were thousands, then hundred of thousands of prisoners. It soon becomes apparent that Ruby is part of a pixel that makes pupal in a single monitor of a blinking eye. The Eye blinks before the screen turns off to show a faint glow of words that saying._

 **Fallout New Vegas: A Rose Over A Shallow Grave**

 **Old Word Blues**

The scene opens up with Six standing mindlessly on a balcony side. His eyes were rolled back into his skull, showing only the whites of his eyes. He was missing bits of hair with a scar going around his entire skull. He wasn't wearing his usual attire anymore. Simply his rotting underwear and a patient gown. As he stood there for a few moments, doing nothing but standing there. A gust of the cold Mojave wind blew past him causing the man to shiver. This broke him out of his trance.

"Ugh." Six moans as he stumbles about with a massive headache. "Where, am I?"

Six quickly looked around the early mourning landscape of what looks like a big valley. It was a massive oasis in the middle of a crater. However, instead of lush palm tree's it seems that there were deserted buildings surrounding the planes. Some look more devastated then others. As Six stares out into the distance he then remembers the movie theater and how he was with Weiss.

"Oh my god." Six said with wide eyes as he quickly looks around him. "Fuck, this is not good."

Six then struggles to walk, he used the railing of the sides to try and balance himself along the balcony. As he leans against it, he wonders what had happened in between the movie theater and now. He begins to theorize many things that could of happened. One was that he was rendered unconscious by raiders who stole everything off him. That was least likely since he still had his Pip-Boy on him thankfully. If raiders were going to rob him, they would have taken the Pip-Boy, not his pants. The next thought was Super mutants, then again, he would have been more likely eaten. Final thought was the Legion, but even that was farfetched. They were not eager to use technology. Preferred to use hand crafted weapons like the Luddite tribes of the Missippie lands. As he tries to come up with an explanation to why and how he had gotten here he came across another figure in a surgical gown. It was Weiss. She was standing just like he was moments ago.

"Oh, thank Christ. You had me scared there." Six said with a somewhat sigh of relief. However, upon further inspection he had noticed that she was banishing a scar across the left side of her head. "Hey kid, you alright?"

She didn't respond. Six then waved his hand in front of her eyes to which he got the same response. After trying this a few times, he then eyed her ponytail. He had always wondered what was up with her hair, if that ponytail was natural or an extension. He slowly reached out to touch the ponytail. Once his hand had touched it Weiss's eye returned back from behind her skull with an angry glair. She quickly turned grabbed his hand before delivering a powerful right punch that sent him to the ground.

"Ow!" Six scuffs as he holds his nose while muttering. "Alright guess I deserve that."

"Yeah you do asshole!" Weiss remarks as she shakes her hand. "Now where the hell am I pervert!?"

"… Um you ok kid?" Six asked as he gave her a strange look. "You kinda sound… off."

"Oh, and what am I supposed to sound like? A helpless little girl with surprisingly hot bod?" Wiess remarks as she leans forward.

Whatever she was trying to do failed and she nearly fell over. As she straightened herself, she then looked down at her chest. She begins to feel herself and as she pats her flat chest she begin to look absolutely worried.

"My… girls." Wiess remark as she pats her chest. She then looked up at Six with a hateful and menacing stare. "What, did, you, do to me?"

"I didn't do jack. You however, are acting strange." Six remarks as he stands up. "Like weirder than your sister around my gun's."

That sentence then set Weiss off like a fire cracker. She quickly tossed a right jab before a left uppercut. However She was slow and didn't had the element of surprise, so Six catches both with ease. She struggled to remove them from Six's hands. As she struggles Six simple gave a small smirk that made her even more angry. She then head but's Six sending him to the ground.

"Ugh… Ok, seriously. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Six shouts as he felt blood dripping from his head.

However, he didn't receive an answer, instead Weiss had come at him again with more jabs. Six easily evaded all of them. After dodging for a few moments, he finally had enough and quickly grabbed her arm and tossed her over the edge in frustration. He stood their giving a few huffs in exhaustion before realizing what he has done.

"Huff, huff… Oh fuck me." Six said before racing over the rail.

He looked down expecting to see Weiss's body splatted against the curb. Instead of seeing a body he was greeted by a surprise kick. Wiess had grabbed ahold of the bottom rail bar and managed to swing herself to safety and into Six's face. This sent Six flying back into the metallic door, making a huge dent. As his vision slowly returns the last thing he saw before flying inside was Wiess racing towards him with a fling fist.

Inside the facility there was another motionless body standing in the corner with a surgical garb on. She has golden blond hair that stretches beyond her shoulders; however, the right side of her hair was completely buzzed. This showed a surgical scar that was implemented. As she stands there motionlessly she was suddenly awakened by the sound of bending metal. As she blinks to life, Six comes crashing in through the door. He bounced off the ground and flipped over the table, landing with a hard thud.

"Ugh, what is wrong with her?" Six groans as he pulls himself up. That punch wasn't that hard especially by Weiss's physical build. Still it was enough to cause Six's vision to blur.

"Six? Is that you?" Came a voice from the corner. Six turns around to see a blur of a figure stumbling towards him.

"Um, yeah. Did we met before?" Six asked not remembering ever hearing that voice before.

"Ugh don't be a dolt. Of course, we've meeeett!" Whoever she was couldn't finish her sentence before falling down. She fell straight on top of Six and begin to smother him. His vision had finally came back and he was being smothered by some blondes massive breast.

"Ugh, lady get off me NOW!" Six shouts as he tries to push this strangely attractive blonde off him without touching her somewhere inappropriate.

This of course fails and the girl quickly slapped him across the face. However, unlike most slaps; this one sent him flying into a wall. Leaving an outline of his entire body in the metal outline.

"(Gasp) I'm so sorry Six!" the woman gasped not realizing her strength.

"Ugh, has every woman gone crazy?!" Six groans as he tries to pick himself up. As he picks himself up, he was grabbed from behind by Weiss. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and begin to tighten.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER YOU PERVERT BASTARD!" Wiess shouts as she strangles Six.

"The (choke) Fuck (Cough) are you… talking about!" Six struggles to say. Feeling his breath was fading he quickly jumped on top of the table and jumped off it, landing on his back and squashing Weiss.

This seemed to work and Weiss had the wind knocked out of her. Six broke free from her grasp and quickly crawled away. As he does Weiss slowly picks herself up and looked at the woman in the corner. She and Weiss made eye contact and stared with disbelief at one another. They stared at one another like they were looking into a mirror.

"What, the hell?" Weiss remarks as she moves her arm expecting the woman to do the same.

"This… is unusual." The woman remarks.

As they continued to stare at one Six intervenes not understanding what is going on. "Um… I'm sorry but do you know who this woman is Weiss."

"Um sort of, it seems that the person you have mistaken for me must be my doppelganger of some sort." The woman remarks as she held her hand to her chin.

"Um, I'm talking to Weiss. Not you Ms." Six said as he points to Weiss.

"Pft, I'm not Ice queen." Wiess remarks with a hint of sarcasm. "I mean seeing you stole my girls and gave them to my clone here you may mistake me for her. But still that's kind of rude to not even remember my name after doing all that."

Six gave her a strange look before the other girl spoke up. "Six. I am Weiss. Not this, aberration that is standing before us."

"… wait, so your Weiss?" Six asked as he slowly started to piece together what had happened.

"Yes." The woman remarks.

"… Weiss, Schnee." Six asked still not completely sure what is going on.

"Yes!" The Woman remarks.

"… The same snobby girl from the Sierra Madre!?" Six inquired.

"Do I have to spell the word out for you? Y-E-S! YES! My god you are acting like such a dolt." The woman remarks as she pinches the bridge of her nose. As she does a single strand of her hair fell into her view. She looked confused at it before taking a closer look at the golden blond hair. She stares at it for a few moments her eyes slowly widen in horror.

"Oh, Oum…" The woman then race past Six and ran around the entire place looking for something. As she ran around, she was repeating the words. "No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No!"

She finally found what she was looking for inside a indoor garden area. After a few moments she let's out a loud scream. "… NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She walks out of the room with eyes lit up in horror. Weiss and Six gives each other a strange look, before Six spoke up.

"Um… are you ok, ma'am?" Six asked uneased.

"…No, I am not Six." The woman said as she struggles find her composure. "I am far from alright."

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with you but at least you get to keep my girls." Weiss remarks with a frustrated hmph. "Now I am flatter chested then my sisters' partner."

The woman mood then shifts from utter despair to utterly annoyed. She got up and walked over to Weiss before grabbing her ear. She then dragged her inside the room to show her the mirror. After a few moments, Weiss had more or less the same reaction.

"….. NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Weiss screams before racing out of the room in absolute horror.

"I… I, I have become something, horrible." Weiss remarks as she fell to the ground in tears of despair. "I Have become an ICE QUEEN!"

"… What?" Was Six's only response. He has been walking the Mojave with these kids for ascensional three months. Yet not once has he ever heard Weiss referred herself as Ice Queen. Seemed out of character for her.

As she continued to cry Six finally spoke up again but not in a confused tone. "Alright, can someone please tell me what is wrong with her?"

"We seem to have swapped bodies." The woman remarked as she walked out of the room. "Though how strange it is, that seems to be my only conclusion to our predicament."

Six gave the woman a strange look before putting more thought into it. She was right, that seemed to be the only logical conclusion as well. Though in all honesty, it sounds like something out of an old pre-war sci-fi special holotape.

"Huh, I would actually find that funny. If who ever was in your body nearly strangled me." Six remarks as he sits down. "Right, so who is occupying your Body?"

"(sigh) Unfortunately the person I seem to be occupying at the moment is Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's stronger and quite dumber sister." The woman now known as Weiss (*Wang? Yeiss?)

"(Sniff) Hey! (Sniff)" Yang (*Wang? Yeiss?)

"As of right now, she is currently occupying my body at the moment." Weiss remarks as she ties her hair in her usual side ponytail form.

"Wait, that is Ruby's sister?" Six asked as he gave Weiss another glance to get a better view of her.

"Huh, I didn't think she would look like that." Six remarks as he inspected the golden blond locks. "To be honest, she does not look like Ruby."

"(Sniff) We are half-sisters." Yang said as she picks herself off the ground. She then remembers why she was fighting this Six person and quickly looked at herself, or Weiss as herself.

"Oh, Oum. Weiss where is Ruby!?" Yang asked as she looked up at Weiss.

"Up in Utah at a place called Zion." Weiss answers.

"And where is Utah? Vale, Mistral, Vacuo… oh for the love of Oum please tell me it's not in Atlas." Yang asked.

"Um, neither. We are not even on Remnant right now." Weiss states with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Yang looked at her with a strange look. After a few moments of awkward silence before Yang spoke up. "… No seriously. Where is Ruby, also speaking of which where exactly are we?"

"Your on Earth, the Mojave wasteland. Or at least that is where we still are." Six answers Yang of course having no idea what he means simply gave a dumb look. Something that looked strange on Weiss face. "(Sigh) Weiss, just explain to her everything. I'm going to see if there is a way out of here."

Wiess gives a small nod and walked over to her body. Weiss then lead Yang out on the balcony. From there she explained how they have been on another planet. That they were on another world that had suffered through one of the worst catastrophes. Yang had somewhat of a hard time believing so. Thankfully the moon was still up to show that it was intact instead of cracked. She then went on to explain some of the adventures they went through. She even told them about Ruby's relationship with Six. Yang did find it hilarious how Ruby dug some guy up to be her new dad in this wasteland. However, she did shutter at the idea that Ruby had gotten use to killing people. This brought a sinking feeling into her gut. After explaining the two went back insider to see Six was now back in his clothes with the exception of his leather jacket, duster, and boots. He was trying to jimmy open a door with his knife.

"Hey Sixxy, where did you found your clothes?" Yang asked.

Six stops what he is doing and turns to Yang. It was still weird how someone who sounds like Weiss can ask questions that were so caviler. "First off, don't ever call me that. Second there is a trunk in the room with the bed. It seems to have all our stuff inside. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to get inside."

"Alright, yeesh. Could have taken a chill pill." Yang remarks.

"Yeah well you did try to kill me because I said gun instead of weapon. So, I'm not exactly in the mood for small talk." Six remarks as he goes back to prying open the lock.

"Fair enough, come on Ice Queen. Let's see if your clothes fit me." Yang remarks before placing out her tongue. "Nope, doesn't sound right. We need to switch bodies back as soon as we can."

"Agree, I find it hard to walk around with this much wait in the front." Weiss remarks, causing Yang to snicker.

"Yeah well that's why yours never grew out." Yang said with a snicker causing Weiss's now Lilac eyes to flicker red for a moment.

The two found the locker Six was talking about. Sure, enough their gear was inside. Yang found Weiss clothing and more or less placed it on. Only difference was that the shirt was worn in a more seductive manner and the tie was unwrapped around her neck. However, it was more difficult for Weiss. Yangs normal attire was in shambles, just like everyone else's clothing. So, Weiss had to scavenged about for something to put together from scratch. She took a pair of baby boy blue pajamas pants and Yang's ripped orange tank top. It was so torn it can be considered a braw at this point. She also took the liberty to wear Six's duster. As she places it on a piece of paper fell out of her pocket.

"Hey Weiss, what's this?" Yang asked as she picks up the paper.

"Oh, I believe that is the latest wanted poster for Ruby. We picked it up in camp Searchlight." Weiss remarks as she looks around for some sort of foot wear. Curiosity got the better of Yang and she opens it up to see the wanted poster.

 **WANTED**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **(The Daughter of Brutus)**

 **For her Crimes against the Mighty Caesar**

 **. Resisting Justice**

 **. Aiding profligate troops**

 **. Treason**

 **. Murder**

 **. Interference in military**

 **. Stolen property of legion military animal**

 **. Chemical influence indecency (Presumably)**

 **. Live Sexual indecency**

 **. Evading Justice**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **Descriptions indicate that she is a One young female with distinctive silver eyes and Crimson red hooded cape.**

 **(Insert well drawn sketch of Ruby here)**

 **If brought before Caesar dead, five hundred and fifty caps upfront. If alive an additional hundred caps and two free slaves of your choosing.**

 **Reports suggest that she travels with an Enclave Eye bot. A young blond male, presumed to be a bastard brother. An Asian male, presumed to be hired Shi body guard. A young platinum blond female, presumed to be either lover or half-sister. A ginger bomber, presumed to be the Boomers messiah, A single crimson head female, presumed to be related to the escaped slave, Scarlet. (Still wanted) One (Presumed) Stolen cyborg dog model XL-476-CE Cyborg police dog. And an older male with black Stetson, presumed to be the father. An adult male, wearing a profligate recon beret. A single brunet female who has proven to be dangerous with a power fist. A ghoul with an estranged accent, (Presumed to be decedent Pre-war uncle.) And a Follower of the apocalypses. (Presumed to be second father.) An additional reward of a three hundred caps for whoever bring in a single one of their heads.**

 **(Insert perfectly sketched Six to the right, perfectly sketched ED-E to the left. Ren drawn with slit eyes, Weiss with her pony tail facing the wrong direction, Nora was much fatter in this sketch along with a halo, Boone, with gay look instead of his usual stoic persona, Rex with a few more cracks in its brain dome, Veronica with a fancy dress on, Raul looking like Mexican stereotype, Arcade looking nerdy yet manly at the same time, and Jaune sketched with a nose was now in the shape of an inverted penis.)**

"Huh, you would think that in a post-apocalyptic Wasteland, nobody has the time to learn how to draw." Yang remarks as she looks at Jaune's bad nose drawing.

"Yeah, each wanted poster we seem to find always have Jaune's nose drawn incorrectly." Weiss said with some hatred in her tone.

"Yeah… um what is this part of Sexual indecency?" Yang asked hesitantly.

"… Nothing. Nothing happened." Weiss remarks with red eyes.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked. Before Weiss could respond Six walked over.

"Nothing happened to Ruby." Six remarks as he wipes the sweat from his head. "However, your friends Jaune and Pyrrha on the other hand, well thankfully they did it like rabbits after they had tied the knot."

Yang gave a confused look at Six before realizing what he means. Her eyes went wide before she held up her right hand in a ok symbol. Then inserted her finger in there. Knowing what she was employing Six simply just rolled his eyes before nodding. Yang now knowing what Live Sexual Indecency was implying, she couldn't help but grin. That grin turned into a wide smile, then giggles, before finally turning into full blown laughter.

"… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, hehha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Yang couldn't help but fall back in a fit of laughter. "Oh, Oum HAHAHAHAHA almighty. Vomit Boy actually HAHAHAHAHA managed to score with P-Money?! Oum almighty HAHAHAHAHAHA he tried so hard to score with you HAHAHAHAHAHAHA princess, yet he somehow bedding HAHAHAHAHAHA someone even higher than you, HAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"…Did you had to tell her that part." Weiss grumbled.

"No but she did try to kill me. Figured I might as well try to build a better relationship; So she doesn't toss me into the wall, like you did" Six said as he points to the wall behind him

"(Sigh) Very well, at least tell me you have the door open." Weiss asked as she massages her temples over Yangs consistent laughter.

"Yeah, and it seems to be leading upstairs." Six remarks.

"Alright, guess as long as we don't go outside, I'm fine walking barefoot." Weiss said as she grabs the still laughing Yang and walks her out of the room.

The three made their way up the ramp to a small elevator. There they took it to the heart of the building. Strangely it felt peaceful, however unlike most peaceful feelings. This one felt a bit more forced. They soon reached a huge room with multiple computers and lights. At the center of the room was a few flying robots. Each one had a brain gloating in a difrent color dome. As the three slowly approach, the brains start to glow to life and tv monitors beneath the brains turn around to face the three. There were three monitors, the two on top had a static picture of an eye while the third one had a close mouth beneath the eyes. The center most one with a light blue dome spoke up.

"I THOUGHT I HEARD THE PACIFICATION FIELD KICK IN. ALL RIGHT, SHHH. NOBODY. MOVE. I'LL HANDLE THIS." The most center robot said in a booming voice to its colleagues before approaching the three. "BE WARNED, INTRUDERS! YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE MIGHTY THINK TANK OF BIG MT, THE COLLECTIVE GENIUSES OF… WE…"

It then stopped talking before turning around to face it's colleagues. "BY OPPENHEIMER, WHICH ONE OF YOU SELF-PROFESSED GENIUSES HAS BEEN ADJUSTING MY VOLUME KNOB? WHO WAS IT?! WAS IT YOU 8?"

The green domed brain now known as 8, hovered forward and spoke in a strange tone. " [#.!.#] !"

"OH, 'DR. O', WAS IT? Likely story, O COULDN'T SPARK TWO NEURONS IF THEY WERE IN A LATTICE OF BIOMED GEL." The light blue one said snarky tone about DR. O causing the brain with the dark blue dome to speak up

"What, Me? Breaking news, Klein it wasn't me, all right?! I am the robotical engineer, 8 is soundwaves, that's his 'specialty.'" The dark blue brain now known as DR. O responds before getting upset. "You always do this, you always demean me in front of guests! And it's not 'O' all right, it's…"

"ENOUGH!" The light blue one shouts in annoyance. "EITHER OF YOU DO IT AGAIN, IT'LL BE THE LAST TIME. NOW… NOW… GREAT. NOW I FORGOT WHAT I WAS SAYING… WHAT WAS I TALKING ABOUT?"

"Something about how we should tremble before a bunch brains in jars?" Yang responded causing the robots to slowly fix their gaze upon her.

"DID… DID IT SAY SOMETHING? ANYONE CATCH THAT? BOROUS, YOU WORK WITH ANIMALS; TRANSLATE." The head robot remarks before turning to the dark green domed robot.

"It's three LOBOTOMITE'S. Here! In the DOME!" The dark green now known as Borous responded in a tv show host accent.

"OH, AS IF THIS SITUATION COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE. NOW WE'VE GOT LOBOTOMITES. DALA, GET THE SPRAY BEFORE IT EXCRETES ALL OVER EVERYTHING." The head robot responds before turning to the pink domed robot.

"Ugh, as disturbing as that sound we are a bit perplex by this term of, 'Lobotomites.' You are referring too?" Weiss asked. Instead of an answer the Pink dome robot known as Dala floated forward and talk in a feminine tone.

"Dr. Klein… if my hypothesis is correct these two Lobotmite's are two of the three repository of the brains we sent the signal to, the skinvelope once containing it. If so, it's proof that there may indeed be something beyond the Crater." Dala remarks before turning to the three. "I mean, just look at it. The way it blinks, it's like a big hairless teddy bear."

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS, DALA. I WANT TO KNOW WHY IT'S DOWN HERE. WITH ITS… ITS LIMBS ALL OVER EVERYTHING." "AND… ARE THOSE.. PENISES I SEE WRIGGLING ON IT'S FEET? DISGUSTING!" The leader now known as Dr. Klien said in in absolute discuss at the sight of everyone's toes.

I believe those are toes Dr. Klein. Little teddy bear toes. Penises are much larger than those tiny extremities… eh, not that I would know." Dr. Dala said in a blushing tone.

"I don't recall the human penis ever being that large." Doctor O remarks

"It depends on one's own frame of reference, Doctor O. Look at it's little nose with its two orifices for ingesting oxygen." Dr. Dala reply's back.

"NOSES? BY THE GREAT STATIC, THESE LOBOTOMITES CONFOUND ME WITH THEIR SHEER NUMBER OF USELSS EXTREMITIES." Dr. Klien rambled on with discuss.

As they continue to bicker and argue, Six leans into talk with Weiss and Yang.

"Yeah, these guys have clearly lost there minds." Six whispered.

"Nah, I think they are just crazy. We on the other hand deficiently lost ours." Yang said jokingly, causing both Weiss and Six to sigh at the bad pun.

"Perhaps we should try and get there attention. Though I have to say it is limited at times by our observation of them." Weiss proposed.

"Yeah, alright. I think I have an idea to get their attention." Six remarks before breaking away from the two and walked over to Dr. Klien. Six quickly snapped his fingers to get their attention. Once he did he pointed to Yang, Weiss, then himself before holding up three fingers. He then pointed at the five robots before holding up five fingers.

"NOW IT'S HOLDING UP AN ARRAY OF FULLY-ERECT HAND PENISES. IF IT TRIES TO INSERT THEM, ACTIVATE VIVISECTORS." Dr. Klien remarks with utter discussed.

"Dr. Klein, WAIT! I… I don't believe those gestures were random. Random at all. All three seem to be following our conversation! These Lobotmite's… understands us!" Dr. Borous reports with great interest.

"I agree with Borous' histrionic findings. These little Lobotmite's is unusually attentive for something whose brain has been extracted." Dr. Dala said in agreement.

"NONESENSE; LOBOTOMITES CAN'T COMPREHEND US!" Dr. Klien said shooting down the idea.

" [=$+_''*] ?" Dr. 8 Mumbled.

"8, have you been in the Mentats again? If we slow down our aure-processo-receptors to understand this excretion, we'll all be rendered ignorant!" Dr. O argues.

"ALL OF YOU, POWER DOWN, SHUT UP, AND LET ME PROVE ONCE AND FOR ALL HOW WRONG YOU ALL ARE. AS USUAL." Dr. Klein shouts before floating over to Six. "LOBOTOMITE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? CAN YOU SPEAK AS WELL?"

"… Yes, I, Can!" Six remarks in a clear tone. "Now what was that part about our brains?"

Instead of answering the question Klien went on a ramble. "THOSE WERE WORDS, WEREN'T THEY? IN THE FORM OF QUESTIONS. IT'S ASKING ME QUESTIONS. IS THIS SOME KIND OF TRICK?"

"Our efforts have turned against us! In playing GOD, we created a MONSTER!" Dr. Borous shouts in panic.

"Um, hello. Still here. What did you do to our brains!?" Yang asked loudly to try and get their attention to no avail.

"Perhaps as we were ruthlessly lobotomizing them with our cutters, we filled these skinevelope with… awareness. A bundle of teddy bears with new stuffing." Dr. Dala remarks.

"I beg your pardon, but what was that part about cutting us open?" Weiss asked, which of course had not gotten a response from anyone.

Dr. O then realizes something about this development with the three. "Wait. If what you're theorizing is this Lobotomite understands is… can reason with us…"

"THEN MAY BE JUST THE ANSWER WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR. AT LAST, A CHANCE TO…" Before Dr. Klien could finish six speaks up interrupting him

"Hey! Donkey hats! What did you do to us!" Six shouts before giving a confused look. He then tried to say the same word again only to say something difrent. "Donkey, Donkey… Donkey football… what in the heck?!"

"Donkey hat? Really Dude?" Yang remarks.

"Yes I found that insult to be rather strange of you Six." Weiss remarks agreeingly.

"That is not what I hugging meant to say." Six remarks as he grab his throat. "I just can't seem to say any swear words."

"Ha, that sound hugging dumb…" Yang initial crack was changed upon finishing her sentence. She then tried to say any swear words but it came out differently. "Hugger. Jack Donkey. Doodee. Heck. Baby maker. Little dingingling. Oh dear Oum. I can't swear!"

"Hmm, perhaps it has to do with that pacification field he mentioned. I myself seem un able to think of anything taboo or violent." Weiss remarks as she try to recount her Ruby fantasies but instead it was replaced with tea time with her. In the most unsexy clothing imaginable. "Am I correct, Dr. Klien?"

"THAT RESPONSE SEEMED DEMANDING, AS IF CUTTING TO THE CASE. UH… CHASE. HOW SURGICAL. REMINDS ME OF…" Before he could even finish Dr. 8 and Dr. Borous interrupted them.

" [#'!.#] !" Dr. 8 said in a panic.

"Dr. Klein! A TRANSMISSION from the FORBIDDEN ZONE! Coming right at US!" Dr. Borous shouts in a panic tone.

"IT CAN ONLY BE…" Before Dr. Klien could finish, the screen behind Six, Weiss, and Yang played a live message from a place called the forbidden zone. On screen was another robot similar to them with the exception that his right eye screen wasn't working.

"If it isn't my old colleagues, the mighty 'Think Tank' of Big MT. Big fools, all of you. It is I, Dr. Mobius, transmitting from my dome-shaped... dome in the Forbidden Zone. A zone... that is, yes... forbidden to you. Even now, my deadly Robo-Scorpions swarm across Big MT with their pincers and pointy laser tails. Soon, all Science will be mine. Even the technologies sealed in the Big MT research centers cannot save you. So cower in your 'Think Tank.' Wait, for the end." The robot now known as Doctor Mobius shouts before laughing manically like a cartoony mad science villain. After finishing up he seemed to nervously end the message. "That's all. Um, Goodbye."

"… I'm sorry, but… WHO THE HUGGER IS THAT?!" Yang shouts, slightly disappointed that she still can't swear.

"MOBIOUS. ALWAYS THE SAME BROADCAST. HE'S CLEARLY MAD, DRIVEN INSAND BY HIS FLAWED AND IMPRECISE KIDERGARTEN-LEVEL RESEARCH METHODOLOGY." Dr. Klien remarks with spite.

"What are we going to do? There's no way we can breach the Forbidden one. There's those robot scorpions everywhere!" Dr. O said in a terrified tone.

"The FORBIDEN ZONE, where no brain has EVER entered! Nor entered! Nor ever RETURNED." Doctor Borous said in a terrified tone.

"except Dr, Mobius. And the technologies that could save us, they are out of our reach." Dr. Dala corrects.

"AND DR. MOBIOUS MOCKS US. DID YOU SEE HIS CRACKED MONITOR? HE'S CLEARLY LET HIMSELF GO." Dr. Klien added with hatred.

" [=$+_''*] ? [*…..] ... [$((*&^#%] ." Dr. 8 remarked.

"What? Ask the Lobotomites for help? 8, I think you need the fluids levels in your logic-assist-pumps checked." Dr. O remarks in a skeptical tone.

"If these Lobotomites responded, Dr. Klein, then it is clearly intelligent, perhaps even displays heretofore unknown levels of helpfulness." Dr. Dala said agreeing with Dr. 8.

"But what of there brains? We scooped everyone's brains out. We don't even know where we left them. And for putting it back in… none of us has the knowledge." Dr Borous states.

"Wait what?" Six asked before grabbing his head. He can feel the stitches running all along his head. He soon realized that recently his scalp was removed from his body for a brief moment of time.

"Yes, but they seem to be still aware and responsive. Look at them… they're regarding us even now, with their big teddy bear eyes. If we ask it politely and leave the art about the unnecessary ruthless lobotomizing out, they might be more favorably disposed to us." Dr. Dala theorized, unaware that the three can still hear them.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Dala was it? Two question, how is physically possible for you to remove our brains from our bodies? Also, how can we even be having this conversation if you as you put it, 'unnecessary ruthless lobotomizing' us. Shouldn't we be brain dead bodies on a table somewhere?" Weiss asked slightly intrigued and disturbed by the concept of this almost science fiction achievement.

"Ah, you have such good hearing. Like a nosy teddy bear. Very well, we indeed removed all your brains. It was so soft, each and every single one. Barely a wrinkle, yet so… flush with knowledge and experience." Dala answers to Weiss's polite charm.

"Wait, why you do that? Also why were we mixed up?" Yang interjects rudely.

"Mixed up?" Dala asked before remembering something. "Oh, right. You were the first anomaly here at BM. Brain extraction technology has been standard practice her at Big MT for an immeasurable amount of time. However, you were the longest delayed patient in known recorded history."

"Wait, what do you mean longest patient?" Yang asked as she tried to remember what happened.

"ABOUT three months back, we were testing a new scientific contraption to test a JEWISH, theory of Blackholes. Suffice to say we nearly DESTROYED the base when something strange happened. You came shooting out after the blackhole INTERFEIRED with the weather control module." Dr. Borous explained.

"We tried to perform the surgery, but there was some kind of impenetrable force that dulled all our blades. We had to toss a lot of them out." Dr. O added.

"So we kept you under stasis. Worked well for that Vault up near Concord. (Sigh) It's sad those lost teddy bears were lost to the bombs. I'm sure their was a been a mama and papa teddy bear inside." Dr. Dala rambled on.

"Um anyways after failing exactly a hundred and eleven times these two came in and sure enough we found that the white-haired specimen had the same impenetrable force as you. However, we did discover that the missing fingers on her right hand was due to a bear trap that has been contaminated with high radiation." Dr. O points out causing Yang to look down at Weiss right hand. Sure, enough she was missing her ring and pinky fingers. "So, after getting a blade that had cooked in some radiation, we were able to remove that sucker with much better success."

"Yes, once the brain was out, then came the COILS. The TESLA coils… the coils of NIKOLA Tesla!" Dr. Borous shouts.

" [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] ." Dr. 8 sputtered.

"Yeah, 8, no need to brag. Wherever your brain is, it's transmitting thoughts to you through the... what… the, um… uh…" As Dr. O was trying to remember Dr. Borous interrupted him.

"The TESLA COILS! In their HEADS!" Dr. Borous reminded.

"This is fortune in many respects. If any of your brains was anywhere in the Dome, why that person could access their aggressive centers." Dr. Dala explains.

"CIRCUMEVENTING THE PACIFICATION FIELD. THIS IS A BIG NO-NO. WE HAVE NEVER BEEN IN A FIGHT. WE ALSO DO NOT TORATE PROFANTY UNDER THIS DOME." Dr. Klein remarks.

"Reminds me of my days in American High. And Richie Marcus." Dr Borous reminisced with a bit of a grudge in that last line.

"Alright, that still doesn't explain how they two got mixed up." Six remarks as he points to both Yang and Weiss. "Nor the scars on our spines and I presumed our chest too."

"Yeah, I was actually wondering why my bac feels so straight." Yang remarks about Weiss's body posture. "I honestly though she had never slouched in her life."

"I didn't but that is not the reason." Weiss remarks.

"DALA. WAS IT NECESSARY THIS TIME?" Dr. Klein scolded.

"I assume full responsibility. I take my duties in the prodding and excision of living breathing tissue quite seriously." Dr. Dala states with a somewhat sense of pride in her tone.

"Although in truth, the Auto-Doc had done most of the work already. Quite industrious, almost cut into all my investigations. Once the brains had been removed from your skulls, I found that I was missing a tank to hold the delayed patient in. So, I put it inside the white haired on for safe keeping till Dr. Borous brought us another jar from storage. Quite embarrassing." Dr. Dala explains giving an idea how Weiss and Yang switch bodies.

"If that wasn't bad enough, once I misplaced the brains the other organs begin to cry. It was rather hard to work with the organs crying out for it, using your nerves as telegraph wires. Rather then let them send their signals, I removed them as well. Shhh, little organs. Go to sleep in your tanks, Dala loves you." Dr. Dala remarks I a creepy way.

"First, was the HEART!" Dr. Borous shouts in a dramatic way.

" [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] ." Dr. 8 sputtered, again.

"Oh wait, I mean… SECOUND was the heart. Brain was first. THIRD… was the SPINE" Dr. Borous corrected himself.

" [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] ." Dr. 8 reported.

"Spine. Totally overrated, that arrangement of vertebrae." Dr. O spats before continuing on with a mocking tone. "Look at me, with my lumbar and thoracic curvature. Never had a use for any of that. Spineless is what I prefer."

"Alright, Alright. Sheesh, I get it." Six remarks. "But going back to what Dr. Dala said. What do you mean extracted it?"

"Yes, for scientific minds as yourselves I would expect you five to show some level of professionalism." Weiss added.

"TRUST ME, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENDS AFTER YEARS OF BICKERING WITH IDIOTS." Dr. Klien said in agreement before turning to Dr. Dala.

"To be correct, you should say, 'the Auto-Doc' was the unprofessional one. Since it was the one who took all three of your brains. Still it did do all the heavy lifting, I have never seen it work so hard before. It was unusual." Dala remarked with a somewhat curious tone. "It worked so hard on your surgery, it destroyed its own memory. Zzt. How odd. I bet your brains remembers what happened."

"THAT AUTO-DOC JUNKHEAP WAS ONE OF MOBIOUS' CREATIONS, LIKE THE REST OF THE TALKING SCRAP METAL IN THE ATTIC." Dr. Klien said spitefully.

"After that, the brain lost itself. Not in the metaphysical sense. Might have gotten flushed into one of the pipes. Actually, that's pretty likely." Dr. O remarked.

If so, it was FLUSHED all the way to MOBIUS! FWOOOOOOOSH! That… is the sound of FLUSHING." Dr. Borous remarks dramatically.

"BY THE FISSURE OF ROLANDO… ENOUGH OF THIS BIOLOGICICAL SURGERY TALK." Dr. Klein shouts in irritation of his coworkers bickering. He then floats toward Six. "LOBOTOMITES, LISTEN TO MY VOICE. IT DENOMINATES ME TO ASK, BUT… WE NEED YOUR HELP. INMOST PROBABLE OF PROBABILITTIES, OUR ENEMY, MOBIUS HAS YOUR BRAINS. THIS IS NOT GOOD HE WILL MOST LIKELY COME AFTER OUR BRAINS NEXT. WE WANT YOU TO STOP HIM. SOMHOW. WITH SCIENCE."

"I'm sorry, but you guy kept me on ice for three months. Preformed untold surgeries on me and my friend and her friend. And worst of all. You. Cut. My. Hugging. Hair." Yang remarks with a deadly tone of vengeance as she points to her bodies missing hair. "What makes you think that we are going to help you after all you did to us?"

THAT IS CORRECT, YES. I HOPE YOU'RE NOT DEMONSTRATING RESENTMENT NOW. IF YOU ARE, WELL, WE CAN'T HAVE THAT." Dr Klien said with a stoic tone. Before Yang could attempt to circumvent the pacification field with pure aggression Six stepped.

"(Sigh) Look, I'm not so keen on helping you five. Especially since I have to track the bastard who first tried to lobotomize me down. But seeing that I can't even think of strangling you doodle suckers without giving myself a migraine I might as well help, for now." Six said agreeing to the robot's request.

"YES. IT IS OUR ONLY CHANCE. A DESPRATE PLAN THAT CAME TO US AFTER MOBIOUS' FIRST BROADCAST." Dr. Klien's tv monitors then shift to pictures of three items a satellite antenna, a very sneaky looking suit, and a laser looking pistol that is somewhat similar to the experimental weapon in Vault 34. "MAYBE… JUST MAYBE… IF WE RECLAIM THESE BURRIED TECHNOLOGIES, WE CAN PUT AN END TO MOBIUS AND THE HORRORS SPAWNING FROM THE FORBIDDEN ZONE."

"Alright, fine. What do you need us to get?" Six asked feeling impatient.

"EXCELLENT. THIS IS TURNING OUT MUCH BETTER THAN THE ACTIVATE THE RETREAT PROTOCOLS AND COWER IN MY ROOM IDEA I HAD EARLIER." Dr. Klien said with some menacing excitements.

"Agreed. Oh, and I've used my robotical knowledge to um… eh… transmit the… radio map waves to…" Dr. O begin to forget where he was going with it so Dr. 8 stepped in.

" [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] ." Dr. 8 mumbles.

"Settle down 8. I would have gotten it in a second, all right?!" Dr. O replies snarky tone back before turning to the three. "*'s transmitted the last known coordinates of the research centers. They um… They… well, move sometimes. Or get buried. Or blow up."

" [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] ." Doctor 8 said as the map location was transmitted to Six's Pip-Boy.

"8 IS CORRECT ALL WE NEED ARE THE SCHEMATICS. THIS DOES NOT MEAN WE DO NOT WANT THE COLD, HARD TECHNOLOGY, HOWEVER. SO DO NOT GIVE INTO YOUR BIOLOGICAL TIRED-LAZZINESS AND DECIDE YOU WOULD SEAT TOO MUCH CARRYING THEM. YOU HAVE A NEW SPINE. USE IT." Dr. Klein scolds causing Yang to be a little annoyed.

"Yeah, well I can easily bench press a truck with one arm." Yang boast as she flexed her arm. It wasn't impressive seeing how her body wasn't built to destroy like her natural one.

"IN ANY CASE, IF YOU WERE TO DI IN THE ACT OF RECLAMATION, SIMPLY REACHING THEM WILL AUTO-TRANSMITTIFY THE SCHEMATICS TO US. THAT IS STILL GOOD. FOR US." Dr. Klien remarks.

"Alright, well as fun as it is to see if I can survive another dirt nap. I'll pass." Six remarks.

"Yes, is their anything more advance you can give to us that won't result in our immediate termination." Weiss asked.

"NO, WE DO NOT CARRY ANY WEAPONS HERE. FOR WE HAVE NO NEED FOR THEM, FOR WE HAVE THE ULTIMATE WEAPON THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOW. SCIENCE!" Dr. Klien states before being approached by Dr. O.

"Um… Dr. Klein…. Doctor Klein? If I may intersect for a moment." Dr O said.

"WHAT IS IT? THESE LOBOTMITES ARE ASKING ME THINGS, O, AND I AM TRYING TO IGNORE THEM. MY PROCESSORS CAN'T IGNORE YOU BOTH AT THE SAME TIME!" Dr. Klien responds with irritation.

"Well… you know how we asked them to fetch the Sonic emitter thing? Turns out we already have it. What are the odds?" Dr. O chuckles nervously.

"WHAT IS THIS, A HIGH SCHOOL SCIENCE FAIR?! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, YOU'RE MAKING US LOOK LIKE A COLLECTION OF ROUND-EARTHERS!" Dr Klein snaps.

"You're always yelling! My receptors can't take it anymore, and neither can my feelings!" Dr. O cry's back.

"I AM YELLING BECAUSE YOU CONTAMINATED SPECIMENS CAN'T KEEP YOUR PROBES OFF THE VOLUME KNOB ON MY VOICE MODULE!" Dr. Klein shouts in anger.

"Oh for the love of… Please. Stop. Fighting." Yang remarks as she pinches the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"IT IS TRYLY THE END OF ALL INTELLIGENCE WHEN A LOBOTOMITE SPEAKS MORE WISDOM THAN YOU 'GENIUSES'" Dr. Klein remarks as he mentally pinches the bridge of his nose. "SO, IF WE HAVE THE SOUNDWAVE… SONIC… PROJECT-O THING GUN… THEN WHAT IN HEISENBERG'S NAME DO WE NEED FROM X-8? ANYONE?!"

"I believe we need a new frequency embedded into the gun. It was designed to broadcast many sounds once charged. We just don't know the frequency." Dr. Dala remarks.

"And it is LOST in X-8! Just as X-8 is forever lost to us! The sadness of my high-school days! The sadness of my high school days! The sadness of my YOUTH, MY youth! LOST!" Dr. Borous states.

"O really Borous? All you did in High School was commie fink-tattle-tale on all the kids you hated, you little teacher's pet brown-hound." Dr. O remarks.

"GIVE. THE. LOBOTMITE. THE. EMMITTER." Dr. Klien states breaking up the argument. "DOES IT HAVE AN AUDIO EFFECT FREQUENCY LOADED?"

" [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] ." Doctor 8 answers.

"Um, I don't think… wait…" Before Dr. O could finish Dr. 8 interjects and grabs the sonic gun.

" [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] ." Doctor 8 states before taking it in a weird position.

"WHAT IS HE DOING?" Dr. Klien asked.

"I think he's sonjaculating into the gun. Getting it… warmed up." Dr. O guessed as Dr. 8 humped the sonic gun. After doing it a few dozen time he seemed to be sputtering.

" [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] . [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] . [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] ." Doctor 8 said as he finishes.

"Ding… the turkey's done." Dr. O said uncomfortable.

"Oh, my Oum." Weiss remarks in discuss as she notices that while Dr. 8 was doing that, he was eyeing Weiss's newly perfect set of Brest the entire time.

"Wow, for once I'm glad I'm not the hot one." Yang remarks.

" [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] ." Dr. 8 Said as he tries to hand the sonic gun over to Dr. Klien.

"UGH, YOU GIVE IT TO THE LOBOTOMITE. I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT THING." Dr Klein says in disgust.

"Oh, I don't think so." Dr. O said with equal discus.

"I'll do it if you two are going to be ashamed of your own technological needs. Let me give it a little sonic sterilization first." Dr Dala said as she takes the sonic gun.

"Thanks, I do not want even touch that thing much less look at it after witnessing that…" Before Weiss could even finish Dr. Dala took the gun and begin to make it vibrate before putting it against the bottom of her robotic body.

"wooOOOoooOOO… all right, (huff) all right, all anti-bacterial fresh" Dr. Dala sputtered before handing a hesitant Six the gun. "Here, my little teddy bear. I have thoroughly removed all RobCo termlink code spew from the device. It is clean, shiny, and ready for your hands."

"Ugh… well at least it's shiny." Six remarks as he held it with limited fingers on the device.

"Clean however. Definitely not." Weiss remarks.

"Right so I am not going to touch that. By chance do you guys have another weapon? Say something that would spit lead real fast?" Yang asked not wanting to test what happends if she were to use a shotgun in this body.

"WHAT DID THAT ONE SAY? SPIT "LEAD?" WHAT, LIKE PENCILS?" Dr Klein asked.

"O, I think that one wants a combustion pistol." Dr O remarks.

"A GUN! Are you MAD?! We can't give it a GUN! GUNS kill, leaves big open holes in you that are like sores but WORSE." Dr Borous interjects.

" [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] ." Doctor 8 states.

"Dr. 8 is correct. We already have given the teddy bear a lethal sonic death ray filled with his sonic ejaculate and sterilized by my wooOOOing." Dr Dala said agreeing.

"Yeah we were there, please don't remind me." Six remarks as he felt dirty for holding the gun.

"Giving the teddy bear a gun would be the equivalent of following a glass of hemlock with an Abraxo chaser. Delicious and redundantly deadly." Dr. Dala continued on.

"IF WE'RE GOING TO BRING THE SOCRATIC METHOD INTO IT, FINE. GIVE THE LOBOTO-BEAR A COMBUSITON GUN. BOROUS? DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Dr. Klien asked Dr. Borous.

"Are you MAD?! We can't give it a GUN! GUNS… wait, I said that already. Yes, I have THE Cyberdog gun. With the little floppy metal ears and the curious nose sensor. Here" Dr. Borous says as he hands a huge minigun looking weapon with brain jar underneath it. It looked like this gun has been hooked up to a dog brain in pristine condition.

"FINE. DONE. THAT GUN MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE ANYWAY, ALWAYS WORRIED ITS GOING TO HUMP MY CHASSIS. ANYTHING ELSE, LOBOTOMITE?" Dr. Klien answers before handing Yang the gun. It was a lot heavier and the moment it fell into her hands she nearly fell to the ground with the wait. If it wasn't for the metallic spine she couldn't be able to carry the weapon.

"Ugh, thanks." Yang remarks as she drags the dog gun away.

"Alright, guess we will be moving on with our retrieval task." Weiss states as she felt uncomfortable being in this room.

:WELL. GOOD. WHAT ARE THE TOEN WORDS SPOKEN IN THIS CASE… UH… 'THANK YOU?' YES… THANK YOU." Dr. Klein states in a confused tone.

"Wait, are they leaving? Uh, but… eh, Dr. Klein, the Lobotomites will need rest. Recuperation. Things like that." Dr. Dala points out. "I Volunteer my chambers so it might be stared at, my monitor radars slowly scanning its form to collect sensitive data."

"Nope, I think we prefer to sleep under the starry cold night air." Six quickly spoke up.

"Um yeah, always wanted to do some camping. Guess I now have the body for it now." Weiss also said agreeingly.

"You already did things to my body without my permission. I'll pass on going through that rerun again thank you very much." Yang added.

"Yeah I don't think anyone else here is on board as well. We could of course give it Mobius' old room. It's where their brains got scooped out anyways. And plus, some of its parts are already there." Dr O stated. "Might be more comforting for it to hang out with is spines and hearts. Home is where the heart is, after all. See what I did there? Went literal."

"Eh, would have been funny if we didn't have mixed thoughts." Yang joked causing Weiss to cringe.

"Please, don't pun when you are in my body. Just please don't." Weiss begged

"I SUPPOSE. WE'LL HAVE TO MOVE THAT COUCH OUT OF THERE, BEEN PUTTING THAT OFF TOO LONG."

" [$((*&^#%] . [*…] ... [$((*&^#%] ." Dr 8 suggests.

"8 says let the Lobotomites take the Sink Central Intelligence Personality chip and re-install it." Dr O translates to the group. "That stuffy Mobious-programmed butt-ler can walk the Lobotomites, feed it, barter with it for us."

"Hey, we are not some mangy dogs!" Weiss snaps.

"Yeah, we demand treats!" Yang said jokingly.

"SILENCE, THOUGH YOU TWO ARE AS ANNOYING AS YAPPING MUTT I HAVE TO CONCURE WITH DR. 8'S IDEAD. TO THAT I PRESENT TO YOU THREE THE SINK CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE." Dr. Klien says before handing Six a small microchip. "LOBOTMITES, TAKE THIS CHIP TO THE SINK. PLUG IT IN, AND MAKE SURE THE CHIP IS CLEAN OR IT COULD SKIP. THEN MAKE WHATEVER CRUDE BIOLOGIC DEMANDS YOU NEED OF THE SINK. IT WILL CATER TO MOST OF YOUR HORMONAL WHIMS."

"Hmm, alright… say are their more personality chips?" Six asked as he looked at the device. "I mean these do look manufactured. Are there more chips?"

"ARE THERE MORE?" Dr. Klien asked sarcastically.

"Are you… echoing what it said, or… are you asking for real?" Dr. O asked.

He's asking, yes. Dr. Klein, there are many other personalities. If you recall, you hurled them off the sink balcony after your argument with Mobious." Dr. Dala added.

"IT IS NOT AN ARGUMENT IF ONE IS CLEARLY RIGHT AND THE OTHER IS CLEARLY WRONG!" Dr. Klien spat in anger before calming down. "I REMEMBER NOW. YES, LOBOTOMITE, THERE ARE OTHER CHIPS. IF YOU WANT, FIND THEM. I BELIEVE THEY ARE STORED ON HOLOTAPES IN MANY OF OUR FACILITIES. BUT YOU SHOULD STAY OUT OF THOSE NO EXPLORING AND DISCOVERING THINGS. THE SINK CENTRAL "INTELLIGENCE" SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR YOUR... HEH... NEEDS."

"Alright, just plug this thing in like it was an old video game and we will have a robot butler. Awesome." Yang remarks.

"YES. YOU MAY NEED TO WIGGLE IT IN A BIT, BUT DON'T FORCE IT. WE CAN'T RE-CODE THEM IF YOU BREAK IT." Dr. Klien explains. "THERE IS NO MORE WE CAN DO TO AID YOU AND OUR PATIENCE LEVELS ARE DEPLETED. NOW GO. REST IN THE SINK IF YOU MUST. BUT LEAVE US TO OUR RESEARCH."

"Oh if we are done, can we move again? My biogel's starting to crampagulate." Dr O asked.

"OF COURSE. GO MAN YOUR SCIENCE STATIONS. GO!" Dr Klien shouts to his Coworkers. They all broke out of line and went to a different part of the dome.

"I AM SURROUNDED BY CHILDREN." Dr. Klein hushes to himself before floating away in disappointment. As he floats away, he fails to remember that he had left the three unattended.

"Well… they seem to be… dumb. Like really dumb." Yang remarks. "I'm honestly having a hard time believing they were to one's to remove our brains."

"Agree, I did read somewhere that the gel in those tanks have a corrosive effect over a prolong time. Perhaps that's why they have gone mad." Weiss theorized.

"Yeah well lets just get our brains before we become… that." Six said with a shudder while pointing at Dr. 8. The two agreed that after witnessing what centuries of gel pickling their brains, it is even more terrifying to think of what would happen if they place their brains back into their sculls. So they quickly walked out of the dome and into the sink to form a plan to retrieve these technologies, get their brains back, and possibly burn the place to the ground in the process.

 **Hello everybody this is Wombag1786 here.**

 **Dear… sweet… merciful… BUDDHA! I have spent the past few days writing this chapter and so far, it has proven to be more taxing then writing in Navajo. Now I know what Six's brain feels like. Ugh just ugh. If anyone happens to have diolog of the think tank's final conversation, please P.M me asap before my fingers start to revolt against me. (Seriously, writing Dr. 8 was hell for my fingers. If you notice near the middle I gave up and just copied and paste the same line. Huh, now I know how muggy feels about Dr. 0.) Also, side note, next week I will be moving back into college in a week. So, I will be slowing down with production around this time. I'll still try to figure a way to write the next few chapters on time but with these scientists bickering I am going to need more time. (Sigh) Bright side, at least all those who were wondering about how both team RWBY and JNPR found themselves in the Mojave will get some answers. Well more questions will be asked but at least it will tie you over till Lonesome road.**

 **Right, so let's read some comments and reviews. At least that will bring me some joy these past few days of writing about five scientific whining little bitches.**

 **From Phygmalion: What can I say, there is a first time for everything.**

 **Yeah, Making an appearance is always fun. I would even bet my hat that they were the backbone of crossovers.**

 **Yeah I notice. It burnt five of my bagels. Ruining brunch and Lox. Still I'll take you and Mobious up on that scorpion tail. Still clearing the bodies from the theater.**

 **Thanks for writing Phygmalion**

 **From RedRat8: Aww Thanks, but if it wasn't for you (The readers) then this story wouldn't had gotten far. So thank you.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From D1NGORED: We did had water, problem was some Hugh Keays-Byrne looking clown came in and dumped the water. Screaming about how you shouldn't get addicted to water and looking for his property.**

 **Thanks hopefully I can institute something like this in future stories.**

 **Thanks for writing D1NGORED**

 **From Combine117: It's alright Plus one's are allowed. Pets well hotel policy has been dead for two centuries so I guess it's ok.**

 **Hopefully nobody got seriously hurt. Well… hopefully no one who wasn't wearing a red shirt.**

 **Thanks for writing Mrs. Combine117**

 **From FEV Grim: OHHHHH, also how did you get that in here? I had that supper mutant do full cavity searches before entry. Then again Don Fluffles made it so why the hell not.**

 **OOOOOHHHH, alright.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From Leeconnor4297: Yes, though it was meant to be a secret. So I guess that means the next one has to be more subtle. (Why they came here.)**

 **Thanks for writing Leeconnor4297**

 **From Carre: 1. Alright, phew for a second I thought I scared you away or something.**

 **2A. I did and I am inspired. And slightly tipsy. (SCOTLAND!) Also kissed that famous blarney stone so that may help with this story.**

 **2B. Well I did put out the character backstory for it but hey guess you will have a better reference. (By the way, google Alone against the flames. It's a free single player adventure map.) Still that there is part 2 not part 1 unforntely. (For you, there are some secrets within that I plan to implement into the story. Namely, Amidst the ancient trees, and the Crimson Letter.)**

 **2C. Yep, though over time you will meet some familiar faces from around the world. (*Cough, Nikola Tesla Cough) Perhaps, though I would more likely use characters from Goodfellas. (That was an amazing movie.)**

 **3\. Yeah I should know, she locked me in the closet… twice!**

 **4\. Eh, I mean a better teacher then Goodwitch but Ozpin. He is on a different level all together. (Stupid immortality.)**

 **5\. Hmm, I may need to Youtube that.**

 **6\. Eh more like switch. Still is hilarious and will get funnier as it goes along.**

 **7:** **A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh**

 **8\. Spoilers**

 **9\. Eh well it depends on who do you think should have the final say for the Sorrows future. (1. Joshua 2. Danial 3. The survivalist, or the Father in the cave.)**

 **10\. Yeah, I am going to miss it.**

 **11\. Maybe, still working on that.**

 **12\. Blake has an UNCLE! Shed those tears in glory for Blake having a now cool uncle!**

 **13\. Yeah, please don't encourage her while she is still in Yang's body. I don't have enough elephant tranquilizer darts.**

 **Yeah, Mazeltov.**

 **Probably happiness followed by shock, then anger, attempted murder, then forgiveness. (Note, the sound of forgiveness is silence. First screaming, then silence.)**

 **14\. Thank you, and your welcome. Readers like you are the reason why this story is still going. Figure I might as well do something nice to say thanks.**

 **15\. Huh, neat. Never learned an instruments growing up. Kinda wish I did.**

 **16\. Thanks, now if I were to get another thumb I can make a thumb hand. An entire hand with thumbs for fingers.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **Alright that's it. Now I'm going to pick up the remaining bits and pieces of Don Fluffles and the entire Omerta mafia. While I do so please place down your thoughts and theories down below. Like what should I call Yang and Weiss while body swapped. (*Wang? Yeiss?) Or more importantly, how did Team RWBY and JNPR arrived in the Mojave. Cause this chapter will only give you hints not answers.**

 **Thank you all for reading. This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Name: Yang Xiao Long**

 **Karma: Chaotic Good.**

 **Age: 17**

 **Skills:**

 **Unarmed**

 **Speech**

 **Unarmed**

 **S: 8**

 **P: 2**

 **E: 5**

 **C: 7**

 **I: 4**

 **A: 3**

 **L: 6**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Looks: (during brain swap had hair tied back) gold hair, lilac (red when angry) Surgical scars across head spine and chest.**

 **Starting weapons: (during brain swap laser pistol from Old World Blues DlC) Saturnite fist Super-heated and K9000**

 **Starting clothes: (for brain swap scientists' garbs) She wears a brown duster with one sleeve ripped off, under it is a yellow flannel with a pair of used jeans that are now shorts.**

 **Traits: hot blooded, built to destroy**

 **Occupation: Huntress in training**

 **Personal Items: faded picture of mother, purple bandanna, picture of team RWBY, Sunglasses.**


	36. Science Fair Grounds

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **Big Mountain, mid-day, hours after speaking with the Think Tank.**

 **3rd POV**

South of the Think Tank Weiss in Yangs body was walking towards a huge sattolight antenna station, known as the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array. Getting use to walking around in a new body had some difficulties, especially coming to terms with the fact she was for once. Brainless. She shudders at the idea that despite she still could think in a clearly and coherently. Her personality was not indifferent from when she was in her own body. However; as she walked through this horrific crater of mad science, she felt… off. One, she found herself compelled to tell a pun. Two, she found that having a metallic spin had definitely help keep her posture. Finally, Yang's hair to be getting her face more often then she liked. When she tried to have the bangs cut Yang would threaten her by guzzling stupid amount of alcohol, just to kill her bodies liver and kidneys. So, as a compromise she had her hair tied in her side like her normal hairstyle, only difference being that it had to be shorten by braiding it. As she travels alone through the crater, she can hear the sound of the K9000 growling.

"What is it girl?" Weiss asked as she pulled the K9000 from off her back.

"Grrrr." The dog brain in the jar responded. As she tried to figure out what the dog was saying she heard in the distance a dreaded question.

"Hey! Who turn off the lights?" The voice asked.

"Oh no. Not these things again." Weiss remarks as she quickly ran behind a rock. She remained quiet as two space suit men walked past her. One stopped and turn to the rock Weiss was hiding behind. Doing so revealed that the man in the space suit was just a Skelton, the suit was holding the poor bodies captive.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" The suit asked as it looked around for any signs of intruders. After a few moments the suit walked off, leaving Weiss alone. Once gone Weiss gives a small sigh of relief before placing some distance between her and the suits. As she made her way to the sattolight station she couldn't help but think back to that morning.

 _Chibi Flashback_

 _After they had installed the Chibi SINK Central Intelligence, the three decided to head out the door and book it to the three scientific station. However they met the local Chibi Y-17 trauma override harness's and some of Chibi Dr. Mobious Robo Scorpions. The three returned back to the Chibi SINK central Intelligence bruised, battered, bloodied, and burned. A few Stimpacks later Chibi Six suggested that the two get some rest while he takes a look around from the balcony with his binoculars. They would have agreed at first, but with the whole brain swapping problem they had trouble with names. So, the three spent thirty minutes trying to come up with a simple solution to fix this problem. At first Chibi Yang suggested that they switch the first letter of their name. Making Yang in Chibi Weiss's body Chibi Yeiss, while Weiss in Chibi Yang's body; Chibi Wang. That idea was shot down pretty quickly, by both Chibi Weiss and Chibi Six. Chibi Weiss suggested their names be changed temporarily to their middle names. Making Chibi Weiss's new name Chibi Neige and Chibi Yang Chibi_ _Tiàow_ _ǔ_ _. That was also too confusing. The Chibi SINK Central Intelligence suggested that Chibi Weiss be called Chibi Xue and Chibi Yang be called Chibi Dranchen. The idea itself wasn't so bad, but way that Chibi SINK Central Intelligence said it. It just sounds like it was mocking them with dry wit. So, having enough Chibi Six simply grabbed a dry erase marker and wrote Weiss on Chibi Yangs body forehead, and Yang on Chibi Weiss's body forehead. Once that was settled, Chibi Weiss and Chibi Yang went off to take a nap while Chibi Six mapped out the crater from the safety of the balcony. Chibi Weiss took the bed while Chibi Yang slept soundly on the bed. A few hours later Chibi Yang woke up believing for a moment that everything was just a bad dream. She got up to look for the bathroom when she accidently stumbled upon Chibi Weiss, admiring and foundling around with her new set of breasts. Chibi Yang was absolutely stunned by this yet she remains hidden because it was absolutely hilarious to see Chibi Weiss with a pair of perfectly shaped breast. She quickly and quietly left just to find a camera or something to record this moment. Unfortunately, she didn't have the chance to find one. Chibi Six had walked in to find Chibi Weiss playing around with her new bust. Now there is a new Chibi Six wall outline next to the old one, difference being that this one was upside down. Another few Stimpacks later Chibi Six told them everything he managed to spot with his binoculars. With the Chibi SINK Central Intelligence input and sass they managed to locate not only the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array, X-8 Research Center, and the X-13 Research Facility; but also the location of a few interesting locations. One being the Y-17 Medical Facility. A place that Six had guess contains some answers to how they were fully brain Lobotomized. So, the three agreed that they would split into two teams. Chibi Weiss and Chibi Yang would collect the three necessary technology while Chibi Six kept an eye out for danger from the balcony. So with that, Chibi Weiss headed south to the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array while Chibi Yang head east to the X-8 Research Center. They both equipped themselves with better equipment for the dangerous trek through BM. Chibi Yang had to take the Sonic emitter gun to X-8 Research Center. Thankfully she found a pair of rubber scientific gloves to wear when using the thing. Chibi Weiss had get Chibi Six to buy her new clothes since there was barley anything that can fit her in the dome, they had to buy new clothes. Thankfully the Chibi SINK Central Intelligence sold clothes her size, however it was expensive and it seemed that it was programed with a 'No less then set price' protocol. Making that set of scientist garb's and double-D sport bra really expensive. After one begrudging shopping session, the two set off into Big Mountain._

 _End of flashback_

As Weiss's flashback comes to an end, she had just arrived at the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array. There she can see the entrance was guarded by multiple humans wearing mask, janitor jumpsuits, and patient gowns. They seem to simply be walking and standing motionless. Giving off a few grunts and moans as they stand nearby.

"Hmm, that is strange." Weiss remarks as she looked out at the humans as they walked around. "Perhaps these are the Lobotomites those Doctors were talking about. Maybe I can reason with them."

Her hopes for not coming into conflict with these poor humans were dashed when one spotted her. It lets out an angry growl before tossing a scientific hatchet at her. She quickly evaded the hatchet but was now in the opening. The rest of the Lobotomites spotted her and let out a howling war yelp before charging her.

"(Sigh) Does everything here wants to kill me?" Weiss asked herself as she aims K9000. She aimed the dug gun at the oncoming intruder and without effort sent them flying in pieces.

"Bark, Bark!" The gun responded once the last of the Lobotomites died.

"Huh, that went better then expected." Weiss remarked at recoil. She remembered firing 357. Magnum rounds before. They would always have a kick back that took her years to handle. However, in this body they had a kickback of a 22. Rounds.

"Bark, Curious Bark?" K9000 asked as its little metallic ears flopped around.

"Oh, nothing. You did a good job." Weiss remarks as she patted in between the robotic. She had to admit that felt slightly ridiculous to treat this gun like a dog. However, it seemed to respond well to this treatment.

"Happy Bark, Bark." K9000's said as its metallic ears flopped around in joy.

"Aww, now I know how Ruby feels." Weiss remarks as she pets the side of the K9000's brain case. There she noticed the yellow print 'K9000' logo on the side. She felt a pang of sadness for the dog who's brain is forever trapped inside the cold confines of the weapon.

"Huh, say do you mind if I call you something else?" Weiss asked as she walked over to the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array.

"Happy Bark, Bark." K9000's replied back.

"I'll take that as an approving answer." Weiss remarked before taking a moment to think of a name. "Hmm, how about… Roxie?"

"Very Happy Bark, Bark." K9000's barked in agreement as it tried to wag it's nonattached tail.

"I'll take that as a yes." Weiss remarked in a more cheerful tone. "Now let's get going so I can get my brain back."

"Bark, Bark!" Roxie remarks happily. Weiss then walks onward towards the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array with relative ease. As she got closer to the building, she wondered how Yang was doing in her body. She has to admit that having Yang's body has it's perks, but she would not trade her own body for a pair of perfect breast. As she got closer to the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array she hears explosions in the background near the X-8 Research Center.

"Oh, Oum what is that Dolt doing with my body?" Weiss remarks.

"Curious bark, bark?" Roxie asked.

"(Sigh) Forget it Roxie. I'm sure Yang can handle my body with the upmost respect." Weiss said with a uncertain tone.

 _Meanwhile outside of the X-8 Research Center, in a place called X-7b Boom Town Target Zone_

Yang was tossed to the ground by a Lobotomite after being ambushed by a landmine. She struggled to keep her head, both from a Proton axe and the crater of green sludge. She quickly moved out of the way before pulling out Weiss's laser pistol from her hip. With a single blast the Lobotmite fell to the ground in a pile of ash.

"Gah, what is this place with Sci-fi horror Bullshit!" Yang complains before reaching down to grab the Proton axe. However she was interrupted when she was hit in the back of the head by something hard, this sent her flying face first into the green radioactive sludge. Yang pulls her face from the sludge just to see the next Lobotomite wearing a blue power fist.

"Ugh, seriously?" Yang asked as she gets up. "I am not going to die from a braindead idiot with a power fist. So come on."

The Lobotomite didn't understood what the flat chested girl had just said. But when she held up her fist, she saw it as invitation to attack and went for it. It went for a left jab that Yang ducked under. She returned a quick uppercut strike to the Lobotomite. However, the moment her fist collided with that brainless head, she felt a stinging pain in her knuckles. Weiss was not one for physical combat, so it was no shocker that even with aura enhancement; punching, the one skill that Yang excelled the most at. Was rendered useless in this body. Despite feeling like she punched a brick wall; Yang still sent that Lobotomite flying back, as it flew back the light blue power glove fell off its arm.

"Ugh, motherfucker…" Yang remarks as she shook her hand in pain. As she held her hand the Lobotomite got back up, not caring that it's entire bottom jaw was missing. It races toward Yang with a broken piece of shrapnel it picked up to use as a knife. Seeing that it was running towards her she quickly pulls out the laser pistol only to hear a small click.

"Son of a bit…" Yang couldn't finish her sentence before being tackled by the Lobotomite. It tried to stab her with the piece of shrapnel, yet Weiss aura managed to stop her from inflicting anything serious. Still having this brain-dead abomination on top of her was not idea. So, Yang reached out for anything to use against it. She didn't grab anything till she felt the cold steel of the Power glove. Quickly grabbing it she smacked the Lobotomite upside the head, knocking it off her. With Yang on top she begin to beat the poor creature to death with it. After reducing the Lobotomite to a fine paste she lifted her arms up to the air in exhaustion and horror to beating what was once human to death. She let out a remorseful shout before being interrupted by a rouge cyborg dog.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH I HATE SCIENCE!" Yang shouts as she fights of the cyber dog of camera.

 _Back over with Weiss_

Weiss shudder at the thought what Yang was doing with her body. However, her thoughts were interrupted when she approached the door to the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array, she found a strange symbol painted on the front. It was thirteen stars in a circle, with five lines painted beneath it. Completely red and well painted, almost like it was spray painted on.

"Huh, that is strange." Weiss remarks

"Curious bark, bark?" Roxie asked.

"Well, it's too well painted to be considered hand drawn. So if I had to guess this symbol was made by a cutout. Thing is, from what I observed from these Lobotomites. They don't seem to carry the mental capacity to make a picture much less this one." Weiss explains to the dog gun.

""Curious bark, bark?" Roxie asked once more.

"Oh, right. I do apologies. I have never owned a weapon that could talk back to me before." Weiss apologies before moving back into the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array building. Inside she was greeted by multiple malfunctioning Securitron. She fought them off with relative ease, but still even with her enhanced body, she can still feel the burn of a well place laser shot. Taking a moment to inject herself with a stimpack she accidently found a personality chip on the table she was leaning on. It said on the side, 'PC LIGHTSWITCH 1'. The place they were staying at was rather dark, so having an AI that can set the lights perfectly would come in handy. So she pocketed it before heading up the stairs to the sattolight dish. Taking a ladder up she found herself outside, after carefully climbing the scaffolding she made it up to the X-2 Antenna. Using Yangs strength she managed to pry free the X-2 Antenna with relative ease. She slowly begins to climb down when a light hits her eye. She looked around for where that light was coming from. That's when she notices it was from the Think Tank Dome Balcony. Six was using a piece of the mirror to reflect the sunlight at Weiss. She knew that he would do that if he spotted something dangerous coming her way. Question is, where is the danger coming from? As she looked around, she can hear Dr. Mobious coming over the sound system.

"AHH, TRYING TO STEAL THE X-2 TRANSMITTER ARRAY ANTENNA, ARE YOU? YOU WON'T SUCCEED, NOT IF MY LEATHEL ROBO SCORPIONS HAVE ANY SAY ABOUT IT!"

She quickly made her way down and looked over the side of the edge to see that there are indeed a few dozen robo-scorpions crawling in through the door.

"Oh great. More scorpions." Weiss remarks as she loads another clip into Roxie.

"Angry Bark, Bark." Roxie remarks.

"Alright, girl. Let's take care of these scorpions and go get Yang." Weiss states before racing inside the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array to fight the oncoming hoard of Robo-Scorpions.

 **30 minutes of intensive fighting later**

Outside the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array, Weiss stumbles out of the facility burned and bruised. During the fight she had dropped Roxie and was forced to use the X-2 Antenna as a mallet. Thankfully that did the trick against the Robo Scorpions, however she still got pinched and burned by their claws and laser tails. She picked up Roxie by the end of the fight and begin to make track to the X-8 Research center east of her with a limp in her step. After a small trek east, she had made it to the facility to see multiple piles of dead Robo-Scorpions, Lobotomites, Robo-Dogs, and Night Stalkers laying dead and brutally beaten outside the door. Weiss quickly pulls Roxie off her back and entered X-8 Research center with caution. Inside were a few scattered bodies of those murderous scientific abomination, all dead from the same infliction like the one's outside. As Weiss slowly walks down the stairs to the left, she came upon a pile of destroyed Mr. Handy units; and Yang sitting down next to a ramp, bruised and bloodied.

"Oh, Oum Yang!" Weiss shouts before racing towards her body. Yang had been fighting for god knows how long. She was covered in slash marks made from two different types of claws and proton axes. The tips of her hair was died green from the radioactive sludge she had fought in. Blood completely covered her entire body; it was like she took a full submersed swim inside a blood bath. Her left arm was dislocated, she had a broken nose, laser burns, huge dog bite marks, and a black eye. To top it all off, she was missing her right front tooth. On her right arm was a blue power fist that still had pieces of scalp and hair stuck to the end. Weiss can barely read the white logo on the side that says Saturnite.

"By Monty's sake Yang, what did you do with my body?" Weiss asked as she administrates her emergency super stimpack.

"Well, let's see princess… oh right I had to go back to high school… four times!" Yang weakly explained as Weiss quickly placed her bodies arm back into its socket. "They had these cyborg dog things roaming the halls and once I completed the first challenge, I was locked in here with a few of those Robo-Scorpions… and a dozen Lobotomites. After that brawl which I won, I had to do it again… this time I had twice the amount of cyborg dogs on this Loli ass. Things got even worse when I had to rerun both tests again. Difference being I had those snake creatures chasing me rather than cyborg dogs."

"You mean Night Stalkers?" Weiss asked as she helped Yang up.

"Oh, so that is what they are called? Well yes then. I was forced to sneak through Highschool with a pack of angry Night Stalker chasing me. Ugh worst part was when they bite my ankles… and neck. Every time they did, I swear I feel my heart burning out of my chest."

"That is expected to happen. They are part rattle snake so they are highly venomous." Weiss explains.

"Oh really? Huh guess this new heart is coming in handy after all." Yang remarks before spitting out a piece of Weiss's back molar. "Speaking of which here, I got the dumb schematics for this stupid thing."

Yang hands Weiss the Sonic emitter gun. Not carrying that she had no gloves to hold the weapon. She then pulled out blue prints for the K9000 upgrade. "Found this in the kennel after meeting, Gabe. (Shudder.) Now I know why Blake fears dogs so much."

"Huh, interesting. So what about this place?" Weiss asked.

"From what I understand it's a splicing facility. They place together two things and splice them together. I found some instructions at the end of the test. Also found a few cyborg dogs playing poker. So there's that." Yang answers before handing Weiss the rece for a robot and dog splicing.

"Huh, that is interesting." Weiss remarks as she quickly skimmed through the instructions.

"Yeah, that is pretty mess up." Yang remarks as she leans against a terminal. Not realizing she had sat down she accidently started the machine. A few moments later the machine warmed up and a claw branches out from the ceiling down towards Weiss. It grabbed the K9000 from her back.

"Hey, Roxie!" Weiss shouts as she tried to grab the machine. However, it did not require the mechanical turret but rather Roxy's brain case. So it dropped the body and brought the brain into a tube.

"Scared bark, bark!" Roxie whimpered.

"Yang you dolt!" Weiss shouts in a panic. "What did you do!?"

"I don't know!" Yang remarks as she turns around to see what she was sitting on. As Weiss push her aside to see what was going a robotic voice came over the speakers.

 _"Splicing proses between Robotic subject and Canis lupus familiaris,_ _please stand back"_

A robot and Roxies brain fell on a stage like area before a bright light engulfed the two. When the light died down neither the brain case or the robot remained. What was their was a Cyber Dog with a red dome.

"… Roxie?" Weiss asked aloud.

"Happy Bark, Bark!" Roxie replied before noticing she has a tail now. She quickly gave it a chase before trotting over to Weiss. She sat down and gave another series of barks. "Happy Bark, Bark!"

"Oh, my Oum… ROXIE!" Weiss shouts before placing her hands around the dog. Roxie replied with a happy bark. It has been over two centuries since she received a hug. It nearly made the dog cry.

"Aw look at you two. Guess science here isn't all bad." Yang remarks before looking at the computer.

"I suppose we can make our loyal companions live a little longer with no ill effect does sound good." Weiss states as she stands up. "However, if you do something stupid again; I will do something drastic to your body."

"Phff, right… say Weiss do you want to do more splicing before we go back to the Sink?" Yang asked as she set up the spicing table for the next experiment.

"No, we got lucky that Roxie here was made into a loyal robotic canine. I would rather not push our luck and have an abomination of science appear before us." Weiss remarks. However, Yang simply gave a devious smile and activated the process again. Once more the machine started and an announcement came over the speaker.

 _"Splicing proses between Homo sapiens subject and Robot,_ _please stand back"_

A robot and a Lobotomite fell onto the splicing table and after another bright light blanketed the surgical platform had faded. Only thing remaining was a Robobrain bot. It looked around the platform before speaking in a surprised tone.

" _Who am I? I feel… difrent, awake, alive. For the first time in ever. What is this strange new world that is around me? What does it hold instore for a dreamer such as myself?"_ Unfortunately, this high hoped robot brain didn't have long and soon something went wrong and the bot short circuited itself. Last thing it said before bursting in an electrical explosion was the phrase. _"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"_

Weiss and Yang stood they're for a few moments before Yang finally broke into a giggle. Weiss couldn't help herself either and soon joined her. After a few moments the two were laughing.

"Heh, Heh. I know this is mean but heh, heh that was funny." Yang snickered.

"I agree, heh, heh as cruel as it may be heh, heh but it truly was amusing heh, heh to say the least." Weiss chuckled before calming down. "Right we need to leave soon. I rather have us go back to the Sink to see if there is anything, we can use to fix my body."

"Alright, but can we do just one last one for the road?" Yang asked. Weiss thought it over for a moment and figured why not.

"I suppose one last experiment won't kill anybody." Weiss remarks. "Alright, one last splicing test."

Yang gives a toothy grin and typed instructions into the computer and sure enough the machine once more begin it's splicing process.

 _"Splicing proses between Homo sapiens subject and Canis lupus familiaris_ _please stand back"_

A Lobotomite and a dog landed on the surgical platform before being covered by a blinding light. What came out of the light was not expected. In front was an abomination of science, a blob of flesh and dog buts. It was a cruel miracle that somehow it was still alive. It opened one .

"Please… kill… me…" The abomination pleaded before vomiting up what is presumable another hell spawn of science from its mouth.

Both Weiss and Yang complied and quickly grabbed a nearby monkey wrench before betting the horrific abomination to death. Once it was presumed to be dead they quickly raced back over and found flammable oil to douse the body in before burning its corpse. With the creature dead and it's body burned the three silently walked out the front doors of the X-8 Research center, both with a disturbed look etched on their faces. They slowly made their way south to avoided X-7b Boom Town Target Zone which is now crawling with Robo-Scorpions. As they went south Weiss noticed a familiar sign upon a door. It was the same hand painted old-world flag graffiti. Like the one at the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array, it was in red upon the door. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards it.

"Hey Weiss, what are you doing?" Yang asked as she followed Weiss to the door.

"This symbol." Weiss states as she points at the door. "I have seen this symbol on the door at the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array."

"Yeah, so?" Yang remarks.

"Yang, I think someone was here? Someone who was not Lobotomize came here." Weiss explains.

"And what, spray painted their symbol? Phss, two hundred years of apocalypse and there is an asshole with a spray can still alive." Yang remarks sarcastically.

"(Sigh) No Yang, I mean maybe someone left these messages as a warning. When I entered the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array, I was attacked by rouge Protectrons." Weiss remarks before leaning down to pick up a 12.7 SMG casing. "It seems like the most logical reason these paintings are up."

"Alright, so if I see red stars that means something bad is inside?" Yang asked.

"Well there is one way to find out." Weiss remarks as she pulls out the X-2 Antenna.

The two enter the building. Inside they came to an elevator with the name of the facility above. It seemed that they have entered the Y-17 Medical facility. They entered the elevator and it took them down deeper into the Y-17 Medical facility. Inside the Y-17 Medical facility, they were greeted by rouge Mr. Handy units who tried to cut them with buzz saws or burn them with flame throwers. However, the three managed to reduce them to scrap metal with ease. Inside they found the remains of an Auto-Doc under some rubble with signs that it was hit with a few grenades. Upstairs they found another personality chip for the Auto-Doc back at the Sink. They were about to leave when Roxie barked at a forcefield to the side of the room. Weiss couldn't open it up, but Yang could. She pulled out the sonic emitter gun and with one shot the force field came down. The three entered the secondary room to find that it was a prison. In each cell was a skeletal body, it seemed that who ever was unfortunately placed inside had either died of thirst, starvations, or some depraved experiment.

"My Oum… this is. Horrible." Weiss remarks in discuss at the sight of two adult skeletons that were sown together to form an unholy conjoined twin. As she looked around Yang interrupted her thoughts by calling out to her.

"Yo, Weiss, look what I found." Yang called out from the other side of the cell. In her hand was a Holotape.

"Where did you get that?" Weiss asked as she walked over to her.

"I found it in that cell." Yang answers as she points to the only empty cell. In it was a bed and tin plate like the rest, but their was some graffiti on the wall. Upon closer inspection, Weiss recognize it as The Brotherhood of Steel logo. Outside the cage it seems there were a few more shell casings, which of course explains the busted cell lock.

"So, what is this thing?" Yang asked.

"A Holotape. A recorded message." Weiss answerers.

"Oh cool. So how do you play it?" Yang asked.

Weiss looked around and noticed a terminal near the entrance to the cell block and motion for Yang to follow as well. Once they got to the terminal Weiss uploaded the tape to the Terminal. After a few moments the message begins to play.

 _"This is Christine Royce. Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel... the Circle. Not going to make it through this, hope someone finds this message, gets it to the Brotherhood in the West. Tracked a rogue Brotherhood Elder, Elijah, here, to the Big Empty._

 _Place is more than it seems, there's a crater hidden deep inside. Junkyard of pre-War labs scattered across the crater's surface, all still running... like this one. Elijah's dissecting these centers, one by one... tracked him to an old Chinese-American internment camp. Survivors, ghouls, have bomb collars. Robots moved in when I tried to intercept him... Elijah sent the camp ghouls against us both, like walking bombs. Got hit by the explosions, woke up here. Guess the medical robots were programmed to bring wounded victims from the camp to this center. Some kind of Auto-Doc prototype lab... manned by corpses trapped inside suits that keep them moving, no idea why. Not sure how long I'm going to last... cut open my head like a lot of the humans I've seen here, feel strange, can talk, but can't hack the term..._

 _...wait, an explosion outside. Someone's here... someone's..._ " The message ends with an explosion that left Weiss completely speechless.

"So this chick was a knight? For a group called the Brotherhood of Steel? Huh, I wonder if she got out alive?" Yang remarked.

"She did." Weiss remarks as she removes the Holotape from the terminal. "I met her in person not too long ago."

"Wait you did? Where?" Yang asked.

"The Sierra Madre." Weiss answerers before storming off leaving Yang completely confused. Weiss has never mentioned this Sierra Madre before. The tone she used when describing the place felt uneasy. Like a fresh wound. So Yang quickly chased after her to learn more about this Sierra Madre.

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here.**

 **So, this chapter was difficult to write. Not because of writers block. Rather I have been writing in the car as I drive to Pen State to visit my younger brother before driving back up to my college in Connecticut. Right so sad news before I answer your questions. I will not upload another chapter next week. While writing Jackolope89 brought up the mistakes in the previous chapter. Taking a closer look I agree with him/her. (Side note: Jack, no. Your comment wasn't harsh at all. Guest 8-25-19 was harsh.) So next weekend I will spend it fixing my mistakes. Right so let's answer some questions and comments.**

 **From RedRat8: Yes that may be the most obvious answer, but just like the Dark Pictures: Man of Medan. Not everything is as it seems. As for names, the idea was a good one. But due to how I am writing this on the road I decide to stick with normal names. Still I placed it in as reference and thanks for suggesting.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Combine117: Yeah, I think we can agree with that. Alright, I would suggest taking a seat but it seems you already have. I'll see if I can get Boone to brink a cocktail or two your way.**

 **Thanks for writing** **Combine117 wife.**

 **From Helljumper206: *Quickly rereading… Son of a bitch. (Sigh) Thanks I'll get that fix.**

 **Thanks for writing Helljumper206**

 **From TheHatter1: Oh sorry to hear that man, hope you get better. (Side note please ignore "Guest" Comment about you. I rather enjoy your News media segments.)**

 **Anyways, thanks for attending. Also sorry for the cameras, during the shootout. Hopefully this chapter has proven to be more hilarious then the last chapter.**

 **Thanks for writing The Hatter1**

 **From FEV Grim: Yeah, worst part I have to fix the mistakes. *Hitting my head against keyboard**

 **In any case hopefully you have power soon.**

 **Thanks for writing** **FEV Grim**

 **From Guest 8-25-19: Uh huh. Tell me. If you hate RWBY so much then why are you even reading this story? Also, I am going to ask you politely to refrain from being rude to my other reviewers. I enjoy their comments and short stories. Reading them helps me get past writers blocks.**

 **Thanks for writing, Guest**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem, glad that the annoyance made someone laugh.**

 **2A. No problem, just don't fight the bear. (As McGruff the crime dog said before being crushed by Smokey Bear. "Remember Kids… REMEMBER ME!")**

 **2B. Um that is difficult to answer. From what I remember the Godfather had something that most movies today don't have. A good sequel. So sorry, you are on your own with that.**

 **2C. Fair enough. Though I am to busy laughing about how humanity nearly died due to two lovers quarrel. (Funny how love can build worlds… and destroy them at the same time. Personally I would suggest Ozpin and Salem fix their relationship with the same speech that happened in Stranger Things season 3. The part where Murray tells Joyce and Hopper to "Stop your bickering for my sake, or pull this car to the side. Get out. Tear your clothes off. AND JUST GET IT OVER WITH!")**

 **2D. I once had an idea where big players from the Fallout universe find themselves in Remnant. One was Joshua Gram who was saved by Blakes dad. He then becomes basically a terrifying Qrow figure to Blake.**

 **3\. Yes, science… aint it a bitch**

 **4\. heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh.**

 **5\. Yeah… still though, my hands really hate me.**

 **6\. Trying to work that. Had to make an extra chapter to fit this in.**

 **7\. Funny thing is, it was not any gods, BM scientist, or Salem who sent the children to the Mojave waste. The culprit however is present throughout the story.**

 **8\. Trying but it is hard to write in a cramp car driving all over New England.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Jackalope89: Yeah, I am working on trying to get a Beta reader to… wait, last chapter? … Oh, yeah I see what you mean. Yeah, in my defense writing these idiots Dialog is like trying to count the grains of sand in a test tube. Not to mention I was sleep deprived when writing this. I just wanted to finish it by any means necessary. Sorry about the misspelling. Anyways don't worry about it. Criticism helps improve the story. (Seriously it is fine. What Guest 8-25-19 was harsh.)**

 **Thanks for writing Jackalope89**

 **From Guest 9-1-19: Thanks, good luck finding the Easter eggs in the story.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment or question down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	37. Science Wiz

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **3rd POV**

 **Inside the Think Tank SINK.**

 _Some kind of Auto-Doc prototype lab... manned by corpses trapped inside suits that keep them moving, no idea why. Not sure how long I'm going to last... cut open my head like a lot of the humans I've seen here, feel strange, can talk, but can't hack the term..._

 _...wait, an explosion outside. Someone's here... someone's..._

" The message comes to an end. Six removes it from his Pip-Boy. An hour ago, Weiss and Yang had returned with a few things. The most concerning object has to be the would-be last words of Cristine on Holotape. As he listens to the message again, trying to listen for every single detail; Yang listened to Weiss's experience at the Sierra Marae.

"Wait, so you nearly died by a bear trap gauntlet?" Yang asked slightly horrified by what she is hearing.

"Unfortunately so. Though looking back on it, I'm glad to say that I only lost my ring finger and nothing more." Weiss remarks as she felt Yang's right ring finger. As she does, Roxie who was laying on her lap begins to lick at it.

It was weird to have it back after getting use to not having it. Yang however wasn't so keen on the missing finger. Especially if the ghost itch begins to plague her robotic mind. Before the conversation could continue on, Six walks back into the room.

"So did you learn anything from that recording?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah not much, but I know a few people downstairs who might help." Six remarks as he stows the Holotape into his back pocket.

"I doubt those guys can give a straight answer." Yang remarks.

"Or any straight answers." Weiss added. "They seem to have gone crazy from decades of corrosive Bio-Med gel."

"Bio oh what?" Yang asked.

"The green stuff that keeps their brains stabilize. Has a corrosive effect that slowly drives these things crazy." Six quickly explains getting an "Ohhh" From Yang. "Anyways, yeah doubtful but unfortunately they are the only ones who have an idea on what is going on."

"(Sigh) As much as wish it wasn't so, I must agree. They truly know what is going on in this mad excuse of a science laborite." Weiss said with a sigh.

"So what now? We go down stairs and crack some domes?" Yang asked as she cracks her knuckles. To which she winced since she was still in Weiss's fragile body.

"Um no. You look like ham and shit." Six said flatly, pointing out the multiple tears and wears Yang had done to Weiss's body. "You two stay behind and I'll see what is going on with the Brains."

"Are you sure that is wise? With that pacification field on, they can kill you with little resistance." Weiss asked.

"That is true but I know you are exhausted from carrying that body through this scientific hell." Six remarks. Gaining a curious moan from Roxie. "And your cyborg dog that used to be a brain in a gun."

"True, along the way I found this chip for the Auto doc. I suppose we can use that to fix up my body." Weiss remarks as she pulls out the Personality chip.

"Alright, this will take an hour… if we are lucky." Six remarks sarcastically before heading towards the Think Tank.

Once gone Weiss got both the light switch and the Auto Doc functioning. The Auto Doc had an old soul personality while the light switch had a flirtatious scientist tone. She and the light switch talked about this Dr. Mobious while Yang entered the machine. Weiss had to admit, she was felt slightly claustrophobic seeing her body entered one of those accursed machine. After an hour of surgery Yang walked out fresh as rain. Weiss's body had been stitched up and cleaned. Along with that the machine had done some much needed dental work, applying some strong paste and replacing the tooth with a plastic one. It looked like nothing had happened. A few more hours passed and both Weiss and Yang grew board playing a game called Caravan. Eventually the two dozed off. As they slept silently on the bed with Roxie at their feet, the robo-dog begin to stir before the door to the outside opened. Roxie gives a low grow, waking Weiss up.

"Hmm, what is it girl?" Weiss asked as she struggled to get Yang's hair out of her face.

"Woof, Woof!" Roxie barked as she ran to the door. Weiss was tempted to wake up Yang, but her snoring made it difficult. Weiss slowly walked over to the door hesitantly. As she slowly approached the door, it suddenly opened and in a fit of panic she punched the figure. He was sent flying back, into the imprint wall. This not only left an imprint next to (Chibi) Six's wall imprint but also woke up Yang.

"(Snore) Eh, what?!" Yang asked as she nearly burst from her bed.

"Someone is inside!" Weiss hisses as she goes for the laser pistol underneath the bed.

"Who?" Yang asked as she grabbed her power fist.

"I don't know." Weiss remarks as she and Yang walked out of their room. The entire Sink was dark due to having no proper lightbulb working. It would take a few moments for the slow burning lights turn on. As they move towards the figure the person slowly falls to the ground with a thud and a groan. Yang grabbed and pinned the person to the ground while Weiss held her Laser pistol to his head. After a few moments the lights turned back on, revealing the intruder to be Six.

"Oh, Oum. Six?" Yang asked as she got off him.

"OOO, um are you ok Six?" Weiss asked feeling slightly guilty for making a third and final imprint in the wall.

"Ugh, I am… not, ok." Six groans as he tries to get off the ground. As he tries to, he simply slumps over; revealing his bloodied and bruised body. All over him were various burn and bite marks. However, a few new injuries include some Cazador stings and glowing maggots. Interestingly he was no longer bleeding internally, he was now bleeding externally as well. Weiss weight heavily on Weiss's conscious.

"Oh, Oum. I'm dreadfully sorry for this." Weiss said as she picks him up.

"It's ok… Hic, this is what I get for not using protection." Six joked before letting out another small hic.

"Um, Six. You are wearing leather armor mixed with pieces of signs… you are pretty protected." Yang remarks as she helped Weiss put him into the Auto Doc.

"Then why, Hic. Do I have to take care of eight kids? Hic." Six said before letting out a small giggle as the door to the Auto Doc closes behind him.

"… Auto Doc… what is wrong with Six?" Yang asked feeling weird that Six is calling her his bastard.

"Hmm, it seems your pa here is suffering from freelancer professor Rick. E Sanchez Battle brew." Auto Doc remarks.

"Battle Brew?" Yang asked.

"When Professor Sanchez and his grandson Morty Smith came to Big mountain back before the war, he brought with him a strange cocktail that he would constantly drink on site. He called it his quote ' _Elixir of good shit, Wubba Lubba dub-dub bitches_!' Suffice to say, most of the scientist got hooked on it." The Auto Doc said as the surgery equipment starts up.

"So what is this Battle Brew?" Weiss asked again.

"Well it is basically vodka mixed with Med-X and a Stim. Followed up with a mutational biproduct." Auto Doc explains. "You don't have to worry about your pa though. He should be right as rain after a good night sleep."

"He isn't our dad." Yang states.

"He really isn't. For a AI doctor you seriously don't know much about genetic traits and patters." Weiss scolded.

"Oh I know he wasn't related to either of you. I was just guessing you are just orphans that he adopted. You two seem like the double trouble sister type seeing how he has to put up with your antics." Auto Doc remarks.

"Sisters? I am not her surrogate sister!" Weiss scolds feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, besides I actually do have a sister!" Yang states. "Beside what antics does Six have to put up with?"

"… The wall." Auto Doc remarks flatly.

"…Oh." Was Yang's only response.

 **Hours later**

Six now patched up had left the Auto doc. He however was still under the influence of the Battle Brew. So, after a quick nap he woke up with a massive hangover. He managed to mumble incoherently that he spent hours trying to convince the Dr's of the Think Tank to talk about who was the last visitors. Had to make a sprint around the entire facility to find things they wanted. That and flirt with one… (*Shudder) some places were much difficult to get. He had to look all over the map to find Dr. 0's walking eye's. He was attacked by a bunch of bloat fly's; one was glowing green and it was a nightmare to take down. Then he was chased into the botanic garden where he was attacked by multiple over grown weeds. After narrowly escaping, he had to find Dr. Borous stupid dog bowl, which lead him to the Z-9 Crotalus DNA Preservation Lab. He found out where the Night Stalkers were manufactured and bred here at Big Mountain in the Z-9 Crotalus DNA Preservation Lab. Unfortunely, the Bowl wasn't their so he walked to the Z-14 Pepsinae DNA Splicing Lab. Turns out fucking Cazador's were also created and bread here in Big Mountain as well. So now exhausted and in pain he traveled south and found himself in Higgs Village. He found the dumb dog bowl but it was guarded by a baby Deathclaw named striped. He only managed to kill it by drowning it in the fountain. Bright side he found Battle Brew along with a Personality chip for the radio in the SINK. As he heads back to the SINK and he was forced into the Securitron De-Construction Plant. Ran into crazed robots left and right. As he left, covered in burns he was covered in burn marks. He made it back with another Personality Chip, but only barely. After collecting the things, they wanted they became more open with their unexpected guest. Turned out there were three notable visitors that visited Big Mountain. Two males and one female. They already knew who was the female but not the two males. The first male was pretty old and had hold himself up in a few makeshift outposts around the crater. The second male seemed to have left the place relatively cleaner than the older man. He had an ancient name and asked a lot of questions. None scientific but rather historic. The Think Tank couldn't get a beat on this guy and had no idea where he was hold up in his time at Big Mountain. However, the elderly man they pointed out to everywhere he was held up on his Pip-Boy. So, after printing out a map, Weiss and Yang headed out into Big Mountain to find these outposts.

They found the camp on top of the Signal Hills Transmitter. It was a mess of shredded sleeping bags parts and radio transmitter. After exploring the place they headed west to find what looked like an internment camp. It was call little Yangtze. Inside were headless corpses rotting in the camp. All had on a grey jumpsuit with a red X on their back. Yang can see that Weiss was absolutely horrified by this and quickly moved her away from the horrifying sight. They headed inside the camp tower to find evidence that someone had made into a base. Beside a desk was an Interesting looking L.A.E.R Rifle. Someone had made some modifications to the weapon to fire at a faster rate, but at the cost of malfunctioning. Weiss decided to hold onto it for now. Next to the L.A.E.R was a poster of the Sierra Madre covering a bodie and an active terminal. Yang dives in, reading all it's contents while Weiss looked down at the poste. She was horrified at what she read.

 **Day 2, 2nd day at pre-War concentration camp. Kept China citizens here before war. Radiation turned them, had to keep them in camp with collars explains why some of these "slave collars" exist, always wondered, some were clearly pre-War tech. Researching the collar frequencies, touchy - circuit architecture is messy, de-constructing them taking time. Must be careful, can't be spotted by local robots, or insane brains from the Dome will try to haul me back there, then... research me.**

 **Day 3, No sign of that Courier** **from before. He stays out of my way, I'll stay out of his. Been thinking about that "Sierra Madre** **" he mentioned... if he's right, I'd just need to find the casino radio frequency to track it down. Wouldn't need his help. If the working holograms and toxic gas are preserved there, might be easier to study them there with no robots to interfere. And those dispensers... might have a use for those as well.**

 **Day 4, still continuing research... found way to deactivate collar after some failures, just a few headless ghouls. It's been hard to go fishing in the camp without one trying to run the gate and their heads exploding. Damn collars, twitchy.**

 **...need to ration the Mentats** **, giving me migraines**

 **While setting up the radios to monitor Dome and robots, thought I saw glint (scope?) from the building on the other side of compound.**

 **Should check it out, make sure I'm not being watched... might be that Courier?**

 **Still, he would have come straight up rather than hiding. Instinct says it's someone else...**

In Yang's head she put it together that the sniper was this Christine person. She was trying to get a clean shot when she was captured and brought to the Y-17 Medical Facility. She was about to suggest that they should go and get it when she noticed the numerous of disabled bomb collars surrounding the place. She remembered the horrifying tales that Weiss had told her about. How hundreds died screaming with beeping collars around their neck. Weiss may not be her sister but if she was Ruby, Yang would get her out immediately. So, she grabbed Weiss by the shoulder. This startled her a bit but Yang motioned for her to follow. Seeing that they were near the X-13 Research Facility, Yang thought it is for the best for them to take a break from following the trails of Father Elijah and this mysterious Courier. As they slowly walked towards the X-13 Research Facility, Yang decided to break the silence.

"… So who do you think this Courier is?" Yang asked.

"Hm? Oh, well that is not easy to answer. From what I can see, he is smart and yet curious at the same time?" Weiss remarks as she breaks free from her trance.

"How so?" Yang asked.

"Well. He managed to keep a single step ahead of the entire Think Tank, yet he came here to get answers to questions. Even walked into the dome to ask those scientist face to face. However, Six was really vague with what he said." Weiss explains before something clicked in her mind. "Perhaps he might know who this Courier is and can explain why he traveled out here."

"Yeah but didn't you said he had amnesia from surviving a dirt nap?" Yang asked as she made a finger gun with her finger and pointing it at her head.

"Yes, but he just talked about his mother when he was intoxicated. Maybe his memories are slowly returning to him." Weiss suggests.

Yang had to agree and the two returned to their quiet walk to the X-13 Research Facility. As they slowly see its doors within sight another question begin to bug Yang. She turned to Weiss and asked her about Six.

"Say Weiss. Why is everyone thinking we are Sixxy's kids?" Yang asked causing Weiss to nearly choke on Yang's hair and spit.

"(Cough) What?" Weiss asked.

"I mean I don't see any resemblance between him and me… or you… Ren and Nora. P-Money and Johhny-boy… Ruby and especially Blake. Yet everyone comments that we must be his kids. Kinda freaky, am I right?" Yang remarks.

"Yeah though I think Nora had already came up with an answer to that." Weiss answers.

"Really? What is it?" Yang asked, surprised that it was Nora who came up with a solid answer before Weiss.

"He looks after us, makes sure we are safe, and if she was not embellishing the facts; murdered a Legion Spy with his bare hands before burying him in an unmarked grave." Weiss remarks gaining a similar. "Wait, what about killing and burying a corpse?" from Yang. "In short; if that isn't what a father would do for his child, then what would that make him?"

"Me and Ruby's uncle?" Yang answers.

"Ruby has to agree but no, Nora suggests that makes him our dad by circumstance. Thinking back to it, I suppose she has a point." Weiss concurred.

"Huh… so does that mean everyone's parents now have to share custody with Sixxy?" Yang asked.

Weiss tried her hardest not to grin, but the idea of Six removing her and Winter from her abusive father sounded slightly amusing. Her thoughts soon betrayed her when her imagination showed her a Chibi Six fighting her chibi father off screen. Once done beating him against every file cabinet he would take them away where he would provide her and Winter with a proper home and family. Though it sounded ridicules it was quite amusing to think about. She soon begins to let out a small giggle that grew into a hardy laugh. Yang soon joined in and the two entered the X-13 Research Facility laughing, unaware of what was waiting for them inside.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. So, you all remember last week that I said that I will be fixing my past mistakes? That may have blown up in my face. Unfortunately I only managed to get a handful of chapters done and time to write this short chapter along with school work. (If you want to have a few Laughs just read the question I left for Carre.) In any case I am back and I will work in my free time to continue fixing the precious chapters mistakes. Alright, let's answer some comments and questions.**

 **From Zombiedudecolletti: Thanks, and yes. I am writing another story where I had to use Weiss's full name. In the story, I used Neige as her middle name which is French for Snow and it stuck. I mean I might change it if RoasterTeeth confirms or denies the characters middle name. But till then Weiss's full name is Weiss Neige Schnee.**

 **Thanks for writing _homme de collection mort-vivant_**

 **From Guest 9-3-19: Oh I will, trust me I have building the Lonesome road for some time and It will reveal some big secrets. (I am jumping with excitement in anticipation.) Also I know that. When someone leaves a review on something, it tell what chapter you left the comment on. But you can only leave a comment on a single chapter once every 24 hours. So yeah I know you didn't left that review. (Hence why I am now going to mark each Guest with the date they replied on.)**

 **Thanks for writing Guest.**

 **From TheHatter1: Oh, well I do hope he doesn't end up like a Jeff Goldblum in The Fly. (*Shudders)**

 **Well it will good to work with pre-decapitated Raider Dave. …Ignore that last part Dave.**

 **Thanks for writing TheHatter1**

 **From Surprised Reader: Aw shucks, thanks. As for your request I will get right on it. More Dad Six, coming up.**

 **Thanks for writing Surprised Reader**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2A. As in Imagine if Joshua built a relationship with The Belladonna family that is similar to Cannon series Qrow. (He isn't related to Ruby but is treated as an uncle regardless.) Now replace mild cockiness and alcoholic personality and replace with a terrifying presences and death stares. Yet still for some strange reason he is still loveable.**

 **2B. Ah well, slight spoilers. (I made some revises to make the scene more believable.) *Lights turns off. When it turns back on Wombag is in the back seat of an open car. Next to him is a Communist scientist and in the front is Ozpin Driving with Salem next to him.**

 **R: Speaking Untranslated Russian**

 **W translating: To uh retrieve the keys to the Vault you need to enter Planck's Constant.**

 **O: Planck's what**

 **W: Planck's Constant. It's a very famous number.**

 **S: All right, so we get the keys, and then we turn the machine off.**

 **W: That's what he says.**

 **S: All right, well, that shouldn't be too hard. We can do this.**

 **O: Salem, did you hear the part where he said the place was like an impenetrable fortress?**

 **S: Yeah, but there has to be a way in.**

 **O: Yeah, there is. Our Military.**

 **S: Who are coming?**

 **O: Well, we don't know that anymore because you yelled at them like it was a parent-teacher conference, and then you hung up on them, so we don't know what the hell's going on, because now we're—Wait, wait, what are we do—Oh! Wait, that's right! We're on our way to rescue our children from the big bad Vitality Celebration!**

 **S: You know what, if you can't handle this, then just turn around and drop me off first!**

 **O: What are you gonna do? You gonna walk back to Hawkins?  
S: I will do anything if it gets me away from you!**

 **W: Children! Children! Children! This interminable bickering was amusing at first, but it's very stale and we've still got a long drive ahead of us. So, why don't you two cut the horseshit and get to the part where you admit your sexual feelings for one another?**

 **O at same time as S: WHOA!**

 **S at same time as O: You are way off base, buddy!**

 **W: Oh spare me, oh spare me, oh spare me!**

 **W to Salem: Yes, Yes. He caused the death of your children, and he has done everything in his power to thwarted your plans to fight two gods to the death, along with that he always changes faces making it so hard to hold onto a relationship, but admit it, you want to have that loving motherly feeling again, and kind curious what that new body of his can deliver in the sack.**

 **W to Ozpin: And you, Ha. Well your just a big man baby who rather act tough and mysterious rather than show the world the truth of your failures and possible lead humanity into an actual successful stance against Grimm, all simply because the last time you open up to complain you got your children killed and doomed humanity in a never ending cycle of death and rebirth. Owie.**

 **W to both: And now, rather than admit these feelings, you're dancing around one another with this mind-numbing and frankly boorish mating ritual. So, please, for my sake, either quit your bickering, or pull over, tear off those clothes, and GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!**

 ***Both S and O are silent and flabbergasted in shock. W leans back into car and R Asked.**

 **R: Что это было? (What was that?)**

 **W: Я сказал им, что у них должен быть еще один ребенок. (I told them they should have another kid.)**

 **Confused R: У этих двоих были дети? (These two had children?)**

 **W: Да, пока их разведенные не убили их. (Yeah, till their divorced killed them.)**

 **R: …(Snickers)**

 **W: … (Chuckles)**

 **W and R: *Slowly building up a fit of laughter**

 ***As they laugh O and S remained quiet in embarrassment.**

 **2C. Heh, heh. Right anyways, no it wasn't the stranger.**

 **3\. If you have the wild wasteland perk then there is a chance for your player to hear it.**

 **4\. Probable or he has become so use to being a dad that he built an immunity to pain inflicted by his children… nah probably the new spine.**

 **5\. Thanks.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Imperial Warlord: Aw shucks, thanks man.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord**

 **From ChaoticEngie: And it's been too long since I read your review. Ah I see. If it's any consolation, be glad you weren't alive during the 90's capri sun mutant massacre. (*Shudders at the thought) Seriously. Who's idea was it for three kids to go through liquid teleportation at the same time? It was horrible, cost me a fortune on napalm flame thrower jel.**

 **Is it doctor Penguin?**

 **Yeah, I'm kinda sad that the story will be wrapped up in a few months but eh, nothing last forever.**

 **Thanks for writing ChaoticEngie**

 **Alright that's, that. Please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment or question down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	38. The Science Zone

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout.**

 **AN: *Yes man voice: Hey You! Yes you, guy/gal with the computer/laptop/phone! Want to help Wombag with the next few chapters? Go to YouTube and pick five songs from BIGSLMAN Fallout Style Music! Submit it into next weeks chapter review. Maybe one song may make the cut, and be played next time on Mr. New Vegas radio station! Now onto the story!**

 **Hours later, North of the** **X-13 Research Facility.**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Yang quickly raced towards the ruins near Little Yangtze internment camp. Right on her trail were a few Lobotomites armed with Proton axes. She was bleeding heavily from her arm and a burn mark right next to her head. As she ran, she tripped over a rock and landed face first in the dirt. While pulling herself up, she felt a needle inject itself into her back. A voice rang out from Weiss's body.

" _Administrating small Dosage of Med-X, say goodbye pain_." A small computer lady remarks.

"Ugh, thank you suit." Yang remarks as she picks herself up.

When she got to her feet, a Proton hatchet flew by and nearly cut her hair. She quickly looked behind her to see that the Lobotomites had found her. She quickly picked herself up and made a break for the ruins north of Little Yangtze. As she spotted the ruins, she couldn't help but think back to the X-13 research facility.

 _Flash back_

 _The two girls entered the X-13 research facility. There they were greeted by the scent of blood and rusty metal was strong. Bodies that had been here since before the war laid about. Torn to shreds by presumably what actually killed them. As they continued on through the facility, they found pieces of Chinese stealth armor scattered about. Along with that there were field reports, mentioning a Project: Blue Blood. As they went deeper into the research facility, they found the uncompleted project. It was a full body white suit. Project: Blue Blood was a Stealth suit. MK 2. The project seemed to have been mostly completed. Only thing that was missing was a few test runs._

 _So figuring why not, Yang placed on the suit. Surprisingly the thing not only talked, but also can shrink and grow to fit it's wearer. While Yang went through the tests with ease, every time she completed the test the Stealth suit was updated with a soft new software. While completing the test, Weiss begin to look around. She found a trail of bones that led her downstairs to a meant freezer. Here she found traces of the X-13 researchers and their experiments with a newly made genetic creature. Night Stalker. She found a pipe to small for her to fit, but for a Night Stalker no problem. As she looked through the pipe she heard the small rattling sound coming from behind her. It seemed that some of those Night Stalkers never left the facility._

 _Yang had just left the testing site with a Stealth Suit MK 2 with Firmware Version 1.4. When she was attacked by a group of Robo-Scorpions. Yang was eager to see these new features in play, but they were interrupted by a group of Night Stalkers. Chasing Weiss up the stairs. The two outnumber quickly raced for the door, however it seemed that things only got worse. Outside were more Night Stalkers, Robo-Scorpions,_ _Y-17 trauma override harness's,_ _and Lobotomites outside. Every single one of them seemed to put aside their hatred for one another, so that they can kill the intruder's in BM. It would have been inspirational if it wasn't for the fact that our main protagonist was said intruder. During the scuffle Yang and Weiss got split up from the unending waves of enemies. Weiss ran south through the X-66 Hexcrete Archipelago. Yang ran north, back to little Yangtze._

 _End of flashback_

Yang was almost out of breath as she runs to the ruins north of the camp. She remembered the terminal log from the tower. She remembered the log stating a sniper in the ruins. Christina was captured but neither of them found her rifle in the Y-17 Medical Facility. So if she had to guess that rifle may still be there. She may not be good with sniping like her sister, but having a firearm sounds better then nothing. She quickly ran to the ruins and sure enough, there it was. A black Sniper Rifle with that same symbol from before.

As she picks up rifle. The three Lobotmite's came within view. One threw a proton axe that just barely missed her. She fell down, off the building's ledge onto the ground below. This gave a Lobotomite time to run over and attempt to cut her with a Proton axe. Before it could Yang quickly aims up; shooting it in the face. The body fell on top of her and pushing the rifles silenced barrel down. This turned out to be a blessing in disguised. While struggling to push the body off her, the rifle went off. Taking the entire left leg of an incoming Lobotmite. It fell off the side and landed on its head with a sickeningly loud crack. Yang still struggled to get out from underneath.

As she nearly got out from underneath the corpse, the third Lobotomite pressed down on the corpse. Yang struggled to breath as the corpse pushed down on Weiss's body. As the Lobotmite raises its proton axe up to split her head, Yang acted quick. She delivered an aura infused punch into the Lobotomites leg. Causing it to splinter as the bone popped out. The Lobotomite fell on top of corpse and Yang. It did not have enough time to get away as Yang grabbed its neck and used Weiss Aura to snap its neck. However, despite surviving the encounter, the two corpses were slowly crushing her. That and they smell really bad up close.

"Ugh, (Brww.) Monty almighty, did they die like this or never learned what a bath is?" Yang complains as she struggles to breath and not vomit at the same time.

After thirty minutes of struggling she finally managed to break free from their weight. She pulled the riffle out from underneath after another five. Once she finally got it out, she begins to feel sorry for herself. What she could have done easily in her old body turned into a nightmare. She felt week, tired, and for some reason jealous of her busts. Something to deal with later. As she sat their trying to catch her breath she remembered how Weiss made a break down south. She wanted to run back down to save her, but after being chased by so many things in the past hour, she felt exhausted. So, exhausted she can barley move.

" _Oh, is it time to go nighty night_? The sneak suit asked?

"Yeah… I think I'm going to sit back and get some shut eye." Yang remarks as Weiss's heavy eyelids slowly begin to close. "Then, (Yawn) I'll go save Wiess…"

" _Understood, nighty night."_ The Sneak suit said as it kept a motion sensor of the surrounding area on. Yang slept soundly against the ruin walls overlooking Little Yangtze.

 **With Weiss, South of the X-7a "left field" Artillery Launch**

Weiss slowly walked out of a cave; she was covered in multiple fluids. Ranging from vomit, shit, blood, and other fluids that only the human body can produce. It seems that despite loosing their brains and basic ability to function. They still crave their baser instincts. So, it wasn't surprising when only three chased Yang in her body while the rest went after Weiss in Yang's body. She was chased to a place called the Cuckoo's Nest. Where she was snatched, brought before the chief of the Lobotomites and was almost married off to him. Thankfully in the mess of the place were active grenades that barely had their pins inside. Suffice to say she managed to get out with most of her dignity. But she will be seeing an entire cave of privates and exploded shit pits in her mind for an ungodly amount of time.

"(Shudder) Is this what it is for Yang? Around every wandering boy?" Wiess asked herself as she removed a petrified turd from her shoulder with disgust. "Now I can't wait to be back in my own body."

Weiss slowly made her way down the mountain towards the X-2 Transmitter Antenna Array. As thoughts of heading to this Higgs Village to bathe inside the fountain, she was interrupted by something catching her sight. It was for a moment and in the corner of her eye, but she saw a flash. The setting sun was reflecting something towards her. Question was, what? Taking the time to study the location the reflection came from; she slowly notices something in the distance. It was small and round, almost like a satellite dish. Slightly curious, she heads towards the sattolight dish. As she got closer, she found that it was on top of a small cave opening. Next to the cave was a half-buried tool cabinet with the same symbol painted on. Thirteen stars in a circle with five lines painted down, forming an old-world flag. Only difference was that it was blue instead of red. Pulling out Elijah's experimental LAER rifle she headed inside.

To her surprise, the place was much cozier than expected. A sandbag setup seemed to be the only defense inside the cave. But with the cave's location, it seems that it was uneasy. Their was barley any lights, only thing that kept the place lit were strategically placed glowing mushrooms. As Weiss entered deeper into the room, Yang's eyes adjust to her surroundings. She can see multiple parts and medical equipment scattered around. Along with that she found trunks filled with ammo and food items. As she begins to loot the fresh food, she noticed a bed with blood on it's pillow. She also noticed that their trays of medical equipment by the side of the bed. Medical trays with blood stained scalpels and gauze. What caught her eye was the Holotape next to the bed. She quickly snatches the tape and inspects it. On the side it was marked, Patient Log Y-17.5.

"Patient? … Christine." Weiss remarks as she looks around before noticing a Holo-player next to the sandbags. She walked over to the device and inserted the Holotape. As the holotape begins to play she got something that most receive at the Big Mountain. More questions and less Answers.

 _"…_ _Don't want to argue philosophy with you! Brotherhood are preservationists. Tech in the wrong hands, it's dangerous. Mojave's proof." The recording begins. The first voice was Christina. She seemed to be arguing with someone. After a few static recording moments the other voice spoke. It was a commanding and questioning tone. Yet contained the voice of hardened experience._

 _"_ _No denying that. Proof's here in this crater, all around us. Your tribe, the Brotherhood… haven't met many of you. Wanted to. Thought you might be the last chance for the Mojave… the West. The East. But you're all the same mind, obsessed." The other voice said agreeing._

 _"_ _Elijah is obsessed. He's mad. It's why they ordered his execution." Christine argued back._

 _"_ _Two are more alike than you know, too wrapped in the wrong bits of history to see ahead. Not judging. I know how it is. People are like couriers, you and him. Sometimes don't even know the message they bring. You all had a new flag. Though maybe new ideas along with it. What you believe isn't any better than the Bear or Bull. No future in either." The voice remarks back in an underlining and disappointed tone._

 _"_ _So says the man with the Old World Flag on his back. America, the Commonwealth… burned away." Christina spat back with sarcasm._

 _"_ _America sleeps. And until it's dead, I carry it. Just like I carried you. More than hope. Belief." The voice replies back, unchanging from the sarcasm. He then suddenly changes the subject as the recording caught the sound of him standing. He then replied. "There's Voices here in the Big Empty, I want to talk to them. Not like your Elijah did. Got Questions. Want to hear history give its answer."_

The recording comes to an end, but despite it being short. Weiss had learned a lot from that single recording. This is the place that the stranger had taken Christine. The one who saved her from the Y-17 Medical Facility. The mysterious third guest. Problem is, that despite finding his home. She still hasn't learned his name. Even more, he seemed to mentioned couriers. She remembers Father Elijah's Log back at Little Yangtze tower. The words that Yang read aloud made her realize that he was also a Courier. Perhaps Six has met this man. The way he talked and how he always wears an old-world flag makes him stand out. Maybe Six knows him. So, with this information in hand she heads back to the Think Tank, with Holotape and Banana Yucca in hand.

 **An hour later.**

Weiss had finally made it back to the Think Tank. To her displeasure, it was completely dark and quiet. To quiet.

"Six! Roxie! … Yang! Are you here?" Weiss calls out as she stumbles through the room blindly. As she had her hand out, something begins to follow her around the room.

"Guys! I found something important!" Weiss called out into the darkness. She still go no response from anyone.

"Alright very funny! Now stop it, this isn't funny!" Weiss shouts out again, bumping into the Sink Central Intelligence Table. She begins to press a few buttons at random. Hoping that one will turn on the lights to the Sink. What she doesn't notice is the pair of glowing green eyes, behind her. As the lights slowly turn back on, Weiss turned around to come face to face with something she thought she would never see again except in her nightmares. A ghost person.

"Bwa, Bwa, Bwaaaaaaawww!" What ever the ghost person was trying to say fell on deaf ears. Because Weiss only response was to the shoot first.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Weiss screams as she pulls out her laser pistol and fired at waist level. The laser missed the Ghost person. However, it seems the shot spooked it as well. The ghost person scrambled away as Weiss tried to shoot it. "Die, just fucking die!"

The Ghost Person scrambled to cover while Weiss tried to kill it. As she fired off a few rounds, she hit the walls a few times along with the couch. She chased the creature around the entire Sink. Strangely the Ghost person was trying to get Weiss to stop with its words. But Weiss was to busy trying to kill the abomination rather then trying to understand what it was trying to say. As the fight started to get heated, she accidently shot a radio on the workbench. Somehow this caused the radio to spit to life, playing a song that it picked up from the New Vegas radio.

 **Play Mary Lou**

 **by Ronnie Hawkins & The Hawks**

 **I'm gonna tell you a story  
'Bout ol' Mary Lou  
I mean the kind of woman  
That make a fool of you**

 **She make a young man groan  
And an old man pain  
When she took my money  
It was a crying shame  
**

Weiss had spent her ammo on her Laser Pistol. So, with that the Ghost person once more tried to convince her it wasn't a threat. By waving its hands in a threatening manner. Weiss realizing that it was probably going to call in reinforcements she quickly grabbed the X-2 Transmitter Array and begin to swing randomly.

 **Mary Lou, Mary Lou  
She took my diamond ring  
Mary Lou, Mary Lou  
She took my watch and chain  
Mary Lou, Mary Lou She took the keys to my Cadillac car  
Jumped in my Caddy and she drove afar**

 **Left me stranded in Kalamazoo** **  
** **Making her a fortune off a fool like you** **  
** **She got her a rich man, had a dozen kids** **  
** **Drove that cat until he flipped his lid** **  
**

Weiss Swung the X-2 Transmitter Array around like a bat. Sending random objects flying around. The Ghost person was crawling away to trying to not fight Weiss with Yang's body. As Weiss got closer to the ghost person. She raised the X-2 Transmitter Array above her head to try and smash It's head in. Acting quickly the ghost person finally fought back by tossing a pillow from the couch at Yang's face. This blinded Weiss temporarily, causing her to miss the Ghost person and hit the couch.

 **She got picked up  
And then was put in jail  
Stroked the judge  
Just to go her bail**

 **Mary Lou, Mary Lou  
She took my diamond ring  
Mary Lou, Mary Lou  
She took my watch and chain  
Mary Lou, Mary Lou She took the keys to my Cadillac car  
Jumped in my Caddy and she drove afar **

The Couch bounced off the wall before slamming into something in the other room. As Weiss tor the Pillow from her face, she found that the ghost person had made a break for the other room. She chased after it into the other room. The couch was pinned against the walls of Six outlines, right next to it was the Ghost Person. It was going for a pair of scissors. Granted, it was children scissors she still wasn't gonna give it a chance to try and stab her with the scissors. She quickly tossed the X-2 Transmitter Array at the Ghost person, knocking it to the ground.

 **Well, she come back into town about a week ago** **  
** **Told me sorry that she hurt me so** **  
** **I had a fifty-five Ford and a two dollar bill** **  
** **When she took a-that, a-man it gave me a chill**

 **Mary Lou, Mary Lou  
She took my diamond ring  
Mary Lou, Mary Lou  
She took my watch and chain  
Mary Lou, Mary Lou She took the keys to my Cadillac car  
Jumped in my Caddy and she drove afar  
**

The pair of children scissors went flying up when the X-2 Transmitter Array. Hit the Ghost person. As it tried to stand back up, she heard a loud shriek before a shadow covered it. The Ghost person looked up to see Weiss had jumped off the table and was a few moments from tackling her. In that moment, The ghost person's life flashed before her eyes before being steamed rolled by Weiss in Yang's body. As the dust settled Weiss Pinned the ghost person to the ground. She had the creature pinned and now she can exact revenge for every nightmare this past few months.

 **Met her a rich man  
Who was married and had some kids  
Stroked that cat  
Until he flipped his lid **

Weiss begin to throw punches left and right. With full aura. Every punch the hazmat suit received, crushed it under the weight of an Aura enhanced punch. After a few harsh punches, Weiss grabbed the head of Ghost Person. She was completely enraged in mad fear, causing Yang's eyes to turn red. They only turned back to their original lilac after ripping off the mask. Turns out the person under the mask was no other then Yang. She looked up at her with those Milky blue eyes of fear. She could only mutter the words in a hushed paralyzed state. "Why?"

 **Mary Lou, Mary Lou  
She took my watch and chain  
Mary Lou, Mary Lou  
She took my diamond ring  
She took the keys to my Cadillac car  
Jumped in my Caddy and she drove a-far Well, she jumped in my kitty and she drove a-far.**

 **(Ah-roo, ah-roo, ah-roo, ah-roo, ah-roo, ah-roo)**

As the song comes to an end, so did the fight. Weiss had finally came to the sick realization that she has been trying to kill her own body… with Yang inside. As the two stare, Yang once more whispered the words. "Why?"

"…Oh Monty almighty!" Wiess remarked as she fell off Yang. Despite her Aura protecting Yang and her body. She can see bruises and cuts forming on her once pristine face. Even when ripping off the mask tore some hair from her scalp. "Yang, I'm so Sorry… why are you wearing that Ghost person Suit!"

"… I found it." Yang answers as she slowly came out of her paralyzed state. "When trying to get back to you, I was cut off by those goons. Found myself at a place called The Hazmat Testing Grounds. There I found the suit and well it was getting dark. This thing had a built in night vision. I wanted to scare Six when he got back from the Think Tank."

"…Well don't you stupid Dolt!" Weiss shouts before hugging her body. "You think what I did was bad, Six would have killed you."

"I doubt he would." Yang remarks not comfort by the fact that Weiss nearly killed her.

"…No… I (Ugh)… Would." Six voice out loud in a painful and crushed tone.

The two girls looked around for Six. They didn't see him. As they looked around for any signs of him, the couch came undone from wall of Six. Right behind it was both Six and Roxie, crushed against the wall. It seemed that during the fight, when the couch was tossed from the room; it was the same time Six and Roxie returned from the Think Tank. Unfortunately, he was caught by the couch and now there was now another permanent Six imprint as well as a Roxie Imprint on the wall of Six.

"Ugh, no seriously don't help me. This is completely fine." Six remarks sarcastically in pain.

"(Doggie Whimper sounds)" Roxie added.

After a few moments the two pulled Six off the wall, along with Roxie. As they got him onto the bed, Yang told him that they got the last of the science projects needed to get into the forbidden Zone. He was somewhat happy, but then again, the part about having a couch tossed at him didn't really help him show his excitement. Both because he was upset and the couch dislocated his jaw. So, smiling isn't really an option for him. The two decided to let him rest before going to the brains with the inventions. As they were about to leave to let Six and Roxie sleep on the bed, Weiss remembered something she wanted to ask earlier.

"Hey Six." Weiss said as she turned to him

"Ugh, what?" Six groans.

"Do you happen to remember a specific type of Courier?" Weiss asked.

"I don't remember my own mother, let alone anyone from the past three months of dragging you six around." Six respond.

"Are you sure? He is distinct for a Courier." Weiss remarks.

"(Sigh) How distinct?" Six asked as he rolled over in the sheets.

"He wears an old-world flag on his back. Seems very interest in philosophy and History. Ring any bells?"

Six remained quiet. Weiss was unsure if he had fallen asleep or was actually remembering. She took a step closer but stopped when Six answered. "…No, still don't ring any bells."

"Oh, are you certain?" Weiss asked.

"Positive, now leave me be before you break another bone in my body." Six remarks as he pulls the sheet over him.

Weiss would take this remark as an insult; but after what had happened earlier, and the wall filled with Six outlines. Perhaps it was for the best if they kept each other apart. She closed the door and went to help Yang pick up the Sink.

The View then shifts over to Six. As he hugged the sheets the view exposed that his closed eyes suddenly widen in realization. He then hushed something under his breath before going back to sleep.

"This is your road; when you come, you'll walk it alone." Six mused as he vaguely remembers a man with braids and an old-world flag on his back.

 **Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here. Ohh what a thrilling chapter compared to last week. They say mentioning something about someone's past will bring up memories of that. Worked on every Amnesia Cliché so why not now. Anyways, let's answer some questions.**

 **From RedRat8: Yep, Six is definitely awarded the Best dad award. Seriously, what kind of parent takes a beating for his kids? Answer, the best dad! … Speaking of best, who in the Fallout Universe should be awarded the Best girl award? (I'm tied with Curie and Veronica.)**

 **Thanks for Writing RedRat8**

 **From TheHatter1: Yes, as stated to RedRat8 (above) "Six is definitely awarded the Best dad award. Seriously, what kind of parent takes a beating for his kids? Answer, the best dad!"**

 **Oh god… not the ICP Clan! Still hate their hall of mirrors. (Shudder) Fucking clowns.**

 **Thanks for Writing TheHatter1**

 **From Imperial warlord: Thank you. Definitely needed that.**

 **Thanks for Writing Imperial warlord**

 **From Coduss: Unfortunately, he won't, but on the bright side I'm sure someone else present will. (Cough Weiss Cough Livestream Couth.)**

 **Thanks for Writing Coduss**

 **From Chaotic Engie: Oh he is long gone. GTFO once the nukes dropped. Though they say if you listen carefully to the wind. You might here him. "wubba lubba dub dub"**

 **Huh… can I borrow a pair? I got a Cut throat business executive that needs to learn to chill.**

 **Thanks for Writing Chaotic Engie**

 **From captaindickscratcher: To be fair, spike stole my chicken. *Cocking a double barrel shotgun.**

 **And nobody steals my chicken without facing country justice.**

 **Thanks for Writing Captaindickscratcher**

 **From Combine117: Thanks, last chapter was rushed and I had too much on my plate. (Plus, the lack of sleep didn't help. Seriously, halfway through the story I swear I was seeing purple squirrels talking with mud crabs and mistook the school's janitor for the literal personification of Jesus. It didn't help the story but differently gave the janitor a hell of an ego boast.)**

 **Thanks for Writing Combine117**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem, You almost cut it close with the review today. (Seriously, when I got your Review I had just finished and left for brunch.)**

 **2A. No Problem. God save their souls if Joshua finds out they wronged his adopted Niece.**

 **2B. Heh, heh, HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH! Heh, Heh… Whenever I see that scene I always laugh my lungs out. Now, I got a new thing to laugh at.**

 **3\. Heh, yeah we all do. Actually, I'm pretty sure most people would love the idea of tossing him out the family window. (If you have any suggestions on creative ways to off Jacque Schnee please submit.)**

 **4\. Will do.**

 **Thanks for Writing Carre**

 **Alright with questions done, Please Fav and Fol and leave any questions or comments down below. As Yes man said on top, take a listen to BIGSLMAN on YouTube. He has hundreds of old songs repurposed for Fallout, Wolfenstine, and Bioshock. So, find five and submit them in next week's chapter.**

 **This Wombag1786 Signing off.**


	39. Battle of Wits and Brains

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **Inside the THINK TANK. Hours later.**

After hours of rest and cleaning, the three head downstairs to the THINK TANK. They had done the impossible. Scouring Big Mountain. Uncovering its secrets. Retrieving the Technology. Discovering the secrets left behind by others. Fighting off the horrors of the old world. Now with the technologies in hand, they approach Dr. Klein with what they have to put an end to the Mad Doctor Mobious and retrieve their brains.

"DID YOU RETREIVE THE TECHNOLOGIES YET? WE NEED THEM AS I HAVE INDICATED." Dr. Klein asked in an underestimating tone.

"Yes, we do." Six remarks.

"Here you go." Yang said as the three presented the technologies before him. Dr. Klein was absolutely astounded by this.

"WHAT? YOU DID? YOUR SURVIVAL, LET ALONE SUCCESS, BARELY REGISTERED ON MY PROJECTIONS." Dr. Klein responded as he scanned the items to be sure that they were not lying.

"Wow, you really know how to fill a girl with confidence." Yang remarks as she crossed her arms. Klien payed no attention to the high pitch male tone. As he finishes the scan, he finally found what he returned back to the conversation.

"NOW ALL I NEED TO DO I CHECK MY TRANSMISSION DATABANK, MOBIUS IS ALWAYS FILLING IT UP WITH HIS PSYCHOTIC CALLS… OH YES, THERE'S THE SCHMATICS, JUST LIKE YOU SAID. HOW TRUTHFUL." Dr. Klein remarks with a still surprised tone in his voice.

"What? Did you honestly expected us to be lazing about without a brain for the past few day?" Six remarks sarcastically. Klein still ignored the male Lobotomite as he continued to examine the details of the schematics.

"YES, HMM. AH YES. YESSS… YES… AH HMMM." Dr Klein remarks while looking over the schematics. All those hmms and Yes's didn't fill them with confidence. After repeating the same phrasing, Weiss spoke up.

"So do you have the plans for the key or did we went through undescribed horrors for nothing?" Weiss asked impatiently while crossing her arms.

"NO I MEAN YESS. JUST NEED TO ANALYZE THESE TECHNOLOGIES FOR A MOMENT. THEY ARE EXTRMELY ADVANCED, YOU KNOW." Dr Klein answers the big boobed lady.

"… You don't know what these technologies work do you?" Six asked with an unamused look and tone in his voice. The two behind him also had the same look.

"I KNOW HOW THESE TECHOLOGIES WORK. OF COURSE, I KNOW." Dr Klein Frantically lied. "IF YOU REMEMBER, WE DESCRIBED THEM IN CLEARLY ABSTRACT CONTRADICTORY STATEMENTS BEFORE. WHY WOULD WE DO THAT IF WE WEREN'T CERTAIN ON…ON HOW TO USE THEM, YES SO LET ME…HMM, A BIT, I… I'LL FIGURE IT OUT."

The three looked at each other with a unamused look on all three of their faces. They didn't even need to speak to know that the entire THINK TANK could take years to try and figure out what these things can do. So with a silent nod the three decided to lend a hand to the scientific process.

"Say, Doc. Wouldn't there be a chance that the signal sending out from the X-2 array be damaged after removing the antenna?" Yang asked, causing cogs in Klein's brain to spin.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING… IT'S THE X-2 ARRAY, NOT THE ANTENNA I SHOULD BE EXAMING? THAT WAS MOST LIKELY MY PLAN, YES." Dr. Klein remarks.

"And wouldn't the Stealth suits dampening ability it's wearer to sneak in? Maybe boasting it's effect can get, oh I don't know. Three humans?" Weiss added.

"I SUPPOSE IT COULD. IF IT COULD BE QUEIT FOR MORE THAN A FEW MOMENTS ALWAYS TALKING, TOUCHING THINGS…" Before Dr. Klein could finish, Six added his impute as well.

"And that maybe the frequency in the Sonic emitter's a sonic key of sorts? Like an electronic lockpick?" Six added as well.

"IT'S RANGE IS LIMITED AND IT WOULD NEED A BOOSTER OF SOME SORT, A… CARRIER, BUT…" It was at this moment Dr. Klein actually came up with a conclusion.

"LET ME CHECK SOMETHING… OF COURSE! I HAVE IT THE OVERRIDE SEQUENCE TO OPEN THE FORBIDDEN ZONE DOOR IS HIDDEN IN THE SCHEMATICS!" Dr. Klein announced.

"Wait, Really? Huh, they must have been well hidden." Yang remarks.

"WELL NOT HIDDEN, IT'S ACTUALLY RIGHT THERE, BEHIND THE PROGRAMING EQUIVALENT OF COFFEE STAINS." "IT'S EMBEDDED IN WHAT SEEMS TO BE RECURSIVE CODE… IT'S BADLY COMMENTED, THERE… OH, AND NULL POINTERS. VERY SLOPPY MOBIOUS." Dr. Klein remarks. Yang didn't even respond verbal. In fact, the three simply raised their hands to their heads, and face slapped themselves. It literally took three brainless people, all of three seconds to come up with multiple solutions when it couldn't take a world renowned scientist a minute to realize that the key was just under the plans.

"YOU SEE, USING THE ANTENNA TO BOOST THE EMITTER'S SONIC FREQUENCY, AND THE STEALTH SUIT TO BYPASS THE FORBIDDEN ZONE LOCK… YES, THAT COULD WORK! WAS THAT MY PLAN? IT MUST HAVE BEEN. SOMETIMES I TRULY SURPRISE MYSELF. THE DOOR IS OPEN… AND NOW MOBIOUS WILL GET HIS." Dr Klein rambles with excitement. As he took in the moment to celebrate this achievement in the name of science. A thought came to Yang's mind.

"Say, when collecting all these items, I mean. Doesn't it seem a bit, Biologically necessary?" Yang asked.

"BIOLOGICAL? PFF. RIDICULOUS." Dr. Klein said without a second thought. After a moment later, a second thought came to mind. "I MEAN, THESE ITEMS COULD ALL BE USED TO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER ONCE YOU HAD YOUR BRAIN."

"Wait, but I thought you find the notion ridicules?" Weiss asked.

"I DO BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT THAT. NOW IS THE TIME FOR ACTION. WE MUST USE THESE TECNOLOGIES IN THE NAME OF AGGRESION. THE DOOR SHOULD BE UN-SEALED. NOW, INSTEAD OF BEING SUBJECTED TO THREATS, WE CAN NOW SEND AN EQUALLY THREATENING MESSAGGE TO MOBIOUS." Dr. Klein monologed before pausing briefly. "AND THAT MESSAGE IS SCIENCE! DELIVER THIS MESSAGE AND BIG MT SHALL BE FREED FROM MOBIOUS' REIGN OF TERROR!"

"… Uh huh." Six remarks unimpressed. The two girls went through hell. Just so they can go into the most dangerous part of the Big Empty, so they can deliver a message? Irony, truly is a bitch.

As the four stand there for a full minute, Klein spoke to the three in a shouting hush. "UM, YOU CAN GO NOW. THAT'S YOUR CUE."

"… (Sigh) Come on girls, lets go do my Hugging job." Six remarks before leading the two to the elevator out.

"Huh, guess today is bring your daughter to work day." Yang joked get an irritated groan from the two.

"Yang, please. This supposed THINK TANK is already filled with enough dolts as is." Weiss murmurs as the three entered the Elevator to Big Mountain.

 **Outside the FORBIDDEN ZONE! An Hour later.**

The three had walked a few miles to get to the FORBIDDEN ZONE. Between the ungodly amount of rob-scorpions protecting the lair, it was a simple cakewalk. If your definition includes moon dancing through a minefield. Still they managed to make it to the FORBBIDEN ZONE, with only a needing a few stim packs. As Dr. Klein had said, the way was open. It is now or never to retrieve their brains. As they entered the facility, they found the FORBIDDEN ZONE to be dark. They were practically tripping over each other as they stumbled through the dark.

"Ow, Yang. You just stepped on my foot!" Weiss complained.

"That wasn't, aug! Hey who pulled on my hair?" Yang complained back.

"(Sigh), I doubt either of you are going to like the answer." Six remarks as he flicks open Benny's lighter.

After a few flicks the dam thing finally worked. As the flame ammoniates the room. It seems that at their feet were a few skeltons dressed in scientist gowns. What Weiss had kicked was a femur and what had grabbed Yang's hair was a skeleton with its claw like hand out stretch. The two girls panicked at the sight of these bones, shifting back into Six who nearly dropped the lighter.

"Monty Almighty!" Yang gasped in horror.

"What on Remnant happened to them?" Weiss asked out loud. Just as she said that, tesla lights begin to flicker in the distance.

"I don't know." Six answers as he notices a silhouette of something huge, and moving. He quickly removed his All American from his back, before finishing his sentence. "But I'm sure, we are going to fine out."

As he said that, the lights turned on one by one. It revealed at the center of the massive room laid a humongous robotic abomination in the wasteland. After a few moments, tesla coils shot out electricity into the massive beast. Shaking it to life. As it moved, the three got a good look of the creature. It was massive, six leged, armored protected Robot Scorpion.

"… huh… guess originality wasn't these smarty pants strong suit." Yang remarks at the unimpressive robot. As the robot scorpion comes to life, a speaker as well. Out played a message from Dr. Mobious.

"ATTENTION VISITORS; COMBAT EXPERIMENT IN PROGRESS. PLEASE PUT ON GOGGLES AND TAKE YOUR RAD-X NOW! THE X-42 GIANT ROBO-SCORPION… IS ALIVE! AWAKEN, MY PET, INITIATE YOUR SEARCH-AND-DESTROY PROTOCOL IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS MOBIUS!" Mobious shouts through the speakers. The X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion lets out a prerecorded growl, that did not sound anything like a scorpion.

"NRRRRWWWWAAAAAGGGG!" X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion chirps before raising its giant robotic tail.

If that animal mating sound was meant to distract it's pray, it nearly worked. Once it made that sound Yang burst into a fit of laughter. The two looked at Yang in confusion to what she was laughing about. This gave the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion to fire a powerful laser blast out from its tail. However, the three were quick to duck out of the explosion sent from the tail. They quickly dived for cover in a testing both.

"Jesus Fuck, You two better have a Nuke or two hidden around, cause I don't have enough bullets to take it down!" Six shouts as he quickly fired a few AP rounds from the All American.

"No, and I doubt either of us could take it down, even if we had our weapons or in our right bodies." Weiss responded as she fired off the experimental LAER.

The Scorpion lets out another non scorpion howl before firing another laser blast. The three got down as the blue laser went flying past there head. The residual radiation explosion caused the terminal to fall over, and come to life. Yang spotted the terminal, while the two returned fire upon the near impenetrable X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion; Yang fiddled around with the Terminal.

"We, need to get to higher ground!" Weiss remarks as she loads a new Microfusion Cell into her Experimental LAER.

"We can't even look over our shoulders without losing our heads! How the hell our we going to move?" Six asked as he injects a stimpack into his shoulder.

"Well we need to think of something! We are not going to be able to do anything from here!" Weiss answered as she fixed a jam in the jury-rigged device.

"Hey Guys! I think I know how to defeat this thing!" Yang called out as she typed slowly on the terminal.

"How so!?" Six asked.

"Um, from what this terminal says. We can activate an emergency emp, within the robot to turn it off." Yang explains as she points to the computer.

"Emp? You mean an E.M.P?" Six asked.

"If you are referring to an Electro Magnetic Pulse? Then you are pronouncing it wrong, Six. It's pronounced emp." Weiss explained. The three remained quiet as Six turned to face her. He had what could be described a mixture of annoyance and irritation. Even when the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion fired off more lasers, they remained quiet. After a few moments, Six finally spoke up.

"No, just no. Already had a conversation with pancakes and kid east. I ain't going to do the same with you two either. It's pronounced E.M.P and not emp. That is just, dumb." Six remarks with his eyes squinted in irritation.

"Hm, maybe to you but not on our world." Yang remarks.

"No, even on your world it's just wrong." Six said cutting her off.

"Perhaps we should put it up to a vote. All in favor of emp, say I." Weiss remarks before her and Yang said I.

"It's not a democracy when you are wrong, look we are getting off track." Six said as rubbed the side of his eyebrows in irritation. "Yang you said you can turn of the giant Robo-scorpion? How?"

Yang points off into the left corner of the room. Above were multiple observation decks. The one she was pointing too was the highest above the rest. "If you guys can get the stupid metal bug off me, I can shut it off with the emp; ("E.M.P") but you need to provide some cover."

"Alright, well that may be a problem, seeing that none of us can move without being cut in half." Six remarks.

"Yeah, well Thankfully I have a way to distract him for now." Yang remarks as she returned to the terminal. "Just get ready to run!"

She begins to slowly press a few buttons on the keypad. After finding the file she was looking for, the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion turns its attention away from the three towards three Securitron's right of it.

"OH… IT LOOKS LIKE THE TARGET DRONES GOT ACTIVATED AND… OH, HOW CUTE, THEY'RE ENGAGING THE X-42 GIANT ROBO-SCORPION. LET'S SEE THE SHRAPNEL FLY!" Dr. Mobious mocked as the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion begin to tear the robots to shreds. Still it provided the distraction needed for the three to run towards the stairs leading to the observation deck.

"How, (Huff) Do you know (Huff) to work a terminal?" Weiss asked as she wished she found a sports bra.

"Well, it (Huff) may (Huff) be (Huff) the (Huff) mints (Huff) I (Huff) ate (Huff) back (Huff) in (Huff) the (Huff) think (Huff) tank; (Huff) or (Huff) maybe (Huff) I'm (Huff) smarter (Huff) then (Huff) most (Huff) people (Huff) give (Huff) credit (Huff)." Yang struggled to say as she ran.

"Those weren't mints!" Six remarks as he ran past the two.

Just as the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion finished off the last Securitrons it eared its multiple robotic eyes towards the three. It once more let out it's threesome recorded growl. "NRRRRWWWWAAAAAGGGG!"

It then fired a laser shot from its back tail towards the three. Six was the only to spot it just as the laser beam left the tail. Quickly acting on instinct he pushed the two forward, saving them at the expenses of getting grazed by the laser. He falls down the stairs in pain with a horrific burn surging through his right arm, even his Pip-Boy had a hard time detecting the pain with the amount of radaiotion pumping through his arm.

"SIX!" The two called out.

"GWA, I'm fine. Just a broken arm and radiation burns!" Six said painfully as he popped open a pill bottle and dumped out Rad-X. "Just turn off that dumb machine before it takes my arm off!"

Yang and Weiss wanted to run down and help, but the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion cut them off. By literally cutting them off. It had crawled over the them and open one of its mechanical pinchers. The two quickly dived out of the way as the pincher cuts the stairs in half. Weiss and Yang hurried up the stairs before it snaps off, but only Yang made it. Weiss quickly jumped forward as the stairs fell. She didn't make it entirely. Her weight begins to pull on her and she started to slide back. Before going, Yang grabbed her by the arm.

"Aug, oh come (Guah) on Weiss. You're in (Ugh) my body. Use the mussels!" Yang said as she struggles to pull her up.

"Oh, right." Weiss remarks as she remembers this bodies mussels. She surprisingly picked herself up without any effort.

"Huh, I suppose this is a very rude wake up call for basic exercise." Weiss remarks at the easiness of the body's mussels.

"Yeah, well. First let's survive in one piece before talking about exercising this stupid body of yours." Yang remarks just before a laser blast nearly hit the two.

"Just hurry up and turn this damn thing off!" Six shouted from below as he fired off multiple AP rounds at the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion. The two girls quickly ran up the remaining stairs as the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion focused its attention on Six. They made it to the room to find that it was barricaded by a forcefield. Course they had the key to open it. With a simple blast from Weiss's Sonic emitter destroyed it. They entered the room where the terminal for the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion controls. They raced over to the computer to find that it was password protected with a military inscription on it.

"Ugh, this thing is encrypted with a complex ever shifting algorithm. Unless we have the password, we won't be able to shut this abomination of science off." Weiss remarks in rage. As her mind tried to think of a password these scientists would use, Yang took a closer look at the keyboard. Somehow by looking at the fading letters on the keyboard, she knew the password.

"Try, Bobbies." Yang suggested.

"What? No that is a dumb and quite frankly unprofessional password for any respectable scientist." Weiss remarks. Yang ignored her and typed in Boobies into the password slot. Surprisingly it actually worked. Yang quickly loaded up the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion E.M.P sequence while Weiss looked at her completely dumbfounded.

"… Ok, despite that being the world's worst and most unprofessional password ever, how did you know that would work?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. I just looked down at the computer and noticed that some of those letters were more faded then other. Once I found the letters used, I had to come up with a formula in my head to predict how many letters the word had. Then afterword's it was trying to guess what Dr. Tucker would pick for his password." Yang explains in a cavalier tone that caused Weiss's jaw to drop.

"…What, were in those mints?" Weiss sputter at the idea of an intellectually smarter Yang. It terrified her.

"Probably some chemical compound that increases brain response timing, memory retrieval, and mental creativity. However, I can already feel the side effect of a killer Migraine hitting me like a white dwarf star traveling 99 percent at the speed of light. But yeah, after getting back into my body I am never eating one of these, Orange Mentats again." Yang monologed as she activates the E.M.P protocol.

Down below, Six was struggling to fight off the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion. It pushed, pulled, and crushed the little box Six was shooting from. As the creature pushes its way in, Six was pushed back against the crumbling wall. He laid continuous fire upon the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion till he can only hear a clicking noise. For a moment, he can see his three-month life flash before him. He had to admit, if he can remember a lesson from it in the next life. It will be to never have kids. However, before the creature could crush him, a small automated voice came from within the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion.

"ACTIVAITNG X-42 GIANT ROBO-SCORPION INERCORE EMP, HAVE A NICE DAY." The pre-recorded lady said as the E.M.P begins to detonate. While slowly detonating Six turned to the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion with an angry scowl plastered on his face.

"EMP!? EMP!? Oh you stupid mother fuc-( **Electronic sounds** )!" Six couldn't finish his sentence when the E.M.P activated, turning off the lights. After a few moments the light turns back on, revealing that the X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion was now completely fried. Inside and out. The three took a moment to rest from one of the hardest fights they experience in the wasteland. After resting for a moment, the three head to the entrance to the FORBIDEN ZONE. As Six approached the two, he can notice devious smirks on their faces.

"So, what was that about emp being dumb?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Six remarks as he applies Rad-Away to his arm.

"No, I believe he said 'It's pronounced E.M.P and not emp. That is just, dumb.'" Weiss remarks with a cocky smirk on her lips.

"Shut it." Six said as he walked past the two.

"But it seems that you were the one that was wrong. Guess that makes E.M.P the dumb way of saying Electro Magnetic pulse." Yang said with an equally smug smirk on her face.

"…(Sigh) lets, just get our brains back." Six groans. As the two follows behind him, he knew that they will hold this moment over him forever. "(Sigh) Fucking, scientific minds my ass."

The three soon entered the FORBIDEN ZONE. It was similar to the THINK TANK. Though unlike the blue clean dome, it was a sickly green and extremely filthy. Covering every wall and floor was a mathematical equation that seemed to go nowhere. As they looked around cautiously they soon notice a familiar looking robot writing the few parts of the equation. It was humming something as the three approached it.

"Electron's attached to the… Neutron. The Neutron's attached to the Meson. Meson's connected to the …proton." The song he was humming really put a dent into the mad scientist setting. As he turns to continue his algorithm, he notices the three behind him. They had unassured looks on their faces. They expected a mad scientist preforming morally black experiments on there brains. Instead he seemed more like a mumbling hermit.

"Y… oh… hello there. Eh… you… are there, aren't you? Forgive me confusion, so hard to tell these days." Dr. Mobious apologies. "You, you three seem familiar, somehow. I'm guessing… eh… you three are here for your brains, perhaps? It's up there in the Brain tank. I have to admit, you two brains seemed to be driving the poor third one insane with their bickering."

"Wait, what?" Weiss asked, not completely understanding what Dr. Mobious was talking about. He just stared at her for a moment before moving about.

"Sorry for this but, it's a little hard to see you three. Can you walk to the left a bit… er, maybe a little more to the right? Ah, that's it. You're coming into focus nicely." Dr Mobious remarks as he got a clear look at the three.

"Better?" Six asked sarcastically.

"Indeed. Heh, Depth perception is a problem with this old monitor of mine. Went black a while ago. That's old age for you. Should look at getting the visual nerves re-attached... it's just that the right eye would, see the wrong things. The flying tortoises were the worst. Would you care for a Mentat?" Dr. Mobious asked as he hands them a red mint inside a worn out card board box.

"Um, thanks." Six said as he grabbed the red pill. The two girls looked at each other in confusion for a moment.

Mmm. I love Mentats. Delicious and smarty. I have all sorts of amazingly science-arific thoughts and ideas when those chalky tablets are zipping through my biogel. I forget them all not long after, though, especially with the data constipating my memory core. Afraid binary streams might shoot out my chassis. Had to start using the dome floor and walls here to inscribe equations, although I've somewhat lost track of where they start and end." Dr. Mobious remarks as he points to the equation scrawled over the floor and walls.

Yang was completely confused by the mad doctors ramblings. She expected him to ramble on about how he will rule the world or something. Instead he hears the rambles of a drug induced feind. Granted she was on the same drug as him, but at least she will never try this orange flavor mint again. "(Sigh) Look, Dr. Mobious. We came here to retrieve our brains and put an end to your madness. We have already defeated your monstrous Giant Rob-Scorpion. So if you don't back down now we will tear your to pieces."

"Oh... did I leave that on? I thought I'd powered it down was wondering what was causing the power outages." Dr. Mobious said with a Harty chuckle.

"… Wait so you didn't try to kill us intentionally?" Weiss asked.

"No, in fact if I knew you were coming; I would have pulled out the best Mentats that I keep in the back. Mhh, I am tempted for a party favor right now in fact." Dr. Mobious rambled.

"Then why steal our brains?" Yang asked trying to get back to the conversation at hand.

"Oh, a variety of raisins... you three are something of a homily. Er, anomaly? You're really quite special, and not in the cranially-challenged way. You see, you three are the most successful brain extraction experiment ever performed here at Big MT." Dr. Mobious explains with a saddening truth to his tone. "Sad to say that you three are a victim of your own success, as it were. If you were to go back with what your brain knows about the procedure, well... ...your brain could be popped back in and you could walk right out of here. Can't have brains moving around of their own volition."

"Oh, and what information would that be?" Weiss asked.

"Besides the perfect way to removing brains from a host without killing them, and return it as well; along with that the formula for a way back." Dr. Mobious explains.

"I'm pretty sure we can find out own way back to the Mojave." Six remarks.

"Oh no not that. Psh, I'm sure you can do that even without your brains. What I am referring to is the two aliens in the room." Dr. Mobious remarks before looking at the two girls.

"Wait, you know about Remnant?" Yang asked.

"So that is what you call your home. Interesting." Dr. mobious remarks. "No, well sort of. I keep tabs on the brains at the THINK TANK. One day, oh three months back I believe. They were testing out an old pre-war experiment on teleporting though alternated dimensions. Was a complete failure the first three times, was a failure the next seven thousand times. (Shudder) If the subjects didn't return completely inside out then they would have a spend a random amount of time in alternative worlds. Some were simply worlds where nothing happened. Others were more extreme."

"How, extreme?" Six asked.

"Well, there was the time one subject was tossed in a world where everyone was an animal. Another where the enemy had won. Heck, there was a universe filled with cougars; and I'm talking about the animals." Dr. mobious remarks causing the three to shudder at the thought of a world inhabited by cougars. "Still despite it being overly disturbing, it was considered a failure and officially shut down before the bombs fell."

"And, how does that come into play with the girls?" Six asked.

"Oh, well while setting it up. It seemed that a rag got in the middle of the gateway. It contained traces of poison gas we made for a millionaire who wanted to build a shelter for his admirer. I think her name was Vera something." Dr. Mobious remarked.

"Vera? Like Vera Keys?" Weiss asked slightly startled.

"Yes, actually yes. That's the one." Dr. Mobious remarks before pulling out a Mentat. "Here, you get one."

"Um, doc. Please return to the part of what went wrong." Six reminded, wanting to know more about the story.

"Hmm, oh yes of course. It seems that rag was brought in by a strange but bright fellow. Never learned his name, all I know is that he wore an old-world flag on his back." Dr. Mobious explains. Weiss looked at Six with a suspicious eye. She remembered the tape she had picked up in the cave. However she decide to remain quiet about it for now. "Anyways it caused some technical difficulties with the machine that nearly brought another, black door crisis to big mountain."

"Black door crisis?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, It's best that experiment is lost to history. Anyways, I tried to do things on my end but; it didn't work either. As the THINK TANK and I tried everything, it seemed that we had the, pardon my language, but it seems that we had luck on our side." Dr Mobious remarks. "You see, an explosion of great magnitude happened south of here, in Death Valley. One of our old weather experiments caught the radiation and I used its energy to counter act the machine and so I saved Big Mountain. However it did left a literal black hole in the THINK TANK for years." Dr Mobious explains.

"What's the difference between the two black doors?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, one was actually too a blue police phone box, that somehow can survive a nuke despite being made from wood. The other was a rectangle shaped abyss that led to nowhere. They used it as a glorified trashcan for a time. Then three months back, the weather machine at the X-17 Meteorological Station started to act up. After a small explosion, sand started spilling out of the black door, then you." Dr Mobious remarks as he looks at Weiss.

"Me?" Yang asked.

"Whoops, I didn't mean you little boy. I meant the blonde female." Dr. Mobious said as he turned his attention to Weiss.

"Um, doc you were right the first time." Six remarks. "It seems what ever was keeping our brains connected had crossed with something. So they aren't in their normal bodies."

"Huh, that's both confusing yet humorous. Still my point stands, you fell through the black door and were captured by my colleges. Thankfully your biology seemed to have a protective shielding over your body. It wasn't till these two came to Big Mountain till they learn a way to cut you open successfully." Dr. Mobious answers. As he tosses another Mentat into his brain-gel, the two begin to contemplate what they learn. It wasn't much for sure, but at least it was a hint to how they got to this planet. Perhaps they can get back home through that portal.

"Wait, so is there a way for us to return to our world through the black door?" Yang asked with excitement.

"Well not exactly, the door closed the moment you came through." Dr. Mobious explains.

"Oh." Was Yang's only response to that news.

"But I did do some experiments and took field notes on the black door. I should be able to make another one within a span of thirty years." Dr. Mobious added.

"Oh, thank mon…" Wiess paused her sigh of relief and hope. She had a hard time processing what Dr. Monty said. "…Wait, thirty years?"

"Yes, I'm afraid there are too many variables. I have spending the all this time writing equations to unlock the secret to accessing this gateway once more. Preferable with the subject intact and breathing." Dr. Mobious explains.

"Is, there anyway to speed up the mathematical equation process?" Yang asked with a sliver of hope to return back home.

"Well, no. Not unless you know what caused that explosion to begin with. By odds any of you have been to the Hopeville, around the time of the explosion four years ago?" Dr. Monty asked. The two turned to Six who simply thought it over for a moment.

"Nope, sorry. None of us have. And if we did, we can't remember." Six responded.

"Ah, well probably having to due with that brain trauma you have experienced. Got to say, not many have lived to talk let alone walk with two ballistic wounds to the cranium." Dr. Mobious remarks.

"Well, I remember that." Six stated as he pushed the brim of his hat back to feel the scars on his head. After rubbing them he looks back up at Dr. Mobious. "However, I don't remember telling you about it."

"Oh, that's because your brain did. Really bright young mind that one is. But I digress, you probably want them back. Though the question is, do they even want to go back." Dr Mobious remarks complete nonsence.

"What? Why would our brains think that way?" Weiss asked.

"Well, when a brain is removed from our bodies; they don't stop thinking. And when that happens they become independent. Your brains seem to be the most independent and bright minds I have seen in a long time." Dr Mobious explains. "Tell you what; I'll leave it up to your brains. If they wants to go, then fine. If not... well, you should respect their wishes."

"Um, ok." Weiss remarks as she walked away.

"See you around." Yang remarks as she follow Weiss back.

"Um, goodbye for now Dr. Mobious." Six added.

"I hope you settle things with your brains. They truly are bright for their age." Dr Mobious said as he waved them off with his cracked monitor. The three walked away slowly, towards three empty brain cases above them. It's been a weird adventure the three have been on. In all honesty they were more then glad to be finally done with this bizarre scientific journey through Big Mountain. However, as they approach their brains, they hear a voice emanating from them.

"Oh, it's you. Oh boy you brought the annoying two." A snarky voice called out.

"(Sigh) Yes, I suppose I was pretty annoying. But when you have balloon for breast you would yourself be completely dunce." Came another voice that can only be described as an intelligent Ruby who have no more fucks to give.

"Aw, but that is the best part about your body. They are just so squeezable." Another voice came out. This one sounded like Weiss's father, if he was way to far out of the closet.

"What, in the hell?" Six murmurs before the brain jars open up to reveal their brains. The snarky voice returns, however it seems that the voice is coming from Six's brain.

"Well, well, look who finally dragged themselves in out of the Wasteland." Six's brain remarks.

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here. So, while writing this I though just came to my mind. I surpassed the reviews of one of my muses. Without her/his work I may have never written this story. So, getting past his/her reviews makes me feel a bit prideful and sad. So, I gave it some thought and decided that I'll celebrate every writer who helped inspire me to write this story, with a short hint of things to come next chapter. So, next week check back in to see the hint and memorial of those who helped inspired A Rose Over a Shallow Grave. (looking at you F.G.) Other then the memorial, I just gave a massive hint on who actually brought the RWBY cast to the Wasteland. Question is, how many of you figured out before this chapter? Post your theory down below.**

 **Now then let's get on with the questions.**

 **From TheHatter1: Please, no more god queens. Last time there was one, she nearly sucked me dry with her god like powers. And not in the fun way. (Shudder)**

 **Aw, that explains the floating-ness going on in the studio. Have you tried cinderblocks?**

 **Oh, heading out to Colorado? Do me a favor and meet some friends of mine… unless their dead. Kenny tends to die a lot out there.**

 **Thanks for writing TheHatter1**

 **From Combine117: Blame auto correct for those mistakes. If it helps I do plan on fixing them at the first opportune moment.**

 **As for Six, well. This is your only hint behind the man in the Stetson.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From Imperial Warlord: And that's an Awesome comment.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord**

 **From captaindickscratcher: Nope, defintly a chicken. I grew up near a farm and I know what a chicken with it's insides out looks like.**

 **Universe 5X-78295325Q. Where Yang was really lobotomized. Truly a horrifying reality. (*sliding over fifteen caps)**

 **Thanks for writing captaindickscratcher**

 **From RedRat8: Yeah, still trying to pick with that one. (Even though I love New Vegas better then Fallout 4, it's still my hometown.) It does, it truly does. Though I hope this hint will give you an idea of his past. Heh, don't worry, Karma has a way of biting you in the ass. And it will for all of them when we start the Lonesome Road DLC.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From ChaoticEngie: Yeah, big problem with long stories. You just don't know where to take it. Especially with this DLC. However, things will be much difrent in the next Lonesome DLC.**

 **Thanks for writing ChaoticEngie**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2\. Already have a way on 'taking care' of Mr. Jacque. Mostly it involves destroying his legacy. (and possibly live humiliation by his now, pissed off daughter.)**

 **3\. Maybe. Kinda didn't put much thought into this chapter because of how taxing it is to write these chapters.**

 **4\. Probably never. I'm hopping to get Six, imprints of Six on the wall for irony laughs.**

 **5\. I would have suggest waiting till this chapter was out but hey, what ever floats your boat I guess. (*Writing request.)**

 **6\. Thanks.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **Right, with questions out of the way I have to ask. What is your five song choices from last weeks question?**

 **Fav and Fol the story, and submit your answers in your review.**

 **This is Wombag1786 Signing off.**


	40. Smarter then the Smarties

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **AN: Due to time restraints and because the human mind always thinks of the worst possible scenario when left alone. I want everyone to** **Think of the most disturbing Kinky thing possible,** **when you hear the word "** **(Censored)"**

 **Inside the Forbidden Zone**

Of all the strange things that can happened in this wild, wild, wasteland. This… takes the cake. A brain, talking to its own body. This is possibly the strangest thing ever. Of all times.

"Well, well, look who finally dragged themselves in out of the Wasteland. And where have we been, hmm? Crawling through pits of radioactive muck again, hmm?" Six's brain asked in a snobbish tone.

"Wait, are you our brains?" Weiss asked, having a hard time believing that it is even possible to talk to one's own brain.

Ah, lovely, you figured that out, have we? Would you three like a cookie?" Yangs brain said in a snobby tone.

"Hey there's no need to be sarcastic. Meeting your own brain is… well, just weird." Yang interrupts looking

"Yes, well, believe me, the opposite is equally true. Good Lord, have any of you bathed at all since they pulled us out?" Six's brain questions with a tone of discuss.

"Yes. Because running around a crater full of bizarre science experiments, hygiene is a top priority." Six answers back with equal sarcasm that his brain replied them with.

"Well, I see sarcasm hasn't eluded you. Fine, perhaps now isn't the best time, but it's the principle of the thing." Six's brain replies.

"I concur, a filthy body isn't as kinky as a clean one. Like an unpainted canvas, just waiting for me to doddle something on it." Weiss's brain replies in a sexual tone.

"…I beg your pardon, but what in Monty's holy name is my brain talking about?!" Weiss asked with wide eyes of disbelief and embarrassment.

"(Sigh) Well that is a long story." Yang's brain remarks. If it has hands it would hold it over it's nonexistent nose is disappointment. "After the Think Tank extracted us from your skulls, they fell to bickering amongst themselves. I'm sad to say we were quite forgotten about. Dr. Mobius saw an opportunity to gain some leverage, and had us spirited away to his dome."

"Unfortunately, years of suppressing all sexual tension has caused her brain to store them in the deepest part of her frontal lobe. Now free of your body, she is free to explore these 'feelings'." Six's brain finished.

"Sexual, tension?" Yang asked with a huge grin. "What kind of sexual feelings does Weiss thinks of?"

"Oh, (God) Monty no." Both Six and Yang's brain said at the same time.

Weiss Brain screams in glee. "Oh, Monty Yes! Well where would I begin, um."

"Why not start at the beginning!" Yang said feeling extra smug knowing what Weiss is really thinking. Weiss on the other hand, was flustering. She was tempted to smash her brains case just to prevent her secrets from being revealed. However Weiss's brain beat her to it first.

Oh, ok. First I imagine myself in one of those Rooms at Gomora." Weiss brain begins.

"Gamora? Wait isnt that the Kinky stripper casino in New Vegas?" Yang asked with a grin growing even bigger then before.

"Yes, it is. After we get in, we would sit on the bed." Weiss's brain continued.

"And who are you with? Oh is it Blake?" Yang asked as she begin to skip about in glee.

"Sometimes, but it's mostly Ruby." Weiss's brain remarks.

"Al… Wait… Ruby?" Yang asked as she realized that Weiss brain was fantasizing about her younger sister.

"Yes, first we would just snuggle up and kiss passionately." Weiss brain remarks before Six spoke up.

"Alright, I think we have an idea. I seriously don't want to know what these girls find attractive." Six says with disgust.

"For once I completely agree with my body." Six's brain said in agreement.

"Oh come on guys, it isn't that bad, all we did is **(Censored)** before taking it up the **(Censored)** then by using an apple we would **(Censored, Censored.)** Then we would invite Jaune and his wife Phrrya to **(Censored)** all over our faces before **(Censored)** Then **(Censored)** Before **(Censored)** Following it up with two guys with really long **(Censored)** whacking off on **(Censored)** Then bringing in a hoarse to **(Censored)** and **(Censored)** Oh and **(Censored)** Then once we finished, I'll take my pinky, and wipe up all the **(Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored)** … See, not that lewd when said aloud."

The room remained quiet as Weiss's brain finishes rambling on about what goes in the lowest depts of Weiss mind. Suffice to say there is not enough alcohol and therapy in the world that could help unhear what Yang and Six had heard. Weiss's face was absolutely red in embarrassment. Six eyes were wide in horror. He honestly didn't know how to respond to that. Yang was absolutely discussed. Not only because Weiss had a fantasy that dirty, simply the fact was that involved her younger sister. Also, the fact that she inhabited the body wasn't helping either.

"… Holy shit." Six mutters

"(Sigh) it's times like this makes me wish for a slow suicide by alcohol poisoning." Six's brain responded.

"Yeah, well for that to happen, I am going to need you back in my head." Six replies.

"Tempting, but I'll past. Actually I think we all will pass on having brought back into your cranium heads without some compromises." Six's brain remarks.

"Wait, what do you mean… Compromises?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, the prospect is definitely not that appealing to any of us. Look at it from our perspective. Here, we have peace, quiet, and safety - well, barring the odd rogue scorpion. In your heads, we've got poison, radiation, grisly injuries, and biological functions. Do you know how much more you can get done when you're not constantly looking for places to urinate? It's quite a lot, I can tell you." Yang's brain explains in a snobby tone.

"Ew, please stop. You don't have to remind me after hearing her brain talk about peeing on my sister… Dick." Yang huffed in annoyance.

"Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do! Me! A, quote, dick, unquote. As if I'm the one responsible for the way you carry on, gadding about our world. I'm not the one that makes us clamber around the down downtrodden parts of Vale, or annoying member of the Vale Mafia in their own bar on missions of ill-conceived discover of who's our birth mother! And have I forgotten who got us shot in the ass that one time? Hmm? Do you think I enjoyed that little moment?" Yang's brain rambled in annoyance.

"Hey! Just remember, you are my brain. You are definitely responsible for all my bad decisions. So stop being a jerk right now." Yang argues back.

"Oh, had I? What exactly will you do if I don't? Not put me back in that cranial donjon you call your head? Heavens forbid." Yang's brain retorts back.

"No, once your back in my brain, I will sit myself down in front of a tv, and watch it for twelve hours straight. Not even taking a bathroom break." Yang threatened.

"You... you wouldn't! That's inhuman!" Yangs brain states in fear.

"Oh yes I will. You know, I'll top it off with two bottles worth of Strawberry Sunrise… with vodka mixed inside to cap of the TV binge." Yang added.

"You're a monster! A deranged, self-destructive monster!" Yang's brain shouts in fear for what that could do to it's newly found intelligence.

"Well, maybe not two bottles. But you get the point, and your attention." Yang states as she wonders if it is worth the hangover to fight her own brain.

"… (Sigh) I suppose it did. Bravo, you've managed to intimidate a brain in a jar." Yang's brain said in sarcasm.

"Hey, don't tempt me." Yang remarks in a serious tone.

"Look, as fascinating as that was, lets just agree we cannot live without one another." Six pointed out.

"Hardy, as annoying as these two can get, at least I'm safe within this dome. What could you possible give that I do need or don't have access to?" Six's brain asked.

"A cool breeze on your cheeks, the smell of food, … Love?" Six listed off.

"Overrated biological feedback. Believe me, you only feel that way because you've got all that meat… oozing hormones." Six's brain remarks.

"I concurred, we are much happier without them… well the two of us I mean." Yang's brain remarks.

"Well, isn't it true that you three don't feel any of those emotions because you don't have them yourselves?" Yang asked, gaining the attention of the three.

"Hmm… for once, she's right." Yang's brain remarks.

"That does call certain assumptions into question, doesn't it?" Six's brain added.

"Yeah, bet you didn't think of that. Did ya, hmm." Yang said smugly.

"Yes, yes, all right, bravo, you've come up with something I neglected to consider. There'll be no living with you now." Yang's brain said as it rolls it's non existing eyes.

"So what do we do about this?" Six's brain states as it cuts in.

"Well, we're currently at an impasse. We can't think like you three… two. What you two think, and you can't feel what we feel." Six remarks.

"Yes, quite the conundrum; and again, how do we handle it?' Six's brain asked.

"Well, I think we have to trust one another and acknowledge that we aren't complete if we're separated." Six states.

"I suppose your right. I do miss those endorphin rushes when we save the day, or when we teach these kids how to burn life's house to the ground with lemons when life hands them lemons. Especially that young one, Ruby. Despite what Weiss's brain going on talking about what it fantasizes with her. I fantasize her fulfilling her dreams on becoming a hero, and not doing… German things." Six's brain shudders mentioning that last part. However, the first part gains the interest of the other two.

"Wait, teach us to burn life's house down… with lemons?" Yang asked.

"That's, a peculiar saying." Weiss remarks as she final brakes free from her embarrassed trance.

"Eh, I believe it was said when Chief scientist of Aperture Science Cave J. got cancer from moon rocks. Now the gun runners referred incendiary grenades as 'Lemons' because of that quote." Six's brain explains.

"Right, but why are you a teacher in this sinario?" Yang's brain asked.

"Oh, simply because he's our daddy!" Weiss brain answers in a seductive tone emphasizing the last word.

"Oh god not this again. Look let's just say the past four months of people referring you as my kids is kinda growing on me." Six brain corrects in an annoyed tone.

"Really?" Weiss asked as she looked up at Six. He didn't reply with his words, but his dead silence and moving eyes was a dead giveaway.

"Aw, that's sweet. Does that mean you will buy Ruby a birthday gift?" Yang said sarcastically.

"Ruby's what?" Six asked.

"Her, birthday. October 31'st. If memory serves correctly, that is coming up in a few weeks." Yang's brain remarks.

"Oh, does that mean we have to wear our birthday suits to her party?" Weiss's brain asked to Weiss's embarrassment.

"Ugh, no. Look this is a conversation for another day. Let's just focus on what is on hand." Six's brain states, returning to the conversation at hand.

"All right, what's the plan?" Yang's brain asked.

"We head back and have those brains put you guys back inside of us." Yang suggested, only to get a sour look from the brains and Six.

"Yeah, I may be into chains and whips. But I don't think any of them would respect the safe word." Weiss Brain remarks.

"I concurred… sort of. They are fiercely protective of their technologies and I'm sure once we returned, they will betray us." Six's brain remarks.

"What? Why? They promised to put us back together once we did what they wanted." Yang stated.

"And you believed them? Really?" Yangs brain asked in a deadpan tone. "I know you were recently deprived of my fabulous advice, but... really? Once I'm delivered into their clutches, they'll find a way past the radar fence and the whole world outside will be their playground. And that is assuming of course that one of them doesn't take a fancy to our body and decide to slip his own brain into it instead."

"Imagine Yang." Weiss interrupted. "The whole Mojave, dissected and prodded for their own curiosity. Heck, they did it to us simply because we are interesting. Think what they will do to every man, woman, and child. Including Ruby. I think I rather admit to my desire then allow them to leave."

Yang didn't have to give it much thought. They took her hair, and brain, but more importantly the hair. They surely will do something worse to Ruby because of her unique silver eyes. Shuddering at the thought, she quickly asked the five. "Alright, what will we do if they try to escape?"

Six simply answer by pulling out his 44-magnum revolver before stating. "I'm going to give them a demonstration of the physics behind small, fast-moving chunks of lead."

"Hmm... now that you mention it, I do miss that lovely (*Cocking noise, boom) a bit. It's just not the same without a body to feel the recoil. What's the next step, then?" Six's brain said with anticipation about firing a revolver once more.

"Well, guess we will have to put our own brains back into our heads. I'm sure if the data on our brains extraction is still on their servers then we can extract that and install it into the Auto Doc." Weiss suggest.

"Hmm, that could work. I also have been reading up on surgical studies while you three were running around this place." Yang's brain added.

"Hmm, what fun will this be. I did enjoy the slide on over, guess we can do one more for the road." Weiss Brain added with giddiness in it's voice.

With all three brains agreeing they prepped themselves for transport to the THINK TANK SINK. "Right! Look out, THINK TANK! These brains are coming out of its jars!"

With that said, the brains vanished beneath their jars and head to the THINK TANK SINK. Leaving the three behind in the FORBIDDEN ZONE. They head towards the exit when Dr. Mobious hovered over to the three.

"So, your brains are now back in the dome and you've reached a compromise as well. How pleasant, not only are you friends again, but you can now circumvent the pacification field now." Dr. Mobious remarks.

"Huh, that will make things easier for us." Six remarks as he checks to see if the magnum is loaded with Hollow point shells.

While they knew what they have to do will be considered grim, it had to be done. Though Weiss and Yang wished there was another way that doesn't involved killing an entire group of scientists that can help build a gateway home. After a few moments Yang spoke up.

"Say, Doc. Is there a way where we can convince them to not dissect the Mo-hav-way?" Yang asked. "Maybe if we are lucky we can convince them to help build the portal thing-ey?"

"Well I did had a plan." Dr. Mobious remarks. "However, I suggest you watch your language young boy. I consider 'Luck' to be profanity, along with the words, 'astrology,' 'herbal tea,' and 'coincidence.' So, watch it, Potty Mouth."

"Um, ok. What was that plan?" Wiess asked trying to get Dr. Mobious back on track.

"Um, it was… Well, I'm sorry to say that I forgot it. Huh, sorry about that." Dr. Mobious said with a chuckle before dumping another box of Mentats into his tank.

"Sounds like you forgot your plan… kinda surprised you even remember your own name." Six remarks in a deadpan tone.

This name's as real as you or I, although I believe your brain expressed similar incredulity at the nature of such an appellation." Dr. Mobious remarks, causing Six to whisper, 'touché' under his breath while Dr. Mobious continues on. "Anyways, as for plans I can't remember. However, I can think of one thing but… it will probably won't work."

Well, what is that plan?" Yang asked.

"Well... you could try and appeal to their humanity. That's a tired cliché. And really, when they were humans, they weren't very good humans." Dr. Mobious remarks.

"Yeah, well I still like to try. Besides they can help us get back home faster if they did help us." Weiss added. This touched the old doctors heart.

"Well, there's many things they have forgotten, sitting in their bowls. Friendship. The thrill of discovery. Love. Masturbation. The usual. Much like your brain, I am certain there is something you can spark within each of them. Memories, hormones... ...a wise man once said, the eyes do more than see. Make them see, if you can. Or, if not, you can always make them succumb to fear... it certainly worked for me. For a time. Then you came along, and bravery and/or desperation trumped that little idea. Back to the drawing board, I suppose. Or is this the end? Hard to tell." Dr. Mobious remarks with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Wait, scare them? Scare them how?" Weiss asked.

"Just threatened to make them watch to much TV and pour strong booze into their tanks. Worked on my brain." Yang suggested.

"Heh, funny cause that may have worked if they were in the BJ comfort cell 9,000. But no, they would probably kill you on the spot." Dr. Mobious remarks.

"Then what would you suggest? Six asked joining in on the conversation.

"Oh, just tell them I'm still alive, we had a nice chat, and we agree on a few things. That's true... isn't it? Or, you could kill me and lie about it. Either way, it would be interesting. And if you are partial to lying and deception... well, you could tell them a ludicrous lie. The more over-the-top, the better, that's my experience. They're more than a little gullible. Better make it convincing, though, or it'll be the dissection table and vivisectors for you. And if you speak of me, please try and make me look good. I am Dr. Mobius, after all, not some lab assistant teacher's aide." Dr. Mobious suggested.

"Hmm, that could work. Do you mind if we try that?" Weiss asked.

"Um, depends. If it works then why not. If not, well I have yet to see or remember a scientist outsmarting a bullet." Six said as he pats the handgun on his hip.

"Plus, if it worked I predict that it will take a decade or so off the current thirty year span." Dr. Mobious added.

"Hmm, I suppose that is slightly helpful. Alright, then. See you around Doc." Six said as he tipped his hat to the only good Doc in BM.

The girls also said their goodbyes and left with Six for the THINK TANK DOME.

 **Inside the THINK TANK**

The three returned to the THINK TANK SINK. There they prepared themselves for both plan A and plan B. They bought some ammo from the SINK central Intelligence. Along with that, the auto doc provided some Stimpacks while the toaster super-heated Yang's Saturnite power fist. Once they were prepared, they entered the THINK TANK. With their brains inside the THINK TANK SINK, the pacification field was removed and they had free range for violent thoughts and swears. As they entered the facility basement, they found the room to be lit up with an ominous red. In the center of the room were all the scientist present, waiting for the three.

"THE LOBOTOMITES HAVE RETURNED! I SEE YOU HAVE COLLECTED THE TECHNOLOGIES FOR US! HAS DR. MOBIOUS BEEN DENOMINATORED INTO SCRAP METAL AND VOICE MODULE PARTS AS WE HOPED?" Dr. Klein asked.

"Um, sort of… look we need to talk about you, this science, the THINK TANK, Project Black Door." Weiss replies with a stern tone.

"I RECOMMEND WATCHING YOUR TONE WITH ME, LOBOTOMITE. NOW... "YOUR" BRAINS. HAND THEM OVER. OR WE'LL EXTRACT THEM AGAIN." Dr. Klein Demanded.

"No, I don't think we will, actually I have half a mind to shoot you five dead here and now… but I'm willing to give diplomacy a chance." Six remarks as his hand twitch near the 44 magnum on his hip. "So, let's talk."

"AND WHAT COULD WE POSSIBLY HAVE TO SPEAK ABOUT. YOU HAVE THE BRAINS. WE HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY. ALL YOU THREE MUST DO... IS SURRENDER. NOW... 'YOUR' BRAINS. HAND THEM OVER. OR WE'LL EXTRACT THEM AGAIN WITH THESE BRAINS, WE CAN FINALLY LEAVE THIS PLACE. I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW BORING THIS PLACE GETS, CHOPPING UP THE LANDSCAPE AND EVERYTHING IN IT. AND WE HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS TO ASK YOUR BRAINS FIRST. ABOUT THIS... MOJAVE AND REMNANT PLACES. A FERTILE TESTING GROUND'S FOR OUR EXPERIMENTS." Dr. Klein orders.

"Well, we just can't let you do that. Dissect the Mojave or Remnant." Yang stated as she (Regrettably) cracked her knuckles with the heated Saturnite power fist.

"YES, YOU CAN. YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE AN ALTERNATIVE THAT I CAN SEE." Dr. Klein remarks.

"Ouch. Well, maybe you should confer with your colleagues first." Yang remarks as she tries not to show the pain she is in from the burn.

"NONSENSE. "CONFER?" "COLLEAGUES?" THOSE ARE TWO WORDS I DO NOT RECOGNIZE." Dr. Klein remarks before Dala interjects.

"Dr. Klein, I must… intersect. Please… do not harm the Lobotomites." Dr. Dala pleaded.

I'M NOT GOING TO HARM THEM, I'M GOING TO DISSECT THEM UNTIL THEIR DEAD. WHY THE SUDDEN INTERSECTION, DALA?" Dr. Klein asked.

"I cannot stand a breathing, a sweet breathing organism and it's kin, breathing in, and out, to suddenly not breathe. We must keep them alive. For study. Slow study." Dala said with a sly wink towards Six. He mentally shudders at this.

"DALA, THESE... VOCALIZED PAUSES ARE... UNLIKE YOU. WHAT DO YOU CARE?" Dr. Klein asked completely confused by how the head of Mineralogy and Humanology is acting strange. Before this could go on, Dr. O interjects as well.

"Um, Klein, uh… you know, this Lobotomite, it's a great sounding board. You respect Idea-ology, right? This one's… well, it's… got good ideas." Dr. O said nervously.

"SILENCE, DR. O. THIS IS A THINK TANK DECISION. SAVE YOUR OBJECTIONS UNTIL AFTER I HAVE DECIDED OUR COURSE OF ACTION." Dr. Klein remarks in an uninterested tone. This made Dr. O snap from years of neglect.

"You know what, Klein? Stick a straw in your tank and suck yourself. Long and deep!" Dr. Klein Snaps. "And my name is not O. It never was! My name is ZERO! Yeah, a big fat zero, with a slash through it."

This caught Dr. Klein completely off guard. The once normally timid Dr. O or Dr. 0 has managed to find a way to fix his name. He hasn't seen absurdness in a long time. Not since Dr. Flug went crazy and join a criminal cartel down south. "THE SLASH... AS A DESIGNATOR OF... WHY, THAT IS BRILLIANT. BUT HOW DID YOU...?"

"That Lobotmite taught me that. Taught me a name is more than… um… that I should take pride in… things. Like… names… and…" Dr. 0 was stuttering again, trying to remember what Six had did for him. After a few moment of stutter, Dr. 0 just dropped it and went with an insult. "You know what, forget it, Klein. I hate you. And your theory of brainial beam oscillation? The Chinese had it first you copycat!"

"HOW DARE YOU! BRAINIAL BEAM OSCILLATION WAS SOLELY MY DISCOVERY! I EXPRESSLY TOLD YOU THAT AND DELETED ALL EVIDENCE TO THE CONTRARY!" Dr. Klein argues back. "BUT IF WE MUST GO INTO DETAILS OF FAILERS, MIGHT I INQUIRE WHO THOUGHT RELEASING THE W-O-M-B-A-G? BECAUSE IT WAS NOT MY PLAN, O. SO GET OFF MY VOICE BOX!"

"[=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*]!" Dr. 8 interjects.

"ET 2, 8?" Dr. Klein asked.

"[=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*]!" Dr. 8 rambles.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?" Dr. Klein asked. "YOU'VE NEVER REFUSED TO COMMIT NECESSARY... SURGERY BEFORE. AND THESE LOBOTOMITE NEEDS THEIR SURGERY."

"[=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*!=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_'']" Dr. 8 complains.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU SOUND... BRAIN-SCRUBBED, BLINDLY AGREEING WITH THE LOBOTOMITE. WHAT...?" Before Dr. Klein could finish his sentence, Dr. 8 gave one of the finest speeches about friendship, comradery, tolerance, and humanity ever heard by human ears. Too bad it was spoken in computer.

"[=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*!=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*!=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_'' =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*!=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_'' =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*!=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*!=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_'' =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*!=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''* =$+_''*#.!.# =$+_''*=$+_''*#.!.# =$+_'']!" Dr. 8 retorts back in a sarcastic yet very noble and heart felt speech that could move even the coldest of hearts.

"A NOBLE SPEECH, BUT... THERE IS NO ROOM IN MY VOCABULATORS FOR 'FRIEND' AND 'LOBOTOMITE' IN THE SAME SENTENCE. THE VERY CONCEPT. REVOLTING." Dr. Mobious remarks. "PERHAPS YOU ARE IRRADIATED WITH CAMARADERIE RADIATION. WE HAVE CHEMS FOR THAT, WE CAN SAVE YOU FROM YOUR EMOTIONAL... ADDICTION."

"If I may, I feel as if I must be the voice of reason here." Dr. Borous interjects. "These Lobotomite is much like us, regarding even animals and pets as nothing more than avenues to promote Science! There is good here."

"What?" Yang asked, only to be hushed by Six and Weiss.

"Just let him say his peace, or we will be fighting tough an nail against the five of them." Six explains under his breath.

Yang nods her head in understanding, but she had to agree with Dr. Mobious. They people weren't nice people even when they were people. Back over with the THINK TANK. "Instead of ending its life on the table, we should prolong its suffering, in the name of Science. Like good old Gabe, the FINEST of lab Specimens."

"WHY AM I EVEN LISTENING TO YOU FOOLS? ENOUGH OF THIS MUTINOUS CHORUS! IF THERE'S A WORD I HATE, IT'S "MUTINY." Dr. Mobious shouts in a fit of rage by the betrayal of his scientific colleagues. "AND THE WORD "JISM," WHICH NEVER MADE ANY SENSE TO ME. IT'S RIDICULOUS, PUTTING "J" AND "SM" TOGETHER LIKE THAT. NONSENSE!"

"It seems that your colleagues disagree with you completely, Five to one. Doctor Klein." Weiss remarks in a stern tone.

"WELL, I COUNT AS FIVE. LIKE THE MIGHTY HUMAN HAND I ONCE HAD, WITH ITS FIVE PENISES CLENCHED IN A FIST." Dr Klein argues back.

"Still sounds to me like your math is dead wrong, and the odds of convincing any one of us aren't good." Yang added

"NONSENSE. THE MATHEMATICS OF THE SITUATION ARE ON MY SIDE, LOBOTOMITEs. I BELIEVE... NO WAIT, HMM. CARRY THE TWO... THEN..." Dr. Klein took a moment to think over the math. It seemed that if he counts as five while the others count as one, then it would be a tie. Thus, they would need someone to break the stalemate. "HMMM. IF THIS WERE A DEMOCRACY, I WOULD BE CONCERNED. WE ARE TOO... SCIENTIFIC FOR THAT. SO JUST SURRENDER."

"Ah but your half right. This isn't a democracy, it's a research facility. And over half your colleagues dispute your findings." Six points out, causing Dr. Klein to flinch.

"YOU DARE USE LOGIC AGAINST ME?!" Dr. Klein shouts in disbelief.

"I do. Here's the deal. I'm not going to surrender, you are." Six states as he walks forward toward the quivering Dr. Klein. As he backs away, none of his colleagues came to help. They just sat their and watch. "You will surrender Big Mountains controls to me, you will remain her where you belong, and you will never dissect another person who wonders in here ever again."

"THAT'S NO DEAL AT ALL! THERE'S A WHOLE WORLD BEYOND THE CRATER… FILLED WITH IDEAS AND POSSIBILITTIES!" Dr Klein shouted in defiance. He turns to his colleagues and tried to beg to their Scientific minds. "WE COULD HAVE ESCAPED, SEEN IT ALL FOR OURSELVES. TESTED IT, PRODDED AT IT. MADE IT SQUIRM."

"Well… you can still do that." Weiss remarks as she steps in front of the two. "Six can bring the Mojave to you. This world to you. You'll be safe, and you'll still be able to experiment. Just as long as you do it for us."

"FOR YOU? FOR SCIENCE?" Dr. Klein asked, receiving a nod from all three. Yangs was a bit more hesitant, but she did nod her head. Dr. Klein thought it over for a moment before agreeing to the terms of surrender. "I HAVE A STRANGE SENSATION… THAT I WOULD LIKE THAT. HOW… ODD. VERY WELL… PARTNERS. THE THINK TANK IS AT YOUR SERVICE. AS LONG AS YOU DO NOT DESTROY US."

With that said the THINK TANK scientist backed off the three. Leaving to work on their scientific projects. Seeing that they can now return their brains, spines, and hearts back to their body's. They quickly left the THINK TANK. Six was just glad he can return to the Mojave, all this Sci-Fi horror show was not his style. Weiss felt a slight buzz of excitement. She can return home in twenty to thirty years. Perhaps her father will pass away and she can start up he own company with the knowledge she learned here on earth, if her younger brother outed her as head of the SDC. Then their was Yang, She was happy that she will be back in her own body again. But what excited her the most was the fact that she gets to brag to her sister, that she managed to out smart an entire THINK TANK.

 **Play "Across the Universe", by Beatles Chillout (Thanks Phygmalion.)**

 _The screen goes black before a blue hologram of the dome appeared. It was once again glowing bright blue in the night sky. Doctor Mobius begins to narrate. "As it had been in the years before the Great War, Big MT... the Big Empty... became a home to one of the brightest minds of the 23rd century. The Courier watched over the Big Empty for years to come, caring for it, and keeping its discoveries safe until they were needed to help others. Which had always been Big MT's purpose. Past the laboratories and Science, it had always been intended as a place to build the future of all mankind."_

 _The next Hologram slide shows of a map of the big empty, with every location having been located or discovered. The Sink Central Intelligence begins to narrate. "The Sink Central Intelligence Unit was impressed by the amount of exploration the Courier had undertaken. Facilities believed lost, destroyed, or ones that had simply gotten up and walked to new locations had been re-discovered by its intrepid new master. Internally, the artificial personality debated as to whether it preferred the old management to the new... and concluded that the Courier's thorough approach to research and investigation was admirable and worthy of its respect."_

 _The next Hologram slide shows Dr Mobius working on a math equation with huge piles of empty Mentats container next to him. Weiss's brain begins to Narrate. "Dr. Mobius continued his research undisturbed in the Forbidden Zone. As much as he had attempted to create better scorpions, he tried the same with humanity, with considerably less success. These failures didn't bother him overmuch. Once the rush of Mentats wore off, he forgot he had failed in any event. After all, the bright young minds who had come to visit him in the Forbidden Zone had already exceeded his expectations"_

 _The Hologram slide then changes to the sink with multiple flashing neon lights, as if the machines are talking with one another. Yang's brain then narrates. "The Sink atop the Dome bustled with the voices of a small town, constantly chirping, arguing, and snarling at each other. Still, this all happened productively in the interests of its new owner. The Sink Central Intelligence Unit discovered, despite its inversion code, it was comforted by the sense of community the other personalities gave it"_

 _The Hologram slide then changes to the Biological Research Station as it was seeding its garden. The Biological Research Station then narrates. "The Biological Research Station, obsessed with seeding everything in sight, requested a transfer to the X-22 Botanical Garden... so that it might, in its own words, "sensually fertilize the garden's smooooth contours." The Garden sent back a polite refusal, saying it had prior commitments with a Vault it had helped infect before the war."_

 _The Hologram slide then changes to the Book Chute as it slowly turns chomps on the books. The Book Chute then narrates. "The Book Chute continued to devour all seditious materials until it nearly choked on a paper clip. It adamantly maintained it was a Chinese paper clip, and the whole thing had been an elaborately orchestrated assassination attempt. Whatever the reason, it slowed down for a while, carefully appraising each document and clipboard that came to it."_

 _The next Hologram slide was of the two light switches with one glowing red and the other blue. The two light switches begins to narrate. "Light Switch 1: The light switches continued to bicker and flicker."_

 _"Light Switch 02: This persisted until the day someone dropped a flashlight in the Sink, and the two of them united in their hatred of the "showboat.""_

 _"Light Switch 01: One of them eventually transferred to the Lightwave Dynamic plant- and began a long, unrequited affair with one of the holograms"_

 _The next Hologram image was of the Sink that was sparkling clean yet despite that it continued to scrub. The Sink then narrates. "The Sink continued to ruthlessly scrub any particulate matter that came near it. Eventually, it gained access to the Magnetohydraulics Plant and nearly flooded all the Big Empty in an attempt to scrub the crater clean. Once it learned of the Innovative Toxins Plant, however, it gained new purpose. It sought to develop anti-toxins to flush into its drains and counteract the poisons bleeding into the soil."_

 _The next Hologram slide was of the Toaster sparkling as it floats in the bathtub. The Toaster then narrates. "The Toaster continued its psychotic spree, reducing all appliances in range to scrap electronics and spare parts. After one of its more psychotic episodes, however, the other Sink personalities decided enough was enough, and dumped the Toaster in a bathtub. Sparking and hissing, the Toaster swore its enemies would rue the day when they had bread - and no way to toast it."_

 _The next Hologram image was of Muggy who was twisting around with his arms in the air in glee as it was surrounded by so many mugs. Muggy then narrates. "Muggy did his best to collect coffee cups, although in his quest, he accidentally trapped himself in Higgs Village. It might have been the end for poor Muggy. Except... he found it peaceful there, tidying up the kitchens of the THINK TANK Professors back when they had been flesh and bone. Well, except for Dr. O, who was an asshole for having created Muggy in the first place. Muggy left O's house deliberately dirty, punishing the dishes and cups that lived there in blind revenge for serving Dr. O."_

 _The next Hologram slide was of Blind Diode who was looking upwards at the sky with flashing and almost alien lights lighting up the sky. Blind Diode then narrates. "Blind Diode Jefferson, with sounds the Courier brought him, created a symphonic counter-frequency that saved Big MT from sonic invasion in 2910. If you didn't hear about it - good. It was rumored by the other personalities that he had a brief fling with the light switches. Although he forgot their names once too often and was soon left in the dark as punishment."_

 _The next Hologram slide was of the Auto Doc. Auto Doc then narrates. "Auto-Doc, always gentle and methodical, kept sewing up the Courier and the children in all the right places when the skin split open from repeated wear and tear. The Auto-Doc was just glad to have purpose again. It heard its simpler brothers and sisters who got shipped to the Sierra Madre were bored out of their skulls in that toxic, dead city. In time, the Auto-Doc found a way to deactivate the Y-17 Trauma Harnesses releasing the corpses they had held prisoner for almost 200 years."_

 _The next Hologram slide was of a small pack of Robo- dogs walking the wastes looking for aggressive enemies to fight. Doctor Borous then Narrates. "As the Blonde Brawler and Heiress ran through the X-8 facility multiple times, the computers analyzed the test subject's movements. Rather than performing a superficial observation, they realized the two subjects barely knew what Communism was - or even what a high school was. This confused them for a time, until the facility finally realized that its research had... succeeded. So it let its cyberdogs out into the wastes to help protect small communities from physical aggression rather than communist propaganda."_

 _The next Hologram slide was of two Robo Brains playing a game of chess over a pile of dead Fiends that they had killed. Doctor 0 begins to narrate. "The infiltration program in X-13 felt spent, having repeatedly upgraded the Stealth Suit until it could upgrade it no more. It felt warm, fulfilled, and a bit sluggish. It realized not long after, the Stealth Suit had left it without so much as a note on the nightstand. So the infiltration program sent out robobrains into the wastes looking for its wayward technology. It eventually found REPCONN HQ, and set up a new research center, testing and murdering Fiends who kept breaking into the facility."_

 _The next Hologram slide was of ROXIE and Rex sitting next to one another as beneath their paws a few Cyborg pups played with one another. ROXIE begins to bark as it narrates. "Bark bark bark." (The cybernetic canine, gender: female, designation: ROXIE sat in her guard post in X-8 and THINK TANK SINK. That is, until her 'I'm in heat' programming circumvented her "stay" routine and she loped into the Mojave. There, she ran across Rex, who had been following the Courier and his young, just as she had. They barked for a while, and realized they had a lot in common. The two of them constructed a litter of cyberpups, a small army of Boston terrifiers that gnawed and devoured anything in their path.)_

 _The next Hologram slide was of the empty brain tubes that once held the brains of Six, Weiss, and Yang's brains. Soon Yang's brain begins to narrates. "The Courier along with the Heiress and Blonde Brawler, organs intact, continued onwards, a little less heavy of step, but with all the organs in the right places. As they should be. After all, brains can develop a life of their own when left to their own thoughts, and the brains of the thee was more clever than most."_

 _The next Hologram was of the THINK TANK all working together with the Courier in the center of the dome, laying plans for a gate way to the new world. Dr Klein then narrates. "Dr. Klein and the think Tank remained alive, unaware of the world outside. They looped through their daily routine, none the wiser about the world beyond... although perhaps "wiser" was the wrong word. The world outside belonged to the Courier, and if anyone would shape it... well, the Courier had already called dibs."_

 _The Hologram slide then changes to an image of Big Mountain glowing even brighter than ever. Soon the entire Think Tank begins to narrate._

 _"There is an expression in the Wasteland: "Old World Blues."" Doctor Mobius narrates._

 _"It refers to those so obsessed with the past they can't see the present, much less the future, for what it is." Doctor Klein narrates._

 _"They stare into the what-was, eyes like pilot lights, guttering and spent, as the realities of their world continue on around them." Doctor Dala s narrates._

 _"Science is a long, steady progression into the future. What may seem a sudden event often isn't felt for years, even centuries, to come." Doctor 0 narrates._

 _"In the times following the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, however, Old World Blues took on a new meaning." Doctor Mobius narrates._

 _"Where once it was viewed as a form of sadness, nostalgia, it became an expression describing the potential for the future." Doctor Klein narrates._

 _"It can be easy to see Science as evil, technology unchecked as the source of all ills, all misfortunes." Doctor Dala narrates._

 _"With the Courier at the helm, Science became a beacon for the future. There was Old World Blues, and New World Hope. And hope ruled the day at Big MT." The Courier's Brain narrates._

 _The final Hologram slide shows of an old-world flag hanging over a cave leading somewhere, At the helm was a figure with a torn red cape. Behind her was a figure, looking onward with a symbol of a wolf like creature with three slashes behind it, on a rotting old-world duster. The Sink Central Intelligence Unit finish narrating. "We could say more, but the stories in the Big Empty speak for themselves. Now armed with a Transportalponder, the Courier and children could return to the Dome at any time and crack open the secrets of the Big Empty, one by one. The Sink sat vigilant, waiting for its masters to return, shoes covered in Mojave dust. Only one road yet remained, and it was one the Courier had to walk alone... or so he thought."_

 **Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here. So, other then finally finishing this DLC I somehow found myself lost in a void… Yeah, this is what you get for snapping at blue police box doors… bright side, this place has great WiFi. In any case let's go over the Questions and comments before any Demogorgon like creature finds me.**

 **From Imperial Warlord: et gratias agens pro horribilis review**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord**

 **From RedRat8: All things will be revealed in the Divide. I have heard of that theory before. (The one where the Lone wander is Courier Six. Though it has way to many holes for it to be substantial.) Thank you, though if you can make a call to Tennant to ask for a pick up; it would be most graceful of you.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8.**

 **From Combine117: Oh, you mean Glad? Just past by her while floating around… I want to say space but their isn't any so… *Shrugging with a so-so motion.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From captaindickscratcher: Their brain reception coils simply got mixed. Just leave it at that or else you will be spinning in circles. …Kind of what I'm doing. (*Whee!)**

 **Ha, or maybe she figured out how to access newer universes… like the time she drunk coffee.**

 **Harvey who is… (*Remembers LRWBY4D Story.) OOOOhhh, that Harvey. Yeah, just to clarify. By Cougars. I mean Horney ladies who are over the age of 65 and up. As for Harvey, phs. If Bill can kill trapper then I'm not afraid of some 50's scientist with bad dental wear.**

 **Thanks for writing captiandickscratcher.**

 **From Guest 9-29-19: Well, Yang and Blake are a couple by Roster Teeth admission. However, I see this more or less a "Only when season 6 happened." So I'll play around and tease the idea and leave it at that. Ruby and Weiss, more or less was asked of and it has cause some comedic moments. Case in point above.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 9-27-19**

 **From x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x: Hello again Joshua. Well, I've wanted to do something related to the Hangover movies. Plus, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Anyways that part of the story will come full circle next chapter. (You won't be disappoint.)**

 **Mr. New Vegas was cut from most of the story due to time constraints.**

 **BTW, what was your thoughts on the Honest Heart Arc of the story?"**

 **Thanks for writing x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x**

 **From Guest 9-29-19: Next Chapter.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 9-29-19**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem.**

 **2A. Heh, I see what you did, though it's much more difficult to spell his maiden name. (… Do you know what that is? Cause I don't. Also is it Maiden or Malen? When a man takes on the family surname.)**

 **2B. In this crazy world, either option can happen.**

 **2C. Thank you.**

 **3\. Eh, to be honest. Half the time I don't know myself. Only one I do understand is jet. (trust me, you don't want to know what those fumes are made from.)**

 **4\. and his strange Raisons?**

 **5\. Spoiler**

 **6\. Call back to the original Fallout. (When wondering the waist you can find whale bones, Skynet, and a tardis.)**

 **7\. You got it, meet very gay Jacque (Weiss's), Very Snobby Ruby (Yangs), and cannon brain. (Six**

 **8\. Blood pancakes? You mean Blood Sausage. (Unless you are speaking Dothraki and in that case, blood pie) Eh, maybe. Could happen but I'm currently stuck in space.**

 **9\. Thank you (On both accounts.) Say, can I get your opinion on Project RWBY Noir? In a few weeks it's Halloween. I am currently entertaining the idea if I should upload the two-three chapters of the series as a preview. Should I or should I wait till the end of Darkest Dungeon of Remnant?**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From FEV Grim: Thank you and stay toon. You will be on shortly.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From Ty: No promises.**

 **A little late but ok.**

 **Thanks for writing Ty**

 **From Gadget916: Truth be told, Six does enter the Divide alone, but he doesn't leave it alone. (That is all I'm going to spoil.)**

 **As for Implants… I'm just going to leave those untouched. To be honest this Old world Blues Arc feels like the plot of Toy Story 1. (Trying to write a Neon Western in a Post apocalypse space ranger station.)**

 **Thanks for writing Gadget916. Stay tune for your moment.**

 **Alright, with that out of the way. I think I see a light. So while hopefully this will take me back to the studio or Hell (Which is surprisingly easy to escape from BTW's.) I wish to dedicate the next segment to those who have significant effected this story. Without these Authors down below, A Rose Over a shallow Grave wouldn't be the story it is today. So please enjoy this preview of things to come, and if any of the people who are named below are reading this. Thank you. Without you, this story wouldn't have happened.**

 **So please Fav, Fol, and leave a comment or question down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786, signing of… oh crap it's Tucson, back into the void.**

 **AN: In thanks to those who have gave inspiration to this lonesome story. Please play "Lonesome Road" by Brandon M. Dennis AKA OXHORN.**

 **In the Divide, many Moons ago. Around the time Ruby woke up in a grave yard outside Goodsprings Nv.**

The Wind blew heavily in the night sky. If a man were to sleep outside, they run the risk of being flayed alive. The scene pulls down upon a lonely road. Lining the road are the bones of many couriers who have long since passed on. However their were newer bodies stretching out through the Courier Miles. They all had different animal like features, but they wear a simple white and black suit.

 **Look Down**

 **Look Down**

 **That Lonesome Road**

 **Before you travel on**

Courier DovahCourier in her Blackjack duster laid silently. She died delivering story book to the children of the Divide. Next to her bones were flayed bodies of the new residents. Even their animal features were flayed from their bones. Tails flayed, Antlers whittled, Ears barely clinging on. All horrifying.

 **Look Up**

 **Look Up**

 **And Greet your Maker**

 **For Gabriel blows his horn**

Courier Konstantinsen, wearing the symbol of The Great Bear upon his back. He had an attitude that may come across as selfishness, but to others. It was awe inspiring. Next to his bones were more flayed bodies. One had his back turned to reveal a red symbol of a wolf with three slashes through the back.

 **Weary totin'**

 **Such a load**

 **Travelin' down that lonesome road**

 **Look down look down**

Courier Gadget916, He may have adorned the symbol of the Bull. But he still gave those in need of hope, a fighting chance. He had died in the arms of children. Trying to protect them from an explosion that tore a jagged wound through the earth and soil. Next to him were still members of this once proud organization. However, there was blood. Dripping from freshly made bullet holes.

 **That lonesome road**

 **Before you travel on.**

Courier FEV Grim, laid silently against a rock. She was not only a Courier but also the closest thing to a sheriff in the Divide. On her back was a symbol of an old world. Fitting, most criminal life's ended to her brand of Old World Justice. Laying next to her was a woman, unlike the others. She was still breathing. As she struggles to look around, a figure approached her. She couldn't see very well till he got close enough to see her face to face. His hair was twisted and he wore a mask over his face. The only thing she could make out was a strange symbol upon his back, and the flag pole he used as a walking stick. She eventually passed out from the blood lose she had suffered. Yet she will not die this day.


	41. California Dreaming

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV.**

 _English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop_

 _Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

Spanish: " _Beep Boop Beep Yo también soy un robot Beep Boop Beep."_

 **3rd POV**

 **THINK TANK SINK Big Mountain two days later**

It' been two days since the three convinced the THINK TANK scientist to remain behind in their dome. They had been given new purpose, to build a gateway to return home. Though it will take at minimal a decade in a half, at least it's a sure way of returning. As they spent the two days enjoying fresh vegetable growing from the butanoic garden, their brains have been calculating the mathematics on reattaching themselves back. Today was now that day. As Six and Yang was grabbing everything needed to restore themselves, Weiss decided to fix an old ham radio. She remembered how last night Yang was so excited to reunite with her sister after being asleep for three months. Feeling bad about how that wouldn't be for another month, Weiss offered to fix an old Ham radio, to send a one-way message to her. Yang was so happy at the idea she quickly begin to write down what she would say to her sister. After the two left to grab some stuff, Weiss figured she do Yang a small favor and send a message out to Ruby. She grabbed the note and managed to translate Yang bad handwriting. Once she had an understanding on what Yang wanted to say, Weiss begins to record and send.

Weiss turned on the dials, and got the radio to begin recording. She clears her throat and spoke in a bad care free tone Yang is known for. "… Um, hey Ru… Sister, it's me Yang Xiao Long. Listen, I don't know if you have received this message while on the road, or I Zion park. But know that I am with Six and myse… with Weiss. Um, please excuse me for my tone, it's been a very strange week here at the Big Empty. We will be making our journey back soon enough. Love your part… sister, Yang Xiao Lo… **Crash!** "

Before Weiss could finish the message, a loud crashing sound came from behind her. Turning around she see's that Six and Yang had returned and their was a heart on the ground. It seemed that Yang had dropped it.

"Damn it Yang! That was my only heart!" Six Shouts in frustration

"Well excuse me, it's not my fault that she has stubby hands!" Yang said in her defense as she showed the hand with the missing fingers.

"Can you two keep it down! I'm trying to send that message you wrote Yang!" Weiss shouted over her shoulder.

"Well excuse me Ice queen! I would have liked it better if we were to do the operation first before sending that message." Yang shouted back.

"Ugh, you know I would have let you if you told me, dolt." Weiss shouted back, unaware they were still recording.

"… Hey, is that message still recording?" Six asked interrupting the two.

There was a brief moment of silence before Weiss spoke up. "Oh, son of a bitch."

Before she could even delete the recording the message was sent out and it was too late for any redoes. With a heavy sigh, Yang hopped that despite it was Weiss who sent out the message. Maybe Ruby will think that is her till she explains everything back in the Mojave. Despite that, Yang was absolutely enraged by this, causing her to drop Six's spine. After the one lousy morning infighting, they as in Six and everyone's brains; had finally completed the brain insertion protocol on the Auto Doc. Six decided to enter the Auto-Doc first. Mostly due to the fact that if he were to go last Yang will somehow drop his brain, like his heart and spine. He enters and lets out a nervous sigh as the doors close. The surgery should take an hour but it felt like more then that. As they were sitting around, Yang approached Weiss on something that has been bugging her for some time.

"Hey… Weiss." Yang greeted oddly as she approached Weiss.

"Yes Yang?" Weiss responded.

"… Do you have a thing for my sister?" Yang asked bluntly causing Weiss to Blush madly.

"Phs, what are you referring to?" Weiss asked as she tries to hide a small blush.

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that your brain admitted pretty much that it wants to try every Kink ever made on my younger sister." Yang pointed out causing Weiss to blush even more. ("Sigh) I'm not judging… well ok maybe a little with the Hoarse part, but still no judgment. If you want to spend time with her I'm fine with that."

"Wait, are you giving me your… Blessing?" Weiss asked with a confused, but secretly excited look on her face.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it. Look just promise that you won't do anything she doesn't want and you can date her." Yang states as she sits down next to her.

"I'll… consider it. Dating your younger sister." Weiss says in a calm tone. Inside her robotic mind however, she was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas.

"Alright, but remember. If I hear you made Ruby do something she wasn't into, I will break your arms like a twig." Yang said with a dead serious tone.

"Phs, I am a Schnee Yang. I wouldn't ruin the family name by divulging in my baser instincts." Weiss proclaims confidently. Inside her head, a small Chibi version of herself cried as she stored away the gimp suits and hoarse masks.

"Sure thing Weiss. What ever you say." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

After five minutes, Six exits out of the machine. The process was a success. Six walked out of the machine feeling… smarter… yet a little woozy. He had the spine returned to his body as well, however his heart was unfortunately a failure due to the glass shards sticking out of it. Soon enough, Weiss entered the machine followed by Yang. Once done they returned with all their organs in the right places. Well except for the spine… and fingers, Weiss liked the feeling of a robotic spine. It did helped with her posture. Plus, the Auto-Doc had prosthetic fingers, that acted like a swiss army knife. Including lighter, knife, and a flash light. Yang was just glad that she was back in her own body. She missed being strong an invincible, however being in Weiss body opened her eyes. Without her strength she was easy prey to everything. So, she vowed that before returning to Remnant she will learn a skill that doesn't including punching. Speaking of which, first thing she did when she got out of the Auto-Doc was practice punching with the heated Saturnite power fist. Course the Vertigo side effect caused her to accidently send Six into the same wall as the previous five times. After another hour of surgery, the three were ready to return to the Mojave. It won't be another decade and half before the three return with the rest.

 **In the Mojave Drive in movie theater. Early Morning.**

Jaune walked over to the strange contraption in the middle of the movie complex. He hasn't heard from Weiss or Six in over a week. As he inspects the machine, a familiar and slur voice came from behind him.

"So, you found your friends yet?" Cass asked as she and Pyrrha walked over.

"No, just some weird machine… thing." Jaune replies back as he turns to meet them.

"Well, they couldn't have gone far." Pyrrha said before an urge to vomit came over her. She quickly ran to the side and vomited right next to a rusting car. Jaune had a grimace and guilty look on his face, watching his partner vomiting. He knew why, but he was having trouble trying to swallow the facts himself.

"You ok?" Jaune asked.

"Ugh, sort of." Pyrrha states as she wipes away the vile from her lips. "Did you find them?"

"Um, no. It seems that they just disappeared here." Jaune said as he points to the foot prints in the sand.

"Strange, It's not like they swopped up by something. Then the tracks would have dragged. It's like they simple disappeared." Pyrrha comments as she inspects the tracks in the sand.

"So you are saying they were what? Abducted by aliens?" Cass asked as she pulls a jug of personally made shine.

"Phs, no way. That only happens in comic books." Jaune said with a small chuckle.

"Aliens don't exist. That would be ridicule." Pyrrha said flatly.

As she said that, a blue almost alien like light beamed out behind the two, Their eyes widen in shock as dust kicks up from the beam. Cass who was to drunk to bother with it just asked. "You sure about that?" Before taking a swig from her personal moonshine.

As the light dies down, three figures emerges from the light. Jaune and Pyrrha turned around to see that before them was Six, Weiss, and Yang. They stood their for a moment… before vomiting.

"Blaug! Ugh, does anyone else feels horrible after that?" Yang asked as she vomited up her lunch.

"Ugh, yeah. The reason we are feeling like this is because teleportation takes us apart by molecules and reassembles them elsewhere in seconds. I'm guessing our body is rejecting this." Weiss states as she tries not to vomit more then she already had.

"Ugh, at least we don't become fly like abominations." Six said as he struggles to hold in his stomach contents. As the three gagged, they soon noticed that they weren't alone. In an instant Yang saw two people she did not expect to see.

"Jaune, Pyrrha?" Yang asked with wide eyes.

"Yang?" Jaune asked as his eyes went wide in surprise.

"Is that you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well of course it's me. Wait, am I still in Weiss's body?" She asked before looking down at herself.

"Um, no it's just… well what exactly happen to you three?" Pyrrha asked as noticed the scars on their heads.

"(Sigh) A long and very convoluted story. Mostly involves something seen out of one of those Old Sci-Fi holotapes." Six answers while Yang hugs Pyrrha. Six then notices someone he hasn't seen in months. "Hey, aren't you that caravan boss back at the Mojave Outpost?"

"Ain't you that Courier who was bringing your youngling to New Vegas?" Cass responded.

"Yeah, except she ain't my kid." Six said with irritation.

"Eh, whatever. I see you had more kids, by chance where is the one I saw you with?" Cass asked.

"Went up to Zion. Legion wanted her dead for killing Vulpes back in Nipton." Six explains.

"Wait, so she did that?" Cass asked with general surprise. "Huh, kid got balls. I'll give her that."

As the two continued to talk, Weiss approaches Jaune. "Jaune may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Um, are you going to stab me… Again?" Jaune ask with a little caution in his voice.

"What!? No you do…" Before Weiss could finish, she caught herself and regain her composure. "Ehhum. No, I just have something to tell you."

"Oh, heh, heh. That funny, I actually have something to tell everyone as well." Jaune said in a very nervous tone.

"Well, what ever it is. I must ask for you to wait till I speak my peace." Weiss instructed before clearing her throat. "Eh hem… I Weiss Schnee… apologies."

"Um, for what?" Jaune asked completely confused.

"For the way… I treated you." Weiss said with a sincere tone. "Ever since, we've met I have treated you like nothing. However, when Pyrrha had started showing affection towards you I acted selfishly. I wanted to be associated with her due to her talents rather than be her friend at first. Hence why I was so jealous of you. However, after recent events involving talking to my brain, I have decided upon that my mannerisms since I had met you were… unprofessional. I wish to submit my deepest apologies to you and Pyrrha for my behavior and request that restart from the beginning. If that is not suitable, I will also add that I will not purposely attempt to do any more harm to you."

Jaune was absolutely shocked. Weiss was actually trying to be nice. This was something completely out of the blue for him. "Um, thanks Weiss, for the apol... Wait, you talked with your brain?"

"Not important." Yang interrupted.

"She is right. Not important at this time. Will you take the apology?" Weiss asked

"… Sure, that was very kind of you." Jaune states.

"Your welcome. Now then with that said and done, may I inquire what you wish to tell us?" Weiss asked politely.

"Um, I was prepping myself up for this. It's not bad news… well at least it's normally not." Jaune said nervously.

"Jaune, there is nothing on this world that you can say that won't enrage me." Weiss said in a calm tone.

"… Pyrrha is pregnant." Jaune said quickly with a nervous look on his face.

"And I'm happy… I'm sorry but come again?" Weiss asked as her mind didn't catch that last part.

"Um, so my time of… the month haven't came… in a really long time. So, I checked in with Arcade and well… It seems… I'll be having twins." Pyrrha said nervously with a blush on her face. Secretly she was screaming in joy because a child would mean their love is now Iron clad locked.

Everyone remained quiet. Six just heard that last part and it nearly made his jaw hit the ground running. Yang had to stifle a laugh from what Weiss had said earlier couldn't have been timed any better. Weiss remained quiet. After a few seconds of silence, Jaune broke the silence.

"Um, so I hope this doesn't hurt our new friendship, heh, heh… right?" Jaune asked with a nervous Chuckle. There was still a silent response from the three. "Um.. gu…"

Before he could finish, Weiss grabbed his shoulder. Jaune was going to ask what is it, but he saw her trembling. Not in coldness, but in pure rage. He can feel her hand slowly crushing his armor. Her aura and appearance can only be described as a nude Doom slayer without his armor at a Demon-Con. She then spoke in a complete demonic tone.

"Jaune Arc… how many babies… Is Pyrrha going to have?" Weiss could barely say that aloud through her calm yet anger induced voice.

"Um… two, twins." Jaune answers nervously, causing Weiss to crush his shoulder pad armor in hand. Weiss quickly snapped her head to the right towards Yang. She was for once… completely and absolutely terrified of Weiss.

"Yang… Would you kindly… help Jaune… get a head start… before I snap him… like a fucking twig." Weiss said even more calmly, somehow that made this even more terrifying.

"Um, Weiss. What was that part about not hurting Jaune because of his relationship with Pyrrha?" Yang asked nervously as well.

Weiss's then replies with a simple yet creepy smile. "It is killing me to not strangle him. So please ( **Pop**.) hurry the fuck up." Before Weiss could even finish her sentence, a blood Vessel in her eye burst, turning her right eye a shade of blood red.

"Boy, start running now!" Yang said in a fit of panic as she struggled to remove Wiess grip from Jaune. Jaune started running without a second thought. As he gains some distance, Pyrrha decided to intervene with her words.

"Um, isn't this a bit excessive Weiss?" Pyrrha asked as she looked over to the side to see what Six was doing instead of talking her down. It seemed he was now downing the entire Jug Cass's homebrew moonshine she brought with her.

Weiss responded with another pop coming from her other eye. This time it was so bad that she was crying blood from her eye. Pyrrha was crazy for Jaune… But not crazy enough to try and stop Weiss right now. She made a mental note to let Jaune name the first-born child after Ms. Cassady. Something she was against, till now.

"Phs, please, this isn't something to get angry about." Cass remarks as she finally got her jug of moonshine back from Six. Who he himself had guzzled nearly a quarter of. "Unlike most boys round here, he won't skip out of town because the girl is carrying twins."

That was all it took for Weiss to snap. She stopped shaking and slowly opened her mouth to scream. The scene then pulls back to a far distance away from the five. In the distance, one can see the six as small specs from a telescope. However, after a quick and subline silence came a cry of rage that traveled beyond an un imaginable distance on pure rage.

"…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Weiss screams to the heavens and beyond. Literally.

 **Inside Caesars Tent at Fortification Hill.**

"When is that Courier going to get here?" The mighty Caesar asked his head Praetorian Guard Lucius.

"All our soldiers have been slain by both the Courier and his bastards Mighty Caesar." Lucius answers.

"Hmm, alright. Before you send out the next assassination party, show them the meaning of failure." The Mighty Caesar orders.

"It will be done Mighty Caesar." Lucius said with a bow.

"Good. Just make sure everyone is watching, and that it is slow and excruciating. I want to hear it from my… ("…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!")"

"Huh… that was fast." The mighty Caesar remarks at the screams that echoed throughout the world.

 **In the Mormon Mountains**

"Alright. I think this is a good spot to rest." Ren states as he found a ruin mountain side range.

"Are you sure Ren?" Blake asked as she takes a swig from her water cantina. "Last place we stayed had a den of invisible Nightstalker's."

"Of course, it's safe." Nora said in Ren's defense. Theirs no bones, no blood splatter, and no screami… ("…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!")"

"Weiss?" Ruby asked as she recognized the screams.

 **In Shady Sands California.**

Inside the NCR capital, President Aaron Kimball was going over some paperwork. "Paper work, Paper work… ("…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!") Jenny?! Jenny!? Is that my wife? Oh god damnit!"

President Kimball quickly ran to the window and flung it open. "Leave me alone you blood sucking harpy! You already took the kids, what more do you want from me!"

 **In the Void… Somehow**

Wombag floats through the void with Glad the Potato, both were humming to a song. "Why did I give my heart so fast, it never will happen again, but I was a mere lad of sixteen, I've aged a year since then. She was only Sixte… ("…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!") … what in the hell?"

 **In a different Story.**

They say an armed society is a polite society. If that's true, then Vault 34 had to be the… ("…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!")"

"Um, say Story Teller… is their… or ever was a story about a screaming voice?" Velvet asked as she could have sworn that it sounds like Weiss.

("…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!")

"Huh, for once. I don't have a story. Neither do I think ED-NA either." The Story Teller answers as he scratches the back of his helmet.

("…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!")

"Well, guess this is a story for another day." Coco remarks as she readjusts her sunglass.

("…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!")

 **On Remnant… in the future.**

"Daddy?" A young ginger said as she walked over to old man Jaune.

"Hmm, yes Vermilion Sharon Arc? Old man Jaune asked.

"Is it true that Auntie Weiss wanted to kill you because I was born?" Vermilion asked.

"Phss, heh. No she didn't. She and I may had our differences in the past, but she didn't try to… ("…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!") Before Jaune could even finish his sentence, a loud scream he hasn't heard of in decades can be heard from a distance. The memories of that moment caused him to open his eyes in terror. Like he was having a PTSD flashback.

"… Auntie Weiss?" Vermilion asked.

 **In the real world.**

*Insert whatever you were doing here.

("…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!")

*Insert your reaction to the screams coming from within device.

 **In New Vegas Lucky 38 casino a month later.**

"Weiss then tried to kill Jaune with a rusty spork." Yang explains as she leans back in her chair, drinking a Nuka rum while she finishes the story. "We spent the entire afternoon trying to calm her down."

"(Snort.) Did it work?" Nora asked trying hard not to giggle at the thought of Jaune running through the Mojave with an angry Weiss on his tail.

"… It did not." Cass remarks as she takes a swig from her jar of personal shine jar.

 _Chibi Flashback_

 _Chibi Jaune ran like the wind as a still screaming ("…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!") Chibi Weiss shot at him with the Chibi LAER. Chibi Jaune barley managed to dive behind a picknick table. He hid with his arms rapped around his head. After a few moments of nothing, Chibi Jaune looked over to see Chibi Weiss had tossed aside her Chibi LAER and dived head first towards Chibi Jaune. Weilding a rusty spork while Screaming "…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Chibi Jaune screamed as he was tackled to the ground before stabbed repeatedly by the chibi spork._

 _End of Chibi flashback_

"The only surprising part was that despite being stabbed at least a hundred times, he somehow managed to not get tetanus." Six replies as he lights a new cigarette.

"Huh, good for you." Ren remarked not knowing if he should consider that lucky.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he had a look that can only be described as a PTSD Flashback.

The room remained quiet for a few moments. Ruby, Blake, Ren, and Nora had sat through the entire story of Big Mountain. They had to admit. This was indeed a strange story, it was hard to chew and downright ridiculous. But a true story non the less. Course just like Ruby, they left out a few parts, like the things the Lobotomites do when nobody is looking, the THINK TANK's brains misconception on human anatomy, and of course most of the conversation with the brains. Especially what Weiss's brain had to say about Ruby's ass. As a few moments passed, Nora spoke up.

"So what did Jaune and Pyrrha did beside getting ready to have the best aunt around?" Nora asked remembering she is going to be an aunt.

"Oh, well we collected on a ransom for three bad men. Then helped discovered a mole in the Camp McCarran that was trying to bomb the railroad. Also found helped with missing supplies. Oh and help Ms. Cassidy with avenging her Caravan company." Jaune listed off.

"Pretty much, an día normal en el Mojave." Raul remarks.

"Yeah, still I'm kinda surprise that you guys aren't excited about the fact that we will return back home." Weiss remarked kind of surprised by their reaction. However, when she said that part this caught their attention.

"WHAT!" Everyone from Remnant excluding Yang and Weiss.

"When were you going to tell us that part!" Jaune shouted in shock.

"We did!" Weiss answered. "I said before, the Brains are building us a machine that will take us back. It will be ready in a decade or two."

"You certainly never mention this." Pyrrha remarked. "You were too busy trying to kill Jaune, and neither Six nor Yang mentioned this either."

"Yeah Ice queen! When were you going to tell us! After the machine was built!" Nora added.

"Beep, Angry Boop, Beep!" (For once I agree with the Hyper ginger. I can't stand you annoying eight for a moment let alone a decade.)

"What? But I did mention it." Weiss responded in shock as she tried to remember if she did mention that part.

The group was right, not once had any of them mentioned that the Brains were building them a machine to take them back home. Guess that inhuman amount of unyielding rage did blind her. Even more embarrassing, no one mentioned it. Guess it truly was her fault on that part.

"We should throw a PARTY!" Nora shouts in excitement.

"What? (Beep?) (Qué) (Quid?)" Every said in unison.

"Yeah guys we should have a party to celebrate!" Nora explains. "I mean we are all back together now, Jaune and Pyrrha are going to be parents, Me and Ren are going to be Aunt and Uncle, we will have a guarantee way back home, this place is loaded with free food and drinks, now all we need is Six to admit he's me and Ren's dad and I'll be so happy I'll explode!"

Everyone looked at her with a curious stare…however after a few moments Nora's rantings didn't sound like rantings. Perhaps, a little party wouldn't hurt. And Yang knew just how to start this party. She turned to Six with an evil smirk on her face. It took Six a few moments to realize what Yang was thinking, but once he slowly became agitated.

"…Yang." Six said with a glair. "Don't you dare."

Yang grin on her face grew wider and wider. While Six became more and more annoyed. Yang turned to Nora and begin to speak with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Nora, remember the part where we actually talked with our brains?"

"Don't do it." Six said with a strict tone.

"Do you know what Six's brain admitted?" Yang said with a bigger grin.

"Don't you do it." Six warned as his finger got closer to his magnum.

"… turns out Six really likes being…" Before Yang could finish Six pulls out his magnum and pointed it at her head.

"Finish that sentence and no auto doc will be able to fix you!" Six said as he cocks the magnum.

The room remained quiet. A forty-four magnum against Yang's aura would be like a twenty two against full plated metal armor. Still, it was an extremely tense moment. As the two stared each other down, Yang gave a smirk before finishing that sentence in defiance.

"… our dad's" Yang said before leaping over the couch just as Six pulls the trigger. However, it seemed that the bullet he had loaded was a dud. As he checked his magnum, Nora begins to shake in absolute excitement.

"Drug induced Fiend Craaaaa…!" ("IHAVEADAD!") Before Six could even finish his sentence, he was tackled by Nora who was crying tears of excitement.

"Ohthisissocool!WecanspenddaystalkingabouthowI'mtooyoungforboys,orhowbackinyourdaythingswerebetter!Oh,thenyouwillcriticizemeforwearingcoolclothesandseeingmysecretboyfriendwhichistotallyRenny!Butevenwhenwefightwewillstillloveeachother." Nora rambled on at the speed of love… and light.

"Augh, Nora get off me!" Six struggles to say as he feels his longs giving out. He quickly turns to the people in the room before begging for help with every gasp of breath. "Help, me… Can't breath.

This of course fell on death ears. Veronica quickly stated in a awing and adoring tone. "Aw, I always knew you will be a dad one day."

"Veronica please!" Six gasped.

"Well, guess having a child will save you money on NCR Health insurance." Arcade state with a small grin.

"Arcade, why?" Six struggled to say.

"Oh my, I'm a Great grandmother. Oh how I never thought I'll see this day!" Lilly remarks with a small tear forming in her eye.

"Lily no, (Ugh) Help!" Six begged. "Raul save… Me!"

"Hey, deberías haber jugado a lo seguro." Raul said with a chuckle before tossing a condom onto the table. "For next time."

"Por qué Raul? Por qué?" Six asked as he felt a bone crack.

Six then turns to Boone who was unfazed by this and simply was repairing his pants. He took a moment to look up at Six who was clearly crying for help. Their eyes meet and Boone can see him crying for help. After a few moments Boone stoic look changed to an evil smug.

"Have fun, they don't stay young forever." Boone said as he slowly raised a bird at Six. This completely shattered Six. Both figuratively and Literally seeing how a loud snap from Six's rib cage can be heard.

"OH, you know what the two of you need now?" Yang said as she came out of cover. "A mother."

The room fell silent As Six's companions looked over each other. Nobody knew who Nora will declare to be her mother. In all honesty, no one wanted that to happen. Nora begins to squeeze so tight in joy at the idea, that Six passed out from the lack of air in his body. In Nora's head she looked around to predetermine who will be her mother.

Veronica? Nah, she feels more like the cool gay aunt. Raul? Nah, feels like a grand-papi. Boone? Nope, he's too tragic to be the mother… more like a emo cousin really. That's when she noticed Cass chugging down a bottle of whisky like it was water. It could have been the stale lighting or the rose-tinted lenses she was seeing through; Either way the way she stood their, made her seem like a heavenly made choice.

"Mommy?" Nora asked catching Cass's attention.

Cass looks over at the two before realized that Nora was looking at her with the same excited eyes that she had when Six had become her Post Apocalypse Dad. As she wondered why it became apparent in her intoxicated mind. Six was forced to be her P.A.D, and now she knew who was chosen to be her P.A.M. (Post Apocalypse Mom) Cass shook her head, silently stating that she doesn't want to be part of this. But it was to late. Nora begins to jump up and down in excitement, at this point there is nothing anyone can do. Even Ren couldn't stop her, the kids and adults simply just remain to the sidelines hopping that she wouldn't involve them next.

"(Sigh) Alright, guess tonight's the night someone dies." Cass said as she reaches back for an OU shotgun behind the bar. Before she can even fully pull it out, she was immediately tackled by Nora, who was scream in tears of joy. "MOMMY!"

 **Later that night, in the cocktail bar.**

After five shotgun shells, two stimpacks, and Med-X whisky cocktail later. A party on the ground floor ensued after the fight. Drinks were served, Food was set aside, and a small game chance begins. While everyone was partying and celebrating, Weiss heads to the roof. She was alone for the moment but many things were going through her mind. As she looks down at the Vegas strip from the cocktail bar, she reaches down to pull out a Holotape marked: 'Patient Log: Y-17.9'

She held it in hand as she pounder over the words that Courier with the old world symbol upon his back means.

 _Flash back. Back in the cave_

 _She had just grabbed the Banana Yucca and was just about to make her way out when she tripped over a sandbag. This revealed a hidden Holotape that fell to the ground. Weiss nearly missed it as she was leaving. She picks up the tape, before playing it like the last one._

 _"… didn't think you'd make it back." Christine remarks._

 _"Almost didn't. Got my answers. Your Elijah, he met the Gods in this place, did a good job of making them question the way of things." The man remarks._

 _"Do you know where he went?" Christine asked._

 _He's gone to the Sierra Madre. That's a special kind of hell. He won't come back. Someone smarter, tougher's going to kill him. If the Madre doesn't." The man states_

 _"I have to go after him." Christine said in a determined and vengeful tone._

 _"Not going to talk you out of it. Know what it means to track someone you share history with. Got a meeting of my own." The man states in an understanding tone._

 _"That Courier?" Christine asked._

 _"Get him to come to me. Got a message for him, like the message he had for me. Make them walk the road west, straight and true, sink their feet in Old World ash. Let storms tear at him. See the Divide. See what Happened." The Man explains._

 _"The Divide? There's nothing there." Christine states in a confused tone._

 _"Nothing there? Like the Big Empty? The Sierra Madre? No, the Old World sleeps there, sure as the flag I carry. The Courier knows the way. And at the Divide, He and I… there, we'll have an ending to things." The Man states as the recording comes to an end._

End of flashback

With the ending of the Holotape came an ending of the flashback. Weiss continued to look over the Holotape with a suspicious glare. As she does so, she took a moment to pull out a cigarette. She hadn't had one in over a month. But with the mystery of the man with an old-world flag on his back, Ruby tale of a frumentary disguised as a courier. Wild speculation begins to form in her head. As she lights her cigarette, she looked outwards towards the Vegas strip. Wondering what Six had done to make another courier travel to a dangerous land just to meet him.

"… Who are your really, Courier Six?" Weiss questions aloud as she exhales the two-hundred-year-old tobacco.

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here. So I managed to get out of that pocket dimention with the help of big green. Speaking of which.**

 ***Turns to greet giant Lovecraft reject.**

 **W: Thanks again Ahogturn'ghftorn'ghftdrnhnahllllahogyaah!**

 **AH: Y' mgepah nafl ah fahf llll na'ah'ehye orr'enah. Y' ilyaa ya l' hafh ah payed yogor bugahagl**

 ***Ahogturn'ghftorn'ghftdrnhnahllllahogyaah holding out it's tactical.**

 **W Yeah, Yeah. I know. Here's your payment.**

 ***Hands five dollars. Before turning to the reader.**

 **Right, so let's answer some questions and comments.**

 **From Combine117: Yeah, I was busy Saturday and this Weekend will be spent researching a new story, hence why I uploaded this Friday. (Hint: Salem MA.) But don't worry. I managed to keep my promise of uploading these chapters within the Friday-Monday span.**

 **Yeah, not many kids Spaghetti westerns out there. This one is a secret masterpiece.**

 **As for the Void, well I found someone Lovecraft-ey to get me out. Brought Glad the Potato with me. Say Hi Glad.**

 **He** Ll **o!**

 **She's adorable… and tempting.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From RedRat8: Heh, yeah. To be honest, this DLC feels like Toy story. (The first one.) A western trying to compete with Sci-Fi. Gets confusing at times. Now as for the rest yep, their will be teasing but I also sowed the seeds of doubt into Weiss mind. This will come up to bite Six in the ass… and also may nearly cause the second Armageddon.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Imperial warlord: Und vielen Dank für eine tolle Bewertung.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord**

 **From Wonderment: Condemned to repeat it? Yes. Blade of the West. Ehh, still playing around with a few ideas involving that.**

 **Thanks for writing Wonderment**

 **From Helljumper206: You mean like the one that took us to Apalachee Mountains? Yeah, I'll check the map before jumping.**

 **Oh trust me, Ruby will be doing a lot more then thinking of Weiss. (Especially since her birthday is coming up. *Insert Bow chick a wow wow joke here.)**

 **Thanks for writing Helljumper206**

 **From FEV Grim: Every writer is based on their courier, however there is a hidden message within the dusters they wear. An example is DovahCourier, he/she inspired me to write this story. (Cause she/he started near the beginning. Like before reaching Nipton beginning.) Try and guess what your Courier's symbol means.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x: Yes, I have to admit it was amusing how you responded to my other story before this one.**

 **Heh, alright. I'll take the simple answer if you can't come up with the words to describe it. To be honest though, I actually preferred writing in Navajo compared to writing the Old World blues arc. Way to confusing, with all that Sci-Fi.**

 **Thanks for writing x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x**

 **From Captaindickscratcher: Med-X and Stim's are sold around the corner for fifteen caps per item.**

 **Eh, I'm French Scottish. So I'm either to drunk to care, or depending on the time of day I go either way.**

 **Ha, mad libs. That's cute.**

 **… ever saw the ridiculous 6? Terry Crews character answers that by playing the piano with his dick. I'm pretty sure that answers your question on how.**

 **Thanks for writing Captaindickscratcher.**

 **From Guest 10-8-19: Ah shucks, thanks. All though, to be fair. DovahCourier technical did this long before me. However, I do agree, not many people have thought about starting Fallout NV stories from the beginning. They just skip to either the middle or end.**

 **As for returning, yes. They will, but not before fighting in the second battle for Hover Dam. As for injuries, scars, and children. That, I will keep a secret for now. Jaune for the sake of character development will not regrow his missing finger, Weiss well… you read the chapter.**

 **Six heading to Remnant? …I'll be honest. I have put a lot of thought into this. At first it was yes. But after awhile my answer has wavered some bit. I eventually came up with my final answer on the matter. No, he won't. I won't go into the details on why, but as you said yourself. "Normally it either dies out too quickly or follows the Wastelander in Remnant Format." Too many stories show Six in Remnant. So, I'm going to say it's for the best that he remains behind on earth.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 10-8-19**

 **Alright with Questions and comments done, I have to ask the audience. Who do you think will make the best Post Appocalpse Family (Or P.A.F) in this series. I mean, Six as P.A.D, Cass as P.A.M, and finally Nora as P.A.C (Post apocalypse Child. Would have done daughter but we get P.A.D or if she was a boy, P.A.S… like would you want a Post Apocalypse Son? Pass.)**

 **Alright, so three DLC's done. One more to go.**

 **Till then please Fav and Fol the Story, leave a comment or question down bellow.**

 **This Is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	42. When Democracy comes a knockin

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV.**

 _English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop_

 _Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

Spanish: " _Beep Boop Beep Yo también soy un robot Beep Boop Beep."_

 **A week later on the strip.**

 **3** **rd** **POV.**

The sun comes up on the city of New Vegas. Things have differently settled down since the two teams had finally reunited on the strip. Nothing much has changed since their reunion. They all celebrated a Batcheler, bachelorette, Baby shower, and a pancake party all in a single day. Leading too possible the worst hangover of everyone's lives the next day. After a half a day of moaning in agony, the group went their separate ways to do their own thing. Six went out with Cass and Boone to deal with something that has been bugging him for a while. Lily heads back to Jacobstown, to bring over some supplies for her new grandchildren. Ren and Nora took Rex and Rusty out for a walk though Freeside. Veronica and Arcadia took Jaune and Pyrrha out to help them understands the importance of raising a baby. That just left Raul and ED-E to watch over the four remaining children. Course it didn't take long for the four to get into trouble… again.

"RUBY ROSE!" Weiss shouts in anger as she runs out of the bathroom with only a towel on. "What did you do with my Toothbrush!"

"Nothing!" Ruby responds as she lifts her head from pool table. "I have been sitting here all-day watching Blake and Yang play Caravan."

Weiss didn't seem to care, she stormed on over to the pool table and grab Ruby by the ear. "Do you honestly believe that I would fall for such a farce?"

"Ow, Ow, Ow! What are you talking about?" Ruby pleaded as Weiss held her tightly by the ear.

"My toothbrush, it smells like cola and fish! You are the only one here who guzzles more Nuka then a fat Vault Dweller! So, either Blake used it this morning or you have been playing around with it!" Weiss snaps as she drags Ruby away.

"OW, OW, OW! What! No I didn't do anything funny, OW, OW, OW! I swear! Ask Yang, she was there, OW! With me, when I was brushing my teeth. OW, OW, OW! Yang Tell her, OW. Please!" Ruby pleaded as she looks at her sister.

Yang had just looked up from her game of caravan to see Ruby was just about to be pulled into the next room. Ruby gave pleading puppy eye look towards her older sister. Yang looks at her sister for a few moments before giving a knowing evil grin. Ruby gasped at the realization as she was dragged off.

"… Didn't you tamper with Weiss Toothbrush?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, had Arcade made me a stink bomb spray that smelled like the two. Weiss diffidently will think Ruby is into her now." Yang said with a smirk as she placed down a king of jack.

"… Why?" Blake asked with a brow raised.

"Well, its either helping the two move along the love train or watch Weiss be completely closet cased. And seeing how that lead to five different vasectomies attempts on poor old Jaune, I think this calls for older sister intervention." Yang explains.

"You mean manipulation?" Blake asked as she placed down an ace of hearts down.

"Eh potayto, potahto. They will thank me on their wedding day." Yang replies as she shuffles her hand, before grabbing a Sunset sarsaparilla.

"Heh, sure they will." Blake remarks as she grabs a glass of water. As the two continued to play their game, Raul walks in with ED-E.

" _Oye señoras_ , by chance have you seen Ms. Rose anywhere?" Raul asked as he wiped the black grease from his hands.

"Oh yeah. Weiss had just removed her from the room." Yang explains as she was about to open her bottle. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, while cleaning up ED-E here. One of his Securitrons came up to me." Raul explains before snapping his fingers. Um, what's his name eh… the one who has a cartoon _Vaquero_ on his screen."

"Vaquero?" Blake asked.

"Beep, Explaining Boop, Beep." ( _The original cowboy… also side note, there is a cherry bomb in that bottle. Weiss sends her regards._ )

"Cowboy." Raul explains.

"Oh, you mean Victor?" Yang answers.

" _Si,_ _señor_ Victor is looking for Ruby. Apparently, the big man upstairs wants to talk with her." Raul explains.

"Oh, well guess I'll get her… in twenty minutes." Yang said with a small grin and dirty thoughts in her own head as she opens up the bottle. With a simple pop, the entire glass explodes. Covering Yang and Blake in sticky two-hundred-year-old sarsaparilla.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _I told you, Schnee sends her regards.)_ ED-E beeped as Yang and Blake tried to get the soda off themselves. Meanwhile with Weiss and Ruby, she had pulled her aside into a small room.

"Ow, Ow, Wiess it wasn't me. Yang did it." Ruby pleaded as Weiss pulls her into her room.

"I know that. I saw her tampering with my toothbrush this morning." Wiess explains as she closes the door behind her.

Ruby rubbed her ear before realizing what that this was a ploy. "Oh, then why did you…"

"To get you out of the room. Plus I also set a cherry bomb to bow the moment Yang opens her bottle of Soda when she wasn't looking." Weiss explains as a loud pop noises can be heard from the other room. "Anyways I want to ask you some things in private."

"Um, sure what do you want to know?" Ruby asked as Weiss walks behind a privacy screen.

"What do you know about Six?" Weiss asked as she changes into her outfit while Ruby blushes at the faded shadow outline.

"Um, well… he is a courier and I he has amnesia." Ruby pointed out before a shoe went flying over the screen and nearly hit her head.

"I know that part you dolt, I mean what do you know about his past?" Weiss hissed in annoyance.

"Oh, um… I don't know, he was a Courier. That is all I know." Ruby remarks as Weiss exits the private Screen while buttoning up her scientific scrubs.

"Are you sure? Because I found something at Big mountain that is raising more questions then any trivial mystery novel in my library." Weiss remarks as she pulls out a few holotapes out from under her bed. She walked over with a holotape in hand and was about to give it to Ruby. But held it back at the last second.

"Before I give you this, I need you to promise that you won't mention this to anyone. Not even Yang or Six." Weiss said with a stern tone.

"Ok, I promise." Ruby said in a not so sincere voice. This irritated Weiss who grabbed Ruby by her shirts collar.

"Swear upon it!" Weiss said in a serious tone.

"Alright, Weiss. I swear on our Freindship, Monty, and cookies that I won't tell a soul about this." Ruby said in a slightly terrified tone. Weiss now believing her lets Ruby go before handing her the Holotape. Ruby places the tape into her Pip-Boy and listens in.

 _"… didn't think you'd make it back." Christine remarks._

 _"Almost didn't. Got my answers. Your Elijah, he met the Gods in this place, did a good job of making them question the way of things." The man remarks._

 _"Do you know where he went?" Christine asked._

 _He's gone to the Sierra Madre. That's a special kind of hell. He won't come back. Someone smarter, tougher's going to kill him. If the Madre doesn't." The man states_

 _"I have to go after him." Christine said in a determined and vengeful tone._

 _"Not going to talk you out of it. Know what it means to track someone you share history with. Got a meeting of my own." The man states in an understanding tone._

 _"That Courier?" Christine asked._

 _"Get him to come to me. Got a message for him, like the message he had for me. Make them walk the road west, straight and true, sink their feet in Old World ash. Let storms tear at him. See the Divide. See what Happened." The Man explains._

 _"The Divide? There's nothing there." Christine states in a confused tone._

 _"Nothing there? Like the Big Empty? The Sierra Madre? No, the Old World sleeps there, sure as the flag I carry. The Courier knows the way. And at the Divide, He and I… there, we'll have an ending to things."_ _The Man states as the recording comes to an end._

"… So this guy… wants to kill Six?" Ruby asked as she pulls the tape from her Pip-Boy.

"From what I understand, the man differently has history with Six. Mentioning this place called the Divide. Know of it?" Weiss asked.

"Um, I heard a place called that but nothing else." Ruby answers honestly. "Is their anything else about this guy?"

"(Sigh) no, only lead besides the place is a unique description. Apparently, he wears an old-world flag on his back." Weiss remarks as she pulls a cigarette from her pocket.

"Old world flag?" Ruby asked with a brow raised.

"Yeah, an American flag. Has thirteen stars in a circle with stripes. Once this country's flag it is now just a symbol of the old world." Weiss states as she lights the cigarette.

While taking a drag, gears in Ruby's heads begin to spin. She remembered back in Zion how Joshua mentioned a Frumentary disguised as a Courier. Wears a symbol on his back. Even hearing his voice sound like he is willing to carry the burden of the world on his back. She was just about to mention this to Weiss when a knocking at the door interrupted the two.

" _Hola chicas amantes_. The big man upstairs want to talk with Ruby for a moment." Raul states as he was hesitant on entering the room.

"Oh, what does he want?" Ruby replies back.

"I don't really know. Just that he wants to talk with you." Raul states. "Either way, tell Weiss that her little prank caught Blake in the crossfire."

With that said Raul decided to leave. The two alone in the room as he goes to find a wet rag to clean the sod off himself. As he left Ruby decided now was the time to leave. She new Mr. House doesn't like to be kept waiting, especially with nerve gas waiting to be pumped into the room of those who aren't cooperating. So she decided to keep what Joshua said to herself and head upstairs to see what Mr. House wants.

 **Hours later, at the NCR Embassy.**

The four girls walked up to the gates of the Embassy. Yang and Blake had to change clothes from the whole soda prank. Yang had cut out a small hole in a yellow and black patter native rug she had bought from the Vault 21 gift shop to make herself a poncho. She even managed to grab a pair of stalking when she was parting with some workers from Gamora to go with her ripped jean shorts. Blake had placed on some missionary clothes she had brought along with her. As they slowly made their way in Yang spoke up.

"Ok, so why are going to see Ambassador Crocker again?" Yang asked as they made their way into the Embassy. "I mean it will be nice to catch up with Jake again, maybe help him pull another prank on old man Crocker. But that doesn't explain why we are here."

"Mr. House said that the NCR is in need of freelance help and that we should help them out before the Legion attacks." Ruby explains.

"Oh, that's it?" Yang asked.

"Apparently." Weiss remarked.

"At least it gets us out of that tower." Blake states. She had a bad feeling about that place for some time now. It felt like every wall had eyes trained on everyone their. It was… an unwelcome feeling.

"Yeah, I was starting to get antsy. And I'm sure you were just getting board doing nothing. Am I right sis?" Yang cheerfully responded as she ruffles Ruby's hair.

Ruby lets out a chuckle, but it was not a truthful one. She actually knew why they are really here. Mr. House wanted a mole in the NCR. For him to truly secure Vegas for himself he needed the NCR to win an upcoming battle. He predicted that the Second Battle of Hover Dam will take place within the month, maybe another if weather prevents the Legate from arriving on time. To which she was sent in to help give the two headed bear a small kick to prevent the legion from winning. He then adds on that if they did not follow the orders that she received from the NCR command will be considered treachery and she and co will be exterminated. He had overheard the fact that they accidently found a way home and that he no longer had that leverage over them. She begrudgingly agreed to her terms. It seems that Six was made of aware of this earlier. Hence why he is heading out to Red Rock canyon. To deal with the great Kahn's. As the group head into the dirty little building, she felt filthier with every step. It can be attested to being a slave for Caesar, only difference is the collar is her friends rather than a piece of prewar junk. Her thoughts were put aside when they entered the Ambassadors office. What she saw nearly caused her to burst out laughing. In fact all four was trying hard not to laugh, even Blakes no noncense personality had difficulties keeping it in.

"Come in. Come in." Ambassador Crocker states as he tries to hide his pink hair. He was an older man, maybe in his early fifties. He had dark black skin and ebony collar bolding hair, that was unfortunately dyed pink. His three-piece suit was made from the skin of a Brahman but it had a beautiful orange flower in his jacket. A California Poppy if Ruby remembers correctly. He had surround himself with stacks of paperwork and was working hard to complete it all. He takes a moment to look up to notice the four.

"Ah, glad you four can make it." Ambassador Crocker states as he readjusts his fedora to hide the dyed hair. "Take a seat, just finishing up my latest proposal on investigating into Private Jake Erwin pranks."

"(Snickers) Sure thing, (snicker) Sir." Yang said as she tried her hardest to hold back her laughter. In her mind a little chibi version of herself was High-fiving Chibi Private Jake Erwin for distracting the guards while she placed in the pink Dye. The four all had a seat and waited for him to finish. Once done, he got up and walked over to the four.

"Eh hem. Right So I'm glad the four of you have made it here. I have to say, you four have certainly made a name for yourselves. Especially you Ms. Rose." Ambassador Crocker states.

"Aw, I do hope they are good things." Yang says with a small grin on her face.

"Heh, for the most part. Yes. However some people are will to decline that remark. Especially the Legion." Ambassador Crocker says as he pulls out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to Ruby. She flips it open to find that it is the latest Legion Wanted Poster of her.

 **WANTED**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **(The Daughter of Brutus)**

 **For her Crimes against the Mighty Caesar**

 **. Resisting Justice**

 **. Aiding profligate troops**

 **. Treason**

 **. Murder**

 **. Interference in military**

 **. Stolen property of legion military animal**

 **. Chemical influence indecency (Presumably)**

 **. Live Sexual indecency**

 **. Evading Justice**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **Descriptions indicate that she is a One young female with distinctive silver eyes and Crimson red hooded cape.**

 **(Insert well drawn sketch of Ruby here)**

 **If brought before Caesar dead,** **five** **hundred and** **seven five** **caps upfront. If alive an additional hundred caps and two free slaves of your choosing.**

 **Reports suggest that she travels with an Enclave Eye bot. A young blond male,** **(** **presumed** **)** **to be a bastard brother. An Asian male,** **(** **presumed** **)** **to be hired Shi body guard. A young platinum blond female,** **(** **presumed** **)** **to be either lover or half-sister. A ginger bomber,** **(Well Known** **to be the Boomers messiah** **)** **, A single crimson head female,** **(** **presumed** **)** **to be related to the escaped slave, Scarlet. (Still wanted)** **A Blonde big titty female, (Presumed) to be twin of half brother. If captured you may keep as slave. One black haired female, (Rumored) to have floppy dog ears under hat.** **One (Presumed) Stolen cyborg dog model XL-476-CE Cyborg police dog. And an older male with black Stetson,** **Known** **to be the father** **of fugitive** **. An adult male, wearing a profligate recon beret. A single brunet female who has proven to be dangerous with a power fist. A ghoul with an estranged accent, (Presumed to be decedent Pre-war uncle.)** **One Female ginger cowgirl. (Presumed) to be mother of Ginger bomber and fugitive.** **And a Follower of the apocalypses. (Presumed** **)** **to be second father. An additional reward of a three hundred caps for whoever bring in a single one of their heads.**

 **(Insert perfectly sketched Six to the right, perfectly sketched ED-E to the left. Ren drawn with slit eyes, Weiss with her pony tail facing the wrong direction, Nora was much fatter in this sketch along with a halo,** **Pyrrha with child, Yang with over inflated boobs, Blake with Floppy Bloodhound ears,** **Boone** **with gay look instead of his usual stoic persona, Rex with a few more cracks in its brain dome, Veronica with a fancy dress on, Raul looking like Mexican stereotype, Arcade looking nerdy yet manly at the same time, and Jaune sketched with a nose was now in the shape of a** **butt** **.)**

"Huh, despite getting most of this wrong. They still somehow managed to amaze me that they can even draw." Weiss states as she looks it over.

"Phs, heh, heh, what do they have against Jaunes Nose?" Yang asked as she tried to hold back the laughter.

"In any case, I'm still glad you came. Though I do have to ask, how did you four ended up working for Mr. House?" Crocker asked.

"A long story." Blake answers.

"I bet, seeing you four by all accounts never existed." Ambassador Crocker states.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked as the four look up at him.

"I have reports coming in on how eight children have done the work that not even veteran Rangers can handle. Even more concerning, some claim feats of improbability." Ambassador Crocker explains as he walked back to his desk and pulls out a folder containing a file of all eight. "Incasing people in ice, leaving a shadow behind, glowing pink when struck by electricity, racing at supper speed while leaving behind a trail of roses. And what you did two weeks back Ms. Yang Xiao Long, with the whole fighting a Deathclaw barehanded with a pair of boxing gloves; and Winning might I add. Is by all definition, some mystical shit."

He then pauses before straightening his tie. "Eh hem, however. As strange as these abilities are, we seem to find no solid leads on your identities. However, I'm willing to put that aside seeing how the Legion never will allow Females into their ranks. So I just want to know, who you four are. I don't feel comfortable doing this, but I have to seeing how NCR can't work with a wild card. Not when you four will take part of some important military matters."

"… So that's what you want to know? Our origins?" Blake asked in an unease tone.

"Yes, though I will tell you that if you wish not too disclose that information, then you are free to leave." Ambassador Crocker points out. "However, if you wish to assist us further, I need to know how you can perform these remarkable abilities."

The group looked at one another. They knew that for them to continue to help the NCR they will have to tell them how they come from a distant world. Of course, Six had made them memorize a fake story of their true origin. Each one for a different person. Of course, he never thought they will be talking to the Ambassador about it. Ruby also was wondering by slightly lying would Mr. House find this and act of treason. She felt the weight of guilt and pressure pushing down like a witch in red slippers. After a few moments Weiss decided to break the ice.

"… Ambassador Crocker, if you have information about us. Yet are unable to find any details pertaining to us. By chance you have information on our current and less enigmatic caretaker? The Courier named Six?" Weiss asked.

"Ah, yes. NCR has done business with Six. Though why he is going by that name is beyond my understanding. He doesn't have any NCR warrants on his head." Ambassador Crocker explains.

"If we tell you about where we really come from will you disclose who he really is?" Weiss asked.

"Sure, seems a bit trivial to ask me rather then him." Ambassador Crocker remarks.

"He has amnesia. Ever since surviving two shots to the head." Yang explains as she points to her head and makes a finger gun motion.

"Really now? Huh guess we will have to update that." Ambassador Crocker states.

"Also, I have a request before Weiss here goes spilling the beans." Yang states.

"Seconded." Blake states.

"Yeah, me three." Ruby adds.

"(Sigh) Fair enough. If it is within my power then I will comply." Ambassador Crocker states with a sigh. "Now, what else do you girls want?"

"That some information remains classified. I don't want my past to affect the present or my interactions with others." Blake states.

"If you haven't committed any heinous crimes in or out of NCR territory then I'll leave it out of the report." Ambassador Crocker promised.

"I want an anti-material rifle. Like those rangers always carries." Ruby states with a small chibi fantasy of holding a chibi version.

"That will be slightly difficult, but I can obtain one for you later this month. How does Oct 31 sound?" Ambassador Crocker asked, unaware that was Ruby's birthday. She smiled widely with eyes raised in excitement. She nods her head extremely fast in excitement. Ambassador Crocker then turns to Yang who was thinking on her wish.

"I want you… to not wear the hat when interviewing us." Yang states with a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"Serriously?" Ambassador Crocker asked with a sour look.

"I mean hay, if you want us to keep our mouths shut then that find by me." Yang said with a shrug and a grin.

"(Sigh) Damn it, I'm and Ambassador not a clown. (Sigh) Very well Ms. Xiao Long. I'll remove the hat from the duration of this interview." Ambassador Crocker states as he removes his hat.

"Heh, heh. Nice." Yang said in an immature way.

"(Sigh) Sorry about that. Now where do you want us to start?" Weiss asked.

"From the beginning Ms. Schnee. Start from the beginning." Ambassador Crocker states as he pulls out a pen and paper.

The four then talked about their real world. A planet called Remnant. They talked about its history, it's people, its monsters. They talked about their politics and their own histories to boot. As they talked for hours, they finally came to the part of where they all had been sucked up into a massive sandstorm that sucked them away to this place. How they all landed in different parts of the Mojave and who they met. Yang was held captive by mad prewar scientist. Blake was saved by a disfigured holy man. Weiss found herself in a city of the dead. And Ruby had awoken over a gravestone belonging to the Courier, just moments after his supposed execution by the head chairman Benny.

 **Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here.**

 **So, I got some bad news. My phone died, and won't charge no matter what outlet and line I use. Normally this doesn't seem like something to complain about but I did keep the entire list of chapters for this story on it. So, the next few chapters I release will be a little rickety at worse and short at best, thankfully I copied the slides for the DLC's and Ending onto my laptop so I don't have to go through that song and dance again. Anyways Lets answer some Questions and comments on the story.**

 **From RedRat8: To be fair, the entire DLC was a Flashback. Must be a matter of perspective. (Another TFS joke for the road.) As for the DBZ Abridge Jokes, well where do you think Don Fluffles came from? I did say this story will have many Easter eggs to pop culture lying around. Even in this chapter there are a few. Huh, when you actually put it like that… maybe I should send Six back… that or the newly formed NCRCPS (New California Republic Child Protective Services). But people tend to forget about Pyrrha's mom or Klein, being the only responsible adults around. So, I'll wait a bit before making that call.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From TheHatter1: Oh, Moon over Miami dude. I'm sure it couldn't been worse then what happens to Kenny.**

 **Thanks for writing TheHatter1**

 **From Spartan-140: Well, as much fun is it going to be for me to write about the Lonesome Road DLC. (I'm just as astatic as you are.) I have to keep a very tight lid on it. Way to many secrets and spoilers, however I will tell you that I have hinted at it at least three times now.**

 **Thanks for writing Spartan-140**

 **From Guest 10-11-19: Heh, I am with you on that. Though the dads gun part is up to a debate seeing I was floating through the void with a potato battery containing an AI at the time. Oh good, then I'm sure you can guess who else is in the Divide. Oh yeah, they will be. Actually in fact I have a question I would like to ask the audience about her Karma. However I think it's best that we save that till the Battle for Hover Dam.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 10-11-19**

 **From Combine117: Oh you mean the weird speech pattern? Nah, I wrote it like that to illustrate the rob… *Looks over chapter and realize what you mean.**

 **…. Mother Fucker! Thanks for telling, I made the quick fix and updated.**

 ***Hears playback tone coming through speakers.**

 **AHHH, god damn man.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From Imperial Warlord: Agus is é sin… oh wait another question. Oh, that. Eh He will receive when Weiss screws Ruby. (October 31st birthday gift.)**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord.**

 **From FEV Grim: Yep, pretty much… well except for Ulysses little side kick. (Has been hinted at.)**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From Carre: 1. Your welcome.**

 **2A. Neither do I. I see, but to be fair. I was in Salem and men were hanged and crushed for being a "Witch" So I get what you are pointing out.**

 **2B. Huh, Neat. *Note to self, make Palt.**

 **3A. Yep, go with what guess. *Turn around and slowly walk out with birds raised saying nope till out of Big Mountain.**

 **3B. Yeah, way too much dialogue in this story. At least it proves Yang is more then fist and tits. (heh, funny.)**

 **3C. Nope, October 23rd.**

 **3D. Womanizing. Omega. Manly. Bad. Ass. God slayer. Locked in Cell 1786 till his escape two years back. (*Heh)**

 **3E. Yeah, well I couldn't wait that long so I released the first chapter… kinda sad it didn't got many reviews… or likes… or fave's.**

 **4A. Thank you, now we have to write another six and we can invite the beast over… that or somehow turn Six upside down for a little Rocket 69 joke.**

 **4B. Irony, ain't it a bitch.**

 **4C. Nope just a nod off to another writer. (I mentioned him in CH40.)**

 **4D. Hah, funny. I'm sure Six was stunned to learn he's now the father.**

 **Anyways yeah I do agree with you on the everything except ED-E… he feels more like the smart dog in this situation.**

 **(Also Boone is married to Arcadia for my amusement.)**

 **5\. Thank you, also side note. I changed my mind; sorry I couldn't say. I had no way of branching out to you on that. The next two chapters will be released on every Thursday. (Cause Halloween is on a Thursday.)**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Captain Dick scratcher: so shouting across all of space and time is "Taking it better then expected?" I do have to ask, what could have been worse then that?**

 **Nope, already made that joke once and It nearly got Vito, Vinny, Joe, Marty, and some guy that has a face you want to punch.**

 **I mean have you read the response Carre had about my name? I think you can guess what's wrong.**

 **Thanks for writing Captaindickscratcher**

 **From Gadget916: Oh don't worry, she will grow on him. Much like the baby's. Slowly and painfully so.**

 **Yep, however the ending is something that I like to keep a secret about.**

 **Thanks for writing gadget916**

 **From x-xTheBurnedMan-x-x: Heh, funny.**

 **Your welcome and I do implore you to talk your mouth off. (Long reviews are more hilarious and incentive for me.)**

 **Thanks for writing x-xTheBurnedMan-x-x**

 **From the metaphysical god of heroes: … *Slow but evil chuckle. With slow clap**

 **Well, well, well… If you caught that reference then you clearly missed the others.**

 **I purposely made that easy to hide the others from you. (Seriously, nobody gets the Mystical Shit reference.)**

 **Thanks for writing metaphysical god of heroes**

 **From clue1234567: Eh, in about 20 to 15 chapters later. I can't really say now.**

 **Thanks for writing clue1234567**

 **Right so with questions done I am again sorry that I didn't made this Chapter longer. Though this does give me another opportunity to branch out with the fans. With my notes unviable I have to come up with new chapter names. So if there is any suggestion not related to Lonesome road DLC I will gladly consider them.**

 **Thanks for reading, Please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a question or review down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	43. Theral come a HuntressCourierKing

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **In the Mojave Wastelands**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

In the wasteland, three people walked through the old Interstate fifteen. Six, Cass, and Boone walked, each one pulling a small bit of blood, brain, and bone from their clothes. When they arrived at Red Rock Canyon they were greeted with open arms… each holding a ten millimeter SMG in hand. As everywhere in the wasteland, they greeted those with a bear flag with great hostility. The three would have participated in a good old fashion Mojave greet and kill if it wasn't thanks to a certain familiar Kahn. Jessup remembered the Courier and how he and his kid got him and his friends out of a tight spot back in Boulder city. So as a favor he convinced his fellow Khans to let them pass, even though Boone was wearing his Beret proudly. As they entered the camp, all eyes were on them and at least one or two Kahn's refuse to show any muzzle discipline. As they walked into the great hut they were greeted by the leader of the Kahn's, Papa Kahn. He was an older fellow who was covered in scars from many battles. When Six asked for them to break up the alliance between The Legion and the Kahn's he told them there is nothing he could do. Turns out he has heard about what Ruby has done. Suffice to say they weren't thrilled that the Brutus was here.

Despite Six protesting that the legion wasn't the best alternative (And Ruby isn't his daughter.) they were kicked from the long house. However, as they left the house papa Kahn's right hand mand approached the three. He talked about his doubt in this arrangement. He has heard rumors about the Legion and didn't trust the words of embassy sent by them. A man named Carl. So, seeing this Six and his friends set up a plan to get Carl to openly mock the Great Kahn's. It wasn't easy but it involved Boone dancing with nothing but a skirt, Six playing a guitar upside down, and Cass to being sober. Something that proved to be more challenging then convincing Boone to wear a skirt. Despite the needless complications and planning it worked. By the end of the mid-day feast, Carl publicly mocked the tribe and was gunned down for it. Papa Khan spoke to the three once more and they re-talked about the alliance between the two factions. Turns out, Carle wasn't so optimistic about the Khans, in his journal that was taken from his room; he wrote how they needed to crucified almost all, enslave the women that were weaker willed, and decapitate those who are in charged.

After this information was made prevalent the Khans disbanded the alliance and made plans to evacuate the canyon. However, Papa Kahn asked Six what happens now? To which Six gave some bullshit he half remembers from a book he once read. Papa Kahn took this to heart and the three were free to go. As they walked along the desolated Interstate Highway, they listen to some tune from Radio New Vegas.

 **Play Saddle Tramp by Marty Robbins**

 **They call me a drifter, they say I'm no good  
I´ll never amount to a thing  
Well I may be a drifter and I may be no good  
There's joy in this song that I sing.**

"Say, Six. Where you learn to play a guitar?" Cass asked as her words slowly became slured once more.

"LA, was nabbed by these first generation Super mutants who I managed to convince to be someone called, The Dude. Course I couldn't convince them for long and they quickly found out. Thankfully Some NCR troopers found their base and I spent a few weeks in the hospital. Met a man with a harmonica and well. I picked up a guitar while waiting to get back out onto the road.

 **Saddle tramp, saddle tramp  
I'm as free as the breeze and I ride where I please  
Saddle tramp, saddle tramp.  
At night I will rest 'neath a blanket of blue**

 **Doubt if I ever will change  
I might even dream of a lady I knew  
Might even whisper her name  
Saddle tramp, saddle tramp**

"Huh, Really now? Maybe I should break a leg. Been itching to learn the trombone." Cass joked before taking a swig from her moonshine jar.

"Yeah fat chance out here. Maybe House has a Hologram of a big band in his suit." Six chuckles as he place a hand rolled cigar in his mouth.

"Really? I'm sure he erased them to download some Erotic holotape of him doing his robot Mrs.'s." Cass comments.

"Which one, or are you referring to the threesome tape?" Six said with a small chuckle that Cass also retors with a small laugh.

 **I'm as free as the breeze and I ride where I please  
Saddle tramp.  
I might even wind up in Idaho  
And visit a cute little miss**

"… Say, Six. Don't you have amnesia or something like that?" Boone asked as he readjust his Beret.

"Um, sort of. To be honest recently it's been coming back to me. Ever since the adventure to Big Mountain, I've been having the occasional flashback. Not much and few in-between. Still I managed to piece together some memories up here." Six states as he points at his head scar.

"Oh, so do you know your real name, Sixxy?" Cass joked as he took another swig from her moonshine bottle.

 **A sweet little someone I used to know  
And I might even stop long enough for a kiss.  
Saddle tramp, saddle tramp  
I'm as free as the breeze and I ride where I please**

"Sadly no. Unless Ma was a real bitch and named asshole, or cocksucker, or fuckface." Six comments.

"So what do you do remember?" Boone asked as he pulls out his cantina and took a swig of water.

"Um, not much. Just that I walked the road all over the west. I remember seeing the Pacific ocean, the Space needle in Washington, and strangely enough I swore I saw a whale and a petunia plant crash land in the Mountains near Utah." Six said unsure with his words on that last line.

 **Saddle tramp, saddle tramp.  
Might even ride back through Phoenix someday  
Might even stop for awhile  
But branded, no never! I´ll not be tied down**

"Bull shit, like that O'l happen." Cass states as she takes another swig.

"Agreed, perhaps we should take these flashes with a grain of salt." Boone said as he recalls hearing from his platoon that their were Whale bones in the Rocky's.

"Yeah but either way, it seems that I was always on the road. I've walked the West so many times that even after that Bullet ripped through my head, I can still recall them like it was the back of my hand." Six said as he blows a cloud of smoke up into the air. "Guess despite being on the road, I never left home."

 **Trapped by a fair lady´s smile.  
Saddle tramp, saddle tramp  
I'm as free as the breeze and I ride where I please  
Saddle tramp**

That puff of smoke slowly dissipates, revealing the scene had changed from the open aired road of the I-15 to the filthy halls of the NCR Embassy. Inside Ambassador Crocker sat silently as Weiss read over Six's file. He had to admit, what they had told her was hard to swallow. A new world untouched by radiation, a race of human hybrids, and everyone has super powers. Sounds like a Pre-war homebrew story from the east. Yet he had undisputed evidence before him, Belladonna's cat ears, Ms. Roses ability to run around him at incredible speed. Even a sample of this, dust compound. Their story was either too well rehearsed to be fake, and well detailed. It was a little too much for him, he had to sit down and take a long drag from a prewar Cuban cigar. As he enjoyed the cent and strong fragrance of the expensive cigar, he was pondering how the hell he was able to process this in the official file without sounding like a drug fiend. Speaking of files, he of course handed the girls the file he managed to put together of Six. It wasn't much since NCR hasn't noted this lone Courier for years and they just started keeping birth records a decade ago.

"… Two Brothers be damned." Weiss cursed as she placed down the files on the rotting coffee table. The information inside the file was almost completely useless. Six's birth wasn't noted down anywhere, he seemed to give a new name where ever he traveled, and he remained on the road for most of his life. He was either an enigma that flew under the NCR radar or was so insignificant that NCR didn't bother to look into him. Both were a valid theory but that didn't help Weiss obsession into finding out who this Six character is.

"Well, guess we don't have to worry about getting him a birthday present." Yang joked as she sat back in the rotting Couch.

"(Sigh) Yang, now is not the time for Jokes." Weiss said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not joking. With Ruby getting an Anti-Material Rifle I have to think of a new present. I don't have time to worry about getting a guy who has no memories a present." Yang states honestly with a cheeky smile.

Weiss simply gave an irritated sigh before grabbed a cigarette and lighter from her pocket. As she tried to light the cigarette Blake spoke up. "So what job you want us to do?"

"Hmm, Job?" Ambassador Crocker asked as he looked up at the four.

"You told us that you had a job for us and that you require us to tell you about ourselves." Ruby reminded. It took a few moments but eventually the gears in the Ambassadors brain begins to turn and he remembered.

"Oh, that. Yes, the job. Hold on I have it here." Ambassador Crocker states as he reaches down and pulls out a small file with the words written in red and bold. 'OPERATION KINGS GAMBIT.'

"Eh hem. As you may have noticed, our position here in New Vegas is tenuous. We've made great strides, sure, but the NCR is not welcomed here, merely tolerated. And even then, not by everyone. We've had reports of violence against NCR citizens in a neighborhood just to the northeast called Freeside. Ever been there?" Ambassadors Crocker asked, getting four different responses.

"Yeah, it reminds me of what happens to my kind in Atlas." Blake states thinking back to the slums and injustice in the Atlas kingdom.

"Really dangerous, but that doesn't mean their bad. Just desperate." Ruby states remembering the kindness of the King.

"It's a slum. Pure and simple. I honestly never felt so filthy in my entire life whenever I enter that part of town." Weiss states as she takes a drag from her cigarette.

"Heh, say what you want but it's one lively Slum. Differently much better then the one back home." Yang states with grin on her face and found memories in her head.

I'm inclined to agree with some of you, but it's a slum with NCR citizens in it, and as such it falls under my jurisdiction to protect them." Ambassadors Crocker states as he pulls out a picture from the file. "First, our sources have tracked most of the attacks on NCR citizens back to a King member by the name of Pacer."

The four looked at the photo of the King Member. In it, he seemed to be looking over his shoulder while buying a batch of Jet from the local dealer. None of the girls knew who this Pacer is, except Ruby. She remembered how despicable he was to them when she first entered the King's School of Impersonation. Then there was the time he nearly started a war with the NCR troopers by harassing their civilians. So it didn't surprise her when Ambassadors Crocker described what the NCR wished for the four to do about him.

"The consensus is that the violence will stop if he's removed. The problem is that we can't simply kill him. In the current climate, the NCR would likely be blamed for his death. There is an alternative option, but my sources feel that getting rid of this Pacer fellow is our best shot at peace in Freeside." Ambassadors Crocker states getting a response from three of the girls.

"Woah, I ain't above breaking bones and smashing heads. But killing a guy? No way." Yang states in her defense.

"No, I told you that I have killed people before. I will never be an assassin again." Blake states as she clenches the rims her hat a little harder.

"I had to kill before. I still have nightmares but I take solace knowing that I killed them due to self-preservation. So, who ever thinks I will kill them just because they are a thorn can do it themselves. As quoted before, He who passes the sentence should carry it out." Weiss quipped in disgust.

Ruby remained quiet. She didn't like the idea of assonating Peirce, even if he was a bad guy. However, if they don't do what the NCR wants then the next hit will be on all of them. She shudders at the thought. That's when an idea crept into her head.

"Ambassadors Crocker, is their anyway we can handle this without killing a person?" Ruby asked, praying he would suggest a nonviolent alternative. Fortunately for her the two brothers heard her prayer.

"As a matter of fact I do." Ambassadors Crocker states as he pulls out a picture of the King himself. "You see, I'm not a violent man myself, so I had our guys come up with an alternate solution on the off chance that our agents-to-be shared my sentiments. Thankfully you four do. In that case, we can take a different tack, but one that I at least have more experience with: diplomacy. If we can't go after the man responsible, we'll simply appeal to the man above him. The Kings, including our friend Pacer, report to the leader of their gang, a man who calls himself the King."

"Oh yeah, I remember him has a nice place and some really good drinks." Yang states as she remember swinging with the boys down at the Kings school of impersonation.

"Since when were you down there?" Blake asked.

"Phs, last week. Remember when that Se… Handy! Handy Robot nearly landed on you guys. Well I only got it because the King owed me for winning a dancing contest." Yang explains as she remembers fondly. It was a close one and that King can defiantly give Jaune a run for his money.

"I see, regardless head down and talk with the man. Recently he has been willing to talk with NCR representatives. I take it has something to do with you Ms. Rose?" Ambassadors Crocker asked.

"Um, yeah. Though it was actually Ren who actually managed to negotiate." Ruby explains.

"Ren, you mean the Lie Ren the Lotus King?" Crocker asked with wide eyes of horror.

"Yeah, that's his nickname in Freeside. Why do you ask?" Weiss asked.

"Recently we gotten reports from Freeside. It seemed your friend was beaten to a near pulp." Ambassadors Crocker explains before Ruby quickly rushed over to him screaming "WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTT!"

"Holy crap, what happened!" Yang asked as she ran over to Ruby to pull her off the Ambassador.

"Well we had a man at the Fort, he was trying to convince the Followers to help out when he was brought in by your other friend with the ginger hair. He was beaten so badly it's a miracle he survived." Ambassador Crocker explains causing the four to gasp in shock and horror.

After a few moments Blake gets up and places back on her hat to hide her ears. She then spoke in a worried tone. "If it's alright with you Ambassador. We would like to check on our friend."

"Yes, I think I wasted enough of your time. Please just be carefully. I have seen your faces on Legion wanted posters and I don't think it's below a few individual's morality to cash in on it." Ambassador Crocker warns. The four quickly nod and raced out of the Embassy towards Freeside, each wondering how and why it happened.

 **Freeside, a few hours earlyer.**

 **Play "It Might as Well Rain Until September** **" by Carole King**

As Ren and Nora finished walking Rusty through Freeside, they heard a yelp for help. Quickly racing around the corner, they see a few NCR troopers putting a beating on an old man. Quickly racing in to stop the herassment Nora was greeted by the business end of a sawed off double barrel.

 **What should I write?  
What can I say?  
How can I tell you how much I miss you?**

Ren's eyes went wide in horror seeing Nora being blown away. After a few moments his normally stoic look turn to rage. He quickly ran forward and tackled the NCR trooper with the double barrel. He begin to put a beating on the soldier while his bodies were slow to come back and help.

 **The weather here has been as nice as it can be  
Although it doesn't really matter much to me  
For all the fun I'll have while you're so far away**

As he beats down on the NCR trooper another quickly ran up behind Ren and held him while another rand over to punch Ren's exposed stomach. He got in a few good punches before Ren broke free by kicking the man and tossing the other over his shoulder.

 **It might as well rain until September**

While laying a beatdown on the group, Rusty quickly ran up to the man who shot Nora. He was loading a new shell into the double barrel when the Nightstalker sink it's teeth into the groin area. He lets out a scream in agony while shooting his shell up into the air.

 **I don't need sunny skies for things I have to do  
'Cause I stay home the whole day long and think of you**

Back over with Ren, he was laying down a proper Freeside beating when he hears a wining sound. Looking behind him, he saw the double barrel weilding trooper bashing Rusty head with the stick. Enraged Ren pulled out his 12.7 and fired at the NCR trooper.

 **As far as I'm concerned each day's a rainy day  
So it might as well rain until September**

The bullets didn't punctured the body armor he was wearing but it sent him to the ground in pain. As Ren fired a few more NCR troopers ran over and knocked the weapon in Ren's hand. Ren quickly went for his knife and slashed at the new NCR troopers.

 **My friends look forward to their picnics on the beach  
Yes, everybody loves the summertime**

He continuously slashed at the two, while the other three ran to help the Trooper who was shot. Once they found he wasn't going to die they quickly pulled out their stun batons and charged toward the Lucas King. Ren made a good attempt at stabbing the two, but they just only barley managed to keep their distance.

 **But you know, darling, while your arms are out of reach  
The summer isn't any friend of mine**

As he was about to plant the knife aggressively into the NCR Troopers shoulder, a bolt of electricity stopped him. He turns to see that the troopers changed tactics and used their stun batons to get Ren to fall. He managed to fight back a bit and push them aside. As he fought through the pain, a masked NCR crept out of the shadow with a knife in hand.

 **It doesn't matter whether skies are grey or blue**

As Ren fought hard to push the NCR troopers off him, he can feel his aura drain as the bolts of electricity surged through him. Still he powered through and managed to push them off him. Even managed to grab ahold of one of their rods. He quickly used it on a trooper and successfully pushed them off him. His victory was interrupted when he felt a blade go in-between his ribs.

 **It's raining in my heart 'cause I can't be with you  
I'm only living for the day you're home to stay**

Ren looked down to see the rusty knife sticking out of him. It was excruciating to say the least, what came next was even more painful. He staggered forward, towards the masked NCR trooper. However, he fell down but not before grabbing ahold of the trooper's mask, revealing that it was Pacer behind the mask.

 **So it might as well rain until September  
(September, September)  
Oh, it might as well rain until September**

Seeing it was Pacer, Ren struggled to stand in pure rage. This show of bravado was vain however, Pacer with a cruel smile placed a boot on Ren's shoulder and kicked him to the curb. They're his gang begin to lay a group beat down on poor Ren. However, they failed to notice the ginger girl's hand was now twitching.

 **Hello everybody, Wobag1786 here.**

 **So, the script is still not availed and it seems people are warning me about NRC's attempt at Manifest Destiny. Granted it won't happen but still I can completely see that happening if there was a valid way back. However, I have to ask, out of the four factions which one would have the worse effect on Remnant? (Before anyone states going independent will have the least consequence, you have to remember that is if the Courier has Good Karma. If not they can be much a tyrant as Caesar, House, or Kimball. As much as everyone want's to be the hero there is no right or wrong. Fallout NV is you making a choice between four bad ones.)**

 **Now lets read some reviews and questions.**

 **From RedRat8: Heh Heh, sorry RedRat, not today. For the most part he was on the road, just walking it. NCR doesn't have time to interview everyone. And the fact that he constantly use different names does say something.**

 **Hah, doubt they catch raven… or Summer… or Fucking Schnee. But the rest maybe.**

 **Probably like the California gold rush… but with mutants... and bigger guns.**

 **Eh, probably same thing like Weiss… excepted she won't dick around. (Shotgun dad? More like Shotgun Mom Jauney boy!)**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Imperial warlord: Και ευχαριστώ για την awsome απάντηση.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial warlord**

 **From Combine117: Oh, it will probably. (Their idiots, hearts in the right place, but idiot.)**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From FEV Grim: Nope, *Lol face (Side note: Sorry for the late PM I was preoccupied with the chapter.)**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x: Yeah, I wanted her to be on level playing ground till the battle for Hover dam. So I get where your coming from. (She gets it for her birthday, go figure. But question remains, what will Weiss get for her seeing she doesn't have a Schnee wallet budget anymore… hint hint?)**

 **Thanks man. I'll try to get on with the next chapter for Darkest Dungeon ASP.**

 **Thanks for writing x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x**

 **From Captaindickscratcher:** **Touché captain. However what happends in the future will be kept tightly shut.**

 **Thanks for writing Captaindickscratcher**

 **From Coduss: Yeah, their idiots.**

 **Thanks for writing Coduss**

 **From Emerald899: Oh I have plans… well, to be honest during the whole Old World Blues DLC I forgot she had them. (Never mix Sci-Fi with westerns.)**

 **Thanks for writing Emerald899**

 **From Guest1 10-21-19: Thanks, Yeah house may rule the table but he is defiantly back seated here. Wanted to spice this up a bit. Ah but that's the thing, are you positively certain that is raven with Ulysses? I mean I'm not confirming or denying but are you certain that is her?**

 **Thanks for writing Guest1 10-21-19**

 **From Guest2 10-21-19: Yeah, they are dumb. And most of them didn't know they had a gun to their heads. (House, not Benny.)**

 **Thanks for writing Guest2 10-21-19**

 **From Carre: 1. No Problem.**

 **2A. Oh yeah, one dog I believe was put down and a man was crushed under stones.**

 **2B. Well, thank god for the internet. (Cooking recipes.)**

 **2C. Ha, heh, heh**

 **2D. Ha, Heh, Heh.**

 **2E. I know. We did agree on everything else before.**

 **3A. Nah, cut content. Eddie is the prankster of the Embassy and he has dialogue suggesting he wants to prank Crocker.**

 **3B. Probably as stated by Coduss "Manifest Destiny"**

 **4\. Um, no comment. I had it written down but I'm still un able to read the script.**

 **5\. Thanks for writing.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Guest1 10-23-19: I have done it before last chapter and I will probably continue to do so after.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest1 10-23-19**

 **From Guest2 10-23-19: Well, it's fandom my good sir. (Just be glad it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog fandom, *Shudders) So I get where you are getting at. As for Ruby, she I have kept her out of sexual activity for as long as I could but note that in our world (14 is the youngest for people to consider sexual activities. Japan look it up.) However, she is turning sixteen and well, that is when it's out of my hand. Now I get where you are going with this but trust me. These blank spots in the Couriers legend will all come to a head at the battle for Hover Dam. (Trust me, it will be unlike any other fic out there.)**

 **Thanks for writing Guest2 10-23-19**

 **Alright with that done, please Fav and Fol the Story. Leave a review or question down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	44. The King's Gambit

**AN: HEH, HEH, HA, AHA, HA, HA! Oh god no. I mean I do like and respect the theory that both the Lone Wonder and Courier are the same person, but no. When I said "The Space Needle of Washington", I meant Washington State not Washington DC. It looks something like Fallout NV: Project Frontier. Heh, sorry for the confusion on that. But no, Six is not the Lone Wonder.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 **Old Mormon Fort**

Doctors and patients walked about the old fort, all waiting for treatment or to treat others. As they moved about the camp, they stopped in their tracks when the old doors nearly flew off their rusted hinges. Looking over they saw a red blur quickly running past them. Course they couldn't see the figure due to the dust and sand hitting their eyes. After blinking a few times Julie Farcus nearly dropped her coffee when she saw Ruby standing before her.

"Crist kid!" Julie Farkas states as she held her hand over her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. How did you managed to do that..."

"Doc!" Ruby interrupts before shouting. "WHERES REN!"

Julie blinks a few times as her Mohawk was pushed back by Ruby's voice. She blinked a few times before replying. "Oh, well he's…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the door once more burst open and in runs Yang up to the two. She shouted in both faces. "DOC, WHERE'S NORA!"

"… Ms. Valkyrie? She's in with…" Before Julie could even finish her sentence the door opens up once more, with Weiss and Blake racing through.

"DOCTOR! ARE THEY OK!" Blake and Weiss asked at the same time.

Julie remained silent for a few moments. Before she spoke she looked over the four girls and waited for a moment. She wasn't sure if the old wooden gates can take another burst like before. After certain nobody is going to destroy the doors she turned to the four kids.

"Well, before anything interrupts me again. Ren is in the fourth tent. Nora is fine, Ren… well, he's lucky." Julia said in a sad tone. The four can see in her eyes a hint of sadness. It sent a cold shiver down all four of their spines. After a few moments quickly bolted towards tent four, kicking up a small dust storm in the process. Coughing as she tried to remove the dust from her eyes, Julia remarks. "(Cough, cough) For a bunch of kids, (Cough, cough) They surely can do some mystical shit."

Over with the four they had raced over to tent four. They were hesitant on entering the tent, but soon found the courage. Inside they found to their Horror, Nora crying silently over Ren's battered body. He was covered in bandages, from head to toe. It even covered his right eye. Despite looking like a half ass mummy, the bruises were still visible through them. He was beaten so bad that he was put on life support. As the four slowly walked over, Rust who had a gauzed wrapped around its head and neck, looked up and gave low whimpering hiss. Nora turns to face the four with tear stained eyes and multiple brandades over her face.

(Sniff) Oh… (Sniff) hey guys." Nora states with red eyes and tear stains running down her face.

"Oh, Monty… Nora." Yang states in shock at the sight of Ren. "Wha… What happened?"

"(Sniff) Well… we were walking (Sniff) when these… dirtbags was (Sniff) beating on an old (Sniff) man. Then… I (Sniff) tried to talk them (Sniff) down when… he (Sniff) shot me (Sniff) in the face with a double (Sniff) barrel." Nora explain as she points to her face. "When I woke (Sniff) up, well… they (Sniff) were beating Ren and I just…"

Nora couldn't finish before breaking down in tears. She collapsed on Blake who was closest and cried heavily into her shoulder. Blake was hesitant, but she held her as she cried tears and snot into her shoulder.

As she does so, Weiss asked calmly. "Nora. Who did this?"

"(Heavy cries.) N (Heavy cries.) C (Heavy cries.) R (Heavy cries.)" Nora blubbers through the tears and snot in the bosom of Blakes shoulder.

This shocked everyone. They were just at the NCR Embassy, with the Ambassador himself. How could he asked for help when his men attacked their friends. All four girls had different responses to it. Ruby was uncertain, she had met many NCR troopers, none used twelve gage double barrel. Weiss though they were simply disgruntled soldiers who had enough and snapped. Blake thought of them as tyrants. Nothing more and nothing less. They used their power to beat on the locals and if they meet any opposition. They can kill or beat them and claim self-defense. Just like a certain Atlas Company security force does. Yang… well, she was furious. If she had an idea who these soldiers were, she would shove her fist so far up their ass's that they would be chewing on her nails as they scream.

"Those, bastards." Yang states as she cracks her knuckles in rage. "Where are they now?"

Nora had calmed down a bit and had wiped away the tears and snot from her face. Blake however had a snot and tear stained on her upper shirt. After taking a few breaths she finally spoke up. "(Sniff) They're in the trash… (Sniff) I broke their legs and tossed (Sniff) them into (Sniff) the dumpster before bringing (Sniff) Renny here."

"So, look for a limping soldier? Sounds easy enough." Blake states as she grabs a towel to wipe away the snot.

"(Sniff) The King came by. (Sniff) Wanted to know what happened as well (Sniff). Said this wasn't going to stand. (Sniff)" Nora added as she held Ren's King's jacket tightly. "(Sniff) Was going to get his (Sniff) boys together (Sniff) to hunt them down. (Sniff) Said I could join when I was ready."

Nora begins to cry again into Ren's jacket while Rusty places its scaly head down on her leg. As she cried silently this gave the four different ideas. Yang and Blake planned on heading to the Kings, join up with them and expose these soldiers. Though Blake wanted to expose the one who beat up her friend. Yang wanted to shove the poor fools head so far up their own ass. Weiss made plans to journey back to the Embassy to get a repot on the hooligans who assaulted the man. Ruby however was highly suspicious of this. Looking over Ren's unconscious body she noticed a stab wound over his ribs. As she inspects the wounds the other girls slowly started to leave, even Nora had finally found the constitution to leave Ren's side.

Right after she gave a kiss on his forehead and whispers "I, love you… boop." She leaves the tent with Yang and Blake following after. Weiss was just about to leave when she turned to Ruby.

"Are you coming with us?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Um, yeah just give me a moment." Ruby said as she goes over to the Ren's jacket. Thinking she needs some time; Weiss leaves her be. Ruby however had something nagging at her. She inspected the jacket and after quickly searching the jacket she found that the jacket had a single hole in it. It looked like a small knife stabbed through it. This confused Ruby even more; NCR Troopers don't normally carry knives and when they do their combat knifes. As she inspects the jacket closely, a Follower Doctor walks in with a new IV bag in hand. As he places the IV up, Ruby quickly got his attention.

"Um, excuse me. Did my friend got stab with something?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah. Switch blade to the side. Nearly hit his liver too." The Follower doctor explains.

"Huh, do you still have the switch blade?" Ruby asked.

"Um, yeah. On the tray to the right." The doctor states before leaving.

Ruby looks over at the tray, seeing the knife covered in blood laying on the surgical tray. Turning to thank the doctor, she got to work inspecting the knife. It looked like any kind of pocket knife. However, when looking closer, she saw that there was something carved into the knife. It was rough but inspecting it closer it said "Pacer." A few things begin to click in her head, but she had to be sure. Going back to Ren's jacket she felt around for a few moments till she found what she was looking for. Quickly pulling Ren's switchblade, she found that the two were an identical match. She then slowly realized that it wasn't some random NCR soldier who attacked Ren and Nora, but Pacer and his cronies. Quickly placing down the knifes she ran out of the tent in a hurry, not noticing that Ren was slowly twitching.

 **Hours later, at Camp McCarron**

Ruby quickly ran all over New Vegas, looking for clues and evidence. It wasn't much but just enough for her to put the pieces together… after and hour of thinking. She went to the crime scene and found the place where Ren and Nora were attacked. She looked around before finding the dumpster that Nora tossed them in. It seemed some of the uniform was caught and was torn off. Looking closely, it seems that these uniforms were just painted jumpsuits. This led her to follow a trail of blood that revealed a discarded uniform. It was put together and completely fake, seemed like viable evidence that the NCR didn't do it. Taking the uniform back to the Embassy, she ran into a disgruntled Ambassador Crocker. He heard the same thing from Weiss, how it was an NCR officer who sent Ren and Nora to the Followers. He was greatly disappointed and was about to raise hell for this act of military conduct. He had sent Weiss out to meet Colonel Moore's men who were sent to handle the problem in Freeside. Now hearing this, he realized that this Pacer wanted a riot with the NCR.

So he quickly wrote a pass and hands it to Ruby before instructing her to make contact with Colonel Hsu at Camp McCarron. Racing to the track she boards the train and made her way to his office. He was honestly surprised that a little girl managed to uncover a ploy by a local trouble maker to cause a riot. However he was more surprise by how fast she can move. As most put it, she can do some Mystical Shit. He listens to what she had to say and decided the best way to resolve this is to send his own troop to intercept Weiss and Colonel Moore's soldiers before anything can instigate a riot. To help out he wrote a notice stating that if the violence in Freeside where to drastically reduce, then he will refund the Supply Freeside Program with more essentials. With the papers written, she quickly races back to the strip where an armed escort was just waiting for her outside of the strip.

"Ms. Rose?" A Trooper asked.

"Um, yes." Ruby answers.

"Sargent Washington, I have been asked to escort you to the Kings school of Impersonation." The soldier now known as Washington replies.

"Oh, um thanks." Ruby states as she looks behind the Sargent. Behind him was a few troopers, one seemed to be blabbering something while the other was rubbing his temples in frustration. Another seemed to be flirting with another. In all honesty it didn't look like much, more like a reject team. Then again so were the Misfits who are currently rising through the ranks as best team at Camp Golf.

"(Sigh) Yeah, I can see your disappointment. 4X0FF Battalion. Or as most people call us, blue team." Sargent Washington said with a sad sigh.

"Oh, no I'm sure if this goes as plan their will be very little fighting." Ruby said as she waves her hand about while feeling slightly guilty that her eyes betrayed her.

"Good, cause those guys probably know how to swing, if you know what I mean." A blond female state as she nudges the trooper next to her.

He lets out a toothy grin before stating. "Heh, if you really want to swing you could have asked me. Bow chicka wow wow."

"(Sigh) Tucker, kid. Present. Maybe you can keep the inuendo to a minimal before you get serve… again." The trooper with the soul patch and glasses state.

"Yeah tucker, I hate serving free ice cream. It's my ice cream, why should I share it?" the blonde man states in almost kid like tone.

As the four begin to bicker some more Sargent Washington face smacks himself and grumbles aloud. "(Sigh) Like I said disappointment."

It was somewhat amusing to watch the four bickered amongst each other, but they had no time to do so. After Sargent Washington calmed the four down, they six head down the street towards the Kings School of Impersonation their outside the school was a few troopers arguing with some King members. Upon closer inspection the Blue Battalion recognized them and so did the other troopers.

"Ah, great. Just when things can't get worse you assholes show up." A nerdy looking trooper states as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, hey big brother!" the Blond female trooper waves.

"(Sigh) Hey sister." The fat trooper sighs in annoyance.

"Um, Washington… who are these guys?" Ruby whispers while the rest of the soldiers bickered.

"(Sigh) FF4X0 or Red Battalion. Before I was assigned to this team they were more or less rivals in basic training." Sargent Washington explains.

"Oh… neat." Ruby states as she thought what were the odds that these two teams would be here when the "Um, can we get through?"

"Sorry Ms. Sarges orders nobody enters." The nerdy trooper states.

"Please. It won't take long and it will save many lives." Ruby pleads.

"… And why should we care?" The fat one asked in and uncaring tone.

"(Sigh) Let me Ms. Rose." Sargent Washington states before turning to the fat trooper. "Private Griff, please let us through. It will be less work then preventing us from entering."

The fat Soldier thought about it for a moment before nodding nonchalant. "Eh, why not. I could use a nap."

"You already took a nap, Fat ass." The other trooper states.

"Yeah, but two naps are better then one." Private Griff states.

"But Sarge and that scary girl said not to allow anyone in or out." The other Trooper states.

"… Kiss ass." Private Griff states, before the two begin to bicker and argue.

As they argue, Sargent Washington leans in and whispers. "We probably should head in. They will be arguing till someone tell them otherwise."

Ruby gives a nod before they enter the School. Inside it was somehow even worse. Weiss with the Red Battalion as they argued with the Kings gang. However, it seemed that they were supported by Yang, Blake, and Nora. The three girls wanted the troopers who beat up Nora and Ren brought before them. Though what they had planned was different they all wanted these troopers to pay. Weiss however wanted Pacer for stoking the situation. She did try to compromise, but The Kings states that the day he hands over his best friend is the day he sings Tutti Frutti. It eventually led to both sides pulling arms and pointing at one another. Each side was nervous and the tension in the air was so sharp that it could flay a Nightkin. When Ruby entered, she quickly ran in before anyone could get hurt.

"Whoa, Whoa! Guys what are you doing!" Ruby shouts as she waves her hands around.

"Currently in a stand off Vault Cat." The King Explains. "Question is which side of the line your walking?"

"Um, neither. Everyone here is going to kill each other for something that Pacer did." Ruby states.

"Bullshit, them Soldier boys crossed the line when they beat up the Locus King." Pacer said as he trudges forward with a limp.

"Then, why was your switch blade in Ren's stomach?" Ruby replies back causing some king members to look at Pacer. Nora who was more then eager to break her friends legs if it meant getting to burry the men who hurt her poor Renny.

"Wait… what are you talking about Vault Cat?" The King asked.

Before Ruby could even speak Pacer spoke up. "Don't listen to her King. She ain't one of us. Just another puppet of the limp dick soldiers."

"Watch it Pacer. She's Yang's sister." Blake warned.

"Well maybe she can tell her bitch of a sis… Augh!" Before Pacer can even finish her sentence Yang deliver a punch that send him to the ground with a tooth flying out. With that punch the tension of the room returned to it's previous state.

"… She did warn you." Weiss said as she points her LAER at Pacer.

"Enough!" The King Shouts as he holds up his gun. "I'm just about five seconds away from telling my men to take everyone down, so speak fast Vault cat."

"Right, well I did some digging and I have found some evidence that Pacer wants to start a riot with the NCR. He had janitor uniforms painted tan and put tougher a costume so he and his friends can pretend to be Troopers. They would beat upon those in the Freeside and stir up violence towards the squatters. When Ren and Nora intervened, they tried to get rid of them so there wouldn't be any witness." Ruby explains.

There was some murmur between everyone in the room. Pacer was had a reputation for that sort of thing. So it wasn't hard to imagen that Pacer would do something like that. With Ren being a martyr, he could have gotten a full blow Riot from everyone in Freeside. As the whole room mutter, Pacer slowly got back up to his feet.

"(Spit) Oh, and where is your proof? Better yet where's any of this evidence? Far as we know this could be a filthy lie." Pacer states with a blood red grin. He was right, Ruby did forgot to grab any evidence, and right now it was her word against Pacers. The King trusted his friend more then her. Or at least till Pacers knife landed right next to his toe.

"How about a Witness?" Ren asked rhetorically as he walks in with the assistance of Rusty He was still in his hospital gown but had his leather jacket over his shoulder.

"Ren!" Nora calls out as she drops her weapon and quickly runs over to him. Ren Struggled to stand when she hugged him. Seeing Ren was up and about The King walked over to him.

"Lotus King, as glad as I am that you are up and about. What happened to you?" The King asked in a concern tone. Ren looked up and saw Pacer sweating bullets from his brow.

"… Pacer, he was the trooper who stabbed me. He and a few of his goons was beating an old man when he turn to attack us." Ren answers causing the Kings to gasp and look towards pacer and his gang. Their was outrage, but also disappointment as well. After a few moments Pacer hand was slowly going for his gun when the King spoke up.

"Pace don't do this." The King said as he turns to his oldest friend. "I won't stand with you if you do."

"I held my tongue when you allowed him to join. I held my tongue when you started talking with them soldiers. But I will not hold my tongue now. This is Bullshit." Pacer then turns to the rest of the Kings. "If you aren't with us then you ain't a king!"

With that said, a few King members pulled out their 10 SMG and Pistols before firing upon everyone. However they weren't quick enough and ended up falling to the ground in a pool of their own blood. Pacer just had enough time to aim his gun at the King. But Ruby acted quickly and tackled him to the ground before he could kill him. Ren quickly killed Pacer by tossing his own switch blade into his chest. Pacer Blinked a few moments before collapsing. Thus ending most of the violence in Freeside.

"King, are you ok?" Ruby asked as she helps the King to his feet.

"No, I can't really say so." The King replies. "My friend just… he tried to kill me, start a riot, and attacked his fellow King. (Sigh) So no really Vault cat."

"Oh… I mean were you hit?" Ruby asked.

The King looked at her before letting out a small sigh. He then walks over to his dead friend before bending down to remove the knife and close his friends eyes. He then walks over to Ren. "Lotus King, I have to thank you for what you have done. Even after Pacer shot your girl, stabbed you, and mangled your pup. You stood head strong with the Kings. Truly you are a natural born King."

"Thanks, and if it's worth something. I'm sorry, for what happened to your friend." Ren said in a remorseful tone.

"Yeah well… what happens in Vegas." The King states with a sadden tone before handing Ren back his knife. "Head on back to the Followers. You still have a few scars showing."

Ren gave a nod before leaving with the help of Nora. As they leave the King's School of Impersonation Team RWBY was about to follow them when the King stopped them. "Hold on now, we still have some business that needs a talking."

"We do?" Weiss asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah we do." Ruby said holding up a document.

"But what about Ren and Nora?" Blake asked.

The king gives a small smirk and replies. "Best to leave them alone. He has his Nora Baby taking care of him. Sides we have somethings to clear up."

The Scene then shifts to outside where Nora and Rusty helped Ren to the old Mormon Fort. As they walked through the street, a discarded radio begins to stir as the strum of a guitar played. After a few moments Ren asked Nora a question.

"So… you love me?" Ren asked causing Nora to nearly choke on her own spit.

"Psh, what? Um I mean I like you a lot, but love is kind of a bit much. Especially after everything we went throu…" Nora answers nervously, but before she could finish, Ren interrupted her.

"Well, I love you." Ren interrupted.

Nora comes to a stop. Every part of her body shuts down, she honestly couldn't tell if Ren was joking or that her brain was playing tricks on her. She slowly turns to him blushing all the while. After a few moments Ren gave a sincere smile and slowly reaches out to touch her nose. He gave a cute tap before whispering "Boop." Nora's cheeks instantly glowed red in excitement. Inside her head, a small heart shape nuclear explosion goes off. The two slowly head towards the old fortress as the song plays out.

 **Play Marty Robinson El Paso.**

 **Out in the West Texas town of El Paso** **  
 **I fell in love with a Mexican girl**  
 **Nighttime would find me in Rosa's cantina**  
 **Music would play and Felina would whirl****

 **Blacker than night were the eyes of Felina** **  
 **Wicked and evil while casting a spell**  
 **My love was deep for this Mexican maiden**  
 **I was in love but in vain, I could tell****

 **One night a wild young cowboy came in** **  
 **Wild as the West Texas wind**  
 **Dashing and daring, a drink he was sharing**  
 **With wicked Felina, the girl that I loved****

 **So in anger I** **  
 **Challenged his right for the love of this maiden**  
 **Down went his hand for the gun that he wore**  
 **My challenge was answered in less than a heartbeat**  
 **The handsome young stranger lay dead on the floor****

 **Just for a moment I stood there in silence** **  
 **Shocked by the foul evil deed I had done**  
 **Many thoughts raced through my mind as I stood there**  
 **I had but one chance and that was to run****

 **Out through the back door of Rosa's I ran** **  
 **Out where the horses were tied**  
 **I caught a good one, it looked like it could run**  
 **Up on its back and away I did ride****

 **Just as fast as I** **  
 **Could from the West Texas town of El Paso**  
 **Out to the badlands of New Mexico****

 **Back in El Paso my life would be worthless** **  
 **Everything's gone in life; nothing is left**  
 **It's been so long since I've seen the young maiden**  
 **My love is stronger than my fear of death****

 **I saddled up and away I did go** **  
 **Riding alone in the dark**  
 **Maybe tomorrow, a bullet may find me**  
 **Tonight nothing's worse than this pain in my heart****

 **And at last here I** **  
 **Am on the hill overlooking El Paso**  
 **I can see Rosa's cantina below**  
 **My love is strong and it pushes me onward**  
 **Down off the hill to Felina I go****

 **Off to my right I see five mounted cowboys** **  
 **Off to my left ride a dozen or more**  
 **Shouting and shooting, I can't let them catch me**  
 **I have to make it to Rosa's back door****

 **Something is dreadfully wrong for I feel** **  
 **A deep burning pain in my side**  
 **Though I am trying to stay in the saddle**  
 **I'm getting weary, unable to ride****

 **But my love for** **  
 **Felina is strong and I rise where I've fallen**  
 **Though I am weary I can't stop to rest**  
 **I see the white puff of smoke from the rifle**  
 **I feel the bullet go deep in my chest****

 **From out of nowhere Felina has found me** **  
 **Kissing my cheek as she kneels by my side**  
 **Cradled by two loving arms that I'll die for**  
 **One little kiss and Felina, goodbye****

 **Hello Everybody Wombag1786 here. Let's answere some Question and Comments.**

 **From RedRat8: Hmm, can't really argue with you on the legion. Though I will have to argue that the Courier could also be good, it's just the fact that he is the wild card in this that makes me unsure if he poses a threat.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Imperial Warlord:** **そして、恐ろしい応答に感謝します**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord.**

 **From Captaindickscratcher: Yeah, well sadly I can't show it. Hollywood vultures would gun me down if I did. (Fucking vampires.)**

 **Oh, the Whale and bowl of petunias? That is a reference to both Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy and Fallout 2. (Hello ground!)**

 **Thanks for writing Captiandickscratcher**

 **From Combine117: Yep, though thank god Nora is bullet proof. (The knife is covered in radioactive particles. Something that Aura can't even stop.)**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From FEV Grim: Yep, though he isn't going to be the one fucked. (Hint: What happened behind closed tents. Stays behind tents.)**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x: Ha, yeah. Well, it's a slow scare but terrifying non the less. (Ever read "Eddsworld The Beginning and the FriEND" Comic? I have to say that has been a big inspiration in the current arc.)**

 **Thanks for writing x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x:**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2\. Cass, Boone, Lily, Raul, Rex are completed. Next chapter will have the ending of Veronica and maybe Arcade.**

 **Yeah well, I prefer if you can come up with some. (Not for Lonsome Road, already have those chapters memorized.)**

 **3A. Yep, (Stupid Mongolians *SouthPark)**

 **3B. Nope, Washington State. Also the lone wander leaves the vault in august 17 2277. The Courier awakes in Goodsprings on October 19 2281. (Not in this story, but it's still 2281.) So that would be four years ago. (Same time the first battle of Hover Dam happened.)**

 **5\. That's putting it mildly, do what Caesar says not what he does. And yes he did made a speech on how their was a war for individualism.**

 **6\. Thank you.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Guest 10-28-19: I'll try but some will show through when I have to rush to write these chapters.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 10-28-19**

 **From Another S.T.A.L.K.E.R: 1. Yes, thanks for catching that.**

 **2\. I agree.**

 **3\. You already said that.**

 **4\. True but I wanted to keep with the theme. (Would have been much more subtle if I tossed a beartrap with two trillion-dollar check on the pad.) I find the Dead Man's hand DlC to be my second favorit DLC, (Lonesome Road managed to beat it.) Hell I have the symbol and number tattooed to my left wrist.**

 **Thanks for writing Another S.T.A.L.K.E.R**

 **Alright then, with that done I have to ask. What has been your favorit song throughout this entire story? While writing this chapter I listened to Marty Robbins Gunfighter Ballad the entire time. So it made me both curious to know what is everyone's favorite song… and hungry for Mexican food. (The food here is so bland any kind of spice is welcome.)**

 **Thanks for reading. Please Fav, Fol and leave a comment or question down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	45. Maybe, You'll think of me

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **Out in the Wasteland**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

As the events in New Vegas unfold, the scene pulls back to Six, Cass, and Boone. Since they were last scene they were walking back to Vegas when suddenly they were attacked by Powder Gangers wanting to cash in on the bounty, Legion Assignation Party who were sent to kill him and the kids, and a pack of Deathclaws who just saw the three groups as a snack. Suffice to say they were lucky that all three attacked at the same time was an understatement. As they trudge on with new cuts and bruises Six was looking through the Head Centurions bag.

"Ugh, where in the hell did the legion get plasma weapons?" Boone remarks as he wraps some medical gauze over his arm.

"I think that was the Van Graff's fault. Turns out they have been selling a few to he Legion as a side business." Cass explains as snorts some healing powder for the headache the bruise on her head will cause.

"Ugh, just another thing that NCR has to deal with." Boone said with a sigh before turning to Six. "Say, did they have anything good on them?"

"Healing powder, fruits, um a few shotgun shells… oh and the new bounty it seems." Six said as he drops the bag and pulls out a small parchment of paper. He hands it back to the two before pulling out a bottle of Wasteland Tequila.

 **WANTED**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **(The Daughter of Brutus)**

 **For her Crimes against the Mighty Caesar**

 **. Resisting Justice**

 **. Aiding profligate troops**

 **. Treason**

 **. Murder**

 **. Interference in military**

 **. Interfering in foreign Legion Alliances**

 **. Stolen property of legion military animal**

 **. Chemical influence indecency (Presumably)**

 **. Live Sexual indecency (Factual)**

 **. Evading Justice**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **Descriptions indicate that she is a One young female with distinctive silver eyes and Crimson red hooded cape.**

 **(Insert well drawn sketch of Ruby here)**

 **If brought before Caesar dead, seven hundred and fifty caps upfront. If alive an additional three hundred caps and three free slaves of your choosing.**

 **Reports suggest that she travels with an Enclave Eye bot. A young blond male, (presumed) to be a bastard brother. An Asian male, (presumed) to be hired Shi body guard. A young platinum blond female, (presumed) to be either lover or half-sister. A ginger bomber, (Well Known to be the Boomers messiah), A single crimson head female, (presumed) to be related to the escaped slave, Scarlet. (Still wanted) A Blonde big titty female, (Presumed) to be twin of half brother. If captured you may keep as slave. One black haired female, (Rumored) to have floppy dog ears under hat. One (Presumed) Stolen cyborg dog model XL-476-CE Cyborg police dog. And an older male with black Stetson, Known to be the father of fugitive. An adult male, wearing a profligate recon beret. A single brunet female who has proven to be dangerous with a power fist. A ghoul with an estranged accent, (Presumed to be decedent Pre-war uncle.) One Female ginger cowgirl. (Presumed) to be mother of Ginger bomber and fugitive. And a Follower of the apocalypses. (Presumed) to be second father. An additional reward of a three hundred caps for whoever bring in a single one of their heads.**

 **(Insert perfectly sketched Six in the center, perfectly sketched ED-E to the left and perfectly sketched Cass leaning on Six's shoulder to his right. Ren drawn with slit eyes, Weiss with her pony tail facing the wrong direction, Nora was much fatter in this sketch along with a halo, Pyrrha with child, Yang with over inflated boobs, Blake with Floppy Bloodhound ears, Boone** **with gay look instead of his usual stoic persona, Rex with a few more cracks in its brain dome, Veronica with a fancy dress on, Raul looking like Mexican stereotype, Arcade looking nerdy yet manly at the same time, and Jaune sketched with a nose was now in the shape of a dick-butt.)**

"Huh, you figure O'l Johnny Boy would kill enough Legionaries to get decent wanted poster." Cass remarks as she hands the poster to Boone. "And maybe get some facts straight. I never had a kid in my life, liquor saw to that."

"I think this is more propaganda then an actual wanted poster." Boone said before crumbling the paper and tossing it behind him.

"Heh yeah. Nice to know that were irritating the asshole into desperation. Think by the time we get them girls back home they be forced to quit due to how many troops we killed?" Cass asked as she walks besides Six.

"Doubtful. Legion is spread as far as Dog town, even to New Mexico it seems. So they likely have a bigger army then the NCR." Six explains before taking a swig from his tequila.

"Dog Town?" Cass asked.

"Use to be called Denver before the dogs took over and ate all the cat's, rats, and small unlucky children." Six explains.

Denver? Ain't that out in the Colorado's?" Cass asked.

"Though you never been out east before?" Boone added.

"I haven't just had a friend who has traveled that far east before. Can't exactly remember his name. Was great with kids though." Six recalls as vaguely remembers a bar in a community somewhere south of here.

"Aw, and here I thought we were your only friends." Cass joked to which Six lets out a small chuckle.

"Heh, just friends and nothing more?" Six asked getting Cass to roll her eyes.

Don't take that as anything more than my words. I bet you were a real sweetheart by the way you leave that trail of broken-hearts behind you. Even if you can't remember I know a Casanova when I see one." Cass states with a small sly smile.

"Huh, can't say I lived like that… or that I haven't either." Six said as he scratches his chin while looking up. As he does, he noticed smoke rising off in the distance. Six stops for a moment before pulling out his binoculars. Off in the distance he can see a refurbished water tower smoking heavily from within.

"Huh, think it's more legion?" Boone asked as he looked through his scope.

"Can't say. My guess it's raiders since I have yet to see a legion soldier attack any Followers." Six states.

"Could be that doctors are harder to come by then tribals." Cass remarks as she loads a few shells into Dinner Bell.

"Yeah well best to check it out. See what really happened." Six said as he pulls the all American from his back.

The three then heads east towards the outpost. As they got closer they found no signs of the legion but they did found signs of a group not scene in the Waste for some time. Brotherhood of Steel Knights. Each one seemed to have been armed with laser related weapons. They didn't know what exactly happened but it seems that the Brotherhood just murdered the doctors of the Followers here. A crippling blow to the Waste land. As they inspect the area a few more times they soon heard the sound of a radio and footsteps. Aiming their weapons up at the railing Cass nearly shot the head off the person who exited the building.

"Ghaw Monty almighty!" The stranger screams out before falling down the stairs towards the group. He sounded familiar. Used a phrase that was familiar, and even looked familiar. When the dust finally settles the three see Jaune laying on his backside and his legs up.

"Jaune? The hell you doing here?" Six asked as he lowered his All American.

"Oh, well that is a really, really, really, really, really, Long story." Jaune states as he picks himself up.

"Then give us the quick version." Boone states.

"Veronica is a member of the Brotherhood of Steel and she brought me to her base then…" Before Jaune could finish Six does a quick chop to his head.

"(Sigh) I mean the short. Not for you to run your mouth like your friends." Six said as he pinched his nose.

"Oh, well Veronica brought me out here to take care of some family business. Apparently, she is a scribe for a group called the Brotherhood of Steel." Jaune explains slowly this time.

"She's ah what?" Cass asked as she nearly spits out her whisky.

"A Scribe, someone who categorize ancient Technologies to safe harbor them from those who would abuse them." Jaune explains.

"We know that." Boone states as he rolls his eye from under his glasses. "We just didn't know she was one of them."

"Oh well… did you know they made me a knight." Jaune said, trying to sound cool. To which Six covered his eyes in irritation, Cass covered her mouth to stop any whisky from leaking out of her mouth and Boone fixing his glasses with both hands. "… Is that good?"

"No, just another mistake that will come to bite me in the ass later on." Six states as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Just tell us what exactly happen first."

 **Play "Take me away from the crowd" By Johnny Nash.**

Jaune went into full detail. He had left the safety of the strip with Veronica do to the nervousness of being a father. Something he has never though he will be dealing with till his thirties. As he was frantically going over is woes Veronica brought him out to the desert to which they found a dead Brotherhood soldier. Veronica knew him and asked him to keep what she was going to tell next a secret from the rest. Though due to recent events he thinks now will be a good time to reveal who Veronica is. Seems she is a scribe of the Brotherhood. She has been walking the waste as a spy but noticed some things. This put her into conflict with the brotherhood. To add more misery, it seemed that they didn't take too kindly to Jaunes appearance, especially since he is wearing NCR ranger armor. In fact, they made him do a few things from misleading an NCR ranger, to fixing some oxygen pump.

After completing those tasks Jaune was made a member, but it was about the same time when Veronica got herself booted from the Brotherhood. She had tried to convince them that the Brotherhood's way of indoctrinating new members will be the death of them and they need to change their rules right away. Even with hard proof of weapons that can render their power armor useless existed, the Elder still refused. Demoralized Veronica decided that it was best that she leaves. She did everything she could do to save her tribal family. However, it seems that even that wasn't enough.

So they left for a Follower of the Apocalypse research station nearby, at first it seemed like a new change of scenery might do Veronica some good, but then a rouge brotherhood group swing on by and killed all the doctors. After a hard-fought battle, Jaune and Veronica came out on top. Still it was a shallow Victory. Veronica was shaken by this. And asked Jaune to give her some space as she reflects on what had happened. Understanding Jaune exits the building only to nearly have his head clipped by Cass's drunk shooting. To which that brings the story back to what was happening. To say the least that they were shock was an understatement. The NCR Brotherhood war was still fresh in most people's minds.

These two were no exception. Still it was Veronica after all, Boone had respect for her ability to bash Legion men's heads into their own stomach cavities. Cass found her to be useful when she wants to drink in peace and Nora is trying to get her to admit that she is a mother. Still there was one elephant that needed to be addressed. How Jaune became a knight of the Brotherhood? By all accounts, he wouldn't even make a trooper in the NCR's Army. As the two tried to wrap their head around this, Six sneaks off to speak with Veronica. Upstairs there was blood, ash, and the smell of burning laser burns in the room. The fight must have gotten a little out of hand since the western wall of the base was blown out. On the other side was Veronica, looking out at a setting sun in the west. Six didn't had to go far to gain her attention. She knew he was there, but choose not too look behind her. Instead she spoke up just as Six was right behind her.

"… Hello, Six." Veronica spoke up.

"Howdy Veronica." Six said as he walks up beside her.

He noticed that her eyes were a bit red and tear stains went down her face. Seeing her like that didn't sit right with Six. To take his mind off it, he pulls out his pouch of coyote tobacco before making his hand rolled cigarette. As he does so the two remained quiet as the music from the barley functioning radio continued to play while the sun slowly sets. As Six finishes making his cigarette he finally spoke up.

"So, you were part of the brotherhood?" Six asked as he licks the paper to close it.

"Yeah… once maybe. Doubt that I will be a part of it anymore." Veronica said with a heavy heart.

"Hmm, yeah. So it seems." Six said as he sticks the hand rolled cigarette into his mouth.

"… Hey, if I may ask… do you remember a feeling of loneliness?" Veronica asked.

"No, don't recon I remember anything like that." Six said as he pulls out Benny's lighter.

"Well, it sucks. It honestly feels like I've lost a home." Veronica states just as Six got the lighter to work.

With a simple flick the flames shifted a bit when Veronica said those final words. In the flames he saw a town burning for a flicker of second. This made Six feel a bit unease by the thought of a place he had been before. He nearly dropped his hand held cigarette from his mouth but regained his composer. Straightening himself he once more used Benny's lighter to light his cigarette. Taking small drag Six responds to Veronica.

"… Home isn't where you are born too. Just where you travel to." Six quoted before exhaling the smoke.

"Huh, that is some crappy sage mailman advice." Veronica said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, well there is some truth to it." Six remarks as he takes another drag from his cigarette. "So, will you stay with us or go out into the world on your own?"

"Huh, good question." Veronica states. "Well since I just killed my cousins and In-laws, I don't think the brotherhood will like it if I return to the bunker."

"Evidently so." Six States as he exhales the smoke from his cracked lips.

"Guess, I'll stick around for now. Heavens know what you would do to those kids if I wasn't around to keep you in check." Veronica joked getting a small chuckle from Six.

"Heh, what I would do? They have drained me of nearly every single cap I have since Ruby dug me up." Six remarked.

"And yet you still somehow found the time to be like uncaring, grumpy, alcoholic, chain smoking, dad that you are today." Veronica added, causing both to let out a small chuckle.

After a few moments Six then asked. "So, do you want to head out? Or do you need a moment or two?"

"Hmm, give me a minute. Just need to make peace with something first." Veronica responds.

Six gives a nod before walking outside. As he does Veronica turns back to the sunset to watch the sun slowly fall beneath the western sky, just as the song comes to an end.

 ***Scene cuts to Bunker Hill where Wombag1786 is now cross.**

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. So, for those who don't know I had to travel to Bunker Hill to put together the birthday bash. There were some arguments, maybe some name calling… I may have lost my temper… and I may have tripped an accidently… sucker punch Caesar… accidently. Anyways they said to chill on the cross… to which leads to me waiting for my agent to save me sorry hide. (Ridden if you can hear me please hurry up!) Till then I might as well answer some questions and reviews before the birds come back.**

 **From FEV Grim: Yep, I always intend for this romance to blossom like this. (Though I was obligated to do it Vegas style. Drunk, unsure, and embarrassing one night stand.) Oh those two, well Jaune just so happens to be working with the brotherhood. I'm pretty sure you can guess what Pyrrha is doing with Arcade.**

 **Heh, sure you did.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim.**

 **From Imperial Warlord: I co za niesamowita odpowiedź.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord**

 **From Combine117: "Wombag with the RVB References"? Heh, what were you saying about my spelling mistakes again?**

 ***Even though dying a slow death on a cross, Wombag still cracks a smug look.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From RedRat8: Yes, wanted to time that perfectly. (Vegas style.) Thank you, felt I was obligated to make one obvious reference to RVB.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Guest 11-3-19: Thank you. Wanted to give a near civil war feeling and give an example of what Pacer does to cause uproar with the locals and squatter's. That and give a relationship that felt more genuine and less ironclad locked. (*Cough Jaune X Pyrrha's current relationship.)**

 **Yeah well I was thinking about doing that. Course Washington is a specialist, hence why he outranks Church. But I think I like your idea a lot better.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 11-3-19**

 **From Guest 11-5-19: Again, give it time. There is a reason why I went to Bunker Hill and it was not for the view of the Colorado river.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 11-5-19**

 **From Carre: 1. Your welcome.**

 **2\. Thank you.**

 **3\. Yes, yes it is.**

 **4\. Again, Yes it is.**

 **5\. Nope, nobody does… wait who's Tzeentch?**

 **6\. *Related to your "5. Clarify-Question:" Hmm, could work. Though I thinking of a grandson as well. (Give a reason why Ren would fight in the pacific theater of WW2.) As for a helpful name well that depends. Chinese names has a two to four part to them and mean something as well. (*Example: Ai-Bao means Lovable Gem.) Tell me what you want the name to mean and I will give the full name in the next chapter.**

 **7\. Thanks and I would take the thumb but I'm sort of tied up at the moment.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From qazse: Aw that. Well to simply put it. "Bad Spellers of the world, untie!" These mistakes will be fixed before the story ends.**

 **Thanks for writing qazse**

 **Hopefully that answers some questions. Now I know this chapter is short but with School finals coming up, planning a friends birthday lunch, and an unexpected art gallery that requires my attendance I was forced to cut this chapter short. That and it's hard to write when crucified. At least I can look on the bright side of life, eh Brian?**

 ***Wombag turns his head to see the man crucified next to him was already dead with birds pecking at his eyes.**

 **Ha, Ha, Ha… please send help.**

 **This is Wombag1786 (Hopefully not for long.) Signing off.**


	46. Presidential Hunting Season

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 _English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop_

 _Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

Spanish: " _Beep Boop Beep Yo también soy un robot Beep Boop Beep."_

 _Kimball's speech_ _: Beep Boop Beep, I too am a fellow American Robot. Beep Boop Beep._

 **The next day, near Hoover Dam**

It was early the next day, on the lonely road outside of the Boulder city ruins six figures walked through down the road. After a few steps, they came into view. First was Six with an annoyed look on his face, followed by Ruby with an excited look on her face. After her was Jaune and Pyrrha who were holding hands as they walked along. Finally was Raul and ED-E walked behind them. Raul humming the _Himno Nacional Mexicano_."

Since last night things have been more then tense since returning to Vegas. For starters when they arrived at the gates of New Vegas, they met up with Pyrrha and Arcade armed with Enclave based plasma base weapons. Seems that they too had an adventure as well. After entering the gates they found that some sort of party was going on, apparently the Kings and the NCR had buried the hatchet and are now working together. Also it seemed that they were going to have someone else join the Kings as well. After walking through the crowd the new king member begin her initiate song. To the seven complete shock, it was Ruby. She had her hair slicked back with a pair of shades over her eyes and a kings jacket two sizes two big. She begin by singing, "Tutti Frutti", before continuing on to sing "Don't cry Daddy." Course at the time she did not know that Six was in the crowd watching this. Once done the King made the announcement that she was the first ever female King's member, or by her nickname stance, the Crimson Flower King. Once that was done both the group couldn't help but chuckle on how proud her "pa" is. Once the street party came to an end the entire gang returned back to the Lucky 38 casino. The next morning while the gang was preparing for Ruby's birthday party, Victor approached Six and Ruby to head up to meet the big man himself. Heading upstairs they were greeted once more from the house itself.

"Well, seems you two once again proved your worth once more." Mr. House said with a calculating tone.

"Yeah well let's drop the pleasantries House. We do what you say so the kids can go home." Six said with an irritated tone as he pulls out a freshly rolled cigarette.

"Very well, if you haven't heard from the news, Aaron Kimball, the President of the New California Republic, is going to visit Hover Dam to 'boost morale'." Mr. House said with a serious tone. "Apparently he hasn't considered the effect on the troops' morale of seeing their beloved leader get his brains blown out by a legion sniper. To which I need you to make sure that no harm comes to President Kimball. It's fortunate that Ms. Rose had maintained good relations and going beyond with the NCR."

"Alright, though why do you care that Kimball lives or dies?" Six asked as he lights the hand rolled cigarette. "Far as I have heard, he is a power-hungry idiot at best."

I care because he is a known quantity, not the man so much as the political context he inhabits. Kimball rose to prominence as the "Hero of the Mojave" when he led a campaign of reprisals against tribals who dared to attack NCR citizens. Ordering the occupation of Hoover Dam was his first act of office. As water and electricity flowed to NCR cities, his popularity soared. Conversely, his failure to annex the Mojave these seven years, and the immense costs of occupying a foreign land, have eroded his popular support." Mr. House explains.

"So that's why you don't want him to die? Cause the politics will kill him long before an assassin would?" Ruby asked as she pulls the last of the lint from her new leather jacket.

"To an extent Ms. Rose, yes." Mr. House answers. "Kimball's entire political career is inextricably bound up with the NCR's occupation of the Mojave. It's his war. If I compel the NCR to retreat, Kimball will be the sacrifice offered to the gods, so decent NCR citizens can get on with their lives. In retrospect, the Mojave and Hoover Dam will seem like one man's misadventure. Kimball will be blamed, not me. Not New Vegas."

Mr. House then pauses before continuing. "But should the quote, 'Hero of the Mojave' would become the Martyr of Hoover Dam. And when, subsequently, I force the NCR to retreat... They lick their wounds, and dream of righteous vengeance against New Vegas. Hello, embargo, farewell, tourist economy. I've calculated and re-calculated these probabilities. Kimball must live."

"(Sigh) I hate it when say your calculating the odds. Makes me feel like a simple number for you." Six said as he takes a drag from his cigarette. After exhaling the smoke, he looked up at the screen's top camera. "Alright House. What we get to the Dam, what do you want us to do?"

"Simple, once you get there ask for Ranger Grant. I've used roaming Securitrons to feed him useful information in the past. If I tell him we've heard of a Legion assassination plot, I believe he'll let you investigate. While Ms. Rose will be allowed to operate with more freedom due to her relationship with the NCR." Mr. House explains in a calculating tone. "Now Don't dally. The precise time of Kimball's visit is a closely-guarded secret, but it will happen soon."

With that said the two were now free to leave Houses Penthouse. They head down to which they packed for the trip to Boulder city. Ruby decided to leave behind her biker goggles since she received a pair of Ray-ban glasses. As she got her stuff packed for the trip, they caught the attention of the rest of the group. Some wanted to come to see Hover Dam, others wanted to help Ruby and Six stop the assassination. Six didn't needed everyone to follow him and Ruby to the dam, that would drag to much attention to them. So he had them pull straws, and to which this brings us to now.

"Are we their yet?" Ruby complained as she opens her cantina.

Beep, Annoyed Boop, Beep." ( _I swear to whatever robot god there is that I will toss you from the side of the dam if you don't shut it.)_

"Close, just up the road." Raul states as he wipes the sweat from his brow. "Heh, been a while since I seen _presa hoover_. Feels like meeting a _viejo amigo_."

"Huff, hey. Is it alright if we slow down, I feel horrible." Pyrrha asked as she slowed down a bit. Her baby bump has gotten a bit more noticeable and she was feeling the effects of being a mother.

"We will take a break around the corner. Should be a mighty nice view of the dam while you catch your breath." Six answers. After a few more steps the group turn the corner to see it. The mighty old-world wall. Hoover Dam.

 **Play "California dreaming" from Once Upon a Time in Hollywood.**

The view pulls in close to show the grandeur and beauty of the old-world dam. All along the wall was multiple troops, engineers, and citizens walking upon it. A huge NCR Flag was hung down over the side, covering the half of the wall. As the sound of foot steps echoed throughout the old dam like the beating of drums, once couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"Wow." Was Ruby's only response. The impressive feet of engineering alone is breath taking, but the view was even more spectacular.

"My, Oum… that is a lot of concrete." Jaune said aloud.

"Beep, Self face slap Boop, Beep." (Really? Of all the words in the English dictionary you chose to say, "That is a lot of concrete". Really?!)

"(Phew) Your right Six. This was a good place to take a break." Pyrrha remarks. "Have you been here before?"

"No, never seen something like this in person. Maybe in a post card somewhere." Six remarks as he pulls out a cantina.

The seven then remained quiet as they admired the dam for five minutes more. Once they finished taking in the sight, they continued on down towards the dam. Their they see NCR troopers and engineers walking about. Seeing that they needed to find Ranger Grant. The seven head inside the Hoover Dam Visitor center. Their they found a one eye man in ranger uniform giving orders to NCR troopers, rangers, and NCR Heavy Troopers.

"Excuse me are you Ranger Grant?" Six asked.

"Yes I am sir, now is their…" Before Ranger Grant could finish he noticed Ruby standing beside him and instantly recognized her. "Say, I've heard of you."

"Me?" Ruby asked as she points to herself.

"Yeah. Heard you've been giving them Caesar boys some much needed ass kicking. Though it's an honor to have you here. I do have to ask. Why are you here?" Ranger Grant asked.

"Oh, well we heard the president was coming and figured you could use some extra hands with security." Ruby answers.

"Really now? To be honest we could use all the help we can get. This is a delicate matter and we need all the help we can get from people we can trust." Ranger Grant answers.

"Great when can we start?" Ruby asked.

"Tomorrow. The president doesn't arrive until tomorrow morning. Till then we can give you and your friends some beds in the barracks to use till then." Ranger Grant replies.

"Alright. Mind if we look around?" Ruby asked.

"In the public area's sure. But your friends aren't aloud in the more restricted section. Sorry." Ranger Grant instructs.

"Alright, I just want to see the big machines that power this place." Ruby tweeted in excitement.

"Ah, well just take the service elevator. Should lead…" Before he could even finish his sentence Ruby had already rushed to the elevator with Jaune and Pyrrha and already was heading down. Only thing left was a trail of smoke and roses.

"(Cough, Cough) Damn, that kid is fast. (Cough, Cough)" Ranger Grant replies as he wiped away the dust.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." (Yeah just say what everyone says. 'That was some mystical S#*t.')

Hours soon pass by. The Kids toured over the entire dam, meeting a few familiar figures. Looking over the facility was like a kid at the zoo to Ruby. Seeing how the facility managed to produce so much power and clean water was impressive, but what was more impressive was the sight from the top of the Dam. Eventually the sun sets in the west and they all went to bed on some cots within the NCR barracks. The next morning Ruby woke up at the crack to see the sun rise in the east. After watching the sun slowly rise, she returned inside to work with Ranger Grant's security detail.

As the clock turns to twelve once more, Six walked outside the facility to take a smoke break. He had been working on securing the place for the president's arrival. Figure he ducks out as Raul helps a lady look for her friend name ben. As he struggles to get Benny's lighter to start, he hears something. The sound of rotating propeller blades. Looking up he see's a Vertibird with the Bear symbol painted on.

"(Sigh) show time." Six said as he finally lights the cigarette.

The Vertibird lands on the roof of the visitor center. Their Ruby and Ed-E watches as two Heavy NCR troopers exited the plane with a man she had seen in portraits. President Kimball. He gives a simple wave before walking down into the visitor center. Outside Jaune and Pyrrha watch as Kimball the crowed claps in applause as the NCR theme played out. President Kimball was escorted on stage before Colonel Moore introduce him on stage. The crowed then quiet down as President Kimball took center stage.

 _"Thank you, Colonel Moore. And thank you, my fellow Californians, who have come so far to answer the call to service put forth by the republic. It is for you that I have come here, and it is because of you that I am able to do so. We enjoy our privileges because you take the greatest of risks and are prepared to make the most noble of sacrifices. It is because of men and women like Private First Class_ _Jeremy Watson_ _that Nevada and the New California Republic remain free and secure."_

As President Kimball begins his speech, Pyrrha notices that the ranger watching from the eastern tower, just suddenly fell. Quickly giving Jaune a small tap, she motioned him to follow her. They then head over to the tower where they came across a dead NCR Ranger. He was shot in the back two times, seemed that the noise of the national anthem covered up the gun shots. So she told Jaune to head up through the inside of the tower while she climbed the ladder. Jaune Protested that it was for the best that he did so, but Pyrrha mood swing attitude told him otherwise.

 _"Born in a tin shack on the outskirts of One Pine, Jeremy Watson never had it easy. His father worked as a caravan guard on the Short Loop, and his mother, like many Californians, braved the ruins of the Old World as a prospector. They suffered through water shortages, raider attacks, and the Brotherhood War. Like our mighty Sierra Nevadas, they endured. But the time came when they could no longer shoulder the burden alone. Twelve years ago, they called out for help, and the republic heard them."_

Back over at the top of gift shop, Ruby watched the speech from above. As she watched the speech continued on, she couldn't help but noticed a few NCR engineers walking over. She then noticed that one handed one a knife. Seeing this she quickly walked down to the crowd. Leaving behind ED-E who was fixated on the Vertibird for some reason. As she made it down she found that she can no longer spot the engineers, they seem to have blended with the crowd. Cursing her luck she moved through the crowd, not hearing the gun fight inside the gift shop.

 _"Troopers and rangers, just like you, answered the clarion call. Men and women stepped forward to say, "I will carry the weight." And at_ Owen's Lake _, we made true on our promise, driving out the raider tribes to establish a lasting peace in the eastern Sierra Nevadas. We carried the weight, and though we left behind many of our brothers and sisters on that battlefield, it did not break us. Ten years ago, Chief_ _Elise_ _met with representatives of the Desert Rangers to discuss terms of what would become the_ Ranger Unification Treaty _. The treaty was more than a resolution to welcome the Desert Rangers into the republic. It was a covenant to protect southern Nevada against Caesar's Legion and the tyranny of his regime."_

Inside the gift shop, Raul found Ben alright. Just happened he had his head bashed in and stuffed in a closet. He was just about to warn Ranger Grant when he stumbled upon a few engineers planting bombs inside the safe house. Suffice to say they weren't happy that a goul came across them in the middle of planting their insurance. As they pulled out their machetes, Raul's hand proved to be quicker. Out of the five, only three managed to survive by diving behind cover. The rest fell dead before they could take another step forward.

 _"There are some back home who ask me, "But who are we protecting? What is Nevada to us?" Sometimes we forget that the light of our society shines beyond our borders. Sometimes we take those privileges for granted that our forebears fought so hard to achieve. We must always remember that wherever Californians stand, we carry our principles with us: equal respect, representation, and protection under the laws of a just republic. This was the same fire that burned in the heart of the Old World that preceded us. We are the heirs of that civilization, torchbearers eastward of the Pacific, into the darkness of this wasted land."_

Back by the tower, Pyrrha had climbed back on top of the Eastern tower where an NCR Ranger stood watching over the speech, he seemed to be keeping his rifle pointed towards the stage. Pyrrha then calls out to the man who was nearly startled by her. She then told the man that there was a dead ranger at the bottom of the tower. Surprise he said that the two should take a look. She nearly agreed till she noticed the faint blood splatter. She then insisted that instead they should radio it in. He was adamant at first. But when she refused to budge, he simply said fuck it and aimed his rifle at her.

 _"When the republic called on the men and women of California to carry that fire across the Mojave, Jeremy Watson answered. You answered. Together, you carried the weight. And when PFC Watson's platoon came under attack at_ Forlorn Hope _, he took the greatest risk, not only for his fellow Californians, but for California itself. He was prepared to make the most noble of sacrifices, to defend the principles of our republic, even here, on Nevada soil. His actions are a beacon to all of us who stand here today in tribute to his valor. Private First Class Jeremy Watson, on behalf of the senate and people of the New California Republic, it is my honor to present you with the_ Star of Sierra Madre _."_

Back over in the gift shop. Raul found himself in a duel with a few malos esclavistas. They had pulled out stolen pistols and were returning fire upon him. Quickly jumping behind cover, he reloaded his six shooter and returned fire. He had cut down one by blasting him in the leg before using the poor man like a meat shield. He fired off multiple rounds, trying hard not to get hit or let blood spray into his eyes. After a few shots the viejos pistoleros rounds ran out. Quickly reloading one of the disguised Legionaries quickly ran forward with a machete in hand. However, his brains were blown out of his skull when Six came in and blasted the mans skull clean off with the All American. Raul then loaded his gun and before the Legionary knew what had happened, he was cut down by the two.

 _"Not far from this spot, a monument stands as a tribute to the sacrifice made by those who came before us, the men and women who fulfilled the promise we made to the Desert Rangers. Its back is inscribed with the names of the troopers and rangers who carried the weight. And because they made the most noble of sacrifices, it did not break us. Four years ago, we held this dam. Four years ago, we carried the weight. Four years ago, we drew a line through the Mojave as clear as the Colorado River, a line that Caesar cannot cross. Today, you stand here with our brothers and sisters to hold that line. Today, you honor all Californians by carrying that weight. Today, you are the waves of the Pacific, pushing ever eastward. You are the sequoias rising from the Sierra Nevadas, defiant and enduring. You are the great western light of California, torchbearers in the darkness, living reminders of all that is best in our republic."_

Back over on top of the tower Pyrrha quickly dodged out of the way of the sniper round before pulling out This Machine. She fired once, disarming the Legion spy but before she could fire another round, she felt the pregnancy cramp begin to kick in. She struggled to stand as the pain ranged out through her body. Seeing how his opponent wasn't able to fight, the legionary pulls out a knife and was about to stab her when Jaune burst from the trap door. With blind rage he didn't even try to shoot the Legionary. Rather he just tackled him off the side of the tower. Seeing this Pyrrha calls out to him before racing over to see that Jaune was fine while the assassin laid motionless. The assassin body soften Jaune's fall.

 _"Thank you. Thank you."_

Back over in the crowd, the people begin to cheer and clap. Ruby thought it would make things harder but really it actually made it easier to find the fake NCR Engineers. They were the only one not clapping. Walking over to the one closest to the president. Ruby noticed that he was holding a 9mm pistol behind his back. As the president was having trouble with a microphone incident, the assassin pulls back the pistols hammer. _("Okay, let's get the fuck out of here. What the hell are you waiting for, do you think I want to get shot? Let's go.")_ The engineer mutters, "For Caesar" before pulling out a hand gun.

Acting quickly Ruby pulled the gun down and the bullet hits President Kimball in the foot. The Crowd burst into a panic as Legion assassins came running in and attempted to assassinate the president. Ruby acted quickly and pulled out a light in shining darkness. Firing a few rounds into the assassin chest before turning to the rest of the assassin she quickly killed a few before having to reload. As she loads a new round one assassin ran up behind her with a knife drawn. He was about to thrust it into her back when Jaune shot him in the back of the head. Ruby looked behind her to see Jaune limping as Pyrrha struggled to carry him over. Quickly turning back to the action, a few rangers got the president to the stairs as a few assassins ran up behind him. Before they could reach the president, the doors burst open with Six and Raul opening fire on the assassins. The president then made inside before making his way up to the Vertibird.

The Vertibird quickly takes off and heads west. Meanwhile back on the ground a lone Legion assassin laid dying from a gut shot he received. Quickly reaching into his pocket he pulls out a detonator, pressing the button he expected the plane to explode. However, it didn't. Looking down at it he clicked it a few more times, but nothing happened. As he was about to press it again, he felt a sudden burn in the back of his head. In slow motion his cranial burst open with his left eye flying out. On the other side was ED-E floats over before firing another laser shot at the detonator, destroying it. While Ruby was looking for the spy, ED-E was disarming the bomb planted in the back leg of the Vertibird.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." _(Ah, Politics… truly is cut throat.)_ _ED-E said before joining in with the rest of the team. As the hour pass, this moment would be recorded in the history book as the first part leading to second battle of Hover Dam, the second part… was a birthday gone wrong._

 **What's up everybody! This is your girl Yang taking over for Wombag1786! He's been a bit under the weather since Johanna, that Monk girl and a few dozen storm trooper looking guys raided the fort to try and save him. …Good news, he alive… bad news he's well, a little 'burnt' up about being captured.**

 ***While Yang said her bad pun, the rescue team struggled to drag a cross with a horrible sun burnt Wombag attached to it.**

 **"Heh, heh… Always look on the bright side of life. *Whistles toon" W**

 **"Ugh, why couldn't take him off the cross again?" M**

 **"Cause it will kill him." J**

 **"Heh, Heh hey now Brian's don't argue. Just look on the bright side of life." W**

 ***Wombag is currently dragged off stage.**

 **… Right so we got our self some interesting questions and comments. Let's see what yah peeps want to know about the script.**

 **From RedRat8: Heh, maybe.**

 ***Yang looks over her shoulder before turning to Red Rat and whispering.**

 **Since Wombag is out of it and he hasn't paid me yet. I'll just say that o'l sixxy had a kid… and somewhat ran an orphanage.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Helljumper206: Heh, yeah he did. Though he can't become a crusader paladin since he has already failed his pledge of Chasity… multiple times.**

 **Thanks for writing Helljumper206**

 **From Imperial warlord: Oh, Wombag left a message for you.**

 ***Yang pulls out a small note card**

 **Y qué comentario tan asombroso.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial warlord**

 **From Combine117: Heh, Heh. Nice dude. Speaking of which thanks for sending the guys. Tell em next rounds on me.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From FEV Grim: Did more then close that o'l heart. If you know what I mean.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From captaindickscratcher: Nope, he quoted a character. Now please stop advertising me, captain. My friend Cleo is the girl you want to talk to about showing a good time.**

 **Thanks for writing captaindickscratcher**

 **From Guest 11-11-19: Yep it was funny to see Jaune play up his "Shinning" roll. Eh, Eh?**

 **Anyways we once tried to get those two to advertise us. Obsidian was busy finding it's feet and Bethesda… well. Do we need to go into details about that dumpster fire? As for Outer world it's an amazing game, my sister and I love it. Though sad to say Wombag has yet to play it due to trying to work out a deal with a king in yellow for an upcoming story.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 11-11-19**

 **From Guest 11-11-19: Oh my Oum… that would be so adorable. Though I'm sad to say that I'm the only black widow here.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 11-11-19**

 **From Guest 11-11-19: … what did you say about my precious baby sister?**

 ***Yang cracks her knuckles with a scary grin on her face**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 11-11-19**

 **From Guest 11-13-19: … Guest 11-13-19… just like I said to Guest 11-11-19… what did you say about my precious baby sister?**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 11-13-19**

 **Well looks like that is the last of comments. Well except for a guy name Carre, we received your comment but it seemed the fax machine or something broke so we didn't get it entirely. Eh Wombag will probably have that taken care of later on. Anyways, please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment or review as well. This Yang Xiao Long, going out with a Yang.**

 ***Yang equips "Two steps goodbye" and turns to the previous two Guest.**

 **Now what was that theory about Ruby again?**


	47. Las Vegas e Plurimos annos

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 _English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop_

 _Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

Spanish: " _Beep Boop Beep Yo también soy un robot Beep Boop Beep."_

 _ **AN: Hey so I have something important to say about the battle for Hover Dam, so please read the final part below. Thanks. Side note, for those who don't read Latin. "Las Vegas e Plurimos annos" means Happy Birthday from Las Vegas.**_

 **Two Days after the attempt on President Kimball's life. Ruby's room**

After preventing the assignation of President Kimball, the gang was showered in praise and caps for their service. Unaware that they only came because house told them too. Jaune twisted his leg when tackling the Legion spy off the roof. Was a pain for Six to carry him back, but Pyrrha found it slightly romantic Jaune would tackle a man off a roof for her. Once back life slowed down for them. They enjoyed the days relaxing on the strip. To which this brings us today. Ruby slowly moved about in her bed. She was having a nightmare, something she is now become accustom to. This time it was of her home, she sits atop a hill overlooking Vale. As she does a sudden alarm goes off and within a few moments, a bright light overtakes her. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light, she was horrified by what she sees. A looming mushroom cloud, coming from downtown Vale. People screaming in horror as the fallout hit's them and the Grimm move in. She wanted to run down to help them, but she couldn't move. Looking down she noticed that the reason why she couldn't move was because she had no legs. Rather a single wheel. Looking about a tv screen falls besides her. Looking in the reflection of the cracked she can see herself. She was no longer human, rather a cartoon face on Securitron screen.

Seeing this horrified Ruby, Looking back at the town she no longer see's her beloved Vale. It was now run under the guidance of House. By guidance, more like controlled with an iron fist. Citizens of Vale wear stumbling around like zombies, each with scars on their head. A few said zombies were here friends, teammates, family. As they passed by her, a lobotomized Yang, moaned something that caused her blood to run cold.

"Who… are you? Who… don't know… your own history?" Lobotomized Yang asked, before letting out a loud scream that shook Ruby awake.

 **Play "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" By Roberta Flack.**

Ruby's eyes open wide as cold sweat ran down her face. Looking around she found that she was back in her room. The radio next to her was playing somber music that pleases the ears. The Nevada sun beating down on her made her flinch as she pulls herself from the bed.

 _The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies_

As Ruby stretches she looks around. No sign of anyone. Ruby reaches out for her Pip-Boy. Strangely it wasn't there. Wondering what happened Ruby then remembers that Arcade wanted to take a look at it. Saying that it needs to update itself so that it will work better in Vat's.

 _The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command my love_

Letting out a small sigh, she walked over to the dresser where her Vault suit was. She can see that the vault suit has gone through much wear and tear as she did. She remembered getting this thing little more then a few months back. As she zips up the Vault suit, she wondered if maybe she should get a new vault suit… or new clothes.

 _And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time my love_

She then placed on her belts and corset. Only thing missing was her Cape. She looked all over the closest to find that it was missing. She then begins to scour the entire room to try and find it but to her horror it wasn't there. She then stormed out of the room just to receive a shocking surprise.

 _The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face, your face._

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ( _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOTHER_ _FUCKER_!) (" _SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_!") A group of friend's shout causing Ruby to fall onto her back.

"Wait, what… huh?!" Ruby asked completely stunned by her friends.

"Aw, sorry dearie. We wanted to surprise you for your birthday." Lily said as she picks up Ruby.

"Heh, guess we got her good." Veronica said with a chuckle.

"Hmm, maybe a little _un poco demasiado Bueno_." Raul states as he places a party hat on Ruby's head.

"Hey could have been worse." Pyrrha states as she carries in a tray.

"Yeah Yang could have led the surprise part." Jaune said as he carries in a plate with a really good smelling omelet.

"Beep, Sneering Boop, Beep." ( _Yes, truly a bimbo who has a love of punching would make a surprise birthday worse. Idiot_.)

"Hey maybe next time we can use a flashbang, or dynamite to surprise her! That would be awesome!" Nora remarks as she pulls back the sheets to Ruby's bed before Lily places her down in them.

Beep, reinstating Boop, Beep. ( _I stand corrected.)_

"Nora, please don't." Ren said as he tucks Ruby into the bed.

"Aw, fine. But you owe me pancake dinner." Nora said a she kicks up some dust.

"…Heh, sure." Ren remarks as Pyrrha lays the tray over Ruby before Jaune places a plate down.

"Now, now kids. Today isn't your day." Lily said before turning to Ruby.

"Just enjoy the breakfast in bed honey. We still got to set up your birthday surprise." Lilly said before hushing everyone out of the room. "Enjoy your Omelet dearie, and happy birthday!"

She closed the door with a sudden slam. Ruby sat their in her bed with a flabbergasted look on her face. What were they talking about? Birthday… it then hits her like a Hornets bottom. Getting out of bed, without tipping over the omelet. She walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall. She noticed that today was Oct 31st. Her Birthday. After a few moments her flabbergasted look slowly changed to pure ecstasy excitement.

"TTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEE… IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Ruby squealed in pure excitement as she bounced around the room in joy.

She then strips back into her underwear and crawled back under her bed. Breakfast in bed at age sixteen. She begins to enjoy the Waste land Omelet served by Lily. It had a strange crab and dried apple taste to it, but the cheese really helped it stay together. As she enjoyed the meal. She wondered what her friends would give her for her birthday? Sad that Halloween died out two hundred years ago. She really could go for chocolate.

 **Meanwhile at the Aces theater at the Tops.**

At the Aces, Weiss was enjoying her own breakfast. Some fresh apples and Razorgrain toast. As she sits their pounder what to give her partner for her birthday. The NCR already shipped a brand-new anti-material rifle to Ruby. Her friends already bought her something meaningful. Question was what could she possible give her that was both valuable and meaningful to her. She had a piece of paper, and she was trying to write a list of ideas. So far nothing was coming to mind. Frustrating her ever so much.

"Ugh, you stupid dolt. What can I get you that you would love?" Weiss groans in frustration.

She knew beating herself up wouldn't help. So she pulls out a cigarette from her pocket and lights it. As she inhales the smoke, she exhales it muttering "Ugh, now I'm the dolt for not paying attention to her. Stupid."

As she takes another drag, the waiter comes around and place a glass on the table. Looking down it was gin mixed with a Waterdown Nuka cola. She looked up at he waiter with an annoyed glair before stating. "I did not order this."

"Well the gentleman in the corner ordered you a glass of Gin and Nuka Clear ma'am." The waiter states.

"Isn't it a bit early for drinking?" Weiss asked as she was just about to push the drink away.

"Yes, but he insisted upon it. Claims that you would want to enjoy a few rounds, with the best partner out of the Sierra Madre." The waiter explains before leaving.

Looking down at the drink she picked it up before looking over her shoulder. Their in the corner, a stranger was enjoying his cigar in the shadow of the dim light. Weiss took a moment to try and recognize him, and almost immediately did so. She got up from her table and walked over to the friend.

"You know what is a perk on the world ending in an atomic apocalypse?" The stranger remarks as he exhales the smoke from his mouth. He leans forward revealing himself to the readers. Dean Domino. "Nobody complains on smoking inside."

"Dean Domino. Should have figure it was you." Weiss said with a small smile.

"Yes, and from what I heard since our last encounter. You and that tourist have been getting up to all sorts of trouble." Dean remarks as he takes a sip from his own Gin and Nuka Clear.

"Six has been reluctant to tell us more about himself. I once heard from Mrs. Cassady that he is starting to remember certain details of his life. When I asked him about it he flatly denies anything." Weiss groans.

"I was talking about the kid. Not her daddy." Dean remarks causing Weiss to give him an annoyed glair.

"She, isn't his daughter." Weiss remarks with a distained tone in her voice.

"And thankfully you aren't mine either." Dean said with a smirk.

"Hmph, in any case. Yes Ruby has been head strong lately. Even Bloodthirsty." Weiss remarks thinking back to Ruby's behaver around Legionaries and bandits. "Thankfully she hasn't crossed a line."

"Ah, so killing people isn't a line these days? Good to know I'm still in the moral these days." Dean said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant Dean, it's… ugh, never mind. I have something more trifling then discussing morality." Weiss grumbled.

"Aw, and what could be more important then talking with your old partner?" Dean asked before taking a drag.

"TodayisRuby'sbirthday." Weiss mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Dean said with a smirk.

"I said it'sRuby'sbirthday." Weiss said a little louder but still mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, partner. Mind speaking up?" Dean once again asked with an even bigger grin on his face.

"I SAID IT'S RUBYS BIRTHDAY YOU DOLT!" Weiss screamed with her cheeks turning bright red. Everyone in the Aces looked at her. Almost immediately she looked down in embarrassment for her outburst. Least Dean thought it was musing. After a few moments the people returned to what they were doing.

"Heh, and here I was thinking waiting for my cow train to New Reno was going to be the most boring part of the trip." Dean remarks before finishing his Gin and Nuka clear. "Well it settles that at least."

"Settles… what?" Weiss asked as she held her hand over her face in embarrassment.

"As your partner I will help you get laid with that Ruby girl." Dean said with a sly smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Wha… how dare…you… ugh." Weiss tried to rebuttal or defend herself but Dean knows. That gas in the Sierra Madre made her talk in her sleep. So, there was no point in trying to talk him out of it. At least he can help her with a gift… and possibly get her laid with Ruby. "(Sigh) Fine, what do you have in mind, partner."

"Heh, now you won't regret this." Dean said as she snags the paper and pencil from Weiss. "The old Broadway seduction never fails. Well it did when the world burns but eh I doubt those savages know how to play Hamilton."

He wrote some lines on the paper, then on the back before handing it to Weiss. She looked it over and had to admit. Even a scumbag like Dean, had his moments. She looked up at him as the waiter brings him a new Gin and Nuka clear. He raised it up and Weiss reciprocated with the same gestor.

 **Hours later.**

It was later on in the evening. The Aces club was packed with guest wanting to see the new shows that were brought to the theater. In the center of the theater was Ruby. She sat by her lonesome self, waiting for Weiss. After having breakfast, she unwrapped her presents… which the was slightly disturbing since wrapping paper was used as toilet paper. Thankfully they wrapped it with something else… animal hide… or at least she hoped it was animal hide. However disturbing concept of the what possibilities, the leather is made of was swiftly put aside.

For her birthday she received a mouthwatering fifty-Cal from the NCR. It was Customized with her symbol and painted rose red. It even came with a note. "From the people of the NCR, we wish one Ruby Rose a Happy Birthday. P.S Thank you for saving Kimball. Signed Ambassador Crocker."

As She marveled at the amazing bolt action fifty-Cal, Six placed his gift upon Ruby's head. It was an old white cowboy hat. Six said that he found it in Freeside. Was part of an old-world tv show, the lone sharpshooter. Figure Ruby could use something other then her hood to keep cool.

Next was Yang and Boone. Yang had bought a custom fifty-Cal bandolier while Boone payed up front the caps to pay for the bullets. Loving it so much Ruby didn't waste much time loading in the new rounds into the leather belt.

Raul, didn't had much to give. So he puts on the most ridicules out fit Ruby has ever seen. Then again, Ruby has never met a Vaquero before. He served her Wasteland Salad that was hand grown and Mirelurk Crab cakes. Raul even finished off his meal gift with a song and shooting displace. House was not please by the broken china plates.

Raul, turned out to have more then brains and charisma. Turns out he was good with his hands. So he borrowed Ruby's cape from last night and made some repairs. Who would have thought sewing up wounds would be so different from sewing up an old cape.

Blake was slightly nervous, and wasn't good at giving gifts. But she made Ruby a necklace from teeth, caps, and smooth stones. She had learned from the Dead Horses how to make Tribal necklaces. Suppose to bring good luck in this life, and the next. Ruby found it charming and thanked her for it.

Cass, disproved Blake at gifts. She had no idea what to give her, so she gave Ruby a bottle of homemade Nuka. Problem was she added whiskey to the batch. Yang wasn't so thrilled that her sister started drinking. However, apocalypse age restriction was reduced to the age where you can hold a gun.

Lily, god bless her heart made something not seen in New Vegas for a century. An honest to god freshly baked batch… of Chocolate Chip Cookies. Granted they were more like scones with pieces of fancy lad snack cakes added but eh, a cookie is a cookie.

Finally their was Veronica. She was excited and that somewhat intimidated Ruby. She had a red post apocalypse prom dress. It was burnt, ripped, and had a stain on the rear that was best not mentioned. She insisted that she wears it for tonight. Seems that Weiss has something special plan for her at the Aces theater. Which brings us to now.

Ruby was wearing the prom dress and had on her cape. She still had no idea why she was their but stayed their for a few hours. While waiting she ordered a few Nuka's and had to rush to the bathroom a few times. She laughed at Billy Knights jokes, mused at Hadrian's roast's, Relaxed to Bruce Isaac's soulful tones, and wept at the Lonesome Drifter's tales of blues. As the Lonesome Drifter played Street's of New Reno, Ruby begins to wonder where Weiss is. Looking at her Pip-Boy. The clock said it was nearly midnight. Letting out a small sigh, she picked herself up and walked to the door as Tommy Torini comes on stage just when the song comes to an end.

"Thank you kindly Lonesome Drifter. Now This next show is a special request. Not any request, but a birthday one. So to that end, Happy birthday Ruby Rose!" Tommy said causing Ruby to stop dead in her tracks.

Her hand was just on the door and she was just about to leave when she heard her name. Turning around, the lights slowly darkened. A sudden spotlight points to the stage and the curtains opened up. Behind the curtains was Weiss. Dressed in a decaying sparkling showgirl dress. Only thing missing was the hat. Amazed Ruby realized that she wasn't at her seat and quickly raced over to it. Back on-stage Weiss looked around for Ruby. She'd hope that she didn't left before she could give her the present, she plans on giving her. After looking around, she finally spots her. Sitting in the front row. Perfect. She looked up at the bartender before giving the man a knowing nod. He Nods back and begins creating the concoction Weiss asked for. She approached the microphone and said in a seductive tone.

"This, next song goes to a very special gal of mine. Today she turns sixteen." Weiss said before removing down at Ruby. She then points her out in the crowd before saying. "Everyone please wishes her a very special, happy birthday."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A few people in the crowd said while the rest clap their hands. As the clapping dies down, jazz soon begins to play as the rad pack led by tommy begin to play a few instruments.

 **Play "Take my Love, Take my love" by Eartha Kitt and imagine Weiss singing.**

 _You can have it. If you want it. It's glades is for free. Their ain't no strings attached, oh no their ain't no catch, take my love, take my love, take me._

Weiss sang as she walked seductively off stage to the right. As she does so, she gave a few kicks. Exposing her nice slender legs. A few of the guys were eyeing her, and even though it irritated her slightly, she wanted one to notice.

 _You can have it, if you want it, it's available kind you see, all I want is you, no one else will do, take my love, take my love, take me._

As Ruby watches Weiss walk over to her. A Bartender walks over to her table and sets down a drink inside a Rocketship container. Looking confused she was about to turn to the Bartender when she noticed something odd about the drink. Something was wrapped around the container.

 _Their ain't no-body who can kiss up a storm and make me warm all over like you. Their ain't no body who's got what you got. Can tie up my heart up in a knots, but I love it so have it, if you want it. I'm as ready as I can be, you got me under your spell so you might as well take my love, take my love, take me._

Untying the object, she found a pair of light blue panties. As she looked at the pair of panties before noticing something that made her blush. On the back was the SDC symbol. These were Weiss's panties! Looking up Weiss was sitting on her table. She open her legs slightly to reveal that those were indeed her, before leaning in and whispering the last line.

 _Rad Pack: You can have it, if you want it, it's available can't you see!_

Before Ruby could say anything Weiss leaned in and kissed her passionately. Ruby though about rejecting, but something told her not to. So she relented and kissed with the same amount of passion. The scene then pulls back where the two fell back on the king size bed. Still kissing Passionately.

 _All I want is you, no one else will do, take my love, take my love, take me. Their ain't no body (Rad Pack: OOOOOOOAAAAAHHH) who can kiss up a storm (Rad Pack: OOOOOOOAAAAAHHH) and (Rad Pack: OOOOOOOAAAAAHHH) make me warm all over like you._

As the two made out, Ruby's hands slowly made her way up to Weiss's zipper. Weiss's hand slowly made it's way down to Ruby's thighs, and getting closer to her inner thighs. After a few moments Weiss was rubbing Ruby's G-spot. While Ruby moaned in sexual ecstasy, she removed Weiss's dress.

 _Their ain't no body who's got what you got. Can tie up my heart up in a knots, but I love it so have it, if you want it. It's available can't you see! You got me under your spell so you might as well, take my love, take my love, take me._

With Weiss's clothes off, she sits up on Ruby's thighs. She begins to shift a bit causing both clitorises to rub against each other. They moan in pleasure for a few moments. After giving a small appetizer to their night of pleasure, Weiss gives a seductive smirk before grabbing the beds covers and enwrapping the two.

 _Take my love, take my love, take me. Take my love, take my love, take me._

 _Rad Pack and Weiss: Take my love, take my love, take me._

 **The Next Morning.**

Ruby groans as her body aches from something last night. As she slowly gets up she notices that she is naked, and Weiss was next to her. She was also naked as well. Wondering why Ruby soon remembers what had happened last night. How Weiss serenade her, took her back to the luck 38 and well… as the name of the casino say's. Got lucky. She didn't know how to respond. Last night was amazing and she is tempted to go another round, but on the other hand, she's her partner and friend. Would this ruin her relationship?

"Hmm, oh Ruby I love how you kiss me." Weiss remarks as snuggles up next to Ruby's arm.

Ruby remained quiet before blushing. After a few moments she relented. This won't destroy their friendship, it will enhance it if anything. Deciding to take a shower before Weiss could waste the hot water, Ruby slowly removed her arm from Weiss's grip. Putting on her boxers and tank top, she tiptoed to the door. Before she could even touch the handle, Weiss suddenly wakes up.

"Hmm, Ruby?" Weiss asked as she looked up. "Where are you going?"

"Um, just going to get some… Nuka." Ruby fibbed.

"Hmm, no. Please come back to bed." Weiss murmured.

Ruby was tempted. She has to admit their was an itch to get back into bed… actually their has been an itch that's been getting worse by the second down there. Still could be the friction. So with a heavy sigh, Ruby spoke up.

"I'll just take a moment. It won't take long, promise." Ruby said before scratching herself quickly.

"Hmm, fine. Just bring back the bottle. I have some ideas." Weiss said as she holds her head up by one arm.

Ruby, now slightly excited opened the door and rushed out. However, the moment she did, she bumped into someone. Backing off she was just about to apologies when her heart stopped. They're before her was a Legionary Centurion standing in the hallway with a few dozen Legionaries veterans. Ruby quickly went for her pistol only to remember she was in her underwear. Before She could make a move, the Centurion pulls out his machete and raises it above Ruby's head. The Screen cut's to black with Ruby crying out in pain and Weiss screaming her name.

 ***After a few moments, the stage lights up and a horrible sun burnt Wombag walks on stage.**

 **Hello everyone Wombag1786 here. So what an exciting chapter. Ruby has a dream of a possible future; Weiss meets up with Dean. Ruby get's everything on her birthday list. She punches that V card. And there are legion soldiers in the lucky 38. And to add it all up, I survived being Jesus and nearly was extorted. (Last one is an IRL. Girl was as nuts as her humorous attempt to extort 8 hundred from me. Seriously, who thinks Facebook is a safe way to extort people?) Now I do have an important question to ask you the reader… plus have to pay medical expenses to two guest who ticked off Yang… (Sigh, not again.) let's answer some questions.**

 **From Carre: 1. Take your time.**

 **2A. *Pulls out glasses and set seen with lights and occult noise while reading.**

 **2C. *Notices missing B.**

 **3\. Passenger is in use for another story. (not out but is will be in vote at the end of this story.)**

 **4\. Heh, really? Reminds me of a poor crown theif who keeps on getting, 'tangled' up.**

 ***Looks at script and realizes changes.**

 **God damn it Yang.**

 **5.** **蓝莲花** **or Lán (Lan) liánhuā (Li-Hawn) is Blue Lotus while** **灰蝴蝶** **or Huī (Way-hu-ie) húdié (Hud-y) is how you say Gray Butterfly. Whichever sounds good, hope it helps.**

 **6\. Ah, can you tell her "Not today." preciate.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **From RedRat8: Yeah, shame Yang wasn't their. Sure she would somehow beat the red, white, and blue out of them.**

 **Ouch, so is it a bad time to say she will be fighting at the second battle?**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8.**

 **From Imperial Warlord: Και τι θαυμάσια απάντηση.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord.**

 **From FEV Grim: Hey, that's politics for you. It truly is a double edge sword.**

 **Eh well, there was some blood. Though I think this is the type you really don't want to get on you.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim.**

 **From Combine117: Well give my regards to the Mrs.'s.**

 **To late, (sigh) send em down. I'll foot the bill.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117.**

 **From Guest 11-18-19: You would think that's the easiest way to catch a hero. But nope it's by make a house call and catching them with their pants down.**

 **Also sorry for Yang's beating. I'll foot the medical bills.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 11-18-19.**

 **From Guest 11-18-19: … he isn't. Next chapter will go hardcore on Six's front. *Looks at script and realized it's been tampered. … (Sigh,) god damn it Yang.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 11-18-19.**

 **From Guest 11-20-19: No problem, and yeah somehow, I can see that happening. Wonder if they have the same shortcut on their terminal for team kills and maims when writing reports. (I think it was "CTRL-F-U" Don't know, been a while since season 6, heh irony.)**

 **Unfortunately, they decided to hold still. Don't know if I should say that choice was either brave or dumb. Going to say the latter since I'm now paying for their medical bills.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 11-20-19.**

 **Alright with that out of the way. I want to ask you the readers a serious question. What song should I pick for the last chapter? By last, I mean for the Battle of Hover Dam. Now before anyone jumps to conclusions. I want a song that has no lyrics. Along with that it has to stretch 5-10 min long.**

 **I'll give two examples below and a playlist, to let you guys decide in the comments down below.**

 **. Twin Musicom "Way Out West"**

 **. Aaron Kenny "Roundup on the Prairie"**

 **"** **Western wild west relaxing music | American Music to read Hamlet (in caps)** **" by Live better media.**

 **Hope this helps when picking a song you want to hear for the final slideshow. Now, Please Fav and Fol down below. Leave a comment or a question as well.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	48. Gunfight at the O'l 34

**Important AN: *Wombag being led out by people in Pre-war FBI outfits.**

 **"Do you understand your rights scumbag!" A police officer shouts as he pushes Wombag along.**

 **"I understand that I have been wrongfully accused of shipping if you were suggesting." Wombag states before being pushed up against a car harshly.**

 **"Yeah, well tell that to the fandom court, you bastard." Another cop said as he pushes Wombag in.**

 **Once the two left Wombag turns to the camera. "(Sigh) Hello Everybody. For those wondering why I am currently locked up, well. Turns out someone had me swatted for last chapters evening of romance. If the person who had them called is reading this, please let me remind you that the lowest age of consent is sixteen by apocalypse rules. (And in the state of Nevada.) Also, Weiss is 17 at this time. So it's legal."**

 **He pauses before grunting in pain. He then reveals to the camera that he had dislocated his right thumb. "Now then, till I get this fixed I want to say three things. One, when I asked for ending song, I meant for the slide show. Thank you, Guest 11-22-19 and Guest 11-22-19 for the suggestion. I was pondering which red-dead redemption song to use but that was not my question, nor the answer I was looking for. Still thank you both for stating your request."**

 **As he was trying to reset his thumb, a cop walked by the window. So Wombag hid his hands behind his back. Though he accidently sat on his dislocated thumb. After a few agonizing moments he left and Wombag pulls out his hand and gave a painful shake. "Ahh, tsk. Right, so secondly. Carre has submitted his bid for the final slides. (Though it's only two minutes. I will probably toss in another to add to the running time.) In any case. I'll ask this week's host to reinstate the bid an example, which actually brings me to the third point. This week's reader is centurion in Caesar's Legion. That was the deal I had to make to get the legion to attack. Least I get to pick Big Dick to read. Heh."**

 **As Wombag sets his thumb back in place. A cop enters the driver side and begins to start the old car. Wombag turns to the camera one last time before saying "Now onto the story, oh almost forgot. Revan4221. Don Johnson. (The man who beat the house.) Google him."**

 ***The car drives off, and the story begins.**

 **Wombag1786 doesn't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 _English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop_

 _Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

Spanish: " _Beep Boop Beep Yo también soy un robot Beep Boop Beep."_

 **Inside the Lucky 38. Early morning. In the elevator.**

 **3rd POV**

"Ugh, my head." Six complains as he held his scalp.

"Heh, Didn't know you were such a lightweight Six." Cass smirked as she took a swig from her moonshine.

"Ugh, no. Just those two kids were going at it crazy last night. Barely got any sleep last night." Six remarks.

"Sheash, they must really have been humping like bunnies." Cass states.

"Yeah, If bunny's came from Appalachia." Six states as he rubs his head.

 **Meanwhile in Appalachia mountains, West Virginia.**

"Achuo!" A man in a decaying flannel shirt and jeans sneezed.

"Grandpa, are you ok Grandpa Wombag?" A young kid asked.

"I'm fine Wombag the One thousand seven hundred and eight seven. Someone was talking about us again." Wombag senior said as he wipes his nose.

"Oh." Wombag 1787 remarks. He wondered if it was his older brother talking about his family.

"Aw, well never mind that. Go get you brothers and sisters. We got some Awesome Opossum Bacon for the rest of us." Wombag senior said as he gets up from his seat.

"Oh, boy. Pa, Ma. Wombag 2-1785! Time for lunch!" Wombag1787 shouts as he ran inside the building.

 **Back at the Lucky 38.**

"Heh, well if this is going to be a regular thing. I might have to make room in my room for you." Cass said with a smug look.

"Didn't you say nothing is going to happen in between us?" Six asked with a brow raised. Cass respond by punching Six in the arm.

"And I still stand by what I said. What I mean is that you can sleep on the ground. Or the bed. I sleep on the couch. Find it more comfortable then any prewar bed." Cass states with a huff.

"Ahh, alright. Fair enough." Six remarks as he rubs his shoulder.

The Elevator then comes to a stop, the doors slowly open. As Six takes a step out of the elevator, he noticed a group of people he didn't recognized standing just outside. They were all in red sports gear and rusty hand-crafted machetes. The two looked at the equally surprised five before them. After a few seconds, Six's hand quickly went for his 44 magnum while the Legion Charged him. One Legionary who was a little too close to Six was struck by a moonshine jar. Causing him to push Six back into the elevator. Acting quickly Six shot two rounds before kicking the Legionary off him. While doing so Cass bashed her fist against the elevator, causing its doors to close. The two bullets ripped through one legionaries' gut's and ripping a new hole in the back of another's mouth. The door closes on the kicked Legionar's head, he screams in horrifying pain as the elevator goes down a floor. Eventually the screaming stop, and his head falls to the ground of the elevator.

"What in the hell? How the hell did the legion get in?" Cass asked as she wiped some of the blood from her face.

"No, idea. Still, we need to look into this after we get rid of who ever else is in the building." Six answers as he loads a few more rounds into his weapon. He then pulled out the .45 Auto Pistol Ruby gave him and tossed it to Cass. She much prefer a shotgun, but at least this was better then fighting them with her fist.

The doors open, revealing a long hallway completely empty. Six quickly rolled out and inspected the side of the hallway. Despite Cass's embarrassed huff, she followed after him down the hallway. They kept weapons all over the casino. Hopefully they could fine something with a bit more firepower.

As they made their way through the casino, they came across more Legionary soldier. They were fighting Boone, Jaune, and Pyrrha. They too had just woke up to find Legion Soldiers marching throughout the Lucky 38. As Boone used his rifle as a shield and Jaune dueling a Legion assassin with his own machete, Pyrrha struggles to hold the rest back with her semblance. It was painful to even stand, but fight off a hoard of Legionary soldiers with a baby growing was agenizing. As he ability to hold them back begins to fade, a shot went out, hitting one Legion in the neck. Jut as he falls to the ground with blood spurting out, the Legion Soldiers were free to attack. Without being held back by the ' _pythonissam_.' Six fired off another two rounds, gutting one Legionary before dropkicking the man who was trying to attack Boone.

"Six! The hell is going on here?" Boone asked as he quickly squatted down and fired a round into a Legion soldiers head.

"Hell should I know! But maybe we should keep one alive. Find out how." Six said as he got back up on his feet and fired off a few rounds.

"Doubt they will surrender. Let alone in place like this." Cass shouts as she fired off a few rounds.

"Um, guys! A little HELP!" Jaune interrupts as he struggles to fights off three Legion Veterans with only a broad machete.

The three realizing the danger Jaune and Pyrrha is in, they quickly point their guns at the three and fired off a few rounds. Killing the three. Once the three were dead Jaune fell to the ground and gives a sigh of relief before remembering why he thought that was a good idea. Turing to Pyrrha he quickly checks to see that she is alright before hugging her.

"Right, you guys stay down here and keep anyone from trying to leave." Six said to three.

"Will do." Boone said before remembering something. "Oh and Six, catch."

Six catches a handgun Boone had tossed him. Looking down he realized that it was the weathered 10mm pistol he gave Ruby when he first met her. Boone then explains. "Found it out in the halls. I think she might have dropped it, but I wouldn't presume anything till we are certain."

Six nods and quickly raced to the Elevator on the other side of the hall with Cass. They entered the elevator and took it up to the cocktail bar. Their they found Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren, ED-E, and Veronica fighting off a wave of Legion soldiers with mismatch weapons. Blake fought off the oncoming attackers with a kitchen knife, Yang used her bare fist to fend off the incoming attackers. Veronica was using a set of dog tags as makeshift brass knuckles. Ren was using the new weapon that The Kings bought for him at the GR shop, a small 10 SMG called Sleepytyme. Nora was using a pool que that had a human head sticking to one end. And ED-E still has his laser gun still functioning.

"Six! How did the Legion got onto the strip!" Veronica asked as she bash a mans head in with the makeshift brass knuckles.

"No idea. Regardless, I think this is something we can handle." Six said as he blew two holes into an oncoming Legion soldiers head with his magnum.

"Beep, Boop, Beep!" ( _Can we save this conversation for a later time_!) ED-E Beeped as he fires a laser blast at one veteran, turning him to dust.

Six gives a nod to the Enclave bot and the two joined in the fight. With Blake, a legion Soldier had charged over to her, but she managed to parry with the knife. As she struggles to hold off against him. Yang quickly grabbed him by the back of the neck before snapping it. Another Legion Veteran ran up behind her, to which Blake responded by tossing her kitchen knife into his head. Without a weapon Blake scavenged the machete before she and Blake joined in the fight. Over with Ren and Nora. They were fighting back to back. Nora was using the pool cue as a bat at first, then this one Legion soldiers head got stuck on the end and now she has a mallet. As she swing's her gruesome mallet, a few tried to rush her with their machete. They were then gunned down by ren with his new silent SMG. As they continue to attack and defend, one Centurion was lucky to get one good swing. Cutting deeply across the bridge of Ren's nose. Nora, seeing this was infuriated. She tossed the makeshift mallet at the Contrarian's hand. Cutting it off from his body. He lets out a horrifying scream before Nora grabs him and lifts him above his head Turning around, she then tosses him out of the window, to which he screamed all the way down. As Nora check on her Renny, Six and Cass covered the two by firing into the crowd of incoming Legion soldiers. It seemed like a never-ending wave? How was this even possible? As more and more came through, a sudden behemoth raced into the room.

"LEO SLICES!" Lilly shouts as she uses her Vertibird blade to cut down two Legion soldiers. Seems that the cavalry had arrived as Raul, still dress in his Vaquero outfit, and a few Securitrons led by Victor.

" _¡Hola jefe!_ You alright?" Raul asked as he guns down on Legion Soldier before flipping his gun into his holster.

"Yeah, just peachy." Six said as he loads a few rounds into his pistol. "Say Raul, do you know how they got in?"

"Well, I can answer that partner." Vic said as he rolled on over.

"Seems them legion boys caught us with out jeans down. One of Mr. House's emergency escape tunnels was compromised and they used it to get the jump on us." Vic explains as the tv screen reveals a carton figure running through a tunnel to the lucky 38. "Thankfully, this trick will work only once and Mr. House destroyed the tunnel."

"Yeah, well how do we know that is the only escape hatch?" Six asked sarcastically as the rest of the Legion soldiers were taken out.

"Trust me, my jaw is still dragging behind me as well. But I can assure you, the escape hatch is no longer traversable." Vic reassured.

"Hmm, if you say so." Cass remarks as she hands Six his guns back.

"Oh, and I do Ms. Cassady. And if it helps, the entire casino has been scanned for any more signs of the legion. Rest assure they are now long dead and gone." Vic states.

Six gives a silent nod of relief, before hearing the Elevator doors open. Out stepped Boone, Jaune, and Pyrrha. As Nora quickly dragged Ren over, making a big deal over the small scar that will form on his noses bridge. Six suddenly noticed something. He then start to take count of the room. Arcade left to go help the followers so that left only… Ruby and Weiss.

"Hey Jaune!" Six called out.

"Um, yeah Six?" Jaune answers.

"Have you seen Ruby or Weiss?" Six asked.

"Um, no. I though she was with Yang." Jaune replies as he looks around to see that neither girl was there.

Six then walked over to Yang, who was inspecting Blake for any injuries. "Hey, Yang where's your kin and her partner?"

"My what?" Yang asked with a confused look on her face.

"Your sister. Ruby, and her partner too." Six answers with a more nervous tone in his voice.

"Oh, wait isn't she with Jaune?" Yang asked as she looked around to see Jaune.

She then begins to panic slightly. Quickly getting up she begins to look around. The desperation on her face was clear as crystal. As she asked the group begins to get worried and they too begin to look around. It then became clear that she was not on the bar level and they went down to the bottom floors, calling out for both Weiss and Ruby.

"Ruby!" Six shouts as he races down the hall to her room.

He quickly got their and to his horror he sees Weiss's, nude, bloodied, and beaten on the ground. Around her was a few butchered Centurions. Seemed she managed to kill them all with nothing but a scalpel. Still they put up a fight and nearly too her arm. Quickly racing over to her, he dropped his pistol and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Weiss! My god, Weiss. Where is Ruby?" Six questioned as he wraps the bed's sheet over her.

"Hmm, Six?" Weiss groans.

"Weiss, I know this may be hard. But where is Ruby?" Six asked as he picks her up bridal style.

As he carries her out, the rest quickly ran to the room to see the horrifying sight. Weiss struggled to speak, but she needed to say it. Ruby's life may very well depend on it. Reaching up with her right hand was a small amulet. She then spoke weakly.

"They took her. Caesar… wants the… Courier at his tent… by sundown… tomorrow… or he gives her… to the… Legate." Weiss sputters before she fell unconscious. Six managed to grab the amulet from her hand before she fell unconscious.

Looking closely, it was a simple coin with twine tied around it. On the front is a platinum symbol of the Legion. It was clear to the group that this wasn't just some regular Legion Aureus. It was a message to Six. Telling him that he wants him to meet him right now, if he refused then Caesar will condemn Ruby to a fate much worse then crucifixion. This made Six's blood boil. It was clear by the way he stared at the amulet with much hatred. After staring intensely at the amulet, he tossed it up into the air before grabbing it in his palm. He hands Weiss off to Yang and storms off.

"Six, where are you going?" Veronica asked.

"To tear up Cass's carpet!" Six shouts as he walks away.

"Six! My sister has been kidnapped by a bunch of soon to be dead men. Now is not the time to play papa Six needs his wife!" Yang shouts to him in anger, only to be slapped by Cass on the back of her head.

"He means the carpet in my room you idiot. The one that covers the hidden stash of caps he has collected since meeting you girls. He keeps it in my room since nobody thinks to look their." Cass said with a blush.

"Caps?! What the hell will money solve?" Yang asked as she rubs the back of her head.

"Nothing." Boone remarks as he readjusts his beret. "It's the things he will buy from the gun runners that will help solve the problem."

Realizing then afterword's that Six was going out to buy the best weapons money can buy. Yang quickly hands-off Weiss to Lilly before she raced after him. No way will she stand on the sidelines for this one. The rest follow after him. As of right now, the Legion had pissed off one of the most dangerous persons to walk the sands of the Mojave.

 **Somewhere unknown.**

Ruby lays on the ground with a bruise on her forehead. Where ever she is, the place was completely damp, and humid. As she slept, water droplets begin to drop down onto her head. After a few drops, she finally but slowly wakes up. Letting out a small groan her eyes twitched open to see that her new environment. The place she was in was nowhere she remembered ever visiting. It was dark, damp, hot, and had a makeshift gate locking her in.

"Where… where am I?" Ruby murmured aloud as she picked herself up.

"You're at Fortification Hill, but most people call it the Fort." A ruff and sly voice remarks from the next cell over. Ruby's eyes squinted to try and see who the person was, but she couldn't see him. He was in the dark, but he absolutely reeked.

"Ugh, Fortification hill?" Ruby asked as she held her nose. As she stands, she realized that she had no clothes, with the exception of her underwear. Covering herself, the man found this action was humorous.

"Heh, trust me Pussy cat. I've seen girls with lesser clothes." The man said with a chuckle. "Though lately, only ass's I've seen lately is Caesars best. Though to be fair, they do have a few fine guys with some."

Ruby opens her mouth to respond, but that's when the memories came back. How she was attacked by a Centurion. How she was knocked unconscious, and pulled away. She then remembered the stranger's words, how she was at the fort. Not any fort as she first thought. The Fort. She is in Caesars land. As she begins to panic at what would happen to her, another though hits her mind. Who was this person?"

"Who… are you?" Ruby struggled to ask.

"Aw, did I lose my charm? Tsk, this is what you get for being out of the limelight for a few months." The man said as he gets up and walks over to the cage. The darkness still covered his face, but Ruby could see he was wearing a tattered suit. Not just any suit, a black and white checkered one. Ruby then realized who the man was.

"You… You're Benny." Ruby said as the man placed a dirty cigarette into his mouth.

The mysterious man now known as Benny face aluminates as he lights up his cigarette. As he takes a drag from it, Ruby took notice of his face. His hair was dirty and a complete mess, a small scraggly bearded has grown, and his skin was tanned from the imprisonment. As he exhales the smoke, he then said to Ruby. "Ring-A Ding, Ding. Little lady."

 **Outside the Lucky 38, a Centurion Nora pushed was falling from the tower. As he fell, he looked up at the camera.**

 **Ah, Ava Profligate readers. It is I, Centurion Biggus Dickus. Currently I am falling to my death, and even though I'll die. I will have served the mighty Caesar well. Though I am bound by his will to read the Profligate writer Wombag1786 responses, I still spit on all you savages who support the Courier and his child spawn. So again, I shall read the responses. But only by the order of the mighty Caesar. So let us begin.**

 **Ex RedRat8: Yes, our symbol is that of the bull. And we got in through the secret passages the Profligate House built. As for the songs, yes. Ever Since we infected his phone he has been forced to use songs as filler for his story.**

 **Gratias scripturam RedRat8.**

 **Ex spurlinpatricksean2: Like I said to previous profligate reader. "we got in through the secret passages the Profligate House built."**

 **Gratias scripturam spurlinpatricksean2.**

 **Ex Patrickregalado: By Mar's mercy, you profligate readers seem to be asking the same questions. Might have to have you all crucified for it. Like I said to the previous profligate readers. "we got in through the secret passages the Profligate House built."**

 **Gratias scripturam Patrickregalado.**

 **Ex Helljumper206: My only regret is not seeing what Legate Lanius will do to the daughter of Brutus.**

 **Gratias scripturam HellJumper206.**

 **Ex FEV Grim: She is indeed worthless. Not able to function as a captains wife or even as a proper slave. My wife, Incontienta Buttox could do better then her.**

 **As for your other comment profligate, I am forced to say the same thing as the last who asked. "we got in through the secret passages the Profligate House built."**

 **Gratias scripturam FEV Grim**

 **Ex Imperial warlord: It's no dream fellow Legionary. We made our entrances through the tunnels. I Biggus, Dickus discovered them yesterday. Don't you remember?**

 **Gratias scripturam Imperial warlord.**

 **Ex Combine117: Ah, the profligate writers wife. If I wasn't honor bound I wouldn't speak to you.**

 **Course you wouldn't expect us. Just like the fool Centurion, Nautieus Maximous didn't expected the Spanish inquisition.**

 **Gratias scripturam Combine117**

 **Ex Emerald899: Tis a shame. Maybe Legate Lanius won't notice this fact.**

 **… Note to self, have these Profligate readers crucified for their repetitive questions.**

 **As I said before I'll say again, "we got in through the secret passages the Profligate House built."**

 **He means the final slides, the end game credits showing the future of what has happened. The last chapter comes when Profligate children heads home.**

 **Gratias scripturam Emerald899.**

 **Ex revan4221: I am not obliged to say the Profligate writers plans for the ending, nor do I feel like I should indulge you should I know what he has plan.**

 **As for that abomination WhiteRose, he said that this was for this story since he is a believer in the Lancaster ship. However, he did mention the reason why the ship is here has something to do with Weiss cheap shooting her father. Tsk, the nerve of these women. Legion should straighten them out or my name isn't Biggus Dickus.**

 **Gratias scripturam revan4221.**

 **Ex Guest 11-22-19: Ah so you are the one who called the Pre-war Federal Boobie Inspectors. I don't understand why you arrested the Profligate Writer for writing about a sixteen year old. The age limit is eight in the might Caesars lands.**

 **Gratias scripturam Guest 11-22-19**

 **Ex Guest 11-22-19: Your thoughts have been noted Profligate reader.**

 **Gratias scripturam Guest 11-22-19**

 **Ex Guest 11-22-19: Your thoughts have been noted Profligate reader.**

 **Gratias scripturam Guest 11-22-19**

 **Ex Carre: Ah, the Swedish Profligate reader. I've heard about you. Very well let us begin.**

 **1.** **Course you would.**

 **2 A. Truly humorous that you waste your times on books.**

 **2 B. Yes, the profligate writer Wombag loves his references. Caesar has been meaning to get a new Artist slave to fix those posters.**

 **2 C. Tsk, I'll submit your appreciation to the Profligate writer.**

 **2 D. He has submitted your choice.**

 **3 A. Tsk, the Kings should have had her banished from the group.**

 **3 B. He is just a number, one which refuses to bow before the mighty Caesar.**

 **3 C. Bah, pregnant women of the Legion done even take a day off from work, so why should she?**

 **3 D. Watch your language you Swedish Profligate Writer. Men under my leadership wouldn't dare speak in such vulgarity. I Centurion Biggus Dickus made sure of that.**

 **4 A. Tsk, I'd prefer her earlier nightmare.**

 **4 B. The old world freak? Should have died in the bombs.**

 **4 C. Tsk, women seeking company with one another. Completely disrespectful.**

 **4 D. As I told the previous Profligate writers "we got in through the secret passages the Profligate House built."**

 **5\. Your gratitude has been noted Swedish Profligate writer.**

 **Gratias scripturam Carre**

 **Ex thewittywhy: So it seems. Thankfully they will not spread their vile presence anywhere beyond the Mojave. As for the bottle, it seems that she may be using it as a makeshift anal plug… uh but I wouldn't know anything about that. Centurion Bigus Dickus wouldn't dare stoop to such perverseness.**

 **Gratias scripturam thewittywhy.**

 **Now with the questions finish, I have almost finished my duties. I just have to read what the Profligate Writer Wombag asked me to read to you.**

 ***Biggus Dickus pulls out a small parchment of paper.**

 **Eh hem. Even though I, Wombag1786 isn't here present. I want to ask three questions without having a Legion tone effect the story. Question one, does anyone have any suggestion for the end slide song? Carre has suggested one and the guest suggested a few for the battle rather then the ending.**

 **Question two. The song suggestions were**

 **. Twin Musicom "Way Out West"**

 **. Aaron Kenny "Roundup on the Prairie"**

 **And the playlist suggestion is "Western wild west relaxing music | American Music to read Hamlet (in caps)" by Live better media.**

 **Question three. Who here didn't giggle at the Centurions name? Biggus, Dickus?**

 ***The Centurion lets go the parchment and looks up at the screen in anger.**

 **… You think that my name is a joke!? You savages will burn on the cross for this impudence. Twenty-three tribes died with their mouths open in horror when I, Biggus Dickes led the charge. A dozen more fell down in horror when I screamed my name to the heavens. So how dare youuuuuuuuuuu!**

 ***Before Biggus Dickus could finish his sentence, he finally hits the ground. Crashing into a car. Thus, Centurion Biggus Dickus will never rise to Caesars call.**

 **In Memory of Biggus Dickus**

 **Fav and Fol the story.**


	49. Caesars Palace

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 _English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop_

 _Robot language/Radio: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

Latin: " _Beep Boop Beep Et etiam est a robot Beep Boop Beep."_

 **The day after the attack on The Lucky 38.**

 **Up Near Cottonwood Cove.**

The View opens up on a lone Radio near the road to Cottonwood Cove. It lays dead for a few moments till it finally buzz to life. As it slowly finishes the latest song, Mr. New Vegas came on. " _Hello boys and girls, this is Mr. New Vegas. Today is a horrifying day for all those on the strip. Caesar Legion had managed to get into the exclusive Lucky 38 to which thankfully were repelled back. NCR demanded answers from Mr. Houses for what has happened but was met by silence. However sources suggest that one of the Couriers kids was possibly kidnaped by the Legion. If this is to be the case, then I honestly don't know who our hearts and prayers should go to. The Man for loosing a kid, or the Legion fools who thought this was a good idea. To that end I would like to dedicate this next song to the man himself_."

 **Play "Ain't No grave" By Bethel Music**

The next song begins to play, it was a low country melody begins to play. As it goes into it's third line, a pair of boots walked past it. The view follows the pair of boots as they walked down towards the the Legion Slaver camp. With each step the view pulls up to reveal that they belong to Six.

 ** _Oh, shame is a prison as cruel as a grave  
Shame is a robber and he's come to take my name  
Oh, love is my redeemer  
Lifting me up from the ground  
Love is the power when my freedom song is found_**

He has been walking for nearly an hour, only companion with him was ED-E. As he slowly made his way down the hill, he noticed a the bodies of those who were crucified. Some had just died, other were their longer then the soldiers. He noticed a few Legion soldiers approaching him.

 ** _There ain't no grave  
Gonna hold my body down  
There ain't no grave  
Gonna hold my body down  
When I hear that trumpet sound  
I'm gonna rise up outta the ground  
There ain't no grave  
Gonna hold my body down_**

They surround him and pointed their blades at him, demanding who he was. Six simply said he was invited to see Caesar before showing them his mark. He purposely kept it at a distance, so when one Legion soldier came close to inspect it, that's when Six grabbed him in a meat-shield position. Reaching down he pulls out the magnum, before any Legionaries could even react. He dropped all six with a bullet in between the eye. The Legion he was holding didn't last long, Six kicked the back of his leg and snapped his neck.

 ** _Oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

As Six loads a new round into his revolver he hears the horn of Legion Soldiers. Something only used to insight that an attack is happening. Six looked over to ED-E who beeps a confirming noise. Six simply just cracked his neck as he holstered his revolver and pulls off his back a new weapon. A Brush gun nicknamed, "Medicine Stick." Giving it a cock, he head down to meet the oncoming Legion soldiers.

 ** _Oh, fear is a liar with a smooth and velvet tongue  
Fear is a tyrant  
He's always telling me to run  
Oh, love is a resurrection and love is a trumpet sound  
Love is my weapon  
I'm gonna take my giants down_**

The Scene then moves to the northern most part of the camp. Their Legion Soldiers were patrolling the side of the camp. They however were not aware of who was watching them. As they made their rounds, one Legion Soldier throat was slit by a long sleek blade before being pulled behind cover. After a few more seconds, another Legion soldier was pulled back. This time his neck was snapped like a twig.

 ** _There ain't no grave  
Gonna hold my body down  
There ain't no grave  
Gonna hold my body down  
And when I hear that trumpet sound  
I'm gonna rise up outta the ground  
There ain't no grave  
Gonna hold my body down_**

As the final two were walking back, they couldn't help but notice a few soldiers weren't marching behind them. So they looked behind them only to be greeted by Blake and Yang. Blake decapitated the first one with her new weapon. A Katana. Yang however delivered a hard punch into the other's gut. Sending him flying up, before exploding. A little trick her new weapon can do, Two Steps goodbye.

 ** _Oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

As Yang loads a new shotgun shell into her weapon, the Legion Battle horn can be heard, so they prepared themselves for battle before racing into camp. As they run, the screen pulls to the left of the camp. They're on the parking lot, Pyrrha kneeled down on the ledge. Next to her was Boone, they were scooping out the area.

 ** _Oh, there was a battle  
A war between death and life  
And there on a tree  
The Lamb of God was crucified  
And He went on down to hell  
He took back every key  
He rose up as a lion and He set all captives free_**

As they scoped out the area, A few Legion Soldiers were slowly moving towards them blades out. Course the two were expecting this. As the Legion soldier got close enough to stab the two, the one close to Boone was blasted away by a shotgun blast. The other's head was cut clean off from his body by piercing flame. Seems Jaune and Cass got the drop on the two. Jaune was now armed with a unique shishkebab. "Gehenna."

 ** _There ain't no grave  
Could hold His body down  
There ain't no grave  
Could hold His body down  
When He heard the trumpet sound  
He rose up outta the ground  
There ain't no grave  
Could hold His body down  
There ain't no grave  
Could hold His body down_**

Pyrrha gives a thankful nod before aiming with her new rifle, something she got from Novac. A fine Custom rifle with the Mexican flag tied to it's back. "Paciencia" The two sharp shooters take aim, and spotted a Centurion who was holding dog tags. Holding her breath, she took his head clean off without a scoop. As she did, the horns begin to call out.

 ** _There ain't no grave  
Could hold my body down  
There ain't no grave  
Could hold my body down_**

Over by the water, Legion Soldiers had their tents set up. As a few went to sleep, few noticed two individuals swimming towards the land. As they slept, they fail to hear the sound of wet footsteps. The view focuses on one Legion soldier who was asleep in his cot. After a few seconds, he felt a sharp pain in his throat. Waking up he see's a ghoul in a ridicules costume piercing his throat with knife. Raul then quietly walked out of the tent, next to him was Ren and Nora. Both holding bloodied blades. That is when the war horn blew and they didn't have to go quietly.

 ** _Oh, if you walked out of the grave, I'm walking too  
If you walked out of the grave, I'm walking too  
If you walked out of the grave, I'm walking too  
If you walked out of the grave, I'm walking too  
If you walked out of the grave, I'm walking too  
If you walked out of the grave, I'm walking too  
Gonna sing about it, yeah  
If you walked out of the grave, I'm walking too  
I'm gonna meet Jesus  
If you walked out of the grave, I'm walking too  
Oh, if you walked out of the grave, I'm walking too  
If you walked out of the grave, I'm walking too  
If you walked out of the grave, I'm walking too  
If you walked out of the grave, I'm walking too_**

The scene pulls back to the Legion Soldier with the horn. He had noticed his Centurion Aurelius of Phoenix head was ripped cleanly off from his neck. Pulling out his horn, he warned the incoming attack when a 45-70 Gov't pierced his head. Six was walking slowly down the hill, taking his time to put down any and all Legion Soldiers who got in his way. Many ran towards him, swinging their blade. ED-E simply took care of them if Six wasn't reloading his Medicine Stick. As he made it to the docks' where a barge was waiting for them, he turned to see the rest of the group had made it to the port.

 ** _There ain't no grave  
Gonna hold my body down  
There ain't no grave  
Gonna hold my body down  
And when I hear that trumpet sound  
I'm gonna rise up outta the ground  
There ain't no grave  
Gonna hold my body down  
There ain't no grave  
Gonna hold my body down  
There ain't no grave  
Gonna hold my body down_**

Giving a silent nod Boone, Jaune, Nora, Raul and Ren grabbed Legion Armor and put them on while the rest boarded the boat. The plan was simple, Six accompanied by ED-E, Yang, and Cass would head to the fort where they will meet with Caesar. The rest will infuriate the camp and wait for the right time to attack.

As Six rows the left side of the boat, his fingers begin to tighten on the oar. It was clear that he was furious. As he stares intensely at the shores of Arizona, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he noticed Cass was looking down at him.

"Hey, we'll get your kid back. Trust me, if I know one thing it's that Caesar has royally fucked up." Cass said sympathetically.

"Tsk, you mean our kid?" Six said jokingly, only to get a light punch from her.

"Don't you dare start that shit with me." Cass states before giving a small sigh. "(Sigh) look, point is don't go losing your head. We will get her back."

"I know, just… (Sigh) Never mind." Six states as he loosen his grip. "Your right, just a little on edge."

"Course I'm right. Name one time I wasn't?" Cass remarks with a smug look on her face.

"From what Jaune told me, dealing with Crimson Caravan and the Van Graff's?" Six replied.

"Eh, two out of a hundred is still pretty small." Cass remarks as she pulls out a bottle of whisky from her back pocket. As she down the beverage, Six turns his attention back to the water. His loose fingers begin to tighten as he thinks about the hell he will be walking into.

After thirty minutes of rowing, they dropped off Boone, Raul, Jaune, Ren, Blake, Nora, and Pyrrha off on the coast. They all had on Legion Armor, and the girls and Raul put on a few face masks to help hide themselves. They all said their goodbyes before Six, Cass, ED-E and Yang continue to row their boat down the water. After a few minutes they arrived at the dock of the Fort. Their they were greeted coldly by the Legion soldiers. They took notice to the mark Six had an escorted them deeper into Fortification Hill, after they surrender all their weapons. It was horrifying, at the fort. It was just the tip of the iceberg compared to Arizona, but it still was horrifying. Slaves, carrying heavy packs of gear up the hill. Those who didn't comply with the legion were crucified up and down the hill. Men were training with machetes and fist on dummies, somethings they would bring out a disrespectful slave or un-honorable Legion soldier to 'practice on.' Worst yet was the way they eyed Yang and Cass. Yang was used to being eyed by the boys back in Beacon, but this. This felt more horrifying, then flattering.

As they walked towards Caesar's tent. Yang mutters under her breath. "Oh how, I wish I had Weiss's bust size."

As they just got to the tent a single Praetorium Guard came forward with a Legion Hound accompanying him. " _Prohibere,_ Only the Courier may enter to see the mighty Caesar."

"The hell he is! He got my sister." Yang argues, only for the Legion Hound to growl at her and getting a resentful stare from multiple Legion soldiers who heard her.

Six then put's his hand on her and shakes his head. "Yang, don't. Trust me, it's best not to fuck with the bull at this point."

Yang opens her mouth to argue back when Cass puts her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Six will handle it. Sides if they do try anything, it'll be a china shop in the bull."

"I don't think that's how it goes." Six remarks.

"Yeah no shit. But my point still stands, you'll fuck em up long before they could even try." Cass states.

"Fair enough." Six remarks before whispering the next line to Cass. "Go find the others. They should be getting our weapons."

Cass gives a nod and pulled Yang aside. Six then looked up to ED-E Who replied. "Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Don't worry. If anyone try's anything, I'll pop their eyes from their sockets with a high voltage whack.)_

Six gives a nod of approval to ED-E before it fly's away. Six then turns to the tent flaps. Giving a deep sigh, he enters the massive tent. Unarmed. Inside he was greeted by multiple Praetorium guards, all armed with Ballistic fist or Industrial hands. They all were accompanied by ravenous Legion mongrels, who eyed him like piece of cram on a silver platter. In the center of the tent was the man who leads the entire empire of the bull. His impunity and Imperialistic standings radiated from the old man. Adorn in a football jersey, Yao guai fur, held by all held up by a golden pin. He sat upon a throne made up fur's, carpets, red ribbons, and jagged hand-crafted spears. Six approached the throne, being watched by every single Praetorium guard. Eventually he was a few feet away when he stopped. The two measured each other before Caesar spoke.

"You're the courier who's caused so much trouble for my Legion, and yet you dare come before me." Caesar states with a furious tone. "Vulpes Inculta, the best of my frumentarii, is dead, because of her. I've spent months feeding the Omertas bribes, nursing their betrayal, and your bastard ruined all that. Weeks were spent convincing the Great Khans to join the Legion, but you've ruined all that. The Kings of Freeside are cooperating with the NCR now, which frees up soldiers to defend the dam. That garrison I placed at Nelson served a vital strategic function. Did you think that your son and his bitch, could wipe it out and I wouldn't find out? Do you have any idea how much effort it took to place a mole at McCarran who could plant that bomb on the monorail? The one your other bastard defused? They even disrupted a promising weapons trade with the Van Graff family. Drunk may I also add as well. Is it any wonder why my Legion has so little love for you, or your brats?"

"Well, when you put it like that. I guess that would explain the ferocity your assassin show, whenever we cross paths." Six states coldly.

"Then tell me this, Courier. Because I really want to know. I am feared, with good reason. But you, of all people. Dare to come here and stand before me, the mighty Caesar. What are you thinking?" Caesar asked.

"I was thinking you attacked the place I've been calling home for some time. You constantly sent assassin my way, and to top it off, took my kid. So yeah, I'm sure my reasons of coming here are very well known." Six states in an aggressive tone, causing the rest of the Praetorium guard to get into a defensive position. However, Caesar simply raise his hand up.

"What you say is true, however..." Caesar then snaps his fingers. In a few moments four more Praetorium guards appeared, dragging two people with burlap sacks on their heads. They were pushed to their knees before having their sacks removed. Revealing the first one to be Ruby, bruised, beaten, but alive and undefiled. The next one was Benny, who has been beaten and torcher ever since he arrived at the fort. The Praetorium guard then put a machete to their throats, before Caesar continued. "Should you continue to talk in such an aggressive manner, I will have them killed right before your eyes and lash their corpses to you when crucified."

Six turns to him with an angry glare, his fist clenched in an aggressive manner. If looks could kill, they're be a mushroom cloud appearing on this hill within the moment Six had looked at Caesar. After a few seconds Caesar lets out a small laugh.

"…Heh, Relax. I'm only fucking with you." Caesar said in a calming tone. "You do know why I wanted to meet your, right?"

Six only gave a simple shrug, before Caesar points to Benny. "A man nearly kills you, and So you track him across the breadth of the Mojave? You visit the Tops, and next thing you know; the head of the Chairmen is fleeing the strip like a whimpering little pup? You arrive on the Strip and waltz into the Lucky 38, late might I add, like someone left you a key under the doormat? Point being, when you set your mind to something, you get results. I like that."

Six simply shrugged of the compliments, all he wanted was to get Ruby back. Seeing that flattery isn't working, Caesar decided to get to the point. "The question is... are you ready to get started?"

"Just give back Ruby and maybe let me deal with Benny, then I'll be out of your hair." Six replies.

"No, you will do as I say, and then we will talk about you leaving here with your kid. Am I clear, or would you rather watch her being blinded by the Legate?" Caesar strictly states.

The Courier growls under his breath before agreeing. "Fine, what do you want."

Caesar gives a small smirk before nodding to the closest Praetorium guard. He walks away before returning with a velvet pillow. On the center of the pillow is the thing that made Six's skin crawl. A platinum chip. The Praetorium guard presented it to him before Caesar explains what he wants done.

Down the hill, at the west edge of camp, is an old building. It was here when the Fort was taken in 2277. Inside the building is a hatch, and inside that hatch are two steel doors that bear the sigil of the Lucky 38 casino. Now that same sigil is on the Platinum Chip Benny was carrying when we captured him. Isn't that interesting? Now that same sigil is on the Platinum Chip you were carrying. Isn't that interesting? Even more interesting, there's a slot about the same size as the Chip on the console that opens the hatch. So, you know what I think? I think the Platinum Chip opens those doors. Doors that can't be pried open, or drilled open, or blasted open. Because all that, I tried." Caesar explains as Six picks up the chip.

"Right, and you think there is something interesting down there?" Six asked as he inspects the coin.

"Benny's theory, if I understood it through all the screaming, was that Mr. House stashed some kind of ultimate weapon down there. A gigantic robot to stomp us all to death, who cares? Whatever it is, House built it, so I want it destroyed." Caesar explains.

"And you needed me to do it? Really? You couldn't get your Legion soldiers, or Benny to do it?" Six asked.

"Yes. But then I'd have to kill them, and I wouldn't trust Benny to lick my boots clean. No, this one falls to you." Caesar states before nodding to his Praetorium guards to escort Six to the weather station. "I want you to destroy whatever you find in there. And then I want you to come back here and tell me about it. So, go to the building and take this fucking Platinum Chip with you. My Legionaries will meet you there, with your weapons and equipment."

The guards then begin to escort Six out when Caesar changes his mind. "Oh, an talk to Benny on your way out. He knows I'm going to let you decide how he dies. Maybe you want to remind him. Or perhaps you want to say good bye to your little girl before you skip out on her. Either way, you will do as I tell you."

Six growled but he needed to check up on her. So with the few minutes he can spend, he goes over to Ruby and wrap his arms around her. "Oh god, you alright kid."

Ruby let's out a small tear of happiness before placing her chin on his shoulder. "Yeah, they kept me in a cage and fed me really bad bread."

"(Sigh) Least that's all they did." Six said as he lets go of her.

"Ah, how touching. I really do love the family reunion stick." Benny interrupts causing Six to glare at him. "Hey, I've been here for months, least I can pretend that you actually came all this way for me… Six."

Six didn't even gave a response, rather he got up and knocked Benny to the ground with a strong left hook. The Praetorium guard was just about to step in and stop the Courier when Caesar held up his hand. They then backed off as Six grabbed him by his collar.

"I would suggest you shut it, you motherless mole-rat fucker. I'm more then happy to leave you behind here where you will spend the rest of your day's wondering how you lost it all. But I will be satisfied seeing you choke on your own blood." Six said in a furious and spiteful tone.

"Ah, least (Cough) you care to think (Cough) about me." Benny remarks as he spits out blood and a chipped molar. Six then tossed him to the ground before turning back to Ruby.

"Ruby, just hang in here for a little bit. I'll get you out of here soon. I promise." Six said before hugging her. He then whispers into her ear. "A few of your friends are here, just waiting for me to free you."

Ruby gives a silent nod, and then the Praetorium guard broke the two apart. Six was escorted out of the tent, towards the weather station. As he was being escorted, he noticed Jaune and Raul caring a few weapons to Yang and Cass. Blake was climbing the top of the tent, and there was a reflecting lenses coming from the south cliffside. 'Things were going to plan' Six though to himself as he enters the weather station.

 **Half an hours later**

Ruby waited patiently for Six. She was a little terrified about the idea that something bad had happened down below. As she waits, the entire camp begins to shake unnaturally. It was like an earthquake just hit the camp.

"Huh, wondered what he did." Benny remarks as he struggles to get back up on knees.

Ruby gave a confused look at Benny. Before she could even ask, Six walks in, unarmed. She expected him to be annoyed or even relieved that he will be able to bring her back across the Colorado. However, what she saw on his face was beyond anger. It was like that movie she saw when she was a kid. The one about a retired hitman who lost his wife and watched his dog die by a few punks who stole his car afterword's. He approached Caesar who also could tell he was absolutely livid. As the two stares at each other, Caesar spoke up.

"I felt the ground shake a while ago. I'll take that as a sign you got the job done?" Caesar asked.

"…Halfway, but I fully intent on finishing it once I'm back." Six responds coldly.

"Ah, I see. Very good Courier. There are rewards for doing as I command. Today, your reward is vengeance. You get to decide how Benny dies." Caesar said with a nervous smirk.

"Ruby, I honestly don't give a shit about Benny. All I want is Ruby." Six said in an aggressive tone.

"No, you want her back. You are going to have to do more then just kill House. She and the other children caused me more harm then the NCR Rangers could do in the four long years I have waited. You take what reward you can get and nothing else, do you understand?" Caesar said demandingly. Six begrudgingly obeyed. With a heavy sigh, he asked.

"Very well. How do you want him to die?" Six asked with a resentful glare.

"How he dies is of no consequence to me. Just that he does so." Caesar answers. Six remained quiet before saying his answered.

"Then I demand that I kill Benny with his own gun. Seems fitting, since I wouldn't be here without." Six states.

Caesar couldn't help but smirk at the idea of poetic justice. Giving a nod to one his Praetorium guards, they delivered a fancy looking 9mm pistol to Six. Ruby managed to get a good look at it, for a simple 9mm handgun, it was certainly beautiful. Platinum and engraved. Ivory handle with a saintly looking woman painted on. It was truly beautiful, and sad. How such a beautiful weapon led to this moment. Six loads the clip into Maria, before walking over to Benny. He stares him down before pistol wipping Benny.

"Six Don't!" Ruby shouts out, only to be shoved back to the ground and a machete put to her throat.

"Shut it, girl!' The Praetorium guard snaps. Ruby could do nothing but watch as Six beats Benny around with his own pistol. After a few more swings he grabbed Benny by the collar and jabbed the barrel of the gun into Benny's neck.

"You Know what you are Benny?" Six asked as he pulled back the hammer of Maria.

"(Painful coughs.) Oh gee. Let me guess. A shithead? An asshole? A dickless bastard? A Slimy son-of-a-bitch?" Benny asked sarcastically before coughing up more blood. "Or which one of your oh-so-creative insults you can think of in that hollow head of yours?"

"Nah, you are simply just, a Fink." Six replies as he pushes Benny to the ground with Maria still pointed at his head. Benny's face went wide as he opens his mouth to snap at him. Yet he couldn't even say the words he was looking for.

"Oh, you… bastard." Benny states.

"Heh, likely. But unlike you…" Six then pauses before pulling the trigger, only for a sudden click to be heard. "I ain't a Fink."

Ruby and Benny looked at Six with shock and surprise. For a moment there, they had honestly though he was going to kill Benny. Six then opens up his other hand to show that all the bullets in Maria were in hand. To which he dropped them to the ground unceremoniously.

"Heh, heh. (Cough, Cough) Guess you aren't after all." Benny said as he noticed someone new was sneaking behind the Praetorium guards. "Right, so this beating was what, all part of the plan?"

"Nah, just needed to vent on you before I get this shindig started." Six answers.

"Ah, guess well happy to help." Benny remarks.

As the two were talking Caesar begin to grow impatient, and slams his fist against the throne. "What is the meaning of this Courier?! Either kill him now, or I'll have my Praetorium guards lashed to a cross up."

"Ah, well. I know how much your time means to you Caesar. So let me tell you what I will do in your own language for simplicity." Six said as he turns around. " _letum tyranno Caesare meo_."

And with those words, Caesar's eyes go wide. He opened his mouth, to shout for his Praetorium guards to come to his aid, however two just fell, with first having his throat slit, and the other turning around to be stabbed through the neck. As the two fell, Blake walks forward and takes a combative stance before pulling a gun out of Six's tribal satchel. As the Guards rush to her, Blake quickly tossed Six his 357. Revolver to him. It was loaded with a hand crafted JFP rounds, so when it landed in his hands he quickly spin it on the nearest Praetorium guard. The bullet pierced through his armor like cardboard. He then fired three more times before turning the fifth round on Caesar himself. The bullet rips through his clothes, and pierced the left side of his heart. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood. While Blake handled the final two Praetorium guards, Six walks over to the dying Caesar. As he looks up deliriously, Six cocks the hammer.

" _Ultima verba quis, tyranne_?" Six asked.

" _Ego autem videbo vos ... in Leti Tartara caeruleosque tabellarium._ " Caesar replies before Six blew out his eye.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Six said before turning to Ruby.

"Oh, Monty almighty, Ruby are you ok?" Blake asked as she cuts her free.

"Yeah I am… hey Six, when did you speak Latin?" Ruby asked as she message her wrist.

"Another, time. Right now we need to leave." Six states as Blake hands him his bag. He then pulls out of it, her clothes, wrapped in twine. Ruby quickly placed the clothes on, meanwhile Benny chimes in.

"Hey! What about me?" Benny called out.

Six turns to him before pulling out a combat knife from his bag. He then walks over to Benny before placing it to his throat. "You, I do not want to see you ever again."

"That makes the two of us." Benny remarks.

"Now, normally I would slit your throat and be done with this. But, the only reason why I don't scalp you instead, is simply because of time. And She's here." Six said as he points the knife to Ruby. "So, I'm going to cut you free, where you can go anywhere but Vegas. As of right now, you owe your life to a sixteen-year-old kid. You get me?"

"Yeah, crystal." Benny replies, to which Six cuts him free. Now free, Benny gives a lazy two finger salute before running out the tent flaps. Just as he does, explosions can be heard throughout the fort.

"Right, we need to leave." Six said as he turns to see that Ruby was now dressed in her vault suit outfit.

"What was that?' Ruby asked, as more explosions went off.

Six hands her weathered 10mm pistol and simply said. "That will be our diversion."

The three then quickly left the tent. Turns out while Six was down below the fort in the weather station, the rest were setting up their window of opportunity. Noir and Ren, set a few dozen firebombs, cap-mines, and even C-4 packs all over Fortification. Raul, went and hid among the slaves. Disguising his looks and weapons with a simple poncho and hat. Boone and Pyrrha went up on the ledge and waited with rifles armed with .308 AP rounds. Once the gun shots rang out from Caesar's tent, the Legion came running, into the trap. The few who got to the front tent died first. Cass, Yang, and ED-E got their weapons back thanks to Jaune, he shortly joined in the defense of the tent as more soldiers came running. As it dragged on, Nora and Ren activated their trap and blew a dozen to kingdom come. Raul sets of the second distraction which was to free the slaves. The Legion soldiers guarding them didn't even notice an old vaquero till he flipped the poncho. He quickly freed the slaves and told them to run to the boats while the Legion was distracted. Those who weren't broken or more fearful for their families ran. The rest stayed behind. The third and final distraction was Boone and Pyrrha, they took pot shots at Legion Veterans. A tactic that proved decisive at the battle of Boulder city, and was still effective now. Six, Blake, and Ruby quickly ran out of the tent to see the brutal combat that was going on. After Yang had punch a man head off, she turns to see Ruby was fine.

"RUBY!" Yang shouts as she hugs her baby sister. "Are you alright!? Please tell me they didn't do anything to you!"

"Yang she's fine!" Six shouts as he duel wields the magnum and the 357. Revolver. "Right now, we need to go!"

Yang nods before letting Ruby go. The nine then fight their way down the hill, towards the rafts where Boone, Pyrrha, and Raul would be waiting for them. In the midst of the chaos however, they had failed to notice someone was watching from afar. They had just made it to the bottom when the draw bridge was raised. As it raised, they couldn't help but hear the foot steps of a giant march towards them.

"Very impressive. A flock of children and a handful of _et senioribus pergemus_ proved more decisive against the Legions best." A cold unmerciful tone states as a tall figure emerges. "Now, let us see if you can fight against me."

There standing before the nine was a monster of a man. Decked in golden armor. Though it looked gold it was actually steel. It was clear by the way the man moved that there was no supports. It was like wearing power armor without the assistance of the inners to help move. This only made him more horrifying to see. Along with the thought of how he managed to carry heavy armor, he also carried a rather large sword. It was made from the back bumper of a car, flattened on one side, and smoothed out on the other. It was so large that even Lily would have trouble carrying it. His mask was the last thing that sent chills down the nine's spine. More so for Ruby.

It was of a bearded man, wearing a centurion helm. Red and black fur stick out of the side, two horns as well. On the top was a bladed slant that was ever so sharp as his Blade. It looked exactly like the helm Ruby dreamt about. It was then that she knew who this man was. It was him, The Monster of the East, Terror of the East, the Butcher of the Hidebarks. Legate Lanius.

 **Greetings and salutations readers, It is me, Weiss Schnee speaking from the Old Mormon Fort. Wombag1786 is still in a penitentiary at the moment. So with his one phone call he stupidly he asked me to read this weeks questions. (Sigh) Dolt. Maybe that Lawyer will actually get him on peril before he gets shank.**

 **Regardless let's answer some questions and comments.**

 **Sent by RedRat8: Well, I have to agree with you. It seems like lazy writing at first till you remember that Mr. House is cold and calculating. I won't say anything else but you will get the full story in the next chapter.**

 **I agree with you on that, however it seems she knew not to tempt fate by standing behind with Boone.**

 **Yes Benny has been alive for some time now. One must wonder what he has seen and done while waiting for the Courier to come.**

 **Most sincere gratitude RedRat8**

 **Sent by Helljumper206: Hmm, clever. I think Wombag would have loved that saying. Shame he isn't here to hear it.**

 **Most sincere gratitude Helljumper206**

 **Sent by Revan4221: Yes he was indeed swatted, or the Fanfiction version of it. Now as for the ship between me and Ruby. Well, simply put it he is exploring some avenues in the shipping community. Last finished story was a Knightshade story, (Jaune X Blake) the one before that was the Bumble bee Ship, And his new story he's working on will be a love tringle between Yang who has Amnesia, Blake who had her tongue ripped out, and Jaune who had his right leg crippled to the point he needs a cane. This love triangle will end with Jaune going with a Lancaster ship (Ruby X Jaune). For information on that I would suggest Reading "Project RWBY Noir" for more information on that.**

 **Now, onto your love of Mr. House. Wombag has actually had this conversation before. He even wrote down on a parchment about why he chose a certain ending over the others. Eh hem, to quote him on this. "Fallout New Vegas Endings is not clear cut or easy to chose. It ask the question, if you had to chose one out of four piss poor choices, which choice would you pick? Each choice is bad no matter how one can spin it." Along with that quote he even gives an example of what he means.**

 **"NCR Ending, Pro: Uses a system that actually works and has a practical solution to solving problems of the wasteland. Con: They are corrupt, over expanded, and are not well balance in power. They can prove to do worse before the good kicks in. Plus there is those god damn taxes."**

 **"Legion Ending, Pro: Because of their use of fear and solid stuctures they can protect more people and caravans then any other group in game. Without Political corruption they can grow and expand at a normal rate. Con: Rape, murder, and enslavement. No way around that."**

 **"Mr. House ending, Pro: He foresaw the end of the world, he has written the plans for rebuilding society which will transform the human race from squabbling savages into civilized men and women. He even made plans to colonize the moon. Con: The system only works when he is in power and you do exactly as he said. Deviance from his method will lead to either your exposition or deletion from his civilization. In short he is Caesar without the collars."**

 **"Yes man/Wild card ending, Pro: You will wipe the slate clean, no NCR, No House, No Legion. You can work on setting up your own governance and own city. You will build a new country with your own flag beneath it. Con: As General Oliver puts it, "You think you can build a nation, carve roads, protect caravan traders? Building a nation isn't like chowing down on a Fancy lad Snack cakes!" He's right, do you have that will and diligence to do something like that? No, the Courier builds nations, he doesn't rule them."**

 **So with that said, it isn't a choice that one can pick simply because one likes them, rather it's a choice you must really think heavily on. So with that said Wombag's choice in this story is actually different compared to the choice he likes best in game. He respects your choice for picking Mr. House, but who will control New Vegas will be kept a secret till the end of the story.**

 **Most sincere gratitude Revan4221**

 **Sent by Combien117: British, most likely Comedians as well.**

 **Nobody ever does.**

 **Don't worry, FEV Grim sent one.**

 **Yes, besides. Age of consent in the USA is 16-18 depending on the state. In the UK is 16, Australia depending on where is 16-17. And in Japan it's 14. Nevada has an age sixteen consent so he should be in the clear.**

 **Most sincere gratitude Combine117**

 **Sent by Imperial warlord: And Thank you kindly.**

 **Most sincere gratitude Imperial Warlord.**

 **Sent by FEV Grim: Yes please send one soon. Yes though I wouldn't use such vulgar language.**

 **Most sincere gratitude FEV Grim**

 **Sent by thewittwhy: Yes, though Caesar is over fifty, so I would rather not touch his shrivel and possible saggy male organism. Personally, I think I would do something Wombag describes as "Playing in the sandbox" With** **Myrtenaster** **. (*Context, Playing in the sandbox is a pornography video in the same category as Two girls one cup. However instead of using a cup, it involves an erect shaft, a nail, and carful aim not to puncture anything when hammering it down the dick hole.)**

 **Most sincere gratitude thewttywhy**

 **Sent by Zealot24: So it seem. Funny thing, Wombag wears glasses but always says he won't need them next year. I inquired why, to which he replies. "Cause I'll be able to see 20/20"**

 **Most sincere gratitude Zealot24**

 **Sent by Carre: 1. Your most certainly welcome.**

 **2A. Oh no it wasn't you. It was a different Guest. If it helps the age of consent is sixteen in Nevada. (Swedish law states that the age of consent is 15, English age is 16-17, and Japan… is 14.)**

 **2B. Please don't, Wombag just simply had us under the sheets in small underwear and also had us sign a contract. Though it was possible the weirdest I experienced while working in Wombags employment, it is something tamed compare to what the internet draws of me.**

 **3\. Yes, he even was crucified as well.**

 **4\. Thanks. I will tell him your approval for the story.**

 **Most sincere gratitude Carre**

 **Sent by Guest 9-30-19: Yes, I believe she has done so, without the need of a mechanical saw. However, I don't think it would have helped near the end.**

 **Most sincere gratitude Guest 9-30-19**

 **Now with questions and comments done, I would like to inquire everyone's support with this story by Favoriting and Following it's progress while leaving a comment or question down below. That is all for now, this is Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust company, Daughter of… *Ring, Ring!**

 ***Before Weiss could finish, an old phone rings. She grumbles on how it ruined the ending and picks it up.**

 **"Yes, this is… HE DID WHAT! Oh, Monty almighty, no Survivors? Strangled the Warden with his own Hawaiian Shirt? Killed twenty guards with a spoon? How is that even… Spork Spoon, what's the difference? It's still hard to even imagine killing a man with it. Well… oh… huh I guess when you put it like that it makes sense. Wait no, just tell me what happened afterword's? …Oh… well where the hell could he be?" Weiss asked as the screen pulls down to show a burning prison.**

 **Meanwhile in the capital wasteland**

 **Play "Black Bandana" by Finding Folt**

 **The evil on your mind...  
It pays you back in kind  
I am the judge, you've crossed the line**

 ** _Out in the wasteland, a prison is set ablaze. Guards and prisoners groaned in agony as medics ran throughout the prison. The warden is dead, multiple convicts and guards were as well. The rest were mutilated or battered. The scene then pulls over to a broken concrete wall._**

 **Black bandana  
My black bandana  
Means I'm coming after you**

 ** _The scene pulls to a rundown Highway, Interstate 66. A small Radroach crawls over the old road, looking for it's next meal. As it crawls along the road, it didn't notice the old car driving down the interstate until it was too late._**

 **And though you run a mile  
My boot will bring the trial  
Your on the land  
up here I am  
You fled the iron house  
But I'm the eagle  
and you're the mouse  
Look to the sky  
and say goodbye**

 ** _It was crushed under the wheels of the ancient machine. The view pulls up to reveal Wombag sitting in the driver seat. He was wearing a prisoner jumpsuit, with the top wrapped around his waist, exposing a decaying white undershirt, slathered in blood. He did have a Navy-Blue Hawaiian shirt with Yellow sunflowers._**

 **Black bandana,  
my black bandana  
Black bandana,  
my black bandana...**

 ** _As he drove down the Interstate, he reaches over to the glove box. Opening it up he found a Rotting Fisherman hat, a pair of shades, and a cigarette still in a wooden cigarette holder. Reaching in he pulls out the Cigarette holder, shades and hat. Reaching into the Hawaiian shirt, he pulls out a lighter._**

 **Means I'm coming after you...  
Your dirty tricks learned in the yard  
Don't you take you very far  
I guess it's fate It's now too late!  
Black bandana, my black bandana  
I am wearing it just for you!  
The evil on your mind...  
Forfeits you back in kind**

 ** _Lighting the cigarette Wombag takes a drag before exhaling the smoke. Taking it in his left hand he places his hand on the side of the car, revealing that he still has his cuffs on, on the other end was a severed FBI hand, still caught on the other side. After a few moments he put the cigarette holder beck into his mouth before passing by a sign._**

 **I am the judge, you've crossed the line  
The animal kicks your heels new hills?  
And skewer their densest feels?  
Look to the sky and say goodbye...**

 **The sign was written in blood over Interstate 81 said. "NEW VAGUS, 81 Thousand miles!"**


	50. Gotta walk away

**Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here. So, before we begin the first part of the Lonesome Road DLC, I want to give a shoutout to FEV Grim. Recently he has released a story called "RWBY Reacts to ROSG" In which team RWBY and JNPR are pulled from the end of season two, to watch a film adaptation of the Rose Over a Shall Grave. I Found the first chapter to be quite humorous, and I am also eager to see them react to CH 4 "A Lone-Knight in a Bar-fight" Ch 8 "Rumble in Boulder City" Ch 10 "Hail to the king" All the into' s to each DLC, and of course who could forgot the infamous chapter 26, "Church Bells May Ring" So please, help FEV Grim by Fav, Fol, and leaving a comment as well. I might even leave a few directors commentary on a few chapters.**

 **In any case, onto the story.**

 **I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **At the Old Mormon fort, unknown amount of time later.**

 _ **3rd POV**_

Ruby's eyes were closed shut. As she slept, her head would twitch every few moments. In her head she can hear her friends and sisters screams. The sound of gun fire, and Monty almighty, the horrifying swish of that monstrous sword. Her head begins to twitch rapidly as flashes of the fort appear before her. Moments involved, Jaune's hose being cut, spraying the nitrogen fuel over his right side of his body. Then it changed to Nora swinging her hammer, only for the Legate to grab her and deliver a head-butt her so hard that it sent her crashing through the wall. The Final flash was of Yang, racing in. Imbued with hatred for the man who had just stabbed Blake she raced forward. However the Leggat was to quick, and he side stepped her before his massive blade fell upon her arm. Before the blade could even make contact, Ruby wakes up screaming and in a cold sweat. After taking a few heavy breaths she realized that she was in a tent. How she got here was a mystery, but as she looks around she felt a sudden spike of pain across her face. Placing her fingers to it she realized their was bandages wrapped around her face. Not a lot of them, just enough to cover the bridge. She looked around for a few moments till she found a small mirror. Looking down, she see's that she had her undergarments on, but also a few bandages as well. Stiff with dried blood. She once more tried to touch it, only to sting with pain every time. As she was about to do so again, a voice chimes out to her.

"RUBY!" Weiss shouts as she hobbles inside. She was wearing her scientist scrubs, except that the top was open just enough to reveal bandages underneath.

"Weiss?" Ruby rasped out in a confused tone.

Oh, Monty above. Thank Oum your alive." Weiss said as she wrapped her arms around Ruby. "I was so worried."

"Weiss, what are you… talking about?" Ruby asked again in a raspy tone.

"Sniff, didn't you know? Six carried you here. After the attack on the fort." Weiss explains as she continued to hug Ruby.

As Weiss held Ruby, she cried a few tears more tears. Ruby wondered what she was talking about, till she remembered what had happened. How the Legate tore them apart, and the last thing she remember was the tip of his blade being put to her face.

"Weiss… where's Yang?" Ruby asked as Weiss breaks away from her.

"Right here." Yang answers before Weiss could even speak.

Ruby looks to the door to see, Blake and Yang by the door. Ruby gasped at the sight. Yang right arm… it was in a cast. Blake had her braw on instead of the old flannel. Wrapped around her stomach and head was a few bandages. Ruby remembers how she was impaled through the chest, and tossed aside like a chewed apple. Ruby begin to cry a few tears when Yang came over to hug her. As Ruby cried in her sisters arms, a thought came into her mind.

"Sniff, Yang. (Sob) Where's Jaune, sniff, Nora, (Sob) Ren, sniff Pyrrha, (Sob) Cass, (Sniff) Six?" Ruby asked as she tried to stifle the tears of joy.

Yang pulls back and looked at Weiss and Blake with a grim uncertain look. After a few moments Yang spoke up in a hesitant tone. "Jaune's… ok. I mean he has a sick new scar over his chest, but other then that he's fine."

"Nora unfortunately lost an eye." Weiss explains in a sad tone. "Horn scratched it, from I was told."

"And Ren's leg is broken after that… monster, stepped down on his leg." Blake added. "Cass thankfully only has a mild concussion."

"And Six?" Ruby asked, trying to get an answer from the rest of her team.

"… He… (Sigh) I don't know." Weiss said as she held her head down. "Once he, Cassady, and Raul brought you guys back he stormed off with ED-E. I haven't seen him for a few days now."

This shocked Ruby, she opens her mouth to say something when a sudden an unexpected blare went off.

 **"If this statement is being broadcast, I am deceased. Please approach a Securitron and take one of the printed obituaries. I, Robert Edwin House, am deceased. Please approach a Securitron and take one of the printed obituaries. If this statement is being broadcast, I am deceased. Please approach a Securitron and take one of the printed obituaries. I, Robert Edwin House, am deceased. Please approach a Securitron and take one of the printed obituaries. If this statement is being broadcast, I am deceased. Please approach a Securitron and take one of the printed obituaries. I, Robert Edwin House, am deceased. Please approach a Securitron and take one of the printed obituaries. If this statement is being broadcast, I am deceased. Please approach a Securitron and take one of the printed obituaries. I, Robert Edwin House, am deceased. Please approach a Securitron and take one of the printed obituaries."**

The announcement stopped and Ruby looked completely stunned. Mr. House, dead? Actually dead. It seemed nigh improbable that could actually be the case. Looking at her team, Yang and Blake were also giving the same confused look. Weiss was the only one who seemed unphased by this.

"Weiss… what was that?" Yang asked in a serious tone.

"Oh, that. After Six left, that started an hour after his Six's departure. It played on for a few hours every day now. Starting to get annoying now." Weiss said as she tried to down play it. Everyone looked at her with an annoyed look. After a few moments Ruby got out of bed and got dressed.

 **One Hour later**

Weiss forgot to mention the part about how the front doors was locked. No wonder why anyone could enter to shut off that Narcissistic broadcast. Yang might have difficulty entering since the NCR failed to enter the building using the C-4 Master key. However the moment Ruby took a step forward, her Pip-Boy went off. The doors opened wide, just for her. This left an uneasy feeling for the four. As they enter, they found the power was severely cut. Only a dim light aloud them to see the carnage of the first floor. Multiple Securitrons, destroyed. Gunshots and laser blast had broken their screens, chewed through their armor, or even thrashed the armor. This left more questions then answers. They entered the Elevator and begin their ascension to penthouse. As they slowly rose through the levels, Ruby received a message. Quickly looking at it, she was disappointed to fine that it was House's obituaries. Seeing how slow the Elevator was moving the girls crowded around Ruby to read it.

" _Robert Edwin House, 261, President, CEO, and sole proprietor of the New Vegas Strip, industrialist and technologist, founder, President, and CEO of the multi-billion-dollar pre-War robotics and software corporation, RobCo Industries, has died._

 _Generally recognized by Mr. House to be mankind's only hope of long-term survival, Mr. House's passing may well sound a death knell for the entire human race._

 _Lost forever is his bounty of knowledge concerning human longevity, the depth and breadth of which could, as he was apt to say, "fill several text books". He was not exaggerating. Though he did not achieve his goal of functional immortality, let us not forget that he died at the age of 261. How many people do that? I mean, come on._

 _Also lost forever are House's singular personality, force of will, vision, and leadership ability. The probability of an equally capable figure emerging from the current human population to lead mankind to a future of equivalent quality is less than 0.000112% by objective measures too complex to detail in this obituary._

 _Personality and force of will: Born June 25th, 2020, House was orphaned at an early age when his parents died in a freak accident (auto gyro, lightning). Though cheated of his inheritance, House attended the prestigious Institute in Massachusetts and founded RobCo Industries on his 22nd birthday. Within five years, it was one of the most profitable corporations on Earth._

 _Vision: By 2065, House was certain that an atomic war would soon devastate the planet. At great personal expense, he developed technologies to ensure the structural integrity of the city of Las Vegas (as it was known at the time). On the day of the great war, 77 atomic warheads targeted the city. Mr. House defeated them all. Talk about vision!_

 _Leadership: Mr. House survived the war, of course, and would later recruit the Three Families, negotiate the Treaty of New Vegas, and rebuild the Vegas Strip. While these achievements yielded many immediate benefits, they were all part of House's master plan to re-ignite mankind's quest for technological advancement, a plan without which the human race has nowhere to go, and nowhere to turn._

 _/ Will revise and finish this up later. Have set the age at death to update automatically. Obit makes salient points but "pearls before swine," of course. Let's hope the ingrates never have cause to read it. Who knows how many of them are even literate!"_

"Wow… this guy is way into himself." Yang remarks.

"I have never met anyone so self-centered before." Weiss said in equal disgust.

"What about your father?" Blake added.

"…Fair point. I haven't met anyone on this planet as self centered as House." Weiss said with a nod.

As Blake nods her head, Ruby couldn't help but think that Six may have done this. After a few moments the elevator comes to a shut and the doors open. On the other side was room filled with robots. Smashed to pieces. Unlike downstairs, the Penthouse had more of a natural lighting. Making it easier to see what Six and ED-E had done. As they move through the Penthouse, Ruby spots something, the big screen that Mr. House appeared to her had the phrase. _'Connection Lost…_ '. At the side of the massive computer was ED-E, and a barely functioning Securitron.

"Monty, almighty. ED-E?" Weiss asked as she approached the downed Enclave robot. It seems that the robot was simply turned off. Thankfully. As Ruby and Weiss looked over the old Eye-Bot, Yang speaks up in a concern tone.

"Oum. What, happened here?" Yang finally said as she looked around at the carnage.

"… I can… Answer… that." A croaked voice chirps out. The girls looked down to see that despite the screen being heavily cracked, the Securitron still had power. A small cartoon cowboy appeared on the screen.

Ruby almost instantly recognized the robot, called out its name in horror. "Victor! Monty almighty what happened to you!"

"Heh, well… the Courier found out. Gone… and, cut my… lines… mind… uploading me… somewhere… else… if, it ain't… no trouble?" Victor said through the static lines while struggling to remove a power core from his broken body.

Ruby had no idea what he wanted her to do, but Weiss did. Quickly removing the core, she then jerry-rigged it to the screen. After pressing a few buttons, the screen opens with a cartoon robot on it.

"Phew, thanks for the hand, Ms. Schnee. It was getting difficult for me not to trade my spurs for wings." Victor said in relieved sounding tone.

"Hey, Vic. Glad you're alright buddy, but just one quick question. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Yang blared out.

"Ah… well, can't say you four going to like this answer. But after the fort, o'l Six dropped by. Though he wasn't here to talk pleasantries, more to say hi. With the end of a smoking shotgun." Victor explains.

"Wait, so Six did all this?" Blake asked as she pointed to the carnage Six had left behind.

"Yep, thought to be honest. I don't blame him. After learning what House has done, he blew a fuse." Victor explains.

"What, are you talking about? What did Mr. House do to cause Six to go on a rampage?" Weiss asked.

"… (Sigh) Well, now that I am free to think for myself. I can say, that he has betrayed and deceive you all." Victor explains.

"How so?" Blake asked with a confused tone and a raised brow.

"Well, for starters. Mr. House knew about your world. From the very beginning, when Ms. Rose here allowed me access to her scroll. Once he found he began to formulate a plan on opening a gateway to your hometown. Once their he would have opened the gates of hell and rebuilt the world from scratch." Victor explains as multiple plans appeared on the side screens, showing the detail plans for concurring Vale.

"Wha… why would House do that?" Yang asked complete shocked by this.

"Well, that's actually pretty easy to understand. This planet done gone shot itself in the foot. So, the idea that theirs a world without radiation, fertile lands, clean water. It would have been the perfect place to build a new newer Vegas. Only problem was the locals, which would have been dealt with easily." Victor explains.

"Easily? No way. The Huntsman of Beacon wouldn't be defeated so easily." Weiss said in a doubtful tone.

"Mr. House took the Huntsman of Beacon in consideration. They would be the first target. He noticed how that fancy Aura of yours can protect you from physical damage easily. However, laser weapons do a little better then conventional bombs and bullets. But that two pales in comparison to radiation." Victor explains before another screen shows a human body outline with extra padding. It then had bullets fired at it, the bullets bounced off like rubber. It then had a laser shot at it, the layer managed to protect the body, but was severely burn. Finally it was wacked with a stick with radioactive atoms circling around it. The radiation cuts through the layer and hits the body.

"So, he would what? Have people beat everyone on Beacon with sticks?" Yang asked with a brow raised. "Cause that sounds dumb."

"He had a different stick in mind, though it isn't a real stick. More like a log, a real fat man if you will." Victor explains. Weiss was the only one to get it. Beacon didn't have any air defenses, why would they? And even if they destroy the nuke, the blast and fallout would surly kill them.

"Wait, wouldn't vales own miltary stop them House even if he nuked Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, they would prove a challenge since nuking them would undo any plans of inhabiting Vale. Though as always, Mr. House 'though' of an idea ever since little Nora accidently uncovered the Omerta's plans to attack the NCR's Embassy with chemicals. I doubt the VM would have been prepared for chlorine gas." Victor explains. "Survivors would have been taken down by Mk2 Securitrons. Course for that to happen Mr. House would have needed that Chip."

"And let me guess, Six gave him that." Yang said as her fist tightened.

"Actually, that is the only thing that wasn't completed. In fact, our mutual friend here went and destroyed the gismos that would have upgraded the Securitron's. He then came back here and made sure that House couldn't play his game no more." Victor corrected.

"Wait, he did what?" Ruby spoke up for the first time since the conversation begin.

"Yep, Mr. House is truly gone now. That Courier delivered Mr. House's favorit nine iron to his head. I believe I have footage of it, but it will take me a while to pull it up." Victor explains.

"Well, why didn't he tell us?" Blake asked.

Yeah! I mean I found the idea that only Ruby and Six gets to meet him creepy, but how come he didn't ask the rest of us to come with?" Yang added.

"Because he was listening to us." Ruby answers before Victor could. The rest of her team turned to look at her as she raised up her Pip-Boy. "These Pip-Boy's. House can tap into them and listen to what we are saying."

"She's correct. Mr. House was listening to every conversation you and Six had." Victor stated.

This shocked the three girls. They were being spied on by Mr. House and they didn't even knew it. Blake then turns to Ruby and ask. "Ruby? How long have you known that House was spying on us?"

"…When I first met him. Right after finding Weiss." Ruby answered in a sadden tone.

"And you didn't think about removing the device to tell us?" Weiss asked in an agitated tone.

"He has eyes and ears everywhere. I couldn't risk telling you guys." Ruby answers with a sadden look.

"Now, don't be so hard on Ms. Rose. If Mr. House were to find out that she spilled the beans, he would have killed you all. He made that threat very clear the moment she stepped into the Lucky 38." Victor explains.

Weiss understood why Ruby would do such a thing, but she still felt disgusted by what her partner did. She couldn't even look her in the eye. As Ruby silently mopped by her lonesome self, Blake suddenly thought of something.

"If, Mr. House was listening to our conversation. Was he also tracking their movement?" Blake asked.

"Right on the silver dollar Ms. Belladonna. He tracked Ms. Rose and her friend Six's movement the moment they had their Pip-Boy's." Victor answers.

"So, can we track Six down? I got a few questions I want to ask him." Yang states as she cracks her left fingers with her thumb.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't seem likely. Mr. House did more then tracking and peeping." Victor answers.

"What? What else could he have done?" Weiss asked wanting to know more.

"Well, he had a real heart on for seeing him retrieve that Platinum chip. So much so that he programed his Pip-Boy to reroute his messages. I'd appreciate the irony more if it were under different circumstances." Victor explains with a small chuckle before getting back on track. "In any case, it seems that he gone and fixed everything before smashing the only device that can track a Pip-Boy."

"Ugh, great. Well what about ED-E. Did House deactivate him or something?" Weiss asked.

"Nah, the moment he fixed the Pip-Boy the thing stopped ticking. I don't recon why?" Victor said before his face begins to glitch. "Listen ladies. I'm still tuckered as a Jackrabbit with his Mrs.'s. Mind if I power down for now?"

"Um, sure. But show us the video as soon as you can." Blake states.

"Will do. See you all when the moon finished chasing it's tail." Victor said before powering down. The screen then returns to it's normal ' _Connection Lost…_ ' screen. After a few seconds Weiss pulls out a cigarette and match.

"Weiss, I thought you were going to quit those death sticks." Yang scolded.

"As of right now Yang. This seems like the most appropriate time. Especially now that I know." Weiss remarked as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"House is dead. The Legate just arrived. Six is missing. How is this an appropriate time?" Blake remarks.

"Cause I now know who Six is." Weiss coldly remarks before taking a drag. After exhaling she then continued. "He's a Frumentary. Legion spy. That makes the most sense."

"Weiss, that's crazy." Ruby spoke up only to be shot down by a cold stare from Weiss.

"She's right. That is crazy. Six could never be one of those assholes." Yang said in her sisters defense.

"Actually. It's not a bad theory." Blake said agreeingly.

"What! Oh come on Blake. Really?" Yang asked feeling slightly betrayed.

"No, listen Yang. When I was in Utah. I learned some things from a man named Joshua Gram. He was Caesars right hand man till his ultimate betrayal at the battle of Hover Dam four years back. He said that most of the legion spy's went under the allies of Couriers. Even stated that the Frumentary who discovered the Dam was a Courier." Blake explains.

"Alright, just because most Mailman are secretly Roman rapist slavers doesn't mean Six is." Yang said aloud. Though she had to admit, if that was true then it would explain why the mailman always looked at her strangely. She just thought that someone didn't let enjoy their birthdays.

"Look, I also have a Holotape proving that Six is a Frumentary." Weiss states as she pulls out a Holotape form her pocket.

"That doesn't prove anything." Ruby chimes in only to be hushed down by the others.

"Weiss, I already heard that tape. How a guy wanted to talk to the Think Tank and get answers for something." Yang states as she crossed her arms.

"No, not that tape. That tape was part one. This is part two of the tape." Weiss explains as she walked over to a terminal and uploaded the tape. The two listen to the tape, while Ruby tried to convince Weiss that Six isn't a Frumentary.

 _"… didn't think you'd make it back." Christine remarks._

 _"Almost didn't. Got my answers. Your Elijah, he met the Gods in this place, did a good job of making them question the way of things." The man remarks._

 _"Do you know where he went?" Christine asked._

 _"He's gone to the Sierra Madre. That's a special kind of hell. He won't come back. Someone smarter, tougher's going to kill him. If the Madre doesn't." The man states_

 _"I have to go after him." Christine said in a determined and vengeful tone._

 _"Not going to talk you out of it. Know what it means to track someone you share history with. Got a meeting of my own." The man states in an understanding tone._

 _"That Courier?" Christine asked._

 _"Get him to come to me. Got a message for him, like the message he had for me. Make them walk the road west, straight and true, sink their feet in Old World ash. Let storms tear at him. See the Divide. See what Happened." The Man explains._

 _"The Divide? There's nothing there." Christine states in a confused tone._

 _"Nothing there? Like the Big Empty? The Sierra Madre? No, the Old World sleeps there, sure as the flag I carry. The Courier knows the way. And at the Divide, He and I… there, we'll have an ending to things." The Man states as the recording comes to an end_

The tape comes to an end, leaving both Blake and Yang shocked. This tape alone makes them question Six's past alright. The rest all put together were just nails in the coffin. As the Holotape slowly rewinds before ejecting, Ruby was still pleading with her team.

"Guys. This doesn't prove anything." Ruby pleaded.

"I… I don't know. I heard about the Divide from Cass. Was devastating for the NCR when it became a crater in the ground." Yang said as she rubbed her arm uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Joshua did mention a small town growing from the Divide. Caesar sent Legion troops to destroy it. Wouldn't surprise me if they sent a Frumentary disguise as a Courier to as well." Blake added.

Ruby looked over her team. They were actually considering that Six could be Frumentary. It was to much for her. She could not except the idea that Six was a legion spy. So with a single tear, she activated her semblance and flew into the Elevator.

"Ruby wait!" Yang called out, however it was too late. She was already in the elevator and had left the floor. Just as she left, the screen came back online with Victor on screen.

"Sorry for the long wait. Had to rest my eyes for a… say where did Ms. Rose go?" Victor asked.

"(Sigh) She, needs a moment to cope. With the idea that Six could be a legion spy." Weiss explains.

"… Six ain't no Legion boy. He's from California. See." Victor states as the side screen opens up with a report of Six. Looking closely, it was clear this report was the closest thing to permanent record. Date of birth, Place of residence, tax reports, Doctors reports, hell even a criminal record was shown on screen. None of these records point to him being a part of the Legion.

"Victor… how do you have all this?" Yang asked as she looked for Six's real name.

"When Mr. House hires someone, he always do a thorough background check. To see if they can be of use in the future. Six seemed to prove to be a wild card due to his track history. Meaning he could be more use to him in the long run." Victor explains.

"Alright. This, is interesting." Weiss remarks as her doubts of Six begin to fade.

"Ok… hey so what is Six's name?" Yang asked as she fail to find her name.

"That… is actually not an easy question to answer." Victor said before pulling up multiple reports of Six. "Seems he changed his name so many times he might as well be a jet-fueled chameleon."

The girls looked over the names. They had to agree that their were a lot of name changes Six went under. John Wayne, Jack Marston, Author Morgan, Dannie Trejo, Paul Bunion, Duncan Peter, Mcgregor Mcgregor, Jacob Schmidt, Albert Neeson, Bill Hickock. Dr. Ivan Tessler. Marty McFly, Morty Sanchez, Miles Luna, Michael J. Caboose. Austin Power, Elliot Alberta, Johnny Cash, Frank Sinatra, Angle Dust, Lucifer Morningstar, Kevin Bacon, Lee Everette, John Cena. The list continued on.

"Monty almighty. Why would Six need so many names?" Yang asked as she looked over the names. Blake noticed something in his criminal records, below impersonating a preacher was the crime, 'Alienation of Affection of Senator Kimball.' She decided that it was for the best to keep the notion that Six might have plowed President Kimball's ex-wife a secret.

"Ok, well that doesn't explain anything. He could still be a part of the Legion. There was a spy in Camp McCarran, and he was a part of the Legion long before the first battle." Wiess tried to reason.

"I don't know. What Legion would allow a man named Seymore Butts into the Legion?" Yang said as she tried to not to giggle at the idea someone could actually believe that is someone's name.

"Well then how did those Legion soldiers get in?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms.

"I can actually answer that for you." Victor states as the screen changes to a video recording of an unknown room in the Lucky 38.

The three watch as Six drags himself through the hallway with a few bullet wounds. He walks over to a lever and pulled it down. An alarm goes off and soon gears begin to shift. At the end of the room was a strange oval shape container. The moment the switch was pulled the oval shape container begin to open up. After a few moments a medical bed was lifted out of the container. Their was a body attached to the bed, looking closely the girls saw a horrific mummy attached to the bed. Decaying greenish tight skin, long chipped fingernails, long thin flowing hair, multiple medical devices and an electronic crown. The voice sputtered out of the mummy was like nails on a chalk-board.

 _"Why have you… done this?... Centuries of preparation… so much good, undone…" The Mummy asked._

 _"Oh, multiple reasons. NCR want's you dead because you are in the way of progress, The Legion wants you out of the way so they can focus on the two-headed Bear. Benny wants you dead and gone cause he thinks you were no different then the two. Maybe I just simply never liked you. But if you want an honest answer. You gave Ruby over to the Legion on a silver fucking platter. Oh, wait I meant Platinum!" Six shouted as he held up the Platinum Chip._

 _"Fool… to let… personalities and… false… relationships… derail future… of mankind? …Stupid!" The Mummy struggles to argue back._

 _"No, it was stupid for you to fuck with Ruby. Stupid to believe you can control human emotion. Stupid to hire me, of all people. To deliver this accursed item again." Six said as he flips the coin up into the air before letting it fall into his other hand. He then put the chip into his bag before noticing a nine iron in the corner. He picks it up and gave it a few swings before turning to the mummy. "Thank you for using Mojave Express, would you like to leave a tip for your Courier?"_

 _"May there be… a hell… for you… a Tartarus… Bleak, unending…" The Mummy coughed out before Six took a swing at its face._

That sent a huge chunk of flesh and its nose flying to the side. He then begins to beat it senselessly till the nine-iron head got stuck in its face. After pulling on it, the head broke free from the body. Stuck in the mummy head. He then stabbed the Mummy through the chest, leaving the pole in its heart. After a brevier Six walked away, ending the surveillance video. The three girls were completely speechless. From what they could guess, that was Mr. House and Six just killed him with a nine iron. After standing there in silence a thought crossed Blakes mind.

"Victor, what did Six mean by giving Ruby over to the Legion?" Blake asked Victor.

"Well, sad to say I know what he is referring to."' Victor said in a sad tone. "You see, the Legion never knew about the tunnels. In fact they would have no idea about it, till Mr. House exposed it to them."

"Wait, why would he exposed a secret way into the Lucky 38. Wouldn't that endanger himself?" Weiss asked with a still mystified look on her face.

"He calculated that when the Legate arrives from Colorado, he will attack the dam in a matter of days. Maybe a week if we were lucky. So he needed Six to activated the Securitrons beneath Fortification hill. However seeing that he wasn't likely to do so on time he need a little motivation. After calculated the odds, he broke even that one kid was likely kidnapped. 75% chance it was Ms. Rose." Victor explains. The attack a few days ago suddenly begin to make sense. If Ruby was held hostage, everyone would drop everything just to save her. They all fell for the bait, which left only one question. How?

"How, did Six figured it out?" Yang asked as she gritted her teeth in rage.

"I don't know exactly, I wasn't there. But if I were to bet my hat on it, I'd say Mr. House couldn't hold a straight face. That or them Bullets made him smarter." Victor guessed.

The girls soon felt a sea of mixed emotions. Betrayal, disgust, and hatred. But also sadness, pity, and fooled. Weiss especially felt sick to her core. She believed Six to be a criminal or maybe a crook. What she never suspected was him being a Frumentary. However when the thought came to mind that was all she can see him as. It was like that time back in Beacon, when she learned that Blake was an ex- White Fang. She swore to herself that she would never make the same mistake twice.

"Promise broken." Weiss whispers to herself and she tried to break her pinky.

"(Sigh) I… need a drink. After today I don't think anyone will judge me if I get hammered." Yang said as she turns around and heads to the elevator.

"Yeah, right now I could use a glass right now." Blake said as she followed Yang. As they head to the door, Blake calls over to Weiss. "Hey… do you want to come with?"

"… Later. I just need a minute to myself." Weiss states as she tried to hold back the tears. Both, for breaking her promise, and for dislocating her pinky.

Giving an understanding nod the two enter the elevator. Yang was tempted to go straight to the cocktail lounge, but she felt like she needed to apologies to Ruby. So she hit the button to go down to the next floor. Inside the presidential sweet, she found a trail of petals leading down to Ruby's room. She slowly followed the trail till she came to her sister's door. After standing their hesitantly, she finally fount the courage to knock.

"Ruby! Hey Ruby!" Yang shouted as she knocked on her sisters door. "Listen, me and the girls want to apologies for judging Six. Turns out he isn't a legion spy… Ruby?"

Yang found it strange that her room was dead silent. So she opens the door slowly, to her shock and horror she see's the room was completely empty. Only hint of what happened was an open window, and a few rose petals on the ground.

 **Play "Walk Away" By Tom Waits**

 _Yang looks out the window to see only a red dust storm, heading south of the city. Normally she would have chased after her, but she couldn't. Not in this condition. As the song begins so did a devastating sand storm._

 **Dot King was whittled from the bone of Cain  
With a little drop of poison in the red red blood  
She need a way to turn around the bend  
She said I want to walk away and start over again**

 _As the dust storm rages on, the scene transitions to a desert surface. In the distance, Ruby walks down the rocky slope towards an unknown location. Her hood was raised over her head, and she was wearing her goggles._

 **There are things I've done I can't erase  
I want to look in the mirror see another face  
I said, "never", but I'm doing it again  
I wanna walk away, start over again**

 _As she walked down towards her destination, she noticed a sand scratched mirror. It was difficult to look at, but in the reflection she can see herself. The day before coming here, the Pre-Mojave Ruby looking at the Post-Mojave Ruby. To be honest, it felt like a lifetime ago._

 **No more rain, no more roses  
On my way, shake my thirst in a cool cool pond**

 _She then continues on, passing by a small valley of forgotten mirrors. Each one with a different Ruby within their sand scratched reflections._

 **There's a winner in every place  
There's a heart that's beating in every page  
The beginning of it starts at the end  
When it's time to walk away and start over again**

 _Legion Ruby to the right, NCR to the left. Securitron Ruby on the bottom. They all look the same, each one never looking like the original. She could feel the choices, the one that she had made wondering the Mojave looking at her. Judging her, and showing what would have happened should she have chosen alternative options._

 **Weather's murder at a hundred and three  
William Ray shot Corabell Lee  
A yellow dog knows when he has sinned  
You wanna walk away and start over again**

 _She then reached the final Mirror. At the end of it all. In it, she can see herself in it. She was neither a pawn for Caesar's Legion, New California Republic, or Mr. House. In this reflection she was adorn in Six's clothes. As the wind blew, it revealed two bullet scars on her forehead. After staring at herself, she walked away from the reflection, but yet it remained there. Watching her leave, eventually becoming her shadow._

 **No more rain, no more roses  
On my way, shaking my thirst in a cool cool pond**

 **Cooper told Maui the whole block's gone  
They're dying for jewelry, money, and clothes  
I always get out of the trouble I'm in  
I want to walk away, start over again**

 _As she trudges on, the sandstorm finally subsided. Which was lucky for her, she had finally reached her destination. The Divide. As she stared out into the massive crack in the earth, she begin to remove her hood and biker goggles. Once off she revealed her new scar, the one beneath her eyes and on the bridge of her nose._

 **I left my bible by the side of the road  
Carve my initials in an old dead tree  
I'm going away but I'm going to be back when  
It's time to walk away and start over again**

 _She continued to look out into the Divide. Admiring the view of a literal divide between East and West. As she continued to look, dust kicked up into the air, and her shadow shifted. She no longer had her own shadow, but Six's instead. The Dust transformed into words_.

 **Ho ho yeah, hmm, yeah. It's time to walk away.  
Gotta walk away, gotta walk away, gotta walk away  
Just wanna walk away yeah, wanna walk away and start over again  
Wanna walk away, wanna walk away, wanna walk away**

 **Fallout New Vegas: A Rose Over A Shallow Grave.**

 **Lonesome Road.**

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here.**

 **Man, it feels good to get out of these stuffy prison clothes. Yeash, two hundred years and you would think someone would have the idea of washing these things. In any case, normally I wouldn't put the lyrics of the song over the intro but because there is no slideshow I needed something to extend it a bit. In any case lets get on to the questions before reminding everyone the end is nigh and I still need comments.**

 **From RedRat8: Yeah, it was definitely interesting. Nah, he only jokes about it. He doesn't see her like that. But I degrees, you'll see who Six is shortly. Oh, trust me he did not enjoy that club sandwich… to the face. Eh, not my best. But my point still stands, a man chooses, and the slave obeys.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Imperial warlord: An a robot that can say no is bad? I mean in the short run that can bite an ass. I was referring to long run though.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial warlord**

 **From Combine117: Hello, there. Can I call you AvIe?**

 **Q1. Yes.**

 **Q2. Yes, he could be. Though I honestly saw him in GoT's. (Fighting the Mountain)**

 **Q3. Yes, sadly they died by the most vicious monster this side of the wasteland. The Rabbit.**

 **Q4. Nah, I found my way back.**

 **Thank you AvIe**

 **Thanks for writingCombine117**

 **From thewittywhy: Yeah, though this chapter arc will fully dive into his past. Maybe you'll actually get his real name.**

 **Thanks for writing thewittywhy**

 **From FEV Grim: It's alright. They won't be annoying me for a long time. (*Nuclear explosion in the background.) …huh, That's weird, all I did was bribed them, but at least that actually dramatically makes my point. As to why, well they were going to let me walk. But some asshole thought about scaring me straight by having me spend the night in jail. I would have stayed, but they announce that we all had to take "Mandatory Showers" with no guard supervision. I ain't going down like that, so I grabbed a shotgun and fought my way out till I ran out of ammo and resorted to using a spork. Yeah, would have brought her but I can't juggle everyone.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From Carre: 1. Oh she might need to get well quickly. The second battle begins in seven I.S (In story) days.**

 **2A. Nah, I get it man. Scream like a lunatic for the sake of Pop culture. I get it.**

 **2B. Eh, I'm already sure he's there with his Furry spy. (Vulpes.)**

 **3\. Both, but it ends badly. Should have walked away.**

 **4\. Thanks.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Zealot24: yep, that's fandom. Thank god it isn't Sonic Fandom. (*Shudders)**

 **1A. Yep, that's the internet for yah.**

 **1B. I didn't call the cops, Guest 11, something did. Sides I actually did follow the law to the letter. As for the spork, well I didn't stealth it. I just ran out of ammo and was force to fight with the closest thing to a shive. Sides I didn't kill that many… just only (*Counting with fingers.) twenty-nine. Would have been thirty but the last guy was mostly dead. Mostly. And don't worry, if things go accordingly the fic will end on Chapter 60 at the latest.**

 **Thanks for writing Zealot24**

 **From Guest 12-10-19: No, I just used a different artist… also I just fought my way through a prison, with a fucking spork before drive cross country Fear and Loathing in Vegas style. So you tell me? (Seriously though, of all things to rip on. That is what you chose? Really?)**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 12-10-19**

 **From Guest 12-12-19: K.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 12-12-19**

 **Right so with that done I want to remind people that you need to suggest a song for the final slide of the second battle. Please pick a western sounding song with no lyrics. Carre already tossed in his hat. And also please check out FEV Grim's new story RWBY React to ROSG.**

 **Alright, that's that. Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment or question bellow.**

 **This is Wombag1786, signing off.**


	51. Welcome to the Divide

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 **Important AN: Hello everybody, so before the story I want to say that this is the last chapter of the year. I am taking the last few weeks to spend time with the family. Production of "A Rose over a Shallow Grave" Will begin on January 3rd 2020 (I'll be arriving in Las Vegas Nevada at that time to visit my grandparents… so, irony… I guess.) Till then, enjoy your Christmas Vacation, and merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, joyeux Noël, Fröhliche Weihnachten, buon Natale, С Рождеством, god Jul, Nollaig Shona, Nollaig Chridheil, feliz Natal, and Selamat Natal,** **to those who I can't P.M and a happy New Year as well. This is Wombag1786, about to be tossed out a window by a drunk Yaaaaaaaannnnnngggg.**

 ***The view pulls back to reveal multiple staff members were trying to keep Yang from swing Wombag around like a baseball bat. After a few seconds she had enough and simply tossed him at the staff. To which she missed and the scene closes with a window crashing sound effect.**

 **In the Divide, three days later… which is where we last left off.**

 **3rd POV**

Ruby had finally made it to the divide. Three days of tracking Six's movement had left her exhausted. Didn't help that she used her semblance for two thirds of the trip. Still even after exhausting everything, nothing could prepare her for the sight that was before her. A valley with a huge crack in it. It was like the land had been stabbed with a rusty blade, and it's wound never healed properly. If the horrific sight of the land wasn't disturbing, they're was the smell. The wind was so harsh she had to wear her hood over her head to prevent the wind from ripping her hair out of her scalp. With the wind was the smell of blood, ash, rust, and sorrow. It overwhelmed Ruby's senses but still, their was only one way of getting answers, and it wasn't back the way she came. Giving a deep sigh, she removed her bag from her back to see what supplies she has left.

One Fifty Cal anti-material riffle. Twenty rounds of regular 50 Mg. Five rounds of explosive. And one handcrafted 50 Mg. A weathered pistol, with thirty rounds of 10mm. a few sticks of dynamite. A single hand grenade. One of Six's knifes she borrowed. Plenty of Stim-packs, a few Rad-Away, even fewer Rad X. Whiskey, for medical reasons. A Zippo lighter with just enough fuel for the trip, Some fresh fruits, a dried piece of brahman, a few Nuka, her Cantina, and a spare change of clothes. Mostly leather armor. On the back of her bag was the white Stetson that Six gave her. She would wear it, but she didn't want to run the risk of loosing it due to the high wind speed. After looking over everything, she gives a deep sigh before looking back at the canyon.

"(Sigh) Six, where ever you are. I'll find you soon." Ruby mutters before heading down into the divide.

She begins to head down into the Divide. Every step she took felt like walking in ankle high snow made of ash. And the air begin to get thinner and sharper. Eventually as she begin to feel the effect, she noticed something. Silo doors leading inside. To the side, is a sign that said 'Hopeville Ballistic Defense Station. Authorized Military Personnel only.' Over the sign was the white graffiti tag of an old world flag.

"Better then climbing down." Ruby murmured to herself. She made her way to the Missile silo with haste, unaware of what hell will be waiting for her down below.

Inside the Silo she was greeted with multiple graffiti written on the walls. 'You can go home courier', 'Lonesome Road', 'Head home courier', '6', 'Courier 6?'. As she walked uncomfortably through the slanted hallway, she came into another room. It was filled with machines, all beeping with different sounds. At the end of the room was a now open blast window, with what looks like a missile.

"Whoa, is that… a nuke?" Ruby asked aloud as she walked over to the window.

As she stared out at an old world spear. Her hand felt a familiar grove on the control she was leaning on. Looking down she found that the groove was small, meant for something to fit in. She figure this was the key slot that was used to launch the rocket. However she wondered why it was in the shape of a circle. Giving a simple shrug she heads left, through the open door. Moving through the silo she found nothing but trash and destroyed Eye Bots. She begin to wondered what happened to ED-E when she moved upstairs, her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when she was greeted by a gruesome sight. A man was pinned to the wall, his skin. All of it, was completely flayed off. Exposing the red mussels underneath. Even though he is dead it was still to much for Ruby. Upon seeing that she had five seconds before her stomach couldn't handle it. She fell to her legs and vomited up her lunch.

"(Blaug!) Monty almighty. What happened!?" Ruby asked herself as she stared deeply at the corpse.

Her first thoughts were Six must have done it. She of course put that thought aside when she noticed another one of those flayed men was a few feet away from her. She then thought it was probably these two who killed each other. Since one was wearing Legion armor and the other NCR. However, both sets of armor looked to be torn, ripped to shreds and then out back together by jerry-rigged. This scene left more questions then answers. So once she regained her footing she then head out of the room. Moving up more sets of stares. There she was greeted by another battle sight. Seemed that multiple Sentry bots got into a fight with the wrong person. Four robots, ripped to shreds by a 44 magnum rounds. This, was clearly Six's work. Question was why was he in the room. That is when she noticed a ripped body on the ground.

It looked like Six had used him as a human shield before unloading the rounds into the robots. As she stared down at the fleshy corpse, she couldn't help but notice the jacket he had. It was a dusty and slightly bloody wool olive green jacket. On it was a few general stars on the shoulder. As she looked down at it, she couldn't help but notice her own attire. What was once a simple vault suit she customized with gear from her own clothes, was a day from becoming rags. Her right sleeve was ripped, the cuffs on the left was already gone. The zipper fell off, and her belt was held together by duck tape. Even the armor from Zion was worn and torn. It had a few bangs, scratches, and then some more. And her cape. Her precious cape. Even when repaired, it was more torn then ever. Practical half of right side was gone. After inspecting her clothes, an idea came into her head.

Twenty minutes later, Ruby arrives outside the facility in the small town. She was now wearing the generals coat and had replace her yellow utility belt with the general's belt. As the night begin to creep over the valley, so did the wind. She quickly wrapped her jacket over herself in a vain effort to stay warm, however the sand beginning to hit her like hail. Getting worse by the moment Ruby soon spots a building past a gas station. Quickly moving towards it, she didn't noticed the downed Nuka cola machine. She fell face first over it, nearly bumping her head against the door. As she pulled herself up, she felt something familiar grabbing at her leg.

Looking down she noticed a hand was reaching out of the sand, however unlike the one in Goodsprings this was a skeltons hand. Some poor fool was crushed under the Nuka cola machine. As Ruby slowly got up from the sight, she couldn't help but notice something off about the Skelton. It glowed an unusual blue. Deciding she can spare a moment; she reaches for the blue light. To her surprise, it was Nuka. Not any type of Nuka.

"Nuka cola Quantum. Take a leap, enjoy a quantum. Twice the calories, twice the carbohydrates, twice the caffeine, and twice the taste of regular Nuka-Cola." Ruby read aloud. Looked interesting to say the least, but now was not the time to enjoy it. So she pocketed the glowing blue beverage and head inside.

 **Hours later**

As the night drew on, so did the sand storm. Seemed that Ruby was going to have to spend the entire night in this building. Which sucked since there was flayed corpses inside the building as well. She found a room that thankfully didn't had any, and had a few sand stripped chairs to start a fire. As the fire begin to crackle in the night, Ruby stomach begins to rumble. Pulling out a lunch box from her bag she opened it to find a fresh apple just waiting to be consumed. Licking her dry lips she took a bite into the red delicious, only to find it to be not so delicious.

"Ugh, seriously?" Ruby questions aloud as she rubs the sand from her tongue. "Pft, this is worse than the time Yang dropped the sandwiches at the beach."

Even though she packed the fruits carefully into the lunchbox, it seems the divide sands still managed to find its way in. Rubbing it carefully, she pulls out Six's knife before peeling the skin from the fruit. She didn't exactly manage to do a good job peeling it, took a little more then she hoped for by accident. Still it was worth it not to eat a fruit covered in ash that was made from human remains. As she finishes the fruit, she considered eating something else. After all one apple wouldn't get her through the night so easily. However, looking back over at the supplies, she wasn't so sure how long her rations will last. So, she decided that was good enough for now. As she packed up her lunchbox, she thought about having a Nuka. Maybe try this quantum.

As she reaches into the bag, something caught her eye. Looking up she noticed something, a Holotape. It looked fairly new to be honest. Leaving the Nuka alone she crawled over to it. Picking up the tape she inspected the side, reading aloud, "Y-17 Holotape. Huh, I wonder."

It looked like the Holotapes Weiss had. So, she went back over to her own spot and inserted the Y-17 Holotape into her Pip-Boy and listened.

 _"Back again, left that_ _crater behind. Got a few holotapes left… ones from a medical center. The woman, she fixed the recorder, said it wouldn't last. Repayment for me fixing her. She doesn't like debts, can respect that. Payment enough just to hear someone who believes in the Brotherhood of Steel. Not Elijah. Different view, same madness. She answered me on their philosophy, their way of seeing the roads they walk. Dead ends, empty, as if technology can solve anything. Big Empty's proof where that road leads just like the Divide and all the roads that lead to it."_

The tape comes to an end, leaving Ruby stunned. It was the same man from the previous Holotapes. The one that saved Cristine from the Think Tank. He was here. That man was here, in the divide. The man with an old-world symbol on his back. Maybe he left those graffiti marks for Six? Maybe he knows Six. As Ruby's brain begin to fill with theories of the strange man, she begin to notice how dim the room was getting. Realizing the fire was slowly dying she decided that she should get some sleep now before the sun rises. Placing her head against her bag like a pillow, she slowly went to sleep. The view pulls out of the window, pulling out into the darkness of the Divide Sandstorm.

As it continued to pull back, it reveals that a group of people were shuffling through the sands. They didn't say much but what little they said was nothing short of disfigured grunts and painful hissing. However they two were not the only ones. Seemed like another figure was watching from afar. On top of a ruin building, a figure wearing a duster watched from afar with binoculars. It's helm was the same as NCR rangers, though it a shade of green with shoulder pads, wrist guards, and ankle guards protect the figure from the sands.

The figure watched the light from inside the building slowly dissipate, as it does. The figure turns around, leaving the sight to find shelter for the night. The next day, the figure shall meet this stranger who followed a Courier here.

 **The next day**

Ruby had a horrible first night in the divide. She felt every spine in her back was cracked, and somehow more sand got into her lunch Box. Ruining her breakfast. Grumbling she downed two Nuka Cola's and decided to scavenge when she is outside. She needed to get her Barings on the land, and she couldn't do that from within a building. Giving a small sigh, she exits the building to be greeted by that sharp and accursed wind. She headed down the road, further away from the bunker where she arrived from. As she made here way down the road, she couldn't help but notice a light in the distance. Looking up, she see's something reflecting the few beams of sun light down at her from atop a building.

"Six?" Ruby asked aloud as she removed her fifty-cal to spot the light.

She didn't see anyone but still a light like that was natural. Heading towards the building, she was surprise to see that a makeshift ramp was built. Made from cars, rotten planks, even a piece of a brick wall. It looked like someone had put this together rather than the elements. She slowly head up the ramp with her Fifty-Cal in hand and the safety off. Hesitantly she made it to the top, were there was nothing. Feeling slightly stupid, she was just about to leave when that flash of light hit her eye again. In the corner of her eye she spots the thing that was reflecting the very few lights. A piece of a broken mirror, next to it was a Holotape. Marked Y-17.6.

"Huh, is someone leaving these for me? Or did Six just ignore them?" Ruby asked herself as she grabbed ahold of the tape. She then played it, listening carefully to the words of the same man as before. Unaware that she was spotted as well.

 _"Big Empty, there's something hidden there, a crater, past wind and sand, so deep in the desert there's no turning back. Finding the crater was an accident, was following the weather patterns, the Divide sky torn like that, man's violence, not nature's. That Violence in the sky had a source. Tracked it like following a river current. Left the colors to mark my way, like always, case someone finds them, learns the pattern, The Courier might. When I thought sand and wind would never end… came to the crater. And there… there was an Old World facility, a weather station, at the edge, still raking the sky with electricity and generators. And beyond it… saw the rest of the Old World hell there, all carved up like garden plots. Had to see what was there, couldn't leave it be. Things sleep in the Big Empty, the Brotherhood woke them up, can't move quiet, any more than the two-headed Bear can. And when they woke up, it was like all of history waking up at once. Almost didn't make it out. Almost. Left with answers I never intended."_

"Answer I never intended? What kind of answers?" Ruby asked herself as she looked down at the mirror.

As she does, she see's her own reflection. Somewhat stunned about how she has come along way from that little town. As she looks down she could help but notice a figure sneaking up behind her. Her eyes went wide as the figure tried to plunge a huge knife into her back. However, she was much quicker then the attacker. Tossing herself back, she did a simple roll before leveling her fifty-cal Anti material rifle at the figure.

"Hold it! Drop the knife or I'll put a fist size hole in…" Ruby stopped mid track as the figure turned around. To Ruby's horror she see's the person was horribly disfigured. He was completely flayed from head to foot, and yet he… it, is still alive. "…you?"

The man lets out an angry snarl before running at Ruby again. This time, Ruby didn't hesitate. She just pulled the trigger and sent the creature to the ground with a massive hole in it's chest. Course that did nothing more then ring a dinner bell. As Ruby inspects the body, surprise that this creature was wearing a tattered NCR outfit, she hears the revving a chain gun. Looking over her shoulder was another flayed man, holding an over the shoulder chain gun. Ruby quickly dives for cover as the chain gun begins to unload 10mm upon her. Hiding behind the wall. She thought about using her explosives, but decided to save them for a rainy day in this hell hole. Once she hears the clicking noise she pulled her 10mm and activated V.A.T.S. Jumping out from behind cover, in mid air the V.A.T.S system begin to work. Taking aim she has a 97% chance of hitting his head while in the air. Taking it, she fire four times before hitting the ground. All four bullets hit the exact same mark, the first bullet lodged itself. The second bashed it in halfway in. Third got it to poke out of the back of the skull. An the final one pushed it out of his skull. Ruby begin to pick herself up just as the body hits the ground.

"What, in Monty's holy name. Are you?" Ruby said aloud as she picks herself up. She inspected the body, seeing that this on was wearing a raggedy version of Legion armor.

"Are… they working together?" Ruby asked herself as she tried to even guess how the two factions would do such a thing. It was like seeing a WF operative flirting with an Atlas soldier.

As she tried to process this, a flair fires up into the air. This distracted Ruby long enough for a one more flayed man to sneak up on her. Without even realizing it, it had swung a massive sword similar to Legate Lanius. She only got a glimpse of a metallic helm that looked like the monster of the east, but only a pre finished model. The sword didn't break through her aura thankfully, however the massive swing sent her off the side of the building. She fell down, hitting every ramp and loose piece of metal. Head first. Eventually she hits the ground, only for her to feel a sharp pain running through her abdomen. Looking down, a piece of rebar had pierced her stomach and nearly took her intestines.

"AAAAHHHHHH, (Sob) Fuck!" Ruby screams as she tried to hold back the blood flow. It was painful as hell, but she can hear the sound of foot steps shuffling. Looking up she can see more of those flayed men coming at her. All armed with huge knifes.

Fighting through the pain she pulls out her 10mm and fired off all her round. Each one hitting dead on in between the eyes. However, there were too many. As she loads a new round, a shadow fell upon her. Looking up, she see's the flayed man who hit her. He held up the broad sword over his shoulder as it looked down at her. Before long it jumped off from the ramp with the intention of impaling Ruby with the bumper sword. As time slowed down, Ruby thought this was the end for her. She was pinned, unable to reload, and doubt her aura would protect her from decapitation. Regrets begin to fill her head as the flayed man fell closer and closer to her. However something odd just happened. A red light hits the falling flayed man, blowing him to pieces. It wasn't till the liver hits Ruby on the head did she realized it was a rocket.

As she begin to feel the affect of blood loss, a figure walks forward. Dressed in the same armor as an NCR Ranger, but if they were more armored. The Figure breaks open the rocket before inserting a canister of rockets. Pushing the rocket back into firing position the figure fired off a multiple barrage of rockets. The figure blasted every last one of the flayed men to pieces. And if one got to close he would duck under the slashes before stabbing them in the gut with his own knife. After repeating another rocket barrage the figure stood alone, giving a small huff of exhaustion. He then turned to Ruby, looking down at her. Ruby herself looking back at him. She tried to say something but the blood loss made her feel woozy and her eyes heavy. Eventually she managed to say something.

"…Six?" Ruby gasped as she stared up at her savior. After a few blinks, her eyes close shut for a sixth and final time.

 **Hello everybody, this is Ruby from RWBY and other FF stories. Currently Wombag is unavailable because he was originally busy paying the holiday bonus out to everyone. Till Yang came in and started saying that he didn't pay her the right Christmas bonus. Well that somewhat true. Seems Wombag accidently payed my sister a little too much and well… she spent it all in one place. The studio bar. Now she thinks that Wombag forgot five Lein or something. (Sigh) So embarrassing. But, don't worry. I'm sure Mr. Wombag is handling it well.**

 ***The view pulls back stage to show Wombag is still being tossed around like a rag doll by a drunk Yang. As he screams a Wilhelm scream while being smashed into multiple objects, he accidently hits a nearby radio. It sparks to life and begins to play "feliz navidad". As the song begins, Yang begin to manhandle Wombag while drunkenly singing along to the song.**

 **Um, so anyways, lets read your comments and questions you left for him.**

 **From RedRat8: Thanks, I'll make sure to tell Mr. Wombag you liked the chapter. He mentioned how he wanted a Link effect. Where the reader feels like Six do to his anonymity or something. He also mentioned that most likely the readers name will probably be in that list. So I guess that's cool.**

 **Me too Mr. Rat. He said that Six's origin will be revealed in this arc. Or at least some pieces of it.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8 and Merry Christmas.**

 **From Imperial warlord: And thank you for the Awesome Reply.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial warlord and Merry Christmas.**

 **From Helljumper206: Yeah, me too. Though I wasn't a fan about having Jam and ketchup slathered over my stomach for that end part. Still I can't wait to meet Ulysses and *****.**

 **Oh it is. At the end of this Arc I will be getting a new outfit that will make me look so cool!**

 **Thanks for writing Helljumper206 and Merry Christmas**

 **From I'm Aisling: Um, yes. Sort of. Wombag said that their will be something like that in epilogue. Chapter 59, maybe 60? Might want to ask him after he's done with Yang.**

 **Thanks for writing I'm Aisling and Merry Christmas.**

 **From Revan4221: Oh no. Not another Jaune bar fight scene. (Sigh) I had to pick up the vomit.**

 **Right so you were saying. Hmm, well like Wombag said, there is no wrong answer when playing Fallout. He actually despise all four options since there is no good way to end the game. Still, at least you got a cool way of dying in this series. Unlike Lanius because he ************************ Then ************* before *********** then finally Six will ***************.**

 **Hope you enjoy the new year. Can't wait to get back to work.**

 **Thanks for writing Revan4221 and Merry Christmas.**

 **From thewittywhy: Yeah, she is. Still I'm sure a friendship hug will make her feel better. Though I wonder if it will help considering we will be covered in other peoples blood.**

 **Thanks for writing thewittywhy and Merry Christmas.**

 **From FEV Grim: Oh no problem. Yeah, (sigh) Most of these chapters will just be me traveling alone. But I will meet up with Six, Young ED-E, and so many more characters. It is rather exicting.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim and Merry Christmas.**

 **From Combine117: Oh hello AvIe, question are you related to Penny? Cause that will be so cool!**

 **Oh I'm sad to hear that.**

 **Nope, not yet at least.**

 **Probably with me screaming in pain. *Back stage a loud cracking sound can be heard and a (Tom and Jerry) Tom Scream can be heard.**

 **Yeah something like that.**

 **Oh, they won't make an appearance here. They all think I head towards the Dam.**

 **Thanks I'll make sure to tell… oh, um no comments from Wombag1786 production.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117 and Merry Christmas.**

 **From Revan: Oh, heh well originally this was written by phone. So sorry about that.**

 **Thanks for writing Revan**

 **From Gadget916: Take your time Mr. Gadget916. Mr. Wombag1786 will be on vacation for a bit.**

 **Thanks for writing Gadget916 and Merry Christmas.**

 **From Guest 12-13-19: 1. Yep. However the ending is a tightly kept secret. Even I don't know how it ends.**

 **2\. Oh, Nora didn't loose an eye. Just had it scratch. Wombag said he got the idea when his brothers friend threw a crab apple at him and the stem impaled his eye. (Shudders) How do you people live without an aura?**

 **3\. Oh yeah, Mr. Wombag even emailed him the chapters he previously written to help with production while also helping him fix the previous mistakes.**

 **4\. Yeah, Mr. Wombag mentioned that it's a long list of names, so you shouldn't be surprise if your name is on the list. (*whispers this next part) I even heard that he added his own name to that list. Just for those who know it to get a laugh out of it.**

 **5\. Yes, in the epilog chapter I believe. Um Ch59 or 60 depending on how much gets done.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 12-13-19 and Merry Christmas.**

 **From Guest 12-14-19: Um, no. Thankfully no. However he will save me at the end. I just can't tell you how but it will be something that has yet to be seen in any fallout story.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 12-14-19 and Merry Christmas.**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2\. Yep, he did. I think I'll bring him and Yes man back to remnant I think.**

 **3\. Yeah, Wombag said he wanted to do a Bioshock crossover but someone beat his idea to the punch. So this felt more like him releasing his frustrations if anything.**

 **4\. Probably, we will find out shortly.**

 **5\. It's going to be AWSOME! Secrets revealed, history uncovered, faces new and old alike. Oh I can't wait till the third.**

 **6\. Oh… huh, I was wondering why Wombag has a collection of thumbs. Um can you send mistletoe next time. Actually I think I'd prefer rocket socks instead of toes attached to missles.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre och god jul.**

 **Alright so that's everyone. I just want to say, from the RWBY and JNPR team, the Fallout Cast, and the FF community. Merry Christmas everyone, and a happy new yea…**

 ***Before Ruby could finish Wombag crawls out from under the curtain with a broken arm and black eye.**

 **EEP, oh my Oum. Are you alright Mr. Wombag!?**

 ***Wombag looks up at her with a 'do I look ok?!' look. He opens his mouth to argue but was pulled back stage. Screaming. Ruby quickly runs in to save him. After a few moments, Wombag is tossed out from behind the curtains. Hitting the camera and destroying it. A few moments later. A Vault boy logo appeared on screen dressed as the Patron saint of prostitutes. Below it said:**

 **We are currently experiencing some difficulties. Please Fav and fol while also leave a comment or a question down below.**

 **Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah**


	52. In Hell I'll be in good Company

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 _English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop_

 _Robot language/Recorded message: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **Deeper in the Divide. Unknown amount of time later.**

The scene opens on Ruby. Her eyes were closed shut as she slept soundly. As she does so, a crackling sound begins to cause her to stir. Her heavy eyes begin to slowly open, instead of the ruins of Hopeville she awoke to find herself on a dusty highway. Looking around she realized that across from her was a campfire, presumably started by the figure wearing the heavily armor ranger armor. Shoulder pads, arm and knee pads. Multiple belts and bandoleers, and a cantina strapped to the front with grenades lining the sides.

"…Your awake… good. It's about time." The figure said in a deep yet feminine tone.

"… You're not Six?" Ruby said as she slowly gets up. As she does, she notice that she was no longer wearing her normal clothes. Rather a similar set of clothes to the stranger. Except it wasn't as armored as hers. Grey pants, tucked into black boots. Over military fatigues was a green chest plate under a greying green duster.

"Yes, I am not the one you call Six. Though I must ask why you would believe he'd come to a place like this." The stranger said as she hands her a plastic bag. On the side it said 'Military MRE'. Looking over it, Ruby felt not only the pain of hunger but also of the wound she sustained. Deciding that she needed answers she excepted the food and answered the stranger.

"Well… I just found out I have been getting Six's messages. Messages sent from this stranger who talks all cryptic like. But that's not important. So after he disappeared I followed him here. I mean if not here then where else would he be?" Ruby answers as she opens the bag and begin to eat the MRE's.

"Hmm, very clever for someone so young." The stranger states as she pokes at the fire with a stick. "And lucky as well, your wounds healed faster then most do."

"Thanks, um. Sorry what's your name?" Ruby asked realizing that she doesn't even know who this person is.

"… My name… lost to me. I feel shame whenever I think of it." The stranger answers.

"Oh… sorry I guess." Ruby said awkwardly. She honestly didn't know how to respond to this.

"It isn't your fault. Still, if you must refer to me by name then you may call me Faun. A fitting name, for my callousness." The stranger now known as Faun states.

"Huh, ok… so Faun. Why are you here? If I may ask." Ruby said as she finishes her MRE.

"I got lost in a storm. My tribe betrayed me, tried to kill me. The one leading the revolt was one on my trusted warriors. I found out he was striking deals with unsavory individuals. They wish to attack innocence to spread fear. Fear that brought more trouble then anything else." Faun answers before rubbing the side of her armor. Right near the liver on the left side of her body. "We fought, he nearly killed me till the sands and winds dragged us here. I would have been another body on this road if it wasn't for the aid of it's overseer."

"Overseer? You mean like those flayed soldiers I was fighting?" Ruby asked.

"No, those are the unfortunates who now dwell within this land. A curse that most of my tribesmen suffers now. Fitting I suppose, his rage inspired him to betray me. Now, rage is all he is." Faun states.

Ruby gave a perplex look. Does everyone in the Divide speak so cryptically? Asking out of curiosity, she will come to regret the answer she will receive. "Curse? What like they are stuck like that forever?"

"Yes. The land is sick with the pollution cause by invisible fire. They are forever condemned to this land. Longer they stay, the more the land marks them." Faun said as she points to the wind. "The wind slices at them flayed the skin from mussel. Only things keeping them alive is their hatred for others. Others that the land has yet to mark. Hence why they are called the Marked men."

Ruby gave a perplexed look. Then it hits her. These people are ghoul, feral ghouls that have been flayed alive by winds. Only reason that explains why the legion and NCR were working together to try and kill her. As she realized that then another though came to her mind. Why were the NCR and Legion soldiers here?

"Alright, If these Marked men inhabited the land then why are they dressed as NCR and Legion soldiers?" Ruby asked.

"To hold onto their past. Before the ground split open, there was a battle between the Bear and the Bull. The two-headed bear saw this land as a necessity. For a single man managed to carve a road through this harsh land. That road would have led to the ultimate victory in the east against the bull. However the bull recognized the importance of the road, so it sent it's army's west to cut the road." Faun once again explains with a cryptic answer.

It took Ruby a moment before realizing what Faun was talking about. The Divide was a secondary supply line. She remembered Joshua's words about the Divide. ' _but I can say that we were both lucky that NCR's supply lines and land routes north of Mojave Outpost were destroyed before the Battle of Hoover Dam. Something bad happened near Death Valley, at a place called the Divide. NCR couldn't cut across anymore and it slowed down their reinforcements. Terrible storms ripped entire companies apart before they even got to Nevada soil. The aftermath of Hoover Dam could have been even worse for Caesar. Much worse. I don't know for certain, and I don't think NCR knows, either. Whatever happened at the Divide was too much for them to handle. Our Frumentarii told us what they saw. Only fools and madmen would march into a place like that. All roads wind down to the same spot, the grave. They said all that's left there is a gaping wound cut into the Earth, cursed and damned. No place for God-fearing folk.'_

Those Frumentarii's were right, Fools and madmen would march into the land. As she pounder another though came into her mind. If it wasn't always this bad then who would travel through this region. This man, Faun mentioned.

"Faun. This man, was he a Courier?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. A community laid in the center between the East and West of the Divide. Was small at first, became big enough to rival the Bear and Bull. Thanks to that lone Courier. His Shadow still covers the land, and he is currently walking through this land as we speak." Faun answers as she points west, along the ruins of the Highway.

Ruby's eyes then went wide. If Six did walk through this land. Then she must not be to far behind. Quickly picking herself up she was just about to race off when Faun spoke up. "I wouldn't go after him."

"Why?" Ruby asked as she turns around to face Faun.

"He may have created the nation that once stood here. See it breath in it's first breath as well. However he was the one who also smothered it as well. Tore the scar in the earth, cause the storms to flay and destroy everything in it's path. This land has been marked by him. The fact that he returns means that the land shall test him. It is best that we leave him to his demons." Faun states as she herself stands up.

Ruby scowled at Faun. She couldn't… wouldn't except the idea that Six would have done something like this. To tear a hole in the earth and doom hundreds if not thousands of soldiers to a fate worse then death. That doesn't sound like him at all. That's when a though crossed her mind. What if it was Six before Goodsprings? What if he was the meanest bastard to walk the land and that bullet simply reset him. She shook her head in disbelief. Even if it was true, then he wouldn't have made this road. Daring to cross here multiple times, fuel a small community into giving birth to a new nation. Doesn't sound like him at all.

Rejecting this thought she said to Faun in an agitated tone. "No, he has been accused of being part of the Legion. I won't believe he would do something so… Evil."

Faun gives out a small sigh before kicking sand onto the fire. She then said. "(Sigh) Very well. Walk the same roads he has. Match him footstep to footstep. Mile to Mile. See the destruction he has laid upon this land and it's inhabitants. Once you find him, ask him the why of it."

Faun the paused as she pulls out a holotape from her bandolier. Handing it over to her she continued. "For he may walk for however long that he wishes. History will never forget. Even now he is reminded of his own history the farther he heads West."

Ruby looks down at the Holotape. She then takes it and looks it over. It was marked, Y-17.17 Holotape. Same as the one she had collected from Hopeville. Putting the tape into her back pocket she begin to trail west, but was stopped by Faun one last time.

"Ruby" Faun said causing Ruby to stop.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked as she turns around.

"…You will need this." Faun said as she held up Ruby's bag with all her weapons on it. Ruby begin to pat herself down, realizing that this entire time she was weaponless. Feeling stupid she thanked Faun before heading west, down the lonesome road.

 **Hours later, down the old highway.**

As Ruby made her way down the road, she found that Faun had packed a few extra things besides her stuff. Along with the new armor she was given a sharpened bowie knife, a breathing mask, a dozen packs of MRE, A flare gun with ammo, and a few Stimpacks. Her old clothes was at the bottom, deciding that the clothes she was given was the best for the time she kept them on with the exception of her cloak. Attaching it to her right shoulder it flutters in the strong wind. As she walked she wondered how the hell Faun managed to get the armor on her without waking her up. That's when she remembers the Holotape she was given. Pulling it out of her pocket she inserted it in as she walked under a collapse skyscraper.

" _Have you ever wanted to speak to history… just to know the why of it? I don't, not any longer. There's old stories about gods and men, past history, into myth… where the gods, they're like children. Petulant, cruel. Those were the voices of the Big Empty, the past. Couldn't leave well enough alone, had to ask. Had to ask the why of it. Their answers were madness. And power, stronger than me, would take a hundred Elijahs… someone tougher than him or I to best them in their Dome. They didn't know why they were there, what had led to that point, their names… like serpents devouring themselves, cannibalizing their own thoughts. When all seemed lost, thought it was the end, my anger gave me strength to ask them my last question. 'Who are you, that do not know your history?' and they awoke… for a short time. The flag you wear, they said. We remember, America. It wasn't just a flag to them… it was a place, an idea they hade cared for. Once. They told me what it was like to grow in that world… all they had done to lift it up… protect it. They… didn't know it was gone, that… yet they had cared once. Before forgetting their history. As they were talking… kept seeing the Courier's shadow behind them, giving each of their words weight. History cast aside… a home, left behind. I listened. I asked. Was there anything left? Anything that still carries America's voice? And they told me I had already been there. I and one other, walking right out of history deeper than we knew. They told me what lies in the heart of the Divide, What can be found there. And the words to awaken it… and the one to speak them._ " Y-17.17 then stopped.

She had finished the tape and pulled it out of her Pip-Boy. She begin to wonder who this man was and how does he know Six. A phrase from the recording then hits her. She remembers the phrase. ' _Who are you, that do not know your history?'_ She received that same message from this man when she was in Zion. Despite being in one of the most dangerous parts of the waste, least she knows she is on the right trail. As she continued along, she begin to notice something. Bodies. Bodies of Deathclaws. Left out to rot away on this Highway of hell. They all seem to bear multiple 44 magnum rounds, and 45-70 rounds. There were a few laser shots as well, strange. As she looked over the blood, she notices a trail leading into a trailer just on the side of the road. Pulling her anti-material riffle from her back, she enters the trailer. It was painted in blood. Seems Six had gotten into a fight with a sneaky Deathclaw. Seeing that there was no corpse but a stack of used Stim-Packs nearby it is safe to presume that Six won. As she was about to leave, she noticed something in the pile of Stimpacks. Another Holotape, labeled Y-17.21.

Pricking herself a few times trying to reach for the Holotape. She pulled it out and continued on down the corpse ridden road. Placing Y-17.21 into her Pip-Boy she listened to the man tell his story once more. However as she listened, she was unaware that she was being watched and followed. " _Emptiness here, like the sands of the Great Salt Lake, echoed. The beating in the Divide sky… like storm drums of the White Legs. Ran with them on the salt beds, at Caesar's command… cut the throats of the two-headed Bear, cut all communities off. Use storm, sky. Disease, fire, starvation… and the violence of the ignorants to ruin all who could… might stand against him. But the White Legs… they couldn't live on their own, like most scavengers. So gave them purpose… turned their hunger into a weapon. The wall of New Canaan… too high for Caesar. Too proud, maybe… or maybe something there from his past, that needed killing… Memory of Graham. Helped them dig Canaan supply caches, and other secrets the sands hid… bunkers, filled with powered weapons even the Brotherhood might desire. They called these new weapons "storm drums" in the firing of shells. Taught them the power in the casing… to channel the spirits into their guns. Me they called me 'Di_ _dah naat_ _ʼ_ _a_ _ʼ_ _í dah yootįįł_ _._ _The Flag Bearer. Glory in my hand, in my staff that still bore the weight of the Old World just as the symbol on my back did. I learned their weapons as a means of respect. And when it came their turn to pay respect to me… history came rushing back. Can't escape what's been done. History's there… no matter how far you walk_."

'There it was again' Ruby thought as she pulls out the Holotape. The man always going on about history. How he was fixated on it. Like it was all that mattered to him. She begin to wonder if Faun met this man. As she continued on down the road, she past by a few more bodies. Clearly left by Six. As she made her way down she suddenly felt tremors in the earth. She tried to hold her balance but ends up falling to the ground with a thump. That's when a loud thrush sounds pass her by. Looking up, she saw in horror a rocket rising from the ground. It rushed past her, heading east before exploding far away. The resulting explosion left only a mushroom cloud behind. Horror couldn't even begin to describe the horror she is witnessing.

"Monty almighty." Ruby said aloud as she stared up at the sky. As the wind begin to howl from the blast wave, she hears something behind her. For just a moment she hears the sound of a sword swiping down.

Ruby quickly rolled out of the way just as the blade missed her neck. She then pulled out her pistol but hesitated to shoot the Mark man. For he didn't look like any Mark man she had seen before. Hell, it wasn't even a man. The Figure wore a black suit that was torn from the fast winds. What little hair he had left on his scalp was bloodshot red. On the tip of her head however slightly freaked her out a bit. Their was two pair of horns sticking out of his head. Sharpened by the grain the tore most of his flesh from his body. That may have been two pebbles that got stuck in his head, but the symbol waving about on his back however told a different story. It was a symbol Ruby was very familiar with, an angry white wolf snarling with three claw marks behind it. The symbol of the White Fang.

As Ruby tried to figure out how in the world did the WF managed to get here, when a bunch of loud snarls can be heard close by. Turning around she see's multiple Marked Faunas's rushing toward her with makeshift blades and maces. Quickly shaking herself she aimed her 10mm at the horned Faunas. Firing off a few rounds. However this one seem to be quicker then the rest. Removing it's blade before rolling away to safety. It then fled, most likely some sort of baser intelligent instinct that existed in it's body. Seeing that she has no time for this she turned her pistol upon the Marked Faunas, firing off the remaining rounds. She killed five and wounded seven. However there was more rushing her, and they didn't seem to care about the wounds inflicted upon them. Deciding to fight in her element she pulled out her rifle and charge into the dozens of Marked Faunas still standing.

Using her semblance, she punched through the crowed before pushing herself upwards. While in mid air she fired off a few rounds. Hitting three in-between the eye, and wounding another three. She did a backflip while falling, so she could land on her feet. A Marked Faunas with a hairless dog tail charges her from the side with a mace made from rebars and concrete. Ruby quickly evades a few of his swings before pressing the barrel of the riffle against his chest and fired off a round. She quickly reloads her rifle just as a fox Marked Faunas swings down on her with two bowie knifes. Using the barrel of her riffle as a she shield, Ruby inserted her own bowie knife into her heart. She then finished reloading only to dodge another swipe from another Marked Faunas. As she continued to fight, she failed to notice one of the Marked Faunas she had shot in the head was getting back up. Seemed his mask protected him a bit. As she continued to fight the giant Marked Faunas trudges over to her. With one quick swipe from his makeshift weapon, he sent Ruby flying sideways. Hitting the side of a car and denting it. Ruby had the air nocked out of her and blood ran down the side of her face.

As her vision slowly returns she soon realized that she was about to be jumped by multiple Marked Faunas. Quickly activating her V.A.T.S as she draws her pistol she looked over the situation. The lowest percent she could do is 84%, but she could only shoot four of the twelve. Regardless if she kills all four, she will still be attacked by the remaining eight. Most likely beaten or seriously injured by them. She begin to panic as she tried to figure out what to do as the V.A.T.S begin to wear off. As she quickly look for an option she noticed a thirteenth option. Something was flying towards them in the air. It was a small canister that had multiple holes on it. Recognizing it as a Flash Bang, Ruby realized that she could use that to her advantage. Shifting her V.A.T.S to it, there was 57% Chance to hit it. 37% If she shielded her eyes. So, deciding that she had no choice left, she fired off her four rounds with her eye's close. First bullet missed, second one accidently hits a Marked Faunas in the head, third one bounced off the second bullet midair. The Fourth and final round made its mark, barely.

The Flashbang went off, blinding the Marked Faunus and giving Ruby a chance to dodge their strikes. She rolled to the side and quickly reloaded her weapon, but she never got a chance to kill her attackers. What happened next was that a series of gun shots and laser pews ranged out, dropping the twelve where they stand. Ruby looks behind her with her pistol at the ready, before her was a man dressed in something similar to Faun's clothing. Grey ranger duster, miltary grade arm guards, chest plates. Only things different was that he didn't had any extra belts or bandolier. His only bandolier had 40-70 GOV rounds. The helm, had what looked like a shield that was cut in half with a yellow and white symbol. On the front was a Black hoarse. To the side it had the words 'Allons' written on the side. He was holding a tribal Bush Gun in hand with a 44-revolver strapped to his side, next to a black Stetson with two playing cards sticking out them. Next to him was Eye-Bot that looked like it just came off the factory conveyor belt.

Ruby stares at her savior for a moment before realizing who he is. She then asked the stranger as she lowered her pistol. "Six?"

"… The hell you doing here, Ruby?" Six replies back in an agitated tone as he put the Medicine Stick on his back.

"You disappeared. Everyone thinks you were part of Caesar's Legion. A spy disguised as a Courier." Ruby explains as she puts her pistol away. This accusation caused Six to raise a brow underneath his helm.

"Ruby, I'm not a Legion Frumentarii." Six said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I knew you could never be a legionary. Like I know you didn't cause the Divide to become the Divide we are in." Ruby stated. However, her relieved expression turns to horror when she saw Six looked down at the ground. Even with the helm over his face, she could tell he had a grim look on his face.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Wow, so much to unpack there. Thank the toaster in the sky that she doesn't understand me. I don't_ _do_ _human emotions_.) ED-E said sounding a little kid-ish.

Six then walks over to Ruby before kneeling down to meet her eyes. He then removed his helm, showing that dirt and grime had caught on the stubbles that had grown out of his cheeks and face. With a grim tone he states the following ten words that nearly shattered Ruby. "Ruby… that part, is true. I did create the Divide."

"Wha… but how…" Ruby sputtered as she takes a few steps back before falling to the ground. She was in complete shock.

She just sat there, ears ringing with shock at the revelation. Faun was right. She was right. She honestly thought she was lying; she was even hoping that this was some sick joke. But looking Six's grim face told her everything. He wasn't lying. He wasn't… lying. After a few moments Ruby finally managed to ask a question. A single question that if answered wrongly could completely destroy the relationship between the two.

"Six..." Ruby stuttered. After a brief moment of hesitation, she continued on. "…How do you know, it was your fault?"

Six didn't respond, not at first. Instead he reaches to his side and pulls the ace of spades from his hat. Looking over it carefully, admiring the details and of it. A simple Ace of spades with tribal incantations drawn onto it. He looks over it one last time before looking up at Ruby. With a heavy sigh, Six said the following.

"Ruby, I know I did this. I know I'm not a Legion Spy. I know how to walk this land like it was the back of my hand simply because, I could never forget." Six said before the screen goes dark. The last Words Six said completely shattered Ruby. "Even when Benny's bullets grazed my skull I did not forget. I never had amnesia, Ruby. I just pretended to."

 **Las Vegas Lux Hotel theater.**

 ***View opens on stage, revealing a stool. On that stool was a small cube box that look like it was from hellraiser. Nothing happens for a few moments, after a full minuet of nothing happening; the box then suddenly begins to twitch. After twitching a few times, the top part of the cube opens with a loud demented scream. Suddenly someone was tossed from the cube. The cube closes and the figure hit's the ground hard. After groaning the figure reveals himself to be Wombag1786.**

 **"** **Ugh, I guess we don't have a deal then." Wombag said as he dusts himself off before turning to the camera. "Oh, hello everybody. Wombag1786 here. For those wondering what just happened I was trying to recruit a certain big green guy for my new series RWBY Noir. It went as well as one can expect for trying to hire an old one with a down payment of fish. I digress though what an interesting chapter. Ruby savior Dressed in Elite Riot Gear foretold things that she wasn't ready for. Ruby was given Riot armor to help her survive in the Divide. We see that the White Fang was transported to this world as well as become the new residents of the divide. Ruby then walked that lonely mile, met Six who is wearing Advance Riot Gear and ED-E is a kid again. (That's right. ED-E is now as old as Jaune's nephew… wait how old is he again?) Oh and of course it turns out that Six was faking his amnesia all along. Dun, Dun, DUN! Heh, who here saw that coming? Any who it's good to be back in business and hopefully I can finish this chapter before it's one-year aniversery. Or maybe I can end it on my third-year universe of writing. Eh only time will tell. So with all that said, I better answer some questions and comments.**

 **From Zealot24: Yep, Yep, and Yep. Wait, actually that first Yep is a sort of. CH 60 isn't a chapter more or less a choice. I'll post a few options of what should I do for my next weekend story and give a small description about them along with pro and cons about the story. Then you the reader can vote on my next story.**

 **Ah, that may work if she wasn't unconscious. Thankfully Faun was there to help. Though I doubt sticking your finger into a bullet wound is a good idea. Especially with that finger of hers. It's been places. Specifically, Weiss related places.**

 **Good luck beginning again. Though I would have waited till I was on my final chapter before rereading. I was going to go back and fix my mistakes before uploading the final chapter.**

 **Thanks for writing Zealot24**

 **From thewittywhy: Yeah… doubt that using it like an improvise butt plug will sway Ruby over. Though it will be amusing to see her try.**

 **Thanks for writing thewittywhy.**

 **From RedRat8: It was for the most part. Thanks for saying so. Oh the Divide will be the final nail I'm afraid. Thankfully there is something preventing her from becoming someone we all sort of know and love.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Imperial warlord: And thanks for the Awesome Response.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial warlord**

 **From FEV Grim: Thanks, nope it wasn't. As for your guess… to be answer in two to three chapters later. I did leave a few hints to her identity in the chapter. Good luck trying to figure it out.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From Combine117: Nah, I'm use to being tossed around. Hell, last month I jumped out the fourth floor window to escape answering a question.**

 **Yeah, I'm sure she and my battered spine would agree with you AvIe.**

 **Aw, cousins. I'll pass it on to Penny in the next series.**

 **Oh, does it involve murder, betrayal, and a hungry and vicious Honey badger nicknamed, "My Ex wife"?**

 **Oh, See you around AvIe**

 **Nope, she ain't Six. Yeah, mad wouldn't even come close to how enrage he'd be. He probably go nuclear.**

 **FEV Grim wrote a story two years back. Asking that same question. I'd say it will be something close to that.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From Carre: 1. I'll let her know. Granted she is still making that painting face after finding out that Six never lost his memories. (Um the "Scream" by **** I believe.)**

 **2A. Heh, yeah. I can already see them being friendly and possibly skipping down the street in chibi form.**

 **2B. Oh, there was two ideas. One was unfortunately already taken. Where Jaune ends up in Columbia. Another was a crossover between that show, miracles ladybug and the first Bioshock. (Jack raising his girls in Paris. Still has his powers, and a few splicers had followed him back.)**

 **No, I actually had no idea… I'll do some digging once I posted this chapter.**

 **3\. Yeah, be you didn't saw them Marked Faunas coming did yah?**

 **4\. Nope she isn't. However she will be making her return shortly.**

 **5\. Damn, and here I wanted something to blow that fat bastard out of the sky. Oh well there's always next year.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Guest 1-4-20: Heh, not quite yet.**

 **Heh, that's cute.**

 **Not likely. I already have a name for her. Kind of been using it throughout the story already.**

 **Nope, at least I don't think so.**

 **Thanks, hopefully this chapter entered the new year with a bang.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 1-4-20**

 **Well with that over I want to say that it's good to be back. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again I must insist that someone makes a suggest for the last slideshow. Along with that I have to ask. Who here can't believe this story is about to be a years old as of next February? Exciting really. But not as exciting as next chapter. Where Six's origin will be finally revealed. I don't want to give too much away but he come from a tribe that worship the card Suits. For those who don't know the meaning behind them I'll tell you the meaning behind them momentary, but suffice to say that the cards assigned to Six was spot on.**

 **Club:** ** _Otherwise known as trefoils, clubs represent many things: fall, winter, night, darkness, males, fire, energy, will, wealth, work, luck, and happiness._**

 **Diamond:** ** _Diamonds represent warmth, light, femininity. In the Tarot, they symbolize earthly matter, money, courage, and energy, but fortune-tellers often associate diamonds with spitefulness and annoyance._**

 **Heart:** ** _Hearts represent the warmth of spring and summer seasons and the power of light. They are the center of life and the world. In the Tarot, hearts can also symbolize knowledge, love, life from water, and fertility, and in fortune-telling, joy._**

 **Spade:** ** _The spade represents a leaf of the "cosmic" tree, and thus life. Along with its companion suit, clubs, spades represent fall and winter and the power of darkness. In the Tarot, they symbolize intellect, action, air, and_** ** _Death_** ** _._**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment or review down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	53. You can go home Courier 6

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 _English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop_

 _Robot language/Recorded message: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 _"_ _Flash back": *Bad English accent* Beep Boop I'm a robot to good sir Beep Boop._

 **Deeper in the Divide.**

Ruby ears were ringing is shock. Her feet felt like jelly. Her stomach turning in all sorts of direction. Her pupils had widen so much that you could mistake them for a seal about to be clubbed. Words could not even describe the horror in those nine words. "I Never had amnesia, Ruby. I just pretended to."

After a few moments Ruby finally found herself and slowly and silently asked. "You, remember… everything?"

"… Yes." Six answers.

"Your childhood?" Ruby asked.

"Terrible." Six replies.

"Parents?" Ruby asked.

"Non-existent." Six answered.

"Girlfriends?" Ruby asked.

"Way too many." Six said with a shrug.

 _"_ Beep, Boop, Beep _._ " _(He has over two dozen diseases that were transmitted from 'girlfriends'._ ) Kid ED-E said before being slapped on the back of the head by and annoyed Six.

Ruby had no idea what ED-E said but she can guess it was something embarrassing because of Six's reaction. That's when a question came into her head. She then asked hesitantly. "Your Name?"

Six looked at her with hesitation in his eyes. He contemplated if he should say. After a few moments he lets out a sigh before answering. "(Sigh)… Does it matter now? Far as I'm concern, he died long before Benny."

This broke Ruby out of her shocked look and transformed it into an annoyed stare. She then replied by punching Six in the shoulder out of frustration. She then states in a cross tone. "Seriously? I've been trudging through a literal valley of death for two days, and that is the only answer I get?! Ugh, is being cryptic like some kind of lingo or is it a part of mutation people go through before becoming a marked men?"

"No, just something that Ulys…" Six said as he rubs his shoulder, before pausing realizing something. "Wait, you met him?"

"Don't change the subject!" Ruby snaps as she grabs Six's neck collar and pulls it down to meet her eyes. "You are going to tell me your entire life story. If I think for a moment that you are lying, then Oum as my witness no Auto doc will be able to fix what I do to you."

If this was said by anyone else, Six wouldn't have found the threat to be all that threatening. However since being shoveled out of the ground he got to know Ruby. She wasn't the type to make a threat like that shocked and terrified Six a bit. Reluctantly and not wanting to know what she will do, Six removed Ruby's hands from his collar and walked down the road a bit before motioning for her to follow. As she does kid ED-E spoke up.

"Beep, Scared Boop, Beep." ( _Wow… is she your kid? Cause I can see the resemblance between the two.)_

As the three walked down the road, Six told Ruby everything but his name. The view pulls back to show their shadows. As they twist in the afternoon sky, the view changes into the silhouette of a tribe.

 **Flashback. (For the sake of artistic value please image it like a tribal shadow puppet show.)**

 _"_ _I was born into a small tribe out near Reno. Called themselves Di áłchíní gi_ _hatsijį_ _ʼ_ _áhoot_ _ʼ_ _é. The Children of Fate. They had a belief that cards had a magical power of prophecy. Being able to tell someone's past, present, and future by the suits they picked. At birth the babe would pick two cards, professing their destiny to the tribe. When it came to my turn, I picked an unlucky hand. Two Ace of spades in a hundred an fifty six card deck. The Spades represented death and misery, seeing I picked the highest card they though that the world would be better off if I wasn't around."_ Six narrates as two parent silhouette tribals carried a child to an alter. The baby Six silhouette tapped two cards with his toe, revealing to the rest of the tribes shock to be the Ace of spades.

 _"_ _Pa and Ma must have loved me more then their families. So they stole me away before anyone could smother me and left. However the tribe was devoted if anything. They hunted them down through the desert. Both my parents didn't make it. I was spared because of an NCR ranger patrol was within earshot of the war howlers."_ The silhouette of Six's parents can be seen as they were chased down by their fellow tribes men. A spear falls killing Six's father while anther hits his mother leg. Causing her to fall and let baby Six slide across the desert sand. She was then cut down by tomahawks. As the shadows of the tribe descend upon the baby. A new shadow fell. That of an NCR Ranger. After a quick firefight, the silhouette Ranger picks up baby Six. Looking down at the two cards sticking out of the blanket he was tucked in.

 _"_ _They brought me back with my stuff to an outpost. From their I stayed with the company. They moved me around from multiple bases around California. Can't say it was the best childhood but at least I had three meals a day. Eventually I left the company and wandered the waste. Seems the nomadic lifestyle just agree with me."_ Their the shadows pulled back reveal a teenage Six leaving a compound with the two cards dangling from his braided hair. On his back was a basic kit, bag, rifle, and old Ranger Sequoia. As he walked into the sunset, the silhouette shifts with blow of the wind, revealing a house.

 _"_ _The road became my home. Always ending up in fights that would get me kicked out of town… or lead to the substantial burning of towns. But that's not important. One day three years later when I was in Montana, hiding because of an incident with a saloon owners' daughter. Needing a way to leave the small town I notice a flyer for a Courier Job. Needing the caps, I entered my thirtieth false name and became a courier."_ The Front of the house window then burst open with Six in his early adulthood leaping out the window. He was only in his Boxers with his boots in one hand and his gear in the other. He quickly ran through the snow as an angry father looking figure ran out the door with a smoking double barrel, an angry scowl, and a crying young woman wearing nothing but a blanket calling out to him to stop. The silhouette quickly hid in a barrel as the father ran past him. As Six hid their a wanted job poster fell into the barrel an a Lightbulb appeared above the barrel.

 _"_ _The job paid well and I met many people. I enjoyed it a bit to much, it was like that old world expression. 'The joys of working from home.' Years later, I came across a job that wasn't touch by anyone due to the low pay and dangerous trek. I would have probably not touch the job if it wasn't for the fact that I owed the Shi a lot of money for that Jet deal gone wrong."_ The silhouette changed to a express building with multiple Couriers looking over the board to see what job was up. A sudden banging sound cause them to look behind them. By the door was Six, limping with every step and bleeding heavily from his side. He walked up to the board and grabbed a notice from the board without looking. Taking a look he realized that it was a bad job. Wanting to grab another he found the board completely empty and all the couriers gone. The wind then pushes the shadows to show the silhouette of Six trudging through the desert.

 _"_ _The job was for a simple delivery through one of the most inhospitable parts of waste. Before the end of the world, the land was called death valley and for a very good reason. Heh, I still remember the feeling of hitting my head upon reaching the community. I nearly died of a heat stroke. Locals helped me back up to my feet and gave me along with the caps, a duster and the hat you see on my head. They may be small things, especially with the caps I received. But… they meant a they really did mean a great deal to me."_ Six had made it to the town before passing out at the gate. As he laid their baking in the heat of sun, a few folks came out of the village and brought him in. Nursed him back to health before paying Six. Before leaving a stranger hand's him a duster with his iconic hat on top. Feeling the warmth of this simple gift, he slowly puts the hat on his head. Becoming a new man in the process.

 _"_ _From then on I would always take the Long 15 in strive. I enjoyed every trip to that small community. It gave me a feeling that I couldn't describe for years. Home, it felt like home. Overtime, other Couriers begin to head to the town. It became a hub, through the roads I carved. It made more friends in that town then anywhere else. Though they weren't friends, they felt more to me then that. Like a family… A family I destroyed."_ The Wind pushed the shadows to show Six now walking to the town that had grown so much. Like the town he too has changed. Now wearing the Cards in his hat and wearing the duster. A Duster with an old world flag painted on it's back. As he walked through the Scenes change. From the Long 15, to the Sierra Madre, From the Washington Space Needle's, to the Zion Valley. He only stopped to look behind him. His grim look turned into a genuine smile at he sights of the Town. Their a few Couriers wearing similar dusters waved off to him as he waved back.

 _"_ _One day, when I was in Shady Sands. I was pulled aside by a few MP officers. At first I thought they were after me because I seduced a senators wife and basically ruined their marriage. Turns out it wasn't. Thought the guards could have fooled me. Turns out the brass had took notice of the community I built. Wanted to put a stake in it like everything else. To help build a relationship with the community and put them at ease. They hired me to deliver a package. Something they managed to scrounge up in Navarro. Suppose to put the people at ease… Tsk, what a fool I was."_ The silhouette then shifts to Six being pulled into an interrogation room. After being cheap shot by a few NCR soldiers Six was handed a package. It was small almost the size of a coin. They payed him very well for the trip and Six begrudgingly left. Unaware of what the package will do.

 _"_ _I brought that package to my home before taking a job to Vegas. As I was a mile away, the earth begin to shake. Pre-war car's were tossed over my head. And a Mushroom cloud spurted from the ground. Racing back, I saw the Divide. No longer a sandy and harsh plateau. But a crack in the earth. A huge crevice that we are currently walking through."_ Six passed the package on to the first Mayer of the community he helped built. Giving a tip of his hat the Mayer stopped him. In her hands was a gift from the community and a little something from her. A hand made Ace of Clubs, and a signed wild card with the Mayer's name on it. Giving thanks he left behind one Spades card before walked down the road. Unaware that this was the final time he see their faces again. As he finished fixing the new card to his head and nuclear explosion goes off behind him. The impact of the explosions and the tremors sent him to the Grown.

As the winds died down, the silhouette of Six returned. He turns to look at the huge cloud. He quickly ran back only to see the Divide. At the horror of what happened, he fell to his knees. Looking over it a burnt card flew by him. It was the same Spades he left behind. The view pulls in on it as Six narrates one last time. _"It wasn't till the wind stopped that I figured out what had happened. Guess my fellow tribes men were right after all. All I bring is death and misery."_

 **End of Flashback**

The Scene pulls out on his hat's ace of spades. It continues to pull back till it reveals Six walking alongside with Ruby. They had reached the end of road as they came to a launch station where the Nuke had launch from. Just as they reach the location, Six had finish his life story. Ruby was I shock from hearing Six's entire story. It was not what she expects. Somewhat remind her of her friend Nora, though she wasn't adopted by any military force. As she wondered what kind of adventures, he has been on before another thought came to mind.

"So, why return." Ruby asked.

"Well, I'd figure you know. After all, Mr. House gave you my mail." Six relies as he pulls out a hand rolled cigarette.

"That man… who is he?" Ruby asked with interest.

"A… very complicated friend." Six said hesitantly.

"Complicated?" Ruby muttered with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, complicated. Thought he died here, and he thought the same as me. Guess he wanted me to meet him here, where it all began and end." Six answered as he puts the cigarette into his lips.

As Six takes a drag from his cigarette Ruby begins to wonder why he would be so complicated. That's when it hits her. He was the Courier with the old world flag on his back. So many had mentioned a Courier with an old world flag. Yet this entire time she thought they were referring to Six. Turns out to be his strange friend… a friend who is a Frumentarii. Ruby turns to Six about to ask how could he be friend's with a Legion Spy. But it seems Six knew before she could ask. He hands her a tape the picked off the ground. Ruby recognized the markings on the side and quickly put the Holotape marked Y-17.22 into her Pip-Boy. It then begin to play.

" _I Walked the Great Salt Lake as Caesar's eye, then his hand. Mongrels there, two-legs and four. Saw the walls of New Canaan, the scavengers circled… hadn't the strength or fire to take. Too high, too strong. White Legs, they were born for war, they run to it, hungry for battle…. Yet their hunger is to be a part of history, something larger. Like the Legion. As always, brought them a message… from Caesar. If New Canaan burns, Caesar might see them. 'Might.' Even the chance was a lie. To Honor Caesar… destroy the history of New Canaan, and the way they carry it… in their generations and family. Caesar respect such strength, I told them… that was truth, even if 'strength; wasn't the word. Obedience. You must be willing to kill anyone, children, mothers, the weak, elders… if these New Canaanites value the generations, that is what you must kill. It was like Vulpes was speaking through me. Use the night silence, and fire to change their words to pleas, to screams. No need for bombs when hate will do. I… asked the White Legs to destroy a people with ancestry, going back thousands of years… another death of history, lost to time. The New Canaanites… they supplied Medicine, food, traded with others. Civilization, a hand from the past, not history. But maybe a past deeper, farther than that to a place where this… God really exists. If so, his handiwork and people belong elsewhere, not in this place. Another symbol, like Bear and Bull, with no meaning in the present."_

Y-17.22 then comes to an end. If anything proves that this Courier was a Legion Frumentarii then this is the final nail in the coffin. Question was why he was friends with Six. Turning to ask him, she found that she was alone. The door to the bunker had just closed, and it made multiple locking noises. In front was a half smoked cigarette on the ground. She then realized that Six used the tape to distract her.

"Oh, son of a bitch." Ruby remarks as the view pulls on into the side of the building.

 **Thirty minutes later.**

The view then pulls upwards revealing they were on the side of a skyscraper buried deeply into the side of the building. Six and kid ED-E walked out of the fire escape door. Covered in blood. After leaving Ruby behind Six and kid ED-E had to fight through a wave of lizard creatures called Tunnelers. Abominations that are tough enough to take down a Deathclaw and can breed like rabbits to make the numbers. Had to fight his way through their home to reach the ground level of a sunken hotel. From their they fought their way up. As they left the building, Six felt a little woozy from the blood loss. He quickly reached into his pocket looking for a Stimpack. After shuffling around he suddenly felt a tug on his Duster. Looking behind him, was Ruby. Holding in her hand a Stimpack with the cigarette still smoking.

"Yeah, you are not getting rid of me that easily." Ruby remarks before stabbing the Stimpack into his neck. As Six lets out a small grunt of pain from the medicine. His eyes looked upwards, their a trail of roses fell from the side canyon. She must have followed him from the top. Before she could finish Ruby pulls the syringe from his neck and states. "Now, tell me more about your friend. I didn't follow you into this pit of death just to be turned around."

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Holy molly. How did she do that? That was some… mystical crap.)_

"Ugh, long story ED-E." Six said as he rubbed his neck. He then turned to Ruby and said. "Though I'm pretty sure my attempts to leave you was a clear sign that I wanted to be alone."

"Well I'm not leaving till you tell me everything about your friend. He has caused so much trouble as is and if he's here… well, I have a feeling he will try to kill you." Ruby said in a worried tone.

"Most certain but after what I did I would be more worried if he didn't." Six remarks before kid ED-E makes a strange static tone. A deep, cunning, and philosophical tone came from kid ED-E's new speakers.

"I would wonder the why, but that is not the who I am looking to speak too." The voice states. Ruby then turns to Kid ED-E and was about to ask who it was but the voice already spoke up.

"So you are the Red Reaper of the two-headed Bear. Daughter of Brutus. _Di_ _e_ _ʼ_ _e_ _ʼ_ _aah ch_ _ʼ_ _il bílátah hózhóón ił hojooba_ _ʼ_ _dóó awéé_ _ʼ_ _biyaałáí_. The girl who walked away from the Sierra Madre. I would find the meeting something that would be notice by history, but you are not meant to be here. Not right now. Ruby." The voice states.

"How… How do you know my name?" Ruby asked.

"I've had my eyes upon the Courier that I almost didn't notice you scowling in his shadows. Yet very few things doesn't catch my eyes. Special when you've been mistaking my deeds for another." The voice replies back. It was then that Ruby realized who this person is.

"You… you are that other Courier. The one with the old-world flag on his back." Ruby states in shock from the realization.

"Yes… though I heard you don't know my name." The other Courier states causing Ruby to shake her head in agreement. The Voice then replies back saying. "My real name has been lost to history. Same as Courier Six. Like him I have choses another name. One from history, not mythology. Ulysses… call me… Ulysses."

 **Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here. I'm no longer sniffling but I'm definitely still hacking a new lung, the flue just doesn't want to die. Least I'm healthy enough to write now. So thanks to all those who wish me well. And to anyone else who is sick or starting to get sick this chapter is dedicated to y'all. Now then, onto your questions and comments.**

 **From RedRat8: Heh yeah. Well keep pealing back at those Layers, I have one last reveal before the end of this arc. This will shatter your mind and make question who you want to win in the fight between the two couriers. As for the identity of Faun. A few in the comments section guessed who she is. And even fewer are right. Have fun guessing.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Combine117: yeah… well be glad you are not working on the other story. I literally have plans for reality to be shattered within the spaces of a hotel room.**

 **Well excuse me what was I suppose to do. Not nuke a bunch of inbred yet strangely pacifist klansmen? Nah, I hate hippies.**

 **Well as they say, aim for the bushes.**

 **Oh, I met up with her to discuss her doing a Sex scene with the Abomination from Darkest Dungeon when the conversation comes up. She said and quote "AvIe sounds so cool. I always wanted a bigger family. Now I have a cousin. Oh how sensational."**

 **Oh shit. I knew this day will happen… wait which ex? The Mexican sadist or the possessed Chicago girl in Yellow. (Completely yellow.) Anyways if it's the Mexican sadist please keep your head down. She never leaves her house without the fifty-cal sniper. If it's the other… don't just run for the hills. Last time someone tried to rob her he was locked in the darkest hole the local insane asylum had.**

 **Trust me, there is one truth yet revealed that will blow your mind.**

 **Thanks and you too with the witness cleanup crew.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From Imperial warlord: Thank you.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial warlord**

 **From thewittywhy: Nope she is going to annoy him and Ullyses. But the next big secret that will be revealed will test her entire moral structers. (*Hint, the how she got here)**

 **Thanks for writing thewittywhy**

 **From Zealot24: I've made that joke already… and it's still fucking hilarious.**

 **Oh god no that will be to easy. (More like 10 years equals one week. Question is which way am I referring to.) Yeah well I would suggest FEV Grim's story. That's the general idea behind the ending.**

 **Yeah. Something along those lines.**

 **Thanks. Welcome to the Roaring 20-20's.**

 **Thanks for writing Zeealot24**

 **From FEV Grim: Alright I'll tally your vote and no. What I meant is your story inspired how this story ends.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim and thanks for appearing in the Flash back.**

 **From Guest 1-7-2020: Your guess. I won't reveal her true identity yet. Also Before the end of this series I will post a poll for my next series. So yes this story does end at least a new one that you (might have) voted for will come online.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 1-7-2020**

 **From Gadget916: Yeah.**

 **Well, it's the same reason we go to the divide. We could have turned around at any time. (Seriously. At the beginning of the DLC we were given the choice to leave. We didn't had to stay, we weren't held to the place with a gun to our head, or bomb… missing brain, wilderness. Point stands you could have gone home but you still persisted through the DLC.)**

 **It will. I have something beautiful plan for both the battle of the two Courier's and Hover Dam.**

 **Thanks for writing Gadget916 Also thanks for appearing in the Flashback.**

 **From Mooniecat: Um, thankfully I have yet to have that. Seems the flue has one unique symptom when ever it passes on to someone else. (Me, it was the chills. Froze me to the core despite being in Arizona of all places.) In anycase thanks. I am recovering from this a day at a time.**

 **Thanks for writing Mooniecat**

 **From Carre: 1. Thank you.**

 **2A. No problem. Also sorry no, Edvard Munch's the scream. The painting of a sidewalk where someone with a lightbulb for a head puts their hand against their face and scream. That painting?**

 **2B. Yep. Yeah I know. Hopefully it won't be some joke like that Evil Dead 3 trick.**

 **2C. Like the Spanish Inquisition?**

 **3\. Your Guess not mine.**

 **4\. Eh, only time will tell.**

 **5\. Brand new modle. Figure I call him that instead of Ralphie.**

 **6\. Ha. So many peoples jaws drop.**

 **7\. Thanks and I will.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From kpmh2001: Hard to rest when all you want to do is write. But thanks man.**

 **Thanks for writing kpmh2001**

 **From 1337: Thanks, I need it.**

 **Thanks for writing 1337**

 **Well, that looks like the last one… well sort of. *Wombag pauses as he pulls out the hellraiser box from the last chapter. Reaching in, he shifts around for a few moments before pulling out an envelope.**

 **Right, so I received a review for this story from a different story. Figure I read it on this story since I won't return to "RWBY Noir" till I finish both "A Rose over a shallow Grave" and "Darkest Dungeon of Remnant." Eh, hem. Right.**

 **From Guest 1-6-20: Thanks, no problem. It has been a year of planning and I've been itching to say every secret that will be revealed in this arc. I am definitely glad that I waited. When FEV Grim released his story based on the RWBY cast watching the story like it was a movie, I was sweating bullets when Weiss begin to question how Six could know the world and yet can't remember his name. Since I'm answering your questions for ROSG I might as well answer the rest.**

 **As glad as I am that you enjoyed the story, I must inform you that it isn't a paranormal story. It's cosmic horror. The difference being that paranormal involves things that are dead and haunting, while Cosmic horror develop it's fear from not by the terrifying monsters, rather the lore behind them. (There's a reason the saying "Ignorance is Bliss.") A good example will be chapter 4. In it, I described that Jaune was kidnapped from a ruin city based out of Antarctica, when he read the black book. In a trance he found himself below the streets of New York about to be sacrifice to Hastur. Or commonly known by his alias as the King in Yellow. After the events he finds that despite being crippled by the experience he can sing like an angle despite the fact that I stated he couldn't. That terrifies me because that means Jaune read the King in Yellow. Hastures method of recruiting followers. When someone reads the "King in yellow" they will become obsessed with it. Quoting from the short story "Repairer of Reputations" '** ** _If I had not caught a glimpse of the opening words in the second act I should never have finished it, but as I stooped to pick it up my eyes became riveted to the open page, and with a cry of terror or perhaps it was of joy so poignant that I suffered in every nerve, I snatched the thing from the hearth and crept shaking to my bedroom, where I read it and reread it, and wept and laughed and trembled with a horror which at times assails me yet. This is the thing that troubles me, for I cannot forget Carcosa, where black stars hang in the heavens, where the shadows men's thoughts lengthen in the afternoon, when the twin suns sink into the Lake of Hali, and my mind will bear forever the memory of the Pallid Mask.'_**

 **Interestingly those of an artistic mind are affected differently. Poets, Painters, Writers, singers, actors, and even dancers who read 'The King in Yellow' will experience what can be described as 'Inspiration on steroids.' Ideas become easier to flow from the mind to the pen. Their ability to due their craft without impediment of mind-blocks becomes irregular and even improves. However as time continues on and their ability in the artistic field improves, they will begin to see 'The Yellow sign' a symbol that is Hasturs mark. It becomes semi frequent, only being notice by the afflicted. But then they start to see it, everywhere they go. This continues on, on, on, and on till either A. The victim completely falls under Hastur's will and will serve him faithfully. Like a puppet on strings. Or B. they continue to resist till the point that Hastur himself appears before them. Trust me, the best one can hope for in that sinario is for your body to strip their eyes from their sockets and sentence to an Asylum. (That is, if you consider not dying to be better.)**

 **So to put it into perspective, what Jaune has is what is best describe as living with terminal cancer and not knowing about it. It will continue to get worse till either A. He looses it and hurts or kills one of his friends because of what Hastur had bid him to do. Or B. Is visited by him to which he will suffer a fate worse then death. (Looking under the Pallid Mask. There's somethings that are best unanswered.)**

 **Right, sorry about talking your ear off. Hopefully you will enjoy the next chapter which will be release something during April or May. Also yes they are. Though Georgie is actually from Mafia 3.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 1-6-20**

 **Thank you everyone. I'm so glad to show Six's story, though tempting it was to place on Frank Sinatra's "That's Life" I think I keep this arc mostly song free for now. Please Fav and Fol the Story. Leave a question or comment down in the review section.**

 **This is Wombag1786 Feeling better.**


	54. Six's Odyssey

**I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 _English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop_

 _Robot language/Recorded message: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **Deeper in the Divide.**

 **3** **rd** **Pov**

So far, today has been a strange day for Ruby. Walking through a valley of death, meeting the strangest woman she has ever met, learning the truth about Six, and now meeting with the Courier that has an old-world flag edge upon his back. Well not face to face, but by the way he talked Ruby was unsure if she even wanted to meet him face to face.

"Ulysses? Wait, what do you mean from history?" Ruby asked with a brow raised.

"Ulysses lived a long time ago, long before the Old World set fire to itself. He made a mark without being myth. Had to fight during a time when his world had two flags, and he had to make them one." Ulysses explains. This explanation completely flew over Ruby's head. Seeing the confused look on Ruby's face, Six stepped in as a Philosophy translator.

"Ulysses. Was a mythological warrior. The Ulysses he is referring to was a general who fought in a war long before any nuclear bombs were invented. So he's honoring history by naming himself after him, not stories made by the myth." Six explains getting an 'ahh' from ruby.

"Hmm, History. Yes. Ulysses walked a hard road. A general, like Caesar and Oliver. He was Brahmin-stubborn, gave him strength on the battlefield. He led his side to victory, turned two flags into one. That's when he lost; when the fighting was done, the sickness took hold. Lesson there, if history's to be believed. One you should heed." Ulysses said in agreement with Six.

"Hence why you chose Ulysses because of the 'two flags' refers to the war in the Mojave." Six states as he pulls out a cigarette. As he begins to light it, Ulysses commented on what Six said.

"War. Call it that. Our part in it, Ulysses wasn't made for the flag he followed. He wasn't made for peace. That's the lesson. If you follow a symbol to the end, ask yourself what that means. More important, ask what happens after the end." Ulysses commented.

This conversation has already begin to make Ruby's head spin. So trying to get back onto the conversation Ruby then says as she rubs the side of her temples. "So, if your two are enemies in this war of symbols. Why didn't you kill each other before?"

"No... no, I couldn't. And I'm thinking he can't kill me, either. If he did, he'd answer for it, just as I would. Let the land do the killing for you, that's one of the things he taught me. Killing is personal - so's vows, promises. Last bit's more important to me than the first." Ulysses answers. That last part confused Ruby, to which Six answers as he takes the first drag from the cigarette.

"Basically, what kind of world would this be if Courier killed Courier." Six states as he exhales.

"Yes. A Promises to keep. To others. And the Mojave's dangerous enough, left to the land, the land has its way. If I wanted him dead, we would have met sooner. Not sure that's the way this ends. Might be that history needs to have its say. If not, then messages will do." Ulysses said agreeingly with Six.

"But he's a Frumentarii. An assassin disguised as a mailman!" Ruby argues back.

"Assassin? If killing needs to be done, I'll face my victims... not kill from a distance, like you." Ulysses said in an aggressive tone.

"W-What do you mean like me?" Ruby states slightly caught off guard that Ulysses knows more then her name.

"Heard tales of you walking the Mojave. One of eight children that can do, 'mystical shit'... yet you are the most noticeable. Not for your power and command of speed, not of your valor and cunning through the waste, not even for your hand in healing the sickly two headed bear. For saving the man who carried that Chip." Ulysses states. Ruby was somewhat in shock about how much this stranger knows of her. Glancing over at Six, she noticed that during the conversation he had pulled out the chip, holding it in hand. After a brief moment, Kid ED-E turns to Six before Ulysses spoke again. "You and that Chip deserve each other, 29 fewer coins than other traitors have carried, by history's mark."

"Funny, considering you would have carried this chip if you didn't read the god damn board." Six replies with a snarl.

Ruby gave a confused look. "Wait, so Ulysses was suppose to carry the chip? So, despite being a Legion Frumentarii he still had to carry the mail?"

"I'm a courier. Courier Six... was Courier Six. Like him and not like him, in all the ways that matter. Spent too many years looking for him… now, letting him come to me." Ulysses pauses before having Kid ED-E turn to Six. "Thought carrying that Chip would end you... no, you got lives in you. hard to kill. Storms, bullets... sand and wind, yet still you walk. For now."

"Oh, I'll continue to walk. Much longer after this conversation." Six retorts before taking a drag. "Just like I continued to walk despite carrying the package that was meant for you."

"Meant to? No. Never. Your burden. Weigh you down long enough to let death catch up to you... but you survived. There was death in that package, and while the Chip is important to Old World ghosts... no, you are more dangerous than that Chip ever could be. Maybe why you found each other, little piece of the Old World, speaking to you, waiting for you to wake something else up with it." Ulysses retorts back. He then had Kid ED-E turn to Six before saying. "We all have death following us, only a question of how close. You dodged it, for a time. You're good at that, talent for it. With that Chip weighing you down... a burden, lets death move a little faster without me pulling the trigger."

"Speaking of death, mind telling me how you live through the blast?" Six asked, the only thing on his mind that wasn't protecting Ruby or killing his friend was that. Figuring that he wouldn't get the chance when they came face to face he asked it now.

Nothing came through Kid ED-E's speakers for a few moments. After nearly twenties second Ulysses responded. "Should've died there... but now that I know you live... the machines here... saved me. I was the only survivor, or thought I was. Your package, the message inside, awoke medical machines... close to the one that shadows you... began to build themselves, then others. They only take what parts they find in the Divide, never roam beyond it - can't even leave the silos without a human to shadow, like hounds. Maybe they saw the flag on my jacket, thought I was of America. If so, history saved me. A sign. At the end of the Divide, through the trenches and wreckage - that's where you'll find me. My new home, here, amongst dead men. You, the Red Reaper, and that machine, keep your eyes on the tower that cuts the horizon... you'll find your way. Made it this far... not much farther to go."

"Till then Ulysses." Six said as he tossed his smoke down the side of the hotel.

Kid ED-E floated for a few moments till finally he dropped, nearly hitting the ground before bouncing back up. It then looked around before saying. "Beep, Confused Boop, Beep?" ( _Ugh, wait what just happened?_ )

"Nothing much, just that I have to get back to baby sitting the kid again?" Six remarks as he pulls out his 44. magnum.

"Wait, so I'm coming along?" Ruby asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, don't think for a second I'm happy about this. Of all the places for you to follow this is the one that I adamantly wish you didn't follow. But seeing that we are already in the thick of things, it will probably be safer if you come along." Six said begrudgingly as he checked the ammo in his revolver.

"Really… you mean it?" Ruby said with some excitement in her tone. However it was that tone that caused Six to shoot her a dirty look.

"I do, but don't even think for a moment that this will be anything like our walk from Goodsprings to Vegas. You will do what I say, when I say it without argument. Along with that you will not leave my side, not even for a second. Understandable?" Six said as he holsters his gun. Ruby nods her head quickly with an intimidated look on her face. Six then walks past her before muttering something under his breath. It was quiet but Ruby managed to catch it. "Good, there are enough corpses lying about. I don't want to add your name to that list."

 **Hours later**

The walk from the building to the end of the Divide took half a day. Wandering through the valley they fought all sorts of enemies native to the land. Marked Men, Marked Faunas, and Tunnelers came from their holes to greet the three. They had troubles dealing with them, but when the fights end only the three continued on. Leaving the rest behind in a pool of their own blood as the wind howled behind. Throughout the journey, the three didn't even talked. Ruby could tell that Six was upset, not that she was here. Rather, that she had to witness all of this. After setting off a nuke, the towering skyscraper collapsed. Causing the three to take a detour through a populated Tunneler cave. After fighting their way out they soon came out on the other side. The light slightly blinded the two, but once their senses came back Kid ED-E lets out a small beep noise.

"Beep, painful pop-culture reference Boop, Beep. ( _Ugh, message for you sir. Ugh…_ ) Kid ED-E then went silent before turning to face the two. Out came Ulysses voice.

"Thought that Explosion, that building falling deep in the Divide might have been your work… wouldn't kill you, maybe close." Ulysses states in a somewhat amused tone.

"Not even close. Did slow us down a bit." Ruby replied with a cocky tone. Six simply rolled his eyes at Ruby's response.

"I Knew you'd two survive… but no need for you to go any farther. You've brought me what I need… that machine with you, sealed in the Hopeville silo." Ulysses replies. Ruby didn't understand at first. But after a few moments she realized he was referring to Kid ED-E. Ulysses then continued. "Needed someone to unlock it… bring it home. Now the signal's strong enough, no need for you to carry it anymore. I can call your machine to me."

"What do want with ED-E?" Six said as he crossed his arms. This actually caught Ulysses off guard. He didn't expected Six of all people to care for something as simple as robot. Despite not being their the two can tell the shock in his voice that this caught him off guard.

"… You gave it a name? What was it to you? Companion? Slave… Weapon?" Ulysses asked in a stone tone. He then returned back to his usual stoic tone. "All of that, nothing compared to its primary function. It's a messenger. Like us… and it shares our history."

"How so?" Six asked with a brow raised. Before Ulysses could answer, Ruby interjects.

"It doesn't matter. Like hell you will take him away from us!" Ruby shouts out.

"If you feel its loss… remember you could have turned away at any time. Gone back home, and none of this would have happened." Ulysses reminded, before Kid ED-E turns to Six. "But you. You had to make one last delivery, and that's why I knew you'd come, Courier. Couldn't stay away, it's who you are."

"Yeah, well as true as those words are. You can take ED-E away from us when you pry him from my cold dead hands." Six states fiercely… before Ruby ruined it with a follow up.

"And good luck with that. Cause I would have glued it to our cold dead hands!" Ruby added trying to sound tough but came off as more comedic.

"…The machine you brought is mine now, it's coming home. I'll reduce it to parts, just enough to function, to be aware of what's happening." Ulysses said before saying the following lines. "Big Mountain access code… Ulysses. Command override… Navarro."

With those words, Kid ED-E begins to shake. Slowly at first before vibrating uncountably. He then backs away before shooting out a huge bolt of electricity. This stunned both Ruby and Six who fell to the ground in pain. As the Electricity left them, they slowly stood up to see the Eye bot was now flying away. Towards the edge of the Divide. It seems that Ulysses had set up a recall code, and used it to force ED-E to attack and return to Ulysses.

"ED-E!" Ruby cries out before using her semblance to charge after him.

"Ruby Wait!" Six calls out while trying to grab ahold of her, but only got a handful of petals instead. Cursing under his breath he noticed something below. Multiple containers with strange scratch marks. Looking closely he realized what they were and his eye's widen under the mask. Quickly he ran down the old buildings into the canyon floor below. Saying, "Shit, RUBY!"

Meanwhile with Ruby, she flew the air. Gaining on Kid ED-E. She was just about to grab her when a sudden serge of electricity shot out shocking Ruby and throwing her to the ground. She hit the ground hard, but her Aura protected her. As the dust and ash begin to settle, she pulled herself and begin to pat the dust off her. Looking up she see's Kid ED-E flying into a tunnel at the farthest edge of the Divide.

"Damn it." Ruby states under her breath.

She was just about to take off again, when she heard a low growl. She slowly turns around to see a claw out stretches from a nearby cave. It was big, massive, and grey. What walked out frightened Ruby. A massive Deathclaw. This was the first time she has ever met one alive. It sniffed the air for a few moments before looking down, straight at Ruby. Letting out a loud roar it quickly raced towards Ruby with it's claws opened. Ruby barely had any time to roll out of the way when it took it's first swing at her. Seeing she won't get anywhere with this thing on her she knew that she needed to kill it right here and now. And what better way to do so then with her trusty fifty Cal rifle… that was missing from her back.

She begins to pat her back wondering where it was when she noticed that in the Deathclaws raiser sharp claw, was her rifle. Danglingly like it was mocking her. She then felt a slow but sharp pain coming from her back. Patting herself she realized that the creature did got her, not only her gun but along with her hood, coat, clothes and back. Indicating from the amount of blood that was on her hand… she has a new scar. No matter, she has fought worst. Pulling out the Weathered Pistol she was charged by the massive Deathclaw. This time she used her semblance to toss her upwards and away from the Deathclaw. In the air, she fired off a few rounds, hitting the creature dead center in the legs. Her hopes was to try and cripple the creature, maybe slow it down to the point that she could kill it by keeping her distance. This didn't seem to be the case as the bullets reflected off it's legs. She fell to the ground where the Deathclaw could attack her. She barely dodged the strikes the Deathclaw threw at her. However as the Deathclaw started to strike from a much more closer stance, Ruby begins to suffer a few slashes. The claws were laced in radioactive particles, meaning that it could cut through her Aura. After it's twentieth strike, the Deathclaw finally got one good strike in.

Blood ran from Ruby's chest, as she was tossed backwards. The Deathclaw did an uppercut strike that sent Ruby flying back. The blades cut through her armer like butter, but at least it helped. Without it, the claws would have caught on her ribcage, pierce her heart, killed her then and there. Instead the armor gave her a thicker skin that prevented the blades from touching her heart by a mere inch. She fell to the ground a few feet away. Blood heavily spewing from her stomach and chest. Her armor was on the ground, in three different pieces. Her blood mixed with her clothes, soaking it up. As she laid their gasping desperately for air. Looking up, she can see the Deathclaw slowly approaching her. It opens its hands to intimidate it's pray as it got closer to her. Once it was standing over her the Deathclaw let's out a roar as it raises its hand. However, the hand never fell on Ruby. It was scared off by a Flare.

The flare blinded the creature for a moment causing it to back away from the heavily injured Ruby. As it tried swiping at the air, Six leapt from out of nowhere onto the Deathclaws back. Using a Bowie knife he held on tight as the Death claw tried to rip him from it's back. Refusing to let up, Six pulled himself up onto it's head before pulling out his six shooter from his hip. He fired off a few rounds into the back of the Deathclaws head, but it seems to do nothing other then piss it off. Realizing that this won't work he holstered his gun before pulling a strange can with the words 'Danger' and 'Radiation' written on the side. He then tossed the can into the Deathclaws jaws before finally being thrown from the Deathclaw.

He landed on his back, having the air knocked out of him. Other then that he was fine. Slowly getting back on his feet he can see the Deathclaw was trying to remove the strange can from it's teeth. After failing a few tries it notices Six. Deciding to loosen the can later it turns and charges towards him. Six's hand waited by the magnum, waiting for the creature to open it's jaws. As it got closer the beast finally does. In a loud roar the creature leapt up into the air with it's jaw open. Within a split second Six draws his revolver and fires off his sixth and final round. The bullet tore through the air, hitting the can and causing an explosion equivalent to a mini nuke if the mini nuke had blue flames. The explosion tore it's entire head clean off, and Six simple side stepped it's flying corpse as it lands on the ground with a loud thud.

"Huh, always wondered what those Nuka-grenades can do." Six mutters to himself as he spins his gun back into his holster. As he does so he suddenly remembers Ruby, and quickly ran back to her. Calling out her name as he does so.

He fell right to his knees right next to Ruby. He then pulled off his helm and tossed it aside before he quickly pulls out a super stimpack from his satchel. As he administered the drug he begins to scold her.

"I told you, not leave my side. Not even for a god damn second!" Six shouts at her as he tries he rips the coat off of Ruby before using them to apply pressure to the wound.

"(Cough, cough) I'm… Sorry. I've should have stayed… behind in… Vegas." Ruby struggled to say before falling unconscious.

"Ruby? RUBY!" Six shouts as he quickly check on Ruby's pulse.

He held his hand to her throat and held his breath. For ten seconds the world was still for him. He truly though he lost her for a moment. Then he felt it. A Pulse, not that strong but strong enough to let him know she will live. He lets out a small sigh in relief before falling back. Quickly checking on the wounds he see's that they are repairing nice and easy thanks to the combination of the Stimpack and her Aura. As he went back to applying more pressure to the wound, he heard the sound of something big moving towards his location. Looking behind he see's a pack of Deathclaws moving towards him. If that wasn't bad enough a bullet wiz by him. Looking forward he see's dozens of Marked men and Marked Faunas moving on his position. Behind the group was the doors that Kid ED-E flew through. Knowing that he had to get Ruby inside, he quickly grabbed Ruby's rifle and sling it onto his back, before picking up Ruby princess style. He then bolted through the Divide as it's inhabitants attacked.

 **Inside Ulysses temple. A thirty minutes later.**

Ruby laid still on a swivel chair. Her upper body clothes were removed with the exception of a now bloodied tank top. Around her chest her she was wrapped in multiple layers of gauze to stop any extra blood from flowing out of her. As she lays their motionless, her eyes slowly begin to twitch. After twitching for the third time her eyes open up. Looking around the room, she suddenly felt the pain of the slash she suffered. However it wasn't that bad as before, but still painful. She lets out a small grunt in pain as she tried to stand. Before she could get out of her seat, Six quickly raced over to her and bends down to meet her height. His armor was covered in multiple pings, and blood spattered his clothes. However, it wasn't his or Ruby's blood that covered his clothes.

"Woah, don't do that." Six warned her in a cautious tone. "Your lucky to be alive. Thank god for your armor."

Ruby could only nod, painfully. As memory of the fight slowly came back to her, so did the memory of Kid ED-E being kidnapped. She was about to ask but found her throat to be completely dry from the amount of blood she coughed up. Struggling to say anything she managed to ask. "ED…E?

Six gave a somewhat grim look before motioning towards a nearby workbench. Their kid ED-E lays their silently. Six then replies. "What ever Ulysses did to him, set him in a reboot phase. He should come out of it in a few minutes… but I won't be around to see it."

Six then stands up before heading towards an open door. He was just about to leave when he hears Ruby call out to him. "Where… you… going?"

Six then turns around to Ruby. He was a bit hesitant with his words, but it was plain to see what Six was planning, especially when he looked down at a half opened locked box that was graffitied in the word's 'Courier Six.' Six then simply gave a half-hearted smile before putting on his iconic black Stetson.

"I'll… be visiting an old friend. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Just rest up till then." Six said before tipping his hat to her.

He then turned and disappeared behind the door. Ruby sat there, unable to say a thing; but if she could, she would probably say 'Go kick his but for me.' As time slowly moved on, Ruby begin to regain her strength back. Her Aura assisted her back onto her feet, to which she began to move towards Kid ED-E on the table. She inspected it, making sure that he was fine just as Six said. As she inspected the Eye Bot, she noticed beside it was a Holotape marked Y-12.23. She realized that it was one of Ulysses tapes. Her first thought was to toss it away in spite of the man, but she decided that it was better to hear it first. Side's what else would she do here, sit and wait. Sounds boring, even if she suffered a near fatal wound picking up the tape she inserted it into her Pip-Boy and walked back over to her seat. She activated the recording and listened to the thoughts of Ulysses. As she did, the screen pulls into the wall. It then came out on the other side of what looked like to an elevator with Six in the center.

" _The White Legs… meant to show respect, bribe me for Caesar's favor, echoing mannerisms and words… Showed them tech caches, taught them the workings of chamber and powder, spoke of Caesar's pride in those that used such things… lies. And… and then… they tried to honor me… not the Legion."_ As those words play's out. Six looks down at his holster. Instead of the 44 magnum, it was replaced with a weapon that he once carried so long ago. Seemed fitting thee Ulysses left it for him. The elevator then comes to a stop and Six walks out the door.

 _"_ _They brought me before the campfire one night, showed me how they changed themselves, how they wore their hair now. It was like my entire dead tribe in the firelight, teeth grinning red in the dark… eager corpses, Blood covered ghosts."_ Six slowly walks forward, into a massive room with a huge circular platform in the center. As he got closer, a skylight opens above with a nuclear missile ascending below it. In front of the missile was an old world flag hanging proudly. Below it was a figure, watching, waiting. For Six to approach him.

 _"_ _They… had taken my braids, the way of the Twisted Hairs, as if it showed they were like me, of me… while every knot in their braids spoke of raping, violence… and ignorance of what the knots meant. They thought to show respect… defiled it. Lost myself in trying to read the braids they wove, when I remembered they had put no meaning in it. They had no history of what it meant."_ Once Six had arrived at the bottom of stairs, he then stopped. He didn't even have to say a thing. The man simply turn to face Six. He was the tribal watching Six as he ventured through the Divide. Harden bronze skin, long twisted ebony hair, wearing a duster with an Old-World flag edged upon it's back. The two stared at one another for a few moments. Measuring each other up.

 _"_ _They didn't even know the insult in the twists, knots… and Dry Wells came rushing back, the White Legs circled like that… It was like looking at the dead of my tribe, reborn as ghosts… hateful, hungry, bowing to Caesar."_ Ulysses then made the first move by slowly walking down those stairs. His staff in hand he slowly made his way towards Six. After making his way down, he stopped on the third step. There the two continued their silent stare. However, Ulysses reaches down into his pocket, pulling out something that Six had left behind. A burnt Ace of Spades, made with Tribal insignia. Seeing the card made Six clutch his fist in anger, though he didn't show it on his face.

A few more moments passed before the two made their move. Six quickly reaches down and pulls out a modified Ranger Sequoia. Unlike most models, his shoots Six rounds. All along the barrel was beautiful engravings of the all the card's Suits. As he points the revolver at Ulysses head, Ulysses held his staff to Six's throat. The rusty eagle at the top pressed into Six's neck. One swift movement and he could slit Six's throat. As the two Couriers stood each other down, the last words of Ulysses log echoes through the air. _"Another History… gone, carried by me alone."_

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Sorry for the late reply, was trying to finish another story chapter and took a lot longer then expected. Sad part is that I didn't even come close to finishing. No matter, let's answer some review and questions.**

 **From RedRat8: Hence why he wears the Suit of Spades in his hat. Though I suppose there is one bright thing about it. However I'll reveal that shortly.**

 **Aw… spoilers, that happens.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From FEV Grim: I believe we talked over P.M.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From Imperial Warlord: Thank your for your review.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord**

 **From Guest 1-19-20: Heh, interesting suggestion… but I'm afraid I must decline. The story's are short 3-4 month stories. Something to side track everyone while I work on my new main Series; Ruby Noir. Maybe next time.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 1-19-20**

 **From thewittywhy: Yep, though now I'm certain this will somehow spin the blame toward Six.**

 **Royally, that's for damn sure.**

 **Thanks for writing thewittywhy**

 **From Combine117: Don't worry, it's only suggested. (The Sex scene part… trust me compared to Boudica it's rather tamed.)**

 **Ah, well get Celeste ready. She is the utter definition of a '** ** _Asesino enamorado'_** **. (Mexican Yandere.)**

 **Yep, Though please note the amount of bodies he dropped to get Ruby to safety. (Hint: Enough to paint that jacket red.)**

 **English, though he has a philosophical tone.**

 **Already have, thanks for your concern though, it is appreciated.**

 **…** **wow, that's a lot to process. *pulls out bottle of pure wormwood Absinthe.**

 **Alcohol poisoning take me home. Oh, before that, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Can't wait for your response in the next one.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From Guest 1-20-20: Thanks, it's been difficult to come up with his background but I am glad how it came out. Right, so to vote go to my writers page where the poll should be at the top. Another way to vote is to comment down below. However please note that neither option is open right now. It will be after the battle for Hover dam (Ch 60-61).**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 1-20-20**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem.**

 **2A. It's alright, modern art is a double edge sword.**

 **2B. Yeah, though isn't their a game being developed that was heavily inspired by Bioshock. It's set in alternate soviet Russia I belive.**

 **2C. Nobody ever expects them.**

 **2D. Alright then.**

 **2E. Maybe, *Shrugging. Oh, more or less he is inside his kid body. Like that movie about the blue cat people, Avatar. Where he is inhabiting the body but can't move his original.**

 **3\. Yeah so am I, though to be fair I did add that long list of names for a reason. (Your name could be in that list. Hell so I mine if you look carefully.)**

 **4\. Thanks and I'm already feeling better.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **So I want to say that next chapter will be shorter then this. Or maybe not. I haven't written it, but there is so much I can write to drag it on. Still for those who were shocked by the reveal that Six never had amnesia you will be hit by an even sickening realization next chapter. The How, Ruby and Co arrived her on Remnant. The final answer. Please submit your guest on how they arrive, I did leave enough clues for y'all to guess. Anyways that's it, please Fav and Fol the story while also leaving behind a comment or question down bellow.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	55. You can go home Ruby Rose

**AN: Hello everybody, phew this is cutting it close. Anyways before reading please put your bets down now. In this chapter you will learn the biggest mystery in this entire story. How did RWBY and Co got here. Along with the identity of Faun. I'm also sure I left a lot of plot holes in those answers. Just please note I did not have a lot of time and I already spent my sick day two weeks back. So any plot holes, I'll fix by next chapter. Now enjoy.**

 **I Don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

 _English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop_

 _Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **Inside Ulysses temple**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

It's been twenty minutes since Six had left Ruby. Her wounds for the most part had healed up nicely. Though, their will be a permeant scar on her chest for the rest of her life. As she waited for Six, she fiddled with Kid ED-E for a bit trying to get him back online.

"… (Sigh) How does it take for Six to kill someone?" Ruby said aloud in a impatiently tone as she grabbed a screw driver from the side. As she begins to remove a piece Divide gunk from it's servers. As she struggles she said aloud while struggling to remove it. "Ugh, please don't let it be like Benny. I don't think my sister can wait four months to find me again."

As she grumbled to herself she accidently applied to much pressure and removed the dirt from it's servos. Along with accidently hitting the eye bot's Memory compartment. This caused the Eye bot to quickly jump off the table. It floated around for a few moments before twitching a bout. It made a few sporadic noises before finally stopping suddenly. A voice then emulated from the machine. Not a series of beeps and boops but an actual voice.

" ** _Experiment log 369248/A_** _\- Eyebot Duraframe universal interface override system. This is Dr. Whitley presiding. Initial tests of the override system are promising. Against unsecured or lightly-encrypted targets, the Eyebots have a 98% success rate. More heavily protected systems are still problematic. Military-grade encryption presents a very real possibility of critical overload of key systems. We've stopped tests before any robots were destroyed, but if we don't address the problem our Eyebots will fry themselves hacking military networks. ED-E? What are you doing in here all alone? And who left these old videos playing? Come on, let's get you into your recharge bay_." Once the recorded words stopped Kid ED-E suddenly dropped to the ground like a rock.

"ED-E!" Ruby cried out as she ran over to it. Checking to make sure that it was ok, ED-E let's out a few Beeps and Boops.

"Beep, confused Boop, Beep?" _(Ugh, wha… What happened?"_

"Oh thank Monty your alright ED-E. I thought you will never wake up." Ruby said as she hugged the machine.

"Beep, even more confused Boop, Beep." ( _What are you… whoa, ok please stop touching me. I suddenly have the worst headache ever._ )

Ruby then lets go of ED-E before explaining to him the situation at hand. "So Six just went downstairs to fight Ulysses. The man who forced you here. It's been twenty minutes. Want to go and check up on him?"

"Beep, reassure Boop, Beep. ( _Yeah, ugh, sure. Just don't touch me. My head feels like it's going to F#*king explode… huh, I can swear now. I mean it's still censored but at least I can swear._ )

Ruby presumed it was a yes by the chirp in his tone. She then grabbed her gear. Or at least what was left of it. She put back the Riot Armor with the exception of the chest plate and helmet. It has been ripped to shreds. If she could, she would replace her now exposed tank top with a new one since it was now stained red. With her own blood. ED-E followed her towards the Elevator, before heading down. As they head down, it became slightly awkward since there was no Elevator music. After a few moments Ruby spoke up.

"So, when cleaning you. You kind of played a pre-recorded message. Mind telling me who Dr. Whitley is?" Ruby asked awkwardly.

"Beep, sad Boop, Beep. " _An old friend. But what's the point in talking. You don't even understand what I'm saying_." ED-E states.

"Ah" Was Ruby's only response.

They then stood their in an awkwardly for five minutes till the elevator finally reached the ground level. When they left, they saw a long hall leading somewhere. Seeing that this was the only place that Six could have gone to, Ruby and ED-E quickly ran down the hall with her Anti Material rifle in hand. As they get close to the door, they failed to notice someone watching them from behind. As the two entered the door at the center of Ulysses temple, a single bullet whizzed by Ruby cheek. She could feel it cut across her skin as it traveled down the hall.

"Woah!" Ruby responded before diving for cover.

"Beep, Surprised Boop, Beep!" ( _JESUS!)_

Ruby and kid ED-E hid as the gun fire continued. As it continued, Ruby slowly found her courage to look out from behind her cover. At the center of the launch silo was two figures. One was Six, the other a man she had never seen before. But by the way the old world flag flew on his back, she knew that was Ulysses. The two were fighting with guns and their own specialize melee weapons. Six with a huge revolver and red bowie knife. Ulysses with a flag pole and a 12.7mm submachine gun when he couldn't use hist flag pole. The two fought each other with neither side gaining any ground or even coming close to hurting each other. It was like watching a debate, two waves, or even a message being sent to one another through their fist and bullets. Even as the bullets came close to hitting her, it was a spectacle that was worth getting shot over to witness. As the fight continued on Ruby decided that this was going nowhere and pulled out her anti material riffle. Taking careful aim at Ulysses. However someone didn't want her to interrupt their fight. Before Ruby can pull the trigger, she felt the barrel of a gun pushed against her head. Looking behind her was Faun. Holding a 12.7mm pistol to her head.

"Beep, Confused Boop, Beep!" ( _What the… how did she?_ )

"Faun… what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she lowered her gun.

"Stopping you. This conflict involves neither of us." Faun said as she pressed the gun against Ruby's head.

"But, if I don't help Six. This may go on forever." Ruby said as she slowly stands up.

"No, not forever. Till either Courier falls. Or when the missile launches." Faun states.

"Missile? What Missile?" Ruby asked. But that question soon died on her lip. In the center of the room was a huge missile. She didn't know that it was active. Question was where? So she quickly changed her question. "Where… where is that missile targeting?"

"… the Long 15, Dry Wells, Mojave. Roads that must be cut off, to end the failed symbols that made claim to the land." Faun states.

Ruby's eye go wide. The thought of one missile launching horrified her. Even more, that they have enough to attack these three locations was unthinkable. She had no idea where these locations were but she knew her sister and friends were back in the Mojave. They could die, or worse become marked.

"Why… why would you do this?" Ruby asked.

"To repay the man. The man who saved me. Who taught me. Who shared with me the secret of destroying a nation." She answered in a calm tone.

"Destroy a nation? What did the NCR do to you?" Ruby asked in a low growl.

"NCR, Caesars Legion, Vegas. Never met any who bore their flags. The Nations I referred to however is an oppressive one. Where my kind are second class at best. Slaves at worse. To them, it's a place. To us, it's home." She then reaches up and remove her helmet. To Ruby's shock she wasn't human or a Ghoul. But a tiger Faunas. Her skin was a coco texture, but mostly covered in pink burn scars. Part of her right ear was gone, flayed completely off. As her golden eyes meet Ruby's silver, Ruby soon realized what she meant by tribe.

"Beep, confused Beep, Boop?" ( _What… the… F*%k_?)

"You… you are part of the White Fang… weren't you, Faun?" Ruby asked.

"A part once. A Khan, most indefinitely. But no more am I it's leader." Faun explains as she tossed her helm aside.

"Beep, even more confused Boop, Beep!?" ( _I'm sorry but again, WHAT THE ACTUAL F%*K?_!)

"No more?" Ruby asked with a confused look. She then remembered her words. ' _My tribe betrayed me, tried to kill me. The one leading the revolt was one of my trusted warriors.'_ A civil war within the White Fang. Hard to believe it, but even terrorist have conflicting ideas. "So… that's why there are Flayed Faunas's here. They were once part of the White Fang."

"Yes, once." Faun states.

"So, you also have a way back. Back to Remnant?" Ruby asked.

"No, I am fine dying here. However should I return, I shall use what I learn here to end it all. Begin again with a new symbol. One that does not bound to the whims of others." Faun explains before pointing her gun at Ruby. "For what it's worth. I'm sorry. You know to much, and I can't let you live. Perhaps you'll return home in the next life."

"Yeah, same can be said about you." Ruby remarks before doing a Ranger takedown.

Faun never saw it coming. She fell to the ground and Ruby had time to pull out her weathered 10mm. But Faun didn't go down as easily. She quickly did a backflip upwards, not only returning her back up to her feet, but also kicking the gun out of Ruby's hand. Faun then points her gun at Ruby, but Ruby intercepts by grabbing ahold of her wrist and twisting the gun out of her hand. She quickly twists it behind her back and fired off a few rounds before getting the clip out. Before firing off the final round, Faun put her foot against the wall and flipped over Ruby. Once behind Ruby, she wrapped her arm around Ruby's neck. Kid ED-E finally breaks free from it's stunned look before racing towards her for aid. However Faun spotted him and quickly kicked him away before it could stun her with it's electrical baton. With this distraction, Ruby used her semblance to try and shake her off her. She threw herself against the wall, the floor, and up the celling. While on the floor she took the opportunity to grab her gun. However despite picking it up, mid flight Faun managed to reload her weapon as well. As they travel up the side of wall, they begin to fire off 10mm and 12.7mm at each other. Like a tumbleweed of roses and bullets. Eventually they made it up to the roof before falling to the ground in the center of the room. They let out a few groans in pain from the crash. The landing really did knock the air out of both of them. As they slowly begin to collect themselves, they noticed their guns were just a few inches away from them. Side by side. Acting quickly Ruby and Faun quickly crawled towards them, but the moment they grabbed them two pairs of boots. Looking up, Six and Ulysses looked down at them.

"What, are you doing here Ruby?" Six asked as he loads six new rounds into his Sequoia.

"Same can be asked of you, Faun." Ulysses asked.

Both Ruby and Faun begin to talk over one another. Trying to get the point across that it was the other one who started it. However it ended up sounding like gibberish. As Six and Ulysses tried to figure out what the two are saying, Kid ED-E flew up behind them.

"Beep, even more confused Boop, Beep." ( _I don't know what just happened, but what Ruby did… I don't know what that was. But it was some Mystical shit.)_

"ED-E, mind explaining to us why they interrupted this meeting between two old…friends." Six said, as he turned to Ulysses as he said that last line. Six had a look a look distained when he was looking at Ulysses. However he simply just shrugged it off.

"Beep, simple Boop, Beep." ( _Well… basically, she got board. We followed after you since your departure twenty minutes ago. We watch you two fight and then Faun here snuck up on us with a gun pointed at Ruby's head. The rest as you can see is History.)_ ED-E answers.

"So like the tale of the Super Mutant and Brotherhood. Enemies at first sight, friends after once their bullets ran dry, they built a community upon a broken hill." Ulysses remarked.

"Yeah, except this ain't like that story." Six remarks before turning to the two. They seem to have fallen on childish maneuver of slapping each other like children. Annoyed the two were quickly pulled apart by both Six and Ulysses.

"Ruby, just go back to the entrance. I'll be their momentarily." Six said as he pushed her away.

"But Six, Faun is a Faunas… and the Nuke is active." Ruby pleads. This catches the ears of Ulysses, who then spoke to him

"He is aware. Young one. He has been for some time now." Ulysses said as he walks over. "But Judging by his shadow, he kept you in the dark about this."

"… Wha… what?" Ruby said unsure what Ulysses was talking about.

"Or perhaps, you do know and yet chose ignorance. Either way, it doesn't matter. The Divide giants are awakening. The missiles here… on their way home. No way to stop them." Ulysses states as he walks towards Ruby. "You are to late. The Divide is awakening. The package, and the message within have come full circle. The sequence has begun, just as before. Except this time, the missiles will touch the sky instead of being locked beneath the ground."

"I still don understand. What Six did at the Divide… was an accident. What you are doing… is Madness." Ruby said as she pushes through Six arm towards Ulysses.

"No, now there is purpose. I believe you when you say he was careless. The Divide… the Chip… the machine you brought here. Even you and your friends arriving on this world…being here, was an act of carelessness. Many messages can be taken from that, intended or not." Ulysses said as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah, well it wasn't Six's fault for being sucked up into a sandstorm." Ruby sneers back. Their was a moment of silence. Confusing Ruby for a moment. She looked back at Six, his face was slightly hollow as he looked down at his face. That was all it took for Ruby to question if Six had anything to do with it.

"He didn't choose to tell you. Did he?" Ulysses remarks before letting out a small chuckle. "Question now, was it for pity. Or for him to hide his burden."

"What… are you talking about?" Ruby asked completely confused of what Ulysses is trying to say.

"The door, at Big Mountain. It was caused by a rag. Not any kind of rag. This one was smeared in the mist of a dead city. The Sierra Madre. Calling it a door isn't as truthful as one may think. It was a trail. Should it worked properly, you and your friends would have ended up in that city of the dead. However someone had left a trail. A trail that acted like powder, waiting for it to be lit." Ulysses said as he pointed at Six's feet. Flashes begin to appear in Ruby's mind. Of a Chibi Six, walking away from the Divide, through the canyon's in Zion, and different locations all around the Mojave.

"That Powder keg was lit when the two bullets pierced his skull. Caused a reaction similar to the Divide. Instead of ripping the ground apart, it brought forth you. A sandstorm, of the Divide bringing children to the Mojave. And Faun to the divide. Leaving you along the trail left behind by his footsteps."

It took Ruby a moment to try and figure out what he was talking about. But once she managed to decode his shaking voice, her face was in a gasp of horror and shock. Words could not describe how she was feeling. Disgust, anger, or sympathy. After all, it was Benny who shot him. He didn't try to commit suicide or anything.

"Now you know, you may leave now. You don't need to know the why of it anymore. You can go home Red Reaper. However me and him have unfished business." Ulysses states as he pulls out his staff.

"Yeah, unfinished." Six said as he cocks his revolver.

However before the two could continue Ruby pulls out her weathered 10mm and points both her pistol and rifle at Six and Ulysses. She then said, "Well, so do I; and that is stopping this madness right here and now!"

Her response only caused Faun to pull out a chain like whip from her side. "You heard what they said. Return to your home. Maybe you will see the nation of two axes again. Maybe you can see it before it burns."

"You might not believe in Nations Faun. But I do!" Ruby states as she cocks the hammer back on her pistol.

"Words are not enough to bear the weight of your flag, young one. If you follow the Courier like his shadow. Then you know he has no flag that he hails from. Speeches are things of NCR, words without strength. Your actions have shown nothing. Your flag will burn. The Mojave will follow. And then, it's history." Ulysses remarks.

"So say's the man who tossed away his own. Those tapes practically littered the Land." Six said as he points his Sequoia at Faun. This slightly angered Ulysses but gave Ruby an idea to try and talk them down.

"… Your tapes prove you've walked the Mojave, and yet learned the wrong lessons. Ulysses, Faun. Far as I can tell it is your flag that will burn. Ours will stand or at least mine." Ruby remarks as she moved the barrel to Faun. She responded by pointing her pistol at Ruby.

"Comes down to perspective, how far one's walked, and what they've left behind. If you challenge this moment, let's hear your perspective. If my words are all you have, let's hear them." Ulysses challenged. Seeing this was an opening Ruby then clear her throat.

" Eh hem… Who, are you, who do not know your own history?" She asked in a strong tone.

"… That question… wither you walked the Big Empty… you found the last of the holotapes. The words are mine. Whatever answer you think they hold, you're wrong. It was a question, nothing more." Ulysses said with a scuff.

"The question reminded the ones you spoke to of their purpose, why they cared." Six remarked. He remembered the long conversation with the Think Tank. He was somewhat glad that he didn't pass out from boredom.

"I spoke those words in anger, and I did not expect an answer. All was lost… I thought it was the end. Past their graves of failed technology, they had cared about the flag they had followed… and the people beneath it. Even with them dead and gone. But there's no answer in that. I do this because I care, because I believe it must be done." Ulysses states.

"You said in the logs yourself that technology's a dead road. These missiles will solve nothing." Six responded.

"Those are my words. After what happened with the Brotherhood… talking with them. Then with the rulers of the Big Empty." Ulysses said as he begin to lower his weapon but after a moment of hesitation he repointed his staff back at Six. "But it is their philosophy that was flawed, their weapons, used with new perspective. Those weapons can be used to kill a symbol that has already proven itself wrong."

"By your standards, or History's?" Ruby asked.

"Both. Why do you care?" Faun retorts.

"Any symbol deserves a chance to defend itself, by words or acts… not, this." Six responded, causing Faun to shift her whipping arm his direction.

"As you defend it now?" Ulysses asked.

"It hasn't proven itself wrong. That's why the Legion and NCR conflict must continue. To test it." Ruby responded.

"Test it? As you test me? As if you believe there is some other road here." Faun states with a smirk at the ridicule's notion.

"If you believe the destruction of the Divide was just, then I cannot stop you." Ruby said as she dropped her weapons and walked forward into the mixture. Causing the three to turn their weapons on each other.

"Just? There was no justice in it, it was an act of carelessness, a coward." It was from their that Ulysses finally understood what Ruby was trying to get out. Even Six and Faun understood. "Killing an idea, before it had a chance… I see your meaning."

"You're tying this to our history… but this… this is different." Six said as he points his sequoia at Ulysses.

"The symbol he will destroy has proven itself wrong." Faun states in furry as she points her gun at Ruby's head. "Sides even if you convince all three of us. What makes you think you will stop the rockets, much less make it out of here alive?"

Ruby didn't say anything for a moment. Rather she just took a step forward and let the barrel of the gun lay against her head. She then said. "Even if those missiles launch, and I die here… if I can convince any of you to stop this feud of east and west. Human and Faunas. To put an end to it before another nation burns. Then, that'll be enough for me."

There was a long moment of silence. Nobody said a thing for a full intense minute. After a minute goes by, Ulysses made the first move. By pulling back his staff and saying, "It is… enough."

"I… agree." Six said as he de-cocked his Sequoia.

"… (Sigh) If only their were more humans back home. Maybe we could have been friends." Faun said as she puts away her pistol.

Ruby lets out a small sigh of relief. For a moment she honestly thought she could not talk the three down from killing each other. She then noticed a shadow over her. Turning around she see's Ulysses standing before her. He then kneels down to her level and removed his gas mask. Speaking in a calm tone. "You have spoken truly. There is a shadow of a nation behind you, the hope of a people… yet it may not matter. The Divide still stands against us."

"The Divide? What do you mean?" Ruby asked with a confused tone.

"Our enemies gather outside… shadows of the Bear and Bull… they will have found their way in, just as you two did." Faun explains as she points to the elevator doors. They were glowing red indicating someone was coming down.

"It was always my intention, in case I could not kill him, the Marked Men and Faunas would have flooded this place, cut off your escape." Ulysses explain.

"So… we're surrounded?" Ruby asked.

"Looks like it kid." Six said as he pulls out Blood-Nap.

"Eh, it's nothing new. Once me and my team were surround by Grim in downtown Vale. So this shouldn't be any different." Ruby said as she goes over to retrieve her weapons.

"I saw that story. If that is true, then this shouldn't take us long." Faun said as she cracked her neck.

"Beep, confident Boop, Beep." ( _Surrounded and most likely going to die. F#!k it, I'm in.)_

As the Six get ready, the doors slowly open and Marked Men and Faunas entered and rushed towards them with hatred in their eyes. Ulysses then said as he held his flag pole in a defensive stance, "If we cannot prevent what comes, then let us make our stand here. Two Couriers, and their shadows, together, at the Divide."

 **Play "Lonesome Road" By Brandon M. Dennis.**

 **Look Down**

 **Look Down**

 **That Lonesome Road**

 **Before you travel on**

Ruby with Six begin to open fire on a wave of incoming Marked Men. As Six blasted them with his personal Sequoia, Kid ED-E and Ruby provided covering fire with her Rifle and his laser module. As they killed ten marked Men, Ulysses, Faun, and his personal Eye-Bots fought off a wave of Marked Faunas with their melee weapons.

 **Look Up**

 **Look Up**

 **And Greet your Maker**

 **For Gabriel blows his horn**

More, and more Marked men and Faunas flooded the room. Switching side, Ruby and Ullyses worked together by having him throw plasma grenades and Ruby Shooting them mid air. Meanwhile Faun and Six worked together in close combat. Kahn using a chain as a whip while Six used his Bowie knife and revolver like a tomahawk and knife.

 **Weary totin'**

 **Such a load**

 **Travelin' down that lonesome road**

More and more marked Men and Faunas ran in, forcing the six to fight back to back. Fighting together it was like the shadow of the two Couriers had joined the fight. Ruby and Faun, the shadow of Ulysses and Six. Each caring a different message. One that cannot be described in words. One that cannot be overshadowed by the Divide or it's inhabitants. After fighting for a good ten minutes. The Six stood alone in the ruins of the Divide.

 **Look down**

 **Look down**

 **That lonesome road**

 **Before you travel on.**

As the Ruby was catching her breath. She noticed that Faun was now standing over a familiar Marked Faunas. He was once a Bull Faunus, but by the way she looked at him. She wondered if that was the warrior she mentioned. The one that betrayed her. Before she could say anything the entire room begins to shake. The rocket was preparing to launch.

"Shit, the Nuke!" Six shouts out.

"We need to stop it!" Ruby cried out realizing her sisters and friends along with hundreds of thousands of innocence's life's was endanger.

"Agreed, we will go on ahead and clear a pathway." Faun said as she retrieved a broken red katana from the ground.

"Alright, I'll redirect the nuke. Maybe stop it from launching." Six said as he ran over to a panel.

"Once done here, let's leave the Divide behind. If we get separated, I'll meet you above Hopeville, near the Canyon Wreckage." Ulysses said as he kicks up his staff into his hand.

"Right, will do. Stay safe till then." Ruby remarks. She was just about to help Six when Faun grabbed her arm.

"Wait, before we go. There is something you must know." Faun said as she held Ruby's hand.

"Is now a good time?" Ruby asked.

Before she could even pull herself free, Faun pulled her in close and whispered something. Time begins to slow down as Faun's words echoed in her ears. Her eyes went wide at the secret she told her. Once done, Ruby's reaction turned to a solemn look. She gave her an understanding nod, before the two parted ways.

"What was that about?" Six asked as he tried to type in the rocket abortion code.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to stop this thing." Ruby said as she ran up next to Six. After pressing some buttons a single denying beep came out causing Six to bash the computer.

"GWWAAA, Stupid Pre-War junk!" Six shouted as he hit's the computer.

"What! What's wrong Six?" Ruby asked.

"It's guarded. The Abort code is encrypted with an advance Pre-War military encryption sequence. I have to be a code cracking robot to crack it on time." Six explains.

"Beep, Glad yet sad Boop, Beep." ( _Well, thank robot Jesus that I am one… shame they never improve my capabilities._ )

"What are you talking about ED-E?" Six asked completely unclear what kid ED-E was saying. Ruby however knew exactly what he meant.

"No ED-E. It will fry you servers. You will die!" Ruby pleaded

"Beep, slightly emotional Boop, Beep." ( _Hey, that's life. Sides if not me then no one else will_.)

It then drew upon Six that kid ED-E can stop the missiles. But seeing how complicated the encryption is. Kid ED-E will surely die. He would have argued that he shouldn't do it. But he's right. There is nobody but ED-E to do this. So with a sad tone Six Said. "If… If you're really sure about this… then by all means. The spotlights yours."

"Beep, Brave Boop, Beep" ( _Well, better not miss my chance. Goodbye everyone. Oh and Six… you were a bit of an a$#ole when we met back in that base_.)

"Heh, same could be said about your counterpart back in the Mojave." Six said as he gave him a two-finger salute.

"Beep, sad Boop, Beep" ( _I'm going to miss you as well. Though I do find it completely strange that you can do those abilities. And that cat lady really freaked me out. I know you will do fine out there_.)

Ruby quickly hugs the robot. Before saying "Thanks for everything ED-E. I won't forget you."

"Beep, sad goodbye Boop, Beep" ( _And I won't either. Goodbye guys._ ) Kid ED-E said as he goes over to the controls.

 **Play "Lonesome Road" By Brandon M. Dennis. One last time.**

Kid ED-E Begins to shock the Military computer. Hacking into the controls of the device and removing the encryption protecting the abort code. As he does so, the room begin to explode. Rockets self-detonated, fire blew from ceiling. Realizing that the place was going to collapse, Ruby and Six quickly ran for the exit.

 **Look Down**

 **Look Down**

 **That Lonesome Road**

 **Before you travel on**

As they ran, time seemed to slow down as explosion rang out. The fire begins to spread, rocks fell from the crumbling rocks. However, the main launch missile begins to descend back down into the pit. As it does, the flames spread to it, burning the old glory from its banister. Eventually the wires snap and it fell silently to the ground.

 **Look Up**

 **Look Up**

 **And Greet your Maker**

 **For Gabriel blows his horn**

Back over with Kid ED-E he continued to decript the Pre-War military code. As he manages to do so, he felt every bolt and circet slowly frying from within realizing he didn't had much time left. Kid ED-E played a recording of his creater… his father. ' _It's going to be a long journey, my little friend. You'll have to fly very far, and fly very fast. Can you do that? I know you can. Be careful out there, ED-E. Maybe I'll see you again some day.'_ With that line the electricity stopped. And he fell to the ground, bursting with electricity as the machine fell silent. Holding on to that one last memory.

 **Weary totin'**

 **Such a load**

 **Travelin' down that lonesome road**

The View pulls back on Six and Ruby. They still ran towards the exit as the world slowly burned around them. Rocks had fell from the ceiling, slowly collapsing in on them. They had barley made it inside as the lights slowly faded from the ceiling. They had just made it inside the elevator as the dust cloud shoots out. The door closes and the elevator managed to ascend as the underground silo is buried forever under the Divide. With that the Scene then goes black.

 **Look down**

 **Look down**

 **That lonesome road**

 **Before you travel on.**

 **Play "In Hell I'll be in good Company" By The Dead South.**

 _The screen goes black before a slide of a broken Eyebot laying on the ground in the burning ruins of the temple. Kid ED-E then narrates. "Series of childish beeps and boops." (When ED-E's circuits burned in the fires of the Divide, there was one small part that held on until the end. It was the fragment that held the Old World memories and the words of his creator in his last moments.)_

 _The slide then shifts down to show a new image of a ED-E hovering as it moved onwards towards Primm, with New Vegas far behind him. ED-E then narrates. "Even more beeps and boops." (As his last gesture, Kid ED-E sent one last signal to his counterpart in the Mojave, passing along what the Courier had taught him in the Divide. There was the chance... always, that ED-E's journey would continue, perhaps carried by another eyebot in the Mojave...the one from which the ED-E from the Divide had been shaped. For now, the Courier and the Red Reaper knew ED-E's history and could carry it, even if the eyebot had forgotten)_

 _The slide then changes to two lone figures walking down a ruin highway in the distance with a radioactive wind blowing through them. Faun begins to narrate. "Hopeville burned lightless in the night, invisible fires of radiation scorching it from within and without. It is said a man and a woman still walked its streets, with tattered jackets, one with the symbol of rebellion the other, an Old World flag etched on their backs..."_

 _The picture then changes to both Ulysses and Faun staring outwards at the cracks and crevices of the Divide. Both wearing the same jacket except Faun's had the WF symbol on it. Faun continues to narrate. "They remained there, perhaps as punishment for the scars they had left on the wastes and a distant world… or a reminder of a history that they could not forget. For Ulysses and Khan... their journey was over. The Courier and the Red Reaper had been the end of the road for them."_

 _The next slide was of Ruby and Six walking east, along the Highway out of the Divide. Ulysses begins to narrate. "As for the Courier along with the Red Reaper that had followed him... they turned their back on his home for the second time and made their way back, navigating the treachery of the Divide. Tunnelers, the Marked Men and Faunus... avoided the lone figures, as if recognizing the Courier's and the Reapers right to passage... or out of fear."_

 _The slide then changes to the both of them looking back outwards to the Divide one last time with a small foot locker under Six's arm. Ulysses begins to Narrate once more. "The Courier and the Reaper walked until they stood again upon the edge of the Divide, the last road they would walk together before the second battle for Hoover Dam. There, beside their feet, was a final package, from one Courier to another… a footlocker, bearing a gift, and a message. But that message - it is something for Couriers and his shadow to carry, and for them alone. The lights flickered across the Divide, reminders that the Old World histories persist, and find meaning in the present"_

 _The finale slide then show Six and Ruby walking down a lone road together. Six was wearing a Brown sleeveless duster with a Old world flag on it with a white shirt rolled up to his arms. Next to Six Ruby was wearing a black duster similar to his except with a Blue Ace of spades with Red and white lines going down. A yellow twenty-one-number written inside a white star at the center of the Ace. Flickering in the wind was a decaying red hood the only covers her head and small pieces of the number. Ulysses then finished Narrating. "It's said war, war never changes. Men and women do, through the roads they walk. And this road - has reached its end."_

 **Hello everybody**

 **Phew, that was one hell of a chapter. Anyways, to answer a raging and confusing question I'm sure most of y'all have. Yes Six brought the kids and Sienna Kahn to the Mojave. Where he went the trail from his time in the Sierra Madre has left a trail. More or less when Benny shot him, it was the light that lit the powder trail. To which RWBY and Co landed all along the trail. Or at least close by to it. So question is, if you were in Ruby's shoe would you forgive him? Answer in the comments down below. Now Let's answer some Comment and Questions.**

 **From RedRat8: Um no, I believe Faun was wearing that. Nah, Armor isn't Ruby's style. Hence why she has a Couriers Duster. Feels… fulfilling wearing it. Know what I mean? Where you receive the duster and despite it lacking in defense you still wear it during the battle of Hover dam because it makes you look awesome. Also, everyone thinks that Ruby is Six's kid. Even when they don't look alike.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Combine117: … um ok. I'll ignore the comment about Couch-Cthulue.**

 **Like Severus Snape. He is very deliberate.**

 **Yep, she talked too couriers down.**

 **Thanks for your guess. Your were right about the boom, but it was more of a bang.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From FEV Grim: … Nope, Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nooooooooopppppppeeee. I already paying for the time Don Fluffles attacked. I am not bring any elder gods onboard till Chapter five.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From Imperial Warlord: Thanks for the Awesome comment. Did I blew your mind with this chapters big reveal?**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord.**

 **From thewittywhy: Yep, but also he's the reason why they are here. The main why Jaune got Pyrrha pregnant. Why Weiss found herself in the Sierra Madre. Why Blake nearly fell into her WF pursuits. Why Yang had her hair ccccuuuuuuuuuuttttt…. Um, excuse me TWW. I'm going to give FEB a call. I think Six will need a priest and a body bag next chapter.**

 **Thanks for writing thewittywhy**

 **From Shadow Dreamer 10: Yes. Though that isn't the only Easter egg through out this story. How many have you found?**

 **Thanks for writing Shadow Dreamer 10**

 **From Guest 1-27-20: Ah, well Ulysses is an interesting character. One of those two sides of the same coin deal. However I would find the humor in it if this happened in Kansas. As for season seven. No, I have been to busy with two RWBY X stories. However once I'm done I'll take the month off to catch up.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 1-27-20**

 **From Guest 1-28-20: true, but their idiots. Just all coincidence with them.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 1-28-20**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2\. Um, the games called Atomic Heart. I believe.**

 **3A. heh, cute.**

 **3B. Perhaps. But I was thinking that big speech would have been a good time to play it.**

 **4\. Nah, I don't have time to make popcorn. Only time I have is a five minute break before running away from the next monstrosity.**

 **5\. Thanks and tell me. Did the reveal surprise you?**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **Alright, so please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a review or question down bellow. Who here was surprised by the fact that Six brought the kids here?**

 **Alright this is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	56. The Calm, Before the Storm

**AN: hey, so short chapter this week. Mostly because I want to encapsulate the entire battle of Hover Dam next chapter. So think of this as a tradeoff. Also, this was supposed to act as a buffering chapter between the Divide and the Second battle. So apologies for the letdown, but next week will be much more intense.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

 _Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **On the road from Primm, near the Junction 15 Railway station. A few days later.**

 **3rd POV**

 **Play "They're Hanging Me Tonight" By Marty Robbins.**

 **When I hear the raindrops comin' down it makes me sad and blue  
Was on a rainy night like this that Flo said we were through.  
I told her how I loved her, and I begged her not to go  
But another man had changed her mind so I said goodbye to Flo.**

As the music begins to play, the scene pulls down upon Interstate-15. As it does, a gecko slowly crawls from its burrow in the ground before walking across the road. As it made it halfway it stops to look up and lick itself in the eye. A gunshot went off as a bullet tears through the head of the mutated lizard. As it bleads out on the ancient road, a pair of foot steps can be heard approaching. Eventually, two sets of boots stopped by the dead animal. The smaller of the two leans down to reveal herself in her new clothes. Her hair was different now. She had braided the right side. It wasn't long enough to get past her ear, but at the very end was Six's tribal burnt Ace of spades. As the view pulls down from this braid, it showed her right hand. In that hand was her smoking 10mm pistol.

 **Alone within my cell tonight my heart is filled with fear  
The only sound within the room is the falling of each tear.  
I think about the thing I've done, I know it wasn't right  
They'll bury Flo tomorrow, but they're hanging me tonight.**

"Heh, you know it's funny." Ruby remarks as she holsters her pistol.

"What is?" Six asked as he rolls a cigarette.

"The last time we left Goodsprings behind. I tried to shoot one. I missed it." Ruby remarks as she pulls out a knife and begin to skin the creature. "Now, I can hit one with my eye's close… but still, it feels like a life time ago."

 **That night he came and took my Flo and headed in to town  
I knew I had to find this man and try to gun him down  
As I walked by a dim cafe and I looked through the door  
I saw my Flo with her new love and I couldn't stand no more,  
I couldn't stand no more.**

Six looked over at Ruby with an sympathetic look. Four months. It's been four months' since she dug him up. By tomorrow it will be five months. Even though that doesn't sound like it's that long, Ruby is right. It felt like a lifetime. She had just finished flaying the Gecko before wrapping it's meat inside a Lynen cloth. Once done packing dinner, she and Six continued down the road.

 **I took my pistol from my hip and with a trembling hand  
I took the life of pretty Flo and that good for nothin' man  
That good for nothin' man!**

As the song slowly comes to an end, a question surfaced in Six's mind once again. It's been on his mind since the two left Faun and Ulysses back in the Divide. He decided not to ask her, least for a few day's. However as they got closer to New Vegas, the question continued to pop up. As the sign came into view on the horizon Six stopped to ask Ruby.

 **I think about the thing I've done, I know it wasn't right  
They'll bury Flo tomorrow, but they're hanging me tonight.**

"Um, Ruby. Can I ask you something?" Six asked as he hold Ruby by the shoulder.

"Hmm, oh sure, what is it?" Ruby asked.

"Well, back in the Divide. You heard everything. About my past. About how I lied about having amnesia. An how I nuked my home by accident." Six started uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that was a roller coaster of a week. Especially when it turned out that the reason why I'm here was caused by a single bullet." Ruby said as she points to her head. The area where Six's bullet scar was.

"Yeah, that too. Anyways listen can I ask you to do a small favor?" Six said.

"Sure what is…" Before She could finish, she hears a beeping sound. "Wait, do you hear that?"

The two remain quiet for a few seconds. At first they didn't hear anything, then on the wind they hear the sound of beeps. Almost like a ticking sound. As they prepared for what they thought was a suicide junkie, or maybe a desperate legion attack. A small figure came on the horizon. It was a speck at first, but on closer inspection the two realized it was a familiar EYE Bot.

"BEEP! SHOUTING PROFANITY BOOP! BEEP!" ( _F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! F#*K! Mother_ F#*KER! _)_

As ED-E finally made it to the two, it suddenly shuts down at their feet. Ruby quickly raced over to it and held it while saying, "ED-E! Monty almighty are you ok?"

"… Beep, …Exhausted Boop, … Beep. (… I have been… running… for five hours… just to find you, a$$holes!)

"Again you don't have any legs." Six pointed out as he puts the cigarette into his mouth. As he lit it, Ruby asked the Eye Bot a question.

"ED-E, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be at the Lucky 38 with my sister and friends?" Ruby asked.

"Beep, Explaining Boop, Beep" ( _No one's there. I was in a coma for the last few weeks. However without that human in control of the security system I did look over the security tapes. Turns out they were really worried about you._ ) ED-E explains.

"Yeah, go figure. Well, how come they ain't there no more?" Six said as he lights the hand rolled cigarette.

"Beep, Long Explanation Boop, Beep" ( _Well, after a few day's the kids begin to worry about this idiot here. Then the NCR came running. Turns out the Legion are preparing to assault the Dam. So the group spit up to bring in the reinforcement to help NCR fight off the invading attackers. Oh also, the Legion just attacked_.)

"Alright, guess that… I'm sorry what was that last part?" Six said as he nearly dropped the cigarette from his mouth.

"Beep, Annoyed Boop, Beep" (Sigh, like I said, the Legion has just attacked Hover Dam. Right now, the NCR are losing the second battle for Hoover Dam. Doubtful that most of your friends will survive since reinforcements won't be there for a few more hours.)

The look on Six's face worried Ruby. She had no idea what ED-E said. But by the way the cigarette fell from Six's lip spoke volumes of how serious it is. She hesitantly asked, "Um, what did ED-E Say?"

"The legion… they are attacking the Dam." Six stuttered to say with his eyes wide in horror of what this means.

"Oh, my Monty." Ruby said as her legs begin to shudder.

"Worst part is, some of your friends are there as we speak. And they are gravely out numbered." Six said in a worrisome tone.

This shocked Ruby. She knew her team members will probably be alright. But if the Legion are attacking, then that means He will be there. The Monster of the East. Legate Lanius. He managed to beat her friends single handedly. With the legion supporting him, then they can be beaten. As her breath becomes raggedy from the pure terror, a thought came into her mind.

"ED-E, how heavy are you?" Ruby asked as she tossed her bag aside.

"Beep, Confused Boop, Beep?" ( _Heavy enough to bash someone's head in. Why do you ask_?)

"Like a metallic brick. That's how much. Also why do you ask?" Six asked as Ruby pulled out only the essential food, medicine, and bullets.

"There's no time to explain." Ruby said as she grabbed ahold of ED-E. She put the robot under her arm before grabbing Six by the coat. Before either one could say a thing Ruby activated her Aura and took off East. With both Six and ED-E screaming.

It took a few hours, and everything Ruby has. But still, by the time the sun was setting in the West the Grey, Red, and Brown hues came to a stop as they de-transformed into the three. Due to the speed they traveled they painfully rolled in the dirt, like a tumbleweed straight out of hell.

Six, now laying on his back. Felt queasy and bruised. He struggled to stop himself from hurling. As he slowly gets up he remarks sickly, "Ugh… please under any circumstances… you never, do that again."

"Beep, Sickly Boop, Beep" ( _Ugh… seconded. I think I have my fill of mystical $#it for one lifetime._ )

"(Huff, Huff) Well… (Huff, Huff) we… (Huff, Huff) made… (Huff, Huff) it." Ruby struggled to say as she tried to get to her feet but ultimately collapsed.

Seeing that they were nearby, Six managed to find his balance again. Once he could walk in a straight line, he helped Ruby to her feet and the two head down Highway 93. After walking for a few moments, they came around the rocky corner to see Hover dam. Explosions, and sound of gun fire can be heard from the ancient wall that connected the East to the West. As the three watch from the side, the view pulls in on the battle as a slow guitar plays in the background.

 **Play SirBoyah's, Red Dead Redemption "Unshaken" (And that each scene is in slow motion.)**

 **May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world**

 **Did I hear a thunder?  
Did I hear you break?  
I can't quite remember  
Just what guided me this way, oh**

The View pull down upon a corporal. He fires off a few rounds from his issued 9mm pistol. As he killed a few charging Legion soldiers, he then turns to his fellow troopers. He then signaled for them to follow. They soon charged forward, firing off their weapons.

 **May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world**

 **The pines, they often whisper  
They whisper what no tongue can tell  
He who drinks from the deep water  
May he know the depths of the well  
Well**

On the other side of the Dam, a Centurion cuts down two troopers before grabbing a wounded one by his hair. He then decapitated his head and held it up high. He lets out a war cry as multiple Legion soldiers rushed in with their machete's held high.

 **May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world  
May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world**

 **Mmm, oh, traveler  
What have you seen?  
Were there crossroads  
Where you been, where you been?  
I once was standing tall  
Now I feel my back's against the wall**

The two sides charged. With the Symbol of the Two-Head Bear of the west, charging East. The Golden bull of the East, charging West. After a few moment's the two sides crashed at the center of the Dam. A skirmished broke out, where both sides took heavy casualties.

 **May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world  
May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world**

 **The morning light  
When it comes to me  
It was there but I could not see  
Am I to wander  
As a wayward son?  
Will the hunter be hunted  
By the smoking gun?**

Multiple men and women fell upon each other. Bodies begin to pile up. Multiple corpses, brutally mutilated beyond recognition. Weather it be by bullet or blade. NCR or Legion. East or West. The fighting bloodied the entire pre-war structure as both side fought for control of it.

 **May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world  
May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world  
May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world May I stand unshaken  
Amid, amidst a crashing world **

As the song comes to an end, the view pulls East. Over the ridge, looking down upon the battle was the Legate. Watching as the battle continued. As he does so he could sense something. Looking up, he eye's a familiar figure on the Western side of the Dam. On a ledge overlooking the dam, was a child in red. With a small huff he turns to walk away. He knew she will come for him. All he has to do is wait. And he will wait patiently for the reaper to do battle with him.

 **Hello everybody. Wombag1786 here.** **Again, apologies for the late chapter and short chapter. Next week should be more exciting. First chapter of the Second battle of Hoover Dam. Phew, I'm going to have to take a moment to sit down. An entire year and I have written one of my best works. I'll be honest, I'm sad to see it end. But enough about regrets and tearful goodbyes. Let's answer some questions and comments.**

 **From RedRat8: Ok, figure there will be confusion. To clarify how they got here, think of it as a trail of gunpowder. That Sand storm was following the trail the Six had made through out his adventures. It started when Benny shot Six in the head. Igniting the gunpowder trail. So technically you can argue that Benny brought them here, but it wasn't intentional.**

 **Eh, agree to disagree. I mean I love the first set of Riot armor, but I'm more of a medium or light armor kind of person. Plus I hate that hornet mouth piece the helmets have. Regardless I can see what you mean and that is a fair point.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8.**

 **From Imperial Warlord: Thank you.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord.**

 **From FEV Grim: Yep, it sure has been. Oh come on man, your going to make me all teary eye. I couldn't have done this without your help and work so please do take some credit. You did help out with the story. Now, guess I should start writing the first draft of next chapter. Oh, and once I finish this story I'll email you the rest of the chapters. Hopefully before you finally catch up. Heh.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim.**

 **From Alby199800: Yeah, that is a fair analogy on the Fallout serries.**

 **That road, leads us here I'm afraid. The end of the line. Here's hoping it will be as enjoyable as the last arc.**

 **Thanks for writing Ably199800.**

 **From Imperial Stormtrooper: Yep, well technically just one left. Still, I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial Stormtrooper.**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem.**

 **2A. Um, TMI, and ok, what about "Close to the Sun"? a Bioshock game where it's Nickala Tesla invented Rapture.**

 **2B. Oh you mean the part where it turns out that Six's brought them here? As I said to RedRat8 "think of it as a trail of gunpowder. That Sand storm was following the trail the Six had made through out his adventures. It started when Benny shot Six in the head. Igniting the gunpowder trail. So technically you can argue that Benny brought them here, but it wasn't intentional."**

 **3\. Funny, you could use the gunpowder trail from the first movie as an example.**

 **4\. Ah, guess that makes you the better man. I would probably punch him once for it. Then say we're even.**

 **5\. Nope. She has some thing's to think about. (And they say Philosophy is a worthless major.)**

 **6\. Yep, a proper send off to Kid ED-E.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **From Combine117: Oh, well get better man.**

 **Yeah, I'm miss that son of a bitch.**

 **Heh, and they say Philosophy is a worthless major.**

 **Really? Maybe you should try reading RWBY Noir (another story of mine.) I am very particular in my words and there is a hidden story that readers must uncover to find.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117 and get well.**

 **From Wonderment: As I said to Carre and RedRat8. "think of it as a trail of gunpowder. That Sand storm was following the trail the Six had made throughout his adventures. It started when Benny shot Six in the head. Igniting the 'gunpowder trail.' So technically you can argue that Benny brought them here, but it wasn't intentional."**

 **Thanks for writing Wonderment.**

 **Alright now with that done I just want to thank everyone for reading this story. It's been an honor and a privilege to entertain all of you. Please show your support by FAV and Fol the story. Leaving a question or a comment down bellow will be greatly apricated.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	57. The Second Battle of Hover Dam

**An: Feel free to use what ever non-verbal music for the battle.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

Spanish: " _Beep Boop Beep Yo también soy un robot Beep Boop Beep."_

 **Hours before hand. Inside the Visitor Center**

 **3rd POV**

The battle had just begun. Half of the Legion used the tunnels beneath the Dam to enter unsuspected, while the other half attacked from above. NCR snipers couldn't get into position on time. The Legion learned their lesson from the last battle. Using a scavenge howitzer they blasted at the rear, where the sharp shooters were positioned. This proved to be strenuous for the NCR. But even though the Legion has more soldiers, the element of surprise, and a howitzer. The NCR has a few cards up their sleeves. Four children, with special skills. As of right now, two are currently fighting off a few Legion Veterans melee combat.

"Monty almighty! Where are they coming from!" Jaune asked as he fenced off two legion soldiers with Gehenna.

"The pipes, they must have come from the pipes!" Blake answered as she decapitated a veteran before stabbing a recruit through the gut.

The two continued to fight against the incoming attack. When the battle begins, they were looking outwards from the top of the visitor center. Jaune being the only one with binoculars and Blake being a Faunas. However, they didn't realize that they were being attacked from below till the Legion literally snuck up on them. Thankfully, they were recruits and were to loud to sneak up on Blake. They then proceeded to fight their way down. As they finished off the remaining Legion soldiers, Jaune needed to take a break. Catch his breath. As he does, a thought came across his mind.

"(Huff, Huff.) Hey, Blake. (Huff, Huff.) Do you (Huff, Huff.) know where (Huff, Huff.) Yang, Weiss, or Ren is?" Jaune asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Before Blake could answer. The elevator door opens and out shoots a Legion soldier. Looking over they see Yang, covered in blood, walking out of a corpse filled elevator. As she wiped the blood off her clothes, she then spot Blake and Jaune.

"Oh, hey guys." Yang said as she flicked an eye off her shoulder. "How's it going up here?"

"In one word. Horrible." Blake remarks as she wipes the blood from her blade.

"Yeah, we got legion coming in from the front, and coming in from bellow. And now we have artillery coming down on our backs." Jaune remarked as he accidently stepped on the eye. As he looked down at the bottom of his boot, he then continued on by saying, "Basically, we are screwed."

"Heh, yeah I guess so." Yang remarked as another Howitzer shell hit's the roof the building. As dust falls from the ceiling down onto Yangs head. She asked casually. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Well, Nora will arrive with the Boomers and Raul. Pyrrha said she's going to get help with Veronica, Weiss is fighting alongside Boone, Ren is with Cass and Arcade. They're currently defending the Followers of the Apocalypse, and Ruby… I don't know where." Yang said as she let her head down in slight sorrow.

Blake knew how worried Yang is. She has been worried sick about her. And if she was honest, she was worried to near death herself. However now was not the time to be worried about the location of their leader. Least she's far away from the action. Before she could put her hand on Yang's Shoulder, another Howitzer shell hits the building. This snapped both Blake and Yang out of their funk. Realizing that they needed to help the NCR, Jaune quickly took charge.

"Hey, Yang. I know you are worried about your sister. I would be too if she was mine. But now isn't the time. We need to find a way to slow them down. Any suggestions?" Jaune asked.

"Um, actually yeah. They are coming through the drain right? Why not flush them out?" Yang suggested.

"Like a toilet?" Jaune asked with a brow raised.

"More along the lines of a blender." Blake remarked.

"Oh, well then. Me and Yang will handle this. Blake, go and help Weiss and Ren." Jaune directed.

The two give a nod and Yang and Jaune head down the stairs. Not wanting to walk through the multiple corpses in the elevator. Meanwhile Blake quickly left the building running into more Legion soldiers that she easily dealt with. As she killed off her attackers, the view pulls further down the Dam towards the center. Their, a few troopers rallied into a circular position as they tried desperately to fend off the incoming hoards. At the center of this circle was a few Follower of the Apocalypse doctors working on injured patients. This may seem hopeless, but they had an Ex-First Recon officer, A drunk cowgirl, the Locus King, and Ms. Schnee assisting. Though it may be possible that they could survive, it was a fifty-fifty split. Bullets, spears, and lasers fired as the two side tried hard to survive.

"WHEN'S BACKUP COMING!" Weiss shouts as she fired a few rounds from her LAER.

"I DON"T KNOW!" Ren called back as he slid under an attacking Legion before blasting him through the back of his head with Sleeptyme.

"STAY FOCUS ON THE BATTLEFEILD!" Boone shouts as he hits one legion in between the eye's as he tried to sneak up on Cass. She gave a tip of her hat before turning around to blast a legion soldier with Dinner Bell.

As the fighting got more and more intense, the view pulls down to the side of the dam. Jaune and Yang had just came out of the powerplant. They were covered in bullet wounds and scrapes and blood. Their were hundreds of them. Storming out of the pipes like a swarm of locus. Multiple NCR personnel caught off guard were quickly and savagely. They only managed to get past them by lobbing grenades or sneaking by as the Legion soldiers butchered the bodies with excitement. However it seems that a few did noticed them. Nothing that these two could handle, with a few exceptions. As they ran over to the controls, a bullet nearly took Jaune's fingers as a few Legion soldiers on makeshift boats, crossed the water towards them. Unlike most legion soldiers, they were armed with Winchester riffles and pistol that were in poor condition. But not poor enough to fire. As they were pinned, Jaune quickly pulled out the survivalist riffle from his back before firing back at them. Yang could do nothing as peaking would leave her with a new hole. As Jaune slowly picked them off, the sound of gun fire caught the attention of more Legion soldiers. They rushed out of the dam just as Jaune killed off the last of the river boat Legion soldiers. With a smile on her face, Yang charged at them while Jaune tried to activate the pumps. As they continued on however, more and more soldier begin to pour out like a clashing wave. Eventually Jaune had to stop the procedure to assist Yang as more and more came out. As they continued to kill a few problems begin to arise. Every time they kill off one soldier, two more seem to have taken their place. They were getting tired and the more they fought, the more of the aura begins to chip away. Finally their weapons begin to degrade from the amount of flesh, blood, and organs that jammed or dulled their weapons. It all came to a head when a Legion soldier got one good shot on Jaune. He was aiming for his side, but ended up missing and cutting the fluid line to his Gehenna. Gas spurted out as the hose flayed around in air. Realizing how quick this thing can catch Jaune struggled but successfully tossed the gas tank backpack from his back into the crowd of Legion soldiers. Using the last of the flame he tapped the oil, causing it to ignite a trail of fire back to the canister, causing an explosion that sent Jaune flying back. Yang managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Ugh, that is the last time I bring a gas power sword to a fight." Jaune said painfully as he ears slowly stopped ringing.

"Phew, yeah. Nearly died my hair red with it." Yang remarked as she plucked a piece of intestines from her blood sprayed hair.

As Jaune got back up to his feet, more Legion soldiers came running out of the dam to fight them. Preparing themselves for what surely would be there final fight, a sudden deus ex machina moment occurred when a hale of minigun fire came down from the sky. Looking up, the two see a Vertibird flying down with a strange worn out symbol on the side. An E with twelve stars surrounding it. As Vertibird turns around, it turns to reveal at the side was Veronica mounted on the side gun and Pyrrha, next to her with Paciencia in hand. She held her breath before firing off a round that passes between Jaune's shoulder and neck, hitting a Legion centurion in the heart.

"About time you showed up!" Yang called out as she waved to them as the Vertibird got closer to the side so they may enter.

"We would have come sooner, but traffic was a real bitch." Veronica said as she helped Yang up. Jaune took the moment to quickly head to the controls. He threw the switch before rushing over to Vertibird door.

Once inside, he noticed strangers wearing unrecognized power armor and uniforms. He then asked. "Who are you people?"

"Oh, just a few old friends." Pyrrha said as she loads a new magazine into her rifle.

"Well, can they get us up? Knowing Weiss she's probably running low on batteries!" Yang asked.

"Sure, hold on till then!" The piolet said in a grandma sounding voice said as the Vertibird slowly ascends. Leaving behind a sign that the plan had worked. The Legion in the storm drain were flushed into a giant fan, turning them to mincemeat. All while staining the Colorado river red by their blood.

As they slowly ascend, things slowly begin to look better as a bomber passes by. As it flew, multiple bombs dropped down from the sky. Raining hellfire down on eastern side of the dam. As the old bomber flew back north after dropping it's final payload, two speck fell from the ancient plane. As the specs got closer to the dam, so did a faint scream and mad laughter. It then became apparent that the specks was Nora and Raul. Parachuting from the Bomber. Raul wanted to pull the cord as soon as possible, but Nora guarded it till they reached the right altitude. She then pulled the cord causing the shoot to eject from Raúl's back. They floated to the side of the dam near were the group were defending. Thanks to that bombing run and the access to the dam being cut off, the Injured were safely extracted from the battle. Once the two had landed, Raul quicly released the shoot before falling to his knees.

"WWWWHHHHHOOOOAAA! That was awesome… let's do that again!" Nora shout's in joy as she put Oh Baby over her shoulder.

" _Me estoy volviendo demasiado vieja para esto._ " Raul remarks aloud as he slowly finds his footing.

"Talk about making an appearance. Where the hell you two were at?" Cass asked as she takes a swig from her moonshine jug. Not because she's thirst, more for the pain of nearly being gutted.

"Oil problems mom. We needed to gas her up so she wouldn't crash into the lake, again." Nora explains before pulling out her grenade launcher.

"Uh, huh. Right, well your timing couldn't be perfect. Legion reinforcements will be swarming soon. If it wasn't for Jaunny boy and them bombs we would have been deader then a man in bed with the farmers wife." Cass remarks, before hearing the Legion war horn. "Speaking of which, mind lending the boys some hands?

"You got it Mom!" Nora said before racing by her. Before she got far Cass called out to her.

"Oh, Nora!" Cass said as Nora halted dead in her tracks.

"Yeah!" Nora called back.

"Call me mom one more time, I'll shoot you once the battle is over." Cass said in a serious tone.

"I don't know. Dad will probably be mad at you for doing that, mom." Nora said before running to help Ren fight of the new wave of Legion soldiers. All while Cass cursed a blue streak under her breath.

"Estoy tan contenta de que la radiación me haya hecho estéril. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que están pasando Six y la Sra. Cassidy." Raul remarked as he pulled out flask. He takes a shot of freshly made tequila before rushing in, just as the Enclave Vertibird came over the side and dropped off a few people.

The fighting continued, with the unexpected air support the NCR begin to push back against the Legion. However, the Howitzer kept the rangers and snipers back. This was a close battle. As the infighting continued, Weiss was slowly getting being separated by the group. During the battle, The Brotherhood had sent over a handful of their paladins. Problem was that their armor circuits were getting jammed by the amount of blood, spears, and machetes. So Weiss had to come back and help reboot these systems. As she was fixing one system, a spear got a little too close to her head for her comfort. The latest one nearly gave her other eye a matching scar. So with an angry sigh she then turned around and pulled out her sonic emitter and fired off a few rounds. The emitter despite not descend for human conflict, still managed to shatter the Legion soldiers at a subatomic level. As she fought back against them, a spear suddenly passes by her arm. With her weaken Aura it scratches her arm, cutting just enough for it to require a few stitches. Quickly turning she see's the Paladin unfortunately slaughter as a dozen came down on him. As a few focus on pressing their blades through the slots, a few more rushed Weiss. Realizing this, she pulled the LAER from her back and opened fire on them.

She managed to hit a few but she knew that they would swarm her. As she continued fight, one Veteran snuck up behind Weiss. His machete held high. In a moment he would bring it down and kill one of the eight children that has harassing the Legion. As the blade fell, it was about to make contact with Weiss. When a sudden and loud bang stopped the Legion soldier. Weiss felt a powerful blast of air coming over her shoulder. She looked behind her to see a Veteran Soldier lying dead on the ground with a hole the size of a fist. Wondering what had happened, she continued to hear that same boom sound. This time it came from the front. She looked back in front to see a red rose whirlwind pushing the Legion soldiers off the dam, while heavy caliber round fired off at them. Suddenly the whirlwind stopped right in front of Weiss. Sliding towards her was a small girl with an oversize riffle in hand. She then turned to her west before pulling out a weathered pistol. She fired off a few rounds before pulling a grenade from her bandoleer and lobbing it. As grenade went sailing through the air, a bullet hit's it. Causing it to explode mid-air. Killing three Legion soldiers and leaving two in critical condition. Weiss eye's went wide at the sight of the stranger. Her red cape was in tatter. So much that as it waved in the air, she could see a strange symbol on her back. A Blue spade with a single white star at the center and white and red lines coming off the bottom. The figure then turned around to reveal herself as Ruby.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby said with a faint smile on her lip.

"Ruby?" Weiss said in a shocked tone. Ruby gives a slightly bigger smile before nodding her head. After a few moments Weiss's surprise look turns to rage. "RUBY ROSE, HOW DARE YOU RUN OUT ON US, MAKE US FEEL BAD, THEN SHOW UP DURING A MILITARY BATTLE! YOU COMPLETE AND TOTTLE DO… ( _Kiss_ )"

Before Weiss could even finish scolding Ruby, she grabbed her shirt and pulled Weiss in. Ruby kissed Weiss passionately, cutting her off. Weiss first rejected this but after a few moments embraced and kissed back. The two kissed in the midst of the battlefield. As soldiers fell, bullets flew, grenades exploded. The two simply stood there, kissing. Sadly, there was no camera to capture this heart felt moment. As they kissed for a full minute, Ruby slowly pulls back.

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry. But right now we just need to stay alive till Handler can bring his rangers down from camp golf." Ruby explains as she held Weiss hand. Weiss was to dumbfound to say anything, but after another explosion went off in the background, Ruby's gaze turned her attention East. She then let go of Weiss and started walking towards the East side of the bridge. "Listen, I know how to end this battle. Just please stay alive… for me please, alright?"

Weiss gives a small nod and with that Ruby gives another smile before racing towards the eastern side. As she ran, another thought came into Weiss mind. If Ruby's here, then does that mean Six is as well? To answer that question, a revolver gunshot went off. Hitting a Legion soldier in between the eyes.

"She said stay alive! I suggest you do so!" Six said as he raced past Weiss with ED-E following behind.

As he joins in the battle, Weiss shook herself back into focus. She had multiple questions, like the new dusters both Six and Ruby were wearing, but that was for another time. She loads her LAER and quickly raced in to assist the NCR in pushing them back.

 **On the other side of the Dam**

Ruby quickly raced up the hill towards the Legates camp. As she does, a few war hounds and Paetorian guards came rushing at her. She quickly and effortlessly dealt with them. She then made her way up the hill. Their she met a familiar figure. He was fighting two NCR Rangers who were attacking him with their combat knifes. This was fruitless, as it seemed that he easily cut them down without effort. He then shakes the blood off his bumper sword before turning his eyeless gaze upon Ruby.

"So, you have returned. Child of the west." Legate Lanius said as he faced Ruby. "I don't plan on spending much time on the weak. Yet your persistence should be considered something of great merit."

He then paused before pointing his Bumper sword at Ruby. "For that, you will have the honor of a warriors death."

Ruby responded by pointing her Anti material rifle at the Legate before saying with a fiery passion of hatred and spite. "You may have won last time. But unlike last time, I am fighting with my all."

"Hmph, a fair and honest battle. A fair and honest kill. You are more loyal then most cowardly NCR." The Legate said before his voice turns into an aggressive tone. "But now my flattery ends here. It is time that you know why I am called, The Monster of the East."

 ***The stage remains empty for a few moments. After half a minute, Six walks out on stage.**

 **Hello everybody. Six here. So for all those wondering where is Wombag… well he's currently missing. I tried to contact him through the Pip-Boy but, all I got was this strange message from him.**

 ***Six then pulls up his Pip-Boy and reads the following.**

 **"** **Six, remind me. NO MORE BRING YOUR DAUGHTER TO WORK DAY."**

 **It then follows up with and I quote. "*Pause to look up at FEV Grim." Before returning to the regular message.**

 **"** **Before Yang begins reading the comments and question, tell her to remind and ask again what should the final slide song be? Cause all I have "Roundup on the prairie", "I was the Sun (Before it was cool)", and "The Lone Wanderer" from the suggestion box. All three are good songs but it's a long slide and if I don't have time it will probably make the final chapter. (Which in hindsight feels more like a Epilogue.)" Wombag**

 **That's the last I heard from him. And since I can't find Yang anywhere to read the question and comments, guess I will. Let's start with the first one.**

 **From Imperial warlord: Thanks partner, though it wouldn't hurt to change the phrasing of them words every now and again.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial warlord.**

 **From RedRat8: Yeah, well you will probably hate Wombag for this but he has no intention of revealing my backstory to the rest. Neither do I. Still if your interested check out FEV Grim's story (RWBY Reacts to ROSG) where the two kids watch this series like it's a movie. Due forgive him for the spelling mistakes. He hasn't written a story in nearly two years as of next October.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Combine117: Howdy** **Celest** **e, long time no see.**

 **Well sort of. See if Ruby kills The Monster of the East, then she becomes the Monster of the West. Imagine what that would do to her mind for the next decade. Her original Karma was Neutral good. It has gone down to Neutral. Imagine how far will it go after. So just cause she won, doesn't mean she won.**

 **…** **do I even want to know?**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From FEV Grim: Sad to say no. Oh while you're here mind if I ask what was that message about? It was directed at you for some reason.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From Overlad: Heh yeah, though I can't go into any details about next chapters events I can say that Ruby will not only be fighting her demons but the choice she makes will define her for the rest of her life.**

 **Also, good. Prefer a quiet life compare to those Couriers who have a trail of tears and tales behind them. Much prefer the isolation of the road in front.**

 **Thanks for writing Overlad**

 **From Guest 2-11-2020: Ah, sad to say them RVB were a one trick pony. However next chapter will not only decide the fate of the Mojave, but the future Ruby will grow up to be. Trust me you won't be disappointed.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 2-11-2020.**

 **Alright, recon that's that. Thank you all for supporting this story. Had a good run here on stage for you all. Next week will be the conclusion to this story, followed up by an Epilogue where the two teams return home after a decade. Interesting chapter in my opinion but that will be going into spoiler territory. Wombag will describe it in person next week. Till then Fav and Fol the story. Leave a review or comment down bellow. This is Six, sighing off for Womba(aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)**

 ***Before Six could finish, the roof of the stadium crashes and Wombag falls down. Crashing into Six and the camera. Causing it to cut to a drunk vault boy holding the camera with the words, technical difficulties, written underneath.**


	58. End of the Road

**Important** **AN: Please read the AN at the bottom. This is the last chapter before the story's Epilogue. This will be the last chapter I post for a time, I'll explain why down below. Till then please enjoy the finally of A Rose Over a Shallow Grave.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

 _Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

Spanish: " _Beep Boop Beep Yo también soy un robot Beep Boop Beep."_

Latin: " _Beep Boop Beep Et etiam est a robot Beep Boop Beep."_

 **Hours into The Second Battle of Hover Dam.**

 **3rd POV**

The battle was slowly coming to an end. Ranger from Camp Gulf had made their way down and quickly assisting the NCR in defending the dam. As the Legion was slowly being repelled, the scene focusses on Six. He had just given Jaune the Nuka Cola Quantum to use as an emergency fuel source. Surprisingly it actually worked. He screwed it in at the bottom and blue flames emerged from Gehenna. As he cut through the crowed of enemies with ease, he didn't even notice that the blade was slowly melting, turning to metallic goo as he slashed at multiple enemies with it. By the time he did notice there were plenty of blades to pick up. Six meanwhile was assisting Raúl who was reloading his weapon.

"So, how were they while I was gone?" Six asked as he blasted a Legion veteran head clean off.

"Oh, _Esos pequeños diablo's_ of your were worried. Maybe destroyed a few of the Lucky 38's furniture in rage, but otherwise they were _ángeles_." Raul explains as he reload his magnum.

"Really? Huh, was honestly expecting to burn down the strip." Six remarked as he disarmed a legion soldier before kicking him off the side of the dam.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Yep, though to be fair. They would have probably destroyed the dam if we didn't enter the battle. H*, it dropped by 17% because of Ruby's absent.)_ ED-E comments.

"Heh, that may be true. Though I doubt Ruby missing from…" Before Six could even finish that sentence he soon realized that Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

Quickly looking around he tries to spot Ruby. All he see's is Weiss reloading her weapon with Yang mercilessly beating a Legions soldiers face in. Blake assisting the wounded and killing her enemies silently. Nora not even bothering killing the Legion, just simply breaking their legs one by one. As they screamed in pain, Ren simply just silence them with a single headshot to their head. Then there was Jaune and Pyrrha. Currently they were kissing in the midst of the battlefield. Reminds Six of an old war photo about a sailor who returned from war. Still no Ruby.

So he turned back to ED-E and asked. "Where did she run off to?"

"Beep, Boop. Beep" ( _Oh, just to the Legates camp. 50/50 she's still alive.)_

"WHAT!" Six shouts as his eye's goes wide.

This shock nearly gave a legion recruit an opening. However, he was killed by Raul before he could swing his machete. Raul then said, "I take it's not good news is it, _jefe_?"

"She's in the Legates camp." Six stuttered as he quickly checks the ammunition on his belt.

"Oh, _eso no es Bueno_." Raul remarks, before looking Six in the eyes. "Right, go on ahead. I'll keep an eye on the rest of the kids."

"But…" Before Six could finish, Raul had shot and killed a Legion War Hound that nearly bit at Six's leg.

"But nothing boss. Go and save Ms. Rose. Before it's too late." Raul shouts before charging towards a group of on coming legion soldiers with two magnums in hand.

Six didn't had much to say. But he knew the old ghoul was right. So with a sigh he holstered his gun and quickly ran through the carnage east. Hoping to god that Ruby's ok. He muttered under his breath. "Ruby… don't do something I would do."

 **In the Legates camp**

Ruby was fighting with the Legate. As strange as it was for the few Legion soldiers watching. Ruby was the only one who seemed to fight as well as the Legate. Ruby used her speed to dodge the swings of the blade of the east. Once she was far away from the blade, she would open fired with her anti material riffle. Despite close range and the powerful fifty caliber rounds she would pump into him. The Legate wasn't called the monster of the east for nothing. The bullet would bounce off or flatten against his armor. To the Legate it was like getting hit by a beanbag round a point-blank range. But he either could stand the pain, or didn't care. Because he showed no sign of slowing down, even with all that armor. The fight had nearly came to it's conclusion when Ruby was reloading. As she was loading a new round, the Legate hit dust into her eye with the tip of his blade. Blinded, the Legate slashed down at her chest. If Ruby didn't move at the last second, she would have been cut in half. However, it seems that the tip of the blade had cut across her stomach. Deep enough that she will have a scar just above the belly button. As she held her stomach, she begins to wonder why her Aura wasn't healing any of the wounds that the Legate had inflicted. The Legate noticed her curious look decided to tell her.

"Hmm, I have heard rumor about your; special abilities. Only thing that works against it is radiation. So I coated my blade in oil made of the most hazardous elements of the old world." The Legate states as he wiped Ruby's blood off his blade on a nearby rock.

"Isn't that (Huff, Huff) Cheating?" Ruby said as she pulled out a stimpack and injected it into her neck.

"No, we fight on equal terms. You could have armed yourself AP rounds, but instead you chose to fight with normal bullets. Tsk, should have stick with your fist. For that is truly reliable in this world." The Legate said as he held his weapon in both hands.

"Yeah… good to know." Ruby remarks as she finish loading in a new clip into her rifle.

The moment she cocked her riffle was the moment the two sprinted towards one another. The Legate takes a swing at her. She backflips over the blade before aiming her riffle at the back of his head. However she missed when the Legate kicked the rifle away. He then swings twice at Ruby before swing down at her. Ruby managed to evade all three strikes but the third one came dangerously close to cutting her in half. She then rolled out of the way and did another backflip. Not only evading another slash but also taking a pot shot while half way through her flip. The Bullet did nothing but to slow down the Legate for a moment. Using that Ruby begin firing off rounds from a somewhat safe distance. Her objective was the only part of the body that wasn't protected. The eyes. However the Legate managed to deflect these shots with his Bumper sword. As Ruby continued to fire, he charges forward using the flat side of his sword for protection. Firing off the last round Ruby tried to quickly reload, but the Legate had already got her. He rammed her against the cliff side, knocking the air out of her. She fell to the ground. Coughing and wheezing as she tried to crawl to her Anti-material rifle. Lanius kicked it away before stomping down on her. Ruby tried to roll away but ends up having a metal boot crack her ribcage.

"You fought well, and honestly." The Legate said as he pushed down harder with his boot, crushing her sternum. As Ruby struggled to breath, the Legate holds up his blade a few inches from Ruby's eyes. "But like all those who came before me, you will fall. Just like the West. Shame that I won't keep you. Unlike most, you would have proven yourself a good slave. Suppose I will have to settle for your friends. That is, if they are as worthy as you, _Rubrum Messorem_."

She had no idea what Legate Lanius meant by ' _Rubrum Messorem',_ but the idea of her sister, her friends, Weiss. In chains made her blood boil. No, her Soul. It was in flames. Sparks of lights to shoot out of her eyes just as the Blade of East was about to make contact with her right eye. The moment it did, the blade suddenly shatters and the Legate was tossed back. Nobody know what just happened and the Legion soldiers that were their ran in terror. No longer were they afraid of the Legate Lanius, _Quod monstrum orientis_. The Monster of the East. They now fear _Quod monstrum Occidentem_. The Monster of the West, and she has proven more terrifying then Lanius.

Lanius slowly begins to pick himself up. His arm now has a pale streak. Like a lighting bolt of silver of gold. As he slowly picks himself up, he felt a bullet pierce the back of his shattered leg. Then another as it punches through the silver part of his armor, before finally a round punches his neck guard. It did stop the bullet from hitting his jugular, but cut along the side of his neck. On his knees he looks up to see Ruby standing above him, staring into his darken eye holes with those silver eyes.

"Hmm, seems the West has been hiding you… no matter. I have been defeated, in the most glorious way. You now may finish me. For it is the will of Mars that I fall at your hand." The Legate said as he held out his arms, inviting death.

"Is this all you want!?" Ruby snarled as she kicked the Legate over with an Aura enhanced kick. He fell to the ground coughing up blood. Ruby then got on top and proceeded before beating in his mask with a series of Aura enhanced punches. "To leave this world, covered in blood and dust!?"

"(Cough, Cough) I... would not have it any other way." Lanius struggled to say from under his crushed mask.

Enraged Ruby pointed her rifle at his head. She was going to do it. Right then and there. End the Butcher of the East. As she pulled back the trigger, something neither Ruby or Legate Lanius expected. Their was a bang, but it did not come from Ruby's riffle. In fact it just shot out of her hands. Suddenly a voice came over the two.

"I can't leave you alone. Not for one goddam second." Six said as he walked over to Ruby with a smoking ranger sequoia in hand.

"What are you doing Six?" Ruby asked as she held her hand in pain.

"Stopping you. What does it look like?" Six said as he holsters his ranger sequoia.

"One should not interfere with another's battle. Unlike you NCR Cowards we welcome death. For there is no better glory then dying on the fields of battle." Lanius said as he raised his head to look at Six.

"See Six. These… monsters. All they crave is death. Each and every single one. Why would you defend the most infamous of them all?!" Ruby spats in rage.

"Because, if you had pulled that trigger then you wouldn't be any better then them." Six answered sternly as he walked over to her slowly. Ruby's eye twitch with anger as a bolt of silver energy started creeping from the corners of her eye.

"Me… the monster? What happened to that life lessons you would give to me on the road?!" Ruby screams in rage before pulling the weathered 10mm pistol from her holster. She then points him. "You said that if I didn't learn to kill, this wasteland will eat me alive. There is no room for mercy or lack of focus."

She then fired off a round at the ground it hit right next to Six's foot. Six didn't even flinch. He just simply looked down at the hole before looking back up at Ruby. Her face was intense. She was on the verge of tears. Her hand was shaking. After a few moments she relucted and pointed her weapon at Legates head. She then said.

"It's not like I want to kill these people. It's (Sigh) just so hard not to. Day in and day out I've been killing. I have seen the inside of a human being more times then any other girl my age should. I just wanted to help people, be the Hero. I might have been. But out here. In this, Mojave. Hero's are none existed. Or at least the ones I know. As you said yourself, Six. Way back in Goodsprings when we first met face to face over a drink. 'You can't be the hero by talking down bloodthirsty bandits, you want to stop them then you need to kill them.'" Ruby said as she cocks the hammer back on her pistol. She then said. "And I intend to stop this. Once and for all. So please give me one good reason. One. If you can't give me one, not only will I kill this evil monster of a man. And I will give you something you wanted from day one. My disappearance. I will never talk to you, never see you, or never want to hear of you again. Just like what you want. So go ahead. Give me that one good reason, Six!"

Tears were streaming down Ruby's cheeks. Six had little time before she makes a grave mistake. So with a sigh he then spoke and Ruby listen to his words. With her finger pressed firmly against the trigger, one wrong word would forever change Ruby. And not for good.

"Because, hero's don't kill downed enemies. You don't hang murderers without a trial. And you don't destroy a civilization by killing their leaders. Yes he deserves to die. More then anyone here, on the Dam, or running back east. But I should have died. My tribe made that same excuse, that I deserve to die because of the hand I drew. If you kill Legate Lanius you will become the worst human alive. A person who is a walking apocalypse. Doesn't care for others, doesn't set roots down anywhere, kills anything or anyone who disturbs their silent stroll through the shatters of life." Six said as he slowly walked over to Ruby.

"A, monster. Or I have been told." Ruby said as her fingers slowly press against the trigger, ready to kill. But the next thirteen words that came out of Six's mouth would cause her trigger finger to loosen.

"No, not a monster. You will become someone worse. You will become me." Six said as he slowly approaches her.

"What?" Ruby asked completely confused by Six's speech.

"All this time, I thought that what it took to survive in this wasteland was to be killer. Someone who can get a job done without remorse nor pity. But I was wrong. I should have been more like you. Surviving out here it wears you down. Makes you keep to yourself, treat others as hostiles. If you kill that man, you will become me. A survivor of a wasteland. Doing that and just that is a war. An War, war never changes. But we do. We can change for the better, but by choosing a better road." Six said as he was right beside Ruby. He then held onto the gun and looked her in the eye. "Please, I'm begging you. Choose a better path then the one I accidently sent you down. Don't become another Courier Six. Stay Ruby Rose."

Ruby remained silent for a time. Six's words cut deep. She remembers all that she has been through. Everything. Her hands slowly begin to quiver and tears started to flood down her face. After a few moments she burst out crying before falling off the Legate and onto Six's embracing arms.

"I'm so tired. (Sniff, Sniff) I'm tired of killing (Sniff, Sniff) of fighting (Sniff, Sniff) of surviving. (Sniff, Sniff) I just want to go back to the way things were. When all I had to worry about was each other." Ruby cried into Six's shoulders.

"I know kid. I wish that was the case for you as well." Six said as he hugged her back.

She cried heavily into Six's shoulder. As she continued to cry in his shoulder, Six slowly took back the weathered 10MM and unload the magazine before he tucked it into his back belt. Once secured, Six then grab ahold of her and begins to carry's her away in his arms. However, as he does the Legate begins to pull himself up.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU STEAL A KILL FROM WARRIER SUCH AS HER!" The Legate roared in anger. Six stopped dead in his tracks. Looking behind him, the once fearsome monster of the east was limping on one leg and bleeding heavily from his torso and neck. He then asked, "Who are you to come before me... you don't bear the mark of the Bear, yet you were ready for battle."

"Just… a Courier. A Courier of the West." Six replied. "Speaking of which, since when did Caesar start giving you orders from beyond the grave?"

"Caesar's will is the will of the Legion. And the West... all beneath the flag of the Great Bear exist to test the strength of the Legion. The West shall fall as the East fell, and all the tribes that stretch to the setting sun shall bear the mark of the Legion." Roared with that same rage in his voice.

Six then lets Ruby down on a nearby rock before turning to Lanius. Six then said to Lanius. "Uh huh. (sigh) since you are clearly inured, deluded that you think you will win, and I convinced a child who's been through hell these last four months. I feel good that maybe you're willing to listen to reason."

"I see you fight with words, like all beneath the flag of the bear. Let us hope your skill with weapons proves greater." Lanius said as he picks up his broken blade.

"…This battle is decided, that's why I am here to talk with you." Six said unfazed by the jagged blade pointing at him.

"So you seek quarter? Terms of surrender? Our roads into NCR are hung with the bodies of those who attempted to negotiate with us. Save your speeches, we will take Hoover Dam and move forward until our feet crush the setting sun beneath them." The Legate said threatening as he gestured to the multiple crosses with bones still hanging from them. However Six simply lets out a small chuckle that caught both the Legate and Ruby off guard.

"Heh, Move forward? The Legion spent years trying to take Hoover Dam." Six states.

"Hoover Dam has never seen the massed strength of the East. Only Legates such as Graham... who deserved the fire Caesar blessed him with. Now I am here, and make markers of your people as the Legion carves its way West." The legate said proudly.

"And then what of the East?" Six asked with a brow raised.

"You speak in circles, what of the East? I am the East, and I will prove it this day." The Legate said as he twirls the blade around in his hand.

"If you need all the East to crush the West..." Before Six could finish, the Legate pointed his weapon at his throat.

"The victory here shall be swift. Our forces shall take the Dam, secure it, then build a road west on the bodies of the NCR. The East will hold. Once across the Colorado, nothing to rival Hoover Dam remains." The Legate said as he points the blade at Six's neck. However to his and Ruby's surprise, he wasn't phased by this.

"…It's is not the strength of the West that will slow you, it is their weakness." Six continued.

"Your weakness? You seek to thwart me by claiming the Legion is too strong for you?" The Legate asked. Even though the two couldn't see it, his brow was raised.

"NCR's weakness is its size, it'll take your entire army to hold the West." Six points out.

"That does not mean we would not succeed." The Legate remarks.

"Oh you will, eventually, but moving your whole army West means losing the East. You see Legate Lanius. You can't hold both." Six pointed out. The Legate then went silent he then thought on the words this Courier had said.

He was right. Remembering how wide and spread out the tribes near Denver were. How the attrition of the land nearly caused the death of the legion in that city. If this Courier was true, then it would be like Dog town. But much, much worse. The Legate then turns to Six before saying, "The East was a hard-fought campaign. Even now, Caesar drew too much of the Legion's blood needed there for... this. Hoover Dam is but a place. I will not have it be the gravestone of the Legion - whether quickly, or as you describe, slowly... by attrition."

"Good, there is victory in wisdom, Legate." Six said as he crossed his arms.

"Perhaps, Courier. As for wisdom... there is wisdom in your words, man of the West." The Legate said before stabbing his blade into the ground. He then begins to walk away but not before looking back and saying one last thing. "Know that I shall return East. I shall not remain there forever. On that day, the strength of the bear shall be tested. If the West is one day filled with ones such as you, perhaps it shall be a worthy fight, indeed."

"If you feel that war matters that much, perhaps you will see differently in time." Six remarked.

Hnh. My coming would have saved you, set your people free in ways they cannot see. War would have tested them. Broken the weak with its violence, yet allowing the strong to arise. Violence gave you that strength, awakened you. I can see it upon your face, where two bullets left their mark." The Legate said as he points to Six's head.

"Maybe, but even a weakness could be a strength yet to be seen." Six said, causing the Legate to let out a small chuckle. Something not seen before.

"Heh, Perhaps it is fortunate Vulpes went to his death before this day... something tells me your words would have surpassed even his skills. Until the day when our armies meet again, courier. I shall wait for you on the battlefield." The Legate said before giving Six a Legion Salute. Six replied by tipping his hat to him. With that done the Legate then walked away, heading back east to lick his wounds and prepare for battle.

Six then turned back west, he grabbed Ruby again but instead of carrying her, he held her hand as they returned to Hoover Dam. As they slowly walked back Ruby slowly stopped silently sobbing. She looked up at Six before saying, "Thank you."

"For what?" Six asked.

"For saving me… back in Goodsprings when we had our argument. Trudy told me that out here people change and definitely not for the better. I have changed since Goodsprings commentary… and not for the better." Ruby remarks.

"Yeah, that's the wasteland for you. It's cruel and unforgiving. But hey, doesn't mean we can't be better." Six remarks as he ruffled up Ruby's hair. This got a little chuckle from Ruby.

"Heh, yeah I guess so." Ruby said with a small laugh. That's when a thought came into her mind. "Hey Six, before the battle you asked me for a favor… what was that favor?"

"Hmm, oh. Well, can you keep everything you know about the Divide to yourself? Trust me, something tells me your sister will have some unkind words with me when she learns about that Deathclaw encounter." Six remarked as he points to that scar on Ruby's chest and breast.

"Huh, is that all? I mean yeah I guess I can see your point." Ruby remarked as she looked down at her chest.

"Well there are other reasons, but a beating is pretty high up on reasons not to tell. God knows I don't need another reason to change my name." Six remarked.

"Yeah." Ruby said before letting out a sigh. She then looked up at Six and said. "Alright, I'll keep your secret."

"Promise?" Six said with a small smirk.

"On my fathers empty grave." Ruby joked.

The two then shared a laugh as they continued forward towards the gate. When they got there, a sudden explosion sent both Ruby and Six flying back. As the two slowly got back up, NCR Rangers came rushing in. Followed by the rest of team (R)WBY and General Lee Oliver.

"(Cough, Cough) The hell? (Cough, Cough)" Six said as he waved the smoke from his face.

Ruby barley had a moment before being tackled by her entire team. She nearly died in her sisters bear grip hug. As Yang cried loudly that her sister ok, General Oliver approached Six.

"That was a fine bit of work back there. Truth told, I'm surprised you made it out of there in one piece. You and the Dam. I'm impressed to say the least, and that's no easy thing. You've secured NCR's future. the administration sends its thanks, for what it's worth." General Oliver said as he pulls a Cuban cigar from his inner coat.

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder if NCR wouldn't lose the whole West if they weren't sitting on it." Ruby remarked as she tried to get out from all the tears and hugs her friends and sister was giving her.

General Oliver looked over at Ruby before giving a small sigh. "(Sigh) Look. The NCR isn't everyone here, and it definitely ain't you. It's filled with people that take action and don't wait for someone to say what's right and what's wrong and make sure the proper form's filled out. When there's an example of that kind of success... that can shake things up enough so the good that came with the intention shines through."

"Ignore that general. She's… had a hell of a day. Sides, we couldn't have done it alone, and I appreciate the assist along the way." Six said as he takes the cigar before pulling out Benny's lighter.

"I agree. It's been a long day. And seeing those shits of Caesar kicking dirt as they ran, did my heart good, let me tell you. Might see some recruitment numbers rise, build some morale out in the Mojave long enough for NCR to find its feet again. All due to you two. Again, you have my thanks. And all the West, too, once they pass it over the radio...after signing the right release forms." General Oliver remarks as Six lights the cigar.

As he takes a drag from the finely made cigar, Ruby managed to squirm out of her sister and friends grasp. Or at least so she can breath. "(Gasp) So, what happens now?"

"We clean up, take prisoners, watch the East for any more trouble from the Legion... though I think they're still running, according to our scouts. After that, we'll see what happens when the dust settles and how the Mojave looks now without Caesar coming for its throat. Something tells me we better enjoy this breather while we can... and if that means Vegas, then you and the troops have earned it." General Oliver said before giving a nod to his rangers who reacted by firing a few shots into the air.

"If there's nothing else, General, I think we will be heading out." Six said as he exhales the smoke in the shape of a halo.

"Can't keep the courier spirit down, eh? Fair enough. We'll clean up here. Kind of curious how this is going to pan out in the long run... but I'll guess history'll tell us in its own sweet time." General Oliver said before he and his troops left to secure the rest of the dam. Leaving Six and the rest of team RWBY.

"So where are we heading?" Blake asked as she pulls out of the group hug.

"Yes, I have that same inquiry about what we should do now that the battle is over and Caesar is no more." Weiss remarks.

"Where ever it is, as long it's with my baby sister. I can do just about anything!" Yang said a she scuffle Ruby's hair.

"Hmm, well I guess the first thing is to find our friends. Get patched up, then I head to Vegas. I think that's a good enough for now." Six said as he spits the barley smoked cigar out. Despite it being made with quality prewar tobacco. Six much prefer coyote tobacco.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Ruby remarks as she twitches a bit in pain from the bruises and scar on her stomach. "I honestly could go for a Nuka cola right about now."

"Heh, yeah. Though I'd prefer Sunset Sarsaparilla." Six said before the five heads west. Into the setting sun over Hover Dam. As they walked into the sunset the view goes white from looking into the setting sun. Then black.

 **Play one of these three songs. "Roundup on the Prairie" / "I was the sun (Before it was cool)" / "The Lone Wanderer"**

 _As the song begins, the first slide appears. Showing a slide of the same empty Shallow Grave where the Courier, had risen from with a few Rose petals floating in the wind. "And so, the Courier, who had cheated death in the cemetery outside Goodsprings with the aid of the Red Reaper, help her in return cheat death once again, and the Mojave Wasteland was forever changed."_

 _The next slide changes to a photo of hundreds of celebrating NCR soldiers on the strip enjoying and revering in their victory. "The New California Republic celebrated its second victory at Hoover Dam, establishing definitive control over the entire Mojave Wasteland. Soon after, they negotiated terms to annex The Strip, Freeside, and many surrounding communities. The Mojave Wasteland, at long last, had entirely fallen under the NCR's banner."_

 _The next slide was of Six and Ruby being handed a golden olive stick with a crowd of friends and soldiers alike clapping in their achievements. "Though the Courier agenda was debated by many he was honored all the same as the Red Reaper. Her fair and even-handed in their dealings throughout the Wasteland, was honored by the NCR for both of their support of the military at Hoover Dam. They were presented with the Golden Branch, the highest civilian decoration given by the Republic."_

 _The next slide shows a new children's book being read by NCR children. On the cover was a crude drawing of a Nightkin with a blonde wig and a Robot. Neil begins to narrate. "Tabitha and Rhonda went east, through Caesar's land. Occasionally tales of their exploits found their way back west, though few believed them. Eventually the stories concerning the duo were collected and published, and proved to be quite popular with children_

 _The slide photo shifts to Raul, in his Vaquero outfit reaching out to a scared child while standing over a few dead fiends with a smoking gun in the other hand. Raul narrates. "Invigorated by his travels with the Courier and his little Diablo's, Raul once more took up his guns in memory of his lost Rafaela. Soon after, the Mojave was filled with tales of the ghost-vaquero who hunts down those who prey on the weak."_

 _The next slide was of Nora, screaming in joy as she and Ren holds on tightly to the Boomers bomber flying above Nellis. Ren looked more terrified instead of happy. Pete Narrates. "With the help of the Gun Runners, the Boomers developed a healthy trading relationship with the NCR. Eventually the Boomers began wandering out into the wasteland, while still preventing outsiders from entering Nellis."_

 _The slide then changes to a mural of Nora on the side of a bomb making a heart with her hand and giving a kissy face. Nora then narrates the following. "When the second battle of Hoover Damn had finish, Tales of the Ginger Bomber erupted throughout the public about her death-defying valor on the battlefield. Soon those stories became muddled with myths, rumors, and false claims about this surprisingly strong ginger. Eventually her story's became folklore about the Boomers. It is rumored that should you mentions her name or her presence is felt, you can cause Raiders, Legionary's, and in some cases Deathclaws, to grab their legs in fear. Fear that somehow, she may break them with just a thought."_

 _The photo slide then changes to two Brotherhood knights giving Jaune and Phrrya a salute along the old road. Elder McNamaro then narrates. "The Brotherhood and the NCR in the Mojave Wasteland declared an official truce, despite continued hostilities between the two in the west. As per their agreement, the NCR handed over all suits of salvaged power armor and in return the Brotherhood helped patrol I-15 and Highway 95."_

 _The next photo was of Benny at a bar flirting with a blond. Benny then narrates. "Having been spared two times by the Courier he attempted to kill back in Goodsprings, Benny disappeared from the Mojave waste. Rumors says he head out to New Reno and worked at a casino. Another said he head east to get the hell out of the politics. What ever happened to him will remain unanswered to this day."_

 _The next slide shows Jaune and Phrrya siting at a table with Brotherhood soldiers and NCR troopers drinking and laughing while Jaune was more focused on Phrrya. Jaune then narrates, "Jaune Arc fought honorably on the battle field. Once the battle was over, he was offered the rank of sergeant and his own company of soldiers if he were to join the NCR. While the brotherhood offered him to be made a paladin along with his own custom power Armor. He politely refused and simply stating that he wasn't a soldier. The two factions were disappointed, but respected his decision. Instead the NCR named a military police company after him and The Brotherhood, equipped themselves with electrified sword and shield named after his weapons. Both proved to be as effective as the young leader."_

 _The slide then changes to a picture of Veronica, giving Yang a tearful goodbye in the midst of a New Vegas Crowd. Veronica then narrates. "Despite her departure from the group, the Brotherhood's peace treaty with NCR came as some relief to Veronica. Though she remained friendly with surface patrols, she was never again permitted to enter the bunker she once called home. Fearing for the safety of anyone she associated with, she continued her solitary life as a scavenger. But reports would emerge from Mojave scientists and social workers of old equipment miraculously repaired and research notes mysteriously completed."_

 _The picture changes to an image of Cook-Cook, Violet, Driver Nephi's heads leaning next to Motor-Runners bloodied helmet on a table, it was being inspected for the bounty reward meant for the two who collected them. Major Dhatri then narrates. "Their leaders destroyed by the Knight Arc and the Impossible girl; the Fiends scattered throughout the wasteland. Without the organization of Motor-Runner, Cook-Cook, Violet, and Driver Nephi, they were easy prey."_

 _The next slide was of the followers working with Blake who was helping a smiling kid with a newly made vaccine. Dr Julie Farkas then narrates. "After the NCR's victory at the dam, in part thanks to Follower's medical support, NCR allowed the Followers to care for refugees as they see fit. Old Mormon Fort expanded its services and was able to aid more people, becoming a refuge for the less fortunate citizens of New Vegas."_

 _The next slide was of Blake and Yang enjoying some fishing together. As Blake pulls a Mirelurk from the water Yang simply points a shotgun at it. In the background Nora and Veronica were grilling the mutated crab as it somehow catches fire. Blake then narrates. "With her experience of living in the wastes Blake had grown. She slowly but surely became more opened with her Faunus heritage. As she readied herself for insults or creepy stares, she soon found out that because of her actions at the battle her actions over stepped her Faunus features. She still gets a few seconds looks and side way glances, but it didn't matter to her anymore. She was the black cat of the NCR, and nobody would dare to cross paths with her unless they wanted to be run out of town with empty pockets."_

 _The next picture slide was of Arcade tapping a glass of atomic cocktail with a strapping looking man and a drunk Weiss and Cass sitting at another table. Arcade then narrates. "Arcade had hoped that Freeside would be able to remain independent of NCR rule, but he was glad that Caesar's Legion had been stopped at Hoover Dam. He tended to the sick in Freeside for a while longer, then returned to NCR territory to become a teacher with the Followers there."_

 _The next image was of Goodsprings having more travelers leaving the stores on their way to Vegas. Doc Mitchell then Narrates. "Goodsprings saw more trade along I-15 after NCR gained control of the Mojave Wasteland, but with that came a heavy burden of the Republic's taxes. Some old-timers, unable to handle the cost, were forced to move on, grumbling all the while."_

 _The next slide was of NCR taking huge supplies and arresting workers from both the Crimson Caravans and Van Graffs. Cass then narrates. "In the years following the destruction of Cassidy Caravans, NCR used evidence of the plot to blackmail the Crimson Caravan and the Van Graffs. NCR enacted strict trade laws with little resistance, strengthening their supply lines and their position in the Mojave."_

 _The next slide shows a dead caravan train littered junk and body pieces from an attack by explosive weaponry. Cass once again narrates. "Both the Van Graffs and Alice McLafferty were removed from their post in the East. During their trek West, however, their caravan was wiped out by raiders using advanced weaponry and military tactics. No cargo was taken. When questioned, the Gun Runners denied any involvement, claiming they would have no... public motivation, for such an attack"_

 _The next Image was of Cass celebrating with Yang, Jaune, Phrrya, and Six. As Six and Yang cheers and touched their glasses against each other Phrrya was laughing, while her hand was on the shoulder of Jaune who was faced down on the table. Cass continued to narrate. "Cass survived to see the NCR flag flying proud over Hoover Dam, and thought for a moment... this is what a hero must feel like. She was about to tell the Courier and the Reaper not to get too proud of themselves. Then, she figured they knew that already"_

 _The next image was of Cass walking along the walls of the Dam with her hair down and free in the rays of the blue moon with a cheeky smile on her face. Cass narrates. "That night, Cass kicked in the door of Six's room to celebrate, only to find the man on the bed was an NCR soldier whose barracks had been destroyed. He was cute, though, so after having her way with him, she got the hell out, leaving an empty whiskey bottle as a note. As she walked along the Dam in the night, she felt drunk, content, and happy to be alive. Which to her, was the whole point of it all."_

 _The slide changes to an Image of Yang posing with the we can do it, for the next propaganda poster for women's service in the military. Yang then narrates. "During the battle the soldiers were both mesmerized and frightened by Yang's beat down on the Legions toughest. After the battle soldiers begin to revere her as a free spirited, tough as railroad spike, party girl. In honor of her actions a drink was named after her, and a sudden boom of female applicants for the army, all drunk off of Yang's yellow punch."_

 _The next slide was of a great Kahn member riding a mutated horse with six legs in the open fields of Wyoming. Papa Khan then narrates. "During the Battle of Hoover Dam, the Great Khans quickly evacuated Red Rock Canyon and headed north and east into the plains of Wyoming. There, they reconnected with the Followers of the Apocalypse and rebuilt their strength. Bolstered by ancient knowledge of governance, economics, and transportation, they carved a mighty empire out of the ruins of the Northwest."_

 _The next slide was of a huge Bighorn steak meal with team JNPR enjoying a huge plate of Bighorn steaks why'll surrounded by Mutants, Nightstalkers, and ghoul's who were also enjoying their meals. Markus then Narrates. "Thanks to the Impossible girl, Knight arc, and Lily, a cure for the nightkin's schizophrenia was found shortly after Doctor Henry's experiment concluded. Nightkin and other super mutants in the wasteland flocked to Jacobstown, and the town became known as a haven where a mutant could find peace."_

 _The slide then changes to show Jaune and Phrrya cuddling together on the couch while through a group of Paparazzi was being chased by a pack of puppy cyborg Boston terriers in the background window. Phrrya then Narrates. "Phrrya was once more the Invincible Girl. But unlike last time she had friends who didn't care about the fame she had received. During the mist of battle she and Jaune shared a tender kiss that caught the eyes of everyone. The two were adored by the public but as a favor from Marcus they had a mountain retreat in Jacobstown should the paparazzi get to clingy. Months later, she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. She named them_ _Xanthós Marcus Arc_ _, and Vermilion Sharen_ _Arc._ _"_

 _The next image was of Lily leaving Jacobstown and heading west with a locket of two children in hand. She then narrates. "Lily continued to take her medicine at half-doses, and although she remembered her grandchildren, her mind remained muddled and confused. Eventually, she parted ways and traveled west, seeking the remnants of her past."_

 _The next slide was of Ren singing on stage as a crowd of NCR soldiers, civilians, Kings, Rex, and a very noticeable Nora were cheering him on as he sang. The King then Narrates. "After the NCR victory at Hoover Dam the temporary truce between them and The Kings blossomed into a full-scale relief effort for the people. While the NCR made repeated entreaties that Freeside join the Republic, The Kings steadfastly maintained their independence."_

 _The next photo shows Ren meditating with Nora who was trying her hardest to not break from the boredom. Meanwhile behind them a few Kings members were also giving this meditation thing a chance. Ren then narrates. "After the battle for Hoover Dam, Ren was welcomed back as a hometown hero. Despite no one knowing how Ren, the lotus King member had arrived in Freeside he was still welcomed home openly. As his recognition grew it nearly trumped the Courier's and the Red Reaper fame when it became apparent that he was dating the Ginger bomber. After a while his quiet and precise characteristics had been transferred to a comic book series that was written by one of the Kings members in his older days. It has proven to be very popular with orphans."_

 _The next slide photo was of Rex, sitting next to ROXIE while watching Ruby and Weiss playing with their cyborg pups. Doctor Henry begins to narrate. "After Rey's brain was transplanted into Rex's cybernetic body, it took Rex some time to adjust to the old scrapyard dog's memories. Eventually, Rex's mind settled peacefully, melding his own memories with that of long travels with Old Lady Gibson."_

 _The photo shifts to a new one. It was of the Misfits receiving the Medal of Honor for their service and valor during the battle of Camp Gulf. Now Sargent Mags narrates. "Shaped up by the Ginger bomber and the lotus Kings advice, The Misfits, distinguished themselves during the Legion's attack on Camp Golf. Mags was finally promoted to Sergeant, and the rest of The Misfits received an official commendation. They continued to serve with distinction for many years."_

 _The next image was of Blake and Yang standing under the dinosaur outside of Novac posing for a photo. Manny Vargas then narrates. "Though Novac was a low-priority target for the Legion, many of Novac's citizens died in its defense. In the weeks that followed, several Bright Followers returned to Novac to help restore its defenses, allowing it to remain independent of the NCR."_

 _The next slide was of slavers freshly slain bodies lying in the sand as flash from the reflection of a sniper rifle can be seen from far away. Boone then narrates. "Looking for a place where he could be of some use, Boone found himself re-enlisting with his old unit. Though his regrets remained in his thoughts, they coalesced into a purpose, and Boone embraced it. He spent his leave time hunting down slavers in the desert, his First Recon beret the last thing they never saw."_

 _The slide then changes to a photo of multiple prisoners being led off to be hang by multiple NCR soldiers and rangers. Dennis Crooker then narrates. "With the Dam firmly in their grasp, the NCR turned its attention towards wresting the Correctional Facility from Powder Ganger hands. The Powder Gangers are no match for the battle-hardened troops of the NCR, and summary execution awaited the Powder Gangers who managed to survive."_

 _The next photo was of the Vault 19 Powder gangers working the road by chopping blocks of rocks with pickaxes while chained to one another. Samuel Cook then narrates. "After the Vault 19 Powder Gang surrendered to the NCR, they were re-incorporated into the correctional system. The NCR did increase their sentences, and they aren't about to take off time for good behavior."_

 _The next image was of Primm slim chasing after Criminals slowly. Johnson Nash then narrates. "Primm Slim proves to be an able-minded, if not able-bodied, sheriff for Primm. Due to his slow speed, some crooks get away without a scratch, but Primm continues to prosper under his watchful robotic eye."_

 _The next slide was of Six walking along the road while debating something with ED-E. With a series' of Beeps and Boops ED-E told his tale. "Beep, Explaining Boop, Beep!" (With its logs cleared and its systems upgraded ED-E remained a vigilant and constant companion to the Courier. The Followers of the Apocalypse used the information recovered from ED-E on Poseidon Energy, to develop new methods to harness the energy of the sun.)_

 _The slide change to Weiss taking a sip of coffee while reading a book on science with Veronica and Arcade. While doing so, Nora and Cass snored loudly in the background. Next to Weiss, leaning against her was Ruby. Sleeping soundly on her shoulder. Weiss then narrates. "Weiss has survived to see the Flag of the New California flag sailing high over the Hoover Dam. She was of coursed praised for her service during the battle, but what she wanted simply wasn't there. She spent multiple hours studying about this world's power supplies and resources. Once she had an absolute understanding of atomic energy and the risks it held, she knew what direction she was gonna take her grandfather's company once she returned; but till then she thought. Now was a good time to spend with her leader, partner, girlfriend. Ruby Rose, cause her birthday is coming up a little sooner than anyone could really know."_

 _The slide then flips to a photo of Chief Hanlon getting a hug from Ruby, who he had just declared her an honorary Ranger along with giving her a customs Ranger sequoia with her rose symbol on the handle instead of the bear. He then narrates. "Due to the Reapers intervention, Chief Hanlon abandoned his plan to sabotage the defense of Hoover Dam. The rangers assisted the troopers admirably during the Legion's ill-fated attack. Though General Oliver and Chief Hanlon were both praised for their leadership, the chief quietly stepped out of the spotlight. After a brief fanfare for a life full of accomplishments, Chief Hanlon retired and returned to the peace and quiet of his ranch in Redding."_

 _The next slide was of the Remnants. They all burned their old uniforms before giving a final farewell to one another before walking their own separate paths. Judah Kreger then narrates. "After their bold arrival at Hoover Dam, the Remnants disappeared as quickly as they came. Legends of their power spread throughout the southwest, a reminder of why people once feared the sight of Vertibird in the sky."_

 _The slide then changed to a photo of Ruby and Six, sitting next to each other as all their friends and companions were sitting at Trudy's bar in Goodsprings. While they were drinking in celebration Ruby and Six tapped a bottle of Nuka and a bottle of Sarsaparilla with a small smile on each other's faces. Ruby soon narrates. "Ruby Rose, a name that went down in history as a name no one should or ever forget. Her deeds before, during, and after the battle for Hover Dam had made her something she had always read about during her childhood. A hero. Those born with silver eyes were named after her in hopes of them becoming heroes themselves. She was made an honorary Ranger by Chief Hanlon himself and was revered as a walking legend of the waste. Someone who can walk side to side with the Chosen One, Vault Dweller, and the most recent addition, The Courier. Now her name forever more lives on, as The Red Reaper of New Vegas._

 _The slides change one last time. Revealing the finale slide of the Courier and the Red Reaper walking down the train tracks away from Vegas as it glows brightly in the dusk of the setting sun. The Narrator then finished the slideshow. "And so the Courier's road came to an end... for now. In the new world brought by his and the Reapers hand a new chapter begins for the Mojave Wasteland, fighting continued, blood was spilled, and many lived and died - just as they had in the Old World. Because war... war never changes."_

 ***The scene closes. As the song (Of your choice) finishes, the curtain opens up with Wombag walking out with a cane.**

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here. So that's that. The end of an era. End of a decade. End of a story. Course this isn't the final chapter but it does to me. Now before I read y'all comments and questions I want to say that next week their won't be a new chapter. And the next week either. Probably the third week as well. Before I finish this story, I want to go back and fix my mistakes at the beginning of this story. So I'll be taking the time off to fix the mistakes of all 58 chapters. Once done I'll upload Chapter 59 and Chapter 60 back to back. Ch 59 will be an epilogue chapter. Where the two teams return back to Beacon, and the reaction from family and friends. (I can already here P-Moneys mom calling for blood at the sight of her having kids. Specifically, Jaune's blood.) Chapter 60 is a list of stories. Simple, short, and easy story's that I can get done in a few months. Along with that there will also be a poll. So you, the reader, can vote upon them. With that said I want to thank you all for reading this story. I couldn't have done this story without your support. I hope you enjoyed the ending and please tell me what chapter was your favorit?**

 **Now onto the comments and questions.**

 **From Imperial warlord: Dun, Dun, Dun. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Thanks for writing Imperial warlord**

 **From RedRat8: Ruby did, but The Legate nearly did. Morally at least.**

 **Thanks for writing RedRat8**

 **From Combine117: Yeah, I think he'll get the message.**

 **…** **really? (Sigh) How come everyone else marries a badass and I'm stuck with two girls who are either trying to kill me or send me to the mad house. Some times it's both!"**

 **I hope this chapters to your liking. I've been waiting to do this for some time.**

 **Side note, can I get that number for the fixers? We are moving studios for a bit.**

 **Thanks for writing Combine117**

 **From FEV Grim: I hope you enjoyed it. If you need and tissues for that heart felt speech, there is a box in the corner.**

 **Yeah he knows. Asked me to tell you that he give her the finger, but both broke when I fell on him. Funny thing is that his cast has him flipping you off regardless if he means it or not.**

 **Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2A. It's fine. Eh, only time will tell I suppose.**

 **2B. Eh, to simplify. Westerners Ideology reveres freedom, individualism, and personal wealth. Eastern has a code of discipline, that a simpler life is preferable and that personal wealth is meaningless compared to spiritual wealth. Least that's how I see it at times.**

 **3\. Yippie Ki Yay.**

 **4\. Khorne? *One quick google search.**

 **Oh, phss yeah. He would be impress.**

 **5\. Along the lines of "I'm getting to old for this." And "I am glad the radiation made me sterol." Cause having kids like Nora would make anyone want to have the snips. Well… most people.**

 **6\. Yep we're good. Though I needed a cane for this and I had to cut most of Yangs dialog for… reasons. (If your wondering what reasons, wait till chapter 59 end credits.)**

 **7\. Thanks. I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Guest 2-18-20: Yeah, well even the NCR I consider to be medioker at best. Truth be told. Each choice, even the independent choice is a bad choice. It's less of a question of which is worse (House, House is the worst!) and more along the lines of which flag with all its flaws would you want to carry into Vegas. This was honestly a difficult choice since so many people wanted me to go independent. But in my opinion, the Courier is the kind of guy who makes countries. Not rule them.**

 **Oh, phss I don't know. Maybe five years off from the Think Tank. Maybe ten if he had their technology.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 2-18-19**

 **From Annie Leonhardt mikasa's queen: Ah, if I knew I'd get that kind of reaction I would have added more. Oh well, I'm sure you'll enjoy next chapters "WhiteRose Kiss". Also ouch. I know the feeling of a good story, my only regret is that you stayed up to read it.**

 **Thanks for writing Annie Leonhardt mikasa's queen**

 **From :**

 **Thanks for writing**

 **Now with that out of the way. I want to take a moment to say Thanks again. Without you the readers this story wouldn't have gotten far. I enjoyed writing this story but sadly everything must come to an end. Now, I do hope you will enjoy my other story's and the next one after. But till then I'll leave a little hint at your options for the next stories that will be taking over after this one.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment or question down below. This is wombag1786 signing off.**

 ***Hint For the next story you the reader will vote on. More information will be on chapter 60.**

 **RWBY X Escape the Night**

 **RWBY X Game of thrones**

 **RWBY X Hardcore Henry**

 **Mad X JSDF Gate**

 **RWBY X Deadrising 1**

 **RWBY Reacts to SAO Abridge.**


	59. Country Roads, take us home

**I don't own RWBY or Fallout NV**

English: beep boop I'm a robot beep boop

 _Robot language: beep boop I is a robot as well beep boop_

 **Inside an empty theater filled with boxes and workers**

 **Author Monologue POV**

On stage a lone man was sits on a box marked fragile. As he writes a few things down he looks up to notice the readers.

"Ah, so you're here. Good." Wombag then get us and readjust his tie. "So this is the end my friends. Figure I break my rule again and start by reading the comments and questions to you live."

He then pauses before reaching into his front pocket. As he does the view twist to the side to see a few workers moving boxes. Wombag notices and remarks, "If you're wondering what I'm doing. This is the first story to exceed five hundred reviews, nearly made it to 300 in Fav's while just getting over 311 Fol's. Seeing that, I'd figure we renovate this old place. Refurbish some stages, fix the multiple bullet holes, and get rid of the blood stains that ruined the carpets back in chapter 34. Course I'll have a few things auction off to make room for the next story."

Just as he managed to find the cards containing the questions a worker came over. "Hey, boss. Where you want this eight pack of Nuka?"

"Hmm, do they have the Red Star stickers on top?" Wombag asked.

"Yeah. Want me to ship em out with the barrel of Sunset Sarsaparilla?" The worker asked.

"Oh, heavens no. Give it to Ulysses. I asked him to drop off a few things to a few writers who are writing Fallout X RWBY story's." Wombag said as he fished a name card sticker out of his back pocket before slapping it on the side. It read " _For F.E._ ".

"Alright, sure thing." The worker remarked before walking away.

"Thanks… oh and don't let anyone drink it. Two of them are spiked with military grade LSD!" Wombag called out before turning to the readers. "Any who, let's begin with the comments and questions."

 _From RedRat8: Thanks, its been a journey. I hope that you'll stick around for the voting of the new story. (Coming out Monday… probably, depends on how many reviews I get before then.)_

 _Thanks for writing RedRat8._

 _From Helljumper206: Yeah, I'll admit that I'm dragging my feet on this one. Not because of procrastination but because I love this story. But everything must come to an end eventually._

 _Thanks, but I must insist you wait till chapter 60 (Which is already done. I just want to wait till y'all read this chapter first.)_

 _Thanks for writing Helljumper206_

 _From Zealot24: … *Wombag pulls a piece of paper and a pen from his shirt pocket before writing below Peter Griffin and a crossed-out Mike Myers cat in hat, Preston Garvey_

 _Yeah that would be awesome. But till then I'll settle for fanart. (of the intro to DLC's, or even this ending… if you know anyone willing or interested please send them or me their/my way.)_

 _Heh yeah. When it comes to space and time travel through a multi-dimensional portal. You don't question it. It questions you. Still, I do hope you enjoy this ending and my next story._

 _Thanks, I hope you enjoy this story's conclusion._

 _Thanks for writing Zealot24_

 _From Lord of Memory: Thanks, I do hope you enjoy this final chapter. It has been an enjoyable trip, and I do hope my next story will be just as successful. Thanks, but please wait till Ch 60 first. (Which is already done. I just want to wait till y'all read this chapter first.)_

 _Thanks for writing Lord of Memory._

 _From Doomknight-6642: Eh, I can't win all of your approval. Especially when the choices is a catch 22._

 _Thanks for writing Doomknight-6642._

 _From TheFrinkyDinkMan: Thanks, though I do hope you will enjoy the next trip just as much as this one. But if not well, glad you stuck around for this trail._

 _Thanks for writing TheFrinkyDinkMan._

 _From Combine117: Wow, a full house and then some._

 _Heh yeah. Thankfully we have an effective measure to cleaning up corpses._

 _*As Wombag just said the last line, a jet fly's by and drops napalm on Hover Dam._

 _Any who thanks. This was worth holding in the secret. And I do hope you enjoy the ending as well._

 _Heh, really? I call that a light Tuesday. (And even in IRL a lot of strange things happen to me. Example, I was vacationing in Cancun Mexico with family, and I somehow found myself being chased around the pool by a pack of_ _Lucha libre. No joke.) Regardless I don't call myself a badass. I just call myself extremely lucky… and unlucky at the same time._

 _Thanks, they are currently here helping pack up for reconstruction._

 _*Wombag eye's a karaoke machine under a pile of burnt teddy bears…_

 _Eh, something like that._

 _See you later._

 ** _T_** _hanks for writing Combine117_

 _From FEV Grim: Eh, something along those lines. After all, you did write the ending._

 _Thanks for writing FEV Grim._

 _From I'm Aisling: Thanks, I hope this epilogue will make it a 11/10._

 _Thanks for writing I'm Aisling._

 _From Imperial Warlord: Thank you. I do hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord._

 _From Carre: 1. No problem._

 _2A. Yep… I think. Philosophy is tricky and can have multiple meanings behind them._

 _2B. Ouch. Ain't that a kick in the head._

 _3\. It's the power of love. Forget your bullet proof armor or magic spells. Just kiss someone and your death proof for as long as you hold them in tender embrace. (How do you think I managed to survive in the court of the king in yellow?)_

 _Yeah, or that twisted version from Wolfenstine New order._

 _4\. Thanks._

 _5A. Well, wait till chapter 60 which will come out soon. (It is already done. I just want to wait till y'all read this chapter first.)_

 _5B. Yep, but the abridge version by_ " _Something Witty Entertainment" which is under the YouTube channel "SWEabridged"_

 _6\. Thanks, till next time Carre._

 _Thanks for writing Carre._

 _From Ohboi: Thanks, however the vote isn't up yet. (Also I wrote a one-shot of Hardcore Henry earlier in my FF Career. It's called "Project HARDCORE jaune." Should give an example of what will the story be like.)_

 _Thanks, hope you enjoy this next chapter._

 _Thanks for writing Ohboi._

"Alright, with that done I suppose we should end start the story… but I have two things to say. One, I finished Chapter 60. I will post in a few days or maybe a week, depending on how many people read this chapter. And two, if anyone want to use elements from this story, or make their own version of it they can. And well, that's it… kind of. Just, give me a second." Wombag then walks over to a pile of burnt teddy bears, reaching inside he tossed a few aside before pulling out a karaoke device.

"We used this machine to practice for Chapter 34 after that it's been in storage. Figure I give it one last go before starting the chapter, if y'all wish to indulge me for a moment I wish to dedicate this song to FEV Grim, Gadget916, and anyone who wants to use this story to make their own." Wombag then reaches down and starts up the old machine. After a few moments' music begins to play.

 **Play Take Good Care of my Baby By Bobby Lee**

 _The lights turn off, before one turns back on Wombag. He was now wearing a Tuxedo. He then starts to sing into the mic._

 **"** **My tears are fallin'  
'Cause you've taken her away  
And though it really hurts me so  
There's something that I've gotta say"**

 _Wombag then ran up the boxes before continuing on. As he does so, he reaches down into the boxes and pulled out a handful of scripts before tossing it up. As he got to the third line, a few of the workers joined in by adding in their "ooohs."_

 **"** **Take good care of my baby  
Please don't ever make her blue**

 ** _("OOOOOOHHHHHHHH")_**

 **Just tell her that you love her  
Make sure you're thinking of her  
In everything you say and do"**

 _Wombag then makes a Jesus pose before falling back, landing on the workers. As they carried him through the stage, they pass by multiple poster of DLC's and highlights of the story._

 **"** **Aww, take good care of my baby  
Now don't you ever make her cry**

 ** _("OOOOOOHHHHHHHH")_**

 **Just let your love surround her  
Paint a rainbow all around her  
Don't let her see a cloudy sky**

 ** _("OOOOOOHHHHHHHH")_**

 **Once upon a time that little girl was mine  
If I'd been true, I know she'd never be with you"**

 _The Workers then tossed him to the side. He took a few steps forward before tripping. He lands on the pile of fake and real corpses used throughout the story. Giving a small chuck he begins to think back to the first day of posting while holding Biggus Dickus severed head._

 **"** **So, take good care of my baby  
Be just as kind as you can be**

 ** _("OOOOOOHHHHHHHH")_**

 **And if you should discover  
That you don't really love her  
Just send my baby back home to me"**

 **(Bwba bwab bwab, AAAAAAAAHHHHH, OOOOOOOOHHHH)**

 _In the Flashback, Wombag was in his room, nervously re-reading his work for chapter 1. He walks back and forth. Wanting to post, but couldn't find the nerve. Eventually he does and after a few moments the story was posted. He was going to leave and cry in the corner out of nervousness when the door burst open sending him flying out of the window._

 **"** **Well, take good care of my baby  
Be just as kind as you can be  
And if you should discover  
That you don't really love her  
Just send my baby back home to me"**

 **(Bwba bwab bwab, AAAAAAAAHHHHH, OOOOOOOOHHHH)**

 _A day of hardship, schoolwork, and crazy shenanigans later. Wombag limps in, with his right arm and left leg in a cast. Multiple stiches and a massive headache. He crashes on his bed grumbling about something when his phone buzzed. Looking down at his phone he noticed that the story has gained traction. Reading the comments, it brought a smile underneath his gasmask. He then got up and begin writing the next chapter with enthusiasm._

 **"** **Aww, take good care of my baby"**

 _The Flashback comes to an end and Wombag slides back on stage with a cane and top hat._

 **"Well, take good care of my baby**

 _Singing the last three lines before tossing his cane and hat and saying the last three lines._

 **"** **Just, take good care of my baby"**

As the song comes to an end, a small happy tear falls down from Wombags right gasmask eye hole. He then wipes it off before saying. "In all seriousness, thank you all for your love and support. For those who want to make their own, please go and do so. Just take good care of my baby. Now, onto the show. Enjoy. Leave a comment or question while also fav and fol as well. It helps the story and future works as well. This is Wombag signing off."

Wombag then walks off stage as the current closes. After a few moments the room goes dark before a projection machine turns on. After giving a countdown from ten the view opens up on the Mojave Desert.

 **Mojave Wasteland, near the Mojave Drive-In.**

 **13 and half years later**

The view sweeps across the lot, in the wind a low melody plays out. Frank Sinatra's Blue moon hums faintly as a few red rose petals blow on by. As the song slowly fades away a pair of boots walk on by. The view then shifts up to reveal Ruby. She was no longer sixteen, but was just about to turn twenty-nine. Her looks hadn't changed much. A few scars on her arms and face, but nothing compare to the ones she got when she was younger. She still wore the clothes she got from Ulysses back in the Divide, but her cape, was patched, and ragged now. Still. Despite it being a mess, she was nervous. Today was the day. Nearly two decades she had called this place home, but now is the day she returns home. Back to Remnant. It was… nerve racking to say the least. Like a prisoner who just finished his life sentence. She barley remembers it now, hard to imagine the look on her actual dads face when she returns.

"Nervous kid?" An elder sounding tone called out. Ruby looked behind her. There was Six. Now forty seven. He has aged quite a bit, years of smoking and sun-tanned skin had not done him any favors. But he still looked the same as the day she dug him up.

"Yeah, haven't been to Big Mountain in a while. Wonder how everyone else took it." Ruby remarked.

"Oh, well as can be expected. Jaune and Vermilion vomited upon entry. So that was fun." Six replied sarcastically as he pulled out a hand rolled coyote tobacco cigarette.

"Heh… I suppose it's time?" Ruby asked as she looked down at her old Pip-Boy.

"Yep. Just about." Six said as a blue light slowly formed around her. Ruby lets out a small exhale before the light engulfed the two. They disappeared, completely. The last time the Mojave will ever see her.

 **In the SINK BM**.

The entire gang was all here. Each one had just arrived. They have changed over the years. Yet still remain the same, fashion wise. Jaune grew a scruffy beard and tied his hair back in a pony tail like his friend Ren. Ren had stylized his facial hair after his dad. His hair however, he combed it out to the style the Kings would wear, with a small ponytail in the back. Weiss had cut her hair short, and professional. Nora was now wearing an eye patch with a heart on it. She buzzed half her hair off and tied a few braids on the side. Pyrrha pony tail had gotten slightly longer. Blake's hair was slightly shorter but neatly combed. Finally Yang, she spent the better part of three years trying to grow her hair back. The right side of her hair was slightly shorter then her left. Nobody wished to comment on that, was a sore subject for her. As they waited silently, two children giggling can be heard on the other side of the room. A boy and girl with red and yellow hair chased around an old Eye-bot. As they enjoyed themselves, ED-E spoke up.

"Beep, Annoyed Boop, Beep!" ( _For the love of everything metallic! When is that d!mn courier getting here!?)_

"Xanthós _,_ Vermilion leave ED-E alone _._ I think you tired the poor thing out." Pyrrha called out.

"Aw, but we were just having fun." Xanthós complained.

"When is Auntie Ruby and Grandpa Six coming?" Vermilion asked as she kicked the dust on the ground.

"Any moments kido's." Jaune remarked as he nervously twiddled his thumbs.

The kids groaned as they went back to sitting down. ED-E however, was glad that he was no longer being chased by these monsters. As they just sit down, a sudden blue light appeared and Ruby and Six walked out… before collapsing from the teleportation.

"Ugh, thirteen years. Still can't get use to this teleportation crap." Ruby complained as she tried to hold in her lunch.

"You think that's bad? I still have to do it every other month." Six said as he recovered quicker then Ruby.

As Ruby was just about to reply back, a sudden shout of joy can be heard. Ruby looked up to see her favorit god-nieces and nephews, just before tackling her to the ground. They then shouted over each other trying to tell her everything that has happened since they last saw each other. As that happened, ED-E Fly's over to Six.

"Beep, Boop, Beep." ( _Your late… where were you?)_

"Had to stop in Goodsprings. Ruby wanted to look at my grave one last time before she leaves." Six explains as he pulled out a picture of them over his grave. In the background multiple people crowding around Six and Ruby. "Turns out it became a tourist attraction. I don't know if it's flattering or insulting that my grave brings more travelers then the town."

"Beep, Sarcastic Boop, Beep." ( _For my amusement I hope it was insulting… so, lets get this over with. Been way too long since I had peace and quiet.)_

Six rolled his eyes before heading down to the lab, he motions the rest to follow and they did. Each one moving a little slower with each step. Eventually they made it to the elevator. Which made the moment very tense. After a few moments the door's open and the twelve stepped out. In the center of the Massive THINK TANK dome was the THINK TANK SCIENTIST. Hovering and monitoring a massive black rectangle. Like a door into the void. Seeing that, caused everyone's hair to stand on end.

"Mommy, daddy. What's that scary looking door?" Xanthós asked as he hid behind his dads leg.

"Home, or at least hopefully." Jaune said in false tone of bravado. To be honest, he was uneasy to enter this void like door as his kids.

"Hopefully. Be a shame if we were sent to another world instead." Yang remarked.

"Yes, though I suppose we can claim to be the first Remnant's to travel to two multi-dimensional planes of existence." Weiss remarked before saying. "However I'm more keen on doing this once and nevermore."

"It be an interesting story. Shame that Paladin won't hear of it no-more." Ren remarked in his King accent.

"Who, that story teller?" Nora asked.

"Uh, huh." Ren replied.

As the two talked, Blake walked over to get a better look inside the void. Even with her Faunas enhanced vision, she could see nothing. As she squint her eyes to try and see, she then asked aloud. "You sure this thing is safe?"

"OF COURSE! I DESIENGED IT MYSELF!" Dr Klien answered.

"Bull, if it wasn't for the courier your brain would have been spinning for three more years! And what about us?" Dr. 0 shouted.

"QUIET YOU, NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Dr Klein shouted before turning back to Blake. "ANYWAYS, YES IT'S QUITE SAFE. JUST HAVE TO HAVE A FEW THINGS ADJUSTED AND YOU WONT DIE HORRIBLE… PROBOBALY."

"… I don't like that last part." Pyrrha said as she held onto her daughter.

"I had, a friend, look over the math. He was positive that it was correct." Six whispered.

Pyrrha gives a hesitant nod, but since traveling through however this was the best way to return home. After a few moments, the door then turns a faint shade of blue, air begins to be sucked in, and a warping sound can be heard.

"Guess this is it." Yang remarked as she walked forward. "So… who wants to go first?"

The group remained silent. All this time, and it's been leading up to this moment. Now they can go home, but were hesitant on doing so. After a few moments Jaune walked forward saying, "Suppose I'll go. Don't want to vomit on anyone when I get out on the other side."

As he was just about to walk forward Pyrrha reaches out and grab him by his hand. "Wait! Don't do it."

"Please daddy, don't go through the door." Xanthós said as he hugged Jaune's leg.

"Don't go. We don't want to loose you." Vermilion said as she hugged Jaune's other leg. Jaune looked down, he gave a half hearted smirk before patting both of his kid. He then turned to Pyrrha and kissed her forehead.

"If not me, then who else? One way we all have to go through. So might as well since I'm team leader of JNPR." Jaune said calmly as he moved toward the door. Pyrrha opens her mouth to protest, but she knew he was right. All she did was held her tongue and held her kids.

Back over with Jaune, he was standing before the door. He was hesitant on entering but before he turns to Six. Six was right beside him, making sure that the BM scientist don't do anything funny. Jaune walked over to Six and held out his hand.

"Thanks for everything you done, Courier Six." Jaune said.

"No problem kid." Six said as he shook Jaunes hand. Six then motion with his eyes to Jaune's family. "Just, promise me you keep close to home."

"As long as you promise to give my thanks to Cass." Jaune said as he hands over a bag of caps. "For the next round."

Six takes the bag before giving a nod. Jaune then turned to the gate and gives one last sigh before saying, "Here we go."

Jaune entered the portal and disappeared in it. Everyone held their breaths as the BM scientist read the scanners. After a few moments Dr. Klien spoke up. "AH, GOOD NEWS. HE'S DEAD!"

Everyone lets out a gasp in horror. Pyrrha lets out a scream as the kids begin to cry. Six eyes widen as his pupils dilated. As everyone begins to mourn Dr. Klien spoke up. "OH SORRY, HE'S ALIVE AND FINE. SORRY, HARD TO TELL THE DIFFRENCE BETWEEN DYING AND LIVING. MOST TIMES SUBJECTS JUST DIE."

Everyone then booed and complained. Pyrrha was tempted to pull out paciencia and shoot Dr. Klien dead, but Six stopped them by raising his hand he then flipped off the two hundred scientists before complaining.

"Don't do that again. I swear you will give me a heart attack long before the cigarettes can." Six remarked.

"WELL EXCUSE ME HUMAN. I'M NOT IN CHARGE OF THE ANIMLE OR HUMAN REASEARCH DEVISON!" Dr. Klein said before turning to the rest. "RIGHT SO WHO'S NEXT?"

Giving a sigh, Pyrrha walks forward with her kids by her side. She then looked over at Six before hugging him. She then said, "Thank you for everything you have done. I know we were hard, maybe even taxing. But you stood by to make sure nothing bad happens. I can never thank you for that."

"You can by keeping your kids and husband safe. Now, get going. Best not leave your husband wondering." Six said with a sad chuckle. As Pyrrha did the same, both Xanthós and Vermilion hugged Six's leg. They were told that one day they will leave Six, and never see him again. They were somewhat prepared but in all honesty. They were bawling their eyes out.

"We (Sob) will (Sob) miss you!" Vermilion cried.

"Yeah (Sob) It isn't (Sob) Fair! (Sob) You (Sob) should (Sob) come (sob) with (Sob) us!" Xanthós cried.

"Shh, it has to happen. Can't go with yah. Best I remain here." Six said as he pats the two children on the head. He then hands them two unknown cards. As they looked at them, Six spoke. "Listen, this is just the way things are. But please, you two must stand unshaken. For your parents sake."

"Sniff, alright." Xanthós said as he wipes away the tears.

"Will do, Sniff." Vermilion agreed.

The two were then led off by their mother, but not before saying. "Goodbye, Grandpa Six."

The three then entered the blue portal. Following after Jaune. Silently, Six Muttered to himself. "Goodbye… kids."

There was a moment of silence as Six stood there. He was on the verge of tears. Something that he hasn't done in years. After managing to restrain it, he suddenly feels a tight grip on his chest. Maybe it was the emotional turmoil from saying goodbye to these eight kids he'd been raising for a decade. But it was probably Nora breaking his ribcage in a death hug.

"I'm (SOB) Going (SOB) To (Sob) Miss (Sob) YOU (SOB) DAD!" Nora cried as she hugged Six with the death hug of love.

"(Gwa) Nora (Huff) Can (Gasp) you (Grunt) please (Uck) let (Ugh) me (Gasp) go?" Six struggled to say as he felt his old bones crushing under her strength.

"NO!" Nora cried out as she held on tighter. As tears streamed from her eyes she felt something on her shoulder. Looking over it was Ren. He gave a serious but sincere look. After a few moments Nora lets go of Six.

"(Sigh) I know. It's just… I never had a dad, or a mom. These… past ten years. Where some of the greatest." Nora said as she looked down with tears slowly falling from her eyes onto the ground. As she silently cried she felt another hand on her other shoulder. Turning around she see's Six with a faint smile on his lips.

"And they were for me." Six said. "Even though you eight nearly bankrupted me, broke more bones, and annoyed me constantly. You four were the best part of my life. If it means anything, if I did have a girl. I would want her to be as sweat as you Nora, Six."

This hit Nora right in the feel. Tears begin to stream down her face even faster. Eventually she couldn't help herself. She jumped up and hugged Six. Unlike previous hugs this one was much more sincere. Nora cried her eyes out for a minute before letting go. She then said. "Goodbye, dad."

She then walked toward the door, but not before hearing the words from Six. "Goodbye, my daughter." This caused one last tear to fall from her cheek before turning around. She gave a salute with bright wide smile before walking through the door.

Ren then walked over to Six. He held out his hand. Ren then remarked in his King accent, "Thank you for everything. But I suppose its time for me to leave as well. Home is where the heart is and all that."

"Yeah, just keep an eye on your girlfriend. I'm pretty sure it was harder for her then me." Six remarked. Ren gives a nod before moving toward the gate.

"Well, it's now or never." Ren said one last time in his King accent, before walking into the gate.

Six looked over at the controls and monitors. Once he see's that the six had made it through he then turned to the remaining team. "Well, guess its your turn. Who's next?"

The girls were hesitant but eventually Yang walked forward. "Guess I'll go. Big sister first policy and all that." She then moved towards the gate but stopped by Six.

"Guess, this is goodbye." Yang remarked as she held out her fist.

"Yep, guess so." Six replied as he bumped fist.

"Thanks for everything Six. Especially for saving Ruby. I can never thank you enough for that." Yang remarked.

"How about no more puns? I'll except that as thanks." Six suggested.

"Heh, nope. That's never going to happen." Yang said with a smirk as she walked towards the gate before going through she turns around and wave to everyone, remarking. "So, long Mojave. I came here with a bang. Now I must leave with a Yang!"

Faint groans can be heard as she walked through the portal. As she disappeared into the portal, Blake walks forward before stopping next to Six. She then held out her hand and Six shook hers. Blake then remarked.

"I wish their were more people like you, like Joshua, on my world." Blake said.

"Oh, their will be one day I'm sure. Just have to work at it one day at a time." Six replied.

"If you ever see Joshua Gram. Mind giving him this?" Blake remarked as she hands Six a hand written letter. Six takes the letter and put it into his tribal satchel while giving a nod. With that answer Blake said her goodbyes before walking towards the portal. She lets out a small sigh before saying, "… Time to go home. For once, I'm happy."

Next one to go was Weiss. In hand was a briefcase filled with personal notes she had taken. This was for formality since she memorize every detail but it would help her case if they were prewritten. She then walked over to Six and held out her hand in a professional manner.

"You have my highest gratitude Courier Six. Despite the bloodshed and the half measured showers, this past decade has proven to be the most rewarding learning experience of my life. Along with that I am now able to save my family's company because of you. Thank you." Weiss said as she held out her hand.

Six then shook her hand and give a pleasant nod. Weiss then walked towards the gate but stop to say something. "Oh, and Six."

"Yeah?" Six answered.

"Out of all the father figures. You were certainly one of my favorit." Weiss replied.

"Heh, sure kid." Six said with a smirk. Weiss couldn't help but smile as well. She then heads towards the gate. As she stared into the portal, she made one last comment before entering.

"Here's to a brighter newer SDC." Weiss said as she entered.

Finally, their was only Ruby. She stood their silently. She was the most hesitant one to enter. After a few moments her feet finally picks up and begins to walk towards the gate. However, the moment she reaches Six, she breaks down crying.

"(Sob) It's (Sob) not (Sob) fair! (Sob) Ruby cried as the fell on her knees. "(Sob) Why (Sob) can't (Sob) you (Sob) come (Sob) with (Sob) us? (Sob) I'm (Sob) sure (Sob) my (Sob) dad (Sob) and (Sob) uncle (Sob) will (Sob) understand… (Sob) maybe (Sob) they (Sob) will (Sob) except (Sob) you (Sob) into (Sob) the (Sob) family (Sob) we (Sob) can (Sob) build (Sob) an (Sob) extension (Sob) on (Sob) the (Sob) house… (Sob) please (Sob) come (Sob) with (Sob) us! (Sob)" Ruby wailed as tears fell from her eyes. As she cried Six watches for a moment before kneeling down. He then wrapped his arms around her and give a silent hush.

"Shhhh, it's ok Ruby. Shhh." Six said as he held her. She continued to cry into his shoulder. "Ruby, you know why I can't come. I don't belong their. Sides I need to deliver the message to Ulysses and Faun. Along with your friends and a few dozen more"

"(Sob) I (Sob) know (Sob) but… (Sob) I'll (Sob) miss (Sob) you. (Sob)" Ruby cried as her grip tightened on Six's duster. "(Sob) I'll (Sob) miss (Sob) ED-E (Sob) Boone (Sob) Veronica (Sob) Rex (Sob) The King (Sob) Dr. Mitchell (Sob) Raul (Sob) Lilly (Sob) Marcus (Sob) Rusty (Sob) Chief Hanlon (Sob) Julie Farkas (Sob) Arcade Gannon (Sob) Cass (Sob) Ulysses (Sob) and (Sob) so (Sob) many (Sob) more (Sob) people! (Sob)" Ruby cried out.

"I know kid. So will they." Six said as he pats her shoulder. "But that's just the way things are. It's a cruel, cruel world. Best we can do with the time we have is to enjoy the people we have."

(Sob) I (Sob) know. (Sob) Just (Sob) wish (Sob) their (Sob) was (Sob) some (Sob) other (Sob) way (Sob)." Ruby cried, however this time she slowly begins to stop. As she begins to stop Six helped her up.

"I know kid. Just, enjoy your time with your family." Six said.

"Sniff, Will do." Ruby remarked. Six gives a nod before pulling something from his bag. He then hands the strange object to Ruby. Looking down at it, Ruby was shocked that Six just handed her it.

Looking up Six said. "It's better that you have it. That little thing has caused more trouble for this world then it's worth. Best it goes with you."

Ruby gives a nod before tucking the object into her pocket. The two then embraced in one last embrace before Ruby walked towards the portal. However she had one last thing to do before going. She went over to ED-E.

"I'm going to miss you buddy." Ruby said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Beep, Sarcastic but secretly sad Boop, Beep." ( _Yeah, sure brat… you know. Out of all eight of you pain in the ass children that I had to travel with for the past decade. You were the least annoying of them all."_

"That… may be the nicest thing you said." Ruby remarked with a smile.

"Beep, Surprise Boop, Beep." ( _Yeah, well… wait, you can understand me? For how long!)_

"Since I came back from the Divide. Just to let you know. You were kind of an asshole." Ruby replied. This caused the robot to nudge itself into her arms.

"Beep Sob, Boop Sob, Beep Sob!" ( _I'm going to miss you MotherF%*king kids so F$#king much!)_

"So am I. So am I" Ruby replied as she hugged the robot. After a few moments she lets go of ED-E and walked towards the door. She was about to step through the portal when she hears Six.

"Hey, Ruby!" Six said. Ruby then turns around to Six.

"Happy Trails, Ruby Rose." Six said as he tips his hat.

"Happy Trails, Courier Six." Ruby said as she gave a small two finger salute with her hand.

She then turned towards the door. She was about to enter, but quickly turned around and raced back over to Six. She gave him one last hug. He didn't reply at first but after a moment he returned the hug back. The two stand silently as they held each other in tender embrace. Eventually the two let go and Ruby gave him one last nod before turning back to the door. She lets out a small nervous sigh before walking on through, leaving forever. As she enters, Six's words echoed in her head. "Happy Trails Ruby Rose."

 **In an unknown location… On Remnant.**

For Ruby, it was a few eternity. For everyone else, it was a few moments. Ruby's closed eyes slowly begin to open as chirping noises begin. Slowly her eyes begin to open. As she does, the warmth of the sun beats down on her. Not the unbearable heat of the Mojave Desert, but the pleasant warmth of late summer. As she slowly gets up her thoughts suddenly turned to her friends. However, as she moves quickly a sudden pain in her head stopped her.

"Ugh, Monty almighty my head." Ruby remarked before realizing something. Her voice. It wasn't normal. In fact it sounded much younger. Feeling her face it didn't felt old. It felt smooth. She pulled her Pip-boy to her face to look in the reflection. To her shock, she didn't look twenty nine. She looked like she turned sixteen. Majority of her scars were gone, with the exception of the one she gained from the second battle over Hover Dam.

"What, in the world?" Ruby remarked when she suddenly hears her name.

"RUBY! RUBY! RUBY!" A voice called out.

Ruby then realized it was Weiss voice. Slowly standing up, she made her way towards the voice She stumbled a bit, her legs have definitely gotten longer. After stumbling through this unknown forest, she came into a clearing. It was on a cliffside, with an ancient ruin. Ruby slowly begins to remember that, this was the place where they collected the chest pieces. Hearing her name once again she looked over to see her friends. They too were looking much younger then thirty. Regardless she was just happy to see them. Quickly running over she called out to them.

"Guys! Guys! Thank Monty almighty that you are alright!" Ruby cried as she ran forward.

"Ruby!" Oh thank Monty." Weiss said as she wrapped her arms around her. "We were wondering where you were."

"Yeah… I had to say goodbye to ED-E before I go." Ruby explains as she hugged her girlfriend back. As the two held each other in tender embrace, a sudden question came up. Looking out at her friends she didn't see Xanthós or Vermilion.

"Weiss… where's Xanthós and Vermilion?" Ruby asked.

"Um…" Was Weiss response as she leaves this tender embrace before the sound of two children wailing can be heard. Out came Jaune and Pyrrha with two babies' in hand. Weiss then says, "It seems whatever de-aged us has also done so to them as well. We were lucky we didn't turn into our younger self's. Well, even younger. However, I don't know, why we are this young?"

"Probably it's because it's been three and half weeks." A familiar voice called out.

Everyone looked around for the voice. However, Ruby knew who said that. She then held up her Pip-Boy to everyone. After a few moments a familiar cartoon cowboy appeared on screen. He then replied "Howdy Y'all. So, this here is Remnant. Interesting world you got here."

"VICTOR!" Everyone excluding Ruby, Xanthós, and Vermilion screamed out.

"Best keep them mouths shut. Unless you plan on catching fly's." Victor remarked with a cheeky tone.

"W-Why are you here?" Jaune asked still in shock of seeing him on Ruby's Pip-Boy.

"Well, that's an interesting tale. But to give you the short and sweat parts. Ruby invited me to come along, and I'm thinking I need a new scenery. After that business back in New Vegas." Victor explains.

"Wait, so Ruby invited you?" Yang asked before looking at her baby sister. "Didn't we agree on brining anyone from Mojave to Remnant?"

"I'm sorry guys… but I couldn't leave him behind. He would have been scrapped." Ruby explained.

"Ms. Rose is right. Ever since the NCR found that new Securitron, I've been pushed out by a pansy. Boy's a real Yes Man." Victor said with a little annoyance in his tone.

"Ruby, we agreed that nobody from the Mojave will follow us here. You agreed to it." Pyrrha said as she tapped her foot in disappointment.

"I know, but I just had too. He has no home." Ruby explains as she kicked her legs a bit with some sadness.

Everyone gave her a disappointed stare. But eventually dropped it. With a small sigh Ren spoke up in his king accent. "(Sigh) Victor, what was that part about being away for three weeks? I think I'm all shook up."

"Oh, Sure Mr. Ren. When I first met Ms. Rose all those years ago. She gave me her Scroll device. Looking at the information while also syncing with your worlds CCTS. Interesting prospect you got here if I don't say. Anyways, reading the calendar it seems to be august, three and half weeks since you were found." Victor explains.

"Huh, so we been away for just a few weeks… that's anticlimactic." Nora remarked.

"I wonder if it's because of temporal displacement of multiverse travel." Weiss remarked as she scratches her chin. Everyone gave her a confused look before Weiss explains in an annoyed tone.

"(Sigh) Time moves faster there, then here." Everyone gives an awkward ohh to Weiss annoyance.

"Wait, so that means my parents aren't old?" Jaune asked.

"Eh, they're in their fifties. That's pretty old." Nora remarked.

"I don't mean that old I mean… I thought that one of them may be dead or something." Jaune said as he was thankful that his parents were still alive.

It soon dawns upon them that if it has only been three weeks, then their parents must be worried about them. With the realization that the Vitality fair is going on, they will be able to return to Beacon with ease. Giving a silent nod the group moved towards the forest. Before Ruby follows, she looked down at her Pip-boy.

"Hey Victor. By chance you have any music recorded from Radio New Vegas?" Ruby asked.

"For-sure, Ms. Rose. Along with that I took the liberty of downloading a few more classics. In case you get bored with them." Victor replied.

"Oh cool. Hey by chance you have something to listen too on the trip back to Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Why of course. I recon I have the perfect song." Victor replies as he pulled up the Pip-Boys music selection. After a few moments, music slowly begin to pour out of the Pip-Boy. It was sweat, and pleasant. With a smile, Ruby followed after her friends towards Beacon.

 **Play Peter Hollens "Take me home, Country road."**

 **Almost heaven, West Virginia  
Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River  
Life is old there, older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains, growing like a breeze**

As the grouped continued on through the forest, they hear the music from Ruby. Normally they would tell ruby to turn off the music because it will attract the attention of Grim. However, it was pleasant. And reminded them of home. So they hum along as they walked through the forest.

 **Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads**

Surprisingly there is a lack of Grim in the area. They are attacked to negative emotion, but none of them were giving off any negative emotions. In fact they were happy. As they moved through the forest, they could hear nothing but the animals, who also sang to the song.

 **All my memories gather 'round her  
Miner's lady, stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye**

They soon came across some animals. Jaune and Pyrrha spotted a family of deer. They also had a pair of kids. As the watch them from afar, Xanthós and Vermilion begin to baby talk as they reach out towards them. Seeing those dear, bought both Jaune and Pyrrha together.

 **Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads**

As they got closer to Beacon, they soon came across a steep cliff. When they first entered Beacon, they had to clime it to return to Beacon. However, it was much harder for them now since Jaune and Pyrrha had kids. So they decided to take the long way around it.

 **I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me  
The radio reminds me of my home far away  
Driving down the road, I get a feeling  
That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday**

Seeing the cliff, brought back good memories. They couldn't help but remains about their past. As they thought back to their adventures at Beacon, Blakes Faunas ears begin to twitch under her hat. Looking over, she spots a fairground.

 **Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads**

Over at the fairground, team CFVY were trying to enjoy their Ramon at a local stand. However with the disappearance of their friends, it was hard for them to enjoy anything. As they sat their silently, Fox and Velvet ears twitch. They can hear music that they have never heard of before.

 **Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads**

Looking over at the forest they eyed the forest. Coco and Yatsuhashi notice their partners eyeing the woods. After a moment, they notice nearly a doze strangely dress people walking out of the woods. It took them another minute before realizing that it was their friends who were missing.

 **Take me home, down country roads  
Take me home, down country roads**

As the song comes to an end. People begin to notice and recognize them. They soon surrounded the group with surprise and joy that the missing teams had return. Friends and Beacon student alike begin to crowd them. Completely shock at their sudden emersion, New reporters as well were taking notice to them. As they were being greeted, familiar figures begin to appear.

"Blake! Yo, Blake!" a voice called out. Blake turns to the crowd before seeing Sun racing through the crowd.

"Sun!" Blake called out as Sun races through the crowd. The two embraced in a hug. After a few moments they separated.

"Oh my Monty. What happened to you? And why are you dressed like… that?" Sun asked as he notice the clothes and tattoo's Blake is wearing.

"I'll tell you about it later. Just, it's good to see you again." Blake said before hugging Sun again. The Screen pulls over the Ruby, as she was talking with a friend, she suddenly hears her name.

"RUBY!" A polite tone called out. Before Ruby could even realizing anything, she was being hugged by a ginger.

"Oh thank Monty your ok. I was so worried about you friend!" Penny cried as she hugged Ruby.

"Ugh, 01001110 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00001010" Ruby spoke as she felt, her bone breaking.

Penny suddenly drops her with a perplex look. She then said, "How, did you know to speak binary?"

"Eh, had to talk to this robot who could only speak I beeps and boops for so long that I eventually learned how to speak Robot." Ruby explains.

"Fascinating. You must tell me more of this adventure you went on." Penny said with ecstatic hype.

"Heh, I will. But maybe latter. I want to say hi to everyone. It's been years since I seen dad and uncle Qrow." Ruby said with a smile.

"You mean weeks? It's only been three and half weeks." Penny remarked.

"For you maybe… but it's been years for us." Ruby said before embracing Penny in a hug.

As the two hug, another call came out from the crowd. This time it was for everyone. "Girls!" "Jaune Arc!" "Pyrrha!" "Blake!" Weiss Schnee!" "Pipsqueaks!"

Out of the crowd came the families of the eight. Each one running towards their family members. Ruby's dad and uncle ran and hugged their two girls. They were so proud of them. Jaunes parents and all his siblings ran over they nearly tackled him to the ground if it wasn't for the fact that Vermilion was in his hands. Blake was nearly tackled by her parents. Her dad bear hugged her before raising her up. As he hugged her, her mom quickly ran over. She couldn't help but hug her parents back just as her missionary hat falls off. Pyrrha's mom then races over to Pyrrha, while Winter walks over to Weiss.

"Winter!" Weiss called out as she raced towards her older sister. Before she could hug her, Winter slaps her across the face.

"How dare you disappear for three weeks." Winter scolded Weiss.

"But, I…" Before Weiss could even finish. Winter grabs her younger sister and hugs her tight. It was strange. As Wiess was being embraced by her older sister, she could have sworn she felt a few tears hitting the top of her head.

"Don't you ever scar me again. Do you understand?" Winter said as she held Weiss tightly.

After a few moments Weiss hugged back. She then muttered. "I promise."

Over with Pyrrha, She was talking with her mom. She was so proud that her daughter had returned, but she couldn't help but notice the baby in her arms.

"Honey… who's child is that?" Pyrrha's mom asked.

"It's mine… and Jaunes." Pyrrha confessed in a nervous tone.

This took, her mother back. She looked over at the blonde kid. She noticed how his family was taking to the news that the child in his hand was his. Majority of them fell over in complete shock. The rest cooed at how adorable this child was. Looking down at the kid in her daughters' hand, He was currently asleep, but seeing him with his red hair. She couldn't help but smile.

she then looked up at her daughter before saying. "Has he been a good father? And too you?"

Pyrrha remained quiet for a moment before saying. "He… has not once stopped being a good person. Even after finding out that we didn't use protection."

Pyrrha's mom remained quiet before giving a nod. She then silently asked for Xanthós by reaching out with her hands. Pyrrha complied and held her grandson. As she rocked him back and forth, she then motioned Pyrrha to follow her over to Jaune's family. She wanted to know this person who impregnated her daughter. See if he truly is as good as her daughter says she is.

As the families, gathered around. Nora begins to feel a little left out. She never knew her dad. Closest thing to a dad was Six. And she will never see him again. After a few moments of self-pity, she then felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Realizing after a few moments, it was Ren. He gave her a sincere smile that lifted her mood.

"Yeah… it was fun to have a dad. Even if he never called us that… till the end." Nora remarked as she leaned against Ren' s shoulder. Ren Hmmed in agreement as they watch the crowd gather around the others and their families. After a few moments an important individual walk forward. Ceasing everyone as he strode over to Winter and Weiss with impunity. Jacques Schnee.

"Weiss Schnee." He said as he walked forward.

Weiss looked down in fear as the fairground goes silent. Jacques Schnee then inspects her daughter. Looking over at her clothes with distained. After a few moments he spoke. "It is good that you survived. I was just about to announce a charity party in your name when I received the news you just strolled onto the field. No matter, I require you presence back home. Come along Wiess."

"… I'm sorry father… but no." Weiss said softly.

"I'm sorry, but was that young lady?" Jacques Schnee asked with a brow raised.

"Before I go anywhere with you. I want to say a few words." Weiss states.

Jacques Schnee was even more surprise. He notices the cameras from the few news crew who were originally filming this. With a slight chuckle he said confidently. "Alright, what do you wish to say?"

"I want to say first and foremost. I, Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust company. Have decided to resigned from my position as Heiress to the SDC and I denounce all of my father's actions he has done since taking control of my families company." Weiss announced to the cameras. The look on everybody's faces was in complete shock. Her father was even more so. Winter's eyes went wider then a Gecko who realized what the red dot was. "Furthermore, I have learned of a much more tangible, sustainable, and potent power source that is far more superior then anything the SDC can ever dig in a year. I will be using this new energy source to start up a new company. The Atlas Atomic Research and Development Company. Or AARDC for short."

Enraged Jacques Schnee, he then screams. "WEISS BLANCHE SCHNEE! HOW DARE YOU SPAT SUCH INFAMAMY UPON THE FAMIL… **(CRACK!)**!"

Before Jacques Schnee could even finish, Weiss gave a swift and powerful kick in between his legs. It was so powerful that you can hear the sound of something cracking… loudly. After a moment he falls to the ground. In a pile of mud, staining his white suit.

"Along with that, I always wanted to do that. You spineless heartless monster of a man." Weiss said before spitting in her fathers face. She then walked towards a completely stunned Ruby before grabbing her. She swings her around and gave a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Catching everyone off guard.

"Tomorrow night, do you wish to go out on a date?" Weiss asked as she removed her lips from Ruby's.

"um… uh… sure." Ruby remarked complete shocked by Weiss's actions.

"Great, see you at seven thirty sharp. Please wear something nice." Weiss remarked before noticing her father going for his Scroll.

Rolling her eyes she pulled out a Laser pistol her friend Jaune got her for her birthday. It was a brown and gold laser pistol with batteries strapped to the side. On the other in black was the words "Pew, Pew." written on the side. She aimed her pistol and fired off a round, the laser hits the Scroll with amazing accuracy, destroying it and singing Jacques Schnee fingers. This wowed the entire crowd. They had lasers, but they were either too bulky or to expensive to use. This one, looked like it was put together with duck tape and spit. As for Jacques Schnee, nobody heard the business man scream a loud high c before. Suffice to say a few Faunas's in the crowd reveled in this moments as they watched him run from his daughter before she could get another shot.

She then turned to the crowd and held up her pistol. "Just a prototype of things to come from the AARDC. I'll be exepting bids for and deals for the company in two days."

She then turned back to her sister, as everyone begin to surround the entire group. If Weiss was packing a Sci-Fi laser pistol. What other goodies the others must be carrying. As the eight talked with their friends, family, and anyone who was interested, Ruby couldn't help but notice someone in the crowd. Looking closely, she recognizes the three. It was Cinder. Along with the rest of her team. She then excused herself for a minute and made her way through the crowd. Eventually making it to the three.

"Cinder, hey Cinder! Cinder Falls!" Ruby called out. After a struggling for a few moments she managed to get to them.

"Ah, hey Ruby." Cinder greeted. "It's nice to see that you are ok."

"Yeah it is… say can I borrow you three for a moment. I need to talk with you in private." Ruby said as she motion them towards a dark ally between two tents. Cinder and her crew were surprised but agreed none the less. They followed her into it. Once their Cinder spoke up.

"What is it Ruby?" Cinder asked in a polite tone.

"I just want to let you know. What you are doing is wrong. That you have no right." Ruby said in a serious tone.

"I'm… sorry, but what are you talking about? Cinder said with a tilted head. Emerald and Mercury gave a confused look as well.

"I know what you are planning. She talked. Faun Talked." Ruby remarked as Faun's words from all those years ago poured into her mind like it was yesterday.

"I, don't know what you are talking about." Cinder said with a chuckle. However what Ruby says next will cause her to drop her act.

"How you were going to let the defenses down. Let the White Fang air drop Grim. Kill Penny Infront of the entire world before turning the AK drones on us. I know what you are going to do. And what you have done." Ruby said causing the three to become nervous. How she knew all this was surprising. Seeing the looks on their faces was all it took to convince Ruby what Faun said all those years ago was indeed true. So, with a sigh Ruby remarked. "If it wasn't for a courier. I would have shot you dead in that crowd. Better to kill you then and there. However, that isn't the case… So, here's what's going to happen. You are going to leave town. Leave Vale all together. Where you go isn't important. Just know you aren't welcome here."

The two were honestly surprise by what Ruby's saying. Cinders eyes went wide at first. Before returning with a hint of rage in them. Ruby could see it, and decided to be the hero by doing something most wouldn't do. "I'll give you a one hour head start. I'm sure that it won't take long considering you managed to escape Ms. Goodwitch during the Dust store Robber. Just remember, you have one hour to leave town before I tell everyone about the queen piece you uploaded to the AK drones."

Ruby then walks away leaving the three completely speechless. Cinder clinches her hand into a fist with rage. Her plans, her schemes. All undone by a child. She was just about to summon her flaming knife when she felt the barrel of a gun on the bottom of her chin. Before she could even realize it, Ruby used her Semblance to get under her. In her hand was weather and old pistol. It might have looked like a relic, but it defiantly sounds like it can shoot.

"Before you even think about it. Let me tell you somethings. One, if you do kill me. My friend will upload what has happened and you will be wanted across the entire world. Two, loaded in this gun are twelve bullets. Each one designed to pass through aura like it's paper. I know because I've been shot by these types before. Thirdly, do you honestly think I can't pull this trigger? I have killed, butchered, and murdered for so long I honestly forget at times what it's like to spare someone. So don't waist this rare chance. Cause the next time we meet. I will kill you. So Cinder Falls. Do you feel lucky, well do you?" Ruby monologed as she kept her gun pointed at Cinders under chin.

Cinder knew how to read people and if she didn't then she would have Emerald read their minds… however the look on Emeralds face was in shock. The kid… wasn't bluffing. She can legitimately kill her right her and right now. Feeling that fear, she knew that she couldn't attack. So she stared into Ruby's silver eyes. They were once filled with hope and joy, but now. They were cold and calculating. Cinder could only stare back in shock. After a few moments, Ruby de-cocked her gun before turning around. She begins to walk away, but Cinder couldn't let her have it.

So with a threatening tone she said. "You will pay for this."

Ruby stops after a few moments Ruby then remarks. "Probably… till next time. Cinder Falls."

She then walked away as Cinder walks away into the darkness of the tents with her two cronies following behind her. They will have their revenge, but not today. Ruby returned to the crowd, where she enjoyed her time with her friends and family. As they did so, Glynda Goodwitch made her way to the group.

"Eh, hem. Can I have both team RWBY and JNPR, follow me to Ozpin's office." Glynda said in a serious tone.

The families wanted to interject however the teams convinced them that it was fine. They followed her, leaving behind their reluctant family and friends. They followed her till they arrive at beacon tower, after a short elevator ride up they reached Ozpins office. They all walked in as Ozpin took note of their clothes. They were most certainly different compared to before they disappeared. Even the weapons they carried were odd. And are those baby's Pyrrha and jaune were carrying? Whose children are those? And that strange symbol on Ms. Roses Jacket. It was a blue spade with multiple red and white stripes going down it. At the center was a yellow twenty-one. Regardless Ozpin takes a sip from his mug before speaking.

"It's nice that all of you have returned. I can't begin to describe how worried I was. But I must ask. What happened to you eight these past three weeks?" Ozpin asked. What he got from the eight was an incoherent mess. Each one shouting over each other, telling their own tales in the Mojave Wasteland. As they talked over each other for an entire minute, Ozpin decided to silence them by banging his cane on the ground.

"One at a time." Ozpin said as he bangs his cane on the ground to quiet them. This silent everyone as they stopped talking over each other. Ozpin then readjust his glasses before speaking. "Sorry, you eight disappearing had greatly frightened me. Please, just start at the beginning, and do so one at a time."

Everyone silently nodded, but the question was. Where to begin. Everyone had their own stories, but which one to start. After a few moments, Ruby then knew where to start. She reaches into her pocket and pulled out the gift Six had gave him before leaving. Opening up her palm she revealed a platinum Poker chip. With a small smile she then said.

"Well… it begins, in a graveyard outside of Goodsprings. A courier, Benny, and a package." Ruby remarks before flipping the chip up into the air. The view focuses on the chip as it slowly falls down, but instead of landing in Ruby's hand it hits a deck of cards. Breaking through as the credits begin to role.

 **Play "Mojave Song" By Miracle of Sound**

 **Broken bone and liar's lead  
Caught off guard and left for dead  
Luck keeps turning as the light begins to dull  
And by healing hands I'm saved  
Pulled from my shallow grave  
I can feel reprisal aching through my skull**

 _The cards begin to fall in slow motion as it does, they reveal that each card had a picture of an imported figure. Eventually, the coin hits the ground of a Doc Mitchell's floor. As it rolls, three cards revealed themselves._

 ** _Jack of heart: Doc Mitchel_**

 ** _Two of spades: Victor_**

 ** _Four of spades: ED-E_**

 **Set my sights on shining spires  
Set out on the highways tired  
On the desert sands and ruined roads I roam  
And this old lonesome road  
Shall bring me what I'm owed  
These new empires on old stones shall be my home**

 _The Platinum Chip begins to roll, out his door and eventually rolls out onto the open road. As it rolls, it passes by Novac to it's right and the Mojave Outpost to the left. As it rolls, two cards dropped on both sides with a third being crushed._

 ** _(Right) Ten of spades: Boone_**

 ** _(Left) Ten of diamond: Cass_**

 ** _(Being rolled over) King of spades: Jaune_**

 **Under the Mojave sky  
I find a flag to fly**

 **To tip the odds and rig the game  
Deal another hand and play  
Every card a shift of circumstance  
Let every bettor stake their claim  
Deal another hand and play  
Stack the deck, I'm letting nothing fall to chance**

 _Just the next verse, and explosion happened, Sending out multiple White NCR Chips, Red Legion Chips, Black House Chips, and Vegas Green Chips. As they flew around, five burning cards fell down while red spoke poured out. In it were glowing green eyes that waved about as they stared only the two of hearts was consumed by the flame as the Platinum chip rolls on through to Vegas._

 ** _Two of clubs: Christine_**

 ** _Seven of spades: DoG/GoD_**

 ** _Ten of clubs: Dean Domino_**

 ** _Two of heart: Elder Elijah_**

 ** _Three of diamond: Weiss_**

 **Atop the glistening tower  
Watching the struggles for power  
The house sees every deal  
Within this town  
Behind the gangs and the walls  
Keeping a close eye on all  
Old secrets buried in the underground**

 _The chip then falls on a Roulette table. As it spins around it become apparent the chip will fall on the nine of hearts, however another explosion, sent three cards into the wheel, allowing the Chip to roll out as explosions sent the Roulette table into the air._

 ** _Nine of heart: Mr. House_**

 ** _King of diamond: The King_**

 ** _Ace of clubs: Ren_**

 ** _Nine of clubs: Rex_**

 **To tip the odds and rig the game  
Deal another hand and play  
Every card a shift of circumstance  
Let every bettor stake their claim  
Deal another hand and play  
Stack the deck, I'm letting nothing fall to chance**

 _The Platinum chip then rolls throw Zion Valley. Rocks made from dice begin to crumble. Looking above, Multiple Dice with the White Leg symbols begin to fall upon the chip with the Two of Diamonds following it. However what kept the white leg dice from tackling the chip was six cards that fell. This not only prevent the dice from crashing into platinum chip, but also sending the Two of Diamonds over the edge and into the gorge._

 ** _Eight of diamond: Jed Masterson_**

 ** _Ace of Spades: Joshua Gram_**

 ** _Eight of spades: Follow-Chalk_**

 ** _Queen of heart: Waking Cloud_**

 ** _Two of diamond: Salt-Upon wounds_**

 ** _Six of diamond: Blake_**

 ** _Six of clubs: Danial_**

 **Lumbering across the west  
Ruined treasures repossessed  
Resurrect the old soul of America  
Laws and labour, structures tight  
Memories of faded might  
Resurrect the old soul of America  
And ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhooooohhhhh  
The bear is roving across the west**

 _The Platinum Chip then begins to move out West, crossing over the Hoover Dam. As it does so it pass by three cards Each one being held up by white NCR chips. Some were being held up higher then others. Not by number, but by the respect each card represent._

 ** _Queen of clubs: Alice McLafferty_**

 ** _Three of heart: General Oliver_**

 ** _King of heart: Chief Hanlon_**

 **And ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhooooohhhhh  
The bear is roving across the west**

 **Shadows loom  
All go soon to war**

 **From the chaos comes form and order  
From the many comes the one  
Out of the east prowl upon the borders  
Come to crush and overrun**

 _Before it can complete cross over the dam, Hoover dam breaks in half as the Platinum Chip falls into the Colorado river. As It floats down river it becomes noticeable that on both sides of the river were the red chips of the Legion A few white chips of the NCR were crucified as the beating of their war drums can be heard. On top of a huge stack of Chips were two cards that stare down at the Platinum chip floating down river._

 ** _Five of spades: Vulpes Inculta_**

 ** _Jack of spades: Caesar_**

 **Brutal the bull, gouge out the weak  
Tongue of tyrant at the core  
Force of ancients, strike down the meek  
Raise the flags, the banners of war  
The banners of war**

 _As the river become rampant, it soon becomes calm as a Shadow eclipses everything. The view turns back towards Hover Dam. In front of the Dam was a Massive Nine of Diamonds that stares down at the chip. After a few moments the card topples down, nearly crushing the Platinum chip. However it managed to disappear in a blue light just before that could happen._

 ** _Nine of diamond: Legate Lanius_**

 **So tip the odds and rig the game  
Deal another hand and play  
Every card a shift of circumstance  
Let every bettor stake their claim  
Deal another hand and play  
Stack the deck, I'm letting nothing fall to chance**

 _The Platinum Chip then lands on the conveyor belt. As it was being pulled, the Three of spades appeared above. Levers were pulled and surgical saws came down on the chip. However, there was a malfunction when a tube opens up beneath the platinum chip before sucking it away. As it was sucked away, the view looks to the right. In the other tubes, three other cards were being sucked away. This then comes to an end when the chip was shot out of the tube into the darkness of the void._

 ** _Three of spades: Dr. Klein_**

 ** _Five of clubs: Dr. Mobious_**

 ** _Ten of heart: Yang_**

 ** _Ace of heart: Roxie_**

 **Someday the change will come**

 **Scattered strays who've lost their meaning  
Brotherhoods who hide and horde  
Followers of help and healing  
The addicted lost and scorned**

 _The chip then lads on the ground. As it rolls through, multiple cards drop down from the side. Each card falling to each part of the lyrics. Above the cards, film projectors start up. Showing different locations and scenes during the story._

 ** _Six of spades: Julie Farkas_**

 ** _Four of clubs: Arcade Gannon_**

 ** _Four of heart: Elder McNamara_**

 ** _Three of clubs: Veronica_**

 ** _King of clubs: Doc Henry_**

 ** _Five of heart: Lilly_**

 ** _Seven of diamond: Raul_**

 ** _Eight of clubs: Pyrrha_**

 ** _Seven of clubs: Papa Khan_**

 **The secluded rumbling thunder  
And the spite of prison bars  
And the vengeful eyes of wells run dry  
That watch me from afar**

 _As it continued on the Platinum chip soon found itself in the Divide as the wind pushes marked men dice along like tumbleweeds. Above an old Bomber fly's by with the Queen of Spades and Eight of Hearts painted under it's wings. After a few moments a fatman was dropped causing a mushroom cloud to shoot out from behind the Chip. Sending it out the divide. As it does it collides with the Jack of Clubs the sprang out of the two other cards._

 ** _Queen of spades: Mother Pearl_**

 ** _Eight of heart: Nora_**

 ** _Jack of diamond: Ulysses_**

 ** _Queen of diamond: Faun_**

 ** _Jack of clubs: Benny_**

 **Someday the change will come and wash the doubt away  
The heart of the desert will beat harder on this day**

 _As the jack of clubs and the Platinum chip falls the card soon slips away disappearing into a sand storm like hurricane. While the chip was falling words begin the appear in this sand storm spelling the message "Special Thanks to…" before six cards float up._

 ** _Nine of spades: FEV Grim_**

 ** _Six of heart: Combine117_**

 ** _Seven of heart: DovahCourier_**

 ** _Four of diamond: Dmandog056_**

 ** _Five of diamond: Konstantineser_**

 ** _Ace of diamond: Gadget916_**

 **Someday the change will come and wash the doubt away  
The heart of the desert will beat harder on this day**

 **This day.**

 _The chip then lands on the ground before it continued to roll through the desert. After a few moments the platinum chip finally comes to a complete stop. It then lands on its side. Pushing down on the sand and pushing up two joker cards. The first was old, slightly burnt but was drawn with Tribal Pride. The second Joker card was new. Like it came straight from the factory, yet it was full of promise. As it stands tall, the wind begins to pick up as Rose pestles and sand push the title sequence forward just as the song comes to an end._

 **Joker card 1: Six**

 **Joker card 2: Ruby**

 **Fallout New Vegas: A Rose over a shallow grave**

 **Narrator POV**

 **Big Mountain.**

Under the THINK TANK, lays a room filled with vats. Floating in each vat was RWBY characters. Each multiple Ruby's, Jaunes, Salem's, and Ozpins. As the screen moved forward it becomes apparent that there are just more then RWBY characters. Characters from multiple shows, and games were all floating in tanks of goo. As the camera pass through the crowd of characters it stops at a single tank in the heart of the laboratory. Inside floats a severed head. But just not any head. It was the head, of Don Cuetsy Fluffles the Third himself. As it motionlessly floats in the tank, the camera focuses in on its eyes. After a few moments the eyes burst open. Revealing that he was still alive. The angry don looks at the cameras with the blue and green eyes before hissing.

"Revenge angry hiss!" Don Fluffles Hiss before the screen goes black.


	60. The next story?

_**Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here. So, I'll get to reading your reactions shortly but I want to say thank you. Thanks for reading my story, I had fun writing it but now it's time for me to write something else. I hope you will continue to enjoy my stories; your support helps me do so. Anyways onwards with the questions and comments.**_

 _ **From Guest 4-3-20: *holds up a bottle of Wild Bill soda: To new beginnings. Hope you will be a part of it.**_

 _ **Thanks for writing Guest 4-3-20**_

 _ **From RedRat8: Thanks, hope the next story lives up to your hype on this story.**_

 _ **Thanks for writing RedRat8.**_

 _ **From Gadget916: Yes, but hey. Least this story got you. If you need any help, P.M me your burner email. I'll send over all my chapters. (There on Mic word.) Should help with character diallage. Least the original game part.**_

 _ **Probably not. Best this story ends open noted. So that way people can guess how the story ends. (Like that anime, Baccano. Why give an interesting story an ending? Just leave it open noted so that they can have infinite adventures.)**_

 _ **Probably become a dad. Marry Willow Schnee. Give Weiss a dad complex while fighting a company war with her actual father. (Still trying to sue her for the nut cracker.)**_

 _ **Thanks, hope you enjoy the next one. (It could be the one you voted for down below.)**_

 _ **Thanks for writing Gadget916.**_

 _ **From r4d6: Thanks, hope you will enjoy my next story. As for Six, well… last chapter is the end my friend. But hey, I did that whole song and dance to illustrate that anyone can use this story for their own purpose… *Pushes script your way**_

 _ **Thanks for writing r4d6.**_

 _ **From revan4221: Thanks, I'm sure one of these days someone will write an ending where daddy House wins. Maybe not just yet. I hope one of these stories strike your fancy.**_

 _ **Thanks for writing revan4221.**_

 _ **From Combine117: Thanks, AvIe, Theirs a box of tissues behind the bar. I know I needed them after the last chapter.**_

 _ **Well, I'm glad he stopped by. God knows I needed help with Blake during the whole Honest Hearts Arc.**_

 _ **Yeah, I wanted to make him like that. Was totally worth the wait.**_

 _ **I know it's only a wish… or until someone makes a fan fic of this story. (FanFic-Seption BITCHES!)**_

 _ **Eh, I'm sure her father would have been much different. But as far as I see, she doesn't have one. And if not well… crap.**_

 _ **Heh, I knew you love that.**_

 _ **That scene felt like Rango. When he stares him down at the end of the movie.**_

 _ **Thanks, hope I picked the right song for the ending.**_

 _ **Can't go wrong with that one.**_

 _ **Yep, so was I, but nope.**_

 _ **No problem. Lord knows we need this Role Pay now more then ever. (Kind of antsy being home… locked away. With nothing to do. It's fine. I enjoy this as much as the first time you reviewed the story.**_

 _ **Yeah, sooner then you expected I bet.**_

 _ **Thanks for writing Combine117.**_

 _ **From FEV Grim: Thanks, I can't wait to see the girls (And two guys.) read the chapter. Also did Ulysses deliver the package I sent?**_

 _ **Vat Grown Don Fluffles? I didn't do such thing? Sides I thought you drop kicked his severed head into the Grand Canyon.**_

 _ ***While talking a opposite colored coated Wombag1786 with a top hat and long clearly evil handlebar mustache walks behind Wombag with Don Fluffles jar.**_

 _ **Thanks for writing FEV Grim.**_

 _ **From Codex Pendragon: Thank you, couldn't been accomplished without the six people I mentioned in credits. Sad to say that was the epilogue chapter. Still if you do want to see an epilogue I did mention that I'm open to anyone who wants to write it. (I did do that whole song and dance routine about it.) Thanks, I do hope you will voice your opinion for the next story. I definitely got a few creative ideas and those are just some of the recent ones.**_

 _ **Thanks for writing Codex Pendragon.**_

 _ **From Destroyah7: Last chapter was the Epilogue. I want to leave it open ended so people can make their own theories on what happened. That or write their own. I mean I did do that whole song and dance to encourage writers to do so.**_

 _ **Thanks for writing Destroyah7.**_

 _ **From joeski: Thank you. Here's hoping you enjoy the next story.**_

 _ **Thanks for writing joeski.**_

 _ **From Zombiedudecolletti: And I'm glad that you enjoyed this story. True words, and unlike most doors, you get a sneak peak of what's behind the door. Please submit your thoughts on future stories.**_

 _ **Thanks for writing Zombiedudecolletti.**_

 _ **Right, with that done let's go on to the choices. Below are the six choices that you can vote on; either in the comment section or in the polls. Each story is roughly 10-30 chapters long. Easy to do since I'll be finishing up another story in the meantime. Each one will have the plot, the Pro, and the Con that comes with the story below it. Please take your time and read over them. I won't work on the story until I get at least twenty votes. (So please do or I'll go off and do my own thing.) Anyways here are your options.**_

 **1\. RWBY X Escape the night.**

 _Plot: Ruby inherits a strange mansion from a deceased relative she had never met. It is a strange yet beautiful mansion that exists only in the 1920's (Meaning that anything that isn't 1920's will disappear. So no scrolls, modern weapons, or clothes.) To celebrate she invites her friends to a party... only for it to go gruesomely wrong and they now must solve puzzles to escape the manner before sunrise on the next morning._

 _Pro: Nobody has done it so far._

 _Con: I have never done an Escape The Night story_

 **2\. RWBY X Game of thrones**.

 _Plot: When Sandor Clegane tackled his brother through that tower. He expected to die. But it seems theirs at least one or two more gods who couldn't help being a cunt. Now he awakes in a strange world by strange people. Faunse they call themselves. What a bunch of animal cunts... hopefully they won't die while taking care of him. (Basically what if the hound becomes an uncle to Blake. Slice of life story.)_

 _Pro: Simple story_

 _Con: Never did GoT_

 **3\. RWBY X Hardcore Henry**

 _Plot: Jaune is dead, ripped to pieces during a WF attack. Or that is what the police said. In reality, he is still very much alive. Rebuilt with advance cybernetics and no memory of his past he must now hunt down the WF to rescue his girlfriend, Cinder Fall. (Basically, the plot of Hardcore Henry where Jaune plays as Henry, Adam as Akan, Cinder as the girlfriend, and Sun as Jimmy!)_

 _Pro: I have written and posted a preview and know the movie by heart._

 _Con: Jaune doesn't have a voice. and it's shot in first person._

 **4\. Mad Max X JSDF Gate**

 _The Gate has opened, what the empire thought was easy pickings or lands of wealth, crops, and slaves was just a miserable wasteland. One inherited by monster who ride on beast made of steel. They have now entered their lands, ransacking, killing without mercy or reason, and violating it's people. However, it seems that they do fear one thing. A driver in a black steel monstrosity. Who drives in the fields silence. A man commands this beast, a man they call. Max. (It's just a handful of stories following random peoples encounter with Max.)_

 _Pro: A simple story_

 _Con: Never done a mad max or Gate JSDF story before._

 **5\. RWBY X DeadRising**

 _Before the incident of Fortune city, before the Las Vegas Outbreak, Before the Smithville attack, there was Willimet. The first outbreak that started it all. We all know the story, Frank West entered the Willimet mall, uncovers the truth behind it, saves the girl, and published his findings to the public. Nearly 10 years later Frank and his adopted daughter has agreed to tell the full story live for everyone to hear. (A continuation of my third story. Where kid Velvet accidently found herself in Willimet and was saved by Frank West.)_

 _Pro: I have done this before_

Con, not deadrising 1

 **6\. RWBY reacts to SAO Abridge**

 _While filming a ROSG the crew decided to take a break while Wombag works on the galla event for CH 34. deciding that it wouldn't hurt, they searched the internet before finding SAO Abridge. Now enjoying it while uncovering some rather sensitive information on their host. (They just react to the series. not much to say about it.)_

 _Pro: Easy_

 _Con: Never did a SAO Abridge series before_

 **Future Stories (Not up to vote but will be in the future.)**

 _ **While on the subject of future stories, I have something I referred to as "The List." It contains all these stories that I want to write but unable to due to time or I already have my hands full. So I figure I post a few big projects that might follow after the one you voted for. Something to interest Readers or inspire other writers to make while I'm working on one of the stories above. Enjoy reading them.**_

 **68 X RWBY Or JSDF Gate:** _For those who don't know what 68 is. It's a comic book miniseries that follows multiple civilians and soldiers during a zombie apocalypse. Oh did I mention it is during the height of the Vietnam war? (That there is some real Apocalypse Now shit.) This one character, Brian Curliss interest me. He was saved by his sergeant during the outbreak, but after his death Brian lost it. He took his sergeant's helmet and gasmask and became as he put it "I am the Grim Reaper made flesh, the Bubonic plague, the four horsemen of the apocalypse rolled into one, I'm Jack the Fucking Ripper with an M16!" … Anyone else got chills? Cause right now I can already picture this PTSD Marine leaving a trail of bodies across Remnant or the Sadina Empire. (Hopefully Sadina. Just seems more satisfying to think about what Jungle-Jim would do when Zorzal El Caesar does something stupid to piss him off.)_

 **Red Dead Redemption X RWBY:** _So I have two stories ideas. One is an online story and another is main story._

 _1\. RWBY X RDR2 Online: This first idea is about what happens when multiple groups from Remnant are sucked into this alternate world by the Strange man. As annoying as it is to be sucked up into a new world, it only made worse when it became apparent that he can bring them back… but at a cost. He can sell each team tickets back to Remnant, but the only problem is that he has limited tickets and those who can't pay the fairyman will be stuck in this world forever. So it's a race against time against and each other in an online style of RDR. (RWBY Vs JNPR VS CEAM VS CRDL VS SSSN VS CFVY VS Ext. question is, who will return in full?) Along the way I may toss in player characters to add challenge or even a helping hand to certain teams. (Yes I will except OC's. But please wait till after this story is published.)_

 _2\. RWBY X RDR2: In this story a young Ruby finds out her mom died and flees her house to cry in the woods. Somehow she finds herself in the mountains on a world with a intact moon. She was found by Author and brought into the Dutch Van Derlin gang. She forms a sort of Surrogate Father daughter relationship and she slowly gets over the loss of her mother. (So basically this story except with only Ruby but she's just a little older then Jack. Should be fun to see her get revenge on Micah.)_

 **Gate JSDF X Dead Space:** _So this one came to me early on in my FF Career. What if the Saderan empire found themselves on Tau Volantis right around the time a certain Brethren Moon came crashing down. A third of the invading force died while the rest find a few fragments was spat out across the land. Course this is trivial when the Necromorphs of those dead soldiers started crawling out. The invasion force is overrun and their corpse join the ranks of undead horrors. After leaving to start the conversion process across the land, another figure emerges from the gate. A man who the locals will refer to as "The man with magic armor." I'm sure y'all can guess where I'm going with this._

 **The Evil within X RWBY:** _So this one was something I was working with another. I'm not sure if he is still interested in continuing but we still have both Chapter 1 and 2 on file. (Miss you Buzzsaw935.) Basically what if Yang lost her sister in a fire and becomes a P.I. One day she was hired by Ozpin and his assistant Jaune Arc, to look into Beacon Asylum. She goes and the next thing she knows she's hanging upside down with an annoying detective. Sebastian Castellanos. This one I'm hesitant on working on cause I want to post this alongside Buzzsaw935. Call me sentimental but I did finish a few chapters, if your reading this buddy._

 **RWBY X Evil Dead:** _This idea is honestly surprising. Not because it's ground breaking but shocking that nobody has done it! (Seriously, who doesn't see Yang with a chain saw hand and a Boomstick in the other while shouting one liner's!) But I digress, the only problem with this story is what version of Evil dead should I use. The first one for a more light hearted story of friends heading up to a cabin only to be massacred till only one of them remains. (Question is which group? JNPR, SNNN, or even RWBY?) Or how the group goes up to help their friend deal with emotional turmoil and that for all they could know this supernatural crap is just happening in their head. (Again, which group? JNPR, SNN, or even RWBY?) Either way, this could be a great story. No, A Groovy one._

 **RWBY X Tales from the Boarderlands:** _So on a lighter and more horrific note. Let's talk about Boarderlands. Ever notice that it's based on Boarderlands 2? Each crossover. And if not then its with an OC. So where is TFTB stories? That is how this story came to mind. At the end of Episode 5, Rhys and Fiona enter the vault and suddenly disappear with no explanation. So what if that chest tossed them out into Remnant with a key to a new Vault. Problem is, a few people came along with them. (Bro, talking about you Bro!) And worse yet, a certain annoying robot (*Fake cough) Claptrap! (*Fake Cough) just broadcast the map to the vault to anyone with a phone. Sooooooooo, who's going to trample over their own mother first to get to a vault promising a lot of goodies? Answer, everyone._

 **RWBY X HOI4 kaiserreich:** _So while working on previous chapters, a thought came to mind. Has anyone done a Kaiserreich story? More pacifically, a RWBY X Kaiserreich? I ran by a few friends and I think it would be a good story. So with the help of FEV Grim, I wrote this short description of the story. People from Remnant find themselves on earth during the Beacon entrance exam. With that they are forced into conflict during the Second American Civil war. Will they try to remain neutral or be forced to fight for an ideology that is as unjust as the other. (As FEV Grim Listed below the factions they will be a part of.)_

 _Federalists: (Military Dictatorship) Yang, Ren, Oscar, Winter_

 _Syndicalist: (Communist) Blake, Nora, Emerald, Ilia, Adam._

 _American Union State: (Fascism) Weiss, Pyrrha, Mercury, Cardin_

 _Pacific States: (Liberal Democracy) Ruby, Jaune, Penny_

 _New England: (Neutral) Sun, Neo, Roman_

 ** _Those are just a few ideas on, The List. Thank you all for reading A Rose Over A Shallow Grave. This was fun and I hope that all of you read my next story regardless of what you vote for. (please vote in the poll. If you can't then do so in the comment. Just tell me that your doing that so I don't double count.) Till then, this is Wombage1786 wishing everyone well, and till my next story to please Fav and Fol while leaving a comment down below._**

 ** _This is Wombag1786… signing off._**


End file.
